Spiders and Magic: The Harmony Avengers
by Ondrej
Summary: There is a new danger threatening the Equestria and Peter Pony Parker/The Amazing Spider-Mane and his friends are here to save the day. However, this menace is far more greater than anything else Equestria had ever experienced before. Peter and Twilight must assemble a very special team of unique pony heroes and together join forces in order to stop and prevail against this evil.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

" _Three thousand years ago, before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, a two royal sisters of Equestria themselves, during so called pre-classical era of Equestrian history, at times of a legendary powerful and wise unicorn wizard Star Swirl the Bearded, the Equestria or so called the "Ponyland" in that era, there was a longstanding period of harmony, peace and welfare among all ponies and others species."_

" _However, those moments were no supposed to last for ever, for the ancient forces of evil, old as time itself, hidden from the world had been slumbered for eons. Than at last awakened, those forces emerged from the depths of the earth to plague the Ponyland in its dark and malicious grasp."_

" _Therefore, there were four malevolent and evil rulers, a race of incredibly powerful beings, each of them possessing with their own unique abilities and ruling their own domain, so called "Elementals"."_

" _Lavan, a cruel and powerhungry lava demon, once ruling a land of volcanos. Squirk, a horrible sea creature, ruling seas, two oceans of Ponyland and everything underwater. And Arabus, a malicious cloud demon and an absolute ruler of the skies, air and storms."_

" _Each of these tyrannical rulers posed a very special and incredibly powerful gems, each representing their own elemental power: Fire, Water and Air. Than a longstanding "Elemental War" occurred for many decades between Lavan, Squirk and Arabus. Four sides fighting and struggling for an absolute power and rule over entire Ponyland."_

" _However, there was also a powerful empire known as a Tambelon ruled by an evil demonic ram known as Grogar the Necromancer. This malevolent, cruel and ruthless tyrant had his own different intentions aside from the Elemental War. In secrecy, via a powerful mystical bell collar, which proposed him a vast magical abilities beyond of any unicorn pony and matching even a magic of an alicorns, he created his own very special stone in order to control other four elemental stones: The Gem of Darkness. He put all of his cruelty, malevolence and his will to rule the entire Ponyland and all living beings all by himself into that gem. One gem rules them all."_

" _However, according to ancient prophecy, the Ponyland was supposed to be saved by a group of mighty heroes. And so it happened that a group of mysterious yet mighty heroes with amazing super powers appeared in Ponyland and engaged into battle with evil."_

" _With their combined might, they battled together that darkness of malevolent evil lords, Grogar, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus and the terrible menaces and dangers there were unleashed that threatened the ponies, the other species and the entire world."_

" _In order to defeat that evil, each of the heroes must had obtain seven legendary and powerful mystical relics of great power. By the fulfilling their mission they underwent serious danger when they faced Elementals malicious and dangerous minions. However, the brave heroes eventually prevailed."_

" _Eventually, the heroes faced the most powerful, malevolent and the worst of all evil lords: Grogar the Necromancer himself in his own domain Tambelon in one last final battle for Ponyland."_

" _Later, together with their combined might they eventually defeated the demonic ram as well and they reached a great victory. By that, Grogar was banished into dark dimension known as Shadow World, Tambelon sung into ground, disappearing out of the face of the Ponyland and the other beaten Elementals, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus exhausted from their long time struggle and after a great Elemental War felt into a deep slumber, hidden and locked away from the outside world. And the powerful elemental stones, including Gem of Darkness were lost, scattered throughout the Ponyland and they had never been heard about again."_

" _The Ponyland was saved, freed from evil and darkness. The harmony was restored and once again a great era of peace and hope prevailed among ponies and the other species for the next several hundreds of years."_

" _And the brave and noble heroes? Unfortunately, much for everyone dismay and before they could obtain any gratitude, respect and recognition from the others, just like they appeared, they also disappeared from the face of the Ponyland and they had never been heard about again."_

" _However, the forces of evil are reckless and just like forces of good, which both existed long ago, before time itself and leading an eternal battle, they can never be truly destroyed."_

" _Despite being dormant for ages, forces evil may awaken any time without warning, spread havoc across the land and once again throw the world into another darkness."_

" _However, Star Swirl the Bearded had a vision, into a distant future and foretold that just like before, by the time, when force of evil strikes once again, the light of hope will flash and a new "heroes" will come, possessing a new and even greater powers and abilities than ever and Equestria had ever seen before."_

" _These "heroes" would need all their power, all their skill and all their wisdom to combat even more dangerous evil threats in order to protect the world, maintain harmony, peace hope and save the day."_

" _But that is already a different story…"_


	2. Chapter 1 - All in the days work

**Chapter 1: All in a days work**

There was a very nice day in early summer time in Equestria. The suns pleasant warmth and its rays spreading far far away the land including the Ponyville, a beautiful town, inhabited by ponies and considering to be "the most friendly" place in Equestria. The pegasus ponies, especially and arguably the most famous pegasus of them all, Rainbow Dash, woke up early in the morning to clear the sky from most of the clouds, deciding and planning a very nice sunny day in Ponyville.

There was indeed a very warmth and friendly atmosphere in town. Earth ponies, unicorns and pegasus, living side by side, mares mostly outweighing stallions, were all hanging out, chatting and enjoying the life.

It all was evident though, since the Ponyville was also a home of Twilight Sparkle, a beautiful, intelligent and dense alicorn, Princess Celeastias former "the most faithful student" and so called Princess of Friendship, residing in her home Golden Oak Library. Everypony in town held an undisputed respect towards Twilight as both as a young princess and a friend as well, since it was actually her doing that all ponies in the town were so nice and friendly towards each other and others species in Equestria. Simply put "Friendship is Magic".

However, though considering a relatively peaceful place for most of the time, compared to a very distant world, known as planet Earth and a certain location known as New York city, a Manhattan were crime was literally booming, there was still some danger of many sorts, occurring in everyday life in Equestria.

Suddenly, the siren in the middle of a small square was ringing on alarm signalling a potent danger, followed by a thunderous giant like footsteps, shaking the ground and echoing throughout the Ponyville. The ponies were running like little ants on the streets, screaming in panic, occasionally bumping into each other and trying to run away like they saw some horrible monster or something. Which eventually showed to be a truth.

A giant goat like hoof stomped with a ground shaking effect to ground, exposing a giant monster, resembling a mountain goat, though standing right up. It had a very robust and muscular physique with a dark grey fur, strong and long arms with razor sharp claws, goat like head, yet having a single eye like cyclops, mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, strong rounded horns and having a pair of hair plaits on the sides of his head. The creature was also adorned with several golden accessories on his arms and legs, around its neck, horns, ears and plaits.

He was called Arimaspi, a greedy goat giant stood up right in all of his height and he started beating his chest with his mighty fists repeatedly so loud and the monster released a thunderous ground shaking roar like it challenge the entire world to fight. The monster scanned its surroundings, grunting as it attention eventually landed on a small filly unicorn with a carnation coat, a two-tone pink mane and yellowish green eyes, Ruby Pitch who yet had not had a time to run away with other ponies.

Scarred and terrified foal screamed in horror as monster goat giant arm stretched to grab the filly, but suddenly an emerald sparkling flames burst out of nowhere, scorching Arimaspis arm. The giant roared in pain pulling his arm back started licking his burned wound along with a slight burned fur on it.

In the same instance, the giant goat looked around, quite enraged, trying to find the one responsible for his burn, when his attention focused on a very small reptilian like being, with a light violet scales, dark green scales on his back and head in a hair like shape and light green eyes. It was Spike, a baby dragon living among ponies in Ponyville and Twilights personal assistant as well as little brother figure burst towards the giant sprinting, he grabbed the foal and pulling it away out of the monster reach.

"Go pick up somebody of your own size!" Spike shouted out, scolding the giant, standing firmly in front of the Ruby Pitch.

Arimaspi eventually recuperated from an unexpected sneak attack, centring his full attention to little dragon who had just messed his attempt for an easy meal. The giant goat snarled in irritation, stomping to the ground and slowly approaching a tiny duo.

"Do not worry, little fella. You still have me to protect you." Spike comforted a scarred filly with a mix of soft yet determined tone in his voice.

The dragon stood bravely as an obstacle between a foal and a giant monster, determined to protect the foal even with his life, yet a small hint of fear and insecurity in his expression, feeling a really tiny compared to Arimaspi, the giants colossal figure dwarfing Spikes and Ruby Pitch being in its shadow.

"You know…." Spike chuckled nervously, still standing between the filly and the monster. "You might be a little outside of my league. I could really use a big time hero right now." The baby dragon proceed with a mix of sarcasm and fear as the goats massive hooves shook the earth.

Once again, Arimaspi swung his monstrous arm, attempting to crush his victims and Spike just stood in place, still determined to protect the little foal who cringed behind and like he would accept his fate, but suddenly, some goo like shaped ball zipped through the air and it splashed right into goats left cheek, creating a spider like web adhered on it, stopping the monster from its tracks.

"Hey there! Mr Bright Eye!" A firm yet light hearted voice echoed from behind.

Arimaspi, wrapping his claws around a sticky substance like web adhered on his cheek turned around to locate the source of the voice and his single eye landed on a unicorn pony in a red and blue calved attire, with a spider like webs pattered on its red sides, a huge black spider insignia on his chest as well as two red spider like cutie marks on both sides of his flank. His red spider pattered mask with a light yellow horn pointing out and white changeling like sense staring right into giants single eye.

Peter Pony Parker, alias the "Amazing Spider-Mane", the Ponyvilles greatest, wisecracking hero, prince and the knight of Equestria and a husband of Twilight Sparkle was standing up right with is hooves crossed on the roof of the nearest house in a laid back manner, facing the giant beast.

"I guess it is time for you to stop squinting and get yourself a glasses, my optic friend." Spider-Mane stated by is trademark sarcastic manner.

Arimaspi who already ripped the web from his cheek snarled, deepened his glare at stallion and with a thunderous roar he swung his massive arm right toward his opponent. However, with his lightning fast reflexes, amazing agility as well as his trusty spider sense, Spider-Mane effortlessly and with unmatched grace hoped up high into the air avoiding the goats arm which smashed through the house rooftop, though not damaging it entirely.

" _Oh boy! I really hope they have an insurance."_ Peter murmured sarcastically under his breath, making a graceful somersault in the mid-air.

Before Arimaspi could recall or engage into another assault, Spider-Mane landed right into his arm and proceed galloping on it. "Hey! At least I have tried to be polite!" Spider-Mane shouted back, keep galloping in a full speed up on monsters arm, right towards its head.

In the same instance, Peter fired a strand of webbing from his right hoof right into giants face, temporarily blinding the monster on its single eye. Before it could recuperate, Spider-Mane gracefully turned himself on his left front hoof, swung both of his rear hooves and delivered one single powerful mule kick right into dumbfounded beasts snout.

"Take that, you Ray Harryhausen special effect reject!" Spider-Mane mockingly shouted out.

Taken aback by the wall-crawlers proportionate strength of a spider, Arimaspi grunted, loosing balance and in a dazed stated started falling to the ground. However, Spike and Ruby Pitch were so much stunned by the entire show fight that they completely missed their chance to get into safety and they also a little too late realized the giant falling down.

However, Spider-Mane leaped out of the goat shoulder, extending his right hoof and fired a strand of webbing right into nearest building. With a grace and faster than an eye could follow, the stallion swung himself across the square right towards both Spike and Ruby Pitch.

"Heads up! Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Mane coming through!" Peter shouted as he grabbed baby dragon and foal out of the way just before the Arimaspi collided to the ground with a grunting and in a loud ground shaking effect.

Swinging with a dragon wrapping his hands over his neck and filly in his other hoof, Spider-Mane ceased his momentum, using a strength of his lower body, he threw himself from his webbing, performed a flip as he finally landed on the ground in a safe distance away from the dazzled giant goat.

"Hey, kid." Peter put Ruby Pitch down, kneeling in front of her. "Have your mommy not told you not to play with a giant killer goat?" The stallion playfully stated, earning quite an amazed daze form the filly, not quite getting the masked ponys response.

Yet a small pony squeaked in enthusiasm and wrapping her hooves around older stallions neck. "You are amazing, mister Spider-Mane! You saved our lives!" The girl just could not get enough of her affection towards a hero.

"I am very honoured of having a fangirl." Peter chuckled with a wide smile underneath his mask, returning fillys embrace and gently rubbing her mane. "Now, lets just imagine to play hide and seek and go to find same safer place to hide." He instructed with a slight casual tone in his voice.

Ruby Pitch who had just seen a still dazed Arimaspi lying nearby, quickly proceed without a hint of hesitation by merely nodding her head, yet before she turned her attention to Spike and with a smile on her face she kissed dragons cheek. "Thanks for the save by the way, Spike." Baby dragons cheeks glowed to a bright shade of pink in an awkward moment chuckling, but before he could reply the filly galloped away into safety.

Peter of course realized Spikes never lasting blush on his cheeks, mumbling under his breath, yet the stallion chuckled and playfully nudged dragon. "Stop blushing there, lover boy." He then reached his head closer to dragon and whispered: "Besides, you already have a crush on you know who."

Unfortunately, Spikes blush seemed rather permanent as a temperature in his cheeks steadily rose, the dragon shook his head repeatedly trying to regain his sense. "Ehrm…eeh….Your timing is impeccable, like always, Peter." Spike chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks for the save by the way."

"Do not mention it, bro." Spider-Mane replied, patting dragon on his green scales on his head playfully standing up. Suddenly his voice turned into more serious tone. "Though, facing an enormous giant goat like cyclops all yourself was rather dangerous, careless….and….really stupid of you." Peter proceed casually in a blunt tone in his voice, evident by his concern.

Taken aback slight by masked colts response, the dragon did not himself to get discouraged. "Says the pony who got a building collide on himself, falling from a multiple stores and into a come as well as almost letting himself killed on numerous occasions." Spike stated humorously with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

Also taken aback by dragons sarcastic response with a gawking expression under his mask, Peter blurted out. "Well…I…Eh…." But before he could find some suitable excuse for this awkward situation, he froze as a very well familiar sound in his cranium buzzled. Spider-Manes trusty Spider Sense was going off ringing, signalizing an imminent danger when a thunderous roar echoed from behind sending a chill into stallions and dragons spines as they both freaked out nearly hopping.

During their little chit chat, meanwhile, Arimaspi who finally regained his senses, recuperating from Spider-Manes blow and managed to rip the webbing that was stuck on his eye. Slowly, yet steadily the monster stood up on his hooves into his full height.

The beast swung with both of its enormous powerful arms vertically, attempting to crush both Spider-Mane and Spike, when suddenly and without expecting, a violet burst of light erupted and a small amethyst coloured alicorn mare with a magic pink star and sparks like cutie mark on both sides on her flank, with a beautiful dark blue mane and tail with a pink stripe appeared right between Spider-Mane, Spike and Arimaspi.

Twilight Sparkle, a Princess of Frienship, keeping her frame airborne via flapping her pair of wings, unleashed a series of powerful magic beams from her glowing horn of a bright violet colour. The bolts met their target, hitting Arimaspi right into his chest and face, dazzling him as a monster stumbled back disoriented, cowering its face with a painful groaning.

Still a bit surprised by a young princess arrival, Peter could not defend himself against a warm smile on his face. "Yeah! That is my wife. Right on time, as always, Twilight." He cheered playfully.

Twilight turned her gaze to pair standing on the ground, returned a playful chuckle to his husband in the fullest. "Boys. I really cannot leave you two out of the sight for a while and you got yourselves into trouble at once." Twilight stated somewhat bluntly, yet she gracefully landed near to Peter and Spike and chuckled a bit nervously. "Sorry I am late, guys. I had to take care of re-shelving the library for today and sorting most of the books. I have kinda lost tracks."

"Oh boy, she really needs a hobby - Ow!." Peter whispered casually to Spikes, yet he clutched a back of his head groaning as Twilight slapped him for his constant annoying quirks. "Guess your accuracy is still as good as usual." Peter chuckled sheepishly, evident by the alicorns irritated glare. Yet, the stallion planted a soft kiss on the mares cheek. "By the way, thanks for saving our bacons."

Twilights glare eventually softened as her cheeks glowed to a bright shade of pink. Not able to by upset any longer, the young princess returned his affection to her husband, gently breezing her cheek against his own. "You know that I cannot be mad at you any longer, Peter. Yet, you are still pretty annoying." She stated somewhat bluntly, earning an innocent chuckle from her husband while spike opened his mouth wide with his tongue exposed touching his index finger with a numb expression in his face.

Eventually, Twilight woke herself from her trans which seemed lasted like eternity and recollected her senses. "Now what is going on? How come that Arimaspi is here in Ponyville? This far from Macintosh Hills and its natural habitat?"

"Arimasp…Ehm…What?!" Peter blurted, obviously having no clue about giant goats name nor anything else about its background. "And…..far from its natural habitat? What is that all about?"

"I will explain everything later, Peter." Twilight comforted her stallion patiently yet a rising seriousness in her tone. "Right now, we got to stop that thing before it hurts someone or destroy Ponyville."

"Alright than. Lets put a Clueless Morgan down for a nice nap." Spider-Mane stated firmly with yet another with his sarcastic remark yet also with a more serious note. Twilight of course rolled her eyes in irritation, having no clue what Peter had just said, yet she was happy for her husband to keep things seriously when needed.

"Lets do this!" Spike proceed determined, punching the palm of his paw.

"Eehm, Spike…." Peter chuckled in objection, pausing a dragon with his hoof. "I really appreciate your courage and willingness to help little buddy, but I guess this one might be a little outside of your league."

"Peter is right, Spike." Twilight agreed with her husbands statement. "This is too dangerous. You need to get out from here and take cover now!" She instructed the baby dragon to leave with a stern expression yet bearing a sense of worry in her voice.

"But…but…." Spike tried to object but in the instance Arimaspi unleashed yet another mighty roar, causing a ground to shake, which eventually changed dragons demeanour. "You know….Come to think of it, I just have some important job to do somewhere else." Spike chuckled nervously with a hit of a little fear in his tone. "Good luck you guys!" Spike wished his friends a good lucky while panting into safety.

Peter and Twilight, an Equestrias power couple now stood, Spider-Mane in his defensive stance while Twilight with her horn glowing with a violet energy aura and stretched wings, facing the giant goat. Arimaspi, spotting his new dangerous opponents once again repeatedly pounded his chest and roared on top of his lungs. He swung his enormous paw, throwing it rather clumsily to crush his opponents. Unfortunately, Spider-Mane with his enhanced reflexes, amazing agility as well as his trusty spider sense leaped gracefully into the air while Twilith spread her wings and soared into the air, just like Peter avoiding Arimaspis attack so his massive paw hit the ground with a ground shaking effect and leaving a small crater and dust.

Peter made several back flips in the mid-air and he gracefully on a wall of the nearest building adhering himself of it. "Okay, Mr One Eye, how about we forget one that little incident early and try to consult this all peacefully. How about at a cup of tea and cake? I know a very good spot here in Ponyville. What do you say?" Peter tried to make a reason mockingly, but his answer another mighty swipe from Arimaspi. Yet just like before, the goats attack once again missed its target as spider like pony leaped out of the way, smashing through the house interior instead.

Just like before, Spider-Mane back flipped airborne and landed yet on another house. "I guess not, huh? By the way, try not to rumble Ponyville!" Peter scolded slightly upset by the monsters action, as he once again avoided Arimaspis massive swipe attack, damaging a building by the impact. _"Oh boy. Is that dude somewhat inter-dimensionally related to Hulk or what?"_ Peter murmured under his breath as he gracefully landed on the ground.

"You know, how about we got this all wrap up?" Peter suggested playfully as seemingly annoyed Arimaspi grunted, bringing all both of his arms together and swinging them vertically, attempting to smash the wisecracking wall-crawler. The arms met its target, smashing the ground and generating a little shockwave. However, Spidermane managed to back flip into the air, swiftly extending both of his hooves and firing massive strands and webbing Arimaspis hands before he could pull the out.

Peter landed several yards away, trying to keep a distance away from a giant. Unfortunatelly, Arimaspi struggled and eventually teared Spider-Manes webbing off with his brute strength like a paper, freeing his arms. "Or not. You know, what ever works for you." Peter scoffed sarcastically.

Twilight assaulted the giant goat from airborne, unleashing several bolts of magic energy from her horn, hitting Arimaspo who groaned in pain. However, the giant snarled, glaring the flying mare through, he grabbed a nearby tree and pulling it out from the earth even with its roots.

"Uh-Oh!" Twilight gulped awkwardly as a giant goat used the tree as a club and started wielding it fiercely around like a giant flyswatter. Though not being as good flier as her friend Rainbow Dash, Twilight managed to maneuver airborne and dodging Arimaspis fierce yet clumsy tree club swings just fine, occasionally firing some magical bolts in return. _"Chrrm! I really wish as was more of a flier like Rainbow!"_ Twilight muttered under her breath as Arimaspi tried to maul her like a fly.

Suddenly, Arimaspi reached out with his free arm and managed to grab Twilight in the air. The mare struggled, trying to free herself from giants steel like press but with no luck. Monstrous goat swung with his tree club, but before he could make a finishing move, Spider-Mane swung himself on his webbing, realising himself from his strand in the mid-air and grabbing on the goats hair plaits. "Oh no! You don't!" Peter scolded, hanging on plait.

Arimaspi roared in pain by his hair plait pulling and started swinging with his club fiercely and tottering around losing his balance, while Spider-Mane was hanging on goats plait. Using the momentum of this distraction, Twilight fired yet another magical beam directly into giants eye, temporarily blinding the best. Giant goat roared in pain as he accidently threw his tree club away.

In the same instance Peter saw his opportunity. He hopped on the top of Arimaspis horns, firing a strands of webbing from both of his hooves into the airborne tree, grabbing it. "Lets return to a sender!" Spider-Mane jerked out playfully as he used his webbings elasticity by pulling the tree backwards by all of his might and using it as a projectile. The tree zipped through the air and it smashed into Airmaspis goat like face big time and shattering apart on a chips by the impact.

Arimaspi, totally dazzled by the impact released Twilight from his grip. Peter leaped from the goats horns, extended his hoof, releasing a strand of webbing on the nearby building and he caught his wife in the mid-air, swinging with her in his cannons into safety. Meanwhile, Arimaspi collided into the ground with a ground shaking effect.

Peter released his webbing and he landed holding Twilight on the ground several yards away from the monster. "Sorry, Twilight. That has not been exactly some of your best airborne stunts." Peter chuckled sheepishly as he released his wife.

"I guess so." Twilight chuckled back a little awkwardly. "I really should start making flying lessons from Rainbow one of these days. If we are supposed to be Equestiras power couple, we both need to improve ourselves."

"Yeah. You just cannot let your brain get soft from all that reading and studying." Peter stated sarcastically, earning a glare of irritation from an alicorn. Peter had just denied a nervous innocent grin on his face.

Suddenly, they heard a groaning. Arimaspi who already yet hardly recuperated from the blow, slowly yet steadily made his way back on his hooves in his full height, yet this time being in considerably worse shape than before. It was in a rather foul mood yet still bearing a fierce demeanour and ready to fight.

Spider-Mane sighed in exasperated manner. "Chrrm. Someone does not know when to quit." Stallion bluntly stated. "That is the problem with villains. You can beat them, subdue them, throw them into jail, but they will always return."

"Seems that way." Twilight could do nothing but just agree bluntly.

Suddenly, originally a nice blue sky, with almost no clouds and sun shining was overcast via dark stormy clouds forming. Peter and Twilight, along with Arimaspi gazed at a sudden climate change, staring at the stormy clouds questionably. In the same instance a thunder stroke and is started raining, but surprisingly, the are around Peter and Twilight remained dry, not being affected by rain at all, like some sort of force field would protect them. However, masked stallion and purple alicorn suddenly started having an idea who could be responsible for that: "Could it be…?" Both Peter and Twilight blurted out questionably.

In that moment, a burst of light erupted and a dark blue alicorn, with a beautiful navy blue mane flowing with a wind, matching a star-lit, dark sky below as well as her tail appeared flapping her wings keeping her frame in the mid-air. She wore a black tiara behind her horn along with a chest plate with a crescent moon in the middle and sparkling glass like shoes on her hooves. Her sky blue eyes staring at Arimaspi with heavy intent. However, her cutie mark of crescent moon in the middle of dark cloud with several spot immediately gave a clue, especially to Peter and Twilight who she was.

"Back off, beast!" Princess Luna, princess of the moon, princess Celestias youngers sister and co-ruler of Equestria yelled out with an amplified voice which would send a chill into others spines and she unleashed a magical beam of bright blue colour from her horn, hitting goat best right its chest, making it stumble back with a groaning.

By the normal circumstances, the moon princess amplified voice, intimidating demeanour and unlike her older sister rather hardened personality would have an intimidating or rather frightening effect on those around her. Yet, despite her quite frightening appearance, Luna had been a close friend to both Peter and Twilight for over six years than, as well as being their godmother after their marriage and having a beautiful pegasus daughter Mayday.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight, who already recuperated from her amazement, calling out the alicorn princess cheerfully.

"Luna!" Peter called out as well, though in his case literally overwhelmed by joy to see his best friend again.

Luna, turned her attention from Arimaspi, focusing on the couple on the ground. Her stern disappeared, being replaced by a warm smile in her face as well as her demeanour. "Peter. Twilight Sparkle." The princess called out playfully, joy obvious in her voice by seeing her friends, she flapped her wings and soaring to the ground, joining heroes side.

"What is up, Luna" Peter nudged bigger alicorns shoulder playfully with a warm grin. "A warm cocoa had not helped you fall asleep, so you decided to hunt down a giant ponyeating goat?"

Luna could only roll her eyes in exasperation yet curling her lips into a bemused smile on her face in response to her friend never lasting sarcasm. "Once again, your cutting sarcasm puzzles me, my friend. But then again, it is very positive that you are trying to make a light even in the darkest and dangerous situations."

Though, before their conversation could proceed any further, Twilight intervened. "Princess Luna. Not that we do not appreciate a help, but what are you doing here? Have your heard about Arimaspi as well?" Young alicorn asked facing a taller princess.

Lunas expression turned more serious, yet it remained its lighthearted and warm demeanour. "Indeed, Twilight Sparkle. I came as soon as I had heard rumors about the monster attacking Ponyville. It was actually confirmed by griffon spies that one giant species of Arimaspi crossed Macintosh Hills, far from its natural habitat of Arimaspi Territory. It wandered these parts of the Equestria and eventually ending up here." Moon princess explained.

"Now…lets even the odds and finish this." She proceed in a more firm tone and facing Arimaspi.

Suddenly Peters brow widened as a sign of a good idea. "Hmm. Listen you guys, I think I got an idea." He whispered casually yet with a grin of his face. He and curious mares formed a circle as the stallions started whispering. "Okay, so her is the deal….." He whispered. After a few moments both princesses got the plan.

"Well, this just might work, Peter." Twilight agreed after shortly thinking of her husbands plan.

"Then, lets do this ladies." Peter proceed firmly, taking his signature fighting pose in order to finish the fight and both princesses joining his side with determined expressions.

"I am going in with you, my friend. As long as you don't send my any check bill for destructions this time." Luna stated willingly, yet a hint of sarcasm in her voice, quite surprising Peter.

"Hey. You are really getting hang on it." Peter said amazed, though still surprised by moon princess developing sense of humour. With a simultaneous nods and smirks from each other, the trio engaged into one final battle.

Arimaspi, who already managed to recuperate from the last encounter a bit, growled menacingly as tree ponies charged against him. It was still overcast, with a thunder rumbling and rain falling, yet surprisingly, via Lunas ability to control weather, she and her friends were unaffected by the rain.

Once again, the beast pounded his chest repeatedly, unleashing another mighty roar and swung his mighty paw in an attempt to crush his adversaries. However, just like before and numerous times, the heroes leaped out and soared of the way each of opposite directions, avoiding the goats clumsy blow. "NOW!" Spider-Mane instructed, unleashing a strand of webbing and swinging through the air.

Twilight, flying through the air channelled her magic through the horn and concentrated it this time not directly on Arimaspi, but on the ground below him he was standing, causing it to flash in a bright light and melt into a some sort of moving sand. Taken aback, Arimaspi attempted to move his hooves, but he was literally stuck in the mud.

Meanwhile, Spider-Mane swung his way right up high to stuck Arimaspi. The goat spotted a web-slinger and attempted to swap him with his right paw. However, masked stallions trusty spider sense just like always rung in his cranium on alarm, enabling him release his strand of webbing and swiftly dodging monsters swap hopping above the paw in the mid-air.

"You know, this is quite fun alright, dodging. But, how about we wrap this entire thing up already?". Spider-Mane stated sarcastically as he quickly released two strands of web backwards right into Arimaspis arm, grabbing it. He then swung himself around the monsters right hip, pulling his arm with all of his spider strength along as it was attached to his back in like an improvised wristlock. To complete his stunt, Spider-Mane swung his was around the monsters hip one more time and webbing its arm onto it, immobilizing it.

Grunting, Arimaspi with one of his arms tied up from behind, used his free arm in a rather desperate attempt to swap the masked stallion. But just like before, Spider-Mane repeated the same act, he dodged the attack, webbing the arm, swinging around the monster and this time attaching goats remaining arm around his torso and webbing it so it could not move.

The monster goat was literally all but immobilize now, with his legs stuck in the mud and his arms webbed around his own body, not able to move. Arimaspi was desperately struggling and trying to make himself free, though in his weakened state he just could not tear Spider-Manes like steel strong webs off. However, now were Lunas turn. A moon goddess flipping her wings in the mid-air soared right to the goat, who glare the dark blue alicorn cautiously.

Unfortunately for him, Luna smirked maliciously and denied a firm and devilish glare to a goat. "How about we…..lighten a situation a bit?" Luna yet again stated with a somewhat humours manner as her eyes started glowing by a bright light. She raised her hooves above her head and in the same moment, several lightings stroke right from the dark clouds and they all hit Arimaspi simultaneously. Arimaspi roared in pain, struggling and thrashing around as the electricity went through his body, electrocuting him as a raining soaked his fur, therefore he was like a living conductor.

Eventually, after a few more moments, the lighting subsided and revealing Arimaspis frame. The monstrous one eyed goats fur was burned on most parts, including majority of his body, with a blurred vision and his single eye glazing over, feeling in an even worse mood than before.

To finish the entire show, Spider-Mane fired a strands of webbing from both of his hooves. But just like they would plan this, both Twilight and Luna grabbed his web strands into their mouth as they pulled the stallion from the ground and flying up. Soaring through the air, carrying a passenger along, Twilight and Luna folded their wings, dived into aerial freefall, charging on Arimaspi in an aerial assault.

"Ready…." Twilight proceed through her teeth, holding the webbing.

"Steady…." Peter proceed, hanging on his strands, ready for action.

"Go!" Luna proceed through her teeth.

Twilight and Luna both swung the webs in their mouths and unleashing Peter forward and both mares pulling themselves an altitude, rising up. Spider-Mane soared through the air into a freefall like a living bullet, making several somersaults in the air and extending one of his hind hooves.

"SPIDEY SMASH!" Spider-Mane roared, giving his best imitation of an Incredible Hulk as his hoof eventually met its target, kicking Arimaspis cheek hard with all of his spider strength, generating a small shockwave by the impact. Dazzled from the wall-crawlers single powerful kick, Arimaspi stumbled back, falling down as he hit the ground with a loud ground shaking effect unconscious. Arimaspi was "defeated".

Peter landed gracefully on the ground, near the goats motionless frame. "Wow. I really hope Hulk would not sue me for imposing or copyrights." He muttered under his breath sarcastically. In the same moment, the cloudy and stormy sky cleared out as fast as it overcast, once again turning into a nice blue sky, with almost no clouds and sun shining. Peter turned his gaze to the sky as he saw Twilight and Luna, both alicorns flapping their wings, with the warmest smiles in their faces were slowly swooping down as they landed on the ground next to their friend.

"Peter!" Twilight cheered as she wrapped her hooves around her husband neck. "You are the best! That was really amazing!" The mare nuzzled her cheek against Peters affectionately.

"Well done my friend. Once again a truly job well done" Luna commented Peters accomplishment, as she planted a soft kiss on the stallions cheek, causing him to blush a little bit.

"Hey, ladies. I have not been alone. It was a teamwork. I could never do this without you." Peter, as usually trying to avoid an excessive appreciation as well as having trouble accepting compliments about himself, simply commented the mares, sliding his trademark mask off and wrapping his hooves around Twilights and Lunas necks, pulling them closer to him affectionately.

"All in the days work." Peter stated nonchalantly with a modest demeanour.

In the same moment, unbeknown to Peter, Twilight and Luna, ponies from around the Ponyvile returned and filled the scene, seeing that a danger was over and the beast defeated, all gathered around the heroes on the square. Everypony, including Derpy and her daughter Dinky amongst them, applauded loudly, stomping wildly, some of them making pictures with a flash, keeping their gaze on the heroes and especially Spider-Mane.

"WOOCHUUUU!" Spike amongst the ponies cheered on his own on the top of his lungs. "You guys, are my heroes!"

Suddenly a small filly pegasus rushed from the crowd of ponies, galloping her way right to the trio. "DADDYY! MOMMYY!" Mayday, a daughter of Peter and Twilight, with her cutie mark on her flank being the same as both her parents, a spider on a pink like star with sparks, yellow golden eyes as well as strikingly familiar mane fixed into a ponytail of a dark blue colour and pink strip, just like Twilights, being Spider-Manes daughter, as well as his greatest fan jumped right into his dads cannons totally overfilling with joy and enthusiasm.

"MAYDAY!" Both Peter and Twilight yelled out, by the sight of her eccentric daughter.

"Daddy. Mommy. You and auntie Luna were so amazing! The way you fought that monster goat and saving the entire Ponyville! You are my heroes! And especially you, daddy." Mayday was literally squeaking in enthusiasm. Peter, holding a filly in his hooves could only chuckle by his daughter and fan girl enthusiasm as he rubbed the girls mane playfully.

"We have done it again." Twilight stated nonchalantly, joining her husband, rubbing the mane of her daughter as well affectionately. "I may be able to finish the re-shelving today after all." She stated as Peter and Mayday both rolled their eyes with an bemused expressions.

"I believe I should better return back to Canterlot and inform my sister about the situation. There will be a lot to discuss about the matter as well I should go back to sleep. You know how much I hate my late night watches." Luna said.

"And it is not even an afternoon. We could make for a lunch yet." Peter stated playfully, while earning a bemused stared yet with a warm smiles of both princesses and his daughter.


	3. Chapter 2 - Pact with a devil

**Chapter 2: Pact with a devil**

In the darkest and deepest places of a dark, strange and forgotten alternate dimension, so called as "Shadow World" with its origin shrouded in mystery, being as old as Equestira itself, filled with what look like a floating rocks, withered and dead trees and surrounded by nothing but a dark violet sparkling darkness, there was a strange being, resembling a huge and strong ram, having a darkly light fur, four strong legs with dark blue even-toed yet sharp hooves, two powerful rounded horns on his massive head, white eyebrows as well as a white goatee, presumable pointing out an old age and a unusual razor sharp teeth exposed from his lower jaw.

Though, the being surely did not resemble any normal ordinary ram or anything that could have something familiar with it. Actually, the ram had a rather monstrous physique, with its muscular body, strong legs and hooves and large horns, it resembled more like a demon or supernatural of sorts. More likely "A ram from the hell".

However, what was the most intriguing, that that thing was hanging on, with all of his limbs tied up to chains which literally glowed by a bright yellow aura, pointing to be of a magical origins, each fixed on four floating rocks in the mid-air.

The demonic ram, who appeared to be in some sort of slumber or magical hibernation was obviously imprisoned in there, restrained by the magical chains so he could not escape from his captivity. Whoever it was, it must have been really powerful and dangerous, when being strained by magic and imprisoned in the Shadow World and being more likely left forgotten.

Suddenly, a deep, mysterious demonic like voice with a creepy echoing like effect that it would virtually send a chills into everyone spines, breaking through a grave like silence and echoed throughout the entire place. " _GROGAAAR_." The voice sounded, seemingly pointing on the imprisoned ram. " _GROGAAAR_." It sounded once again, slowly gaining on strength attempting to wake a demonic ram up. " _GROGAAAR!"_ The voice this time burst out on top of its lungs, the echo literally shaking the floating rocks.

In that moment, that demonic ram, Grogar as the supposed name suggested, opening a crimson red eyes up and nearly yelping in shock. "HUH?! Where?!….What!?….Who!?...Why?!" The ram blurted out with a deep low grave like voice confused, still restrained by the magical chains yet looking around, trying to figure out the source of the mysterious echoing voice. "Who is there?!" The ram blurted out with an evident frustration and vein present in his voice.

" _It is III….._ " The demonic echoing voice sounded once again, though this time am enormous shadow emerged out of the dark violet sparkling darkness, towering over imprisoned Grogar and over anything else, being almost as huge and tall like a mountain. Though it was hard to judge what exactly it was, the shadows shapes indicated a resemblance something of a giant dragon of sorts, with a pair of gigantic bat like wings so huge that they would eclipse the sun, long neck an enormous armoured like head with a two rounded horns on both cheeks and a single horn on its forehead.

In the moment a pair of an evil crimson red glowing eyes, with a flames and sulfur virtually blazing in them as well as his muzzle, resembling rather a cage like door of a blast furnace or wedge plow, which appeared to be his "mouth" with an immense heat and flames blazing out of it.

Grogar, slightly taken aback by the mysterious demonic and darkened beings appearance eventually took it all together, gaining some of his confidence as well as denying a firm and dominating expression. "Who….are you?" The ram asked casually, eying the gigantic demonic being questionably.

" _Meee?_ " Shadowed gigantic being stated in a cool and indifferent like manner. " _Lets just say I am known by many titles. Some calls me…King of Darkness….Others…..The Destroyer…..God of Death…..The Cataclysm_." The entity paused for a while, huffing through his armoured mouth flames. " _But it is not just all about me….not yet though…..The most important things that matter are at hands right now._." It proceed with an apparent seriousness in its demonic like voice.

"And just what do you mean by that." Grogar asked slightly taken aback by the response, though deep down curious how this whole conversation would go on and what it would evolve into, not averting his still firm and questionable glare from his mysterious visitor, who or whatever it was.

" _Grogar…"_ The mysterious dragon like being went on as well keeping its evil embodied glare on the imprisoned ram. _"Don't you remember?"_

"And just what shall I remember by you?" Demonic ram asked slightly indignantly, not being yet sure what was the dark entities deal.

" _You were once a powerful and undisputed ruler and tyrant of your own domain called the Tambelon, possessing a vast magical abilities and having your very own dark plans. During so called Elemental War between lavan, Squirk and Arabus, the Elementals of Fire, Water and Air who had been struggling over power and dominance for decades, you had a very different and your own intentions. You created your very own stone….the Gem of Darkness in order to control the other elemental gems ….One Gem Rules Them All. With all those elemental gems you would had been invincible and ruling the Ponyland and everything living all by yourself."_

Stammered as well as somewhat impressed by demons immense knowledge about history of Equestria and being aware of demonic rams own background, Grogar denied an upset glare. "I was the absolute ruler of the Tambelon, master of dark magical and supernatural arts, the rightful master above all elementals with a Gem of Darkness in my grasp, ruthless, powerful….."

" _And unfortunately defeated by a bunch of a mysterious yet powerful heroes, who came into Ponyland thousands of years ago and with their combined might defeated all of the Elementals and eventually…even you. With Elemental gems, including Gem of Darkness spread across the land, Tambelon sunk into the ground and you were banished here into Shadow World."_ The entity interjected, stating nonchalantly much for the rams irritation.

Though, he hated the fact and admitting his own defeat, Grogar growled menacingly under his breath with an utmost hatred. "I would have taken over and rule the entire Ponyland by myself, if those pesky heroes hadn't interjected and ruining all of my plans. For long three thousand years I had been rotting here in the Shadow World, just because of some brats and their pathetic needs of doing good, helping the others and spreading a good will among other creatures." The ram paused a little bit, but then he spoke of in a more irritating tone, facing his mysterious associate. "What is it to you anyway?" Grogar proceed venomously.

A dark entity huffed a flames from his armoured mouth, pausing for a while and then he return a response: " _As much as I must agree with you and also immensely hating the mortals and all living things by myself….Grogar….How about….I helped you to restore your former glory?"_

Taken aback by this sudden swift and blunt response, Grogar, though being in awe with his red evil eyes half widened, maintaining his evil frown and mouth filled with razor sharp teeth open, the ram eventually recuperated himself. "Really? How" He asked somewhat sceptically and bluntly.

A dark entity chuckled with flames blazing from his mouth. In the instance, its huge horn on its horsehead started pulsing with an unusual dark crimson aura, evident by the dark magic as a bright light yet of a dark energy signature erupted right in front of the imprisoned ram. Grogar, not able to shield his eyes only shut his eyes down averting his head on the side. When the light faded and Grogar opening his eyes once again and he froze by what he saw in front of him.

A red big collar decorated by golden like medallions all over it and with one big golden bell with a strange marking symbols on its red plate was floating in the mid-air like it would be held in some kind of telekinetic grasp or sort of things.

Grogar eventually recuperated from his amazement. "But that….that is my magical collar bell! That what gives me magical abilities!" However, like of the instincts, rams suspicious and cynical side once again emerged as he checked the collar and facing a dark being. "How…and where did you get that? And how can I be sure this is exactly my collar and not some cheap forgery?"

A dark shadowed dragon like creature only smirked devilishly. " _Just watch and learn."_ And like it would be by his own will, the collar floated right to the sealed ram and be itself placing around Grogars neck.

In that instance, Grogar was taken aback by a strange feeling. A golden decorated collar with a bell in the middle around rams neck started pulsing with magical energies, revealing itself to be "real". Grogar closed his eyes, focusing his thoughts and will right into the collar, unleashing its vast magical potential. In the moments, his own horns started pulsing with the same dark magical energy as the golden bell, which was also enchanted by a powerful dark magic rung repeatedly and in the same moment, magical chains that restrained Grogars limbs all by the sudden cracked into little pieces, before they turned into dust, freeing the ram from his thousands of years lasting restrain.

Landing on one of the floating rocks and turning his attention back to a dark being, who looked indifferent yet it denied a smirk, like it would be somewhat pleased by the demonic rams release. "Eghrm." Grogar grunted under his breath somewhat contemptuously. "For a normal circumstances, anyone would expect a so called "thank you" word for such a…."good deed". But due the fact that I am evil….." The ram stated sarcastically, yet he could not finish the line.

" _Believe me. You really don't have to thank me for freeing you."_ Dark being interjected, chuckling and replying with a more sarcastic tone. " _So….What are you going to do now?_

Grogar assumed a vengeful and malicious glare. "What do I do?! As soon as I find a way out of this blasted dark dimension, soon the entire Ponyland should know about my return! Once again, Grogar the Necromancer should rise from the ashes like a mythological bird Phoenix, take the ultimate power and spreading another darkness upon the world, ruling it with iron hoof. I will have my revenge!" Ram roared in anger, showing his own darkness and evil intentions with a menacing demeanour, dark aura surrounding and burning out from his being.

A dark dragon like being, listening all the Grogars rather overdramatic scheming, once again chuckled. " _I am sorry Grogar, but I am afraid it will not by that easy, to escape the Shadow World_."He stated mockingly.

Grogar, though slightly taken aback by the mocking response with his white brow twitching in irritation immediately lashed out at a dark being yet maintaining his menacing glare and demeanour. "What do you mean it will not be that easy? With my magical collar bell, my magical abilities are far more superior than unicorns and rivalling those of alicorns. Teleporting out of this dimension will be no problem. There is nothing impossible for me. I am a necromancer."

" _I am afraid not.."_ Dark being objected a little more seriously, evident by his patience steadily decreasing. _"Though your collar is still retains some of its original magical abilities after all those thousands of years, its magic is still far from interdimensional travel….unless….I could actually upgrade your collar, giving it a little magical boost. You could be even more powerful than ever."_ Dark entity suggested indifferently. However, its unusual offer woke a sudden interest in Grogar.

"An upgrade you say? Even more powerful…." The ram stuttered, yet his cynical and suspicious side remained by the dark beings sudden offer and willingness to actually "help" a demon ram necromancer. "Wait there just a minute. Just why are you doing this all? Bringing my magical collar back and setting me free from my imprisonment? Why are you helping me out anyway? What is this that you…want from me?" He asked both casually and suspiciously, evident that the ram did not yet fully trusted the shadowed gigantic being. Such an offer about upgrade and increasing someones dark powers just like that and that something evil would actually help evil, that just was not like that. There must have been more about that. And Grogar was more than willing to know why.

" _Lets just say, we both want the same thing."_ Dark being spoke off with a more stoic and calm tone in his yet demonic echoing voice and not averting his gaze from a ram. _"To get out from this dimensional prison back into real world and spread chaos and darkness on the world that wronged us."_ A dark being paused a little and then speaking out with a unfamiliar humble tone in his demonic and creepy voice. " _But that is the case I would need your little help."_

Grogar eyed dark entity dumbfounded with a widened gaze for a while, before he burst into an evil laughter: "HMHM….MUHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed menacingly, earning a stern and even more menacing glare from dark entity, huffing flames yet still remaining cool and calculating. "You got to be kidding me! Me…helping you? Why should I even care? Just because you set me free?" The ram stated still a bit humorously and contemptuously, glaring.

" _Hhrrrm!...I must admit that this is rather upsetting, even for me."_ Dark entity growled in embracement, huffing flames from his mouth resembling a furnace door. " _It would be easier if I were whole once again_. _"_

Grogar was taken aback slightly confused by the statement. "Whole? Just what do you mean by that?"

" _It is a long story….."_ Dark entity started its explanation. _"But lets just say that I was once in the full flesh and blood, until my spirit had been banished here into Shadow World, while my corporeal form remained back in the real world, buried and hidden from the outside world. In my present state of being I still retains some of my vast powers and supernatural abilities, which took me eons to regain. Yet I am still significantly much weaker than I used to be. Otherwise I would already escape from here all by my own. So….I cannot escape from this dimensional realm by my own, so I have needed….a little help."_

By the time, when dark entity finished its explanation, Grogar look thoughtful. "Well….This is unfortunately bad for you. Being stuck here, in this dark dimensional prison just like me for a thousands of years and not able to escape by your own. But then anyway….Just why should I help you?" The ram stated bluntly with a hint of arrogance in his voice.

" _Lets just take it this way, Grogar….."_ Dark entity spoke of in response, though now matching a more serious tone, though if not with a hint of anger in his voice. _"We both share the same desire. To escape from this dimensional trap, seek revenge of the outer world that wronged us, clenching it in a deadly grasp and cover it into darkness….Think about it….we both could help each other and we both would be happy….or else…..you just could stay and rotten here in this dimensional realm for the whole eternity. And so do I….So….What is your response….you stubborn old ram?"_ Dark entity supposedly gave a demonic ram his one final offer.

Grogar look thoughtful, like he would be actually considering his mysterious associates words. After a while of brooding in his mind, the ram spoke of. "Hhrrrmm!...As much as I hate to admit it, but you do have a point about that." Grogar growled in a both irritating and somewhat defeated demeanour. The ram paused for a while and then he proceed indifferently facing dark entity. "So…what is the deal?"

Dark entity like dragon denied something that looked like a victorious grin, huffing a flames. _"I knew we both would actually agree about things."_ In the same instance, its huge horn on its horsehead started pulsing with an unusual dark crimson aura, as a small magical orb, pulsing by a sparkling bright light appeared. Grogar watched the orb questionably and little watchfully. In the same instance, the flashing orb of magical energy started floating right to the ram as it collided with its collars magical bell, its magical signature synchronizing with collars own magic in an unusual burst of light. Surprised Grogar shielded his own eyes or else he would go blind.

Eventually the light faded away and demonic ram stared at his magical bell collar quite dumbfounded, somehow himself feeling that his own magical abilities were drastically increased beyond its usual limits big time via that magical orb upgrade.

Dark being, obviously satisfied chuckled. _"I have just upgraded your magical collar bell. Its potential and power is now double times stronger than it ever had been before. With my little upgrade, you should by able to set yourself free and escape from Shadow World with easy."_ However, its tone once again turned more serious and somewhat threatening. _"But remember….My little upgrade has its own defence system..…So, if you would even think about departing or breaking our deal or….Betraying me….And if you don't use your magic properly or not by my desire…Its effects will automatically shut down and collar will eventually drain every life essence from you…So…Better watch out."_

Taken aback by this rather threatening statement, Grogar looked like a bit baffled as well as angry, yet remaining its firm and threatening demeanour by himself. "Grrrr….Yeeess. Guess someone has been thing about everything and consequences." He hissed angrily as well as with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Paying his upset mood no mind, dark entity chuckled under his breath. _"I am glad that we both understand each other."_ It stated nonchalantly as well as with a conquering manner.

Seemingly, fully subjecting to a much bigger and powerful dark entity and though with a hint of disgust and humiliation, Grogar was ready to get down to business. "So….what is it that you want from me? How am I going to send YOU free while I am out from here?" The ram asked irritating, expecting the instructions.

" _While you would simply use your magical bell collar for an interdimensional travel to escape from Shadow World back into a real world, but since my spiritual being without a vessel and this dimension actually acting as a sort of an astral plane to me, in this weakened state like being I cannot use an interdimensional travel on my own. So, in my case, it requires a dimensional gate between time and space to escape into a real world and finding myself a suitable host to possess."_ Dark being explained, earning quite amused expression from a demonic ram.

"How unfortunate for you, really." Grogar proceed playfully, obviously amused by his dark entity friends own inability, but then assuming his serious demeanour again. "So, what should I do?"

" _First…"_ Dark being started. _"You must reunite three of the powerful Elemental Lords, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus as with their help obrain three of the legendary Elemental stones or Fire, Water and Air as well as your infamous….Gem of Darkness."_

Grogars heart nearly stopped, his mind went almost like crazy with an amazed expression by the mention of the Elementals and gems. "Elemental Lords and Elemental gems you say?! Including my Gem of Darkness?!" Though, Grogar immediately turned into his cynical and sceptical side. "Wait a minute….Elemental Lords you say? Lavan, Squirk and Arabus….Those fools that were struggling for power and an absolute rule over Ponyland in their little worthless Elemental War struggle thousands of years ago. Pchm! Why I should work with them….Especially when I have absolutely no intentions to share my power with anyone…..And besides, from their little struggle, they got exhausted and fell into deep slumber." Grogar stated contemptuously, evident that a powerful, arrogant and power hungry tyrant like him had no intentions of sharing his power.

Being aware of rams contemptuous outburst yet being oblivious, dark entity tried to make a reason. " _Please, lets not being that hasty, Grogar. I quite understand your reaction and frankly…..Even I would never share my power with anyone else. But believe me, you will surely need those guys in your dark plots. Because first: The Elemental stones were created from Elementals own flesh and essences, so….Lavan, Squirk and Arabus are actually the only ones who can control those immense elemental powers as well as sensing their signatures. And…secondly…..Lots of things had changed in the real world while you were kept in Shadow World prisoner."_

Grogar considering dark beings words about cooperation with Elementals slightly, yet he was rather more interested about the changes he was talking about. "Changes in my absence you say? And what kind of changes do you have on mind?" He asked rather bluntly yet deep down with a wide interest. However, dark entity merely chuckled by response and just like by the force of his own will and its horn glowing by a dark magic energy aura, a burst of light erupted in front of Grogar, who had to shield his eyes an a magical ball appeared. Demonic ram necromancer opened his eyes and watched the ball.

In the same instance, magical ball like orb activated itself as various images started screening in the orb. " _For your long thousands of years long imprisonment, the outside world changed a lot, as well as lots of other things you are not aware off."_ Dark dragon entity started explaining. _"The land of ponies in these days is now called the Equestria and it has its own and new powerful heroes to protect it…. Observe."_

The screen of the magical ball showed a pair of royal alicorns like mares, one colossal yet elegant white one with golden like necklace, shoes and tiara decorated by violet gems, having a sun like cutie mark on her flank and her beautiful multi-coloured mane effortlessly floating in wind.

The second relatively smaller alicorn mare was a dark blue colour and just like the first one having a beautiful dark blue mane with star like night floating in the air, a black necklace with a crescent moon in the middle as well as tiara, blue shining shoes and having a crescent moon with dark clouds like cutie mark on her flank.

" _Behold…..Royal sisters of Equestria….Princess Celeastia, princess of the sun. And her sister….Princess Luna, princess of the moon."_

Another scene shifted into a group of six differently coloured young mares. An orange earth pony confident mare with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat on her head and having an apple like cutie mark on her flank. Another happy earth pony of a pink colour having puffy dark pink mane and balloons like cutie mark. Another mare, though this time an elegant white unicorn with a beautiful dark blue mane with a charm of a lady and having a blue crystals like cutie mark on her flank. There was also a tomboyish light blue pegasus flapping her wings, with a rainbow coloured mane as well as having a rainbow with a cloud cutie mark on her flank. And finally, another yellow yet somewhat shy pegasus with a long light pink mane and butterflies like cutie mark.

" _These are so called….Elements of Harmony: Applejack, an element of Honesty. Pinkie pie, an element of Laughter. Rarity, an element of Honesty. Rainbow Dash, an element of loyalty. And Fluttershy, an element of Kindness."_

Next scene shifted to small amethyst coloured alicorn mare with a magic pink star and sparks like cutie mark on both sides on her flank, with a beautiful dark blue mane and tail with a pink stripe.

" _Twilight Sparkle….Element of Magic. She was once a Princess Celeastias the most faithful student, till she was for her immense deeds and merits transformed into an alicorn and becoming a Princess of Friendship."_

Grogar watched the entire show closely, not missing any single detail with quite an astonishing gaze in his usually grim and evil face. "I can understand that those alicorn princesses, Celestia and Luna, rulers of Equestria are arguably immensely powerful beings, judging that they both represents sun and moon as well as living for thousand of years. I can still acknowledge that, but….those young mares and bearers of an immense power of Harmony? And that Twilight Sparkle...once a young unicorn transformed into an alicorn….Chrrrm! I must say, I am quite disappointed with those kids. Are they really supposed to by a challenge?" Demonic ram huffed arrogantly with disappointment.

" _Don't let yourself to be fooled, Grogar."_ Dark entity scolded the ram with an obvious irritation present in his voice. _"Though young, those girls along with Twilight Saprkle had been through a lot and accomplishing so much victories against dark and evil forces and great deeds than any other ponies in the history of Equestria."_ He finished the sentence as magical ball orb showed several scenes of Twilight and her friends using Elements of Harmony to free Princess Luna from thousands of years long influence of Nightmare Moon, Twilight restoring her friends and Elements of Harmony from Discords evil corruption and together sealing a dragon chimera like demon into statue, saving the entire Canterlot wedding of Cadance and Shining Armor against evil Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings swarms, return of Crystal Empire and Twilight and her friends fighting an evil forces of a former ruler of Crystal Empire, an evil King Sombra and eventually defeating the tyrant as well as Twilight solving Star Swirls the Beardeds great mystery and restoring Elements of Harmonys, her friends exchanged cutie marks and turning into an aclicorn and being crowned as a Princess of Friendship.

When the images in the ball faded, Grogar who was just watching the events with Elements of Harmony and Twilight Sparkle, considering the situation. "Chrrm!" The ram huffed contemptuously. "Those little girls achieved so much for their own good. But they will see, therefore they had never faced anything like me." He snarled menacingly, obviously not impressed by Mane Six and Princess Twilight Sparkles accomplishments.

Still being oblivious to devilish rams constant contempt, Dark entity focused its dark magic through its horn. _"As much as you are not impressed….underestimating…..or doubting those heroes…..Grogar….They are the least thing you should be worry about…..The biggest threat for your plans represents…...HIM."_

Dark entity stated somewhat carefully with a more seriously than usual. A screen in the magic ball cleared, revealing a unicorn pony in a strange red and blue calved attire, with a spider like webs pattered on its red sides, a huge black spider insignia on his chest as well as two red spider like cutie marks on both sides of his flank. His red spider pattered mask with a light yellow horn pointing out and white changeling like lenses.

"Who….is that?" Grogar stared into a strangely dressed stallion questionably with quite a widened brow.

" _This…is Peter Pony Parker…..but….he is also commonly known as…..The Spider-Mane. A powerful protector, prince and knight of Equestria."_ Dark entity responded.

Demonic ram, still starring the young stallion eventually recollected his sense, turning once again his never lasting long awe into contempt with a cynical demeanour. "What?! Just….another kid? Wearing a cheap comic costume attire…..this..…buffon is supposed to be a prince and knight of Equestria? The biggest threat for me? Are you serious?! I must say…I am disappointed." Grogar contemptuously proceed with arrogance and disappointment.

" _Don't be that sure..….This young stallion achieved even greater victories and managing such accomplishments than Twilight Sparkle, Elements of Harmony and Royal Sisters could ever dream off….. and no average pony in the history of Equestria before him."_ Dark entity responded back, indicating the masked stallion in the ball.

As the screen and images flashed in the magic ball, revealing Spider-Mane countless battles, fighting a Hydra in the swamps, evading each heads snapping jaws with venomous teeth with an unmatched agility and grace, protecting Ponyville against a giant dragons and taking them down with a powerful blows of his hooves and a raw power, swinging in the race throughout a city of Manehattan with a blazing speed and flexibility via some sorts of webbing like substance fired out of his front hooves, adhering himself and climbing into any surface.

He also protected citizens of Manehattan from falling blimp and stopping it with his steel like strong webs. Being struck multiple times and enduring such blows and physical punishment like being struck by dragons, buried alive via collapsing buildings, falling from a multiple stores highs, crashing on rock walls as well as magic energy blasts and still remaining in one piece and still keep fighting for a long durations of time.

He even went from toe to toe with an extremely powerful beings, like dragons, dark entities like King Sombra, princess Luna and Celestia, Glacius the snow beast, Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings and many other, displaying a sheer skill, versatility and cunning in battles as well as an unique ability to sense and predict upcoming danger before occurring via something like a "six sense".

Grogar watched scenes in a slight awe in his face, yet remaining its signature frown but the ram eventually snorted. "Chrm….The colt is young…overconfident…..foolish….and reckless. He has absolutely no idea what troubles lies against him."

Quite exasperate, Dark being groaned under his breath, releasing another set of flames though his mouth. _"Well…..whatever. Think and believe what you want. But remember and consider…..It was your own stubbornness and Elementals own struggle among each other and disunity that caused you your own downfall and helped the heroes to triumph over you all thousands of years ago."_ Dark entity once again tried to somehow make reason with a like a mule stubborn ram. _"But….If you reunite the Elementals and working together as a team, you will have a way much better chance to prevail instead of fighting each other…..The unity is strength…...Remember that…..It could help you…..for your own sake."_

Grogar eyed the dark entity, considering its words of advice and snorting: "Well….Whatever….I will think about it, when the times are bad." The ram stated both sarcastically and cynically at once. "And by the way…." He continued. "Those three Elementals had been in slumber for over thousands of years and who knows where they ended up. How I am I supposed to find them and wake them up anyway?"

Dark entity instead of response chuckled deviously with never ending blazing from his moth. "Chrrm…Don't worry about that. I shall take care of it by myself." It said reassuringly.

Grogar though stared at shadow questioningly. "How?"

" _That is not important."_ Dark being stated calmly. _"What matters right now is that you and the Elementals obtain all those stones, together unleashing their unrestrained power and opening a gateway into Shadow World to free me."_ It finished a little urgently, evident by his slow yet steadily declining patience.

"Chm…How?" Grogar asked casually, twitching its brow questioningly.

" _Well…"_ Dark being stated this time smugly with a bemused grin in his furnace like door mouth, huffing flames. _"This is what YOU have to find out by yourself, Grogar. With your upgraded magical bell collar and your mastery over supernatural and magic arts, that should not be that difficult, right?"_ The entity chuckled humorously, which earned an irritated and somewhat angered groan from the demonic ram. _"However…."_ Dark dragon went on. " _To show you my generosity, let me give you an extra motivation to open the Shadow World…."_ It stated somewhat generously, turning its armoured dragon like head with horns on its sides and its single unicorn like horn started glowing with its dark energy.

After a while of awkward and grave like silence, a horrible screeches somewhat resembling a mournful horse like whining and honking cut through the silence of the dimension, with a loud wing like slapping sounds drifting around and a strange horse resembling creatures swarm emerged from the darkness. The creatures looked like a skinny to a bone, gaunt and deformed horses of a grey colour with a bat like wings, dirty and dishevelled manes and tails, wearing demonic like armours and their red eyes glowing. Literally and by all means, they resembled a demonic winged horses from hell….Thestrals.

The entire Thestrals like swarm, counting over thousands of individuals flew through a thick air of Shadow World, honking menacingly as they made their way right to the dark entity like dragon and Grogar and like they would by controlled by the dark entity as their master, each Thestral assumed their post, either landing on a near floating rocks or keeping their skinny frames in the mid-air via flipping their bat like wings.

Being totally amazed by the swarm composed of demonic like winged horses, which was quite unusual for an evil ever frowned ram from hell, Grogar blurted out, not able to hold his excitement. "Thestrals?!" He blurted out, scanning its surroundings and a deadly demonic swarm carefully.

" _Chmm…Yes…"_ Dark entity chuckled evident by an immense pride posture it maintained as well somewhat bemused and playful demeanour it assumed, yet being obviously aware of demonic rams confused expression. _"Allow me to explain….When Princess Luna as under so called Nightmare Moons, a dark entity influence, she had corrupted several hundreds members of the Royal Night Guard. Even after her sister, Princess Celestia banished her to the moon, some of t guards remained under that dark influence beyond cleansing. Celestia had no choice but to banish them either into a depths of Tartarus, or accidently here into Shadow World. By the hundreds of years due to negative energies of Shadow World as well as my little dark energy boost of myself and influence, they manifested into these demonic bat-like monstrosities. Beauties….are they not?"_ Dark entity chuckled playfully, arching his giant clawed like hoof and letting one of the Thestral to land on it like a little bird, watching it somewhat in sympathy and treating a demonic horse like a pet.

"Are you…." Grogar blurted out, recollecting his sense and turning into his usual serious yet still somewhat astonished side. "actually willing to give the entire Thestral army to command?" Demonic ram asked still with al little doubt in his voice.

Dark entity chuckled, letting a pet Thestral fly away from his clawed hoof and turning his gaze to a ram. " _Well…as soon as you open the dimensional gate into Shadow World, my Thestral swarm will be released and spread chaos and havoc upon Equestria…Under your command….So..…yes…..As long as you finally agree and keep your word, of course…..It is up to you."_

Considering his mysterious and dark companion words, an ultimate offer that cannot be denied and a chance of the lifetime and watching the army composed of demonic horse like pegasus, Grogar chuckled deviously under his breath. "CHMCHACHACHA! With this army….I shall absolutely rule the entire Equestria and swap from the face of the world everyone who ever dares to oppose my might! MUHAHAHAH!"

" _So….."_ The dark entity spoke off. _"Do we have a deal?"_ With one last final offer.

Grogar gazed at a shadow and after a while he proceed through his razor sharp teeth grinning. "Yes….We have deal."

Evil dark being chuckled menacingly in triumph with blazes burning from his mouth at the fullest. " _All right than…..Deal."_ It extended its enormous clawed like hoof to shake it with a ram in their agreement.

Though staring at the gesture questioningly and with a distrust, Grogar eventually accepted as he arched his strong hoof to shake dark entitys giant hoof with razor sharp claws, but as soon as he touched it, the ram felt an intense burning pain in his own hoof as well as it was burned slightly with a small ember like spark. Devilish ram roared and in pain, pulling his hoof back. "HEY! That burns!" Grogar roared irritatingly by his companions supposed prank.

Dark entity only chuckled, bringing his own hoof up to his face as it snorted it as a small smoke was blown away from it. " _Chmm Chmm Chmm! When it burns, it burns_." Chuckling under his breath, obviously satisfied with his little prank as well finally making a deal. " _Alright, than…..You should better be out of here going."_

Grogar, after a burning pain on his hoof subsided once for the last time turned its angered gaze to a dark entity and after a while of glaring, the ram proceed. "So long….It has been….unpleasant meeting you…..Whoever you are."

In the instance, Grogar closed his demonic red eyes and concentrating his thoughts right into his newly regained and upgraded magical collar bell. The collar started pulsing via magical sparkling energies as its dark aura surrounded Grogars beings. And in the matter of moments, demonic ram disappeared in a burst of light, gone.

In the same moment, after Grogar disappeared, dark entity like dragon burst into a devilish demonic like laughter, its sounds echoing throughout the dimension and shaking the floating boulders. The Thestrals, surrounding their master joined to share its pleasure by shrieking honking on top of their lungs to his honour.

When a laughter subsided, dark entity chuckled for itself and releasing another burst of flames from its mouth. _"Chmm Chmm Chmm! What a foolish stubborn old ram….letting himself tricked so easily. Well, let him and the Elementals go ahead to seek the power, dominance and rule over the world…...But that will not do them any good at the end…...Especially when it is will be I who will prevail and get everything on the end..….And than…...Equestria and everything else alive…...Beware!"_

" _HIHUJIHUHEHAHAHAHAHCHACHACHICHUCHICHUCHECHEJIHHEHEHEHE!"_

* * *

Luna thrashed in her bed back and forth. Nightmares flashing, an enormous monstrous shadow with an evil red glowing eyes and flames and sulfur coming from his mouth and an evil demonic laugher echoing in her mind, haunting her dreams.

Eventually, Princess of the Moons eyes snapped open. A scream felt raw on her throat, however it never made its way out. Gasps with a harsh breathing came out of her. Her entire frame trembling in fear and increased heartbeat literally like a drum echoing in her chest. She placed her hoof over her sweaty forehead. It felt cold, wet from her nightmare. She licked her lips, trying to moisten them again, feeling chapped. She literally looked like she saw a ghost.

Though, after a while of recollecting her nerves and calming herself down a bit, Lunas was sitting in her bed yet too apprehensive, a usually iron-clad maiden lacking her usual surety. Her mind was still going wild, filled with confusion and questions.

"What by a Holy Creator kind of nightmare was that?" She trailed off in a strained whisper.


	4. Chapter 3 - Enjoying the moments

**Chapter 3: Enjoying the moments**

"LETS PARTYYYY!"

Within a Golden Oak Library was very lively, loud cheers and appreciations were echoing and a great party was occurring in there. Everypony, including Peter, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack as well Parker family like Aunt May, Trixie, Spike and Mayady were all present inside and celebrating another Spider-Manes great victory, over beating Arimaspi (or at least its offspring/son or what), saving the Ponyville and the day once again, though Spike, Twilight and Princess Luna played their parts in assistance.

It was a strange event. Though Peter, despite all of countless of his heroic deeds he had ever done and never seeking any appreciation or recognition and being usually an underdog, the stallion was more than honoured that a party ever-happy pink mare with a puffy mane threw a great party for knights of Equestria honour.

Like from their own habit, Peters friends and family would honour their prince, friend, hero as well as loving husband, father and nephew to threw a party every time he "saves the day", to celebrate his deeds and showing their appreciation, admiration and love.

The party was in process. Gramophone was playing a nice yet energetic party style music, as ponies stood assembled in the middle of well decorated living room and throwing Peter up and down, as the stallion could not get not enough enjoyment from that.

Next, they all had a chocolate cake, as Peter was cutting the cake with a knife in his hoof (thanks to his ability to adhere to any surface) and Twilight using her magical telekinesis via her horn to handing the pieces of cake to their friends including Flutterhy, Rarity and Applejack, but unfortunately, several pieces of cake splashed into a shy pegasus, ladylike unicorns and farm ponys faces.

Stunned both Peter and Twilight stared in shock. Suddenly a laughter escaped from Rainbow Dash, a light blue pegasus was flipping her wings keeping herself airborne, her hooves from the cake and laughing revealing to be herself throwing the cake at her friends, showing her mischievous nature. Unfortunately for her, other mares as well as Peter expressed a mischievous looks as well their lips curling into malicious grins all centred on Rainbow, making pegasus feel uncertain with a worried grin on her face. Aunt May, Trixie and Spike all watched as other ponies assaulted Rainbow back, cakes splashing all over the place, some of them landing on the baby dragon, older pegasus and blue magician unicorn.

Every mare including Rainbow, Mayday and Peter, all dirty from the cake were laughing playfully, evidently all having fun from the entire prank. Spike licking the remains of the cake from his face could only do nothing to join the laugh as well as Aunt May, chuckling under her breath and hoof over her mouth. While Trixie, usually a stoic mare with a non-nonsense attitude only rolled her eyes yet even she could do nothing but smile warmly.

Another scene showed the entire group dancing, each of the performing their own set of steps and rhythm. Though, Peter and Twilight a main couple were in the centre, both dancing together. Mayday shook her head both in dismay and humorously as her parents were dancing, with stallion performing an agile and acrobatics movements in a capoeira style, while the mare was somewhat awkwardly flailing her hooves liek arobot, earning a warm laugher from both Peter, Spike and her friends, yet she ignored that and enjoying the moment.

Next, there was time for some entertainment. A big piñata resembling a multi-coloured pony hung in the mid-air on a rope while Twilight, Peter and Pinkie and other mares with their eyes blindfold held each a sticks in their mouth and trying to hit the piñata, swinging around though not having much of luck.

However, for Peter and his trusty Spider Sense it was no problem. Standing on his hind hooves, holding the stick with both hooves like samurai warrior, wearing a blindfold and having Mayday sitting behind his neck, Peter waited with caution, following his instincts as the Spider Sense rung in his cranium. The stallion hopped into the air, making a graceful somersault in the mid-air with Mayday squeaking in excitement, swinging the stick and with one sharp direct hit he managed to rip the piñata apart and all sweets and candy contained in its stomach spilled all around. Twilight and other mares removing their blindfold could only stare with amazed gazes, while Peter stood on his hind hooves, rakishly leaning on the stick and with a smug grin. He took some of the sweet candy and throwing it into his mouth as well as giving a one to his daughter.

Applejack and Rainbow dash were having fun by hunting apples from tub of water. While Rainbow dredged one of the apples and eating with a few crunches, but unfortunately when Applejack grabbed one, she actually held a tennis ball with a spring in her mouth and as the farm pony pulled it up, the spring sharply downloaded her head back right into a water with a splash. Rainbow Dash just could not defend herself against laughter, while Pinkie giggled under her breath, evident that it was "her" who planted her little prank.

Aunt May and Trixie were both enjoying a glass of punch drink. The drink tasted delicious with a fruit like flavour. However, as May slightly blinked her right eyes, her eyes literally widened and she almost chocked on her sip in shock as she saw Gummy, Pinkies toothless pet alligator taking a bath in bowl of punch. Both May and Trixie with their mouth full of "gator flavour" punch shared an utter shocked gazes, their eyes widened with everyone expectations that they will spit it all out.

But luckily, Aunt May eventually gulped her drink and though not expressing any disgust and being still a bit bewildered, she eventually chuckled under her breath. Unfortunately, the same could not be said about Trixie, an azure mare with her still remained bewildered and shocked expression was frantically looking around as she finally burst into the bathroom and spit the punch into a bowl with disgusted manner, earning laughter from May.

Another scene shifted to entire group including Peter, Twilight and Mayday dancing once again in the middle of the group with other, while Pinkie who "never leaves home with her party cannon", used a small blue cannon on wheels and fired party like related items from its barrel, such as balloons, confetti and pastries with a loud and distinctive "SQUAKEEE" like sound and spreading it all over the place including her friends.

Everypony though with annoyed gazes centred their attention on their pink hyperactive energetic friend, they could eventually only laugh cheerfully, as the party was going on for more than hour and Peter/Sparkle family and their friends enjoying a great life on its fullest.

* * *

Several hours later, when a sun was slowly and steadily setting down behind horizon, within the walls of Canterlot castle, Equestrias highest ranking officials of the Canterlot and Crystal Empire regions, including Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight and Peter gathered to discuss urgent matters of the importance pertaining to todays events.

Right after their fierce battle with Arimaspi, though it was supposed to be its son/offspring or what, Celestia and Luna restrained the goat giant with a magical chains and Royal Guards transported it into predetermined location of Macintosh Hills, away from everypony, where much deeper in a valley was an Arimaspi Terrritory, a homeland of cyclops goat like giants. Though, Royal Guards eventually set the beast free, away from the Hills borders as one eyed goat like giant wandered back in the mountain areas of its natural habitat.

On the big balcony of the castle with a beautiful view on the scenery as well as steadily rising nightfall and sun sitting behind the hills, there was Peter, Twilight, Spike and Luna present, four friends discussing matters of todays events.

"No way." Peter blurted questioningly, hi voice both apprehensive and astonishing. "So….you guys are actually telling me, that there was a familiar accident with that goat like….thing, hundreds of years ago in a land of Griffonstone?"

"Yes, Peter…." Twilight remained firm, holding her serious yet honest gaze to Peter and Spike. "I can clearly remember the time when Rainbow and Pinkie along with Gilda the griffon had gone into Griffonstone to retrieve a legendary Idol of Boreas. While Rainbow was unfortunately injured and Pinkie and Gilda trying to save her, they searched a lower area of Abysmal Abyss and finding not only an Idol but also Arimaspis huge skull."

Lunas expressions remained concentrated, judging a youngers alicorns statement though deeply for herself and going on. "You are apparently right Twilight Sparkle. Arimaspi indeed went after and stole the Idol of a legendary god of north winds."

"Whoo….Wait just a second." Now Peter interjected, with quite bewildered expression like he had no clue about what exactly were Twilight and Luna talking about. "Idol of Boreas? Anyone….I mean…anypony may fill me in?" Stallion blurted.

"The same here." Spike trailed of bluntly clueless as well.

"Please, allow me to explain my friends." Luna replied calmly, keeping her tone firm yet patient with her hoof risen in tempering like manner.

"Hundreds of years ago, one very strong and powerful specimen of Arimaspi giant stole the Idol of Boreas, a legendary and unique item of Boreas, a god of north winds and winter. The Idol actually united the entire griffon race of Griffonstone. King Guto and his griffon warriors attempted to fight Arimaspi, but they were eventually overpowered by the beast might, grabbing the Idol and escaped through a huge window of the griffon castle. He then attempted to escape by crossing a bridge above the Abysmal Abyss, but Guto and his griffons followed Arimaspi and cornered him. But suddenly a lightning from a sky stroke the bridge and sending the beast falling to his death and taking the Idol with it."

While Luna finished the story, Peter and Twilight both shared an astonished gaze. "How! What a story." The stallion trailed off excited. "By the way, what had happened to that…Idol of Bores anyway? Has it ever been found again?" Peter asked curiously.

In the instance Twilight interjected. "The Idol of Boreas had been unfortunately lost for ever." Young princess paused for a while being aware of Peters stunned expression. "When Rainbow was injured, Gilda and Pinkie arrived at the Abyss and climbed down to Rainbow's rescue. When Rainbow's ledge breaks and she falls deeper into the Abyss, Pinkie nosedived to save her, inadvertently dragging Gilda along. Pinkie grabs Rainbow, and Gilda grabs another ledge as they dangle from the rope. However, on a ledge next to hers, Gilda found the long lost Idol of Boreas. She reaches out to grab it, but Pinkie was slowly losing her grip on Rainbow."

Twilight paused for a while with a horrified expression, but she eventually smiled. "But just before Pinkie and Rainbow went plummeting, Gilda pulls them up to safety, sacrificing the idol to the Abysmal Abyss to save her friends." A young alicorn replied reassuringly. "Later, though the Griffonstone would never be restored without the Idol, Pinkie knew that they were sent into Griffonstone not to recover the Idol but instead to replace it with something better: friendship. They then entrusted Gilda with spreading friendship around the kingdom, the griffon becoming a friendship ambassador of Griffonstone." Twilight finished her conversation with the warmest smile she could muster, evident by her satisfaction with results of the situation.

"Wow!" Peter trailed off with his brow amazed. "That is really great. As I remember as Skittles told me, that Gilda, her old giffon friend had been selfish, ruthless and bully, treating everypony including Pinkie Pie badly. But….The way how she saved Rainbow and Pinkie and redeeming herself, that is indeed an admirable quality." Peter admitted with a warm smile and satisfied manner. "At least, that proves that even bad guys can redeem themselves and that everyone deserves a second chance."

Luna watching the pair and listening Peters appreciation with a wide smile in her face, though, princess of the night immediately shifted back to her contemplating side. "However….What really wonders me is that how had Arimaspi managed to cross the borders of Macintosh Hills, walking such a distance and eventually ending up in Ponyville?"

Twilight placed a hoof under her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Hmm. There is something about that, Princess Luna. Arimaspi giants do not listen or stand for a reason do to their rather limited minds, yet out of instincts they usually stand on and don't crossing the borders of their homeland of Arimaspi Territory. So…." Twilight considered.

"Maybe….That was all in its nature." Peter interjected, earning surprised and questionable expressions from both mares. "You see, if that Arimaspi along with all specimens of his kind were usually motivated and expressing a greed and desire for anything precious, sharing precisely the same trait with dragons, that just might be the case."

The stallion suddenly paused himself by a look on Spike. A baby dragons bows were slightly arched in annoyance with an irritated expression in his face, as Peter mentioned dragons greedy nature and obsession with treasures and jewels. "Eeeeh! No offense, little buddy. It is not about you" Peter nervously stammered, not intending to hurt a little dragons feelings.

Though Spike eventually calmed down. "None taken, Peter.""Well….yeah." Peter replied meekly and went on. "So….. I suppose Arimaspis has exactly the same ways. My guess is, while finding anything precious around their homeland, he went on, searching some valuables across the land and eventually dropping by in Ponyville. Trust me, guys. You would wonder what greed did to a people back on Earth. And...some people would even let their knees perforated just for one cheap dime. Though...It was not exactly the case for Tony Stark." Peter explained, chuckling.

Luna, listening her friends opinion with widened brow and amazement present in her expression, gasped considering. "That is indeed an unique view on the situation, Peter. But, what could Arimaspi possible want in Ponyville?"

Then was once again Twilights turn to take a word. "The gems. Rarity, when she needs some gems to decorate her dresses, she will usually go outside Ponyville to rocky terrain to find some."

"And occasionally taking Spike with her, knowing she really HATES to get herself dirty." Peter blurted out sarcastically earning once again an annoyed look from dragon who also started blushing in his cheeks embarrassing. Yet, baby dragon looked somewhat distraught a trepidation evident in his eyes.

Taken aback by her little scaly friend change in demeanor, both Twilight and Peter immediately grew concerned and Twilight even denied a little glare at her stallion for his sarcastic remark about her little brother like figure. Peter, feeling himself guilty if he actually upset the dragon, stallion placed a hoof on Spikes shoulder comfortably. "Wow. Easy there buddy. I…I haven't meant to…"

However, baby dragon gently shook Perters hoof back. "No, no, It is alright." Spike replied calmly with a reassuring tone, yet he sighed. "It is just…chm…to todays events with Arimaspi and the why how you two along with Princess Luna fought….you were absolutely awesome."

Now Twilight interjected, knowing very well that that was not exactly what was bothering her little brother. "Come on, Spike." The mare spoke softly. "What troubles you?"

Spike reacting on Twilights gentle hoof touch and soft tone, exhaled. "It is just that during that fight, I guess I could be a little more useful to help you guys up than just crouching behind." Little dragon sighed somewhat helplessly. "Remember the times when we were with Peters in his world, on Earth and I had been transformed into a giant dragon?" Spike spoke up with a total change in his voice, once desperate tone tuning more excited and somopony would even consider cherish, taking a manly like stance with his claws clenched. "In that my second adult self I was able to take down killer robots and even holding my own against Sunset Shimmer in her demon form, facing that green giant called Hulk, fighting off a guy in a rhino like armor and even taking on all powerful Osborn and Venom Luna…."

Suddenly, a little dragon held his tongue as he realized Lunas annoyed and yet saddened gaze, as Spike mentioned an evil black symbiote and a horrible memories plaguing her mind. "Eeeehh!...No offence, Princess Luna." Spike blurted out nervously.

However, dark blue alicorn eventually recollected her nerves and denying a dragon a warm reassuring smile. "It is alright, Spike. I have already get over it. There is no need to remind and getting over it again"

Spike brushed his arm over his forehead, exhaling and calmed by taller alicorns response. "Oh…Alright. Well, as I have said, if I only had a few feet more I would take that overgrown goat with easy." Baby dragon exhaled disappointed. "But now, I am stuck back in this puny scaly form. Worthless."

"Now hold just there, little buddy!" Peters voice firm yet remaining positive, yelled out at Spike, a raising frustration in his eyes. "I am just not gonna stand around and listen these claptraps." The stallions voice though soon softened and placing his hoof over dragons shoulder. "Don't be like that. The worst thing you can do is doubting in yourself. When I first came to Equestria, I had almost lost all fate in myself. But that had not been till the time I met Twilight, Luna, you and the others, getting me back on my feet again. And don't underestimate your role back in Ponyville. Actually….You were acting very bravely as you saved that little filly from Arimaspi and…the way how you burned its arm." Peter chuckled a little. "If that goat had even a less idea, he might even actually consider to taste his own roasted arm."

The response was blunt, shift and crude, causing both Peter and Spike not holding their soft yet playful laughter, while Twilight and Luna, both alicorns only rolling their eyes yet with a bemused smiles. "Do you really think so?" Spike asked hopefully, evident that an anxiety that plagued his mind was slightly moved off.

"I definitely do, Spike." Twilight interjected and giving her little brother like figure a warmest smile she could muster. "You were very brave and selfless as you saved Ruby Pitch back there. And besides, it does not matter how…big or strong anypony is. What matters the most, is how brave heart they have." She spoke in a polite and warm manner.

Spikes cheeks suddenly glowed to a bright shade of pink. "Erghm….Even I got lucky sometimes." Dragon attempted to swipe the compliment as well as to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"It is not about luck." Now Luna who was staying out of the entire conversation interjected stepped forward, closing a gap between Peter and Twilight "It is what you do, that makes you a hero." The mare spoke kindly, denying a warm smile and patting Spike on his head.

But when could anyone continue it their conversation, suddenly a big decorated doors of the balcony opened and on the doorstep stood Princess Celestia with Cadance by her side. A high yet beautiful white alicorn princess with her multicolored mane floating in wind shared a glance with other three ponies with a warm smile. "Oh. I am really sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we need something to discuss." Celeastias voice polite and calm as always, a Sun Princess proceed walking gracefully toward an unicorn, two alicorn mares and baby dragon with her adopted niece, a bright pink alicorn mare with a long violet mane, having a crystal like heart cutie mark following behind.

"Princess Celestia." Both Twilight and Peter addressed and shifting their attention to her royal highness, bowing in both admiration and respect, as well as Spike did.

"Sister." Luna greeted her older sister warmly with a wide smile. "So, what? How has it gone with Arimaspi?" She asked.

Celeastia bowed her head to Twilight, Peter and Spike and shared a warm gaze with her younger sister, denying a serene smile. "Everything had gone just fine. Arimaspi was safely taken over by Shining Armor and Royal guardsI and he assured me they send him back southwest of Macintosh Hills in mountains, far beyond our homeland borders where he should not spread havoc again."

White alicorn then shifted her attention to Peter and Twilight. "Peter, Twilight, Luna…I cannot thank you more for your heroism and saving the Ponyville. Once again truly a job well done." Celestia smiled and once again bowing her head down out of respect only a few hoof-lengths away.

Scratching the back of his head, Peter chuckled playfully. "Ooh…I was nothing, really. All in the days work."

Twilight step forwards closer to her former mentor and teacher. "We were glad to help and protect our home, Princess Celestia." She paused a little and then young alicorn asked. "By the way…How is that possible that Arimaspi went beyond his nature territory of Griffonstone borders, roaming so far away?

"You know, that is actually a good question." Now Cadance spoke up, addressing her sister in-law. "According the old documents and it is true that cyclops usually stays in rough terrains of their homeland beyod Macintosh Hills in mountains." Cadance paused and thought deeply. "But, according to some speculations…."

Unfortunately, before "Princess of Love" could finish her sentence, Spike interjected. "It might be due to cyclops greedy nature and desire for anything precious, to cross a long distance?" Baby dragon asked bluntly.

Cadanace exhaled with a bewildered expression. "Well…..Yes…How did you know, Spike?" Pink alicorn asked confused if not necessarily a little terrified by little dragons guess.

"Eghm…Lucky guess…I guess." Spike chuckled nervously, sharing a gaze with Peter, who chuckled back shrugging.

Eventually the pink mare recollected her nerves from her awe when Celestia, her adoptive aunt placed a hoof on her shoulder with a warm smile on her face, royal tall alicorn went on. "Actually, it is true that there had not been any reports of cyclops attacking the Griffonstone for quite some time since that incident with Idol of Boreas hundreds of years ago. You see…Arimaspi and his own kind of cyclops had been struggling with griffons for centuries over treasures, gold, gems and other valuables, but since the time the Idol of Boreas had been lost, the number of their kind relatively decreased. Though…it could be speculated that most of them, retreated back deep into Arimaspi Territory."

"Great." Peters interjected sarcastically rolling his eye. "So now the giant vermin is going to eventually turn into an endangered species."

Both Twilight and Luna sighed exasperatedly, rolling their eyes by their friends choice of words, while Princess Celeastia along with Spike could not help but chuckle playfully as Cadance only denied a bemused expression.

Before anypony could lecture or scold the stallion, Cadnace chuckled nervously. "Well, anyway….We have actually asked Chrysalis and her changelings to patrol that area to keep an eye of Arimaspis and she was kind enough to comply our request."

"Yet, there still exists a possibility that Arimaspi might return and strike once again." Luna remarked concerned.

"So?" Now Spike interjected in a slightly smug manner. "If that overgrown goat strikes again, than we are gonna daub him again." He proceed and smacked a palm of his paw.

"That is right." Twilight commented decisively. "It is our duty to protect the land and everypony on it. Equestrian. Pony. Changelings. Griffins. Whatever else and there is no difference. Right Peter?...Peter?" Twilight asked, awaiting her husbands obvious agreement in the fullest, yet Peter seemed thoughtful, brooding in his thoughts, yet surprisingly, a sad or rather melancholic expression was present in his face and his head bowed.

Taken aback by the stallion condition, Twilight immediately grew concerned about Peter as three other princesses and baby dragon did. "Peter?...What is the matter?" Young princess asked softly placing her hoof on stallion shoulder, rubbing it gently.

Peter, interrupted from his train of thoughts. "Oh!...Eh….What the?" Stallion rose his and meeting his wife gaze, her beautiful violet eyes filled with care and concern.

In the same moment, Luna step forward closer to Peter. "I can sense there is something on your mind Peter." The mare spoke softly with a concern in her voice. "And somepony even doesn't need to be a telepath or having a certain telepathic link to realize such things." She gently placed her hoof under Peters chin and lifting his gaze to meet her ocean blue eyes filled by kindness. "Now, what is it that troubles you, my friend?"

Listening to his best friends kind words as well as signs of concern, a strange feeling seized Peter, a sense of warmth engulfed him. Finally, the stallion coughed slightly under his breath and spoke up. The stallion than slowly made his way to balcony railing as four princesses along with baby dragon followed him slowly.

"You know….Now it has been almost eight years since I came into Equestria, being transformed into a pony, settling here permanently as my new home and having a family with Twilight." Peter trailed off, his tone lacking any humor yet having a serene smile on his face supporting his hooves at the railing and watching the scenery under the cape of a calm and peaceful night, stars shining and full moon risen up.

Twilight, who edged closer to her husbands side. "Mmm…..I guess so." The mare thought, considering Peters words, yet knowing that there must have been more about that. "Wait, Peter? Where are you getting at?"

Peter turned from the view of scenery and shifting his full attention to Twilight and the princesses. "I just….I have just been wondering….How are things going back on Earth?" He sighed in memories of his old home dimension, where he was summoned from by Twilight seven years ago.

"Back on Earth?" Twilight exhaled in surprise, being quite amazed that Peter brought that kind of topic, while Celestia, Luna, Cadanace and Spike stood aside from the pair, watching and listening the conversation patiently, wondering how it is going to evolve. "Do you….miss it?" The mare asked carefully yet in a carrying manner.

Peter sighed solemnly yet maintaining his serene smile. "Yup….I know that Equestria is a great place and that I have a great life here…family….friends. Yet, I still have lots of memories on that world. It was actually a place where I was born, growing up and….where I also met Gwen." Peter sighed, pausing a little as he went on. "Though, I also have some great memories on other great superheroes, like Avengers, X-Men or Fantastic four."

In the moment, Spike interjected. "Avengers? Do you mean those costumed heroes with amazing superpowers, led by that one-eyed yet a little cranky hairless guy, along with Doctor Strange the magician and that….giant flying fortress….eehm….What had they called that thing again?" Baby dragon asked a little dumbfounded, having no idea.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.s Aircraft Carrier." Peter replied, addressing a giant flying fortress, commanded by colonel Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.s as well as Avengers base of operations.

Despite still feeling a little melancholic, the unicorn could do nothing but chuckle under his breath how a little dragon rather humorously addressed Fury. "Yup….Avengers, the earths mightiest heroes." Peter went on, though that time, his smile rose, a saddened mood in him diminished as an excited expression took its place. "During my old days on Earth, I know that I usually worked alone, yet I had teamed up with those guys like Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Daredevil on numerous occasions, helping them out on their missions to save the world and together being through so much."

Twilight along with Spike and princesses were listening Peters speech patiently, yet being evidently happy for their friends lightened up mood while stallion went on. "Though….There was one guy with whom I probably had had the most history with…." He paused a little while focusing his full attention to Twilight, Luna and Spike. "Do you guys remember Logan, the guy also known as…..Wolverine?"

"Logan?" Spike blurted out considering. "Do you mean that short, yet very bulky guy in a black and yellow uniform, strangely shaped mask and those strange metal knives coming from his hands?"

"Yup….that guy." Peter replied bluntly still keeping a smug smile on his face.

"Of course! Logan." Twilight exhaled excited as an idea finally hit her like a brick. "We haven't seen him so long. I wonder how is he doing."

Peter snorted and chuckled playfully in Twilights response. "Chm. Knowing that old loose cannon, I bet that he is fighting along with his fellow Avengers or X-Men to save the world or dealing with his own personal matters, drinking beer in the bar or looking for brawls."

Though other mares and baby dragon were a little stunned by stallions statement about his friend, Twilight put her hoof on Peters shoulder and brushing her cheek to his own affectionately. "Do you…miss him." She asked in a near whisper and care.

"Yup, I kinda do." Peter exhaled smiling. "To tell you the truth ladies….and dragon. Logan had never been the easiest person to get along with….And I know what I am saying." Peter stated humorously, earning a small exhale from both Twilight and Luna. "But then again, I guess it had actually also been due to my inability to shut up."

"Chm, this a surprise." Luna muttered under her breath sarcastically, though Celestia scowled a little by her sister response and bumping her with her elbow.

"Though," Peter went on paying night princess sarcastic response no mind and even chuckling by Princess Celestias reaction. "despite our at times conflicting personalities and different ways of dealing with problems, it was actually that conflict that made me and Logan such an engaging pair of team-up partners and we were even willing to put our differences aside in order to help the others and together saving the day."

Peters words were swift and simple, yet they held so much weight of significance and taking an interest and awe of Princess Celestia. "You are such an understanding and wise pony, Peter." Sun goddess step forward with a warm smile on her face. "I frankly agree with your sorts of words my friend. It is actually just like me and Luna. When my sister was freed from Nightmare Moons influence by Twilight and her friends and despite our differences and disagreements in the past, we had been able to put it all behind us in order to rule and protect the Equestria together once again." Celestia stated solemnly keeping her serene smile and placing a hoof over Lunas shoulder affectionately, earning a warm smile from a younger alicorn.

"I also agree with your statement, Peter." Now Cadance interjected, smiling warmly. "It is maybe truth that every living beings in Equstria, ponies, griffins, dragons or even changelings and Chrysalis, everyone of them is different, yet with your help Peter, we all realized that we are actually an integral part of the whole. That is also what has made us stronger and able to learn much about ourselves by mutual understanding." Celestia, Luna and Twilight could only nod their heads in admittance.

Though, Peters smile suddenly diminished as once again a saddened expression took its place. "Though….When Twilight had first summoned me here into Equestria and me had being here for a mere three months, meanwhile back on Earth it was already a four years passing, due to dimensional difference in time periods. I just wonder….Since it has already been seven years here in Equetraia, how much time even passed back on Earth by that while? Who knows….If those guys I are still around anyway." Peter sighed in a slight depression.

Watching their friend melancholic demeanor with a solemn gazes, Twilight spoke in the most carrying voice she could muster with an empathy. "Peter, I can imagine how you feel, that you had had a strong bonds and connections with those heroes and Logan as well and that you may probably not see them again."

Young amethyst alicron brushed her head against Peters cheek affectionately and pulling him into a warm embrace. "But I guess, it should not bother you, because it is not important. Those guys are the earths mightiest heroes, saving the world daily and you Peter….you have been one of them." Freed from his melancholic trance, Peter just stared and listened to those words full of sense and reason of his beloved wife. "Before we had left Earth permanently, they all believed and having a faith in you. That Equestria would be much safer place when you are around."

"Besides…." Now again Luna interjected, just like Twilight speaking in a warm and soothing manner. "Despite the Avengers had never been in Equestria, they probably knew that there is still much evil and inequalities in this world that needs to be taken care off, like Discord for instance. They also knew that this world needs heroes. And you, my friend…Along with Twilight, Elements of Harmony are ours greatest champions, the protectors of Equestira."

Luna paused for a while as she continued. "Just look what you have accomplished since you came here. You saved Ponyville on numerous occasions, defeated evil King Sombra twice, saving the Equestria and whole reality against wraith of Norman Osborn, subdued Black Cat from stealing, fighting off Glacius, saving the future from a near apocalypse and even making Chrysalis and changelings our friends." Luna, though usually stoic and reserved mare, could hardly suppress her steadily rising excitement. "Such deeds would be actually worth of greatest warriors in the history Equestria. Avengers would be very proud of you. And I guess….Logan too. As well as am I" She leaned forward and planting soft kiss on Peters cheek. Peter cheeks turned a shade of pink while Spike grimaced with a disgusted expression.

Then, though, Princess Celestia step forward as she was a mere hoof length away from Peter. Her violet irises full of sensitiveness eyed the stallion solemnly, denying Peter a warm smile and gently placing her hoof on his shoulder. "Peter….Please, don't be sad. You maybe had given a goodbye those heroes from your world, yet you forged a bonds that will stand the test of time as well as across other dimensions, no matter what. And…..You will always have them in your heart, therefore you shall never loose them. Just like your uncle."

Celestias words of long time wisdom had such an positive impact on Peters psyche, that the stallion could do nothing but smile, every anxiety that plagued his heart was all gone as happy expression taking its place once again in his face. "You are right, Princess Celestia. I still do miss Uncle Ben and I always will. But…I actually didn't need to replace him with someone else, because I already have what he had given to me….with great power must come a great responsibility. The only thing that I can just do, is to honor his memory and taking an example. And I suppose, Avengers and Logan would definitely want and fell it the same way." Peter proceed his own quote of wisdom, while Twilight standing firmly behind him, denied a solemn smile with small tears in her eyes, while Spike, Luna and Cadance only watched with satisfaction.

But suddenly, just like nopony would expect it, Peter froze. "What the…?!" A very well familiar loud sound in the back of his skull buzzled once again. Peters Spider Sense was going off ringing intensively, signalizing a danger, though that time that ringing was different. It wasn't actually ringing, no, it was virtually "rumbling", signalizing whatever the upcoming danger was, it must had been big, very big. "OH CRAP!" Peter shrieked with gritted teeth, clutching his cranium as such an intense ringing was actually painful to him as the stallion felt on his knees.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4 - Magical fallout

**Chapter 4: Magical fallout**

Taken aback and quite freaked out by their friends sudden reaction, Twilight like a lightning rushed his beloved husbands side as Spike, Luna, Celestia and Cadance did with a concerned expressions. "Peter!" Twilight exhaled in worry with a concerned look, nudging closer and gently placing her hoof of Peters shoulder. "What is with you? Are you alright?"

Peter shook his head to recollect his sense, taking a deep breaths and steadily making it back into his hoofs. "I…Think so. But….My Spider Sense. It has totally gone nuts. Something I have never felt before. Like I had burned a ten-letters in my brain a sign: WATCH OUT! Whatever the upcoming danger is, it must….humongous."

"But there is nothing happening." Spike blurted out by Peters response, yet deep down baby dragon could not shake a strange feeling and being aware that something was about to happen every minute…..

"Goodness!" Suddenly Cadance exhaled on top of her lungs concerned, like she would notice something horrible. "Look everypony! What by the stars is that?" Pink alicorn pointed her hoof to a horizon.

Twilight, Peter, Spike, Celestia and Luna turned their gazes by the direction where Cadance was pointing her hoof and they all gasped for air by what they saw. A massive explosion occurred, flashing the entire distant area as huge, nearly a mile-wide dark cloud like smoke in a far distance on the west in a Crystal Mountains direction.

However, that was just not any ordinary cloud they had ever seen, that one was different. That dark cloud was actually a flashing by green light and magical sparks of evident dark energy. It actually looked like a some kind of powerful explosion of "magical origins" occurred in there and that cloud was a cause of the magical chain reaction. Something like a weak nuclear bomb explosion or what.

Though, despite the dark cloud was slowly fading away, its dark energy signature like sparkles were spreading throughout the air all around the area.

Peter and Twilight along with Spike and princesses watched the scene with bewildered and concerned gazes, with their mouths open agape and tension present in the atmosphere. Twilight, though first recollected her senses and gaining her self-confidence. "What….is that?" She trailed off, though still confused by a sudden unusual event.

"It is me." Peter, who was second who snapped from his trance spoke out clueless. "If I didn't know any better, that I would say that I have just seen a nuclear explosion in a Muruora nuclear testing, though in Equestrian style." He blurted out bluntly.

"That was just not any ordinary explosion, Peter." Princess Celestia closed her gap and joining stallions and small alicorns side and watching yet fading event. "That….was a magical explosion of an intense magnitude I had never seen before." Celestia spoke off very seriously, her voice lacking her usual sensitive and soft tone, yet remaining calm and calculated.

"An explosion of an magical origins you say?" Peter trailed off surprised, his eyes widened and unable to supress his awe.

"I am afraid so, Peter." Twilight interjected. "It is a result of an intense energy release from a deliberate magical reaction, which might be magic reaction among magical particles, fusion of different magical energies or multiple-phase combination of both possibilities." Twilight explained in a scientific view.

"Honey. You haven't actually re-shelfed the library, have you? You must have swallow it whole-Ow!" Peter stated sarcastically, though unfortunately for him, Twilights ever accurate hoof slap found its target and stallion clutched a back of his head with a groan. "Thanks for the lecture by the way."

"Peter! This is serious. So stop fooling around." Twilight lectured the stallion. Spike, though could not do nothing but chuckle by Peters quirky remark, yet Twilight denied a piercing glare like a basilisk to a baby dragon, making him shut up with a nervous grin.

"My words precisely." Luna spoken up serious and with a fierce determination in her voice. "A magical explosion of such magnitude could have dire consequences. Not only a fallout from that magical smoke could cause a disturbance in a magical signature around the area as well as magical abilities of unicorns, but…. The mare paused as she went on in somewhat casual and strained whisper. "Such an events, like magical explosion had always been a signs of an imminent upcoming danger or disaster."

Watching a distant smoke of a dark energy with concern, Cadance turned her attention to a white royal alicorn. "What shall we do auntie?" She asked.

Celestias expression remained serious, firm and calculated, focusing on the magical smoke spoke off decisively. "We should better get out there and investigate. I am rather more concerned what could have possibly cause that explosion. Such phenomena don't occur all by itself."

"Alright." Peter proceed decisively. He reached to his green knapsack on his back and pulling his heroic attire out. The stallion put his Spider-Mane suit on skin-tight, placing his trademark web shooters on the forearm of his hooves, checking the cartridges of his webbing on his utility belt and finally putting his mask over his face as his horn wiggled through the mask hole on a forehead.

"It looks like this will not be such a short night as I have expected. Nothing is better than a little night excitement before good night sleep." Peter, now Spider-Mane stated with a mix of joy and seriousness in his tone and slamming his hooves together, by which Twilight and Luna were somewhat thankful.

Suddenly, a late realization struck Twilight. "Princess Celestia? Are you actually….coming with us?" Young alicorn stuttered surprised.

Celestias expression lost its firm and serious demeanour as a serene smile formed on mares face. "Of course. In this case, you may need my and Lunas expertise on such phenomena, since we may have our own experience. Besides…..Something like that is really rare to expertise. Though, It may be also dangerous." Sun princess spoke in her usual soft yet even tone.

"I want to go too, auntie. You may all need my assistance as well." Cadance step forward, stating firmly, decided to accompany and help her friends, earning a warm smile and nod from both of Celestia and Twilight, who was more than happy to have her sister-in law be her side.

"But….Before we go…." Celestia spoken as she closed her eyes and focusing her own magic through her long horn on her forehead which started pulsing via a bright yellow aura. She than released the energy and transferred it right into Twilights, Peters, Lunas and Cadances horns, which pulsed by Celestias magical energy and then fading.

Peter was twitching himself unwillingly as Celstias magic came in contact and pulsing through his horn, yet as it faded away, the stallion felt it tickling in his head, rubbing it instinctively. Though, it was not that bad like his Spider Sense tingling. Seeing her husband somewhat reaction, Twilight edged closer to Peter and rubbing his cranium gently "Okay….What….was that?" Peter blurted out when the tickling in his head subsided.

Celestia smiled and giving a soothing gaze to Peter. "Don't worry, Peter. I have just used a special protective spell, that should protect us and our magic from negative effects of that magic fallout. I know it might be a little unpleasant and tickling, but it will eventually subside."

"A negative effects, you say?" Peters trailed off curiously. "You mean like a headache, nausea or being sick?"

"Well, nopony knows precisely for sure, Peter." Twilight answered stallions question for her former mentor, with a somewhat nervous chuckle. "Yet, the most probable effects might be a disturbance in our magical abilities, magical overloads or even cancelling our magic for a limited period of time before it recuperates." Young alicorn explained the best way she could.

Peter huffed calmly. "So, isn't there a danger that by exposing that magical smoke fallout will turn me into a rock-like bulky giant, you into a stretching super-genius, Cadance going invisible, Luna having an ability to project lighting, and….Princess Clestia….being a living Pony Torch?" Peter stated humorously as he mentioned a funny comparison of Fantastic Four and unwillingly Doctor Doom, earning a puzzled looks from all three princesses, yet Princess Celestia looked bemused the most by Peters statement.

"Peter!" Twilight scolded ever witty stallion with groaning and denying an intent glare. "How many times have I told you to keep references like these to yourself? Nopony understands it but you." A young colt could only grin unwillingly with a nervous expression as his wife glare at him.

Though, before the tension between the pair could literally be cut like hot knife through butter and going even further, Cadance interjected and putting her hoof on Twilights shoulder. "Echm….I believe we should be better get going." A pink alicorn chuckled nervously as she managed to calm her sister-in law down.

Luna was watching the magical fallout behind horizon in a distance and then she turned to her sister with considering look. "Sister, there is a problem that we precisely don't know the coordinates and where exactly the explosion occurred. So, I guess we just cannot teleport there."

Celestia seemed thoughtful with her brow slightly furrowed as she was considering her sister words. She was watching the horizon and then she stated. "You are right Luna. By not precisely knowing the exact location and without a hard concentration, the teleportation wouldn't work. Looks like we have no choice but fly over there." Celestia spoke off firmly, yet she turned her attention to Peter somewhat confused. "Though…I don't know what about you, Peter…."

But, before Celestia could finish her sentence, stallion dismissively waved his hoof. "It is alright, Princess Celestia. I have my own way of transportation now." Spider-Mane grinned somewhat smugly yet with a reassuring tone under his mask. Stallion stood up on his hind hooves, pulled his costume up a bit, revealing his utility and pulled out a small device resembling a watch with a small button and a blue screen.

Twilight, Spike and the princesses centred their gazes on a strange miniature device curiously as Peter put it on a forearm of his left hoof. "Watch." The stallion stated proudly, as he pressed a button. In the instance, that watch like device started making a loud beeping sounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in a Ponyville, everypony was already asleep in their homes. Though, in a Peters, Twilight and Spikes home of Golden Oak Library, a strange hissing noises were echoing from behind the tree, concretely the cellar, which Peter used as his own personal workshop where he was working on many of his inventions and works. The sounds resembled a starting engine

However, the strange noises attracted the attention of Mayday, who was still awake in her room, reading a book, lying on her comfortable bed. A filly put the book aside and peeked out of the window curiously. "What the…?" She blurted out questioningly.

Suddenly, a door of the cellar opened all by themselves like on remote control, as a strange flying machine, strongly resembling a spider in a form of a glider of sorts, flew out, leaving a smoke path behind its engine thruster and flying its way right to Canterlot.

Mayday was watching a steadily shrinking glider flying with towards the moon and exhaling in awe. "WOW! Daddy and Mommy are definitely up to something."

* * *

Back in the balcony of the Canterlot, Peter still in his Spider-Mane costume stood leaning on balcony railing with his hooves folded along with baby dragon and princesses waiting. Though Celestia and her niece Cadance were standing aside patiently and watching the horizon, it was evident the Twilights and Lunas patience was slowly and steadily decreasing every minute.

Tapping her hoof nervously, Twilight eventually blurted out with a stern gaze and annoyed expression. "Come on, Peter! Why are we just standing here? We have to investigate that magical explosion phenomena."

"What is it that we are all waiting for anyway? You are just wasting our time." Now Luna interjected, sharing Twilight steadily rising frustration from waiting.

Yet, Peter face under his mask remained intact, positive and calculated as he calmly rose his hoof and stated. "Patience ladies. It should be here every-" Yet he could not finish his sentence as his ears perked out on a distant yet approaching and well expecting sound. "Ah! Right on schedule." Peter called out excited.

In the instance, Twilight, Spike, Celestia, Luna and Cadance looked up with bewildered expressions as the same flying glider shaped like a spider that flew right from Golden Oak Library soared through the air and started steadily hovering down via its button built-in jets on the balcony. The glider was now seen in all of his beauty: The design of the glider was indeed identical to Spider-Manes trademark insignia, with eight blunt legs, two red eye reflectors on its head and having a light blue colour.

Peters grin grew under his mask as it even seemed touching his ears and hopping gracefully on top of the glider. "Twilight, Spike, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, behold…..the Spider Glider!". The princesses and dragon couldn't manage a single world by their awe, only their jaws slacked by look of their friend standing on the glider hovering above ground.

"Is that…ah…." Twilight blurted out confused, not knowing what to say at flying machine in front of her eyes.

"Yup." Peter said crudely and simply. "A project I have been working on along with Mayday for nearly a week. You know how much she loves stalking and helping me out in my workshop." Peter stated and assumed the proudest position he could muster on glider. "Beauty….Is it not?" Peter smugly patted gliders spider shaped head with eye reflectors.

Yet, with movements of his hooves, the stallion hovered on spider shaped flying machine closer to Twilight and kissed the mare affectionately, his lips softly interacting with hers. "Of course, it is not such a beauty as you are." Twilights cheeks turned pink as Peters kiss was about to melt her down, yet she was immensely enjoying these moments with her beloved husband.

Cadance, who already recuperated herself from her awe about Peters newest invention edged closer to Celestia. "It never ceases to amaze me what Peter can do."

"Indeed." Luna interjected. "The way how he managed to immobilize Sunset Shimmer via aiding crystals from Cancterlost catacombs that contains an elements cancelling magic, back on Earth eight years ago. Such ingenuity….I know Twilight is better in magic and spells, but I guess nopony in history of Equestria had ever had such a vast scientific knowledge as Peter." Moon princess stated, unable to supress her lasting amazement.

Princess Celestia, who watched Peters glider with nothing but a serene smile on her face simply whispered. "He is an outworlder, don't forget that. And be sure, that…Discord never does."

Peter then took some altitude with his glider, flying beyond balcony railing with it a turning his attention back to princesses challengingly with a playful grin. "So are you coming…I mean…flying?"

Twilight only smirked as she spread her wings and soaring into the air as well Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance did following. "Hey! And what about me?" Spike blurted out as he rushed to the railing and waving his paw over.

"I am sorry Spike." Celestia denied a saddened look to baby dragon. "But the spell I had just used works only on unicorns and alicorns. Unfortunately, you are a dragon and you have no magical abilities. Therefore, there is no idea what the magical fallout could do to you." Princess of the sun regret with a sombre gaze.

"But…But…" Spike stuttered in disbelief, before Twilight cut him out with a stern gaze in her eyes.

"Spike!" Twilight scolded her little brother like dragon yet her fierce glare quickly diminished as a concerned expression formed. "Please….This is dangerous for you. You got to stay in here. Contact Shining and let him send Royal Guards to secure the perimeter in the place of explosion as soon as possible." She begged.

"Twilight is right, Spike. We will take that from there." Cadance said, sharing her sister-in law own concern, smiling reassuringly.

Baby dragon opened his mouth to object once again, but while seeing Twilights and Cadances concerned expressions and somewhat puppy like gazes, Spike eventually gave him though quite distraught with a hint of frustration in his tone. "Ahh….Alright than."

Twilight only smiled at little dragon, and giving an affirmative nod with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Peter. "Lets go." A young alicorn princess stated decisively.

With the same affirmative nod, Peter only smiled as he shifted movements of his hooves on his glider and he flew away towards magical fallout direction in a distance and alicorn princesses following him in pursuit.

"Boy! This so great. Spider-Mane and the princesses of Equestria saving the day together." Spider-Mane jerked out excited, earning embarrassed expressions from both Twilight and Luna with their eyes rolling, yet Princess Celestia and Cadance only smiled warmly by young stallion enthusiasm.

Spike watched as Peter, Twilight and royal alicorns slowly and steadily disappearing in the distance flying, baby dragon cursed under his breath in a frustration and disappointment. "Fantastic….."

* * *

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance flew their way throughout a calm and peaceful night, with a moon and stars on the sky sparkling their way out, Peter compensating a lack of wings via his new Spider Glider as a Knight of Equestria and Princesses of Friendship, Sun, Moon and Love were slowly approaching the area where a mysterious and sudden magical explosion occurred.

And they were getting closer alright, as Twilight used a magic tracking spell. Her horn was glowing with her trademark pink aura as magical sparks ignited from it, yet soon, a pain coursed through mares cranium as was forced to cancel the spell, rubbing her cranium in a slight headache yet luckily maintaining her frame in the air flying.

"Be careful." Cadance flew to Twilights side and placed a hoof on the back of her neck, rubbing it gently. "Don't overdue that with that detecting spell. Though we are both protected by the spell that auntie has put on us, the magical fallout from that explosion can cause a headache or nausea by sensing or detecting its energy signature."

"Indeed." Celestia agreed as her own horn gloved yet the light eventually faded. "Even for us alicorns this kind of magical energy fallout is a little too much to handle itself. The last explosion like this I experienced over five hundred years ago. And I got to admit that symptoms were not easy to bear by merely sensing or absorbing a small amount of it." Snow white alicorn murmured.

"Yet, at least we know that we are getting close." Luna sated flying near her sisters side.

Suddenly, a realization got into Peters mind. "Hold on, ladies." The stallion blurted out, flying on his spider shaped flying machine as he gained a collective gazes from all four princesses. "I just got something that might compensate for your horns." Peter reached under his costume into his utility belt and pulled out a small device.

Celestia, Luna, Cadance and especially Twilight checked a small device with several buttons, a meter like screen and two antennas, flying closer to Spider-Mane, as she kept up the pace with his Spider Glider. "What is that Peter?" Twilight asked curiously with her brow raised.

"This, is my energy scanner." Spider-Mane chuckled under his breath smugly as he activated the device which immediately started steadily beeping and a small needle on a meter screen was balancing from side to side showing an exact numbers on the meter.

"See, this toy contains a miniature gamma camera that detects radioisotopes. It actually scans the air for gamma rays of or unstable energy and it can judge of its quantum. And since magic is also unique form of energy in Equestria, it should not be difficult to track down" Peter explained scientifically in an old fashioned geeky way, earning a puzzled looks from Twilight and three princesses.

"Eghm. May you talk to us Equestrian, Peter?" Luna asked sarcastically.

Spider-Mane chuckled nervously. "Echm..This little doo-hickey…beeps…when magic is near." Stallion explained it in the easiest way he could. Though, in Peters case it also sounded a bit of humorous.

Luna along with Twilight seemed even more dumbfounded by Peters much shorter and easy explanation. "Well…Whatever." A blue alicorn mare scoffed yet able to finally understand, though Princess Celestia grinned playfully by Peters simple version and her sisters frustration.

"A magical energy numbers from that fallout are totally out of charts, but…." Spider-Mane stated as he checked the local air for magical energy tracks, device beeping out of control, yet there was something strange. As Peter was turning his scanner around for more tracks, suddenly, each beeping was individual and grew even stronger, as three strong signals were present in the atmosphere. "That is weird…." Spider-Mane blurted out confused in awe.

"What is it, Peter?" Twilight asked, being aware of her husbands confusion.

"You see, I am getting a three strong yet individual signals of that magical energy fallout. Cheek this." Peter stated as he once again turning his scanner around and there were indeed three strong individual signals of magical fallout. "Yet, what is really strange that that magical fallout appears to be just divided into three separate parts and each part seems to be heading its own different way."

Hearing masked stallion statement in awe and risen brow, Celestia uncertainly used magic detecting spell. A snow white alicorn was checking tracks of magical energy particles in the atmosphere for a while, but suddenly a strange feeling seized Celestia. Her violet eyes widened, her mouth agape, her fur nearly bristly and her horn pulsing fiercely with magical sparks.

Yet, Celestia managed to cancel the spell and keeping herself flying, yet she found herself in a slight dazzled and somewhat freaked condition as breathing grew sharper by the second.

"Sister?" Luna trailed, evidently concerned about her older sisters condition and flying closer to her side.

"Are you alright, auntie?" Cadance joined Celestias side concerned as well.

the spell eventually faded, evident by snow white alicorns slight dazed condition. Yet, the princess quickly recollected her sense by shaking her head.

Princess Celestia eventually recollected her senses by shaking her head and her breathing already getting back to normal. "Its nothing. I am fine." She trailed off already in a calmer yet firm manner, blinking reassuringly to both her sister and adopted niece with smile, yet shifting her gaze to Peter and Twilight.

"You have been actually right, Peter." Celestia stated. "There are indeed three individual smokes of the magic fallout from the explosion. And each of them is floating away by their own directions. But…." Celestia paused a little as she went on in somewhat strained and cautious tone. "I have also felt something else present in that fallout….something dark…..ancient…..and evil."

Luna, Cadance, Twilight and Spider-Mane centred their bewildered gazes to sun princess. Though, in an instance a disturbing suspicious stroke Luna. "Sister. Do you think…..Discord could be responsible for that explosion?" Moon princess asked cautiously, yet knowing it was maybe way too soon to judge.

"No, Luna. I don't thing Discord did that." Celestia spoke of decisively, yet her voice somewhat strained and cautious. "But whatever it that fallout filled with, I have never felt anything like that in my life. Such…..Evil."

"Well…." Spider-Mane who remained silent for quite a duration of time trailed off in a serious and decisive tone. "Since Discord is certainly and….exceptionally….not behind this mess and whatever it is, that is in that fallout, we might be glad that it is not our concern right now."

"I agree with Peter." Twilight nodded. "Our main priority is to investigate that magic explosion now." The mare stated decisively shifting her gaze to princesses flying nearby.

"Right." All three royal alicorns stated simultaneously in a perfect synch.

Suddenly, something down there took Peter attention. Masked stallion watched ground with a raised brow under his mask with a shock. "Ahm….I think you need to see this ladies…." And he pointed his hoof down.

 _To be continued…._


	6. Chapter 5 - For whom the bell tolls I

**Chapter 5: For whom the bell tolls, Part I**

Twilight, Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance followed Spider-Manes example, looking down and their brows raised and mouths opened wide in shock what they just saw down there.

There was a massive crater over five hundred meters wide made in the ground. Local area around the crater resembled nothing but rather a wasteland with rocks, grass dissolved and dead trees without leaves, everything suggesting and evident by the enormous magical explosion occurring in there.

"This looks like the place alright." Spider-Mane trailed of bluntly, checking damaged area from the high of his Spider Glider.

"Look at the size of that crater." Twilight exhaled in awe checking a massive crater. "The explosion must have been more powerful than I expected." Amethyst alicorn shifted her gaze to princesses.

Princess Celestia observed the crater and damaged area around carefully with an utmost interest in her violet eyes. "Lets fly down and get a closer look." Celestia suggested, flipping her beautiful white wings and soared down as the others followed her example.

* * *

Celestia, Twilight, Luna and Cadance gracefully landed along with Peter landing with Spider Glider via bottom jets on the wasted and cracked ground. "Wow….What a mess." Spider-Mane stated both offhandedly yet with a stunned expression as he scratched back of his neck and checking damaged area and a massive crater. "We will need lots of Royal Guards and magic to clean this up."

"I only wish it would be that simple, Peter." Cadance replied with a sombre expression. "A disaster like that and even of magical origins are very difficult for a mere ponies or unicorns with magical abilities themselves to handle. It usually takes all the combined effort of unicorns or alicorns, along with a natural strength and magic of the nature to restore such a damage. By the way, it usually may take years for scenery to recover by itself." Young princess explained and giving her stallion a solemn look.

Celestia remained silent, brooding in her thoughts and eying damaged area as well the crater after that powerful magical explosion, yet her attention suddenly centred on several dislocated rocks around the wasted area. However, there was something strange about those rocks, like they would generate and slowly running out of energy, that was fading away.

"Sister?" Luna whispered, being aware of her sisters reaction. Dark blue alicorn shifted her attention to rock Celeastia was looking at and a moon princess exhaled a little. "Do you think?"

Realizing the royal sisters gazes aimed to the rocks, Twilight and Spider-Mane along with Cadance joined their sides. "What is going on, Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked curiously.

Just right now, Celeastia broke her train of thoughts, regaining her senses yet remaining her look fixed at those strange rocks. "This is just not any ordinary place, my friends. There is a magic present all over the place." A tall yet beautiful mare replied in her usual polite tone.

"Heh?" Peter blurted out dumbfounded under his mask. "Eghm, I am sorry, Princess Celestia, by the all respect to you, but….There was just a massive explosion of a magical origins here. The magic is now all over several miles away."

Considering young stallions words, sun goddess shook her head and raised her hoof. "No, Peter. It is not like that." Celestia replied calmly, yet deep down satisfied with Peters sensible statement. "This magic I fell is different. It is about this place….It is a Place of Power." She replied.

"Place of Power?!" Twilight exhaled excited with her brow raised. "No way!"

Though, Peter unlike her wife who was rather excited, masked stallion seemed on the other hand dumbfounded. "Um…Place of Power?"

Being aware of her husbands confusion, Twilight interjected. "Peter. Places of Power are sacred fields that are posed by rune stones and relics that generates an unfettered amounts of magical energy that are generated throughout the Equestria. There are plenty of fields across the land and only great mages and royal alicorns are allowed to enter such places generating a life power of Equestria." Moon princess explained.

"Really?" Peter trailed of in awe. "You mean….It is like a power plant back on Earth?" He asked, shifting his gaze to Twilight.

"Yes, Peter. It is something like that. Though, instead of generating electricity or nuclear power, here in Equestria it is magic." Twilight replied with a smile on her face and nodding.

"I see…." Peter murmured in agreement. He massaged his chin thoughtfully several time and then his eyes widened, as an idea hit him like a brick into the head in a realization. "HEY! That is it!" Stallion jerked out of excitement and almost hopping up.

The princesses and Twilight almost jumped out of fright and swiftly shifting their collective and bewildered gazes to Spider-Mane. "What is it, Peter?" Twilight asked carefully, still a bit astonished what got into her husband all in the sudden.

Though, being quite slow to respond, Spider-Mane spoke off a little casually and taking a serious stance. "I guess….I already know what might trigger that magical explosion, ladies."

Being astonished by their friends statement, Luna was first to speak off. "Oh really, Peter? What then?" Alicorn asked rolling her head on the side a bit.

"Well…." Peter started. "I guess this entire Place of Power just might be the case. You see…., as Twilight said, these rune stones and relics had actually acted as a power generators, holding and generating an unfettered amounts of magical energy."

"Yes?" Luna only nodded bewildered yet interested where Peter was getting to.

"My guess is, that something must have actually overload those rune stones, which then caused just like Twilight theorized before, a reaction among magical particles in the stream fluid, which then released an intense magic energy and eventually causing the explosion." Peter gave the best rational and scientific explanation he could.

Astonished by stallions unique explanation, Princess Celestia replied back with smile on her face. "That is indeed an unique view in the situation, my friend." Yet, snow-shite alicorn thought deeply for herself, considering Peters theory. "Though, I am sorry to be objecting, but on Place of Power, when there are numerous rune stones and rock, as the magical energy channels through them, the rock acts all synchronized."

In the instance Luna interjected. "it is true, Peter. By that way, as you have said, all the rune stones on the field acts as one combined generator and magical energy that channels through them is in a near-perfect balance and norm. Therefore, there should not be an overload." The mare explained, earning an affirmative nod from her older sister.

Though, standing by his suggestion, Peter thought deeply. "Mmm…But, what about…If there were two rune stones like generator exactly on the same place, my guess is it would cause two different magic energy streams to cross feeding on each other and the feedback could then result an overload."

Once again, Peters theory gained a collection of amazed looks from princesses and Twilight who seemed to be concerned, considering her husbands words. "You know….That actually might be…plausible."

Cadance who remained silent for a duration of time, step forward. "But….Peter." She trailed off slightly in disbelief. "What could possibly cause that overload? I mean, each Place of Power has its own sets of rune stones and each field is separated individually and scattered all over the Equestria."

"Mmm….That is what I am about to find out….Uh oh!" Spider-Mane though deeply again, but his train of thoughts was suddenly broke off by once again by his Spider-Sense, buzzling in his cranium out of control, signalizing an upcoming danger as masked stallion clutched. Though the buzzling was stronger than usual, lucky for Peter, it was not nearly that strong like before in reaction for magical explosion. But, whatever the danger was about to come, it must have been big, really big.

Being aware of their friends all very well familiar reaction about upcoming danger, Twilight edged closer to Peters side. "What is it Peter?" The mare asked softly with a concern filled in her voice.

"That has been some strong Spider-Sense." Spider-Mane spoke off cautiously, like he would expect something bad was about to happen. "Better stay on your toes, ladies. Looks like we are gonna get some serious trouble." Peter warned as he maintained his signature defensive pose, scanning the area carefully.

However, before any mare could say something, a deep, gruff and dark like voice echoed throughout the wasteland that would literally send chills into others spines. " _Chm. You have no idea how much right you actually are, young one. Yet, you should better brace yourselves. Because this trouble will be like anything you have ever faced in your entire lifetimes."_

Spider-Mane, Twilight and Princesses gasped and nearly jumping in fright by the hearing of the dark mysterious voice echoing around, that could literally put King Sombras, Green Goblins or Venoms usually cold and malicious voice to shame.

"What…What…What was that? Who is there?" Peter blurted out nervously, if not with a hint of fear and uncertainty being present in his voice still maintain his defensive stance, ready for anything.

Suddenly, just like he said, a burst of light erupted several meters away from masked stallion and four alicorn princesses as a smoke, even supposedly of dark magic origins spread after a burst, causing Peter, Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance to shield their eyes with their hooves.

Finally, the smoke faded away and revealing an enormous being, bigger than Princess Celestia, resembling a huge and strong ram. He had two powerful rounded horns on a massive head, four strong legs with even-toed and sharp hooves, white eyebrows as well as a white goatee, an unusual razor sharp teeth exposed from his lower jaw like carnivores do and an evil glowing red eyes. Though, what was the most peculiar was a red collar with golden amulets and a big golden bell with a red strip with a strange glyph like letters on it. The being literally resembled a "demonic ram from a netherworld".

Spider-Mane and Twilight were the first who removed their hooves from their faces, yet their mouths fell agape and yeas widened in an utters shock by the look of a demonic ram standing in front of them with a devilish grin on his face, exposing his sharp fangs.

Celeastia and Luna were next to be stunned by rams demonic present in a utters shock, yet multi-coloured mane alicorn seemed to be somewhat even more stunned than most of her friends, well if not even necessarily frightened.

Cadance though was the last to get stunned by the monstrous ram, yet she also watched an expression of her aunt in an utmost concern, yet she decided not to say any word in their mysterious visitor presence.

"At last we meet." Demonic ram spoke of with his deep and gruff voice in an embittered and cold manner and centring his whole attention to pair of Royal Sisters of Equestria. "A dear protégés of Star Swirl the Bearded. Au unicorn that had caused my so much trouble."

Peter, though already being able to recollect his senses, yet unable to let his masked lenses of his mask out of the enormous ram. "Eeeehm…..And just…Who are YOU supposed to be, goatee?" Masked stallion asked cautiously with an innocent quirk that was somewhat rich to be ignored.

Reacting slightly dumbfounded by oddly costumed stallions witty response, yet keeping his ever serious and rock like expression in his face as an anger and frustration associated with it, ram growled and exposing his sharp teeth. "IAM A RAM! YOU INSOENCE FOOL!" Ram roared nearly distorted and stomping his hoof to the ground, shaking the ground by the impact.

Peter nearly jumped out of fright, chuckling nervously under his mask, obviously cursing in his thoughts his big mouth and lame jokes. Yet eying a demon like ram with cautious and judging from his evident strength and despite his seemingly aged look, the ram must have been very powerful and strong. So for now on, Spider-Mane decided to play it cool and waiting how the situation is going to evolve.

A monstrous ram, who already managed to recollect his senses as he coughed a little. "By the way…Chm, where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself…..Grogar is the name. The Necromancer master of dark arts. An emperor of my own kingdom Tambelon and Equestrias worst nightmare." An evil ram stated arrogantly, addressing himself with a pride and he established the most respectable stance he could muster. With such a boasting attitude, even Trixie and Blueblood could hardly compare with him.

"Grogar…." Princess Celestia whispered cautiously for herself. Though it was still too soon to respond, judging from princess yet still lasting shock and awe in her expression by the looks of monstrous ram, it could be possible that his apparent name was somewhat familiar to her.

Unfortunately, Peter who could never hold his tongue and always having a little too big mouth that could be compared to Pinkie Pies, could do nothing but speak off with some of his trademark sarcastic quirks. "Grogar? You mean….that you have been groggy for some time?"

The idea was just too rich to ignore, yet Twilight bumped masked stallion into his gut by her elbow and denying him a scolding glare, pointing Peter not to provoke Grogar any further.

Once again, Grogar denied a bewildered gaze, yet immediately scowled and growled menacingly in irritation by another of masked stallions sarcastic remark.

Due to steadily rising tension in the atmosphere and before it could go out of control, Luna interjected, closing her gap between Peter and Twilight. "Careful, Peter." Moon princess spoke off in both cautious and warning tone. "He is a powerful necromancer warlord who once attempted to take over and rule the entire Ponyland three thousands of years ago, until he had been banished into Shadow World."

"Oh great." Spider-Mane murmured under his mask bluntly. "Just what we need. Another villains with a superiority complex who wants to destroy the world - I mean Equestria."

Paying stallions remark no mind, evil ram only smirked devilishly by Lunas statement. "Aaah. I am glad that historians mentioned me in history documents. I had been beginning to think that I had been forgotten. It is nice that at least anypony does remember. But in your case, I guess it would rather be an opposite, wouldn't it?" Grogar stated both bluntly yet satisfied and chuckling under his breath with his teeth exposed.

In the instance, Cadance joined her friends side. "Grogar? An Emperor of Tambelon?" A pink mare exhaled in disbelief, like even she would slowly start getting in. "But….I have thought it was only a legend."

"Well, I don't know Cadance. That guy seems a very real to me." Spider-Mane muttered sarcastically under his mask.

"What is it, that you want, Grogar?" Now Twilight spoke off cautiously, glaring an evil ram suspiciously. Yet a horrible realization struck her mind hard. "Are you….The one responsible for that magical explosion?! Who actually overloaded the rune stones?" The mare asked both angrily and frantically.

Grogar once again only smirked deviously. "Maybe yes. And maybe not. Yet…It has actually been a fitting a perfect way how to herald my return. And I returned, free at last from that rancid and shady place of Shadow World to finish what I started three thousands of years ago….To rule the Equestria!" Demonic ram proceeded coldly.

Just right now, Princess Celestia finally recollected her sense and trotted her way to Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna and Cadance, standing and stepping firmly in front of them facing Grogar with a determined and intensified glare on her violet irises. "Equestria is under our protection, Grogar. My the most faithful student Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship and her personal knight, Spider-Mane. Cadance, ruler of Crystal Empire. My sister Luna, guardian of the night. And me…Princess Celestia, Princess of the Sun and ruler of Equestria. Together, we shall protect our home. Even…from you." Snow-white alciron with multi-coloured mane scoffed menacingly, her glare intensifying.

Eying four alicorns and masked stallion in a strange red and blue attire, Grogar laughed somewhat playfully. "Chachachacha! I am so glad that you feel that way…Princess Celestia. Otherwise…I would have brought this along for nothing." Ram stated arrogantly and pointing his hoof on a collar with a golden belt on it.

"That is quite a pretty bell hanging on that decorated collars of yours, Grogy." Spider-Mane stated nonchalantly, paying an attention to that golden bell with red stripe and strange marks on it hanging on Grogars collar cautiously, while Twilight, Celestia, Luna and Cadance took defensive stances. "Do you actually intent to ring it for an reinforcements?"

Despite Grogars steadily raising irritation by Stallions supposed idiocy with his evil glare deepening, evil ram maintained himself cool and chuckled. "Chm. Not at all. Seeing Equestira having a three Royal alicorns and two kids protecting it….In the contrast, defeating you will not a problem at all." Grogar chuckled menacingly.

In the instance, a golden bell on his collar started ringing all by itself by a campanology like melody, earning a collective and suspicious gazes from Spider-Mane, Twiligh, Celestia, Luna and Cadance. The bell eventually started glowing by bright red aura of seeming negative energy.

In the instance, Spider-Manes Spider Sense screamed like crazy in his head. The bell must have been of magical origins, empowered by some terrible and corrupted power. Just like that, Grogars enormous horns then started glowing by the same aura as well, generating a dark magic. "Better brace yourselves. It is time to take one nasty ride." Grogar proceed venomously with a devious fanged grin.

"LOOK OUT!" Peter screamed on top of his lungs, jumping into his hind hooves and stretching his hooves defensively as Grogar released two bright red energy streams from his horn, which combined into one powerful energy beam heading right to heroes with a blazing speed.

But in the last minute, Twilights horn gloved by her own violet magic aura as young princess created a protective force field around her and the others, shielding them from the upcoming blast, Yet, as Grogars dark energy beam collided with the force field, Twilight suddenly felt an uprising pressure in her cranium, as she did her best to hold magical shield together.

The force field managed to protect those inside from harming, however, Grogars blast was so powerful that it caused sending magical bubble like shield flying several yards away as it eventually cracked and Twilight, Peter, Celestia, Luna and Cadance collided with ground, making several rolls as they eventually made a halt, while Spider-Mane gracefully back flipped on his hooves.

Peter swiftly checked princesses who were slowly recuperating from the blast and making their way back onto their hooves, as he heard a near groaning. Peter looked around and saw Twilight who struggled to make her way back to her hooves, rubbing her cranium. Stallion immediately rushed to his beloved wife side, grabbing her with his hooves gently and helping her to stand up.

"Twilight. Are you okay, honey?" Peter asked with an utmost concern and he gently brushed her head against Twilights cheek affectionately, making sure she was alright.

The mare returned her stallions affection and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Peter. I am fine." Twilight replied reassuringly, yet her expression turned dismayed and she turned cautiously to Grogar who was slowly making his way forward. "But….Grogars magic…I….I have never seen anything like this before. I guess that only a few individuals beside Princess Celestia and Princess Luna even possess such a great power and magical potential." Twilight exhaled astounded, unable to supress her amazement by evil rams magical abilities.

"Are you actually impressed by my powers?" Grogar asked with an interest in his voice and smirked devilishly. "I am very flattered by your enthusiasm, my dear. But yet I assure you that this has been just a mere small amount of my power. You have no idea what I have stored next for you."

"Sorry, Mr Hornhead. "But it is already getting late. It is time for you to go back to your shed." Spider-Mane stated sarcastically as he burst galloping forward, engaging Grogar face off.

"Peter! Wait!" Twilight jerked out worryingly, trying to halt charging Peter but it was for naught.

Grogars golden bell once again started ringing in the same melody and glowing by red aura. In the same moment, just like before, Grogars rolled horns started pulsing by the same dark energy. Though this time, evil ram created an orb by concentrating his dark magic through his horns in front of his muzzle. An orb of dark energy was steadily growing bigger, gaining on power, as Grogar eventually released that concentrated dark energy bolt right towards his opponent.

However, with his amazing speed, agility as well as with Spider Sense alarming for an upcoming danger, the wall-crawler leaped from the ground high into the air and back flipping effortlessly above the energy bolt that collided with ground in an explosion, yet Peter landed on his hooves effortlessly and he kept speeding towards Grogars direction.

Unfortunately, evil ram shoot numerous other bolt of dark energy from his horns to masked stallion, yet just like before with his bell ringing and glowing. Spider-Mane dodged second incoming blast by jumping aside and third one by making a swift maneuver via flipping and landing on his hooves, never ceasing his pursuit towards Grogar.

"You know….Dodging enemies assaults is actually quite fun, but you just cannot do everything by yourself, Grogy. Now it is my turn." Spider-Mane jerked out bluntly as he fired a strand of webbing from his left hoof as the strand cling to one of Grogars horns, which quite surprised the ram. Peter holding on his web, swung the strand sharply and masked stallion slingshot his frame right towards his opponent like a projectile.

Masked web slinger extended his right hoof to deliver a powerful blow zipping through the air, ready to strike the ram as he was getting closer and closer. However, seeing his opponents upcoming assault and despite Grogars big head, bearing a two massive sets of horns, the ram effortlessly swung his head back into a counterattack. Be the moment when Spider-Mane was very close, his Spider Sense blurted like crazy, but it was already too late for stallion to react. Grogar swung his horned head like bludgeon and hitting Spider-Mane very hard and sending the stallion flying by impact, which could be compared to strength of Incredible Hulk, Rhino or Juggernaut.

" _Wow! Good reflexes. And on second though, that has actually hurt."_ Peter cursed under his breath as he soared through the air like a cannon ball and colliding with one of the rune stones and crashing it by impact. "Ugh! Okay…I have really not seen that coming." Stallion muttered as he found himself covered by the debris and pain coursing through his body.

In the instance, Grogars glowing bell rung once again and this time, demon like ram released a chain like glowing whip from his horns by channelling his dark energy. Magical chain, acting actually like a snake crawled his way to grounded stallion and before Spider-Mane could get up on his hooves, the chain wrapped his entire body.

"What the…!" Peter jerked out as Grogars magical chain constricted him. Stallion struggled and attempting to free himself from his restrains. But unfortunately no matter how strong he was, Spider-Mane failed in his attempt, unable to break through the dark magic chain that totally immobilized his being. _"Oh crap. Mmm. I wonder…If he even could actually make me tell the truth via this chain."_

"That should keep you away from troubles." Grogar stated coldly, yet grinning maliciously in humour, obviously satisfied with his act.

"PETER!" Twilight creamed out aloud and galloped her way towards magically restrained Peter.

"Well…Looks like I will kill two birds with one stone." Grogar proceed coldly as his magical bell rung again and his horn glowed by his dark energy, averting his gaze to young mare and stallion. But before evil ram could shoot another of his magic bolts, different blast of pure yellow bright energy hit Grogar with a power of missile and sending evil ram flying through the air. He crashed through several dead trees in his way and eventually colliding with ground, making several rolls before coming into halt, creating a small trench.

Evil ram grunted in pain as he managed to make his way back on his hooves and shaking his head several times to recollect his senses. Growling menacingly, Grogar looked around to find the one who shot him as his gaze landed on Princess Celestia with her horn glowing by yellow aura and Luna along with Cadance standing by her side.

"You savage!" Princess Celestia hissed, glaring Grogar with a venomous scowl. "Leave them alone!"

"You want to fight? Then pick some someone of your own size!" Luna fiercely jerked out with her usually ocean blue eyes hidden behind white glowing light.

"Now it is three of us you got to worry about!" Cadance stated decisively, standing close to her aunts side.

"Alright, then." Grogar chuckled, ignoring Twilight kneeling at strained Spider-Mane and shifting his full attention at Royal alicorns. "You Princess Celestia and Luna had been both taught and trained by Star Swirl, is that right? Well then….Lets see what is within you." Demonic ram stated challengingly, burying his hoof over ground several times in a very menacing way and shifting his head from side to side as it crackled a bit. "Yet….I assure you with utmost authority, that I will not be defeated so easily."

In the instance, Grogars bell rung once again glowing by a red aura, his horns started charging his dark energy as he released another of his concentrated energy bolts right to princesses. Celestias, Lunas and Cadances horns glowed with their respective auras and creating one strong force filed by their combined might. The blast collided with the force field, shaking its structure, yet alicorns managed to keep it steady as magic shield eventually absorbed the blast.

Cancelling the spell and force field fading away, three royal alicorns spread their wings and soared into the air.

Going into a counterattack in something like a Wild West shootout, Cadance released several magical bolts from her horn right into Grogar, who was despite his rather hulking physique surprisingly agile and fast as he managed to dodge pink mares blast by jumping aside and countering with energy bolts of his own. Yet, Princess of Crystal Empire flipped her wings and she dodged rams blast in mid-air, keeping her distance.

Celestia along with Luna released several magical bolts from their horns, bombarding demonic ram persistently with their combined might, yet Grogar created his very own magic shield that absorbed most of Royal Sisters blasts and keeping rams own being protected from the attack. "Chm Chm Chm! Pure-blooded alicorns. Such a slow learners." Grogar chuckled smugly and released yet another concentrated powerful beam of dark energy from his horns. Luckily, both alicorns swiftly disappeared in a flash of light, effectively dodging blast and each mare materialized in a different direction.

* * *

Meanwhile aside from a fierce battle between alicrons and demonic ram, Twilight was kneeling at Peter, who was still restrained by Grogars magical chain, still unable to set himself free, no matter how hard he tried. Twilight was using her magic to break a dark magic spell of the chain that constricted her husband as hard as she could, but so far without any result, much for mares dismay.

"Chm! Come on, Twilight! Can you just not negate the magical effects of this chain?" Spider-Mane whined desperately, as he frantically kept struggling. "We are missing all the fun back there." Wise-cracking web slinger though finished both sarcastically and humorously.

Twilight rolled her eyes in an exasperated manner. "I am trying Peter. But this chain is forced with an immensely powerful dark magic. It would take more than just an ordinary magi or spell to surpass that." Young alicorn thought deeply as an idea flashed in her head. "Unless….I could use a Negating Spell to negate dark magic and breaking the chain off. But it will take all my concentration and will to do that and it takes some time."

"Alright than honey." Peter agreed, as he shifted his attention back to ongoing battle occurring nearby destroyed forest. "You better hurry this up, Twilight. I am afraid Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance cannot keep that up forever. They need our help as well." Stallion instructed in concern and seriousness present in his tone.

Twilight closed her eyes and her horn started pulsing by her violet aura as it nearly flashed like as small beacon. Young princess than transferred her own magical energy into chain, its violet glow light surrounding its red aura of dark magic. Peter, despite his mask lenses usually protecting his eyes, was just forced to shut them down by such amount of light.

 _To be continued…._


	7. Chapter 6 - For whom the bell tolls II

**Chapter 6: For whom the bell tolls, Part II**

So far, battle between Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Grogar was still raging on the fullest.

Despite Celestias and Lunas god-like powers, possessing an ability to rise sun and moon and both being the most powerful beings on Equestria, even with their combined forces along with Cadance, who was holding her own surprisingly well, Grogar on the other hand proved himself to be not an ordinary foe. Rams hulking and strong physique as well as possessing a vast magical abilities and potential in dark arts was making him an extremely powerful and formidable opponent who could literally intimidate his opponents. It even looked like, that Grogar actually managed to get an upper hand over princesses.

Princess Celestia eyed Grogar with a determined glare and in a cautious defensive stance. Sun princess horn started, this not pulsing by her yellow magic aura, but blazing fiery by yellow and orange flames. In the instance, snow-white alicorn with multi-coloured mane released a massive stream of fire that surrounded ram from all sides and then engulfing his entire frame in flames. Grogar roared on top of his lungs in pain, as raging wall of flames was burning Grogars body.

"Yes! She got him!" Luna jerked out astonished, flipping her wings in the mid-air.

"Way the go, auntie!" Cadance cheered for her aunt, hovering nearby.

When flames faded away by Celestias own power, Celesita, Luna and Cadance watched Grogar crouching on scorched ground all around him. Ram who was in the worst shape imaginable, was convulsing in pain with his fangs clenched, his front hooves dug into ground and majority of his fur was scorched by Celestias flames, having a severe third degree burns.

However, Grogars golden bell start ringing again, as rams own dark energy consumed his entire body and started glowing. In the same moments, rams damaged form started recuperating itself. His burn wounds mended itself and his fur grew back via his own dark magic. Full revitalized, Grogar made his way back into standing position much for Celestias, Lunas and Cadances utter shock and dismay. "Hm Cha Cha! Is that the best you can do, princess of the sun?" Grogar chuckled menacingly.

"Impossible." Celestia could only gasp in dismay as Grogar could actually heal from her flames, that there was said, that Princess Celestias flames could literally melt even a rock.

"Has he just actually healed up?" Luna seemed even more bewildered than her sister.

"How could he do that?" Candace exhaled in disbelief.

Grogar only chuckled devilishly by response. "Lets just say I have got a little upgrade. My magic and might are now on the highest level and exceeding even a power of alicorns. It is useless to resist to me now." Ram stated menacingly, feeling himself invincible.

Princess Celestia only glared menacingly with her teeth clenched. "We will see about that." She scoffed and charged towards Grogar galloping with her head bowed and her long horn posing like a spear. Monstrous ram and ruler of Equestria met and collided in a duel, though using their horns as swords.

Celestia thrusted her horn towards Grogars exposed face, yet evil ram blocked princess horn by his own left horn, as he quickly countered by sharply swinging his head like a bludgeon in an attempt to impale the mares neck with his right horn, yet Celestia sidestepped and dodging Grogars own thrust.

Sun princess thrusted her horn, repeating her first strike and this time, she managed to slice Grogars cheeks who hissed in pain, leaving a scar on its place that started bleeding and making ram to stumble back a bit. That though did not discourage demonic ram, in the contrary, it only enraged him even furthers as he swung his massive head in another attempt to impale Celestia with his left horn, yet once again an alicorn dodged her opponents strike.

Once again, Celestia thrusted her horn against Grogars neck. He however swiftly flinched his head down, avoiding her strike and going into counterattack, by sharply swinging his horned head back to the side and delivered one nasty hammer like impact to Celestias torso as small cracks widened on her golden chest plate.

The mare was send flying by Grogars impact in a blazing speed, hitting and colliding with ground, making several back rolls, yet she extended her beautiful wings as she managed to stop her momentum by flipping them mightily and digging her hind hooves into ground, making two trenches by that.

Grogar, with his facial scar on his cheek, which Celestia sliced with her horn and a blood poured from it on his cheek glared princess like a basilisk. Sun goddess watched ram with just like glare cautiously in defensive pose and gritting her teeth. "It is time to finish this." Celestia stated coldly, as she spread her wings and soaring high in to the air. Her horn started pulsing with her yellow magic energy and she released a powerful energy beam from her horn to Grogar.

Him however, released a magical beam of his own from his horns. Both energy beams met themselves, both colliding by the impact as they created one massive orb of energy. Eventually it caused an overload and orb exploded in the process with a near blinding flash of light.

An explosion caused an intense shockwave that, though Grogar managed to hold his own position by standing firmly with his hooves dug into ground crouching, Princess Celestia however, who was dazzled by the flash of glow could not hold her frame in the mid-air as a shockwave from the explosion knocked her out, sending a snow white alicorn flying as she collided with one of the dead trees and crushing it by impact. By the impact, she lost her trademark golden tiara with violet jewel in the middle. Celestia collided with ground, making several rolls as she eventually came into a halt. Sun princess remained lying there, grunting as pain throbbed trough her body.

"Stat Swirl, trained you well." Grogar unusually complimented sun princess skills and abilities, which was quite strange from someone so evil and menacing. Yet, ram came closer to grounded alicorn as his bell started ringing and glowing via his dark energy and just like before with Spider-Mane, he released a glowing chain like strain from his horns, which like a serpent constricted Celestias body, her horn included, restraining her in its dark magic.

"But he hadn't taught you everything." Evil ram proceed coldly, by a change of demeanour.

Celestia grunted, struggling frantically to settle herself free the chain though without any success. She attempted to use her magic, but unfortunately much for her dismay and no matter how much she concentrated her thoughts into her horn, she just could not ignite her magical aura. Like something was cancelling it. "What by the stars?!" Princess of the sun blurted out. "My magic is not working?!"

"Don't bother yourself…Your Highness." Grogar chuckled smugly. "My own dark magic also negates any other magic of either unicorns or alicorns. So, till you are wrapped up by my magic chain, you are nothing but a sitting duck.

"SISTER!" Luna shrieked in horror as she saw her older sister down, lying helplessly on the ground. Her horror and shock, however immediately turned into pure anger, as Lunas eyes literally started blazing in a fierce fury. "YOU MONSTER!" Moon princess shrieked in an unusual amplified voice that could pull gasps from the others. Her blue irises disappeared behind a flash of white light as her horn started pulsing by a fierce dark blue aura.

In the moment, a night sky overcast via dark stormy clouds forming as the climate changed. And just like on Lunas command, several lightning streams came off the clouded sky and they all stroke Grogar in a massive wave of electricity. Ram roared on top of his lungs in pain, as electrical currents rushed into his body and locking his muscles in place.

When lightning subsided, Grogar crouched as he nearly lost his balance. Rams fangs girted and trembling in pain, as evident as each muscle in his body hurt, electrical sparks were still flashing a bit over his frame. Yet after a few moments, Grogar eventually recuperated himself, shaking the sparks off and making his way back into standing position much for Lunas utter shock and dismay as ram growled in steadily raising anger and declining patience with alicorns.

Though still amazed as Grogar managed to recuperate and heal from her attack vie his own magic, Luna shook her head to recollect her senses. Her eyes and horn glowed to engage another assault. By her command, another shower of lighting struck from the clouds right into Grogar, who only smirked and stood still on his place and not moving an inch. Lighting however, this time made a contact and channelled through rams horns like two electricity generators, though leaving him completely unharmed, much for Lunas yet another dismay.

Grogars golden bell rung again in its campanology melody glowing as he released concentrated electricity of lightning from his horns and sending it back to Luna. Moon princess unfortunately due to her still lasting amazement could not react fast enough to dodge rams counter attack, as he own lightning stroke her back. The mare screamed in pain, as electricity generated through her own body and locking her muscles in place. Luna eventually fell from the sky like a fly dazzled, hitting the ground hard and remaining lying in place.

And just like at Princess Celestia, Grogar released yet another dark magic chain that wrapped around dark blue royal alicorn, locking her body on the place and cancelling her magic as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight on top of her magical abilities yet evidently exhausted, finally managed to negate a dark energy that encased the chain that was still constricting Spider-Mane via her Negating Spell as its red glow faded away. "There! It is done, Peter!" Twilight exhaled satisfied with her deed with a smile, yet her expression was tired and wore down, which was evident as she was trying and using her magic so hard to cancel Grogars own dark magic.

Peter finally managed to break the chain, shattering it to pieces by his spider strength. "Wow! It is about time!" Stallion made his way back on his hooves. Twilight attempted to stand as well, but her own hooves buckled and mare stumbled down with grunting. "Twilight?" Peter jerked out in worry, standing up on his hind hooves, reaching for Twilight and he took her into his hooves in a bridal style. "Are you alright, honey?" Peter asked in concern.

Though seemingly exhausted, Twilight denied her husband a warm smile and brushing her cheek over his own affectionately. "It is nothing, Peter. I am just a little worn down from cancelling Grogars dark energy. It took me a quite some time to cancel the spell of that chain, but it had eventually paid off." Amethyst alicorn smiled as forced himself to the ground. "Now lets help the princesses!" Twilight stated with a determined look on her face.

"Are you sure?" Peter objected with concern of his wife that still looked like wore down, like she didn't sleep for week and placing his hoof gently on her shoulder. "You should take some rest for your magic to replenish. You have been trying so hard just to settle me free. Stay away out of it. I can take that guy." Peter begged his wife not to intervene.

However, despite being seemingly exhausted, Twilight immediately turned on her determined and stubborn side, denying a glare to her stallion. "Peter! And just what do you intent to do? Charge Grogar to get wrapped by another of his magical chains?" Mare lectured. "This is a serious and immensely powerful dark magic we are dealing with. And for that, you need my help since you cannot use magic on your own. Besides….It will take more than just a mere brawn to take Grogar down you know. We have to play it smart. So stop pushing me back!" Twilight stated decisively and standing firmly by her decision.

Peter, never ceased to be surprised be his wife attitude, though being a book worm by nature, Twilight was also fiercely independent, determined, purposeful and hard as a rock. Watching Twilights determined glare nervously, Peter knew that there was no point arguing with his wife, so he sighed both defeated and satisfied.

"Alright than honey, I will play it by your rules." Peter chuckled innocently. "So what is the plan?"

Twilights glare slowly faded away as she smiled warmly by her husbands change of attitude. "I need you to occupy Grogar long enough for me to charge and concentrate power from Elements of Harmony. I will then use that energy via shared inseparable bonds with my friends into my own version of Harmony Beam. It still may not be that powerful as the real thing, yet I managed to take and calm down an enraged Hulk back on Earth years ago with that. It might by our only hope to stop Grogar." Twilight stated decisively, her eyes glowing with determination.

Peter though hesitated for a while, yet he didn't dare to object by the look into Twilight eyes. "You got it, honey!" He stated decisively as well and planting a soft kiss on mares cheek. "I will make an evil triplet brother of Toothgnasher and Toothgrinder busy." Stallion chuckled as he reached into his utility bell and pulling some of his web cartridges, though those looked "special ones" and grinned somewhat maliciously. "Besides, I have some surprise for old Grogy."

Rolling her eyes irritated, yet managing a playful smile, Twilight kissed her husbands cheek affectionately and nudging his side. "Alright then. Go! And please be careful."

* * *

"AUNTIE! LUNA!" Cadance shrieked in horror with her right hoof extended as she saw both of her aunts down, which was actually leaving pink alicorn the only one standing against evil ram.

Cadance watched evil ram standing in front of her with an intense glare like dagger. "Why you….!" The mare growled menacingly as she aimed her horn right to demon ram, which started glowing by light blue aura. In the moment a blue crystals burst from the ground all around bewildered Grogar. In a few seconds, ram found himself encased in a crystal formation like a strong solid prison.

Cadance carefully and with caution step forward to crystal formation, but suddenly a thunderous blows echoed from inside. Grogar was using his brute strength of his mighty horns to break his way free, as a small cracks formed on crystal formation and steadily widening by each blow.

Finally, for Cadances dismay and shock, Grogar burst his way through the crystal barricade as small crystal shards spread all around, falling like cherry blossom. That though was not all. Grogar bowed his head down and charged towards Cadance like a charging bull. Princess of Crystal Empire fired several bolts of energy to charging ram in a desperate attempt to stop or slow him down. The blast collided with rams horned head in several flash bursts, but Grogar, like he would even not realize that, never stopping in his tracks.

Grogar finally charged Cadance with his horns in a full speed. That one nasty impact sent pink mare alicorn soaring through the air like a missile, as she collided with ground, making several hard rolls, before halting herself and remaining lying there, groaning by Grogars impact. Once again, Ram used another of his chains, to restrain pink alicorns frame and blocking her own magic.

Grogar checked his surroundings of damaged battlefield as he watched Celestia, Luna and Cadance lying around, all three Royal alicorns restrained by his dark magic. "Is that it?!" Grogar scoffed mockingly and slamming his hoof to ground with a facial disappointment in his red eyes. "Is that all Star Swirl had ever taught you over thousands of years, Royal Princesses of Equestria? I must say that I am truly disappointed."

Suddenly something sticky splashed on back of Grogars cranium. Evil ram plucked himself in surprise as well as an anger associated with his awe. "Who dares?!" He sharply turned around in frustration as his gaze landed on well familiar masked stallion standing on his hind hooves and his front hooves folded.

"Oh, I am sorry, tough guy." Spider-Mane called rakishly. "But I guess both of us still have a second round to have."

"Chm! Young ones are such foolish and unteachable. I have just taken you down once, yet you still demand another defeat?" Grogar scoffed smugly. The ram then eyed masked stallion in his heroic attire cautiously and suddenly, rams own red usually scowled red eyes widened uncharacteristically, like he would realize something strange and unusual about young stallion. "What is this?! An unicorn with no magic?" Grogars sudden amazement though quickly turned into an amusement as ram started laughing. "MUHAHAHAHA! Even Celestia and Luna has been no challenge at all. Just what are YOU going to do, hero? No magic. No hope." Evil ram grinned maliciously and standing against with his monstrous form, totally dwarfing the stallion.

Peter eyed Grogar with his lenses and despite his slowly yet steadily declining patience and raising irritation, if not even anger with rams arrogance, cruelty and mercilessness, masked stallion remained cool as he crouched into his own signature fighting pose with a more than determined glare under his mask.

"I may have no magical abilities. But I am more than a half pony and half spider to take you down….Goatee." Peter stated firmly, with a determined tone, yet he still could not help but throw a wisecrack as he always did when fighting a bad guy.

Grogars white brow twitched in irritation as well as a vein formed on the side of his head. "IAM A RAM!" Evil ram roared and slamming his hoof to the ground. "That did it, kid! I have had it with you! It is time someone teach you a lesson!" Grogar growled menacingly as a golden bell on his collar rung in familiar trademark melody and started glowing by red aura, as well his horns did and he released another powerful concentrated beam of his dark energy.

"I hate this song!" Spider-Mane blurted out in irritation as his Spider Sense rung in his head and he jumped on the side, successfully dodging a blast that collided in the ground and erupted on impact. It thought caused a small shockwave, yet Peter made several a graceful somersaults in the mid-air and gracefully landing on one of the dead trees on the left and adhering himself on it.

Grogar engaged another assault by releasing this time an energy orb from his horns, yet just like before, Spider-Mane leaped from the tree in the last moment, before it exploded by dark magic blast and being reduced to nothing but wooden chips. Spider-Mane yet with another agile flip in the air landed on another dead tree on the right. Grogar didn't though ceased his assault as he shot another energy blast on slippery pony like wall-crawler only for tree being reduced to wooden chips just like the first one and Spider-Mane dodging by jumping of the way.

Peter extended his right hoof and fired a strand of webbing, that cling to a nearest dead tree. Spider like costumed pony swung his way to Grogar standing of the ground ready to launch another blast with a blazing speed.

But before evil ram could attack first, Peter never ceasing his momentum and still holding on his strand folding his hind hooves to even increase his swing, and when he was just a mere inches away from Grogar, the stallion thrusted forward and delivering one strong and hard drop-kick to the centre of rams face. The impact generated a shockwave powerful enough to blow wooden chips from crushed trees away.

Being totally surprised and amazed by such a row power from somepony so young, Grogar, with the velocity of bullet, was launched through the air as he collided with one of the remaining rune stones, literally shattering it into little pieces and dust. Grunting in pain from the Spider-Manes blow, Grogar struggled to make his way back on his hooves still feeling a bit dazzled. He shook his fur from wooden chips and cob webs and licking a side of his face that masked stallion smashed good one, still pulsing a bit as he actually tasted a blood coming from his mouth.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME!?" Grogar growled in frustration, eying heroic attire dressed stallion standing against him with a piercing glare that literally resembled daggers.

"Better get used to it, Grogy." Peter stated nonchalantly under his mask, masking his devious grin and maintaining his defensive stance.

"Peter!" Princess Celestia jerked out, still lying nearby and constricted by Grogars dark magic chain and struggling to settle herself free, as stallion turned his attention to princess curiously. "His bell! It is a source of his power! Remove it!" Sun princess instructed.

Peter only nod in agreement. "Alright, the bell! Got it!" He replied in understanding and raising his right hoof, despite of having no thumb.

By the time, Grogar fully recollected his senses and using his dark aura charged through his horns and bell ringing. Though this time, he lifted several rocks from crushed rune stones that in the instance started pulsing by the same red aura of dark energy and ram levitated them high above his head via telekinesis.

However, web-headed stallion stood on his place firmly with a determined stare under his lenses. " _Alright Parker. Get him. You can do it. I just really hope I will do it just like Jason with Minoan Bull did."_

Meanwhile Grogar, still focusing his dark energy via levitating rocks, send them flying like projectiles towards masked stallion with velocity of bullets.

"Alright! Here I come!" Spider-Mane jerked out, as usually reacting quickly, leaping high into the air and he landed gracefully on the first rock. Yet touching telekinetically floating rock only with his front hooves, pony like wall-crawler folded his lower body along with his hind hooves and like spring he launched himself in a graceful flip and landing on second incoming rock.

In the instance a third red glowing rock was speeding forward, yet fast, agile and flexible pony leaped from the second rock and flipping over the third rock, which crushed the second in impact. Spider-Mane landed on fourth rock and swiftly hopping over a fifth one with his hind hooves extended in a "jumping over a goat" style as glowing rock missed his tail and bum just inches away.

Peter landed on sixth stone only followed by remaining two rocks flying dangerously close. Yet leaping from the rock, Spider-Mane fired a strand of webbing into seventh boulder and launching himself like a sling shot towards the incoming rocks. Peter extended his hooves skywards and started rotating his body like an arrow and with a velocity of bullet he flew through the rocks just in time before they both collided together in an attempt to crush the stallion.

Grogar, taken aback by heroically costumed stallions amazing speed, agility and grace as he avoided every single rock projectile that he launched at him, Spider-Mane gracefully landed on giant rams back. "What the….?" Grogar who already recuperated from his awe, started fiercely kicking and bucking around like bull attempting to shake off a cowboy on the rodeo.

"YEEE HAW! I done gone and caught me a wild bronco!" He yelled out in a poor imitation of Old West cowboy.

"Get off me, you little insect!" Grogar growled angrily as he kept kicking and bucking around to shake wise-cracking wall-crawler down.

Peter was holding himself on kicking and bucking rams back as best he could, yet he actually had an advantage of his ability to adhere to most surfaces. So, he was literally stuck on Grogar like a tick. "Now hold it, pal!" Masked web slinger jerked out in quite in offended manner as he kept struggling to hold himself on runaway ram. "I really hate when someone- I mean somepony compares me to bugs! Spiders are ARACHNIDS not INSECTS! Got it!?"

Spider-Mane just had about enough of that. "You know…This is really amusing, a horse riding a ram, alright. But sadly, every fun cannot last forever. So…." Wise-cracking stallion blurted out as he crawled on rams neck, shooting two strands of webbing of opposite directions as one strand stuck on a tree and second one of rock as an anchor points.

Spider-Mane then stuck his left strand of webbing on Grogars left horn and did exactly the same things with the right one, wrapping a raging ram in some sort of improvised web bridle restrains. Grogar, still raging by kicking, bucking and shaking his head frantically, was trying to break free from his webbing restrains.

Wasting no time and taking an advantage of evil rams temporary restraining, Peter leaped over Gorgars restrained head, grabbing on his right horn and swinging himself gracefully over web strain right into rams golden collar.

"Lets see how good are you as a bell-ringer without that fancy bell of yours." Spider-Mane stated smugly as he grabbed Grogars golden bell empowered by dark magic and pulled as hard as he could to remove the bell from continuously kicking and bucking rams collar, as stallion used his adhering ability to hold on his chest, but somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he just could not remove it.

" _What in the buck is this? Even with my spider strength, I just cannot remove that thing from his collar. It holds….like enchanted. Oh come on Parker, there isn't such thing as magic restrain like spell."_ Peter though for himself and he kept pulling the bell, attempting to remove it, but it was all for naught, much for stallions dismay. _"Alright than. Magic restrain spell."_

In the instance, Spider-Manes Spider Sense started alarming in his cranium for some sort of danger, but it was too late. Grogars bell started pulsing via its dangerous dark magic. _"Oh crap!"_ Peter mutter under his breath as red aura surrounding the bell erupted in flash of light, dark energy channelled through stallions body and knocking him down. Peter flew through the air and collided into ground with grunting and making several back rolls, yet he managed to regain his balance via making a swift backflip and landing on his hooves.

" _Wow. This is new. A magical artefact actually having its own defence system."_ Peter though, rubbing his aching cranium. _"Looks like I wont remove that bell the hard way. But…Maybe I could do it easy way than."_ Spider-Manes brow under his mask widened as a realization occurred to him. He extended both of his hooves and released numerous web shots, bombarding Grogars own collar and bell with every shot, as sticky glue like substance totally encased rams chest.

Finally, Grogar, using all of his strength he could muster, managed to break himself free from his web like restrains, breaking both strands by sharp shakes of his head. Evil ram, growled as he glared a web slinger standing several yards away from him with a smug grin.

"Foolish colt. You cannot defeat me. I am….." Grogar stated menacingly as he concentrated his thoughts in order make his magic bell ringing in order to use his dark magic, but much for his dismay and utter shock, he found out that he somehow couldn't manage that. "What?! My magic is not…Working?!" Grogar blurted in disbelief as he looked at his collar and bell that were completely covered by Spider-Manes own webbing, which seems to be a main cause of evil rams collar being unfunctional.

Spider-Mane stood up on his hind hooves, folding his front hooves. "Allow me to enlighten the situation, pal." Peter stated smugly, from some unusual reason removing his own mask, as he exposed his face to Grogar with a devious grin. "That is not just any ordinary webbing your collar and bell are webbed. It contains a crushed dust of crystals from Canterlotst catacombs that contains elements that cancels magic. Now who is a sitting duck?" Peter chuckled nonchalantly.

Grogar just stared at unmasked stallion standing in front of him with his fanged mouth agape and his red eyes widened by the realization, then shifting his gaze to his malfunctioned collar and bell webbed by Spider-Manes improved magic cancelling webbing.

Rams white brow eventually twitched into a fierce glare as well as a vein formed into his face and growling menacingly, before the ram roared menacingly as the ground nearly shook and Grogar charged against Peter in a full speed.

Unfortunately for him, Peter used the opportunity and fired a strands of webbing right into Grogars face, blinding him. Evil ram groaned as he was forced to stop in his tracks, unable to see a thing, disoriented. And that was opportunity Peter was waiting for. The stallion sprinted across the wasteland, galloping towards disoriented Grogar in a full speed, taking a charge on ram.

Using all of his spider strength he could muster, Peter delivered a fierce right hook right across Grogars face, followed by a left uppercut into rams lower jaw and finished by a powerful right roundhouse kick right into muzzle, each blows generating a little shockwaves. Grogar was send flying by Spider-Manes impact with a velocity of a missile crushed several dead trees in his way as he collided hard with ground, making several back rolls before he ceased his momentum in a created trench, grunting painfully and dazzled.

With a speed of bullet, Peter zipped across via sling shooting himself by his web and landing right to dazzled Grogar and with a several swift movements and webbing, the stallion literally tied demonic rams legs up in an old cowboy like style. "Consider yourself grounded." Peter stated mockingly.

"What the…?!" Grogar recollected his sense as he realized that he was tied up by Spider-Manes webbing. "Releases me right now!" Ram whined frustrated as he struggled to break himself free like streel strong sticky substance.

"Sorry. Maybe until hell freezes over, pal." Peter proceed offhandedly.

"Peter!" A well-known feminine voice echoed from behind. Peter looked behind with a stunned gaze, yet a warm smile formed on his face as he saw Twilight slipping her wings high in the air and with her horn pulsing fiercely in an unusual multi-coloured/rainbow like aura. "You better take cover and taking some rest, honey. I will take it from here." The mare stated with a determined expression in her face.

"He is all yours." Peter replied playfully with a malicious expression and devious grin, like he knew what was coming, as he leaped backwards and making some distance away from Grogar.

"Alright, big guy! Lights on for you." Twilight proceed with a firm and determined tone, yet somehow bearing an hint of sarcasm. In the instance, amethyst young alicorn bowed her head sharply and released glowing concentrated energy in a form of one powerful Harmony Beam of rainbow colours from her horn towards wrapped ram.

"NO!" Grogar screamed in horror as a massive blast of multi-coloured energy was approaching him. He was struggling himself, frantically trying to free himself from web like restrains, but it was too late. Twilights Harmony Beam hit its target on the fullest, as Grogar disappeared behind supernatural flash of light as a massive explosion occurred, flashing the entire area and creating a shockwave that bent local dead trees.

Peter had to shield his own eyes with his hoof or else he would go blind by such flash of light and using his ability to stick on any surface crouching so the shockwave didn't blow him away. He could though hear Grogars screams that slowly faded away in an explosion.

A flash of light eventually faded away as there remained a small crater after the explosion and grey smoke was coming from it. Twilight though, who was keeping herself in the air unfortunately lost her balance as her wings tired off and she started falling down. The use of Harmony Beam cost Twilight too much of her magical energy to perform, so the exhaustion and fatigue get on to her.

"Twilight!" Peter screamed as he instinctively leaped and before Twilight could collide with a ground, stallion caught the mare, making a front flip and gracefully landing back on the ground with Twilight in his hooves bridal style. "Come on, Twilight. Talk to me, honey." Peter whispered concerned, holding a hoof behind his wife head.

Twilight though exhausted with a wore down expression in her face denied a warm smile and nuzzling Peters cheek affectionately before closing her eyes and falling into a slumber.

Peter only smiled warmly with much more relieved look with his eyes full of empathy, as he brushed his hoof gently over mares mane. "Take a rest, honey. You have saved us all." He whispered

"Peter!" Suddenly a feminine and also familiar voice and galloping echoed from behind. Peter looked behind and a smile along with a happy expression formed on his face as he saw Celestia, Luna and Cadance who were finally free from Grogars dark magic chains, were galloping towards the duo, all three alicorns, though visibly battered a bit and having some bruises from their fight with Grogar but they were physically alright nonetheless.

"Are you guys alright?" Luna asked with a concern and placing her hoof gently of Peters shoulder.

"Twilight…." Princess Celestia exhaled as she saw Twilight motionless frame in Peters hooves and her eyes closed. Concerned, Celestia immediately kneeled on her four legs, watching her the most faithful student with sombre gaze. "Is she…?" She trailed of worryingly.

"Don't worry, Princess Celestia, Peter reassured a taller alicorn with a serene smile. "Twilight has just used too much of her magic and energy to perform the Harmony Beam. Lets just say she is having a good nap."

Celestia nuzzled her head against Twilights cheek affectionately and denying a serene smile, as a nervousness was lifted from her heart, relieved.

"But what about Grogar?" Cadance shifted her gaze to still smoking crater, watching it cautiously.

"Don't know." Peter stated bluntly as he watched the crater as well. "But I guess we got him….Uh oh!" Peter blurted out as his Spider Sense started ringing in the fullest in his cranium.

In the instance, much for everypony utter shock, Grogar emerged from the smoke and crawled from the crater. However, ram was literally on his last legs, in a much worse shape than he was as Peter beat him up. He was convulsing and grunting in pain that was coursing through his entire body and barely standing on his hooves, totally. A ram from netherworld was totally drained off and weakened from Twilight Harmony Beam. Yet, most of Spider-Manes webbing that was restraining rams collar and bell was dissolved.

Yet, Grogar rose his head and centring his gaze right on the group standing nearby, as Celestia, Luna and Cadance formed a circle around Peter and Twilight in order to protect them and being ready for a possible assault from ram.

"Chrrrmm!" Grogar merely scoffed growling. "You all are much stronger than I have expected. This isn't over though. I will be back….and a darkness will come with me." Ram growled and centring his whole attention to Peter without his mask, still holding Twilight in his hooves and though hardly pointing his hoof on the stallion. "And you…..I will remember you….Spider-Mane. This is just the beginning." Grogar chuckled menacingly, causing Peter to gulp nervously, yet he was still determined enough to deny a glare to evil ram.

"Enjoy your best moments while you can. There is no place to hide. No place to run. A dark age has now begun!" Grogar chuckled and proceed menacingly as he slammed his hoof into ground and golden bell on his collar which dark magic had no longer been blocked by Spider-Mane webbing once again started ringing though in much weaker and poor melody.

It glowed by its red yet much weaker red aura as Grogar, an evil ram from hell disappeared in a flash of light, gone.

Peter, Celestia, Luna and Cadance were just starring as Grogar disappeared with dumbfounded expressions, not knowing what to think about the situation. "Villains always know how to make an entrance. But also disappearing like that….." Peter stated bluntly, still a bit uncertain all about this.

"He has retreated for now. Being aware by his weakened state and about to lose. But you can be certain Peter, that we definitely haven't seen the last of him." Luna stated cautiously with a firm/serious tone and her brow furrowed.

"Just like in the comic books." Peter stated sarcastically. "The bad guys of villains will always come back….Always."

Paying his remark no mind, Cadance shifted her gaze to Celestia. "What shall do now, auntie?" Pink mare asked, but much for her dismay, Celestia stood with her back turned to her friends, having her head slightly bowed and her eyes she seemed to be thoughtful, brooding in her mind.

"Ehm…Auntie?" Cadance asked, watching taller snow shite alicorn questioningly.

Celestia, disturbed from her train of thoughts, opened her eyes with an unusually firm and serious expression. "We shall call an emergency meeting right tomorrow. From this wile, there might be a dark days ahead of the entire Equestria. We have to be ready for anything." Royal alicorn stated somewhat coldly, her voice lacking any sensitiveness and usually polite demeanour.

Suddenly, with his enhanced eyesight, Peters realized a strange cloaked individual standing right in the middle of crater after a magic explosion. "Heh? Who is that?" Peter asked questioningly.

Luna, along with Cadnace and Celestia looked the same direction towards the crate, but unfortunately for them, they couldn't see that far like Peter could. "Who, Peter? I can hardly see so far." Luna stated bewildered, trying to locate a mentioned individual placing a hoof above her eyes, but with no luck.

"Oh, never mind that. I will check it out." Peter replied, rolling his eyes playfully as he carefully handed sleeping Twilight to Cadance. "Cadance. Would you take care of Twilight for me?"

"Of course, Peter." Princess of Crystal Empire agreed without second thoughts with a warm smile as she kneeled and took Twilight from the stallion.

Peter just smiled back in response and shifted his gaze back to the crater and putting his mask back on his face. He fired a web strand on a nearest dead tree and sling shooting himself like an arrow across the wasteland, landing right at the edge of the crater and then leaping into the air with a graceful somersault and he landed several inches away from a mysterious figure standing in the middle of the crater.

The mysterious being was definitely a pony, standing nearly as tall as Princess Celestia, wearing a dark grey cape that was covering his entire body as well as having his head cloaked. Though, Peter could not see into his face, the pony was definitely unicorn, evident by his long grey horn on his forehead that was though covered by white mane, making hard too into his face, yet his muzzle was visible and also having a long beard that was nearly reaching to his chest, judging the whoever he was, he must have been old, very old.

Though, mysterious cloaked pony denied a serene smile and spoke by an elderly yet mature deep voice. "You sure know how to make an appearance, Spider-Mane. Or shall I say….Peter Pony Parker?" The cloaked unicorn replied in an unusually gentle and polite manner, which could even be compared to Celestias gentle demeanour as he even smirked playfully.

Taken aback by cloaked unicorns response, Peter watched the pony with both a suspicious yet somehow amazed look under his mask of knowing his identity, which though was not such a big surprise, since he actually revealed his identity to Equestria several years ago as he was crowned to prince and as a Knight of Equestria. So everypony actually knew who he was.

Yet there was something special and unusual about that guy, as Spider-Mane could literally feel, even without triggering his Spider Sense some sort of positive energy and aura surrounding the mysterious unicorn standing in front of him as well as his polite, gentle and relaxed demeanour. Whoever the unicorn was, Peter somehow realized and knew that the cloaked mysterious unicorn was definitely NOT a bad guy.

"Well…." Spider-Mane trailed off casually, not sure what exactly to say. "I am….very impressed by your enthusiasm, Mr Enigma. But…Who are you?" Peters asked.

However, mysterious pony only chuckled playfully in response. "I have been watching you Spider-Mane. To see if you are ready…."

A dumbfounded expression formed on Peters face under his mask. "Ready? For what?" He asked, having absolutely no idea that a cloaked unicorn was talking about.

Yet, instead of saying any word, mysterious unicorns horn started pulsing by yellow aura as he bowed his cloaked head down and he disappeared in the flash of bright light and smoke, causing Spider-Mane to jerk a bit and shield his lenses with his hoof.

When light and smoke faded, mysterious cloaked unicorn was long gone, much Peters utter confusion. Yet there was a strange blue symbol pattern magically burned in the place where mysterious pony vanished.

Peter checked the symbol with a both bewildered yet interested expression, as he huffed and scratched a back of his neck with his hoof.

" _Chm. Just when I have thought this night couldn't get any weirder."_

 _To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 7 - The briefing

**Chapter 7: The briefing**

Within the walls of Canterlot Castle, Equestrias highest ranking officials of both Canterlot and the Crystal Empire regions, including newly a Queen Chrysalis, Elements of Harmony, Twilight, Peter and even Spike was allowed to gathered in a throne room in order to discuss urgent matters of the utmost importance pertaining to recent events, including magical explosion fallout and Grogar, the evil ram necromancers return.

"So let me get this straight…" Peter stated, sitting around the rounded table between Twilight and Applejack. "That Grogar ram is a powerful necromancer, sorcerer and warlord all in one, who once attempted to take over and rule the entire Equestria, once called as…Ponyland three thousands of years ago?"

"I am afraid so, Peter." Princess Celestia replied calmly, sitting on the opposite side of the table with both Luna and Cadance on her left side. "Grogar was an undisputable tyrant, known for his ruthlessness, showing no mercy, lust for power and being arguably the greatest scourge of the Ponyland in pre-classical era. He even ruled his very own domain, Tambelon." Princess of sun stated firmly, yet her voice remained even.

"Tambelon?!" Both Peter and Spike blurted out simultaneously. "Mmm. Wait a minute..." The stallion though a bit. "Grogar mentioned himself that he was an emperor of his own empire known as Tambelon when he made his appearance yesterday."

"Tambelon?" Pinkie Pie stated thoughtful. "You mean, that there were lots of bells in there?" Pink earth ponies response was really rich to ignore, yet bearing lots of sense.

"Oh! The bells. That is really original. Nice one Pinkie." Rainbow Dash stated sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"Actually, Rainbow…" Twilight somehow corrected her blue pegassus fried. "Tambelon had been actually named after many bell towers built in that city, including one big, so called The Master Bell, as I read in an old documents." She explained.

"Well that really sounds original." Peter stated sarcastically. "Grogy just could not come up with more fitting names for his own domain, like Jinglebellis or Clangtillan?"

Peters humorous remark earned an amused chuckle from Spike and surprisingly even from Princess Celestia. Luna on the other hand rolled her eyes and Twilights brow twitched into a scowl. "Get serious, Peter. This is an urgent meeting." Twilight lectured her ever quirking husband.

"However…." Luna suddenly took over. "Tambelon was considered one of the darkest and the most powerful kingdoms of pre-classical era. It looked like Grogar created it on and turning it into a living nightmare. More likely, a kingdom from netherworld." The mare nearly whispered somewhat uneasily, if not in fear.

"Hmm." Cadance spoke off, considering Twilights statement. "It is actually quite familiar with Crystal Empire, before King Sombra took over and turning it into a dark land and enslaving crystal ponies."

"Yes." Suddenly Chrysalis blurted out somewhat offensively. "Unfortunately King Sombra was once a noble, wise and honourable ruler, before he was sadly turned evil in order to save and protect his people. But Grogar….He was a pure evil from a very beginning. He was nothing compared Sombra." A changeling queen stated, as evidently frustrated about supposed evil ram, despite themselves and all what King Sombra once did, other ponies sitting around couldn't help but agree.

"Perhaps…" Now Princess Celestia spoke off "It would be the best for all of us to see how it really was and to know the truth about Grogar." The sun princess closed her eyes and focused her magic through her horn. In the moment, a flash of light erupted and a crystal ball manifested in the middle of the table. "Now we will all witness what exactly happened three thousand years ago. Even before I and Luna were ever born and during the times of our great teacher and mentor Star Swirl."

"Well, this should be interesting." Applejack stated hopefully.

"We could use some popcorn." Spike chuckled playfully, sitting beside Twilight and rubbing his belly.

"And me without my 3D glasses." Peter muttered disappointed.

Glass orb suddenly blared like a brightest star on the night sky as Princess Celestia concentrated her magic right into the orb, her usually violet irises disappearing in a bright flash of light and images started moving within the sphere, a sun princess fell in some sort of trance and becoming magically connected to an orb. Everypony behind table concentrated their full attention into an orb as sun goddess started soothsaying the story.

" _Three thousand years ago, pre-classical era of Equestrian history, the Equestria, once called the "Ponyland" in that era, there was a longstanding period of harmony, peace and welfare among all ponies and others species."_

The images in the orb shifted into a diverse yet beautiful landscapes with a trees, river floating, sun shining on a blue sky with almost no clouds, small dwellings posed across the land and lots of earth, unicorn and pegasus ponies living all happily together and in harmony, as Equestria was once known differently as Ponyland.

"Wow." Fluttershy meekly yet excitedly by her own way exhaled. "Equestria - I mean Ponyland was maybe even more beautiful in that times than in nowadays.

"I must agree, darling." Now Rarity agreed with her yellow pegasus friend as she tittered. "I wonder if they also were dressing more elegantly back there."

" _However, those moments were no supposed to last for ever. For the ancient forces of evil, old as time itself, hidden from the world had been slumbered for eons. Than at last awakened, those forces emerged from the depths of the earth to plague the Ponyland in its dark and malicious grasp."_

" _Therefore, there were four malevolent and evil rulers, a race of incredibly powerful beings, each of them possessing with their own unique abilities and ruling their own domain, so called "Elementals"."_

" _Lavan. A cruel and powerhungry lava demon, once ruling a land of volcanos."_

The images in the orb shifted as it shoved a creature that looked like it would be composed entirely from fire and lava itself. It had a very robust and bulky physique, lava like feet with only a two fingers, strong arms with just like feet lava like palms, a fire coming out from his miniature volcano shaped shoulder and demon like head/skull, with devilish malicious expression, blazing yellow eyes, though was the most disturbing, that his entire head was in fire, blazing fiercely.

"Wow." Rainbow Dash exhaled, unable to hold her awe. "That guy really looks wicked."

"You are telling me, Skittles." Peter admitted as he watched lava demon in a crystal orb. "I really hate to say this, but he could totally put Human Torch or Ghost Rider into shame."

" _Then there was Arabus. A malicious cloud demon and an absolute ruler of the skies, air and storms."_

Another scene shifted to a strange being that looked like something like a genie composed from both cloud and air. His upper body was bulky and muscular with strong arms sparkling with lightning, while his lower body was nothing more than air, surrounded by clouds. His head, though resembled a rooster with a sharp beak, green eyes with sharpened like brow, holding a blue gem in the middle and long hair flowing effortlessly in air.

"Chm. He must have had his head in the clouds for quite some time." Spike whispered sarcastically, which earned a playful chuckle from Peter.

" _And Squirk, a horrible sea creature, ruling seas, two oceans of Ponyland and everything underwater._

The last scene centred on a hideous red sea creature, resembling a giant sea serpent, having a head of shark with golden eyes, gills and big mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, chest like plate of a crab, a pair of razor sharp claws of mantis shrimp, four elastic tentacles communing from his back and a lower serpent like body with two pairs of fins, orange neural like sails on its back as well as sail like fin on the point of its tail.

"And I have though Quarray eels back in Ghastly Gorge were ugly." Rainbow dash stated as a disgusting expression formed on her face.

"In that case it must be true." Rarity agreed. "That monstrous Squirk must have been the most hideous of all the Elementals. There is no wonder, no creature living underwater couldn't face him."

" _Each of those tyrannical rulers posed a very special and incredibly powerful gems, each representing their own elemental power: Fire, Water and Air. Than a longstanding "Elemental War" occurred for many decades between Lavan, Squirk and Arabus. Three sides fighting and struggling for an absolute power and rule over entire Ponyland."_

"It was something like a….Civil War." Shining Armor exhaled by the realization. "Several different sides fighting for power or territory."

"You are apparently right, Shining Armor." Luna stated in agreement, yet he tone immediately shifted to be more cautious. "Unfortunately, any war or conflict that had ever occurred in Equestrias history couldn't be compared or familiar with Elemental War that Lavan, Squirk and Arabus led in the slightest. You will see."

The scene in the orb then showed a trio of crystal gems, of red, blue and white colour and then an ongoing raging war between Lavan, Squirk and Arabus, fighting with each other for an ultimate power, dominance and rule over the entire Ponyland. The fight was intense and breath taking as three Elemental Lords used their own ability to control and manipulate elements, such as fire, water and wind, though destroying everything around in the process. The landscapes of Ponyland were either burned by fire and lava, flooded by water or decimated by powerful storms and tornados.

"Those savages!" Chrysalis hissed in anger and venomous glare as she watched the destruction in the orb. "Had they ever realized how much damage they caused the land and the environment? And how many lives they put in jeopardy?"

"Oh dear." Fluttershy furrowed her brow in concern, witnessing the damage.

"Chrys." Peter spoke off in a sympathized manner. "I know exactly how you feel. And even I don't approve their actions, But…Since when do bad guys actually need a permission to wreck stuff?" Stallions words were crude, blunt yet they bore a pure truth as changeling queen could do nothing but nod in agreement.

" _However, there was also a powerful empire known as a Tambelon ruled by an evil demonic ram known as Grogar the Necromancer. This malevolent, cruel and ruthless tyrant had his own different intentions aside from the Elemental War."_

Another scene shifted on a strange kingdom, shrouded in a dark fog that more likely looked like it would be created and build on a nightmare, coming right from the netherworld. It had various deformed towers, and just like Twilight theorized, it was filled with various bells, by which Tambelon actually got its name.

"Oh dear." Rarity gasped by the sight of a kingdoms grotesque and rather demonic architecture style. "That place really looks horrible."

" _In secrecy, via a powerful mystical bell collar, which proposed him a vast magical abilities beyond of any unicorn pony and matching even a magic of an alicorns, he created his own very special stone in order to control other four elemental stones: The Gem of Darkness. He put all of his cruelty, malevolence and his will to rule the entire Ponyland and all living beings all by himself into that gem. One gem rules them all."_

By hearing that statement, Peters brow widened and his mouth agape at a realization and a striking connection. He placed a hoof under his chin as well as scratching his mane and a thoughtful expression formed in his face. "Mmm. That sure sounds familiar to me."

Hearing stallions suspicion, Applejack shifted her gaze to Peter interested. "It does, sugarcube? How?"

Peter exhaled, ready to explain. However, he shifted his right eye to the side and to his dismay, Twilight denied a small glared to her husband, signalizing him to better not saying a word. Instinctively and perhaps knowing what would be the outcome, stallion better kept that for himself.

"On the other hand…." Peter chuckled nervously and waving his hoof dismissively. "It is a little complicated. So, just forget what I have said."

" _However, according to ancient prophecy, the Ponyland was supposed to be saved by a group of mighty heroes. And so it happened that a group of mysterious yet mighty heroes with amazing super powers appeared in Ponyland and engaged into battle with evil."_

"A mysterious heroes?" Twilight blurted out in awe. "With superpowers? And appearing in Ponyland?"

Peter, being aware of his wife sudden and unexpected awe, proceed somehow amused. "Well…now this has just got interesting." And he folded his hoof behind his neck, making himself comfortable in his seat.

" _With their combined might, they battled together that darkness of malevolent evil lords, Grogar, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus and the terrible menaces and dangers there were unleashed that threatened the ponies, the other species and the entire world."_

 _By the fulfilling their mission they underwent serious danger when they faced Elementals malicious and dangerous minions. However, the brave heroes eventually prevailed."_

However, the images in the crystal orb somehow started shifting much faster than usually and the screen suddenly turned blank, that nopony could see what exactly was going on in the event. Yet, the screen eventually cleared up and everypony could see as Lavan, Squirk and Arabus, a mighty Elementals were defeated and falling into something resembling like bottomless hole, beaten.

" _Eventually, the heroes faced the most powerful, malevolent and the worst of all evil lords: Grogar the Necromancer himself in his own domain Tambelon in one last final battle for Ponyland."_

" _Later, together with their combined might they eventually defeated the demonic ram as well and they reached a great victory. By that, Grogar was banished into dark dimension known as Shadow World, Tambelon sung into ground, disappearing out of the face of the Ponyland and the other beaten Elementals, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus exhausted from their long time struggle and after a great Elemental War felt into a deep slumber, hidden and locked away from the outside world. And the powerful elemental stones, including Gem of Darkness were lost, scattered throughout the Ponyland and they had never been heard about again."_

"Good riddance!" Rainbow stated in a both satisfied and relieved by the sight of Elementals disappearance.

"My word." Rarity agreed. "Such ruffians! But on the other hand, those elemental gems had looked like very pretty and shining. They would be a perfect supplements for my dresses." White unicorn could do nothing but giggle.

In the instance, every light that filled the crystal orb vanished and the magic energy that was powering it poured back into Celestias horn. Slowly but surely, snow-white once again raised back to life. A bright light in her eyes faded away as he usual violet irises took its place, Celestia shook her head slightly to regain her senses.

"Now you can see my friends." Celestia, though feeling still a bit sleepy, spoke up in her calm manner and serene smile "The Ponyland had been saved, freed from evil and darkness. The harmony was restored and once again a great era of peace and hope prevailed among ponies and the other species for the next several hundreds of years."

"That sounds great. Another story with a happy ending." Pinkie giggled happily.

Twilight, however on the other hand seemed thoughtful, like something about the entire story didn't fell right and that she missed an important detail. "Princess Celestia….How come those heroes that saved Ponyland from Grogar and the Elementals were not shown into screen and instead the orb went blank? Did they actually be forgotten, or what?"

However, princess of the sun only closed her eyes gloomily as Luna took over. "That is a good question, that, however is difficult to answer, Twilight Sparkle." Princess of the night stated calmly, yet with a slight hint of uncertainty in her tone, just like she shared her disbelief with Twilight.

"Actually…." Princess Celestia spoke off, continuing where her sister left off. "It is one big mystery, Twilight. As much strange as it maybe sounds, nopony three thousand years ago, during the events had never took a closer or clear look on those heroes. And before they could obtain any gratitude, respect and recognition from the others, just like they appeared, they also disappeared from the face of the Ponyland and they had never been heard about again."

While Celestia finished her explanation, Luna remarked her sisters statement. "Though, it had never been truly confirmed even the wisest ones, it is even believed that those heroes might come from an another world, far distant from Equestria."

"You mean….Like Peter?" Fluttershy exhaled in awe realization.

"Yes, Fluttershy." Celestia nodded. "Whenever the heroes came from, it could be possible, that they came from another dimension, that could be even familiar to Earth, Peters home world. Maybe even various other different worlds." Sun princess stated, earning a collected gazes from other ponies.

Before the situation could get even more confusing, Applejack tried to change the subject. "Princess Celestia, you have also mentioned that that Grogar fella was sealed away and imprisoned in so called…..Shadow World. What in tarnation is that?" Farm pony asked with a blank expression.

"Gesundheit!" Pinkie blurted out, like she would like to know as well.

Luna brow grimaced as her frame seemed to be fidgeting a bit. "Shadow World, is a distant and dark dimension, alleged to be a place of eternal suffering where evil spirits, demons and other creatures alike to be sent to, Applejack." Moon princess continued fidgeting and calmed down only when Celestia placed her hoof on her shoulder.

In the instance, Twilight seemed confused by moon princess speculation. "No offence, Princess Luna, but I thought that all evil spirits and demons of Equestria were all locked away in Tartarus. And where did that Shadow World come from? I read most of books about Equestria history and some old documents, but I had never heard anything about it."

"For normal circumstance, yes Twilight." Celestia replied calmly, yet getting a little serious. "Unfortunately, Grogars crimes against entire Ponyland and its inhabitants were so unspeakable, even among Elementals themselves, that he must have been sealed away in the Shadow World, where his actions could haunt him for all eternity and with no chance to return." Sun princess paused for while before going on. "However, a true nature or origins of that dimensions still remains unknown to anyone."

"How come? Peter asked in disbelief, titling his head on the side.

"Well…." Suddenly Pinkie spoke off in an unusual tone. "Maybe because, as Princess Celestia and Luna describe that place as horrible and dark as it is, nopony had ever dared to explore it, because they had feared it so much."

Pink mares statement earned bewildered gazes from the others. "That actually…Makes a sense, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash scratched a back of her head with even more amazed gaze, earning a chuckle from a pink ever happy earth pony.

"But, what about the Elementals, auntie?" Cadance asked, edging closer to the snow-white alicorn. "Why weren't they imprisoned in Shadow World as well?"

Princess Celestia considered her adoptive niece statement. "Well…" She trailed off. "This is a little complicated, Cadance. I know it might sound strange, but during the final battle for Equestria, when heroes had fought Grogar and eventually defeating him, it appears they actually banished him into Shadow World by accident."

"By accident?" Shining Armor blurted out slightly dumbfounded. Though, being aware how he jerked out, captain of Royal Guard cleared his throat. "Your Highness, how did exactly those….heroes defeated Grogar at the first place, anyway?"

Once again, sun princess denied an uncertain and unaware expression. "That however….Is something what still remains a mystery. Since the fight had never been well documented, without any witnesses and the heroes disappeared as fast as they appeared, it is simply unknown." Princess of the sun sighed disappointed. "I just wish I knew more."

The entire room grew silent for a while, evident by feeling uncertainty in the air. Though, after a while, Twilight broke the silence, bringing out a different topic.

"However….That still does not explains, how did Grogar managed to escape from Shadow World. As Princess Celestia has just said, there would be absolutely no way escape from that place since it is actually an another dimension." Princess of the sun only nod by her precious former student statement.

Peter sitting next to Twilight thought deeply, considering the entire situation. "Mmm….Well, maybe he has managed that with that fancy golden collar and that magic bell thingie via teleportation." Everypony shifted their gazes to young stallion, especially Princess Celestia. Sun princess thought deeply for herself, considering Peters suggestion yet denied a disappointed expression.

"I am really sorry to disappoint you, Peter…" She spoke of. "But even if you were right and Grogar escaped from Shadow World via teleportation, it still would be highly unlikely."

"Why is that?" Peter blurted out dumbfounded.

"Maybe I could explain, Peter." Twilight replied instead of Princess Celestia and placing her hoof on her stallions shoulder. "You see…There are two different things, like teleportation and then is a dimensional travel. Teleportation is an ability to move instantaneously from one place to another without physically occupying the space in between. Dimensional travel, however, is on the other hand is much more advance technique of teleportation, which enables individuals open a dimensional gates between time and space and travel between different dimensions." Young alicorn explained.

"It is quite true." Luna stated in agreement with twilights theory. "Unfortunately, this technique is very rare and extremely difficult to master. Only a few ponies or other creatures have a magic and potential enough to travel across dimensions. Like my sister and me. Though, it also might be exhausting."

"And besides…" Now again Celstia stated, replenishing her younger sister. "Even if Grogar actually could travel across dimensions, via his magical collar and bell, he wouldn't escape from Shadow World anyway, because….Well at least as it had ever been documented, after Grogars defeat, his collar was lost, and nopony had never seen it again, or being found." Sun princess stated somehow in relief.

"Or else…." Chrysalis spoke off with a little cautious, as all ponies shifted their attention to changeling queen. "Grogar just actually could absorb the negative energies of the Shadow World and increase his own power and magic potential beyond its original capabilities. By that way, he could escape."

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped terrified. Holding both of her hooves in front of he mouth. "He could get even more powerful than ever."

"Mmm. Good point there, Chrysalis." Applejack agreed with bug-like mares statement. "But don't you think that Grogar could already do that earlier without waiting long three thousand years to do it just now?" An orange earth pony judged with a level-head and logical manner.

"That is also true, Applejack." Chrysalis admitting farm ponys statement. "But then again….I am getting no logical explanation, how could Grogar possibly escape from Shadow World." Changeling queen proceed somewhat sheepishly. "Mmm…And what about that mysterious individual and strange symbol Peter encountered yesterday?" She asked, addressing Peter.

"Oh yeah. That weird symbol." Peter exhaled by the mention and he reached into his knapsack as he pulled out some sort of picture. "Luckily, I have manage to make a picture of it with my little camera from utility belt. Back on Earth and working for Daily Bugle, I was nearly hopeless without a camera." Peter chuckled sheepishly as he put an image of the strange marking on the table. "Beauty. Is it not?"

"Let us see, Peter…." Princess Celestia used her magic lifting the picture via telekinesis, engulfing it with her yellow aura and placing it right under crystal orb. In the instance, aura surrounding the picture erupted right into the orb and the symbol reflected right into screen so everypony could see it.

Celestia, Luna, Cadance along with Twilight were checking the symbol carefully. The mark consisted from a several small circles filled by strange markings as well as second flat like circle with symbols that some resembled unicorn horns, lightning, unicorn heads, stars, crescent moons so and so on connected with two lines.

"What do you think, sister?" Luna asked, checking the symbol curiously. "It surely doesn't look like any ordinary symbol I have ever realized or read in the old documents."

"The markings are very peculiar, yet understandable for those who knows and understands semiotics. And the markings even appears to belong into same class just like runes from pre-classical era." Celestia concluded.

"Hmm." Cadance thought. "If I am not mistaken, these kinds of markings were once used in ancient times, for leaving somepony an important message or sign."

"Like a some kind of cryptic code. Or Cipher." Twilight exhaled astonished.

"Precisely, Twilight." Celestia agreed, yet her demeanour suddenly darkened in disappointment. "However, on its own, the markings and this one symbol doesn't make any sense and don't giving any lead."

"Maybe it is just a small piece of puzzle." Peter stated rubbing his chin as the others turned their attention to him. "True. One piece may doesn't make a much sense, but….If there were more symbols like that, they actually could give us some lead. Whatever the intentions of that cloaked fella were, he just wouldn't leave some tracks behind. Like he would like to tell something. But what?" Stallions statement lacked any sense of his trademark humorous remarks and on the other hand, he sounded very considering.

"Peter…." Luna spoke off. "About that mysterious pony you encountered yesterday and the one who left the symbol for you, how exactly did he looked like? Do you think he might be associated with Grogar." Moon princess asked, having a slight suspicion.

Young stallions expression, remaining serious and level-headed, considered Lunas words carefully as he eventually replied. "Well, I couldn't get a proper look on that guy, because he had been wearing a cape and his face cloaked. Yet, it has been definitely an unicorn, his horn exposed and having a long white beard."

"Oh. Now this description will definitely help us. Good one, Peter." Spike exhaled sarcastically, earning a small glare from Twilight.

"Yet." Peter went where he left off. "I don't think he has something to do with Grogy at all. You see…It may sound weird, but there had been definitely something strange about that unicorn. His demeanour was unspeakably polite, affecting, gentle and filled with so much kindness, which could actually be compared to Pinkie and Princess Celestia. It has even seemed, that some sort of positive aura and energy was emitting from his entire being. I could actually feel it without triggering my Spider Sense."

Celestia and Luna, two Royal Sister of Equestria looked at each other questionably, both considering Peters words and somehow, they both started having a strange suspicion, like they would somewhat know already had an idea who might their cloaked mysterious "possible ally" be. Yet it still was far too soon to judge, two royal alicorns eventually recuperated from astonished trance, deciding to play it cool and soberly.

"I rather thing, we should better concentrate at the matters at hand." Luna stated decisively as she regained her confident composure.

"I agree with you, Princess Luna." Twilight stated, decisively as well. "As long as Grogar is free from Shadow World and roaming free the Equestria, nopony is safe."

"And judging from his dramatically increased magical abilities via that collar and bell, there is no telling what he could do or what are his true sinistrous and twisted intentions." Chrysalis stated both worryingly and upset.

Suddenly, a late realization kicked Peters mind like a mule. "Oh bucks! I am such a dolt!" Peters jerked out aloud slapping his forehead with his hoof and earning an attention of everyone sitting around the table with a bewildered gazes by their friends sudden explosive reaction.

"What is it, darling? Is anything wrong?" Rarity asked in concern and disbelief.

Recuperating his senses, Peter chuckled under his breath. "I have completely forgotten….I managed to stick one of my Spider Tracers right into Grogars collar from behind." He stated smugly and pulled out a small device from his knap sack. "With this, I will be to track or monitor that rams movements via emitting a signal that can be attuned with my Spider Sense. Normally I could detect the signal in a distance over 100 yards radius, yet on much farther radius I usually have this small receiver device."

"That was a great idea, Peter." Twilight complimented her stallions quick thinking.

"Indeed. A clever, strategic move. Well done, my friend" Luna smiled happily, being once again amazed by Peters resourcefulness. Celestia on the other hand, could do nothing, but grin warmly.

"So…" Shining Armor spoke off. "Where exactly is he now, Peter?"

"Lets see…" Peter chuckled a little sheepishly as he watched the screen of his signal receiver. There was a yellow yet very weak spot beeping on the right top side of the screen "The signal is weak. Though, it could be expected as he can teleport virtually whenever he wants and Equestria being a big place. But I guess he is somewhere….on north-west right now. Probably licking his wounds."

"Well. What will we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think, that the best we can do right now, is just to wait what will be Grogars next move, before we come up with a strategy to deal with him." Peter stated bluntly, yet decisively and shrugging his shoulders.

"I agree with Peter." Twilight nod in agreement, standing firmly for Peter. "But from this point, we must be ready for anything."

"It is our sworn duty to protect Equestria from evil and dark forces. And right now, Grogar represent a new threat to our home and all living creatures on it. And will not rest, until we deal with that tyrant." Luna spoke off in a firm decisive tone as the other firmly and decisively nod in agreement.

"We all must be patient." Princess Celestia spoke off with her calm and deliberate demeanour. "A solution to our problem will eventually arise. We just have to wait for a right moment."

" _Well, Princess Celestia. It will appear sooner than you think."_ Everypony gasped at shock as some of them even squeaking and nearly jumping frightened from their seats as an unusual powerful-sounding voice of a mature male echoed throughout the entire throne room.

In the same moment a burst of an unusual wave of light erupted in front of the table, flashing the entire toom as everyone shielded their eyes or else they would go blind.

When the light faded away and as the ponies recuperated from the flash and slowly opening their eyes, they all gasped with their eyes widened, mouths agape and bewildered gazes what they had just saw.

Right in front of them stood a gigantic, over thirty feet tall bipedal being, that looked like exactly a human/alien from Peters home world from Earth. However, what was rather disturbing, his pale head was somewhat unusually large, with a little veins forming on it and having a pair of big glowing eyes. The being, wore a toga like outfit of both white and blue colour, having a golden eye like medallion on its chest, as well as golden gloves and boots. There was an unusually large blue collar around his neck, nearly as big as his head.

However, what was even more disturbing about seemingly supernatural alien like being that he radiated a strong and seemingly positive aura of power, authority, respect and strangle, kindness. Judging from his composure, he must have been someone very powerful, yet wise and deliberate.

Everypony, even Celestia and Luna however were still so much bewildered by giant strange beings presence, that neither of them managed to say a word, with their eyes widened and mouth agape. However, Peter, who managed to recollect his senses, yet still amazed a bit, stood up from his seat and step closer to the giant being and judging from his strange unreadable expression of his face it seemed, like he would actually know him.

"You?...Here…..?" Was all Peter could say, blurting in disbelief.

 _To be contined…_


	9. Chapter 8 - The Eyes of the Watcher I

**Chapter 8: The eyes of the Watcher Part I**

An uncertainty, amazement and tension could be felt in the air as well as being able to cut by knife within a Throne Room. Everypony in the room still couldn't recuperate from a sudden and unexpected visit of a strange giant and arguably immensely powerful being of a supposedly god-like origins. His strange aura radiating from his body had a strange effect on those around.

The atmosphere was also weird, as it seemed like all ponies present in the room couldn't just feel the beings presence in front of them, but literally all around them. It seemed that even the air everypone were breathing was filled by its every essence.

Even Princess Celestia and Luna, two Royal Sisters of Equestria still couldn't recuperate themselves from their awe by the sight of the being.

"What….Is that?" Fluttershy stuttered with a strained voice nervously, also not letting her eyes from the alien.

However, Peter, the only one of the group who seemed the least affected by giant aliens presence, stood firmly in front of him, with an unreadable expression, like he still didn't know what to say or how to react, or even bracing himself for an attack. The stallion just stared into giant beings big glowing eyes of a both firm yet surprisingly honest expression.

However, after a while of dead silence and before the situation could get even more complicated, the being eventually spoke off with its powerful echoing voice.

" _Greetings, Spiderman. It has been a long time."_ The being addressed the stallion with a both firm yet gentle tone. _"I must say. It is truly unusual to see you in such an unorthodox form as an equine. Yet, you managed to adapt to your new life here in Equestria just well, within nearly a decade."_

"It has been a while…Uatu." Peter addressed an alien like being by his supposed "name" with a both mix of disbelief and yet happiness as well. That name. He indeed knew the alien being personally as he actually remembered him back in the past when we as still living on Earth. "To be honest, this form isn't actually that bad." Stallion muttered. _"I guess that even a Spider-Ham could do nothing but secretly envy me."_

"So what? Are you still observing the Earth from Blue Area of the Moon, or have you finally decided for a plasma TV instead for a change?" Stallion asked sarcastically.

Uatu, though at least how Peter addressed him, a giant alien watched the stallion with a stoic expression with his glowing piercing eyes, his demeanour slightly darkening and then he spoke off. _"Of course, Spiderman. I can see that your…sense of humour and an attitude to enlighten even the darkest of moments seems still intact as ever. Especially when you are trying to hide your true feelings with that."_ Uatu stated calmly with a no-nonsense attitude.

Meanwhile, Twilight, Spike, Elements of Harmony, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Chrysalis, finally managed to recollect their senses and carefully watching Peter chatting with a giant supernatural being without any sign hesitation or fear, Twilight stood up from her seat and trotting cautiously to her husbands side.

"Peter…" The mare whispered cautiously, still not being sure about their uninvited guest. "You….know this guy?"

"You can say that." Peter stated bluntly, yet he placed hi right hoof over his wifes neck, nuzzling her cheek affectionately, as he denied her a both serene and reassuring smile with a winking playfully.

Twilight, like she could read from his reassuring expression, shifted her gaze to Uatu questioningly and then back to Peter, whose positive smile remained intact and the mare eventually returned a warm smile of her own, knowing that she could trust her beloved husband.

Peter than shifted his attention to the others at the table. "It is alright, guys. He is okay."

"So…ehm…" Twilight muttered and shifting her full attention back to alien being that so far didn't moved a muscle. "How has exactly Peter said was your name again? Mr….?"

" _You may think of me as...The one who is watching, Twilight Sparkle. Call me….Uatu the Watcher."_ Alien being introduced himself politely, slightly bowing his head in respect watching everpony in the room.

"Ua-tu?" Rainbow Dash blurted out confused by the beings weird name.

Twilight froze in shock as "Uatu the Watcher" as he called himself addressed her by her name. Which was quite weird that someone strange and arguably from different dimension actually knew her name, since Peter had never mentioned Uatu before or she ever meeting him in person.

"You…You know who I am?" Young alicorn muttered somewhat unwillingly, still not being sure.

" _I know lots of things that anyone else cannot, my dear."_ Uatu stated calmly.

" _Twilight Sparkle. You were once an antisocial and devoted unicorn studying under Princess of Celestia, yet you moved into Ponyville where you met Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the Elements of Harmony and started learning more about power of friendship. You achieved so much great deeds in your youth than anypony could manage in the lifetime, like freeing Luna from Nightmare Moons influence. Re-establishing harmony and sealing Discord away. You also defeated Queen Chrysalis along with her changelings in order to save Canterlots wedding of Shinning Armor and Cadance. You saved the Crystal Empire from darkness of King Sombra. And eventually, you cracked one of the great mysteries of Star Swirl the Bearded, by which you were transformed into an alicron and becoming a Princess of the Friendship, by the way the youngest in the history of Equestria. You are really an unusual one, with a great potential and power within."_

Thy the time Uatu finished his interpretation, Twilight as well as the others present in the room, well with an exception of Peter seemed even more dumbfounded and astonished by aliens immense and also in their case suspicious knowledge.

"Hold on!" Luna, who already recollected her senses, blurted out firmly, standing from her seat and eying Uatu with a suspicious glare. "Just how do you know so much about Peter, Twilight and us anyway?"

Uatu, however never losing his stoic and deliberate demeanour simply replied, seemingly oblivious to mares arousing suspicions. _"Watching and observing events is my task, Princess Luna. Yet I am never supposed to intervene with the happening of the Universe as my oath."_

"Watching and observing the things you say?" Applejack blurted out in confusion. "Yet…Never intervening with the happening of the…Universe?"

"And what kind of…oath are you talking about, dude?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously.

Before the situation could get out of hand, Peter better intervened himself. "Whoa! Hey guys! Time-out here!" Stallion cut in and trying to make a t-shape signal with his hooves. He looked to Twilight, then to Uatu and then back to his friends at the table, smiling warmly. "Don't worry guys. I know it may sound weird, but it really doesn't look like that bad as it seems. Everything will be explained."

Right now, Princess Celestia, regaining her full confidence and composure raised from her seat and trotted her way gracefully right to Peter, Twilight and facing Uatu. Sun princess stared into aliens big glowing eyes still a bit suspiciously, yet her demeanour eventually softened and she denied a warm smile. "Greetings, Uatu." She addressed the Watcher by his name. "And welcome into land of Equestria. I am its ruler, Princess Celestia."

" _It is my pleasure to meet you, Princess of the Sun."_ Uatu replied, placing his right hand on his chest and bowing his big head in respect.

The situation slowly began lightning up, as all the tension and uncertainty that was present in the atmosphere slowly dissipated.

"That is one really weird fella. Like, nopony…Ah mean no one Ah have ever seen." Applejack whispered to Rarity.

"Indeed." Rarity whispered back, agreeing with farm pony somehow uneasily. "I mean, that a little….bigger head of his is rather disturbing. But on the other hoof, he seems to have nice manners and a charm of a real gentleman." Rarity could do nothing but smile warmly. "Besides…that is a very charming toga he is wearing."

Applejack only rolled her eyes playfully and grinned be her fashion loving unicorn friends reaction to Uatus somehow unorthodox clothing.

" _I know that you might be taken a little aback by my rather unorthodox appearance, Applejack."_ Uatu stated calmly. _"But it is not as bad as it seems. Every member of my own race has a significantly enlarged skulls, due to our enhanced intellects and due to taking in a larger amount of knowledge."_

" _I am also pleased by your sense for fashion, lady Rarity."_ Uatu shifted his gaze to unicorn with an elegant violet mane. _"Being humanoid and ancient beings, we Watchers wear clothing that strongly resembles that of Earths ancient priests and monks."_

"You mean…." Now Pinkie Pie asked curiously. "You have friends, that are just like you?"

Before the conversation could go on however, Peter addressed Uatu with both light-hearted yet urgent tone in his voice. "Uatu, old pal. And I am really pleased that you have made a break from observing Earth and dropping by here in Equestria. But….Could you please tell us what is this all about? And why have you honoured us by your though unexpected visit?"

Uatu, sensing the seriousness in stallions voice, thought deeply for himself with a darkened yet stoic expression and then he spoke off. _"Perhaps, I should better explain further. Or on the other hand….I should better show you all."_

Uatu closed his big glowing eyes, concentrating his thoughts as he raised his right arm. In the instance, its palm started pulsing by white glowing aura, which earned a collective gazes of the others. Uatu, still having his eyes closed, started waving his glowing hand gracefully in circles as a sparks of glowing aura radiating from his hand was released.

"What is he doing?" Shining Armor asked, watching the aliens gesture questioningly.

In the instance, suddenly the architectural surroundings of the Throne Room started somehow changing, distorting in image as it starting re-shaping into something like a new image or even reality. Even a table with a crystal orb and seat disappeared.

Everypony in the room watched with their eyes widened in horror, mouths agape and with bewildered expressions as the surroundings of the room eventually reshaped and taking a form of something that looked like an endless continuum of outer space. Yet surprisingly, and though the marble floor of the Throne Room disappeared as well, the ponies could still feel a solid ground under their hooves.

Fluttershy edged closer to Cadance, as Princess of Love embraced shy pegassus to make her feel more secure.

"You have just had to ask, haven't you?" Spike remarked sarcastically.

"What….What has just happened?" Rainbow Dash stuttered, shocked by the sudden change of the scenery.

" _Don't fret, my friends."_ Uatu, who once again opened his eyes just replied in a calm and reassuring manner. " _I have just casted a mere harmless illusion of the surroundings."_

"You can actually do that?" Twilight exhaled, both bewildered and amazed by Uatus act.

Peter edged closer to his mare. "There is lots of things that Uatu can do, trust me." He whispered.

Twilight opened her mouth like she was about to say something, yet she could say a word by the sight of the illusion of the outer space and so the others did. They were surrounded by countless of bright sparkling stars all over, at times a bright comet or meteor shower passing through the silent space, hundreds of different star systems and galaxies with different planets of many colours and sizes as well beautiful multi-coloured planetary nebulas.

Right now, Twilight, Peter, Spike, Royal Sisters, Elements of Harmony as well as Cadance and Shining Armor looked even more bewildered than before by Uatus entrance, unable to say a word as they couldn't get enough look of the diverse beauty of the spacious endless outer space. Nopony could even realize that it was all just a mere illusion.

"Beauty, isn't it?" Peter stated quite smugly, as even he admired the outer space, though it was just an illusion and trying to give the others a small tour. "Thousands of different galaxies and solar systems, planetary nebulas, titanic gas giants, stars about to born, passing comets and meteors through, neutron stars in about to collapse and many other secrets that are hidden in the outer space."

"By the stars…." Luna exhaled in awe. "There is possibly even more stars in here, then all in sky at night combined. I have to know it. I am guardian of the night after all."

"Indeed." Princess Celestia agreed as well as sharing her sisters amazement. "And so many different solar systems and galaxies with possibly other worlds.

"It is…Breath taking." Chrysalis exhaled in awe, joining the side of the royal alicorns

"This definitely cannot be compared to crystal ponies sparkling fur or any shining crystals in all the Equestria." Cadance exhaled, unable to hold her own amazement as she watched the planetary nebula.

"It really is." Shining Armor agreed, though he instinctively nuzzled his head over his beloved wifes cheek affectionately. "Though, it is not as beautiful as you are." Stallion muttered, causing the mare to giggle as she returned his stallion affection.

"Wow! This is so amazing. It is like a huge black ocean that goes on and on forever." Even Rainbow Dash, an ironclad and tomboyish pegasus couldn't defend herself against an astonishment nearly squawking, flipping her wings and keeping herself in the mid-air.

"It is like a dream." Flutterhy, whose entire uncertainty, shyness and fear totally diminished as nothing but joy took its place, flipped her wings and joining blue pegassuss side.

"Wooo! Shining." Pinkie squawked excited as she fixed her gaze on a small comet passing through. The party pony extended her right hoof to touch the comet, but unfortunately much for her dismay, as soon as she touched the comet, its image distorted.

"Eghm." Applejack who joined her pink friends side sighed. "You do realize that is only an illusion, right sugarcube?"

"It is?" Pink mare replied clueless, yet she giggled as she proceed hopping in pursuit of passing comet. Applejack on the other hand could do nothing but groan yet grinning.

Rarity, watching unspeakable beauties and wonders of the outer space with awe as an inspiration got into her. "Such a diverse colours….and those matching shades….Oh my. That is it!" A sudden idea struck white unicorn like raging bull. "I shall make Twilights own dress for Grand Galloping Gala. The first dress I have ever made for her was fitting and magnificent alright. But this time, I will make a new one. And even better. With these magnificent and matching shades of outer space."

Applejack watched her unicorn friend somewhat uneasily. "Oh here it comes. Rar has been just hit by an inspiration." Farm pony muttered sarcastically.

Meanwhile, aside from other ponies, Twilight on the other hand seemed the most bewildered and amazed by the astounding phenomena and wonders of the entire endless universe, with her mouth agape, wonder it wasn't actually touching the ground.

"Close that mouth, Twilight. You are drooling." Spike said sarcastically, grinning as he nudged Twilight playfully.

Peter though, was trotting from place to another, watching around and scanning the surroundings, like he would be looking for something madly.

Pinkie, who realized her friends strange behaviour, hopped her way to stallions side "Peter, what are you doing?"

"I am just curious if I see USS Enterprise passing through somewhere. It just like Star Trek: The Next Generation. A huge space ship sailing throughout the universe, commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, played by Patrick Stewart. I wonder if he could offer us to join his crew." Peters mention about the show with Patrick Stewart playing a main role was just too rich not to mention, especially when being surrounded by stars, meteor, nebulas and hundreds of different galaxies of outer space illusion all around.

"Exactly…Huh?...Wait. What was that again?" Pink pony did a confused double take with her head titled on the side.

Peter chuckled sheepishly, knowing that there was no point going even further with this and the explanation would be complicated, stallion hawed his hoof dismissively. "Never mind."

Uatu, who remained silent and never losing his cool and stoic demeanour, stood silently aside from the group as they enjoyed the illusions reshaped surroundings of the Throne Room, seeming thoughtful as he was brooding in his enhanced mind. Though being a giant and supposedly an incredibly powerful alien shrouded in mystery, there was something strange about Uatu, something that was yet about to be revealed. Yet, his stoic and gentle demeanour and immense knowledge suggested, that he definitely wasn't evil or presenting a threat to anyone.

"Uatu..." Luna, who recollected her senses and stop enjoying the beauty of the universe around her addressed Uatu with more tranquil yet firm and urgent tone in her voice, as well as the others around followed her example and turning their gazes towards the alien. "This is indeed some illusion, worthy of those with greatest of abilities and potential to match. But…Could you finally tells us what is this all about?" Dark blue alicorn demanded an explanation.

Sensing steadily raising seriousness as well as Princess of the Moon slowly declining patience, demanding an explanation, Uatu closed his eyes, his expression darkening and then he spoke off. _"Actually….It is time you learn the truth about me and my kind….Watchers."_

* * *

" _Billions of years ago, the Watchers were the first and one of the oldest extraterrestrial beings in the whole known Universe. We are incredibly powerful and nearly immortal beings, possessing a vast mental, physical and energy-manipulating powers, such a telepathy, teleportation, time travel, illusion casting, force filed generation, flight among other abilities. Our home world was at the furthest of the known universe."_

Like on his command, the scenery of the universe immediately shifted into a strange and distant planet. It was Uatuts a home world, where other exponents of his own kind, Watchers were present. They looked like completely identically, including their large heads compared to their bodies and exactly the same clothing.

Though being once again astonished by Watchers astounding ability to command the events of the illusion seemingly by his mere thoughts, somehow, nopony actually dared to say a word or interrupting Uatus narration.

Even Peter, with some of his trademark sarcastic remarks and never knowing when to shut up, somehow was actually able to control himself and deciding not to interfere.

Pinkie on the other hand raised her hoof, opening her mouth, ready to say something, though Twilight poked party pony with her hoof, denying a small glare and shaking her head disapprovingly. Pinkie, understanding her friends gesture, closed her moth and being quiet.

" _Yet, we were technologically-advanced race, possessing an incredible technologies superior and beyond of any other species in the Universe. We also believed that it was our duty to protect the Universe from harm and helping less advanced races. So, in our first experience, which was proposed by Ikor, my father, our delegation of four elders brought knowledge of atomic energy to the planet Prosilicus as its inhabitants accepted the gift."_

Another scene shifted on an another planet, full of strange alien inhabitants of green reptilian like skin, pointed ears and small Mohawk like hair styles. The Watchers than offered Prosilicians a strange, seemingly technologically advanced device containing so called atomic energy.

" _However, that went horribly wrong though. The Prosilicans took an advantage of our gift for their own needs as they used it to create nuclear weapons and engaged into so called auto-genocidal war and eventually destroying themselves."_

And as soon as Uatu said that, what happened next pulled a collective gasps from everypony. Prosilicans using a highly advanced energy weapons/guns were fighting among each other in a raging war, when eventually after several years of struggling and battle, their planet was reduced to nothing but a lifeless wasteland.

" _Horrified and disgraced by our actions, from that moment, we Watchers vowed that we would never interfere with any events in the Universe again and to just observe things and record them."_

" _We have developed our own philosophy and believed in just observing and recording things and not just killing other alien races just because they didn't reach the superhuman qualities that would fit our own standards."_

" _As I said, Watchers, all what we do is to travel his lonely route, stopping from time to time to look around as history of the entire Universe unfolds. It is simply as our only mission is to watch and never interfere."_

" _You see, as Watchers are scatter throughout the Universe and countless of solar systems and galaxies to watch and record the events, I was assigned to travel into a solar system called Milky Way and to observe the planet known as Earth, Spidermans/Peter Parkers own home world and watching the Earthlings from the Blue Area of the Moon."_

Another scene, with a speed of a blinking eye shifted into another galaxy and planet, that was more than well familiar to Peter. It was planet Earth itself in Milky Way solar system as Uatu along with everypony found themselves standing on the Moon.

" _However, unlike other Watchers, I unfortunately considered youthful and rebellious by my brethren, which had put into trouble with them in more than one occasion. For that, I somewhat became fond of the Earth and entire humanity. And so…I, as arguably the only Watcher in the history of the Universe have actually broken my oath to not interfere on numerous occasions."_

" _When a Gunan known as Xakku, also known as Sun Stealer threatened to transports Earths Suns to his own solar system, though I actually didn't physically intervened, I tricked him into expending his oxygen tanks before he could accomplish his task."_

The scene revealed a strange alien creature with ball like head and two antennas on it and Uatus illusion self as he led a conversation with a being. And though the Watcher couldn't physically interfere, just like he said, he tricked Xakku into talking long enough for his vessels to sink into the unstable ground, causing him to be stranded on the moon.

" _The first time I have ever made an encounter with Earthlings occurred in 1620. In that time, a possible future Captain America was sent back in time in order to break the time-stream which threatened to break the entire reality. However, I informed Elizabethan-era version of Doctor Strange about the problem, who helped to create a time portal that eventually send a temporally-displaced Captain America back through the portal and the timeline on Earth was fixed."_

" _In modern time, I has been first met by the group of super heroes calling themselves as Fantastic Four when they went to the Moons Blue area, as I was about to wipe their memories when a villain known as Red Ghost had entered the Blue area of the moon with his team of super apes. They attacked Ben Grimm also known as Thing and I stopped the fight and stating that the Fantastic Four would fight Red Ghost and his team. I couldn't help but admire how the heroes fought and decided not to wipe their memories of their meeting."_

Another scene showed a quaternion of super heroes, wearing a uniforms of blue and white shades of colour with a 4 like insignia on their chests. Reed Richards, aka Mister Fantastic could stretch himself and his limbs and arguably the most intelligent human being on Earth. Johnny Storm, aka Human Torch could ignite his body as he was literally surrounded by flames and able to fly. Susan Storm, aka Invisible Woman, Reeds love interest and Johnnys sister, being able to make herself invisible and generating a powerful force field. And finally, Benjamin Grimm, aka The Thing, a super strong like monster composed entirely from orange rock.

Together, Fantastic Four fought with a Red Ghost, a villain who was once bombarded by cosmic radiation along with his apes crew in a space plane, therefore he gained an ability to control his density and getting intangible as well as his Super Apes gained super powers as well, like magnetic force projection, enhanced strength and shapeshifting.

The battle was fierce, yet the superheroes eventually prevailed. Uatu, impressed by their deed, gave Fantastic Four his blessing and allowing them to retain their memories about the Watchers existence.

" _From that time, I became fond not only of the heroes, but also the humanity itself and I would then warn them of impending dangers. Sometime later, I warned them about the coming of a villain known as Molecule Man who could control and absorb matter. After his defeat, I personally sent him to another dimension where time moved much faster than in my normal universe, which also lowered his powers so he couldn't use it to escape."_

" _During Reed Richards alias Mister Fantastic and Sue Storms, also known as Invisible Women wedding, I stopped a horde of super villains that were assigned to attack them. Before they could threaten the ceremony, I brought them to the Blue Area of the Moon and then erasing their memories."_

" _When Galactus, Devourer of the Worlds first came to Earth, I tried to hide it from him via illusion, but I had failed. So I helped Susans brother Johnny Storm alias Human Torch find an Ultimate Nullifier, in order to defeat him, by which I broke my oath of non-interference once again."_

Once again, another scene followed the last one and this time showing a huge space ship and a strange giant being, calved in a strange body armour, including an unusually tall helmet with a boomerang like horns on its sides standing confidently right on the ships board with its hands folded behind its back and watching the Earth with a malicious yet unreadable expression.

Uatu, just like he said attempted to camouflage the planet in a desperate attempt to hide against Devourer of the Worlds, but unfortunately it was for naught. The Watcher than turned to Fantastic Four as a last resort and sending Human Torch on the mission to obtain an Ultimate Nullifier, a device that can eliminate from existence anything that the bearer chooses.

Fantastic Four and Reed Richards, holding a small, hand-held metallic device, were threatening and about to use the Ultimate Nullifier against Galactus if he doesn't leave Earth alone. Eventually, faced with the prospects of dying by Richards activation of the Nullifier, Galactus was forced to spare the Earth and withdraw away from Galaxy.

" _Unfortunately, I once disgraced myself by physically opposing Captain Marvel after taking sides with the lunatic legion, a team of Mar-Vell that hated Krees race. For that, I was eventually put on trial by my own people for constant interfering in Earths affairs."_

" _However, I was eventually set free by promising that I would not interfere again, only for me to keep doing this."_

" _I have also observed as you Spiderman, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna engaged into one last final battle with Norman Osborn, possessing Discords powers to bent and alter reality in Castle Doom in Latveria several years ago. You knew that the fate of the Earth lied in your hands and you also knew to use your power for greater good and responsibly. That battle was a key event that would eventually judge about the fate of Earth, the entire Universe as well as other dimensions. Equestira, your home included."_

Another scene centred around Spiderman, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Black Cat, Sunset Shimmer and Wolverine fighting as one against Osborns Iron Man like drones in the Castle Doom in Latveria as well as brain washed and mentally controlled superheroes like X-Men, the Avengers like Ironman and Thor and then with their combined might taking on Osborn at once.

" _However, when Princess Luna performed a Resurrection Spell in order to save Spiderman, she transferred half of her essence into Peter being and therefore….A half of Nightmare Moon essence as well."_

" _When Peter was transformed into a Nightmare Spider by anger, frustration and stress from so much negative emotions by Norman Osborns testimony about Gwen Stacys death, even if Green Goblin would be defeated and entire reality saved, Spiderman would eventually fully succumb to Nightmares corrupted influence and by that, the Earth would be casted into an endless and eternal darkness."_

" _However, Twilight managed to make a reason with and Princess Luna sealed a Nightmare back into her being via Peters magic. And as the final battle continued, Osborn managed to subdue Spiderman, but before he could finish him off, Twilight had impaled Green Goblin by Celsius, instantaneously killing him, freeing Discord who gained his powers back and the Earth, Equestria and entire reality was saved, thanks to you three."_

 _To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 9 - The eyes of the Watcher II

**Chapter 9: The eyes of the Watcher Part II**

By the time, as Uatu finished his version of explanation about history of his kind and breaking his oath in numerous occasions in order to help Earths super heroes and humanity alike to survive and ensure the safety of entire reality and universe, everypony just stood in front of the Watcher, amazed and taken aback by the events that just had been transpired in front of their eyes via illusion, yet it still seemed so much realistic for them and not knowing what to say about it.

However, after a while of dead silence and a small tension in the air, even though no one could actually hear them in space, Twilight was the first who broke the silence. "Wow! So many different new worlds as well as other extraterrestrial species up there…in space." The violet mare just could hold her excitement and giggling uncontrollably. "And all those advanced technologies and knowledge beyond imagining. Just image how it would be great if you Watchers actually helped us improve our technology. We could all learn from each other so much, Uatu."

" _I am very pleased by your enthusiasm and interest as well passion for science and knowledge, Twilight."_ Uatu stated calmly and though despite his expression remaining stoic as ever, deep down, he was indeed very pleased by young mares compliment. _"But unfortunately, I wish Prosilicans could share your own good intentions for achieving a great deeds."_

"It is alright, Uatu." Rarity was the next who spoke off in a sympathy. "We know it wasn't your fault of those Prosilicans unfortunate and sad fate. All what you and Watchers had ever intended to, was just trying to help the other species and offering them your technology for a greater good and development. I know it. I am an Element of Generosity after all." White unicorn with blue crystals like cutie mark stated lovingly, as she attempted to cheer the giant alien up a bit.

"Those…Prosilicans caused it all by themselves." Chrysalis on the other hand hissed a bit, evident by her disappointment with green aliens actions. "You Watchers offered Prosilicans a great gift and how had they ever repaid you for your generosity? By taking an advantage of your technology and using it for their own selfish temptations. Ingrates." Though those words were quite harsh, they actually bore a pure truth about the situation, the other ponies around could do nothing but agree with her statement.

Changeling queen paused for a while and yet, her frustrated behaviour suddenly shifted to much more remorseful. "Yet, though as much as I hate to admit it or even justifying their actions, everyone is the agent of his own fortune. But then again, I really feel sorry for them."

"Chmm…." Chrysalis suddenly sighed melancholically. "How terrible would it be if I used that technology to wipe out the entire pony race from the face of the Equestria just because of my own pride in order to save my kind, that would eventually be on the verge of extinction as well." She referred a hint of a possible alternative future where she ruled the entire Equestria with her changelings with an iron fist and most of ponies slaughtered, if Peter didn't find a solution to make a peace between ponies and changelings.

Sensing her remorse, Peter trotted closer to changeling queen and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Come on, Chrys. That is already long behind you and us all. Let it go." The stallion spoke off in the most carrying voice he could muster, smiling widely as the Changeling queen replied his smile by her own.

"Uatu." Cadance stated somewhat justifying and solemnly. "We all make mistakes that can cause horrible things sometimes. But that is exactly what makes us what we are. Our mistakes help and enable us to learn from our failures and then starting over and hoping we would do things right in the future."

Considering and being also amazed by Princess of Crystal Empires words of wisdom, Uatu could do mothing but compliment. _"Your words are simple, yet bearing lots of sense and wisdom, Princess Cadance. Yet, during my near eternity of watching and observing the happening and events going throughout the Universe as well as Humans on Earth, though we have sometimes an opportunity do something, even if it is for a greater good, it doesn't ALWAYS mean we should do something about it. This is exactly happened with Prosicilians."_ The Watcher stated by his own words.

"Mmm….I guess so. Sometimes, it is just better to leave things to their natural course." Cadance nod in agreement, sympathizing with Uatu.

Hey….Uatu." Rainbow Dash exhaled curiously.

 _Yes, Rainbow Dash? What is it?"_ Uatu asked politely, shifting his gaze to blue pegasus flipping her wings in the mid-air.

"You have said that Watchers are sworn only to watch and observe things and never interfere." Rainbow trailed off, as the Uatu only nod in agreement, yet knowing that there must have been more about pegasus question.

"Besides that you are the only one who had ever broke that. But tell me….Is it not actually boring just standing the eternity and watching things happening on different planets and universe? I mean…It is so monotonous." Rainbows though seemingly simple question, was just too rich to ignore.

Uatu, though his stoic expression remaining intact as ever, a small ghost of smile formed on his face. _"Very observant, Rainbow Dash. Yet, this might be a good question which actually also might be difficult to answer. But then again…..Not at all. As I said before and may to repeat myself…..We have an eternity to stand and watch, there is almost nothing we do not see and almost nothing we do not know. For we are the Watchers. It what we do."_ Uatus choice of words were somehow blunt, yet true.

"That actually…..make sense." Rainbow replied, shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"Uatu…." Now Pinkie addressed Watcher and of course, in pink party ponys case, this should be rich. "By your watching and checking the thing in the Universe out, haven't you at least consider make yourself a little comfy, by providing a yourself a comfortable armchair and a bag of popcorn, pie and chilled drink? Your task would be then easier by that." Pinkies response earned a series of exasperated groans as well as sweat drops and as Applejack bumped a pink mare into her guts a bit.

"Nice one Pinkie." Peter groaned sarcastically by his party friends statement. "You could even recommend Uatu to establish his very home cinema on the Blue Area of the Moon."

Paying the everyponys collective reactions to Pinkies choice of words and Pets sarcastic remarks no mind, Uatua replied back nonetheless. _"Your eccentric, enthusiastic and…every happy attitude still keeps me confusing, Pinkie Pie. Yet, just like Peter, even you are able to enlighten even the darkest of the moments and still staying positive by the same, as well keeping your friends that way. Yet, about your question….Being an ancient and nearly immortal alien race, as well as powerful beings, who by the way almost never uses their full potential, we Watchers requires no need for food, drink, breath or sleep. Simple put….We don't require much for living but watching at all."_

"Really? Pinke exhaled both amazed and enthusiastic as Uatu simply nod instead of saying a word. But before pink mare could say anything else, Applejack, once again nudged her with a stern expression, which kept her silent.

"Yet…." Luna interjected firmly and eying Watcher suspiciously. "Your own kind firmly and officially established their oath to never interfere into happening of the Universe and only observing and recording events, but despite that, you had broken your oath so many times that you were even put in custody by your people."

Princess of the Moon paused, choosing her words carefully. "And yet you were set free by promising to never interfere into things of other species as well people of Earth, only for you to break that oath once again and again. You are…..quite rebellious toward your own kind, Uatu."

Uatu, considering Moon princess words, once again darkened his expression by his own thoughts and he said. _"Sadly….It is true that being considered youthful and having a rebellious nature, which put me into trouble with my brethren in more than one occasion. At least once, I was removed from my duty as Watcher of the Earth long ago, but I nevertheless had returned to my true calling, observing the world I became so fond of."_

"Returning back to your oath in order to keep observing Earth and helping out humanity, even after you were removed from your duty by your own people?" Shining Amour stated both amazed yet bearing a small hint of disbelief. "By doing this, I don't know if I shall call it either noble….or disgrace."

Princess Celestia, who remained quiet for some time and considering Uatus own statements and judgements, the Sun princess spoke off. "Uatu, you had broken your oath, which firmly states for each Watcher only to observe but never intervene into happening of the Universe multiple times. And yet, your own people removed you from your duty, but you had returned nevertheless so you could keep observe Earth and continue helping humanity just because of becoming fond of it." Celestias words were firm yet followed by gentle demeanour.

Yet, she eventually denied a warm smile to Watcher. "Yet, in some exceptional situations, just like that Xakku alien attempted to steal Milky Way solar systems Sun, future Captain America send back in time so he could break a time-stream or when Galactus threatened the Earth and even when the entire reality might be at stake, it can be eventually showed that doing the right thing can be sometimes more important than following the old rules and oath. And…rebellion in that case might by shown rather like a justified or even as a good quality."

Celestias statement was unusually gentle and full of sympathy and understanding, matching Uatus own stoic demeanour. They both shared a mutual look, with Celestia smiling warmly, while Uatu only closed his eyes with ghost of smile as well and nodding his head in a seemingly forget mutual respect among Princess of the Sun and the Watcher.

In the same instance, Peter who remained so far in background, stepped between Celestia and Uatu and facing the alien with both happy yet somewhat serious expression. "Well….It is really nice we are all having a good time of conversation here in an illusion of outer space, but….you still haven't told us why you are here in Equestria, Uatu." Stallion stated misunderstood, standing in front of the Watcher firmly, like we would speak for ever pony present around.

Watching the stallions unusual yet understandable stance and sensing that he was awaiting an explanation, Uatu once again as he did many times, like he had something important to say, darkened his expression, thinking deeply as he spoke off. _"Spiderman….Peter, Twilight, Luna and the others present in here….I came a long way through time and space across the another dimension into your world to give a warning. You all are in a grave danger."_ The Watcher stated with calm yet serious tone, earning a collective gazes from the others. _"As you all have arguably found out by yesterday…Gorgar, an evil demonic ram necromancer escaped from Shadow World into your world and threatens to take over the Equestria by force and engulfing it into darkness."_

Watchers own mention of Grogar earned even more bewildered gazes from ponies standing around, yet Peter, who seemed indifferent by aliens statement, huffed sarcastically. "Come on, Uatu. Are you not telling us anything new?"

In the same instance, twilight joined her husbands side and eyed Uatu questionably. "How do you know about Grogar, Uatu? Have you….actually been watching us as well? Despite of a different dimensional boundaries between Earth and Equestria?"

" _In a way….Yes, Twilight."_ Uatu replied, paying young princess arguable confused reaction no mind. _"You see, back in Blue Area of the Moon, I have a portal that enables me to observe other dimensions as well as alternate realities. I also possess an enormous array of artifacts and technologies created by various alien races." The Watcher explained, yet his expression one again darkened. "Yet…I fear that you still don't understand the seriousness of the situation."_

Both Peter and Twilight looked at each other shamefully and with a mutual mere nod they silently promised to be silent and not interjecting. They both looked at Princess Celestia, who also nod by response. "Go on." She instructed Uatu to continue.

" _As you all also saw in the crystal orb, Grogar, with his very own gem, known as Crystal of Darkness attempted to control other stones, representing elements, as fire, water and air of three powerful Elemental lords, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus, who led an Elemental War among each other for dominance and absolute rule over Ponyland three thousand years ago."_ Uatu mentioned the events the others observed in the Crystal orb.

"Do you actually think…." Luna exhaled quite in shock, like she would know or having an ida what Uatu was thinking.

" _I am afraid so, Luna."_ Uatu replied back without ever losing his passive and stoic demeanour. _"And though I don't know for sure, I am more than willing to have a suspicious that Grogar actually plans to finish his plan that he prepared three millennia ago….By collecting all the Elemental Stones along with Crystal of Darkness. Because if Grogar success in his desire and combining the power of all four Stones together as well as with his newly gained improved magical abilities via his magical collar and bell…"_ Uatu paused a bit, leaving other ponies around tense as he went on. " _It would give him an ultimate power beyond imagining. Like…..Control over time, space and reality."_

Everypony gasped simultaneously in shock. "Is that possible?" Twilight blurted out.

"I am afraid so." Pinkie, surprisingly exhaled, earning a collective looks of the others around her. "Do you all remember the time when Peter had fought that evil alien giant wearing that strange fancy golden gauntlet with sets of powerful stones able to control reality? I guess this might be just the case."

Pinkies theory garnered a collection of bewildered expressions from those around her. "Eeehm….Pinkie." Peter blurted out slightly dumbfounded. "I believe you mean Thanos and Infinity Gauntlet."

"That is actually….A good point, Pinkie." Applejack rubbed her chin, agreeing with her friends suggestion.

Uatu on the other hand could do nothing by nod. _"I see that even despite you rather…..goofy a comic relief, you are actually very bright Pinkie. You will never cease to amaze your friends as well as me."_ Uatu complimented Pinkies hidden yet remarkable observing and deducting skills, earning a chuckle from a pink mare. _"But then again….there is a certain familiarity between Elementary Stones and Infinity Gems back from Peters dimension of Earth. The stones, all together are precious atifacts of rather cosmic or magic origins that give the possessor master over a certain power. And in Grogars, Lavans, Squirk and Arabus case, it was a control over darkness, fire, water and air. And as I said before, collecting and using all four stones would give the wielder ultimate power."_

"Oh great. Just what we have needed." Peter murmured sarcastically. "Another reality disturbance threat. Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh. Now that is really supportive. Thanks a lot, Peter." Spike blurted sarcastically.

However, like out of instincts, Princess Celestia spoke off. "Even if Grogar wanted to collect all Elementary Stones and using them all combined to gain an absolute power, It would be highly unlikely for him to ever find them. After an Elementary War, the stones were lost, scattering throughout the land and never being seen again." Sun goddess explained in a reassuring tone.

"And besides…" Now Luna spoke off, edging closer to her sister. "Even if Grogar attempted to find those stones, we would have a trouble finding them. Because of Lavan, Squirk and Arabus, three Elemental Lords, the ones who created those stones from their own flesh and essences and due to their own unique energy or magic signature, they were also the only ones who could sense their presence."

"And…." Cadance was the third one who was about to finish the theory. "Lavan, Squirk and Arabus, exhausted after decades of taking struggle feel into a dormant sleep and they have never seen again. And then again, It also might be possible that they could even stay in their hibernation forever. Right, auntie?" Pink mare looked at a taller alicorn with a hopeful gaze, but unfortunately quite for her dismay, Celestia denied an uncertain and unreadable expression.

"Princess Celestia….?" Twilight asked, concerned by her former mentors sudden expression change.

"Mmm….I guess it means NO." Peter muttered bluntly, judging from Celestias facial expressions. "But then anyway….I guess it would be unlikely that they just could weak up from their three thousand years nap any time soon, right?" The stallion tried to turn on a more positive and hopeful tone.

" _I just wish you were right, my friend."_ Uatu suddenly sighed with his hand folded with darkened expression, evident that he was about to bring up a bad news.

"Uatu…?" Peter asked uneasily as he watched Watchers unreadable expression quite in dismay. "Why do you have that look? I really hate when someone or somepony get this kind of look, because it can only mean one thing….trouble, isn't it?" Stallion muttered under his breath.

Uatu opened his big glowing eyes, and despite that, it could be easily recognized a hint of concern and even a little worry in his face. _"I am afraid that the situation actually might by far worse than you think my friends."_ Giant alien stated as he earned both collective gazes of every pony around him. _"It is true that Grogar represents a severe threat to you home and that he is villain that needs to be take care off, as well as possibility that even Elementals, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus might wake up from their slumber any time soon, but…."_ Uatu paused a little before he went on, though speaking much more cautiously than usually _. "Right now….There is something more…..much bigger threat to Equestria….Something more dangerous than Grogar or Elementals combined."_

"What?" Shining Armor blurted out bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Chrysalis, a changeling queen blurted out was well in disbelief.

"Something more dangerous?" Fluttershy muttered worryingly. "Oh dear. What by the stars that possibly might be?"

"What?!" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash jerked out, dashing with a speed of bullet as she was just a few meters away from Uatus face, a both frustration and bewilderment present in her expression. "And you just couldn't tell us before?"

" _My apologies, Rainbow Dash."_ Uatu tried to temper a pegasus, who was flipping her wings and maintain her stern eye contact with him. _"Sometimes I tend to carry myself away a bit. Besides…I have needed to gain your trust, because otherwise I don't suppose you would give a trust to a strange alien being at the first place that easily."_

Considering Watchers words, that were actually nothing but true, Rainbow Dash eventually managed to calm down, nodding in agreement and soaring to the ground.

" _As I have mentioned…..Grogar…."_ Uatu started over. _"Didn't escape from the Shadow World by himself. As Princess Celestia and Luna stated before, no one would ever manage to escape from that place without an ability to travel across dimensions. He also didn't get his magical collar and bell back in there as well as enhancing his magical abilities all by himself at the first place. He had got help."_

"A help?" Applejack blurted out bewildered. "Like from whom in tarnation?"

"DICSCORD?!" Both Peter and Twilight gaped and jerking out simultaneously, addressing a very well known draconequus with reality warping abilities, their old and uneasy enemy.

" _My friends….."_ Uatu tried to reassure the pair. _"Even though being a Watcher and observing things…even I don't know for sure. But….Let me tell you….."_

* * *

" _Several months ago, back in a Blue Area of the Moon, when I kept observing the Earth and daily event occurring on it, as well as via my portal that allows me to observe alternate realities as well as other dimensions and as my enhanced and complex intelligence enables me to monitor throughout Earths solar system simultaneously, I was checking lots of different worlds and dimensions, when I found a very dark, strange and seemingly forgotten alternate dimension, as it is called as Shadow World."_

" _It was an endless space, filled with what look like a floating rocks, withered and dead trees and surrounded by nothing but a dark violet sparkling darkness."_

" _And….In the darkest and deepest place of that dimension I saw Grogar, imprisoned by chains of seemingly magical origins, each fixed on four floating rocks. It should keep him imprisoned in there for all eternity"_

" _However….He was approached by a strange, dark and ominous entity in a form of a giant shadow, literally towering over Grogar. Though being surrounding by darkness of the Shadow World, it was unusually dark as black hole, bursting flames through a strangely shaped mouth and an evil red glowing eyes that could virtually pierce through dark, clouds and body."_

" _Whatever it was, it must have been something ancient, like time itself, possessing a power of a seemingly omniscient proportions and being literally….a manifest of a pure evil. I had never seen anything like that for my near eternity long life as a Watcher."_

" _Due to disturbances and dark energies in Shadow World, even with my well enhanced senses, I couldn't hear through the portals screen what Grogar and that entity were talking about, but I can certainly say that they had seemed to making some sort of deal. And then, like it would do it by a mere thought, Grogars magical collar along with his bell materialized out of nowhere and locking by itself on Grogars neck, who then used its magical power to break free from his restrains."_

" _For quite some time they have been having a conversation, when suddenly, a swarm of strange winged creatures resembling half ponies and half bats emerged from the darkness of the dimension and just like on its command, they surrounded the dark entity obediently and from respect, like it would actually be their master. I believe, that you may know those creatures here in Equestria as Thestrals."_

" _Grogar, than via his collar and bell opened a dimensional portal and escaping from Shadow World right into Equestrai, leaving a dark entity and its Thestrals behind."_

* * *

By the time, as Uatu explained the situation, everypony present around seemed even more confused and bewildered than before. However, poor Fluttershy, a sensitive and shy pegasus trembled in fear, by Uatus mention of a "dark and ominous being" as well as Thestrals, could do nothing but edge closer to Cadance who instinctively put her hoof on pegassus shoulder to make her feel more secure, yet even a pink alicorn look like slightly uncertain or even taken aback by Watchers meantion.

Luna, however on the other hoof seemed to be affected the most by Uatus mention of the mysterious dark entity. Her hooves somehow started fidgeting, becoming slightly apprehensive as an iron clad mare lacked her usual surety. The memories surfaced as Uatus description of the dark entity bore quite a matching familiarity of her nightmare that she had yesterday.

Celestia, sensing her little sisters sudden trepidation, edged closet and gently placing a hoof on her shoulder, waking Luna from her self-induced stare and giving her a warm smile. Luna eventually returned her own smile to her older sister, seemingly calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Uatu…." Peter muttered under his breath sarcastically. "If you are trying to spoke us out, then I think it is working. You know what? You could have change this entire illusion scenery somewhere in the woods at night with a camp fire. Then it would be very fitting - Ow!" Stallion jerked painfully as Twilight bumped him into his gut a scowling him.

"Uatu…" Twilight shifted her gaze to a Watcher questioningly. "What about that dark entity? Are you actually saying that you have no idea what that might be?"

Uatu sadly shook his head in dismay. _"I am sorry, Twilight. Though I can observe and see many things occurring at once, even Watcher cannot know everything. But I am afraid, that those matters are no longer in my grasp. Therefore, it is up to you to protect your home against Grogar and hidden raising darkness. I am a mere messenger who has come to warn you._


	11. Chapter 10 - The eyes of the Watcher III

**Chapter 10: The eyes of the Watcher Part III**

Everypony around watched at each other questioningly, considering the entire situation and Uatus words, when eventually Princess Celestia step forward to face the Watcher. "Thank you for your warning, Uatu. You can count, that we will take your advice and protect our land either from Grogar, the Elementals or anything evil that threatens Equestria." Celestia stated decisively, yet with her usual gentle and noble demeanour.

"Uatu." Luna spoke off softly, and denying a small smile to an alien. "I admit that I have not been completely trust you at first…But now, as I have witnessed breaking your oath of no interference multiple times in order to help humanity and ensuring a safety of reality and even coming such a long distance across dimensions into Equestria to warn us against upcoming threat….I can say…That you are definitely trustworthy."

Uatu, though still stoic, passive and bearing somewhat an uninterested expression denied what could be seen as a ghost of yet warm and sincere smile on his face. _"I am very pleased that you appreciate my help. You ponies, earth ponies, unicorns, pegasus and alicorns alike are very strange yet remarkable species. Your ways and lifestyle are not that different from the ways of humans back on Earth. But yet….You have proven many times to be more understanding and more humanly than most humans on Earth, especially when you were able to accept Peter Parker, despite his human, or as you may call it alien background. You are indeed…..unique beings."_

Everypony, listening Utaus gentle and understanding words could do nothing but never cease to be amazed. He was maybe a giant and an extremely powerful alien from other dimension, with a firm, passive and no-nonsense attitude. But despite that, Uatu was shown to be really a deliberate, understanding, noble and gentle spirit, which by the way could exceed even Celestias demeanour, that wanted nothing more than learning more about other species and helping them out, despite the Watchers oath of no-interference.

Once again, Uatu thought deeply and then he spoke off. _"Though…..As I usually give the others just a warning and not physically interfere into happening of the ongoing events….In your case, I might make little exception."_ He then shifted his gaze to Peter and Twilight. _"Peter….Twilight….Step forward."_

Peter and Twilight, slightly taken aback by Uatus request looked at each other questioningly, but they eventually did just like Uatu instructed and making several steps towards away from the rest of the group, both facing Uatu, wondering what he was up to.

Uatu, remaining calm and calculating as ever, reached into his blue robe with his right arm, as he slowly pulled it out again with his fist clenched, like he would be holding something. Finally he opened his palm as a small device resembling a highly advanced camera. The device than started levitating all by itself as Uatu used telekinesis and the camera levitated its way right into Peters hooves.

However, Peters eyes widened and his mouth falling agape by the looks of the device, as he actually knew what it was. "No way!" Stallion exhaled, unable to surpass his awe. "Is that a….Time Dilation Accelerator? But…I have though it fall into a limbo and being lost forever."

" _You are apparently right."_ Uatu nod his head in agreement. _"However, I managed to retrieve it and made some improvements and modifications. It is a Time Dilation Accelerator no more. Now you can call it….Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. While it still can open interdimensional portals to limbo allowing for near-instant travel between two points, now its new and main function is to open the portals among other dimensions and alternate realities and…..it also can bring any person you choose from those dimensions."_ Uatu explained its functions to stallion.

"Really?! No wayyy!" Peter exhaled once more fascinated, unable to control his own enthusiasm and awe, that actually could match Pinkie Pie.

Being impressed by stallions obvious amazement from the device, Uatu, however denied somewhat disappointed gaze. _"Unfortunately…..It can be used only twice."_

"What?!" Peter blurted out as his excitement immediately shifted into disbelief and disappointment. "Why?"

" _Due to different dimensional boundaries, time zones and changes in hyperspace among Equestria and other dimensions, like Earth. Besides….Science might be capricious at times."_ Uatu explained.

"Chm! Figures that much. Otherwise Equestria would be already filled with green hubbies with antennas on their heads long ago." Peter muttered sarcastically, earning an exasperated groan from Twilight and bewildered gazes from others.

"Chm. That has not been one of your best shots, Peter." Shining muttered bluntly with an exasperated expression.

Paying his sarcastic quirk no mind, Uatu reached into his blue robe with his right arm once again and just like before, he slowly pulled out another thing, which was actually not a device or advanced technology, but a beautiful red shining ruby like gem instead. The Watcher than turned to Twilight, pointing his head like she instructed the mare to take it.

Twilight well used her telekinesis via her horn as her violet aura surrounded the gem, levitating its way right in front of the pair so they could take a better look at it. Peter, however just stared at the red crystal with his eyes widened on its fullest, with a bewildered expression as well as his heart almost freezing.

The others, Twilight, the Princesses, Elements of Harmony, Shining Armor, Spike and Chrysalis didn't know, but Peter on the other hand knew very well. He actually recognized that gem and from his experience and old times back on Earth, the gem was nothing but a bad news.

"Is that a…." Peter muttered with an unusual strained voice, as even his intakes of breath growing sharper by the second.

" _Yes."_ Uatu replied simply, like he would also know very well what kind of gem was that.

"Peter….?" Twilight who was watching her husbands odd and unusual behaviour and still holding a gem with her magic in the mid-air as Peter kept staring at it which seemed like eon, whispered in concern.

Finally, Peter managed to avert his stare from the gem as he centred right back to Watcher. "Uatu…." Peter whispered cautiously. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR ALIEN MIND?!" Peter suddenly uncharacteristically and completely out of character jerked out on top of his lungs, earning a collective and bewildered gazes from his wife and the others standing aside, some of them even pooped up frightened, all totally taken aback by stallions strange reaction.

"Uatu!" Peter jerked out once more, scolding and centring a scowl on the Watcher out of frustration. "What in the buck have you been thinking?" He then sharply turned and faced Luna. "Luna! I need my Twilight Arms gauntlets and anti-magic box! Quick!" Stallion urgently demanded.

Luna, absolutely bewildered and shocked by her friends tone and odd behaviour muttered in disbelief. "Peter?...Whats come over you?"

Peter, as his frustration raising, rather started begging with his tone very urgent and lacking any humour. "Luna….For crying out loud….I will explain you everything….But right now I need those gauntlets and the box! Please!"

Though being still bewildered by Peters strange behaviour, yet sensing an urgency in his voice, Lina closed her eyes, focusing her magic through her horn and in the instance a pair of slick, silver patterned and blue gauntlets with Peters Spider-Mane insignia, materialized on both of his hooves as well as a small box with silver patterns and lock and key.

Peter grabbed the box and literally with a speed of lightning snatched the gem from Twilights magical grasp, putting it right into the magic proof box and locking it. "Fjjuuuuhh! Safe." Peter could finally relief to himself, patting on with his hooves on the box as well as using the second one to wipe a sweat from his forehead.

The others however, even Princess Celestia couldn't yet recuperate from their own confusion, still having no idea whats come over Peter all of the sudden or being seemingly so freaked out because of that gem, watching the stallion with the box dumbfounded expressions and their mouths agape.

"Okay…." Spike blurted out, still unable to shook his own confusion. "That had just happened."

"Ehm…Peter?" Twilight who already managed to recuperate from her awe, asked gently, concerned for her husbands rather explosive reaction, trotted her way to her stallion and gently placing her hoof on his should. "Honey….Are you okay?" She asked, her sweat voice full of sympathy.

"Yeah. I am okay now." Peter replied gently, already with his senses recollected and his voice back into his light-hearted self as he brushed his head against her wifes cheek affectionately. However, Peter eventually stood up and faced Uatu both firmly yet still a bit bewildered. "Uatu…There is lots of powerful artefacts and weapons from Earth, like Captain Americas Shield, Thors hammer Mjolnir or Tony Starks upgraded Iron Man suits, and you…..just give us a Crimson Gem of Cyttorak!" Peter blurted exasperated in a beaten like manner.

"Cytor….Ehm what now?!" Rainbow Dash blubbered in disbelief, unable to catch up with a weird name.

Uatu, who watched the entire show that Peter had just performed as the only one with his stoic demeanour still intact, yet deep down having an understanding for stallions reaction, denied something like a serene look and spoke off. _"I understand and I am well aware of your judgement, my friend. Yet…It does not look as horrible as it looks. I have had a good reason for that. Besides, this isn't the a pure original Crimson Gem of Cyttorak as you know or remember it. This is just a mere duplicate, that I have managed to create."_

"A duplicate you say?! You could actually do that?" Both Peter and Cadance, who was more than familiar and knowledgeable with many kinds of crystals or gems jerked out simultaneously in awe.

" _That is truth. Allow me to explain further."_ Uatu tried to make a reason and give an explanation. _"With my highly advanced technology, I was able to make an exact duplicate of an original Crimson Gem of Cyttorak and even being able to shift and reverse polarities of the duplicate one in order to restrain and even cancelling its corruptive potential. However, though the duplicate could still give the ones who are holding it a super human powers, it is not so great and powerful as an original gem. Yet, it still should be enough for you to use it for good."_

Peter, who already managed to fully calm his nerves down with a support of his wife and Uatus logical and reassuring explanation, stallion eventually exhaled in relief, yet still bearing a little hint of doubt. "Well…Whatever you say Big Head. Lets just say I am going to believe you with this, just because you are so willing to give us a hand." Peter stated once again with his typical light-hearted and quirky like manner. "Yet….I am still not quite sure about the gem anyway. We will have to discuss it yet with the others."

"Uatu…."Twilight addressed a giant watching alien with a warm smile and humble expression. "We cannot thank you enough for your help and we all really appreciate that." The mare looked around, watching the others standing behind who all denied a warm and serene smiles in agreement. "But than again, you really didn't have to give us some of your advanced technology or that….gem. You may get into trouble with your kinds again by breaking your oath." Twilight stated solemnly, feeling sorry a bit for Uatu.

However, Uatu, though it was quite rare for an ever stoic and calculated alien like him, the Watcher managed to chuckle a bit under his breath. _"And just like what do you suppose they can do to me more? Judge me? Recall me from my duty again? Or exiling me? To tell you the truth…I have actually broken my oath of non-interference for over four hundred times. Why should that be different than."_

"Four hundred times?!" Twilight exhaled in disbelief by hearing Uatus confession as well as the other ponies could supress their astonishments. Uatu, the Watcher, a powerful and watching alien just couldn't cease to amaze them even further.

Uatu then raised his right arm, simply snapping his fingers and just like on his command, the entire illusion of the universe along with Blue Area of the Moon on which they were standing this whole time as well as Earth on the horizon faded away and as everypony found themselves back in the Throne Room.

"Oooow!" Pinkie, however groaned disappointed. "And I have been just enjoying it so much."

" _Alright than. Now when I can see that everything is settled and done, I believe my part on this meeting is just about to be done. Now it is only up to you to carry on my warning as well as using my gifts for a greater good and protect your land from evil."_ Uatu stated, giving everypony present around their blessing, like he was about to leave.

"Wow! Uatu! Wait!" Peter suddenly jerked out as a sudden and a little late realization struck him like charging Rhino, holding an alien before his departure. "Before you leave, there are some…..personal matters that I have wanted to ask you."

" _Yes, Peter. What is it?"_ Uatu asked politely, sensing that the stallion had something important on his mind.

"I have just wanted to ask you…." Peter chuckled sheepishly and scratching a back of his neck. "How are things back on Earth? I know it has really been some while. I mean….the last time I have been in Equestria for a mere three months, as I returned back to Earth, a four years passed in there, due to different time zone among dimensions. So, I have been wondering…..How much time had actually passed back on Earth, when I left seven years ago? And what about other superheroes, like Avengers, Fantastic Four or X-Men? Are they still around?" Peter asked hopefully.

Uatu, considering Peters unusual yet very good question for a while, denied a serene ghost of smile to stallion. _"That is a very good question my friend. Yet….I can gladly inform you, that from the time, when Norman Osborn used Discords reality warping power to rip the dimensional boundaries, so that both the entire Equestria and Earth alike could witness your final battle, the time zone on Earth had been altered by that. Well…..from your last departure, only a three years has passed back on Earth."_

"What?! Three years you say?" Peters exhaled as his heart would froze for a while with both bewildered yet excited expression. "So, does it mean…..?"

" _Yes, my friend."_ Uatu replied like he would already know what Peter was thinking. _"Though, some things changed a little while you were gone, Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men and other superheroes are still around and doing well, protecting and saving the world as always."_

"They are still around and well." Peter whispered for himself. "Twilight! That is so great!" The stallion than jerked out joyously as he wrapped his hoof around his wife, pulling her into an embrance. Twilight squeaked in shock by her stallions yet another odd yet happy reaction, only smiled warmly and returned a hug, evidently being happy for Peter.

" _I knew it would please you."_ Uatu spoke off, as he would feel happy and sharing Peters enthusiasm about the good news.

However, Peter, who released Twilight from his grasp and recollecting his sense once again shifted his gaze to Watcher one more time. "One last question, Uatu….Just why? How come that you have decided to help just us from all the sudden? Have there just run out of the threats you could inform and warn the Fantastic Four of, or have you just started being tired of them, that you had to find another favourite to report - Ow!" He stated sarcastically, yet he stammered as Twilight bumped him into his gut.

"Chm. Back into his quirky self." Luna groaned, rolling her eyes by her friends trademark sarcasm.

" _As usually, you may be so honest and modest, always thinking on the others first and having difficulties to accept appreciation of the others or about yourself, yet….You just cannot deny your true nature."_ Uatu spoke off with a gentle yet motivated tone

" _Just reflect on your deeds, Peter. Beyond those you have already achieved back on Earth."_ Uatu spoke off with a gentle yet motivated tone. _"As I said, I have been watching you ever since the day Twilight brought you into Equestria by summoning spell and then even afterwards."_

" _I have observed as you have protected and saved Ponyville on more than one occasion, never seeking any pride or recognition."_

" _You defeated evil King Sombra two times in his both pony and human form, yet despite that, you tried to make a reason with him to stop pursuing a dark path and redeeming himself from his deeds he hid in the past as a former ruler of Crystal Empire."_

" _You saved with help of your friends the entire reality against the wraith of Green Goblin, possessing Discords reality warping powers."_

" _You have fought and going toe to toe with Princess Luna and even Celestia, Royal Sisters who are also considered the most powerful beings on Equestria as well as Glacius, a legendary creature that was so much feared throughout the land and even considered invincible and eventually fending it away of Ponyville."_

" _You saved the future of Equestria against a near apocalyptic threat of Queen Chrysalis and her changelings. And yet, despite that…You have managed to establish a peace between two as well as other different species, together in order to live peacefully and in a coexistence, in a duration of a mere three years. Even Charles Xavier wouldn't hope to make humans and mutants alike coexisting together in peace such a short period of time."_

" _You have achieved so many great and noble deeds and going through so much, then any human or pony of your age could even hope to do in a lifetime."_

" _That is also why you have been proclaimed as The Greatest Hero in History by Madame Web as well as being eventually crowned as prince, becoming Twilights personal knight and Protector of Equestria as a beacon of hope for your friends and other ponies."_

" _You…Peter Parker….Comes to personify that most noble of human attributes, the ability to rise above imposed obstacles to reach ones full potential."_

" _That is why you have been entrusted to protect Equestria and he inhabitants from evil and other threats, just like you did on Earth. Yet….You shall no longer have to face them all by yourself. You have lots of friends that stay behind you and ready to support and willing to help you."_

Uatus words were filed with so much sympathy, motivation and wisdom that Peter could do nothing but stand on place like pinned with his eyes widened and bewildered yet impressed expression. The Watchers words left a great deal and impact on stallions soul from both of respect and admiration, as well as the other ponies standing around.

" _Besides…."_ Uatu went on. _"With great power…."_

"Comes a great responsibility." Peter finished his trademark golden mantra in awe.

Uatu once again smiled and denied a solemn expression to stallion. _"Then you know what has to be done. All off you."_ The Watcher made one final glace with Peter, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Elements of Harmony, Shining Armor, Chrysalis and Spike as he gave them all his blessing. _"Good luck my friends. Therefore, we shall meet again."_

And as soon as he said his final goodbyes to a ponies, the Watcher closed his big glowing eyes, concentrating himself as his body entire body started glowing and in the instance, it erupted in an immense and unusual glow of bright light. Everypony had to shield their eyes by their hooves, or else they would be dazzled or even going blind.

When the glow faded, there was already nothing in its place. Uatu, the Watcher was gone.

Yet, thanks to his early warning, advice and small gifts and with Grogar along with The Elementals, representing a grave threat and danger to Equestria, Peter, Twilight and the others knew what they have to do in order to protect their home from this great evil that awakens.


	12. Chapter 11 - Project Harmony Avengers

**Chapter 11: Project Harmony Avengers**

Right after Uatus departure, the entire meeting was prolonged even further. There were still so many matter in hand to discuss, so many questions to answer and uncertainties to be cleared. Uautus testimony and warnings of upcoming threat to entire Equestria, that actually might be much bigger then expected. Not just Grogar, but also a danger from the side of Elementals, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus being about to awaken from their slumber any time soon, but also some strange and mysterious dark entity with a seemingly omnipotent powers, yet remaining stuck in Shadow World dimension, which could be at least some good news.

Just like from the early morning, as the noon was slowly coming, the meeting between Peter, Twilight, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Chrysalis, Shining Armor, Elements of Harmony and Spike, could be considered so far the longest one that has ever been led.

Peter, sitting once again in his seat at the table between Twilight and Applejack and having both gifts from Uatu, Dimensional Dilation Accelerator as well as infamous "supposed" copy of Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, safely secured in a magic proof box on the table decide to break a silence, as the entire Throne Room had been unusually silent for quite some time, evident from everyponys yet lasting astonishment from their unexpected alien visit.

Peter cleared his throat as he spoke off and somewhat chuckling offhandedly. "So…..What do you guys think? That has definitely not been any ordinary unexpected visit you would ever get every day."

"Uatu has been indeed an unusual yet admirable fellow. An immensely powerful alien from another dimension who is tasked only to observe and never interfere into happening of other beings, yet breaking his oath so many times in order to aid and help humanity and the others….This can be experienced or seen only once for a lifetime." Luna stated, still unable to fully supress her evident awe.

"I agree with you Luna." Princess Celestia sitting back in her seat with her sun like cutie mark symbol on agreed with her younger sister. "Uatus warning and information has given a brand new look at the situation. At least it gives us some time to come up with a strategy. With Grogar and his enhanced magical abilities, Elementals who could awaken soon as well as according Uatus testimony with those Elemental Stones and Grogars Gem of Darkness all combined and a power over reality and space, we must be ready for anything." Sun Princess stated even yet decisively.

"Is that even possible?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously. "I mean…All with those gems all together and reality warping thingie?"

"Pinkie…" Peter interjected. "If you just recollected a row of weird things in the last seven years, like all powerful Norman Osborn possessing a reality warping powers, meeting my female counterpart from the alternate universe where unlike here in Equestria stallion as well as experiencing a near post-apocalyptic alternate future…..I personally would a complete idiot if I didn't believe on that stuff." Stallion stated bluntly, earning an exasperated groan from Twilight, yet smirk from Spike.

"Oh….Yeah. Silly me." Pinkie chuckled for herself embarrassed.

"Um…." Fluttershy meekly trailed out. "But….What about that mysterious and ominous entity from Shadow World Uatu has talked about?" Shy pegasus shivered a bit from fear, yet she managed to calm herself down as Rarity placed her hoof on yellow pegasus shoulder.

However, by the mention of that, Luna exhaled a bit and just like by her yesterday nightmare as well by Uatus warnings once again started slightly trembling in terror. The image of the exactly same dark and ominous entities shadowed form that the Watcher mentioned with an evil red eyes as well as blazing mouth materialized in her mind. In the moment, Moon goddess was even more apprehensive then by the mere thoughts of the nightmares over Nightmare Moon.

Once again, sensing her little sisters sudden trepidation, Celestia placed her hoof on Lunas gently, waking moon princess from her self-induced trance. Don't you want to confess anything with us, Luna?" Sun princess asked gently as Luna shifted her gaze to her older sister questioningly. However, Celestia scowled a little, yet her tome was firm yet still gentle. "Don't look at me like that. Something is definitely on your mind. I could sense it even since yesterday….What is it, little sister? You can tell us." Celestias firm tone dissipated and turning into a gentle and carrying as she nuzzled her head against hers affectionately.

Calmed and assured by her sister, Luna though shifted her gaze to Peter, who only denied a warm, reassuring smile and nodding his head, instructing Luna to go on. Princess of the moon returned her own warm smile to the fullest as she was now completely calmed ready to admit it.

"The last day…." Luna exhaled in a defeated yet reassured manner. "I had a very strange nightmare. And I have seen exactly the same strange, mysterious and dark entity Uatu has been talking about, right in the Shadow World." Luna testified about the nightmare, which earned a collected gazes from the others, especially Celestia and Peter looked concerned about Luna.

"Do you have any idea, what that might be, princess?" Rarity asked carefully.

"Even I don't know, Rarity." Luna sheepishly replied. "But….I could hear its laugher. However…it has not bee just any ordinary laugher. It sounded so sinister….so devious…..so…..evil. Whatever it is…it is something ancient….and pure evil…ready to escape from Shadow World. Like anything we have never encountered before." Moon princess stated uncharacteristically in a near strained whispers, yet she once again managed to calm down and Celestia placed her hoof on her shoulder.

"Well, whatever it is…" Now Applejack stated. "Ah guess we may be just glad, that unlike Grogar, it couldn't teleport and it cannot escape from Shadow World all by itself. So, as long as it remains in there, there is practically nothing to be concerned about that so far, right?" Far pony tried to make a reason with everypony sitting around as she actually managed to relief a tension in the air a bit.

"Applejack is right." Cadance stated, agreeing with orange mares statement. "Right now, we should better focus on matters in hand." Pink alicorn suggested as both Celestia and Luna only nod in agreement. "And what about that device and gem, Uatu has given us?" Cadance asked after a while and turning her attention to an advanced camera like device and anti-magic box on the table near to Peters and Twilights position.

"Perhaps, I should better explain." Peter took over as he grabbed Dimensional Dilation Accelerator so as everypony could see it. "So, this little toy, once called as Time Dilation Accelerator, as Uatu has already explained, can open interdimensional portals into an alternate dimension known as Limbo, allowing for a near-instant travel between two points."

"Like a teleportation via magic." Twilight exhaled unable to supress her fascination with the device.

"Yeah. Something like that, honey." Peter nod his head, complimenting his wifes observation.

However, before anypony could notice, Pinkie stalked right between Peters and Applejacks seat and checked the device curiously. "How does this thingie even works?" Pink mare asked as like she couldn't help herself and reaching her hoof to a main red button.

"Pinkie! NO!" Peter jerked out in a warning, trying to stop the mare from touching the button, but it was too late. As pinkie pressed the button, everpony shrieked in an utter shock, with Spike even falling from Peters seat, hitting the ground grunting in pain, as a camera like zoom fired a grey energy like beam, narrowly missing the mare and in the instance it opened a big blackened spiralling portal. And before Pinkie realized, she squeaked as she was sucked right into the portal, which immediately closed.

Everypony just stared dumbfounded what had just transpired, unable to shake their awe with their mouths agape. "What by the stars has just happened?!" Princess Celestia exhaled with an unusually bewildered and rather freaked out tone.

"Pinkie has accidently opened an interdimensional portal!" Peter jerked out bewildered. "She is trapped in a Limbo."

"In what?!" Shining Armor blurted out disbelief.

"Oh, never mind that." Peter replied somewhat frustrated and grabbed the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator.

"Peter!" Twilight exhaled worryingly, evidently concerned about her friends safety. "Can you bring Pinkie back?"

"I can." Peter replied reassuringly. "But the coordinates had never been set. I have to track her in order to open another portal to bring her back."

"Interesting, interesting….Then get on to it!" Spike spoken peacefully yet then he burst out, instructing Peter to do something.

"Alright." Peter replied as he started pressing the buttons on device display. "Just give a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie found herself in the absolutely different place, maybe even in some sort of an alternate dimension with a mixed yellow and white clouds along with some black spots and dozens of different black portals.

The mare, however against her own will was floating or rather free falling and flying uncontrollably from one portal to another, shifting her position from one different place to another and appearing literally everywhere across the place.

However, instead of being freak out, Pinkie on the contrast seemed to be enjoying this all on the fullest, squeaking and cheering in joy and smiling happily.

"WWWHHHIIIIIEEEEE!" Pinkie exulted literally out of the joy, enjoying her ride.

It was almost just like being on a rollercoaster, though a little different.

* * *

Back in the real world, Peter was still pressing several buttons of the Dimensional Dilation Accelerators screen like crazy, doing everything in his power to bring Pinkie back. The stallion gritted his teeth, a nervous expression as well as sweat forming on his forehead.

"Ehm…No pressure Pete…." Rainbow, who was flipping her wings and keeping herself in the mid-air, said somewhat calmly, yet all of the sudden she burst out in a near frustration. "But couldn't you hurry up!?"

"Hey! I am science geek. Not a miracle worker." Peter replied, evidently frustrated as well, yet he was also worrying sick of Pinkie and he was working like mad to bring his pink ever happy and overly excitable friend back. "Wait….I think I got it." Peter suddenly exhaled with a hope in his voice as he finally managed to set the coordinates and pressing the same red button again.

In the instance and just like before, a camera screen unleashed another grey beam that projected exactly the same portal that sucked Pinkie in. Yet, strangely and all of the sudden, Peters Spider Sense started ringing in the back of his cranium.

"Oh crap!" Peter muttered, but before he could figure out what kind of danger might be coming and ready to brace himself, there was already too late. In the same moment, Pinkie literally zipped out of the portal with speed of a missile and knocking Peter down in the process as he dropped the Accelerator. But luckily, Spike managed to grab the camera before it could hit the floor.

Peter and Pinkie hit the marble floor, making several rolls as the eventually halted and Peter found himself, buried under Pinkies frame, groaning painfully. "Are you guys alright?" Both Twilight and Fluttershy rushed to Pinkies and Peters side.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." Peter muttered as he was still lying under Pinkies bum. "You can live without one kidney, cannot you?" He groaned both sarcastically and painfully.

Pinkie on the other hoof cheered out joyously. "WOOOCHUUUU! May I give it one more time?!" Unfortunately, for the dismay, the mare earned collective and scolding like glares from the others. Pinkie sheepishly chuckled nervously and waving her hoof helplessly. "Echm….Whatever."

* * *

Sometime later, after Pinkies accidental and unexpected trip into a limbo everypony were considering what had been just transpired. "I really hate to say this…." Luna trailed off, judging the situation. "Not that I wouldn't appreciate Uatus help as he has offered us Dimensional Dilation Accelerator…but that thing is unpredictable and very dangerous to use in bad hooves."

"You can say that again, Luna." Peter chuckled sheepishly, like he would sympathize with moon princess. "Even I had some experience with that doohickey back in Earth. And I can tell you, it gave me some trouble."

Luna eyed the stallion questioningly by his response. "What do you mean, Peter? May enlighten us and tell us more about that device"

"You see…" Peter started explaining. "Dimensional Dilation Accelerator, once known as Time Dilation Accelerator had been originally designed and created by Jonathan Ohn, a brilliant scientist, working for Stark Enterprises directly under Tony Stark himself."

"For Tony Stark? The Iron Man you say?" Twilight exhaled in awe. "No way.!

"I see…" Luna agreed, yet knowing that Peter had something more to say.

"However, fearing this interdimensional travel might be too dangerous, Stark eventually stopped the project. Ohn, unfortunately had the opposite intentions. He continued in his research and even having an accident as the portals attached themselves to Ohn as he gain an ability to open the portals at will. He than intended to use his newly gained abilities for criminal purposes, calling himself…The Spot."

" Eeergh! No offence, Chrys." Peter muttered sheepishly by a mention of the word "spot", as he shifted his gaze to changeling queen.

Though, having no idea, what the stallion was talking about, Chrysalis managed a smile. "None take, Peter."

"Mr Stark had done a right thing that he stopped that research." Rarity stated in relief. "Otherwise, there is not telling how horrible things could some bad ponies – I mean people, just like that Jonathan Ohn do with that."

"Unfortunately…" Peter went on. "There was a time when Spot opened so much portals, which then started growing into one single massive portal, so big that it could literally swallow the entire planet." Everypony sitting in the table gasped in shock by the mention.

"How horrible!" Fluttershy exhaled slightly frightened. "Um…Peter? How did that end up?"

Peter, being silent for a while denied a smile though with as slight saddened gaze. "Well….Ohn, feeling guilty for his actions, tried to make things right. And I even assisted him in the process. Unfortunately, the portal was already so big, that there was no way for Spot to close it from outside. So…." Peter than proceed with a somewhat solemn or saddened tone.

Everypony, sensing the stallions change in mood, Rarity asked carefully. "What happened next, darling?"

Peter sighed solemnly. "Unfortunately, there was no other option left. Ohn had to jump right into the portal in order to close it from inside. He succeeded, but unfortunately trapping himself inside and unable to return. Seemingly forever lost in the Limbo."

Everypony at the table gasped in shock, yet holding a minute of solemn silence. After a while, Luna dared to speak. "Though I don't agree or appreciating Ohns deeds, as he intended to use Time Dilation Accelerator as well as his newly gained abilities for bad things, I can appraise his change of heart in the darkest of situation as he willingly jumped right into that portal in order to close it." Princess of the moon spoken solemnly. And yet, though she wouldn't admit it, deep down, she was impressed by Ohns sacrifice.

"Everypony – or rather everyone can change their own ways." Princess Celestia was next to speak with her usual gentle note. "If they have a will to or having something worth or special to do so." Everpony in the Throne Room nod their heads, quietly honouring the Ohns own sacrifice.

"Anyway. I think that shouldn't discourage us use it." Twilight trailed off with a motivated tone and raising her hoof as everypony at the table faced her. "Besides, Uatu came such a long way to warn us about upcoming danger and even giving us this advanced technology as well as that magical gem. He entrusted us to use his gifts for good and I guess it would the best from us to return him a favour by doing so."

Twilights words were full of reason, wisdom and motivation that just couldn't be ignored or denied as everypony around her could do nothing but agree. And Princess Celestia couldn't be so proud on her former dearest student as she had ever been.

"Chm. That is my wife." Peter chuckled smugly as he nudged Twilight playfully and planting a soft on her cheek affectionately. "Well….If we of course can keep Pinkies hooves away from the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. Or otherwise, next time she could even pull an alien octopus on us." Stallion stated sarcastically and shifting his gaze to Pinkie and glaring at her a little, causing the mare to chuckle sheepishly.

"Hey, Pete." Rainbow Dash spoke off and shifting her gaze to Peter and the ant-magic box. "Now that doohickey is behind us, how about you finally mind to explains us what in the buck was that whole performance you showcased before with that fancy red gem that Uatu had given us?"

"You know…." Cadance interjected, sympathizing with her blue pegasus disbelief. "I would like to know as well, Peter. Do you actually recognize that crystal? And we have you been so scared of it that you locked it right into anti-magic box?"

"Is it…." Twilight spoke off in a near whisper, leaning closer to Peter and placing her hoof on his shoulder. "Somewhat dangerous or something, Peter?" She asked carefully.

Peter, knowing that there was no way how to make his way out of it or to find some cheap excuse, yet knowing his beloved wife and friends would understand, stallion released a defeated sigh as he once again put his Twilight Arms gauntlets on, taking the anti-magic box, unlocking it with a key and slowly opening it so everypony could see a beautiful crimson gem, that unfortunately held a terrible power.

"Take a closer look, guys." Peter said a little offhandedly if not even nervous a bit as he showed the gem to the others. "Beauty. Is it not?"

Everypony around the table, leaned forward from their seats to take a closer look at the crystal in the box. Even Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance couldn't help but being rather amazed by its unusual shape. That was indeed the most peculiar crystal they had ever seen and one that even cannot be found in Equestria. Yet, there was something strange on it, like it would radiate some sort of a great power of unspeakable amounts.

"It…Looks pretty tasty." Spike who seemed affected the most by the gems beauty and literally staring at it with his puppy dog like eyes, mumbled with his mouth watering and drooling, evident by his temptation to eat it.

However, Rarity on the other hoof, who also seemed affected by the gems unique shape and beauty the most of all, that could literally exceed even a fire ruby that Spike once willingly gave her. White unicorn could see her reflection in it, giggling uncontrollably with her face literally dazed as she couldn't get enough look of the gem.

That however, would last even eons if Applejack didn't wake the unicorn from her trance by nudging. Rarity eventually managed to recollect her senses, yet she giggled for herself. "I must say, darling…..That is really the most beautiful and peculiar crystal I have ever seen. I know it the best myself. Therefore, I am using gems and crystals to decorate my dresses. Oooh, what could I just give in return to have it for myself. It would be perfect into my collection so I could use it for decoration or as a necklace."

Peter, however huffed somewhat contemptuously as he once again grabbed the box and pulling it closer to himself out of reach of others. "Trust me guys…" Stallion shifted his uneasy gaze to both Spike and Rarity alike. "This gem would definitely give you tummy ache, little buddy. And Rar, trust me. You would definitely thing this over before having your hooves of it, if you knew the truth."

"Oh come on, Pete!" Rainbow Dash huffed unladylike in exasperation, with her patience slowly decreasing. "Just spit it out. What is that gem all about."

Peter sighed exasperated as he held the box tightly. "This gem is nothing, but trouble. Trust me. Because it is a Crimson Gem of Cyttorak for crying out loud."

By the once again mentioning that weird name, Princess Celestia and Luna looked at each other questioningly with their expressions bewildered. "Eeeh….Cyttorak?" Luna muttered bewildered, obviously having no idea what Peter was talking about.

"What is….Cyttorak?" Princess Celestia asked carefully, being aware of Peters odd change of behaviour by the gem.

Peter, who managed to regain his confident composure yet sighing uneasily and trailed off a bit sheepishly. "Perhaps….I should better clear things out further….."

"You see….Back in my home, the Earth, thousands of years ago, there were eight powerful beings of magical power so called as Octessence, that gathered together and started arguing over whose power was the greatest. So, each of them created a totems that held a fraction of its creators vast power, building their own temples as the artefacts would turn the first one who touches it into so called Exemplar, a living embodiment of that power."

"However, there was one of Octessence, called as Cyttorak, an immensely powerful deity, ruler of his own alternate dimension called Crimson Cosmos and arguably the greatest of the eight. His origins remains shrouded in mystery, yet he was once worshipped on Earth, before he was banished into Crimson Cosmos. However, it was also him who created his very own totem of virtually limitless magical power…..the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. He also once tricked and ordered monks into building his own temple in an area of Korea. The gem then lied hidden in the temple for hundreds of years, hidden from the outside world."

"But, in the modern days, during a Korean war, the temple was discovered by a person named….Cain Marko. Once touching the gem, Cain was empowered by its mystical energies and transforming him into an immortal avatar of the Cytorrak himself, who was also a supplier of its vast corrupting power."

"But, you may also recognize and known him….as The Juggernaut."

By the time Peter explained the details about the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, everypony in the table was in awe, unable to say a word with their mouth practically agape. Though, despite the raising tension about the gem, Rarity cleared her throat, turning her attention to Peter and asked carefully.

"Peter….Juggernaut you say? That monstrous brute you showed us and fought with him back on Earth several years ago?" White unicorn stuttered nervously, seemingly affected by Peters explanation of the gem and its corrupting powers.

"Yup. That is him." Peter replied both bluntly and sheepishly. "The Earth has many immensely powerful beings and superheroes like Thor, God of Thunder, The Incredible Hulk, the strongest hero there is or Invincible Armor Ironman. But in Juggernauts case….It all may the an overkill. Just try to imagine a guy having a virtually limitless physical superhuman strength to literally move and shatter mountains, lifting buildings as a weapons, being surrounded by invisible force field that makes him virtually invulnerable to any forms of injury and once moving, no force of Earth could stop him."

Everypony just stared at Peters in utter shock bewildered, some of them even unable to breath or to handle or take the words he had just said about such an overwhelming and destructive powers Juggernaut possessed via Crimson Gem of Cyttorak that was a source and supplier of his powers.

"Oh, by the stars…." Even Princess Celestia, a calm, calculated and deliberate ruler of Equestria also seemed somewhat apprehensive, yet trying to regain her confident composure, though it was difficult.

"Peter…" Luna stuttered with a her voice literally strained. "How come that you have ever managed to beat….something like that several years ago back on Earth?" She asked with disbelief.

"Well, lets see…." Peter muttered and chuckling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Lets just say, the last time when I faced Juggernaut and surviving the encounter to tell a story about it (with a few by the way) I could consider myself lucky. As you maybe remember, Juggernaut got his hands on one of the fragments of Tablet of Order and Chaos, which doubled his already vast superhuman strength even further."

"What?! Doubled even further?" Shining Armor exhaled in awe.

"Yup." Peter bluntly replied and nodding his head. "However, when the piece interfered with Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, therefore it negated his protective force filed and his superhuman durability lessened, it actually allowed me beat Juggy into submission. Just my typical Parker Luck, I guess." Stallion chuckled sheepishly.

Spike, by hearing Peters confession with Juggernaut huffed bluntly. "I suppose you have always had more luck than sense, hadn't you Peter?"

"To be honest…." Peter chuckled. "These two thinks are really uneasy to distinguish. At least for me."

Paying the stallions and dragons quirky conversation no mind, Chrysalis spoke off in quite an offended tone. "This is really unacceptable. If Uatu knew that Crimson Gem of Cyttorak is corrupting and dangerous, why would he even give it to us? I wonder that he didn't rather destroy it when he had a chance."

"Mhhm. I agree with you Chrysalis as well as with Peters worries." Princess Celestia, who already regained her confident composure could do nothing but frankly agree with changeling queens statement and Peters odd behaviour with the gem. "The power of that gem is way too great and dangerous to use for everyone and everypony. Yet, we also cannot risk it to fall into bad hooves or even worse….Grogars." Princess of the sun said decisively.

"Eghm….Auntie?" Cadance spoke off, addressing her adoptive aunt.

"Yes, Cadance? What is it?" Sun goddess replied calmly and watching her niece like she had something important on her mind.

"I also agree with your statement as well as understanding Peters worries. But Uatu also said, that this Crimson Gem of Cyttorak is a mere duplicate of the original one. And I very well know that duplicates of the some magical objects, crystals or even Crystal Heart may have the same properties, yet they have not the same level of power and potential of the originals." Cadance explained carefully. "If you don't mind, I would like to check the gem out further. Maybe we could use it in our advantage after all."

Celestia, though feeling a bit hesitant and reluctant about observing the gem, especially what she heard from Peters own confession and bad experience, yet having a faith in her adoptive niece and Princess of the Crystal Empire, sun princess eventually managed a careful yet serene smile. "Alright than, Cadance. But please, be careful ad don't touch it." Celestia warned, as Cadance merely nod her head with smile as well.

Peter on the other hoof was about to protect, he was about to stood up from his seat and opening his mouth, but before he could object, Twilight placed her hoof on her stallion shoulder and denied him a warm and reassuring smile as well as blinking with her right eye. Calmed down by her wifes accommodation, Peter returned the smile on the fullest and sitting back to his seat.

Cadance than pulled the anti-magic box with Crimson Gem of Cyttorak to her position via telekinesis. She than concentrated her magic and aimed her light blue glowing horn right to gem, performing something like a scanning spell, trying to learn more about its real properties and potential.

"So…" Applejack interjected. "What are we going to do about Grogar, the Elementals and that strange, dark entity from Shadow World?"

"I guess the best thing we can do right now is to monitor the lands, especially north-west where Grogar currently resides according Peters Spider Tracer." Twilight suggested carefully, yet earning a simple yet understanding nod from her former mentor.

"I shall assemble the best of our Royal Guards and making them both alert and battle ready." Shining Armor stated firmly as he bumped his hoof on his chest.

"And I shall entrust my changelings to scout the land. If they see anything suspicious or dangerous, they will inform me about it telepathically." Chrysalis offered her part of help as well from the side of her changelings.

"Eghm." Rainbow Dash interjected. "But when Grogar with his already increased magical abilities, able to take on Peter, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Cadance strikes again…..Than what?" The pegasus statement caused everypony in the Throne Room to grow silent, all (with an exception of Cadance that was still examining the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak with her magic) looking at each other questioningly brooding and trying to come up with a suitable answer or solution.

"Don't everypony answer all at once." Pinkie exhaled out offhandedly, though nopony paid a mind to pink mares humorous remark.

However, after a while of brooding and silence and a slight tension present in the atmosphere, Peter suddenly rose up from his seat, clearing his throat aloud as he snapped everypony from their brooding self-induced trance as everypony shifted their collective gazes to stallion. Peter, of course immediately started regretting his move and finding himself in a rather uneasy situation as everypony was watching him, making the stallion to feel steadily nervous and even shivering a bit with a sweat forming on his head.

Yet, Peter felt as Twilight hoof once again gently patted his shoulder, as the mare denied a warm smile, trying to encourage and support her husband to be strong to make some important statement. Ultimately calmed and reassured his wife, Peter faced the others with more confidence.

"Guys…Princess Celestia." Peter spoke off confidently and holding his ground, addressing everyone around the table, including the princess of the sun. "I have been thinking for quite some time, though I have never openly mentioned it…...But I guess I would have a solution for our problem with Grogar."

Peters declaration earned a collective and somewhat amazed gazes from the others. "Yes, Peter…?" Princess Celestia spoke with her calm and gentle, yet just like the others, even sun princess couldn't resist to wonder what Peters idea might be. Though, deep down she knew it might be something good.

"You see…." Peter started and clearing his throat once again. "Once again, back on Earth, there had been quite a familiar accident with some crazy, megalomaniacal supervillain trying to take over the world. His name was Graviton, a guy with an ability to control and manipulate one of the greatest force in the entire universe: Gravity. With such power, he represented a severe threat for entire world."

"And that was a day unlike any other. When earths mightiest heroes found united against a common threat, that they could face by their own. So, they combined and assembled their might and together as one took Graviton down. An Invincible Armor Ironman. Thor, Prince of Thunder. The Hulk, The Strongest Hero There is. Along with Antman, a genius with an ability to regulate his size at will and Wasp, a superheroine that could shrink, able to grow wasp like wings and firing bio-electrical blasts from her hands. And then later, Captain America, The First Avenger."

"On the day….They became The Avengers, the earths mightiest heroes, fighting the such foes and threats no single superhero could withstand ."

As Peter finished his statement about the Avengers, the earths mightiest heroes, as they were formed in order to stop Graviton with their combined might, everypony sitting around the table seemed even more amazed by stallions suggestion, once again they all looked at each other questioningly, like they would try to figure out what was that all about.

"If I understand it right, Peter….." Shinning Armor trailed off questioningly. "Do you actually intent to bring those…Avengers here into Equestria via that dimensional projector device to help us fight Grogar?"

"No, Shining. Not that. Yet you have been quite close" Peter surprisingly denied Royal Guards captains guess. "Because at first, they have lots of their own problems back on Earth. And second, Equestria is my responsibility - I mean ours to protects against evil." Peter proclaimed decisively. "I have just been wondering….That we could do exactly the same thing like they had. To assemble a very special team of unique individual/ponies. Strong and formidable enough to oppose Grogar and taking him down."

"The Harmony Avengers." Peter stated proudly, addressing the teams by its own name.

Peters suggestion, being by the way very rich and unique for everypony be as astonished or bewildered as much as they were about Uatu the Watchers unexpected visit, yet also quite unusual and confusing, resulted into a series of different options. Yet, most of them were already well familiar with the heroes from Earth, which Peter mentioned multiple times and telling so much about their great things and deeds that the Avengers do every day to save the world.

"Forming a very special team to fight Grogar, you say, Peter?" Luna exhaled in awe yet carefully considering the possibility, by Peters own unique suggestion.

"Harmony Avengers?" Rainbow Dash whispered by the mention of the teams title, though everypony could see the pegasus astonishment in her face. "That's pretty cool title. I really like that."

"Ooow!" Pinkie squeaked in joy. "It is actually pretty fitting. I mean, like Elements of Harmony. Get it?"

"Yeah, Pinkie, we can make a picture. As long as you don't jump out from your skin by you own excitement." Applejack who bumped her pink friends shoulder and smirking playfully, be party ponies comparison to Elements of Harmony.

"Peter…." Twilight addressed her stallion with a both bewildered yet impressed expression. "Are you serious about this?"

"Sure. Why not?" Peter replied without hesitation with an excited expression and smiling widely. "To tell you all the truth, I have been somehow dreaming about having my - I mean, ours own unique team of superheroes in Equestrian like style, just like the Avengers, Fantastic Four or X-Men for quite some time."

" _Oh boy. Does that sound from somepony I know."_ Shining muttered under his breath both in a exasperated and sarcastic manner.

"And besides…." Peter went on, being oblivious by Shinings obvious annoyed expression. "It also would be perfectly legal and acceptable in my option. As I have learned, even Wonderbolts were originally formed from earth ponies, pegasus and unicorns Royal Guards to protect peace and order. Right?" Stallion then turned to Celestia, like he would like to how is he was right.

Princess Celestia who remained silent for a while, considered Peters idea about forming a team of "superheroes" by patting a her chin with a golden plated hoof. "You are apparently right, Peter." Sun princess agreed." Though, at the celebration of the first celestial year of peace, an elite team of aerial performers had been chosen to help commemorate the occasion."

"But, anyway…." Chrysalis spoke somehow objectively. "I know that your intentions are pure and noble and you are trying to do the best for all of us, darling. But….I quite don't understand why do you actually want to form that…superhero team of yours, when we already have Royal Guards, Elements of Harmony and you, Spider-Mane, a Knight of Equestria."

"That is just the idea, Chris." Peter tried to make a reason and addressing the Changeling queen, causing the mere to lower her head on a side a bit, wondering. "It is true that Elements of Harmony are grate and extremely effective against evil and dark forces, that they could virtually put Reeds Ultimate Nullifier to shame. But try to understand, everypony…." Peter trailed off with very serious tone and lacking any of his trademark humour in it.

"Elements of Harmony are just way too precious to use. Do you remember the time when Discord was able to corrupt the Elements and turning Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie and Fluttershy against each other?"

"Though, luckily Twilight managed to recuperate her friends along with the Elements and eventually with their combined might using the elements power to seal Discord into a statue. Yet…It was really a close one and you could probably consider yourself lucky."

Peters declaration once again and probably never ceasing to amaze his friends as well as Royal Sisters, who look at each other with their gazes bewildered and considering stallions words, that were nothing but a pure truth and a fair reason to be suspicious.

"That…Actually explains everything." Shinning Amor blurted out, yet having a deep understanding for his friends words.

"I agree with Peters statement." Twilight joined her husbands side, standing firmly for his opinion. "This just might be the case for an alternative. To form….Harmony Avengers team so it could take on Grogar and using Elements of Harmony only as a backup if anything would go wrong." Twilight than glanced to Royal Sisters hopefully. "Well….If it is alright with you, of course….Princess Celestia….Princess Luna.

Celestia and Luna shared a mutual glance as they eventually smiled and nodding in agreement. Celestia then shifted her gaze back to couple a giving them a smile. "I also earnestly agree and I am very impressed by your judgements Peter. If you have Twilight full support, then I am willing to support you as well in your ways. Just like I always say, follow your hearts whenever you fell or know it is for a good cause." Celestia said gently and showing her part of support for the pair.

"Sometimes, a critical situation requires a critical anti-measures. I guess." Shining spoke off, sympathizing with her younger sisters and brothers-in-law decision.

"Indeed, Shining Amor." Luna agreed with Royal Guards captains words. "Right now, the entire Equestria is endangered from the side of Grogar or possible even Elementals, Uatu has warned us and we must protect our home no matter what." Moon princess then glanced to Peter and Twilight. "That's why I am also giving you my full support to form that team, my friends." Peter and Twilight glanced at each other happily.

"Hey, Pete…." Applejack trailed off, shifting her gaze to stallion. "Who exactly do you intent to bring into that superhero team of yours anyway? You have said, it would be composed of an gifted and special individuals." Farm pony asked curiously, wondering which individuals Peter had exactly on mind.

"I am glad that you ask, Applejack." Peter replied a bit smugly, like he would already have some ideas. "I have already chosen seven top candidates, that have a perfect credentials and potential enough to face and fight Grogar."

"Reallyy?" Pinkie squeaked excited as ever. "Who are they?" Pink mare asked and titling her head on side.

"Those candidates" Peter trailed off, chuckling smugly. "Some of them are even here in Thorne room by the way, are…Myself…..Twilight…..Spike…..Luna...Sunset Shimmer…..Black Cat….and….Wolverine." Peters response once again gained a couple of collective gazes, especially from those who were mentioned, especially Twilight, Spike and Luna. "That's right, guys." Peter replied and being oblivious to those who were straying and unable to held his happiness and joy. "I mean exactly the same team that fought by my side and helped me to take down Norman Osborn back on Earth seven years ago. Is it not great?"

"Oh. That's great. Bringing Black Cat into our team….YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Twilight, at first seemingly happy as Peter mentioned Black Cat, though suddenly with a speed that could be literally compared to that of Quciksilver, the mare shifted pleased right into outraged as she burst out on top of her lungs like a volcano and earning collective gazes from the others, as some of them even jumped frightened.

Spike, unfortunately tottered himself, trying to hold his position on Peters seat, but it was for naught as he fell again. But luckily, this time reacting quickly, Rarity used her magic and catching Spike with her telekinesis before he could strike the ground

Peter, on the other hoof nearly jumped from his seat frightened by his mare reaction. He watched her cautiously with his hooves raised defensively, as her glare resembling daggers literally pierced through him, Yet, Peter knew very well….It was all about bringing Felicia Hardy, alias Black Cat in.

"I have known it would surprise you, honey. Wow!" Peter chuckled nervously yet jerking out and throwing his hooves forward defensively as Twilight horn glowed by her trademark violet aura and in the moment, the pair disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

The pair, though reappeared in a flash of light, outside the Throne Room in the Canterlot court yards at the gardens, near the fountain. Twilight, however intended to do that, so they could have some space and privacy in order to settle their own formal matters and that "little thing" about Felicia.

Peter furrowed his brow and rolling his eyes, hoping it would avert Twilights like hot knife gaze that is about to pierce through butter, though failing miserably. "Please. Try to understand, Twilight. I have had a good reason for this." Stallion tried to make a reason with his wife.

"You better should have!" Twilight huffed. "What the heck were you thinking? Brining an infamous cat burglar into our team. Speaking of which, the one who has a way more than weird interest in sparkling items, which she could steal in order to satisfy her own pleasures by that and being immature, sneaky, seductive and worst of all… irritably flirtatious! Coquette!" The mares frustration was evident as well as a steadily raising tempter associated with it. Twilight, Princess of Friendship was engulfed by and envious to Felicia by jealousy.

"Come on, Twilight." Peter, who manage to recollect his composure and well as some of his sense, yet still being uneasy with his wifes frustration spoke off, trying to bring some sense into her. "You know that Felicia has reformed six years ago and now workings under Princess Celestia as her secret agent and living in Baltiamare. She is a good kitty now." Peter dared to enlighten the situation with one of his quirks, yet to his dismay, it didn't seem to help much.

"Besides, she could be really helpful to us as a valuable ally against Grogar. She is resourceful, purposeful and smart. She had already proved that during our final battle with Norman Osborn. Right now we need each other."

"She is still on and seductive towards you." Twilight huffed back, not feeling helped or relieved in the slightest. "We don't need that in our fight with Grogar."

Right now, Peter wrapped his hooves around Twilights neck gently and pulling her into a warm embrace and despite his great strength, the stallion held his wife with an utmost care. "Look, honey. We have been married for over seven years right now. We are living a great life and raising two beautiful colts. And yet…Have you ever seen Felicia to interfere into our lives or messing between us? Besides, what can she possible do about our happy marriage? Use an Infinity Gauntlet to erase it?"

Listening Peters kind and sensible words, Twilight exhaled, finally able to relax a bit as well her fury and jealousy declined drastically and even managing to chuckle by Peters mention about Infinity Gauntlet. The mares cheeks blushed as she just wanted to enjoy her stallions embrace on the fullest.

Peter sighed a bit. "Felicia also had a difficult and rough life back in New York, struggling to survive. And right here, she got an another chance and starting a new, probably better life. I guess you could give her a chance, don't you think?" Peter asked carefully yet gently.

The pair eventually parted and Twilight shared a glance with Peter. "I still don't like it…" She trailed off still a bit sceptically. "But….I will just try. Because I trust you." The mare managed a warm smile as she delivered an affectionate kiss on her husbands cheek.

"That is the spirit." Peter nudged his wife playfully. "I am sure you could even be friends by the time."

Twilight, however groaned uneasily.

* * *

Back in the Throne Room, everypony were still present and sitting around the table. Though, an intensity could be felt in the atmosphere. Twilights sudden outburst about mention of Black Cat was more than understandable, especially for those who were close to amethyst young alicorn, like Shining Armor. He was well aware of Peters common history with Black Cat and he understood very well his little sisters frustration whenever he mentioned her. Yet, deep down he hoped for Peters own sake not to go astray from his patch with Twilight. Otherwise, she would kill him. And she probably wouldn't be the only one.

A five minutes had passed since Twilight and Peters disappearance and everypony slowly started worrying and if they shouldn't send guard to find them. When suddenly, a flash of light erupted and Twilight along with Peter reappeared back in their seats, earning a couple of surprised and relieved gazes alike.

"Where in the buck have you two been." Applejack addressed the duo concerned. "We have been started worrying."

"Is…Everything okay?" Flutershy spoke off meekly, also concerned for her friends.

"Nothing or no personal matters we couldn't handle." Peter simply replied and sharing a glance with his wife who managed a warm smile. Everypony, though feeling still a bit uncertain about Twilight sudden outburst about Black Cat and yet seeing her calmed down with her nerves settled down, they all could relief and as Princess Celestia gave a pair a warm reassuring smile.

"Besides…" Twilight somewhat uneasily trailed off. "Black Cat…Felicia is on."

"She is?" Pinkie asked curiously, but before she could say something else, Twilight shot her a small glare in order not to push it, yet she nod in agreement. Peter on the other hoof smiled and blinked at party pony to do so.

"Okie dokie." Pinkie agreed indifferently and shrugging her shoulders, while Shining Armor respired in relief and chuckling under his breath.

"Besides…" Cadance, who still had an opened anti-magic box containing a copy of Crimson Gem of Cyttorak in front of her spoke off very hopefully, like she would finally managed to find out something important or positive about the gem. "I have a good news for you. Since you have been gone, I finally managed to do a complete magic analysis about the copy of Crimson Gem of Cyttorak."

Peter and Twilight averted their surprised gazes right to the Princess of the Crystal Empire, with their brows widened, interested. "And….?" The both asked simultaneously and rolling their head on side.

Cadance denied the pair a serene smile and started explaining. "You see….Everything actually matches and confirms Uatus own analysis. This gem is indeed a mere duplicate of an original Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. And though not being exactly the same or having not the same properties or potential to match the original, I unfortunately was able to sense a mere signs of corruption that engulfs it. Which actually confirms your fears, Peter about its vast and destructive power." The mare stated a little cautiously.

"However…" She went on. "The duplicates polarities are shifted and reversed, which actually restrains and cancel its corruptive potential. I am fascinated and cannot believe how Uatu had ever managed that. But then again, with his advanced Watchers technology, there is not telling what else he could do….."Cadance let herself taken away by her fascination by the alien technology as she earned a collective gazes from the others and playful grins from Peter, Twilight and Spike.

"Oh, sorry." Cadance chuckled sheepishly. "I guess, I have let myself to take myself away a bit."

"Chm. Keep that doing and you will soon by just like your sister-in-law. A total bookworm -Ow!" Peter declared sarcastically, yet once again earning a good time smack over his cranium from Twilight, rubbing it painfully. Cadance on the other hoof managed to laugh a bit and not being upset in the slightest, while Shining groaned in annoyance.

"Anyway…." Cadance continued as she recollected her senses. "Though the duplicate could still give the ones who are holding it a super human powers, it is not so great and powerful as an original gem. But I guess it should be just enough. Well…at least for humans on Earth, of course. Yet, I still have no idea what it might do to other creatures, like dragons for an example."

Pink alicorns choice of words however aroused an awe of both Peter and Twilight. "Dragons?" Twilight blurted out in disbelief.

"Just how do you meant that, Cadance?" Peter sharing his wifes awe blurted out though having a strange suspicious.

"It is about me." Spike interjected, confessing his part on this. "I have been wondering, if that gem could actually make me adult again, just like seven years ago when I was transformed into a giant, stronger and more powerful version of myself. You know horns, long neck, fangs and claws, spikes, scales, wings, tail, breathing fire among other things. Just think about it. I could take Grogar down with one breath." Baby dragon muttered excited as Twilights and Peters brow widened, yet Twilights somewhat twitched involuntarily.

"Spike!" The mare exclaimed frantically and slamming her hoof on the table. "You just cannot be serious about this! We still have no idea what that thing could do to you!"

"Indeed!" Rarity exclaimed as well, sharing Twilights concern. "You may have clearly forgotten the time when you turned into a giant rampaging dragon overwhelmed by greed, taking whatever you wanted and attacking Ponyville. Yet, on the other hoof….It wasn't your fault that much, darling. You were out of yourself." White unicorns voice softened, sympathizing with her little dragon friend and patting him gently on his green scales on his head.

"Yeah, I know." Spike trailed off, sighing shamefully as the memories struck his mind as well as sending a pain into his heart. It was the time, when he had his first official birthday in Ponyville and gaining lots of gifts and presents from his friends, but unfortunately, it steadily started causing him to be extensively willing as greed started darkening his judgements and he wanted more and more. His greed eventually transformed him into a monstrous dragon, that turned and attacked his friends. Yet luckily, he was able revert back to normal thanks to Rarity and realizing that kindness and generosity are more valuable than anything in the world.

"That is already behind you, Spike." Fluttershy soothed dragon with the most carrying voice she could muster. "Let it go."

"But…" Spike, calmed and soothed by both Rarity and Fluttershy recollected his senses and spoke more lightened and positively. "Back on Earth, it was completely different. As that powerful magician or wizard…." Dragon mumbled, having trouble to remember some name.

"Doctor Strange?" Peter tried to give Spike a hint about Doctor Strange, or otherwise called as Sorcerer Supreme, the greatest magician in the world.

"Yeah! That guy." Spike exclaimed, as Peter gave him a hint. "He was able to turn my, Peter and Twilight into aliens/humans and my into that adult version of myself."

"Eghm…." Twilight interjected. "Spike. He actually created a shadow constructs of our bodies and tied our spirits to them and allowing us to exist on Earth. Though, our bodies weren't shifted, but spirits instead. He only assured we would be humans." Twilight explained somehow offhandedly to her dragon little brother like figure.

"Oh yeah. Right." Spike muttered offhandedly by realization. "But anyway, back than on Earth, it was completely different, than the time I transformed into a monster by expressing greed. No that on was like…Still me, only in a different and much stronger body and able to fly." Spike considered. "And by what Peter said about that Juggernaut and….Cyttorak demon along with that crimson gem, It was almost the same. Right?"

"In the way…Yes, Spike." Princess Celestia surprisingly spoke off as baby dragon and other ponies shifter their gazes to sun goddess. "It is true that while Cain had touched the Crimson Gem of, the Cyttorak himself granted part of his essence, therefore Cain became a living incarnation or avatar of that power itself." Celestias demeanour suddenly darkened. "The problem though is, that Cyttoraks powers were of corrupted origins, which arguably led Cain Marko/Juggernaut to a dark path."

"But Princess Celestia." Spike objected, yet halting in a process, realizing who he was talking to. He cleared his throat and spoke off with the most respect her could muster. "By the all respects to you, Your Highness, but Cadance has just said that the corruption of that gem was cancelled as Uatu had shifted polarities." He then averted his gaze to Cadance. "Right?"

"Well…Yes, Spike." Cadance replied, yet there was a slight sign of doubt or even uncertainty in her voice. "But as I had also said, I am not sure or could be said what it might to do with other creatures, like you as a dragon."

"You mean….." Spike muttered unwillingly, followed by his change in tone.

"I am sorry, Spike." Twilight stated firmly. "But you are NOT using that gem! There is not telling what you could turn into or how it could affect you." Despite her strict and strong voice, Twilight also couldn't hide a concern for her little dragon friend, who had always been more than a both physical and mental support for her, but also like a little brother.

"But…but…." Spike blurted out, objecting quite frustrated.

"I second that." Peter joined, sharing her wifes concern. "Don't feel bad about this, little buddy, but what we really need the least, would be an Equestrian version of Godzilla that could literally put Fin Fang Foom into shame. Or worse….You could even never change back."

Spikes eyes widened by Peters concern and his voice lacking any humour, as well as memories of his former self once again struck his mind. Baby dragon reflected as he turned into a giant rampaging dragon, overwhelmed by greed and even turning against his friends, especially threatening a pony that he felt a special affection, which could be nothing short from a "having a crush": Rarity.

Once again, dragons heart ached painfully as well as a horrible realization struck him. He wanted to help his friends on their friendship mission, being much a hero like Peter was and protecting Equestria, but he also hadn't wanted to turn into a "monster" again. And the story that Peter told about Cain Marko, becoming an Unstoppable Juggernaut by the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak and abusing his power to cause destruction and spreading chaos, even that didn't add on his confidence of stop ignoring the possible outcomes. He just couldn't risk the safety of his friends, just because he wanted to prove himself.

"You know…" Spike muttered nervously and chuckling sheepishly. "Maybe on second though…I am going to think this through yet."

"Finally some sensible words from you, dude." Rainbow Dash stated a little sarcastically, yet being happy for Spikes own decision about not using the copy of Crimson Gem of Cyttorak, as well as Twilight, Peter and Rarity were.

"Besides…" Peter spoke off, returning into his light-hearted tone. "That actually doesn't matter in the slightest, when we will take you into the ground by the same."

"Really?!" Spike blurted out hopefully, his eyes virtually gleaming with enthusiasm.

"Peter! Not you too." Twilight exhaled exasperated and throwing a glare to her stallion, who also started encouraging Spike to join them.

"Peter!" Now Rarity rather exclaimed too, both exasperated and upset. "How dare you force little Spiked Wikey to fight such monstrosity as Grogar?"

"Spike, are you sure you want to do this? It will be dangerous. Grogar is malevolent, full of hatred and extremely powerful. He is just not any ordinary villain we had ever faced before." Twilight however stood into Spikes way, though a deep concern as well as uncertainty was evident in both her voice and expression.

Despite it actually looked like she was discouraging Spike from going with Avengers, the librarian was also worrying for her best friends and little brother figures safety, still wondering if it was a good idea to bring him along at the first place.

"Rarity…Twilight." Spike spoke off with a firm and determined tone, catching a surprising attention of a white unicorn. "Peter is not forcing me. He even haven't had to. I have always wanted to help the others and being more of a hero like Peter is, on the first place. And right now, with Grogar threatening the Equestria, Peter and Twilight need more help and support they can get about that…Avengers team they can get. And by this, I am giving them my part of support, to be one of them." Spike declared with the most determined tone he could muster, causing both Twilight and Rarity to gasp in awe, while Peter only grinned."And besides…." Spike went on. "Someone once told me, that it doesn't matter how big or strong anypony is, but how brave and determined they are."

Spikes words, though sounding frustrated and rush as well as somehow with an utter need to prove himself something, yet being filled with so much determination, courage and willingness, Twilight found herself just staring slack jawed by listening Spikes testimony. Despite one part of the mare was deeply impressed by small dragons willingness and courage, the second concerned part however didn't quite or rather hesitating to put him into danger.

Maybe it was a paranoia or rather a very unpleasant experience from the past, as during their final battle Norman Osborn destroyed Spikes spiritual vessel, yet his spirit managed to preserve and safely being teleported back into Equestria. When only thinking about what might have happed to Spike, Twilight felt a weight and sharp like knife stabbing pain within her chest and don't even want to imagine a life without him.

Nevertheless, despite his small stature and rather fragile posture, Spike had a heart as big as sky and proving his courage and willingness more than several times back in the past, by protecting Rarity from Diamond Dogs, saving and taking care of baby Phoenix from Teenage Dragon gang, saving the Crystal Empire from the wraith of King Sombra as well as facing such a dangerous and powerful creatures back on Earth like Hulk, Venom and Green Goblin.

And Twilight knew that if Spike was willing to help and fight by his fellow Avengers side, she just couldn't stand in his way or having a law to discourage him from it. It was his own volunteering choice

"But Spikey…" Rarity attempted to object, but in the instance, Chrysalis interrupted her.

"Just leave him, Rarity." Changeling queen stated in a calm reassuring manner. "He is maybe little, young and still having a long way to go. But his heart is big as a mountain and intentions pure. If he wants to do a right thing, then let him to do so. We shouldn't hinder but on the contrary support him on it." Chrysalis explained in motivation as she shared a glance with Celestia, as a snow white alicorn only smiled widely in response.

Rarity opened he mouth slightly, ready to make another objection, but though realizing Chrysalis motivation as well as little dragons immense determination and which she also felt a such an affection to, only sighed in a beaten way, yet she managed a warm smile to Spike and nodding her head, giving her part of support.

"Alright than, Spike. Just, please stay close." Twilight sighed in defeated like manner, still a little hesitantly, yet deep down being very proud of and respecting her little scaly friends decision and managing a warm smile nonetheless. Spike only grinned triumphantly, yet winking at his big sister like figure reassuringly and extending his arm with his thumb up.

"Yeah!" Spike exclaimed excited as he once again climbed into Peters seat, as dragon and stallion bumped their fist and hoof and exchanging a triumphant smirk. So far, Spike and Black Cat were in.

"Hey, Luna…." Peter spoke off grinning, addressing a moon goddess sitting across the table like he would like to offer her something.

But before he could obviously offer her a membership in their team, the princess however huffed playfully and cutting stallions speech with her hoof raised. "Don't bother yourself Peter. If you want to have me in the team, then the answer is more than clear….You can count me in." Luna stated uncharacteristically in a blunt yet honest manner, which surprised even Peter.

"If you intent to face and fight Grogar in order to protect Equestria, than it would be more than pleasure for me to once again fight by your side like against Osborn seven years ago, my friend. Together." Moon Princess declared determined, ready to give hoof to her friends in an upcoming fight.

Princess though, shared a brief glance with Celestia, yet her older sister only smiled, nodding her head in response and placing her hoof over Lunas, encouraging her to do so. Luna could only smile back, reflecting her sisters words: "If you intent to do a right think, than pursue a go for it. Follow your heart."

With now Luna in, Twilight who couldn't be happier, shifter her gaze to her former mentor. "Princess Celestia? What about Sunset Shimmer? How is she doing? Is she still studying at School for Gifted Unicorns?" Young alicorn asked with an utmost curiosity.

It had been years, since she lastly saw Celestias former student who once stole Twilight Crown and joined forces with Norman Osborn in order to destroy Twilight, to prove she was better and superior to her. Yet, Sunset eventually reformed herself as she helped Peter, Twilight and Luna in their final confrontation against Osborn, returning back to Equestria and Twilight along with Princess Celestia helped her to return to her studies back into School for Gifted Unicorns, forging a bond of mutual respect and event friendship between two mares.

"Sunset Shimmer is doing just fine, Twilight." Celestia replied, smiling warmly. "And what I can say and what I learned from the reports from her six years studies at School, she has been working hard on herself, improving her magical potential and even scoring nearly as high as once you, when you were still studying under my watch, my the most faithful student." Sun princess paused for a while, as her smile widened hopefully.

"That's great, Princess Celestia." Twilight exhaled happily. "We could really use Sunset and I earnestly believe and having a faith that she would a valuable member of your team as well as ally in our fight against Gorgar."

"Alright than. I shall send guards to fetch Sunset, as well as informing Ms. Hardy to meet us tomorrow. I know that they would eventually agree to join the team." Celestia stated, sharing an understanding with her former student.

"Alright!" Peter exclaimed excited. "Six candidates goes….one remaining."

"Mmm…Peter." Shining Amor, thinking deeply and considering addressed young stallion. "About that seventh member….Wolve…Wolv…." Royal Guard Captain was muttering incoherently, unable to repeat and having trouble remembering the candidates name.

"I believe, the word you are seeking Shinning, is….Wolverine. But can also be called simply…Logan" Peter corrected an older unicorn about the name.

The entire room felt silent, but no tension was felt in the atmosphere. In other hand, a sheer curiosity filled the ponies sitting around the table, though none of them had a slightest idea, who exactly was Peter talking about. Yet, they were interested to know more about that Wolverine/Logan guy.

"Logan?" Fluttershy meekly spoke, testing out the name on her tongue. "That's a very nice name."

"Big deal." Rainbow huffed, seemingly uninterested and waving her hoof dismissively. "To tell the truth, I certainly like his another name.…Wolverine much better. It sound cool…and wicked." Rainbow speeding pegasus grinned enthusiastic.

"Interesting. Who exactly is that…Logan, darling?" Rarity shifted her gaze to Peter with a wide interest.

"He is our friend from Earth, Rarity." Twilight explained with a smile on her face "He had even stood by our side and helped us in our final confrontation against Norman Osborn to the end."

Everypony were listening Twilights narration about Logan with an utmost interest, as Shinning Armor trailed off. "That is…really noble from him for a quite a stranger….I guess….But than anyway….We are actually talking about another alien from another dimension, like Peter?" The stallion tried to settle the things up.

"Actually, Shinning…" Peter interjected in an attempt to lay some light on the situation. "He is not actually a human…or alien as you rather call it. He is a mutant." Peters response gained an attention of collective gazes from others.

"A…Mutant?" Chrysalis asked with an interest. "What kind of creature is that?"

Peter cleared his throat before starting to explain. "You see…There are millions of mutants back on Earth. They are actually humans, born with a special powers due to random irregularities in their genetic codes." Peter explained only to gain a couple of confused gazes on everyponys faces as stallion chuckled sheepishly.

"Equestrian, partner. Equestrian." Applejack exhaled exasperated, obviously having not a clue what Peter had just said, by which perhaps only Twilight could understand in an exception. Yet the farm pony manage a grin.

"Well, as I have said…" Peter continued, though this time trying to be more specific. "Logan, Wolverine which is his superhero codename is a member of a mutant superhero team that saves the world just like the Avengers or Fantastic Four, calling themselves the X-Men. And their leader is a Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant with an arguably greatest mind in the world."

"You mean…." Pinkie interjected. "His head is actually that big as Uatus for an example?" Pink mares question caused a series of different reactions. While Twilight, Luna and Shining rolled their eyes in an exasperated manner, Peter, Applejack and Rainbow on the other hand couldn't do nothing but chuckle.

"No, Pinkie. Though, you have been quite close." Peter explained still smirking for himself. "What I mean, is that Charles Xavier is an immensely powerful telepath."

"A telepath you say, Peter?" Chrysalis exhaled in awe.

"Yup, Chris." Stallion replied simply with a grin. "Able to read minds of others, over distance matching several miles away. Though, he also has a very special toy, or rather device called as Cerebro that can doubles Xaviers telepathic abilities even further."

"That far? No way!" Luna exhaled, usually calm and stoic mare, though unable to hold her awe in check, causing Celestia to eye her younger sister with a very well known look and grinning playfully. "W-What?!" Luna stammered.

"This is boring." Rainbow Dash rolled her yes. "About that Logan guy, Peter. What are exactly special powers of his anyway? I guess it is something cool." Rainbow nearly squeaked in excitement.

"Skittles?" Peter, once again calling the Pegasus by the name of rainbow coloured candies, trailed off sarcastically. "Don't you sometimes consider yourself to be related with Pinkie, due to your excitement?

Rainbow exhaled with a dumbfounded expression with her brow widened, groaning exasperated as Pinkie on the other hoof squeaked joyously. "Uuuuh! This would be so great! I already have an Applejack for my cousin. But having, two possible cousins at once. And even a pegasus…Welcome to family, Rainbow." Pink mare, just like always exclaimed in her uncontrollable joy, much for Rainbows further frustration and exasperation alike.

Paying the tomboyish pegasus and overly excitable pony mind, Peter went on, where he left off with Logan. "Anyway, about your question Rainbow, about Logans/Wolverines special powers…sometimes, something might be considered so cool, if it better was NOT cool at all. And in Logans case…Pretty freaky. Imagine a very angry Canadian with an extreme and unhygienic puberty like hairstyle, smoking a cheap cigar, having three retractable metal claws popping from his hands that can slice through anything, possessing the greatest nose on earth able to smell your sent a mile away, having a skeleton coated by virtually indestructible alloy and above all, the ability to instantaneously heal from virtually any injury via super regeneration."

"By the way…He is the best there is at what he does." Peter suddenly spoke of in an unusually gruff and raspy like tone that could literally send chills into others spines. "Though…" Peters voice reverted back into its normal light-hearted self yet sounding a bit uneasy. "What he does, isn't very nice."

Peters blunt and somewhat odd description of Logan as well as sudden tone change earned him a series of bewildered and rather confused gazes as well as mixed reactions among the ponies, well with exceptions of Twilight, Spike and Luna, who were well familiar as well as already knowing Logan themselves during their staying on Earth.

"Um, Peter?" Fluttershy asked with her meek tone, if not being associated with fear. "What does that even mean?"

"You better don't want to know, Fluttershy." Peter replied offhandedly, urging Fluttershy not to push the subject.

Before a quite awkward situation could go even further, Twilight decided to speak for her husband. "It is true though. Yes, Logan was little bit quick-tempered, acting touch and gruff, as well as….growling at times."

"Oh boy, does that really reminds me somepony -Ow!" Peter blurted another of his sarcastic remark as once again catching another of Twilights ever accurate slap of her hoof, rubbing his forehead painfully as his wife denied him a scowl.

"But…" Twilight continued and reverting into her usual light-hearted tone. "During our stay in Doctor Stranges place, Sanctrum Sanctorum, Logan also showed to have a soft side as well. From what I saw, he was actually a nice person and being very kind to me and Spike as well."

"Almost like a cool uncle." Spike replenished.

"I also think he is trustworthy." Luna interjected, sharing and standing for both Twilights and Spikes confession about Logan. "When Norman Osborn brainwashed other superheroes, including that Nick Fury and Captain America guy along with other so called S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and sending them after Strange, who was the only one who could bring us back to Equestria as well as keeping Peters existence steady on Earth, Logan willing offered himself to stop them and eventually prevailing in his task."

Peter than cleared his throat and spoke off with motivation. "I also believe that Logan could be a more than a big deal of help, a formidable ally as well as force to be recon with in our fight against Grogar."

The stallion then chuckled sheepishly. "Though…I am also not denying, that my intentions also had been to see that old loose cannon once again, to bring him into our world vie Dimensional Dilation Accelerator as well as being transformed into a pony by magical energies of Equestria, just like me of Felicia. I am also sure you all are gonna love Logan guys and that he would also like Equestria for a change."

Peter then turned his attention to Princess Celestia. "Well…eghm….If it is okay with you, Your Highness." Young stallion addressed sun goddess with an utmost respect and humility and bowing his head in respect.

Princess Celestia, considering stallions words, however managed a serene smile. "You are fine, Peter. I earnestly understand and respect your own decision and good intentions. About forming the Avengers team to fight Grogar in order to save Equestria, as well as your desire to see an old friend again. I frankly have also heard about that Logan as well from Sunset herself. She said that he is a tough man, yet a gentle spirit. And from what I have heard, he even gave sunset some advice of wisdom." Princess Celestias words were unusually gentle, polite, full of sympathy and understanding.

"So…." Peter aske hopefully, not averting his gaze from sun goddess. "Does this mean….?"

"Yes, Peter." Celestias smiles widened and winking at Peter in agreement. "You are free to bring Logan into Equestria, as long as you consider it as a right thing."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." Peter replied excited, yet maintain his respectful and humble stance and nodding in respect. "You will not regret it."

Princess Celestia than stood from her seat, placing her hooves on the table as she towered over others around the table, like she was about to say something very important and clearing her throat. "I believe, that you all understand the situation, as well as ongoing recent events. Grogar, an evil necromancer and tyrant is out there somewhere and will not stop to anything to proceed with his own dark twisted plans to threaten and take over Equestria, our home."

"Especially with Elementals, Lavan, Squirk and Arabus about to awaken, as well as that mysterious dark entity dwelling in Shadow World, there is lots in stake. "

"But yet….Thanks to Uatu the Watchers early warning about Elementals, advices how to deal with them as well as with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator and Crimson Gem of Cyttorak he gave us, we all now know what we are up against and come up with a suitable strategy how to deal with our enemies. Which makes very noble, even without our asking for help at the first place."

"And I also believe and having a faith in Peter and his Avengers idea. Which though seeming a little unorthodox even for Equestrian standards. Yet, with Peters pure and good intentions, forming this a very special team composed from unique and gifted individuals, might be our trump card and our greatest hope against Grogar we have."

"I personally am for it and giving my full support to Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset, Ms Hardy and Logan to form that team in order to fight and stop Grogar. If anypony has some objections, you better speak now, or being silent forever."

Princess Celestias words were full of motivation, conviction, sympathy as well as charisma, that nopony sitting around the sun princess couldn't manage to object in the slightest as they all smiled widely and a warm atmosphere filled the Throne Room. Peter and Twilight both shared a satisfied glance, smiling widely and Twilight planted a soft affectionate kiss on her stallions cheek.

Rarity though cleared her throat. "Since there is lots of about this whole superhero stuff, I would be more than honoured and eager to create a special sets of costumes for each individual that if fitting, just like I had done for Peter and his Spider-Mane costume himself." Fashion designer unicorn declared determined and with a great passion in her voice.

"Sounds good to me." Peter replied without any hint of objection in his voice, smiling widely as the others shared his example.

"Very well then. That's a given." Princess Celestia closed her eyes, speaking decisively yet wither her serene and gentle demeanour intact. "Peter…Twilight….Luna….And you too Spike..…Initiate the project _Harmony Avengers_."Celestia declared solemnly.

"That's great." Peter spoke off grinning happily, yet like he would be eager to something for some time. "Because it is almost lunch time. And…..I really need to pee." Stallion said bluntly, one again earning a serious of bewildered gazes of mixed reactions, as somepony rolled their eyes exasperated, some of them on the other hoof could do nothing but chuckle or even laugh by Peters poor choice of words as well as mentioning the entire meeting taking nearly half of day.

While Spike laughed and Twilight and Luna on the other hoof groaning exasperated, Princess Celestia couldn't help but chuckle. Though, despite anypony could see it or realize, princess of the sun could feel as strange pulling feelings in her chest as well as focusing on thoughts that echoed throughout her mind, though managing a warm smile.

" _Star Swirl…..I really hope you had been right all along….that Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset, Felicia and Logan…...The Avengers are…...Saviours and the Questrias Greatest Heroes."_

 _To be continued…._


	13. Chapter 12 - Starting over

**Chapter 12: Starting over**

In the dark and deep cavern, at the foot of Galloping Gorge, in its darkened and desolate corridor of the cave, a red bright light was flashing and piercing through the darkness that engulfed the cavern, as well as very well familiar campanology song echoed throughout every edge of the cavern. And behind the corner, there was Grogar. A monstrous demonic ram, was lying on the ground and being in some sort of trans as the dark magic of his magical collar and bell surrounded his entire body, glowing virtually like firefly by a red light.

After his intense battle with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Twilight and Spider-Mane from yesterday, despite his hulking physique as well as already upgraded and enhanced magical abilities from the strange dark ominous entity from Shadow World, the ram got a severe beating and injuries that he suffered from Royal Princesses, but especially from Spider-Manes sheer physical and Twilights ultimate Friendship Beam.

The ram was using his dark magic in order to heal and recuperating from his injuries that he sustained.

" _Grrrr! Those fancy Royal Princesses along with that masked colt brat have made me so intense! I shall try to relax. Maybe I should thing about thought that perfectly match myself. Happy thoughts. Lets see….Dark magic…Torturing…Crushing my enemies….Tambelon….Power….Ruling the world….No Princesses and especially that masked stallion in a ridiculous attire! Oh I just cannot keep that kid out of my head."_

Though being in a deep meditating stance, concentrating his thought of healing himself, Grogars mind was literally raging like a stormy sea, with several meters tall waves and storm raging over it, with lighting flashing the sky and intense raining, was obviously upset about his defeat

" _How hard could it be to defeat and get rid of him? Where did I go wrong?"_

Grogar was still failing to understand how come that we was beaten by the bunch of ponies so young, despite of himself being big, strong and possessing vast magical abilities surpassing the potential of an unicorn pony.

The memories flushed and echoed throughout his mind about his battle, as Princess Celestia engulfed Grogar by her blazing flames, nearly scorching him to ash and causing him a third degree burns as well as slashing evil rams cheek and leaving a facial scar on it. He also couldn't deny as Luna hit him by lightning and Cadance imprisoning him into a crystal like barrier.

But most of all which was the most irritating of all….That masked stallion called himself Spider-Mane. That name echoing in Grogars head consistently and his image couldn't by supressed, demonic ram couldn't shake the memories on him as well as the stallion took his strange spider webbed mask with lenses and revealing himself to be a young pony, as anger immediately associating with it. He also recalled as Twilight, a youngest alicorn princess he had ever saw was actually able to defeat someone so powerful and formidable with only one shot via her Friendship Beam.

" _Chrrrm! Usually, meditating and clearing my head in the darkest and rancid places like crypts or caves relaxed me, but not this time."_

Grogar gritted his teeth as he just couldn't believe, that some ponies so young were actually able to fight off and actually subduing a powerful ram in combat. Despite his ever raising contempt against the young couple, even Grogar couldn't deny, at least subconsciously or even admit the abilities and skills that stallion, Spider-Mane posed. Like dodging and outmaneuvering Grogars magical bolts with a speed and grace, delivering several mighty blows with a sheer raw power as well as well as displaying cunning and intelligence by negating Grogars magical bell, despite of seeming like a gibbering idiot.

Nonetheless, Spider-Mane showed himself as an incredibly powerful warrior to be recon with. And the same was for Twilight Sparkle. Despite being young and seemingly amateur like Spider-Mane, Grogar could feel a great power within her, which was more then evident by using one single powerful beam to knock evil ram down with one shot. Those two….represented a threat as well as an obstacle in Grogars plans, which he though didn't meant to tolerate.

"Grrrr!" Grogar, already managing to heal up all of his injuries completely, as the red glow that was surrounding his body faded away growled menacingly, gritting his razor sharp teeth and stomping his hoof to the ground, when the entire cavern shake. "Why that little obnoxious punk, Spider-Mane! I cannot believe that such an amateur, idiot and so young beat me! I got to get even that little brat! Him and his little princess, as well as Celestia. Nopony humiliates Grogar the Necromancer and lives to tell a tale about it!"

Grogar roared on top of his lungs as his nearly distorted voice echoed throughout every corner and shaking the interior of the entire cavern. However, Grogar eventually managed to take himself together and recollecting his sense via taking deep breaths and growling once more. "Well….Whatever. They will all pay.…Eventually. But right now, I cannot do anything about this anyway. Not without any necessary infrastructure to enforce my new rain of terror…..No resources…..No base of operations….No army…..

Grogar sit on the ground as he closed his eyes and considering his current situation. Despite his arrogance and vanity, an evil ram could think and see through as well as taking matters seriously. He knew very well that he would never get any closer of proceed with his dark plans like that. Brooding in his mind, Grogar opened his eyes, breaking a train of his thoughts.

"Well…" Demonic ram spoke off in a more tranquil and deliberate tone. "Looks like I will just have to wait for a right moment and start over. But right now…..I am going home." Grogar chuckled deviously as once again he concentrated his thoughts and magic bell on his collar started ringing in its usual ringing like melody, glowing via dark magic and in the instance, a monstrous ram disappeared in a burst of light.

* * *

Grogar reappeared in an another burst of light as he teleported himself far away from the cave of the Galloping Gorge, finding himself somewhere far away from the civilization on an isolated area of so called "Undiscovered West", which actually looked like a small valley surrounded and shielded by mountains and covered by diverse wild, forest and flora as well as many wild animals, like birds singing in trees and deer grazing on green grass.

An evil ram, standing on a high hill, checked the entire area carefully in the slightest detail, grinning maliciously. There was something strange or even special on that area. Maybe anypony or any other creature didn't know, but Grogar on the other hoof knew very well. That place was special to him and holding a hidden dark secret. The strange thing though was, that Grogar could actually somehow sense a dark energies that were radiated from that place.

"It is exactly as I remember that." Grogar stated grinning as he kept his gaze fixed on the valley. "Once a solid ground and an area cursed by dark energies on which once a mighty Tambelon was built, before sinking underground three thousands of years ago. Despite….all that green, flora, fauna and nature….Bah! Pathetic" Evil ram huffed contemptuously.

Grogars bell started ringing as well as its dark energy engulfed his mighty rolled horns that started pulsing via red light. Ram closed his eyes and concentrating his thoughts as he concentrated his attention right into the valley, like he would like to find something and using his horns like magic detectors.

The rams horns were pulsing with its dark magic at first very faintly, but then the light started slowly yet steadily pulsing more brightly and with more intensity than before, indicating an enormous quantum of dormant dark energies under the surface.

"Yes….Yes….I can feel it." Grogar scoffed deviously showing his razor sharp teeth. "Tambelon. It is buried down there somewhere. Hidden deep above the surface, from the eyes of the worlds and seemingly forgotten for thousands of years." Ram stated a bit disappointed and his voice filled with cynicism. Yet he managed to smirk deviously. "But, with my vastly enhanced and upgraded magical abilities, I shall once again restore The City of Hundreds Bells its former glory."

Grogar than closed his red eyes, concentrating himself as his bell once again started ringing in melody, glowing with dark magic and in the instance a huge magic circle, composed of very different and strange markings, symbols and runes that somehow matches the ones on Grogars bell, of dark magic like construct materialized right in front of his head. He then opened his evil red eyes as his bell started ringing loudly and glowing more intensely. A magic circle then like by its own or by Grogars will levitated through the air, steadily gaining on size as it eventually settled in a valleys wooden area, right into ground, covering an area estimating over half square kilometres.

Grogar then fell into some sort of magic trance, his evil red eyes widened, magic collar bell ringing with even more intensity as well as his horns were glowing with a near dazzling effect with his pure dark magic and starting some kind of incantation with a near distorted voice.

" _In the name of the ancient spirits of evil and all dark forces, existing as long as time itself.….Tambelon…...The City of Hundreds Bells….and an empire build on nightmares….I, Grogar, the Necromancer and your superior lord and master urge you to hear my call!"_

" _Raise from the ashes of your former glory like a mythological bird Phoenix and become a beacon of doom, suffering and darkness once again to throw the Equestria and entire world into oblivion!"_

" _By the chaos following my own steps, doom spreading like a disease and every evil present on this world..…Tambelon.….Raise from the depths of an underworld! Raise back to face of the earth! Raise and rule!"_

" _FOR AND IN THE NAME OF GROGAR THE NECROMANCER!"_

Grogar distorted evil voice could literally send chills into the others spines, while the dark magic circle was pulsing and glowing with its dark energies that it was materialized from fiercely, causing all the animals, including birds to fly away from trees and deer run away so they could be as far away as possible from an evil ritual that was occurring.

In the instance, five circles like symbols around the entire circle burst into a glowing pillars of dark energy right into the sky and just like on the ground creating an exactly same circle duplicate on the sky, materializing from a dark energy that glowed the sky, bursting through the clouds and glowing the entire area with its red light.

And just like that, a fierce spinning vortex engulfed the circles into one single glowing pillar of dark energy and crimson lightning stroke from the centre of the magic circle on the sky, literally tearing through the solid ground in the centre of the circle. In the same instance, the entire ground literally crumbled into a hot raising magma as an eruption burst from the now giant hole of around the circle.

" _Yes…!"_ Grogar proceed devilishly, with his growling voice distorted. _"Yes!…..I can feel it!"_

In that moment, like the time itself came into a halt and though it was quite difficult to see through, an enormous shadow posed by towers like spikes, was slowly yet steadily emerging from the hole of the hot magma, making its way raising right into the surface. Whatever it was, it was huge.

Eventually, dark energy like pillar connected with magic circles faded away, leaving the entire area damaged. Once a beautiful green and woodened valley turned into nothing but a desolated wasteland and in its centre, there was standing a strange kingdom, shrouded in a dark fog that more likely looked like it would be created and build on a nightmare, coming right from the netherworld. It had various deformed towers and filled with various bells.

Tambelon, a city of terror, a kingdom truly built on nightmare, being once a beacon of darkness spreading throughout the Equestria and Grogars home, indeed rose up from ashes like a mythological Phoenix bird, yet surrounded by a molten yet steadily hardening lava, as small flames were burning from it and a little smoke was emitting.

"Now this is more like it." Grogar chuckled smugly for himself in a complacent like manner, being satisfied with his act, using all of his power to raise Tambelon from the depths of the earth back on the surface as well as with destroyed area all around, reduced into a wasteland.

An evil ram chuckled deviously under his breath, as his bell rung and glowed via its dark magic and Grogar with a blink of an eye dissapeaing in a flash of light.

* * *

Grogar reappeared this time on the wasteland of destroyed valley, standing several yards in front of a the gates of a nightmarish kingdom, when suddenly something else attracted rams attention. Much for Grogars surprise and his red eyes practically widening, which was quite unusual and stunning, even for a bad guy like him, there were nearly countless of sparkling gems and precious stones on green, blue, red orange, yellow, blue or violet colours buried in the hardened magma all around the place.

It appeared that those precious gems lied buried under the ground for ages. But, when Grogar used his dark magic in order to raise Tambelon from depths of earth back to surface, the molten lava that actually raised the lost kingdom, must have bring the jewels on the surface as well.

"Chm." Grogar chuckled smugly under his breath as he couldn't avert his gaze from the sparkling gems strewn everywhere where he could look. "This is just keep better and better." The ram then shifted his gaze back to the walls of the Tambelon as he approached the main gate, over thirty feet tall, yet, the drawbridge was closed.

"Open the drawbridge! Open!" Grogar ordered with utmost authority and order in his voice, stomping his hoof to the ground with a force like a thunder and letting his magical bell ringing and glowing. In the instance, like on his command by mere thoughts, a drawbridge, being provided by set of razor sharp spikes and fixed by pair of strong spiked chains coming right from two rams like head mouths statues, slowly yet steadily declining down, when it eventually touched the ground and revealing a main gate.

Yet, in the instance, a cages with razor sharp edges opened, raising up as well as main gate did, opening up and clearing the entire main gate entrance fully opened. Grogar only smirked smugly as he started marching towards the main gate, walking on the drawbridge confidently.

"It is so nice to be back home again." Grogar stated satisfied as he eventually passed the main gate. And as soon as he did, the drawbridge, like once again on rams command via the magical bell closed all by itself as cages came down and main gated closed completely and sealing the main gate entrance.

* * *

Grogar was walking his way haughtily throughout the Tambelons main courtyard, filled by strangely and rather grotesques shapedbuildings in something like a weird demonic like style, its ancient walls cracking filled by numerous bells, with a strange markings quite familiar like to Grogars magic bell, all over the place.

However, the entire and extended construction was unusually silent like a grave. There were no scared bats flying from darkened edges of the buildings, no mice running around nor spiders with spider webs on cracking ancient walls, only a fog shrouding the vicinity. There was a silent everywhere, though it even seemed that even a wind was blowing through the towers in fear. Like all life would extinct all around. Which was actually no surprise, since Tambelon had just raised from the depths of earth and molten lava bringing it to surface.

There was also something strange or rather creepy on that entire place. Though, not being seen and like practically abandoned ages ago, like there would be still something present in that place, something evil and ancient. Like the entire place would be haunted, infested and radiating dark energies all over the place.

Tambelon was indeed a place, that would put every haunted house, abandoned places or cities to shame. It was literally an empire build on nightmare and terror. Despite that, Grogar was marching his way through the empire confidently and with no fear in his eyes, therefore it was actually "his domain".

"A little neglected after three thousand years, but still cosy nonetheless. Home sweet home." Grogar stated smugly, not stopping in his tracks as he directed his way right to main castle, the largest building of the kingdom, build on architecture that perfectly matched the towers as well as the other buildings in a hell/demonic like style with sharp edges, a big rose window in its middle with an image of Grogars head along with his magical collar and bell himself and huge marble stairs leading right to its main gate.

The gates of the castle shot open and letting a daylight in as Grogar entered. The castles interior was shrouded in darkness, containing a tight air which would make it difficult to breath in there as well as a stench of mildew could be smelt in atmosphere.

Yet the daylight that came through the rose window as well as main door managed to pierce through the darkness that was engulfing the interior as it revealed to be a huge throne room. The room was held on big pillars, with stone dragons, holding torches in their mouths and rapping their serpent like bodies around the pillars.

There was a big chandelier, holding over a two dozen candles was fixed on a spiked chain, hanged on a vertically emphasised ceiling. A big long red carpet lied on a marble floor, leading from the main entrance door all the way to a big throne, with ram shaped heads armrests and central armrest with a ram head and big rolled horns on its top, standing on top of the platforms with stairs leading up and pair of big torch holders, shaped like serpents. Though, there was also a big strange mirror, decorated by rams like heads as well as serpents standing on the right on the throne

"Aaah. My old good throne. Exactly as I remember it."Grogar chuckled complacently as he made his way across the room, walking snobbishly on the red carpet, like someone would prepare it or lying there in an expectations of demonic rams long waiting return as one true and rightful emperor of Tambelon, which he actually was.

Grogar than raised upstairs to the throne as he sat into it, making himself comfortable and taking a proud and confident composure like a king. "Chmm. A little tight, yet comfortable nonetheless." Grogar murmured, before grinning with satisfaction, making himself even more comfortable, leaning himself against thrones armrest and crossing his right hind leg over left one.

He then looked at the strange mirror on his right. "Aaah. And my old good Magic Mirror of Seeing of course. With its transmitting magic, I could see and watch the events going in the world, as well as learning so much details I could, including watching and spying on my enemies." Grogar chuckled deviously, unable to aver his gaze from the magic mirror for a while.

"That has not been that bad, for an old ram, if I shall to say myself. Escaping from Shadow World, having my magical collar and bell back and upgraded, subduing Royal Alicorns, restoring Tambelon, my hone back into its former glory and….." Grogars bell once again started ringing and glowing by dark magic.

* * *

Meanwhile, back outside the walls of the Tambelon, every single gem still buried in already hardened and chilled magma got surrounded by the same red glow of dark magic, as they were all snatched from their rock prison and magically levitating in mid-air as they literally resembled a glowing swarm of sorts and started floating right over the walls towards the main castle.

* * *

The gems, made their way through the entrance door right into throne room, levitating in circles several times, before they eventually ceased in their pursuit and standing on the place. Grogar, watching hundreds if not thousands of precious gems grinned deviously with a malicious and snobbish look in his red eyes.

The gems would normally mean several reasons, like for Rarity an abundant supply for her dresses to be decorated, for Spike a mere meal or snack, for dragons a precious treasure they would normally guard and watch ferociously, but for the others, those precious gems would mean an immense wealth. And, fortunately for Grogar it was just the case.

"Well, something like that definitely doesn't happen every day." Grogar chuckled smugly, still holding the gems within his magical grasp. "All I have wanted was just to rise the Tambelon up from the ashes and returning its former glory….And as a unwanted bonus, I got the whole bunch of precious gems all by accident. Chchm! Not only I am once again incredibly powerful, but also insanely rich now." Grogar stated complacently and grinned deviously with his fangs exposed. "Just image….With so much wealth, I could literally buy any and assemble the most powerful army in the entire world."

Once again, a demonic ram suddenly stopped as a realization struck his mind with a more sinistrous and malevolent intentions, placing a hoof on his chin and he chuckled deviously by those thoughts. "But then again…..Why should I even bother myself to pay and waste when there are much easier ways to buy a loyalty of others than by money. Like threatening, torture and force."

Grogar than shifted his red eyed gaze back to floating gems surrounded by dark magic aura and grinning. "Yet….It would be such a pity and terrible waste just letting these beautiful gems lying around the wasteland like that. So…These gems are going right into my own personal treasury. For both worse times and as a symbol of my great power and influence." And as soon as he said that, ram focused his thoughts via his magical bell and in the instance, all the gems disappeared in a flash of light.

"So…Now that al has been taken care off, what else could I do?" Grogar asked smugly for himself, making himself more comfortable in his throne by placing both of his hooves behind his head and thinking deeply. Suddenly an idea occurred in his evil twisted mind and looked around, checking the throne room carefully. "Chmm. It is so lonely around here. Once I had a troggles as my own personal army and guards. Too bad that those fools though had been so dim-witted and incompetent most of the time. That idiotic Bray including."

Grogar huffed contemptuously as an idea flashed in his head and shifting his gaze to magic mirror on his right. "Magic Mirror of Seeing! Hear my demands! Show me some of the Equestrias fiercest warriors, whose skills would be formidable and their loyalty easily bought! Show me!" Grogar ordered with a firm and demanding tone.

In the instance, a blank reflection of the mirror suddenly shifted and being filled by vortex of magical energies. The energies then burst into a flash of near dazzling light, as it started transpiring various images.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed, as the Mirror of Seeing showed Grogar every possible creatures that might act as his own personal army, but no matter how many creatures demonic ram could see, none of them seemed to suit or match his imaginations or expectations, as evident by Grogars steadily dropping patience and raising frustration. "Chrrrm! How come, that this so hard to find a good help in these days?" Grogar growled in irritation, folding his hoof and resting in thrones armrest.

However, when all hopes and chances seemed to be fading away, the mirror screen suddenly materialized an image of individuals that took Grogars attentions. They were actually three anthropomorphic dogs of different sizes. One, was a medium sized dog with dark grey fur, a black collar decorated by diamonds, red west and having a green viper like eyes. The second, the smallest of the trio with a dark yellow fur, had exactly, the same collar decorated by diamonds and yellow eyes. And the third one, the largest and strongest of three, with light blue fur, having the exact same collar like his companions and grey west. Despite their size difference, the dogs resembled bulldogs with unusually strong arms with razor sharp claws and longer then their hind legs.

They were called the "Diamond Dogs", Rover, Fido and Spot, an infamous trio of greedy jewel finding dogs that once kidnapped Rarity for finding gems for them after using her gem-finding spell. But unfortunately, in the end they started regretting to kidnap a white generous unicorn, who was driving poor doggies crazy to the point they eventually set her free with all the jewels they had looted.

However, Grogar could also see that Rover, Fido and Spot commanded quite a large pack of strong bulldogs, being approximately big as Spot, with brown furs, wearing a metal armour, chest and shoulder plates and helmets, though their eyes were not visible, and being armed with spears with a diamond like shaped point. They acted like Diamond Dogs personal guards.

Grogar watched the Diamond Dogs on the Magic Mirror screen with a wide interest for a while, thinking and considering deeply their potential and though also being amused by dogs own stupidity as they got annoyed and tricked by Rarity to set her free, the ram finally decided. "Oh well…." Grogar snorted in a both exasperated and somewhat disappointed manner. "They are nothing much extra.…But then again…..With a proper discipline and training, they could discover and uncaged their primal instincts as well as beasts within them. And besides….Dogs are naturally known for their loyalty to their masters."

Grogar thought deeply, before standing up from his throne. "And if not and as I have already mentioned before…There are lots of ways how to gain others loyalty and respect. Either we would do it easy way, or then rather….Hard way." Demonic evil ram chuckled menacingly with malevolent intentions that plagued his minds and once again with his bell ringing and glowing, Grogar disappeared in a burst of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, in a Rambling Rock Ridge specifically, a rocky and rough terrain location, not so far away from Ponyville and deep under its surface, there was the entire system or rather a maze of underground tunnels dug throughout the earth.

There was though one enormous underground chamber that actually resembled more rather a room of sorts, with burning torches fixed on manually dug walls lightning the entire place up, as well as lots of different entrances, including a prison chamber with caged doors. Despite that, the entire underground room along with other tunnels were empty and there was a silent everywhere.

But suddenly a silence got pierced by upcoming steps echoing from one of the darkened tunnels. In the instance, a three pair of malicious scowled eyes, one green and two yellow ones appeared in a darkness of the tunnel as Rover, one of the Diamond Dogs emerged from the tunnel with a malicious and satisfied grin on his fanged mouth, holding a large full bag over his shoulder as well as Spot and Fido, two others from the Dogs followed their leader in his tracks having a full bags over their shoulders too.

The dogs walked into the centre of the dug room and tossing their bags to the ground, with a loud tinkling as several precious gems and jewels felt from one of the bags. It was no doubt that Diamond Dogs had just returned from yet another successful scavenging hunt for gems.

"Once again, another successful scavenging hunt, boys." Rover stated satisfied with a low growling voice and picking up one of the gems with his huge paw and admiring its beauty.

"Yeah. This gets more fun every time." Spot, the smallest from the Dogs agreed and patting his paw on one of the bags filled by precious jewels.

"This one has been much better than the last one." Fido, the tallest and strongest one growled in a much deeper gruff voice, also sharing his companions satisfaction with their loot.

"Chm. Nice one, guys. Several more hundreds of these fancy jewels and we will soon be on our way to be the richest dogs around." Rovers chuckled through his fangs and several more jewels by his clawed fingers.

"Finding precious gems and jewels is actually much easier when we are doing this all by ourselves. Especially when that fancy and weepy pony named Rarity had outsmarted us and taking every single gem from our treasury. We deserve nothing but a compensation for that." Fido growled menacingly when he recalled a time, when Diamond Dogs kidnapped Rarity, who was supposed to find and collets jewels for them, but instead, the white unicorn was only complaining, criticizing and whining, which eventually caused the dogs to snap eventually setting pony free along with all jewels they had looted in their hideout.

"You got that right, big guy." Spot barked in agreement with his taller dog companion. "You know the saying…If you want to do something right, you have to do it all by yourself."

"Mmm. Proud words." Rover, Spot and Fido nearly jumped from their skins by fright and almost yelping like puppies in the process as they heard a deep, ominous and dark like voice echoed throughout the tunnel and the room that would literally send chills into others spines.

Diamond Dogs all together centred their attention to a tunnel where the mysterious voice as well as upcoming steps of the hooves were coming from. In the instance a pair of an evil red eyes appeared in the darkness of that tunnel and Grogar, an evil ram necromancer himself emerged from the tunnel, making his way haughtily right to the room, towards totally bewildered and slack-jawed Diamond Dogs who just stared at the probably the weirdest and even the scariest ram they probably had never seen in their lives suspiciously yet also seemingly being intimidated by monstrous rams presence.

"But I believe such words can only be understandable by judgements and views of the others." Grogar chuckled deviously by stating his own words of "wisdom" as he stood firmly, facing the Dogs.

"Who….Are you?" Rover, a leader of Diamond Dogs was the first one who dared to speak to Grogar, yet his voice somewhat stammered and bearing a hint of uncertainty.

"I….I am Grogar, the Necromancer." Grogar introduced himself with the most boastful, authoritarian and proudest voice he could muster with a theatrical and somewhat dramatical demeanour that actually could match Trixies and assuming a firm and confident stance. "And believe me, I am not the one who you would want to meet even in your worst nightmares."

Grogar than shifted his attention right to bunch of bags filled by jewels lying on the ground. "It would appear that you have had a busy night. I really appreciate that. Because you are working for me now." A monstrous ram stated offhandedly.

Though, as soon as he said that, Rover, Fido and Spot though being still stunned by Grogars choice of words eventually recollected their senses and started laughing. "MUHAHAHA! Is that so?" Rover laughed contemptuously. "Boys. Show the old goat who is a top dog around here." A medium sized bulldog growled and just like on his command, numerous other larger and strong dog guards, calved in a light armours and wielding spears with diamond like points marched out of the other tunnels into the room. The dog guards, growling menacingly, established a crouching battle stances and facing Grogar.

However, Grogar only growled menacingly with his sharp teeth exposed and denying an intense glare to his opponents which could literally resemble a dagger. An immensely powerful necromancer, emperor of his own kingdom and a super villain of Equestria style with a superiority complex like him, Grogar couldn't withstand an opposition as well as ignorance. Yet, the ram managed to kept his demeanour stoic, calm and showing not a hint of fear from fierce guard dogs, standing against him, ready to lunge on him.

"Chrrm." Grogar snorted disappointed. "Why do they always want it the hard way?"

In the same instance, seven guard dogs pounced to Grogar, barking with ferocity and aggression, with their fangs exposed and spears holding to ready, but unfortunately and for their own dismay, rams magical bell once again started ringing in its usual campanology like melody that echoed throughout the entire room and tunnels as well as being engulfed by its vast dark magic, which quite took an attention as well as confusing the Diamond Dogs.

Grogars horns than started glowing as he used his dark magic to stop three of the guard dogs in their tracks and lifting them up via telekinesis. The dogs were struggling in the mid-air, whimpering and trying set themselves free from evil rams telekinetic grasp. Rover, Spot and Fido, standing nearby away from the fight could only watch slack-jawed and with their eyes widened as Grogar slammed dog guards with his dark magic through the walls, leaving small cracklings in the process as the dogs felt to the ground whimpering in pain.

Other three guards assaulted Grogar from the right, yet demonic ram turned sharply on his hoof and shooting the one dog after another with several dark magic bolts from his horns, knocking them down.

Grogar finally stood against the last remaining guard dog. Despite being seemingly frightened by rams robust and intimidating appearance, the guard dog still had a will to fight as he charged towards Grogar, which though appeared to be a foolish mistake.

"And….IAM A RAM!" Grogar yelled out in frustration, snorting fiercely, counting with his hoof into ground and he charged towards the guard dog with his head bowed down. The ram slammed into dog with his horns in a full speed, the impact literally send a poor doggie flying with speed of a missile across the room and crashing right into a wall like his three companions did and sliding down, whimpering painfully.

"You todays young generation need to learn yourselves some manners to older ones, yet respecting and knowing an authority and having discipline." Grogar growled, scolding beaten guard dogs lying around, whimpering in pain as an evil ram shifted his attention to Rover, Fido and Spot who, still slack-jawed and unable to say a word, just staring who Grogar took down their own dog guards, who were known for their ferocity and fearlessness with relatively easy without sustaining a single scratch, yet they were slightly trembling in fear as evil rams evil glare was piercing them through. "Is it?!"

"Well…Eghm….We…." Rover dared to ask, though stammering a bit as both Fido and Spot were hiding behind their leaders back, with their tails downloaded.

Grogar only chuckled by response, as his magical bell started ringing again and glowing by its dark aura and in the same moment, like by blinking of the eye, Grogar just like he did several times, though that time, Rover, Fido, Spot as well as beaten dog guards included, all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Diamond Dogs than reappeared in a second flash of light, though much for their dismay right in the mid-air. Rover, Spot, Fido as well as other dogs started thrashing with their paws in the air frantically when they eventually hit the ground hard.

Grunting painfully, Rover along with his two companions managed to recollect themselves from the ground. They shook their heads to recollect their senses as they once again saw Grogar standing in front of them with a devious smirk on his face while bewildered Diamond Dogs, still unable to figure out what was going on, looked around as they realized the surrounding around them changed.

They were no longer in their underground hideout of Rambling Rock Ridge, but instead, they found themselves on a vicinity and courtyard of Tambelon itself. It was already too late as the sun was slowly setting down behind the horizon, which was actually giving the nightmarish kingdom even more creepy and terrifying by getting dark.

"Where….Where are we…?!" Rover, Fido and Spot stammered nervously as a foggy, deserted and frightening place literally gave them the creeps.

"Welcome to your new home, boys." Grogar stated as his bell rung and horns started pulsing via his dark magic as he used it to engulf the beaten guard dogs. However, in the instance and much for Rovers, Fidos and Spots utter awe, all bruises on guard dogs bodies immediately disappeared and even giving them some sort of boost as they managed to recuperate and standing up on their paws, all of them healed.

Diamond Dogs trio could only stare bewildered as their dog companions got back on their paws, recuperated obviously by Grogars dark magic. "What…What has just happened?" Spot dared to ask, still uncertain about evil rams aid to recover their guards from beat down.

"I have used my dark magic to amend your mutts bruises and healing them." Grogar replied somewhat bluntly. "But I can assure you that I absolutely hadn't done that from a good will. For I have done that because I would really like to have you on my side, then against me."

"Huh?" Three dogs murmured in disbelief.

"Follow me." Grogar instructed firmly as he shook his head to the side, turning around and marched his way back to the castle.

Rover, Fido and Spot, seeing and witnessing how he defeated their guard with easy, there was no telling what else he could do, especially to them, so they decided to do not anything stupid or reckless to make a monstrous evil ram even more mad and so far, they played along for their own sakes as they proceed following behind as the other healed and recuperated guard dogs did.

* * *

Grogar walked downstairs of a spiralled chamber ahead, leading deep under Tambelons castle, with torches fixed of walls flashing his way and Diamond Dogs following him in process closely behind. Though still having no idea what was that all about, yet deep down they had a strange feeling about this. Grogar appearing out of nowhere in their hideout, asking them to work for him, defeating their guards, teleporting Diamond Dogs into some creepy and dark castle and now leading them somewhere deep under…It all was weird.

But, the worst thing of all was that they could do nothing about it, but playing along and wait how to entire situation evolves.

Finally, they all reach the bottom. It was a large underground chamber, lightened by torches fixed on the walls and there had been a huge stone gate with a Grogars head carved on it. Rover, Fido and Spot along with other guard dogs stood in front of and watching the gate with an interest.

"Welcome to my treasury." Grogar stated smugly, with a pride matched in his tone.

"Treasury?" All three dogs exhaled simultaneously in awe.

"Open!" Grogar ordered firmly and slamming his hoof to the ground. And as soon as he did it and like on his command, a stone gate suddenly started lifting up with a loud cracking sounds of stone like wheels, revealing yet another set of cage with sharpened edges. The cage eventually started lifting up as well and revealing something that totally took nearly every air from Diamond Dogs lungs as they saw over hundreds, if not thousands of precious gems and jewels of multiple colours, forming several big dumps behind the bars in a huge treasure toom.

Rover, Fido and Spot could do nothing but stare slack-jawed, with their eyes literally gleaming by the sight of the sparkling sensation that was occurring in from of them, evident by their weakness for gems and jewels which they couldn't resist.

"Beauty….Is it not?" Grogar chuckled smugly, boasting himself with his gems and jewels, put safely in a treasure room. He then used his dark magic via his magic bell ringing as he lifted three first class jewels of red, blue and green colour via telekinesis from the dump and levitating them right in front of still bewildered Diamond Dogs.

"No way. Are those….?" Spot murmured, watching arguably the most precious gems he had ever seen.

"Fifth carat ruby, sapphire and emerald?" Fido continued where his little companion left off, judging the price of the jewels.

"Those are extremely rare and hard to obtain." Rover stated meekly, unable to avert his stunned gaze from the jewels levitating in front of them. He slowly reached his paw in an attempt to touch them, but they had all retreated back right to Grogars position.

"Na ah ah!" Grogar huffed back in a scolding manner, holding gems in his telekinetic grasp in a safe distance from dogs. "Now look…" Evil rams voice suddenly turned more serious or even threatening, evident by his steadily declining patience with the mutts. "I am going to say this only once and giving you an offer that cannot be denied." An evil ram proceeded cautiously. "From this while, you work for me. You might be useful to me. By your brute strength, your ferocity and….your hounds natural mention of being loyal."

Grogar than levitated precious fifth carat ruby, sapphire and emerald closer to Rover, Fido and Spot, yet still maintaining a distance se they could not reach them and then we went on. "Look. Lets just say I feel exceptionally generous for today. Which is rare by the way. And maybe those little stones may give you some motivation and willingness to work for me. By that way….We would be all satisfied." Grogar stated coolly, yet suddenly his bell once again started ringing, flashing with his dark magic as his horns started glowing as well with lots of concentrated dark energy more brightly and fiercely than ever as he centred his full attention to Diamond Dogs. "Otherwise…..You would be no use to me than." He proceeded coldly, ready and threatening to blast the dogs.

Rover, Fido and Spot as well as other guards quickly looked at each other with considering yet terrified expressions. Knowing that they were in a serious and compromised situation, from which they couldn't find a way out or doing about this. And by witnessing what a terrible power Grogar possessed as he even threatened to blast them to oblivion, Diamond Dogs had no choice but submit to Grogars will.

Though, on the other hand, rather by from instincts, they saw and admitted Grogar as a dominant, strong and superior individual, who took their every single guard like it would be nothing and now he claimed to take over a leadership. And yet, an evil ram even offered them a precious gems and jewels to boosting their motivation as well as to buy their loyalty. And that would be worth it. As well as being better Grogars minions, than rejecting him.

"Well…?" Grogar growled menacingly as his horns kept pulsing via dark magic. "Are you with me? Or are you out?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! We are in! We are in, boss!" Rover, Fido and Spot were all bumbling and whimpering nearly incoherently, waving their paws frantically in a defensive way, accepting Grogars offer. "We will do anything you want! Just…Please don't obliterate us!" They pleaded for their lives, which they had just devoted to evil ram.

"A very wise choice. Good boys. " Grogar chuckled triumphantly, seeing and sensing their change of attitude, as his horns ceased to glowing with its immense dark energy and his bell stopped its campanology like song. "Now…Are there any questions?"

"Yes…" Rover dared to speak off cautiously for his dog companions with all the respect and subordination he could muster with his tail downloaded. "What are your orders….Boss?"

Grogar, once again chuckling smugly, yet also grimacing a bit. "Call and address me Lord Grogar. Boss sounds old-fashioned, inferior and rather melodramatic. And right now…Curious….Rover, is it?" Grogar addressed the medium sized dog and Rover only nod, that monstrous ram got his name right. "Tell me….Is there more of you, Diamond Dogs and guards?" A necromancer asked with an uncharacteristically calm and calculated demeanour and with a curiosity in his voice as well as patting a hoof over his chin.

"Well…Yes…Lord Grogar." Rover answered his new leaders and masters question, though a little cautiously, picking up his choice of words carefully. "There is lots of other dogs like us, scavenging for precious gems and jewels. But…." He suddenly paused.

"But…What?" Grogar asked calmly, yet obviously expecting some bugs of complications in the matter.

"They are all scattered throughout the land, master." Fido was next to explain the situation.

"Divided into small groups in order, to cover more ground in search for jewels." Spot finished.

"Well…Then go out there and assemble them all!" Grogar ordered with utmost authority to his newly gained minions. "I am giving you one day to do so." He though, levitated precious jewels that he was still clenching with his magical telekinesis, giving a ruby to Rover, a sapphire to Fido and emerald to Spot. Three dogs accepted them without second thoughts, yet wondering a bit what for. "Take it as a motivation as well as other gems that might be yours. Well…It will also depend on your competence and loyalty of course. Otherwise….No success...No reward. Only a punishment for your failures. Is that clear?" Ram necromancer stated cautiously, warning the dogs what might have happen to them, if they would even dare to fail him.

"Oh, and one more thing…." Grogar suddenly amended with a last small detail, as all three dogs watched an evil ram cautiously, if not even threatening. "Whatever you do, don't even think about running away of double crossing me. I can assure you that I have a very reliable way how to observe things. That includes…watching steps of my enemies and allies alike. It would be your worst, but also the last mistake you will ever make. "

"Eghm….Yes, Lord Grogar." Rover, Fido and Spot simultaneously replied in understanding and bowing into respect, humble, as well as in fear.

"Good. I am very glad that I have made myself clear." Grogar replied, satisfied that he made himself clear. He though watched the Diamond Dogs who were still just kneeling, like they would be expecting the orders, as Grogars demeanour suddenly changes by his brow furrowing into a near piercing glare and growling with his fangs exposed.

"Why are you still here?! GO! BRING THE REINFORCEMENTS! AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT THEM! NOW!" Evil ram shouted on top of his lungs, which nearly shake the walls of the underground treasury and echoing through which literally send chills into Diamond Dogs spines.

"YES MASTER!" Rover, Fido and Spot all whimpered simultaneously, obeying Grogars orders frantically marched their way towards stairs and the guards following them in process.

"Not you, guards! Hold it right there!" Grogar barked out, holding seven Diamond Dog guards in the process, who immediately turned to face their master and kneeling in respect and humble, while their former three leaders were long gone. "You two, to the Throne Room. From now one, you will act as my personal guards. The rest of you….You three are tasked to dig a ditch all around the kingdom. And you two have a guard duty at the main gate towers. Understood?" Evil ram delegate the guard dogs with their own tasks.

"Yes, Lord Grogar." All seven guards humbly bowed in respect, before they marched upstairs just like Rover, Fido and Spot did.

Grogar watched as the guard dogs marching their way upstairs little hastily, couldn't be more satisfied about himself. Just in one day, he had already managed to get back his old kingdom Tambelon, raising it from depths of the earth for three thousand of years and now he even had his very own personal guards and army composed from greedy, yet fierce and loyal Diamond Dogs.

With his newly gained and upgraded magical abilities via magical collar and bell, might of his own empire Tambelon as centre of operations as well as having a Diamond Dogs as his own task force, Grogar now represented a severe threat to entire Equestria and force to be recon with. Someone, Spider-Mane, Twilight and their friends had never encountered before.

" _No place to hide. No place to run. The dark age of Equestria has now begun!"_ Grogar chuckled under his breath by his own darkest thoughts that plagued his evil twisted mind, before bursting into an evil and maniacal laughter, that echoed throughout the treasury room, carrying through upstairs passage right into Thorne Room as well as being heard from the entire Tambelon and its devastated surroundings.

 _To be continued….._


	14. Chapter 13 - Echoes of the past

**Chapter 13: Echoes of the past**

Just like usual, there was once again another very beautiful day, with sun shining and almost no cloud at the sky, as the Pegasus ponies planned for that day. Peter was walking throughout the Ponyville vicinity along with Twilight and Mayday, his beloved wife and daughter by his side as well as Spike and Trixie, a baby dragon and blue former stage magician following his friends and Spike holding a picnic basket with a red and white checked cloth. Other ponies living in Ponyvilly with an almost still happy and good will were doing their usual everyday activities, like chatting hanging out and helping each other. Some of them also realized Peters/Amazing Spider-Manes, their beloved knight and hero along with his wife, Princess Twilight Sparkle and their family presence, as they occasionally waved their hooves and greeting them happily and with a great respect.

A Parker/Sparkle family decided to all make a picnic on the outskirts of Ponyville. In such a nice sunny day, it would be a waste not to using such an opportunity.

"Woow! What a glorious day." Twilight exhaled in enthusiasm as she could not get enough of the beauty of the day, breathing a fresh air in and trying to catch so much solar rays she could.

"You can say that, honey." Peter agreed and sharing his wifes own enthusiasm and passion for the sunny day. "Guess Skittles woke up earlier this morning to clear the sky from most of the clouds."

"It is really good and nice from auntie Rainbow, Daddy." Mayday squeaked excited. "Yet though, I have always thought, that auntie Rainbow is a little….Lazy? I mean, she is usually getting a nap on the clouds more often than clearing them." A little pegasus filly stated somehow sarcastically, unable to deny herself a small innocent quirk.

Twilight along with Trixie rolled their eyes and sighing exasperated, while Peter and Spike both chuckled playfully by Maydays own sense of humour, which she obviously and "unfortunately" inherited from her father.

"Good one, honey." Peter chuckled once more and rubbing his daughter hair playfully with is hoof. Mayday only smirked in irritation by her messed mane and nudging her father playfully with her elbow, showing her affection as well as sharing a strong bond and close relationship with her father.

"Obviously…Apple will not fall far from the tree." Trixie sighed sarcastically by the watch of Peters and Maydays sharing bantering.

"Like father, like daughter." Spike commented bluntly.

"Eghm…" Twilight interjected. "If you are done with your little chit chats, we all have a picking to make. Our friends, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy are all waiting for us on an agreed place in the outskirts. We sure don't want to keep them waiting, especially when it is such a nice day." A purple alicorn instructed her family to move on a little hastily, yet keeping a warm smile on her face.

"Whatever you say….Iron Mare." Peter said offhandedly, calling her wife by an allusion of British stateswoman Margaret Thatcher back from Earth.

But unfortunately, as soon as he said that and much for Peters dismay and horror, a local surrounding as well as the entire Ponyville immediately and just like on by blink of the eye changed drastically. The buildings were destroyed, turned into a crumbling and breaking ruins. The once green and leafy trees with birds singing were turned into dead and dry as well as the entire vicinity was reduced to nothing but a lifeless wasteland, posed by skeletons of ponies all over.

The entire atmosphere also changed drastically. The sky was overcast by dark clouds that even a sun couldn't pierce through them and the local air was very thick if not even toxic like a smog, making it very hard and difficult to breath.

Once a beautiful village was finding itself literally in ruins, in a "post-apocalyptic era" and like to be caused by some sort of cataclysm or great disaster. However, just staring and checking his changed surroundings in horror, with his mouth agape and terrified expression, Peter knew very well deep down, that all seemed well, maybe too well familiar to him.

"No…It…Cannot be…." Peter stammered nervously as his heart was steadily picking up on pace and his breathing growing sharper, not just due to smog air but also by his raising trepidation Suddenly, the stallions ears perked as he heard a piercing feminine yet devilish laughter as well as a strange buzzing sounds in a distance. Peter shifted his attention to the direction to much for his dismay seeing Queen Chrysalis, the changeling queen and her changeling swarm, half horses and half insects raising up and ruling.

"Queen Chrysalis!?" Peter exhaled in disbelief, watching the changeling queen and her children. "But…But we have had a deal! A peace treaty among both ponies and changelings!" Stallion jerked out frustrated and confused. However, suddenly a horrible realization struck Peters minds like a thunder. "Twilight!" Peter exhaled loudly, turning around sharply on his hooves and like his heart stopped beating by the sight what he saw. There were three tombstones in front of him, with "Spikes". "Twilights" and "Mayday" names on it.

"No…No…NOOO!" Peter screamed in terror with his eyes soaked with tears and hooves trembling by losing his wife, daughter and a little brother figure again. "This cannot be happening!" Suddenly, a solid ground under Peters hooves cracked as stallion fell into a hole in the ground, sinking into a deep darkness black as the darkest void.

Peter eventually halted, despite he actually didn't touch the ground and just levitating in middle of the eternal darkness. In the instance, images materialized out of nowhere and Peters mouth fell agape and eyes widening as he saw an alternate future Pinkamena, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Trixie in front of him. Unfortunately, and much for Peters deepened dismay all four mares denied a stern and hardened expressions and quite taking the stallion aback.

" _Pinkie? Applejack? Rainbow? Trixie?"_ Peter dared to spoke off, addressing four mares carefully.

" _How could you let this happen, Peter?"_ Pinkamena addressed Peter with a stern and cold voice with her hardened stone like face with a scar on her left eye. _"How could you abound us like that?"_

" _I…I would never abound you, Pinkie. I would never turn my back on you."_ Peter muttered, trying to make a reason, evident by his steadily raising trepidation.

" _Is that so?"_ Now Applejack interjected, an orange farm pony glaring at her friend _. "Then where intarnation have you been all these years when we desperately needed your help?"_

" _I…"_ Peter tried to frantically find some good reason, not an excuse for the situation. _"All I had ever done was to working on that spell from Star Swirl, trying to figure out the polarities of his magical crystals, but I had accidently triggered the spell that transported me twenty five years into the alternate future."_

" _Chm! And just look where did that all lead to."_ Rainbow scoffed bluntly. _"Twilight told you that spell was unpredictable and dangerous to use. But you of course must have been reckless enough to keep messing with that spell up."_

" _I….have really never meant to this to happen, girls. I swear."_ Peter murmured with a heavy heart, literally overflowing by grief.

" _You are an idiot, Parker."_ Now Trixie snorted as Peter shifted his attention to azure unicorn. _"You must have known, that by destroying the Alicorn Amulet, you would also destroy me! And I had been doing this all, by trying to use its superior magic to bring you back."_ A tears were already rolling over Trixies cheeks from her tearful eyes.

" _Trixie…."_ Peter exhaled as his own eyes filled by tears, reaching his hoof out, but a former stage magician only huffed and step back. _"Don't come any closer."_ The mare whispered coldly and keeping her distance

" _You had failed big time, Peter."_ Pinkamena whispered with her head bowed down, her straight hair covering her face and eyes closed. _"Once again, your own actions made everyone around you suffer. Just like always."_

" _You failed us all. Twulight, Mayday, Spike, Luna….Everypony."_ Rainbow whispered as well with a cold and contemptuous demeanour.

" _Goodbye."_ Applejack And as soon as she said that, in the same instance, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack and Trixie faded away from the existence.

" _Wait!"_ Peter jerked out, waving his hooves frantically in a desperate attempt to call his friends back and trying to fix or making things right, but it had been for naught. His friends were gone, forever.

Peter remained standing alone in darkness, totally numb and out the touch with reality, lost in his thoughts filled by grief, sorrow and quilt, that his actions once again led to his closest and loved ones to pay a price and suffer. Like Uncle Ben or Gwen.

" _No matter whatever I do or as much I try….My loved ones are always the ones who pay the price by my actions."_ Peter thought for himself in a melancholic demeanour.

* * *

Peters eyes snapped open and raising sharply from the bed. His forehead was covered in sweat, his heartbeat like drum and gasps coming right out of him. The stallion frantically looked around, scanning his surroundings only to much for his relief finding himself in the bedroom of his home Golden Oak Library, in his bed.

And much for Peters further relief, Twilight, his beloved wife was alive, well and still in one piece, lying by his side in their bed. Peter exhaled in relief, brushing the sweat from his head with his hoof and finally managing to recollect his nerves, yet the nightmare he dreamed of was still plaguing the deepest corners of his mind.

In the same moment, Twilight fidgeted under the blanket, grunting from her sleep. The mare slowly opened her deep violet eyes, yawning with her hoof placed over her mouth and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Princess of the Friendship. Rise and shine." Peter greeted Twilight happily into a brand new day, yet bearing sort of his humorous attitude.

Twilight, fully recuperating from her sleep sat on the bed and shifted her though still sleepy expression with her mane messed from her sleep to Peter. "Good morning, Peter. Have you had a good night sleep?" The mare asked.

However, quite for her dismay, Peter sadly shook his head on the side, like he would avoid the mares gaze as a depressed sight escaped from his mouth and sitting on the edge of the bed. Twilights expression taken aback, yet remaining calculated by her knights reaction, the mare could feel that something was troubling and making her husbands heart heavy, already suggesting that he must have dreamed something bad or terrible. Twilight shifted her frame and joining Peters side on the edge of the bed, nudging closer to him and she placed her hoof on his shoulder gently.

"What is the matter, Peter?" A young alicorn addressed a visibly thoughtful and saddened colt with her voice filled with care and concern and rubbing his shoulder affectionately. "Have you had a bad dream?"

Peter sighed once more as he finally found a courage to face his wife, looking into her eyes deeply. "You can…say that." Stallion stated weakly with a melancholic tone, before sighing again and started testifying. "At first it was not that bad. On other hoof, it all started like a very good dream. We were all about to make a picnic in the outskirts during a very nice sunny day with our friends, Mayday, Trixie and Spike included." Peter stated with more happy tone. "But than, everything had changed so rapidly and drastically, shifting into a post-apocalyptic/dystopian alternate future scenario, with Queen Chrysalis and her changelings taking over and ruling the world. With you, Mayday, Trixie, most of my friends and the other ponies dead." Stallion completed the sentence, shifting back into his once melancholic demeanour and saddened gaze.

Twilight eyes widened and mouth falling agape in quite a shock by young stallions statement. Despite already hearing the tale and being well aware of Peters time travel experience twenty five years into an alternate dystopian future, with Queen Chrysalis and changelings ruling the world by the iron fist three years ago, the mare could suddenly feel a very familiar pull in her chest, by a heavy heart, like she would share her beloved husbands trepidation and pain.

"I guess your alternate future time traveling experience had affected and leaving a seriously bad experience on you, Peter. Had it not?" Twilight whispered with in a quite yet soothing tone. Peter only slightly nod in an agreement.

"Peter…" Twilight whispered with a sweet and calm voice. "I can imagine how you must be feeling. But, just try to look at the things from different perspective and view. That whole accident has been occurring twenty five years into a future timeline and now is now." Twilight denied a warm reassuring smile as he put her hoof over Peters cheek affectionately. "Just look and realize what you have managed. You made Princess Celestia and Queen Chrysalis to establish a peace treaty among both kinds, making all changelings our friends and allies and even coming up with a formula to shift and change changelings feeding ways on positive emotions like love, without their victims suffering from the outcome. You made Equestria much better place for living by that and I couldn't be more proud for you."

Peter managed a small yet a warm smile nonetheless by listening his princess kind and honest words. "Thank you, Twilight. I really appreciate that as well as being happy with the current events with Chris and changelings." Stallion however, once again sighed in a melancholic manner. "However, that's not quite the case all about."

Twilight demeanour suddenly changed into more saddened and also rather melancholic one, by her stallions statement, obviously knowing that there was more about that bad dream. "Let me guess….It is all about Trixies, Pinkies, Rainbows and Applejacks death, isn't it."

Peter eyes widened in awe, yet he wasn't quite surprised that much by his wifes natural brightness and observation as he sighed deeply in an agreement. "Yup, it is." Stallion paused for a while, like he was considering his choice of words, while Twilight was just sitting near her husbands side, waiting patiently and not pressing on the answer. "It is all the same. The solid ground under my hooves crumbles, I then fall into a deep dark abyss and Trixie, Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie then appear in front of me like some sort of illusions."

"What have they say?" Twilight asked carefully, rubbing Peters shoulder affectionately.

"They blame ME for abandoning and leaving them all to the mercy of their fates and letting them die. That I failed big time." Peter sighed with a sad expression. "They also remained me, that you had of course warned me that the spell from Star Swirl as well as his crystal were unpredictable and dangerous to use. I guess that if I had ever listened to you and not playing with those crystals, nothing from that would have never happen." Peter then buried his face into his hooves.

Twilights, watching her husbands raising anxiety with her eyes hurting and heart aching, couldn't hold down her tears that formed in her eyes full of sensitiveness and rolling down to her cheeks, young princess threw her hooves around Peters neck and bringing the stallion into a warm embrace.

"Peter…" She whispered "Please…It was not your fault. It was an accident, that you couldn't affect anyway." Twilight tried to ease Peters anxiety, rubbing her cheek against his affectionately. "Besides…It was just a dream. Meaning nothing."

Though, deep down she was also had unfortunately known very well about Peters affair with future Sweetie Belle. Whenever she though or imagined that, an anger associated with it as Peter actually broke his oath by always being and loving his wife no matter what as well as Twilight urged to smack Peter big time. But then again, Twilight eventually managed to settle her thoughts down, by a sad, yet honest realization that Peter was through so much, being a miracle for him to be still in one piece and he had been thinking about Twilight that whole time and nopony else.

Despite still not agreeing with her husbands actions regardless, Twilight could still understand that it was not from Peters own choice. It was rather unwilling, evident by Peters raising depression from losing Twilight, his wife, his daughter, Luna, his best friends as well most of his friends. Therefore he was unable to control his own actions in his depressive state, as it also shrouded his judgements.

Yet, Twilight eventually and actually forgave Peter for his actions, knowing that he still and will ever love only Twilight as his one true love in his life. And Twilight also promised, that she will love and standing for her stallion no matter what, due to all suffering her went through in an alternate future timeline.

"I know." Peter sighed and brushing his cheeks against his mares, returning her affection. "But as much I think about it, I also feel guilty and not taking a responsibility about that whole mess. I mean…I could have find a way to save Luna, removing the Alicorn Amulet from Trixie without destroying her as well preventing Applejacks, Rainbows and Pinkies deaths." Peter exhaled desperately, with tears rolling down to his cheeks. "It is just like with Uncle Ben and Gwen all again."

"Have you been having these bad dreams often?" Twilight asked carefully, still having her hooves wrapped around her stallions neck gently.

"Yup." Peter nod his head weakly. "It has been nearly three years from my time traveling experience into near post-apocalyptic future. I though, dream about that only some times." Stallion than sighed again and averting his gaze from his wife. "I know what they say, the time heals wounds, but it had been three years now and I still fell not to fully overcoming and getting over it. Maybe it just needs more time, just like with Uncle Ben and Gwen."

"Peter…" Twilight spoke of with the most carrying voice she could muster, looking into his knights eyes solemnly and holding his face with her hooves gently. "I know that you are trying to take a responsibility seriously, as you always do. But you just cannot hold a weight of the entire Equestria and above all…You cannot still blame yourself for failures, otherwise your guilt will consume and eventually destroying you one day. Everypony make mistakes. And sometimes bad things happen that are beyond our control, so there is no use to beating ourselves up about that."

In the instance, Peters brown eyes cleared by flashing and his brow widening, as he was taking in Twilights comforting and soothing speech.

"And besides…" Twilight went on, never averting her hypnotic like gaze from Peters eyes. "Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Trixie and Sweetie Belle believed in you, that you can help and lead them to victory and freeing Equestria from Chrysalis evil tyrannical grasp." Twilights expression suddenly turned into saddened and melancholic one. "I know, it is sad and heart-breaking that Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack died during your last final battle with Chrysalis."

But, just as quickly as it came, Twilight immediately shifted into more positive and reassuring tone. "But, their sacrifices had not been wasted. You and our friends gave the ponies back their future and proving, that no matter what or however bad or desperate the situation is, there is ALWAYS hope."

"Don't lose your hopes or giving in your guilt just because to some accident, that you have prevented long ago and all our present-original friends, including Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack and the others being alive and well. And I also know that they would be very proud oy you too, just like they already are." Twilight whispered her final soothing words and planting a soft on Peters forehead.

Peter, listening his wifes gentle and comforting words filled by nothing but understanding, empathy and motivation suddenly felt that most, if not all the weight was lifted from his heart as well as the anxiety that plagued his mind steadily faded away like a morning fog by piercing sunrise.

In the same instance, Uncle Bens golden words echoed in his mind: _"With great power comes a great responsibility."_ , as well as Uatu the Watchers own words of wisdom: _"You…Peter Parker….Comes to personify that most noble of human attributes, the ability to rise above imposed obstacles to reach ones full potential."_. And those phrases gave Peter strength and for a moment shaken confidence in himself, as stallion denied a warm and happy smile to his wife.

"You are right, Twilight." Peter sighed, though not in an exasperated or depressed, but rather relieved. "I still feel sad and also responsible for that whole time-travel mess and for what happened to my friends in an alternate timeline. It still aches deep into my heart a little bit, but it is more like of a dull ache. But that also actually makes me stronger and resilient." Peters smile steadily grew as well as his once melancholic mood getting better every moment.

"And I also must say I feel much better that way and that I could share my pain with you, especially by realizing that true and original timeline ponies, like Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, Trixie and Luna are all alive and well as well as Chrys and changelings being our friends." Peters demeanour nearly matched literally that of Pinkie Pies. "I just cannot let some bad dreams to get the best of me, just because of some little accident."

"And right now, the entire Equestria as well as reality are on the stake, with that evil necromancer Grogar on the loose as well as the Elementals about to wake up from their thousands of years taking naps. What Knight of Equestria would I be, if I couldn't stand up against them, just because of some stupid bad dreams." Peters declared with a very determined tone, which surprised and also touched Twilight deeply.

"And besides…." Peter than surprisingly huffed and shifting and much for Twilights amazement turned into his usual humorous self. "Why in the buck should I even dealing with such a rubbish when I am happily married with the most beautiful and sweetest bookworm who is also a princess, having two cute children, mother figure like aunt, little brother like dragon, self-imaged, yet sincere stage magician and by the way lots of friends which I would once only dream of making in a lifetime with my Parker Luck and by the way leading a perfect life here in Equestria."

Twilight brow widened, a bewildered expression took its place as well as a small hint of irritation was seen in her face by her husbands drastic change of demeanour. Though, despite that, a mare denied the warmest and the widest smile on top of her abilities, being satisfied with herself to making Peter snap out from his trepidation that plagued him several minutes ago.

" _Back into his old self again."_ Twilight thought for herself somewhat sarcastically.

Peter than placed his hooves gently over his wifes cheeks and looking into her eyes likeable and lovely. "I am glad I have you by my side, honey. You can always cheer or encourage my up when I need it. Which is kinda funny, therefore it is usually me who enlightens the even darkest the situation…." Peter started with one of his typical antics, but while seeing Twilight well known small glare and rather exasperated expression, stallion better drop it. "Well…Anyway…Together we shall protect our home and take Grogy down."

Twilight grinned by her husbands affection. "No matter what happens Peter, I shall always stay by your side, no matter what. And of course we will stop Grogar."

In the instance, the pair stared into each other eyes affectionately and empathically which seemed like taking for eons as Peter and Twilight started slowly yet steadily approaching with their lips formed in order to a lovely and affectionate kiss, as a tingling sensation started echoing within their chests.

But, when they were a mere inch away, a door of their bedroom shut open, as Mayday appeared in a doorway with an enthusiastic mood. "Mommy! Daddy! Good morning!" A little filly pegasus squeaked as though her expression immediately shifted from enthusiastic into a bewildered as she saw her parents sitting on their bed in an embrace and with their lips only an inch away.

Twilight and Peter, being interrupted from their moment could only stare at their little daughter slack-jawed and baffled expressions on their faces, unable to say a word or finding a suitable excuse for an awkward and unpleasant situation they were finding themselves right then.

"Awkward…." Peter murmured sheepishly, still holding Twilight in his embrace, while the mare on the other hand seemed exasperated that Mayday spoiled their little lovely affair. _"Well done, Mayday. You just couldn't time that any better."_

"Eghm…" Mayday exhaled carefully yet feeling a little uncertain about her parents position. "Am I interrupting anything?" A filly chuckled both sheepishly and with a blunt like humour.

Twilight who already managed to recollect her senses and regaining her confident composure opened her mouth, but before she could sensibly explain things, Peter exceed and replied instead of his wife. "It is okay honey. The mommy and I have been just….entertaining ourselves." Stallion stated rather offhandedly, earning a baffled gaze from Mayday whose brow twitched unwillingly.

"Entertaining ourselves?" Twilight whispered, seemingly not being amused with Peters choice of words.

"Well what was I supposed to say? Killing time? Messing around? Flirting?" Peter whispered in a mumbling like way, trying to find a more suitable excuse, but unfortunately he failed miserably by a poor choice of words as Twilight scowled annoyed and pushing her stallion so hard that Peter literally thudded luckily back into their bed.

"I suppose that has not been exactly one of Daddys the best of response." Mayday stated sarcastically, chuckling with her hooves folded sitting on a floor and eying her parents provocatively.

"You can say that, sweetie." Twilight sighed, still exasperated from both of Peters choice of words as well as being equally annoyed that Mayday spoiled their kiss. But on the other hand, it was much better that just their beloved daughter interjected.

Because otherwise and knowing well, Spike would be perhaps disgusted, Aunt May would obviously got a blush on her face and Trixie….An azure unicorn mare would arguably reply with a more crude sarcastic remark. Yet, a humorous remark from Mayday just still seemed much better than from stage magician or the one from her annoying husband.

"Honey. I think you are wronging me." Peter sat back on the edge on the bed and facing her wife, though shifting into his humorous side. "I can very well improvise with words when I want to. Especially when I am fighting with such villains like Scorpion, Dr Oc or Rhino. Boy that reminds me when I once turned and invited them against each other with my cute and snide remarks. Oh boy that really has been a glorious days." Peter could hardly supress his enthusiasm by memories of his old battles and numerous encounters with many of his villains back on Earth.

By the time, Peter was done with his little "good old times recall", Twilight released an exasperated yet somewhat playful groan. "I am sorry Peter. But I find it difficult to assume that just bumbling the way through everything or dangerous and critical situations might be taken as an improvising. That is just.…..A mere reacting with no order and reason."

Peter, not losing his trademark ingenuity folded his hooves over his chest, yet speaking off in a somewhat more formal and serious tone. "Twilight. When I started out as a Spiderman, the jokes were a way to hide my insecurities. It is actually an useful tool you know…Kind of a way saying "I am so good at this I can crack jocks while you have to concentrate on fighting me". Make sense?"

Twilight, totally stunned by Peters unique way of an explanation could do nothing but actually agree with her husbands own lifetime philosophy. "That…Actually makes sense, Peter."

"You got that right, honey." Peter replied with his once again more light-hearted demeanour. "Even in the worst of situations I can keep myself level-headed and cool by cracking jokes, while you usually get frazzled so easily even by the slightest of the futility." Stallion than stated in his usual quirky style and sarcastic manner.

Twilight, reacting on her knights sarcastic and humour response with a bewildered and shocked expression only stared baffled on Peter, while a frustration was evident raising within the mare, trying to find some useful sort of words, but unfortunately she was lost for a while.

Mayday had a warm grin on her face as she hoped into her fathers arms and bumping his shoulder playfully. "I guess you had always had a potential to drive those around you nuts, Daddy." Mayday smirked and shifting her gaze to her mother, who still could recuperate her nerves and using all of her will not to smack Peter as usually by any of his quirky remarks. "It is almost a miracle that you are not already lying buried underground for all those quicks, snide remarks and wisecracks you had even said about Mom. What is your secret, anyway?"

"You see May…." Peter trailed off yet, nervously glancing to his frustrated and irritated wife. "It is actually because of our love itself. True, I keep teasing and annoy your mom nonstop and I can tell you that she gave me way too many a chewing out for it, but..…That is exactly what makes your mom and me so close, honey. My wife always stands up for and encourages me when I need that even in the worst situations and I on repay support her both mentally and physically and…Always making her laugh and feeling her happy."

Peter than reached over to Twilight with his hoof and pulling the mare into a warm embrace. "Besides, she released Luna from Nightmare Moon Influence, saving Canterlot Wedding from Chrysalis and Crystal Empire from King Sombra, cracking one of the great mysteries of Star Swirl the Bearded and above all facing and defeating Hulk, Venom and Green Goblin, it would take something more than some bad and goofy jokes to take this young princess down, trust me." Peter said gently as he planted a soft kiss on his wifes smooth cheek.

Twilight felt a raising temperature in her cheeks raising as well a warm from Peters body engulfing her, yet a purple alicorn felt a tingling sensation within her chest. All the frustration that plagued her mind immediately dissipated and fading away and instead a sense of warm and comfort took its place "Why do you keep doing this to me, Peter?" Twilight murmured sheepishly, yet smiling widely and nuzzling her husbands muzzle with her own affectionately. "And why do I have to always enjoy it so much?"

"Eghm." Mayday exhaled quite sheepishly, finding herself between her parents. "I am still here, you know."

"Breakfast! Come in get it everypony!" Aunt Mays voice echoed from downstairs, signalizing that breakfast was prepared as a sweet scent came right into Peters and Twilights bedroom.

Mayday sniffed the air for a sweet scent as her eyes widened and literally gleaming. "Pancakes with a maple syrup! My favorite!" A filly squeaked in excitement, flipping her wings happily, hopping from her fathers arms and galloping out of the bedroom downstairs.

"Mine too!" Peter exhaled, sharing his daughters owns excitement and burst right from the bed, galloping in pursuit towards the door. The stallion however halted in his tracks and turning his head right to Twilight.

"Come on, honey! We got a big plans and lot of work to do for today. And that just cannot be done without an empty stomach." Peter encouraged his wife playfully, with a motivated tone and waving his hoof, signalizing her to come with him.

In the same moment like stallions reference had a strange and unexpected impact on Twilight, her own belly started growling from hunger. "Echcheche. Yes, we really do. The today is way too important." The mare laughed sheepishly as she declared decisively with a smile.

Peter denied a warm smile on his own as he trotted his way from the bedroom and Twilight grinned happily on her fullest as she rose from the bed and pursuing in her husband tracks downstairs for a breakfast that smelled by the way very nice.

 _To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 14 - Where ram and cat play

**Chapter 14: Where ram and cat play**

Within a throne room of the main castle of a nightmarish and dark empire Tambelon, Grogar, a demonic evil ram necromancer was sitting in his throne comfortably yet maintaining his proud, confident and firm composure, acting like a true ruler was surrounded by Diamond Dogs present in the room, his new personal guards and army. As Grogar ordered Rover, Spot and Fido, former Dogs leaders to find and assemble more of their comrades from the pack and scattered throughout the land yesterday, the Dogs trio, obviously motivated by both respect and fear from their new master, but also due to precious gems that Grogar owned, that he promised them as a reward and an extra motivation to boosting their loyalty and obedience eventually complied to rams wishes and managed to find more dogs as a candidate to his army, bringing them to Tambelon.

"Is that all?" Grogar growled with his fangs exposed in a quite disappointed manner to Rover, Spot and Fido and scanning throne room full of Diamond Dog Guards like he would be counting them and it eventually ended on judging forty six. "Only forty six?! Couldn't you find more?" Demonic ram scolded and glared at Rover, Fido and Spot fiercely.

"My lord…" Rover stammered with a slight whimper, speaking for his two companions hiding and crouching behind him. "On my heart, soul and all the respect to you, but please believe that all these Dogs present in here are all and the best among us we could ever find. You see, the Equestria is just too big and we could….."

"SILENCE!" Grogar roared on top of his lungs maliciously as the entire throne room nearly shake in construction and all the dogs cringed and whimpered with their eyes loaded. "I don't want to hear any excuses!" Grogar scolded one more time, checking all the Guard Dogs within the room. "With my enhanced and superior dark magic, I could personally take the entire army of Royal Guards down all by my own even without your mutts help." Ram stated arrogantly, boasting his own abilities, but then he sighed in an unusual beaten like manner. "Aarght! Whatever. That will just have to do. And besides, with a proper steel like discipline and training, you all could uncage your natural survival instincts, fury and animals within you, your true potentials. And I could make you one of the fiercest, meanest and ruthless warriors that had ever walked the earth." Grogar declared coldly with evil intentions on his mind, standing up from his throne as he stood and towering over his minions like a god.

"Everyone in this room! Step forward and kneel!" Grogar instructed the Diamond Dogs with utmost authority he could muster as Rover, Spot, Fido and all the Guard Dogs did exactly as they were told. No one of them dared to say a word, waiting patiently and obediently expecting their masters further orders or what will be following next.

"Rover. Spot. Fido. And all Guards present." Grogar declared with a somewhat solemn, yet with a firm and dominant voice, addressing the dogs around. " In honour of your very wise decision to join me, the time has come to officially initiate all of you under my influence and command." Grogar paused a bit then he once again declared solemnly and in a dedicated like way. "Now, repeat after me…. _I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Grogar the Necromancer and in the glory and cause of Tambelon."_

" _I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Grogar the Necromancer and in the glory and cause of Tambelon."_ All Rover, Fido, Spot and all dogs repeated Grogars solemn words of dedication simultaneously, with obedience and utmost respect, kneeling, with their gazes centred on the marble floor, not daring to look into the eyes of their master, yet.

" _I shall devote my heart, soul and life to achieving our goal of the Equestrias conquering, in the name of our superior lord and master. By any means necessary."_ Grogar went on.

" _I shall devote my heart, soul and life to achieving our goal of the Equestrias conquering, in the name of our superior lord and master. By any means necessary."_ The Diamond Dogs once again repeated all at once.

" _And annihilate all our enemies and everyone who dares to stand into our way and between our destiny."_ Grogar continued, though with is voice gaining on strength, intense glare and his fangs gritting.

" _And annihilate all our enemies and everyone who dares to stand into our way and between our destiny."_ Diamond dogs repeated with also somewhat more determined and stronger tones than before, like they all would started sharing and feeling their masters evil will and intentions.

Maybe it was out of pure instincts or a desire for revenge, but Rover, Fido and Spot still couldn't forget how Rarity along with her friends and the baby dragon outsmarted and humiliated them, as well as taking every single gem from their hideout. It was truth though. The Diamonds Dogs were about to come back with a vengeance.

" _Surrender or betrayal is not the option."_ Grogar declared his final words of his dedicated and solemn speech.

" _Surrender or betrayal is not the option."_ The Diamond Dogs all finished their solemn oath of dedication simultaneously, evident that they truly meant that by their voices strong and determined.

"Welcome brave dog warriors. Your destiny awaits" Grogar solemnly declared, closed his eyes as his magical bell started glowing with its dark magic and ringing in its campanology like song and in the instance, a strange symbol, resembling a head of an evil/demonic ram with a spiked and sharpened horns like construct of dark magic materialized out of nothing in front of Grogars muzzle.

In the same moment, the symbol faded away and then something unusual or rather quite freaky happened. Grogars own symbol was burned right into every dogs forehead, burning through their furs into skin, like a tattoos. Rover, Fido, Spot as well as all Guard Dogs of course all screamed on top of their lungs and whimpering in pain as the symbol like tattoo of dark magic really burned like hell. The dogs clutched on their burned wounds on their foreheads with their paws, as the pain eventually subsided, much for their relief.

The dedication ceremony of initiation was done. By burning his very own symbol that represented his power and will, the Diamond Dogs now fully belonged to Grogar by both body and spirit as his minions as well as personal army and tack force, with literally no way to struggle their ways from his evil grasp.

"Your oath of initiation is done, Diamond Dogs. From today, you fully belong to me by your very own bodies and souls. As my own personal guards, army as well as task force. And the signs on your foreheads confirms that." Grogar declared as he made his way downstairs and facing the Diamond Dogs, his new elite force face to face. "If your courage and willingness matches your loyalty, you will do well in Tambelon. Now…Besides Rover, Fido and Spot, all of the Guards stand up place your paws forward." Grogar instructed the Guards dogs, who without any hint of hesitation, yet bearing signs of uncertainty did as their new lord and master ordered and showing their enormous strong paws.

Grogars bell started ringing and glowing with is dark magic and in the instance a pair of weapons materialized out of the air, right into each Guard Dogs paws. A spear with Grogars mark decorated on its razor-sharp point and a decorated crossbow, though having no string and having a ram mouth shaped like barrel. The Guards checked their new weapons curiously and then shifting their collective gazes, hidden behind their helmets to Grogar.

"Behold, your new weapons." Grogar explained. "A spear forged from Tambelon steel is far much sharper and resilient than your old primitive barbaric spears and the crossbows are powered by a power cell crystal like batteries, able to shoot a powerful energy blast with a great efficiency and long range. I believe you will use them well."

The evil ram then, however approached his head as his muzzle was just a several inches away from Rovers, Fidos and Spots own and denied a fierce devilish glare to trio "But betray or desert me….And I will grind you bones to dust. It would be not only stupid, but also the last thing you will ever do. Is that clear?" Grogar warned the dogs by a threatening cold growl, giving them a warning not to try do anything stupid or thinking about betraying their master.

Rover, Fido and Spot crouching in fear were of course so much intimidated and subdued by demonic rams presence as well as his evil glare literally piercing through their bodies and souls through, could do nothing but whimper in agreement, nodding weakly with their heads and tails downloaded. "Yes, master." They all three replied obediently with both respect and fear in their voices, also bearing a sense of honesty and the sign that they really meant that.

Grogar smiled and chuckled deviously, evidently satisfied by his warning act. "Good boys. I am glad that we all getting along." The ram than shifted his gaze to Guard Dogs, who only kept kneeling and obediently expecting the orders from their master. "Rover, Fido, Spot and four of the dogs will remain here to stand a guard at the main gate and to the throne. The rest of you can leave and take your positions on the walls. I shall give all of you proper instructions about the program and duties later. Now go." Grogar ordered his dog minions.

And by his command, every Guard only placed their right paws to their chests, bowing in respect and agreement, and they all one by another left the throne room, leaving only four guards behind, who immediately took their posts at main castle door and Grogars throne.

"Rover." Grogar addressed a middle-sized bulldog from a trio wearing red vest with strong voice

"Yes, Lord Grogar?" Rover replied obediently, step forward closer to ram and kneeling in front of him, ready to take an order.

In the moment, Grogars magical bell started ringing and suddenly, three scrolls materialized in the air, held in Grogars dark magic telekinetic grasp. The scrolls levitated towards Rovers direction as a Diamond Dog accepted and took them into his paws, though a bit questioningly.

"Those are instructions for a further training, combat program and duties for my army. It is up to you, Fido and Spot to be in charge of the training, in order to train the Guard Dogs into fierce and ruthless warriors I seek." Grogar tasked his Dogs Trio lieutenants. "I believe you will accomplish your task successfully. For your own good."

"Yes, master." All three dogs replied simultaneously in agreement and bowing to show their respect.

However, in that moment, hard knocks echoed from the main castle doors. The doors opened and one of the Guard dogs appeared in the doorway. "Lord Grogar." He addressed an evil ram respectfully, bowing and placing his par on his chest.

"What do you want?" Grogar snapped at the guard strictly, evidently not being pleased by his presence. "I have said all Guard dogs out and take their post on the walls. If I remember correctly!" Evil ram scolded with a strong voice.

The guard whimpered by evil rams harsh outburst, yet despite that he though hesitantly made his way on the red carpet and kneeled in front of Grogar. "My lord….I am truly sorry for disobeying your order and busting in like this, but….I got something important to say to you." The guard muttered, trying to explain himself.

"Oh really…?" Grogar scoffed indifferently, yet also bearing a hint of doubt and scepticism. "Well…speak than. And this better be good."

"Well…." The guard started explaining humbly. "As we were digging the trench around the empire as you had commanded, we also suddenly dug out some sort of strange root like flower, that by the way smells awful."

"A strange looking root like smelly flower you say?" Grogar huffed, still not being impressed by guards statement."

"Yes my lord." The guard stood firmly yet still humbly by his statement. "This one." He said and showed indeed strange looking light brown root covered by digitate shaped leaves on its top. However, the guard dog immediately covered his snout as he couldn't stand a strong scent that was coming from the strange plant.

"Ppffiiiyyuu!" Rover, Fido and Spot, sharing their guard companions disgust covered their snouts as well by the smell of the scent that was irritating if not even burning their enhanced keen sense of smell and almost making their eyes burn and teary. "This stuff smells worse than a breath of a dragon eating garbage." Rover muttered humorously under his breath, holding his nose with his large mole like paws.

However, Grogar suddenly and somewhat dropped his sceptic and indifferent look and instead, rather a considering and serious look took its place. He used his dark magic like telekinesis via his bell and horns glowing, as a dark energy engulfed the plant and levitating it near to evil rams muzzle. He watched and checked a strange plant like root carefully, with a wide interest in his evil red eyes and eventually managing a small yet devious smirk. "Well…This just keep going better and better." Grogar chuckled for himself complacently, like he would be boasting himself by that plant.

"Eghm…Lord Grogar?" Rover dared to speak off, curious and wondering his masters raising enthusiasm about the stinky root.

Grogar averted his gaze from the root right to Dogs Trio. "Do you mutts have any idea what is this?"

Rover, Spot and Fido checked the root plant carefully, yet they could do nothing but once again cover their snouts by the strong stench that the plant emit. "Eehm….No, Lord Grogar." Rover shake his head.

"Not even slightest." Spot added clueless as well.

"But it still stinks." Fido commented and holding his snout.

Grogar groaned in exasperation and rolling his red eyes. "Hurm! Why am I even bothering myself? For you mutts, who are far more suitable for digging in ground and dirty work will be completely sufficient, that this root is called Witchweed, a very rare plant, which juice gives those who drink it vast magical abilities." Grogar explained indifferently.

In the same instance, a realization surprisingly struck Rovers mind like a stone. "Hey. It is something like that magical collar and bell of yours, master." He trailed off, pointing at Grogars magical bell.

Grogar eyed Rover somewhat bewildered like he would be surprised by middle sized bulldogs obvious brightness yet maintaining his blunt and serious look nonetheless. "Yes…and no." Grogar chuckled indifferently as Diamond Dogs Trio watched their evil ram master questionably. "Allow me to explain to you mutts. And pay an attention, because I am not gonna repeat myself. Lets just say that my magical collar and bell, being actually a magical objects can be used virtually indefinitely. Which is also due to my iron clad will and mastery over dark arts." Grogar boasted about his enormous ego. "Unfortunately….Witchweed, the juice to be more specific, on the other hoof requires a continuous doses in order for consumer to keep his magical abilities on. Otherwise, the consumer will eventually become addictive to plan, like a drug."

By the time Gorgar explained the Witchweed root to Rover, Spot and Fido carefully and making sure the mutts got and took that in, Spot however seemed thoughtful, like he would be considering his masters words. "Eghm…Lord Grogar." The smallest one from Trio addressed a giant demonic ram somewhat uncomfortably yet displaying a respect. "I….Me and my colleagues may know something, that may interest you."

"You know something? That could interest ME? Really?" Grogar asked and eyed tiny bulldog through questioningly, wonder what could such a meaningless little mutt know, creating a small arousing tension within Spot. "Okay, son. Tell me. And that better should be worth it."

"Well…" Spot cleared his throat as he tried to muster some confidence to face his master, which by the way was somewhat difficult every time he faced the ram, due to his demonic and intimidation appearance. Yet somehow he eventually managed that and started confessing. "About that Witchweed plant and though we only know that from hearsays, there are rumours about a powerful feline sorceress known as Catrina."

"A sorceress you say?" Grogar exhaled in an uncharacteristically excited manner, yet maintaining his serious and stoic look as ever. "And a Catrina is her name?"

"Yes, master." Rover took where his smaller companion left off. "And as we had also heard, she also uses that Witchweed root or at least something like that to gain and maintain magical abilities."

Grogar still starring at the Trio, yet deep down he was somewhat impressed a little by mutts confession, though in his case, he would rarely if never admit it. "That is very interesting. A feline witch using Witchweed as a source of her magic." Grogar stated somewhat calmly with an interest in his voice, as an idea formed in his mind. With a devious grin by the realization, ram went on. "Mmm….Curious. And don't you mutts know where exactly is that Catrina finding now?"

Rover, Spot and Fido looked at other questioningly and then averting their gazes back to Grogar with disappointed looks on their faces. "Where exactly she is finding now, we don't know for sure master." Fido stated a little uncomfortably, obvious worried not to disappoint his master. "But…It is said that she has her own castle, somewhere on…ehm….Northwest of Equestria. Adequately."

Grogar sighed in exasperation. "Hurm. Why am I not surprised? Like I have to find out everything by myself." Ram snorted as he used his dark magic like telekinesis to levitate his magic mirror near his throne right to him. "Magic Mirror of Seeing! Hear my demands! Show me Catrina the sorceress. Show me!" Grogar ordered firmly.

And in the instance, a blank reflection of the mirror suddenly shifted and being filled by vortex of magical energies. The energies then burst into a flash of near dazzling light, as it transpired an image of a strangely architecturally deformed shaped castle of a dark pink colour, with lots of blue towers, sharpened edges, being built on an isolated rock like island and connected to a solid ground cliff with a long bridge decorated with the same smaller towers.

The images then shifted to a tall, slender and rather attractive anthropomorphic feline, with a long orange hair, brown fur, green cat like eyes and wearing a dark red dress, decorated with a pink fur over her neck, sleeves and skirt, having a golden bell around her waist and golden ringer on her clawed hands. Despite being actually a feline and seeming a powerful witch, she was actually very beautiful and attractive.

"Wow! What a beauty." Fido exhaled, unable to resist an unspeakable natural beauty that an anthropomorphic cat possessed, though Rover and Spot had an disgusted expressions on their faces with their tongues out and even growling slightly by the sight of Catrina, evident they were not impressed, evident that they actually were "dogs" and Catrina was a "cat".

Paying their mixed reactions no mind, a malicious and devious grin formed onto Grogars muzzle with his fangs exposed as a brilliant idea flashed within his mind and averting his gaze back to guard dog that broke in and brought the Witchweed. "Guard. You say that you have actually found more Witchweeds by digging the ditch?"

"Eghm…Yes, Lord Grogar." The guard replied humbly and kneeling in respect in front of a devilish ram. "There are at least dozens of those weird plants all over the ditch. Though, we have no idea how something could ever actually grow underground."

"Oh, really?" Grogar replied somewhat indifferently, yet deep down being very interested nonetheless. "Alright than, boy. Show me."

* * *

Outside of the Tambelon walls, Grogar along with Rover, Fido and Spot led by the guard entered and slowly and carefully descended the slope of the ditch, deep over 60 feet where other guard dogs were preparing wooden stakes, made up from logs, sharpening its edges with axes and attaching them to the ground. However, by the sight of the Grogars unexpected presence, all dogs immediately ceased their work and bowing in respect to their master passing through like a god.

"Over there, master." The guard then led and showed Grogar the entire big pile of Witchweed near the dug witch wall, yet he was once again forced to cover his snout and so Rover, Fido and Spot did by the piercing and irritating strong stench. But unfortunately, due to so much roots being all collected on a dump, the stench they were emitting was far much stronger, causing the dogs eyes burn and tearing.

Grogar on the other hand and arguably the only one look satisfied by the look of a pile made from a root plant which juice obviously gives those who ingest it magical abilities, grinning deviously with his fangs exposed. The ram then averted his attention to a guard. "Well done, my boy." Grogar complimented the guard dog with a satisfaction, which was practically rare to an evil ram.

"For that you will deserve a little price." Grogars magical bell started blowing and ringing as a precious blue gem from his collection materialized in a flash of light, held in rams dark magic telekinesis and levitation its was right into guard dogs extended paws.

"Thank you, my lord." The guard thanked humbly, yet couldn't get enough admiration of the sparkling gem, that Grogar had just given him, yet he of course didn't forget to bow to his lord. "I am more than pleased to serve you, master." Grogar only smirked deviously by response.

"Eghm…Lord Grogar…." Fido muttered, daring to speak instead of Rover, who was usually a voice of the group. "What do you exactly intent to do with all those roots, if I may ask?"

"Mmm. Have you actually though that by drinking its juice and also combined with your magical collar and bell, you could be even more powerful than ever, master?" Rover surprisingly suggested as his quite bright response gained collective gazes from his colleagues.

Grogar, who watched a middle-sized bulldog with also quite an impressed gaze, yet still, remaining his serious look anyway, chuckled smugly. "My my my. You dogs are actually much smarter than you look. However, as much as sensible your suggestion is, or as much tempting it is, I have other and much better plans with the Witchweed." Ram stated deviously.

He then closed his eyes and concentrated his dark magic via his bell into his horns that started glowing with a red light. Just like before raising Tambelon from the depths of the earth, he was using his horns like a detectors in order to search something. Eventually, his horns started pulsing on the fullest, meaning the ram must have found what he was looking for, whatever it was and obviously buried underground. "Yes. Exactly as I have thought and I usually think well. There is entire spawn, hundreds if Witchweeds buried underground. Right under the Tambelon." Grogar grinned triumphantly.

"Eeeh….Lord Grogar?" Rover, Fido and Spot all addressed their master simultaneously at once, though a little questioningly.

"Alright, here is the deal. So, listen up closely you mutts." Grogar tasked the Trio and other dogs present in the ditch. "Fido, assemble all guards in the ditch. You are in charge of digging out and extraction of the other Witchweed roots from the underground. Then carry all these roots into one of my personal stores in the castle. And be careful not a single plant get lost, or else!" Demonic ram ordered the tallest bulldog from Trio, with his last words sounding a little threatening.

"Yes, master." Fido gulped, muttering obediently, placing his paw into his chest and bowing in respect as other guard dogs did with a slight whimpering.

"You, Rover." Grogar shifted his attention to middle-sized bulldog from three. "You carry on with a proper combat training and duties of all guard dogs as I have tasked you, stick according with the schedule. Oh….And task two of the guard to prepare the most comfortable and cosiest room in my castle. We will have a gust soon."

"A guest? What kind of guest, Lord Grogar?" Rover dared to ask, yet he immediately regret his choice of words as Grogar denied a piercing and intense glare. "Eghm…Yes, master." Rover gulped with a whimpering, also bowing in respect and he quickly, or well rather frantically crawled his way up from the ditch to fulfil his task and duties.

"Heh heh. That is a good boy." Grogar chuckled smugly, concentrating his dark magic through his horns and in the instance a light brown bag materialized in a flash of light. The ram finally averted his gaze to the smallest bulldog of the Trio and levitating the bag via his telekinesis right to Spot. "And you Spot….fill this bag with so much Witchweed you can." Grogar ordered.

Spot, though still wondering why, yet unlike Rover, a small bulldog didn't dare to ask any questions or raising an objections, so he just snatched the bag from its telekinetic grasp and gradually filled it with Witchweed roots from the pile, despite his obvious disgust from the strong stench and his eyes burning.

"Here it is, master." Spot stated as he showed a bag full of roots to his master. "But what exactly do you intent do with it anyway. If I of course may ask so?" A small dog asked meekly.

However, much for his relief, Grogar, instead of scolding or glaring just like he did with Rover in order not to ask stupid and pointless questions only denied a smug grin. "Spot….You and I are going to pay Catrina a visit."

And as soon as he said that and before Spot could say something, Grogars magical bell started ringing in its usual and familiar campanology like song, glowing with dark magic aura and….In the same instance, both Grogar and Spot disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Grogar and Spot reappeared in another flash of light, though somewhere completely else and far away from Tambelon. Spot, however felt a bit dazzled and not being quite used to that teleporting kind of stuff and traveling through time and space, was rubbing his eyes in order to recollect his sense a bit. Though, his eyes suddenly widened and his mouth falling agape by the sight and realization where they were finding themselves.

They were standing on the edge of a cliff and right in front of them, on an isolated rock like island, connected to a cliff by a long bridge, an exactly the same castle, that Grogars magical mirror showed him stood in front of them. A deformed shaped architecture, dark pink colour, blue towers and sharpened edges.

"This place?" Spot blurted out confused, holding a bag full of Witchweed over his shoulder, scanning the surroundings as well as the castle, and then looking questioningly to his ram master. "Master….Do you actually….?"

"That is right, Spot." Grogar chuckled nonchalantly, though centring his full attention to a deformed castle, that obviously belonged to a mentioned feline sorceress Catrina. "I intent to make a deal with Catrina to join and work for me. I could indeed use her magical abilities and knowledge to my advantage. With your dogs brute strength, my intellect and that witch magical potential via Witchweed, I could be much more of a threat to entire Equestria and those who dares to oppose me." Grogar explained his "brilliant" plan to small bulldog, that enlightened him back in Tambelon as he learned about Witchweed root and Catrina at the first place from the Diamond Dogs.

"And I believe, that the bag full of Witchweed as a little gift, should be more than a persuasion for Catrina to join us." Grogar stated and chuckling smugly for himself.

Spot, hearing out his masters plan, considering it for a while and eventually smirking. "That is….Brilliant, Master." Small bulldog complimented, evidently satisfied with his masters natural brilliance. "But…." A mutt suddenly and from a strange and rather unwise reason dared to objected a bit and of course immediately regretting that as Grogar moved his massive horned head as his muzzle was just a mere inches away from Spots snout, denying a fierce and intense glare to a dog.

"Do you have a problem or doubt with my decision, mutt?!" Grogar growled maliciously, visibly upset and NOT pleased with Spots seemingly objecting about his very own decision, piercing the dog with his evil glare through.

"No! Not! Not in the slightest, Master!" Spot blurted out in fear, throwing his paws defensively frantically, yet surprisingly quickly recollecting his confident yet humble demeanour. "It is just…I don't understand why do you want to bring a feline sorceress or witch, whatever onto our side. To be honest, and as I and my colleagues have already witnessed, you alone are, I am sorry to say it like this…An animal for magic and dark arts with that magical collar and bell of yours."

Grogar, somewhat deep down being impressed by little mutts compliment and already managing to calm himself down a bit from his outburst, could do mothing but chuckle deviously. "Chm cha cha cha! I am so glad that you feel that way. And yet…Of course. A master of magic and dark arts…Yes. And as a Necromancer….Obviously. But than again….And though that even I hate to admit it and witnessing what we are standing up against….The Royal Princesses, including that little alciron Twilight Sparkle and that masked colt idiot calling himself Spider-Mane…There is an old saying: Two heads are much better than one. And speaking of magic, along with Catrina, we would be unbeatable. Don't you think?" Grogar finished his speech triumphantly.

"It sounds pretty good, Lord Grogar." Spot once again complimented demonic rams brilliance, grinning. "But….What if that cat witch doesn't want to join the side with you? Even after your…generous offer of the Witchweed for her?" Spot asked suspiciously.

"In that case…" Grogar sighed somewhat solemnly. "There is always more than just a one way to make someone change his mind in matter. It can either go easy way, or…." Demonic ram hissed in his usually malicious and devilish like tone and his magical bell, like sharing his thoughts, started ringing in its usual though more vicious like campanology like melody, engulfed by a glowing dark aura and so did his horns.

"Yeah….Of course." Spot agreed with Grogars statement about the "hard way", though gulping and shivering slightly.

"Now….If are you already done with chitchatting, we got an important business to intake. We are definitely not her for fun! So lets move." Grogar stated a little venomously, prompting Spot to focus on their task, turning ahead and marching his way right to the castle.

"I am right behind you, Master." Spot jerked out, grabbing the bag full of Witchweed and marched as well in pursuit his master.

* * *

Making their way effortless though the bridge, across a deep chasm full of thorns, Grogar and Spot eventually stood in front of the main doorway of Catrina, the witches castle. A gentle wind was breezing through their furs and playing with Grogars cape a bit. Though, and quite much for Spot surprise, Grogar used his dark magic of his magical collar bell and in the moment, a beautiful long rad cape with a long collar and golden chain like clip materialized right over Grogars neck, covering most of his back and nearly touching the ground.

"Well? How do I look?" Grogar asked slightly snobbishly, boasting himself with his cape, that was obviously gaining on his dignity and looking more like a true ruler or even gentleman.

"You look….Great, Master. Like a true ruler of your very own empire to say. like Tambelon." Spot complimented Grogars cape as well as his sense for fashion. However, as soon as he said that, a big main entrance double door, decorated by a golden cat like eyes opened all be themselves with a loud yet gentle creaking, like "they" would actually know that there were guest in front of the gateway.

"But….Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rover gulped, being visibly nervous or even rather freaked out a bit about doors sudden openings and instinctively searching a shelter, crouching behind Grogars back, much for evil rams annoying and frustration.

"Don't be such a coward!" Grogar scolded Spot, using his dark magic like telekinesis via his bell and horns to lift the Diamond Dog from the ground and tossing him right through the main doorway. A little bulldog grunted with whimpering as he landed onto long light violet carpet with yellow and light orange edges, leading through a long passage, decorated by purple wooden like columns, yellow coloured walls, vertically emphasised ceiling with various golden chandeliers shaped with a feline like heads and clawed paws holding candles.

By the time, Grogar himself crossed the doorway, entering right in and joining Spots side on the carpet, though still bearing an upset and annoyed look. "Why not?" Spot asked slightly humorously. "I am usually very good at it." Though, like it would had some sort of strange effect, the doors behind them shut up with a loud "THUD!".

Spot, who manage to get onto his feet, stared at the door that just like they opened, they also closed all by themselves. It was all very weird and creepy. Like some sort of strange force or magic was present around and in control over the castle or what. Spot gulped with a raising nervousness, not having an idea what was going on and fidgeting unwillingly. However, without realizing it, him and Grogar suddenly started moving forward, but strangely, no one of them was actually "walking".

"Eghm…" Spot murmured questioningly. "How come are we moving, when our feet stands still?" But then, he finally realized what was the cause with quite a shock, slack-jawed. Him and his master were really not move, but the carpet they were standing on was all by itself. Just like the doors, it must have been controlled by some of magic.

"It is magic, you doofus." Grogar tried to explain to his dog toady, yet a dumbfounded expression formed into Spots face, obviously wondering or having no clue about his ram masters words. Grogar rolled his eyes and sighing in exasperation. "Oh, never mind that! This is what we came for. And just remember….Let ME do all the talking."

Grogar and Spot, were riding on a magically pulling carpet throughout the long, like grave silent castle passage, as an end of the hallway with other big doors eventually appeared. Spot, still being nervous and uncertain what was going on, Grogar on the other hand knew very well. There was indeed a powerful magic present in the local atmosphere, controlling the entire castle. He could fell that. They were definitely getting closer, because whatever was a source of the magic, it was getting stronger. And just like at the main entrance, the doors opened all by themselves and the carpet pulled them both right in.

It was a huge room, which was actually more of then a laboratory. A vertically emphasised ceiling, with a golden chandelier, fixed on a golden chain, shaped with a feline like heads and clawed paws holding a candles, a huge viewing window made in a wall, an enormous Armillary Sphere in the middle of the room, having a control panel with various ladders, a big library containing hundreds of books, arguably holding a great magical and mystical arts secrets, a working table with various alchemical tools and ingredients, a big wooden book stand holding an open magical book. There was also a golden throne like seat with sharpened edges on its seat, finding itself on a heightened platform with a stairs leading up, yet the seat was turned.

Grogar scanned the room carefully, yet fully aware that was the right place alright. The source of all that magic, whatever it was, must have been definitely there somewhere. And an evil ream could sense its source was coming right from the throne, judging that someone was sitting in there. And Grogar already had an idea who precisely….

"Looks like your reputation of a powerful sorceress precedes you….Catrina. Having a strong magic to feel our presence and having under control the entire castle….Impressive. But yet….It is quite rude for an host to keep his guests waiting you know." Grogar stated with a surprisingly calm and gentleman like manner, though as ever, remaining his serious look by the way. "So….Would you mind to finally show yourself….Witch?"

And in the instance, the throne like seat started slowly yet steadily turning around right to Grogars and Spots direction, eventually revealing Catrina the Sorceress and mistress of the castle herself. Description of Grogars magical mirror was sitting perfectly. Tall and slender physique, long orange hair, brown fur, green cat like eyes and wearing a dark red dress, decorated with a pink fur over her neck, sleeves and skirt, having a golden bell around her waist and golden ringer on her clawed hands. And just like that, she was also very beautiful and attractive.

"Mmmm….Those are indeed proud words." Catrina spoke off in a low yet deep like female voice, addressing and watching an enormous, demonic like ram carefully, yet deep down, instead of expressing fear or uncertainty, she displayed a wide interest, especially by sensing an extremely powerful magical aura engulfing the beast, judging the source being a red goldened pattered collar and the bell. "But then again…Just WHO do you think you are? Entering my home just like that without my permission or invitation?" Feline sorceress stated a little coldly with a venom present in her voice.

Catrina stood up from a comfort of her throne like seat and slowly yet gracefully making her way downstairs to address her unexpected guests. "Only a few fools had ever had a courage or dared to actually pay a visit to me. Well, at least not officially by the way." An anthropomorphic cat than shifted her green cat like piercing eyes with a vertical pupils right into Spot, standing by Grogars side. "And what is that mangy mutt doing here?" Catrina hissed with her fangs exposed, causing Spots fur to bristle and crouching with a low whimper. "Well?"

Grogar, watching feline lady carefully, yet also remaining calm and calculated, maintained a confident and proud post. "Chm, of course. Where are my manners. Allow me to introduce myself…..I am Lord Grogar. The Necromancer master of dark arts. An emperor of my own kingdom Tambelon and my enemies and those who dares to oppose me worst nightmare." An evil ram stated arrogantly, addressing himself with a pride and he established the most respectable stance he could muster. "And I…."

"Mmm….Nice to meet you…Lord Grogar." Catrina replied somehow indifferently, jumping into Grogars speech and gracefully making her way right to the large view window. "And I suppose….You may have a proposition for me?"

Grogar, displaying a surprising patience, reservation and not getting upset about sorceress indifferent and ignoring demeanour, slowly galloped and joining Catrinas side at the window. "Well…Yes. A proposition of a life time to be precise. that might be hard and far tempting to reject or letting go. My request is simple. With your magical abilities, knowledge of a mystic arts and my very own dark magic powers and battle savvy….Together we could destroy Canterlot and conquer and rule the entire Equestria." Grogar suggested.

"Aahh. Canterlot, a capital of Equestria. Quite little place. Ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, The Royal Sisters, isn't it?" Catrina asked grinning and her clawed paws folded over her chest.

"Yes." Grogar grunted venomously by the mention of the Princesses. "Especially Celestia. That obnoxiously kind-hearted and soft, pesky little royal brat."

However, while Grogar and Catrina were busy with their little chitchats among each other, without noticing, Spot started exploring the laboratory more by his own, looking around as his attention landed on a strange metal stank with two holders on its top, one holding a big lens while the second held a pretty sparkling purple gem on it. "Wow. What a pretty sparkling crystal." Spot exhaled excited, astonished by a sparkling beauty of the crystal and extending his huge paw in order to take it.

"Well, to be candid….YOU!" Catrina yelled out as she spotted Spot trying to snatch a crystal from a stand, extending her arm and her clawed hand started glowing with a fiery orange aura with little sparks.

"HUH! Me?" Spot blurted out, jumping out of fright as he found himself engulfed by Catrinas magic aura. Feline sorceress then lifted a struggling bulldog with her telekinetic grasp into the air and making him flying around the room by the simple gestures of her hand viciously, as poor Spot was whimpering and pleading for mercy.

Eventually, Catrina brought Spot near to her and releasing him from her magical grasp and Spot once gain hit the ground with yet another loud "THUD!". "No one ever touches what is mine. Got that mutt!?" Catrina scolded Spot, with her clenched hands on the hips and hissing maliciously.

"Painfully." Spot murmured, lying on the and rubbing his aching head with his paw.

Grogar, watching the entire show, and despite being slightly agitated by small Diamond Dogs greediness for precious gems, a demonic ram could do nothing but chuckle playfully yet deviously. _"Che che. Serves you right, mutt."_

"As I have been saying…." Catrina went on, once again turning to Grogar. "Your offer is absolutely no interest to me." The witch stated indifferently, her voice bearing a denial and contempt. "Yet…I want a real power. A power of magic…." Catrina then reached deep into her dress an pulling a small brown flask fixed on a rope and showing it to Grogar. "Now…If you can provide more of this miraculous juice…We may have a deal."

Grogar checked Catrinas flask carefully, yet he grinned smugly, like he would already knowing very well what kind of juice the feline witch meant. "Chm. Let me guess….A Witchweed juice, isn't it?"

Catrinas deep green cat eyes widened by monstrous rams mention about the miraculous plant that was a source of her own magical abilities. "So you know about this plant?" She asked bewildered, yet keeping her confident demeanour.

Grogar only chuckled, with a smug grin forming in his face instead of response, turning back to Spot who already managed to stand up from the marble floor and grunted several times. Spot, understanding his masters request and knowing what had to be done. A small bulldog grabbed the bag lying nearby, cautiously making his way to feline sorceress, yet dog managed a smug and confident grin nonetheless and opening the bag wide.

Catrina curiously looked in and her eyes widened even more than before as well as a bewildered and slack jawed expression formed on usually stoic, indifferent and reserved sorceress face. The bag was full of Witchweed roots, so much that it could virtually be a sufficient supply for a month. Catrina actually hadn't seen so much Witchweed all together for a really long time.

"Well?" Grogar asked still a bit bewildered attractive feline witch. "Does this look like a sufficient supply to you." Ram stated smugly, boasting himself about offering bag full of magical roots. "You may also consider it as a generous offer and gift from me, to show my respect to you, Lady Catrina." Grogar surprisingly stated, with a somewhat gentleman and aristocratic like manner and evidently showing sort of respect to Catrina.

That was indeed unexpected or rather weird from someone so cruel, arrogant, selfish, ruthless and evil like Grogar himself, the Necromancer, an evil/demonic ram from netherworld and tyrannical ruler of Tambelon. Yet, despite all those evil qualities, Grogar had also showed to have just a little of a gentlemen and noble, cultural aristocratic leader inside of himself, with sort of a refined mannerism, being highly intelligent, patient and charismatic.

Right now, Catrina already managed to recuperate from her astonishment about bag full of Witchweed and turning her gaze to Grogar. "Where….did you get all the Witchweed….Lord Grogar? If I….may ask so. Such a plant is extremely rare and difficult to cultivate. Even my supplies of the roots are nearly all gone and I had never been able to extract enough of seeds to cultivate it." Though Catrinas voice remained even, she just couldn't hide a raising excitement and wide interest. "Maybe….We could make a deal after all. I guess."

Grogar grinned deviously. _"Yes. That is a good kitty."_ "You see, this is just a small amount of Witchweed roots that we brought along. However, back in my empire, Tambelon….Well, right under it is the entire bearings of those roots. I know it, because I could feel its magical potential. I am….A Necromancer by the way." Grogar than shifted into more motivated and reassuring tone. "Look, Lady Catrina…..I may help you, granting you your wish. I could make you the most powerful sorceress in the world. And you on repay help my take over the Equestria with your mastery and knowledge of modern magic and mystical arts. Trust me….I am no strange to an ambition and lust for power myself."

Catrina, considering Grogars words carefully and though still feeling a little suspicious about Grogars own arguably vast magical abilities coming from his magical bell and his rather frightening and intimidating appearance, deep down she was very pleased with evil rams offer and her own desire for power of magic grew even stronger, exceeding any doubts or uncertainty.

"Alright, then, Lord Grogar." Catrina addressed evil demonic ram with a more considering tone and reasonable tone. "Would you….Enlighten me and show me that dark empire, Tambelon of yours? So I could see that bearings of Witchweed….Pretty please?"

Grogar chuckled triumphantly, satisfied by finally earing feline sorceress trust. His magical bell started ringing in its usual and familiar campanology like song, glowing with dark magic aura and….In the same instance, Grogar, Catrina along with Spot disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tambelon, on its large courtyard specifically, Guard dogs were training under a supervision of Rover, divided into several troops with different tasks. One group was running around, while other groups were practicing wrestling and hand to hand combat skills, sparring and training with their spear as a melee weapons and target practicing with their energy crossbows. And surprisingly, they were doing quite well.

"Come on, dogs!" Rover encouraged his dog brethren and trying to motivate them. "We are supposed to be canines. Naturally fierce, savage and loyal. This is our chance to gain Lord Grogars respect and….An opportunity how to get more of those precious gems from him." Rover stated a bit temptingly by the thoughts of all those beautiful jewels and gems in treasury, that Grogar promised them little by little, depending on their loyalty, labour and competence. "So lets go again, from the beginning! And this time try harder!"

However, suddenly and without anyones expecting, a burst of light erupted nearby, causing all the Diamond Dogs in its proximity to shield their eyes from a blow. When a light eventually faded, Grogar, along with Spot and for much everyones utter shock, Catrina the feline yet attractive sorceress stood on the place.

"Lord Grogar…" Rover addressed and welcomed his ram master back home carefully. "So are you already back? What an unexpected pleasure to see you." Rover along with other dogs kneeled and bowed down in respect.

"Seeing me is never a pleasure, mutt. From now one you as well as the others will remember that." Grogar replied quite indifferently and checked the dog guards on the courtyard. "Report. Any progress?"

"We follow precisely the schedule and program, my Lord." Rover reported to his master quite hopefully. "And we have already managed to make some progress as well. Watch this." A former Dog leader than shifted his gaze back to the troops. "You have heard me, dogs! Lets show Lord Grogar what we have already learned!" And by his command, every and each guard dog immediately returned to their perspective tasks, wrestling among each other and practicing hand to hand combat, sparring with lances and target practicing.

Grogar watched the performance carefully, yet judging from his look, an evil ram didn't look like so much thrilled or impressed by Diamond Dogs ongoing progress, but then again, he had never been. "Chmm. Average so far." Grogar sighed exasperated. "Yet I guess, I shouldn't have expect more from you dogs. But then again….even Ponyland was not built in a one day anyway." An evil ram scoffed in a beaten like manner, concentrating his dark energy via his belt and in the instance, a green sparkling gem materialized in the air, held in Grogars telekinetic grip and levitating it right into Rovers extended paws.

"Wow!" Rover exhaled, enjoying the beauty and not able to avert his nearly gleamy gaze from a sparkling gem, as he could also see its reflection in it. "Eghm…Thanks, Lord Grogar." Rover finally shifted his gaze back to his ram master, thanking him a little unwillingly.

Though, Grogar scoffed a bit. "As I said once and I do mind to repeat myself….Just don't thank me so much. It is not from a mere generosity of me, but you can also take it as an extra motivation in order to be more competent and efficient. So….Just because of that, try harder to make a proper progress about the training further." Ram ordered to his dog subordinate. "And….You also better try to learn those mutts shame."

"It will be done, Master." Rover replied firmly, yet still kneeling and placing his paw into his chest in respect. Yet, just right then, a middle-sized bulldog finally realized, that Grogar didn't returned alone, along with Spot, but also with an unexpected guest. He couldn't help himself, but wonder and stare at Catrina, the feline witch slack jawed and with a bewildered expression. "And….The feline lady is a….?" Bulldog muttered.

"Yes, Rover." Grogar answered complacently and eying Catrina with an edge of his eye. "Meet Catrina, the Sorceress. And from now on, she is my personal guest of honour."

Rover, watching Catrina somewhat questioningly, yet also being attracted by tall anthropomorphic cats natural beauty and charm, a Diamond Dog dared to address Catrina carefully. "Eghm….Hello there." Catrina, however, on the other hand instead of response hissed maliciously in a cat like way, evident not being too much thrilled with Rover along with other dogs around her.

"You should better be careful, Rover. For your own good" Grogar whispered to Rover cautiously, yet also smugly. "As attractive she may look as a rose, she can also be more deadly and dangerous then a viper." Catrina, however could hear what Grogar and Rover were whispering about, but yet, instead of feeling upset, the feline sorceress couldn't help but grin deviously for herself.

"No kidding." Spot interjected, whispering as well to his taller dog comrade. "I could relate…Literally." Unfortunately, even his response couldn't be overheard by Catrina, who unlike in Grogars case hissed on her fullest, with her fangs and claws exposed, causing both dogs to crouch into a defensive position with a whimpering.

Grogar, once again entertained by the suffering of the others around him, his subjects alike, turned into a more firm and serious tone. "Now…If we are already done with these formalities…Rover, where is Fido?" Ram asked.

"Over here, Lord Grogar." Evil ram immediately turned by the direction where a familiar rough voice was coming from, as he saw Fido, the tallest bulldog from a Trio making his way from the castle. And kneeling in front of Grogar in a humble and respectful way. "Welcome back." Fido invited his master back home with a somewhat confident and also satisfied manner.

"Have you extracted Witchweed from the underground as I have ordered?" Grogar asked Fido, being evidently taken aback a bit by bulldogs confident and satisfied mood and showing no signs of fear in his golden eyes from. Yet, Grogars statement aroused an interest and also an amazement in Catrina standing behind monstrous ram.

"I believe you will be more than pleased, Lord Grogar." Fido stated with a confident and also somewhat smug, yet maintaining his humble demeanour, kneeling with his head bowed down. "If would you just come with me, to see it by yourself."

* * *

Fido walked ahead, leading Grogar, Catrina and Spot downstairs of a well familiar spiralled chamber under Tambelons castle, with torches fixed of walls flashing his way right into Grogars treasury where all the sparkling gems were placed in the safe keeping.

Finally, they all reach the treasury chamber and Grogars and Catrinas collective gazes landed on one of the chambers guarded by two Guard dogs, literally filled, well if not even exceeding or overfilled by Witchweed roots, all collected into one big "mountain" like pile, guarded safely behind the bars with sharpened edges. Though the dogs were guarding plants with magical properties willingly and taking their duties seriously, they however seemed a bit disgusted, obviously forced to take a strong stench from the plants, holding their snouts occasionally.

"Well….What do you think, Master?" Fido stated proudly, pointing his paw to a sealed and guarded pile, yet even he could resist a piercing and strong scent as he was forced to cover his snout with his second paw, like his dog companions and Spot did.

Grogar, watching the pile of magical root plants, chuckled smugly for himself, arguably being satisfied and even "happy" with his dog minions effort. While Catrina, on the other hand, watching a pile of Witchweed slack-jawed, was seemingly even more bewildered and amazed at once than she was just about a mere bag of Witchweed, that Grogar and Spot offered her back home, at her castle.

"Chm chm chm. Good work, Fido." Grogar complimented strong bulldogs efforts. "For that, you will deserve a price." He concentrated his dark energy via his belt and in the instance, just like with Spot and Rover before, a red sparkling gem materialized in the air, held via telekinesis and Grogar levitated it right into Fidos extended paws as a little reward. "Remind me to also reward the other dogs, who were taking their parts of digging for their labour…..Someday." Grogar stated a little greedily.

"Thanks, Master." Fido thanked to his master and also admiring a sparkling beauty of a precious gem, as a realization struck him like a brick. "Oh! And by the way….That…Witchweed extraction from the underground is still going on and progressing. Till tomorrow, we would even need more than this one chamber to store more of those roots.

"Excellent." Grogar complimented Fidos efforts with an uncontradicted satisfaction.

"Oh my gosh…." Catrina murmured incoherently, if not even stammering a bit, unable to lift her gaze and full attention from the entire mountain made of Witchweed roots. "This is the largest pile of Witchweed I had ever seen in my life. With this supply, I could be easily the most powerful sorceress in the world, and also being supplied for a lifetime, to administer an unlimited amount of Witchweed Potion, to maintain my magical abilities." Feline sorceress chuckled deviously, unable to deny or hide her excitement over seemingly unlimited supply of magical roots.

Grogar chuckled triumphantly. "Fido. Spot." He addressed both bulldogs with an authority and a firm voice.

"Master?" Both Fido and Spot replied and bowed humbly, expecting orders from their master.

"I wish to stay with Catrina alone now. So, go. Go away!" Grogar ordered the Diamond Dogs to leave the chamber, slamming his hoof to the ground.

Two bulldogs only nod in understanding, as they obediently and rather very quickly made their exit upstairs from the chamber. However, Grogar shifted his gaze to other four guard dogs, guarding the chamber with Witchweed and a door of a treasure room. "You too! Go away, now!" Evil ram nearly jelled into guard dogs, with this patience obviously running low. The guards however didn't wait for anything and just like Fido and Spot, they also quickly made their exist by upstairs with a low whimpering.

When being absolutely and on hundred present sure that they were standing all alone in the treasury room now, Grogar faced and encountering the feline witch. "Well…What do you think about my generous offer now, Lady Catrina? Are you with me? As a valuable ally?" Ram asked firmly, yet also surprisingly showing a politeness, respect and patience with an attractive and powerful cat sorceress nonetheless, not pressing for the answer, just patiently waiting for her reaction.

Right now, Catrina managed to fully recuperate from her amazement, ignoring a Witchweed strong scent and turning around to face Grogar. "I have to say…Lord Grogar." She addressed enormous demonic ram with respect and in humble like manner. "You have really made a good impression on me. You are charismatic, decisive and noble, but yet, you are not above using an intimidation or even a force to establish your own ways or in order to get what you seek. I like that." The sorceress brushed a strand of her orange locks from cleavage and going on. "And yet, you are also willing to use your charisma and generosity to gain yourself an allies, like me or….Those mangy mutts for an example. So….When allies…..Than allies. Because….If I get what I want. Then you get what YOU want."

Hearing her final and approving response, Grogar chuckled with victorious and triumphant grin, fully satisfied that he finally after quite a long diplomatic and reasonable negotiation finally got Catrina on her side.

"Trust me, Lady Catrina…." Grogar stated decisively. "You will not regret it. The greatest decision you could have ever make in your life."

With Catrina as a valuable and powerful ally with a magical abilities, endowed by a magical plant known as a Witchweed, along with Diamond Dogs as his personal guards, army and task force for his conquest to rule the Equestria, as well as with his very own vast dark magic abilities, insanely wealth by a precious jewels and battle savvy, Grogar was more than a force to be recon with and a severe threat to the entire Equestria and its inhabitants.

 _To be continued…._


	16. Chapter 15 - Preparations and Arragement

**Chapter 15: Preparations and arrangements**

Right after a proper breakfast, everypony within a Golden Oak Library divided their own and perspective tasks for a daily plan. The today was way too important. Well…Not that kind of important like Twilight would call it, when she was once doing "re-shelving" for an example. Yet it was still important nonetheless. This was the day, when Peter, Twilight and their friends were about to form a very special team of an unique ponies, devoted and in order to fight Grogar and protect the Equestria from evil and dark forces: "The Harmony Avengers".

And with Peter and Twilight, who according the Princess Celestia might act as a official leaders of the team, along with Luna and Spike already in, it was just about to add three final members into group: Sunset Shimmer, Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat and Logan, also known as Wolverine, Peters idea might actually come true.

Though, despite doing this all for a safety of Equestria and for a greater good, Peter, as he had already mentioned it on the summit from yesterday, couldn't hide his true intentions of dreaming about superheroes in an "Equestrian" like style, having and being a part of a very own superhero team, as well as desire to once again see an old friend from the past.

Peter, however couldn't help himself and nopony could actually feel him bad for that. In his youth, back on Earth, Peter was a big fan of superheroes, especially of Captain America and Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, both individuals having a big effect on a young man, inspiring to be a superhero on his own. And it all came down to that.

Peter, wanted to learn more about the Time Dilation Accelerator, though, According to Uatu the Watcher, now renamed "Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. That little toy, that back in Peters days back on Earth caused numerous troubles, falling into a wrong hands and being used by numerous villains, like Spot or Hobgoblin, and while still able to open interdimensional portals to limbo allowing for near-instant travel between two points, now its new and main function was to open the portals among other dimensions and alternate realities and…..it also can bring any person you choose from those dimensions.

However, despite his vast and impressive knowledge in numerous scientific disciplines as well as technology and being responsible for inventing numerous devices that might be a real "scientific wonders" of Equestria, like for an example his newly upgraded web shooters, capsules, utility belt with a miniature camera and Spider Signal, upgraded spider tracers and more recently a Spider Glider, with of course Maydays help and taking a helping hoof to her daddy in the workshop with his experiments, Peter decided to consult the matters as well as showing Dimensional Dilation Accelerator to a friend, that shared an exactly the same passion for science. Mayday, however insisting went along with her daddy to also learn more about the device.

Twilight along with Spike, on the other hoof were on their way back to Canterlot. Despite Princess Celestias reassuring to send the Royal Guards to fetch Sunset in the next day, Twilight eventually offered herself to meet with Sunset personally. Two girls, after their adventure back on Earth and during their final battle with Norman Osborn became close friends over time, especially when Twilight helped her to return to her studies back into School for Gifted Unicorns. There was so much they wanted to talk about.

Aunt May, of course, as she usually did, stayed back at home, watching over little Ben. While surprisingly, Trixie was tasked by Peter with an important task. And by that, she was sent to visit Rarity.

An azure former stage magician was trotting gracefully her way through the streets of Ponyville, with a green knapsack with Twilight like cutie mark logo on it over her hip, as the mare finally stood in front of the door of Raritys Boutique.

"I cannot believe Parker talked me into making a morning errands for him." The mare sighed slightly exasperated as she gently knocked numerous times on the door. After a shot while, the doors opened.

"Trixie! Darling!" Rarity exhaled with brightness and joy in her voice. "Peter informed me about your visit earlier. Please, come in."

Despite Trixie was still bearing an annoyed and somewhat grouchy like expression, the mare eventually managed to smile warmly at her elegant unicorn friend. Yet, a mare got slack-jawed, her brow widening as she literally stared at Rarity, wearing a huge turban hat, of a light blue colour, with a purple gem in its middle and having five long light purple feathers. An elegant white unicorn mare was dressed in a simple yellow short sleeved dress with skirt, a pink ribbon and a large light blue collar wrapped around Raritys neck, all finished by a long peacock like shirt touching ground, covering her entire lower body.

There was nothing to say….Rarity, an elegant and beautiful fashion loving pony and competent designer, simply always knew how to impress with style.

"Another of your fancy pants outfits, I presume?" Trixie stated dully with a smirk, addressing Raritys outfit as two mares walked inside the boutique.

Rarity, though bearing a little sign of annoyance, with a small glare and obviously annoyed by Trixies sarcasm, the fashionista pony kept her "inner lady" cool and collected, not letting herself dialled. "I personally design these fancy pants outfits every year for Grand Galloping Gala and being successful for numerous times, darling. Even Hoity Toity, a major representative of the fashion world from Canterlot, was very impressed with my work and even recommended featuring my clothes in his own boutique in Canterlot. Just too bad, you weren't around, during the fashion show so you could see it by yourself." Rarity spoke off proudly, standing firmly behind her outfits and work.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Trixie replied in a blunt yet hones like manner, waving her hoof dismissively, yet an azure unicorn checked Raritys outfit carefully with a raising interest. "Mmm. By the way…Is that not the party costume, you were supposed to design for Twilight several years ago for her birthday party, but you had been so much busy with establishing your brand new image back in Canterlot?" Trixie smirked teasingly.

Rarity, by hearing stage magician blunt statement yet based on a pure truth, an embarrassment as well as shame filled her face, remembering the time when she was on a visit of Canterlot, yet also promising Twilight to make her a dress for her birthday party. But unfortunately, a fashionista got so many new friends and establishing herself a great reputation in a higher company and posts of Canterlot and being so much let herself and excited by her new post, that she nearly forgot to make a dress and even nearly missing a party of her dear friend, just because of some new pony friends, that were more elegant and aristocratic than mere ponies from Ponyville.

"Chmm…Yes. I know." Rarity murmured shamefully. "But luckily, everything eventually ended fine, with Twilight eventually loved her simple party dress that I unfortunately so sloppily made up. And….I learned a lesson, that "no matter where you are, you should never forget your home and friends". A fashion loving unicorn stated her quote of lesson with a more reassuring tone.

Trixies demeanour, despite her quirky nature eventually softened and denying a serene smile to Rarity. "I guess you are right, Rarity. Even I once wanted to leave Ponyvile, because I had thought to only be in Peters and Twilights way. But, when they had both convinced and showed me that I actually AM part of her family, I reconsidered and eventually staying with my friends." A small tear rolled over mares cheek, yet staying collected. "Even despite occasionally leaving for a stage magic tours at times, I always return back home, because now I fully know that my place is with Peter, Twilight, Mayday and the others in here."

"It definitely is, Trixie. It is. Peter and Twilight are so lucky to have you as part you their family, darling." Rarity stated in empathy to Trixie. "Now….What exactly is it, you have come again?" Rarity, recollected her sense and getting right to business.

"Oh yeah." Trixie exhaled in a realization. "Parker tasked me and YOU, obviously, with an important business to take care off. And guess what…." Azure mare used her pink magic aura through her horn to open a green knapsack and also using it to pull a sketch book out, levitating it towards Rarity and opening it wide. "Parker wants you make a superhero suits for Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, Luna and that…Logan guy. Guess he is really on with that.…"superhero staff". I only hope it will not grow over his head." She scoffed sarcastically.

Raritys eyes on the other hoof widened and her mouth falling agape. "Oh really?" The fashionista couldn't deny her raising excitement by, though only checking the sketches in the book just on the eye, yet the mare already deep down knew it would be amazing, just like she fixed and improved Peters costume years ago. "Oh my! This is so on! Just give me a minute to change, darling." Rarity clapped her hooves together in excitement and galloping into one of the changing cabins.

Trixie rolled her eyes and huffing exasperatedly. "Oh. This will be good."

* * *

Rarity, wearing her trademark working red glasses and a yellow roll meter over her neck and Trixie were sitting at Raritys working table, listing the sketch book slowly and carefully checking and analysing the sketches of various supposed superhero suits, meant for Twilight, Sunset, Luna and Logan to wear. Rarity soon found herself rather staring at the costume sketches, slack-jawed and her eyes literally gleaming what she saw.

The first, Twilights costume was a very light shade of violet with some portions that could have been mistaken for the color white to the untrained eye. A white, yet not restrictive hood. A pair of large pink gloves. A pink and purple tight leotard with two holes on the sides, designed for Twilight wings to be exposed. Boots of a similar design to gloves, coming up to the midsection of the tights.

And there was of course an insignia of Twilight's cutie mark, a violet star, sat above her chest and below her neck, pinning her hood and with two other insignias placed on both sides of her flank.

Originally, Twilight wore a white cape she wore, that was attached to the hood, draped over her shoulders and coming down to her calves. Yet, the cape was quickly dismissed to not be already fitting to Twilights wings.

The next, Sunsets costume, on the other hand seemed even more sophisticated than Twilights. A sleeveless dress, was though designed to leave most part of stomach exposed, having a dark and light shade of purple color, separated aside by a portion of a yellow gap, as well as a yellow portion in the middle of the chest, leading to a collar.

Sunsets cutie mark like insignia of red and yellow sun, with spiraled rays, just like at Twilight served as a pin for a large grey cape, with the opposite site colored pink to neck collar.

The rest of the costume actually formed a pants with sorts of connected boots, decorated by a golden like shoes and silver belt around hips. And just like an upper part of the costume, it bore an exactly the same shades of dark and light purple colors, separated with a yellow gap, that lead from the belt right around the flank, filling it once again with Sunsets cutie mark.

Lunas outfit however was arguably the most sophisticated yet the most elegant of them all, being exactly the same one that Moon Goddess wore during her stay on Earth with Peter, Twilight and Spike. It was actually a light blue royal-princess like dress, with a pearl like necklace along with a new improved black necklace with her trademark crescent moon like insignia, a blue chest plate with golden wings like symbol in its center, yet also decorated with pieces of gold covering upper body.

The sleeves here though short, yet somewhat puffy, decorated with golden bracelets. The rest of the lower body however was rather covered with a darker blue like skirt, while her crotch was covered with a lighter blue scarf and with light violet greyish socks that bore Lunas cutie mark on its tops and having the same golden bracelets over her hooves. Plus, there also were some other decorations, like her tiara though still in black being though harmonized with gold and small gems, golden earrings with three stars each, golden bracelets over front hooves.

"Oh my…." Rarity exhaled, her breathing growing sharper every second, and like being in some kind of trance, she just cold not avert her gaze from the sketches of superhero costumes in the open sketch book lying in front of her. "Twilight and Sunset actually wore these, back on Earth? Goodness….When I first saw Peters costume and the way how he designed it, despite being quite tacky, yet the technique of the design was marvelous. But these….They are indeed a work of a real master designer on top level. And I believe that even Hoity Toity would be virtually dazzled by such marvelous design….It is just too bad, however, that Twilight and Sunset just had to create these only via by magic, therefore it would be more original if it was tailored." Rarity finished a little sarcastically, suppressing her awe a bit.

"Yeah. They really compensated that much for tailor." Trixie stated bluntly, not seemingly sharing the same excitement and awe about the costumes like her tailor friend due to her stoic personality, yet deep down, a stage magician couldn't help but admire unique style the costumes were designed.

"I have to say…." Rarity trailed off thoughtfully, checking how the costumes were sketched. "Twilight and Sunsets costumes are really sophisticated and therefore representing a true challenge and being tricky to design. Yet, Princess Lunas costume, on the other hoof is far more simple. Making it sparkly would be challenging as well, but it should not be a problem."

"But that is not all…." Trixie chuckled, her usually stoic demeanor somehow turning into an amused one, as she used her magic to shift the page of the sketch book. "Just look at this." Rarity toke a closer look on another page as her eyes once again widened, though this time not from an awe, but rather out of an utter shock, and her brow twitching involuntarily what she just saw. They were costume sketches for Logan, but unfortunately and unlike other three costumes that were sketched perfectly, like from a real master artist, Logans costumes rather looked like a newborn, only two months old foal would draw it. Scrawled and tacky.

"My goodness!" Rarity exhaled on top her lunge, nearly squeaking by the sight of a horrible sketch work. "Who has been drawing this, Trixie? Mayday?"

"No." Trixie replied bluntly, yet remaining her amused expression with a devious grin. "Guess who….Parker himself." Trixies response earned a baffled expression at Rarity with her mouth wide open, wonder that it almost didn't touch the ground and titling her head on the side. "If you are about to ask "how", let me enlighten you. You know Peter. Without a magic to hold a pen or pencil, and of course in his case….Having no "fingers" and therefore he has to rely solely on his ability to stick into any surface, which is unfortunately the only way how he can hold a pencil in his hooves. But as you can see, it doesn't look like his drawing skills would improve." Trixie just could do nothing but giggle. "But on the other hoof, some more of the pictures like these and he could make his own exhibition….In a Ponyville Schoolhouse I presume. I am sure foals, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo would love it." The mare finished sarcastically, yet still unable to suppress her amused giggling.

Paying her stage magician fried rather childish and unladylike behavior no mind, Rarity only sighed and shifting her gaze back to sketches. Despite the costumes of Wolverine was tacky and scrawled miserably with Peters unfortunate drawing skills, the fashion designer scanned it carefully and being able to catch a proper design and style the costume was sketched, along with colors. Though being highly impressed by Twilights, Sunsets and Lunas costumes, Rarity seemed quite taken aback by the sight of Logans/Wolverines costumes.

The first costumes upper, sleeveless body was colored in yellow, having three pairs of black strips on its hips and a one pair of black strips on the sides of its neck, coming down to chest, dark blue gloves with a strange three pair of white openings on each glove, a red belt with a "X" like insignia, dark blue underpants, yellow pants and just like gloves and underpants, dark blue boots with an unusually prolonged and sharpened edges.

However, what was arguably the most disturbing off all about the costume was the mask. Though it was yellow, like torso and pants of the costume, the mask had strange, long pointed black ears, covering across white eyeholes and chins, having a hole under nose for a mouth and chin being exposed, yet leaving enough space for nostrils to breath.

The second costume was nearly familiar with the first one, like exactly the same mask, yet the costume had several design differences. Its upper, sleeveless body was colored in more yellow, with a brown shade coming from its shoulders across stomach, right to red bell with the same "X" like insignia, brown underpants, yellow pants and brown same boots with an unusually prolonged and sharpened edges.

Rarity stared on the X-Mens trademark costumes, that made him famous with her eyes widened, and though still being taken aback by the costumes very unusual design, the mare also found it quite unique and even liking it of sorts. It was quite familiar like with Peters costume at the first place.

"Oh my…." The fashionista exhaled in awe. "Just like Peters Spider-Mane costume, I have to say, those costumes of that Logan guy also are indeed designed in unique way, and the techniques are very stylish." However, Raritys awe faded away for a while as a slightly skeptical expression took its place. "Too bad, however, they are still a bit tacky, with quite a poor choice of color. Though….Yellow and brown is quite matching and fitting on that second one. It should be quite easy to make and adjust in a pony way. Though…..The mask design and those strange white openings on gloves might be a little tricky, but nothing I could handle in a couple of days." Rarity finished the costume topic.

"It is alright, Rarity." Trixie assured a fashion loving unicorn and waving her hoof in a dismissive way. "Parker said, that it would be okay for you to think it through properly and take time to work on it. Two or three days should be enough."

Rarity, by listening Trixies words, turned into more serious and decisive side as a designer. "Trixie, darling. As a fashion designer and as well as Peters, Twilights, and Princess Lunas friend, I insist on making them a superhero costumes for their….Avengers team stuff. Along with Sunset Shimmer, Spike and that Logan fellow. Their costumes must be perfect, especially when that nasty Grogar, the Necromancer brute is threatening the entire Equestria. And they WILL be! Besides, it is also important for a hero to look stylish, when facing and fighting against evil, isn't it?"

"Oh, well…" Trixie shrugged her shoulder indifferently. "If you think you can handle it, Rarity…."

"As I have said….." Rarity insisted willingly. "It will be a lot of work to do. But, on the other hoof, it would also be a boost for my business, as well as a special program for an upcoming fashion show. And fun. And plus…..For a sake of the entire Equestria. Now, if you excuse me, darling, I got lots of work to do." Fashionista used her magic to grab Trixies sketch book and galloped into her workshop.

Trixie only rolled her eyes, yet managing a warm smile nonetheless. "Oh great. A fashion designer is in her element." She murmured sarcastically.

"I have heard that." Raritys annoyed yet serene voice echoed right from her workshop, evident that she heard Trixies blunt quirky remark. Yet, the fashion designer didn't bother herself to come out, because she had much work to do, about designing the superhero costumes for Twilight, Sunset, Princess Luna and Logan/Wolverine, as future members of an upcoming The Harmony Avengers superhero team.

Trixie sighed in relief and knowing that there was nothing else or more she could do in the boutique, stage magician mare eventually trotted her way to the door, making her departure.

* * *

"So, what do you think, doc?" Peter asked with a scientific like curiosity present in his voice.

"Unbelievable!" A light brown earth pony stallion, with a slightly disheveled dark brown mane, blue eyes, a white collar with a green tie and having hourglass like cutie mark on tis flank, exhaled in awe. "This is indeed the most peculiar device, like any I had never seen or even invented by myself in my life. It is absolutely fascinating."

Dr. Hooves, usually a background pony, just was evidently unable to suppress his awe and fascination, by checking a strange, unfamiliar and alien like device carefully, so he didn't miss a single detail, lying in front of him on a work table. Because, unlike most ponies, Dr. Hooves was a pony who had an unusual affection and fascination for science and technology, despite magic and spells being superior to those kinds of things on Equestria, while science and technology again on the other hand and conversely being dominated back in Peters world on Earth, where magic was quite rare. Well, with of course some exceptions, like Dr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme in the world.

Peter and Mayday were visiting Dr. Hooves in his house, which rather resembled a research laboratory and workshop than an actual house, which was by the way lots off in the Ponyville, where Hooves had lots of strange and arguably advanced mechanisms and gadgets. Though, the machinery seemed somewhat "primitive" and "backward" in comparison with Earths technology, it was still fascinating and impressive nonetheless, due to phenomena "magic over everything".

Though, before doing so, Peter just better asked Princess Celestia for her permission to consult the matters about interdimensional travel with some other pony. And Peter knew, that Dr. Hooves, as one of a few ponies in Ponyville, well if not in Equestria, just might be a perfect choice. He knew that his fellow stallion, sharing the same love and passion for science would be fascinated about advanced technology device from Earth, and also being upgraded by seemingly god like alien, whose oath was only to observe and never physically intervene. And sun goddess of course approved Peters request, knowing that she could count on the Knight of Equestria and trusting him with all of her heart.

"How exactly have you said this thing works, Parker?" Hooves ask with scientific curiosity, averting his gaze from Dimensional Dilation Accelerator back to Peter and Mayday standing nearby, wondering what will be a response from a young stallion.

"You see, doc…." Peter started, clearing his throat a bit and approaching and pointing at the device with his hoof. "This thing, once called a Time Dilation Accelerator, though now called Dimensional Dilation Accelerator by the way, via this small camera like objective can open interdimensional portals to an alternate dimension, called itself Limbo, that allows for a near-instant travels between two points instantaneously. And right from that Limbo like dimension, and before of course setting the coordinates, whoever possess a Time Dilation Accelerator, may virtually travel and appear whenever he wishes. Though, the teleportation range of course might be limited." Young stallion explained.

"Really?!" Hooves blurted out, as his eyes literally stared, wonder they nearly didn't pop out from his eye holes in awe. "You mean, like actually opening a doorway, connecting two distant locations separated by spacetime, with an ability to travel in hyper speed?"

Amazed himself by his fellows scientist matching passions and knowledge of science and technology, Peter could do nothing but nod with is head in agreement. "You are….apparently right, doc. Dimensional portals, of both magic and spells origins as somepony, especially unicorns or alicorns describes it, or those…..spots created by Time Dilation Accelerator usually functions on a basis of so called…Wormholes."

"Wormholes?!" Dr. Hooves nearly stammered in disbelief and his brow twitching, be Peters mention of those. "Parker…Do you actually mention…?"

"Yup, Dr. Hooves." Peter replied quite indifferently. "In physics, Wormholes are hypothetic objects that enables an ability, via spacetime, to create a "shortcut" across time and space in a hyper-speed travel in one direction."

"Great whickering stallions!" Hooves exclaimed out in excitement, apparently also being amazed by young stallions remarkable knowledge of an advanced scientific topics like those, that by the way would normally confuse other ponies, who didn't had a proper affection and gift from the birth for such things, which Hooves found kind of unique for a somepony so young.

"Parker…I….Didn't know you also know such things and having such a remarkable passion for science." Hooves was nearly bumbling incoherently, perhaps do to his own amazement and fascination. "May I.…Know the name of your incredible teacher?"

Peter along with Mayday, still a bit bewildered by Dr. Hooves rather overly excitable like and somewhat absentminded attitude and being rather even more fascinated or even crazy for science than Peter and Mayday were, wondering what choice of word to use in order to answer, and yet knowing that Peter should be careful about not giving out so much from his past, for a safety of all pony by that way, the stallion though deeply as he eventually spoke off. "Well, doc….Back in my early years…Back on Earth, as you probably along with everypony know by the way…." Peter stated a little sheepishly. "Already in my fifteen, I showed a remarkable skills and passion for science, especially in chemistry, biology and physics. I had even scored as high on some of the same testing scores as Reed Richards did when being in my age, who is by the way the smartest man on Earth." Peter stated quite boastingly, earning quite bewildered and questioning gaze from Dr. Hooves.

Paying science doctors reactions no mind at all, Peter went on with his narration. "Though….I once had someone, who was both a teacher and mentor alike to me. His name was Dr. Otto Octavius. For him, science was virtually everything and therefore, he even considered it his responsibility. He had a really great impact and encouraging me to study science and technology further. He said that "Intelligence is not a privilege, but a gift. A gift that should be used for a greater good of a mankind."

By the time, Peter finished his story, Hooves literally couldn't suppress his never fading amazement. Peters story as well as words of wisdom of Dr. Otto Octavius, once Peters mentor at school, who was also ironically one of his greatest enemies, Dr. octopus, echoed within background ponys mind and unable to cease off, making an even greater impression with Peter.

"Those are….Indeed proud words, Parker. And even I couldn't say it better myself." Hooves complimented young stallions narration, with a steadily raising respect for his fellow young, yet highly talented scientist. "I really thing we will go along just fine. It is just too bad, I didn't met you earlier. We would have so much to discuss."

"I would definitely look forward to it, doc." Peter replied satisfied, sharing his fellow stallions own passion. "It is good to know that I am not the only egg-head around." Peter stated a little sarcastically, unfortunately earning a baffled expression and blank stare from Hooves, yet a giggle from Mayday. "Well, at least beside Twilight - Ow!" Young stallion clutched as Mayday playfully yet quite sharply bumped her elbow into her fathers gut.

"Um….Dr. Hooves." Mayday took it from her father, addressing Dr. Hooves curiously, trying to change the subject. "How have YOU actually got to all this sciency stuff on the first place, anyway? I mean, over all that magic and spells by the way?"

Considering young fillys question, yet also being glad that she brought that up, Hooves could only smile by the response. "I have been wondering if you bring this up my dear. You see….Just like your father and that….Otto Octavius fellow, I have been studying science my whole life. Ever since a particularly dramatic experience as a foal, I have been looking for a ways to make sense of the world around me. I have been working on a cutting edges theory, to make a time come forward to us."

"My life work. Decades…Well….Centuries really of research and experimentation I really had to cracked. Though, eventually turning out, there actually was a magic spell for it. Who knew…"

"Centuries you say?" Both Peter and Mayday blurted out simultaneously. "Are you….actually not a forgotten or hidden alicorn prince, magically disguised as a mere earth pony, who yet didn't discovered his true potential?" Peter asked quite humorously.

Mayday chuckled playfully, but unfortunately Hooves, who wasn't familiar with sarcasm so much, could do nothing, but once again denying a baffled expression, being somewhat distracted by young stallions quirky and sarcastic like remarks, that wouldn't cease to puzzle him. Yet, Hooves eventually recollected his senses and going on. "No…I can assure you that I am NOT an alicorn. That has been only a mere metaphor. And besides….Only unicorns or pegagus ponies can become alicorns, if they do or achieve something extra special in their lives or achieving such a great deeds, that normally surpass those of any ordinary ponies qualities and showing a perfect credentials and worthiness to become, earning their status as an alicorn. Just like Twilight Sparkle or Princess Cadance for instance." Dr. Hooves explained.

"I knew that." Peter snorted sarcastically, though seeming a little annoyed by Hooves, professional explanation, which was quite strange and uncharacteristic for a normally science geek like Peter himself. "Boy, he really is a nerd." Young stallion whispered to Mayday casually, making sure Hooves couldn't hear, as filly giggled playfully.

Paying his fellow stallions reaction no mind, Hooves continued, returning to his sciency stuff topic, though this time, a stallion nudged much closer as his muzzle was virtually touching that of Peter, looking into his eyes sharply, yet with a fascinated gaze, making Peter to feel a little awkward and uncomfortable. "But….There are still so many things that magic cannot explain. Where there is a science, physics and mathematics over a real magic. Science provides explanations we had never though possible!"

" _Is this guy eating his notes and encyclopedias for breakfast or what? I know that I can be a nerd and Twilight on the other hoof being a total book worm, to the point where it is silly, compared to me. But… I really have no idea what HE might be….Seriously, beside dork, nerd of book worm, I really don't know what could possibly be more than that."_ Peter though for himself humorously.

"And by the way…" Hooves exclaimed with a near squeak like tone and quickly galloping to a large bookcase, where he had lots of various documents, encyclopedias and notes and starting literally "digging" through the books frantically, occasionally throwing some books away around, like he would be looking for something special or important.

Peter and Mayday just stared at Dr. Hooves digging through the bookcase like a mad and hungry mole, frantically searching worms underground, making a mess around from, lots of books and documents lying around.

"Hey daddy." Mayday whispered to her father. "Don't you think Mr. Hooves and mommy could by somewhat related? I mean…Like Auntie Pinkie and Applejack for an instance via genealogy?" Filly sarcastically whispered, yet unable to hide a devious grin.

"I don't know, honey." Peter chuckled humorously as well. "He may by intellectually gifted like your mom, and having a passion for science and technology like me, but like a librarian he would be really cheap." Stallion shared a playful chuckle with his daughter.

" _Seriously. He more likely looks like a Moleman, trying to run away from Fantastic Four by digging his way throughout beneath Manhattan."_

"Ah! There it is!" Hooves exclaimed out as he finally found what he was looking for. He was holding a big, quite a bulky book in his mouth and trotting his way back to duo, seemingly oblivious the mess he had just made. Peter, however took a better look at the book Hooves just brought up and his eyes widened in a realization with quite a shock. There was a sign: _"Humanity: A documentary pressed by Twilight Sparkle"._

"Is that a….?" Peter muttered bewildered, unable to avert his gaze from the book lying in front of him.

"Yes, my friend." Hooves replied honestly, having a wide smile on his face. "A book that your wife, Princess Twilight Sparkle wrote and published about you and human kind several years ago."

It was truth though. A book that Twilight wrote and pressed about Peter and human kind several years ago, in order to try make other ponies better understand her husbands true nature as a human/alien and mankind back on Earth. The book soon became immensely popular, having a worldwide success shortly after being published. Over two-hundred and fifty thousand copies sold within first few months and readers all around the Equestria were so eager, that they even asked Twilight for a sequel _"Humanity II: Understanding Our Neighbors",_ in which Princess of Friendship hadn't been ever hoping or dreaming to make.

"So, you had been actually reading the book Mommy wrote years ago too, hadn't you, Dr. Hooves?" Mayday asked curiously, pointing her hoof at the book.

"That is correct, kid." Hooves replied in agreement and carefully opening the book with his hoof. He was listing the book with swift movements of his muzzle through numerous pages, as he finally stopped somewhere in the middle, if not even on the near end of the book. "I have to say personally, it was absolutely fascinating to read. Especially, chapter about _Ingenuity_ , impressed me the most of all. Humans, with their complex and unique minds, innovating ways of thinking, all their scientific advancements and technological wonders, that we ponies could only ever dream to achieve. When I was reading it, I thought I will maybe die." Dr. Hooves once again just couldn't suppress his amazement and fascination with science and technology.

"And here he goes again." Mayday whispered sarcastically to her dad, who only chuckled by response.

"Now…Where were we about that Time Dilation Accelerator again?" Hooves recollected his senses, being finally able to recuperate from his amazement about science and shifting his attention back to urgent matters at hoofs, by which Peter and Mayday visited him.

"Well…" Peter, who already recollected his senses as well from that all sciency like stuff, going on with his explanation about Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. "However….The way how does this thingie works is far more complex than you would thing. And….Also quite dangerous" Peter took Dimensional Dilation Accelerator into his hooves. "Lets make ourselves a little demonstration, what this little toy can do, shall we?"

"You bet, daddy!" Mayday nearly squeaked and hopping in excitement.

"Great whickering stallions!" Dr. Hooves exhaled, like he would be sharing and empathizing with Maydays own joy and excitement. "A possibility to see an alien advanced technology from the other world to work. It is just like a big lifetime dream coming true!"

" _Oh boy! Does this really sounds like someone - I mean somepony I know personally."_ Peter thought, obviously referring either himself of his wife in a humorous way.

"But…Before we begin, we all should better keep safe distance away. Trust me, the last time Dimensional Dilation Accelerator was used, it had some unexpected and nasty side-effects." Peter warned and moved backwards slightly in order, to get some distance and started pressing buttons on the device, making some modifications. " _And also speaking of pretty painful by the way."_

"What kind of side effects exactly, daddy?" Mayday asked curiously, as filly nudged closer to her dad as she was instructed.

"Trust me. You better don't wanna know." Peter replied somewhat humorously, recalling in spirit his unfortunate and painful accident with Pinkie yesterday by demonstration a function of advanced technology camera like device. And though, Mayday was wondering how come, she immediately dismissed the topic.

"Alright then. Show me, my friend." Hooves stated, arguably cannot wait any longer to finally see device at work and keeping the same distance as Peter and Mayday did.

"Here goes. Hold on to you hats!" Peter declared with a kind of solemn like voice. "Though, on second thought, we are not wearing any hats anyway." Young stallion remarked sarcastically, earning yet another baffled like expression from Dr. Hooves yet a humorous chuckle from his daughter, and pressed exactly, the same red button, like Pinkie did yesterday. And as he did that, camera like zoom on the device fired a grey energy like beam, narrowly missing the mare and in the instance, it opened a big blackened spiralling portal in the middle of room, but luckily and unlike yesterday, the portal didn't created the same vacuum that pulled Pinkie in, due to Peters modifications.

Peter, along with Mayday and Dr. Hooves stood several meters in a safe distance from a portal, holding their ground. Yet a science fascinated pony with a hourglass cutie mark, just literally stared at the portal slack-jawed with a baffled expression, and so did Mayday, yet she was still clutching near to her dad.

"Beauty, isn't it?" Peter stated proudly, boasting about a black portal, impassively spiralling nearby. "Doc?" Peter asked, as he watched Hooves rather bewildered expression in concern, obviously, doctor was completely out of himself by staring at the portal fascinated. "Close that mouth, Brainiac. You are drooling." Peter stated humorously, awaking his fellow stallion from his self-induced trance.

"It is absolutely fascinating, Parker." Was all Hooves could say, recollecting his sense a bit, yet still being amazed by the Dimensional Dilation Accelerators capabilities and by the dimensional portal itself. "That black spot actually appears to be a time dilation portal, indeed. Quite similar, to dimensional portals, created by magic and different kinds of spells. By the looks of it, they actually might share some properties with Black Holes. It even seems, the portal absorbs radio waves for an example." Hooves stated with his hoof placed on his chin thoughtfully.

"But…" Mayday suddenly interjected, interrupting Hooves theory. "Unlike their big brothers, the portal lacks a super gravity."

"Well….Yes, Mayday." Dr. Hooves replied in agreement. "You are indeed so clever and bright, just like your dad."

"An apple will not fall away from a tree…." Mayday replied a little sheepishly with a chuckle.

Dr. Hooves then returned his attention to Peter, in attempt to learn more. "And you say, that each of these portals actually leads into s some sort of an alternate dimension, called itself Limbo?"

"Yup." Peter simply nod his head in a blunt manner and by pressing a red button again, closed the portal, that immediately as far as it appeared, it also faded away by the same way. "A pocket dimension, or an artificially created universe, existing within the bounds of another universe. The term of pocket universe is something like an actual universe of dimension where it is actually portrayed as an orb which would fit in a pocket." Young stallion explained the best way he could.

"Like some sort of storage." Mayday suggested.

"Something like that, honey." Peter confirmed his daughters statement and rubbing his hoof through fillys hair.

Dr. Hooves, however on the other hoof seemed and rubbing his chin with his hoof thoughtfully. "Mmm. You also mentioned before, that this thing has also a "secondary function" to open inter-dimensional rifts across other dimensions than Equestria? Like that…Earth for example? Your original and previous home planet?"

"That is right, Dr. Hooves." Peter nod in agreement. "To tell you the truth, I am not quite very well familiar with this "dimensional travel" stuff as well as hopping across other different worlds and universes." Young stallion stated a bit sheepishly, scratching a back of his neck nervously. "But…My guess is and I also believe that using Wormholes just might the key for inter-dimensional travel in a hyper-speed across two different kinds of realities/universes, like at that time dilation process." Peter explained the best how he could, yet being slightly uncertain.

All that dimensional or time traveling staff wasn't actually much of his thing. Maybe some other greatest minds on Earth could have an answer or proper explanation about it, like Reed Richards, Hank Pym, Bruce Banner or Dr. Doom. However, the thing were rather more complicate about other realities and dimensions, especially when it could be achieved via powerful magic, like that of Dr. Strange, or Twilight using a "summoning spell" to bring Peter from Earth to Equestria.

"It also might be perfectly related to Einsteins Theory of Relativity." Mayday interjected, as her mention about one of the greatest scientists of all time on Earth with his famous theory about equation explaining the universe, getting older stallions attentions with curiosity. "There are actually two theories, special and general. Special theory of relativity applies to elementary particles and their interactions, describing all their physical phenomena except gravity. While the general theory explains the law of gravitation and its relation to other forces of nature."

Young fillys statement literally blew nearly all air from Hooves lungs. The stallion just stared at filly, who was just that bright and intellectually gifted like her mother, as well as sharing her fathers sense of humor and sarcasms, yet his passion for science as well, with a wide interest.

"E equals M c squared: Energy equals Mass Time the Speed of lights squared." Peter explained Eiensteins equation further.

"Great whickering stallions!" Dr. Hooves once again blurted out in his trademark catchphrase when he was either excited about something fascinating or frustrated. "An explanation of relationship between mass and energy. This is…..This is…." Stallion stammered incoherently, trying to find a fitting sorts of words for himself.

"Absolutely fascinating?" Peter muttered humorously, like he would already know what was his fellow scientist say on the first place.

"And great whickering stallions?" Mayday added sarcastically, guessing.

Dr. Hooves, who once again managed to recuperate from his awe and never fading fascination with science and technology, as well a being aware of his friends, hidden though steadily declining patience, a science loving pony chuckled sheepishly, evidently ashamed of himself a bit by his rather overly-excitable antics. "I am….Sorry, my friends. Sometimes…I let myself to carry a little away by enthusiasm."

Peter managed an honest and serene smile. "It is alright, doc. When it comes over someponys head…." Young stallion stated in a reassuring tone.

"It is actually pretty cool that my dad, mom and me aren't the only ponies in all Equestria who have a passion for science, over all that magic and spells above all, you know." Mayday chuckled a bit sheepishly, as Peter playfully yet gently nudged his daughter for a change.

"No, my friends…." Hooves waved his hoof dismissively, yet managing a serene smile. "I AM glad that I am actually not the only pony in Ponyville who is fascinated with science, mathematics, technology over a real…." Hooves suddenly halted, realizing he was doing it again, getting embarrassed himself and chuckling awkwardly. "But you already get the idea." Though, unknown to him, both Peter and Mayday relieved themselves mentally. "By the way….I am very glad that you shared your knowledge as well as showing me Time - I mean…Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. It is a great honor for me to something like that….An advanced technology from another dimension." The stallion once again grabbed _"Humanity: A documentary pressed by Twilight Sparkle"_ book that was lying on a work table, still opened on the same page in his hooves and holding it in front, like he wanted Peter and Mayday to see it properly, standing firmly on his hind hooves.

"And yet…This book filled me with even more fascination with science and I become even more determined to dedicate my life studying it, which might be for a greater good and useful for Equestria and the entire ponykind." Hooves stated with a decisive yet fascinated expression, standing firmly behind his own statement full of motivation, earning honest and satisfied smiles from both Peter and Mayday, sitting nearby.

"Curious, though…." Hooves closed the book, putting her back on the table and addressing Peter. "I am just wondering, why have you decided to come with that deice to me and know my own expertise. I am fascinated very much yes and quite familiar with mechanics and functions. But you, on the other hoof, seem to be more familiar with advanced technologies and mechanics like anypony in Equestria, well….Maybe with an exception of me of course."

"Well…." Peter spoke of in a quite serious tone, going right to the point. "I have wanted to ask and consult with you, if it is okay for me to use it? For an interdimensional gateway to open?" Peter asked quite sheepishly.

"Great whickering stallions!" Hooves once again jerked out, both with fascinating and also quite shocking tone. "Opening a gateway in time and space between our world and another dimension? Like that Earth for instance? Are you serious?!" Though, doctor managed to recuperate himself from his amazement quite quickly as an interested look took its place. Though, there was also felt an undercurrent of uncertainty. "May I….Ask, what exactly do you intent to use it for?"

Peter opened his mouth, but before he could hope to say a word, Mayday surprisingly interjected. "I am sorry, Dr. Hooves. But those are rather personal matters, that we are not supposed to talk about." Filly stated in a discreet yet honest manner and winking reassuringly to her dad with a serene smile, who returned a smile of his fullest.

Hooves, unfortunately, by hearing those words eyed father and daughter quite suspiciously, yet his face visibly filled with worries and doubts. "Are you sure about that, Parker? Don't take it all wrong, but….such a highly advanced technology may be dangerous, unpredictable and cause lots of trouble, especially in the hooves of those, who don't know how to control it precisely."

Listening brown older stallions somewhat doubting, yet justifying judgement against highly advanced technology device, like Dimensional Dilation Accelerator and being against using it, Peter could do nothing, but agree and sympathize with Hooves suspicious and worries. He knew very well - too well what kind of horrible things or a devastating consequences, such highly advanced toys could have on their surroundings, or worse….on the others. Hooves own words were nothing, but a pure truth, though. And sadly, back on Earth, as Dr. Hooves described it by himself, humans, with their complex and unique minds, innovating ways of thinking, all their scientific advancements and technological wonders, trying to use all those advancements for a greater good, in order to make their lives easier and for brighter future of mankind, it unfortunately didn't all went without some nasty consequences, like pollution, global warming, nuclear disasters for an example.

Suddenly, a memories of past adventures and battles flashed through Peters mind as he recollected Henry Pym creating Ultron for a good of mankind, yet a highly advanced android going rogue, showing himself to be way too intelligent and dangerous, by attempting to replace humankind with robots and machines, Dr. Curt Connors creating a Lizard Formula in an attempt to regrow his missing limb, unfortunately turning a poor guy into a savage and bestial Lizard, Obadiah Stane, Ivan Vanko and Mandarin trying to steal and use Tony Starks/Iron Mans armors for their own selfish, power-hungry and malicious intents, Jonathan Ohnn, aka Spot and later Hobgoblin using Time Dilation Accelerator for crime and above all….Hearing Uatus story about Watchers offering their advanced technologies to Prosiclians, only for alien to use their gift to create weapons, spreading a war among their own kind and eventually destroying among each other.

Peter knew well, what kind of consequences all hose scientific and technological wonders and advancements could cause, especially when being in a wrong and unauthorized hands, just like Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. Peter also mentally got horrified what might happen, if Grogar got his evil hooves on that device.….He didn't even wanted to think about, what kinds of horrible things he could do with it. And also knowing, that Equestria and ponykind wasn't ready in the slightest for such advancements yet, Peter knew it would be the best to keep Dimensional Dilation Accelerator for himself, along with all of his other inventions in accordance with his family, Twilight, Elements of Harmony and Council consisting from Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Chrysalis and using them only in really exceptional situations, or as a last resort.

Suddenly, Peters train of thoughts was interrupted as he felt an energetic, yet soft and gentle bumps in his guts. Peter snapped from his self-induced trance, turning his head on the left and finding out, it was Mayday nudging her father with a reassuring smile on her face and winking, showing her unquestioning support for her fathers intentions, and that was what Peter needed.

Being supported and assured by his daughter, Peter managed an honest smile on his own, winking playfully as stallion rubbed Maydays hair playfully and once again turning his attention back to Dr. Hooves, who was wondering what kind of response is Peter about to make.

"Doc…" Peter started, addressing his fellow scientist pony quite casually. "Yes. I am very well aware about those highly advanced toys true potential….Speaking of some nasty consequences they can make when not being used properly or falling into wrong hooves….And I know what I am saying." Peter stated somewhat with a mixture of seriousness about matter yet also in a humorous and awkward way, as a twitching sensation echoed in the midsection of his back. A painful and unfortunate memory of Pinkie Pies little accident with Time Dilation Accelerator from yesterday echoed in his mind. But, yet everything ended up well. Lucky for Pinkie and Peter obviously, well at least for his back.

"But….Those who possess something like that, aren't supposed to use or see it just a mere thing or toy for their own selfish and indifferent intentions. No. They are supposed to use that power in a right way and for a greater good of all beings. As I always say….With Great Power Comes a Great Responsibility." Peter stated decisively with no humor in his voice, standing firmly behind his statement, as he earned an amazed gaze from Dr. Hooves and warm smile from Mayday, who was obviously very proud of her father. "And….Sometimes, a desire to do a right thing, may be much stronger and better than following the old rules." Peter now declared the same words of wisdom, Princess Celestia spoke off to Uatu from yesterday.

Listening young stallions unique statement and standing firmly and decisively behind his options, Dr. Hooves found himself just staring at Peter slack jawed, his eyes widened, yet his expression filled with amazement, fascination and admiration for someponys so young, yet intelligent, decisive, honest, who by the way was also a brave and powerful Knight and Equestrias greatest hero, Spider-Mane.

"You truly stand firmly behind your options and judgements, Peter. And taking responsibility very seriously for a good of you family, friends as well as other species around." Hooves declared calmly with honesty, looking into Peters deep brown eyes full of sympathy. "I have to say, that I am very impressed and respect your statement. With your strong heart and sense for responsibility,….In such a young age by the way." Hooves replied somewhat dumbfounded, yet immediately returning to his motivated tone. "I can with an utmost certainty say, that you are definitely worthy to have Dimensional Dilation Accelerator in your possession, and I also believe that you will definitely use it for a good cause indeed, my friend."

Hooves pause a little and then he gave one final advice to his younger fellow stallion. "Just do, what you consider as a right thing and use your gifted intellect for a greater good of ponykind, as that Otto Octavious, your former teacher and mentor once said. Because, I would definitely do that."

Listening and being amazed by older stallions own motivating words slack-jawed, with his brow raised, yet Peter managed to reply. "Wow…." He exhaled in amazement. "Thank you, Dr. Hooves. It means so much to me." And he raised his hoof to shake with Dr. Hooves, as brown stallion accepted the gesture without hesitation, shaking his hoof with Peters in respect. "You can bet, that I will definitely use Dimensional Dilation Accelerator for a greater good."

"I believe you will, my friend. I believe you will." Dr. Hooves gave his final blessing to Peter with the warmest smile he could muster, while Mayday embraced her dad from behind with warm and honest smile on her own.

* * *

Twilight and Spike stood right in front of a School for Gifted Unicorns, on their visit of Canterlot.

It was a large building with sharp edged roofing, a dark purple roof, decorated with magic like sparks and multicolored silhouettes, purple walls with oval shaped windows and having a main large roofing side built right into the academy center. It was very well decorated, having two large pillars between a main entrance door with dark yellow stairs leading up. The academy also had three light purple, yet, just like the main entrance roofing side well decorated towers.

As they stood in front of the academy, which was also the place, where Twilight was attending as a small filly to study magic, memories suddenly started floating through young alicorn princess mind like fallen leaves in a late autumn wind.

Watching his friend with an edge of his green eye and also knowing a well familiar expression on her face, Spike smirked and nudging Twilight playfully, waking the mare from her daydreaming. "This place sure brings lots of memories back, doesn't it, Twilight?"

"I know Spike." Twilight trailed off, eying a baby dragon with only a mere edge of her eye, as she couldn't avert her gaze from the academy, when it nearly looked like alicorn was staring on the building with amazement and her eyes nearly gleaming. Yet, there was no wonder. The academy meant so much for Twilight, therefore it was the place where she was studying magic, originally getting her cutie mark and becoming Princess Celestias personal student. "I got so many great memories of this place."

Spike chuckled by response. "I guess you remember more than very well the time, when you had been tasked with hatching the certain dragon egg during the entrance exam, with your magic accidently going out of control and….A giant dragon hatched from the egg" "Little dragon proclaimed humorously, with quite a devious grin on his face and arms folded. Yet, Twilight knew very well that Spiek was talking about. A moment that she would never ever forget.

"How could I forget Spike." Twilight murmured somewhat sheepishly. "And by the way….I had been doing just fine with the magic spell, until I had been startled by Rainbows Sonic Rainboom, as my magic went out of control by that." Twilight justified her actions seriously, yet turning into a more positive a sweat tone. "But anyway….It was also the time when I got my cutie mark, becoming Princess Celestias personal student and…." Twilight suddenly wrapped her hoof over Spikes back, pulling dragon into a warm embrace and nuzzling Spikes cheeks with her own affectionately. "It was actually you who hatched from the egg, Spike. You became my assistant, as well one of my first and the closest friends."

Spike felt a little uneasy by Twilight sudden action, as he felt his body temperature raising, yet baby dragon return the hug on his fullest to pony, whom he had always seen as a big sister figure to himself, obviously enjoying her affection.

The pair eventually parted from the embrace, as Spike watched the academy questioningly. "Mmm….When does the class ends exactly again?"

"Don't worry Spike." Twilight reassured her dragon friend. "If I remember correctly and according the teaching schedule….The class should end right…." But unfortunately, she didn't had a chance to finish her sentence as a loud alarm ringing echoed within the academy, signalizing that the todays class was dismissed, which was what Twilight and Spike were waiting for. "Now."

"Right on time. Sure it is faithful." Spike declared in a complacently, evidently being satisfied with Twilights calculations and almost near infallible precision.

In the instance, a main entrance door of the academy opened and lots of unicorn ponies, with a knapsacks over their hips started coming out of the building like bees flying out of their hive, obviously happy and satisfied about with the class finally ended and they were all looking forward to go home and having a free time for the rest of the day.

Twilight and Spike watched the crowd of students exiting the academy and scanning every unicorn pony carefully in a hope to locate Sunset Shimmer, though having no luck so far. "Chm….Where could she be?" Twilight murmured as she kept looking around and scanning the crowd.

However, Spike suddenly hopped on Twilight back, clumsily climbing of the mares head to have a more proper view and unfortunately, messing her mane a little, quite for Twilights annoy. "Hey! I can see her already!" Baby dragon was looking around, exclaiming as his eyes finally landed on a pony they were waiting for.

Back at the entrance door, the last unicorn mare was just exiting from the door. Her coat was light amber colored, having a deep light blue eyes, her red and perfectly yellow mane being fixed in an attractive and stylish style, as well as her tail, and just like the other students, she had a knapsack over her hip.

"Sunset!" Both Twilight and Spike exclaimed simultaneously, trying to get fire like maned mares attention, as purple alicorn with baby dragon riding on her back struggled to made her way through the crowd of pony students leaving.

"What the?" Sunset blurted out in disbelief as she finally saw Twilight and Spike galloping right to her. "Twilight Sparkle! Spike! Is that you?" The mare exclaimed excited, and despite her tone still bearing a little hint of disbelief, an amazement and friendly demeanor quickly associated with it. The mare quickly made her way downstairs gracefully and galloping her way to meet with her friends.

"Hello there, Sunset. It has been a while since we saw each other." Twilight stated gently as she hugged her fellow unicorn with her hoof, pulling her into an embrace. "We have missed you."

Though gasping a bit and being quite surprised by young princess action toward her, Sunsets demeanor eventually lightened up and returning her own hug to Twilight. "Likewise." She replied somewhat sheepishly, yet maintaining her friendly and honest expression nonetheless, being also very happy to see her friend once again, who by the way helped her get back on her hooves and reestablishing her good reputation.

The mares eventually broke their hug. "From what I learned from your record, your personal cored nearly as I high as I once did. You have earned lots of awards and even becoming one of the Schools top and star student. That is indeed admirable quality." Twilight congratulated to Sunset, showing a great deal of respect to Celestias former student.

"Oh, come on!" Sunset dismissed the compliment defensively, despite that she couldn't hide her cheeks glowing to a bright shad of pink, blushing a little. "The records are exaggerating and can be unprecise at times. Though, I have of course done well in the last few years. You know, studying ancient books, archeology, magical mysterious and other things."

"I am glad you are modest." Spike stated sarcastically.

Sunset also shifted her gaze to Spike, who by the way climbed down from Twilights back. "Hello there, Spike." Sunset addressed baby dragon and patted him on his green hair like scales on his head gently, yet smirking playfully. "It is funny, to remember you being…a little bigger on Earth, and yet seeing you after all those years…You haven't changed a bit." Sunset chuckled humorously, connecting to Spike in his adult form when being back on Earth seven years ago and yet, baby dragon being still the same.

"What can I say? I live healthy." Spike chuckled a little awkwardly, yet he kept his confident demeanor, maintaining a posing like stance and tightening his muscles on both of his arms, showing that he was in a good shape and condition. Sunset along with Twilight rolled their eyes playfully in a response.

Sunset, however turned into a more serious and assertive side. "Well….It is surely nice of you both to see me once again after a long time, but may I ask what exactly do I owe this unexpected visit from you? It is not quite like YOU to decide to return to you studies at the colleague." The red headed mare smirked provocatively with a hint of sarcasm present in her voice.

Twilight on the other hoof, chuckled sheepishly, trying to figure out what kind of suitable answer to give her friend, yet deep down she knew that matter at hand were far more complicated, as so much thing happened in the last few days. There was so much to be discussed, but Twilight knew that standing in front of School for Gifted Unicorns was not exactly a fitting place for a chat. "Oh! And how is Peter? And what about Mayday and little Ben?

"We will fill you in momentarily, Sunset…." Twilight stated and raising her hoof reassuringly, begging Sunset not to press on the matter so much. "There is so much and there are also an important and urgent matters at hand, that we have to discuss. But this is a hardly a suitable place. Come on. I just know the perfect spot for the conversation." Twilight declared hopefully, wrapping her hoof over Sunsets own, prompting her friend to follow her with a serene warm smile on eh face.

Though still having no idea what was going on, Sunset could do nothing but return a serene smile of her own and following Twilight and Spike in pursuit, yet knowing that everything will be explained and she will know the truth very soon. Sooner than she though actually.

* * *

Twilight and Sunset were all sitting comfortably around the small table in a Joes donut shop, where other ponies were sitting around, chatting among each other and eating donuts with various toppings and flavors. While Spike was sitting at counter, chewing viciously yet enjoying donuts from his own plate and occasionally chatting with Joe, a baker stallion unicorn pony, being a longtime friend with both baby dragon and Twilight. Twilight and Sunset, on the other hoof were consulting the matters among each other. It was Twilights and Spikes favorite spot for a snack during their living in Canterlot and it also seemed as a perfect place for the mares and dragon to have a conversation, in quiet and peace.

And yet, after what seemed like an hour, Sunset already knew everything and nearly failing to wonder the everything that happened within a couple of last days.

"No way!" Sunset exhaled aloud, unable to suppress her astonishment, though unfortunately earning collective gazes from number of ponies with mixed reactions, sitting around in the process, much for Twilights and Sunsets dismay. But luckily, nopony seemed overly surprised, as they eventually returned to their own business. Sunset, remembering that there were still ponies around, this time managing to fully suppress her excitement into and from then one rather whispering and using her hoof as a shield.

"Wow….A magical explosion fallout…Grogar, an evil ram necromancer….Some mysterious and powerful alien entity from other dimension calling himself…Uatu the Watcher….Dimensional Dilation Accelerator….Crimson Gem of Cyttorak…and forming the Harmony Avengers them?" Despite whispering, light amber colored unicorn with a fiery mane still couldn't suppress her awe with Twilights testimony. "Is that really so, princess?"

"I am afraid so, Sunset." Twilight replied back in a whisper with a serious and no-nonsense tone. "And right now, with Grogar on the loose, the Elementals about to awake from the slumber and….That mysterious dark entity, the Equestrai may face a grave threat, like anything it had ever faced or experienced in its entire history." Twilight explained.

"In that case…It is indeed an unfortunate and serious matter." Sunset declared with a mixture of seriousness and bluntness. "And not to mention, how Grogar subdued Peter and defeating Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance almost single-headedly, he must by extremely powerful necromancer as he calls himself. Especially when he has that magical collar bell, that doubles his magical abilities even further as you say." Sunset considered matters at hand, rubbing a chin with her hoof. "Mmm…You have also mentioned, when Peter attempted to remove the bell from Grogars collar, it had shocked him back with a dark pulse, something like a defense mechanism?"

"Exactly, Sunset." Twilight nod, agreeing with her red headed unicorn friend. "As incredible as it sounds, it looks like that the magic collar bell would be somewhat connected or strongly embodied with Grogar." The mares brow furrowed in a quiet disturbing realization. "And the way how he managed to withstand the Harmony Beam and gaining enough strength to teleport away after that, I wouldn't even consider something like that possible. Elements of Harmony are by the way one of the most powerful forces against evil and dark forces."

Sunset, considering young princess testimony thought deeply. "Maybe, it is got something to do with that magical collar bell over his neck. As an immensely powerful artifact and a source of dark magic, and besides dramatically increasing Grogars magical abilities, it must also bestows him with some sort of force field, protecting him from the positive effects of magic, I guess."

"I guess you are right." Twilight considered and had to agree with Sunsets judgement. "With this dangerous combination, Grogar is indeed a dangerous and formidable enemy, like anyone we had ever encountered before….With the only exception of Osborn I guess. And….We will only stand a chance against Grogar if we unite and stand as one." Twilight stated firmly, with a fierce determination in her eyes and slamming her hoof into table determined yet gently.

Sunset knew that Twilight was right. "So…Anyway. Is Peter serious with that idea of his? To gather a team of superheroes….The Avengers to fight Grogar? Really?" The mare wondered with a s lightly baffled expression and her brow furrowed.

Twilight, however chuckled in response. "You know Peter. When he intent to do something, there is virtually no way to stop him. And besides….Princess Celestia and the Council also consider it as a good idea. With me, Peter, Spike, Princess Luna,…Black Cat….unfortunately." Twilight proceed a little venomously before going on. "You and Logan by our side, we might be Equestrias best and arguably only hope for its survival. For everypony, all other species like griffons, dragons or changelings and most of all our friends and loved ones. Will you help us…..Sunset?" Alicorn begged Sunset for help.

Consider her alicorn friends determined and motivating words, as well as asking for help, Sunset at first just stared at Twilight, yet after a while, the mare denied a warm smile yet quite an uncertain gaze. "Twilight….After all you and Peter have done for me, as well as after all we have been through back on Earth several years ago during our confrontation with Osborn….I would be more than willing or happy to help you guys up!" The mare exclaimed in excitement, but suddenly an uncertain look formed on her face. "But…..What about the school? I mean….How am I supposed to fight evil forces and study at the same time?" She proclaimed somewhat sheepishly, scratching back of her neck awkwardly.

Twilight, however only smirked uncharacteristically smugly, which was unusual, even for her. "You don't have to be worry about that, Sunset. Princess Celestia has just taken care of that, look." Alicorn used her magic through her horn, opening her green knapsack lying supported for her chair an pulling a scroll, warped with a red ribbon with Princess Celestias golden cutie mark sun like insignia and levitating it right to Sunset, who took the scroll with a magic of her own.

"What is this?" Sunset asked questioningly, unwrapping the scroll carefully, opening it so she could read it and her eyes literally widened like saucers by realizing Princess Celestias cutie mark like sign and her very own signature on the right side of the document below. "I don't get…Is that a …?" She murmured incoherently.

"That's right, Sunset." Twilight only nod, assuring her friend to be right. "This a pass from Princess Celestia where she legally declares for you to suspend your studies indefinitely, in order to take an important and urgent job, entrusted personally from her. And….It will also allow you to pass Royal Guards and moving free throughout the Canterlot Castle with no problem, as long as Princess Celestia is concerned." Twilight look however, once again formed into a serious one, with also concern and urgency present within. "So, Sunset….Will you help us? For Equestria, our friends and loved ones? Please?"

Sunset, at first was once again checking the document carefully one more time, before averting her gaze back to Twilight and a warm smile, if not even rather smirk formed of fiery maned mares face. "In that case…..Princess…..You, Peter, Princess Celestia and your friends can rely and I promise and swear to my honor and heart to help you guys as much as I can against this evil. Mark my words. Grogar will wish to never escape from Shadow World." Light amber colored mare declared decisively, having no humor behind her words and showing her full support for Twilight, Peter and their other friends and willingness to join The Harmony Avengers team and gently slamming her hoof to the table, unfortunately earning yet another number of collective gazes from other ponies sitting around, once again much for Twilights, Sunsets and Spikes dismay.

Yet, despite their mixed reactions like scowls, bewildered expressions wondering that was that all about or shaking their head in exasperation, the ponies eventually shifted their attentions away from trio and returning to their own business.

Twilight sighed in relief, yet having the brightest smile on her face and extending her hoof to shake it with Sunset, who immediately accepted the gesture without hesitation or second thoughts. "Thank you, Sunset. Welcome to the team. And by standing togethers as one, we all shall prevail and defeat Grogar." Twilight stated firmly, with a decisive manner, yet also smiling honestly.

"It is my pleasure, Princess Twilight." Sunset replied decisively as well, yet showing her respect to a young princess. "And together we shall prevail. And we WILL. Because we fight for what is right and justice."

"Please. Don't call me that." Twilight got a little embarrassed by Sunset addressing her by the title. "The title means absolutely nothing to me and nothing has changed. We are friends Sunset by the way, just like I am with all my friends in Ponyville. So, just Twilight fits just fine."

"If you say so….Twilight, than it is alright with me." Sunset shrugged her shoulders, also seemingly being alright and happy to have Twilight for a good friend, smilingly warmly. Yet, suddenly a curiosity got into amber colored unicorn, though this time she casually looked around, making sure nopony is watching them, the mare arched closer to Twilight and speaking in the lowest tuned voice, resembling a whisper. "So….Do you actually intent to bring Logan from Earth, here to Equestria to help us fight Grogar? With that advanced technology device? Is that even possible?"

"That's correct Sunset." Twilight nod. "With that Dimensional Dilation Accelerator device, that Uatu gave use yesterday, we shall be able to open a dimensional gateway between our world and Earth, by setting right coordinates to track down Logan and transport him into Equestria. Peter…Along with Mayday by the way….Visited Dr. Hooves to share his knowledge and showing that device to him and still studying the proper functions of the interdimensional travel, but I am pretty sure that with Peters advanced scientific knowledge and expertise with advanced technologies, we will eventually manage to bring Logan here. I got a faith in Peter." Young alicorn princess explained her husbands intentions to Sunset.

"Wow! This is so great." Sunset exclaimed in enthusiasm, yet managing to keep her voice even and low tuned so she didn't attract any more attention. "We will see Logan again after such a long time. You know….I kinda grew fond of that guy back on Earth. He may seem tough, but he also seems to have a soft spot as well. I have to say, that I am really looking forward to see him again."

"Me too, Sunset." Twilight added, sharing her friends enthusiasm about Logan. "We shall prepare a warm welcome for him this evening."

* * *

Twilight and Sunset were chatting and considering matters at hand carefully and making sure nopony would actually hear their conversation aloud via whispering and keeping their voices low. But unfortunately, two mares didn't have a slightest idea how wrong they were.

Grogar, an evil ram necromancer, who was comfortably sitting in his throne like a true proud ruler, was watching two mares right from his Magic Mirror of Seeing and hearing out every single word and detail from their conversation. A devilish and malicious grin formed into monsters muzzle, like he had some malicious intentions on his mind. And he of course and as usually had.

"So….Forming a special task force team of gifted individuals to fight and oppose my might, heh?" Grogar considered before huffing contemptuously as well as anger associated with it and slamming both of his hooves into armrests so strong, that small crackles appeared on them by the impacts. "Bah! Pathetic little fools! I have taken Celestia down, Princess of the sun and ruler of Equestria herself, then her little sister Luna, that pesky little niece of hers Cadance and even subduing that masked punk Spider-Mane. How come, that some single small handful of ponies can even hope to defeat Grogar, the Necromancer!? Furthermore, not to mention that idiotic Parkers idea about heroes in ridiculous costumes. Bah!"

Grogar cursed menacingly that even Guard Dogs standing on the guard at the main entrance door of the throne room clutched themselves somewhat involuntarily out of fear and whimpering a bit. But yet, just as fast as he got mad, an evil ram breathed deeply and eventually managed to recollect his senses, calming himself down and easing in his throne for a more comfort. "Nevertheless….I shall not let those news ruin my day."

"Yet anyway….Transporting the alien creature…Who also appears to be an old friend… from the another dimension into Equestria via some sort of technologically highly advanced device, hum?….Interesting. Very interesting." Grogar thought deeply, having a wide interest and considering the mater, and suddenly, a devilish yet brilliant plan was born in evil rams twisted mind. "Mmm…Maybe that…Logan guy may be some use to me."

"Hurm…..There isn't too much time though. Guards!" Grogar shouted on, addressing the Gourd dogs with authority and dominance.

"Yes, Lord Grogar?" Both dogs whimpered in response, immediately stepping forward the throne and bowing in respect, expecting orders from their dark lord.

"Send immediately for Lady Catrina from her private quarters and Rover, Fido and Spot as well. I have some important matters to discuss with them." Grogar ordered.

"Yes, Master!" The Guards replied back obediently, bumping their paws into their chests and each of them went their separate ways. One guard went through a long passage, while the second one exit the throne room in order to execute the order from their superior lord and master.

"I too know how to prepare a proper welcome." Grogar stated maliciously, with a devilish fanged grin forming on his face and having a dark and malicious intentions for Peter, Twilight and the others on his mind.

 _To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 16 - Return of an old Friend I

**Chapter 16: Return of an old friend, Part I**

Finally, an early evening came, and for Peter, Twilight and otherpony the day was indeed very long. After several arrangements and lots of things that needed to be taken care off, like for Rarity making superhero costumes for future "Equestrias Mightiest Heroes", Peter studying Dimensional Dilation Accelerator closer and trying to understand more properly its mechanism about dimensional travel, Twilight consulting and convincing Sunset Shimmer to join the team, while Princess Celestia herself, taking the matters into her own hooves and consulted the situation with Felicia Hardy, aka Black Cat in order to convince cat burglar to join forces with The Avengers.

Despite being once a notoriously infamous cat burglar in New York and making herself more than one enemy, like Kingpin for instance, Felicia proved more than one time to be a valuable ally for Spiderman back on Earth, as well as eventually becoming a crime fighter and, much for Twilights dismay and annoyment, romantically attracted and involved with a web-slinger.

And despite causing multiple robberies throughout Equestria several years ago, and when being finally caught and thwarted by Spider-Mane, Felicia eventually changed her ways and redeeming herself when Princess Celestia offered her a job as her secret agent and using her skills for stealing and obtaining magical artefacts for sun goddess herself.

And despite Twilights protects, Peter insisted for Felicias membership in team. He knew very well, that a former and reformed cat burglar would be definitely, with her speed, acrobatics, stealth and cunning a great deal of help for The Avengers in their battle against Grogar. And, Peter also hoped for Twilight and Felicia, two mares would finally put their hostilities behind and being, well at least trying to be…..friends.

And so, it all come to this. Within the walls and quarters of Canterlot castle, in the throne room, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor, though with an exception of Chrysalis that unfortunately wasn't present for today, were sitting around the table, waiting for Twilight, Peter and Elements of Harmony to arrive. While Celestia, Luna and Cadance were sitting and waiting patiently, each on her specific chair, marked with their own cutie mark, Shining Amor on the other hoof unfortunately didn't shared the same qualities like did princesses, as his patience was slowly declining, though also bearing a hint of concern.

"Chm. I wonder what has taken Twily and the others so long?" Older stallion murmured, taping his hoof nervously on the table. "They should have been here by now."

"Patience, dear." Cadance moderated her husband, placing her hoof on stallions shoulder and kissing Shinings cheek affectionately. "You know that there was lots of important things and arrangements that needed to be done for today."

"Yes, Shining Armor." Princess Celestia politely added. "The today is very important. And Twilight, Peter and the others have been very busy to take care of all the matters that has needs to be taken care off. Peter trying to understand proper functions of that Dimensional Dilation Accelerator device from Uatu, Twilight informing Sunset Shimmer about the situation and trying to convince her to join the team…." Princess of the sun explained to Twilights older brother, yet she didn't had a chance to finish, because Luna suddenly and rather involuntarily interjected, clearing her throat.

"And….Peter unfortunately and of course insisted on superhero costumes. He says that superhero is actually "not a superhero" without heroic attire. So he asked Rarity to make some costumes, specially designed for Twilight, Sunset Shimmer, Logan….And me, of course." Moon goddess sighed a with an odd mixture of sarcasm and slight exasperation, also by the mention as Peter had always been telling Luna to totally rock some cape and cowl, as well as taking some fitting superhero name on her own. Since the mare originally absolutely despised "Batmare" for instance, Peter suggested something more original and fitting to, like "Night-Mare", much more for Lunas further annoyment.

Yet, though she would rarely admit it, deep down, Luna couldn't resist a raising curiosity how her own possible heroic attire would look like. Back on Earth when being transformed into a human, she wore a blue silky like dress, perfectly matched to her royal like golden decorations and features, which Peter, also for much princess further embarrassment complimented, not to mention her "well-endowed" physique.

Though shuddered involuntarily and a small blush forming on the mares blue cheeks, Luna managed to supress these rather disturbing memories to focus on the matters at hands. "It is all Peter, alright." Moon princess scoffed sarcastically, yet managing a grin.

Shining nod his head approvingly, yet, the stallion still seemed to have something more on his mind. So, he cleared his throat and shifting his attention to sun goddess. "Princess Celestia?" Shining addressed ruler of Equestria with utmost respect and humble, yet maintaining his confidence. "Do you think, that Peter can actually handle with such an advanced technology and finding a way how to operate that interdimensional portal like device?"

Listening former Royal Guards captains statement, Celestia denied a warm reassuring smile. "I don't think, Shining Armor. I know that." Princess of the sun politely replied, causing the stallion his brow furrow. "Peter has proved his magnificent intellect more than one times, again and again, as well as showing ingenuity, cunning and resourcefulness in battle and other difficult situations. The fair examples may be taken administering an antidote for Chrysalis and changelings to reverse their feedings habits, constructing that Spider Glider flying machine, or saving Pinkie from that alternate dimension via operating with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. I have faith in Peter and his intentions. As well as in Twilight and her friends."

"So do I. Peter has my full support on that Avengers team, especially when the fate of the entire Equestria in on stake. And I am more than willing then to support him." Luna declared decisively, standing from her seat.

"My sentiment exactly." Cadance gave her own full part of support.

Seeing and also very well knowing that there was no point objecting or even arguing the princesses, especially one who also was his bellowed wife for instance, yet Cadance patted her hoof gently over her husbands affectionately and giving an encouraging grin, Shining sighed in a defeated like way, yet managing a warm smile nonetheless. "If you can support him…Then so do I." Shining Armor stated supportively, earning a gentle serene smile from Celeestia.

In the same moment, a flash of a bright light erupted nearby and Twilight, along with Peter, Spike and the wielders of Elements of Harmony appeared in the throne room. Twilight bore double knapsacks over her hips and so did Peter. Though, and quite for everyponys surprise, young stallion also carried blue cool box on his back.

"I am sorry we are a little late." Young princess murmured sheepishly and scratching back of her head nervously, as Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shining Armor gave a group a welcoming smile. "But we still had some little things, like family matters that needed to be taken care off, but we are all good and ready now."

However, in the instance, loud knocks echoed from behind the throne room door.

"Please! Come in!" Princess Celestia exclaimed aloud yet with a gentle and polite way, instructing whoever was outside the room to enter.

"But if it is the big bad wolf, then go away! This is a Canterlot castle, not a three little pigs house!" Peter exclaimed, not denying himself a humorous remark, causing Twilight to roll her eyes in and groaning in exasperated way, once again being annoyed by her husband quirky and rather childish antics.

The large door opened and two Canterlot Royal Guards Pegasus step in, both stallions calved in golden shining armours bowing in respect to their beloved ruler. "Your Highness. We are simply to tell you, that miss Sunset Shimmer has come to make settled appointment with you." One of the guards stated in humble and respect to sun princess, as Sunset appeared in doorways, passing the guards and entered the throne room.

A fiery, red and yellow maned mare shared a friendly gaze with Twilight, Peter, Spike and wielders of Elements of Harmony, but gulped nervously by seeing Princess Celestia, her former teacher and mentor herself. Despite feeling somewhat apprehensive and uneasy, Sunset was very happy nevertheless to see princess of the sun once again, as Celestia denied a warm welcoming smile to her former student and so did Sunset, bowing in respect.

"Thank you, gentleman." Princess Celestia addressed the guards still standing at the doors gently. "We will take it from here. You can go now." The armoured pegassus stallions only bowed their head in both understanding and respect, leaving the room and closing the door behind them.

The entire room could literally overflow by joy and happiness, as Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, but especially Pinkie Pie of course galloped their way to Sunset. There was lots of to talk about and catching up, as Elements crowed around red maned mare and bombarding her with personal questions. Judging from her body language, though Sunset feeling a little overcrowded, she was more than happy and excited to see Twilights and Peters friends again. Though, the pressure soon became too tight as Pinkie, ever happy party pony as usually wrapped her hooves around Sunsets neck, nearly squeezing every breath from her by happy and friendly "bear hug".

However, and much Sunsets relief, Twilight, also annoyed by her pink mares overly excitable attitude, used her telekinesis via her horn to swiftly, yet gently pushing pink mare aside and joining Sunsets side along with Peter, who by the time put the cooling box down.

"Sunset. I am so glad to see you again, girl." Young stallion greeted himself with and hugging amber coloured unicorn with one hoof. While Sunset, still a bit taken aback by her friends approach and her neck still aching a bit from Pinkie, she eventually returned her own hug, smiling warmly. "It sure has been a while since we saw each other. How are things going, you little she-devil?" Peter nudged the mare provocatively. "Have you actually not been storing a demon like costume for the next Nightmare Moon Festival? Because I guess it would be something to see you like that in pony form."

A blank expression formed on Sunsets face, taken aback by Peters sarcastic remark, by referring Sunsets "evil demonic form" several years ago, back on Earth, yet the mare managed a sheepish and rather awkward chuckle. "Of course, Peter. I can see that you are still so witty as always."

"How else?" Peter stated bluntly, though Twilight nudged her husband in his guts to behave and pushing him aside a bit so she could welcome herself with Sunset.

"Sunset." Young alicorn princess called her unicorn friend in joy. "You have made it. That's great. Have you had any problems?"

"Not at all, Twilight." Sunset replied and raising her hoof in reassuring like way. "Sure, I had to go back to school in order to arrange everything. I have showed Princess Celestias Pass to my teachers and they were more than happy to comply my request as soon as they saw royal insignia, suspending my studies indefinitely. Princess Celestia still knows how to make a good impression."

"I am very honoured that you feel it that way, Sunset." Celestia gently stated as she stood up from her seat at the table and making her way gracefully to Sunset and the crowd and Luna following her from behind. "Nice to see you again, my former student."

"Princess Celestia. Your Highness." Sunset exclaimed excited, but somewhat halting her awe, clearing her throat and immediately bowing in respect and humble, somewhat fidgeting involuntarily.

She was arguably still nervous and feeling guilty a little bit about that whole incident several years ago, with stealing Twilight crown, joining forces with Norman Osborn and attempting to kill both Twilight and Peter. But eventually, Sunset Shimmer redeemed herself by joining forces with Peter, Twilight and Luna and helping them during their final confrontation again all-powerful reality warping Norman Osborn.

Though, despite all that and after nearly seven years, Sunset was still feeling a little uneasy or even shameful in sun goddess presence.

Being aware of her former students tense and rather subdued composure, Celestia denied a warm serene smile, a solemn sympathetic expression forming on her face, coming closer to Sunset as her shadow virtually engulfed her, causing the mare to fidget even further, yet trying to remain her cool. In the same instance, Princess Celestia placed her hoof under Sunsets chin and lifting her head to meet her deep violet eyes full of sympathy and understanding.

"Please, stop being so tense, before you will upset yourself, my dear." Celeastia whispered encouragingly. "From now on, when Grogar is threatening the entire Equestria our home, we are all equal in here and we have to stand together." Sun goddess gave Sunset a warm smile, as her former apprentice return her own warm smile on the fullest.

"It is my pleasure to see you again, Sunset Shimmer." Luna greeted Sunset happily with a cheerful smile and stepping closer to the mare.

"Princess Luna." Sunset averted her gaze from Princess Celestia to Princess of the moon and greeting her back with same level of enthusiasm. "I am glad to see you too."

"It sure has been a while since we fought together side by side. But I believe that now, when you are back in, we shall combine our might and together defeat Grogar. You shall be indeed a good help with your improved magic skills and intellect in our fight." Moon goddess declared, her deep ocean like eyes gleaming with determination.

"So I hope so." Sunset replied a little awkwardly, yet tuning into more determined tone. "But, you all have my word that from now on, when I am back with you guys, I swear to my heart and honour to help and assist you in order to beat Grogar as best I can."

"I believe you will, my friend." Luna smiled warmly, knowing very well that she could count on a pony who was though once bad, but eventually turning good due to combined efforts of Peter, Twilight and Princess Celestia, yet also seeing Sunset as a reliable ally and friend as well.

Though, Rarity cleared her throat, the fashion loving pony step closer. "Twilight. Sunset. And Princess Luna. I am more than happy to inform you that I have done some great progress on your costumes shall by ready and finished till tomorrow."

"That's great, Rarity." Twilight exclaimed in joy, satisfied with her fashionistas friend news. "We will be looking forward to them."

Watching Sunsets and Lunas friendly and hones approach with satisfaction, Peter however cleared his throat and interjected. "It is sure nice that we are all going around just fine ladies and that the circle of life is filling in, but….." The stallion look around the, scanning the throne room, like he would be looking for somepony, but when having no luck, Peter turned his attention to princess of the sun. "Princess Celestia…If I may ask, what about…."

But unfortunately, the stallion didn't have a chance to finish his sentence, when suddenly a grappling hook resembling three cat like claws, fixed on a long rope was swung from the top and grappling itself on one of the cylindrical like item in Peters knapsack and pulling it out right up.

"What the….?!" Peter exclaimed in awe, as he quite frantically shifted his gaze to the empty knapsack on his right side and most ponies in the room shared their friends reaction, be nearly jumping out of fright.

"Boy. You are really getting sloppy, Spider." A smug and somewhat immature feminine voice, accompanied with a playful chuckle filled with sarcasm echoed from the top.

Stallion exhaled in awe and quickly averting his gaze up to ceiling as he heard a mischievous yet playful and in Peters case very well familiar laughter from the ceiling and everypony present in the room followed his example. Right on one of the marble pillars supporting the ceiling was perched azure mare with a long snow like mane, blue eyes, and having a black mask with sharpened edges over her face. She was calved in a black attire with an untied zipper, revealing half of her chest, a white fur decorating on her hooves and over her collar and wearing a black collar over her neck, with a small tinker bell fixed on it.

"Felicia…." Peter exhaled in awe by seeing Black Cat hanging on the marble pillar, holding an item snatched from his knapsack in one of her hoof, while Twilight, unfortunately and of course her own awe quickly formed into an intense glare, as well as anger associated with it.

"In person." Felicia smirked, straining her body like a spring, bouncing from a pillar with a graceful back-flip into another pillar, scaling it down with cat like agility and grace, as she leaped from the pillar, making a graceful somersault in the mid-air and effortlessly landing on the marble floor on all four of her hooves, with an item in her mouth, yet making a provocative purr in cat like manner.

"You certainly still know how to make an entrance, Felicia." Peter couldn't help himself, but complimenting Felicias ever admirable acrobatic skills and abilities, yet also being a "reformed" cat burglar and Spidermans former crime fighting ally.

"What can I possibly say? Years of practice. I don't know any another way." Felicia stretched herself, her latex black suit hugging her body tightly, as the mare gave the stallion a flirty smile before throwing the device that she just snatched back to Peter, who caught it with his hoof, brushing the strand of her mane strand from her half-exposed chest to behind her ear. "It has been a while, handsome. How have you been without me?"

"Well…." Peter chuckled nervously as a small chill ran over his spine, causing him to shiver. "You know how it goes. A new and perfect life in a world inhabited by talking ponies, being married to sweet and beautiful mare, who is also the princess of the friendship, having two nice foals with her and living happily. Time at the time some sort of emergency with giant rampaging dragons and reality warping demi-gods, but nothing particular. I couldn't comply that much."

Unfortunately, and despite Peters effort to stick with a different subject, an awkward and slowly tensing situation didn't improve in the slightest by the fact, that Twilight venomous scowl deepened even further and Peter could even see by the edge of his eye, that Shining bore a small scowl with an exasperated expression as well. Though, unknown to Peter, even Luna bore a small glare as well. "Awkward." Stallion whined.

"Eghm…" Peter muttered nervously, trying to shift to yet a different subject, quite desperately trying to quell any hostile intent and before the situation could get even worse, yet unfortunately seemingly unsuccessful though. "It is nice of you to drop by. Princess Celestia obviously still knows and having her personal charm about making a good motivation and setting things up." Peter then shifted his gaze to Celestia, giving her a nervous yet honest smile and princess of the sun returned the stallion a smile on her own with a brief nod, before Peter returned his gaze back to Felicia. "You sure will be a great aid to our team. And I am sure you all will go around just fine."

"I am looking forward to that, handsome. It has been quite some time since just you and me were hanging out. Where cat and spider play." Felicia stated complacently before averting her gaze from Peter and concentrating it right on Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Applejack standing nearby.

"So, it is true, Spidey. You have your very own harem of Dwarfelles. How nice…..Let me guess… Critterina, Blossom and Sunburn." A cat burglar mare addressed Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow sarcastically, by giving them funny nicknames, humorously indicating on Happily Ever After movie with Snow White and seven dwarfelles: Muddy, Sunburn, Critterina, Marina, Moonbeam, Blossom and Thunderella, as female cousins of seven dwarfs.

"What does it mean?" Pinkie asked bluntly with her brow raised, evidently having no idea what Felicia meant be that, while shy pegassus, fashionista and tomboyish mare on the other hoof didn't seem to take Black Cats quirky remark with humour. Fluttershy clutched herself shamefully, but Rarity and Rainbow bore annoyed looks.

" _Oh boys. It doesn't end well."_ Peter though sarcastically for himself, watching Black Cats interaction with bearers of Elements of Harmony acquiring momentum as raising hostility among mares could be felt in the air, with a risk that somepony will break a muzzle soon.

Rainbow flapped her wings and flying her way right to Felicia with a piercing glare on her face, as her muzzle nearly touched with Felicias, keeping herself airborne. "Hey, pussycat. Being Peters former sidekick, partner, whatever or not, I am NOT impressed by your attitude. And your jokes stinks."

Felicia raised her left hoof above Rainbows chin, as a three small yet sharp retractable claws emerged from her glove, causing half of the mares to shriek by the act, while Rainbow tightened herself with in her teeth gritted, as she could feel beads of sweat forming on her face. "My mistake. Guess I have found Grumpy instead." Felicias declared rather maliciously, with a devious smirk forming on her muzzle.

In the same instance, a purple sparkling aura engulfed Rainbow Dash and pulling pegassus away from Felicias reach. "No! I AM Grumpy!" Surprisingly Twilight, who by the way finally and obviously lost her cool and patience with Black Cat, took Rainbows place and glaring Felicia with even more intensity than Rainbow like a basilisk, standing firmly in front of Felicia face to face.

"Well…If it isn't the princess herself? Twilight Twinkle, I presume?" Felicia scoffed, addressing Twilight quirkily with a false interpretation of her name, causing young alicorns glare intense even further when it literally resembled dagger, much for Peters dismay.

"Oh! That is it! I have had enough!" Twilight growled in irritation and slamming her hoof to the ground, finally losing all her cool and patience with cat burglars sarcastic and immature antics, that by the way may sound even more outraging than Peters. A small vein appeared at the mares forehead as her horn started glowing fiery with her purple aura. Felicia hissed once again and maintaining defensive stance.

"Hey! Hey! Hey ladies!" Peter blurted out and stepping among two mares, who stood face to face like two cats about to scramble each other eyes and cutting them out. "As much as I like an old good catfight….But, right now, we got a powerhungry, megalomaniacal and runaway evil ram necromancer on the loose and you are definitely not helping too much with your squabbles. So, how about we all cease hostilities and just try to all get along?" Peter gave a small scolding glare to Felicia, while hugging his wife affectionately with one hoof and giving the mare a reassuring smile.

Twilight, feeling her husbands presence be her side and his own harm spreading through her body, the mare finally managed to calm her raging thoughts down by Peters comfort and giving him a warm honest smile on her own. Though, she gave one final glare with an edge of her eye to Felicia, reminding and cursing her not to mess up with her again.

"Well, whatever." Felicia scoffed indifferently, relieving herself from her defensive stance and stepping away. "Lets reserve fun for later."

"Peter is right." Luna stated decisively, her ocean blue eyes gleaming with seriousness and stepping closer to Peter, Twilight and Felicia. However, princess of the moon denied a concerned and rather apprehensive look. "I am terribly sorry, my friends. But I am afraid, that the situation has become even more complicated than we expected."

"What do you mean by that, Luna?" Peter asked his alicorn friend, able to see a concern in her eyes and expression as well.

* * *

" _Last night, when I was on my regular patrol across the Equestria, I was flying near the Ghastly Gorge, when I suddenly heard a loud canine like howling, echoing throughout the vicinity under the cape of night."_

" _I also realized that that night, there was a full moon. But, I had doubted it could be Timber Wolves for an example, because those inhabits mostly Everfree Forest and their howling is very piercing and frightening, sending those who hear it chills down their spines."_

" _So was following the howling, and you wouldn't believe whom it belonged to…..The Diamond Dogs. Respectively, their three leaders, names….Rover, Fido and Spot I presume. And if I remember correctly, they once kidnapped Rarity in order to find jewels via her tracking spell for them. However, that wasn't just an ordinary howling, as they scattered and howling profoundly in their each individual way."_

" _However, it was quite strange though and I was starting to have my suspicious. To see those three wandering only by themselves, far away from their turf in Rambling Rock Ridge._ _I couldn't stop but wonder what those savage were up to, so….I have used my telepathy right on Rover, to read his mind in order to get some information about the situation…."_

" _Unfortunately….I felt like somepony stab my into my chest, what I learned. Rover, Fido and Spot were calling out other Diamond Dogs, assembling personal army and guards for their new lord and master….Grogar."_

" _Somehow, Grogar managed to find the Diamond Dogs and making them to work for him, by promising them so many jewels, which they could only dream of finding for their entire lives for their services."_

" _But…As I had said before, the situation got even worse than we expected. Though, I still have now idea how, but somehow, Grogar managed to rise Tambelon up from the depths of the earth."_

" _Yet, to be absolutely sure about the fact, I flew far to west location, and unfortunately, despite the Diamond Dogs obviously and somewhat limited intellects, Rover was right….Tambelon, a kingdom of darkness, build on nightmares, indeed rose from the ashes."_

" _It was also more than obvious to me, that Grogar once again usurped his power and once again becoming Tambelons emperor. I could sense its menacing dark aura engulfing the entire kingdom."_

" _And right now, having one of the darkest and the most powerful kingdoms of pre-classical era and a future army of his own, that monster will not stop to nothing to take over our land and destroying us."_

* * *

"I cannot believe this has happened." Cadance declared with a disturbing tone, by hearing her adoptive aunt testimony, trotting in circle nervously, though eventually stopping by Shining Armor placing his hoof on his wifes shoulder, comforting her.

"Grogars magic must be way more powerful than we have expected." Princess Celesita murmured, considering her younger sisters statement seriously, with a concern restraining her voice, yet retaining her politeness. "Being able to raise the entire kingdom from the depths of the earths by mere enchantments with an aid of his magical bell."

"Mmm. I guess that a metaphor: "Rome wasn't built in a day" may soon become obsolete with a miracle working like that." Peter murmured sarcastically, being obviously the least concerned about the matter, quite of course for Twilights and Lunas dismay.

"Indeed." Sunset interjected, like she would been sharing the same concern, but also an interest like Twilight did. "Considering that Grogar actually created Tambelon via his dark magic and evil will, it may by plausible, that his very own essence and soul is bounded with Tambelon itself. Maybe that's the reason why he managed to rise Tambelon from underground by his command."

Sunsets theory earned a couple of collective gazes from other ponies standing around, yet they couldn't do nothing but by amazed by mares own unique statement. "That is indeed unique view on the situation, Sunset." Twilight complimented her red maned unicorns intuition. "And come to think of it, that since Tambelon had never been truly destroyed or ruined, it could be considered more likely just a lost city, that lied hidden from the outside world for eons."

"Oh boy. Is this really a geeky class." Felicia once again scoffed sarcastically, earning yet another intense glare from Twilight with her teeth gritting her teeth.

"Cut it, you two!" Peter cut two mares down, preventing yet another and upcoming argument before it could start. "Twi, lets keep it classy, okay." Peter comforted his wife by placing a hoof on her shoulder before turning to Black Cat. "Felicia, you are still a newcomer about all this magical stuff. So stop picking fights with somepony, who by the way appears to be a demi-god, that can turn you into a real cat with her magic. Literally."

Listening Peters "clear and simple" warnings and also realizing a small malicious grin forming on Twilights face, as well as her horn pulsing a bit with her magic, and deep down being aware what Princess of the Friendship could do, Felicia recalled as Twilight defeated Princess Luna, when being posed by Venom, obliterating the symbiote and killing all-powerful, reality warping Norman Osborn years ago back on Earth. Yet, the mare only huffed indifferently, yet in understanding like way and brushing her mane behind her eat. "Point taken there. I have just hoped for something more excited."

Suddenly, Luna closed her gap and clearing her throat aloud, intent to help her friend to keep the situation under control and better moving on and returning to the matters at hand. "With Diamond Dogs serving as his new army, along with Tambelon as both as fortress and centre of his operations, Grogar will be even more formidable adversary than ever before. He will definitely compensate all that lost time in order to finish what he started three thousand years ago." Princess of the moon stated a little venomously, evident by her despise to evil ram and his malevolent intentions that he prepares to do with Equestria.

Felicia, on the other hoof looked confused about Lunas odd mention of diamond and dogs combined. "Eghm. Don't get me wrong, and not that I wouldn't take a cream, but can somepony bother to tell me who by the whiskers are those Diamond Dogs?"

"Diamond Dogs? Oh, just don't mind them, darling. They are just a bunch of uncivilized, greedy and nasty ruffians. And I am not even talking about their sense for hygiene and manners." Rarity explained in her own way, having an unfortunate and in fashionistas way "terrible" experience with jewel hunting canines several years ago.

Though, Applejack interjected by stepping to the side of her unicorn friend. "They are a bunch of a jewel finding dogs, hunting for a precious jewels and gems for their own satisfaction. They once kidnapped Rarity here, so she could use her finding spell in order to get more jewels for them." Farm pony explained more properly to cat burglar.

"Yeah. But unfortunately for them, Rarity handled those mutts like it was nothing. She taught them the lesson they will never forget." Rainbow complimented white unicorn somewhat haughtily.

"It was nothing. Besides, even lady have to take care of herself." Rarity chuckled a little sheepishly with a small bright shade of pink appearing on her cheeks, filled with embarrassment.

Felicia, though didn't seem impressed so much. "A mutts hunting for jewels you say? Feh! Never let the canines do the cats job. That's my specialty be the way." Felicia declared smugly, like she would actually be proud for what she was and doing, and she indeed was.

Up until then, Pinkie finally shifted her attention to a blue cooling box that Peter brought along as they all were teleported on Canterlot, but what was quite funny, she actually had no idea what was inside of the box and even Peter didn't mention the content of the box. It was arguably some sort of surprise. Yet in Pinkies case….she loved surprises.

"Am…Peter? What exactly is in that cooling box of yours? Are we having a party with lots of drink?" A party pony squeaked and hopped several times at place in excitement, quite for most ponies around annoyment with heir hyperactive friends never lasting excitement.

Curious, Shining Armor approached the box, using his magic via his horn to lift the box cover up and the stallions eyes literally widened and it wasn't enough for him to wonder what he found inside. The box was filled with crushed ice and there were at least six cans with "beer" sign buried in it, chilling out. "Peter…" Shining blurted out and shifting his rather somewhat suspicious gaze to Peter and lifting one of the cans with his telekinesis. "Are you actually….?"

"No! No! No, Shining!" Peter jerked out back with his hooves raised defensively, with an awkward and embarrassed expression. "I can absolutely and on hundred present assure you, that those aren't for me. In the contrary, they are all for Logan." Young stallion explained, desperately trying to show that he didn't started drinking himself.

Despite his healing factor, as well as accelerated metabolism with an enhanced contaminant immunity, surprisingly, Peters tolerance to alcohol was pretty low if not poor. He mentioned himself, that he had one drink on Aunt Mays party and unfortunately and for his dismay getting plastered afterwards. Needless to say, that was one of the Peter the most awkward experience on his life.

That's also why Peter usually tries to avoid any kind of alcohol as best as he can. Unfortunately, for instance, when Cadance and Shining threw a party for Twilight and Peter in Crystal Castle, Cadance, a Princess of Love and a ruler of Crystal Empire, along with Twilights mother Velvet had one nasty bad habit: She was a drinker.

And right on that party, pink alicorn was already drunk before the fun could officially start. However, what was worse, or rather awkward and didn't relieve the situation, Cadance actually managed to make Twilight drink two glasses of vodka, getting her sister-in law drunk as well, much Peters and Shining dismay. Shining for instance didn't drunk at all and either did Peter, because of his already low alcohol tolerance and second there had to be a "backup driver" back home.

Shining, though being relieved by his brother-in laws own testimony about not drinking, older stallion then shifted his gaze back to cans filled with beer in the cooling box, watching them still suspiciously. "Peter….I know that you said that Logan guy is a tough guy, but…don't you thing that six cans of beer is a little of an overkill?"

Peter, however chuckled by a response. "Trust me, Shining. It would be better that way. Knowing Logans famous and manly like love for alcohol, he will be more than happy to have chance to drink something strong. Besides, if he doesn't have a beer, he is usually cranky all day. And besides….He actually had never even noticed alcohol to affect him at all."

"Huh?" Former captain of the Royal Guard titled his head to the side with his brow furrowed, wondering what Peter meant be that.

"That kinda reminds me…." Peter trailed off as a late realization struck his mind. "We still have some experiment to perform in here and the last remaining member to bring to the team."

"Oh! You are right, Peter. I have almost forgot." Twilight exclaimed in quite a late realization, yet starting helping her husband by using her magic to putting the knapsacks off her and Peters back, while the stallion started unpacking.

The staff consisted mostly from scientific tools, like Dimensional Dilation Accelerator itself, a strange cylindrical device that Black Cat snatched from Peter before, several wires and cables and JARVIS, or "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System", a small yet highly advanced laptop with an artificial intelligence program, that Twilight received as a small gift from Tony Stark when they were on Earth.

"My, my." Felicia exclaimed a little in awe by the looks of all those gadgets and devices. "Looks like you got some new toys, Spider. Have your web shooters or that fancy armour not get over-compensated too much?" The mare scoffed sarcastically, yet showing an interest nonetheless.

"Just wait, Felicia." Peter stated with somewhat smug grin, like he would be up to something intriguing, before shifting his gaze to Elements of Harmony and Sunset, prompting the mares.. "Come on, guys. Give us a hoof here. It will take some final arrangements and modifications and the experiment just will not perform by itself."

Though hesitating for a while, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Sunset and Felicia eventually complied and trotted their way to pair to help them. "Okie Dokie." Pinkie squeaked happily with bouncing.

In the same instance, Princess Celestia turned to captain of the Royal Guards. "Shining Armor." Sun goddess spoke of politely.

"Your Highness?" Shining Armor replied in respect and humble and maintaining a firm at attention like stance, expecting orders from his beloved ruler.

"I need you to assemble and alert the guards in order to watch over the quarters. What is going to transpire here in the matter of time, shall remain only between everypony present in this room. Nopony else mustn't know about this." Celestia asked Shining to make a favour.

"Yes, Your Highness!" The stallion once again spoke off in respect and before leaving, he gave Cadance a warm smile, as his wife gave her stallion an affectionate kiss on his lips. Shinning smiled once again, before he proceed trotting right to the entrance door, leaving the throne room with the doors creaking in protest closing.

A serene smile formed on Princess Celeastias face as she turned her attention back to Twilight, Peter and other mares. "Please. You may begin."

Finally, after ten minutes, everything was ready, set and on its place. Dimensional Dilation Accelerator was fixed on a metal stand bonded on a marble floor, a medium sized satellite dish like receiver standing nearby, a power strip plugged with several cables and wires connecting both the Accelerator and satellite receiver and JARVIS lying on the table, with one single big plug, connecting the laptop with power strip itself. Well, literally sophisticated and resourceful mechanism.

"Oh my." Flutterhsy exhaled in awe with her hoof placed over her mouth. "How…sophisticated."

"In my opinion…It more likely looks more entangled than a plate with spaghetti." Rainbow on the other hoof huffed sarcastically, seemingly not sharing the same level of enthusiasm like her shy pegasus friend did.

"All we need now, is some techno geek that could handle and operate this stuff." Spike dully added with his arms folded.

"Thank you very much, Spike." Peter replied with both annoyed and exasperated tone, yet a sarcasm being present as well.

"You are welcome, Peter." Baby dragon replied indifferently, being quite oblivious that he actually insulted young stallion, despite he took it positively with humour as ever. However, unfortunately, Twilight of course denied a fierce glare to Spike for his blunt quirky remark. "W-What?" Dragon muttered incoherently.

"So…." Felicia trailed off, shifting to Princess Luna and Sunset. "Are you telling me, that some giant "all-seeing" alien came to Equestria, giving you a corrupting evil gem and highly advanced toy that can actually open interdimensional portals and that Spidey intents to bring Wolverine into our world with that thing?"

"It actually doesn't looks that weird as it looks like, I guess." Sunset replied a little offhandedly. "Speaking of what transpired several years ago on Earth, with Norman Osborn possessing god-like and reality warping power or an that Venom, the evil symbiote, I am more than willing to believe almost everything." The fiery maned mare said, while realizing Lunas exasperated or rather depressed expression on her face, evidently by the mention of Venom. "Aaargh….No offence, Princess Luna. I haven't meant to." Ashamed, Sunset apologized, trying to comfort Luna.

"It is alright, Sunset. I am fine with that." Moon goddess shook her head and denying Sunset a reassuring and serene smile, before returning to her more assertive side. "If anypony can operate that device, it is Peter. He just needs to believe in himself as well as the support of us all. And I _believe_ in my friend and he has my full support on this all." The princess of the night stated decisively, prompting her friends to do the same, as Sunset and Felicia both smiled warmly.

"So….Now what?" Applejack asked, curious what Peter was about to do with all those devices.

"Eghm..." Peter cleared his throat. "As you can see ladies…and dragon, with JARVIS here I will be able to plug and hack right into Dimensional Dilation Accelerator for a remote control. With that satellite dish, I should be able to catch a signal of a potential dimensional overlap over time and space, in order to establish a interdimensional connection between Equestria and Earth via Accelerator itself. And then, with it, I will just have to find Logan via tracking his molecular signature, set his coordinates and transport him here….more or less." Peter gave the best scientific explanation he could muster in his own, though rather awkward and geeky like way, unfortunately earing a collective or rather baffled and confused gazes from other ponies around.

While Sunset chuckled sheepishly by Peters somewhat prolonged and professional scientific explanation, Felicia and Luna rolled their eyes with an uneasy grins, Princess Celestia and Cadanace on the contrary had a serene smiles on their faces.

"Um…And in Equestrian, Pete?" Rainbow muttered bluntly, evidently like the rest of her friends having not a slightest idea what Peter just said. "Seriously, my head aches."

Before Peter could answer blue pegasus question, Twilight placed her hoof on her stallions shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile and better answering for him. "Eghm….Peter means, that he actually can bring Logan here into Equestria via Dimensional Dilation Accelerator with JARVIS help just fine."

And much for Peters and Twilight relief, everypony and dragon around seemed to get it.

"So, what are we than waiting for?" Spike trailed off challengingly, yet an undercurrent of joy filled in his voice. "Lets get onto it, Peter."

"Alright than. Lets get start it!" Peter stated decisively, hopping to the seat at the rounded table and opening the laptop behind his position. "Wakey-wakey time JARVIS! Are you home?"

A blank screen suddenly came to life, brightening, as main menu placed down, several components and icons along with JARVISs trademark software like icon appeared on the screen. _**"At your service, Mr Parker."**_ JARVIS spoke off with cybernetics like male voice with a British accent.

"JARVIS…." Peter addressed the sophisticated computing system, while started pressing buttons on the keyboard. "I need you to hack into Dimensional Dilation Accelerator and then trying to locate a signal of some suitable dimensional overlap between Equestria and Earth to open a dimensional gateway." Young stallion instructed the system, while Twilight, Spike and the others along with Princesses watched carefully.

" _ **I am right onto it, Mr Parker. Yet, it may take a while for my systems to associate with that already upgraded technologies of alien origins. But when I am in, my frequencies should be able to interface with its microprocessor and redirecting the mechanisms primarily function to open interdimensional portals."**_ JARVIS stoically stated as its icon started processing.

"Great, JARVIS." Peter replied back, satisfied with artificially intelligent computers work. "Just, try not to overheat yourself by the effort. You have a solar battery charging after all."

" _ **Very funny."**_ JARVIS replied sarcastically, while continuing to process.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, somewhere in Northern Alberta in Canada to be more precise, with a scenery, part of the wilderness and trees covered with snow, during a cold winter like weather due to cold artic weather system, there was a small establishment with a sign "Jacks Bar" with a small parking, with several motorbikes parked in there.

Inside the bar, there were numerous rounded tables with people, mostly man drinking and chatting among each other, while some of them were playing billiard or playing on a slot machine, a propeller ventilator fixed on the ceiling, jukebox playing music nearby, some pictures or even deer antlers trophies on the walls and a bar counter with a radio, cashbox standing on it, several drink pumps behind the counter and shelves containing various drinks, from whisky, tequila and vodka, also with various pictures and TV resting on it.

Many other men were sitting on bar stools and just like the others present at the tables around, they were drinking and chatting. However….There was one rather peculiar man, sitting rather aside from the others, wearing a red, balk checked shirt, blue jeans and leather shoes. What was quite disturbing about the man, that he was somewhat very short, just over 5'3", yet his physique was very bulky and muscular in the contrary, and strangely shaped like coal black hair. He appeared to be eating and minding his own business. There was also a brown leather jacket with three orange strips on its sleeves, hanging from the stool he was sitting on.

However, the bar door shut open with a creaking and in the instance, couple of rather bulky and strong men entered in. They appeared some sort of gang of thugs looking for trouble. The others, however, by the sight of the thugs immediately step aside or averting their gazes, like they would like to avoid an eye contact or worse, a physical confrontation with them, obviously not looking for trouble.

The goons made their way right to the bar counter in a bossy like way, like they would own that place and centring their attention to a short man, still sitting at the counter indifferently, still minding his own business, like he wouldn't even be aware of their presence.

Unfortunately, one strong thug, who obviously appeared to by a gang leader intentionally knocked over a glass of drink, pouring the orange coloured liquid over the counter.

"Sorry shorty." The guy addressed the short man with a tough voice and threatening like manner, like he was about to start the trouble.

"Sorry shorty?" A short man spoke off. He didn't have exactly the most pleasant voice. It sounded very gruff, raspy and….Though it was quite indistinct, someone would even hear a sort of a slight growling among his sentences.

"I haven't even noticed you down there. I haven't meant to knock over your drink." The gang leader scoffed indifferently, with a scowl and malicious grin forming on his bearded face.

"Man. What th' heck is wrong with this freakin' country?" The gruff man proceeded irritated. "Every time I come here, some lanky mug is chancin' his luck. I guess ya still can't get it inta yer thick heads here in this morgue…"

Right than, a short, gruff man finally shifted his gaze a little bit from the counter right to the thugs, so they could see his into face. The man, seemingly a Canadian bore an intense or rather grumpy look on his face, his blue eyes shining almost in hatred. However, what was rather more disturbing than his already strange hairstyle, resembling sharp edges, were mutton chop sideburns on both of his cheeks with small beard on his chin, yet in his half-opened mouth, it appeared he had animal-like canine teeth.

In his left hand, with small hairs on its top he held a half-eaten hamburger and around his neck, hanging on a small chain, there were a twin metal dog tags, with a small sign "WOLVERINE" on it.

"It ain't pay off ta mess with this old Canucklehead. Am not lookin' fer trouble."

It was truth. Logan, also and better known as the Wolverine, a mutant with a number of animal like abilities, like heightened senses, three metal retractable razor sharp claws on each hand, a skeleton covered with a virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium and highly developed accelerated healing factor, a member of X-Men and the Avengers, was once again on the loose.

He usually did that to either deal with his personal matters or just to think and clearing his head off. Unfortunately, it was also rather a bad habit for Logan, as he actually never says or informs his friends and allies when or where he is going, and even he has no clue where he will eventually end up.

And right now, Logan seemed to have quite lots of things on his mind and he just wanted to be alone to deal with it. But unfortunately, and as it usually occurs, like it would be either from a mere coincidence or from an adversity, the problems and troubles will usually find him.

"What?" The strong thug leader blurted out in awe, yet anger slowly associating with him.

"Come one, boss. There is no time for this." One of the thugs, seemingly the weakest one muttered nervously, instructing his boss and the others to leave as soon as possible, like he wouldn't like to mess up with the gruff man at all. "We really should get out from here."

Unfortunately, another of the thugs spoke of somewhat threatening. "You have heard him. Have you heard what he said. I want his head." The other thugs around, simultaneously slowly yet steadily started preparing to upcoming and arguably inevitable rumble, rolling up their sleeves, cracking their knuckles or massaging their palms.

Right than, Logan finally turned his full frame, yet still sitting on the stool to face the thugs, though his patience evidently rapidly declining every moment. An intense glare formed on his face as well as gruff man showed his gritted teeth with razor sharp canines, like a fierce dog ready to bite the hand that is feeding him.

"Yer standin' on a thin ice, bub. A thin ice ta mess up with a Wolverine." Logan threatened through his teeth gritting and his index finger pointing to thug leader. "Lotsa things may happen ta guy standin' on a thin ice. Ya may slip and bumpin' yer ramp….Or fall through inta the water a drown. In any case…That's ganna hurt big time…."

However, his sentence cut short and unable to finish, as one of the gang leaders accomplices secretly got his hands on a bottle of beer standing on a counter, swinging it sharply and he hit Logan right in his face with the bottle, which immediately cracked and shattering into a little pieces and the liquid splashed around.

"Yeah, yeah. We can get the picture. Now light up, Frodo." The thug scoffed indifferently, showing no respect and ignoring gruff mans warnings, which would later appear to be a great mistake he would soon regret.

Logan stumbled back from his seat with a painful grunting by the impact, yet keeping his balance and still standing on his feet. "Dammit!" Logan hissed, with his face and part of his hair wet from the beer and having two nasty scratches on his right cheek, bleeding a bit. "That hurt." Gruff man growled menacingly, redirecting his full attention back to thugs with his glare intensifying even further, literally resembling daggers.

However, what happened next pulled confused gasps from every thug standing around. The wounds on Logans cheek started instantaneously mending by themselves, before disappearing completely, leaving just a little drop of blood on its place. Wolverines accelerated healing factor did his work.

"What…Are you?" The goon who smacked Logan with bottle stuttered incoherently, shocked what just transpired, with gruff mans shaking off the blow and the scratches disappearance. He knew very well, as well as the others present within the bar, that a "normal human being" would never be able to heal wounds like that in such an accelerated and very short. Though, in Logans case, he wasn't any ordinary human….He was a mutant, Homo Superior.

A menacing snarl echoed from Logans throat, through his gritted teeth and piercing glare, the gruff man raised both of his arms and clenching his palms into fists. "Ya have crossed a wrong Canadian, punks. I am the best there is what I do." In the instance, three metal razor sharp blades, over foot long, popped out through Logans skin on his knuckles on both of his hands with a loud "SNIKT" sound, scaring and pulling yet other gasps from the thugs. "But what I do ain't very nice." Wolverine stated with his famous and trademark catch phrase.

Though seemingly shocked and intimidated by gruff mans metal claws, the goons managed to get themselves together and getting ready to rumble, while some of them armed themselves anything that could be used as a potential melee weapon, like broken bottle, knife, chain or chair.

"Get that freak!" Gang leader exclaimed militantly, encouraging his minions to attack the mutant.

"Well, if this is th' way ya want it, ya bozos…..Am gonna cut yer life insurance down th' size! RRRRAAAAAAGGGHH!" Logan roared on top of his lungs and lunging to thugs with his adamantium claws exposed.

The things are gonna get ugly…..

* * *

As sun already and completely set behind the hills beyond the horizon and night once again shrouding Equestria under its cape, a peace and quiet prevailed over usually lively and bustling daytime. Yet on a Canterlot castles courtyard, within the gardens, a night quiet was suddenly disturbed by strange noises echoing right from the depths of the earth, under a lawn. The sounds were steadily getting lounder, it almost looked like something or someone was "digging" his way out right on the surface. And eventually, a huge strong paw with razor sharp claws ripped through the ground under a grass with small pieces of soil and clay spreading around.

In the instance, a big darkened head with glowing yellow eyes peeked out, looking around, checking the perimeter, arguably making sure no one was watching, and then, a huge and bulky shadowed creature climbed right from the hole, quickly jumping into a near bushes. However, another, yet much smaller creature in black, jumped from the hole, imitating the actions of its companion, jumping right into the bushes as well.

Both creatures peeked their heads from the bushes, eventually appearing to be no one else than Spot and Fido. A two Diamond dogs calved in a black spy suits hugging their frames tightly, were tasked by their lord and master Grogar with a secret and important mission in Canterlot. Though, Fido bore a crossbow on his back along with a small bag, while Spot on the other hand bore also, yet much bigger bag. Whatever exactly their task was, it was still yet about to be confirmed.

Spot started sniffing cautiously, flaring his nostrils, catching the air. "Looks like the coast is clear." A smaller bulldog whispered to his taller companion, reassured that here was nopony present within their distance.

"Looks that way. For now." Fido whispered back, while sniffing the air himself and much for his luck, relieving himself that the coast was really clear, before shifting his gaze and pointing his clawed index finger on a large building, posed by several towers. "The throne room is supposed to be over there. Is everything clear?"

"Right and clear." Spot whispered in agreement.

"Good. Now lets go before somepony sees us." Strong bulldog instructed as he swiftly leaped from the bushes right behind a near marble fountain and Spot, not wasting any minute quickly following his companions lead.

Hiding behind the fountain, both Fido and Spot peeked out, checking their surroundings before Fido leaped from behind, landing on a grass effortlessly with a somersault and finding new cover behind a tree. Spot, followed him from behind by sneaking on his tiptoes right to the tree and hide behind it. Once again, two mutts peek out cautiously to make sure nopony was watching them, before Fido left the cover and started creeping like a jungle cat stalking its prey, while Spot imitated his actions, both dogs sneaking around like in some spy movie.

"Come on, Spot. Lets get those tiny legs of yours moving." Fido instructed his little companion strongly and with a serious tone through whisper, while they already managed to sneak their way across halfway of the garden and steadily getting closer to the castle.

"Hey. Back off, mac." Spot retorted back somewhat offensively, yet keeping his whisper. "You are not a boss of me."

"Technically, I feel as a top dog, when Rover isn't around. So I AM your boss." Fido growled a little menacingly, showing a smaller bulldog who was an "alpha dog" here, with a dominance gleaming in his yellow dog like eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Spot huffed indifferently, while still sneaking around the perimeter.

"Halt!" Fido suddenly jerked out, yet still managing to keep his voice low, stopping in his tracks and halting Spot from behind with his strong paw as a smaller dog bumped into open palm with his head. A bulky Diamond Dog started sniffing the air and his ears perked out, and despite being quite distant, Fido could hear an upcoming hoof steps. That could mean only one thing, much for Fidos fright…..Somepony was coming.

"What?" Spot asked bluntly in whisper rubbing his head, wondering why his taller dog companion suddenly halted himself.

"The guard! Hide!" Fido hissed in warning and quickly jumped one a marble pillar, where a statue of a standing unicorn with a waving mane was standing and the mutt immediately took quite awkward or rather humiliating pose like a danseuse beside the statue, like he would actually want to merge with the sculpture. Unfortunately, strong bulldog of course started feeling like an idiot, a cheap mimicking the statue.

"Oh, really?!" Spot muttered sarcastically, taken aback and feeling embarrassed about his companions improvised evasive action, yet eventually, though involuntarily doing exactly the same, by taking his own pose several meters away from the sculpture, imitating Fido, much for smaller mutts own indignity and embarrassement.

The upcoming hoof steps were getting louder every moment and Fido and Spot in their awkward posing stances started fidgeting a little bit and beads of sweat forming on dogs foreheads, either out of fear or doing their best to keep themselves steady on their places. Finally, a source of the hoof steps appeared. A grey unicorn guard stallion, calved in a dark blue armour being on patrol was slowly trotting his way across the courtyard, looking around with a serious and stern expression and using a magic via his horn as a flash light to lighten his way up.

The guard eventually stop at the sculpture and his stern gaze as well as light centred right onto Fido and Spot, checking an unusual or rather weird supposed statues suspiciously. In the same moment, both mutts felt their heartbeats increasingly gaining on speed, when it almost appeared they had drums instead of hearts. Beads of cold sweat kept appearing and flowing down their faces, with a worrying like expressions, yet they were desperately doing their best to keep themselves steady and not even daring to move at least their tongues.

But, fortunately for them and for their relief, thinking nothing and feeling indifferently about it, the guard eventually continued in his regular patrol, trotting away before disappearing behind the corner. Finally, when a hoof steps died down completely, right then Fido and Spot could relieve from their poses and taking a rest that they weren't spotted, taking deep regular breaths to calm themselves down a bit. That was a close one.

Yet, managing to recuperate themselves quite quickly from a sticky situation they were both finding themselves in, the Diamond Dogs continued in sneaking they away through, when they finally reached the edge of the courtyard before quickly jumping into a near bushes. They peeked their head out cautiously, and for their dismay, they saw yet other two unicorn guards, holding a spear in their hooves and guarding the entrance to the castle.

"Good gracious. This place have more guards than fleas in a fur." Fido muttered, frustration evident in his voice.

"Hello! We are in Canterlot for crying out loud. The Royal Guards are guarding it even better than Cerberus Tartarus. What else would you just expect." Spot barked quietly exasperated, irritated by taller dogs obvious cluelessness while watching the guarded entrance cautiously. "Not be helped. We will definitely get there that way."

"In that case, there is only one way….From up there." Fido whispered and pointing right to castles roof.

"This way." Fido instructed, waving his paw and pointing his head to his right, instructing Spot to follow him, as both bulldogs quietly and carefully left their bushes hiding place so the guards wouldn't spot them, making their way on their tiptoes right to the corner of the castle.

A strong bulky bulldog then took a crossbow from his backs, digging in his backpack as he pulled a grappling hook like arrow, with a rope fixed on its nock and loading his weapon with it. Fido than raised the crossbow up, aiming on the castle roof properly and pressing the trigger.

A grappling hook zipped through the calm night air, pulling a rope behind as it flew somewhere beyond the roof and hooking itself somewhere.

Fido then pulled the rope several times, testing and making sure it was hooked fest and unable to release itself. "Alright Spot. Lets go." Taller dog challenged his smaller companion, while he started climbing a rope himself.

"Do I look like a monkey to you?" Spot muttered in both mix of sarcasm and protest, like he would be somewhat reluctant to climb a rope.

"Look….If you would mind to remember, Lord Grogar have given us very important task. And right now, our necks are depending on the success on this mission. So, stop whining and come on!" Fido encouraged his smaller companion, yet his voice being somewhat restrained, like he would also be a little afraid by the thoughts what kind of terrible and unimaginable things Grogar himself might intent do the Diamond Dogs if they fail.

A strong mutt than spit into his paws in a disgusting like manner which farm pony like Applejack would tolerate and considering normal as a tough country girl, but Rarity in the contrast, a fashionista with a lady like charm would consider such act disgusting and she would even call a "fashion policy" for that. Fido rubbed his paws in order to make its muscles stronger and tight before he started climbing a rope, also supporting his height with his feet touching the wall while climbing up.

Though still hesitating a little bit, Spot eventually looked around the area, making sure nopony was watching and better wanting to disappear before the guard comes back, the mutt followed his companions example and started climbing right up, though doing this quite hardly.

After several minutes, Fido finally managed to climb on the castle roof, while Spot was just in the middle. A small mutt merely peek down, but of course immediately regretting his action, as his head swam a bit from that height, yet not even daring to release himself from the rope. "I really hope all those jewels and gems are worth it." Spot murmured nervously, thinking about all those sparkling gems and jewels in Grogars personal treasure, considering and wondering if the services with Grogar were worth it.

Yet, the mutt kept climbing up, evidently encouraged by his own fear, by both from heights as well as Grogars wraith as he finally made it right on the roof, joining Fidos side. The mutts than started pulling the rope up so it couldn't bring any suspicious.

However, in the same moment, another unicorn guard was patrolling around down there, yet fortunately, Fido and Spot managed to pull the rest of the rope and then hiding themselves with the edge of the roof just in time, before a flash light of the guards horn could spot them.

 _To be continued….._


	18. Chapter 17 - Return of an old Friend II

**Chapter 17: Return of an old friend, Part II**

After several minutes, despite a hard and complicated ascent, Fido and Spot finally managed to scramble their way to the highest tower of the Canterlot castle, where a supposed throne room should be located right below. Being safely tied and hanging on rope, that was also fixed on towers spike, Fido and Spot were discussing their current situation and deciding what to do next.

"Alright. Phase one is done, and now start up the phase two." Fido suggested. "Spot, lets see that "Jammer" thingie that Catrina has given to us."

Spot only nod in agreement, shifting a large and heavy bag on his back, so he had a better approach to it, while still being safely tied to tower via rope. He was digging in it several times as he pulled out a strange, rectangularly shaped and seemingly mechanically constructed device, covered in a leather like covering, strongly resembling dragon scales with several buttons and six small thin crystals of various sizes, and there was something like a main switch on its side. Though visibly seeming primitive and somewhat antediluvian, the device was still very peculiar nonetheless, being very well and sophistically constructed and seemingly more advanced than any other home-made contraptions. Judging from its appearance and design, even Peter or Dr Hooves would give credits to whoever constructed that or whatever was the purpose of that thing.

"I have to say…This is really some widget." Spot declared, and though not being exactly a techno geek and despite his rather limited intellect, a Diamond Dog somehow admired unique and sophisticated device the was just holding in its paw. Spot than climbed on Fidos back, while a larger dog was still hanging on the tower, then balancing on his head and fixing so called jamming device of sorts to towers spike, tying it fest with a rope.

"Do you really thing it works?" Spot asked curiously as he climbed from Fido.

"I guess, there is only one way to find out….Just try it out." Fido bluntly stated and shrugging his shoulder in an indifferent like manner.

"But…." Spot suddenly raised his paw in protest. "Before we do….We are supposed to wait for a right moment." Smaller dog explained.

"Oh yeah." Fido exclaimed in realization. "How has Catrina and Lord Grogar explained that to us exactly….?" Diamond Dog murmured for himself thoughtfully, yet as it also seemed, a mutt didn't have a slightest clue what to do next. He was rather and obviously "being all brawn but no brains".

Spot, once again sighed in exasperation yet trying to give his very own explanation. "As I remember correctly, we are supposed to wait till the ponies along with that Parker pony open a portal into another dimension with some sort of another advanced contraption thingie on their own. Then we shall activate the jammer. At least that's all what we have needed to know and do, I guess." At least someone did his homework.

"Well, aren't you the clever one." Fido scoffed sarcastically through his fanged mouth with his paws folded, causing Spot to growl a little in irritation with an annoying scowl forming on his face. "But in that case…I suppose someone should climb down there and watch out before they actually open the portal, don't you think?" A large dog declared provocatively with a smug expression, showing that he actually wasn't that dumb as he looked.

Despite feeling uncomfortable and somewhat uncomfortable about his companions choice of words, which by the way was a pure truth. Fido just couldn't climb down there on a steep surface of the tower, because he would arguably slip under his bulky and strong frame. The case was in belaying with rope, and unfortunately for him, Spot just wasn't strong enough to hold a much larger mutt, therefore he would take a smaller dog with him. Well, in this case, Spot would eventually take the job, while Fido would belay him with his strong arms without a much effort. So, the thing was square and clear.

"Alright." Spot sighed in beaten like manner, acquiescing himself. "I will climb down there. But…" A bulldog started digging in his bag again and this time he pulled out yet other strange devices, that actually looked like and resembled a powder boxes, with strangely a mouth like insignia carved on it, giving one to Fido, while keeping the second one. "Here. We will need those."

"What is this?" Fido murmured with a bewildered gaze, checking yet another weird device suspiciously, of course and as usually, having no clue what was its purpose.

However, Spot took the device closer to its mouth and started talking into it, and much for Fidos utter surprise, Diamond Dog squeaked in shock, waddling a bit, yet luckily being still tied to a tower and nearly dropping the box like device as he heard Spots voice coming right from it, though sounding a little distorted. "It is yet another of Catrinas so called inventions. She calls it the Communicator. With these boxes, we shall communicate with each other on great distances, without limits."

While Spot finished his lecture through so called "Communicators", Fido just couldn't supress his amazement, though in his case it would be called rather bewilderment. "That's….Very inventive." He dully stated.

Spot than took yet another rope from his bag and tying it around his waist with a strong knot and giving the rest of the rope into Fidos own strong paws. "Alright. I going down. So, you must assure me on the rope while I am skipping. And when something happens, I will contact you via the communicator and you activate the jamming device. Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear." Fido grinned in somewhat indifferent manner.

"And one more thing…" Spot remarked for the last time. "Before you active it, don't forget to take those enchanted ear plugs that Catrina has given to us."

"Never mind that, shorty." Fido scoffed provocatively, yet also nodding his head in understanding while holding a rope as Spot slowly and steadily started scaling the tower down on the rope with Fido was holding and belaying his smaller companion from up.

Spot eventually managed to slide down the tower on the rope within a minute, which was much a faster way than climbing up right to the edge of the roof. Small canine bent over the roof to see large sets of windows of the throne room, he gulped nervously and biting his lip from the height he was finding himself in.

Yet, small bulldog took a deep breath, encouraging himself up and maintaining more confident posture, as he started slowly and carefully climbing down over the roof edge, still hanged on the rope. Spot was taking himself down before he was close the windows edge. The bulldog then shifted his frame on the rope into a head-down like position and carefully peeked through the giant window inside the throne room.

* * *

" _ **There. I have managed that, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis stoically stated with his computerized like voice, obviously being up to something. _**"I have hacked myself into Dimensional Dilation Accelerators microprocessor and redirected all of its mechanical functions. I shall be able to track down a dimensional overlap over time and space between Equestrias and Earths dimensional boundaries. Its frequency and energy signature is unique. It shouldn't take long to track it down."**_

"Great job, Jarvis. Get onto it." Peter declared joyously, evidently pleased with artificial intelligence programs progress so far. The satellite dish receiver, standing nearby and being connected to both Accelerator and Jarvis started slowly turning around in the process.

With Jarvis help, Peter along with Twilight and the otherpony should bring Logan into Equestria in no time and the Harmony Avengers team would be complete to face and fight Grogar.

"How is it going, Peter?" Twilight asked as she closed her gap between herself and he husband, peeking over stallions shoulder.

"Jarvis has managed to hack himself righto into Time Dilation Accelerator and now its searching for some suitable dimensional overlap over time and space." Peter explained to his wife, having a wide smile on his face, seemingly cannot wait to see his old friend again.

"That's great." Twilight squeaked joyously and rubbing her cheek against Peters affectionately, also seemingly happy with her stallions work and looking forward to see Logan again as well.

However, in the instance and without anypony realizing it, Pinkie Pie nudged her muzzle between duo and attracting their attention. "Uuu!" Pink party pony squeaked in joy. "Shall I prepare a welcoming party for Logan? I know that there is never too late for that."

Considering his hyperactive friends idea, yet Peter chuckled sheepishly and politely dismissing Pinkies suggestion and placing his hoof on mares shoulder. "That is though nice of you Pinkie, really. But…I don't think this will be necessary. I mean…No offense, but Logan really doesn't enjoy mushy, softy and cuddly things much. Yet, he could be at least a little cheery about this. Then again….He is actually never cheery much about anything."

"Huh?" Pinkie exhaled dumbfounded, titling her head to the side like some sort of a pink bird.

"Never mind that." Peter chuckled sheepishly, waving his hoof dismissively to drop the subject.

In the moment, the laptop screen suddenly started beeping, as Jarvis signalized that something was up, as all Peter, Twilight and Pinkie turned their gazes to screen. _**"I have just located the dimensional overlap with a suitable power vortex."**_ Jarvis stated with a promising tone. _ **"I shall now send out a signal through it to bypass dimensional boundaries between Earth and Equestria."**_

Jarvis like icon started processing in the process with little points flashing and fading in row in a circle. And after several moments, the process was completed. _**"The dimensional connection over overlap, between Earth and Equestria has just been established, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis once again declared with its a positive and stoic like manner and much for Peters, Twilight and everyponys standing behind amazement, a medium sized window in the middle of screen materialized with a digitized, holographic like image of planet Earth.

"Nice work, Jarvis." Peter exclaimed with satisfaction. "I owe you two hundred megabytes of updates for this." The stallion even patted Jarvis on top of monitors plastic case like an owner is praising his dog for a good job done.

" _ **Well….Thank you, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis replied with a strange like manner in a mix of honour and sarcasm.

"He actually realizes, that he is patting a computer, doesn't he?" Felicia whispered to other mares standing beside her in a sarcastic away.

"Welcome to your world." Rainbow Dash whispered back in her own way of sarcasm and rolling her eyes.

"So, Peter…" Sunset asked curious as she came closer to Twilight, Peter and Pinkie as she arched her brow to see the laptop screen properly. "How do you exactly intent to find Logan anyway? I mean….The Earth is large, with over billions of people inhabiting it, and Logan is just one man. He just might be anywhere."

"Quite easy, Sunset." Peter replied with a smug like expression, like he would actually know or having a way how to do that. "Uatu also upgraded the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator with an advanced tracking system in order to lock down a selected target and transporting it from one place to another, including through different dimensions of course."

"Yes, I know that, but….Exactly…How? I f I remember correctly, you have been saying something about tracking down his molecular structure or something like that?" Sunset asked with a curiosity gleaming in her azure blue eyes, yet still filled with a little hint of uncertainty and having no clue.

Peter only grinned smugly by the response. "I am glad that you ask Redhead. And….You are actually right. Logan has something special and unique that should make our search much easier. And…I also may know where to begin to search with." Stallion stated as he averted his gaze back to laptop screen and started pressing buttons on the keyboard again. "Jarvis, initiate the tracking mechanism and concentrate the coordinates on both United States and Canada. Search for a mutant named Logan, with a codename Wolverine. Plus…I also need you to set the scanners to locate his Adamantium skeleton."

" _ **By all means, Mr Parker. It is true that Adamantiums chemical composition is indeed unique, though being artificially created. It shouldn't take long to track it down."**_ Jarvis agreed with his usual not changing stoic like computerized voice and started processing on the system again.

"Am, Pete…." Applejack trailed off somewhat dumbfounded by Peters and Jarvis mention of that "Adamantium" thing. Though having no clue what exactly that was, its name sounded really weird, yet the farm pony from strange reasons didn't like the sound of that. Maybe, because it was arguably nothing that could be found in Equestria, but actually being from the other dimension after all. "Don't get me wrong, but….What in tarnation is Adamantium, partner?"

"Gesundheit." Spike declared in a unreadable and blunt like manner, yet apparently and like from empathy sharing honest farm ponys concern.

"You know…." Twilight intervened. "I have also been wondering. What is this Adamantium, Peter? Some sort of metal alloy?" Young princess asked carefully.

"You can…Say that." Peter answered somewhat uneasy, scratching a back of his head sheepishly. His friends obviously didn't know, but Peter on the other hoof knew very well and also having some, though also unpleasant experience with virtually indestructible man-made metal, that by the way being highly poisonous inside the body without a healing factor. "You see…Adamantium is indeed, artificially created metal, that when once becomes solid, and I am really saying this…..It is virtually indestructible." Stallion dully stated, earning a series of collective and bewildered gazes from otherpony standing nearby.

"You mean like…." Rarity exhaled in awe, placing he hoof over her mouth. "There it is NO way to damage or destroy it darling?"

"Really….?" Rainbow Dash exhaled dumfounded with her head pointed on the side.

"Nope." Peters response was blunt and crude, yet confirming the fact and standing firmly behind his opinion, of course earning yet other series of even more collective and rather dumbfounded gazes of the others by hearing their friends confirmation.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy gasped with her hoof placed over her mouth, an awe straining her voice.

Princess Celestia and Luna also seemed somewhat taken aback by Peters mention of possibly "indestructible metal" from another dimension of alien origins with their eyes widened and near slack jawed. Considering, possibly the strongest and the most durable metal known in the whole Equestria was supposedly considered to be a Griffons Steel, a pure and first-class metal alloy, created by Griffons master blacksmiths eons ago.

Griffons crafted the most effective and the sharpest blades and weapons in the entire Equestria. Griffon Steel had no equal and the secret of its composition could only be passed down through Griffons master black smiths, by word of beak. It was also believed, that Ignus Solaris and Celsius, a powerful swords and personal weapons of Royal Sisters were even crafted from Griffon Steel.

But, right now. So called Adamantium, a metal of alien origins and from the another dimension, considered to be supposedly "virtually indestructible"? An alloy rivalling or being even superior to Griffon Steel?

Both Royal Sisters looked at each other with unreadable expressions, not knowing what to say. "A virtually indestructible metal alloy?" Moon princess whispered in a near strained voice.

"By the stars…" Princess Celestia, usually stoic, calm and calculated ruler of the Equestria gasped with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

Twilight, being in awe just like the rest of her friends along with princesses, though young alicorn managed to recollect her sense and averting her attention to her husband, as an unusual or rather bizarre though sparkled in mares mind. "Peter….Beside your testimony about that Adamantium being indestructible, what rather confuses me and cannot fully understand, HOW by Equesria had that metal alloy been implied on Logans skeleton anyway, as you at least put it that way. Because it would be virtually impossible for Logan to be already born with it."

Listening to his bright and intellectually gifted wifes statement and justifying suspicious, as well as seeing confused and collective gazes from others, Peter was slow to response, thinking about an uncertain situation he was finding himself in and trying to find right and fitting sorts of words for the topic. "Well…" The stallion trailed off sheepishly and scratching a back of his neck. "The thing is…."

" _ **Found him."**_ Before Peter could finish his sentence, Jarvis unfortunately interrupted young stallions sentence before he could finish it. His computerized distorted voice sounded very promising, evidently indicating that he must have already found and locate its target, as Peter instructed him before.

Reacting quickly by artificial intelligence programs response, Peter averted his gaze from the mares redirecting his attention back to laptop lying on a table with his eyes widened and leaping gracefully to its position. "Have you found Logan, Jarvis? Where is he?" Stallion barked in awe.

The monitor screen, still with a digitalized Earth image, though it zoomed in closer to the Canadian reign, to Alberta province to be more specified. And moreover, a red spot started beeping in its proximity.

"It is really him?" Peter asked with a somewhat strained, yet hopeful like voice, yet also bearing a hint of enthusiasm as he watched the screen, his attention being firmly locked right on the beeping red point,

" _ **Yes, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis stoically and promisingly replied. In the instance, a small table, arguably containing so important information appeared and pointing right on the red spot. _**"I have made a proper scan, and all the data and computations are set and matching perfectly. A mutant X gene in his DNA confirmed, as well as Adamantium substance coated on the skeleton, along with three retractable blades within both of his arms being present."**_

"Yup. That is Logan, alright." Peter dumbly noted, yet having a warm smile on his face with a joy being visible in his expression.

Twilight, along with Spike, Sunset, Felicia, bearers of Elements of Harmony and princesses came closer to take a better look, with a curiosity present in their faces. "Is that really Logan?" Twilight asked as she leaned her head to see a beeping red spot on screen properly.

"I am positive." Peter replied with somewhat casual and serious tone without averting his gaze from the screen. "All the data Jarvis has collected and the computations he made are for one hundred percent matching and indicating exactly on Logan. And exactly as I have expected. He is somewhere in Northern Alberta in Canada alright."

"Hey!" Suddenly Sunset exclaimed in awe and eying Peter curiously, yet also a bit uncertainly. "How exactly have you known that we would be right there, Peter?"

"Simply…." Peter stated simply. "Logan is a native Canadian. And he is proud of it."

"Really?" Spike trailed off with a dumbfounded expression on his scaly face.

Paying baby dragons odd reaction no mind, Peter shifted his attention back to monitor screen and started pressing buttons on the keyboard. "Alright Jarvis, set the coordinates and lock Logans current position on, so we could transport him."

" _ **Affirmative, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis replied as he once again its systems started processing, and after several moments everything was set and done. _**"There. I have just locked the target on and set the coordinates from its current position across the dimensional overlap into Equestria, right here in the throne room. Everything is all set and done. You just have to press Enter button to initiate the transport."**_

Hearing artificial intelligence programs response, Peter then shifted his gaze to his friends and princess standing around, having a questionable and somewhat uncertain look on his face.

He wanted and wished to see Logan once again more than anything else in the world, yet it on the other hand felt quite strange and rather unorthodox to bring yet another "alien" from another dimension to Equestria.

Peter was by the way already an alien/human himself, brought and transported to Equestria from Earth by Twilight via summoning spell and magically transformed into pony. Sure, at first he started liked it, getting used to his new home and life in the land inhabited by talking ponies and taking a new superhero identity as Spider-Mane and eventually becoming a Prince and Knight of Equestria for his heroic deeds.

However, by learning his true "outworlder" like background during his final showdown with Norman Osborn, the ponies unfortunately and immediately grew hostile, disdained and uncertain about having Peter, as an alien among them. And even despite so much and numerous heroic deeds he had ever done for Equestria. Maybe it was just an adversity, or typical "Parker Luck" or just reacting out of instincts, the ponies were afraid from what they didn't understand and believing only to what they see.

But luckily and eventually, it took lots of work and effort but Peter had eventually gained the trust of everypony back and finally being accepted by them as he managed to apprehend Black Cat in Manehattan, when a Felicia Hardy, alias Cat Burglar, who by the way was yet another alien/human from Earth, coming to Equestria to start up a new life, unfortunately committing several crimes and robberies and saving the entire Ponyville from an ancient ice beast Glacius.

Yet in Wolverines case, it would be rather the best when this entire thing about Logan, as yet another outworlder/or rather a mutant from a different dimension would stay between Peter, Twilight and everypony present in the throne room and Logan, better try to keep a low profile for then. Because, if ponies found out that there is another alien from a parallel universe walking among the populace, who by the way can pop out three metal retractable blades from his hooves, having a virtually indestructible metal bones and above all having enhanced regenerative powers, it might lead to an exactly the same scenario with Peter several years ago, but unfortunately with in much greater extent.

But knowing that Peter could definitely rely on support and help of his beloved wife, friends and princesses as well, it shouldn't be that hard to keep a low profile and keeping Logans background a secret. Though, deep down, Peter also hoped that Logan would like Equestria, as well as this being some change for a gruff man. Being someone who lives in a tough world, having a tough life to endure, with a tough guy like attitude and being someone who is serious all the time and also sadly the one who rarely smiles, life in Equestria at least for some time would do some good to Logan. Hopefully.

"Peter…." Twilight dared to speak to her knight carefully. "Is everything set than?"

"Yup." Peter simply and blankly replied to moon goddess answer.

"Is Logan about his way here into Equestria?" Spike nearly squeaked cheery.

"Yup." Peter repeated with his head nodding.

"And will that doohickey of yours even work?" Felicia asked curiously, though watching Dimensional Dilation Accelerator with a suspicious present in her ocean blue eyes.

"It will work just fine. Trust me Felicia." Pinkie surprisingly stated, closing her gap between herself and a cat burglar. "I know it. I have tested it all by myself."

"Oh yeah….Unfortunately." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and murmuring sarcastically, recalling a mention of an unfortunate incident that transpired from yesterday.

"Dimensional Dilation Accelerator connected with Jarvis own software and system, as Pinkie has stated be herself should work just fine." Peter declared, yet strangely an undercurrent of uncertainty present in his voice.

"Should?" Cadance muttered as she eyed Peter in disbelief. "How do you meant it, Peter?"

"The thing is…" Peter chuckled sheepishly, trying to come up with a logical explanation. "As Uatu had already warned us on the first place, there is only enough energy in Accelerator to work only twice. Therefore, we could only use it right now to summon Logan in here and then to send him back home again. We then will not be able to use it the same way again." Stallion stated sceptically and disappointed like manner.

"What?" Sunset blurted out in disbelief. "How come?"

"It is complicated." Peter scratched a back of his neck nervously. "The science is sometimes…." But before he could finish his yet another professional and very well elaborated scientific explanation, Rainbow Dash zipped right to stallions position with as speed of a bullet, leaving a rainbow coloured blur behind and placing her hoof over his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We can get the idea, Pete. And I better don't want to hear it." Azure tomboyish pegasus uncharacteristically nearly whined in exasperation, evidently wanting to do nothing with yet another of Peters geeky explanation.

"If you say so, Skittles. But it had been an interesting plot I was about to say. Not that quite boring one I gave the last time." Peter smugly stated and eying the mare provocatively, before returning into his more assertive side and shifting his gaze to everypony and dragon present in the room.

"Anyway….What I am doing and that is about to happen soon, I assure all of you, on my heart and honour that it has been for a greater good for all of us and the entire Equestria, As I said before and must warn you, Logan might be on a wild card, moody and having trouble to trust the others, but on the other hoof he is a moral person, a valuable ally and good man to the core nonetheless. I believe that with his help, he will stand the chance against Grogar along with his minions and saving the Equestria. And I also believe, that Logan might use some change as well."

Listening to young stallions decisive and honest words, Princess Celestia managed a serene and warm smile. "I know your intentions are pure and noble, Peter. Doing everything you can to ensure the safety of everypony and the entire world, as well as having a desire to see an old friend from the past. Remember, no matter what happens, you have my full support on this, as well as everypony in here. Just follow your heart and do whatever you feel if right."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." Peter stated somewhat casually, yet being also deeply charmed by sun princess willingness and understanding nature, yet giving a snow white alicorn the warmest smile he could muster

Like they would be sharing sun goddess words in empathy at once, Luna, Cadance, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Sunset and Felicia could do nothing but agree with Celestias statement by merely nodding decisively their head. They all then shifted their concentrated gazes to Peter at once and giving their friend affirmative nods, encouraging the stallion to go for it.

Watching all his friends carefully, Peter then shifted his gaze to Twilight, who couldn't have any different expression. Her deep violet irises full of sympathy stared into stallions own eyes, filled with encouragement and having a warm a positive smile, Twilight leaned forward, as her lips came into contact with Peters own into an affectionate kiss. However, an irritated scowl formed on Felicias face masked with her trademark cat like mask and as cat burglar hardly audibly hissed like a cat.

"Go for it, Peter." Twilight simply stated motivational, encouraging her husband to do his thing.

Though just staring a little slack-jawed, a warm and honest smile formed on Peters face, giving his mare an affirmative nod and shifting his gaze back to Jarvis, taking a seat at the laptop. Stallion then just stared at the monitor screen, watching a still red beeping point on the screen for a while and then shifting his eyes on Enter button. He just had to press it to transport Logan from Earth across dimensional boundaries into Equestria.

Just to be absolutely sure, Peter than once again shifted his gaze to everypony standing around, who all together gave their final approving and honest nod. Stallion then finally looked at Twilight, who just like the others nod with her head in approval with a positive and encouraging smile.

In the instance, Peter returned his attention back to monitor screen and suddenly stopped perceiving the world around him, yet having honest and positive smile on his face. He just pressed the Enter button with a tip of his hoof.

" _I just hope that Logan is in a good mood."_

* * *

Within the Jacks Bar loud sounds of ongoing fight and rumble were echoing throughout the peaceful snowy winter like vicinity. Suddenly, one of the thugs flew right through the window of the bar that shattered by impact while the goon hit the solid concrete.

Inside the bar, it looked like a tornado went through there, turning once a cosy bar entire interior upside down and leaving the place in a mess. And thug gang members that arrived into bar several minutes ago, didn't fell just so good either. They had various face injuries, like bruises, broken noses or bumps aching in pain or feeling dazzled, being literally thrashed around like bags filled with garbage on a junk yard and some of them were even composed on the pile, feeling dazzled or unconscious.

Wolverine, a tough guy and battle-hardened and experienced brawler evidently showed the goons who is the boss here. And unfortunately for them, a gruff man rained the thugs with so many steel (though in Logans case adamantium) like strikes of his fists and giving them such a beatdown, that they would rather spend the rest of their lives in a hospital, than picking up to another bar ever again. And talking about and having an advantage of accelerated healing abilities along with a virtually unbreakable metal bones, someone must be a first class jerk to ever mess up with Wolverine. And in thugs case, they of course had to learn their lesson by the hard way.

Logan was pinning a strong goon on a wooden pillar with his left arm, while having his right arm placed under mans chin, with two of his claws exposed a his third middle one being just inch away from thugs neck. "Ya want it dirty?" Logan snarled, having a goon locked with his adamantium claws, threatening to impale his throat with his third middle claw. The thugs breathing grew shallow, with beads of sweat forming on his forehead and having his teeth gritted with a terrified expression on his face, being at mutants mercy.

However, another thug tried to attack from behind armed with an axe, threatening to chop Logans head off. Though, like knowing about an upcoming danger in advance, Logan effortlessly threw much bigger thug away right into a table several meters away and crashing it on impact with a painful grunting. The goon swung with an axe, but reacting quickly, Logan ducked underneath as the axe chomped right into a wooden pillar instead and getting stuck in there.

"Had yer mommy not ever told ya yer ain't suppose ta play with a sharp objects baby boy?" Logan huffed and countered with swift right slash and cutting the handle of the axe like nothing, much for thugs horror, yet Logan delivered left front kick into his stomach, causing the thug to stumble back across the room and crashing right into a slot machine.

"DIE YOU VARMINT!" Thug leader who was standing nearby jerked out as he pulled a revolver from his leather jacket and aiming his firearm right to X-Men. Yet, hearing a click of a hammer with his enhanced hearing and faster than an eye could follow, Logan appeared right in front of the gang leader within mini-seconds, dodging a bullet fired from gun point-blank in the last moment, and speed-blitzing his opponent yet with another, though this time a left slash, his adamantium claws slicing revolvers barrel off like a hot knife through butter.

"Am not ganna take a molten lead! I get a terrible hangover after that!" Logan barked, retracting his claws on both of his arms back into his knuckles, leaving small wound holes after them, but thanks to his healing factor, the wounds got mended instantaneously, as gruff man delivered a vicious right hook across thug leaders face, followed by a sharp punch right into his stomach, finished by Logans grabbing goons collar and slamming his head into gang leaders forehead, knocking him down and falling unconscious.

Right then when seemingly the fight was over, Logan managed to calm his raging thoughts a little bit, crackling his knuckles and averting his gaze to messed up bar interior, especially beaten goons lying around just to make sure they stay down. "Is that all? Anyone else?" Gruff man huffed defiantly, yet still refusing to take his guard down, but when hearing a couple of painful groans and moans as response, Logan eventually gave himself in. "Too bad. I have just started havin' fun." He huffed sarcastically in a disappointed like way.

Logan then shifted his gaze from the mess right to destroyed bar counter, with barman hiding behind it in fear, yet daring to peek out to make sure the brawl was over. Though he gasped nervously as he saw gruff man approaching the counter, barman stumbled on the floor as he crawled himself and grouching in the corner behind the counter, not averting his visibly terrified gaze from a gruff man.

Though, Logan merely checked damaged counter, besides with one of the goons lying over it. "Hey, barman. Th' gentlemen are ganna pay." Logan stated gruffly and pointing his thumb behind, obviously indicating the thugs themselves, when he saw a small glass of visible beverage, he arched his arm and taking a hold on it. He raised a glass to his nose and taking a few sniffs and when fortunately finding out it was a vodka, Logan drunk the whole glass with one single gulp.

Finishing his drink, Logan put an empty glass back on the counter before arching his hand and taking his brown favourite leather jacket from the stool and taking it onto his muscular and defined physique. Gruff man than started rubbing within a pocket of his jacket as he pulled five dollars from it and just putting a green banknote on the counter. The barman finally put himself together a bit and dared to stand up while staring at the money questioningly, then gazing upon Logan, yet better not daring to say a word to not provoke a gruff man any further.

"That's fer me, bub." Logan simply replied with his trademark gruff voice and having arguably never fading serious look in his face, yet surprisingly speaking with a more moderate tone. "Keep th' change." X-Men nod his head, like he would saying his farewell and being about to make his departure.

However, small electric sparks just and suddenly materialized out of the thin air, sparkling fiercely in the place. It was strange, therefore there was no kind of energy source, like generator that could produce any amount of power. Unfortunately, and without nobody expecting it, sparks started sparkling with even more intensity as a small orb of light materialize, which by the way could appear to be a source of the sparkling. Though, an orb steadily started growing at size, when it eventually materialized into a big swirling multi-coloured vortex of pure energy, which appeared some sort of portal.

"What th'…?" Logan blurted out in confusion, watching the portal, which could also possibly be some sort of hole within time and space suspiciously and maintaining a defensive stance, ready to everything. But unfortunately, despite Logans way long life, battle-hardened nature and vast experience, he couldn't be ready for what was about to happen within a matter of seconds.

Suddenly, and Logan could feel that as well, like some sort of strange, invisible and pulling force would take its hold on a mutant and started pulling him forward, like the portal itself would actually like to suck him right in.

"What th' heck is that?!" Logan barked, though being confused and not knowing what was the deal, the mutant instinctively unleashed his claws from his knuckles and slamming both on his fists right into a wooden floor, using his claws like an ice axes to hook himself on the place.

But unfortunately, a strange force that tried to suck him in suddenly and dramatically gained on strength and Logan did everything he could, with his teeth gritted and eyes shut down to hold himself with his claws, though quite frantically as his entire frame started hovering in the mid-air by the strong sucking force vacuum of the portal.

But eventually, and much for gruff mans dismay, his claws finally lost their grip with the floor, causing Logan to stumble backwards, making several unwilling somersaults in the mid-air and being sucked right into energy portal, disappearing in a flash of light in it. And then, the portal, just as fast as it appeared, that fast it also closed and fading away from the existence.

* * *

Being still hanged on the rope in a spy like style over the edge of the roof of the Canterlot castle and peeking through the large window inside the throne room, Spot grinned maliciously yet having a satisfied look on his dog like face. Whatever was transpiring inside, it was something and exactly that the Diamond Dogs were waiting for and what their entire secret mission was about. "Aah! That's the cue."

A little bulldog climbed on the rope up back on the roof edge, rubbing in his bag for a while when he finally pulled his paw out clenched in fist. When he opened it, he was holding a pair of small earplugs. Yet strangely, they were sparkling a bit, like some sort of magic aura would engulfing them, indicating that they might indeed be enchanted.

He then pulled a Communicator device from his black spy suit, placing it closer to his fanged mouth and started talking into it. "Fido….Do you copy?"

"Loud and clear, Spot." Fidos much deeper and gruff voice echoed right from the talking box, though sounding a little distorted. "What is up?"

"It has already started. It is time to initiate a phase number two. Do it now." Spot chuckled for himself and instructing his taller dog companion on the distance via the telecommunication like device.

"With pleasure." Fido smirked deviously, as taller dog reached into his bag and pulling his very own pair of enchanted earplugs. Taller bulldog very well put the earplug into his ears, before arching his huge strong paw and shifting a main switch of the jammer, activating it. In the instance, the device, as Diamond Dogs mentioned before, constructed and designed by Catrina, the Feline Sorceress herself started working. And the crystal-like antennas on the jamming like device started producing and broadcasting some sort of radio waves of extremely low frequency, that carried away throughout the vicinity.

A strong and much bigger bulldog could only smirk slyly to himself, seemingly satisfied with his act as he took his very own Communicator, somewhat tuning the device via rotating its seal around its axis before started talking into it. "Hey, Rover. This is Fido speaking. The phase two has just been carried out from our side. The rest is up to you now."

Traveling through the wormhole, well rather more specifically, "the tunnel" across time and space in a speed faster than light, Logan, despite seemingly confused and having no idea what exactly was going, on yet maintaining his trademark ever serious and grumpy like look on his face nonetheless was already, though unwillingly on his way from Earth right to another dimension….to the Equestria.

"Whut th' hell is goin' on?! Where am I flyin' ta?" Logan proceed through his gritted teeth. Though still having not even slightest of idea where he was taking to, yet the gruff man didn't like the sound of that and instinctively knowing that something was up.

* * *

In the throne room, Dimensional Dilation Accelerator, controlled remotely by Peter with a help and aid of Jarvis, an advanced technology device was generating an energy beam right from its objective, projecting and creating an exactly the same portal of an interdimensional origins along with electrical sparks sparkling around it, the same one that just sucked Logan in several minutes early back on Earth. Peter did it. He activated Dimensional Dilation Accelerator and opening an interdimensional gateway between Equestria and his old home world on Earth.

Though, a slight tension could be felt within the room, everything seemed to be going just fine and under control. On Jarvis monitor screen, there was a digitalized image with two points, indicating one on the left being Earth and the second on the right as Equestria. The points were both connected with a straight line, which apparently appears to be something like an interdimensional bridge/worm hole across both worlds and a small red beeping point moving slowly on the line from Earth directly to Equestria.

" _ **Everything is going well and according the plan, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis stated with promising and reassuring manner. _ **"Estimating, within eight minutes, more or less, Wolverine should cross the dimensional overlap and arrive into Equestria right on schedule."**_

"That is so cool, Jarvis." Peter exclaimed in a near squeak, with a joy present in his voice. "I can hardly wait."

"So, Logan is going to arrive in a matter of eight minutes? That's great." Twilight exclaimed as well, sharing her husbands joy and enthusiasm.

"But…." Peter remarked, as suddenly an unusual yet a good idea flashed within his mind like a spark by flint stones, standing up from the chair and closing his gap between Jarvis and everypony standing around. "Curious….When Logan arrive in here…. Isn't he actually….Turn into a pony as well? Just like me and Felicia?"

It was a good point though. When Peter (still in his human form) first arrived into Equestria and while fighting a rampaging dragon that attacked and terrorized Ponyville, he felt a strange and unusual sensation, along with dizziness and eventually loosing consciousness via fainting, only to wake up three days later and much for his horror, finding himself as an equine, or more precisely an unicorn pony. Though, it still didn't get clear and not being fully sure, it arguably caused a magic of the Equestria itself, as its natural form of energy, having an effect on Peters body in a sudden change of appearance.

Yet, exactly the same thing happened to Felicia during her arrival to Equestria and Aunt May. Though, unlike Peter, his beloved aunt took a form of pegasus, yet the Cat Burglar took a form of earth pony, which by the way didn't seem as restrain or limitation to the mare, in the contrary, Felicias pony form enhanced all of her physical attributes beyond their normal limits. Yet in Peters case, as an unicorn, the stallion was endowed with a magic. And despite and thanks to Twilights training and help, Peter gained a better hold and control over his magical abilities, but unfortunately, stallion was forced to give up his magic in order to seal Nightmare Moon back into Lunas body with it.

Although, being an unicorn with magic, which by the way looked like pretty weird, Peter didn't seem to mind at all the loose of his magic, since he had always rather counted on his spider like abilities, naturally high intellect, skills and cunning. Though, he at times seemed somewhat troubled or even jealous not being rather a pegasus, like his Aunt May was. But than again, since his daughter Mayday couldn't figure out how to use her wings properly, Peter didn't felt so obsolete after all anymore.

However, and like it would have some special meaning, there was no telling or getting to know what kind of pony Logan would become, either an earth pony, unicorn or pegasus.

Yet, Peters remark earned a couple of collective yet concerned gazes from others. "You know, Peter…." Luna trailed off, tapping her hoof over her chin thoughtfully. "This…Is actually a good point. But come to think of it, when it happened to you, Felicia Hardy and your aunt, it may by highly probable that the same thing will eventually happen to Logan as well." Dark blue alicorn considered as she gazed to her older sister, that also seemed thoughtful, considering the possibility.

"You know…" Twilight suddenly spoke off and attracting the attention of everypony around her. "There IS a clear possibility that Logan could change as well. Since the magic of our world being an unique form or energy itself and therefore having a positive or passive effects on ponies as natural inhabitants of Equestria. But, when coming on contact with someone of an alien origins, like you Peter, Aunt May and Felicia for instance, the magic must have had a way more different effects on your biology than it would normally react on a normal pony. Therefore, the magic must have transformed you in order to make you synchronize with a balance of this world."

Young alicorn princess unique professional statement earned even more amazement from her friends standing around, especially from her former mentor. "You may be apparently right there Twilight." Princess Celestia agreed with her former students statement and though still seeming bewildered a bit, a snow white taller alicorn managed a serene smile. "As you all arguably know, everything in Equestria coexisted in a mutual yet fragile balance along with its magic, as its natural source of energy from the beginning of time. Every other creatures living in Equestria, either ponies, dragons, griffons or changelings must all understand the importance of that balance, to know their own place and role on this world and value each other in order to maintain the harmony in order an intact." Celestias words were incredibly gentle and bearing so much wisdom and understanding. "And, my guess is, that when Peter was first summoned into Equestria years ago, as well as Ms May and Felicia Hardy then, in order to maintain natural balance and reacting completely differently on their alien like biology, the magical energies transformed them into ponies, in order to maintain natural balance of this world. Something like a natural defensive mechanism of sorts."

"Therefore, when Peter, Ms May and Felicia had been still be in their alien – or rather as Peter put it: human forms, it would have caused a drastic change of balance in Equestria or…even disturbing the harmony itself that has been prevailing here for eons. Because, and as it usually goes, lower life forms stand down to those stronger ones." Sunset interjected and giving her very own version about the matter.

Amazed with red maned, amber coloured unicorns intellect and wit, that by the way could being on pair or rivalling with Twilight, yet knowing it was already a totally different topic, Peter immediately intervened and better trying to change the subject. "Yeah, yeah, as much as I like a good geek like talk..…Yet, anyway…..About Logan being transformed into pony….I have just been wondering….Since he is actually a mutant, so called "Home Superior", and therefore being already a higher life form on Earth and already born with his abilities, aren't there any chances that he actually could transform into….something else?"

Peters yet another one million dollars like question earned yet other series of collective and bewildered gazes from otherpony. "That's….Actually a very good question, Peter." Luna stated thoughtfully and patting her hoof gently over her chin. "Since Logan has number of animal like characteristics due to his natural mutation as you put it, like enhanced senses for instance, and yet….it might by even possible for him to turn into a creature that actually shares familiar or the same qualities like Logan. Although….It is still not clear."

"Oh come, Princess Luna." Suddenly Spike blurted out in a somewhat humorous like manner. "Like what are you saying? He might actually become a timber wolf, griffin or even manticore or something? CHECHECHECHECHE!…Echech…Echechem…" Baby dragon laughed for himself aloud by the funny mention that Logan may turn into something else than a pony, but unfortunately for him, he better ceased his laughter, as the others didn't seem to share Spikes rather childish amusement as some of them, and especially moon princess herself denied a strict glare to Spike, showing that it was very serious.

"You know…." Spike, finding himself surrounded by serious looks and glares alike, chuckled nervously and waving his arm dismissively. "I better don't want even know."

"Well…." Suddenly Felicia, interjected. "Come to think of lots of weird stuff that happened to us lately. I mean like reality warping, dark embodiments like alter ego, magic stuff, a world inhabited by talking ponies, as well as me gaining an equine form myself, I am more than willing to believe that practically anything may happen." Cat burglar huffed in giving in like way before whipping her tail..

Yet, thinking nothing and not letting herself to distraught by little dragons antics, Princess Celestia closed her gap between Spike and Luna. "Please. Lets just not be hasty and keep ourselves cool. We will just have to wait and see how the things are going to evolve." Snow white alicorn stated with her trademark gentle tone, trying to relive the tension and moderate the others.

But suddenly, and all at once, Peter straightened himself up. He felt a very well-known and familiar tingling sensation occurring in the back of his cranium. His trusty Spider-Sense was buzzling, signalizing an upcoming danger, yet whatever it was, the ringing didn't sound so intense like when sensing a danger about that magical explosion or Grogars presence. This buzzling, was on the other hoof quite different this time. Like Peter could sense some sort of radio waves of a very low frequencies.

Being aware of her husbands somewhat cautious and straightened posture, yet knowing very well that something was wrong, Twilight trotted closer to Peters side. "Is…Something wrong, Peter?" Young princess asked cautiously as well as the others watched their friends reaction carefully.

"I am….Not sure." Peter dumbly replied, obviously still feeling uncertain about this kind of sensation. "My Spider-Sense...Is picking up some sorts of radio like waves of a very low frequency."

"Radio waves?" Fluttershy murmured nervously. "What does it mean, Peter?"

"I don't know. But, something is wrong. Everypony on your guard." Stallion warned his friends as he maintained a vigilant like stance.

But suddenly, Peters Spider-Sense, what at first started as a mild buzzling, literally blared out like crazy, and in the instance, a dimensional portal still generated by Dimensional Dilation Accelerator suddenly and somewhat started fluctuating or even distorting and producing more electrical sparks, that started sparkling more intensively, as it even looked like the portal would be producing some sort of miniature storm or something.

"And here it comes!" Young stallion casually jerked out as he leaped right to Jarvis at the table and started pressing button on laptop keyboard.

"What in the world?!" Cadance exclaimed in awe with her brow widened, watching somewhat fluctuating portal questioningly, an uncertainty present in her voice.

"What is happening?" Rarity exclaimed in worry, sharing Crystal Empires rulers utter reaction.

"Peter…?!" Twilight blurted out in panic as she trotted her way and joining her stallions side at the table.

"The radio waves…." Peter cautiously trailed off, his voice lacking any humour. "Wherever they are coming from, it appears, they are interacting with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator frequencies and disturbing the signal across the portal!" Stallion explained as he watched ever fluctuating and raging portal cautiously, that was gaining on a more and more intensity every moment. Biting down his lip, Peter gazed upon monitor screen nervously. "Jarvis?"

" _ **Affirmative, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis positively stated without losing his stoic and even out voice. _**"The waves of very low frequencies are indeed interfacing with the Dimensional Dilation Accelerators mechanisms own frequencies and disturbing a power vortex within a portal. The disturbance is steadily gaining on strength and overloading mechanisms processor."**_

"No kidding." Peter muttered sarcastically as continued tapping on the keyboard and checking the monitor screen that was flickering a bit, yet Peter could still see Jarvis icon and a window with Logans like red beeping spot on its way from Earth to Equestria through dimensional bridge like line, but unfortunately, the spot so far managed to get behind half of the way. "Jarvis. How much time is left before Logan arrives?"

" _ **Approximately….Four more minutes and twenty six seconds."**_ Jarvis replied. _**"Yet at least the good news is that Logan has already passed dimensional overlap and being in Equestrias dimension."**_

" _Boy. Like that sounds very reassuring."_ Peter thought for himself sarcastically

However, in the instance, and like there wasn't enough excitement, Peters Spider-Sense blurred once again as the dimensional portal distorted again and this time released a massive burst of flashing lightnings around the throne room.

"LOOK OUT!" Peter shouted, as several lightning bolts burst their way right to otherpony standing around. Felicia, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie jumped aside before lightning could hit them, therefore hitting only a marble floor instead.

Rainbow Dash on the other hoof took her frame into the air and swiftly and with a dazzling speed maneuvering between lightings and leaving rainbow coloured blur behind her trail, while Fluttershy squeaked terrified and crouching under the table to cover herself.

Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance immediately casted an energy force field via their horns to prevent more of the lightings to get through and protect their friends, as several other bolts hit the energy like bubble, yet royal alicorns holding their ground.

One of the lighting bolts was about to hit Spike, but Sunset just in time used her magic to teleport him out of the lightings reach, as baby dragon once again reappeared in a flash of light in safety behind the magical shield. "Wow! That was a close one. Thanks Sunset." Spike relieved himself, thanking fiery maned unicorn.

"Don't mention it, Spike." Sunset replied and smiling on dragon warmly, yet maintaining defensive stance. "But there isn't over yet."

Twilight managed to get closer to Peter, who was working on Jarvis quite frantically, ducking from lightning generated by a raging and distorting portal, her horn started glowing with her trademark violet magic aura and creating her very own energy like force filed to protect herself and Peter alike.

"Peter! Can you stop this?" The mare exclaimed, concentrating her thoughts to keep the energy shield steady and hoping for her husband being up to something.

"The power vortex within the portal is becoming increasingly unstable! And I still cannot figure out where are those blasted radio waves coming from!" Stallion exclaimed, biting down his lip nervously with a frustration present in his voice. "Me and Jarvis are doing everything we can to keep the portal under control!"

" _ **Unfortunately…"**_ Jarvis spoke off, his usually stoic voice being suddenly changed into more serious and cautious. _**"The radio wave frequencies are messing up and keep overloading Dimensional Dilation Accelerators system as well as my own circuits. I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep the portal steady."**_

Suddenly, the portal distorted and burst out once again which seemed like a little implosion, releasing yet another rain of lightning, but fortunately, everypony in the throne were protected by Twilights, Celestias, Lunas and Cadances energy shield, as the bolts of energy hit, yet not being able to pierce the protecting like force field.

"Now what?!" Rainbow Dash jerked out with an odd combination of sarcasm and exasperation like she would be expecting more bad things to happen, which by the way wasn't too far from truth.

"Jarvis?!" Peter asked quite desperately, expecting from artificial intelligence program some answers and hopefully some solution.

" _ **There has just been another massive disturbance within the portal."**_ Jarvis explained as the monitor screen kept glitching and right in the window, as Logans red beeping point, still on its way on a portal like bridge line, suddenly something disturbing happened, much for Peters and Twilights dismay. A sudden and strange yellow glitch like spot appeared right into the line between red point and finish like point of Equestria.

"What…Is that?" Twilight asked cautiously in a low somewhat restrained voice, with a present hint of uncertainty and pointing he hoof on the screen.

" _ **It would appear that the due to radio waves frequencies and as well as ever raising instability of portals power vortex must have somehow disturbed a balance of the worm hole inside and therefore tearing a dimensional hole in time and space in Equestria. That way, the coordinates of Wolverines expected arrival are stripped and the course of interdimensional travel might change. He might end up anywhere in the Equesria."**_ Jarvis explained.

The information however shocked both Peter and Twilight so much that they could do nothing but look at each other slack jawed, with terrified expressions and worrying for their friends sake. Yet, Peter luckily managed to recollect his senses enough by shaking his head and started pressing keyboard again in an attempt to get situation under control. "Come on, Jarvis! There has to be a way how to stabilize the Accelerator and returning the portal into normal!"

" _ **I am sorry, Mr Parker."**_ Jarvis unfortunately sounded somewhat disappointed and sceptical. _**"But that would be highly implausible and difficult to accomplish. A as long as those radio waves are consistently emitted and messing up and disrupting Accelerators portal generating mechanism, I am afraid and according to my calculations there is no other way than turn the Accelerator down, disrupt the process and close the portal."**_

"What!? You mean, like leaving old good Logan at the mercy of chance, by hopefully ending up somewhere completely else in Equestria, or worse….Being stuck within the worm hole for all eternity?" Peter exclaimed in a pure frustration, of course and unfortunately being so stunned or rather offended by Jarvis obvious logical and probably the only suggestion. "Never! There has to be something we can do…."

* * *

Within a wormhole tunnel, Logan was still on his way through the seemingly never-ending tunnel, traveling through space time continuum in a warp like speed. Despite still not figuring out what was this all about, Logan started having a strange suspicious as a well-known scowl formed on mutants rather hirsute face.

"Ain't too sure whut th' name of this game is here." Wolverine growled and crucking his knuckles, while still floating through the tunnel. "But it sure looks like the time fer me ta git off th' bench soon enough…..Whut th'?!"

But suddenly and without Logan expecting that coming, another sparkling energy vortex, which though resembled more likely some sort of hole in a time and space just appeared out of nowhere over hundred meters away right in the tunnel, as its energy like field started fluctuating a little bit, seemingly growing unstable. Yet, some sort of pulling/sucking like vacuum force took its possession of Logan and started pulling him right into the hole.

"Oh crud! Just when I have just started enjoyin' the ride." Wolverine grumbled under his breath as he eventually arrived, or rather in that case being sucked right to the power vortex like hole, literally. "If I ever got my hands on th' wiseguy who have got some nerves ta give me a ride of my life in a twisted dimensional like style, am really gonna heat things up fer him!" Logan growled menacingly, with some nasty intentions on his mind that he was about to do to whoever did that to him, before disappearing in a power vortex.

* * *

But before the stallion could finish his sentence, another though this time much stronger implosion echoed right from the portal that distorted again and releasing yet another series of lightning bolts that once again bombarded the magical force field generated by princesses and protecting everypony under it. Unfortunately, in the same moment, being already overheated and unstable from so much disturbance by radio waves, a short-circuit sparkled through Dimensional Dilation Accelerator, traveling throughout the cable connecting the device to Jarvis, shocking the laptops own hardware and keyboard.

Peters Spider-Sense started ringing again, yet it was quite late, as electrical sparks circuiting through the laptop changeling through both of stallions hooves. "OUCH! The short-circuit!" Peter shrieked in pain and instinctively getting his hooves out of the keyboard.

" _ **Short…Cir…Cuit…!"**_ Jarvis somewhat jerked out with unusually distorted voice and being seemingly like in pain, evidently by short-circuit overloading his hardware and circuits. _**"Mal...Func…Tion…Of…The…System…!"**_ Jarvis murmured as his wavering voice eventually died down completely and his icon somewhat going blank.

"JARVIS!" Peter and Twilight both exclaimed simultaneously in panic, despite being a mere artificially intelligent program, the power couple evidently showed a concern and worrying for their digital friends condition.

But unfortunately, and like there were more bad things to occur, exactly as Rainbow Dashs worries would confirm, the dimensional portal, although luckily stopped generating lightning, yet suddenly creating a powerful vacuum like pressure, that started immediately sucking everything inside like a vacuum cleaner.

"What in tarnation…?!" Applejack exclaimed in awe, yet keeping her frame steady and holding her trademark cowboy hat with her hoof so it couldn't be sucked into a portal.

"What is happening now?!" Rarity literally shrieked horrified as she stared at the portal.

Gritting his teeth nervously and being quite short to answer, Peter checked the portal questioningly, trying to analyse what the problem was. "Those radio frequencies must have somehow disrupted and shifting the worm holes polarity, making the portal even more unstable and right now it functions something like a vacuum cleaner! Instead of working in straight line forward, it now sucks everything in!"

"Oh my goodness…Oh my goodness…" Fluttershy stammered nervously, with her hooves placed on her cheeks as she stared at the portal with a terrified expression.

Suddenly, the vacuum pressure gained on strength and unfortunately, Pinkie couldn't hold herself and the sucking pressure of the portal snatched her from the marble flour and pulling the pink party pony right in, squeaking in panic. Nearly every mare shrieked in horror, like it would have a horrible effect on an outcome.

But fortunately, surprisingly Felicia swung one of her miniature grappling hook like claw right from her that wrapped itself around one of Pinkies hind leg, stopping the mare just in time before she could be sucked into the portal.

"Don't worry, hun! I got you!" Felicia reassuringly jerked out as she held Pinkie on the rope.

Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash of course just didn't stand around and immediately gave a cat burglar a helping hoof by holding the rope fest and trying to pull Pinkie back from portals reach.

Right in that moment, Twilight redirected her magical shield right to the portal itself, in an attempt to block or negate the vacuum pressure, though the young princess found it relatively difficult as a pressure of portals sucking stream slowly started getting on to Twilight. Yet, seeing young princess efforts, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance along with Sunset immediately joined Twilights side and each mare generated her own magical aura through her horn and combining them all together into one powerful force field and literally locking the portal along with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator down in it, therefore managing to negate the sucking vacuum like pressure.

"Peter!" Princess Celestia proceed through her gritted teeth, sun goddess concentrating her magic on still raging portal. "You must find a way to stabilize the portal!"

"I am trying, but nothing is working!" Peter replied quite desperately, pressing the keyboard with his hoof frantically in a desperate attempt to keep the portal steady, yet failing miserably. "The Accelerator cannot take much more! There is a danger that it could blow up and frying Jarvis!"

"Then there is no other way but to do! You must shut the Accelerator down and close the portal!" Luna instructed her friend as the last remaining resort to do.

"But…What about Logan?!" Peter exclaimed, protecting about princess of the night statement and worrying for Logans safety.

"Peter…" Twilight proceed through her teeth, with her voice restrained. "It is the only chance!" Though, the mare then surprisingly tuned into more reassuring and carrying tone. "I promise…We will do anything we can to find Logan. Trust me."

"We don't know how much longer we can hold the force field! The pressure of the portal is way too strong!" Cadance blurted out as seemingly starting wavering.

"Peter! If you are about to make your choice, now would be the perfect time!" Sunset exclaimed with a mixture of sarcasm and restrain.

Listening to his wifes pleas as well as watching Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Sunset holding the magic barrier over the raging and fluctuating portal, which by the way seemed weakening every moment, and also seeing Dimensional Dilation Accelerator overloaded with electrical sparks generating from the device, despite having not much time, Peter considered the situation with his rattling nerves.

The situation was truly getting critical and there was much on stake. Peter was worrying for his friends and family safety, but he as well didn't want to put his old friend, who by the way was still on his way through the portal into danger. But then again, with the portal continuing to suck everything within its reach as well as danger or Dimensional Dilation Accelerator blowing up from the overload, was far worse scenario imaginable. Therefore, there would be practically no way how to save Logan trapped within a worm hole possibly for all eternity. Despite it was against his own better judgement, Peter knew very well what needed to be done.

"Ah applesauce!" Peter muttered incoherently, as he swiftly unplugged the cable connecting Jarvis with the Accelerator and running to Twilights and princesses side. "Alright then. I have just unplugged Jarvis so he couldn't get shocked any further. But unfortunately, I couldn't close the portal via Accelerator remotely. And since Jarvis is all but out of order, I have no choice but close it manually." Peter explained as he glanced to Twilight, Sunset and the princesses. "I need you to make at least a small hole o slit so I could get inside and press the main power button in order to close the portal."

"Are you nuts?" Sunset interjected, like she would be objecting with Peters suggestion, yet also with concern in her expression. "You will get suck inside!"

However despite the seriousness of the situation and surprisingly managed a smirk. "I guess you have you forgotten my ability to stick up on virtually any surface, Sunset? I may crawl my way right to the Accelerator behind the force field and shut it down."

Considering stallions response, amber coloured unicorn eyed Peter bewildered yet still focusing her magic. "That's….A pretty good point."

Smirking once again, Peter gazed upon his wife. "Twilight. I need you to open a hole within the force field so I could sneak in and close the portal."

Though feeling uncertain and being a reluctant to comply her husbands request, but when seeing his brown irises full of determination, young alicorn knew that there was no point in attempt to discourage Peter from it, which by the way seemed pretty reckless. Yet, the mare eventually smiled warmly and giving herself in. "Alright, Peter. But please, just be careful."

"Don't worry, honey. You know what might kill me. And if something….I will send you a postcard from the worm hole or If I am lucky, from the another dimension, somehow." Peter reassured Twilight with a soft and kind tone, yet not forgiving himself a small hint of sarcasm in his tone and kissing her mares cheek in affection.

Despite rolling her eyes in annoyement by Peters quipping, yet believing in her stallion, Twilight smiled at Peter warmly with her head nodding and concentrating her magic through her horn and opening a small hole in force field so Peter could squeeze through it. But unfortunately, yet it could be expected, a powerful vacuum sucking like pressure produced by the raging portal got through the hole.

"Alright, Peter! Go!" Twilight encouraged Peter to go for it.

Only nodding his head and not wasting any more time, Peter bounced gracefully and leaping right into the hole, also being assisted by a vacuum suck. The stallion landed on the floor and instinctively using his ability to adhere himself on any surface into crouching like position and pinning himself to marble surface, as his body refused to move from the spot where he crouched, while his chocolate massed mane and tail were waving uncontrollably in air due to vacuum pressure.

Twilight, though reluctantly meanwhile closed hole behind him again, while Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Sunset were still holding the force field and the others were watching the entire drama from the safe distance.

" _Oh boy! Isn't that a breath of a fresh air. Very at least, there wouldn't be a need to buy a Hoover."_ Peter. Still adhered in the floor watched the ever raging and fluctuating portal with a vacuum like pressure, that appeared to be steadily gaining on strength along with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator, luckily still fixed on a metal holder, because otherwise the device would by already sucked into the portal as well. But unfortunately, and much for Peters horror, the advanced technology device started literally pulsing with electrical sparks from the overload, threatening to blow up.

" _Logan. Please forgive me for this, bub."_ Realizing that there was no much time left, yet knowing what had to be done, Peter sprung his body like a spring and performing one single jump like a frog, though in his case and as Peter would put it like a "jumping spider", as he gracefully soared through the air, yet coordinating his glide carefully so he couldn't get himself sucked, Peter managed to land right at the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator position, once again using his hind hooves to stick on the floor and pressing red main power button on the device.

Though, of course Peter sharply moved his hoof away by instincts as electricity channelled through his hoof, just like before with Jarvis. "OUCH! It is hot!" Peter shrieked in pain.

In the instance, the objective stopped emitting a beam generating the portal, as suddenly an extreme sucking force slowly yet surely died out as the dimensional gateway eventually ceased fluctuating and slowly dying out, before fading away from the existence completely. The danger passed.

Right then, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Sunset could finally negate the force field that was shielding the portal and taking some rest, while Spike, Felicia and bearers of Elements of Harmony, seeing the danger was already passed managed to peeked out or leaving their specific shelters, yet still bearing bewildered and uncertain looks.

Twilight immediately trotted to join his husbands side and hugging Peter tightly around his neck, still a bit terrified, yet also being relieved and happy for her stallion to alright. Peter returned Twilights hug with his own, wrapping his hooves over mares body and nuzzling his cheek against hers soothingly that everything was alright.

But unfortunately, their problems had just started.

 _To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 18 - Return of an old Friend III

**Chapter 18: Return of an old friend, Part III**

In a peaceful, quiet and already late night over the Equestria and the time when everypony and everything was asleep, suddenly an orange blur sped through the night sky with a dazzling speed. It was a pegasus pony with an orange fiery mane and tail whipping back at the mercy of the wind in a top speed, being calved in a bright blue, skin-tight jumpsuit with a yellow bolts designs streaming over his hooves and chest, having a pair of yellow wings, ears and muzzle exposed from the costume and having a protective aviator googles over his eyes to shield them against an intensity of the wind friction.

Spitfire, a captain of the aerial acrobatics group, the Wonderbolts and Equestrias top flier was on her regular patrols. Being both a top star and the finest flier as well as no-nonsense drill sergeant instructor in Wonderbolt Academy in the same time, was very challenging and even tough and competitive mare like Spitfire needed some time out in a while. And taking regular patrols to scout the land just seemed like a perfect opportunity for Wonderbolt captain to get herself away from all those responsibilities in order to relax and clearing her head off a bit.

Spitfire suddenly slowly yet steadily lose her speed from top to normal, as she found herself flying right above the Everfree Forest, a notoriously infamous wild wooded area on the outskirts of Ponyville, a mysterious and dangerous place inhabited by variety of creatures and the place that ponies considered "unnatural".

"Oh boy. Sure it is quite down there." Spitfire sighed in a rough and high pitched feline voice as she checked the Everfree Forest from her bird like perspective. "Is there some sort of creature holiday I don't know about? Chm. Oh well, at least that actually may save Spider-Manes some trouble. And the night is still young though." The mare smirked and was about to turn and fly away.

But suddenly something strange happened, that attracted Spitfires attention. Several meters, approximately above the treetops of Everfree Forest, electrical like sparks started sparkling with even more intensity as a small orb of light materialize, which by the way could appear to be a source of the sparkling. Though, an orb steadily started growing at size, when it eventually materialized into a big swirling multi-coloured vortex of pure energy, which eventually appeared to be a dimensional portal.

"What the….A portal?" Spitfire blurted out in disbelief, while holding her frame airborne with her wings flapping, as she watched the portal from a safe distance cautiously yet with quite a bewildered gaze under her googles. "Where did it come from?"

But suddenly, something even more peculiar and unexpected occurred, as some strange, bipedal like being of a bulky and defiant like figure, yet a strange black hairstyle and calved in an unusual clothing fell right from the portal and falling down right to the forest.

"What by the name of Celestia…?" Spitfire exhaled, and right then putting her protective googles away by her hoof, revealing her deep light brown eyes with literally baffled like expression and her mouth slack jawed as she just kept herself hovering via her wings airborne and watching as the strange creature was falling.

Logan, unable to do anything but helplessly struggling himself in the air free falling and grunting in frustration. The gruff man eventually came into contact and smashing several tree branches that cracked by the impact under his height, while he continued falling down. Yet, instinctively and as a last resort, Wolverine released his adamantium claws from the knuckles of his right arm and stabbing them right into a different tree trunk in a desperate attempt to break or at least slowing down his fall.

But unfortunately, it didn't seemed to help much, as Logan kept sliding down the trunk and using his free arm to shield his face, which by the way was already posed by various scratches from the branches he just broke while still sliding down the tree.

Finally, yet after breaking more branches, Logan hit the ground hard, but that wasn't far enough, as the impact send the mutant across the cliff and started rolling viciously down from the rough slope, brushing through several objects in his way like bushes, broken or rotten tree logs or even stones. Grunting in both frustration and pain and trying to keep his balance, Wolverine threw his claws into the ground, using them like anchors to desperately slow down his momentum, but unfortunately failing miserably. _"Couldn't this git any worse?"_ Logan though for himself.

And like the things could get worse, another cliff appeared. _"Why do I ask these questions, why?"_ Logan cursed under his breath, still unable to cease his involuntary slide eventually fell over the cliff. Wolverine continued free falling once more with a screaming on top of his lungs, before yet luckily for him plummeting right into a Everfree Lake, the impact of his "dive" created a massive splash quite a few feet high and then a dead silence followed.

Spitfire, who was watching the entire drama from the sky flew right to the cliff from which a strange, seemingly alien being fell. Still feeling confused and having no idea what by Celestia had just happened over a minute ago, the mare perched herself over the edge of cliff and cautiously peeking down to lake, wondering what will happen next.

Despite that, one part of the pegasus wanted to fly down there a make sure that the being was alright or even provide some help to it. But on other part, Spitfire somewhat and maybe out of instincts halted herself to intervene. Since that being was evidently from the another dimension and not knowing either it was a friend or foe, a Wonderbolt captain just decided to stay back and observe to hopefully learn more about that being, whoever it way, well…If it even survived the fall it went through. Considering what height it fell from as well as taking some serious punishment during its uncontrollable fall, there was no way any "ordinary" being could survive something like that.

In the instance, and much for Spitfires awe, the alien rose his head from the water and taking a series of deep breaths to get so much air into his lungs as possible, evident due to lack of oxygen when being underwater, before starting, yet somehow with difficulty swimming right to the shore.

By finally making it to the shore and crawling from the water, Logan made another series of deep yet shallow breathings. His brown leather jacket had several gashes over and having a torn sleeve on the shoulder. "Wow. Some soft and perfect landin'." He grunted and crouching in pain by grabbing a left side where he had ribs to reduce the pain before plummeting himself to the wet sand. "On second thought…Maybe I should have taught th' class."

And yet, wounds on Logans face that he received during his slump from the branches and the staff, already managed to fully mend themselves thanks to his healing factor, as well as pang that was coming right from ribs also died out completely. Though being still shaken a bit and struggling himself to stand up, Wolverine eventually made into his vertical position on his feet. He rolled his left shoulder several times, making sure it was on its place while grabbing his head and slowly remedying his neck several time with a low cracking echoing from it.

Finally grunting in relief, Logan raised his right arm and clenching his palm into fist several times. "Whut the hell happened? And where am I?" Wolverine huffed as he looked around himself, checking his surroundings. The forest he was just finding himself in, full of thick trees, bushes, ferns as well as some strange tropical like plants, which looked like more like a jungle of Savage Land or something.

To be sure, Logan flared his nostrils and catching the local air of the unknown and somewhat mysterious like forest. The scents that Logan could smell, either sweet, bitter or rotting, neither of them actually fitted or matching the Savage Land at all, meaning that wherever he was, it could be more than obvious or suspicious that he was no longer on Earth.

Yet, there was something weird on that place alone. The entire forest seemed mysterious, unnatural and looking like some strange and negative like aura was radiated and engulfing it

" _Come on. Just like whut is this? Did I just travelled all th' way to visit th' Blondie in th_ ' _Wonderland? Great."_ Logan grumbled, but suddenly an unusual and rather peculiar scent brushed over his fine enhanced sense of smell. It was way different than the other strong, stinky or rotten scents around the woodened vicinity and swamp, it on the other hand smelled like a light scent of musk, yet surprisingly refreshing like a nature, but strangely, combined with sweet scent of rose and vanilla.

Wolverine sniffed the air, trying to find a source of the sweet smell, when his gaze landed right on the cliff from which fell right into the lake several minutes ago. He was just starring on the heightened place for a while, yet Logan knew that whoever or whatever was generating that scent, must had been there for sure. On purpose, to persuade himself about his opinion, he picked up a small pebble from the ground, swinging his arm and throwing it with a great accuracy up, right behind the cliff.

"OUUCH!" A feline painful like squeak echoed over the cliff. "OKAY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Logans eyes widened as a baffled expression formed on his face, which was quite unusual for someone so stoic and serious like Wolverine. But on the other hand, it wasn't that weird at all, because what the gruff man just saw would rather surprise everyone. A horse, calved in a skin tight blue jumpsuit with a yellow lighting like insignias with a fiery orange and yellow mane and tail, as well as surprisingly having…wings like a mythological horse Pegasus, jumped off behind the cliff and ranting in frustration, while rubbing a hoof over his head. However what Logan found the most disturbing was the fact that the horse, arguably the mare could actually…speak perfectly human speech.

Spitfire, still grunting and rubbing a small bump on her head, evidently relieving the pain when Logan unfortunately threw a pebble on her and striking home, denied a fierce glare to the alien being and before Logan could react, the winged horse flew her way right to his position with a speed of a bullet when being mere inches away and keeping her own frame airborne with her wings flipping.

"Just…Who do you think you are? Throwing stones after ponies just like that, you hooligan?!" Spitfire scolded in frustration and irritation, pointing her hoof accusingly and glaring at bipedal like being suspiciously.

Logan, though managing to re-establish his confident composure, yet still deep down being somewhat uncertain and not knowing what to think about this all. Being suddenly and involuntarily sucked into an interdimensional portal, traveling through time and space via wormhole, just to be sucked yet into another portal and unfortunately falling from multiple stores like height into a strange dark forest, finding himself somewhere completely else than Earth, and now even meeting a "talking winged horse". Just like Logan though, the things couldn't get any weirder. _"A talkin' horse hey? Chm, not th' first and arguably not th' last weirdest thin' I have seen on this trip."_

"Eghm….Sorry about that, babe." Wolverine replied dumbly, scratching a back of his neck, yet sensing a raising tension within irritated pegasus mare expression, the X-Men cautiously kept his distance, not knowing how the rather awkward situation evolve. "But next time, when ya want ta play hide and seek, than make sure that ya stay against th' wind. It kin give ya away."

Spitfires eye widened and being somewhat thankful to have her jumpsuit mask over her face, because a small shade of pink as well as a temperature in her cheek raised by aliens unorthodox flatter. Yet, shaking her head to recollect her sense, Wonderbolt captain lashed out a little. "Have you just call me…Babe?!...Why you perverted…I am gonna…" Yet, luckily, Spitfire manage to calm down her fuzzy and frustrated thoughts down as a realization flashed in her mind like light of hope. "Hey….How have you known that I was hiding behind that cliff anyway?"

Despite, finding it weird to chatting with a horse, yet not being the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him, Logan replied with a somewhat provoking tone. "Well, maybe if ya took a shower, I couldn't git the scent of musk as well as rose and vanilla of yers so easily. Ta tell th' truth, ya smell quite refreshin'…Fer a horse."

Spitfires mind grew even fuzzier by aliens provoking and childish like quipping. Her heartrate gaining on speed a bit, as well as the temperature within her cheeks raised even further, even almost threatening to burn through her mask, yet also wondering that the alien male could actually smell here on such distance. But luckily, the mare once again managed to recollect her nerves and maintain her own confident like posture while still airborne, refusing to let herself provoke. "First of all, I am a PONY. And I am a PEGASUS in the case you haven't realized these." Spitfire sarcastically stated and pointing her hoof on her flapping wings. "And by the way, the name is Spitfire and I am a captain of Wonderbolts, if you must know." The mare stated proudly and folding her hooves

"Alright then…Fiery." Logan stated somewhat indifferently, yet inwardly wondering what in the world was those Wonderbolrds the pegasus mare mentioned, while Spitfires expression turned a little irritated and baffled at once by alien giving her a weird and funny nickname. "May ya tell me where th' heck am I?"

Though still being irritated a little bit by bipedal beings unorthodox or rather dry sense of humour and feeling somehow reluctant to cooperate, Spitfire eventually gave herself in and even taking her guard down. "Well….This is the land of Equestria." She dully yet honestly stated and finally landing on her hooves.

Suddenly and once again Logans eyes widened and his mouth nearly falling agape as Spitfire mentioned the name of the dimension, a totally different world than Earth itself, where he was just obviously teleported via that strange dimensional portal about ten minutes ago. Equestria. Though, as much weird it seemed, Wolverine somehow started having a strange hunch like he would already heard that name, as well as memories on someone from his past associated with it.

"Equestria…..Equestria ya say?" Logan murmured thoughtfully. "Ya mean….A distant wonderland inhabited by talkin' ponies, full of mushy and friendship staff that is actually based on like some kind of fairy tale or somethin'?" The X-Men sarcastically trailed off.

"Eghm….Yeah?" Spitfire dumbly murmured in agreement, being surprised by the alien males mention about Equestria being inhabited by ponies, yet still being slightly irritated by his quirky humour, that she yet still failed to understand.

"Parker and Sparkle." Logan cautiously yet somewhat hesitantly mentioned the names of very well known individuals, who by the way appeared to be close friends to him and having some history together by the way. "Ya think, that's somehow familiar ta ya?"

Spitfires light brown eyes widened like two saucer by aliens male mention of the names, that by the way were arguably more famous and popular in Equestria in these days than Elvis Presley had ever been back on Earth. However, more important thing way….How by Celestia that being knew about Peter Parker, alias The Amazing Spider-Mane and Twilight Sparkle, The Princess of Friendship?

"How do you know about Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle, dude?" Spitfire gasped in awe, yet bearing a suspicious look on her face. "It is not just like that an outworlder from the another dimension arrives and knowing about the greatest hero and knight of Equestria and princess of friendship personally. Do you….Actually know or being actually associated with them?"

"Ya kin say that." Logan replied somewhat offhandedly and scratching a back of his hand. Despite the gruff man would keep it to himself and rarely showing any emotions openly, Logan himself couldn't do nothing but wondering. Despite, and as Uatu the Watcher mentioned it before and due a different time zone between Earth and Equestrias dimensional boundaries, it had been already three years since he last saw Parker and Sparkle before they left the Earth for good to live happily ever after in Equestria, and though he wouldn't, well at least openly admit it, the gruff man was often wondering, if he would ever had the chance see his friends once again. And right now, it would appear he got, though quite unexpected opportunity.

"They are….actually th' friends of mine. Though in Parkers case, someone would rather consider it unfertunate." Logan stated somewhat offhandedly before going on. "Ya thing….Ya could bring me ta them?"

Listening his words carefully, and though still feeling uncertain about this all, Spitfire could somehow feel that there was something strange and unusual about Logan. With his bipedal and alien like background, having a tough and rough like attitude, hardened like exterior and lacking manners, as well as having quite a sarcastic and dry sense of humour, there was obviously something more hiding within him than anypony would expect. Yet, whatever it was, it was yet about to be concluded, yet it also made Spitfire to make her compromise and the mare knew very well, that the ones who could tell and figure something out were just Peter Parker, aka Spider-Mane and Princess Twilight Sparkle themselves.

"Alright, dude. Lets just say that I might comply to you. For now." Spitfire stated a little hesitantly yet also willing to cooperate with the alien for now, before a sudden realization struck her mind like that small pebble striking her head and gazing upon the male with, though this time a curious expression and raising her hoof. "But wait a minute. You haven't even told me your name."

Although feeling a little defensive about pegasus simple yet honest answer, yet thinking nothing about it and like it would do any harm, the gruff man sighed inwardly, giving himself in. "Th' name is Logan."

"Logan…" Spitfire replied, testing out the name on her tongue. "That pretty cool name." The mare stated somewhat cheerfully with a warm smile forming on her face, evidently her bad and suspicious mood fading away, before spreading her wings to take it up. "Alright, lets just…."

But before the Wonderbolt captain could complete her sentence or hovering into the air, Logan suddenly raised his arm with a halt like sign, stopping the mare in her tracks and shifting his attention to a nearby forest. "What…?" Spitfire blurted out in disbelief.

"Be quiet, sister." Wolverine proceed cautiously in a near whisper, with a glare forming on his hirsute face as he concentrated his full attention and perking his super acute senses to the forest. "I have a weird feelin' we ain't alone here." And the X-Men was unfortunately right.

Suddenly, the local air somewhat changed and Logan could feel it as well by taking a deep sniff with his nose, trying to figure out what was that. It was filled with a very strong stench, smelling like a rotting wood, leaves and swamp gases, or more likely a nature or forest itself. But…there was something more and else that was hanging in the air. Something like ancient dark forces that engulfed the forest. Something vicious…savage….and evil. Wolverine suddenly straightened his face up and cautiously sniffing the air several more times, before releasing a low yet menacing growl from his throat, taking a defensive like stance and clenching both of his fists, ready for anything.

"What is it Logan?" Spitfire cautiously dared to ask and closing her gap between herself and her new alien friend, but what she just saw pulled a gasp her eyes widened and gasping that her own heart nearly stopped beating what she just saw. Multiple dark shadows emerged right from the darkness of the forest itself, that even appeared to be approaching of sorts. But what was rather disturbing or rather pretty freaky, as suddenly a pair of evil green glowing eyes on each shadow appeared as well as vicious and menacing growling and snarling could be heard. They were supposedly some evil creatures of the Everfree Forest, crawling in the darkness and hunting under the cape of night.

Logans glare intensified as well as showing his gritting razor sharp canines and snarling menacingly, yet still ready to unleash his claws, yet Spitfires eyes as the shadow approached the edge of the forest. And when they eventually came out, the moonlight of the moon revealed the creatures of the night in all their beauty. They looked like giant and powerful wolves, yet…with their bodies being comprised entirely from a timber logs, wood, leaves and sticks, having an evil vicious green yes alright, leaf eyebrows and having a sharp carved wood instead of fangs.

Timber Wolves. A race of wolf-like creature and the most vicious and deadliest predators of Everfree Forest were on the hunt. And right now, the pack with over five members, instead of finding some meal found trespassers on their territory instead, which of course the beast didn't meant to tolerate such a temerity.

"Whut kinda frikkin' freakshow is this?" Wolverine proceed cautiously, seemingly bewildered by the looks of the weird looking wolves composed entirely from the woods, yet not averting his gaze from the vicious and savage creatures that started circling around, obviously stalking and studying the intruders, which by the way also might the prey in their view.

"Oh by the Celestia!" Spitfire gasped in fear. "Timber Wolves!"

"A Timber whut now?" Logan blurted out dumbly, obviously having no idea what Spitfire was talking about, yet evidently indicating the wooden creatures.

"Come on! We have to get out from here!" Spitfire spread her wing and taking her frame right to the sky. But suddenly, the mare stopped in her tracks and instinctively turning her head around in a baffled realization, and much for her horror she saw that Logan just kept standing on the place, facing the Timber Wolves.

"What in the buck do you think you are doing?!" Spitfire barked infuriated and in disbelief, while keeping her position airborne in the air. "RUN!"

However, much for pegasus dismay, Logan simply huffed without averting his gaze from the Timber Wolves. "Sorry, darlin'. A word "run" ain't exactly in my vocabulary."

"But…But…." Spitfire muttered incoherently, not knowing what to do or thing about her alien friends attitude. _"Is he nuts or what?! Those Timber Wolves are gonna tear him to the shreds."_ And her worries were nothing but justified. Nopony, well at least a few ponies actually would be so stupid to face off the Timber Wolves. But unfortunately, Logan obviously ignored or even seemingly scoffing that fact.

Holding his ground and standing firmly in a defensive like stance, Wolverine eyed the wolf like creatures cautiously with intense glare on his face, snarling menacingly, before raising both of his arms and letting his adamantium claws unleash from his knuckles with its trademark "SNIKT!" sound, as deadly weapons shone in a moonlight.

"Hey! Ugly. Ya wanna ta take bite out th' someone? Try me." Logan proceed menacingly, prompting the Timber Wolves to fight him.

"What the…?!" Spitfire gasped, her eyes widening like saucers as well as feeling nearly all her blood in her veins stiffened by the looks of three metal blades just like that pop out right from Logans hands, also struggling to keep her frame in the mid-air.

The Timber Wolves surrounded and started circling Logan, growling and snarling menacingly, watching the trespasser or a possible prey cautiously, waiting for a right moment. Wolverine started circling slowly around as well, glaring at the wolves cautiously, with a stoic and passive like expression, not even a muscle moved in his face and his adamantium claws exposed, ready whoever will make their first move.

"This is gonna git ugly." Wolverine growled menacingly as he crossed his claws defensively, while Spitfire could just stare with a bewildered and tense expression from a safety of the air.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the throne room of Canterlot castle, everpony was still recuperating and trying to cope with what had just happened within the room half an hour ago. Cadance consulted with bearers of Elements of Harmony along with Felicia, discussing and exchanging each of their different opinions on the matters, while Peter was sitting behind the table, working quite desperately on the laptop, trying his best to revived or bring Jarvis back online, as Twilight, Sunset and Spike were standing around the chair, peeking across stallions shoulders to make sure if there was any progress, as they all expressed a concern for their friends sake, despite being mere artificial intelligence program. Luna, however sat in a meditative like stance, having her hind hooves cross-legged, her front hooves spread, eyes closed yet her horn shining with her trademark dark blue magic. Whatever the princess of the night was doing, it must have been something important.

"Come on, Peter. Please give us some good news?" Twilight begged, a concern as well as worry evident in her voice.

"Is…Jarvis going to alright?" Spike asked hopefully, yet worrying as well.

"Lets hope so." Peter could only reply with a somewhat passive like tone, pressing the buttons on the keyboard on the advanced computer laptop, yet still not being sure. "The short circuit really shocked his processor along with several circuits, and nearly crashing his hardware. Hey…Wait. I thing I got this…" Peters tone surprisingly tuned into more positive one as well as a small hope being present in it as he pressed Enter button on the keyboard.

In the instance, a monitor screen came to life, brightening as well as Jarvis software icon reappeared on the screen, beeping with in green. "Jarvis…?" Peter spoke off lightly yet cautiously, while Twilight, Spike and Sunset leaned closer. "Come on, Jarvis, old pal. Do you copy?" Stallion stated softly, patting the monitor screen gently and begging the stars Jarvis was okay.

" _ **Yes, Mr Parker….I am here."**_ Jarvis stated with his digitalized stoic voice, though sounding a little wavering and distorted, evidently being still a little shaken from the short circuit, yet Peter, Twilight, Spike and Sunset could exhale in relief, knowing that Jarvis was alright and online.

"How do you feel, Jarvis." Twilight asked with a soft tone, making sure their artificial program like friend was okay.

" _ **Well….Maybe a little on a crispy side, but I am still in once peace, Ms Twilight."**_ Jarvis replied in a sarcastic, like reassuring like manner, despite his voice still wavering a bit, evident by laptops already low battery.

"It is good to see you are alive - I mean online enough to be sarcastic." Sunset smirked, rolling her eyes, yet also being happy.

" _ **Although my processor and circuits are not entirely damaged, I am almost out of juice. I have used most of my power for dimensional transport as well as stabilizing the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator. There is only something over fourteen present of power left. I need to recharge."**_ Jarvis explained.

"Sure, Jarvis. You have already been working too hard and long for today. Take a break." Peter stated gently with a solemn like expression, understanding Jarvis need.

"Peter, wait." Suddenly, Princess Celestia gently spoke off as she closed her gap between herself and the others standing at the table as fixing her beautiful violet irises full sympathy of the laptop. "Since Jarvis systems are functional and powered by solar energy, I could use my own magic to rise and lower sun as well as manipulate heat to recharge him."

Sun goddess closed her eyes and concentrating her magic via sparkling yellow aura into her horn, before bowing her head down and transferring her energy from it right into Jarvis, the yellow heating like aura engulfing the laptop. The battery icon in the menu down on the screen, that previously had only a few red points left, immediately recharged to its maximum, filling the battery into full green.

" _ **Oooohh! Much better. Thank you, Princess Celestia. I could bow to you to show you my respect and gratitude, but unfortunately, I am mere intelligence program stuck in the laptop."**_ Jarvis showed his thanks to the snow white alicorn princess and almost cheerful to be fully recharged.

"That has been the least I could do." Princess Celestia simply replied with a warm smile.

"Right…." Peter interjected, stating a little sheepishly. "But anyway, you should better take some rest anyway Jarvis. So your circuits couldn't fry from working overtime, especially when Princess Celestia really turned up the heat about you." The stallion humorously remarked, earning a playfully giggle from Celestia.

" _ **Very funny, Mr Parker. Yet….I positively agree with you alternative. I am shutting down the system and turning into a power down mode."**_ In the instance, the screen turned blank,as Peter pressed the main power button, turning laptop off and closing the monitor screen.

"Is…Jarvis going to be alright then, Peter?" Fluttershy softly asked as she, along with other Elements, Felicia and Cadance closed her gap between herself and her friends standing at the table, a concern present in her voice also.

"Jarvis will be just fine, guys. Lets just say he will get a good night power down." Peter stated reassuringly, causing everypony to relieve.

"What about the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator?" Twilight pointed and shifting her attention to advanced technology device, still being fixed on a metal holder standing nearby.

Rotating his head on the side, yet bearing a curious and concerned look, Peter trotted his way to the Accelerator and started examining it. Though not being somewhat damaged or battered on the outside, the device was singed on various places as well seemingly being still hot a little bit, as well as smoke stench coming from it could be smelled. Evident from its mechanism being overheated for quite a duration of the time.

"Good news, guys." Peter declared hopefully with a reassuring like way, as he finished his examination and glancing from the device back to everypony standing around. "The Accelerator doesn't seem to be somewhat seriously or entirely damaged or broken. But its circuits as well as portal generating mechanism from the inside got severely overheated. It will require some time to cool of as well as me to clean it out, but nothing what I could handle." Stallion gave his own professional yet hones expertise, yet bearing a small hint of cockiness.

Suddenly, Sunset perked herself up as her brow arched in a realization that kicked her mind on. "What about those strange radio waves of very low frequencies that jammed the Accelerators own frequencies and overloaded it, Peter? Can you sense them yet?"

Astonished by fiery maned unicorns mention, as well as the otherpony did, Peter could do nothing but compliment Sunsets brightness. "You know, Sunset, when you mentioned it….My Spider Sense is no longer ringing, so it must have already ceased."

"Any idea where did those waves ever came from, partner?" Applejack asked.

"I am not…Quite sure, Applejack." Peter replied and considering farm ponys concern. "But, wherever those waves came from at the first place, there is one thing for sure." Stallion stated somewhat in a more serious tone and slamming his hoof into a marble floor, yet controlling his spider strength enough so he don't shatter it.

"Like what exactly, darling?" Rarity asked with her brow arching.

"You know, and I guess that Twilight and Sunset do as well, the radio waves are just not broadcasted all by itself." Peter declared with a cautious like tone, feeling uncertain about the sudden incident with radio waves as well as having a strange suspicious.

"You are….Right, Peter." Twilight agreed wither her husbands opinion and patting her hoof over her chin thoughtfully. "There must by definitely some kind of source, or…actually some device or machine that could generate those waves."

While Twilights own opinion on the matters at hand earned a couple of surprised gazes from others, however, not everypony or someone else didn't seem to be impressed by Twilight or Peters scientific and professional like reasoning. "HELOOO!" Spike suddenly interjected by blurting out somewhat desperate, earning everyponys attention. "In a case if anypony didn't realize, we are still having a partner missing! Logan is arguably lost and abandoned out there somewhere and we are having chitchats about radio waves, when we should worry or looking for him. So, to Celestia with all this sciency stuff!"

Yet of course, baby dragon immediately regretted his little sorts of words, as he received a glance from Princess Celestia. "Eeghm! I-I am s-sorry, Your Highness! I-I haven't meant to….No offense, please." Spike stammered nervously, with his arms raised defensively and being sorry for his little outburst.

Yet fortunately, princess of the sun shook her head and giving a baby dragon a serene smile. "None taken, Spike. I earnestly agree with you and I wouldn't say it any better by myself. Yet don't fret my friend, Luna is already doing everything what is in her might." Celeastia stated politely, as she glanced upon her sister, who was still in her meditating like stance as well as everypony copied taller snow white alicorns action.

"What is Princess Luna doing?" Pinkie Pie whispered curiously as she watched Luna in an unusual positon.

"She is using her telepathy to track down Logan by detecting his mind. Yet, because he may ended up practically anywhere in Equestria, she is also using her magic to raise the moon to enhance her reach. So, this may take a while." Princess Celestia explained, yet trying to moderate and reassure everypony standing nearby.

However, in the instance, loud knocks echoed from behind the throne room door.

"Please! Come in!" Princess Celestia exclaimed aloud yet with a gentle and polite way, instructing whoever was outside the room to enter.

In the instance, the doors opened with a loud cracking sound and Shining Armor entered the room. "Twily. Peter. Cadance. Your Highness…" Captain of the Royal Guard blurted out somewhat distracted, yet also instinctively halting himself, clearing his throat and bowing in respect nonetheless. "I…Am sorry to bust in here so hastily, but….the guards heard some strange noises from the Throne Room, so I have just wanted to make sure that everything is okay." The stallion stated in a more humble like tone.

Smiling warmly, Cadance trotted her way gracefully to her husband and planting a soft affectionate kiss on his lips and placing her hoof over Shinings, soothing it softly. "Don't worry, dear. We are alright. We had some problems occurring in here, but thanks to Peters, Twilight and our combined efforts, we had managed to get the situation under control. I will explain everything to you later. Right now, we have much more serious things to worry about."

Shining opened his mouth, but before the stallion could say a word and just like out of shock, Lunas eyes shut open, yet surprisingly being engulfed by a white glow and her mouth falling agape. Seeing the princess of the nights sudden and unexpired reaction and showing concern for their friend and sisters sake, Peter, Twilight as well as Celestia rushed to her side while the others edged closer as well. But fortunately, the white glow in Lunas eyes eventually faded, as her deep ocean like irises took their place. Yet, the blue aura that was engulfing her horn faded away as well as dark blue alicorn used her front hooves for support.

"Luna…." Princess Celestia edged closer to her younger sibling, placing her hoof over her shoulder and nuzzling her cheek reassuringly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…I am fine." Luna replied, reassuring her sister and everpony that she way okay, yet with a somewhat restrained voice accompanied with small gasps, yet the princess managed to stand up and shaking her head to recollect her senses, taking a several deep breaths to regulate her breathing.

"So what? Have you found Logan?" Peter dared to ask his best friend carefully, yet not wanting to push too hard despite Lunas somewhat…subdued condition.

Despite still trying to recuperate from her stance as well as sudden outburst, Luna managed a smile. "Yes, Peter. I have found Logan. He is in the Everfree Forest. But I fear he is in the danger." The princess smile diminished as a concerned look formed on mares face.

"Everfree Forest? And danger?" Fluttershy squeaked in horror. "What kind of danger?"

"I am not sure..." Luna stated cautiously, yet turning into her more decisive and assertive side. "But the time if on the essence and we have to act quickly and help him."

"You are right, Princess Luna." Twilight stated decisively and turning to Peter, Spike, Felicia, Sunset and the bearers of Elements of Harmony. "We shall all go together. The Everfree Forest is a dangerous and hostile place and there is no telling what is waiting for us in there. We will need each other."

The others only nod in agreement with decisive expressions, though Fluttershy of course acting a little reluctantly as always, yet the mare tried to by strong to stay at the side of her friends and help them, yet Felicia smirked. "Whatever you say….Ms Bossy."

Twilight immediately perked out with an irritated expression on her face by yet to another Cat Burglars quirk, yet the young alicorn got her emotions under control and merely groaning in exasperation.

"Just a moment!" Peter suddenly proclaimed, halting everypony as he shifted his gaze to Captain of Royal Guard. "Shining, I would a need a favour from you. Do you know and control some spell that can detect any sound?"

Taken aback by smaller stallion sudden request, yet Shining replied, though somewhat hesitantly. "Well….Yes, I can. Why do you ask, Peter."

"I need you to summon some of the both pegasus and unicorn guards and search the castle perimeter, in an attempt to detect certain sound or radio waves of a very low frequencies. And if I could recommend you….Better look out on a heightened places, like roof or towers." Peter explained the details, yet the Shinning Armor seemed bewildered by his brothers-in-law request, but before he could say something, Peter interjected. "Just don't ask bro. Princess Celestia and Cadance will fill you in, but please, just do it, alright?"

Still being bewildered and uncertain about Peters request, Shining gazed up Princess Celestia, than to his wife and followed by younger sister, as three mares only smiled and nodded in agreement, supporting Peters request, knowing he had some good reason to that and prompting Shinning to do the same. Knowing that there was no way to obligate the ruler of the Equestria, his beloved wife and younger sister, who by the way was the princess as well, the stallion eventually submitted to the request.

"Alright then. I will just do that." Shinning stated though a little hesitantly yet smirking at Peter and nodding his head in agreement. "Just make sure nothing will happen to my sister, okay?"

"Thanks Shinning. And don't fret, I will watch over her like an eye in my head." Peter reassured Shinning with a playful yet honest wink as he trotted to his knapsack and pulling his heroic Spider-Mane attire out. Peter snuggled his way into his skin-tight costume, unfortunately yet inadvertently causing several mares, especially Rarity, Fluttershy, Luna and Rainbow Dash to stare as her cheeks were nearly as red as beet. Yet, Felicia on the other hand smirked flirty and brushing the strange of her snow-white mane over her ear, evidently enjoying the look on Peters attire hugging his muscles tightly.

Oblivious to tempers flaring around, Peter then checked the cartridges of both of his web shooters, making sure they were full and replenished, pinning his utility belt over his hips while covering it whit his costume and finally, putting his trademark mask with white lenses over his face as his horn fitted into his mask perfectly.

Now, when everything was set and done, Spider-Mane joined the others waiting for him. "Alright, Avengers! We got a partner to save. Lets Assemble!" The knight of Equestria declared with firm and heroic like tone, earning a couple of baffled gazes from the mares and dragon. "You got to say, it has sounded pretty cool." He smirked under his mask, while Twilight, Luna and Shining groaned in exasperation by Peters rather embarrassing choice of words.

Yet, by pushing the though from her mind, Luna took a firm straightened stance, spreading her beautiful dark blue wings, closing her eyes and using her magic through her horn, that started glowing in a dark blue aura. And in the instance, Spider-Mane, Twilight, Spike, Sunset, Luna, Felicia and Elements of Harmony disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, a loud and terrifying sounds of a raging fight echoed throughout the entire Evefree Forest. Wolverine was fighting with the Timber Wolves with his deadly adamantium claws exposed and with a savage and fearless might, while Spitfire was still hovering on the place with her wings flipping in the safety of the air and watching the entire scene with a bewildered, well if not even horrified gaze.

"Lets do this!" Logan shouted, crouching in a fighting pose and provoking the wooden like wolf-creatures to attack. "Come on!"

One Timber Wolf growled menacingly and he leaped on his prey with his mouth opened wide and log like fangs exposed, but unfortunately for him, Wolverine swiftly sidestepped and slashed the wolfs wooden head off with his claws off while still in the mid-air, as the creatures lifeless body slammed into the ground and the head rolled away.

Another wolf lunged at Wolverine from behind, but reacting quickly, Logan raised both of his arm forward and not able to stop his momentum, the Timber Wolf stabbed himself right into razor sharp blades, making a painful agony like whimpers. Wolverine, though pulled himself on his back, placing both of his legs under creatures belly and with one sharp double like kick, he literally send wolf flying behind and plummeting into a nearby rock, shattering into little wooden pieces by the impact, while Logan placed his hands into the ground, ducking both of his hands to his upper body and gracefully flipping back into a standing position.

The third wolf then attempted for a swipe Logan with his right paw, but the mutant swiftly ducked on the side, avoiding the wooden beats claws and taking an offensive, Wolverine swung with his left arm and cutting the creatures paw off, roaring in pain. Logan than uppercut his right hand right into beasts lower jaw, his claws going through wolfs wooden head like a hot knife through butter. He then grabbed Timber Wolfs neck and thanks to his additional weight along with a tensile strength of his adamantium lacked skeleton, the X-Men easily lifted and overthrew the beast over and slamming its frame right into a near rock, as wolfs body shattered by impacts.

The fourth Timber Wolf charged against his prey with his fang and teeth exposed, but Wolverine, roaring menacingly charged against the wooden beast as well. The X-Men cowered his frame when he was finding himself under creatures unprotected stomach, as he swiftly slammed his claws right into Timber Wolfs neck, followed with a sharp right uppercut so intense and swift, that Wolverine pierced his claws right through creatures guts with several chips flying away and making a hole in its stomach.

Logan then kicked the Timber Wolves lifeless body away and turning his attention to the fifth, last remaining Timber Wolf. The predator roared aloud and lunging his wooden frame right to his prey. Wolverine, however roared menacingly as well, as the X-Men lunged by himself and slamming his adamantium claws right into creatures chest as it roared in pain and plummeting it right to the ground with a "THUD" like sound. In the instance, the colour of Wolverines eyes suddenly morphed to a shade of jet black, as a strange instinctive feeling took over and the X-Men somewhat going numb with the outside world around him, growling viciously and started slashing Timber Wolfs frame viciously with his claws like a madman, roaring and growling like a wild animal, as a wooden pieces and chimps were flying away. Finally, after a while, the mutant eventually stopped in his tracks, waking up from his self induced trance and finding the wooden canines upper body definitely and literally torn to shreds with a chip all over.

Breathing sharply with a snarling, Logan then casually checked the battlefield posed by what remained from the Timber Wolves, like wooden chips and branches. "I am the best there is at what I do." Wolverine proceed in his trademark catching phrase, taking several deep breaths to calm down his raging thoughts and his eyes returning into its normal blue colours, by the realization that battle was over, yet eventually succeeding in his task and sheathing his claws back into his knuckles.

Right now, Spitfire landed on the ground and still with her bewildered and rather baffled expression staring at the Timber Wolves literally reduced to nothing but little pieces and chips before carefully shifting her gaze to Logan. "Have you….How…When…What…?!" Spitfire blurted incoherently out in a total mutter and her voice cracking, not being able to believe what she had just seen.

"Whut?" Logan dumbly asked, with his voice though still gruff as ever, yet more calm and moderated.

Spitfire eventually managed to calm her mind down a bit as well as regaining her decisive and confident composure yet not being able to avert her gaze from the alien. "I mean….You have totally tore them to shreds….Literally. I have never seen anything like that. Well…At least here in Equestria that there would actually be someone brave, fierce or….really stupid to stand up and fight with Timber Wolves for crying out loud." The mare nearly squeaked, yet inwardly being impressed by Logans attitude and guts.

"Well…" Logan murmured and scratching on his black messed like hairstyle. "There where I am commin' we usually solve things via eye fer an eye and a tooth fer a tooth. We simply go fer it straight."

"But…." Spitfire murmured in quite a late realization that occurred in her mind. "May you like bother to tell me what in the buck did those….blades on your hands come from? Seriously, it doesn't even seems possible. Even by alien like standards."

Logans expressions suddenly got serious as well as his mind going thoughtful by the pegasus girls blunt yet sensible mention of the three metal claws that just came out from his hands.

Despite being very well aware of those three razor sharp blades housing within his forearm, which be the way were deadly weapons, against which almost no slashing or stabbing weapon could rival to and almost no other material or substance could withstand its sharpness and durability, yet they also always hurt when come out, cutting their way through Logans flesh and skin, yet his healing factor being able to heal those minor wounds instantaneously.

However and unfortunately, Logan had a negative and bad feeling about his claws, as well as bad and rather dark and traumatic memories associated with them at times, reflecting upon a long, dark and painful past full of suffering that had been denied to him for a very long time.

"Ya know…It is…Complicated. But….I would rather ain't talk about it. There are more important things ta do right now." Wolverine stated offhandedly, trying to dismiss the subject so he and Spitfire could concentrate on the matters at hand.

"Um…Logan?" Spitfire suddenly and surprisingly proclaimed in a near stutter. "You better throw those metal toys of your backup. I guess you are gonna need them."

"Why do ya think so, Fiery?" Logan dumbly asked. "Like whut do ya think are those cheap canine versions of Pinocchio gonna do? Give themselves back together piece by piece?"

Though, as soon as he said that, Spitfire expression shifted from concerned into a more exasperated, yet also strangely bearing hints of humour in it and pointing her hoof, instructing Logan to turn. Wondering the sudden change in his supposed pony friends expression, yet following her example, X-Men turned around, only for his dismay and his brow twitching involuntarily to see the broken wooden pieces of Timber Wolves, being engulfed by seemingly dark green sparkling aura, started getting all by themselves back together and instantaneously reassembling the wooden creatures. Like some sort of advanced healing ability, quite similar to Logans. Yet in Timber Wolves case, it was actually magic that revived them.

"You just have to ask, haven't you?" Spitfire muttered sarcastically and denying an irritated scowl to Logan.

"Oh crap." Wolverine cursed as once broken Timber Wolves got fully reassembled back together into their original selves and starting growling menacingly, lusting for taking a revenge of Logan. "And I have though I was hard ta kill. Where is th' old good woodchipper when ya need one?"

In the instance, Timber Wolves though this time holding their and keeping the distance started all howling simultaneously aloud. The wild calling was carried out and echoing throughout the entire Everfree Forest and piercing thought the night silence. Though, it sounded so horrifying and so intense that it would literally send the chill into others spines and making someone to tremble even into a bone marrow.

"Crud!" Wolverine cursed once again as keeping his battle ready like stance. A battle-hardened and experienced survivor like Logan with animal like characteristics and instincts knew very well what was that howling all about and he didn't like the sound of that. "Better brace yerself, darlin'. We are gonna have company soon." Logan alerted Spitfire standing by his side to stay sharp, once again releasing his claws from his knuckles and not averting his gaze from the reconstructed Timber Wolves who by the way started crawling and circling around the duo again, snarling menacingly.

But suddenly and without expecting, a strange feeling took its possession on Logan, as a gruff man started suddenly feeling dizzy and somewhat weak, having trouble to keep himself on his feet as well as his vision started spinning, blurring as it struggled to clear. _"Whut th' hell is going' on? I am suddenly feelin' like I have drunk th' entire barrel of th' beer and then havin' a horrible hangover after that."_ Wolverine murmured inwardly, having no idea what was happening to him while struggling to keep himself standing as it even seemed getting worse every moment.

"Logan…" Spitfire glanced to Logan, realizing her supposed alien friend sudden condition change and watching him questioningly, yet also bearing an undercurrent of concern. "Are you okay?"

However, one of the Timber Wolves launched to another attack as he lunged right on the due. "LOOK OUT!" reacting instinctively and fast, Spitfire spread her wings and with a dazzling like speed she pushed Wolverine aside just in time, before the wooden wolf-like creature landed on the ground, missing his target narrowly.

Spitfire and Logan slammed to the ground, barely escaping Timber Wolfs powerful jaws with a bone crushing force. But unfortunately, and strangely, despite his accelerated healing factor, Logans unknown, unexplained and still worsening condition and a sudden feeling to faint didn't improved in the slightest as he was so weak that he couldn't even move as his vision kept blurring, as it eventually darkened and losing his consciousness. His adamantium claws instinctively and all be themselves crawling back into his knuckles, yet the wounds immediately mended themselves.

"Logan!" Spitfire yelped in panic as she shake with Wolverine several times frantically in an attempt to wake him up, she even slapped her hoof over his face several times, but unfortunately, it was no use. "Come on man, speak to me! Wake up!". Spitfire suddenly stopped in her tracks as she realized that Timber Wolves surrounded them. Crouching near the ground, with their fangs exposed and watching their prey with their piercing green eyes, ready to lung after them again. Yet, Spitfire spread her wings, grabbing Logans lifeless body and quickly snatching him away out of wooden beasts reach.

Spitfire, carrying Logan behind his shoulders attempted to rise up to the sky and fly with her unconscious friend away, but strangely and much for Wonderbolts captain surprise and dismay, she found it somewhat difficult. Despite being quite and practically pretty short, even despite of his rather muscular and bulky like physique, Logan seemed unusually heavy, as Spitfire was struggling, flapping her wings fiercely and quite frantically trying to lift up Wolverines frame higher into the air, unfortunately failing at the attempt. There was no wonder, though Spitfire didn't know, since Wolverine actually had to bear nearly 100 pounds of Adamantium lacked on his skeleton.

"Oh man! Either you are a lot heavier than you actually look, or I have just forgotten to take my pick-me-up this morning. For quite a shorty, you are pretty heavy, aren't you?" Spitfire grumbled and cursing under her breath while struggling to keep her frame in the mid-air, carrying Logan as an extra weight. However, all five Timber Wolves run after them and Spitfire with Logan in her grasp flew away right into forest, in attempt to get Logan into safety and outrun to wooden predators, though pegasus found it quite challenging and complicated, as Wolverines own weight was significantly slowing the mare down and not being able to gain an enough altitude. And so the wild chase of their life began.

* * *

Spitfire, carrying still unconscious Logan in her hooves flew as fast as she could throughout the Everfree Forest on the run against dangerous and hungry Timber Wolves who kept howling menacingly as their calling echoed throughout the forest. The forest was indeed overgrown with vegetation and branches, making it very difficult to get through thick greenery. Plus the entire forest was a maze, and Spitfire, due to be forced flying low with Logan had no idea and unable to find a right direction how to get out of the forest.

Yet Spitfire, a captain of Wonderbolts and being one of Equestrias finest and best fliers, a drill sergeant at Wodnerbolt Academy and despite flying with a passenger, a tough and tomboyish mare managed to maneuver her way through several trees gracefully and quite with easy, before diving her frame from a small hill spreading he wings and ducking under a long tree branch and resuming her flight as persistent Timber Wolves followed in pursuit, not intenting to give up their prey so easily.

Though, Spitfires eyes under her googles widened in a shock as she approached to a field posed by dangerous plant vines like tentacles with razor sharp thorns. Although, being still chased by the wooden like creatures, an idea flashed in Spitfires mind, as she could actually use the forest in her own advantage and a devious grin formed on her exposed muzzle. _"Wait. This just might work."_

The mare flew her way right towards the vines, that were writhing like cobras, ready to strike their prey with their venomous teeth. One spiked vines swung after Spitfire from right in an attempt to tackle its possible prey down, yet reacting quickly and thanks to her rigorous training and having years of experience as an elite flier, the mare swiftly ducked on her left, dodging the vine and its sharp thorns. Second vine was about to strike from the left, yet just like at the first one, Spitfire ably ducked on her right, successfully dodging the second vine. Yet, third vine attempted to brag the flying Pegasus from above, but Spitfire merely jumped over the vine, yet also making sure it didn't grab Logan.

Spitfire made a series of graceful aerial acrobatic like maneuvers and dodging several more spreading vines in her was and to crown the entire aerial performance, the mare flew as she started rolling her frame around her axis and spinning her way through the rest of vines like a fired arrow from the bow, eventually passing the field. Spitfire then dared to turn her head around, seeing how deadly vine spores wrapped around several Timber Wolvers, trapping them in their deadly grasp with razor sharp thorns. The beasts were whimpering and struggling to free themselves from snake like binding plants.

"Cha! Chew of those, boys!" Spitfire scoffed smugly, evidently satisfied as her plan actually worked like a charm, giving her and Logan some time to get way ahead of and nearly escaping their wolves chasers. But as soon as the mare shifted her gaze back forward, her eyes widened and gasping in utter shock as saw a tree in in front of her in her way. Spitfire attempted to avoid the obstacle, but it was already too late, as captain of Wonderbolts tripped on the branch, accidently and unwillingly releasing Wolverine from her grasp, as those two soared uncontrollably through the air from the forest right into a small clearing and eventually stumbling and hitting the ground hard, making several rolls before eventually halting in the process.

"Aaargh!" Spitfire grunted painfully as she rubbed her head to sooth the hurt, taking the googles from her head to her forehead and trying to stand up. "Alright….That hasn't been exactly one of my best landings." Pegasus finally made her way back into her hooves and shaking her head to recollect her senses. She opened her light brown eyes and seeing Logan, still unconscious and lying motionlessly with his face buried into a dirt.

"Logan!" Spitfire yelled out as she trotted her way to X-Mens side, shaking his frame with her hoof gently in a desperate attempt to wake him up. "Come on, soldier! On your feet, NOW!" She yelled on top of her lung in a military like way, when a drill sergeant is yelling at the cadets, but unfortunately even that was pointless.

Grumbling in frustration, Spitfires ear perked out as she heard a distant growling and snarling, as Timber Wolvers came out from the forest, finally managing to catch up with their prey. However, this time not only a few of them, but literally the entire pack entered the clearing, crawling in a predator like way and surrounding Spitfire and Logan, making sure they wouldn't escape them anymore.

Feeling her heart racing as well as cold beads of sweat forming on her forehead under her costume, Spitfire bit her lip nervously, being surrounded and on the wooden creatures mercy, with Logan still out and no more place to run.

Despite being thoroughly outnumbered, with Logan still out, with only a little chance to prevail, as well as being visibly afraid from outcome and despite she could fly away to save her own life, Spitfire just couldn't leave Logan behind. Instead she held her ground firmly with a decisive like stance, as fierce scowl formed into her face and gritting he teeth, the mare stood firmly between Wolverine and Timber Wolves like a barricade, inwardly swearing she would stand by her alien friends side no matter what.

"Alright, wolfies. If you want him, you will have to get through me first!" Spitfire proceed coldly and maintaining a defensive like stance, ready to take on the Timber Wolves by herself. And like accepting her challenge, one Timber Wolf approached when he was just a several meter away from the place where the pegasus stood. The creature snarled viciously, eying its prey with its evil green eyes, before cower and lunging into Spitfire with his mouth filled with razor sharp wooden fangs opened and claws exposed, roaring on top of its lungs.

However, suddenly a pair of blurs, one of red and blue and second one of rainbow colours zipped out of nowhere and snatching both Spitfire and Logans frame from the reach, as the wooden beast hit only the ground with a loud "THUD!" like sound. Spider-Mane swung on his web along with Rainbow Dash flying in a dazzling speed right into action and grabbing Logan, while Element of Loyalty grabbed Spitfire, saving their friends just in time from a certain doom.

"Have no fear! Spider-Mane, the Knight of Equestria and his trusty sidekick Skittles are here!" Masked stallion cheered out as he swung on his web, holding Logan with his free hoof over his hips into and landing in a safe distance, as well as Rainbow did, holding Spitfire for her hips.

"Hey there, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash nearly squeaked in joy, yet controlling her voice enough to reaming professional by seeing her long-time idol of Wonderbolts.

"What the?! Parker? Rainbow Dash?" Spitfire murmured incoherently and in disbelief as she saw Spider-Mane and Rainbow Dash by her side. "This is…definitely a surprise to see you two. Thanks for the save be the way." Wonderbolt captain thanked her friends for the rescue, but her mind flashed in a sudden realization. "Hey…Hey…What are you doing here anyway?"

"It is….A little complicated." Rainbow sheepishly replied her own version of explanation and scratching the back of her multi-coloured mane. But before she could say another world, Peter calved in his heroic attire interjected.

"As much as I like long overdue chitchats, everything will be clear to you pretty soon, Spitfire. Right now we got not only one but the entire bunch of big baddy wolves to worry about." Masked stallion stated cautiously as he watched the entire Timber Wolf pack with his lenses, which though being slightly taken aback by more ponies to come on the scene, yet three more wolves approached and ready for yet another attack.

But suddenly, the wooden creatures got blasted by energy beams of magic energy of purple, yellow and dark blue aura, as small wooden chips spread around by the impact, while Timber Wolves whimpered painfully and stumbling back to the ground.

Shocked and taken aback, Spitfire immediately shifted her gaze by the direction where those blasts come from as her mouth fell agape and eyes widening by seeing Twilight, Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer along with Spike, Black Cat, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy trotting/flying their way from the other side of the forest. "Here comes the cavalry!" Spike cried aloud as he and other mares joined their friends on the clearing and making something like a circle around Logan.

"Well this certainly cannot be seen every day." Spitfire stated offhandedly by dumbly watching the herd that just surrounded her.

"Fluttershy." Spider-Mane politely yet firmly addressed a fiery maned mare and shy pegasus. "Stay with and take care of Logan, while the rest of us take care of the wolfies."

"Um…Yes Peter. I will just do it." Fluttershy meekly yet decisively replied as a shy pegasus edged closer to unconscious friend, though feeling a little uncomfortable by so many vicious and hungry Timber Wolves surrounding them.

Then, Twilight used her own magic and in the instance, a purple glowing orb materialized on a tip of her horn that suddenly released multiple streams of energy, that flashed every single Timber Wolf on the clearing, causing several sparks and somewhat negating the dark energy aura that engulfed the creatures beings.

"I have just used my magic to negate Timber Wolves ability to reconstruct themselves. However, it will last only for a few minutes. Yet, it should give us more than enough time to scare them off." Twilight explained, glaring at the pack of wooden creatures cautiously.

"Nicely done, honey. This should give us some edge." Spider-Mane stated honestly, complimenting his wifes quick thinking, as Twilight gave her stallion a playful smirk, while Peter returned the smirk of his own under his mask. The masked stallion then glanced upon every mare and dragon standing around by his side, all nodding and grinning simultaneously that they were ready.

Spider-Mane than shifted his gaze back to Timber Wolves, before the masked stallion stopped perceiving the outside world around him and simply calling out aloud the legendary words, which became a trademark and famous slogan of the most powerful superhero team ever assembled on Earth, by which the bad guys and evil fears : "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

In the instance and just like by Peters command, the everypony and dragon all called out defiantly into a powerful battle like cry and charging into fight with Timber Wolves to protect their friend, who was also by the way the final engaging member of the team.

The pair of Timber Wolves charged right to Spider-Mane with their mouths opened and showing their wooden like fangs. "Bring your pretty faces to my web shooters!" Masked stallion proceed in an unusually very deep and gruff like voice before raising both of his hooves and releasing two strands of webbing right into creatures snouts, a sticky steel like strong substance effectively webbing their traps shut. The knight then delivered a spinning mule like kick underneath of one of wolves lower jaw, sending him flying as the creature shattered of a nearby tree.

Yet second wolf, despite his webbed snout threw his right paw to swipe his prey, yet with his amazing enhance agility, reflexes as well as his trusty Spider Sense, Spider-Mane jumped up, dodging the creatures attack, performing a graceful backflip and effortless landing on his hooves right behind the creature, while he grabbed its tail with his hooves, as the hero swung with Timber Wolf like a throwing hammer on an Olympic Games. "Have a nice trip!" Peter proceed as he released Timber Wolf, as wooden creature soared through the air and slamming into third Timber Wolf and both creatures shattered by the impact. "Directed!" Spider-Mane cheered up aloud.

Twilight, soaring on her beautiful alicorn wings along with Sunset, as two mares bombarded three more Timber Wolves with a series of powerful magic bolts fired from their horns so persistently like a machine gun, that within a matter of several seconds the creatures were reduced to nothing but small wooden pieces and chips, while Spike took as much air into his lungs he could and then releasing one robust and powerful burst of his green sparkling flames, that literally engulfed fifth Timber Wolfs body like some large torch that flashed the entire clearing, as the beast whimpered in pain and in panic running back into forest and leaving a smoke trail behind.

"That wasn't that bad." Spike complimented himself a little smugly, as the baby dragon unfortunately a little too late realized another Timber Wolf being about to chomp on him with his mouth opened wide from behind.

Yet luckily, Rarity used her telekinesis, as an azure coloured aura engulfed the creature. A fierce scowl formed on fashionistas face as she lifted the wooden beast from the ground. "No one will touch or hurt my Spike Wikey!" The mare menacingly huffed as she tightened her telekinetic grip of Timber causing the Timber Wolfs wooden body to crack on several places as Rarity charged her way to the creature, sharply yet gracefully turning her frame as her beautiful violet mane waved in the air and delivering one nasty mule like kick right into wooden creatures chest, causing the cracks on creatures body to spread across the entire body, before shattering on pieces . A snow white beautiful unicorn then denied a warm and affectionate smile to Spike, who gave the mare of his dreams her very own on the fullest.

Black Cat faced another Timber Wolf in her trademark crouching like fighting pose, while the beasts rotten like breath was carried right to Cat Burglars positon. "Uuugh! One word….Breath Mint." Felicia proceed in disgust as she waved her hoof over her muzzle to disperse the stench. Oblivious to mares scold, Timber Wolf charged forward right into her with his mouth opened, showing his fangs.

"Come to kitty." Black Cat purred defiantly as she leaped with a cat like agility, releasing her cat like claws from her gloves, landing with one front hoof on Timber Wolfs snout while using her free hoof to slash her claws through creatures wooden snout, leaving three claw like marks and the beast roared/whimpered in pain. Felicia than shifted her height forward and performing a graceful backflip, landing right on creatures head and grabbing its ears.

"Will you give me a ride?" Black Cat smirked as she pulled the ears, prompting the Timber Wolf to run in a confused like manner, as the mare controlled and rode the creature like a cowboy on a wild bronco. Thinking quickly, Felicia quidded the creature to involuntarily charge and knocking two more wolves down in its way like a living battering ram, before covering creatures eyes and guiding it right into a nearby rock. And when being very close, Felicia leaped from wooden back into yet another backflip and like cat effortlessly landing on all her hooves, as the Timber Wolf collided with a rock and shattering himself on little wooden pieces.

"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie squeaked cheerfully as she used her trademark party cannon, that she of course had to carry along, but that was just Pinkie Pie the party pony herself as she fired lots of party items from it, like balloons, confetti and pastries with a loud "SQUAKEEE" like sound right into yet another Timber Wolfs face, dazzling the creature and causing it to stumble back. Yet, seeing her opportunity and like they would plan this, Applejack spun with lasso in her mouth several times, before throwing it and wrapping one of the Timber Wolfs paws with it, as the farm pony sharply threw her head aside, using her amazing strength to tension her lasso and causing the creature to fall into its back, when the earth shattered a little.

Yet, to complete the work, Applejack still with a lasso in her mouth started running around the slain Timber Wolf in circles and gradually wrapping its paws together, just like a cowboy is restraining a cow or calf, before leaping on restrained creature and making one firm cowboy like knot, completely immobilizing the beast. "Yeee Haaaww!" Applejack yelled out in a cowboy like way and waving he cowboy heat cheerfully as she stood triumphantly upon a wrapped Timber Wolf.

"Come on, Spitfire! Lets give those wolfies old good double whammy!" Rainbow Dash challenged captain of Wonderbolts, prompting the mare to take it in the sky.

"You bet!" Spitfire grimaced defiantly without second thought as both pegasus spread their wings and with one powerful bounce, they took it up to the night sky posed by sparkling stars, each leaving their specific blurs behind, by the dazzled speed they flew.

Both mares continued gaining an altitude when they eventually approached and appeared in a full moon screen and slowly started free falling to the ground. And as they were gaining on speed by air friction as well as thanks to the force of gravity, Rainbow and Spitfire both grabbed their hooves as well as extending their hind hooves and both started rotating in synch around their axis, almost resembling a living bomb, falling down on its target. And as they kept rotating and diving with a rapidly gaining speed, as small waves of air friction surrounded Rainbows and Spitfires rotational axis.

Rainbow and Spitfire eventually slammed their extended hooves to the ground of the clearing, yet due to their rotational force as well as with an aid of gravity and air friction, the impact was so robust, that it created a shockwave so intense and powerful, that it sent three Timber Wolves flying and even tearing their wooden bodies on a shreds and chips, and causing the trees of the forest edging the clearing to bend like in a whirlwind. It was just like a small bomb hit the ground and blow up by the impact.

When the smoke cleared and fading away, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire appeared completely intact and unharmed, standing in the middle of a wide crater that was created by their big impact, both mares grinning on each other with satisfaction and admiration and bucking their hooves together for a nice job well done.

"Nice move, Rainbow Dash." Captain of Wonderbolts complimented Rainbows ever improving flying skills with an undeniable awe present in her light brown irises. "You will never cease to amaze me."

"Hey. If I am going to be one of the Wonderbolts one day, I still need to work on myself, right?" Rainbow Dash scoffed a little smugly, yet trying to keep it professional and humble.

However and in an intensity of raging battle, nopony actually realized, that on the edge of the forest and from a safety of a thick bushes among trees, some darkened figure with glowing green eyes was peeking out from its hiding. It appeared nobody else, but Rover, a third from Diamond Dogs trio, also calved in a tight spy like suit, watching the ongoing battle among ponies and Timber Wolves.

" _Chm, well now this is definitely amusing distraction. Like this would make my task any easier."_ Rover than took backpack from his shoulders off and started rubbing in it, when he eventually stopped in his tracks, like he would actually found what he was looking for. The bulldog pulled his strong furry arm out as he held some strange red glowing like miniature orb with his clawed fingers.

"Lets see what this little thingie can really do." Rover murmured for himself complacently, as he watched the orb with a smug look before shifting his gaze and concentrating right on Logan, still lying on the ground unconscious, with Fluttershy standing by his side. Yet, the shy pegasus was turned back, as well as Spider-Mane, Twilight and otherpony being busy fighting with wooden creatures and that was exactly the opportunity, Rover was waiting for.

The bulldog aimed the glowing red orb, swinging his massive and throwing the orb right to Logans direction. However, like it would suddenly come to live, the orb started floating as it nearly resembled a firefly and flying its way right into the pocket of Logans blue jeans. A sly grin formed of Rovers fanged mouth, evidently satisfied with his act. _"That should do it."_

Meanwhile, Spider-Mane delivered a fierce right uppercut underneath of Timber Wolves lower jaws, knocking yet another creature down. "And now, for a big finale…." Peter exclaimed in a show like style as he fired a strand of webbing from his right hoof into another Timber Wolfs hip, before firing another webbing from his left hoof to second wolf and repeating the process two more times, before four of the wooden creatures were webbed by masked stallion sticky substance.

"Hey, Luna. Would you care to do the honours?" Spider-Mane stated, shifting his gaze to Luna while he held restrained Timber Wolves on the webs strands like on dog leashes and wrapping them all together.

"Consider it done, my friend." Luna smirked deviously as co-ruler of Equestria spread her dark blue wings and lifting her elegant frame into the air. In the instance, her beautiful and deep ocean blue irises disappeared as her eyes started glowing white, spreading he hooves and concentrating her magic into her horn. And just like that, suddenly, a night sky, posed by stars and moon shining was overcast via dark stormy clouds forming over the clearing. In the same instance a thunder stroke and is started raining, but surprisingly, Peter, Twilight, and the otherpony along with Logan remained dry, not being affected by rain at all.

"Return where you came from, beasts! Be gone!" Princess of the moon yelled out with an amplified voice which would send a chill into others spines and like of her command, one powerful stream of lightning stoke right from the stormy clouds. With his Spider Sense blurring, signalizing to better clear off, Spider-Mane released the web strands and quickly jumping away, as the electricity channelled through web strands like some sort of conductors and eventually zapping four remaining Timber Wolves, electrocutioning the beasts whimpering in pain.

Finally realizing that it was no use or worth it to hunt or taste the ponies without taking anymore punishment they could take, the remaining Timber Wolves eventually took to flight, fleeing the clearing with a loud whimpering and disappearing in the darkness of Everfree Forest.

"Hey! Don't forget to say hello to Red Riding Hood and her Granny for us! And beware of the woodsman!" Spider-Mane sarcastically called after the retreating wolves, as their whimpering and howling died off completely and once again a silence prevailed upon Everfree Forest before turning to Twilight, Luna, Spike and every mare standing around. "Nice work, team. Looks like our first assignment has gone just fine. Just like in the Police Academy 2 movie. I believe that even an old good Lassard wouldn't get enough of this. Too bad the same thing couldn't be said about Harris." Peter complimented his teams efforts, humorously mentioning the parody of Police Academy movie, before a late realization sparkled in knights mind. "Logan!" Peter exclaimed as he trotted his way to Logan still lying around with Flutteershy standing guard by his side as well as the others mimicked their masked friends action.

"Come on, Logan, old chump. Talk to me. It is me, Peter." Peter took the mask off his face while rubbing gruff mans should with his hoof gently, in attempt to wake Wolverine up, concern as well as little worry present in young stallion voice, unfortunately failing in his attempts.

"What is wrong with him?" Twilight edged closer to Logans motionless frame, showing the same concern like he husband for her friends wellbeing.

"You know as much as I do, guys." Spitfire dully stated, shrugging her shoulder yet being visibly concerned as well. "At first, he started fighting the Timber Wolves and literally going through them like a living wood cutter with some sort of metal blades coming out from his arms, but suddenly, he had just started feeling funny and eventually fainting. I managed to carry him away from the Timber Wolves right here into clearing, before you showed up." The mare explained her version.

"You have our greatest gratitude for saving our friend, Spitfire. It has been very brave of you, as well as showing your valour by helping us fighting the beats." Luna closed her gap between herself and the captain of the Wonderbolts, showing her respect and thanks to the mare by placing her hoof to her chest plate and denying a warm serene smile.

"D-Don't mention it, Princess Luna." Spitfire stammered a little bit, by seeing a Princess of the Moon and co-ruler of Equestria herself, scratching a back of her head sheepishly, yet pegasus humbly bowed to royal alicorn in respect and returning her own honest smile. "I would have done for everypony - or everyone in need. Even for an outworlder."

Right then, Peter carefully turned Logans frame around on his back. Everypony and especially Rainbow Dash started observing Logan with a curious expression, checking gruff mans unusual or rather messed hairstyle and somewhat hirsute face, his burly and muscular physique as well as unique and unfamiliar clothes he was wearing, and to conclude, despite feeling a strange tingling like sensation echoing within her chest, the tomboyish pegasus mare found herself staring and seemingly being impressed with Logans form.

"So…It is really him? Dude! I have to say…He is kinda cool." Rainbow nearly squeaked in awe.

"He indeed is." Rarity declared in astonishment as she checked Logans worked out frame. "But I am rather more interested about that leather jacket he is wearing. It is just fabulous. Such jackets are very popular and suitable among stallions in these days. Despite….Several of these unfortunate ruptures." Rarity grimaced as she watched Logans tattered jacket. "But…If you don't mind, I think I just could repair it…."

"Eghm, Rare…You do realize that he is unconsciousness, right?" Applejack trailed off a little bluntly, obviously slightly agitated by her fashion loving friends interest how well Logan was dressed, while still being unconsciousness and his shape not getting any better in the slightest.

"Oh…Sorry about that." Rarity chuckled sheepishly, yet evidently being ashamed of herself.

"Is he going to be okay?" Pinkie Pie asked concerned as well.

"I surely hope so." Fluttershy meekly replied, as she checked on Logan and gently placing her hoof on X-Mens forehead. "He may be unconscious, but his breathing is stable and pulse in normal." Shy pegasus stated reassuringly.

Right then, Spitfire realized and taking a look on Logans dog tags, hanging over his neck. Curious, captain of Wonderbolts took the tags into her hoof, examining it carefully, yet her brow arched by the letters that were engraved in it. "WOLVERINE 45825243". "Wolve -rine? Just like what does this suppose to mean? Is this some kind of animal or what?"

Peter opened his mouth, about to say something, but unfortunately and before everypony could react, Logans body suddenly started glowing with a crimson energy before exploding in a bright flash of light. Everypony immediately shielded their eyes so they didn't go blind. After a while, they eventually put their hooves down and slowly opening their eyes, evident that the glow already died out.

However, what they just say pulled the gasps as well as bewildered and slack jawed gazes from every mare, well maybe with the exceptions of Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset and Felicia, yet even them seemed a little astonished. Though, Spitfire look however the most shocked and bewildered of them all, putting her googles down, revealing her light brown eyes widened like a pair of saucers and mouth agape.

Wolverines form changed drastically, matching the everypony standing around him. Exactly, and just like Peter thought and expected, magical energies of Equestria somehow transformed the mutant into an equine, just like what happened to Peter on the first place when he was first summoned into Equestria several years ago. Yet surprisingly, Wolverine took a form of earth pony instead, while Peter was an unicorn.

Despite the bodily alteration as a pony now, some of Logans features remained intact, just like his trademark hairstyle though also having a mane, sideburn and beard on his pony like face/muzzle, bulky and defiant physique as well as having a tail.

Rover, still hiding in the bushes smirked deviously as he watched the ponies on the clearing, a malicious expression formed into his canine like face. _"These little fools are kidding themselves. They have no idea what they are dealing with. But, they will find out sooner then they think. The hard way."_

Yet knowing and being satisfied, that his task was completed and the entire secret mission with Fido and Spot taking their part on it was all but accomplished, the Diamond Dog swiftly yet quietly disappeared in a forest like a shadow.

 _To be continued….._


	20. Chapter 19 - Reunion

**Chapter 19: Reunion**

Wolverine groaned as his senses were steadily returning. He slowly opened his eyes, yet his vision spun, blurring further, struggling to make itself clear. Despite still feeling a little dazzled and bemused, the memories of an earlier events soon associated with gruff mans mind. His rumble with thugs in Jacks Bar, than being accidently and involuntarily sucked into some sort of interdimensional portal, traveling through time and space, only for his own dismay falling from an over multiple stores height to find himself in a distant and far land called itself Equestria, meeting with a talking winged horse calved in a performance like jumpsuit, followed by being attacked by a weird and rather bizarre creatures resembling a wolves from a wood and then having a strange and dazzling like feeling, before eventually succumbing the unconsciousness. What the heck was that all about? There were lots of questions that spread through Logans mind, and someone would better tell him what exactly was going on.

Logans vision finally managed to centre and holding still, seeing something like a canopy, covered with a red curtain, judging he must have been lying in a comfortable bed in a fancy room of some castle or manor or something. But yet, despite feeling well physically, a strange and rather unusual feeling took its hold on him, as he felt weird and somewhat…..different.

" _Somethin'….Ain't feel right."_ Wolverine thought as he blinked his eyes several times, slowly shifting into a sitting position in the bed. _"Whut…..Whut th' heck….."_ He muttered inwardly, a confusion present as well as steadily rising frustration and rather baffled expression forming on his face, as Logans mind was slowly returning and associating with reality again. Out of instincts, he raised both of his hands in front of his face and his eyes widening like two saucers in a horror. His fingers were all but gone and his arms being…hooves.

Logan, who could do nothing but just stare on his transformed hands, being replaced by stubby hooves, which seemed like an eternity, before shrieking on top of his lungs, which was really unusual, someone would even consider weird and rather totally out of character for someone so reserved, stoic and no-nonsense like Wolverine. Unfortunately, the mutant lost his balance and in his panic like state stumbling over the edge of the bed head-first.

Grunting and groaning painfully, Logan tried to recuperate himself, yet by opening his eyes, the X-Men much for his further dismay found himself naked, with only his dog tags hanging over his neck, yet also realizing that the lower half of his body being changed as well, having a torso as well as hind legs with hooves of an equine, but what was even worse, he also had a newly-formed tail whipping between his legs, matching a colour of his coal black hair.

Gritting his teeth to the core, with his ever-widened eyes, yet keeping them in his trademark like scowl, Logans breathing suddenly grew shallow, with his intakes of air becoming harsh every second, evident by his rising panic and frustration, not yet still understanding what was going on. Yet, Logan frantically searched the room around, as his eyes centred on a mirror that was just a mere few meters away from him. With his mouth hanging agape, although not being able to wide his eyes even further, Logans expression grew even more horrified and nearly being on a verge of yet another terrified screech by the look of his own reflection. His entire face was also changed drastically, resembling the one of the horse, with long ears and his nose being prolonged into a muzzle, yet some his facial features, like pointy shaped hair, sideburns, beard and deep blue eyes remained intact.

"Oh…Crud." Was all what Wolverine could say with his eyes blinking, brow twitching involuntarily and putting both of his hooves on his cheeks in still a horrified like manner. Yet, despite still feeling a need to scream again, after a while, Wolverine eventually managed to hold his raging emotions at bay and releasing a defeated like sigh instead. "So it has eventually happened…." Logan groaned in a somewhat melancholic like way. "I eventually died and was born again in a different life…as a horse." The gruff man finished somewhat humorously.

Suddenly, Logans pony like ears perked out, by hearing a cheerful and amused laughing of a young man. In the instance, Wolverines eyes once again widened in near utter shock by a realization, like a tone and the accent present in that laugh sounded more than very well familiar to him. _"No. Could it be….?"._

Logan, though still sitting on a marble floor and yet still having a trouble with a balance in his new body, instinctively turned around, looking up in order to locate the source where the laughing was coming from and once again his mouth nearly falling agape as well as bewildered expression formed into his face, by the sight of a young stallion calved also in a way too well known red and blue heroic like attire hanging and being adhered on a marble ceiling by his hooves.

However, the stallions face remained exposed, strangely having a horn in the middle of his forehead, having a chocolate coloured messy like mane and tail as well as deep brown eyes full of compassion, ingenuity and happiness and bearing a wide friendly smile on his face. Despite that, Logan picked a closer look on stallions facial features and much for his yet another astonishment, the gruff man, well in this case pony gasped and somewhat started realizing that he actually know the stallion unicorn.

"No, you are not dead nor ascending into another form of living, Logan. At least, not in the literal sense of meaning….Bub." Peter playfully stated as he released himself from the ceiling, performing a graceful flip in his free fall, before landing effortlessly on all on his hooves several meters away from Logans position. "I know how does it feel, buddy. I had undergone exactly the same shock, and tell you the truth….Pretty freaky. Finding myself and being stuck in a body of a horse, having muzzle, horn, tail, hooves…..But I had eventually got used to that. And I believe you will too. Besides…You have always been said to be quite an animal." The stallion finished somewhat bluntly with a hint of his trademark sarcasm.

Although still staring and unable to avert his gaze from the young stallion, Logan tried to recover some of his surety as well as iron clad attitude and taking a few sniffs with his newly formed muzzle, catching the stallions scent and after a while Logan ceased in his action as once again his eyes widened and having a stunned like expression on his pony like face. "Parker…..Is that….Ya?" Wolverine muttered incoherently with a mix of uncertainty yet a distant yet honest hint of happiness.

"Gee! What has been the clue on the first place, Columbo?" Peter scoffed sarcastically. "Did your mutant powered nose-I mean muzzle just give you a hint, or had you already grown tired of sniffing and for once using a human intuition or deduction for a change. But then again, I guess it hasn't been that tough to figure out due to my costume and not wearing my mask." Young stallion deadpanned before shifting his gaze to his flank and posing himself so Logan could see it as well. "Though, you could also take an example by inspecting my butt without insulting it."

Logan stared and blinking his eyes dumbfoundedly, yet his brow slightly twitched in irritation as a gruff pony eventually regained his serious and no-nonsense composure and sighing in an exasperated like way. "So….It really is ya, Parker. Yer always as annoyin' as ever, with that blubbermout of yers."

"And you are still the same serious, irritable, temperamental, stubborn grouchy as always." Peter scoffed provocatively, causing Logan to growl in irritation by young stallions immature and quirking remark. Despite that, Peter could do nothing but smile warmly to see his old friend once again. "It has been a long time, old chump. I have kinda missed you." Young stallion forced himself into standing position into his hind hooves and making his way to Logan, spreading his hooves to give a hug to his old friend. But unfortunately and quite for Peters dismay, like he would sense what was about to transpire, Wolverine raised his right hoof, managing to clench it, allowing his adamantium claws to pop out right from his "wrist".

"Back off, bub. I haven't missed ya that much." Logan huffed contemptuously, warning Parker not to proceed any further.

Yet, despite his demeanour remained stoic and reserved as ever, deep down the X-Men looked somewhat confused by the completely different way his claws popped out. While originally and always coming out from his wrists, the blades were now releasing from a newly formed hoof for a change. Despite that, the way and mechanism how Logan was managing to unsheathe his claws remained intact, by clenching the wrist of the "hoof" and holding it straight, as he was able to do that when he had arms.

Stopping in his tracks and taken aback by gruff ponys reserved attitude as well as chuckling nervously and extending his hooves defensively at Wolverines extended claws, yet feeling a little dejected, Peter eventually just scoffed indifferently. "Oh well, whatever. I guess you can't even smell yourself anyway. I would better not catch the odor from you." Young stallion dully noted as he put a hoof on his muzzle. "Speaking of which, you could really use some bath."

It was actually no surprise, though. Logan had never enjoyed or liked a close physical attention as well as any form of a mushy stuff too much. In his way, it just didn't suited to a serious, no-nonsense gruff man with a tough guy like demeanour. Then again, he actually had never had a chance or opportunity to feel or experience anything like that. But luckily, many of his allies like Avengers, X-Men and Peter/Spiderman understood and accepting Logan in the way how he was.

Although growling in irritation again, Logan eventually sheathed his claws back into his hoof without any sign discomfort as his healing factor immediately mended the holes in his hoof, though having quite a problem and struggling in an attempt to stand up, much for Peters amusement, the young stallion chuckled, yet placing a hoof over his mouth to conceal his chuckles, yet failing miserably.

Cursing under his breath, obviously not being impressed too much with his new body, yet eventually Logan finally made it on a standing position, despite all his four hooves shivering a little bit as he tried to keep his balance on them, though the mutant managed to surpass that little obstacle as well with his tail to keep a perfect balance.

Finally regaining his full serious and confident composure and twisting his head from side to side with a low crackling coming from his spinal cord, Logan checked Peter carefully, like he would be actually and somewhat analysing him. "So, it is true Parker. Ya actually have a horse like form? Just look at ya. Guess yer a late bloomer. Nice." Logan stated sarcastically and grinning smugly in his own provocative manner, by seeing Peter in an unusual pony like form. "Now th' only thing that miss ya is neighin' and snortin'."

"Just look who is talking right now." Peter replied back sarcastically, yet bearing an exasperated and annoyed expression on his own. He obviously wasn't the only one who had the talent of driving those around him nuts. Though, while Peters sense of humour was sarcastic, quirky and quite immature, Logans sense of humour was rather dry, deadpanned and dark in contrast with Peters youthful nature.

"And by th' way….Where are my clothes?" Logan asked in a late realization and feeling somewhat embarrassed by the looks of his naked, yet muscular and bulky like pony frame.

"It is alright, Logan. They are right over there." Peter chuckled reassuringly as he pointed his hoof on a nearby small table with a chair and mirror and Logans blue jeans, white undershirt, red, black checked shirt along with leather shoes being all folded on a dump. However, Lognas trademark leather brown jacket was strangely and somewhat missing.

"Where is my jacket?" Wolverine asked grumbling and looking around to locate his favorite jacket, though having no luck.

"Oh. That. It has been badly damaged and torn out, evident from yet another from your rumbles as I suppose. Which by the way is no surprise for you." Peter chuckled nervously, obviously regretting his response as Logan denied a young colt a threatening glare like a basilisk, matching or even surpassing that of Twilights. "But don't fret. Rarity has taken it along and she will fix your jacket in no time." Peter explained, trying to reassure his gruff partner.

"Who th' heck is that….Rarity yer talkin' about? Someone who is too rare ta appear or show herself?" Logan muttered by Parkers mention of a weird name for a pony, managing to calm himself down a bit.

"Oh…She is a very good friend of mine. She is also a fashionista, a highly talented designer and…...Very affectionate and beautiful by the way, if I can say so. Even an Evil Queen would rather use a poison apple to get rid of her, beside Snow White." Peter chuckled under his breath, unknown that small shades of pink formed on his cheeks. "As I have said, she took your jacket to her boutique and promised that it will be repaired till tomorrow."

"Oh….That's….Nice of her. I owe her….I guess…." Logan dully noted somewhat sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck indifferently before once again looking around the room in an attempt to analyse where exactly he was finding himself . "But anyway….May ya bother yerself and tell me where am I and whut th' heck happened?"

Logan…Bub." Peter suddenly spoke off in a moderated tone filled with patience and kindness. "I know you are still a little bit confused and this all is…eghm…new for you and believe me, that you will eventually get all the answers that you seek soon. But….That will have to wait. For now on, though."

"Why so?" Logan dumbly asked with a blunt expression and shrugging his shoulders.

"Because…" Peter trailed off, while a large door of the room suddenly cracked open, as Logan ears perked out on a cracking sound, yet there was sounds of upcoming footsteps, that actually sounded like hooves, echoing from a marble floor and getting stronger, which quite caught Wolverines attention. "Right now, there are somepony else, who would like to see you too."

"Logan!" A sweet and cheerful voice of a young girl echoed from the doorways and Logans ears perked even more by the sound of that. His brow widening by the realization that he also knew very well the familiar feminine voice. In the instance, a beautiful amethyst coloured pony, with a dark violet mane with a purple strip as well as tail, yet having a pair of folded wings on her hips, a horn exposed from her mane on her forehead and gleaming purple eyes full of emotion and kindness being pointed on Logan, entered the room. "You are finally awake. How do you feel? You have been unconscious for nearly two hours."

"Sparkle?" Logan muttered bewildered as he take a closer look on the young mare, yet being able to recognize a facial features of a young girl to which he somewhat grew quite a fond of back on Earth. "Is that ya?"

"It is so nice to see you again, Logan. I have really missed you." Twilight said with her eyes literally overwhelming with joy and having a warm smile on her face.

"Same here…I guess." Logan replied a little sheepishly. "Though…I am kinda surprised you actually have. I ain't hear such words quite often back then."

Twilight just gracefully trotted her way to Logan while she was just mere inches away from and simply hugged the gruff pony over his neck affectionately, with her own body temperature spreading over Logans body. "It is always a pleasure and joy for me to see a friend. Especially after what we went through all together back on Earth. Not to mention your assistance and helping us out."

Despite being taken aback and nearly stumbling back out of instincts by young mares attitude towards him, yet Logan returned a hug to Twilight with his free hoof, still keeping his serious and no-nonsense demeanour though.

Peter on the other hoof looked and felt somewhat dejected a little bit, yet deciding to ignore and rather letting those negative feelings go. It was true though. Despite being usually reserved, distrustful or even hostile against males as well as rebellious against authority figures like Scott Summers aka Cyclops, Logan had a hidden yet genuine much softer side towards womans as well as kids, like Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Rogue or Jubilee. Besides, Peter could never ever bring himself to ever be jealous of his very own wife, that he loved like anything else on this world, so he just grinned happily about Twilights and Logans reunion.

After a while, Twilight and Logan parted from the embrace. "So...This is exactly how ya really look like as a pony, Sparkle?" Logan spoke off as he checked Twilight in her original pony form, also unable to overlook young princess pair of winds as well as horn in the middle of her forehead. "Gotta say….Fer a winged unicorn, ya look like kinda….Cute. If I could say so." Logan stated both dumbly and little sheepishly.

Twilight chuckled nervously as small shades of pink formed on her cheeks, while Peter chuckled amused, yet knowing that Logan only tried to compliment Twilights form. "Well…Eghm….Thanks for the compliment Logan. Yet by the way, so called "winged unicorns" as you put it, are called "the alicorns". But don't worry. You will eventually learn more."

"So….How are things goin'? Yer keepin' Parker out of trouble?" Logan asked, denying a provocative glance on Peter.

"Well…..I am trying my best." Twilight chuckled sheepishly and nudging closer to Peter. "With Peter nasty flaw and rather bad habit for being reckless and jumping into the danger just like that at times, not speaking of leaving his loved ones behind on a safe places…." The mare denied a scolding and rather strict small glare to her husband, who chuckled nervously with small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, though also feeling a little embarrassed by Twilight attitude towards him. "But….No matter how hard we try, it often appear that troubles will find us." Twilight finished a little embarrassed on her own.

"But…" Peter than spoke off with a more reassured and positive tone and gently wrapping his right hoof over Twilights neck. "No matter what happens or what awaits us in the future, me and my beloved wife, along with all our friends will face and eventually get through it, all together." Peter declared decisively, yet gently nuzzling his cheek over his beloved wifes affectionately.

Logans brow widened as well as a bewildered expression formed on his face by the statement. "Yer….Yer married?" The gruff pony dully murmured.

"That is right." Twilight simply replied, while brushing her own cheek over Peters own. "We have been married together for over nearly seven years now."

"And we are doing very well. And Twi is indeed one wife in a million. All these years putting up with and enduring my constant stupid and bad jokes and quirking sense of humour….It only shows how headstrong and determined she really is. Despite being quite a nerdy and bossy at times." Peter deadpanned in yet with one of his trademark edge sarcastic remark.

Logan of course huffed in exasperation, while Twilight bumped her elbow right into Peters guts, causing the stallion to stumble away from his wife, grunting incoherently and clutching on his hip. "Oh, haha!" Twilight bluntly replied in annoyment.

"See? Like from a steel, yet sweet like a peppermint candy." Peter stated as he kissed Twilights cheek affectionately, causing the mare to blush once more as every single hint of frustration within her diminished like a steam, yet Logan rolled his eyes exasperated, yet grinning nonetheless.

"Well…that's nice though and I am also certainly very happy fer both of ya guys, but….Whut the heck yer talkin' about?" Logan suddenly blurted out in dumbfounded. "Seven years ya say? If I remember correctly, ya left the Earth a mere four years ago. So whut is th' meanin' of this?"

"Well…Lets see….Twilight chuckled nervously and sheepishly scratching a back of her neck.

"It is kinda tricky to put…" Peter chuckled nervously as well, but before he could put some logical explanation, suddenly another voice of a youthful boy, also being coordinated by youth, yet filled with joy echoed right from the doorways.

"Logan!" Logans ears perked out and his eyes once again widened as a small baby dragon with a purple and green scales and deep lizard like eyes with a vertical pupils, yet having nothing but kindness and happiness in them was running his way right to trio bipedal style.

"Spike?" Logan murmured, as he actually recognized small dragon, yet being seemingly confused about Spikes current condition and much smaller form, than he actually remembered him back on Earth, when he had horns, wings, long tail and having more extra feet and kilos. "Is that ya? Whut th' heck happened ta ya, kid? Are ya walkin' through yer second childhood or whut?"

Spike chuckled sheepishly by gruff ponys response, feeling a little embarrassed and scratching her green scales like hair on his head. "Eghm….I knew it would surprise you."

"It was actually Spikes spiritual vessel." Twilight tried to explain as Logan shifted his attention to young alicorn princess. "As you may remember, several years ago, when Peter, Spike and I had been teleported from Equestria to Earth, Dr. Strange had to create so called spiritual vessels in order to contain our souls in that dimension. While Peter and I assumed human forms, yet also using a magical gems that Discord gave us, at Spike it somewhat worked in a completely different way and making him…...eghm…...big. A way big.." Twilight finished with a sheepish chuckle, referring to Spikes adult dragon form back then, causing baby dragon to roll his eyes in annoyment.

"Simply put…." Then Peter interjected, trying to make things even more clear and being more specific. "It was something like a mere magical disguise of sorts. Right?"

"Something like that." Twilight nod her head, confirming her husbands assumption.

"Riiigght…." Logan trailed of aloud with a mixture of still a confusion, yet also understanding anyway before shifting his gaze back to dragon. "Anyway, yer lookin' still good even this way, kid. Besides, kids should enjoy their moments while young as long as possible. It will eventually run like a water."

"Thank you, Logan. It….Means a lot." Spike stated charmed by Logans short yet honest words, his eyes gleaming yet reaching his paw clenched in a fist and bumping it playfully with Logans own hoof in a mutual respect.

"Looky who returned from a dreamland." Yet another feminine voice echoed from the doorways, as Felicia, still calved in her Black Cat attire, though being without her mask entered the room and trotting her way to steadily growing group.

"Black Cat?" Logan muttered by the sight of blue mare with a snow white mane and deep ocean like blue eyes, having her trademark black attire hugging her pony like body tight, though, unlike Parker or Twilight, Felicia as the only one, well expect Logan himself had neither a horn nor wings. "So, this is yers own pony form? Got ta say, ya look pretty well endowed, darlin'." The mutant pony bluntly stated by the look of Felicias curvaceous frame, though of course causing Twilight to blush, yet groaning in exasperation, though Peter and Spike on the other hoof could do nothing but chuckle by Wolverines response.

"Back off, handsome! You have never been my first choice for a blind date." Felicia huffed contemptuously yet winking with a corner of her eye on Peter seductively, causing young stallion only to roll his eyes and chuckling nervously, while Twilight glared at ever flirty mare like a basilisk, though Felicia seemed oblivious.

"Yeah…Right, Hardy." Logan sighed indifferently. "Guess yer so flirty as always."

In the same instance, another set of hoofsteps echoed through the marble floor, as Luna entered the room. "Hello there, Wolverine." The moon princess greeted herself with Logan gently, and despite having her trademark stoic and reserved expression, her eyes were filled with joy and having a warm smile on her face. "It has been a while since we saw each other."

"Luna?" Logan once again muttered, yet also almost gasping by the sight of a beautiful and elegant dark blue mare, yet also and just like Twilight having a horn as well as pair of folded wings on her hips, her beautiful night sky sparkling like mane and tail waving in the wind effortlessly. Despite remembering and seeing an iron clad princess only in her human form, Logan could do nothing but staring and somewhat even admiring Lunas natural beauty in her pony form. "I gotta say…Th' women….Err, I mean – mares ain't splashin' charm and beauty here in Equestria."

Lunas deep ocean like eyes suddenly widened and her cheeks started burning into shades of crimson by Logans blunt compliment, though quite a serious or rather annoyed expression formed on her face as gruff ponys eyes were centred rather on her chest plate, yet Luna much her dismay could get an idea what was it about. "Don't look at my chest. My eyes are up here." She huffed sarcastically, evidently annoyed with Logan somewhat perverted like action and prompting him to cut it out.

"Yeah, right." Logan bluntly stated and averting his gaze right to Lunas eyes. "So…It is true. Ya actually are princess, Luna." Wolverine stated considering before shifting his gaze to Twilight, checking and judging two mares by their appearances, including Lunas chest plate, tiara and shoes on her hooves. "Chm. If it wasn't fer yer wings and horns, someone would even cosider ya bein' relatives. Right, Princess Sparkle?" Logan then stated somewhat provocatively, indicating to Twilight.

Twilights eyes widened as well as an embarrassed expression formed on her face, yet quickly softening nonetheless. "Logan, please, we are friends. You don't have to be formal with me. Besides, the status means nothing to me. I am just as modest and normal like the otherpony." Young princess stated sheepishly.

"Logan, old chump." However, Peter suddenly spoke off a little casually, edging closer to Logan and started whispering something into his ear, also using his hoof like a shield. "As much as you admire Lunas well-endowed and natural beauty, I better don't judge her by her frame much." Stallion whispered somewhat defensively about his best friend.

"Why so?" Logan dully muttered, having no idea what Parker meant by that, yet also keeping his gruff voice low.

Peter, however his sudden serious tone diminished like a steam and chuckling playfully. "Well….Back on Earht, when I…."died", Luna used a reviving spell to bring be back to life, actually giving me part of her very own essence and unfortunately causing her to..…de-age drastically, to the point that she could actually return back to school. And…boy, she was such a dwarf back then - Ow!" Peter painfully clutched on a back on his neck, which Twilight, of course unable to overhear her husbands whispers as always slapped good time. "Thanks….For the end of the dialog." Peter murmured incoherently, massaging his neck, yet unaware that Luna bore an intense glare on her face.

Wolverine groaned in exasperation, yet grinning complacently. "Chrmm. Just why I ain't surprised, Parker. Only ya could be such an idiot and immature enough ta babble about authority figures of royalty like that and gettin' away with it."

"It is alright, Logan. We have already been through this." Peter muttered as a pain from neck subsided, though chuckling nervously as he eventually realized that Luna was glaring on him, her eyes almost resembling daggers. "Just like Twilight, it only proves how strong and iron clade Lunas really is to put up with me for so long, otherwise I would by probably roaming a surface of the moon by now."

" _Lucky them."_ Logan murmured under his breath sarcastically, sympathizing with both Twilights and Lunas enduring of Parkers idiocy.

Peter then, like out of instincts trotted his way right to Luna, oblivious to princess of the night glare, gently wrapping his right hoof over Lunas neck and nuzzling a top of his head underneath of Lunas cheek affectionately. Of course, Lunas eyes widened like two saucers, shades of crimson once again forming on her cheeks, though burning with a much bigger intensity then about Logans compliment as well as her heart beating literally sounding like a drum by young stallions attitude towards her.

Paying her reaction no mind, Peter chuckled and tightening his grip a little on Luna, yet holding her with care despite his immense strength. "Besides, Luna isn't just a mere Princess of the Moon, co-ruler of Equestria and guardian of the night, Logan. She is also my best friend."

"Egmm….T-t hank you, Peter." Luna cleared her throat nervously, yet fidgeting involuntarily and doing her best to keep her raging emotions under control as well as trying to regain her confident and no-nonsense attitude, unfortunately and for her dismay failing miserably. Despite her mind tried to resist the affection and raging thoughts about Peter, her heart on the other hoof cried for the opposite. _"Once again, that idiot managed to get into me without even trying. Why does he keep doing this to me? And….Why do I have to enjoy it so much?"_

"Chm….At least someone is getting along well." Logan grinned, while Twilight could do nothing but smile happily about Peters affection toward Luna, though Felicia on the other hoof bored quite an annoying like scowl and Spike seemed disgusted.

Suddenly, Sunset Shimmer entered the room and trotting her way gracefully to group, having her azure blue eyes centred on Wolverine and having the warmest smile on her face. "Hey, Logan." She greeted gruff pony eagerly.

"Shimmer?" Logan blurted out by the sight of a fiery maned unicorn mare, yet being immediately able to recognize Sunset by her facial and physical features and surprisingly tuning into a more friendlier if not even joyous side. "How yer doin' Red? Yer stayin' out of mischievous?" Gruff pony provocatively addressed the mare, yet also bearing a distant hint of kindness and having a faint smile on his face.

Despite chuckling sheepishly and feeling a little embarrassed by the nickname, Sunset tried to humour Logan as well. "Well….I actually do. At least I am doing my best. Back when I returned with Peter, Twilight and Princess Luna to Equestria several years ago, I went back to School for Gifted Unicorns and learning my best by going on the field that is actually doing something. Studying magic, ancient books and archaeology might be good for some pony, but I also liked solving magical mysteries by rolling off my sleeves and cutting some corners…..Well…..At least just a little, of course." She chuckled nervously.

Listening young mares sheepish yet honest words and despite having is ever lasting serious and iron clad expression, Logan grinned smugly. "Boy, ya sure need a hobby."

"You got that right, bub." Peter interjected himself between Wolverine and Sunset. "Red had been doing surprisingly well back at School for Gifted Unicorns and even scoring nearly as high as Twilight once did." Peter acknowledged Sunsets school score, causing the mare to blush in embarrassment a little bit. "She can mail – I mean sending messages with Twilight now. Looks like we are getting more than one egghead in these days - Ow!"

Once again, Twilight hoof smacked Peters head good time, as stallion was clutching on his aching head, Twilight along with Luna being annoyed with her husbands immature and quirking antics, though Sunset on the other hoof, though sympathizing with Twilights frustration, the mare merely chuckled playfully and so did Spike.

"Looks like somethin' will never gits old." Logan murmured sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"So, you are finally awake." A rough feminine voice echoed, prompting everypony to shifting their gazes around to locate the source as they saw Spitfire, a captain of Wonderbolts still calved in her blue performance like jumpsuit, though having her entire face exposed, revealing her flame fiery like mane while having her protective googles fixed over her neck, made her way into the room, having her orange eyes fixed on Logan. "How do you feel dude? Any better?" Spitfire addressed Wolverine, yet concern about her sudden and possible friends wellbeing.

"Fiery?" Logan once again called Spitfire with that funny nickname he came up when they first met in the Everfree Forest, like he would be considering what kinds of words to use in return. "It ain't that bad. Gotta say though, it has felt pretty weird. Feelin' suddenly that dazzlin' and havin' an urge ta faint away just like that. Though, it almost felt like that major hangover after drinkin' all night with Kurt….Though, as I said, it didn't looked that weird anyway." Logan replied, stretching his new quadrupedal body and twisting his head from side to side as small crackling sound echoed by the process. "However, whut rather confused me th' most is my rather…New form of a horse. That's pretty weird to tell ya." The X-Men finished, feeling himself a little embarrassed as he looked at his pony like body and waving his tail sheepishly.

"Tell me about it." Spitfire spoke off offhandedly, sympathizing with Logan. "The time when you fainted away was pretty weird though. But….When you had actually turned into a pony, I though I am gonna faint as well."

"Actually…." Luna suddenly interjected into a conversation, clearing her throat. "After you fainted and yet before being transformed, Spitfire was the one who saved you from the wraith of the Timber Wolves, Logan. She was then carrying you all the way throughout the forest before we came to your rescue, my friend. You owe young Spitfire your thanks, and so do we." Princess of the Night explained a small version of flashbacks, acknowledging captain of the Wonderbolts courage and willingness and bowing her head slightly to her respect.

"Please, Princess Luna. It has been nothing." Spitfire murmured and scratching a back of her neck sheepishly, yet addressing a co-ruler with the utmost respect.

Logan shifted his gaze to Spitfire with quite a bewildered expression. "Ya….have actually saved me from those wooden mutts, Fiery?" The mutant pony dully asked, while pegasus merely nodded her head. "Eghm….Thanks. I guess I owe ya. I am just…wonderin' that ya have been actually willin' ta risk yer own life ta help me. An outworlder as ya put it, from an another dimension. Why?"

Logans blunt statement earned a couple of bewildered gazes from the others. It almost sounded like he actually wouldn't appreciate his friends efforts and rescue. "Well…." Spitfire muttered, trying to find a suitable choice of words. "Well…..Because you head been in need, Logan. I would do that for everypony in need. Even…..For those who are not ponies anyway. Besides, every living creatures should help each other and standing side by side, right?" The pegasus stated honestly, as the otherpony along with Spike could do nothing but nod in agreement.

Listening Spitfires simple, yet honest words and sensing no humour in it, being filled with nothing but honesty, willingness and truth and also glancing upon his friends standing around, who bore a warm smiles and having a satisfied and honest expressions, Logan could just wonder. Back on Earth and by his very own memories taking him back, only a few individuals, well if not rather nobody would ever be concerned about his own wellbeing or even showing remorse or mourning about him. But, here in Equestria, the thing were completely different. Instead of flying away in an attempt to save her own life, Spitfire risked her own life to get Logan into safety from the terrible Timber Wolves, before Peter, Twilight, Luna and the others came to his rescue. Despite he still didn't quite understand, Logan somewhat wanted to return the favour.

"Well then….Hmm….Thanks again...Spitfire." Wolverine honestly replied back with a change of tone, yet still keeping his blunt like demeanour. "I am gonna repay ya sometime."

"Don't mention it, dude." Spitfire replied and playfully poking Logans shoulder. "Besides, there is no need for you to be ashamed of what you are."

"Whut do ya mean?" Logan dully asked.

Spitfire chuckled sheepishly and brushing her hoof over another. "While you were sleeping, we used the while and Parker told me everything about you. That you are actually not any ordinary outworlder…Though Peter more specifically calls it a "human", but a "mutant" instead. Born with extraordinary powers, like superhumanly acute senses, regenerative….healing factor like Peter puts it and…those three metal blades coming out right from your hands…eghm…hooves …whatever. He also said that back in your world, the Earth, you are a great superhero and the member of a superhero team of other mutants knows as the X-Men." Spitfire nearly squeaked out of excitement that got into her.

"Guess Parker has once again been runnin' his mouth shut." Logan scoffed sarcastically yet also in an exasperated way, eying Parker with a corner of his eye. "Yet….Some of his words are actually givin' th' point. All things considered."

"But…." Spitfire suddenly spoke off, as a realization struck her mind like a brick. "Is it also true? Do you…..actually have a skeleton coated with a virtually indestructible metal alloy know as Ada…Adam….?"

"Adamantium." Peter interjected, giving Spitfire a hint.

"Oh yeah! That! Adamantium." Spitfire jerked out by putting the name of a virtually indestructible substance correctly.

"Spitfire, please….Everything will be eventually explained by time." Suddenly a gentle and sweet voice of a mature female echoed from a distance as well as a sounds of an approaching hoofsteps could be heard. Logan, out of instincts perked his pony like ears on while Peter, Twilight, Spike and the otherpony, with though an exception of Luna each bowed, though quite confusing Logan be sudden their actions, like they all expected an arrival of someone very special, which by the way wasn't far from truth.

In the same moment, Princess Celestia, accompanied by Cadance and Shining Armor entered the room, her deep purple eyes full of kindness, empathy and emotions being locked right on Logan. The gruff pony literally gasped for air as his mouth falled agape and his eyes widening by the sight of a tall, yet elegant and strikingly beautiful figure standing in front of him, which once again was unusual for someone so reserved, serious and stoic like Wolverine, unable to avert his gaze from the mare. During his long life, Logan met and even having romantic relationships with lots of women, like Mariko Yashida, Elektra Nachios, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Storm/Ororo Munroe, Jean Grey (much for Scott Summers/Cyclops dismay) and Silverfox, but any of them ever had or even couldn't hope to match a literally divine natural beauty that Princess Celestia possessed.

In the instance, Peter lifted his head from the ground. "Close that mouth, casanova. You are drooling." Peter humorously quirked, instructing Wolverine to stop staring like a blind bat on Ruler of Equestria.

After a while of exchanging looks among each other, Princess Celestia denied a gruff ponys a serene smile. "Greetings to you, Logan. Welcome to the land of Equestria. I am its ruler as well as Lunas older sister, Princess Celestia." Snow white alicorn introduced herself politely and bowing her head in respect.

"Eeeerrgh…..Hey there." Logan murmured offhandedly, still a little bit dazzled from Princess Celestias beauty and charm, yet trying to regain his senses and in an attempt to shake the provoking feelings that plagued his mind away. Though, after a while, the gruff pony eventually managed that and stealing a swift yet short glance to Luna and then back to Celestia, realizing their height differences, yet also recognizing the same sets of wings, horns, decorations like tiara, chest plate and shoes as well as the mane, floating effortlessly in air, Logan scoffed a little bit. "Ruler of Equestria? Sister?" The ponyfied X-Men asked, yet sun goddess merely nod her head in agreement, that the got that right. "That surely explains family resemblances." Logan stated bluntly before taking a closer look on Celestias mane or multiple coloured shades, sparkling and floating effortlessly in the wind. "Nice mane by the way. Yer hairdresser must be a totally fellin' freak out of ya, darlin'."

Dead silence occurred throughout the room as Wolverines blunt remark earned a couple of bewildered gazes of others even Princess Celestia herself, who seemed rather confused, not knowing what to say and either to feel flattered or upset about Logans attitude towards her. "Eghm….Thank you." Princess of the sun replied sheepishly, yet unaware that a little, hardly visible shades of pink formed on her white cheeks.

Peter, along with Spike on the other hoof couldn't do nothing but chuckle softly, with their hands and hoof placed over their mouth, yet of course, Twilight slapped Peters head with her wing, instructing her stallion to behave himself and denying a scolding glare to Spike to cut it out also. Luna, though, despite her trademark stoic demeanour, the princess of the night bore a smug grin on her face, obviously amused about her older sisters reaction. Felicia, however scoffed indifferently under her breath, brushing her snow-white mane over her ear, feeling somewhat a little jealous and left off.

"Has he just….? _"_ Spitfire whispered casually to Sunset, also being quite bewildered by word that Logan had just called Princess Celestia just like that. Though, A fiery maned mare could do nothing but wonder as much as the others did.

"Have you just said….Darling, to her?" Shining Armor, who already managed to recover from his amazement, addressed Logan strictly, a small glare forming on his face, evidently not being twice impressed by gruff ponys blunt attitude.

"Whut about that, bub?" Logan replied indifferently and eying a white unicorn stallion with a strikingly blue mane suspiciously.

"You do realize, who are you talking to, do you?" Shinning spoke off a little irritated, standing firmly behind and defending Princess Celestias honour. Nopony, not even an outworlder from a different dimension should dishonour or talk to Princess of the Sun like that and getting away with it.

"She has just told me so. Her name is Celestia. She is my friends Luna big sister." Logan dully noted, glancing upon Luna standing nearby.

"She...is…also….A PRINCESS AND RULER OF EQUESTRIA!" Shinning literally burst out in rage, evidently Wolverines indifferent and sardonic nature reaching a fever pitch at captain of Royal Guard, glaring Logan intensively.

"Sure she is." Logan merely scoffed, oblivious to his possible fellow stallions reaction.

"Shinning Armor, please." Princess Celestia interjected into a steadily rising conflict, trying to calm two stallions down. "I am….Certain that Logan haven't meant any offence. Have you?" Sun princess averted her gaze from prince of the Crystal Empire to gruff pony, yet watching him questioningly. Though, Logans demeanour eventually softened a little, yet maintaining his serious expression nonetheless, yet denying princess a smug, yet somewhat honest and reassuring grin. Despite Princess Celestia was still confused with Wolverines blunt, serious and also somewhat grumpy personality, but also knowing that he was Peters, Twilights and Lunas friend back from Earth, she could reassuringly tell that he was okay. All things considered.

In the instance, Peter edged closer to Logan, yet giving Shinning a reassuring smile. "Logan….I should better introduce you. As Princess Celestia has already pointed out, this is Shinning Armor, Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard, Twilights big brother and therefore….My brother in law."

Peter then glanced to Cadance, prompting Logan to mimic Parkers example, looking at a yet another alicorn with a pink colour and also a beautiful figure, having a violet multi-coloured mane and just like Celestia and Luna, she also had some golden decorations over her body, like tiara, chest plate and shoes and deep greyish purple irises filled with emotions. "And this, is Cadane. Princess Celestias adopted niece, as well as Shinnings beloved wife and therefore Twilights and mine sister in law. And…Together they are co-rulers of a Crystal Empire." Peter explained, yet unfortunately causing Cadance to giggle sheepishly and luckily being happy for her pink fur, that actually managed to mask small shades of pink forming on her cheeks.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Logan. Peter has been talking about so much." Goddess of the Love chuckled sheepishly, greeting Logan politely.

Logan, listening Parkers explanation in awe, glanced upon Cadance. "Cadance…" then to Shinning Armor "Shining Armor…" and then finally to Twilight, before scoffing. "Big bro…Married couple…Brothers and sisters in law…..Whut a nice family tree ya got, Parker." Wolverine then shifted his attention back to Princess Celestia, eying princess of the sun with a wide interest. "And whut yer supposed ta be? A Fairy godmother?"

Once again, yet another of Logans blatant and blunt remark earned a couple of bewildered gazes of otherpony standing around, while a blank and unreadable expression formed on Celestias face, not knowing how to respond.

"Logan!" Twilight yelled on Logan, denying her friend a scolding glare, being evidently not impressed with Wolverines sarcastic or even childish behaviour. Of course, Peter once again couldn't resist to chuckle, yet rolling his eyes quite in exasperation, like he would actually been sharing his wifes frustration about Logans dry sense of humour.

Spike couldn't resist but laugh aloud, yet of course instinctively and immediately placing his hands over his mouth to conceal his laughter as a nervous expression formed on his face, wondering himself that he would ever afford something like that laughing at royalty.

"Alright! I have heard enough!" Shinning Armor once again literally burst out of anger, trotting his way right to Logan as he was just a few inches away from his face, glaring to gruff pony intensively like a basilisk. "Once again, and I don't intent to repeat it to you again….You are talking to a princess here, you ruffian! Being Peters friend or not, your attitude is absolutely unacceptable. Don't you have any sense of decency or humble?"

"My mistake. Guess I left it in my yellow spandex back on Earth." Wolverine replied sarcastically, not letting himself intimidate in the slightest and also glaring menacingly at white stallion. "Will ya git out of my way, pretty boy?"

With a tension raising in the atmosphere and with a danger that somepony could soon break a muzzle, Peter immediately interjected between both glaring stallions, acting like a wall between them and so did Twilight and Cadance, both sister in law rushing to Shinning, trying to their husband and brother away. "Okay…" Peter somewhat humorously spoke off, trying to keep his gruff friend at bay, trying to change the subject. "Before you bulldogs tear each other necks over a piece of bone….Maybe now its time for you to learn the truth Logan."

"About time, kid. Fer a while, I have started thinkin' yer gonna choose chess." Logan bluntly stated as he glared on Shinning for the last time, before managing to calm himself down a little bit, letting his guard down.

Though, Peter then glanced upon to Twilight, giving her an affirmative look. And just like the young princess knew her knights intentions, the mare concentrated her magic through her horn and in the instance, an exactly the same blue cooling box, that Peter brought along before materialized in the air and levitating it via her telekinesis right to Peter and placing it on a marble floor. Logan, however watched the box somewhat questioningly.

Peter simply unlocked the box cover and quite for Logans surprise, young stallion pulled out am chilled can with his hoof. "How about you have yourself a beer and not pulverizing my bro in law, what do you think, buddy? Nice and easy?"

"Sounds good ta me." Wolverine simply stated, yet though deep down quite wondering. Peter threw the can right to Logan who casually caught it with his free left hoof, yet somehow still having trouble adjusting it, as the can was slipping away in his grasp, before finally taking a hand…hoof on it. Though, gruff pony stared at the can somewhat questioningly.

"What is the matter, Logan? Peter asked as he titled his head on the side in confusion. "Have you not…...actually stopped drinking?"

"Whut?….Nope, not in the slightest." Wolverine blurted out and shaking his head dismissively. "I am just….Wonderin' that ya horses…"

"Ponies…." Twilight interjected, correcting Logans sentence with a small grimace.

"Whutever…." Logan huffed back. "I am just surprised that ya….."ponies" actually have a beer in this world. With all that grass, hay and oat goin' out of fashion…"

Yet once again, Logans blunt yet humorous remark earned couple of mixed gazes from otherpony standing around. However, Spike along with Peter, Felicia, Cadance and surprisingly even Princess Celestia couldn't do nothing but chuckle playfully while the others bore dumbfounded expressions.

Peter who managed to recuperate first, tried to explain. "Chm….Just look around, Logan. Do you honestly think that normal/ordinary ponies would ever be able to build a marble fancy castle like this, wearing clothes, having their every own political system along with royalty, thinkig logically and above all…Talk?" Despite Peters mention sounded somewhat humorous like usually, it on the other hoof bore lots of sense and surprisingly understanding.

"Peter actually has a point there." Sunset suddenly interjected, standing firmly behind her friends statement. "Here in Equestria, they were actually ponies, not outworlders - I mean…humans who originally became a dominant species of this world all along. The ponies, just like humans on Earth have their very own culture and habits as well as living among other creatures, like dragons, manticores, parasprites so and so on."

Listening to her husbands and Sunsets professional explanation about pony kind, Twilight just couldn't by more amazed with her eyes gleaming. "That has been a very nice lecture, you guys. Though, the origin of the pony kind actually might be more complex then anypony would thing…." Young alicorn stated, intenting to give her own version, yet the mare looked around and stopping in her tracks, deciding to keep it for herself, now when there were much more important matters to discuss.

"Thanks, honey." Peter replied back, being deeply charmed by his wifes flattering words, yet also being glad that Twilight didn't started one of the lecture of her own. Though, he didn't actually mind that, but in Twilight case, the young princess lectures were maybe sensible, yet also rather long and complicated to get a hint.

"Point taken." Wolverine murmured, actually agreeing with Parkers and Sunsets sensible statement, yet deep down still wondering or being rather confused about Sunsets weird mention of dragons, manticores or parasprites.

"Or…." Peter suddenly spoke off with a mischievous look on his face. "Do you actually think, that the ponies got a help from small green hubbies with antennas on heir head?" Young stalliong blunt and humorous response received a couple of mixed reactions of the others. While Spike, Cadance, Felicia along with Princess Celestia chuckled, the others, like Logan, Twilight, Shinning or Luna groaned in exasperation.

"Shut up!" Both Logan and Shinning blurted out simultaneously, both sharing the same annoyance with Peters quirky sense of humour. Logan than tried to make his way on his hind hooves and maintaining a vertical position, though having it hard to maintain his balance, yet by balancing with his newly formed tail, the gruff pony managed to keep the balance. However, opening the can of beer on the other hoof proved to be quite a bigger challenge for Wolverine, as he tried to take a grasp on a can opener, but it was complicated or rather impossible having no fingers.

"Urgh! Blasted hoof." Logan cursed as he tried take a grasp on a can opener, yet failing miserably.

Peter, of course could do nothing but immaturely chuckle to his gruff friends obvious clumsiness, but unfortunately it didn't last any longer, as Twilight denied her stallion a scolding glare, making Peter to shut up instantaneously. "Do you need any help, Logan?" Twilight then shifted her gaze to Logan, asking him politely asked.

"Need a can opener, handsome?" Felicia smugly stated as she raised her right hoof and letting one of her metal claws unsheathe right from her glove.

"Ain't necessary, sweetheart. I got my own openers right here." Logan simply stated, raising his right hoof, clenching its wrist and letting three of his adamantium claws come out right from it with its trademark "SNIKT!" like sound. However, Shinning Armor, Cadance as well as Princess Celestia as they finally witnessed and seeing Logans three trademark metal blades that Peter mentioned several times popping out right from gruff ponys hoof, they all simultaneously got freaked out a bit, Cadance even shrieking in horror a bit, though being supported be her husband.

"So it is true…" Princess Celestia gasped with her eyes widened by the looks on Logans adamantium claws. Despite her stoic and even attitude, the Princess of the Sun seemed somewhat apprehensive of ponyfied mutants deadly weapons. During her long life, the ruler of the Equestria saw lots of unique and unusual things, but she had never ever seen anything like this. Even her breathing suddenly went sharp, yet the snow white royal alicorn struggled to control it.

Paying the reactions of otherpony standing around him no mind, Logan simply huffed as he swung his hoof and slicing the top of the can with his claws like a paper, opening it in his very own and simple way. Gruff pony than sheathed his claws back into his hoof and stared at the sparkling dark orange beverage with a foam overflowing the can, taking a few sniffs, but when eventually catching a scent of hop, cereal malt and water from which the leavened alcoholic beverage was made off, Logan grinned and taking a few deep gulps of it. Besides, after quite a long, hard and rather weird day, he could really use some drink.

Wolverine finished up the beer within a few second, as he then literally crushed an empty can in his hoof clenching like a clamp and much for most ponies present in the room dismay or rather disgust, the gruff pony burped aloud after the drink. Peter, who however thought quite nothing about Logans rather impolite and childish like manner, yet also considering it "manly", young stallion was glad that Rarity wasn't present, because otherwise, the fashionista would immediately call a "good manners police" on Logan, well if there ever such a thing even existed.

Though, otherponies shifted their bewildered gazes right to Peter, starring at him questioningly. Although they didn't show it physically, they didn't seem to be twice as impressed with Logans behaviour and attitude. Knight of Equestria chuckled nervously, being obviously embarrassed for his gruff partners behaviour as well.

Still being quite oblivious to otherponies mixed reactions, Logan indifferently shifted his gaze right to Peter. "Alright than, Parker. I am all ears. Start singin'. And this better be good, kid."

Peter of course once again chuckled nervously as well as small beads of sweat started forming on his face. Gulping a lump in his neck, deep down, he started feeling a little uncertain about this...

 _To be continued…._


	21. Chapter 20 - Assemble! Part I

**Chapter 20: Assemble! Part I**

Nearly an entire hour passed from the reunion between Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset and Felicia with their old friend Logan aka Wolverine, with everypony being evidently more than happy to see their mutant gruff friend X-Men once again, not to mention the one who helped them big time in their Endgame battle against Osborn several years ago, yet the joy had to wait, because there were so much things and stuff to discuss and so much questions seeking answers. Peter, Twilight, Luna and otherpony had to explain a lot, a way a lot to Logan the current events and things that transpired within a last few days. Like Grogar the evil ram Necromancer threatening the entire Equestria, a powerful malevolent Elemental Lords about to arise from their eons long slumber, Uatu the Watchers warning and advice and Peters very own idea about forming a special team of superheroes in an Equestrian like style, The Harmony Avengers.

Logan, on the other hoof was sitting comfortably in a chair, with his hind hooves crossed, listening and analysing every single word of his friends narration patiently and, quite much for somepony utter awe finishing his already fourth can of beer. However, that wasn't exactly what bothered them, but in the contrary, it was rather the fact, that strangely after digesting such a large amount of alcohol by the way, the gruff pony yet didn't show any signs of intoxication. Shinning however remembered Peter saying something about Logans strange ability to withstand a large amount of alcohol without getting drunk, but then still, it was strange.

"And….That is how this happened, Logan." Twilight finished up the narration.

"All things, considered." Peter added somewhat sheepishly.

"I cannot believe that this happened…." Spitfire gasped in both utter shock and awe as she actually heard on her own ears and witnessing the entire testimony as well, not knowing what to think about this all.

"Spitfire." Princess Celestia addressed captain of the Wonderbolts politely, with her trademark gentle tone, yet underneath bearing a slight hint of urgency. "The events, that happened within a last few days, as well as the current situation is a way more delicate to ever get on least for now. If it did, it would cause a panic and chaos of an nationwide proportions. That's why it would be the best, if you along with everypony present within the walls of this room keep this info for yourself for now till we figure out what to do about it, in a name of Equestria and all ponies safety."

Listening rulers of Equestrias urgent statement, the fiery maned pegasus took a humble, yet firm military like stance. "Your Highness….You have my word, that I will not tell a soul about this. If it is for the Equestrias own safety." Spitfire declared decisively, promising on her honour and even saluting in respect. Princess Celestia merely smiled and nod in appreciation, knowing that Spitfires words were true and that she could rely on her.

Logan in the contrary snorted somewhat unmannerly, once again burping a little bit by finishing his drink, much for someponys dismay. "Chm. Whut a story. Demonic rams, elements commandin' freaks, sparklin' gemstones of power, big bald heads arrival in here and lecturin' ponies and Avengers in a pony style…. Guess this world is just in a much bigger mess than I have though." Logan replied bluntly, yet taking the situation seriously.

Shinnings grimaced as well as his brow twitched. Logans ever-lasting blunt and uncouth like attitude didn't stopped to plague captains of royal guards mind, irritating him intensively. Yet luckily for him, Cadance placed a hoof on her husbands shoulder, smoothing it gently and denying him a warm reassuring smile, keeping him from lashing out.

"It is not that bad as it sounds, old chump." Peter waved his hoof dismissively, yet smiling honestly. "Aside from rampaging dragons and hydras, revolting dark lords, reality warping villains, Equestrian version of Big Foot, cat burglars on the loose and revenge seeking demons, the things are usually just fine." Of course, Peter immediately started regretting his last rather offhanded words, gulping nervously as both Sunset and Felicia denied him annoyed glares by the mention. "Aaargh…. No offence, Sunset. Felicia." Peter quickly raised his hooves defensively and trying to apologize.

"None taken, Peter." Sunset smiled warmly to Peter in response and waving her hoof dismissively, knowing that her friend meant no offence.

"Chm! Well, excuse me." Felicia though on the other hoof snorted back in a very unladylike manner and averting her ocean blue gaze from Peter upset, yet without anypony noticing, Twilight bore a hardly visible grin on her face.

Paying two mares different reactions no mind, Logan seemed thoughtful for a moment, before averting his gaze to Parker. "So Parker, ya actually wanna assemble yer very own superhero team in horse - Eeergh…pony style ta fight th' Old Hornhead?"

"You got that right, bub." Peter declared quite smugly, yet also grinning by a funny nickname the Logan gave to Grogar. "Just like The Avengers battles Masters of Evil or Ultron, Fantastic Four with Dr. Doom or X-Men with Magneto, Brotherhood or Apocalypse."

"Fitting." Logan simply replied before crushing the can in a steel like grasp of his hoof. "But th'…Harmony Avengers? That name sounds pretty weird."

Peter, however not letting himself discourage by his gruff partners blunt and rather derisive response, stallion tried to humour the mutant as well. "Well, we were gonna go with the Care Bears, but that had already been taken."

"Sounds pretty weird to me also." Spike murmured and scratching scales at the back of his neck, obviously sharing Logans own disgust for anything mushy, yet deep down, a baby dragon had quite no idea what Peter was actually talking about.

Before the conversation could go any further with any more personal matter or goofy remarks, Luna interjected, clearing her throat, her expression going serious and ocean blue eyes filled with determination. "As much as I am pleased, that you guys are enjoying this manly like speech of yours…..but we got a serious situation to take care off."

"Princess Luna is right." Twilight declared, agreeing and standing firmly behind moon goddess statement, turning into her more assertive side, yet her expression softened as she turned to Logan. "Logan. Will you…..help us in our fight against Grogar? Just like you did back on Earth with Osborn? Please?" The young princess asked their mutant friend politely in a hopeful way.

Looking into Twilights deep gleaming puppy like eyes, Logans gruff expression went thoughtful and somewhat softening a little bit, like he would by considering young mares near plea. "Hrrmhm….Maybe…." Gruff pony replied hopefully, but before he could eventually agree about the matters, a late realization sparkled within X-Mens mind. "Though….There is still one thing that is buggin' me." Gruff pony said as everypony immediately shifted their attentions to him, wondering what might by on their friends mind. "How th' heck have I actually ended up here all on th' sudden anyway?"

"Eghm…." Peter chuckled somewhat nervously and scratching a back on his head. "Perhaps I shall explain."

"Oh. Here we go again with this sciency stuff." Felicia murmured sarcastically and rolling her blue eyes, like the mare would already knowing in advance what Peter was about to say.

"You see….When Uatu came to Equestria and warned us against the upcoming threat from the side of Grogar and Elementals, he even had be so nice and giving us a Time Dilation Accelerator, yet under condition that we will use it for good." Peter explained.

"Whut?" Logan blurted out in disbelief, shuddering. "Ya mean….That Stark Industries made contraption that could create an interdimensional portals, and unfortunately bein' used by yer old pal Hobgoblin ta travel from one place ta another? I though it had been lost. Yet, good riddance."

"You got that right and so had I." Peter sheepishly nod his head in agreement. "However, Uatu from a strange and unknown reasons took his hands on it and even upgrading it. While the Time Dilation Accelerator could originally transport those using it into designated location or place through time and space, the device, now renamed as a "Dimensional Dilation Accelerator", can do exactly the same thing, but, also enabling an instant interdimensional travel throughout other dimensions."

"Ya mean….?" Logan suddenly perked out in curiosity, yet a tone of his gruff voice somewhat changed, growing more serious. Like a gruff pony would slowly started having a hint about the situation and an idea how did he got into Equestria.

"You see…." Twilight spoke off, trying to make things clear for her mutant friend, yet chuckling sheepishly a little bit, not knowing how to put it. "To make the Harmony Avengers idea come true, Peter have set a membership of the team originally composing from seven members. That consists of Myself, Peter, Princess Luna, Spike, Sunset, Black Cat… _Unfortunately_." Twilight inwardly snarled through her gritted teeth, exasperated about Felicias presence a little bit. "And….Eventually you, Logan."

"That is right, Logan." Luna cleared her throat, addressing Wolverine. "You proved himself to be a very formidable and trustworthy ally in our battle against Osborn. So we have thought we could really use your help right now against Grogar." Princess of the moon tried to instil some motivation.

"Me?" Wolverine blurted out in disbelief, that right him was actually selected to be a part of the team on the first place. Yet however, the X-Men somehow didn't seem to be too impressed about his membership in the team.

"It was actually my plan all along, Logan." Peter interjected, facing Logan like he would be standing in Twilights and Lunas defence. "I used the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator with an assistance of Jarvis to track down you coordinates on Earth and then using an interdimensional portal to transport you into Equestria so you could help us." Peter explained, yet chuckling nervously, being about to say a bad part. "However….Things then went a little bit…eghm…out of control and instead transporting you right into a Canterlots throne room, you unfortunately ended up in the Everfree Forest. It was an accident."

Finally knowing the truth by Parkers testimony and own doing, Logan considered the matters at hand, yet however, his demeanour somewhat, quite for Peters dismay yet also expectations darkened, not being obviously pleased with his former partners actions against him. "So, if I finally got a picture Parker, it is absurd that ya snatched me from th' pub, dragglin' me across half of th' universe into a colourful paradise against my will, and now on yer command am I supposed ta risk my own neck voluntarily? Too bad ya ain't think about ask me first." Wolverine huffed somewhat coldly, irritation present in his raspy voice.

Logans sudden mood switch earned a couple of collective and confused gazes from otherpony sitting around. Concerned and before the situation could get even more intense, Princess Celestia interjected with a pleading like tone. "Logan, please. You have to understand that Peter…."

"Ain't, darlin'! I ain't one of yers loyal subjects." Wolverine huffed back and rising his right hoof defensively, halting snow white alicorn before she could finish her sentence.

However, once again, Logans blunt, ruffian and disrespectful attitude towards authority figures this time literally shocked everypony around, some of them having bewildered gazes and their mouths nearly hanging agape. While Princess Celestias expression remained stiffened, Shinning Armor gritted his teeth and bearing a glare resembling that of basilisk, with a small vein forming over his forehead. The captain of Royal Guard had just had it with Wolverine. Nopony can just talk or disrespect Princess Celestias honour like that and getting away with that unpunished. The stallion was about to give a mutant a piece of his mind, but luckily, Cadance stopped her husband in his tracks by placing her hoof on her stallions shoulder. Unbeknown to Logan, Luna bore a glare as well, while Twilight looked both confused and frustrated alike, not knowing what to think about it all.

" _Chmm. Wolvie seems to be kinda edgy today. Looks like the first reconciling round is up to me, as always."_ Peter thought inwardly, sensing the tension in the atmosphere rising, the stallion knew he had to intervene before somepony break a muzzle, Peter maintained a straight position, placing both of his hooves on both Twilight and Lunas shoulder and denying both quite surprised mares a reassuring and honest smile, before exchanging looks with others and eventually Princess Celestia. "Echm. Guys….Princess Celestia. Let ME handle this. Please?"

Princess Celestias brow still twitched involuntarily, evident be her utter shock, yet the sun goddess eventually managed to keep her raging emotions at bay and eventually nodding on Peters suggestion with a serene smile, having her full confidence in the knight.

"Logan, old chump." Peter step closer to gruff pony, yet young stallion seemed obviously nervous, choosing his words carefully. "I hope you are just not angry with me so much?"

"Just how do I look like ta ya, bub?" Wolverine indifferently huffed, eying Peter with his trademark grouchy like stare.

"Look, I am really sorry for snatching you from your usual routine. But, try to understand, I haven't brought you solely because of the fight." Peter explained, trying to make a reason with gruff pony, yet so far failing miserably.

"Why th' heck have ya ever wanted me in this fairy tale land anyway?" Logan blurted out, with his bad mood not improving in the slightest.

"I have also needed your support. You know how I think and approaching to tricky situations. You know exactly what fits me and so do I about you. Despite our different attitudes and views on things, we both makes quite a great team. Just like the old times. So I thought…." However Peters

"That I am gonna add on yer cool, punk?" Logan growled now quite menacingly, as seemingly his temper reached a fever pitch. "Do ya think that yer th' only one across th' universe havin' trouble? That is funny…..I got enough of my own trouble to bother with. Do ya honestly think it would be fair just ta draggle me throughout dimensions ta hold yer little hand like a little boy. Chemph. Guess yer never grow up." Logan took a small pause a little bit before going on. "And ain't pretend that ya know me. Because ya ain't"

"THAT IS IT!" Luna intervened, angrily bursting out with a near amplified distorted voice that nearly shook the walls of the room, scolding Logan and standing firmly on her best friends defence, her ocean blue eyes literally blazing with frustration. "Peter saved your life from the Timber Wolves when Spitfire stumbled and accidently releasing you! At least you could show some gratitude, dog!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble are you talking about, Logan?" Twilight interjected as wells, joining Peters and Lunas side, yet though being outraged about unacceptable behaviour as well, the young princess surprisingly asked Logan gently with a concern present in her voice. "If you have any problems, maybe we could help you somehow. It would be nothing, after what you did for us back on Earth."

Listening young mares polite, gentle and honest words, Logans expression somehow softened a little bit, though his expression suddenly turning into that of brooding one, which quite surprised Peter, Twilight and Luna. "There is nothin' ya could possibly do about it, kid. Nobody kin." Logan stated in a somewhat more tranquil tone, yet quickly shifting back into his usual gruff tone. "I am outa here." In the instance, gruff pony sharply turned his back to otherpony and frustrated making his way right to the nearest door.

"Logan!" Twilight yelled out quite in surprise.

"Where do you think you are going?" Peter yelled out as well in an attempt to hold his gruff partner.

Oblivious to his friends objections, Logan energetically broke the doors open with a loud crackling sound and with such force that they nearly dislocated from their hinges and leaving the room like a boss.

Once again, a dead silence occurred within the room, with a slight sense of tension being felt within the atmosphere, stemming from Logans outburst, Shinning Armours frustration, Lunas outrage as well as Peters and Twilights uncertainty about their mutant friends odd behaviour, with everypony bearing a both confused and rather bewildered expressions, each not knowing what to say, yet begging each other to speak off first, whatever the reaction or impression would ever be.

"Well….That has been kinda huffy." Spike dully stated, penetrating the silence, still visibly confused about the performance that just transpired.

"More like kinda pretty weird." Felicia corrected baby dragons sentence huffing in a very un-lady like way, yet not being less sarcastic, as evidently not being pleased with Wolverines attitude either.

" _Great. I really couldn't imagine better start."_ Peter murmured inwardly somewhat both exasperated and sarcastic about his conversation with Logan.

"Such a ruffian!" Shinning Armour cursed, as Logans blatant, ruffian and indifferent words kept spinning and plaguing captains of the Royal Guard mind, evident by his steadily rising dislike of gruff pony. "What is HIS problem anyway?"

"My words exactly, captain." Spitfire, who couldn't have a different option on the topic, had to do nothing but empathized with co-ruler of Crystal Empire in respect. Logans tactless attitude also somewhat disgusted a Wonderbolt captain. "When I came upon Logan in Everfree Forest, he seemed somewhat eccentric, unorthodox as well as having something within that most ponies don't. But the way how he had been talking to Princess Celestia just like that….It has been already a bit uncalled for."

"Peter?" Cadance, who once again attempted to calm her husband down glanced upon Peter with a rather confused and concerned expression. "Is he always this….moody?"

"Afraid so." Peter deadpanned on princess of the loves question, shrugging his shoulders somewhat indifferently. "Please, try to understand, guys…..Princess Celestia." Peter cleared his throat, addressing princess of the sun with utmost respect. "I am sorry for Logans rather excessive attitude problem." Peter sighed in a defeated like way a trying to make a reason about Logans behaviour with everypony standing around, before waving his hoof dismissively. "Don't worry about him. You see…He usually isn't that edgy unless seriously pissed off. Maybe he has just had a bad day."

"I got to agree with Peter on this." Suddenly Sunset surprisingly step forward, a fiery maned unicorn empathizing with her friends statement, like she would actually attempt to stand on Wolverines defence. "Although I am not please with Logans attitude either, just being transported from his homeworld into another dimension inhabited by ponies, only to fall down into a dangerous forest and being ambushed by a pack of hungry Timber Wolves, and then furthermore suddenly and out of nothing fainting away, only to find himself as a pony several hours ago. It….must be too much for someone – a mean somepony like Logan to comprehend."

"Yeah. When I first came to Equestria, I thought I will just blow out from my new skin finding myself as a pony." Felicia added, able to do nothing but agree with Sunsets own statement on Logans defence. Memories flashed within cat burglars mind, being transported into Equestria, managing to steal some precious things and running away with it, only to be transformed by magical energies of Equestria into a pony, just like Peter did on the first place he got there. Yet, it also actually and somewhat enhanced all of Felicias physical attributes into a near-superhuman perfection.

Listening and considering their friends exchanging opinions in attempt to justify Logan, Princess Celestia merely nod her head and smiling warmly. "It is quite alright, my friends. I frankly understand and agree with your statements. Logan is a stranger in our world and yet not being quite familiar with our customs and culture. He just needs some time to understand and adapt on it during his stay in here. Yet….It is up to you Peter and Twilight to help him, therefore he cannot do it alone." Once again, Princess Celestias wisdom and intellect, combined with her gentle and understanding tone didn't cease to amaze everypony.

"Yes, Princess Celestia." Both Peter and Twilight replied simultaneously on princess of the sun request without hesitation and even considering it as a badge of honour.

"Still….." Peter suddenly trailed off, yet surprisingly bearing a somewhat saddened and disappointed look on his face, also filled with a slight guilt. "I am not sure it was a good idea to let him walk on to us. I mean, Logan may be correct. I have had no right to bring him in here without asking on the first place. And I have indeed dragged him into our problems."

Listening to her husbands rather melancholic like tone, Twilight edged closer to her knight and placed her hoof on Peters on, smoothing it gently. "Don't fret, Peter. Remember, your intentions have been noble to bring Logan into Equestria. He just need some time to adjust and we got to help and opening our hearts to him. He is our and your friend Peter and you know it. We will come along."

Listening to her beloved and ever supportive wives gentle and smoothing words, that have such an impairing and positive effect on Peters psyche, that most of the anxiety that plagued his heart was lifted away like a dust by wind, as young stallion managed a warm and bright smile.

Suddenly, Spike hopped on a chair at the small table where Logans clothes was still folded on its place. "Maybe Logan will eventually come back for his clothes. And to tell you the truth, he looked pretty tough in those back on Earth….."

Suddenly, and without expecting, Peter straightened himself up, as his Spider-Sense once again started buzzling within the back of his cranium. Yet whatever the possible an upcoming threat was, the tingling was on the other hoof once again quite different. Actually, it sounded quite familiar when Peter could sense and detect those strange radio waves of a very low frequencies, that caused the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator overload several hours ago. Whatever it was, it seemed to be coming right from Logans clothes. "Something isn't right. Everypony stay on your toes - I mean, hooves." Peter warned casually.

In the instance, a small red glowing orb emerged right from pocket of Logans blue jeans, levitating all by itself in the mid-air and making a strange buzzling like sounds. It was that same orb, that Rover threw and planted on Logan, when he was still unconscious and while Spider-Manne and his friends were protecting the X-Men from Timber Wolves. Yet, whatever it was, there was no doubt that Grogar had something to do with that.

"Hey! What is this?" Spike blurted out as he watched the glowing red orb questioningly.

"Perhaps something he was carrying. But what?" Shining Armor declared cautiously, having his blue irises focused on the orb, yet also starting to have a bad feeling about this.

Yet suddenly, the glowing red orb started slowly levitating his way through the air, still buzzling like kind of flying insect, earning an immediate attention of everypony in the room. While some of them were watching a strange glowing thing that somehow appeared in Logans jeans with a wide interest, some of them though on the other hoof started having their suspicious.

"Whatever it is…..If I didn't guess right, I would say it appears to be some kind of orb of a magical origins." Sunset confirmed her very own option as she checked the orb carefully, trying to analyse it further.

"Indeed, Sunset." Twilight agreed with her friends theory as both mares shared a mutual and the same passion for science and magic arts, unable to supress a fascination and scientific curiosity about a peculiar magical glowing orb. "And yet, it also has rather unique energy signature, indicating of being arguably of magical origins." Twilight theorized.

Yet, suddenly the glowing red orb flew his way across the room, passing otherpony standing around right to Princess Celestia herself and started flying around snow white royal alicorn like some sort of intrusive pesky insect.

"If I didn't know any better…..I would say, it is trying to get at you, Princess Celestia:" Peter stated somewhat with an unreadably tone, also feeling a little uncertain about a strange glowing red orb and hesitation to let his guard down. Whatever the orbs true nature of purpose was, there must have been definitely something suspicious and wrong with it, otherwise his Spider Sense wouldn't started ringing just like that.

"I have bad feelings about this, sister. We should better analyse it." Luna declared decisively, bearing an uncertain look in her deep ocean blue royal eyes, not averting her gaze from the orb with a deep sense of suspicious.

"Agree." Princess Celestia agreed with her younger siblings urgency, as a serious and assertive expression formed on her face and her royal purple irises shining with determination. "Lets get this into my private chambers into archive room. We need to find out more about this orb, where it came from and what it its purpose." Yet, deep down, sun princess started having a strange suspicious, like she would actually already know who might be behind this…..

* * *

Meanwhile, on a far Undiscovered West, there stood Tambelon, a nightmarish and dark empire in the middle of dry wasteland, under the cape of night as beacon of doom for Equestria. There within a throne room of the main castle, its master and ruler Grogar, a demonic evil ram necromancer was comfortably sitting in his throne, with surprisingly Catrina the Feline Sorceress sitting by his side in her very own yet much smaller throne.

Strangely and despite his evil, ruthless and malevolent nature, especially a tendencies not to share anything, including power, from the time, when he established an alliance with feline like witch, which by the way was dependent on a magical plant Witchweed, that was proposing her a magical abilities, an evil ram necromancer seemed to develop quite a relationship with Catrina, considering her a valuable ally and arguably the only one for whom Grogar had at least some respect, valuing sorceress extended knowledge of mystic arts as well as her gifted above average intellect. Though, there could be possibly something more about their relationship then just partnership…

Having his trusty Magic Mirror of Seeing which enabled to see virtually anything in front, Grogar appeared to be having some important matters at hand to discussion with three of his loyal top henchman. Rover, Fido and Spot, the Diamond Dogs Trio could be seen in the mirror like projector, speculation about the current situation.

"Lord Grogar." Rover addressed his dark lord and master with the utmost respect and humble, speaking for himself and two of his canine companions, yet his voice sounding distorted due to a talking box Communicator, a device that Catrina gave the bulldogs in order to communicate on long distances. "We are more than happy to inform you that our mission has been a major success. That jamming like doohickey has worked like a charm. And as you said, I have managed to plant that "teleportation receiver gem" thingie of yours into that Logans guy pants." The middle-sized bulldog chuckled somewhat smugly, evidently satisfied with himself and his companions.

"And right now, from what we heard and found out, that Logan alien guy has just left Canterlot castle. And the teleportation receiver is still there." Fido gave his own report

"Excellent." Grogar grinned with his sharp fangs exposed from his lower jaw, being visibly satisfied and complimenting his canine servants good effort. "Chm. Princess Celestia is a bigger fool then I have thought. Thousands of years and yet still too foolish, gullible and inexperienced."

"Lord Grogar…." Spot, the smallest from the Trio suddenly spoke off in a somewhat nervous or even frightened like manner. "Eghm….We however…..have one bad news."

"Bad news you say?" Grogar, by hearing those negative words immediately straightened himself up in his throne, denying a strict piercing glare to mutts in the mirror, yet surprisingly keeping his deep gruff voice low with a cold tone. "Well, enlighten me. What kind of bad news are you talking about? I would like to hear it." Despite his underneath growing frustration, evil ram decided to act cool and intenting to learn more about this unfortunate "bad news" first, before either blowing up out of anger or not.

Diamond Dogs Trio looked at each other nervously, begging each other whoever tell their master first. And despite talking and communicating across a long distance, Grogars infamous piercing glare still had its intimidating effect even through the mirror on mutts.

Finally, after a while of dead silence, Rover sighed in a beaten like manner by the looks of his colleagues nervous looks. "Alright. I will tell." A former leader of Diamond Dogs then shifted his gaze to Grogar. "You see…Master…..While Fido and Spot completed their task in Canterlot castle and then retreating, they….eghm….accidently lost backpack with the Jammer device. They were in a hurry." Rover stammered nervously with a lump forming in his neck.

"What?!" Catrina, surprisingly instead of Grogar himself hissed menacingly in frustration, glaring at three Diamond Dogs in the mirror with her piercing green cat eyes, causing the mutts to whimper. "I cannot believe that you mutts have lost my Jammer! Do you have any idea what work it had taken me to construct it you fools?!" Despite being actually a feline, Rover, Fido and Spot, three bulldogs looked like visibly intimidated by Catrinas frightening demeanor.

Grogar, however raised his hoof, instructing a feline sorceress to calm down before shifting his own gaze to mirror, bearing an intense glare on his face, obviously disappointed with his servants incompetence. "What do you got to say on yourselves?" The necromancer addressed the jewel hunting bulldogs with a firm and strict voice, awaiting what their response or rather excuse would be.

"Master…." Rover blurted out stammering, a fear present in his voice. "Please….We swear we are gonna make it up to you and Lady Catrina somehow…." The bulldog tried to find some suitable excuse or babbling his way out of it.

"You bet you will." Grogar huffed indifferently, assuring Diamond Dogs that they actually will make some compensation for a lost Jamming device. "Actually….It is time to initiate a second part of our plan." Dark ruler stated quite smugly, grinning malevolently, yet unfortunately causing Rover, Spot and Fido to shiver. Whatever was on their masters dark mind, they didn't like the sound of that. "I want you to track down and apprehend the Wolverine. He still may be some use to me."

"Apprehend that freak?" All Rover, Fido and Spot blurted out simultaneously, like they would actually were about to object, but immediately halting themselves and regretting her poor choice of words just by the look of Grogars stern and like daggers piercing glare. "Echm….Yes, Lord Grogar." They all eventually agreed for their own sake, not intenting to make their lord and master angry.

"Good. I am glad that we understand each other." Grogar just simply stated, being satisfied with himself that he "convinced" the Diamond Dogs to follow his bidding. "Remember. After you apprehend him, meet me on agreed place. You have teleportation stones, communicators as well as that shocking prod, which by the way you could use in your advantage against Logan, and besides everything you need, along with your natural ability to dig and cunning to fulfill your task."

Rovers, Fidos and Spots brows widened by a realization as well as their masters somewhat encouragement, as well as the mention of so called shocking prod, yet another weapon the Catrina gave the mutts along with other of her own inventions, sophisticatedly constructed and combined with magic and technology and smug and malicious fanged grins formed of Diamond Dogs faces, like they were having some malevolent intentions on their minds. "Yes….Master." Rover humbly yet confidently replied, carrying on Grogars orders.

"Very well then. Carry on. And…..You better don't mess this up." Grogar growled menacingly, threatening with some unholy anguish to his servants if they would unfortunately fail in their task. Rover, Fido and Spot only whimpered in fear in response before all the magic from the mirror faded away and ending the projection, going blank.

Catrina on the other hand seemed somewhat frustrated, an annoying expression forming on her feline like features. "Lord Grogar…..Have you really had to entrust THEM to do the job? I honestly really believe that those mutts are rather much better in digging in dirt than dealing with magic stuff. Not to mention their problem solving ability." The feline witch scoffed, evidently being exasperated about Diamond Dogs obvious incompetence and lack of intellect.

Grogar sighed quite in exasperation as well, like he would be sharing his feline allys own exasperation about his canine servants. "I know what you mean. Even I when I first met them, had found their potential to be a potent warriors rather….Petty. Not to mention their personal hygiene neglection." Grogar stated in a somewhat humorous complaining way, by which though somepony, like Rarity for example would exceptionally agree. "But I have had no choice. Since the Equestria is usually considered rather a relatively peaceful and safe place to live, there isn't just too much mercenaries or assassins to hire. Those mutts are all I could find…..unfortunately. But….They surprisingly proved themselves quite useful so far. And with a proper training and iron clad discipline, they may by one of the fiercest warriors that Equestria had ever known one day….Maybe." Grogar finished a little skeptically.

Catrina only scoffed a little bit in an indifferent like way, before brushing her long orange fiery hair over her ear. "Well….Whatever. But anyway…..What do you exactly intent to do with that Logan?" The feline sorceress asked her evil ram necromancer partner with curiosity filled in her green feline eyes.

Grogar however and for Catrinas surprise chuckled. "I have been wondering if you ever bring this up, my dear. And yet, I have planes with this alien mutant like freak on my own. With his natural ability to heal instantaneously from virtually any form of injury, his bones being coated with a virtually indestructible metal alloy, along with those deadly metal blades coming right from his arms and not to mention his natural savagery and fighting spirit, he would be practically more than overqualified to be the greatest warrior in my army. As my obedient evil puppet. MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Grogar laughed devilishly as his laugher echoed throughout the walls of entire throne room, having a dark and malevolent intentions with Logan.

* * *

Within the quiet and peaceful streets of Canterlot, while the entire city was already sleeping under the cape of night, yet there were still lights in some windows of the buildings and the night lights flashing, Logan, who somewhat managed to sneak his way out of the Canterlot castle, visibly still angry and feeling upset about the dimension traveling accident was trotting his way alone throughout the streets, with his mind brooding in his own rather raging thoughts.

" _Now how th_ _' devil_ _did I got into this mess? Parker summons me into a rainbow colored wonderland full of talkin_ _'_ _ponies, only ta fall from a near orbital like height into an enchanted like forest, bein_ _'_ _attacked by a bizarre combination of Big Bad Wolvies and Pinocchios, and furthermore….Even becomin_ _' a pony myself._ _Feh! Like my life could git even more complicated and in even bigger mess then it has already been. Like it wouldn't be enough that Parker wants me ta play along. Does he seriously thing he is th_ _' only one havin' trouble on his own_ _…."_ Logan snorted and cursing inwardly, still feeling upset about Peter bringing him against his own will and without asking into Equestria.

However, as much he was thinking about it and thought trying to tuned those conflicting feelings out, Wolverine somewhat couldn't ignore a slight undercurrent of quilt and considering his bad attitude towards his former web-slinging partner and newly gained friends that grew so fond of back on Earth. It even looked like that part of Logans mind instructed the gruff pony to return and apologize, but his cynical side was somewhat stood against the idea.

However, Wolverine suddenly stopped in his tracks and perking his pony ears up. His brooding trained on thought was suddenly disturbed by a faint sound, which sounded like a can hitting a concrete in a distance. Out of instinct, Logan shifted his attention to where the sound was coming from, as his gaze landed on a long alley between two buildings. Gruff pony took a few sniffs with his muzzle, catching a rather musky like sent in the air, yet strangely, there was also a faint smell of clay and rather an intense stench in it. It smelled more like a stinky dog of sorts.

Murmuring in suspicious that he wasn't alone, with his coal black frown furrowed and following his primal like instincts, Logan cautiously started trotting his way through the alley, determined to find out who was a mysterious figure stalking on him. Sniffing the air several more times, with a sent steadily growing stronger, a low yet fierce snarl came out from Logans throat as the mutant pony checked the alley properly, which though was nothing but empty, a dead silence occurring in there, with exceptions of some thrash containers on the edge of the buildings, but nothing particular.

Yet, snarling quite aloud with his teeth gritting and sharpened canines exposed, Logan knew more than well with his enhanced senses that somebody was there somewhere with him. Whoever it was, was just probably hiding, like a coward. Gruff pony then shifted his gaze to the ground, brushing his hoof over its rough surface and rising it right to his muzzle, taking yet another series of sniffs, analyzing the scent, yet knowing the track was hot.

"I got yer scent, bub. Yer close." Wolverine proceed coldly, knowing that whoever was stalking in him was close, very close. Suddenly, Logan immediately and with a speed of lighting defensively perked himself up by yet another sound, though this time sounding like a bottle falling and rolling on the ground, coming from a small dumb of trash, consisting of old boxes, litters, wooden boards and empty bottles at the edge of the building.

Wolverine took his signature defensive like stance by standing on his hind hooves, yet finally being able to adjust and fully controlling his balance and his new body coordination, the ponyfied X-Men raised his front hooves and unleashing his adamantium claws with its trademark like "SNIKT" sound, as deadly blades gleamed in a moonlight. Logan then cautiously step closer to the dump, being ready for anything. But eventually and quite for Logans dismay and ghost of astonishment, a mere rat emerged from the dump, running away from gruff pony with a loud squeaking.

Logan watched small rodent cautiously before disappearing behind a corner. He then cautiously looked around, checking his surrounding one more time, but unfortunately having no luck finding anything or anyone. Whoever was stalking on him was gone. Eventually, Logan growled inwardly in a defeated like manner, sheathing his claws back in to his hooves and letting his guard down, judging that he was safe now. But unfortunately for him, that was a mistake…

Suddenly and without expecting that, the ground under Wolverines hooves started shaking, as well as small crackles appeared on a hard surface and in the instance, a two pair of strong paws broke their way through the ground, each pair wrapping around Logans hooves like pythons. "Whut th'?!" Logan grunted confused, caught completely off guard, yet having not enough time to react or unleashing his claws again, the paws that were holding his hooves, pulled gruff pony right underground through a big hole and smoke of dirty forming over it.

Yet furthermore, a loud sparkling and distorted like sounds could be heard from inside, as a light blue light flashed from the hole and Logan creamed on top of his lungs in pain, like he would be electrocuting of sorts before his screams ceased entirely along with strange sparkling like sounds and light fading. In the instance, the hole got filled with clay from the inside and mending itself, leaving minimal signs that there had ever been a hole on a first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, within an archive room, a big rounded room, filled with numerous small rooms, having various scrolls and books containing some of the greatest magical secrets and spells of the entire Equestria and with a giant hourglass filled with sand in the middle of room, Peter along with Twilight, Spike, Sunset, Felicia, Princesses, Shinning Armor and Spitfire stood around a strange glowing red orb fixed on a metal stand, trying to find out or figure out what it was precisely.

Peter, who was once again working on Jarvis, who by the way was fully recuperated from an earlier accident with Dimensional Dilation Accelerators overdrive and fully charged with add of Princess Celestias little solar energy charge up, was pressing buttons on laptops keyboard, trying to analyze a strange glowing orb in front of him in a traditional scientific way.

"What is your status, Jarvis? What do you think it is?" Peter asked with a scientific like curiosity, while Twilight along with Sunset were perking over stallions shoulder, sharing the same curiosity.

" _ **I have made a proper analysis, Mr Parker and came to a conclusion…..That orb as you say, is actually a miniature gem, emitting a radio waves of a surprisingly high frequencies. Therefore acting like some sort of receiver."**_ Jarvis explained with his stoic voice with a British like accent.

"A receiver?" Both Twilight and Sunset exhaled simultaneously in awe.

"It is true, though." Cadance answered for Jarvis, yet a pink alicorn couldn't surpass her very own astonishment. "It is actually an extremely rare and rather peculiar kind of gem of rather a master work. And as Jarvis stated, it has a remarkable ability to emit a surprisingly strong radio waves, and that even without using a tuning fork."

"Indeed, Cadance. However…." Princess Celestia spoke off, agreeing with her adoptive niece option, yet her voice bearing an undercurrent of seriousness and steadily rising suspicious. "As you have stated, to create or made such an unique and unnatural gem requires some highly advanced skills and practice, including a very powerful magic to ever made such a masterpiece. But, I seriously don't thing that there are many individuals beside Twilight, Cadance, Luna or me, having such a potential to ever be able create something like this."

"Yet in other hoof and things considered…..It is priceless." Felicia murmured disappointed and in an unladylike manner.

"Besides…." Now Luna spoke off, like out of empathy she would actually be sharing her older sisters suspicious and concentrating her magic into her horn, which started glowing dark blue aura as her ocean blue irises disappeared behind a white glow and aiming her horn right into the orb, yet a grimace formed on the iron clade maidens face. "Mmm. Exactly as I have suspected. There is quite a large amount of dark magic within its molecular structure."

"Dark magic, you say, Luna?" Peter exhaled in awe, yet steadily started having the same kind of suspicious like Royal Sister had.

"Do you actually mean…." Twilight murmured slightly incoherently, like she would already had though unpleasant and unfortunate idea where the so called "receiver" was coming from and "who" was responsible for creating it.

"Yes, my friends." Princess Celestia simply replied, yet her purple royal eyes gleaming with suspicious. "My and my sister are more than willing to suppose, that this orb like receiver has been created by anypony but Grogar himself."

Sun goddess eligible suspicious cause everypony within the archive room to gasp in awe by the mention of evil ram necromancers doing. Yet some of them were though inwardly and mentally slapping themselves that they should have known or get the idea. Yet, Sunset managed to recuperate from her awe. "That….Would actually make a prefect sense, Princess Celestia. If you guys say that Grogar is indeed that powerful as you describe and having a great magical potential via that magical collar and bell over his neck, there is no telling what else he could do." Fiery maned unicorn deducted, earning an affirmative nod and serene smile from her former mentor. Celestia was obviously still impressed with her former students brightness.

"I knew it!" Shinning Armor on the other hoof and somewhat uncharacteristically jelled angrily, having his own suspicious on his mind. "That ruffian Logan plugged a bug in the castle! He might have been working with Grogar all along."

"Now hold your horses Shinning!" Peter quite uncharacteristically spoke off with a strong and firm voice, though not sounding that angry, yet a certain hint of outrage being present in his voice, as young stallion faced a much taller stallion determined in Logans defense. "You are wrong. I know Logan very well. He may be a rude former thug….Born in bread by the way…..But, he is no TRATIOR. He would never be able to do such thing."

"My point exactly, Shinning." Twilight firmly declared, standing up firmly for her husbands statement on Logans defense as well. "And besides, we have no proof that Logan had ever did that on the first place."

In the instance and surprisingly, Spitfire joined Equestrian Power Couples side. "I am really sorry to object, Prince Shinning Armor, but I have to agree with Parker and Princess Sparkle on this. I have been watching Logan that whole time since he got into Equestria and so far he didn't do anything wrong or having nothing to do with Grogar." Captain of Wonderbolts firmly stated her own support for both Peter, Twilight as well as Logan, yet still keeping her tone even and speaking with a captain of Royal Guard with utmost respect and humble. The mare then denied a reassuring smile and winking on Peter and Twilight, who seemed pleased with Spitfires support on this.

"Exactly, Shinning Armor." Princess Celestia intervened with quite a serious look in her royal eyes, yet keeping her voice gentle and even. "Logan yet though need to earn our trust, yet it also wouldn't be fair from us to accuse him from false accusations without having a solid proof."

"Mmm…..You are right." Shinning sighed shamefully, considering the situation and had to do nothing but admit that his younger sister along with her husband and Spitfire with add of Princess Celestia herself had the point about this with Logan.

However, an intense glare formed on Lunas face, her ocean royal blue irises gleaming with determination. "I don't like this." Moon goddess proceed little venomously as she concentrated her magic into her horn, which started glowing dark blue aura, though this time glowing with a much greater intensity and aiming her horn right to the orb like receiver. "If Grogar indeed created this orb, it could mean nothing but bad news. I say we better destroy that thing. Before it is too late."

But before iron clad maiden of the moon could unleash a magic blast from her horn to destroy the orb, Peter intervened, standing himself between Luna and gem/orb like receiver, as surprised moon goddess immediately ceased her actions. "Whoa there, Jenny! Before you turn yourself green, gaining some extra muscle mass and make an old fashioned "Smash!" in Equestrian magic like style, this just might be the key to Grogars latest plot." Peter humorously referred Luna in a comparison of Jennifer Walters aka. The She-Hulk, a cousin of The Incredible Hulk/Bruce Banner, much for princess of the night utter bewilderment.

"I guess Peter is right. We still need to find out more about this receiver. If Grogar created it, we may learn more about his plans and coming up with a strategy to oppose him." Twilight agreed with her knights statement, though deep down having a bad feelings about this. Yet, young princess questioningly shared a brief glance with her former mentor, as Celestia only nod in agreement.

"Because otherwise, if it wasn't created from a dark magic….unfortunately, I could save us trouble and just eat it." Spike declared a little disappointed, once again and without helping it being mugged by his unfortunate taste for gems.

However, in the instance, loud knocks echoed from behind the archive room main door and two Canterlot Royal Guards, light brown unicorn and white pegasus step into the room. However and surprisingly, an unicorn guard was holding a strange, yet strikingly very well familiar black backpack with his telekinesis of light blue colour via his horn. "Prince Shinning Armor." Pegasus guard bowed in respect, addressing co-ruler of Crystal Empire and former captain of Royal Guard with respect and humble. "As you have commanded, we have along with several of our other guards checked the castles perimeter thoroughly several times, sir."

"And? Have you found anything?" Shinning Armor asked with his brow raising, curious what the report of two guards will be, yet his attention centring on a strange black backpack as everpony, including Peter and Twilight mimicked his action.

"While using a sound detecting spell as you have instructed us, and within the Canterlots gardens, on the courtyard to be more precise, we found this." Unicorn guard gave his own report, mentioning the black backpack he was holding in his telekinetic grasp, yet shifting his gaze upon Peter and Twilight. "This….Might be interesting to you, Prince Parker and Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Unicorn guard then levitated the backpack to Peter, who took it for one of its stripe with his hoof, his eyes gleaming with quite an interest what might be inside. The stallion grabbed the slider of the zipper with his mouth and trying to open it, though unfortunately failing miserably in his task. Yet luckily, though rolling her eyes and letting out a sigh, Twilight use her magic via her horn open the backpack for her stallion, though everypony in the room gasped quite in awe when they saw the content of the black bag that Twilight pulled out via her telekinesis.

It was nothing else than the Jammer, an exactly same, though primitive, yet sophisticatedly constructed jamming like device that Fido and Spot used on their secret mission hanging on the tower on the roof of throne, that could emit a very strong radio waves of an extremely low frequencies. But unfortunately, during their retreat, the Diamond Dogs must have accidently drop that in a hurry, leaving it behind.

"What….Is that?" Sunset murmured dumbfounded, literally finding herself staring on the device levitating in front of her eyes. Despite that, fiery maned unicorn could hardly bear arising awe, like she would actually be fascinated with the device.

Twilight, who only stared at the device with her brow furrowed and her mouth nearly agape, unable to conceal her own astonishment, the mare glanced upon her husband to see what will be his opinion. "What do you think, Peter?" She meekly stated in a near whisper and levitating the device closer to her husbands sight.

Peter simply and without saying any word took the device from Twilight telekinetic grasp. "Lets see here….." Peter calmly said while started carefully checking the device, picking up a detail in its sophisticated construction. However as much he studied it, the stallion with his natural brilliance and intense passion for science, which by the way could by only matched by his wife and possibly along with Sunset Shimmer, Peter found himself gasping, nearly overwhelmed by fascination. "You got to be kidding me…..Fascinating...And come to think of it that this is usually magic over everything…."

"Peter!" Luna spoke of aloud, breaking her best friends train of thoughts and pulling stallion from his self-induced trance. "As much as I admire your natural ingenuity as well as passion for science and familiar fields of study, but couldn't you just come to the point, my friend?" Dark blue alicorn encouraged Peter with a slight grimace filled with annoyment and with a slight hint of impatience.

"Oh…..Echm….Yeah….Science geek. Sorry." Peter chuckled humorously and scratching a back of his neck sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed for his little rather excessive enthusiasm about the jamming device.

"What do you think it is, Peter?" Cadance asked curiously.

"Well…." Peter spoke off in a much serious like tone and clearing his throat. "If I didn't know or guess any better, I would say it is some sort of jamming device."

"A jamming device?!" Everypony in the archive room all exhaled simultaneously.

"That's right." Peter merely nod, yet still unable to supress his awe. "And though seemingly primitive and somewhat antediluvian looking, the device is still very peculiar nonetheless, being very well and sophistically constructed and seemingly more advanced than any other home-made contraptions, all things considered."

Suddenly, Cadance trotted to Peter, checking the jamming like device carefully, yet her deep full violet irises were rather focused on six thin crystal like antennas, watching them with a wide, if not almost in a scientific curiosity.

"Cadance?" Peter asked quite questioningly as Princess of the Love edged closer.

"Are those…?" Cadance slightly exhaled, nearly unable to supress her awe. "Sonic crystals."

"The sonic crystals?" Both Peter and Spike blurted out simultaneously, though baby dragon seemed seemingly more dumbfounded, having no idea what Cadance meant by that. "Somepony care to fill me in?"

"Sonic crystals are yet other very rare yet peculiar kinds of crystals, though rarely found in Equestria." Twilight explained.

"Exactly, Twilight." Cadance nod, completing her sisters in law statement. "Their molecular structure though is so much distorted and sensitive, that the slightest tapping their surface can cause the crystals to produce low hardly hearable tones, but when tapped with an considerable amount of force, they can emit a low frequency sound waves in contrast."

"Something like a bell or triangle, for instance." Sunset got an idea, stating in a more easier and simpler way to explain the principle.

"Exactly, Sunset." Twilight exhaled. Once again, Sunsets brightness and natural intellect, which by the way might be on the pair, didn't cease to amaze young princess.

"Guess somepony has done his homework after all." Peter provocatively mocked his intellectually gifted unicorn friend, unfortunately causing Sunset to chuckle sheepishly as small shades of pink formed on mares yellow cheeks.

"Great. Now we have the entire vicious circle of geeks." Felicia scoffed inwardly with sarcasm. But of course, cat burglar rather started regretting her choice of words, as Shinning Armor denied the mare calved in a tight black spandex a fierce glare.

"Hold your tongue, Miss Hardy! You are talking about my wife here." Shinning warned in a threatening like way, causing Felicia to shiver involuntarily, chuckling nervously. If the former cat burglar actually wasn't in Princess Celestias employ and payroll, the prince and co-ruler of Crystal Empire would immediately throw a quirky and flirty mare into a dungeon under Crystal Castle.

"Hey, Peter…." Twilight gasped, as a sudden realization hit her mind like a stone. "Do you think….."

"Yup." Peter dully replied, like he would already know what was on his wifes mind and placing the device on a small table near Jarvis. "I am more than pretty sure this might be just what was emitting those strange low frequency waves during Logans transport from Earth into Equestria and unfortunately causing Dimensional Dilation Accelerators system overload."

" _ **Eeerr…Eeergghm!"**_ Jarvis suddenly cleared his digital/virtual like throat in a sarcastic like manner.

"Aaaand…..Messing up with Jarvis circuits of course." Peter dully noted by the mention how the radio wave disturbance also cause an unfortunate short-circuit and nearly frying Jarvis hardware. Which though was quite nothing in comparison with dimensional gateway portal going berserk due to a massive polarity switch of worm hole within, causing a massive vacuum pressure threatening to suck everything in range if Peter didn't turn it off.

" _ **Yes….Unfortunately."**_ Jarvis stated replied or nearly scoffing sarcastically, arguably still having and bad memories and somewhat shaken from an unfortunate bad experience with dimensional portal experience.

Spike, however unable to resist his natural and youthful like curiosity edged closer to the table and taking a closer look on a jamming device, yet baby dragons attention centred right on something that looked like a main switch. "And how does this thingie even works?" Spike asked as he reached his clawed paw forward.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Peter yelled out in an desperate attempt to stop Spike from touching the main switch, but it was already too late.

Spike switched a small switch on the jammers side down and in the instance, crystal-like antennas on the jamming like device started producing and broadcasting exactly the same radio waves of extremely low frequency, that carried away throughout the entire room. But unfortunately and unlike Fido and Spot who used a special "enchanted" like earplugs, everypony in the room started shrieking and grunting in pain by hearing piercing and unpleasant ringing of the sound waves as they all placed their hooves and paws over their ears in a desperate attempt to tune the piercing sound waves off. But unfortunately, poor Jarvis who was in the close range of the Jammer, his icon as well as laptops screen once again started blurring and distorting, evident by low frequency waves were once again messing up with his circuits.

" _ **Oh no!...Not….Again…!"**_ Jarvis jerked out with his voice unusually distorted and fragile, like he would be seemingly in pain, evidently by a developing short-circuit overloading his hardware and circuits via frequency waves being emitted via Jammer.

Yet Peter luckily, though hardly managed to nearly crawl his way to the table and re-switching the switch back up as the crystal like antennas stopped emitting the radio waves instantaneously, turning the device off, much everyponys relief.

Spike chuckled nervously, cringing slightly as a series of stern gazes from otherpony standing around landed on baby dragon. "There. Now you know how this stuff works." Peter stated sarcastically, yet staring a little bit on his adoptive little brother.

"Gentleman…." Twilight, paying Spikes restless attitude no mind, addressed the guards. "Do you say that you found that think back in the courtyard?"

"Yes, Princess Sparkle." Unicorn guard replied and bowing his head slightly in respect for young princess.

"However…." Pegasus guard suddenly cleared his throat in a somewhat urgent tone, completing his colleague. "I believe there is something more you should better see by yourselves. Ergh…Your Highness?" The guard shifted his gaze and addressed Princess Celestia with every respect her could muster.

Everypony looked at each other with a mix of both questionable or bewildered expressions by guards report, yet Princess Celestia only nod in agreement and denying a serene smile. "Alright then, gentleman. Show us." She instructed the guards to carry on with their intentions.

 _To be continued…._


	22. Chapter 21 - Assemble! Part II

**Chapter 21: Assemble! Part II**

On Canterlot castles courtyard, within the gardens, Peter, still calved in his Spider-Mane costume yet without his mask along with Twilight, Luna, Spike and otherpony, including Spitfire were standing by his side around a small dump of freshly dug earth, which actually and strangely looked like rather a big early dug hole that was both dug recently and then filled in afterwards. And yet, strangely, it was located right behind thick bushes, making it perfectly covered and somehow likely on purpose.

"Oh my. What….is this?" Cadance nearly gasped in awe.

"How has this happened?" Princess Celestia gently and deliberately asked, yet not averting her light violet gaze from a ground dump, eying it with a wide interest yet also with a slowly rising suspicious on her mind.

"We discovered this about half an hour ago." Unicorn guard explained, pointing on the dump of earth with his hoof, while everypony were checking it carefully, trying to figure out what exactly it might be. It was a way too late and out of schedule for garden keeping duty and there was no mention or planning to dig a hole in order to plant a new tree in the garden or something. It was strange and suspicious.

"Yet, we have also found this…..." A pegasus guard step closer as he handed a rolled rope with a small grappling hook fixed on one of its end on the grass, attracting everyponys attention and interest, although the stallion had his own suspicious. "We found this near the wall of the castle. It was jammed at the rooftop. Like….something or somepony attempted to climb on the roof earlier."

Tapping a hoof on his chin, Peter was thinking the situation thoughtfully. "Chm. Either we are under attack of some giant mole pests, that were unleashed upon us by my old buddy Moleman right from Earth, or…..We had got some unexpected and uninvited guests without us giving them an invitation cards. Unfortunately." Peter proceed with another with his trademark sarcastic remark, yet also furrowing his brow and being able to take matters at hand seriously.

"All things considered, I would rather stick with the option number two, Parker." Spitfire stated somewhat dully, like she actually had a little idea what Peter meant by his second guess after the first more sarcastic and highly unlike one on the first place, yet being rather interested in a grappling hook with a rope.

Yet, it actually might by a good guess. Back on Earth, Moleman was a nearly blind inhabitant of nether regions of Earth, using a strange "radar sense" and aided by group of underground monsters, this super villain set up his every own Underground Empire and declaring war to mankind on the surface as well as being an enemy of Fantastic Four. Though, Spiderman even once joined forces with Fantastic Four to team up and taking Moleman down.

"This is really outrageous!" Shinning Armor spat and stomping with his hoof into ground in frustration. "Who would even dare to sneak into Canterlot Castle like that without a permission?"

"Hey, Twilight." Spike spoke off with a somewhat suspicious voice, rubbing his chin and checking the buried pit carefully. It even looked, that baby dragon already figured out and having an idea who might do that. And yet, he wasn't quite so far away from the truth. "Doesn't this look oddly familiar to you?"

"You bet, Spike…." Twilight proceed in a near hissing, furrowing her brow in suspicious. Young alicorn along with her little adoptive like brother had a way more than an idea or knowing very well beside their friends.

"The Diamond Dogs!" Twilight and Spike both jerked out aloud simultaneously, earning a series of bewildered gazes from others. Yet, Twilight and Spikes testimony could be more than justified or even truthful.

When they along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy went on Raritys rescue, as elegant unicorn fashionista was kidnapped by Rover, Fido and Spot, the leaders of Diamond Dogs to find gems for them. However, the jewel hunting mutts showed rather tricky and cunning adversaries as they were able to use their natural digging abilities in their advantage and quickly blocking all the entrance holes with earth.

"The Diamond Dogs?" Celestia, Luna and Cadance all blurted out simultaneously in an unpleasant realization.

"It makes sense." Peter declared and placing his hoof over his chin in a thoughtful like manner in a fake imitation of Sherlock Holmes. "My guess is that the Diamond Dogs evidently dug their way here into gardens, then sneaking their way through the courtyard by obviously using trees, bushes or statues to cover themselves before obviously using this grappling hook to climb their way up to the roof."

"Then…." Twilight interjected, completing her husbands detective like theory with an old good Watson style. "They must have used that Jammer device to emit those radio waves in order to mess up with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator and disturbing the portal…..And then quickly retreating back, though unfortunately they must have accidently loose that black backpack with a Jammer in their hurry." Everything was steadily started making sense.

"Which actually confirms that Diamond Dogs indeed joined forces and works for Grogar after all." Now Luna, princess of the moon intervened into deducting pairs speech, firmly giving her very own theory, her ocean blue eyes gleaming with determination.

Felicia on the other hoof scoffed. "Pchm! Figures that much. Sending some slow-witted goons to do a dirty work for him. This is really original. Just like old good Kingpin for instance." However, a former cat burglar could do nothing yet chuckling deviously. "Besides…..Some spy those mutts are, just what the truth is. Digging their way right in through the underground tunnel…..Oh please….Someone really needs a reality check. This had already gone out of style."

"Hey guys….." Sunset spoke off, paying her azure snow white maned friends rather unorthodox criticism about Diamond Dogs style of infiltration no mind as a bright realization flashed in the mares mind like monkfishs lantern in the deepest depths of the ocean, catching everypony including Peters, Twilights and Lunas attention. "Don't you think, that back in the Everfree Forest, while we were fighting Timber Wolves, the third one of the Diamond Dogs….Rover, as his name is, could actually by lurking around, using the ongoing chaos and plugging that orb like transmitter on Logan on the first place while nopony of us hasn't even noticed?"

Once again, Sunsets natural brilliance and brightness surprised the everypony standing around, yet Princess Celestia on the other hoof only grinned in a gentle and satisfied manner, not seeming to be that surprised at all. The Princess of the Sun was more than well familiar with her former personal students computation capabilities and obviously satisfied with Sunsets unique deduction. As much time she continued to spend with the group, Celestia knew that fiery maned mare would be a great deal of help for Peter, Twilight and the Avengers.

"You know…" Twilight nearly whispered thoughtfully and massaging her chin with a hoof. "That would actually by more than plausible theory. Good thinking Sunset." Young princess of course and once again could do nothing but prize and compliment her yellow unicorn friends own ingenuity.

"Yeah….Great deductive and improvise thinking, Watson." Peter smirked, quirkily yet respectfully complimented Sunset in his own way.

"As much Sunset might by actually right, this doesn't make any sense at all." Cadance out of the sudden declared somewhat sceptically, yet a spark of suspicious gleamed in her royal violet irises, forming into a slight grimace. "Why would Diamond Dogs be actually doing this all? What might be Grogar planning?"

"Mmmm…." Princess Celestia murmured as her brow lowered thoughtfully, diving deep into her mind, trying to understand evil rams motives and figure out his latest plot. Whatever it was, it must have been somehow and somewhat connected with that strange orb like receiver that Logan involuntarily and unbeknown carried into Canterlot castle, yet its true nature and purpose had yet to be revealed. However, sun goddess didn't like the sound of that.

"And more I am thinking about it….." Peter suddenly spoke off thoughtfully, as his voice surprisingly lacked any humour, judging he was taking matters at hand very seriously for a change. "The more this whole thing actually starts humming like one big set up." Peter stated a little cautiously as everypony shifted their attention to Knight of Equestria questioningly. "It all begins to make a sense now." Peter spoke off with a brightness sparkling in his chocolate brown eyes.

"It does?" Shinning Armor replied quite dumbfounded and titling his head, yet still needing to figure out what Peter meant by that.

"Just what do you mean, Peter?" Princess Celestia asked with curiosity, yet patiently expecting an answer from Peter, not pushing on a subject, though also knowing that whatever young stallion was about to say, it would be worth it. In the instance, everypony around centred their attention to Knight of Equestria.

"Well…." Peter trailed off, yet of course once again feeling somehow a little uncomfortable by so many curious gazes being aimed on him, yet Twilight gave her husband an affirmative and supportive nod, which gave Peter a strength to proclaim his suggestion. "What I mean, that this whole entire thing has been one big set up. Somehow, Grogar must have learned about our intentions of bringing Logan into Equestria. And by that, he must have tasked the Diamond Dogs to sneak in and plant that Jamming device on the roof of the castle, whose low frequency radio waves then caused Dimensional Dilation Accelerators system to overdrive and accidently reshuffling the coordinates and creating a crack in a wormhole tunnel."

"Logan than eventually arrived into Equestria, but unfortunately falling right into a Everfree Forest, where…..Yet other Diamond Dogs were waiting for him. And while we were way too busy fighting Timber Wolves, the Dogs must have used the opportunity of rage of the battle and somehow plugging that crystal receiver like orb right into Logans pants. It all had been perfectly planned and set up."

By the time Peter finished his very own unique, yet remarkable and sensible deductive suggestion, everypony standing around found themselves starring in awe at young stallion with bewildered gazes, not knowing what to say, yet also hard to object.

"Chm, well." Felicia on the other hoof somehow scoffed, penetrating a while of silence. "Have you just figured that out all by yourself, or have you just rode it right from the night sky or just from cereals box, Spider?" A former cat burglar didn't forgive herself yet another of her quirky remark, causing Peter to groan slightly in irritation, like the mare would be actually scoffing Peters statement a little bit.

"Is it just me, or does it actually might make a sense?" Shinning Armor stated quite offhandedly, considering his brothers in law statement and unlike Black Cat, captain of the Royal Guards was rather more serious and even willing to believe Peters statement. Though it also needed to be confirmed.

"It indeed does." Luna, however only found herself nodding, evidently being once again highly impressed with her best friends quick and logical thinking. "Once again….That is indeed a very unique view on matters at hoof from you, my friend. And yet so far, all things considered….It all actually perfectly match together." Moon goddess stated thoughtfully, considering Peters words, then sharing a brief glance with her older sister, as Princess Celestia merely smiled in response and giving her younger sibling an affirmative nod.

"Although…." Suddenly Twilight interjected, bearing somewhat concerned or rather worried expression. "That would also mean, that whatever Grogar has been planning, Logan must have been his primary point of interest as well as target on the first place. And…..He even still might be." Young alicorn procced somehow casually, yet showing a concern for her mutant friends safety.

"Princess Sparkle." Spitfire cleared her throat, addressing Twilight, yet strangely a hint of concern was present in her rough feminine voice as well. "Do you actually think, that Logan might by in some sort of danger?" Spitfire asked, yet slightly grimaced with her brow twitching involuntarily as Twilight merely nodded her head, filling captains of Wonderbolts own worries a bit.

"But, what would Grogar possibly want with Logan?" Spike asked quite clueless, yet still having no idea what Grogar the Necromancer would be planning all along.

Peter however, slightly grimaced by baby dragons offhand question. Spike as well as the otherpony might have no idea, but Peter on the other hoof quite had and tell truth, the idea about Wolverine wasn't quite pleasant. Being naturally a mutant/homo superior, possessing a variety of natural mutations, like enhanced acute senses, enhanced physical attributes beyond the limits of any ordinary human athlete, having his entire skeleton coated with a virtually indestructible metal allow Adamantium, possessing a tree retractable Adamantium claws popping from his hands able to cut virtually anything and above all….Having an accelerated healing factor, that enables him to heal instantaneously from any injury, Wolverine was actually an ultimate weapon, a living fighting machine that by the way if posed in wrong hands/hooves, might be dangerous.

"Peter?" Twilight asked, freeing her stallion from his self-induced trance. "What is the matter?"

"What the….?" Peter murmured, shaking his head to recollect his senses as he snapped from his daydreaming and re-associating with reality. "Um….Nothing. I have just been thinking."

"However…" Shinning Armor suddenly intervened into a conversation, yet his face filled with suspicious as a late realization bloomed in a co-ruler of Crystal Empire mind. "As much as strange and unusual this situation seems, including Grogars great power and magical potential via that magical bell of his on his collar, yet still it does not quite explains how could he possibly learn about Logan and our plan to bring him into Equestria anyway?"

"Gesundheit." Peter somewhat offhandedly and dully noted, yet also visibly being impressed by Shinnings remarkable and bright remark. Which by the way was a pretty good point thought as well as mares surprising statement took an unwilling attention of others.

Princess Celestia, on the other hoof, also impressed by former captains of Royal Guard remark, could do nothing but wonder as a thoughtful like look formed on Celestias face and snow white alicorn diving deeply into her mind, brooding and considering Shinnings words. And after a while, her large light violet eyes widened in a realization, like she would already figure out Grogars awareness about Logan.

"Auntie?" Cadance questioningly asked, involuntarily breaking her adoptive aunts train of thoughts.

"There is a legend about a mystical, yet powerful artefact known as Magic Mirror of Seeing. Nopony knows exactly details about its origins, yet legend has it that Magic Mirror of Seeing possess a powerful transmitting magic, enabling the one who looks at it to see and watch what he wants to see. Like ongoing events of things in the worlds or certain individuals they choose to see no matter how far and where they are." Sun goddess explained with a polite and reserved like manner.

"Magic Mirror of Seeing?" Both Twilight and Sunset exhaled at once, yet slowing getting some ideas about the mention of the mystical artefact. "What a coincidence. I can swear that I rode something about it somewhere once. Its mechanism is supposed to function on a base of holographic projections that forms into images of what the person wants to see." Light amber coloured mare gave a small mini-lecture about a magical mirror, that unfortunately was in a possession of evil Grogar the necromancer, that by the way could use it in his dangerous advantages any time and whenever he wants.

"Yes. I have heard about it as well." Twilight replied in with an enthusiasm present in her voice, yet still managing to hold her excitement at bay. "Though….I have always thought it was just a mere legend, in this case it might be the only possible and logical explanation about Grogars awareness about Logan. By which by the way….." Young princess than proceed with her voice somewhat strained all of a sudden, also filled with coldness if not even pessimism. "He might have a dangerous advantage."

While everypony considered Twilights suspicions deeply and seriously, Peter on the other hoof of course and quite much for everyponys dismay couldn't deny himself yet another of his trademark sarcastic remark. "Mmm. I wonder if that mirror could also tell him who is the evilest being in the world? That way this whole stuff might be on a pair with an Evil Queen." Yet, the stallion chuckled nervously and soon started regretting his mention, as Twilight shot Peter a scolding and intense glare.

"Get serious, Peter. This is a very serious matter." Twilight scolded Peter, yet this time and surprisingly being able to control herself from traditionally smacking her knights head with her nearly perfect accuracy.

"Mmmm. Twilight might be right." Princess Celestia spoke off a little casually as her light violet gaze turned to be more serious. "Maybe it would be the best for of us to be more cautious from now on. With that mirror, Grogar could spy on us and anticipate our every moves before we make them."

"I think we should better find Logan and consult the matters at hoof with him. Whatever Grogar is planning with him, it only lead to evil." Luna stated decisively, yet her voice and well as expression was filled with concern for her friends wellbeing.

But suddenly and without anypony expecting that, a light green burst of light erupted several meters away from the group, nearly flashing the entire garden and causing everypony to shield their eyes. When the light faded, a tall and slender light black being stood on the place.

She had silky yet shining blue-green mane and long tail, jagged shaped horn on her forehead and a slender flower like crown with four light blue seeds popping from her maned head, two white fangs exposed from her mouth like a vampire, light green like exoskeleton covering her back with bright blue-green insect like wings, some light grey spot on her flank that by the way lacked a cutie mark and neck and having a green viper like eyes with vertical pupils, yet filled with nothing but sympathy and surprisingly kindness. If it wasn't for her frame and appearance and sharing an odd or rather creepy resemblance with pony and insects, somepony might have even mistaken her for yet another alicorn.

Several years ago, somepony would consider her presence a bad news, but that was a way long in the past. Right now, she was a very close friend and ally of Peter, Twilight and everypony from both Ponyville and Canterlot. Queen Chrysalis, a changeling queen bowed her head in respect and giving a group standing nearby a warm and friendly smile despite her fangs and proceed trotting gracefully towards them.

"Chrysalis!" Both Peter and Twilight exclaimed cheerfully and making their way towards, both being evidently more than happy to see changeling queen.

"Greetings my friends. I am terribly sorry that I couldn't take a part on your moment of bringing your friend Logan from the Earth, but I had had an important business to take care off in the hive." Chrysalis gently replied and though feeling herself a little embarrassed, she was also more than happy to see and greeting herself happily with Peter and Twilight.

"Chrysalis." Princess Celestia happily greeted and bowing her head respectfully to changeling queen and closing her gap between her. "What do we owe that honour for your visit?" Princess of the sun stated politely, yet her tone immediately shifting into a more professional and dignified. Whatever for what her fellow ruler came to Canterlot, it must have been something special or urgent, despite Chrysalis, along with her changeling subjects were always more than welcomed in Canterlot, Ponyville as well as everywhere in Equestria due to trust and peace contract the both sides, ponies and changelings established over a half of year ago, also thanks to Peters own efforts and doing. And surprisingly, it was all going more than well and much better than somepony would expect, both sides along with other creatures in Equestria living together in peace and even supporting each other.

"I am terribly sorry that I dropped by like this, not to mention this late and without reporting myself at the first place, but…..I have an urgent news for you." Changeling queen cleared her throat as her tone surprisingly shifted into a more serious and urgent one, judging that there were yet other upcoming serious matters that needed to be carried on, arising everyponys attention along with a slight concern.

"Urgent news?" Peter spoke somewhat cautiously, wondering what changeling queen might have on her mind.

"What is going on, Chrysalis?" Twilight though asked with a concern filled her facial features.

"About an hour ago," Chrysalis once again cleared her throat and going to the point. "one of my hives sentry were patrolling near the Crystal Mountains to be more specific and reported me that they unfortunately felt and detected a rather large disturbance of dark energy within the area. And though they couldn't be sure, there are supposed to be ruins of an old castle in there. Maybe there might be a source of the disturbance, whatever it is."

Chrysalis report immediately earned a couple of concerned and bewildered gazes from others standing around changeling queen. They all started looking at each other as a terrible suspicious started plaguing everyponys minds, like they would have an idea or already rather knowing what that dark energy like disturbance might be about, as well as Chrysalis had her own suspicious and watching her pony allies and friends with a concerned expression.

"Okay…." Spike spoke off a little casually yet with an undercurrent of sarcasm. "What is the worst thing it could be?"

"Grogar?" Peter offhandedly and dully stated the first logical hint that sparkled in his mind

"Okay….What is the second worst thing it could be?" Spike then murmured with a far more nervous or rather strained tone.

"Mmm. One of those Elemental guys being about to awaken from their eons enduring nap?" Felicia duly noted, not making the current serious situation any brighter with her quirky sarcasm.

"You are really not helping too much Felicia, you know that?" Sunset stated a little coldly, grimacing and scolding her cat burglar mare and instructing her to get serious a little bit

"Everypony!" Princess Luna scolded her friends with heightened tone. "Don't make any premature conclusions. We don't know for sure." She though spoke off in a more tranquil like manner, trying to be a little positive.

"Chrysalis…." Princess Celestia addressed the changeling queen with a more urgent tone as her usually gentle expression turning into a more serious and assertive one. "Do you say that the disturbance was located somewhere in the Crystal Mountains area?"

"I am positive." Chrysalis stated casually, standing firmly behind her opinion, as well as having a full fate in her children. "My scouts are highly reliable and when it comes to dark magic, changelings have a very special talent to sense it, thought we yet cannot fully control or master it."

"Hey, auntie!" Cadance exclaimed, intervening into the royal like conversation with a sudden realization. "Crystal Mountains. That is exactly the same place where we encountered Grogar at the first place."

"Good point, Cadance." Twilight agreed with her sisters in law remark. "And by causing that massive magical explosion on Place of Power over there, there is no telling what else Grogar might be planning." Younger alcicorn stated somewhat coldly, yet rather not even wanting to think about what more evil and devilish things might be on evil ram necromancers evil, twisted mind.

"It might be quite possible. The badguy always returns to the scene of crime, always." Peter declared a little casually, yet knowing very well what he was talking about. During his early days back on Earth as Spiderman and working as a part-time photographer for Daily Bugle, Peter undercover and cracked various cold cases, having a broad skills, knowledge and understanding of criminal underworld, including some illegal business and operations of one the biggest crime lords like Kingpin, Tombstone or Norman Osborn.

"Maybe he has established a secret hideout in those old ruins in the Crystal Mountains or something." Sunset stated deductively, massaging her chin with her hoof thoughtfully, which by the way sounded pretty logical.

"A brilliant deduction, Sunset. Your natural brightness will not stop to amaze me." Luna acknowledged red and yellow maned unicorns deductive thinking and denying a warm smile to her friend, though causing Sunset to chuckle sheepishly in embarrassement. Yet unbeknown, small shades of pink formed on mares cheeks.

"If it is true, we should better investigate. Maybe we could find some useful lead in there that could help us to find out about Grogars plots." Twilight stated decisively as everypony, including the members of Harmony Avengers merely nod their head.

Luna shifted her royal blue gaze filled with determination to her older sister. "I will go with them, sister. You and Cadance return to archive room and figure out that orb like receiver before it might be too late." Princess Celestia merely nod her head, agreeing with her younger siblings suggestion and so did Cadance.

"But, what about Logan?" Peter though objected, showing a wide concern for his still missing gruff friend.

"Don't worry Peter. I will take care of this." Princess Celestia reassuringly spoke off and shifting her royal light violet gaze to Shinning Armor. "Shinning Armor. Would you please assemble more of our guards to search the perimeter as well as streets of Canterlot and find Logan?"

"Yes, Your Highness." Former captain of Royal Guard replied with the utmost respect without a hint of hesitation or objection, before sharing a brief yet reassuring and honest glance with Twilight and Peter and then turning to two guards standing nearby. "You have heard the Princess, gentleman. Lets go." And in the instance, the taller stallion trotted his way out of the courtyard as the guards followed their commander in pursuit.

Despite his still a bit conflicting feelings or rather a grudge to Logan and his ruffian and rough attitude, Shinning was just willing to find him for the sake of his younger sister, who seemed to be harbouring a strong affection towards gruff pony as well as his brother in law, who was a long-time friend (all things considered at least) with a mutant.

As soon as Shinning Armor and the guards were gone, Peter shared a somewhat unreadable yet serious glance with Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset and Felicia standing around, yet like they simultaneously knew what was on their friends mind and instead of say a word, they all gave him affirmative nods with a determined and assertive expressions, showing that they were ready as well as having a faith in Knight of Equestria to lead them.

Knowing what must have been done and that the entire Equestria was depending on them, Peter only grinned deviously, taking his trademark mask that was hanging from his utility belt and pulling it over his face, with his horn perfectly matching on it and his deep brown eyes gleaming with determination under his lenses. "Alright than, Harmony Avengers….Lets do it." Spider-Mane determinately closed his gap between himself and the group, before sharing a brief glance with changeling queen as a wide honest smile formed on his face under his mask. "Thanks for the info, Chris. You have really helped us."

"You are welcome and good luck my friends." Chrysalis returned her own smile on the fullest, wishing her friends a good luck.

"Please, all be careful and may the stars bring you back safely." Celestia declared solemnly, giving her blessing to her friends, including Peter/Spider-Mane, Knight of Equestria, Twilight, her dearest and the faithful student and her younger sister of course.

"Stay safe." Cadance wished her childhood friend and sister in law and her friends good luck, yet not able to hide a concerned look on her face.

"Wait." Spitfire suddenly spoke off decisively and edging closer to the group with her light brown/orange eyes sparkling with determination and willingness. "I am going with you, guys. Because if anything bad happens, not to mention the fate of Equestria being at stake, then I want to be the part of it."

Eying captain of Wonderbolds in awe and considering her assertive yet honest words, Peter calved in his heroic attire glanced on the Avengers who by the way looked quite surprised as well by Spitfires offer to help, yet they all looked at each other and….they would all mentally agree about this, they all gave Spider-Mane an affirmative nods. Peter then exchanged a glanced with Princess Celestia, Cadance and Chrysalis who also could do nothing but nodding in agreement, evidently being impressed by captains of Wonderbolts and Equestrias finest fliers willingness to help.

Spider-Mane then finally glanced back to Spitfire as a wide smile formed on his face under his mask, chuckling playfully and extending his hoof. "Wow. Thanks, Spitfire. That means a lot for all of us. Chm. Welcome to the group."

Spitfire playfully bumped her own hoof with Spider-Mane and giving a Knight of Equestria an affirmative wink, showing that she was more than ready and willing to help the Avengers on their assignment. "Argh. It is nothing, dude. That's what are the friends for, right?" She merely scoffed and pulling her mask over her face, with only her ears and flame like spiked mane pointing out and adjusting her trademark googles on her forehead.

Spider-Mane then glanced on Twilight, as his beloved wife and young alicorn merely nodded with a determined expression and somewhat smug grin, before glancing on his best friends, as Luna just mimicked Twilight actions, grinning deviously yet her royal blue irises flashing with determination and concentrating a large amount of her magic through her horn as a dark blue aura surrounded it. And though feeling a little and somehow tense, Peter could do nothing but grin under his mask.

Besides rescuing Logan from the grasp of fierce Timber Wolves, this was actually their first mission as the Harmony Avengers, despite being one member short and they would better not blow it. With Grogar the evil necromancer, Diamond Dogs acting as his own army along with Elementals about to awake from their eons lasting slumber, the fate of Equestria and perhaps the entire reality lied in Peters and his friends hooves. But Peter knew and stood behind his own opinion, that all what he was doing, like forming the Harmony Avengers as well as bringing Logan from Earth to Equestria to get a gruff mutant superhero on their side, as well as having a full support of his family, friends, like Twilight, Luna, Elements of Harmony, including a High Council itself, like Princess Celestia. Not to mention having Spitfire as one extra member on their side and in their team.

And despite having a partner and one member missing, it must have wait for then. But despite his obvious and justly concern for his gruff friends safety, Peter knew that Wolverine was a tough one, living on his own for a long time and survivor by nature, so he should be okay. It seemed to

"AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!" Spider-Mane yelled out on top of his lung, standing on his hind hooves and rising his right hoof in quite a poor imitation of Captain America, legendary superhero and long lasting leader of the Avengers, holding his trademark Vibranium shield, bearing a colours and resemblances of USA national flag and usually being himself calling out the trademark and famous Earths Mightiest Heroes slogan. Yet, it still sounded great and with a style nonetheless, which maybe even Rainbow Dash would find "cool".

And as soon as masked stallion yelled the slogan out, Lunas horn started pulsating more intensively with her magic and in the moment, Spider-Mane, Twilight, Spike, Luna, Sunset, Felicia and Spitfire all disappeared in a bright of flashing light.

"Great Protector be with them." Chrysalis declared meekly, giving her own blessing to Spider-Mane and Harmony Avengers and begging all starts on the sky they would be alright.

"We all must have a faith in them, Chrysalis. Spider-Mane, the Harmony Avengers and Logan are the Equestrias only hope. And Peter, including my dearest student Twilight and Luna, my little ister have my full trust. I believe that they can do it." Celestia solemnly and calmly stated, yet deep down the sun goddess couldn't ignore a twinge of concern that pulled at her heart. All she, along with her adoptive niece and changeling queen hope and having a faith in their friends that they would prevail and returning back safely.

"Hope so." Cadance murmured with a somewhat strained voice.

* * *

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Spike, Luna, Sunset, Spitfire and Black Cat materialized in a flash of bright light, finding themselves somewhere in the middle which appeared a desolated wasteland of Crystal Mountains covered by a deep and chilling snow. The sky was clouded by dark grey clouds and there was quite a blizzard raging, with a snowflakes and freezing wind blowing, messing with Avengers manes, tails and scales in Spikes case.

"So, here we are. The Crystal Mountains alright." Spider-Mane dully stated as he checked the local surroundings, reassuring himself that they were teleported into a right destination, yet being glad that his trademark mask along with his lances were shielding his face from a raging blizzard.

"We could have figure that out from the freeze." Felicia scoffed quite irritated, gritting her teeth as a freezing exhaled of her breath get its way through her mouth, suggesting a sub-zero like freezing temperature.

"I would rather be on Miami Beach." Spike murmured, slightly gritting his razor sharp teeth and folding his arms in order to make himself warmer from a chilling freeze. Despite Spike once stated that dragons, with their natural ability to spit fire are fireproof, they obviously are not weatherproof. But then again, it also might by due the fact that Spike was still a baby dragon.

"Here." Twilight gently spoke off, closing her eyes and concentrating her violet magic through her horn and in the instance, several warm scarfs of different colours and protective googles materialized in flash of light and wrapping themselves around the necks of everyponys neck and placing on their eyes in order to keep them warm and shielding their eyes from freezing blizzard.

"Wow. Thanks Twilight." Spike exhaled joyously as a warm from the scarf around his neck generated into his scaly body and feeling much better and relieved.

"Don't mention it, Spike." Twilight winked her eye playfully to her little brother figure, giving him warm smile.

"So, according Queen Chrysalis report, the old ruins where the source of supposed dark energy disturbance was located should be here somewhere." Sunset stated thoughtfully as she placed her hoof above her blue eyes to adjust her sight more, checking the snowy surrounding of the mountains in order to locate something that resembled or looked like the ruins, but it was nearly impossible due to the blizzard, that was making it impossible for the Avengers to judge where exactly they were.

"Good luck with that, Sunset. I can hardly see a tip of my muzzle." Spider-Mane sarcastically deadpanned as he could hardly see through a white snowing darkness that was surrounding them.

Suddenly, an idea though sparkled in Lunas mind. "Wait Sunset. I shall use my magic tracking spell. If there is any amount of sign of dark energy in the area, I shall sense it and point us to the right direction." Guardian of the Moon spoke of determined, closing her eyes and her horn started pulsing with a dark blue magical energy. But before dark blue alicorn could proceed any further in her process, Peter suddenly step forward and halting his best friend.

"Luna, wait. Remember the last time when Celestia used that spell to sense the magical energy from that magical fallout and unfortunately got stressed out? Besides There is no telling what else that stuff might do." Masked stallion explained, recalling the events about that night when a huge magical explosion occurred, dark energy, a Place of Power and Grogars arrival, warning Luna not to do the same, with no telling what other negative effects that energy might have.

Despite feeling a little dejected from her task, Luna along with everypony standing around could do nothing but nod, agreeing with Peters statement and justifying concern, ceasing in her actions as the magic within her horn dissipated. "I deeply understand and appreciate you concern Peter. But do you actually have a better idea?"

Spider-Mane only chuckled underneath of his mask, reaching under his costume into his utility belt and pulled his energy detector, the same device he used when measuring a quantum of magical energy in the air during the magical fallout. "This." Peter simply and smugly stated.

"Of course. Your energy detector." Luna exhaled in awe and recalling Peters use of sophisticatedly constructed device that could detect any form of energy waves and signature without any restrain or pressure. "That….Would definitely save some trouble." Luna deadpanned, yet still keep working on her own dry sense of humour.

"Chm. Keep this going and soon the magic will not be needed at all." Spitfire dumbly murmured in empathy with co-ruler of Equestria, yet the captain of Wonderbolts was evidently more than satisfied and having respect for Peters natural wit and resourcefulness.

Paying fiery maned tough Pegasus quirky response no mind, Spider-Mane made his way into his hinder hooves on straight up position and aiming his energy detector forward. The devices screen with green readings like waves was beeping weakly as Peter was scanning the surroundings carefully in an attempt to locate the source of the supposed dark energy disturbance, but so far having no luck. But suddenly, the devices beeping started gaining on intensity as well as volume as it soon became nearly uncontrollable. Peters face under his mask stiffened, holding his detector carefully in one concrete direction and taking a closer cautious look on the screen, as its readings were almost out of charts.

"Peter?" Twilights brow furrowed by interest and edging closer to her husbands side, making her way on her hind hooves as well, placing her hooves and leaning over Spider-Manes shoulder and checking the screen of the energy detector questioningly while everypony and dragon got their gazes centred on the pair, wondering what will be theirs scientifically gifted friends response

"I am getting something." Peter cautiously stated, yet still deciding not get too excited and better to reassure himself and having an absolute assurance. The Knight of Equestria then looked by the direction where was the signal the strongest, seeing a big snow hill in the distance and pointing his free hoof that direction. "According to my readings….The source of that dark energy disturbance should be…..That way."

"Nicely done, Peter." Twilight acknowledged her stallions doing and brushing her cheek over Spider-Manes masked cheek affectionately, before though taking another careful look around thoughtfully. "But still, the blizzard is way too intense for us to see straight and we still would have complications to know which direction to take."

"Chmm. It is easy peasy, Princess Luna." Suddenly Spitfire spoke off a little smugly, yet a firm and determined expressions formed on Wonderbots captains face and pulling her pilot like googles over her eyes. "I will take a look."

"We really appreciate your willingness, Spitfire." Luna appreciated Spitfires offer to scout the area, yet the princess of the moon bore a hesitated and rather concerned expression. "But as I have said, that blizzard is way too intense and freezing. It might be dangerous."

Spitfire, however not letting herself discourage stood firmly behind her own decision. "Princess Luna. No blizzard is dangerous or a problem for me. I am a Wonderbolt captain, remember? We are thoroughly trained as Equestrias top fliers and to handle any situation. Well….Almost any situation." The mare chuckled a little sheepishly, realizing she maybe went a little too far.

"Well, come to think of it, we really could use a sky patrol." Sunset, considering Spitfires suggestion carefully, yet had to support her Pegasus teammate on that point.

"Yeah. She may be our eyes and leading us right of the blizzard. Literally." Felicia yet surprisingly stated and giving her very own part of support for Spitfire. Despite her quirky and wisecracking attitude, even the cat burglar showed to take the situation seriously when situation required it.

Luna questioningly shifted her gaze upon Peter, Twilight and Spike, who couldn't raise any protest or saying something, instead Peter, Twilight along with Spike had warm and reassuring smiles on their faces, nodding approvingly and despite Spider-Manes mask covering his face, Luna could guess very well that even the Knight had no objections. Knowing that there was no point arguing about that with her friends and teammates, Luna shifted her ocean blue eyes to Wonderbolt captain.

"I still don't like it, but….I cannot discourage or stop you when you are willing to help, Spitfire. Go for it." Luna, despite still sounding a little bit concerned, the iron clad maiden encouraged tough pegasus mare on the fullest and giving her a supportive and honest smile

"Just make sure that the blizzard wont dishevel your feathers." Spider-Mane gave Spitfire a rather humorous/quirky advice to be careful fly flying in the blizzard.

"Very funny dude." Spitfire snorted in quite an exasperation way, yet maintaining an amused grin nonetheless before crouching her frame near the ground and spreading her yellow wings like an angel. "Alright and the way I go!" Spitfire proceed determined and with a literally speed of a bullet, the pegasus mare soared into the air, leaving a small crater in a snow where she took off.

Spitfire proceed rising high to the clouded sky and despite the blizzard was still intensely raging, with snowflakes falling profoundly and a chilling wind blowing, yet the leader of the Wonderbolts was determined and thoroughly resisting the freezing weather element, trying her best to ignore the sub-zero like freeze temperature and waving her wings with a continual pace in order to stay on course.

However, watching her Pegasus friend struggling in the blizzard, a determined stare formed on Lunas face, her ocean blue irises disappearing behind a white glow as iron clad maiden concentrated her magic through her horn, spreading her beautiful dark blue wings and with one mighty flip, alicorn raised her frame from the ground airborne like an angle, quite for everypons and dragons awe, wondering what the Guardian of the Night was up to. Luna raised her left hoof and started having it in the air gracefully in a regular and considerable movements. And in the instance, the blizzards freezing intensity somewhat started diminishing, the snowflakes falling as well and chilling wind were steadily lessening when the storm eventually ceased completely. Luna was using her ability to manipulate and control weather, stopping the blizzard with her magic, making Spitfire rise easier.

However, in addition for changing the weather for better, the dark grey snowy clouds started subside, when they dissipated completely, revealing a dark blue ocean of night sky, with countless bright sky sparkling on it and a full moon shinning. Though, Luna also deliberately used her natural ability to make the moon shinning more intensely than it normally and usually did, shinning the area.

"Nice going Luna." Peter exhaled joyously, praising Celestias younger sister for her doing, yet smirking and bumping Lunas side playfully with his elbow. "Though, I have always though that it is usually up to fate to guide heroes on their paths. Well at least I rode it in the heroic fantasy books or heard that way."

"As much as very observant you may be my friend, the fate may be very confusing and not knowing which path to choose at times. So, it wouldn't hurt to give him a helping hoof, don't you thing?" Luna smiled and giving her friend a playful wink.

Eventually, Spitfire managed reached to the mountains peak level. The mare then placed her right hoof above her googles and started scanning the area from her post on the sky, using her naturally sharp sight with an addition of enhanced moon light that Luna provided to locate the supposed old castle ruins somewhere. And after a while, Spitfires dark orange eyes under her googles widened and a smug grin formed on her exposed muzzle through her blue costume as her gaze landed on some point of interest in the distance.

Spitfire then flew her way back to the Avengers waiting down, yet keeping her frame airborne in the mid-air as her teammates watched Pegasus expectedly. "So what, Spitfire? Have you found anything promising?" Spider-Mane called out aloud, curious if Spitfire found anything.

"You bet! Follow me you guys!" Captain of Wonderdolts instructed her teammates to follow her, before speeding her way flying by the direction where she saw something interesting, yet whatever it was, it must have been worth it.

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Spike, Luna, Sunset and Black Cat proceed galloping their way through the snow in a pursuit of Spitfire, leading them ahead. Peter though once again made his way into straight up position, galloping on his hind hooves instead, while still holding an energy scanner in his hoof that by the way was beeping stronger and stronger every second. "It is getting warmer." The Knight stated through panted breaths, indicating that they were already close.

Within a few moments, the Avengers made their way into a high snowed hill that Peter indicated several minutes ago. Spitfire meanwhile landed on the hill and perching herself on it and prompting her teammates to join her side, like she had something very interesting to show them. "Guys. Take a look at this." And she pointed her hoof down from the hill. The Avengers soon joined her flying teammates side on a hill and bewildered expressions formed on everyponys and dragons faces what they saw.

Right several yards down from the hill was yet another snowy wasteland surrounded by mountains, an right in the middle, there were indeed ruins of old, if not even ancient large dark-light blue castle sprawling in the middle, exactly as Chrysalis Changelings patrol reported it.

"I guess this is the place." Spike stated somewhat offhandedly as he was watching the ruins with a combination of thoughtfulness and suspicious alike.

"What do you think, Peter." Twilight edged closer and asked her knight cautiously.

"I am positive." Masked stallion replied with a mild-mannered and reassuring tone and checking the readings on his detector that were beeping and being literally out of charts, indicating that whatever caused or being responsible for that supposed dark/negative energy disturbance must have been definitely there, inside the castle alright. "The atmosphere is literally overwhelming with the negative energy signature. And according my readings, the source it definitely coming out from those ruins alright."

Hearing her husbands conclusion, yet Twilight, despite Peters concern and warning uncertainly used her magic detecting spell. An amethyst young alicorn aimed her horn right to the ruins, and checking tracks of magical energy particles in the atmosphere for a while, but soon the pressure from the dark magic became too hard to bear. The princess thought managed to cancel the spell and keeping her senses recollected.

"Twilight?" Sunset trailed, evidently concerned about her teammates and friends condition and edging closer to her side.

"Are you alright?" Spike joined his big sisters like figure side concerned as well.

"Twi!" Peter nearly jerked out frightened and placing his hooves around his wifes torso to help her standing still. "I have already tried to warn Luna that there has been no telling what the negative stuff might do." Peter spoke off, his tone lacking any humour and concern filling his features at the fullest.

Twilight however, eventually recollected her senses by shaking her head and managing to regain her confident composure. "Its alright, Peter. I am fine. I have just wanted to check it out via my magic and I can confirm that your detector has been right all along. The source of the dark energy is indeed and definitely inside those ruins. Sometimes, the natural ingenuity may be way more useful than magic itself, Peter."

"Boy. Tell us something we yet cannot understand without magic - Ow!" Peter dully deadpanned with his originally concerned tone swiftly changing into his old wisecracking one, yet as usually annoying his mare, as Twilight indifferently bumped her stallions guts with her elbow to make him shut up.

"So, what are we going to do? Take a look if anybody is home?" Felicia suggested a little challengingly, prompting her teammates to enter the ruins.

Yet suddenly, Spitfires deep orange eyes formed into a scowl and gleaming with suspicious. "It sure looks like a pretty weird place for magical energy disturbance though."

"Indeed." Luna stated sceptically, empathizing with Wonderbolts captains justified suspicious and staring at the castle ruins questioningly, yet starting to have a bad feelings about this. "Something about that place just doesn't feel right."

"I totally sympathize with you guys." Spider-Mane surprisingly interjected and just like his teammates being a little and somewhat uncertain about this, his chocolate brown eyes under his lenses gleaming with determination. "But if there is a chance we could find some useful lead that could help us to find out more about Grogars plots, we have to check it out." Peter decisively declared like a true leader, encouraging his friends.

"Right!" Twilight, Spike, Luna, Sunset, Black Cat and Spitfire all simultaneously declared decisively, agreeing with Spider-Manes decision.

* * *

"Wakie wakie time!"

Wolverine groaned as his senses were steadily returning as deep tough voice, yet somewhat mixed with growling got into him, snapping a ponyfied mutant from his rather involuntary slumber. He slowly opened his deep blue eyes, yet his vision spun, blurring further, struggling to make itself clear. However, suddenly something cold and fluid like liquid splashed over Logans face, a gruff pony nearly yelped aloud and an utter shock generated through his entire body. Yet managing to recuperate from his shock and luckily his vision finally managing to centre and holding still, thanks to a refreshing like liquid which eventually appeared to be a cold water.

Irony. This was already a second time when he fell unconscious, along with a series of previous weird events that transpired within one day, along with being transformed into a pony itself, then though having quite a happy reunion with Parker, Sparkle, Luna, Spike and others, which might be the only positive and bright experience for all day, but when finding out that it was all Parkers doings that he was in Equestria, the gruff pony got very mad at young stallion by acting against Logans own will and leaving the castle, only to be later ambushed and for the second time being knocked unconsciousness by a mysterious figure that was stalking on him. This day just couldn't get any weirder that it already was. Or could it….?

Wolverine, blinked his eyes several eyes to adjust them much better as he was actually finding himself in a large darkened chamber, which looked more like an old and crumbling prison cell. However, Logan soon found and feeling himself somewhat restrained and nearly unable to move.

"Whut th'….?" Logan blurted out, struggling to move, but it was difficult and almost impossible. Right then, the X-Men found out that both of his front and hind hooves were restrained with a steel like chains being strongly fixed on a stone bricked wall.

"So….You are finally awake." Suddenly a second, though a little higher and growling like voice echoed, as Logan with quite a surprise or rather if not even a little bewildered saw the one whose it belonged to. Right in front of him were standing Rover, Fido and Spot, the Diamond Dogs Trio stood around imprisoned Logan, yet keeping a safe distance and grinning deviously with their fangs exposed from their mouths.

"And just….Whut the heck yer supposed ta be, mutts? Th' welcomin' committee?" Logan proceed coldly with a snarling through his gritted teeth and eying three bulldogs, each of different sizes and being, yet strangely dressed in like tar black spy suits. Yet, was rather more disturbing were strange golden marks burned on their foreheads, resembling a scary ram head with horns within a circle. Yet, the tallest and the strongest dog, Fido was holding an empty bucket in his enormous paws, judging that it was him who splashed Logan with a cold water.

"Well….." Rover as usually spoke off for two of his companions, reaching into his suit and pulling a small red sparkling gem from a pocket. "As you have already suggested, but yet, we are not just any usual dogs, you know."

"That's right. We are the Diamond Dogs." Fido spoke off with his deep tough voice as a next in line with their gradual introduction.

"And as our names suggests, we are hunting for precious jewels and gems." Spot completed the introduction with his turn and grinning smugly, as three Diamond Dogs leaders seemed to be satisfied with their somewhat festive or rather boastful introduction. Though, somepony, like Trixie for example might even be impressed by Rovers, Fidos and Spots performance.

"Right….." Logan spoke off a little offhandedly, yet his tone remaining gruff and serious expression with scowl intact. "The mutts lookin' fer gems? Chm. Whut is th' matter mutts? Buryin' bones had already gone out of th' fashion fer ya?" Gruff pony scoffed a little bit, grinning smugly.

Rovers, Fidos and Spots fuzzy brows twitched by Logans snide remark as Fido and Spot slightly snarled through their exposed fangs, yet Rover, despite seemingly irritated as well, managed to kept himself cool and calculated. "Funny guy, huh? Well….we are also sorry for snatching you from that alley like that, pal. We show ourselves up." Rover explained with a smug grin on his canine face, chuckling complacently before speaking off a little offhandedly. "And therefore….we had had our orders."

"So…..Yer th' bozos who pulled me underground." Wolverine growled menacingly, gritting his teeth to the core by Diamond Dogs of testimony, yet gruff pony still could do nothing but wonder. "And whut kind of orders yer babblin' about?"

"Now, now. You are just making things more difficult for yourself. Why don't you just take a rest a little bit and making yourself comfy in those chains. You are not going anywhere in this moment." Rover once again smugly scoffed, mocking Logans immobility, which otherwise would be the last thing the Diamond Dogs would ever do. With Wolverines aggressive and impulsive nature, the X-Men would rather pin the mutt to the wall and threatening him with his adamantium claws, which were such a deadly and intimidating weapons, that a mere SNIKT sound and seeing the blades shinning would already make the entire gang of thugs or even the biggest though guys tremble or even dousing their pants.

"Oh, I am gonna take a rest alright. As soon as I am gonna mop the floor with those stinkin' furs of yers." Wolverine growled menacingly as a small vein formed on his forehead and in the instance unleashing his adamantium claws with its trademark "SNIKT!" sound right from both of his front hooves as well as his eyes morphing to a shade of jet black, just like when fighting the Timber Wolves. All three diamond dogs hopped and nearly squeaking in fright by three metal blades popped out right from angry ponys hooves as well as being quite stunned or rather intimidated by Logans drastic change in behaviour.

And like it wasn't quite enough, Logan started struggling fiercely with his muscles tightened, growling and grunting menacingly, trying to break himself free from the chains that were restraining him or attempting to slash them with his claws. For an outworlder being transformed into a pony, he was more like a wild animal than an actual equine. Though, more likely a savage dog. However, no matter how hard he struggled, he just could break himself free of reaching the steel hardened chains with his claws. Eventually, after a while and realizing that all his effort was no good, Logan stopped struggling, taking a couple of deep breaths as his eyes also morphed back into its usual natural blue colour.

"Just knock yourself off. The Griffon steel is one of the strongest and hardest substance in the entire Equestria. Even you with your enhanced strength cannot break it." Rover scoffed, managing to recuperate himself and regaining some of his confidence as his smug and confident grin returned, yet out of instincts and self-perseverance keeping his distance from a gruff pony as far as possible.

"If yer so confident, than why do ya keep yerselves so away. Why ain't ya just come closer and say it ta me from eye ta eye, bub?" Logan scoffed as a devious expression forming on his face, yet starting having a strange feeling that whoever his unfortunate captors were and whatever they wanted from him, despite looking big, strong and creepy, they didn't seem to be so tough as they looked like.

Right then, Fido growled menacingly, his yellow eyes gleaming with steadily rising anger and slamming his huge strong paws together. "Vrrrr! If it was up to me and you having not those fancy blades of yours, without them you wouldn't be so tough by the way, I would multilize you."

"But…." Sudenly Spot interjected. "You may consider yourself lucky, because our master has completely different plans with you."

"Master?" Logan blurted out quite in disbelief, yet once again chuckling provocatively. "Sure. Why ain't I surprised? Ya couldn't be top dogs even if ya all stand of yerselves."

Right then, even Rover lost his patience, as he had just about enough of Logans snide scoffing insults. Middle sized bulldog growled angrily through his fangs gritting to the core, reaching into a backpack on his back and pulling out some strange device, that resembled a miniature prod with an end resembling something like a tuning fork. Yet, in the instance, the prod extended itself as it resembled more like a pole weapon and small sparks of electricity started sparkling and generating through the tuning fork like end, before Rover swung with the prod and shocking Wolverine with it.

Logan screamed in pain of top of his lungs, his screams echoing throughout the prison chamber as the electrical current produced from the prods chargers end generated throughout X-Mens body. And the situation also couldn't be helped neither, when having a skeleton lacked with a nearly indestructible metal, which by the way is according the laws of physics a perfect electricity conductor, much for Logans discomfort.

"Maybe this will learn you to keep that big mouth of yours shut, pony." Rovar growled and huffing irritated as he slowly ceased in shocking Wolverine with his prod.

Despite feeling visibly bemused and weakened from just right getting something over unknown amount of volts of electricity and being forced on his knees and with his upper body hanging on two chains that were restraining his front hooves, yet his claws sheathed back all by themselves back into his hooves, a confident and smug expression formed on Wolverines face, as gruff ponys managed a devious grin, like he would be actually scoffing Diamond Dogs torture, much for Rovers, Fidos and Spots dismay and quite a shock. "If ya mutts want ta ruin this old Canuckleheads day, ya have ta try harder."

"At least…..One thing with that I can actually agree with my enemies." Rover, Spot and Fido gasped as a blood in their veins nearly stiffened, by hearing very well-known deep, ominous and dark like voice echoed from the darkness of the entrance to the jail room that instantly send chills into Diamond Dogs spines, as the bulldogs centred their attention to the entrance where the voice, as well as upcoming hoofsteps echoed and coming from. However, Logans ears on the other hoof perked on the upcoming sounds in interest and unlike the mutts, gruff pony toughguy didn't seem scared in the slightest. In contrast, he was quite curious who will appear in the entrance of jail chamber.

All three Diamond Dogs scrambled into a line of formation, kneeling and for their own sake bowing their heads down from both respect and fear. And in the instance a pair of an evil red eyes appeared in the darkness and in the instance Grogar, an evil ram necromancer himself, accompanied by two Diamond Dogs guards appeared in a doorway, making his way haughtily right to the jail chamber, approaching the Diamond dogs, who were seemingly intimidated by monstrous rams presence.

"Lord Grogar." They all meekly addressed their dark lord and master in all the respect they could muster and trying to make an eye contact with a demonic ram. It was almost like a god would be standing in front of them. Wolverine, however kept his silence, yet keeping his grimaced gaze fixed on Grogar, eying and matching an evil, enormous ram cautiously.

Grogar glanced upon Logan, restrained with Griffon Steel chains to the wall as a satisfied and smug grin formed on rams muzzle, before turning his attention back to Diamond Dogs, his frame dwarfing their own significantly. "Excellent work, boys." Grogar complimented Rovers, Fidos and Spots great efforts for capturing Logan. "For that, you will deserve a reward." Grogar closed his eyes, concentrating his dark thoughts as his magical bell started glowing with a red aura of dark magic and ringing with its trademark campanology like melody and in the instance, three precious blue, green and orange sparkling gems materialized in a flash of light, held in rams dark magic telekinesis. and levitation them right into astonished Rovers, Fidos and Spots extended paws.

"Thank you, Lord Grogar. It is a pleasure to be serving you." All three bulldogs proceed simultaneously, humbly showing their gratitude to their master, while admiring a sparkling beauty of precious stones with their eyes literally gleaming with awe.

Right then, Grogar averted his gaze from his canine servants and shifting it right to Wolverine, an evil necromancer proceed trotting confidently and closing his gap between himself and the X-Men as he was just a several feet away and fixing his red demonic eyes on him.

"So…..We finally meet….Logan. Or I shall better call you….Wolverine? The best there is what he does. I have heard so much about you." Grogar spoke off with a smug tone, yet strangely addressing Logan with some sort of respect.

"Wow. I didn't know that my reputation precedes me even in a fairy tales wonderlands like this with talkin' ponies and stinkin' mangy mutts." Logan dully replied accompanied with his trademark sarcasm/cynicism like attitude, ignoring an irritated and steadily enraging expressions the Diamond Dogs bore and growling menacingly, before making a full eye contact with Grogar, still with his stone-faced expression unshaken. "So….Yer th' Grogar guy that Parker, Sparkle and th' others talkin' so much about. Feh. I thought ya might be taller." Logan huffed seemingly unimpressed.

Logans blunt and indifferent statement earned a baffled and rather outraged expression at Grogar, which was quite uncharacteristic or rather unheard off someone so dark, evil and stoic like dark lord himself, his brow twitching involuntarily in irritation as an intense glare formed on rams face and gritting his razor sharp teeth as a growl echoed from his throat through his teeth.

Diamond Dogs, who though once again and visibly being irritated by Logans very sarcastic and rather acerbic sense of humour, they decided to kept their silence and better no intervening, yet even the mutts looked like somewhat bewildered that somepony would even had some nerves to talk with Grogar like that. By their own judgements, Wolverine must have been either very brave, or on the contrary very stupid.

Despite his slight frustration, Grogar managed to hold his tempter at bay, deciding to play to easy and cool….well at least for then. "One thing cannot be denied to you….You have got guts, alright. But your rather undisciplined and indifferent attitude confuses me." Grogar stated with an odd mixture of respect and irritation alike. "Curious, though…...That metal, so called…Adamantium as it is, is it indeed attached on your entire skeleton?" Evil ram asked with a devious curiosity.

"Well, why ain't ya just come closer and find out by yerself?" Logan huffed indifferently, still obviously not impressed with and being ignoramus towards Grogar.

"At normal circumstances, I would be honoured to learn something more about my enemies, so I could form proper strategies to crush them. But, right now, the time is unfortunately not in my favour, so I am going to make it quick and clear. I am about to make you an offer." Grogar stated somewhat promisingly in attempt to attract Wolverines interest.

"Whut kind of offer, bub?" Logan once again bluntly replied.

"An offer of the lifetime, that by the way might be very hard to deny." Grogar explained, being about to say something promising. "How about….You would like to work for me? With your natural ability to heal instantaneously from virtually any form of injury, your bones being coated with a virtually indestructible metal alloy, along with those deadly metal blades of yours and not to mention your natural savagery and fighting spirit, you would be practically more than overqualified to be the greatest warrior in my army. That is exactly what you had been created on the first place, hadn't it?"

Wolverines eyes suddenly and somewhat widened by Grogars last line of words, as memories started flushing through Logans minds like a raging river in a storm, bringing a dark and rather nightmarish flashbacks of a secret government experiment with Adamantium and attempts of creating an ultimate weapon by corrupted army officials. Though, Logan managed to tune those disturbing thoughts off and recollecting his senses. "And I shall accept, because…..?" Gruff pony contemptuously replied with a snarling.

"Because….. With your own already miserable life being filled with nothing but betrayal, hatred, violence and suffering, not to mention having nothing much left or to live for. And yet despite still trying to stand and fighting for a right thing, you owe nothing to the ungrateful, cruel and indifferent world you are coming from, that be the way fears most of those like you. And the inhabitants of this world, ponies, dragons, changelings or griffons, not matter what you would do for them in a near future, they will eventually hate you if they find out who you really are. And with Peter Parker aka Spider-Mane, that kid had always been rather more like a torn in your side than an actual real friend to you. So, what is the point in all of this? Why don't you just embrace your own primal instincts and accept what you had been created and born for?" Grogar explained with an unusually cold, yet somewhat smoothing, and tempting like voice, reminding Wolverine a horrible and miserable life he had attempting to persuade Wolverine to join him and being a top warrior in his army.

"Go fuck yerself." Logan eventually after a while growled coldly, simply refusing Grogars offer in the instance as well as fierce glare forming on gruff ponys face. "And whutever ya plannin' with Parker, Sparkle and the others, stay away from them, or yer gonna be sorry."

"I hate resistance! You have made a mistake, mutant. And it is YOU who will be sorry." Grogar angrily barked aloud as his voice echoed throughout the entire jail chamber and sending the fills into Diamond Dogs spines. However, a demonic ram eventually and somehow managed to keep his outrageous mind at bay. Despite his evil, cynical and rather short tempered nature, Grogar showed a surprising level of self-control and balance in outrageous and intense situations.

"Very well then…." He surprisingly spoke off in a more calmer and calculating voice and turning to his dog servants, a smug and challenging grin formed on his face. "Boys, because our friend doesn't want to cooperate voluntarily, it looks like we will have to use other methods how to change his mind. What do you think?"

Fido and Spot merely grinned deviously with their fangs exposed as their yellow eyes formed into a devilish like glares, with Fido crackling his massive paws, Spot on the contrary exposed his razor sharp teeth from his big mouth resembling a vice, while Rover empathizing with his two companions, without saying a word pulled and activated the telescopic prod he used for shocking Wolverine earlier, as the electrical charges sparked through it tuning fork like stake and malicious grimace formed on his face.

"No." Grogar calmly dismissed middle sized bulldogs idea, while giving his very own devilish/malicious like stare. "I have much better, tastier idea…." And in the instance, Grogars magical bell started glowing with a red aura of dark magic and ringing with its trademark campanology like melody, which by the way quite attracted Logans attention, listening to its weird melody and style cautiously and in the instance, a strange red orb with a small light blue bubbles on it and glowing with a dark-red, negative like aura, being belted by two pairs of black metal like belts, that were decorated by small light grey medallions with a strange markings that resembled those on Grogars belts and having a strange antenna like receivers of each side materialized in a flash of light and slowly levitating its way closer to Wolverine, who eyed the strangely looking bubble questioningly, yet out of instincts the gruff pony started having a bad feelings about this.

"Beauty, isn't this. This is my neurotronic brain drainer sphere. It can instantaneously remove every though and memories you had ever had from your mind, yet it also has a surprising secondary effect. It also can subdue or destroy free will of its victim, therefore brainwashing it and turning it into a mindless puppet. Who by the way will do everything and anything I command, being completely subdued only to my will." Grogar smugly chuckled with his evil red eyes gleaming with evil intentions he stored for Logan.

"GRRRR! Why ya?!" Logan growled angrily, yet again a small vein forming on his forehead, as the X-Men unleashed his adamantium claws with its trademark "SNIKT!" sound right from both of his front hooves, his eyes morphing to a shade of jet black and once again started struggling fiercely, trying to break himself free from a Griffon Steel reinforced chains, but it was for naught.

In the instance, the so called neurotronic brain drainer sphere, started rotating its axis while levitating in the mid-air and suddenly, its dark aura surrounding it started glowing more maliciously and releasing a lighting like beam right onto Wolverines head.

Logan screamed on top of his lungs in pain, struggling frantically with his adamantium claws still exposed, chained to the wall and transformed jet black eyes disappearing behind a white glow being a as a dark aura of Grogars devilish machine started doing its dirty work for its master and creator, its dark energy started impaling and messing with X-Mens head and penetrating deeper into his mind. In the moments, a flashbacks and memories of Logans past that seemed to be long lost and forgotten started spreading in front of his glowing eyes, gradually falling in some sort of a trance. However, due to his stubborn and persistent nature, along with a naturally strong indomitable will, Logan started struggling and fighting back with his mind, resisting the effects of devilish device.

"What….What is happening?" Spot murmured with a combination of awe and uncertainty, as he watched ever persistent gruff pony struggling questioningly, despite of brainwashing effects of that Grogars sphere was having on who was once a bipedal alien/mutant.

However, unlike his canine henchmen, who were slowly falling to awe, if not even little worries, Grogar on the contrary and though also being quite surprised, was watching Wolverine with a wide interest in his red eyes. "Mmmm….It would appear that he is evidently trying to resist the effects of my sphere. Chm! How very noble, but that wont make him much good. He a tough one, but he cant take it forever. Sooner or later he will succumb." Grogar scoffed contemptuously and turning to two Guards that accompanied him with a stern expression. "You two, watch over him. When totally brainwashed and being fully mindless without a will on his own, unchain him and use the teleportation device from Lady Catrina to return back to Tambelon with him." A monstrous ram commanded to armoured mutts with utmost authority.

"Yes, Lord Grogar." Both Diamond Dogs Guards replied simultaneously with all their respect and obedience, though despite their helmets with Grogars mark blocking their faces, it could be felt a hint of insecurity in bulldogs expressions, yet they both obediently and determined took their post at Wolverine, with neurotronic brain drainer sphere still messing up with his mind with its brainwashing like dark/negative energy, yet the gruff pony grunting and resisting the effects.

"Rover, Fido, Spot!" Grogar then shifted his gaze and addressing his three lieutenants firmly. "You three are coming with me. We will have guests soon. So…..Lets go give them a warm welcome, shall we?" Evil ram proceed in a frightening like manner, a malicious expression and devilish wide fanged grin forming on his ram like features.

Rover, Fido and Spot, however despite feeling a little uncertain about their master intentions, yet deep down having an unpleasant suspicious that whatever it was, it definitely wasn't very nice. However, the bulldogs grinned smugly, obviously empathizing and obediently following their master in his tracks out of the jail chamber, leaving Logan behind to his fate being brainwashed, yet still hearing his agonizing like screams and grunting echoing throughout the jail as well as the tunnel.

* * *

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Spike, Luna, Sunset, Spitfire and Black Cat were standing right in front the walls of the old castle covered by snow and ice, gradually crumbling and breaking down by both freeze and decrepitation by obviously being built at ancient times and main gates, with yet surprisingly closed drawbridge, that by the way was sealed by strong and solid barricade of ice, arguably created by blizzard and freezing weather a long time ago. The Avengers were about and standing just a mere hoofsteps from discovering what was exactly the reason and source of the supposed dark/negative energy disturbance that Chrysalis informed them earlier. However and unfortunately with Logan still missing, the gang just had to do without their mutant friend for then. They actually didn't have much choice. If Grogar and his Diamond Dogs goons were responsible for the disturbance, the Avengers had to check it out. With or without Wolverine.

"It looks like somebody or somepony really hadn't been removing the ice and snow for a really long time." Peter deadpanned under his mask while examining a barricade created from snow and ice blocking the entrance.

"The ice must have been accumulated by the blizzards and freeze over the years and unfortunately sealing the gates away." Twilight logically deducted their current situation, yet staring at the ice blocked gates disappointed.

"So it seems." Spitfire bluntly noted, empathizing with Spider-Mane and Twilights evident disgust with blocked passage, make impossible fort the heroes to enter the castle.

"All things considered….We will definitely not get inside this way." Luna decisively stated, yet her ocean blue expressions forming into a small grimace. "We will have to find another way in."

Suddenly Spike surprisingly step forward, making his way through the group towards the frozen gate like a boss with a boasting like attitude and clearing his throat. "Please guys. Stand back. Let me show you how it is done." Baby dragon scoffed smugly, taking the deepest breath as he could and releasing a powerful stream of sparkling green flames right into an ice solid like barricade. Gradually and steadily, the ice started melting away by intense heat of Spikes magical fire breath with a steam evaporating into the air, when once an ice solid shield on the drawbridge disappeared and melted away completely. However, giving out a considerable amount of energy and breath, Spikes fire faded away as young dragon started coughed slightly and gasping for air out of exhaustion.

"Spike!" Twilight nearly jerked out quite terrified and rushing to her number one assistant, concern evident in her eyes.

"Are you okay, little buddy?" Spider-Mane placed his hoof on Spikes shoulder gently, being obviously concerned as well.

Finally, Spike eventually managed to regulate his breathing into normal and much for Twilights and Peters relief, a dragon managed both smug and reassuring fanged grin. "I am alright, guys. It has just been a little too much for me, that's all."

Peter and Twilight though take a good look on the castle gates, which entrance by the way was now completely free from the ice blockage and having as satisfied expressions formed on Equestrias Power Couples faces. "Hey, nice work Spike. Have you ever considered to be a firebreather for hire?" Peter dully yet playfully wisecracked causing Spike to chuckle sheepishly a little bit, while the otherpony standing behind bore happy smiles, all being evidently satisfied with their fire breathing teammates and friends effort.

"And now…..Lets knock. By the Avengers style." Spider-Mane nonchalantly stated, rising his front hooves, bending his forearms and firing two strands of webbing from his mounted webshooters as a sticky and like steel strong substance stuck on top of the drawbridge. In the instance, Peter took a firm hold and tightening the strands of his webbing, pulling as strong as he could, his muscles tightening, before the rusty and frozen chains that were attached to the bridge eventually broke by the pressure of ponified webslingers Spider Strength as the drawbridge opened and slamming into and shaking the ground with a loud "THUD!" and snow splashing around by the impact.

"I think….You have knocked a little too hard, honey." Twilight dully noted, with quite a bewildered and surprised expression as she closed her gap between herself and her knight and unreadably starring at the drawbridge.

"What can I say. I just know how to make an entrance." Peter once again nonchalantly stated, chuckling smugly before stepping on the side and taking pose and attitude as a real English noble gentleman. "Ladies first. Beauty before age." The masked stallion nonchalantly yet politely, with good manners and the utmost respect and humble declared and raising his left hoof, though prompting the mares provocatively to go ahead.

Despite some of the mares, especially Twilight (excluded Black Cat) being quite bewildered or feeling quite embarrassed by their friends sudden and rather weird mood switch and having a crimson flushes on their cheeks, yet thinking nothing about it and knowing Peter only and always meant well, they all eventually proceed trotting gracefully on a drawbridge right into the castles gates, entering the castle.

Spider-Mane than exchange a provocative glance under his mask with Spike, as baby dragon grinned playfully, clenching his clawed hand into a fist and dumping it with Peters hoof, before two and only guys of the group went after ladies into the castle.

 _To be continued…._


	23. Chapter 22 - Assemble! Part III

**Chapter 22: Assemble! Part III**

The Avengers were finding themselves and standing in the castle main hall room. The interior including big pillars that were supporting the ceiling, just like its outside was nothing but slowly and steadily crumbling and breaking down by decrepitude of an being arguably build in ancient times, the old marble floor was covered by dust and crackled, on some places even broken. The place was also covered by spider webs and dirt and a cold chilling wind was blowing through the passages, bruising his way through heroes and wavering with their manes and tails, like it would like to actually welcome them in there.

"Hello, there! Anybody home?" Peter somewhat offhandedly if not even with a slight hint of nervousness called out aloud, his voice echoing throughout the main hall and being carried into darkest edges of corridors. But no response was taken back. Only a wind blew in the hail room and mice run around at times, hiding in to holes against hero and spiders were running out of ripped webs

"This isn't so bad." Spike muttered also with a slight hind of nervousness in his voice and checking the castle interior cautiously. "Expect for the dirt, crumbles, freeze and….Spider webs." Though, as soon as he said that, a small Star Spider with small six blue eyes and big blue star on its abdomen ran down on its web when it was just a few inches away from Spikes position.

Baby dragon, feeling that there was something behind him gulped with his expression stiffened, turning around and by seeing a spider, the baby dragon shrieked frightened and with a speed of a bullet jumping into Spider-Manes back and tightening his grip on stallions solid torso. "And….Star Spiders, unfortunately." Spike murmured offhandedly, before a realization hit his mind and sheepishly looking at masked stallion with a shameful expression. "Aaargh…..No offence, Pete."

"None taken, little buddy. Just watch the claws." Peter chuckled sheepishly under his mask, showing no offence or disgust at all by Spikes involuntary scare off by the Star Spider, yet feeling a little taken aback by baby dragons surprisingly strong grip, not to mention his quite sharp claws.

"Well, this is not definitely my idea of decorating. But I think maybe some curtains would do nicely." Felicia bluntly scoffed and brushing a strand of her snow white mane over her ear, evidently not being too impressed by castle interiors current state, which though by the way even a fashionista like Rarity would agree with.

"Will you be serious, Hardy? We still have to find that source of dark/negative energy disturbance." Twilight hissed in a scolding like way, addressing cat burglar quite coldly, yet trying to remind her the Avengers purpose of being there.

"Yes, and there is no telling what else might be awaiting us in here. Not to mention our friend Logan still missing. We should better be careful and stay vigilante." Princess Luna declared cautiously, yet turning into her assertive side.

However and without nopony expecting this, the drawbridge, despite with its chains broken rose all by itself, the cage with razor sharp edges coming right from up the wall and main entrance doors of the gateway slammed shut aloud, its sound echoing throughout the entire hall room and causing the Avengers to nearly jump up out of the fright, before a pitch black darkness engulfed the entire room.

"Gah! Now it is pitch black! Anypony do something!" Spitfire uncharacteristically squeaked with her usually rough feminine voice, unable to see a thing in the void like black darkness.

"Hold on, guys. I just have a thing." Sunset called out, her voice sounding hopefully, focusing her thoughts as her horn started glowing with her yellow magic aura, bringing a little light in the darkness and flashing her as well as her fellow Avengers faces. And yet, a yellow/orange coloured orb of a size of a small beach ball materialized in the mid-air and started gradually rising and glowing by a bright light like a miniature sun, piercing thought the black pitch darkness and flashing the entire castle hall room, though otherpony and dragon had to shield their eyes from a bright light a little bit.

"And God said…..Let there be light." Spider-Mane bluntly declared in a poor imitation of Genesis (Week of Creation) yet a wide smile formed under his mask.

"Now this is more like it. Nicely done, Sunset." Twilight once again praised her blonde and red maned friend for her resourcefulness and natural talent for using magic and different spells.

"Hey. I also cannot let you guys doing everything." Sunset chuckled quite smugly and winking her eyes reassuringly, being evidently satisfied and happy with her own effort.

"But anyway….that has been quite creepy if you ask me. I mean….with those gates closing all by themselves." Spitfire stated and starring at the main entrance closed gate suspiciously.

"Maybe….It has been just a wind?" Spike murmured, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

"Not any normal wind I can imagine would be that strong, being able to lift the drawbridge up, causing the cage gate to fall and closing the giant gate doors just like that, Spike. I mean, Thor or Storm with their ability to manipulate and control weather could manage that, but in this case…." Spider-Mane proceed thoughtfully, analysing the situation that he and his fellow Avengers were finding in, yet unfortunately and unwillingly refuting baby dragons own hopeful mention.

"It sure sounds fishy. Like somebody would want us to stay here." Black Cat stated cautiously, not liking the sound of that.

"Mmm. Peter has a point. This is definitely just not like that. What do you think, Princess Luna?" Twilight had to do nothing but agree and empathize with her husbands suspicious, before turning to Luna, hoping that princess of the night may know the answer.

"Just like you, I also have my suspicious, my friends. But it is still way too soon to judge." Luna declared cautiously, her expression filled with suspicious about this all, yet her stoic and reserved attitude intact and her ocean blue eyes gleaming with determination. "We should better get going and find that source of disturbance. There is no going back now anyway."

"Right!" All members of the Avengers agreed simultaneously with determination and willingness to crack the mystery about negative/dark energy disturbance. Spider-Mane once again pulled his energy detector out and started scanning the hall room for any signs of potential negative energy in the atmosphere and after a while, the detectors readings started growing stronger and beeping aloud.

"What do you got, Peter?" Sunset edged closer to masked stallions side and checking the readings on the energy detecting devices screen carefully, lightning it up with her flashing orb levitation in the mid-air.

"That way." Peter cautiously yet positively said and pointing with his free hoof on a near passage, located forward in a wall with two staircases, connecting the balcony of an upper floor. Spider-Mane shifter his gaze to his fellow Avengers and merely pointing his head, prompting the mares and baby dragon to follow him.

"Better be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Grogar, the Elemental Lords or dark/negative energy disturbance in the deepest places of the world." Peters voice suddenly changed and strangely tuning into that of a wise, deliberated and mature elder, yet filled with concern and cautiousness.

"Oh really? Like what, exactly?" Spitfire asked dumbfounded and titling her head on the side as they carefully approached and being just a several hoofsteps standing in front of the dark passage entrance.

But as soon as she said that, a very well familiar and known tingling like sensation started buzzling in the back of Spider-Manes head. Peters trusty and ever-alert Spider Sense was blurring, signalizing an upcoming threat coming right from that passage. "Don't even ask, Spitfire." Peter sarcastically and offhandedly muttered in response. And in the instance and quite for heroes horror, a numerous pairs of an evil red glowing eyes appeared within the dark tunnel.

They actually appeared to be bats. The entire swarm of winged creatures of night emerged from the darkness with a loud and creepy piercing screeching and flying their way through the tunnel out to the heroes direction. The mares, baby dragon and a single stallion all shrieked aloud with a bewildered terrified like expressions out of fright as the bats flew passing them, beating theirs wings into Avengers heads and messing up their beautiful and elegant manes before the winged mammals disappeared in yet another dark passage on the other side of the room.

"Like bats, for an example." Peter dully and incoherently murmured, while Felicia, Twilight, Spitfire, Luna, Sunset and Spike were trying to recuperate from their unexpected encounter with a nocturnal kind, rubbing and fixing their manes and some of them bearing exasperated expressions.

"Well you can just consider yourself lucky, that those things are just the least to worry about." Luna bluntly noted with an undercurrent of sarcasm present in her voice in humours uncharacteristic like way.

* * *

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset, Black Cat and Spitfire were trotting their way cautiously through long darkened passage, with the energy orb created by Sunset was lightening their way, following the readings on Peters trusty energy detector beeping and growing stronger and louder every minute. Soon, the Avengers saw the end of the passage with doors.

"See? We are getting closer." Spider-Mane stated hopefully in a near whisper holding his tone low, yet staring at the door in front of them cautiously.

"Alright. But closer to what exactly?" Spike dully asked, yet baby dragon didn't like the sound of it and yet better deciding to keeping his voice low.

"Might as well we check in this room first." Twilight determined yet cautiously suggested.

"Still, I really don't like the sound of that. Something really stinks about this all. And that even Wolverine isn't with us." Felicia declared with a justified suspicion present in her voice, her usually quirky demeanour being surprisingly replaced with a more cautious one.

"Your suspicion as well as concern may be on the right place, Felicia. But unfortunately, there is no turning back now. We got to keep going." Luna decisively stated, yet also nearly whispering and justifying and empathizing with Black Cats suspicions.

When the heroes eventually reached the end of the passage and finding themselves right in front of the door, Spider-Mane carefully step closer and gently grabbed the handles with both of his hooves and cautiously glancing to his fellow Avengers, who merely nod simultaneously in response with determined looks, showing to masked stallion that they are ready for anything that awaits them behind those doors.

"Knock. Knock." Spider-Mane a little offhandedly called off and opening the doors. The Avengers slowly and cautiously, refusing to let their guards down made their way right in, as the Sunsets glowing energy orb levitated its way right into the room forward like a firefly and flashing it.

It was quite a large hall, which apparently appeared to serve as a dinning room long time ago, a big circled bruised and dusted table standing in the middle, with some broken dishes on it and several broken or trashed chairs lying around. It nearly and rather looked like a tornado raged and went through that hall.

"What is this?" Spider-Mane trailed off uncertain by the looks of a messed hall room.

"It looks like…." Luna declared thoughtfully, yet keeping her tone even. "It looks like a hall that apparently and once served as a dinning room or something for celebrating special events. All things considered."

"Chm. There had been a party in here and we weren't invited? How rude. It is not nice to keep lady waiting." Felicia scoffed both disappointed and upset alike, snorting in a very unladylike way.

Yet suddenly, while scanning the room, Spitfires bright dark orange irises landed on some very peculiar point of interest. It was a long chain, attached and coming from a small hole on the ceiling and having a metal circle like handle on its end. "Hey. What is that chain." The fiery maned pegasus trailed off, looking at the chain somewhat questioningly, while her teammates mimicked her action.

Yet, it was quite strange though. A chain hanging right from the ceiling in the middle of a room just like that. However, near the chain, there was also a chandelier with nine half thawed candles, fixed in the ceiling as well. The chain might had arguably serve for chandelier to pull up or pull down, whatever. But come to think of the castle ruins and being built in the ancient times, the mechanism must had been already rusted and obsolete, arguably not working anymore.

"Look, guys. There is a card. And something is written on the card." Sunset cautiously trailed off as she spotted, rising and pointing her hoof right on a small sign fixed on the chain handle. There was written: "Pull this" there.

"It says: "Pull this." Twilight carefully noted, yet here voice bearing an undercurrent of uncertainty and her eyebrow furrowing by suspicious.

"Well….Why not?" Spike, however thinking nothing and obviously not worrying too much about this simply and somewhat dully stated and stepping closer the chain that was hanging over an meter above ground.

But all of a sudden and while baby dragon crouched, Spider-Mane clutched a little bit, as his trusty Spider-Sense started ringing within his cranium quite out of control, signalizing an unknown, yet upcoming threat, somewhat indicating the connection with the chain.

"Spike! Wait!" Peter jerked out frantically in attempt to halt Spike in his actions but unfortunately it was too late. Spike leaped after the chain, grabbing its metal handle with both of his hands and pulling with all of his might, as the chain moved down with a ladder or pulley like mechanical sound.

And in the instance and with Peters Spider-Sense buzzling even more out of control, a solid bruised marble floor under the heroes hooves started moving, when eventually and much for the Avengers utter shock, the floor opened like some sort of a huge trap doors aiming down and Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Felicia, Sunset and Spitfire, yelping out in shock lost a solid ground under their hooves proceed falling down into the depths, while Spike was hanging on the chain, holding himself fest for his dear life.

"Emergency Stop!" However and luckily reacting quickly, due to his amazing spider like agility, dexterity as well as his trusty Spider Sense, Spider-Mane jerked out as he grabbed Twilight by her hip with his right hoof while still falling and then using his another free hoof to fire a strand of his webbing right into one of the marble floor like trap doors, sticking on it fest as the masked stallion forced himself with his wife in his arms into a graceful web swing.

Luna and Spitfire also reacted quickly and instinctively started flapping her wings and managing to stop their fall, keeping their frames in the mid-air, while Sunset vanished in a flash of light and reappearing within a mini-seconds on the bottom of the chasm thanks to a well-timed teleportation spell and Black Cat, with her own extraordinary athletic/gymnastic skills curled herself into a ball, making several somersaults before spreading all of her hooves and landing gracefully on the bottom like a cat near Sunset, as Luna along with Spitfire descended from the air and Spider-Mane still holding Twilight released himself from his webbing and landing the bottom as well, joining her friends side.

"Everypony alright?" Twilight worriedly asked, making sure that Luna, Sunset, Spitfire, and surprisingly even Felicia were alright and still in one piece, concern gleaming in her dark violet irises.

"Yeah. Thanks for asking." Felicia somewhat offhandedly replied and stretching her hind hooves a little bit. "There would nearly go one of my seventh lives. It is just so good to be a cat."

"Hey, guys!" Spike called out from up, still hanging on the chain above the chasm, yet baby dragon started steadily swinging on the chain, before gaining enough pendulum like force and he swung himself across the hole and landing safely on its edge. "Are you alright? I am…..So sorry!" Spike, called out once again, concerned for his friends well beings, yet also feeling himself a little guilty for his actions by pulling the chain despite against Peters warnings.

"Its okay, Spike! We are alright! Still in one piece!" Spider-Mane reassuringly called out back, reassuring Spike that they were all okay. "At least we haven't hit the "rock" bottom."

"Yeah. At least not yet though…." Spitfire humorously chuckled before taking a closer look where exactly the Avengers were finding themselves in the moment while falling into the hole, being surrounded by darkness. "Now where are we?"

"Um….Hold on a second guys." Sunset positively declared and using her magic via her horn to levitate her glowing orb its way down right to the chasm and flashing it. The Avengers were finding themselves in yet another, though hidden chamber, which by the way looked like more like a big dungeon.

"Oh great! My scanner." Spider-Mane suddenly jerked out in quite a frantic way while checking his surrounding, earning a couple of bewildered gazes of otherpony, wondering what could have startle their knight, as their attention eventually centred on Peters energy scanner lying nearby, well what remained of it. He must have accidently drop it while falling and the device broke and shattered on pieces by impact. He tried to put some of the broken pieces together, small electrical sparks ignited by contact, but it was for naught

"Its nothing Peter. You can make yourself an another one. And even better." Twilight tried to comfort her husband and placing her hoof on Peters shoulder, soothing it gently and giving her knight a warm smile.

"That is not the point. I can make myself an another one, no big deal. It is just….I have spent the entire afternoon modifying that thing." Peter humorously sighed in a very unorthodox like way, earning yet another series of bewildered and baffled like expressions from Twilight and his teammates.

"Hey. What is that?" Suddenly, Lunas royal ocean blue irises landed on a strangely looking thing in the middle of the chamber, as Spider-Mane, Twilight, Sunset, Black Cat and Spitfire mimicked princess action, stepping closer and taking a better look on that thing. It apparently appeared and being some sort of device, strongly resembling that of jamming like device that Royal Guards found on the Canterlot Castles courtyard.

"Hey, Peter." Twilight addressed her knight cautiously and furrowing her brow, yet not averting her gaze with an irresistible scientific curiosity by the look on an evidently primitively yet very sophistically constructed like device, which by the way appeared to be yet another receiver or something. "Do you think….?"

"You bet." Peter proceed cautiously as well though in a near whisper and analysing the device carefully. "If I didn't know any better from my scientific expertise, and I am usually right, unfortunately…..I would guess this might be yet another type of receiver of sorts."

"You mean, like that jamming device, emitting a low frequency waves that Royal Guards found on Canterlot courtyard? Some sort of prototype of something?" Sunset Shimmer asked curiously, yet giving her own promising suggestion

"Yup, Sunset." Spider-Mane replied somewhat indifferently yet with a surprisingly more serious and considering tone and like he would know what was on fiery maned unicorns mind. "And I am more than willing to believe that this thingi is the source of that supposed strange dark energy disturbance. Emitting a different kind of sound waves, which by the way could resemble or match the energy signature of dark or negative energy."

Listening to and never being fascinated with their friends unique scientific expertise, everypony just stared at Spider-Mane in awe, though Felicia on the other hoof merely scoffed in response. However, Luna, who seemed to be amazed the most, shifted her gaze to receiving device, eying it somewhat with more interest than before, the guardian of the night aimed her horn right to a device, using an energy tracking spell, but soon the pressure from the energy waves emitted from the machine became too hard to withstand. The alicorn was eventually forced to cancel the spell and taking a few deep breaths.

"Luna!" Peter jerked out a little bit, his voice filled with a concerne, edging closer to his best friends side and placing a hoof on her shoulder. "Come on. I have tried to tell you as well as Twilight before that using that spell is just a little too strong coffee to handle, especially with all that dark energy all around."

Luna however shake her head and managing to regain her confident composure. "Its alright, Peter. I am fine. Though I can confirm your theory being correct at all. That….device as you put indeed emits and produces an energy waves of quite a high frequency, which signature is indeed as you put it familiar to that of dark energy. Once again, your natural ingenuity and wits wont cease to amaze me my friend."

"Chm chm. Oh come on, Luna. You are making me blush." Peter chuckled sheepishly under his mask in a humorous like way, yet deep down being flattered by Lunas compliment.

"Hey! What is the story down there?" Spike called out from up, perching himself over the hole looking down, quite wondering and being concerned as well what might by taking to his friends so long being stuck on the bottom of the chasm.

"It is alright Spike! We will be right at you!" Twilight called out back, assuring Spike that everything was alright, yet considering the situation carefully. "Mmm. Lets just say we have actually found the source of the disturbance. But the question now is, why that thing would be left right here just like that? And by whom?"

"I don't know guys." Spitfire, who remained silent for quite a while suddenly spoke off with a somewhat cautious like tone, her expression filled with both concern and suspicious. "Something really stinks. Like somepony of somebody actually wanted to come or….lure us in here on the first place."

"Does the phrase walking into a trap means anything to you, guys?". Felicia proceed somewhat uncharacteristically, her voice both apprehensive and cautious, lacking any humour and also strangely filled with venom. Yet, the former cat burglar out of years of experience knew very well what she was talking about.

" _Precisely, Avengers. MUHAHAHAHA!"_ Suddenly, Grogars deep, gruff, dark and for Peters, Twilight and Luna very well familiar and unforgettably sinister like voice echoed throughout the entire chamber that would literally send chills into others spines.

In the instance, Spider-Manes Spider-Sense within his cranium started buzzling out of control, signalizing an upcoming danger as masked stallion clutched. The ringing was unexpectedly stronger than usual, as it even felt quite painful Peter. Whatever the upcoming danger was about to come, it must have been big. Yet, deep down Peter already knew out of suspicion, to whom the deep and evil voice belonged to and so Twilight and Luna did.

"Argh, Felicia. I hate when you are right." Peter huffed in a both sarcastic and exasperated like manner under his mask and crouching into a defensive like position as the others mimicked their friends actions, being ready for anything.

However, suddenly and much for Spikes shock, both trapdoors of the chasm started closing with a loud rough like grinding sound all by themselves. "What the?!" Baby dragon nearly squeaked and jumping away from the edge of the chasm out of fright.

"Now what?!" Spider-Mane blurted out as he watched the trapdoors closing quite exasperatedly, yet his Spider-Sense kept echoing within the back of his head, though sounding much louder and more intense every second, like that wasn't just enough worse to come. And ironically, out of the sudden, several chains, strangely glowing with fiery red aura broke their way through the solid ground and emerging from it like a worm, though in rather more serpent like manner. Yet surprisingly, there was a strange negative energy that was surrounding the chains, judging that they were actually magic. However, there was something way familiar about those chains.

And in the instance, the chains lunged forward simultaneously like having minds on their own and like snakes attacking theirs prey and levitating their way with a high speed right to surprised heroes, attempting to constrict them.

"Spread out!" Twilight yelled out, instructing her friends, as The Avengers readily and reacting quick spread out, dodging the swarm of chains seemingly controlled by magic, yet they immediately proceed in pursuit for their prey.

Twilight and Luna flipped their wings and soared into the air, attempting to get out of reach but seemingly endless glowing chains followed the mares in pursuit into the air. Both princesses fired several bolts magic from their horns, yet much for their awe and dismay, their magic faded away as soon as the bolts collided with chains protected by dark aura, having no effect on them. The chains than quickly bint themselves around Twilights and Lunas hooves, constricting and holding them in place in the mid-air. The alicorns attempted to concentrate more of her magic into their horns, but unfortunately and with utter shock finding out that somehow they couldn't use their magic.

"My magic is not working!" Twilight blurted out in disbelief, struggling herself in a frantic attempt to free herself.

"Mine neither!" Luna jerked out, sharing the same dismay like Twilight did and struggling herself on the place.

Spitfire was flying around the chamber, maneuvering with agility and grace, successfully dodging several more chains that were about to constrict the Pegasus as well in the air, when eventually one chain managed to bind itself around Wonderbolt captains hind hoof, before several others wrapped themselves around mares other three free hooves and just like Twilight and Luna restraining the tough and competitive mare on place, as Spitfire was grunting and struggling to make herself free.

Black Cat was doing exactly the same as Spitfire, dodging several other chains by performing a series of graceful backflips, spinning around and jumping aside, before bouncing from the ground and leaping on top of her abilities into the air, dodging three other chains attempting to catch an elusive cat like pony. However, yet other four chains burst out from nowhere and totally catching Felicia off guard, the light blue mare unable to react fast enough as the chains wrapped her hooves, restraining and holding her above the ground.

"Oh swell! And I have just got both a manicure and pedicure today!" Cat burglar huffed in exasperated way, yet surprisingly not losing her quirky sense of humour.

Other swarm of chains lunged after Sunset, yet fiery maned unicorn quickly casted a protective force filed of yellow glowing colour around herself to protect herself from a persistent and seemingly unstoppable chains. The chains collided with Sunsets protective like bubble, creating a small sparks and glow of light by the impact, but unfortunately and just like with Twilight and Luna, Sunsets magical barrier faded away when coming in contact with dark magical chains, much for Sunset awe. And just like with Twilight, Luna, Spitfire and Black Cat, Princess Celestias former personal student found herself wrapped with chains, which dark magic somewhat cancelled mares own magic as well.

Meanwhile on the upside, Spike who watched the entire spectacle in awe, though with the trapdoors still closing, baby dragon pulled his clawed arms to one of the trapdoors and using all his might and weight in a desperate attempt to stop the doors from closing, but due to his diminutive frame it was easily for naught. Yet, Spike suddenly saw a large steel pipe lying around, as young dragon grabbed it and putting into a trapdoors way in the last desperate attempt to block it. But unfortunately it once again showed to be for nothing, as the pipe broke in half by trapdoors pressure, before closing completely.

"I will never get this open. Aaargh! I only wish I had those several more extra pounds." Spike cursed both upset about himself and desperately, being concern for his friends who might be in grave danger and him being powerless to do something. Yet suddenly, Spikes green ear like scales perked by hearing a distant and hardly yet clearly hearable sounds, coming and echoing right from the passage at the end of dining room. It sounded like an agonizing like screams and grunts of a gruff man, evidently being in pain or something.

"No way. Could it be…..Logan?" Spike murmured for himself hopefully, yet in awe immediately recognizing Logans trademark gruff voice. The gruff pony sounded to be obviously in trouble by himself, yet Spikes eyes formed into glare and his emerald green irises gleamed. "I got to find him. He is our only hope now." Baby dragon proceed decisively and though hesitating a little bit, as part of him actually didn't want to leave Peter, Twilight and the otherpony behind, Spike knew it was the best thing he could do for now and he knew what to do. And so, young dragon proceed running and disappearing in the darkness of the passage.

* * *

Meanwhile in the closed chasm like chamber, Spider-Mane being the only one left, while all his fellow Avengers were restrained was doing very own best and using all his agility, speed, reflexes combined with his Spider Sense literally blurring like crazy to do dodge and getting out of the reach of dark magic powered glowing chains that were relentlessly pursuing the masked stallion like a snake mouse.

One chain charged forward, yet Peter quickly ducked down as the chain swift a mere inches away from his mane, before reacting fast enough to side step on the side, dodging second chain that merely whipped the ground, following by jumping into the air with a graceful backflip and dodging a third chain that attempted to swing the masked stallion from right.

Spider-Mane fired a strand of webbing from his right hoof, forcing himself into a web swing over half of chamber before slowing his momentum, releasing himself from his web, making a graceful somersault and landing on the wall. However, in the instance yet another chain lunged his way skywards up right to masked stallion, yet Peter with his Spider Sense warning him managed to flip over on the right while stuck on the wall in a spider like way avoiding the chain, yet repeating his actions by flipping on the left for a change and dodging second chain.

Spider-Mane was then forced to proceed a series of backflips upside the wall, dodging every chain than lunged at him like spears, yet each hitting only a stone like wall though with enough force to leave small holes in it by each impact. Peter, finding himself quite high above ground than sprung himself and leaping from the wall, therefore avoiding three more seemingly endless chains.

The knight forced himself into a free fall but unfortunately yet another chain got into his way, but once again reacting quickly, Peter narrowly avoided the glowing chain by shifting his frame to the side, yet grabbing the chain with both of his hooves and swinging on it several times before releasing and lunging himself forward. The masked stallion made several somersaults before gracefully and nimbly landing on the ground on all his four hooves only to be greeted by yet another wave of chains bursting their way right to stallion.

Spider-Mane proceed galloping, having over dozen chains in pursuit behind his tail, yet the hero due to his ever alarming Spider Sense managed to successfully dodge every single chain by swiftly jumping out of the way. But eventually, Peter found himself surrounded by the glowing dark magic powered chains from literally every direction with practically no way to run to as the chains were curled to shape "S" like cobra ready to charge on her prey.

Eventually, Spider-Manes Spider Sense blurred again in overdrive when all chains charged on stallion simultaneously, like they would all be sharing the same though at once. But fortunately and like he would be actually planning this, Peter leaped high into the air out of the way, as the glowing chains all collided with and involuntarily wrapping each other, yet causing a miniature chain like reaction of a dark energy that was engulfing the chains and a flash of a bright light ignited that flashed nearly entire underground chamber and forcing Twilight, Luna, Spitfire, Black Cat and Sunset to shut their eyes down and averting their gazes away.

Meanwhile, Peter effortlessly landed on his all four hooves several yards away, the masked stallion checked his surrounding and quite for his amusement and satisfaction finding the chains, well at least what remained from them broken and shattered on little pieces lying all around.

"Exactly as Nicolo Machiavelli said: Divide and rule. And obviously, it works like a charm." Peter chuckled playfully in a melodramatic like manner as he nonchalantly lifted a piece of broken metal chain with his hoof and checking it with a smug look under his mask. But unfortunately, and like it was due to his luck, his celebration showed to be a little premature and not lasting much longer as his Spider Sense blurred again.

"Man oh man!" Peter grumbled exasperated, clutching onto his cranium, yet unfortunately unable to react fast enough to defend himself and much for Peters utter shock another dark magic chain wrapped his right hoof from behind, only to be quickly followed by second chain wrapping stallions left hoof as well as two other emerging from behind restraining his hind hooves and lifting his frame into the air. Spider-Mane struggled himself, frantically attempting to free himself but unfortunately and just like the same night when fighting Grogar for the first time, no matter how strong he was, the Knight of Equestria failed in his attempt, unable to break the dark magic chain that totally immobilized his being.

"Oh right. Join the club, Spider. We got plenty of room." Felicia stated sarcastically by seeing Spider-Mane by her side restrained by dark magical chains.

"Oh applesauce I have really felt on that one." Peter grumbled in an exasperated like way though sounding also a little melodramatic, finding himself restrained just like his fellow Avengers, not being able to do much about their current position.

" _Welcome, Avengers. Chachachacha!"_ Suddenly, Grogars deep, ominous and dark like voice, yet also accompanied with a diabolical evil like laughter echoed from a near passage entrance door, as the Avengers centred their collective gazes to the entrance where the voice, as well as upcoming hoofsteps echoed and coming from.

And in the instance, Grogars demonic rams and monstrous frame emerged from the darkness and like a mafia boss making his way haughtily across the chamber, approaching the Avengers yet much for heroes awe, Rover, Fido and Spot, a Diamond Dogs Trio and Grogars loyal servants emerged from the darkness of the passage, following their lord and master in his tracks with a smug expressions on their bulldog like faces.

"Grogar." Twilight hissed and glaring at the demonic ram necromancer venomously.

"In person." Grogar complacently and with a snobbish like manner replied, evidently satisfied with Twilight getting his name right.

"Wow. Does he really know how to make himself an old fashioned villain way entrance." Spider-Mane grumbled sarcastically under his mask

"How very nice of you all to drop by. It surely took you long enough to finally get in here." Grogar mockingly stated with a fanged grin, paying Spider-Manes quirky remark no mind.

"Oh well, you see the traffic was murder, and we had to take a long way….." Once again Peter proceed with yet another with his trademark sarcastic cute remark, yet masked stallions sentence was cut short as Twilight and Luna shot their knight a firm and knowing stare, prompting not to going any further with his antics. "Never mind…." Peter sheepishly replied, being shut up at least for the moment.

Felicias ocean blue irises on the other hoof felt on Rover, Fido and Spot standing by Grogars side, eying the Diamond Dogs questioningly. "So it is true, Grogy. You actually got yourself mutts as a pets. How nice. Right okay so…Moe. Larry. And Curly. Got it." Felicia scoffed mockingly, addressing the Diamond Dogs humorously by the names of The Three Stooges.

"What was that?" Rover snapped in irritation, evidently not having a slightest idea what Felicias statement meant, but he didn't like the sound of that. Fido and Spot, sharing their comrades irritation both growled menacingly. However, Grogar shot the mutts a stern and dominating stare by the edge of his red demonic eye, instantaneously shutting his servants up.

Shifting his red eyed gaze on the receiver device still standing nearby, as a demonic ram used his dark magic via his magical belt ringing and levitating the machine via telekinesis near so the Avengers could see it properly. "Beauty, isn't it? And as you all have arguably found out, this receiver worked like a charm, producing a high frequency energy waves, which a signature familiar to that of a dark energy in order to to lure you in here. Just like its prototype back on Canterlot."

Peters chocolate brown eyes under his mask widened by Grogars own confession, yet his brow lowering into a small scowl, though no so much out of anger, as it was concern. "So YOU have been behind that dark magic disturbance in this area as well as disturbing dimensional portal with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator all along. You have been planning this all from beginning. Pchm. Well this is a surprise."

"Is that so?" Spitfire blurted out in awe, yet a glare formed on tomboyish mares face and having her dark orange gaze centred on Grogar cautiously.

"Indeed. The Diamond Dogs have done a very good job. Pchm, well…..At least for once." Grogar simply replied with a nonchalant like manner, praising Rover, Fido and Spot for their effort, yet it was somewhat tuned down by sarcasm. "And you even don't realize how much all of you have played right into my hooves by your efforts. Just like your alien friend from another dimension Logan did on the first place."

"Logan?!" Peter exhaled, his expression as well as nearly all blood within his veins stiffened by Grogars statement about Logan, yet things that previously didn't make any sense at all slowly and steadily started fitting in. Grogar, although the Diamond Dogs actually kidnapped Wolverine on Grogars order.

"What have you done to him?" Sunset shot a demonic ram an intense and venomous glare, demanding the explanation, yet a concern for Logans safety and well-being evident in her voice.

"Lets just say that your friend is momentarily…..Subdued. But just don't worry. You will be happy to know that you will actually be joining to him sooner than you think." Grogar chuckled maliciously under his breath, yet strangely also sounding with a somewhat reassuring and promising manner.

"What are you planning? And what do you want with Logan?" Twilight proceed venomously, demanding the answers from the evil necromancer right away.

"Nothing peculiar. I am merely trying to finish what I have started eons ago, yet had never having a chance to accomplish…To rule the Equestria and control everything alive." Grogar replied somewhat smugly in a melodramatic like way, yet his tone tuning into more determined and ambitious one, evidently showing his megalomaniacal nature.

"That will never be nothing more than a dream for you, Grogar." Luna growled menacingly through her gritted teeth and her royal blue eyes forming into a glare literally resembling daggers.

"Yeah. You are far more delusional and twisted than Norman Osborn, man. I mean seriously, this is really getting old." Peter huffed under his mask in a both disgusting and blatant like manner.

In the instance, Grogars brow started twitching involuntarily and forming into a fierce and piercing like scowl, glaring at Spider-Mane venomously with his fangs exposed and teeth gritted. Yet once again, masked stallion idiocy and immature like sense of humour managed to get into devilish rams nerves.

"Normally, I would practically crush my enemies and everyone standing in my way, including those who have some nerves to disgrace my pride right under my hooves." But yet, Grogars demeanour eventually and somewhat softened and trying to regain his confident and coolheaded composure. "But luckily for you, today in the day of my triumph, I am exceptionally feeling merciful and I have decided not to obliterate you. I am going to use you instead. Along with Wolverine, you may be useful to me."

"Wow. Like that would be any better than the first one." Felicia grumbled sarcastically.

Grogars magical bell started glowing with a red aura of dark magic and ringing with its trademark campanology like melody and in the instance, yet another neutronic brain drainer sphere materialized in a flash of dark magic light, a strange red glowing orb posed by strange antenna like spikes and Grogars bell weird markings on it attracted the heroes attention, yet staring at the devilish device questioningly.

"Behold. My neurotronic brain drainer sphere. A device that can instantaneously remove every though and memories you had ever had from your mind, yet it also has a surprising secondary effect. It also can subdue or destroy free will of its victim, therefore brainwashing it and turning it into a mindless puppet. Who by the way will do everything and anything I command, being completely subdued only to my will." Grogar smugly chuckled with his evil red eyes gleaming and literally overflowing with devilish intentions.

"GRRR! WHY YOU!" Luna spat contemptuously in a very unladylike manner while her fellow Avengers, including Spider-Manes and Twiliths started struggling, desperately attempting to free themselves, but for their own dismay and no matter how hard they struggled and bucking, the Avengers just could do nothing against steel tight chains, which by the way were reinforced by Grogars own dark magic and evil will. Not to mention with Twilights, Lunas and Sunsets magic being restrained by Grogars dark magic that was channelling through the chains. Even Peter/Spider-Mane with his tremendous spider strength and arguably the strongest and the most powerful of the team.

In the instance, the neurotronic brain drainer sphere levitated its way all by itself closer to the restrained heroes and started rotating its axis while levitating in the mid-air and suddenly, its dark aura surrounding it started glowing brighter and maliciously, which unfortunately and somehow triggered Spider-Manes Spider Sense that started blurring within the back of his cranium on the fullest.

"Oh crap. This is not going to be pleasant." Peter muttered under his mask, expecting something really bad to happen and much for his dismay and Parker Luck he was quite right.

The glowing orb suddenly released six lighting like beams right onto Spider-Manes, Twilights, Lunas, Black Cats, Sunsets and Spitfires heads, as the heroes screamed on top of their lungs painfully, struggling frantically restrained on the chains and each of their individual colourful irises disappearing behind a white glow as the dark energy started impaling and messing with the Avengers heads and penetrating deeper into their minds and gradually falling in some sort of a trance. Yet despite that, Spider-Mane and his friends tried to fight it, doing their best to tune their own thoughts down and resist the brainwashing effect of Grogars devilish machine.

"I am truly sorry and I wish I could stay to enjoy this moment. But unfortunately, I have plans with Princess Celestia herself back in the Tambelon. I cant keep the lady waiting." Grogar declared in a somewhat disappointed like manner, yet an amusement present within his voice and his evil red eyes glowing maliciously, with a sinistrous intentions that he store for Princess Celestia, as evil ram necromancer turned his monstrous frame around. "Have a good time, heroes. See you very soon. Checheche!" He playfully stated yet laughing manically before proceed galloping his way back to the entrance door passage he came, yet prompting Rover, Fido and Spot with a mere nodding his massive horned head to follow him. "Lets go boys."

"Eghm….Lord Grogar…." Rover however declared somewhat hesitantly, holding his master in his tracks. "But what about that puny pesky dragon? He got away."

"So what? Just what do you think that little tyke is going to do?" Grogar huffed back and contemptuously in arrogance. "We are far far away from the civilization, surrounded by mountains with raging blizzards and his friends are subdued and helpless now. Besides, he is just a mere kid. Young, foolish and inexperienced. What do you think he could possible do about this?" Evil ram explained and reassuring his canine servants with a rather overconfident demeanour that Spike wouldn't pose any threat or obstacle in Grogars plans.

Rover, Fido and Spot listening and considering their dark lord and master statement looked at each other, before all turning their attention to evil ram with a malicious expressions and devious smirks, nodding their heads.

"Oh yeah. You are right, master." Rover chuckled a little bit, yet newly gained confidence present in his voice

Grogar merely scoffed in response before continue trotting his way nonchalantly to the entrance door of the passage and three Diamond Dogs following him, leaving Spider-Mane and the Avengers to their fate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike was racing his way through a long darkened passage that was luckily flashed by several torches, following Logans agonizing like screams and grunting, echoing throughout the passage and steadily growing stronger and stronger every second.

Spike was though under quite a stress and pressure, still arguably feeling somewhat guilty to leave his friends behind without doing anything much to help them and being both concerned and fearing for their well-beings. Despite that, baby dragon tried to push those negative thoughts away from his mind and trying to concentrate on his current task about finding Logan, his emerald lizard like eyes gleaming with determination. The X-Men was the only hope for the Avengers now and Spike knew he had to find him no matter what.

Finally, after quite some time and being led by gruff stallions grunting, Spike reached the end of the passage and seeing an opened doorway. Baby dragon clutched to the wall and carefully sneaking closer to the edge of the doorway and perking inside, yet he gasped and nearly squeaked what he saw. Wolverine, still restrained with Griffons Steel chains on the wall, yet what was rather more disturbing that some strange floating sphere like device was emitting some sort of lighting like beam that was messing up with gruff stallions head or something, grunting and screaming painfully, yet it would also appear that the mutant pony tried to resist its strange effects. However, and as it obviously looked like, Logan didn't seem that he could take much more of this any longer.

What was rather worse, Spike also saw two Diamond Dogs Guards standing nearby, each holding a spear with a diamond like tip and evidently holding the guard and watching over Logan, making Spikes task rather complicated and risky.

Yet and surprisingly, Spike also spot a singly small key that was hanging on one of the guard dogs belt, judging that it might probably be from the handcuffs that were restraining Logans hooves.

"Oh man. Now what I am going to do by myself? What to do? What to do…" Spike whispered to himself nervously, feeling his heartbeat within his scaly like chest growing on volume and breathing growing swallow evident by his steadily rising nervousness and even somewhat started doubting in himself, yet baby dragon out of instincts mentally slapped and prompting himself to get it together. _"Spike! Stop it and focus! Peter, Twilight, Logan and otherpony are in a grave danger and now you are the only one who can help them! Your friends are all counting on you! So get it together and do something about it! You can do it!"_

Managing to regulate his breathing as well as getting it together a bit with a determined expression on his face, yet Spikes mind run, thinking thoroughly and trying to come up with some plan how to outsmart the Diamond Dogs and free Logan. However, Spikes eyes suddenly landed on an extinct metal torch handle lying on ground and also spotting a small hole within a wall that almost perfectly matched baby dragons size.

In the instance, Spikes eyes widened, a smug like confident grin formed on his faces and patting his chin with his claw thoughtfully. An idea bloomed within his mind. "Hmm...This may work."

* * *

"Why doesn't he just give it the rest already? Seriously, this has been going for nearly fifteen minutes now. Cant he just get into that metal head of his that he cant do anything about this?" One of the Diamond Dog guards growled quite irritated with a hint of steadily rising impatience as he watched Wolverine, gruff stallion persistently struggling and resisting the brainwashing effects of neurotronic brain drainer sphere.

"Lord Grogar said that he is a persistent one as well as having difficulties taking orders." Second guard replied to his college, yet watching gruff stallion quite suspiciously. "But master also said that he just cant keep it up forever. Sooner or later he shall succumb completely." The guard dog declared hopefully. "I hope."

"Hey. If lord Grogar says he will succumb, then he WILL succumb right?" Second guard hopefully added, making himself sure that his guard comrade was right.

"Yeah. The sooner the better." The first guard replied, yet inwardly also hoping he would be right. Their watching over ponyfied mutant and waiting for him to fully succumb the effects of Grogars neurotronic brain drainer sphere was taking a little bit too long, with mutts slowly beginning to bore.

But suddenly, both guards alerted and their ears perked on, catching a clinking like sounds which appeared something metallic would be clinking on the walls from the outside of the dungeon room.

"What was that?" One of the guard dogs growled in suspicion, clenching his spear tightly with his huge furry clawed paws and shifting his attention right to the entrance where the sounds were coming from.

"I don't know. Why don't you make yourself useful and go check it out. I am covering you." The second guard instructed and encouraged his college, though like it actually sounded more like an excuse.

"Um….Alright." The first guard dumbly agreed and cautiously making his way out of the chamber.

Outside, the armoured bulky bulldog looked around, checking out the passages surroundings carefully, but unfortunately he couldn't see or detect the source of the clinking anywhere. Yet out of instincts, the guard took several deep intakes of air through his nostrils sniffing around and growling menacingly by catching a strange and quite unfamiliar odor. Something…..Scaly.

"What…..is that?" The Diamond Dogs snarled, but unfortunately, before he could react and much for his surprise, Spike leaped right from his hiding place on the wall, swinging with his metallic torch handle and hitting the guard right into his helmet with it as hard as he could. The impact furthermore created vibrations that rung the helmet like a gong and unfortunately coursing through the guards head. Dazzled from the impact, the bulldog eventually fell to the ground, though only temporally stunned.

"That's right. Take some rest Fido." Spike nonchalantly stated with his arms resting on his hips and evidently being quite satisfied with his effort. _"That hasn't been that bad. For a baby dragon at least."_ Yet and like being even more lucky, Spike spotted the key that was still hanging on guards belt over his waist. Young dragon merely grinned playfully and grabbing it. "I think you will no longer need this."

"Hey!" Suddenly a second tough voice echoed from behind. Spike surprisingly turned around and for his dismay finding a second guard dog who came out, wondering what was taking his comrade so long and so he went it check it out and unfortunately spotting Spike. "Hand that key over, twirp! Easy way." The armoured dog snarled menacingly and extending his spear.

"Never! Not even hard way!" Spike resolutely huffed back, dismissing Diamond Dogs request. And despite the bulky bulldog was twice stronger and not to mention being over several feet taller and seemingly nervous, the Twilights number one assistant took a deep breath and charged towards his opponent with gritted teeth and determined expression.

Snarling maliciously and releasing a vicious bark from his throat, the guard charged against his small victim with his spear extended, threatening to impale him. But reacting quickly, Spike swiftly slide his way underneath the dogs much thinner hind legs, therefore causing his much larger and quite surprised opponent to lose his balance, stumbling and with grunting hitting a stony ground very hard.

Swiftly leaping back on his legs, Spike quickly run through doorway of the dungeon, closing the door behind and blocking them with a wooden barrier that lied around, sealing himself in the dungeon.

"Cha! Who is a top dog now?" Spike triumphantly stated with his arms folded on his hips before turning his attention to Logan, who by the way and quite for Spikes horror didn't looked like very good. Despite the X-Men was still struggling against Grogars neurotronic brain drainer sphere, it was obvious that gruff stallion was evidently exhausted, by resisting the brainwashing of the devilish machines effects for nearly quarter an hour, also evident by his wrinkled and tired like expression, struggling to keep his eyes open and being literally on his last leg both mentally and physically.

"Logan!" Spike exhaled as he saw his friend in such a condition. "Oh Logan….Hang on there!" Young dragon shifted his attention to a neurotronic brain drainer sphere, thinking and considering the satiation for a while, Spike judged that he could do only one thing, "Alright…..Here goes." Spike proceed decisively as he took a deep breath and releasing the most powerful magic fire breath he could muster and the emerald sparkling flames literally engulfed the sphere.

Being surrounded by emerald like flaming wall, Grogars precious brainwashing device in the instance stopped emitting its vicious like beams that were messing with Wolverines head, much for the X-Mens relief. However, it would also appear that Spikes fire breath apparently must have triggered some sort of chain reaction, as the sphere started somehow wavering and fiercely pulsing with a bright aura.

"Uh oh!" Spike muttered and like he would know forward what was about to transpire, baby dragon closed his eyes shut, pulling his arms over his face and averting his gaze to the side, before the sphere detonated on impact with an immense glow of light flashing the entire chamber and the debris thrashing everywhere.

After a while, Spike opened his eyes and lowering his guard by the sight of what remained from the devilish brainwashing device and seeing Logan, yet his body motionlessly hanging on Griffon Steel chains restraining his hooves and being chained to the wall. However, like the situation couldn't get even worse, Spike heard the Diamond Dogs guards from outside growling and slamming into blocked door, trying to get inside. "HEY! Open up the door you little brat!"

"Uh oh!" Spike muttered nervously and quickly pacing his way to Wolverine, unlocking the Griffon Steel chains on mutants hooves with the small key that he took from the guard dog and much for his luck fitting into every keyhole. With grunting, Wolverine fell to the ground, yet Spike managed to catch him, but unfortunately with Logans own much bigger frame and in addition of having over 100 pounds of Adamantium fused on his skeleton, baby dragon struggled and mustering all of his strength to hold his friend and placing him to the ground.

"Come on, Logan! It is time to rise and shine!" Spike was shaking with and even slapping Logans hirsute face a little bit, prompting the gruff stallion to snap from his self-induced and dazzled like state of daydreaming.

"Mmmrrrm! Mghm." Wolverine slurred incoherently as his vision blurred, yet eventually managing to stand still and his senses slowly kicking in, bringing the X-Men back into reality. "Spike? Where am I? Whut happened?" Logan muttered still bit incoherently and evidently still not being fully recuperated from the Grogar spheres brainwashing effects, as it took a great deal not only on his mind, but also on his usually peak super like condition as well, the gruff pony feeling weak almost like a foal.

"There will be plenty of time for explanation. You better get over it, man. We will have company soon." Spike explained, which more likely sounded like pleas and trying to help Logan to stand up as the slamming and hard knocking on the doors grew harder and gaining on intensity by two guard dogs, attempting to break their way in.

"Sorry kid." Wolverine however grumbled under his breath, still feeling a little drowsy. "Need a time ta heal. Cause I am feelin' like playin' mind games with Emma Frost and loosin' on th' entire crate."

"Logan!" Spike once again jerked out in a tone high with a plea, but when hearing the doors already crackling a little bit by Diamond Dogs persistent struggle to bust their way in and knowing that his friends were counting on him with Logan being their only hope, Spike exhaled yet with a determined look. "Alright. I will buy you some time. But better make it snappy."

Spike panted his way back to the door, supporting and holding it with all strength he could muster. "I am sorry! We are closed! You must come tomorrow!" Spike humorously called off, doing his best to hold the door from guard dogs ever intensifying charges and slamming, but for his own dismay it was almost impossible or rather insane effort from him to struggle against Diamond Dog guards brute strength, both mutts being ten times bigger and stronger than a one puny dragon.

The door by the way along with a wooden like brake that was blocking it started crackling by so many hard impacts that were sustaining from the mutts, threatening not to last any longer. And furthermore, Spike squeaked as the guards started stabbing the door from behind with their spears and even managing to pierce it with its diamond like tips.

Meanwhile Logan lying on the ground was still trying to recuperate and forcing himself to stand up. Yet, gruff pony could feel that a fatigue and pain that coursed through his body was slowly yet steadily fading away, with his strength as well as fighting spirit gradually returning. His healing factor was doing his work.

"Hey Logan!" Spike blurted out frantically and still holding the door that by the way were about to crack every minute. "Not that was bored, but I really wouldn't deny a little help right now!" But unfortunately, yet another series of hard knocks echoed from behind, with the doors shaking and the wooden brake crackling, as the Diamond Dogs finally with a fierce barking and growling managed to break their way through into the dungeon and literally smashing the door on pieces and wooden chips flying around.

The force of the impact however sent Spike flying and he landed several meters away, hitting the ground hard with a grunting. Young dragon immediately tried to force his way back into his legs, but sadly and for his horror finding himself cornered by the guard dogs towering over him, having a fierce and angry expressions under their helmets and having their spears centred just several inches away from dragons nose, growling menacingly. Spike felt his heart beating wildly within his chest, beads of sweet forming on his scaly face and his breathing growing swallow every second, finding himself pinned down and being on the Diamond Dogs mercy.

"Grrr! We are gonna make boots out of you, scaly!" One of the guard snarled through his gritted fangs before he along with his college simultaneously and coldly rising their pole armed weapons, their diamond razor sharp tips flashing by their sharpness, threatening and ready to impale their victim.

"NO!" Spike yelled out frightened, throwing his arms defensively against his face, yet baby dragon closed his eyes like he would accept his fate and ready to have his very short life behind. But suddenly and though having his eyes closed, Spike could yet hear a very well familiar "SNIKT!" and clinking like sound, which sounded like two swords crossing their paths in the duel.

Right then, Spike dared to open one eye carefully, before widening them and gasping in awe by seeing Diamond Dogs spears being trapped within Wolverines crossed adamantium claws. The X-Men who already managed to fully heal and recuperate and seeing his little dragon friend in peril, the gruff stallion unleashed his lethal razor sharp blades from his hooves, stepping forward and blocking the Diamond Dogs weapons with them.

"I am gonna make rugs from yers stinkin' furs in front of fireplace of ya." Logan growled menacingly, his ears lying down on his head and his eyes being, that by the way were yet once again morphed into a shades of black, literally shining with an untamed ferocity and sheer hatred, sending a chills into Diamond Dogs guards spines.

Yet, Wolverines expression surprisingly softened a little bit with his eyes morphing back into his original blue ones and glancing upon Spike, giving his scaly lizard like friend a reassuring wink and grinning smugly on him, before however returning his attention back to mutts. "Alright bubs. Where were we?" Wolverine grinned maliciously, still holding the guard dogs spears within his claws cross like trap and wrestling against mutts brute strength with his very own savage might and his steel like muscles tightening.

Logan then sharply shook both of his hooves and cutting the Diamond Dogs spears in two with his claws in an X like fashion like carrots. The mutts could only stare at their sliced spears in both shock and horror, also with sounds of low frightened whimpers echoing from their throats.

However, not giving their enemies time to recuperate, Wolverine sheathed his claws back into his hooves, his healing factor mending the wounds instantaneously and delivering a sharp right hook across one guard dogs face, followed by left hook right into second mutts snout with enough force, his very own hard hooves and an addition of his adamantium skeleton to knock both giant bulky bulldogs out.

"Oh, that felt so good. I have really needed that." Logan grinned smugly, crackling both of his hooves as he watched two mutts lying down on the each other on the ground in a dazzled state, grunting painfully, being evidently more than happy and satisfied with his deed being all done, while Spike closed his gap between himself and the mutant, having a warm smile on his face.

"Thanks kid. I really owe ya one." Wolverine grinned at young dragon standing by his side.

"Don't mention it, Logan." Spike simply replied and waving his arm, before however a realization hit his mind like a brick, by recalling the current events and his tone growing more serious. "But right now, I really need your help. I mean….We all do. Peter, Twilight and the others have been captured by Grogar and there is no telling what is he going to do to them." Spike explained, yet his voice turned out to resemble rather pleading with a hint of concern. "Look, I don't know what is your deal or that little outburst that you demonstrated back at Canterlot. But right now, our friends are in a grave danger and they all need our help. Well? Are you with us or not?"

Listening his scaly little friends pleas and realizing his friends being in danger, a spark of determination and willingness sparked in Logan eyes. "Kid….I have never wished ta be th' part Parkers trouble and this whole mess." Logans attitude suddenly softened a little bit. "But right now….I am in it and I will put everythin' I kin ta git through."

"Oh right! I knew you were one of us." Spike cheerfully exclaimed about Logan decision and also being satisfied with his own efforts and hard work eventually paying off.

"Come kid. Its time ta slice and dice." Wolverine spoke off decisively as he and Spike galloped/sprinted their way out of the dungeon to rescue their friends, leaving still dazzled Diamond Dogs guards behind.

 _To be continued…._


	24. Chapter 23 - Assemble! Part IV

**Chapter 23: Assemble! Part IV**

Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Spitfire, Black Cat and Wolverine reappeared in a flash of light somewhere in the middle what appeared to be a wide desolated wasteland, far away from the Crystal Mountains and somewhere way far on the West side of Equestria. Yet at least they were on the right place alright, at least as Luna depicted the Tambelon being there somewhere or teleporting the Avengers by the right direction alright.

"Man, that's so unnervin'." Logan grumbled somewhat unpleasantly, feeling quite weird after re-appearing in a flash of light via teleportation from one place to another and somewhat feeling "whole" again, evidently not being quite familiar or used to that magic and teleporting kind of stuff and dully starring on its changed surroundings.

There were though numerous times and occasions when the gruff stallion had to choose quick or improvised way via teleportation, usually with and aid of his X-Men teammate and best friend Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner via displacing themselves through so called Brimstone Dimension. However, there were some side effects of its ability, like weakening the passengers, feeling uncomfortable if teleported accidently or even the risk of injuring during the long-distance teleportation via re-appearing.

Nevertheless, despite not being weakened or hurt by this kind of teleportation via use of magic, it still felt somehow unpleasant and weird for an outsider from another world like Logan, despite already having some experiences from the past.

"Its not as weird as it looks like, Logan." Spider-Mane tried to comfort yet frankly sympathizing with gruff stallions annoyment. "Being decomposed into molecules and traveling within time and space in a hyper speed via teleportation isn't that bad. It only tickles a little bit maybe. However, the worst part is being teleported over half of world without giving a warning or without the least expecting it." Peter grumbled and giving Luna a provocative look. _"And boy, isn't this even happening to me on purpose.."_

"Hey. I could easily teleport without or just loosing you guys up on the half of way. Saving you trouble." Moon goddess quirked sarcastically with a provocative smirk, showing that ironclad maidens sense of humour was getting better and better, quite for Peters awe.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We could take a taxi ride for a compensation." The wallcrawler quipped back and waving his hoof dismissively, while Wolverine merely grunted in response.

"Princess Luna. Are you sure this is a right place?" Twilight asked addressing the guardian of the night, as she looked around checking her surroundings cautiously, yet not being able to see anything peculiar only dry and desolated area of the wasteland posed by rocks.

"I am positive." Luna replied a little cautiously while scanning the desolated surrounding. "There is a dark magic energy all around the area. And by recalling correctly from my previous night sentry, the Tambelon should be here somewhere. We just need to check the area out."

"Eghm, guys? Would this maybe be more than sufficient enough?" Spike who was perking out from the edge of the nearby hill spoke offwith a strange mix of sarcasm yet apprehension. He almost looked like he would have seen a ghost or something. Concerned about their baby dragon friends remark and attitude, the heroes carefully crawled on the hill, perking out over its edge and their eyes widened and gasping in awe what they just saw.

Right in front of them, several yards away from their position stood Tambelon. A dark and demonic like kingdom, shrouded in a dark violet fog that more likely looked like it would be created and build on a living nightmare, coming right from the depths of netherworld itself. The kingdom was bounded by a wide and deep ditch that Grogar commanded his Diamond Dogs servants to dig and it was evident that mutts did a very good job. Various deformed towers and sharpened edges like architecture were decorating the kingdom, and filled with bells of various size and decoration. That, was indeed Grogars very own kingdom and domain alright, that he had fully under his control, therefore it is said it was born from his evil will.

"Chrm. Sure its big enough. But just look at th' location." Logan huffed sarcastically in a humorous way, though his fellow Avengers didn't seem to quite get it, not still being familiar with gruff stallions dry sense of humour.

"The Castle Doom looks like way more like a summer residence for vacation." Felicia scoffed in quite a disappointed like manner, evidently not being too much impressed by Tambelons grotesque architecture and brushing a strand of her mane behind her ear.

"Don't you guys think that Grogy is maybe compensating for something?" Peter quipped and chuckling humorously, yet his chuckle steadily tuned down by his friend looking at him both dumbfounded and exasperated, also not quite getting the point of knights joke.

"Cut it out, guys. We came here for a reason." Twilight scolded her quipping friends and gently yet energetically bumping her husbands shoulder, yet trying to keep her voice low and taking a proper and careful look on a demonic like designed structure, as young princess could also spot several Diamond Dogs guards patrolling on the walls. "Mmm. Judging from its strong walls, being separated by that pitch and the Diamond Dogs, the Tambelon must be very well guarded."

"Agree, Twilight." Luna whispered, agreeing with younger alicorns statement yet also her royal blue gaze forming into a frown. "And with Grogars own dark magic surrounding that place, there is no telling what else awaits behind its walls."

However, Spider-Mane suddenly came up with an idea. "Then how about we better take a more proper look on things from a different angle. From the air." Peter smugly stated, pointing his head up to the night sky before glancing upon captain of Wonderbolts challengingly, delivering something like a hint of precise emphasis. "Spitfire."

"Got it, Pete." Spitfire smirked deviously, quickly getting the point andaccepting the task without second thoughts, fixing her signature googles over her eyes and preparing to take off. "I will make a proper survey and then inform you back. With my pegasus naturally enhanced eyesight, it should be piece of cake."

The otherpony though looked at each other questioningly, considering Peters suggestion and Spitfires own willingness, yet they all eventually approved by nodding simultaneously with honest smiles, seeing no harm in that at all and knowing that if their pegasus teammate and friend wanted to help, they just simply had no right to discourage her, but supporting her instead.

Besides, during the blizzard in the Crystal Mountains, Spitfire really showed herself to be a valuable and reliable ally, helping the Avengers get through the blizzard and showing them a right direction to the castle ruins. And now, she was more than willing to aid a helpful hoof and her wings again to help her teammates. The Avengers could do nothing than just appreciate Wonderbolt captains effort.

"Remember, Fiery." Logan surprisingly spoke off, earning pegasus attention, yet blinking on the night sky with some clouds on it. "Ya better keep a low profile as ya kin. Fly from cloud ta cloud swift and cautiously. And…Better stick against th' wind so th' mutts couldn't smell ya."

"Thanks, Logan. It…It means a lot." Spitfire thanked for Logans honest advice, not knowing what kind of words to find with quite a bewildered gaze under her googles. It was maybe quick and simple, yet bearing lots of sense and meaning a lot. Wolverine, however merely grunted by response yet giving a mare a faint yet honest smile.

"Alright guys, I am flying." Spitfire sprung her wings and sharing an affirmative nod with others before soaring up into the air with a warping like speed.

"So, what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Spike dully asked as he along with his friends watched Spitfire flying towards Tambelon, knowing that so far there wasn't quite much what the Avengers could do, only waiting for her pegasus flying teammate to return from her patrol.

"Meanwhile…" Spider-Mane stated somewhat nonchalantly and taking Grogars receiver like device that he brought along from the castle ruins, using his ability to adhere in any surface to stick his hoof to the cover from behind and opening it. "I am going to tune up this baby."

"What exactly do you plan to do with that receiver anyway, Peter?" Twilight meekly asked, yet her royal violet irises gleaming with an undeniable curiosity and edging closer to her husband, taking a closer look inside the machine and seeing a wide array of wires and circuits that were more tangled up than plate with spaghetti.

"I have been thinking…Maybe I could redirect the circuitry and switch the polarity of is frequency waves effect. Therefore, I could turn this receiver into something like a sonic weapon. Literally." Peter stated somewhat smugly with surprisingly mischievous intentions in his mind.

"A sonic weapon, Spider?" Felicia surprisingly blurted out, yet scoffing bemused. "How original."

"How much time do you need, Peter?" Luna asked and edging closer and despite her stoic expression, the princess couldn't supress an awe in her eyes about masked stallions unusual yet very promising idea.

"I shall be finished in a jippy, Luna. You would be surprised what I can do with a toaster and iron for linen for such a short period of time."Peter playfully replied as he started digging in the wires, but soon and quite for his dismay he found out that the circuitry was quite different and the one that Peter wasn't quite familiar with and unfortunately getting shocked from a little short circuit, yelping painfully like a baby. "Well…make that two jipps." Peter sheepishly chuckled embarrassed while rubbing his slightly searedhoof with another.

"Just keep yerself occupied, Parker." Logan noted sarcastically, prompting his ever-talkative annoying partner to keep himself occupied while the others could come up with plan.

* * *

Back in Canterlot Castle, respectively still in the archive room, however Princess Celestia along with Cadance and Chrysalis were gathered around the mysterious glowing red orb, still being fixed on a metal stand, yet still trying to find out or figure out its true nature with an aid and assistance of Jarvis, the princesses and changeling queen were hoping that highly advanced computer program might finally have some answers.

"What is your status, Jarvis?" Princess Celestia asked, her voice remaining even as ever, yet also bearing a small hint of uncertainty.

" _ **I still cant figure out the exact purpose of that receiver, Princess Celestia."**_ Jarvis stated with its digitalized stoic voice, yet there was a loading like icon, steadily blinking and fading in a circle, meaning that there was updates going on. _**"But I am making a final analysis. It should be finished within a minute**_ _."_

"I cant believe this happened." Chrysalis exhaled, trotting in circle thoughtfully as both Celestia and Cadance already filled the Changeling Queen in about the current events. "So many thing happened within one night. This is very unfortunate. I just…hope that Peter and the otherpony are doing alright and that Logan will be find soon enough."

"Everything will be alright, Chrysalis. I have a faith in Twilight and Peter as well as in auntie Luna, Spike, Sunset, Hardy and Spitfire. And my husband and other guards are also doing their best to find Logan." Cadance tried to soothe Chrysalis, but unfortunately the Princess of Love also slowly started getting worried too. "It has been nearly an hour, though. They should be back by now."

Cadance attempted to say something more, but unfortunately she didn't got a chance as Jarvis screen started beeping, attracting the mares attention. _**"There, Princess Celestia. The analysis is complete. I got the results."**_ Jarvis declared, his digitalized voice sounding promising.

"And?" Princess Celestia asked, her brow furrowing in curiosity, wondering what Jarvis had to say, though strangely and out somewhat justified reasons, a snow white alicorn had bad feelings about this all as she sixed her royal violet gaze to an orb like receiver.

" _ **That receiver or orb as you put it, is actually some sort of relay of a primitive, yet very sophisticated design."**_ Jarvis explained.

"A relay?" Celestia, Cadance and Chrysalis all exhaled simultaneously in awe, astonished by Jarvis professional explanation about the orb like receiver.

" _ **Yes."**_ Jarvis simply and calmly replied yet continuing in his explanation. _**"Normally, the relay has two separate circuits or coils, in which current in one coil controls a much larger or higher voltage current in the other coils. Relays actually works or acts something like switches and are often used in an engine or motor startup applications."**_

"A switch?" Cadance blurted out incoherently and confused by the mention, before a good question sparkled in pink alicorns mind. "Hold on. If you say that that gem like orb is actually a "relay" as you put and acting like a switch…To what exactly?"

" _ **I am still not quite sure ladies."**_ Jarvis replied without losing his cool before going on. _ **"But my sensors also indicated something else about that receiver."**_

"What is it, Jarvis?" Princess Celestia asked, yet like she would started somehow regretting her question, the receiver/relay as Jarvis put it like orb suddenly started repeatedly pulsing with a bright-red glow and all by itself levitating into the air from its metal stand.

"Wha-What is happening, auntie?" Cadance asked with an uncertain tone, edging closer to her adoptive aunt as she watched the glowing orb questioningly.

"Chrm…" Chrysalis murmured apprehensively as her own deformed horn started slightly pulsing with green magical aura. "I can sense a dark energy waves of a very high frequency emitting from that thing. I have very bad feelings about this."

" _ **You are apparently correct, Miss Chrysalis. The relay is starting to emit other radio waves of a surprisingly high frequencies, yet however these are quite different. Their frequency, or as you put it "dark energy", is more compatible with long-range signals, prompting it for startup from an unknown, yet very distant source of the disturbance. According to my calculations, it will become active within a minute."**_ Jarvis explained.

Hearing artificial intelligence programs testimony and watching the orb with an apprehensive and suspicious look, Celetias brow slightly formed into a scowl, her royal violet eyes gleaming with seriousness and determination, lacking her usual softness. "Chrm…Perhaps Lunas suggestion about destroying that things has been justifying all along. We have to rid of it immediately. Before its too late."

However, without anypony could react, suddenly the entrance door literally shut open with a loud breaking sound and in the instance Sunset Shimmer burst her way into the room in a gallop. "Princess Celestia! Stay away from that thing!" The unicorn mare shrieked on top of her lungs in quite a desperate attempt to keep her former mentor away from a small yet devilish device.

"Sunset?!" Celetia blurted out and nearly jumping off fright with here wings perking up by seeing her former apprentice in such an outraged/excited state. Yet, the ruler of Equestria felt that something was terribly wrong. "Wait! What is going on?!"

But unfortunately, and without nopony expecting that, the orb suddenly started pulsing with an intense dark magic aura, its signature even matched or being compactable to that of Grogars himself, finally revealing tis true dark purpose. The orb then released a massive dark energy beam in a form of lightning that blasted Princess Celestias horn, somehow managing to short circuit her magic or what and sending a tremor of pain right through Sun Goddess cranium. Celestia shrieked aloud painfully as dark magic energy engulfed her entire frame and in the instance, the alicorn disappeared within a flash of light. The dark magic however that was engulfing the orb, as fast as it started glowing, the same way its glow faded, the receiver like rob fell down and colliding with ground.

"Auntie!" Cadance on the contrary literally shrieked of fright be watching her aunt disappearing, while Chrysalis was so stunned what had just transpired that she didn't managed a word, just standing on the place like stump slack jawed.

"Oh no!" Sunset jelled out in horror, her ocean blue eyes being as wide as saucers, as she trotted her way right to Cadance and Chrysalis.

"Sunset!" Cadance blurted out, her voice strained and filled with both concern and an "What has just happened?! What is going on? And where are the others?" Princess of Love literally bombarded the fiery maned unicorn with questions, a fear for her aunt evident in her voice.

Sunset, not knowing what to say, yet it was evident that much like Goddess of Love, the unicorn was worried about Celestias wellbeing as well and mentally scolding herself that she couldn't do anything to hold or at least trying to save her former mentor. But she eventually managed to tune those disturbing thoughts away a little bit, knowing that it wouldn't help anyway. There was no time for self-pity and that time required actions.

"I have no time to explain, Cadance! But I assure you and promise to my heart and honor that we will do everything what is in our power to bring Princess Celestia back." Sunset swore on both her heart and spirit in a holiness like way and maintaining a confident and determined composure, before her horn started glowing again with her magic. "I am out of here." And in the instance, the mare once again disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sunset Shimmer! Wait!" Chrysalis jerked out, trying to hold her in the process in an attempt to learn more, but it was for naught as Sunset had already been long gone. Despite being concerned and not quite understanding what was going on, Changeling Queen just tried to recuperate herself enough so she could at least comfort Cadance, placing her hoof over pink alicorns shoulder, soothing it gently.

"Oh Great Creator. Help us." Chrysalis inwardly begged stars for help, concerned for her fellow rulers as well as the otherpony safety.

* * *

"There. It is all done." Spider-Mane declared in a festive like mannerand closing the cover of the receiver. "This baby is all tuned up and ready to roll."

"Really?" Spike exhaled, edging closer to the receiver and once again, out of his youthful curiosity baby dragonextended his arm to reach the device, but before he could touch it, Twilight swiftly swapped his arm with her hoof and giving her number one assistant a scolding glare as Spike chuckled nervously.

"Well done, Peter." Twilight though playfully patted her knight on the shoulder, yet young alicorn was still wondering. "Well…How does it work?"

"Well…" Peter started thoughtfully. "By reversing its transmitter polarity, the effect of the frequency waves should be doubled and much more potent beyond its natural capacities. Therefore it should emit a sound waves with a frequency strong enough to shatter glass and cause the marble to crack. Literally." Young stallion nonchalantly explained, being more than satisfied with his work.

"Lets just say I am impressed with your resourcefulness my friend. But…What exactly do you intent to use that for?" Luna asked, staring at the upgraded receiver curiously.

"Its me." Peter dully replied, shrugging his shoulders, yet his voice sounding very promising nonetheless. "To really knock Old Grogys nerves, tame some armoured mutts or…By an unfortunate accident break one mirror that is supposed to see virtually everything and furthermore causing Goatie to have seven years of misfortune."

"I thought that was my job." Felicia scoffed, connecting to her former genuine ability to manipulate the probability field and causing the "bad luck" to others. Yet and luckily that ability was though removed by Doctor Strange long ago."Oh well. At least that thingie may save me trouble then."

"If ya guys let me, I could just knock th'Hornheads nerves with these." Logan declared, grinning maliciously with his sharpened canine exposed from his mouth and letting his adamantium claws out from his hoof. The X-Men, already having a very bad experience with Grogar, not to mention his mutts minions snatching, torturing and trying to brainwash him, obviously and just like his teammates developed a grudge against Grogar. And right then, Wolverine wouldn't be pleased with nothing more than giving Grogar a piece of his mind.

"Take it easy, tiger." Spider-Mane rose his hoof, trying to moderate his gruff friend. "You will get your chance to bust some skulls, eventually. Just, try not to be too rough. By the way, they are Equestrians after all." Peter humorously noted, yet his comment was quite sensible by Grogar and Diamond Dogs living in Equestria along with ponies.

"I just know how to behave, bub." Logan smirked deviously and sheathing his claws back into his hoof.

"Yeah. And that's what sometimes bothers me." Peter murmured sheepishly with his brow twitching, still not quite being thrilled with his gruff partners ways of dealing with problems.

While Spiderman was originally a selfless hero, willing to help whenever he could, Wolverine on the other hand was rather a gruff anti-hero, who had rather a bad habit to deliver a first punch and then asking. Yet nonetheless, in some exceptional situations, Logans methods, though being rough, yet proved to be effective, also with Spiderman usually managing to keep the gruff man at bay, preventing him from going a little too far.

"Hey look guys. Spitfire is back." Spike suddenly exhaled by pointing his claw up to the sky and indeed seeing Spitfire returning from her survey, spreading her wings by using them as an air breaks and gracefully landing back on the ground.

"So, how did that go, Spitfire?" Twilight aske Spitfire coolly, expecting a report from her.

"To be honest guys….I am asking myself if it is an empire or rather a near-impenetrable fortress. And as you Sparkle pointed out before, its heavily guarded by Diamond Dogs on practically each corner, the walls are strong and tall and its separated by a deep ditch with sharpened wooden stakes at the bottom. It is not gonna be easy to get in there." Spitfire explained casually, yet her brow twitched involuntarily and her expression rather filled with scepticism.

Twilight shared a questionable glance with her husband and Princess Luna, but before they could consider the situation any further and without nopony expecting it, a flash of light erupted several yards away as Sunset Shimmer materialized into existence and galloping her way to her friends.

"Guys! Guys! Trouble! Big time!" The red and blond maned unicorn screamed on top of her lungs as she eventually reached her friends and gasping for breath frantically. She more likely looked like she would see a ghostor something terrible happened, evident by her shallow breathing. Which by the way wasn't too far from truth.

"Sunset!" Peter and Twilight both jerked out simultaneously and rushing to Sunsets side, a concern and uncertainty evident in their voices. Yet and much for pair dismay, a terrible realization associated with their minds and bringing dark thoughts about what was that all about.

"Wow! Easy there, Red." Wolverine suddenly step forward as well, placing his hoof over Sunsets shoulder, smoothing it gently and maintaining an eye contact with her."Whut happened?" Gruff stallions voice despite still rough sounded surprisingly soft, which was very unusual for someone that tough, prompting Sunset to calm her upset mind down a little bit so she could explain.

"Princess Celestia! She has disappeared!" Sunset was ranting and though her breathing swallow and worrying for her former mentors safety, yet the mare managed to tune her voice down a little bit by taking a couple of deep breaths between each word.

"WHAT?!" The Avengers all blurted out simultaneously by hearing a terribly news. Logan, though trying to keep his emotions at check and his expression remaining hardened and humourless as ever, out of instincts, the gruff stallion just couldn't deny or hide a hint of concern that plagued his mind.

"Princess Celestia!" Peter, Twilight and Spike jerked out of fright as their worst fears unfortunately came true.

"Sister!" Luna gasped in shock, with every blood within her veins stiffening, her breathing growing swallow and her face though having a dark blue fur nearly turning pale by an obvious worry for her older sisters wellbeing.

"Disappeared? How by the stars?" Spitfire stammered incoherently, yet a tough mare tried to recuperate a little bit to get a more proper look on the situation.

"It has been that orb receiver. It must have arguably teleport Princess Celestia right into Tambelon. Exactly as Grogar has been planning all along." Sunset explained, yet her heart was still beating wildly, yet Sunset did her best to keep it together.

It all started to make a sense now. It all was Grogars plan from beginning. Learning about Peters and Twilights plan about assembling the Avengers team. Taking Diamond Dogs to sabotage their attempt to teleport Wolverine into Equestria via jamming device, with Rover planting an orb receiver into Logans jacket, involuntarily and unbeknown smuggling it into Canterlot. Wolverine being captured by Diamond Dogs and Grogar then setting a trap of Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna and the Avengers in the old castle ruins in the middle of Crystal Mountains, so he could capture them and along with Logan brainwashing them, so they could then serve only to him. And on top of that, Princess Celestia disappeared via teleportation who knows where by the strange orb receiver. However, there was no doubt that Grogar was the one behind that, and furthermoresmugly and arrogantlymentioning his very own plans with Ruler of Equestria in Tambelon.

And it was all part of Grogars evil plan from the beginning. Devilish, scheming, sly, yet also proprietary and meticulously prepared and set up. Even the greatest villain masterminds like Kingpin, Dr Doom or Norman Osborn just wouldn't resist to evil ram necromancers devilish charm and sharp scheming mind. However, whatever Grogar planned with Princess Celestia was unfortunately something that Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna and the others didn't want even think about.

"Well, this is really some night." Felicia hissed in a cat like way, a frustration filling her thoughts. Despite her quirky and rather easygoing attitude, the cat burglar just couldn't deny an evident concern for Celestias safety, just like the rest of her teammates had.

"Grogar!" Twilight hissed menacingly through her teeth gritting and shifting her gaze to Tambelon, glaring at it like a basilisk.

"Oh, there will be no place on Equestria for Grogar to hide from my wraith if he dares to twist only a single hair on my sister mane." Luna snarled, her teeth gritting to the core as well and her glare literally resembling daggers, cursing and having threatening thoughts coursing through her mind, to send Grogar right to the moon or into the darkest and deepest pits of Tartarus if he would hurt her sister. The monster like that would nothing but deserve such a fate.

"Don't worry Luna. We will rescue Celestia. But we have to think that through. Coming up with a plan." Peter edged closer to his best friend and patting his hoof on Lunas shoulder in an attempt to comfort her and then sharing a reassuring glance with his wife, giving her an honest smile through his mask, which seemed to help her trepidation a little bit.

"Well then. What is the plan, princess?" Felicia addressed Twilight provocatively, yet surprisingly expecting further instructions with an utmost seriousness.

"We don't have much choice than face Grogar and his Diamond Dogs minions head on, even if the odds are not quite in our favour. Princess Celestias life depends on it." Twilight spoke off though a little hesitantly, yet her violet irises gleaming with determination. She didn't want to expose her friends the risk, but unfortunately right then, it was all about Princess Celestia, Twilights former mentor that she above all respected yet also being something like a mother figure to her was in a grave danger. And the Avengers had to set her free no matter what. The fate of the Equestria also depended on it.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle." Spitfire step forward, giving the young princess strict yet the most determined look she could muster. "If you intent to save Princess Celestia by facing Grogar, I am with you and ready to put my own life into risk in order to ensure our beloved rulers safety."

Seeing an intense willingness literally blazing in Spitfires dark-orange eyes, Twilight shared a glance with Sunset, Black Cat, Spike, who merely nodded in agreement, like they would all empathized with captain of Wonderbolts declaration, though Logan on the other hoof grunted in response, yet just like his teammates showing a fierce determination and willing to help his friends nonetheless, which very impressed Twilight, giving her gruff yet honest friend a warm smile.

Twilight then finally glanced upon her husband and Luna who couldn't react any differently, nodding in process, though Lunas eyes gleamed by white glow, iron-clad maiden showing her determination and willingness to save her sister on the fullest, yet her eyes eventually returning into her ocean blue colour and the alicorn managed an honest smile.

"So what are we waiting for? Invitations?" Spike declared somewhat impatiently.

"I git my invitations right here." Wolverine sarcastically stated, grinning mischievously and letting his adamantium claws out from both of his hooves. "There is enough fer everyone."

"Guys. Wait." Spider-Mane suddenly spoke with his eyes gleaming like he got some sort of good idea, which by the way wasn't far from truth, earning everyponys unintended attention. "As much as I like making an entrance, especially when they the least expect it, as well as willing to rescue Princess Celestia as much as you Twi and Luna, we just cannot get over the walls and say: "Hey there Grogy, here are The Harmony Avengers, the Equestrias mightiest heroes. So give us Princess Celestia and no one gets hurt!"" Peter rambled on, oblivious to embarrassed gazed his teammates bore, before though tuning into his more serious and considering side and glancing upon Twilight and Luna. "The last time when we fought Grogar, he mopped the floor with us. Literally. So this time, we need to think this through."

"What do you propose then, Peter?" Twilight asked casually, knowing that her husband had a point about the matters at hooves. To beat Grogar, The Avengers needed be rather smarter than stronger. Assembled they were strong and fight as one.

"Do you actually have a plan how to get in?" Lunas voice sounded hopefully, hoping the Knight of Equestria had some sort of plan

"Sure." Peter dully proclaimed, shrugging his shoulders, yet more for his teammates dismay grinning smugly. However, some of them like Twilight, Luna or Wolverine started having a feeling that whatever was on Peters mind, they would maybe regret it. "We will simply give ourselves to Grogar."

By hearing masked stallions blunt and rather crude response, which by the way sound more like an acknowledging the defeat and their worries fulfilled, The Avengers found themselves starring at their knight with disbelief, some of them slack jawed and rather in a very exasperatedway.

"Terrific, bub." Logan huffed exasperatedly with also a load of sarcasm in his gruff voice and slapping his hoof over his face. "Always over yer head. And th' others gotta puttin' up with yer babbling. Why ain't we serve him th' entire word on the place right in front of his nose?"

Peter however winked his eye reassuringly to his friends, grinning playfully and putting his mask on his face. "Trust me, guys. We will do it this way..."

* * *

Princess Celestia groaned as her senses were steadily returning, waking up from her sudden and rather involuntary slumber. She slowly opened his deep blue eyes, yet his vision spun, blurring further, struggling to make itself clear as her mind tried to take in what by the stars ever transpired.

The last the thing that she recoiled being the orb receiver pulsing with a dark magic, that in the instance released an energy beam blasting Princess Celestias horn. Then following by an intense tremor of pain generating through Sun Goddess cranium before everything in front of her eyes went blank, yet white royal alicorn could feel and recognize an effect of a teleportation spell yet of on an unprecedent range and definitely of dark magic origins.

Yet, what was also quite disturbing, the royal alicorn found it somewhat difficult to or rather unable to move at all, feeling herself to be restrained or something and furthermore and much for Celestrias dismay not being able to feel or using her magic, like something would be blocking via some powerful spell.

"Mmrrrm….What? What has just happened?" Celestia grumbled under her breath yet still with some slight pain aching in her cranium, blinking her eyes several eyes to adjust them much better as he was actually finding herself. However, and though still a little confused about where she was finding herself and about the events that just occurred, Celestias royal violet irises widened like saucers and gawping with nearly all air leaving her lungs, by seeing Grogar, an enormous evil ram necromancer with his trademark devilish expression, standing right just several meters away from Rulers of Equestria position, grinning maliciously and having his evil red eyes fixed right on her.

However and more for her awe, right then Princess Celestia also saw Catrina, an elegant Feline Witch clad in her red robe standing loyally by Grogars side and just like her partner in crime having her emerald green cat eyes pointed right on alicorn princess like a predator ready to lunge on his prey with also an devious smirk, revealing her sharp canines.

"Welcome, Princess Celestia."Grogar declared, strangely addressing Princess Celestia with respect and a gentleman like manner, though his voice was also loaded with ridicule, indifference and sarcasm with his devilish grin intact.

"Grogar." Celestia hissed venomously through her teeth and her eyes forming into a scowl before cautiously looking around to analyse where exactly they were.

It appeared to be a large laboratory room, filled with an enormous Armillary Sphere in the middle of the room, having a control panel with various ladders, a big library containing hundreds of magic books, a working table with various alchemical tools and ingredients, a big wooden book stand holding an open magical book. There was no doubt that exactly dark arts were performed in there, as the dark magical energies could be felt all over the room.

Right then and just like she suspected, Celestia was finding herself restrained on a bed in a vertical like position by Grogars dark magic chains, wrapping mares hooves, neck and her horn, therefore preventing her using her magic.

Yet, she was placed in the middle of a metal base like circle with three enormous stone pillars, which obviously appeared to be obelisks holding an unbound magic power and having a strange symbol like markings carved in. Yet, the obelisks, just like Grogar neurotronic brain drainer sphere were bind by two pairs of black metal like belts, that were decorated by small light grey medallions and having a strange antenna like receivers/electrodes. They were arguably acting like some sort of alternate power generators of sorts.

However, upside right above Celestias position there was a large metal holder and like the obelisks being posed by small antenna like electrodes, connecting all three obelisk like generators with a big wire like tubes into a triable like formation and holding yet another large obelisk, carved with the same magic marking and having two big electrode towers implanted in it, which obviously acted as a power conductor.

And on top of that, there was a big cable connected to the obelisk conductor, connecting the other end with something that resembled a fish ball like storage tube with other two pair of electrodes, fixed on a metal holder.

Underline and added, it looked like some sort of a bizarre, primitive yet sophisticatedly constructed machine of an uncanny masterpiece with a combination of both magic and technology collide, that would do even the greatest scientific minds on Earth like Tony Stark or Reed Richards proud with all this magic stuff above all. There was also a small control panel nearby with several buttons and three main handles in order to operate it.

However, whatever the true purpose of that masterpiece was, it still needed to be revealed, but when it came to Grogar, it could mean only trouble, which should soon and unfortunately show and turn to be a truth.

"As you have already found out and it showed itself, that gem receiver relay that Catrina created, worked as a charm, successfully teleporting you from Canterlot right here, into Tambelon. Just like that jamming device that disturbed that Dimensional Dilation Accelerator of yours and the another receiver that I used to hoodwink the Avengers about the dark magic disturbance in the Crystal Mountains. Catrina has been very careful by constructing those things." Grogar chuckled smugly and complacently testifying, flattering himself about his own dark intentions and sharing a brief yet somewhat respectful glance.

"So you are behind this whole disturbance, Grogar." Princess Celestia huffed, her scowl deepening further before scoffing in a very un-lady like way, which was quite out of character from someone like Princess Celestia herself. "Chm. Why am I not surprised at all?" Though right then, the goddess fixed her eyes on the Catrina, eying the Feline Witch cautiously yet wondering.

"Oh. Where are my manners, You Highness. I have forgotten to introduce myself. Catrina the name." Catrina introduced herself, placing her right paw over her chest and bowing her head slightly in respect, well she even at least had some for Ruler of Equestria. "I have heard so much about you as ruler of Equestria. And I do also believe that you have heard something about me as well?"

"Catrina…?" Princess Celestria murmured thoughtfully by hearing the name before an unpleasant realization struck the alicons mind and her scowl resurfacing and turning into a glare. "SureI have heard about you. And unfortunately your reputation doesn't mean anything good about you. Not to mention for those innocent ponies that you once enslaved and forcing them to make that Witchweed potion for yourself." The mare scoffed and expressing quite negative thoughts about anthropomorphic cat sorceress.

"Is that so? I had had no idea that my reputation precedes me so much." Catrina merely chuckled indifferently, being evidently amused by Celestias response.

Celestia turned her stern gaze to Grogar, a rising frustration as well as anger sparkling in her royal violet irises. "There is no excuse for what you have done and wanting to do, Grogar. Threatening the entire Equestria, putting our friend Logan into peril, making fun from the Avengers and my sister and now even daring to kidnap me in a wicked and cowardly like way. You will not get away with this."

Despite being irritated by royal alicorns harsh scolds and small wrinkles forming on his forehead, Grogar eventually managed to keep his cool and instead managing a smug chuckle. "As much as I like a sweet flattering about my evil charm and plans, but unfortunately, I got an important business with you, Your Highness."

"What is it you want from me Grogar?" Celestia coldly asked, eying demonic ram emperor cautiously.

"You see…" Grogar started, yet his malicious grin on his muzzle seemed to deepen even further. "In spite of my very own immense dark magic and magical capabilities, as well as having my own empire back, with an army of loyal and fierce Diamond Dogs and a charming feline sorceress on my side, taking over and ruling the Equestria is still not any simple task to achieve. So….I thought you might help me with that."

Celestias eyes widened, gasping with her mouth agape by hearing those words. However, the Sun Goddess only scoffed in a very un-lady like manner and her glare resurfacing. "I will rather die instead of helping you with your twisted evil plan." Celestia spat, ultimately spitting into Grogars face.

"I have been expecting that." Grogar replied back, yet surprisingly there was not a hind of anger or frustration about Celestias initial rejection of Grogars offer, instead a malicious grin once again took its place on Grogars muzzle. "A very noble from you, but unfortunately it wont make you any good anyway. You will help me whenever you like it or you're your Highness. Lady Catrina. I think it is time to find out what that miraculous machine of yours can do."

Nodding her head in agreementand grinning maliciously, Catrina gracefully walked her way, passing Celestia and ending closer to the control panel of the machine. However, despite her magic not working via Grogars dark magic chains not wanting to give up without a fight, the mare started struggling in protest, bucking herself wildly, gruntingtrying to break herself free from her restrains.

"Now, now. You are only makes things worse for yourself, princess." Catrina smugly grinned with a malicious gleam in her green eyes, while started pressing buttons on the control panel modifying the machine.

"This will not do! Peter, Twilight, Luna and the Avengers will stop you!"Celestia howled while still struggling wrapped on the bed, trying to set herself free, snorting like a wild bronco on the rodeo.

"Ah, The Avengers..." Grogar spoke off in a somewhat disappointed like way yet chuckling mischievously. But before a devilish ram could go on any further with his words, suddenly a loud knocks echoed from behind the main entrance door to the laboratory.

"Who is it?!" Grogar angrily blurted out and swiftly pointing his attention to the door.

In the instance, the door slowly opened with a loud crackling sounds and Rover along with Fido and Spot entered into room. "Lord Grogar." The Diamond Dogs Trio addressed their master with the utmost respect and humble

"Grrr. I really hope for your sake that you have had a very good reason to disturb me during in my great moment. So what is it?" Grogar huffed irritated and not evidently happy that the Diamond Dogs Trio temporarily disturbed evil necromancers great moment that he was looking forward the entire night.

Despite being intimidated by their master monstrous form and devilish demeanour, Rover surprisingly managed a chuckle. "By chance, we have a perfect reason, Master. You might see by yourself. Though you might not gonna believe it." A medium sized bulldog explained with a combination of awe and a slight disbelief and shifting his attention back into the opened entrance to the lab. "Bring them."

However, in the instance a dread silence followed throughout the entire laboratory, Grogar, Catrina and even Celestia gasping in awe with their mouths nearly opening agape by witnessing Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Spitfire, Sunset, Black Cat and Wolverine entering the room with an escort of five guard dogs armed with spears and crossbows. It was almost like expecting Santa Claus in summer. Though, what was quite disturbing were blank and unreadable expressions the heroes bore on their faces, none of them saying a single word and it even looked like they would be absolutely oblivious and not taking in their surroundings. It almost looked like they all would be in some sort of trance or even rather brainwashed or something.

"Peter! Twilight! Luna! What is with you?" Celestia blurted out in disbelief, her voice somehow strained, evident by concern present within it as stared at the Avengers cautiously.

Grogar however eventually recuperated from his sudden awe as a sudden realization struck his evil twisted mind like a brick. "Well...This is something that isn't seen every day." The ram from Hell chuckled maliciously and closing his gap between himself and the heroes before turning his attention back to Celestia. "You see Your Highness, despite being the enemies, I have found the Avengers and especially Wolverines unique abilities having a potential beyond imaginable and that they might be useful to me. So... I managed to brainwash them thanks to my neurotronic braindrainer sphere back in the castle ruins in the Crystal Mountains."

"No..." Princess Celestia gasped in horror with literally all blood stiffening in the mare veins and her breathing growing harsh, sounding like a glass crackling, refusing to believe Grogars words, but unfortunately her own eyes were not deceiving the alicorn, prompting her to rather believe it was true.

"Oh yes." Grogar grinned malevolently, his razor sharp teeth exposing from underneath his lips and taking a prideful and triumphant like position. "The Equestria shall tremble against me and the ponies will soon feel my wraith, with the Avengers out of game and as my loyal servants the entire Equestria shall tremble and the ponies will soon feel my wraith. Irony isn't it? The heroes who were supposed to save the world will eventually by the precursor of its destruction.

"Surprise, Goatee." Spider-Mane suddenly and surprisingly spoke off, swiftly springing to life and like a lightning fast gunslinger from the western spreading both of his hooves and firing two strands of webbing into opposite directions when they both latched on two of the Diamond Dogs Guards chest plates. Peter then leaped into the air and swiftly crossing both of his hooves and pulling the bewildered guard dogs together with his webs together as the mutts collided with each other with their armour clanging, whimpering and knocking them down.

"What the...!?" Rover, Fido and Spot all jerked out in disbelief out of surprise, while Grogar merely gasped in utter shock literally slack jawed, with nearly all air leaving demonic necromancers lungs and all blood stiffening within his body, unable to believe his eyes that were wide as saucers what had just transpired.

In the instance Twilight and Luna, following their Knights example sprung to life as well and fired magical bolts, each of her signature colour from their horn, blasting other two guard dogs away before the mutts had a chance to react. The fifth dog raised his crossbow ready to fire, but before he could press the trigger, Wolverine delivered a vicious double mule kick right into armoured bulldogs head with enough force to leave a hole in the metal helmet and knocking the mutt out.

"Oh yeah!" Logan exclaimed quite excited. "I am finally gettin' ta hang on this body."

"How…." Grogar uncharacteristically and quite out of character muttered in disbelief, yet trying to regain his stoic and confident composure. "How have you managed to overcome my neurotronic brainer sphere? You were supposed to be brainwashed. No creature without an exceptionally strong will power could ever hope to withstand and overcoming it!"

"Could have been. But we are not. If it weren't for our little scaly friend and the furball here." Spider-Mane nonchalantly explained and sharing a playful glance under his lenses with Spike and Logan standing by his side, with Spike just chuckling and crossing his arms nonchalantly while Logan grunted in response.

Though still feeling confused and rather baffled looking, Grogar denied a stern and piercing glare to baby dragon, causing Spike to chuckle nervously as a small chill run across his spine right to tail, causing him to shiver a little, by evil ram necromancers evil malicious look piercing through his soul, yet Twilight placed her hoof over her assistants shoulder and giving him a reassuring look.

It was truth though and the situation along with the events that transpired within one night just couldn't play any batter in Avengers favour, which by the way had been all Peters idea all along. By Grogars planning and seemingly expecting Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset, Spitfire, Black Cat and Wolverine being already all brainwashed by neurotronic braindrainer sphere and by then and also ordering his Diamond Dog Guards to fetch them back into Tambelon when they would fully succumb to the devilish machines effects as his loyal mindless puppets.

Which originally appeared as a fatal misfortune, would eventually turn out to be a great chance for the Avengers in their advantage to sneak their way into Tambelon and saving Princess Celestia from Grogars grasp. And with an aid of Peters Twilight Arms along with his webbing containing a crushed dust of crystals from Canterlotst catacombs containing elements that cancels magic, it just might give the Avengers an edge against Grogar and his vast magical abilities.

So, they just as Peter suggested "gave themselves up" to Grogar. Pretending to be brainwashed and seemingly loosing their minds due to Grogars device, the Avengers simply went in front of Dark Empires walls, managing to fool obviously not to bright Diamond Dog Guards that they were now fully on Grogars side, qullible armoured mutts well let them right in, escorting the ponies and dragon throughout the courtyard right in and further into Grogars main castle, leading them right into the laboratory, unbeknown that their master will soon experience an unpleasant surprise that might condemn his proprietary worked out plan that he was preparing all night to failure.

"No, no, no!" Catrina yelled frustrated with hissing and extending her clawed furry hands. "This hasn't been the part of the plan!"

"Pchm. Who is that coquette?" Felicia scoffed somewhat venomously, her brow twitching quite madly as she watched Catrina with an unreadable and somehow contemptuous look.

"Excuse me!?" Catrinas head shot up, by hearing the insulting statement denied her own emerald cat like glance right into cat burglar, staring into Felicias ocean blue eyes venomously. The two females were staring at each other intensively, never faltering. It looked like an old-fashioned cat fight was about to occur soon.

"Chm. It looks like your plan has just been compromised." Princess Celestria scoffed mockingly as a devious smirk formed on Sun Goddess face, which was rather out of the character for someone so benevolent and king like Celestria herself, yet the mare was more than happy that the Avengers along with her beloved student and younger sister were all right and that the Grogars evil plan may eventually fail.

"Eghm…We….Have been trying to tell you, Lord Grogar. That there will be trouble with that pesky dragon…" Rover bumbled incoherently, addressing his master with a nervous tone, yet soon the Diamond Dogs would realize that he should have better kept his mouth shut up.

"SILENCE!" Grogar shout out angrily with his voice nearly distorted and shaking the walls of the laboratory, prompting his dog servants to better shut their traps for their own good, causing the Rover, Fido and Spot to whimper and trembling involuntarily by their masters wraith.

"Argh! Whatever." Grogar surprisingly chuckled smugly, finally recovering from his shock and regaining his proud and confident composure. "Your little victory means nothing. As you arguably have already learned, the gem receiver relay that your friend Wolverine smuggled worked like a charm and I have homed in the Canterlot Castle with this teleporter of Lady Catrinas genius. With it, I can send anything anywhere or bring anything to me. Like your precious Princess Celestia for instance."

"Princess Celestia! Sister!" Twilight along with Peter, Sunset, Spitfire and Luna blurted out horrified with their voices strained by seeing Princess Celestia restrained by Grogars dark magic chain finding herself in the strange machine that Grogar mentioned and that evidently teleported Celestia right from the Cangerlot Castle with that orb receiver relay device.

"However, that is not quite all what it can do." Catrina declared like she would like to enjoy her master piece. "Conveniently, my machine has also one more double function. It can instantaneously drain any kind of energy or magic and then contain it so Lord Grogar could use it for his own unfair intentions. Watch."

A devious grin formed on anthropomorphic cats face and pulling a red lever on the control panel down. And in the instance, a thin funnel like adapter emerged from the centre of the obelisk holder above and connecting itself with Celestias horn, igniting several sparks by the touch as princess grunted a little in pain that coursed through her horn into her cranium.

"With Lady Catrinas machine, I can drain the Rulers of Equestria of all her power. The most powerful magic in the history of Equestria as well Celestias legendary ability to rise and lower sun and controlling the solar power shall be mine. With such raw power along with my very own already enhanced dark magic, I shall lure the entire Equestria. Of course, the power drain will unfortunately kill you beloved princess in the process." Grogar declared in a somehow unfortunate like manner yet scoffing smugly. "Negligible sacrifice. I however am willing to make it."

"Not until the Avengers are here, Grogy." Spider-Mane hissed under his breath, his tone lacking any humour and being for a change utmost serious due to the critical situation before averting his lenses right to Luna standing by his side. "Luna." Masked stallion coolly addressed his best friend, like he would actually be prompting her to do something.

And like she would already know, princess of the night merely nod, closing her eyes, concentrating her magic via her horn and in the instance, a pair of slick, silver patterned and blue gauntlets with Peters Spider-Mane insignia, Twilight Arms materialized in a flash of light on both of the knights hooves.

"So, those are the famous Twilight Arms you got Spider." Felicia exhaled and staring at the magic gauntlets on Spider-Manes hooves with an utmost interest if not rather enamoured by their near divine beauty. "Shinning. But don't you thing that those thingies would be better suited on my hooves?"

"You wish." Twilight huffed sarcastically, trying to discourage the cat burglar from her once again flirting tendencies.

"Fortunately, I still got a few own tricks of my sleeves." Grogar grinned maliciously, rising his right front leg up and then slamming it to the ground hard and igniting a small magical sparks by the impact.

And just like on demonic rams command, three doors on each side of the laboratory opened and numerous Guard Dogs marched their way right into the room, barking and growling menacingly, armed with their diamond shaped spears and energy crossbows, ready to fight by their masters side and surrounding the heroes, with also Rover arming himself with the shocking rod that he used back in the castle ruins on Wolverine, Fido with a massive double edged axe and Spot with the energy crossbow as three top Diamond Dogs also joined their canine brethren side.

And to make sure nothing and no one would meddle into his plans and when having a victory in hoof, Grogar focused his dark malevolent thoughts as his magical bell started ringing in its infamous and trademark campanology like melody, as evil rams strong sharp horns started glowing with a dark magic aura and casting a large force field glowing by red aura around himself, Catrina along with Celestia and draining machine, disabling anyone to pass or going further.

"Oh yeah. This just keep gettin' better and better." Logan growled, standing up on his hinder hooves and unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves, ready to battle.

"How many are there?" Sunset asked as she watched a small Diamond Dogs army cautiously with her horn loaded with yellow magic energy.

"About…Thirty two." Spitfire adequately judged the exact number of the armoured mutts with her sharp sight, spreading her wings and shifting her googles over her eyes ready to take off.

"Four to one odds, huh?" Spider-Mane deadpanned in a faint awe yet chuckling. "I have always liked long shots. But suddenly the favours are starting to look pretty good."

"Peter." Twilight sternly addressed her husband, glaring at him slightly while also concentrating an considerable amount of her magic into her horn.

"You are doing it again." Luna added with a small glare as well, yet prompting her best friend to get it together and focus on their task.

"You are right. No more acting like a wimping halfwit clown. Time to get serious." Peter declared with an awkward mix of both humour yet seriousness nonetheless and slamming his gauntlets together, creating small electrical sparks by the impact.

Masked stallion then shared a glance with Twilight, Luna, Logan and the rest of his teammates standing determined by his side, who like they would all shared the same though smirked and nodding their approval, showing that they were more than willing to fight by their knights side in order to rescue Princess Celestia.

Seeing that there was nothing more to say, Spider-Mane scoffed nonchalantly under his mask, shifting his attention back to Diamond Dogs Guards with battle ready expressions under his lenses, taking a deep breath into his lungs and then exclaiming from full strength.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Spider-Mane leaped high into the air, responding to his Spider Sense buzzling within his cranium and narrowly dodging three Diamond Dogs Guards crossbows energy beams fire. The masked stallion then offensively rose his hooves and fired several quick web shots containing an anti-magic crystal dust from his web shooters as the projectiles webbed the guards crossbows barrels, therefore disabling their weapons in fire.

Peter fired yet another, this time a strand of webbing right into one of the guard dogs chest plate, springing himself on his webbing, shrugging his hinder hooves and knocking the mutt out instantaneously with a double hoof kick right into his guts, before gracefully flipping over second dog who attempted to strike the stallion with his crossbow handle, grabbing his left paw and throwing him over right to third one as two mutts ended up on the ground whimpering.

Wolverine charged galloping on his hinder hooves to a trio of guard dogs, snarling menacingly and keeping his front hooves low as his adamantium claws were literally touching and scrapping the marble flour, creating small sparks by contact. The guards extended their diamond shaped spears and boldly standing against the gruff stallion, but unfortunately for them and before they could react, Logan sliced their spear tips off with his claws with just two swift swipes, causing the mutts to whimper involuntarily as the diamond spikes fell to the floor.

The X-Men then headbutted one mutt into his forehead, even crushing his helmet like a can of a soda, followed with a sharp right elbow strike right into second dogs face and third finished up by a vicious mule kick into third dogs muzzle, simultaneously knocking all three guards out at once.

Another canine trio engaged against Twilight, yet young princess gracefully lifted her frame into air by flipping her wings like an angel, concentrating an amount of her magic into her horn. The violet aura engulfed the bulldogs and Twilight lifted their frames from the ground with her telekinesis before sending them all backwards across the laboratory, as three guard dogs hit the wall, with enough force to create a dust clouds and leaving small crackles by the impact on it before limply sliding down, grunting painfully.

However, five more Guard Dogs armed with crossbows engaged a fire from left on the princess, yet responding promptly and fast enough, Twilight casted a magic shield with her horn, deflecting the energy beams instantaneously. Yet, Luna appeared in a flash of light, flapping her wing above Twilights position gracefully, as her ocean blue irises freckled scowl disappeared behind a white glow and concentrating a large amount of her own magic into her horn that glowed with a dark aura.

The aura then flashed violently as the princess of the night released that energy in a form of a dark blue energy wave that though travelled and ripping its way through the marble floor like a speeding train and decimating everything that stood in its way, the Diamond Dogs included.

Sunset Shimmer finding herself surrounded by four other mutts armed with spears maintained a stand -up position and concentrated her magic into her horn that started pulsing with a yellow aura that was also emitting small electrical sparks. The unicorn then spread her hooves and denotated the concentrated energy by releasing it in a form of a powerful sparkling shockwave that totally blew the Diamond Dogs away.

In the middle of ongoing rumble, Spike carefully sneaked his way behind one of Diamond Dogs, who was of course too much concentrated to raging battle, the dragon boy used this opportunity by jumping up and using the tip of his tail like a jackhammer right on the bulldogs tail, causing him an intense and stabbing like pain, coursing right through mutts spine and into his cranium. The guard roared in pain, jumping into the air, grabbing his tail with his paws before unwillingly landing on another dog. Yet using every chance possible, Spike sprinted full speed and headbutting another guard dog nearby with his green scales like a ram and managing to take his much larger opponent down.

Spitfire was flying her way around the room in a high speed, narrowly evading Diamond Dogs fire from below, dodging every energy beam with a grace and aerodynamic agility. The Wonderbolt captain then though dove down before spreading her wings and resuming her flying over a meter above the marble floor as the mare punched one guard dog right into his muzzle with her hoof, before flying to second one, driving this time a left hoof across his face and then ambushing the third one, headbutting and tackling him down.

Black Cat galloped her way right to two more guard dogs armed with spears. The first dog hoped a little bit and thrusting his pole weapon forward to impale his prey, but cat burglar nimbly slid her way above bulldog, narrowly dodging the attack as the spear actually penetrated the floor and remained stuck in there.

The second guard dog swung his spear vertically, but Felicia gracefully jumped out of the way, making a somersault and landing right on the first bulldogs back. Yet, the second dog persistently swung his spear once again, but unfortunately hitting only his comrade instead and sending him flying several meters away by the impact, as an elusive Black Cat once again successfully managed to dodge the attack by leaping up. The snow white maned mare then gracefully landed on the spear stuck in the floor and keeping her balance on it with an amazing balance and equilibrium like a cat, literally.

The second Diamond Dogs once again engage another attack with his spear, swinging with it, but this time Felicia went into counterattack. She ejected her small metal claws from her glove, sharply swinging her hoof as her claws collided with a diamond edge, surprisingly and literally shattering it on little pieces.

Not wasting any time, Felicia sprung herself on the spear and delivering a sharp back flipping kick right underneath of bulldogs chin with enough force to send him flying several meters away as the mutt crashed right into a near library, crushing it and the books burying his form underneath.

However, suddenly Wolverines attention landed right on three main doors, sniffing the air cautiously and exhaling a little bit by hearing a distant yet incoming steps accompanied with fierce growling and barking. "Oh crud! Guys! Company is comin'!" Logan warned his teammates about more Diamond Dogs to come join the fight.

"I got this!" Spider-Mane jelled back reassuringly reacting to Wolverines warnings while crouching triumphantly over a pair of Diamond Dogs that were freshly webbed like burritos as he turned his attention to his wife. "Hey, Twilight! Lets close the shop for today, shall we?"

An amethyst alicorn nodded in agreement in her knights suggestion and using her magic to close all three doors simultaneously at once. Peter then swiftly swung himself on the strand across the half of the laboratory near the doors location and spraying each door with his webbing from both of his hooves, as the sticky substance quickly froze on the air and creating a strong as steel like glue on the doors, keeping them shut tight.

"Who is it?" Peter playfully asked as he heard Diamond Dogs barking and pounding on the doors from behind, trying to break their way through, though with no avail. "Sorry. You have to come later. We are closed and right now, we are a little tied up." Peter nonchalantly noted before swinging back to help his friends.

Watching the battle from the safety of his energy shield field, in which by the way the Avengers were getting the upper hand with a steadily rising frustration, Grogar turned his attention to his anthropomorphic feline partner. "Catrina! Activate the machine now!" He ordered.

Catrina merely nodded in an approval and pulling a red lever on a remote control down. And in the instance, three enormous stone pillars like generators that were fixed on the metal base circle and plugged right into remote controller started pulsing with a magical energy as the markings carved in it also started glowing working like some sorts of power dynamos, while the metal holder that was connected to the obelisks and holding a central obelisk also started pulsing with a powerful magical energy, as the cylindrical adapter that was connected to the obelisk and plugged right to Celestias horn also started pulsing intensively, igniting electrical sparks and sending an immense strain down through her cranium as the princess shrieked on top of her lungs in pain as the extraction process begun. Right then, Grogar was about to drain all of Celestias power to the last drop.

However, despite being restrained, with her magic negated and not having too much chance and just like what all her friends had to endure in a one night, the mare instinctively started struggling and fighting back with her own mind, trying to control her own power and resist the effects of Catrinas devilish machine, not intent to give her power to Grogar willingly sell her life cheap in the slightest.

"Oh no! Princess Celestia!" Twilight jelled out in horror, worrying for her formers mentors wellbeing as she dodged another Diamond Dogs spear swipe and offensively blasting him with a magic bolt from her horn.

"We have get her out from that contraption!" Spider-Mane declared decisively while wrestling with another guard dog by spear. The mutt was snarling and clamping his powerful jaws loudly, trying to reach out and bite a large piece from his opponent, yet the masked stallion leaned on his back, placing his hinder hooves under armoured bulldogs stomach and sharply throwing him high into the air, swiftly flipping back on his hooves and webbing the mutt right on the ceiling like a fly.

"But first, we have to pass that force field." Luna instructed while blasting another bulldog with her own magic beam.

"Go save Princess Celestia guys!" Sunset encouraged her friends while casting a force field, protecting herself from yet another Guard Dogs spear thrust, as the weapon broke on the half by the impact and the unicorn delivering an offensive mule kick right into bulldogs snout. "The rest of us will drive off the remaining forces!"

"Alright, but just watch yourselves." Twilight wished her friends a good luck and to be careful concerned in a somewhat hesitant like manner.

"Lets move!" Peter declared decisively and proceed galloping towards the energy field with Twilight and Luna following their knight in pursuit.

"Hey! Ponies!" Yet however and much for Spider-Manes, Twilights and Lunas dismay, Rover, Fido and Spot suddenly and boldly stood right into trios way. "I got the feelings that Lord Grogar is going to be tied up for a little while." Rover proceed challengingly and rising his shocking rod with small electrical sparks generated through its tuning fork like tip with a malicious grin. "So, it looks like you have to deal with us first, your highness."

"Peter. Use your gauntlets to break the force field and save my sister." Twilight cautiously instructed the couple to go forward while taking a defensive stance.

"While we will take care of these clowns." Luna proceed with a cold demeanour, an iron clad maiden maintained a battle stance as well, ready for everything.

"I am takin' big and ugly." Logan proceed determined while out of the sudden joining the others side, indicating to Fido, having his adamantium claws extended and having a mischievous grin on his face.

Following his unwilling and unfortunate snatching from the Canterlot, being imprisoned in the castle ruins and also having a pleasure to experience a "gentle treatment" like torturing from the side of the Diamond Dogs, the mutant arguably developed a grudge against the mutts, especially to Fido. And now, Wolverine was back with a vengeance.

Seeing their mutant friend determination, Twilight and Luna only smiled warmly by having Logan by their side, while Peter merely grinned under his mask, knowing that they could count definitely on the X-Men and cat burglar. "Alright. Just play nice, okay?"

"Cant guarantee that, kid." Logan grinned with a devilish like expression and crossing his claws into an X like shape over his face.

"Alright then. I am outta here." Spider-Mane playfully stated and sharing a glance with his wife and Luna, before crouching down, ready to leap yet calling upon his flying companion. "Spitfire! Would you mind give me the lift?" And with it, the masked stallion leaped on top of his ability high into the air and missing the three bewildered mutts under him.

Hearing her masked companion request from a distance, Spitfire zipped her way across the room flying with a speed of a bullet and grabbing Spider-Mane by his shoulders while still in the mid-air, flying with a passenger in her hooves. "Whats up dude?" Captain of Wonderbolts asked somewhat questioningly, wondering what was on her friends mind. Yet deep down, she knew that whatever it was, it must have been worth it.

However, Peter grinned under his mask and slamming his hooves with Twilight Arms together, creating a small spark by the impact. "I guess it is time to get rid of some overload, don't you think?" The knight temptingly declared and pointing his masked lenses to the force field right under them.

Glancing upon the dark magic barrier underneath and then on stallions gauntlets, Spitfire grinned smugly, like she would already knew what Spider-Manes plan was. "You got it." The Pegasus nod in approval, picking up the altitude when they were near the ceiling, making several spins and then diving right into a freefall with the package she was carrying.

"Just like what does this suppose to mean?" Grogar contemptuously huffed, standing behind the safety of his force field. "Ignorant fools. Do they really think that they can possibly hope to penetrate my force field?"

"Ready?" Spitfire jerked out while spreading her wing, slowing a fall a little bit and she started spinning with Spider-Mane in her grasp.

"Steady…" Peter stated somewhat uneasy as well while spinning, yet showing he was ready nonetheless.

"GO!" Spitfire yelled as she released her grip and sharply throwing Spider-Mane forward.

Making several somersaults, Peter stretched himself and zipping through the air like and with a speed of an arrow with his hooves stretched and his Twilight Arms started glowing with a white light and sparkling with an electricity. "DIVEBOMB!" Masked stallion yelled out as his magic power gauntlets finally collided with Grogars energy field.

In that moment, like everything would come into a halt and time freezing for a moment, as the impact triggered a massive chain reaction, causing an explosion of an intense bright of light that flashed the entire room, forcing everyone to shield their eyes, otherwise they would go blind and a massive shockwave followed, striking down everyone and everything that it came into contact. Though no one could see precisely what was transpiring in the chaos, glowing crackles started spreading through Grogars force field of dark magic origins before it started crumbling like a broken glass and eventually fading away from the existence. Spider-Manes Twilight arms did a little trick.

When the glow finally started fading away, the Avengers and the Diamond Dogs could finally take a proper look and register what happened, only to find out that Grogars force field that was once engulfing the diabolical draining machine was all gone, with Spider-Mane standing triumphantly in a vertical position, with his hooves crossed and facing now exposed Grogar and Catrina, while the draining machine kept draining Celestias power.

"My force field…You…Have managed to break it." Grogar weakly muttered totally bewildered about what had just happened, unable to cope and believe that a single unicorn, who by the way lacked any magic could actually be able to penetrate a force field that powerful and of dark magic origins. "But…How? You alone have no magic at all." Grogar though still confused demanded an explanation from masked stallion.

"Simple. Twilight Arms. Magic gauntlets able to cancel magic. Cant you tell?" However, before evil ram could react and recover from his amazement, Spider-Mane, using the chance of Grogars distraction swiftly extended both of his hooves and fired his webbing, splashing a sticky substance all over Grogars nasty face, therefore rendering him blindfolded.

"Aaargh! I cant see!" Grogar screamed, disoriented and blindfolded started frantically shaking his massive horned head in an attempt to shake a sticky spider web like substance off, though in no avail.

Yet, not wasting any time, Spider-Mane galloped in a full speed towards Grogar, nimbly leaping into the air and delivering a hard flying mule kick right into Grogars chest with enough force to take rams breath away a little bit and making him to stumble several meters away, before masked stallion extended his left hoof with his gauntlet started pulsing and sparkling, delivering a nasty left hoof across Grogars face, before extending his right hoof, this time ready to deliver a final blow.

"End of the round! Hear the gong?" Peter commented nonchalantly, while delivering one nasty and hard right uppercut right underneath demonic rams chin. The force of the blow, combined with stallions amazing spider strength and having an aid of Twilight Arms, was so powerful that it created a small shockwave, even breaking one of the much larger and stronger rams fangs and literally sending him soaring through the air with speed of a missile, before crushing and shattering a near marble pillar and ending up under a pile of debris, grunting painfully.

It was Peters Twilight Arms indeed. When losing all of his magic in order to seal Nightmare Moon back within Lunas body with it, Princess Celestia and Luna offered Peter a sufficient compensation for it: The Twilight Arms. A pair of powerful gauntlets forget from the unknown magic material, from which Ignus Solaris and Celsius were forged long time ago, able to increase Peters own strength, with an ability repel and negate most forms of magic and also being infused with Peters own essence and signature so the gauntlets would react only to him.

Though using them rarely and only in an exceptional situation, the Twilight Arms proved themselves very useful and even saving trouble to Peter several times, especially the time when he fought Glacius, a horrible and incredibly dangerous ancient snow beast, who had tremendous strength and generated a sub-zero like magic that could instantaneously freeze anything that it came into contact with. Yet luckily, Twilight Arms negated the snow mans freezing abilities, enabling Spider-Mane to overcome and eventually beating Glacius.

And right now, the gauntlets once again came in handy to Peter, to negate Grogars force field with its anti-magic properties, increasing his yet impressive spider strength to have an edge against Grogar subduing him, having them as a protection against Grogars dark magic and other supernatural forces as well as an insurance for the Avengers to achieve a victory in their fight against demon ram necromancer and in order to rescue Princess Celestia.

Yet to make sure, that monstrous ram would stay in his unfortunate and rather embarrassing position quickly extended both of his hooves and webbing Grogar to the shattered pillar. "I would really stick around as well and chatting Grogy, but right now it is time to save some damsel in distress. So, you just have to sit this one out." Peter sarcastically commented and proceed galloping his way to Princess Celestia, as the draining machine kept draining her power, yet the alicorn didn't let up in her mental struggle. "I am coming Princess Celestia! Hold on!"

However, two of the Guard Dogs as they saw in awe their master subdued under rubble and restrained by masked stallions webbing, knowing it would be also the best for their own good, the both bulldogs immediately left off the battle and faithfully rushing to Grogars side, trying to set demonic ram free from a sticky yet strong substance, using their spears and strong paws.

"Now, now. Just let her in the peace." Catrina cautiously hissed and gracefully jumped into Spider-Manes way with a cat like agility, maintain a fighting yet also somewhat adorable stance, like she would actually wanted to make a good impression on masked stallion.

Peter halted with an utmost surprise underneath of his mask, finding himself staring at an anthropomorphic, yet very attractive feline, calved in a red robe, beautiful orange hair and deep emerald eyes standing in front on him. _"You got to be kidding me. Another cat crossing the path in my life, huh? Well I really haven't seen that coming. But then again, with my luck. Well, at least I can consider myself lucky that she is not at least black one."_ Despite being seemingly charmed a little bit by feline witchs obvious charm, the stallion shook his head in a frantic attempt to shake those provocative feelings off. _"Come on Parker, get it together man. This is no time be being a Casanova."_

"What is the matter, handsome? Have I got your tongue?" Catrina scoffed in a seductive like manner and brushing a strand of her orange hair behind her pointed ear and chuckling smugly. "Oh, I am sorry, I don't think we have met yet. Perhaps I should introduce myself. Catrina, the Feline Sorceress. And I presume you are Spider-Mane, that famous Knight of Equestria everyone is talking about."

Finally recuperating his senses, Spider-Mane watched a feline lady cautiously, judging that she was arguably associated with Grogar, masked stallion decided to play it rather careful, yet still being about to find out more about Catrina and she could do.

"Gee. I didn't know that I also had fans among villains." Peter replied sheepishly and scratching a back of his head before going on. "Listen lady." Spider-Mane rose his hoof defensively and speaking with a somewhat hesitant tone. "Judging from the couple of events that transpired within one night, I can assume that you might be associated with Grogar as a partner in crime. But you see, I have my very own personal rule about fighting girls. At least if they don't ask to. So what do you say we work this out nice and peaceful?"

"Chm. How very noble from you, like true gentlemen. But unfortunately, that wont make you any good." Catrina once again chuckled a little bit, yet the rest of her sentence was finished with a malicious hissing, as the feline witch reached on a small flask that was hanging around her neck, uncorking it and taking a few yet deep gulps.

"Eghm, lady? Are you actually having a drink in the middle of chaos? Boy, do you have to be desperate." Peter quipped sarcastically, yet instinctively stepping several feet back and staying the beverage was, Peter yet knew it must have been something special, otherwise Catrina wouldn't drink it after all.

Catrina though calmly finished up her drink, corking the flask and brushing her mouth with her clawed hand covered by sleeve before chuckling. "Once again, your wits are indeed admirable. However, I have to disappoint you. It is a magic potion, from a plant known as Witchweed. It gives me a magic power. Watch."

And in the instance, Catrinas emerald cat eyes disappeared behind a white glow, extending her hands that suddenly started glowing with a fiery green sparkling aura. The Feline Sorceress then aimed her glowing hand to a near library that by the way also started glowing be the same green magic aura. And with a force of her will, Catrina lifted the library from the ground via telekinesis, before sending it flying right to the masked stallion. In the same moment, Spider-Manes Spider Sense within his cranium went overdrive, with a very well-known and in Peters case always rather very unpleasant feelings when the sensation occurred on a sign of incoming danger.

" _A magic potion. Oh applesauce."_ Spider-Mane grumbled inwardly under his breath, yet reacting quickly to his Spider Sense and dodging library by effortlessly back flipping several meters away, as the library though shattered on pieces by the impact and the books flying all over. Yet firing his webbing, Peter manage to catch three of flying books. "Hey! Don't waste a knowledge around here!" Young stallion lashed out and pointing his second hoof at Catrina accusingly.

However, by glancing upon the books logos, Peters expression under his mask stiffened a little bit. _"Black Arts. Witch Craft. Dark Magic….Thrilling."_ Peter stared at the books for a moment before he somewhat offhandedly threw them away.

"You haven't seen quite everything." Catrina however simply replied as her hands glowed more malevolently with her emerald sparkling aura and her expression blank and her eyes hidden behind a white glow.

"Oh great." Spider-Mane sarcastically grumbled as he braced himself for another attack yet to come.

 _To be continued….._


	25. Chapter 24 - Assemble! Part V

**Chapter 24: Assemble! Part V**

Meanwhile the fight continued. Spike was assaulting the rest of the Diamond Dogs guards by spitting his emerald green sparkling fire breath, keeping the mutts at bay, while Sunset was continuously blasting one mutt after another with her magic bolts, while Felicia was with her speed and agility on several places at once.

"A cat against mutt. This should be interesting." The cat burglar quirked playfully while leaping on one Diamond Dogs knee before delivering a shark roundhouse kick underneath his chin. The second armoured bulldog neared and swinging his powerful left paw, yet Felicia sidestepped the attack, making and graceful pirouette and offensively kicking the mutt right into his muzzle in a mule style. The third guard attempted to attack from behind, yet his attempted sneak attack was wasted by Felicia once again dodging clumsy bulldogs swipe and yet again managing to knock him down with yet another well aimed jumping roundhouse kick, knocking all three heavily armoured bulldogs down simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Spot was assaulting Twilight, by shooting energy beams from his crossbow at young princess profusely, yet Twilight casted a magic shield, protecting herself from the blasts. However, thinking quickly, the librarians horn glowed with her violet magic aura and casting yet another spell and in the moment, Twilight created multiple illusionary copies of herself and forming a circle around Spot.

"What the?!" A smaller bulldog freaked out baffled by seeing numerous Twilights around himself, completely disoriented, having no clue to figure out which one of the doppelgangers was the real one. "What is going on?" Spot muttered confused.

"Just a simple multiplying spell." All of Twilights clones spoke off simultaneously, like they all would be sharing the same mind, which confused Spot even more, slowly losing his focus. "With this spell, I can create illusionary copies of myself. A very useful spell, suitable for disorienting and confusing the opponent for an instance."

"I am over here!" One of the Twilights copies called up Spot from left on the nine o'clock. A smaller bulldog freaked out, yet swiftly turning around by the direction and shooting right at the mare, but unfortunately the beam just passed Twilight as her image merely distorted, revealing to by only a copy.

"Or right here!" Yet another Twilight called up from right, once again freaking out Spot who once again blasted yet another copy distorting.

"No, no. Over here!" Another copy provocatively called upon from ten and half o'clock as Spot with a steadily rising frustration once again blasted the false one.

"And…maybe, I am right behind you." Twilight voice called up this time from behind as a steadily frustrated Diamond Dogs sharply turned around and blasting yet another illusionary copy of the alicorn.

"Where the heck are you?!" Spot literally barked in frustration, finally losing his cool with his arm holding the crossbow trembling a little bit with Twilights copies surrounding him and unable to figure out which one of them was a real deal.

"Over here" Twilights voice once again nonchalantly called up from behind, causing Spot to frantically turn around, but unfortunately for him and letting his guard down only to be blasted this time by real Twilights magic bolt, with a stunning force to by knocked down instantaneously.

Twilight merely grinned, being obviously more than satisfied with herself and in the instance letting every copy of herself disappear with her horn glowing.

Luna on the other hoof was facing Rover, middle sized bulldog fiercely assaulted the iron clad maiden with his shocking prod, electrical sparks were igniting from its tuning fork like tip violently, yet Luna managed to dodge the Diamond Dogs taser like weapons vicious thrusts gracefully.

"Lets see if your mane will keep waving when I shock you a little bit, princess." Rover mockingly scoffed with a fanged grin as he continued in his persistent charging again and again.

However and much for Rovers dismay, Lunas scowl deepened as her royal blue eyes once again disappeared behind a white glow, casing a bulldog to shiver involuntarily by princess of the moons ever intimidating demeanour. Luna then concentrated an amount of her magic into her horn and colliding it with Rovers prods tip, causing an electrical interaction and sparks, as the current of electricity channelled through the rod and shocking the Diamond Dog on the fullest, coursing through his body and causing his fur literally electrified.

"You shouldn't make threats for which you have no stomach…" Luna snarled venomously and delivering a sharp mule kick right into Rovers stomach. "Nor the taste ruffian." She finished before disappearing in a flash of light, reappearing right behind Rover and driving her hoof in a karate chop like style right into Rovers temple, knocking already stunned Diamond Dogs down and landing right on dazzled Spot.

Fido armed with his large double-edged axe was engaging on Logan. The X-Men ducked underneath of a larger bulky bulldogs deadly edges for the second time. "Grr! I am gonna turn you into a meat loaf, shorty!" Fido growled menacingly as he swung with his axe again, this time aiming horizontally but offensively crossing his adamantium claws, Wolverine blocked the Fidos attack and struggling against bulky bulldogs own brute strength.

Yet eventually, with one swift swing of his claws, Logan managed to throw the axe from Fidos possession and offensively kicking the mutt into his belly with his hinder hoof causing him stumble back a little bit, as a deadly weapon was swirling through the air like a boomerang and eventually getting stuck in a near pillar, luckily not hurting anyone.

"Lets see whut a tough guy yer without that fancy axe, bub." Logan growled with devious grin, yet sheathing his claws back into his hooves and crackling his knuckles, causing a giant dog to uncharacteristically whimper involuntarily like a puppy with a small beads of sweat forming on his forehead, as Logan drove his right hoof across Fidos face, followed by left on into his guts and then all finished up by a fierce right uppercut right underneath of bulldogs chin with enough force to break one of his fangs, as a giant anthropomorphic bulldog collapsed right on Rover and Spot nearby on one big pile, rendered unconscious.

For Spitfire unfortunately, who was still flying around the room and so far successfully dodging Diamond Dogs fire from below the card finally turned. One Diamond Dog guard fired from his crossbow and unfortunately managing to sear Spitfires right wing a little bit, with some feathers bursting out.

Captain of Wonderbolts shrieked painfully, cringing to her injured wing yet though unable to keep herself in the air with only one good wing any longer, the mare started falling down like a fly. However, hearing his flying friends screaming in distress, Wolverine galloped full speed to her position, leaping into the air and catching Spitfire into his hooves before she could collide with ground and landing safely on his hinder hooves, holding the Pegasus bridal style.

"So, are we even, babe?" Logan grinner smugly while still holding Spitfire in his hooves.

"Even." Spitfire replied somewhat hesitantly by finding herself in a rather undignified position, yet managing to smile warmly nonetheless. However, the mare was also glad for her costume masking her face, as small shades of pink formed on pegasus cheeks, nearly threatening to burn through her mask. Yet, they were even now. By Spitfire saving Logans life before from Timberwolves, now the gruff stallion saved the captain of Wonderbolts from crashing.

But suddenly, all three main doors that Spider-Mane previously sealed with his webbing, yet loud and slamming like noises were echoing from the outside that whole time and eventually, the doors got crashed with wooden pieces scattering around. The Diamond Dogs were using the battle rams with a shape of Grogars own head and horns itself in order to break their way in, as dozens more of guard dogs reinforcements immediately entered into the laboratory armed with energy crossbows, ready to support their comrades.

"Great! More mutts ta play with." Logan snarled sarcastically, reextending his adamantium claws from his hooves by seeing more armoured dogs came into scene. Though, a gruff stallion even looked like he would be actually looking forward to another round.

Yet in the instance the guard dogs launched the fire from their crossbows simultaneously at the Avengers, yet reacting quickly, Twilight casted yet another energy force field, deflecting the energy beams, as Sunset, Luna, Spike, Felicia and Logan with Spitfire in his grasp rushing their way behind the magic shield.

"Logan! Go help Peter! We got this." Twilight instructed Wolverine, while still focusing her magic through her horn in order to keep the force field active as the Diamond Dogs kept shooting from their crossbows like crazy.

"On it!" Wolverine replied without hesitation and gently putting Spitfire down.

"I will take care of Spitfire." Sunset offered her care while edging closer and placing her hoof over Spitfires shoulder.

"Oh please. I am not crippled yet." Spitfire politely dismissed Sunsets offer to help, trying to keep her confident and proud demeanour yet of course appreciating her fiery maned unicorns concern and still clutching over her seared wing a little bit.

"I want to go too!" Spike spoke of determined, voluntarily voting for going.

"Nada chance kid! Ya ain't goin' anywhere!" Logan immediately dismissed dragon boys offer with a stern and firm expression, yet there was an undercurrent of concern under gruff stallions rough raspy voice.

"But…" Spike murmured in disbelief.

"Logan is right, Spike! This is getting way too dangerous!" Twilight cut Spikes protests short, denying Spike a stern expression. Yet despite that, young alicorn couldn't deny a concern present in her deep violet eyes as well, obviously fearing for her number one assistant as well as a little brother figures safety.

"Aargh…Alright." Spike muttered disappointed yet eventually though a little hesitantly giving himself in, yet also being very well familiar with Twilights concerned look and knowing it would rather be the best for her as well as himself to stay put for this time.

"I am gonna need some cover fire." Logan suggested while cautiously watching the Diamond Dogs through the safety of Twilights protective magic shield, who continuously kept shooting and dangerously proceeding closer and closer.

"Consider it done, my friend." Luna cautiously stated, flipping her wings and lifting herself into the air. Her eyes once again started glowing with a white light, concentrating her dark blue magic into her horn, rising her hooves and in the instance, a white fog as thick as a potato soap formed out of the air, spreading and filling half of the room, therefore engulfing the Diamond dogs making them disoriented and confusing not knowing where or what they were supposed to shoot at.

"Now is your chance my friends! Go!" Luna instructed as Wolverine merely nodded in approval and proceed galloping their way to help Spider-mane. Spike however watched his gruff and cat burglar friends dismayed, yet groaning inwardly as a firm and determined look formed on young dragons face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Mane was quite busy with Catrina. The Feline Sorceress was demonstrating her very own magic abilities that she obtained from ingesting the Witchweed juice by generating and firing a several lighting bolts from her hand right to Spider-Mane. Yet readily responding to his Spider Sense, the masked stallion dodged every single shot by a performing a series of agile backflips.

" _Gee! And I thought that Electro was a pain in the arse."_ Peter groaned inwardly as he pushed himself from the ground, narrowly dodging an emerald sparkling energy wave ripping her way through the marble floor, gracefully backflipping and nimbly landing on a near pillar and adhering himself on it, trying to make a distance from the Feline Sorceress.

"Gee, lady! You really need to cool off." Peter stated, rising his hooves and firing multiple webs shots in old western style on Catrina, though attractive cat lady rose her glowing hands and creating a protective force field around herself as the web shots splashed on the force field, yet the anti-magic substance contained in Spider-Manes webbing soon caused Catrinas magic to fade away.

"O-kay." Peter cautiously spoke off thoughtful. "Telekinesis. Lightning generation. Energy manipulation. Force fields. Now what?"

"You are about to find out soon enough." Catrina grinned with a mischievous look, extending her right clawed hand and in the instance and without anyone expecting it disappearing in a flash of light, only to reappear a few inches right above Spider-Mane. However, Peters Spider Sense blurred on his fullest in the moment when Catrina disappeared, yet reacting in the last moment and barely dodging cat ladies razor sharp claws like nails, yet managing to regain his balance in the mid-air and effortlessly landing on the floor. Catrina landed the same way several meters away from the stallion.

"Teleportation and claws. Yeah that's fitting – Huh!?" Spider-Man once again commented sarcastically, but unfortunately unable to finish the sentence by suddenly getting freaked out with his eyes under his lenses widening by seeing three slash marks on his costume. Catrina actually managed to tear Spider-Manes costume a bit with her claws. "Hey you! This costume has been brand new and freshly ironed out. Do you have any idea how much work Rarity put on this? _" "And she is going to kill me. Again."_

"I am sorry, handsome. But red blue doesn't fit to my complexion. Not to mentions being crossed by black spider like web. Besides, the only beauty I am interested in is mine very own." Catrina replied snobbishly, brushing a strand of her fiery orange hair over her ear, yet rising her hands above her head and creating an emerald green sparkling sphere, while Spider-Mane crouched into his signature fighting post, bracing himself.

But before the Feline Sorceress could unleash the energy ball, a small grappling hook in a shape of three metal claws fixed on a black rope swiftly wrapped around Catrinas hands, restraining them, as something sharply pulled her wrapped hands backwards, therefore causing Catrina to unwillingly unleash her magic sphere, missing Peter and hitting the ceiling instead in a full power.

However, the explosion caused the sculpture to crumble, lifting a cloud of dust up and large pieces of marble falling down, where the battle between the Avengers and Diamond Dogs was still raging on. Most of the dogs, as they realized the incoming danger from upside, started panicking, whimpering and running around like scary little ants.

However, Sunset Shimmers horn started pulsing with her yellow aura, using her telekinesis to stop the falling rocks in the instance. But unfortunately, it showed to be quite challenging for unicorn to hold all five boulders that by the way weighted over several tons, keeping them from falling. Yet thinking quickly, the fiery maned unicorn send all the rocks flying to three main broken doors and therefore blocking them with a rock like barricade, taking a deep breaths to recuperate herself.

"That was very impressive, Sunset Shimmer." Twilight rushed to Sunset and supporting her with her hooves, yet unable to supress here are in her unicorn friends magic potential. "I have had no idea that you had it within you."

"I am not usually working out with so much load via magic." Sunset despite still taking deep breaths managed a smile with a joke. However, in the ongoing chaos, Twilight, Sunset, Luna and Spitfire totally failed to notice that Spike suddenly got himself lost somewhere.

Catrina turned around to find out the one who was responsible for sabotaging her initial attack and much for and Spider-Manes awe finding Black Cat, holding her trademark grappling hook rope with her mouth.

"Sorry, sister." Felicia huffed and denying a feline sorceress a venomous glare. "No one toys with that boy but me." Yet the azure mares demeanour softened a little bit nonetheless and winking playfully over Spider-Mane, who could do nothing but nodding in approval with a wide smile under his mask, as a former cat burglar saved his life, once again.

"Is that so?" Catrina nonchalantly stated as her wrapped hands started glowing with more of her green magic as a sparkling aura literally dissolved Felicias rope, freeing herself from her restrain.

"Go for Princess Celestia, Spider. This is a womens affair." Felicia instructed masked stallion while taking a defensive like stance, crouching like cat ready to lunge on her prey, facing Catrina. Yet a tall anthropomorphic cat regained her fighting stance as well, though this time exposing her razor-sharp claws.

"Move it, slowpoke!" Logan yelled as he quickly joined Parkers side, snapping young stallion back into reality. "This ain't time fer goofin' around, kid! Its time ta act!"

By listening his gruff partners urgent words as well as hearing Princess Celestias constant painful screams and grunting, a realization struck Peters mind like a brick and his determination and willingness resurfaced. "Right! Lets go!" Young stallion challenged as he along with Logan proceed galloping forward, leaving Felicia deal with Catrina instead.

"Lets make ourselves clear, hun. There is only one cat who can bring the misfortune. And that is ME." Felicia hissed maliciously and crouching near the ground like a real feline ready to lunge at its prey, watching a tall anthropomorphic cat cautiously, waiting for her move.

"You got the point there, missy. But unfortunately, you are the one who is about to get misfortune. And now I am going to show you why." Catrina chuckled smugly and denying her piercing stare right on Black Cat, maintaining a precise eye contact and concentrating herself, as her deep green cat eyes started emitting strange green distorted waves.

Felicia, staring at the Feline Sorceress suspiciously however started feeling somewhat dazzling, with her usually ocean blue irises disappearing behind a cover of white and falling into some kind of trance or something. Catrina was actually….hypnotizing the cat burglar.

However the feline lady extended her razor sharp claws and loading them with her green magic aura. Yet, in the same moment, Felicia cautiously woke up from her self-induced hypnotic trance and recuperating herself fast enough to brace herself as Catrina charged against her with her magic enhanced claws. Catrina swung her right arm, leaving a green glow behind and slicing Felicias shoulder a bit, tearing part of her sleeve and leaving four scratch wounds on mares blue fur as the mare hissed through her teeth in pain.

Feline witch swung her glowing hand second time, yet Felicia reacting quickly this time managed to dodge Catrinas claws by gracefully flipping aside, yet cringing on her scratched hoof a bit. Catrina charged for the third time, yet Felicia readily sidestepped as magic powered claws sliced only a near pillar, leaving a four scratch marks on the marble.

Yet taking an offense, Felicia swiftly pirouetted on her hooves and kicking Catrina right into her face, as tall cat lady stumbled to the ground, grunting painfully and rubbing her snout. Yet recuperating herself quite quickly, Catrina swiftly and with a cat like grace pushed herself from the round and back flipped back on her legs, hissing menacingly with her canine exposed while her snout was still aching a bit. "You will pay for this slag!"

"Witch!" Felicia hissed back and releasing her own metal claws from her gloves.

Catrinas hands once again started glowing more malevolently and releasing several magic orbs right on her opponent, yet Black Cat gracefully evaded every single blast by making a series of jumps aside and flips with an acrobatic easy. The mare then leaped into a near pillar, bouncing herself from it and extending her hinder hoof to deliver a flying kick, but reacting quickly, Catrina rose both of her hands and casting a magic aura shield therefore blocking Felicias attack.

Black Cat swiftly spun on her hoof and thrusting her right hinder hoof right towards Catrinas face, yet Feline Sorceress dodged the attack as Felicia back flipped back on her hinder hooves and attacking with a left jab, yet Catrina blocked mares attack with her right glowing hand, using her aura like a shield before cat burglar used a right jab only to be once again successfully blocked by Catrinas another glowing hand.

Anthropomorphic cat then offensively thrusted her glowing claws forward, but reacting quickly, Felicia evaded the attack, out of self-defence grabbing Catrinas forearm with her right clawed hoof while driving her left elbow right into her opponents snout, forcing Catrina to stumble a few steps away with groaning. Felicia then attempted to counter with a right hook, but much for her dismay, Catrina, despite her robe nimbly and with cat like agility back flipped over and effortlessly landing right behind Felicia. Felicia hardly managed to turn around and bracing herself only to be struck by Catrinas glowing hand right into her guts with enough force to cause a miniature shockwave and sending the mare flying several meters away and hitting the marble floor hard.

Felicia cringed at here aching torso, gritting her teeth, yet an evident frustration as well as anger was slowly associating with the cat burglar, hissing menacingly. Yet recuperating quickly, the mare back flipped her way back on her hooves and lunging herself right on Catrina with a vicious hissing and her claws exposed. But unfortunately, Catrina vanished with a flash of light and Black Cats claws sliced only a green sparkling smoke.

Black Cat stood vigilant, cautiously watching the smoke, with her eyes and ears peeled, trying to anticipate where Catrina might strike next. However, Felicias ears suddenly perked, as the mare instinctively jumped aside, narrowly dodging Catrinas green glowing claws, as cat lady this time attack from behind, chuckling devilishly as all the smoke vanished in the air.

Catrina then extended her glowing hands, concentrating herself as a two rings of a freezing sparkling wind materialized and orbiting around her body. Yet in the instance, a multiple sharp ice shards materialized within the wind, as Feline Sorceress then rose her palms and firing the ice shard right on Black Cat.

Reacting steadily, Felicia quickly jumped aside, making a roll and grabbing a near wooden board from a shattered library, using it as an improvised shield, covering herself from the ice shards, as some razor-sharp pieces of ice hit and got stuck in the board, while the rest of the shards passed Felicia, yet a freezing wind accompanying the shard managed to freeze the board a little bit and sharply brushing over the mares shoulders.

Catrina chuckled deviously and getting herself ready for yet for another attack. But suddenly, an anthropomorphic cat started feeling somehow strange, feeling dazzled and like her powers would be actually fading away. And in the instance, a green aura engulfed the witch and then fading away in a small explosion within the air. The Witchweed magic potions effects wore off.

"No! Not now!" Catrina cursed in more likely a whining like way while losing all her magic power, that a Witchweed magic potion was granting her.

"Well, well." Felicia, though looking a little dumbfounded from what had just transpired, yet scoffing deviously, by knowing that the card might have just turned in cat burglars own favour. "Looks like you have just lost your magic touch."

Knowing she could no longer use her magic on her own and being quite in a disadvantage, Catrina reached on her flask around her neck in order to drink more of the potion and regain her magical abilities. "Sorry, hun." However, Felicia pulled out one of her clawed grappling hook from her sleeve, whirlwinding it several times before launching, as sharp claws like hook etched itself right on Catrinas flask and with one sharp swing, the cat burglar pulled the potion right from cat ladys hand. "You secret is out." Felicia mockingly stated while catching the flask, uncorking it and on purpose pouring all the green liquid with magic gaining abilities out, wasting it.

"What have you done?" Catrina yelled out, her voice strained out in an utter shock, yet her deep green cat eyes flashing with anger. "All that Witchweed potion wasted! Do you have any idea how rare that plant is and how hard it is to find it in Equestria!?" Feline Sorceress snarled maliciously and mindlessly charging against Felicia with her razor-sharp claws like nails exposed.

Yet, waiting for the right moment, Felicia narrowly dodged Catrinas claws, grabbing cat ladys shoulder, spinning around her body, then wrapping her hooves around the cat ladys neck, shifting her weight until Catrinas head smashed to the marble floor, rendered unconscious.

"Lets look at this this way, sister. Waste makes haste." Felicia nonchalantly stated, while taking a regulate breaths by standing triumphantly over Catrinas limp form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Catrinas draining machine still kept draining Princess Celestias power non-stop. The snow white alicorn who was imprisoned inside the devilish machine, restrained by Grogars dark magic chains was still resisting the machines draining effects with her mind. Yet, it was unfortunately evident that Sun Goddess will was slowly fading away along with all of her strength, evident from her droopy and exhausted like expression and her usually deep violet irises turning into a lifeless shade of grey, like she would be dangerously on the verge of death.

However, two Diamond Dogs guards who already managed to free their master Grogar from most of Spider-Manes webbing, as well as removing a sticky and magic cancelling substance from rams magic bell collar and out of his face. However, the memory immediately returned to Grogar by recalling Spider-Mane breaking his energy field as well as getting a serious beatdown and worst of all being subdued by that little and insignificant creep yet once again.

Grogars evil red eyes practically blazed with a pure anger as an evil ram necromancer roared on top of his lungs which echoed throughout and nearly shaking the entire laboratory and swiftly making his way back on his hooves, accidently knocking both guard dogs off and shaking a dust and rubble from his dark blue fur. Yet his magic bell once again started ringing with its infamous campanology melody before started pulsing with its evil dark aura. And in the instance Grogar vanished in the flash of light.

Spider-Mane and Wolverine were galloping their way right to the draining machine to finally rescue Princess Celestia, but suddenly a light in front of them erupted, causing both stallions to stop in their tracks and covering their eyes with their hooves, yet for their dismay seeing Grogar towering right in front of them, blocking the heroes way to Celestia.

"I should have crush you under my hooves when I had the chance, worms!" Grogar growled menacingly, his voice nearly distorted as an evil ram necromancers monstrous body started glowing with an evil dark aura. Yet, his powerful rolled horns started pulsing as well and unfortunately causing Spider-Manes Spider Sense to ring intensively within his cranium, signalizing an upcoming threat from the side of Grogar coming.

"Here we go again." Spider-Mane grumbled sarcastically like he would already know in advance what was going to transpire, while clutching at the back of his head and maintaining his signature fighting stance while Logan snarled, standing up on his hinder hooves and unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves.

However, before Grogar could unleash his concentrated dark energy from his horns and without Peter and Logan expecting it, Spike suddenly appeared out of nowhere, swiftly jumping right into Grogars back and then leaping right into his head and grabbing a monstrous ram for his thick white eyebrows with his razor-sharp claws.

"Aaaargh! What…Is this?!" Grogar roared painfully while ceasing in his concentration with his dark aura fading away from his horn and started wildly bucking and thrusting around like a wild rampaging bull on the rodeo, which even a farm pony like Apllejack would find thrilling, with Spike pulling and clutching at giant rams eyebrows.

"Spike!" Both Spider-Mane and Wolverine yelled out simultaneously yet totally bewildered, with their mouth nearly agape by seeing their little scaly friend taking on a monstrous demonic ram by himself.

"Peter! Logan! Go! I will buy you guys some time!" Spike yelled out, urging his friends to go on while little dragon was clutching himself on Grogars head, trying to distract him by pulling rams eyebrows and therefore buy Peter and Logan enough time to save Princess Celestia.

"But…But..." Peter muttered out in protests incoherently, while Logan on the other hand seemed and being about to blow up out of anger and scold a baby dragon big time for disobeying his request to stay put.

"Just go you two! I will be fine! Princess Celestia needs you!" Not letting himself discouraged, Spike once again firmly instructed two stallions to go on and not wasting time with .

Though, baby dragon was doing his best to hold himself on rampaging Grogar, who was wildly bucking around, attempting to shake a small scally pest for all costs. Despite his evident fear in his emerald lizard eyes, Spike refused give himself in and mentally encouraging himself to be strong. His friends and teammates were counting on him, not to mention Princess Celestias life being at stake.

Peter and Logan both looks at each other questioningly. One part of them instinctively refused to leave Spikes side and wanting to help him, but by once again hearing Princess Celestias screams and grunting, the second part on the other hoof of them also knew that their little scaly fried had a point. Right now, there was way more on the stake and Peter and Logan knew it. And despite their better judgements, both superheroes knew very well what had to be done.

"Spike." Peter meekly spoke off, yet managing a warm reassuring smile under his face, yet deep down and somewhat Peter couldn't be any prouder on Spike.. "Hang in there, little buddy." And with those encouraging words, masked stallion shifted his attention back to draining machine, with Princess Celestia being still imprisoned inside and the devilish machine nearly draining all of her power.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight along with Luna, Sunset and injured Spitfire by her side were still fighting against Diamond Dogs, though more specifically with a small squad or remaining guard dogs armed with their diamond spears, who though being only a few left and unable to call for more reinforcements due to barricaded doors that Sunset blocked with the broken rocks, still had a will to fight the Avengers and representing a formidable challenge nonetheless.

"Princess Luna! Sunset!" Twilight invited Luna and Sunset as an idea sparkled in young alicorn princess head and loading her horn with a respectable amount of magic. "Lets combine all our magic and attack together!"

"Good idea, Twilight Sparkle!" Luna agreed as following her older sisters apprentices example and concentrating her own magic aura into her horn.

"You got it!" Sunset agreed with Twilights suggestion as well and channelling her horn with magic of her own.

In the instance, all three mares horns started pulsing with their respective magic aura colour and soon glowing with such intensity like three beacons, causing the Diamond Dogs to cover their eyes by their paws otherwise they would go blind by the glow of light, before Twilight, Luna and Sunset all released a magic beams from their horns simultaneously. Yet, three energy waves all combined into one powerful spiralling magic beam of violet, dark blue and yellow colour, flying in a dazzling speed towards the squad of bewildered Diamond Dogs.

And in the moment like, everything came into a halt with time freezing for a while, as a massive explosion of a violet, blue and yellow colour from Twilights, Lunas and Sunsets combined attack was triggered, causing a shockwave of a high radius and flashing the entire room. Eventually, when the glow faded away, the entire squad of guard dogs was literally thrashed, with its members lying around, groaning and whimpering in a dazzled stated.

"Ouch. Someone will feel really bad tomorrow." Spitfire offhandedly stated as she checked the scene.

"I think…We have overdid it a bit." Twilight gasped and placing her hoof over her mouth.

"Maybe." Luna meekly and somewhat offhandedly replied.

"Eghm….Where is Spike?" Sunset murmured a little confused by looking around, yet not being able to locate baby dragon. He was just supposed to stay with them as Logan said.

"Oh my stars!" Twilight gasped aloud with nearly all air leaving her lungs and her eyes widening like saucers by a peculiar sight of Spike fighting off, or rather clutching himself on Grogar, as a monstrous ram kept thrashing and bucking around in an desperate attempt to shake a persistent young dragon, who by the way was doing his best to hold himself.

"Spike!" Twilight literally shrieked with a strained voice, filled with both frustration that Spike actually disobeyed, as well as fear for her little brothers figure safety.

"We have to help him and the others!" Luna firmly yet determined declared, yet a concern for young Spikes well-being also present in her voice as all four mares proceed galloping forward to help her friends and Princess Celestia.

* * *

"Oh well. Here goes nothing…." Peter cautiously stated and turning to his gruff mutant partner. "Logan. I think you know what does it means." Masked stallion declared a little challengingly yet a grinning smugly under his mask.

Logan, like out of empathy already knowing what was on Parkers mind, a wide grin formed on gruff stallions stony face a swell and extending his hooves with his adamantium claws exposed "Lets do this, bub."

Spider-Mane than leaped several meters away and firing two strands from his hooves right in the middle of Wolverines chest. Peter than started spinning around his axis with Logan on his webbing like a carousel and steadily gaining on speed. "FASTABALL SPECIAL!" Peter yelled out on top of his lungs and releasing his strand.

Wolverine zipped through the air with a speed of the missile, having his deadly blades extended as the X-Men collided with a central obelisk like generator in the centre of draining machine that was sucking Celestias power through its adapter and literally shattering it on pieces by the impact.

And in the instance, a machines control panel short circuited, all three obelisk generators slowly stopped spinning around machines axis before halting completely with a smoke coming from the machine, as the draining process was instantaneously stopped. Yet however, Logan ended up underneath of rubble and debris of obelisk stone remains.

However, in the moment, the majority of Celestias power that the draining machine already managed to suck from Sun Goddess and storing it a large fish ball like storage in a form of yellow glowing energy, immediately and out itself rushed back into alicorns horn, glowing with a yellow aura intensively before fading away.

Spider-Mane fired a strand of his webbing that latched on one of the obelisks generators, springing himself on his webbing right to Princess Celestias position. "Princess Celestia! Don't worry, your highness. I will get you from this in the jiffy." Peter stated reassuringly as he grabbed dark magic enchanted chains that were constricting Celestias slender frame with his hooves and with an aid of Twilight Arms negating its dark magic and breaking the steel chains with easy.

"It…Has taken you….Long enough." Princess Celestia weakly yet humorously stated, managing a warm smile to see her knight be her side, as Peter returned the smile as well. Just like Peter, no matter how dangerous/critical situation or tightest spot, managing a wisecrack nonetheless out of a pure optimism.

Spider-Mane helped Celestia on her hooves from the bed, yet the princess lowly groaned and slightly stumbling aside struggling to hold herself on her hooves, yet Peter supported a tall mare from the side, placing his neck underneath of tall mares own so she could lean on the stallion. Despite having all of her power back, the alicorn was still exhausted from the draining machines effects, not to mention struggling with her mind for quite some time, feeling a little dazzled and needing more time to fully recover herself.

However, Spider-Manes ears perked out by hearing a raking like as well as grunting like sounds, as Wolverine finally managed to dig himself from the rubble and debris, yet gruff stallion hardly made it on his hooves and having his bulky body posed by bruises and some wounds.

"You alright, old chum?" Parker asked, a concern evident in his voice.

"Hurm! Do I look alright ta ya?" Logan growled while shaking his head from the cobwebs and rubble. Yet in the instance, all damages on stallions body started disappearing and his bruises and wounds mending themselves instantaneously, thanks to his healing factor. The X-Men them stretched his body as well as twisting his neck with crackling sounds echoing.

"You are alright." Spider-Mane nonchalantly stated with a grin, yet knowing that his gruff mutant friend would be just fine, with his natural ability to heal rapidly from virtually any form of injuries, including his skeleton being infused with a virtually indestructible metal alloy.

* * *

"I SAID GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE PEST!" Grogar roared on top of his lung, couldn't be possibly even angrier, with his patience literally on the last drop and having just right enough of Spikes interference shook his massive horned head on top of his abilities and managing to finally shake and throwing a young dragon from his head, yet Spike by holding himself so fest, baby dragon managed to tear some of demonic rams eyebrows.

"Spike!" Twilight shrieked with a restrained voice, panting for breath by seeing her best friends soaring through the air with a speed of a missile, somersaulting uncontrollably in the air and threatening to collide with a wall.

"There little guy!" Spitfire jerked out and despite her injured wing, the Pegasus jumped into the air yet helping herself by flipping her one good wing and managing to catch Spike right into her hooves, though unable to keep herself in the air as young dragons speeding force and impact send the Wonderbolt backwards as well.

Yet reacting quickly, Twilight readily used her magic to make Spike and Spitfire disappear in a flash of light and making them reappear save and sound right at Peters, Princess Celestias and Wolverines side right to damaged draining machine, before young princess along with Luna and Sunset copying her actions teleporting themselves as well at their friends position, with Felicia soon joining their side as well, as the Avengers formed something like a circle around Ruler of Equestria.

"Princess Celestia! Are you alright?" Twilight immediately rushed to her mentors side, helping her husband to support the alicorns frame, a concern evident in her voice.

"Sister. Please speak to me." Luna nuzzled her older sisters cheek affectionately.

"Don't worry about me. I will be just fine." A Sun Goddess, though sounding still a bit weakly managed a serene smile, assuring her younger sister and friends she will be just fine.

"Um, guys. I think we have a little overstayed our welcome." Felicia stated in a somewhat offhanded like manner, suggesting that right now would be an ideal time to get out from here.

"Point taken there, Felicia." Peter cautiously agreed with cat burglars suggestion and sharing a glance with the rest of the team. "Guys. I think it is time for the Avengers to make their narrow escape."

"NO!" Grogar out of the sudden roared out, stomping his hooves into a marble floor with enough force to make crackles in it and his evil red eyes literally blazing with a pure anger even more. "You are not escaping me that easily!" Evil ram necromancer was literally pissed off. After a very long night of meticulous planning, scheming and nearly having a victory in his grasp, Grogars plans were about to be busted in the moment by a bunch of ponies and young dragon.

And just like that, not intenting to let the Avengers and Princess Celestia escape that easily, evil rams magic collar bell yet once again started ringing and glowing with its malevolent dark magic, yet Grogars horns started glowing as well, as dozens of dark magic empowered steel chains, the same ones that assaulted the Avengers back in the castle ruins in Crystal Mountains, suddenly burst their way through the marble floor and like a snakes bursting towards the Avengers, threatening to heroes once again with their nasty magic cancelling effects.

"I don't think so!" Peter cautiously yelled out back while his friends already braced for the incoming threat with Wolverine unleashing his Adamantium claws, yet masked stallion quickly stepped forward and slamming his Twilight Arms together, that once again started glowing with a bright light and igniting electrical sparks and releasing a massive sparkling shockwave by the impact, that collided with Grogars chains and triggering a small chain reaction, yet therefore its own magic cancelling effects negated chains dark magic as they all one by another limply and lifelessly fell to the ground before they even could touch the heroes.

"WHAT?!" Grogar once again yelled out in an utters shock dumbfounded, yet unable to react fast enough or bracing himself as the wave hit him as well on the fullest. Evil ram necromancer roared in pain as the electrical sparks coursed through his entire body, locking his muscles at place as well as shocking his collar and bell, being able to negate its dark magic.

Yet not wasting any time and using the opportunity, the Avengers immediately took an offence, intenting to finish this off once and for all, as Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Wolverine, Spike, Sunset, Black Cat and Spitfire all charged on Grogar with their combined might.

Wolverine lunged himself forward first, with his deadly adamantium claws exposed and with one precise and swift swipe managing to slice the golden magic bell right from Grogars collar.

"My bell!" Grogar shrieked as he saw his precious bell, which also appeared to be a strain on evil ram necromancer rolling and clinking its way on a marble floor, however his lamenting was cut short as the X-Men drove his hoof right underneath rams chin, with enough force with an aid of his adamantium skeleton enhanced strength to make his much larger opponent stumble backwards a little.

However, and before he could recuperate himself and unable to use his dark magic on his own, Spitfire along with Black Cat both drove their hinder hooves right into Grogars knees, causing him a striking pain and nearly forcing an giant ram to stumble right on his knees, as yet Felicia kicked the magic bell far aside across the room, out of Grogars reach.

Not letting evil ram catch his breath, Luna, flipping her wings in the air created yet another stormy dark cloud above, before shocking Grogar with numerous lightning strikes. Sunset then bombarded the necromancer with numerous magic bolts from her horn and Spike manged to sear his dark blue fur with his magic fire breath.

Being assaulted so intensively and tenaciously from the side of his enemies, battered, weakened and seared, a mighty Grogar eventually fell on his hinder knees, gritting his teeth to the core, cringing on his injuries, his breathing growing harsh while the electrical sparks still coursed through his monstrous body and unable to use his dark magic now, rendered helpless.

And finally, it was Spider-Manes and twilights turn. The masked stallion was swinging his way forward on a strand of his webbing towards subdued Grogar while Twilight soared through the air on her wings following her husbands lead.

"Shall we, honey?" Peter turned around and somewhat provocatively challenged his princess, yet there was also an undercurrent of playfulness with a hint of mischievous in his voice, like they both would be storing something unpleasant for Grogar.

"Lets do this!" Twilight smirked, giving her knight an affirmative nod following his example, like she would already had an idea what was on Peters mind.

The knight then ceased his momentum, using a strength of his lower body to throw himself from his webbing, performed a flip before soaring with Twilight be his side, as the power couple shared mutual glance, extending both of her hooves, as Twilights left hoof started glowing and pulsing with her signature magic violet aura with sparks and Peters right one with Twilight Arm also started pulsing and sparkling with a pale aura, both ponies charging their hooves with magic energy, ready for one final blow.

"HARMONY PUNCH!" Both Spider-Mane and Twilight Sparkle jerked out as both of their glowing hooves collided with bewildered Grogars face. And once again, like everything and whole time come into a halt and freezing for a moment, as Knights of Equestria and Princess of Friendships combined mighty blow caused a shockwave potent to shake the entire laboratory sculpture by the impact and being so powerfully that it literally sent Grogar flying. Evil monstrous ram soared through the air with dazzled like expression with a speed of a missile across the room before colliding with a wall, lifting a smoke of dust by the impact and being buried underneath of rubble and debris.

"That's gonna hurt." Felicia stated in a strange mix of sarcastic and offhanded like manner "I almost feel sorry for that guy."

"Seriously?!" Sunset blurted out in disbelief, refusing to believe what she had just heard from her cat burglar teammate.

"I have said almost." Felicia quickly replied back, feeling a little embarrassed by her choice of words.

"We cant delay any longer, my friends. It is really time to go now." Luna declared decisively, knowing that the situation was getting way too intense and edging closer to her older sisters side, as Celestia merely nod her head, agreeing with her younger sibling.

"Agree. Guys, we are leaving." Twilight agreed with Guarding of the Nights suggestion without a hint of hesitation and instructing her teammates to prepare for the departure. By Avengers actually managing to rescue and free Princess Celestia, their mission was actually accomplished. So, there was no need to staying any longer.

"Right. Lets get out of here." Spider-Mane agreed as well as he and Twilight rushed to Lunas, Princess Celestias, Spikes, Wolverines, Sunset, Felicia and Spitfires side, before Twilights along with Lunas and Sunsets horns once again started pulsing with their magic auras and in the instance, the Avengers along with Ruler of Equestria disappeared in a flash of light.

Yet however, in the moment when the Avengers disappeared, Fido, Rover and Spot finally managed to recuperate themselves from their bittersweet defeat, whimpering weakly and slowly yet surely making it back into their legs, while their armoured comrades were meanwhile licking their wounds. Catrina also managed to recuperate herself a little bit from the battle with Black Cat, attempting to stand up yet groaning as her head was still aching which Felicia smashed big time from a marble floor, clutching at it.

"Hey. Do you guys hear that?" Rover addressed his companions as his ears suddenly perked on by hearing a weak yet beeping like sounds, yet Fido and Spot could hear the sounds as well, judging it was coming right from the damaged draining machine position, in the same place where the Avengers disappeared.

Diamond Dogs Trio eventually found the source of those strange sounds and it actually appeared to be Catrinas receiver like device, the same device that Grogar used for luring the Avengers into castle ruins in Crystal Mountains and….That Peter also upgraded and changed its functions in his way, so the Avengers could use it against Grogar.

However, as Diamond Dogs leaders were checking the receiver device questioningly, that by the way started beeping more and more intensively, Catrina suddenly sprung to life, having an unpleasant feeling and actually expecting something unfortunate to happen. "Get away from it you fools!" The Feline Sorceress scolded the mutts, but it was already too late.

In the instance, the receivers eventually ceased beeping yet his crystal like antennas started emitting a sound waves of an extremely strong and high frequency, so loud that Rover, Fido and Spot along with his fellow guard dogs as well as Catrina had to hold their ears, otherwise they would all become deaf, but it was just rather complicated task as the sound of the sound waves was so piercing, that it just managed to find its way through the palms and fingers, causing the mutts and cat lady to shriek in pain, cringing and unable to stand the horrible sound.

That however was just a part of their problems, as the sound waves actually shake the entire room in its foundations, with large crackles forming on the walls and pillars and spreading right to the ceiling, causing a large chandelier to fall down, causing the foundation to crackle with dust and rubble falling and threatening the entire sculpture would eventually fall down on their heads. However, the sound waves also spread the crackles around Grogars precious Magic Mirror of Seeing before a mirror of magic origins crumbled into little glass pieces.

Fortunately, it didn't happen however, as Grogars massive hoof literally smashed the receiver like a can from soda, making the sound waves stopped, much for Diamond Dogs and Catrinas relief. An evil ram necromancer, who already managed to dig himself from the rubble, stood cautiously on the place, checking his surroundings

With his Diamond Dogs army beaten, the main lab destroyed, Catrinas precious draining machine badly damaged, all of Princess Celestias power wasted, his precious Magic Mirror of Seeing destroyed and worst of all, his massive pride wounded, Grogar was fuming, his evil red eyes blazing like an inferno, gritting his razor sharp teeth to the core with vibrations coursing throughout his body out of uncontrollable anger, being literally like a volcano about blow up every moment. Yet it eventually all snapped within him.

"AAAAAARRRGGHH!" Grogar eventually and literally blew up, letting all of his anger and frustration out, roaring on top of his lungs, sending tremors throughout the entire room and sending the chills into his minions spines. Yet in the instance, Grogars golden magic bell suddenly emerged from a pile of debris, engulfed in its evil dark aura and out of itself levitating its way back to its master and pinching itself back on his collar.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING COUNTLESS EONS FOR THE FIANL VICTORY!" Grogar once again roared angrily, with his monstrously giant body glowing with an evil dark aura, yet surprisingly, the demonic ram eventually managed to calm his raging though down, taking a couple of deep regular breaths as his evil aura slowly yet steadily faded away.

"And yet….I may be patient a little longer."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Canterlot Castle, in the throne room, the atmosphere was still tense, that it could be by literally cut with a knife. Cadance was frantically trotting around the room in circles like a tiger in the cage, with a worried expression on her face, along with Chrysalis standing nearby, yet the changeling queen also couldn't be concerned any less. However, Shinning Armor who was also present this time was doing his best to comfort his wife.

"I still cant believe this has happened. Auntie…" Cadance murmured, a concern for her adoptive aunt strongly present in her voice. Ever since she was orphaned when still being a small filly, Princess Celestia personally adopted and took care for young Cadance, rising her like her very own child, as well as giving Cadance and Shinning her blessing and getting a couple marry on the Canterlot Wedding. Celestia therefore meant a lot to princess of the love and Cadance couldn't even imagine a life without her.

"Don't worry Cadance. I believe in Twily as well as in Peter and the others to bring Princess Celestia back. And you know as well that we can count on them." The captain of Royal Guards spoke in a calm and soothing tone and rubbing his wifes shoulder gently, yet deep down the stallion was very concerned by himself. Worrying for both of his younger sister and his brother in law as well as Princess Celestia herself. _"Twily. Peter. Please, let the stars bring you all and Princess Celestia back save and sound."_

It had always been a great honour for Shinning Armour to serve Ruler of Equestria as a captain of Royal Guards, always viewing Princess Celestia as a noble, deliberated and wise ruler who everypony loved and he had always bore a great amount of respect. Shinning would never forgive himself if had ever failed Celestia in something. Not to mention that the stallion so far failed to find Logan so far.

"Don't lose hope Shinning Armor, Cadance." Chrysalis declared a little positively, moderating a Crystal Empire couple and trying to lighten the atmosphere a little bit. "Everything is going to be alright. Remember, we only have to fully trust in our friends with our hearts."

And as soon as the insectoid like mare said that, a bright light suddenly erupted nearby, unexpectedly causing Shinning, Cadance and Chrysalis to cover their eyes with their hooves. However, when the light faded away, warm smiles formed on ponies and changelings faces as well as a sense of joy and relief associated with it by seeing Peter, Twilight, Spike, Black Cat, Spitfire with Luna and Sunset supporting Princess Celestias frame along with Logan by their side.

"We are back!" Peter nonchalantly yet with a solemn like manner declared their triumphant return and taking his mask off his face, bearing the warmest smile on his face he could muster, being evidently happy about the succession of the Avengers mission.

"Twily! You are back!" Shining cheered happily and sprinting his way to his little sister side, hugging her energetically, yet gently as Twilight returned her own hug to her big brother.

"Auntie!" Cadance cheered as well as, yet trying to keep a forming tears at bay she trotted her way right to her adopted aunts side, nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

"Bless my stars. It is good to see you again, Your Highness." Shinning Armor step forward to Ruler of Equestria and bowing to her with all of his respect he could muster.

"Careful, Cadance." Luna moderated Cadance in her affection. "My sister is still weak and recuperating herself."

"No, I am not." Princess Celestia calmly dismissed Lunas objections as tall elegant mare maintained her confident composure and managing a warm serene smile. Yet despite a small hindering aches, the Sun Goddess was alright, with all her power back and intact. "Don't be afraid about me, my friends. I am fine. Thanks to Peter, Twilight, Luna and the Avengers. They all risked their lives to pull me out Grogars grasp, as well as with their combined might beating Grogar." Celestias smile was intact and even seeming to deepen before glancing upon to Peter. "Peter, forming the Avengers team was indeed a very good idea. I am very glad that you have come up with this kind of solution, my friend." Of course, Peter chuckled sheepishly by snow-white alicorns compliment, scratching a back on his head with small shades of pink forming on his cheeks.

There was lots of matter to talk about, so many questions to answer about the events that transpired within one night, while Logan however was standing aside, keeping a distance from a group, yet somewhat old grumpy Canadian felt…happy, which was quite a wonder for Logan, with a sense of self-satisfaction and a faint yet honest smile formed of stallion stony straight face.

However, suddenly everyponys attention landed right on Logan, yet gruff stallions brow furrowed as Spitfire closed her gap between herself and Wolverine and playfully bumping the X-Mens shoulder with her hoof. "Nice one, dude." Yet though still cringing a little bit to her wounded wing

And as it wasn't quite enough, Logan nearly stumbling back once Twilights hooves fell over his neck, as young princess brought the X-Men into a warm embrace. "We are so thankful to you Logan. We could never do this without you." Twilight stated thankfully, even tightening her grip on Wolverine while Peter, Luna and the Avengers merely nod in their approval and also smiling warmly.

Once again, despite being taken aback and nearly stumbling back out of instincts by young princess attitude towards him, yet Logan returned a hug to Twilight nonetheless, as well as deep down grumpy stallion somewhat cherished on this sensation, with mares warm spreading into his own body.

"If it wasn't for you, we could have been Grogars mindless servants by now. Your quick action saved us, Logan." Sunset stated somewhat sheepishly by rather unpleasant images generating in his mind, yet a fiery maned unicorn managed to tune them down, smiling joyously at her mutant friend.

"Erm, guys." Logans however surprisingly spoke off, with a late realization strucking his mind like a brick and indication on Spike. "Yer actually going a little too far fer thanking me fer savin' your butts back in th' castle hovel. If it weren't fer kid here, guess I would also end up as vegetable."

"Oh, well…It was really nothing guys….I…" Spike murmured sheepishly, trying to find a suitable choice of words, but unfortunately it was cut short, as Twilight denied young dragon an intense glare, causing Spike to chuckle and shiver involuntarily.

"Just what have you been thinking, Spike? Recklessly putting yourself to danger just like that?" Twilight scolded her little brother like figure with a firm tone. Yet despite her intimidating look and anger blazing in her eyes, young princess couldn't deny an undercurrent of concern as well worry for Spike, not even wanting to imagine how she would feel if something terrible happened to him.

"Yeah. That overgrown tup could easily trample ya right under flowers, kid." Wolverine added, couldn't by any less angry as well as disappointed with Spike like Twilight was by disobeying his loud and clear instructions when he should have stay put during their final battle with Grogar.

"You can consider yourself lucky that it all ended up well." Now Peter declared with his chocolate eyes narrowed, yet unlike his wife and gruff partner not so much out of anger, as he was also concerned for Spikes well-being.

"Sorry guys." Spike muttered nervously, his voice wavering little bit, crossing his hands and rubbing his thumbs out of remorse. "I have just been reacting….I guess. I have just wanted to be helpful. I haven't meant to worry you."

"Well congratulation." Twilight replied with a mix of sarcasm and frustration. Yet, however, the mares demeanour as fast as it came eventually softened, with a scowl on her face being replaced with a warm smile. "Then….Why am I also very proud of you." Twilights spoke of softly her voice with all traces of firmness dissipating and gently nuzzling her cheek over Spikes own.

"You have really showed yourself today, little buddy. Like a true Avenger. Don't you think Logan." Peter added his part of support and complimenting Spike by patting him playfully on his green scales like hair while glancing upon Logan.

"Chmph. I though, I told th' squirt ta stay put but he had disobeyed. I like that." Despite his stony straight face intact, Logan also managed a faint yet honest smile, being evidently impressed with Spikes choice of disobeying. Yet, gruff stallion knew very well how it is.

During his long career, Wolverine has always been rather a solo hero, having complications working with the others, due to his rebellious nature and not giving trust easily and usually playing by his very own rules then obeying orders, which often brought him into conflicts with team leaders, like Cyclops/Scott Summers of the X-Men team.

Yet despite his rebellious nature and being known for not playing well with others, Logan wasn't above working with his teammates when a situation demanded it, proving himself to a valuable ally on the battlefield, working well with those he grew to be attached with like X-Men and the Avengers alike as well as being also a good leader once and his rebellious ways actually paid off more than several times for a greater good.

"Wow. Thank you, guys. I really appreciate that. And I promise to always listen to you the next time." Spike solemnly promised his friends, being touched by his teammates appreciation as well as having a great sense of self-satisfaction with himself by helping out and saving his friends, proving himself to be indeed a valuable member of the Avengers.

"Hey, Logan." Peter then spoke off and addressing Wolverine in a somewhat hopeful tone. "It has really been quite some time since we had a mission together, as well performing a Fastball Special like that. Just like the old times, old chum."

Wolverine though scoffed by Parkers remark. "Yup. Come ta think of fightin' super powered creeps with reality warpin' powers alongside ponies turned inta humans, prematurely matured dragon and "punk" and then also bein' transformed inta pony myself and fightin' with ponies against mutts, cat lady and deluded evil hornhead….At this point nothin' will surprise me."

"Ah. You will get used to this. Now when living in on our and My world, unfortunately combined…." Peter chuckled, yet also feeling somewhat embarrassed by his gruff partners blunt remark, yet young stallion knew he had that one coming.

However and quite for Peters surprise, Wolverines grumpy demeanour suddenly softened, even managing a warm honest smile and extending his hoof. "Good ta finally see ya again, kid. I know that three years might not be too much, but fer someone it could feel like an eternity." Logans voice, despite still gruff, sounded unusually soft and deliberate.

Peter at first stared at his gruff partners sudden change of demeanour, but eventually accepting the gesture with a warm smile on his own. "It has been a while, Logan. Being constantly slapped by Twilight for some of my quirky cute remarks has kinda grew old. When I think that you always merely had to unleash those blades of yours just to shut me up…" Peter stated humorously, yet scoffing on his remark and Logan joined him in a smug chuckle.

But suddenly, in the instance, Logan felt the same very well familiar and rather quite unpleasant building feeling, the same strange feeling that he experienced back in the Everfree Forest while fighting the Timber Wolves, before falling unconscious and being magically transformed into a pony. Yet whatever it was, it felt much stronger this time, like some kind of great sensation would be building up within Logan, ready to hatch out and show its true nature.

"Logan?" Peter asked questioningly, realizing his gruff partners sudden mood switch as well as change in his composure.

"Is everything alight?" Twilight asked and closing her gap between herself and Logan, concern evident in her voice, yet Luna, Spike and the others bore concerned expressions as well for their teammates well-being.

"I dunno, guys….I am feelin'….Weird." Logan murmured with a somewhat strained voice.

Yet suddenly, a magic electric like sparks ignited and channelling through stallions body, before fading into the ground and magically levitating gruff stallion, into the air as his body also started glowing with a white aura, before flashing with an intense light, brighter than that of the sun, causing he otherpony to cover their eyes.

"Could it be….?" Luna whispered to her older sister in awe, while shielding her eyes.

"Yes." Princess Celestia simply replied in agreement, yet along with Twilight, Sunset and her younger sister, the Sun Goddess knew very well what was happening.

Eventually, the light faded away and Logan effortlessly made it back into his hooves via unknown reason of self-levitation. "Whut in th' blue blaze has just happened?" Logan murmured confused, shaking his head and having absolutely no clue what had just happened all of the sudden.

"Whut?" Logan dumbly asked while seeing his friends somewhat confused a little bit. "Is there somethin' stuck in my teeth?"

"Am, Wolverine…." Felicia somewhat dumbly stated and offhandedly pointing his hoof right to Logan, well…to his flank respectively. "I think your better take a look on your…eghm…rear."

"Whut is with it?" Logan, though not quite understanding his scally little friends opinion, though did as he was said, taking a look on his flank and his eyes nearly widened. Right on the side of his flank rested an image of golden X like symbol in the circle, being quite identical to the X-Men symbol, yet there were three red slash like marks crossing it, like from Wolverines own adamantium claws. However, the mark also rested on the second side of his flank.

"Whut….Whut is that?" Logan murmured dumbfounded and just staring on strange marks on his flanks.

"It is nothing Logan." Sunset who already recuperated from her awe laughed happily, yet reassuring her gruff clueless friend that there was no need to be concerned or feeling unpleasant. "You have just earned your own cutie mark."

"Say whut?" Logan dumbly replied, still not having figure out what was it all about.

"Cutie mark. It's a symbol of what a pony is good at, something that represents their innate talent or nature." Twilight calmly explained, making sure Logan would understand the situation and rearing her head back and pointed her nose at the array of stars on her flank, yet the mare couldn't deny a warm smile. "Nopony possesses them automatically. A cutie mark is earned in time."

"You actually should be happy with yourself, old chum." Peter stated though in a somewhat dismayed like manner, like he would actually been envying his gruff partner a little bit.

"Why so?" Logan dumbly asked, still quite failing to understand Parkers words.

"When I first came to Equestria, it took me three months to ear my own cutie mark. Three months. While you earned yours within one night, bub. I have to say that I quite envy you." Peter explained and though sounding and still feeling a little surpassed, yet deep down a young stallion was also very happy for Logan nonetheless, being actually one of them now.

"I believe that your deeds tonight are the cause, Logan." Princess Celestia intervened, edging closer to a ponyfied mutant with her smile intact. "Despite your tough, unsophisticated and rather brutish manner, yet by saving Twilight, Peter, Luna and the Avengers, you have displayed your true pure qualities, proving yourself to be a very motivated and honest individual, having a noble and brave heart and truly caring for those you call friends. And due displaying your true nature, you have earned your very own cutie mark. And by that, you also have my deep thanks along with the Avengers for saving my life." Celestia solemnly gave up her tribute to Logan and bowing to him out of respect.

Despite his usually stoic and reserved nature, Logan seemed to be very impressed by Celestias words and appreciation. Yet however, a smug grin formed of gruff stallions face by response with his rather uncouth side resurfacing. "Ain't mention it, darlin'. I will call ya sometime."

One again, Logans blunt and rather flirty remark earned a couple of bewildered and embarrassed expressions from otherpony standing around, with an awkward silence occurring for a moment. "Please…Don't call me darling." Princess Celestia somewhat begged Logan with a mix of annoyment and exasperation in her voice.

"Whutever ya say…Sunshine." Logan indifferently shrugged his shoulders, with his grin even deepening by simply calling Ruler of Equesria by yet another quirky nickname.

By hearing that, Celestias royal violet eyes widened with her mouth nearly falling agape gasping, yet the mare failed to realize a temperature in her white cheeks rising and her beautiful wings perking a little bit. The Sun Goddess groaned exasperated, yet trying to tune those provoking feelings done.

"Logan!" Twilight scolded the X-Men aloud, giving her gruff friends a piercing glare, while unfortunately Luna surprisingly couldn't help herself but chuckle, while Spike was holding his mouth with both of his arms, doing his best to supress his laughter.

"Why that loutish, ruffian…." Shinning Armor hissed venomously and of course being about to lash out on Wolverine once again for his uncouth manners as well as talking with Princess Celestia like that, yet Cadance held her husband in the process, trying to moderate him.

However, before the situation could go any further, Peter reassuringly rubbed his wives shoulder, giving her a warm smile before stepping among the X-Men and Ruler of the Equestria. "Come on, Princess Celestia. He is just teasing you. It is…his way how to display his respect. More or less." Logan merely grunted by response, while Celestias demeanour eventually softened and managing a serene smile, knowing that if Peter knew and trusted Logan, then she could do the same.

However, and quite for everyponys utter awe and confusion, a second….Logan, literally suddenly emerged and approached the X-Men cautiously, bearing the same straight stony like face and staring right into Logans eyes intensively. Or at least it was some kind of imitation or doppelganger, if it could be called like that. However, Peter along with Twilight already knew very well, yet deciding to keep their quiet, wondering how it would evolve.

"Whut th' hell is th' meaning of this?" Logan, who already managed to recuperate from his awe demanded an explanation, glaring the doppelganger suspiciously, yet the mutant started having his own suspicious.

"Whut th' hell is th' meaning of this?" The second Logan repeated after true Logans with a perfect imitation and mannerism, as wall as having the X-Mens gruff voice, all matching perfectly, like Logan would be actually looking at his very own mirror reflection.

"Now look…" Logan growled irritated and slowly starting to lose his patience with this rubbish, yet the X-Men cautiously cleared his nostrils and with a few sniffs taking the scent of his doppelganger and in the moment, everything was clear and giving a sense now.

"Now look…" Logans doppelganger repeated, indifferent with the mutants steadily rising frustration, which he would soon find himself to be actually regretting.

Wolverine though, having just enough of this, stood on his hinder hooves and unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves, involuntarily causing otherpony to gasp, growling at his imitation menacingly. "Ain't play dumb with me…Shapeshifter." Logan snarled, indicating into his so called "shapeshifter" in front of him, yet the doppelganger found himself staring at the original bewildered. "Trust me, my nose knows. I kin smell th' shapeshifter a mile away. So fer your own good bub, the show is over."

It was truth though. Wolverines naturally super acute senses, especially the sense of smell were so well honed, that he could track down and identify people through their scent alone, as wll as detect their presence within a large area and distance through scent and sound. However, that also made ones disguised themselves, even the individual with an ability to change their shape via metamorphosis like Mystique using her shape-shifting powers, pointless due to the inability to change their scent and also literally detecting lies due to chemical changes within a persons scent.

However, before the situation could get worse, Peter and Twilight intervened and standing firmly between the mutant and changeling queen. "Logan. It is alright. Chrysalis is our friend." Twilight assured and placed her hoof on Logans shoulder.

"Chrysal…Ugh…Whut now?" Logan blurted out confused by hearing the weird name, yet trying to figure out what exactly was going on in here.

In the moment though and quite for Logans awe, his twin like doppelganger suddenly started changing in his shape, metamorphosing as steadily gaining more of a grey colour as well as height, as Chrysalis eventually took her original changeling form, having her deep emerald viper like eyes fixed right on Logan and giving him a fanged yet warm friendly smile and brushing her long silky blue mane over her horn so it didn't block her view. "Greetings Logan. Please, excuse me my little joke. Sometimes I got carry myself away a little bit with my shape-shifting abilities."

Wolverine however, by seeing a strange and rather bizarre looking being that looked like a strange breed of horse and bug from some weird horror movie, refusing to let his guard down and his adamantium claws extended, glaring at changeling queen suspiciously. "And just whut or who yer supposed ta be darlin'? A ponified version of Xenomorph Queen?"

Despite being quite stunned by Peters and Twilight friends unfortunate yet justifying defensive like behaviour, yet not losing her cool, Chrysalis tried to explain herself. "I understand it may feel strange for you to see a complete stranger, as well as we haven't had a chance to meet yet. But allow me to introduce myself. My name is Chrysalis and I am a queen of the changelings. I am also a friend and associate with Peter, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestria as well as with everypony in the Equestria."

"That's right. She may look a little…eghm….unorthodox with her natural beauty, seemingly bitter like an arugula, but believe me, inside she is actually sweeter than a peppermint candy, literally." Peter spoke somewhat offhandedly yet honestly for Chrysalis defence, yet stallion failed to realize, that shades of pink were forming on changeling queens cheeks. Once again, young stallions charm did a trick without realizing it.

Though still watching the mare with a suspicious expression, yet seeing that his friends could trust this Queen Chrysalis as she was called and also knowing he could trust them, Wolverine eventually gave his guard down and sheathing his claws back into his hooves. "Chrysalis, huh? And a changeling queen?" Logan replied questioningly, while Chrysalis merely nod that he got the name of her species right. "Th' shape-shifting abilities….Yeah, that sounds familiar. But whut in the bluze are…Changeling?"

"Logan, please. There will be enough time to explain later." Sunset interjected and giving her friend an honest smile and winking at him reassuringly. Logan, though still having lots of questions, being a stranger in Equestria and definitely needing some time to adjust, simply grunted and letting it go for now on.

Meanwhile, Cadance was treating Spitfire, pouring her magic through her horn as a nasty burn wound on Pegasus wings was slowly mending itself before disappearing completely. "There, Spitfire. Your wing is good as new." Princess of Love stated, finishing her task and giving a captain of Wonderbolts a warm smile and playful wink.

Spitfire tested her now fully healed wing by flipping it several times, before spreading her second wing and with one mighty flip, the Pegasus lifted herself up, hovering several inches from the ground, flipping her wings without any sign of restrain, grinning. "Now that is more like it. Thank you, Princess Cadance."

"Spitfire." Twilight suddenly spoke off with a joyous smile on her face and approaching the Pegasus and extending her hoof. "We would like to thank you very much for your help tonight. We could never do this without you."

"Aaah. It was nothing. Really." Spitfire chuckled sheepishly yet accepting young princess gesture nonetheless with honour. "It was my pleasure helping you guys out. I am also glad that we have all managed to accomplish the mission and returning back alive and well. Not to mention Princess Celestia being alright as well." The captain of Wonderbolts then shifted her attention to Ruler of Equestria and bowing to her from respect, earning a serene warm smile from the royal alicorn with nodding.

"Hey, Spitfire." Peter suddenly spoke off, his tone sounding somewhat promising and attracting Spitfires attention, wondering what was on Knight of Equestrias mind. "The way how you helped us out tonight, like flying your way through the blizzard, showing us the right direction, making a sky patrol as well as handling those mutts back in Tambelon, this really doesn't happen every day. So…I have been wondering, if you would like to join us, what do you think?"

"Me? Join you guys? Seriously?" Spitfire gasped and her sun-like irises widening by Peters unusual yet unique suggestion.

"Sure, why not? It will be fun. You know what they say, the more the better." Peter honestly and simply replied, seeing no harm in his suggestion.

"Peter is right, Spitfire." Twilight stood up for her husbands suggestion. "We will have much better chance against Grogar together than apart."

"That is right. Only assembled and fighting as one we have managed to prevail against Grogar and his minions tonight." Felicia declared decisively, making a point about the situation.

"Certainly, it wont take nothin' less ta beat that guy." Wolverine surprisingly gave his own support at the matters at hand, yet his teammates could do nothing but nodding their approvals with gruff stallions statement.

"You are very talented, willing and resourceful, Spitfire." Now Luna closed her gap between herself and the Wonderbolt captain. "Being one the finest fliers in the entire Equestria, you could be very useful to us. And I also believe that together and united we shall triumph against Grogar and his evil."

Listening Guardians of the Night motivated speech as well sharing a glace with Peter, Twilight and the others, who bore an honest smiles, giving their part of support to the Wonderbolt captain. Yet Spitfire shared a glance with Princess Celestia, who by the way couldn't act an differently and instead discouraging, the Sun Goddess bore a serene smile and nodding her head in her approval.

Spitfire then returned her attention back to the Avengers and giving an honest and determined smile on her own. "Thank you, guys. If you want my in your team to save the Equestria….Then I accept." The Wonderbolt eventually accepted and confirming her membership at the Avengers.

"That's great, Spitfire." Peter cheerfully jerked out and extending his hoof to welcome the Avengers newest member. "Welcome to the team." And Spitfire without a hint of hesitation immediately and playfully accepted the knights gesture while the otherpony were watching with satisfaction, also being happy to have someone like Spitfire, a Wonderbolt captain and one of the Equestrias finest fliers on their side.

"Today, we have showed Grogar that we can hurt him as well as representing a threat to his plots." Luna decisively stated, considering the matters into a future.

"Which means that he will be way more determined than ever." Sunset added, with her deep ocean blue irises gleaming with determination on its own, as princess of the night merely nod her head, agreeing with her fiery maned unicorn friends statement.

"But he will never take us down as long as we will stand together and act like a team. Only assembled we are strong." Peter stated with a firm yet decisive tone, standing up on his hinder hooves and slamming his hoof into his second one, as his fellow Avengers along with the Council standing aside could do nothing but agree with Knight of Equestrias words.

"Logan?" However, Twilight then returned her attention back to Wolverine and addressing the X-Men with a somewhat hopeful tone. "Look, I still have no idea what was your sudden outburst back then about. But you had saved our lives and right now you are one of us and we are also counting on you. So? Will your help us defeat Grogar, please?" Young princess voice nearly resembled pleading, yet also sounding honest, deliberated and denying her deep violet eyes full of sensitiveness on gruff stallion.

Wolverine however, the old grumpy Canadian mutant just couldn't say NO to Twilights plea. Despite having a reputation as a tough brawler, known for his no-nonsense attitude as well as explosive temper and not giving trust easily, the X-Men however had just much softer side and gentle side as well as a soft spot for kids, like Kitty Pryde, Rogue or Jubilee. And by looking into kids puppy dog eyes, the gruff stallion eventually gave himself in.

"Hurm. Seems that right now I have no choice."Logan grunted sarcastically, yet his demeanour eventually softened and grinning at Twilight. "Oh well…Lets say I will give th' old Hornhead an offer he wont refuse. Trust me. I still owe him…for his hospitality." Logan growled a little bit, yet a devious grin formed on his face and unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves, showing his own participation, yet turning to Parker. "But remember Parker, ya owe me a big time."

"Yeah, I suppose I do." Peter chuckled sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, knowing that Logan had a point about the matter.

"Today, we have showed Grogar that we represent a threat in his plans

"Very well then." Princess Celestia stated with her trademark warm smile and approaching Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset, Spitfire, Felicia and Wolverine. "Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset, Felicia, Spitfire and Logan, from this day on, you are officially The Harmony Avengers." Celestia declared solemnly and giving the Avengers her solemn blessing.

"This is so cool." Peter stated joyously, nearly overflowing with joy which actually could match Pinkie Pies ever-happy personality by knowing that his dream of forming his very own superhero team, The Avengers in the Equestrian style came true.

"Peter." Twilight, who also couldn't be happier closed her gap between herself and Peter and happily kissing her husband on his cheek affectionately. "Congratulations to your success. You have formed the Harmony Avengers." The Princess of the Friendship congratulated her knight.

"We are all the Avengers now, honey. We are the team." Peter replied while wrapping his hooves around his princess neck and nuzzling her cheek affectionately, though Spike bore a disgusting expression on his face, with his tongue stuck out.

"Oh boy. They are such a lovie-dovies." Felicia whispered for herself sarcastically, by watching the power couples cycling.

"Do you honestly think that's bad, Felicia? You should seen then earlier. I actually had no idea it was possible for tow ponies to kiss that long. Trixie could relate to you about that." Spike huffed sarcastically, yet keeping his tone low.

"Should we have name tax?" Peter then though declared somewhat humorously, while sharing a glance with his teammates, who questioningly stared at their knight. "Well…I am Spider-Mane, the Knight of Equestria. The Avengers, the Equestrias mightiest heroes. And…This is my trusty sidekick Wolverine."

"Ain't push it, Webhead." Logan bluntly replied, prompting his chatterbox partner not to going so far.

"You know…Since you officially have your own cutie mark, Logan, I also have a fitting nickname for you….Xbutt." Peter humorously addressed on Logans cutie mark and flank, causing some of his friends to groan in exasperation.

"Watch it, punk!" Wolverine, of course once again irritated by wall-crawlers immature quirky sense of humour lashed out and unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves in a threatening like way. "We may stick together from now on, but I kin still gut ya anytime."

Peter, of course once again regretting his choice of words with his annoying sense of humour and gulping a little bit by the mutants deadly razor-sharp tools, however tried to lighten the atmosphere up. "It is not as bad as it sounds, buddy. You see, I have come up with other quirky nicknames for some of my friends who have a cutie mark as well. Like Applebutt….Skittles….Or Moonbutt – Ow!"

However, young stallion didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. By hearing the last words and knowing very wall what Peter meant by that, Lunas eyes widened like two saucers with a bewildered expression, her cheeks being literally in fire as well as angers immediately associated with her emotions. The Guarding of the Night immediately teleported herself towards Peters position and driving her hoof over stallions forehead big time.

Unfortunately, reacting out of instincts, Twilight of course slapped her hoof over her husbands forehead as well, therefore the both mares combined punishment had way more force then it usually had and Peter almost felt like he we be just struck by The Incredible Hulk.

"Uuurm!" Peter groaned painfully and clutching at a pulsing knot swelling over his forehead and under his horn. "Do you…see…what I mean?" Peter grumbled incoherently, while Twilight glared at her stallion, Luna snorted in a very unladylike way, though Logan who already sheathed his claws back into his hooves chuckled deviously. Parker has really get and deserved this.

"Hey, princess." Suddenly, Felicia spoke off and closing her gap between herself and the Twilight, surprisingly attracting the young alicorns attention. "I know we maybe had a rocky start and still a long way to go, but I have to say, the way how you handled those mutts back then, never losing a focus the situation as well as then really showing it to Grogar, as weird to would sound from me but.…you are pretty good. For a…nerdy bookworm who had just become a princess by the way."

Twilight found herself to be quite stunned by cat burglars complex statement. Though not knowing if she should be either charmed or upset, yet Twilight decided to humour Black Cat as well. "Um, thanks, Felicia. I however have to say, how you engaged and holding her own against Catrina and eventually managing to beat her without any magic, this is indeed hardly seen every day. You are pretty good by yourself. For a….flirty cat burglar by the way."

Two mares stared on each other with strange unreadable expressions for a while, with a slight tension filling the atmosphere and an awkward silence filling the room. But instead of any verbal confrontation, Twilight along with Felicia shared an awkward and rather indifferent chuckle instead. The two mares who both had feelings for Peter still had indeed a long way to go, yet it was clear that a mutual respect between Princess of Friendship and Cat Burglar had just started forming.

However, Felicia scoffed in a sarcastic like way. "Chm. Come to think of it that you and the Spider have been a couple for a nice seven years….I am good with that. But…..Harmony Punch? That sounds pretty old."

Twilight, however surprisingly scoffed back. "Chmchm. Better get used to it, Felicia."

"You know, Your Highness." Shinning Armor however stated somewhat sceptically while standing by Princess Celestias side. "Lets say Peter had a good and pure idea. But this may be an unconventional team."

"Maybe." Cadance added, yet trying to lighten her husband up a little bit. "But I also think that it has the making of something special."

"With what we are all facing right now, I don't see another choice. And right now, the Avengers are the Equestrias best hope and we all have to trust them with all our hearts and give them our best support." Princess Celestia declared decisively yet keeping her smile intact, having a faith in her faithful student, Knight of Equestria, little sister as well as in their newfound gruff outworlder mutant friend, knowing that.

Celestia however lowered her head, a hopeful expression filling her light violet irises. _"Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Sunset, Spitfire, Felicia and Logan. The fate of Equestria falls on you all. Please_ _Let the stars protect you from Grogars wraith and flashing your path to victory_ _."_

 _Yes. The Avengers have won. But only for now. Grogar is still out there, waiting, planning and plotting the take over the entire Equestrai. But whatever the challenge, whatever_ _peril, The Avengers, Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Black Cat, Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire and Wolverine will be there._

* * *

Somewhere on the east side of Equestria, in the Macintosh Hills mointain rocky region to be more precise, under yet a peaceful cover of the night, a magical fallout, the same and one of three separated parts that spread into the atmosphere after a massive magic explosion occurring on the era near the Crystal Mountains several days ago and the same night when Peter, Twilight, Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadance faced Grogar was floating above the area.

Though, like it had a mind on its own, the sparkling magic cloud started slowly descending its way down and finding its way into underground through several large crackles in the ground. For a while, there was a dead silence, but out of the sudden, the ground started shaking like by an earthquake as the tremors echoed and shaking the entire area, though strangely the crackles in the ground also started glowing with a yellow light, with a smoke coming from them and intense heat rising from below.

And in the instance, several explosions detonated through the reign, as the hot lava burst its way on the surfaces and the flames started blazing ferociously through the holes as the local air started getting hot by intense heat that was generated from the center of the earth. It was more like several volcanos eruptions occurring in the same time and on the same place.

Yet, an already heated ground burst with crackles, with rocks and rubble flying around, as something what actually looked like a hand clenched into a fist, looking more like a huge pieces of lava burst its way right on the surface.

 _To be continued….._


	26. Chapter 25 - New home

**Chapter 25: New home**

Peter, Twilight, Spike, Felicia along with Logan materialized in a flash of light, finding themselves somewhere on the outskirts, far away from Canterlot, surrounded by early summer nature, green grass and trees flickering in a gentle warm breeze with a beautiful midday weather, with sun once again taking its place shinning on the blue sky with a few clouds present.

After their very long and uneasy night, with summoning Logan from Earth into Equestria and then rescuing their mutant friend from the wraith of Timber Wolves, only for the X-Men to be later transformed into a pony and being kidnapped by Rover, Fido and Spot, scheming and intrigues, the Avengers being lured into a trap and nearly turned into mindless zombies by Grogar, Princess Celestia being kidnaped and then the Avengers fighting Grogar, his Diamond Dogs minions army including his newly found partner in crime Catrina the Feline Sorceress and eventually rescuing Ruler of Equestria before evil ram necromancer could suck all of her power and then using it for his own twisted malicious purposes. So many things transpired within one night and for Peter, Twilight, Spike, Luna, Sunset, Spitfire, Felicia along with Logan as well as the Council it just had been a little too much to comprehend.

Yet luckily, Princess Celestia as always was so kind and letting Peter, Twilight, Logan and their friends to stay overnight in Canterlot Castle so they could get well deserved rest and sleep. Despite there were lots of other matters at hand that needed to be carry on and concerned with, Luna remained in Canterlot, still resting after her very long and difficult night to remember with her fellow Avengers, while Spitfire, being brand new member of the Avengers now, had to officially converse her situation and new post with the Wonderbolts, as well as Sunset also had some matters in Canterlot she need to carry on.

Peter, Twilight and Spike however on the other hoof had a way different plans for today. With Logan, having literally no home and nowhere to go, the couple decided and without hesitation to personally take care for the X-Men, offering him living in the Golden Oak Library along with their family like their guest of honour for indefinite period of time. Peter and Twilight also knew that it also would be good for Logan to take a closer look and adjust to his new life in Equestria.

However, and quite for Twilight dismay, Felicia firmly insisted to come along as well. It was more than obvious, that cat burglar refused to go back into Baltimare after such a long trip as well as not taking a living in some cheap hostel in Canterlot, although Princess Celestia would take care for the costs.

And although Twilight unambiguously refused to have a snow-white mare as her roommate, Peter however gave his part of support to Felicia and eventually convincing his wife for the cat burglar to stay with them, at least for some time. And Twilight, exceptionally for her husband had no choice but submit, though somewhat involuntarily.

Despite being the team now, sticking together and both mares mutually expressing their though grudging respect for each other, young princess still and somewhat bore a slight grudge or even contempt to Black Cat from personal reasons.

Yet, being Peter Pony Parkers aka. Spider-Manes beloved wife and princess as well as being the Avengers now and on the same boat in order to save Equesria from Grogar, the mare tried to push those provoking feeling from her mind and even trying to patiently endure Felicias presence in the team as well as by Peters and her side, for now on at least.

"Man. I really cant git how ya ponies could ever use this kind of transportation." Logan grumbled, feeling a little uneasy and still not being quite used to this kind of transportation via teleporting. Though and from an unusual reason, this teleportation think still wasn't as bad as flying the plane for an example, more or less. "Who would like ta travel though time and space distributed on little pieces all th' time anyway?"

"It is nothing, Logan." Twilight tried to lighten her tough mutant friend up. "When I was a filly and studying under Princess Celestia, even I found it kinda….disturbing for the first time. But I eventually get used to that. The teleportation is actually the most common and the safest meaning of travel in Equestria."

"With an exception of a random teleporting, of course. You better avoid those." Spike however intervened, speaking off somewhat cautiously, yet baby dragon rightfully stood by his opinion as Twilight chuckled sheepishly, also knowing what her number one assistant meant.

When Twilight and Spike were unfortunately chased down by the entire village of Ponyville due one extra ticket to Grand Galloping Gala, Twilight, being already stressed out and frazzled caused her magic to short circuit and randomly teleporting herself and Spike back into Golden Oak Library, though it was rather restraining and a poor young dragon ending up electrocuted by the discharge.

"Just look at it this way, old chum." Now Peter declared in a moderating and more light-hearted like manner, yet also bearing a hint of sarcasm present in his words. "It is still way better than getting stuck within a worm hole for all eternity. Don't you think?"

"In other words….It is perfectly safe." Felicia scoffed in Peters offhanded response.

"Argh. Ya know whut, never mind that." Logan huffed, dismissing the subject, evidently not being twice as impressed by stallions choice of words. Yet the Gruff stallion looked around and taking a few sniffs of local air of the countryside as a curiosity associated with it. "And either way, where are we?"

"Just turn around and you will see by yourself." Peter simply replied yet prompting his gruff partner to turn around.

Though quite surprised about Parkers statement, Wolverine merely shrugged his shoulders and turning around nonetheless, yet gruff stallion nearly gasped in awe by the peculiar sight.

Right in front of him and his friends, in the distance, with a small fenced orchard with several apple trees on the left, with a path leading and over a small steam with a pink bridge over it stood a very beautiful village almost like from some sort of fairy tale, with various colourful cottages, having a water mill and something that looked like a tall spiralled tower in the centre. The village was surrounded by high hills and rounded mountains covered by snow. And in the distance, on the highest peak, a Canterlot was towering over the entire area, like some seat of the gods, with waterfalls flowing right down the mountain.

Logan literally found himself staring at the colourful village, having his mouth slightly agape, yet his straight serious expression intact as Twilight and Peter joined their outworlder friends side. "Logan...Welcome to Ponyville." Twilight joyously welcomed Logan into her home village.

"A Ponyville…." Logan repeated after Twilight, testing a strange name on its tongue, yet the name actually fitted and set perfectly, for the world inhabited by talking ponies by the way for Wolverine.

"Yup. There is no place like home." Peter smiled, standing up on his hinder hooves and stretching his front hooves over his head. "What do you think, buddy? Lovely, isn't it?"

"Hurm…It is very….picturesque." Logan replied in a somewhat hesitant like way, not quite being sure how to describe something this…beautiful in his way. Then again, gruff stallion had never been for any kind of mushy stuff or cute flatters anyway. It just didn't suited for someone that battle hardened and tough like Wolverine. Yet deep down and surprisingly, Logan seemed to be quite impressed by the villages image, or at least he was conjuring that up.

"A village, huh?" Felicia, who by the way was without her trademark Black Cat costume and mask, yet arguably having it composite in a brown knapsack over her back in quite a disappointed like manner and brushing her white mane over her ear. "As much I like the looks of it, this is not quite my type of playground."

"Could it be?" Twilight replied in a somewhat mocking like way with a load of sarcasm, which was quite weird and quite out of the character for somepony so dignified and sensible like Princess of Friendship by herself and denying Felicia a smug look. "Oh, I get it. The city girl is out of her element. The countryside though isn't that bad when you get used to it." Yet against her will, Twilight tried to somehow encourage her cat burglar teammate.

"You could always return back to Baltimare anytime if you are not fitting." Spike dully noted, indifferently shrugging his shoulders while hopping on Peters back

"Now, look…." Felicia replied back cautiously and despite being evidently irritated by Twilights quirkiness and Spikes clever mouth remark, yet azure mare however tried to keep her cool and regaining her confident pose like a true cat. "True. Cats are usually not much for a change. But yet, they are very adaptable and willing to conform to different conditions when they have to. Actually, now when surrounded by all this nature, I may even discover my true self."

"Fair enough. As long as you will keep claws away from everything sparkling. This is my and Spider-Manes town by the way. So please, keep it all classy Felicia." Peter gave his old crime fighting partner a slight warning, prompting Felicia to not do anything stupid in his home town in an easy way. The wall-crawler knew more than anyone else Black Cats devious and unpredictable nature and it also would be good to keep an eye on cat like mare, just for sure.

"I will be sure to be a good kitty, handsome." Felicia nonchalantly replied reassuringly and playfully winking at Peter with a sultry smile, causing Peter to roll his eyes with a sheepish chuckle, yet knowing he could trust Felicia, though ignoring a glare that Twilight bore due to cat burglar persistent flirty attitude.

"Hurm, guys…" Logan suddenly spoke somewhat impatiently, tapping his front hoof to the grass, yet there could have been heard weak grumbles right from the mutants solid belly. "Are we goin' or yer just gonna banter all day?"

"I am with you, old chum." Peter joined his gruff friends side, with Spike riding on young stallions back yet loud grumbles echoed right from Peters belly as well. "I am starving. What is more, it is almost lunch time. I am wondering what Aunt May has prepared this time?"

"Me the double, bro." Spike agreed with Peters suggestion, while also being hungry himself and fastidiously licking his lips, which though wasn't a surprise.

After their very long and uneasy night, the Avengers were evidently exhausted, needing to get a rest and getting their energy back. However, in Logans case, the X-Men was rather and literally starving, having practically nothing in his mouth ever since he was transported into Equestria. So, yet after a good night sleep, Peter, Twilight, Spike, Felicia and Logan could use a good warm meal, especially when it was nearly a lunch hour. So, they would all have a lunch with their friends and family back home.

"Now just remember, Logan." Twilight however instructed Logan in a more urgent like tone. "From now on, it is important for you to better keep a low profile and for not attracting much of unwanted attention."

"Yeah. It would be pretty disturbing for everypony to know, that there is one peculiar pony mutant living among them with metal blades coming out from his hooves you know." Felicia added a little sarcastically, yet azure mare actually had a point about her statement.

"Ain't worry kid." Logan smirked, yet reassuring young princess. "I just know how ta control myself."

"Yeah. And that's exactly what worries me at times." Peter replied rather sheepishly, feeling a little uneasy with Wolverines reply, yet young stallion managed an honest smile as a realization sparkled in his mind. "But just you wait Logan. If you behave nicely, there is a surprise waiting for you when we come home." Peter playfully winked on Twilight, and wrapping his hoof over his wifes neck.

"Oh, I just _love_ surprises." Logan stated with an odd mixture of curiosity, sarcasm as well as a little uncertainty, yet knowing Parker of course, this would be definitely something good.

* * *

Peter, Twilight, Spike, Felicia and Logan crossed the bridge over the stream, finally reaching the edge of the Ponyville and proceed trotting through the towns streets. As it was already seen from the distance, there were lots of cottages side by side, being built in a timber-framed style, with distinct thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors. Logan was carefully looking around and checking his surroundings of the town, taking in details.

Eventually, the group soon reached the towns square with a large town hall in the middle and Logans eyes slightly widened by seeing instead of people lots of ponies inhabitants, either pegasus with their trademark wings with some keeping their frames in the mid-air, unicorns with their magic horns or normal earth ponies present. They all had various colours, different mane styles as well as each of them having their individual cutie mark on their flanks. Though, what was rather peculiar, that most of the ponies were actually mares, outweighing the stallions, as there were maximally four stallions or colts of ten. Yet, there were also some little foals among the population of either pegasusu, unicorn or earth pony heritage. However, they all shared a common and in Logans case quite a unnerving trait: they were irresistibly cute.

Wolverine took a few sniffs of the local air, as a very warmth and friendly atmosphere was surrounding the X-Men, evident by all the ponies smiling, having a good mood, hanging out, chatting and having a very good time with each other, living side by side peacefully.

"Yup. Some colourful paradise alright." Logan whispered for himself sarcastically, like he actually and wouldn't be much impressed by ponies soft, decent and rather mushy lifestyle. For a gruff stallion and battle-hardened brawler, this was a completely different world, a way differing from the one that he was coming from where it was mostly about survival and Logan would find himself difficult to adjust to it.

However, despite his cynical and grumpy side, deep down and under his adamantium skeleton ribcage, Logan couldn't help but somehow actually enjoying the look as the ponies were living happily and normal lives, having families along with friends, hanging out with each other and living side by side in peace. That however was something that Logan found hard to accede and sometime even stop hopping to even have a normal life one day.

"Hey look!" Some of the mares suddenly called out joyously, yet Logan out of instincts springing himself up, guessing that whoever had just called, it was meant right on him. "It is Prince Peter Parker and Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Yet another mare called out, indicating on exactly on Peter, Twilight, Spike, Felicia and Luna. In the moment, the entire square sprung to life as the ponies started cheering and applauding by stomping wildly into ground to greet as well as show their respect to Peter Pony Parker aka. Spider-Mane, a Knight of Equestria and Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship as some of them even pulled out the cameras and making several pictures of the Power Couple.

Being a Knight of Equestria, Princess of Friendship so called Power Couple as well as being one of the highest-ranking officials along with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shinning Armor, Perter Pony Parker and Twilight Sparkle were definitely one of the biggest and the most respectable celebrities in the entire Equestria as well as national heroes. And for citizens of Ponyville, it was of course a great honour to have somepony like Spider-Mane in their town as their personal hero, knowing that no matter what, the Knight of Equestria would always be there to protect them.

Peter and Twilight merely smiled warmly on the other ponies and waving their hooves to greet them back while Spike along with Felicia did exactly the same, while Logan though just nod his head, deciding not to attract much attention as the group proceed galloping their way throughout the village as they also missed a large billboard with an image of Spider-Mane all over it with a sign: "Spider-Mane, the Ponyvilles Greatest and True Hero." Which quite attracted Logans attention.

"Yer must be really popular in here, kid." Logan stated a bit with an uncharacteristic undercurrent of awe in his raspy voice and shifting his gaze right to Parker, who thought looked a little embarrassed by his gruff partners words, chuckling sheepishly. "It is quite an irony that here in Equestria it is an exact contrast then back in NC with Daily Bugle."

"Popular?" Spike though blurted out in disbelief "They love him here. The whole town is talking about how Spider-Mane is the greatest thing to ever happened to Ponyville. You should have just seen bandwagons with his name and image on it." Young dragon though stated in a more sarcastic like way, of course involuntarily embarrassing Peter even more.

"Pchm. Well Parker, it must be nice ta always have some of these fancy knights, th' shinnin' armour with ya and red carpet. Yer princess sounds pretty cool. Fittin'." Logan stated sarcastically with a huge devious on his face, yet unwillingly mocking not just Parker but Sparkle as well.

"Logan, will you cut it out?" Twilight groaned annoyed as her cheeks slightly glowed with shades of pink in her own embarrassment. At this moment, the librarian thought she had to just deal with two clowns in the group.

"What can I say? I am a one in a million. I have a reputation to uphold – Ow!" Peter nonchalantly stated and taking a confident like composure, but once again a wisecracking stallion didn't have the chance to finish as Twilight nonchalantly smacked his husbands head with her wing.

"And you too, Peter." Twilight scolded her knight to behave, not helping either.

"Chmch. Some knight." Felicia scoffed humorously, rolling her eyes by watching mutual bantering between her teammates. Yet, the mare would definitely love to hang out with them, before the group eventually continued galloping throughout the Ponyville.

"Look out below!" Suddenly a feminine sweet voice yelled out from behind right up, like somepony would be jabbing on the knives. In the instance, Peter perked himself by hearing the voice and his Spider Sense within his cranium started slightly buzzling for an upcoming potential threat, but it was already too late as a grey and brown blur collided with stallion and knocking him and Spike down to the ground with a loud crash.

Twilight along with Felicia and Logan just stood on the place and stared with bewildered expressions by seeing a grey pegasus mare, wearing a brown with some white aligned parts uniform and wearing a brown cap with an image of wings and red arrow in a white circle, having a blonde messed mane and seven bubbles like cutie mark on her flank lying right on top of Peter while Spike was lying around, groaning. Yet, the mare also wore a post bag around her waist with several letters and post being spread all over the ground.

"Okay…." "That has just happened." Wolverine dully noted.

"Echm….Sorry. My bad." The mare giggled embarrassed, while getting herself off Peter and making it on her hooves as her golden, yet strangely crossed eyes widened with a derpy like expression. "Oh. It is just you Peter." The Pegasus exhaled in awe while extending her hoof to help Peter from the ground, as young stallion gladly accepted the mares gesture, helping him from the ground while shifting her gaze to Spike who also managed to get up from the ground. "Sorry about that. You too Spike."

"Yeah. No problem, Derpy." Spike simply yet without any hard feelings sighed as he brushed a dust from his hand.

"Derpy." Peter happily addressed the cross-eyed mare by her name and denying her an honest warm smile, not seeming to be angry at all that clumsy pegasus inadvertently bumped into him like this in the slightest. "You are some late bird. How are you doing girl? What about Dinky?"

Derpy, a pegasus mare, easily recognizable with her trademark cross-eyed derpy like expression was arguably one of the Ponyvilles most notorious and titular background ponies, as well as being of the Spider-Manes biggest fans and Peters very close and good friend.

Unfortunately and sadly, Derpy was infamously clumsy, awkward and considered a hopeless inept by most of the ponies in town, as well as losing numerous jobs due to her clumsiness, incompetence and rather air-headed attitude and almost losing all hope in herself. Yet it all changed when Peter aka Spider-Mane came into Equestria.

He had always been there for Derpy. He was cheering her out, encouraging the mare not to give up as well as instructing her not to be affected what the other though about her, which actually was mutual, as Derpy was actually the first who gave Spider-Mane credits how heroic he really is and speaking for the entire village to cheer for an outworlder hero when Discords dragon attack Ponyville seven years ago.

It all actually paid off as the pegasus eventually grew up and gaining some confidence throughout the years thanks to Peters support and friendship, yet though still having the elements of awkwardness and slight clumsiness within her personality.

"Oh. Dinky is doing just fine at school, as well as do I, would you believe it? I have actually been on mail for one entire week without any accidents happening to me." Derpy literally howled out of excitement and bumping her hooves together, yet the mare chuckled with a sheepish expression in her derpy like face, like having some confession to make. "Well…maybe I have lost some letter and still bumping somewhere and into otherpony by accident, but nothing peculiar."

"Nopony is perfect, Derpy. Not even Spider-Mane." Peter simply replied and playfully tapping Derpy on her shoulder. "Besides, I am very happy for you, that you have finally managed to keep your post for some time."

"Thanks Peter, I really appreciate it." Derpy giggled sheepishly with small shade of pink forming on her cheeks, yet not helping herself and with a vortex of emotions spiralling thought her mind and heart, the mare planted a soft kiss on Peters cheek affectionately, knowing that she could always count on him. Yet then, the mare finally realized Twilight standing nearby. "Oh. Princess Twilight. Nice to meet you." Derpy exhaled in awe, somewhat clumsily yet out of respect bowing slightly to Princess of the Friendship.

"Hello, Derpy. How nice of you drop by." Twilight happily greeted back while closing her gap between herself and the mare, yet glancing upon a post back with some the letters spread on the ground. Using her magic, young alicorn picked the letter via telekinesis and placing them back into the bag, before giving it back to Derpy. "I can see that you are quite busy. With so many mails and packages to deliver in a one day."

"Indeed. With my qualities steadily improving, my duties are also doubling. I now deliver three times for a day. But it doesn't matter to me. Neither rain, nor Dragons nor Griffons will stop me from getting the mail to everypony." Derpy decisively declared with a willing and firm tone, standing firmly for her statement yet having a happy smile on her face for having a decent job as well as many ponies depending on her.

However, right then the Pegasus finally realized Logan standing aside. "Who is this, Peter?" Derpy asked while keeping her curious golden cross-eyed gaze fixed on quite a peculiar stallion with a strong and bulky built, having a metal dog tags around his neck and with strange yet unique hairstyle along with mutton chops on his cheeks, yet eying him a little questioningly, or if not being slightly intimidated by him.

"This is Logan. My old friend from far away." Peter simply replied with a smile, giving his Pegasus friend an affirmative wink, assuring her that he was okay.

Though still looking a little questionably on a stone-faced stallion, Derpys expression eventually softened as a warm smile took its place on her face. "Hello, Logan." She warmly greeted Logan.

"Hey there." Logan replied back with his expression also slightly softening, his voice though still gruff yet aligned with kindness and managing a faint yet honest smile, nodding.

Despite being slightly taken aback by an unusually gruff voice the stallion had, Derpys warm smile remained intact, yet a curious expression took its place on mares face. "Say. I know lots of ponies across the Ponyville, but I have never seen you around here before."

"Maybe it is cuz I have never been here before." Logan simply replied and indifferently shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Logan has just arrived and is new in Ponyville. He will be staying with us for some time." Twilight interjected, giving the best, simple yet honest explanation she could come up with without giving out too much unnecessary details.

Thinking nothing and merely shrugging her shoulders and nodding in understanding, yet Derpy also and right now realized Felicia, an azure snow-white maned mare standing aside. "And you are?"

"The name is Felicia. Felicia Hardy, sister." Felicia nonchalantly introduced herself and shifting a strand of her hair over her ear. "I am also an acquaintance with Peter, staying with him. We will all have a nice time spending together." Cat burglar explained and winking playfully on Peter, who of course felt a little uneasy with Felicias flirty attitude, earning a faint glare from Twilight.

"Nice to meet you, Felicia." Derpy gladly replied, smiling warmly while sharing a glance with both Felicia and Wolverine. "Peters friends are also my friends."

"Erghm…" Logan though murmured with a sudden question emerging from his mind. "Aside from bein' on pony express, why have ya been in such a hurry anyway, girl?"

"Wait, let me think…." Derpy murmured, while placing her hoof on her chin, thinking thoroughly about Logans question when eventually a realization struck her mind like a brick. "Oh yeah! I have just remembered that I still have so much work to do and mail to deliver and I am a little behind with it. I should better by flying now."

And in the instance, the Pegasus spread her wings and lifting herself from the ground yet sharing one final glance with the group, waving her hoof while flying. "Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Logan. Enjoy your stay."

"Derpy! Look out on that…." Peter however readily yelled out in warning but it was too late as Derpy, of course keeping her derpy expression fixed on her friends and not looking in front of herself collided with a wooden sign hanging from a near cottage as the mare fall down and thudding into ground.

"Sign." Peter offhandedly finished his sentence, which by the way didn't matter right not, sighing embarrassed as Twilight along with Spike slightly groaned, rolling their eyes while Felicia and Logan just dumbly stared on Derpy.

"It is nothing. I am okay." Derpy chuckled embarrassed, yet managed to get herself from the ground, denying a warm smile and waving her friends for the last time before flipping her wings soaring into the air and shortly disappearing in the distance.

"That's a typical Derpy." Spike scoffed with his hands folded over his chest, yet in a good sense.

"Everypony just adores that girl. And I am sure you will love her too, Logan." Peter chuckled cheerfully and playfully bumping Logans side with his elbow.

"Nice girl. But a little awkward. A little bit like ya, Parker." Logan replied in a somewhat hesitant like manner, yet not helping himself but grinning smugly indicating to Parkers own odd behaviour at times, of course causing younger stallion to roll his eyes in an exasperated way.

The group continued galloping their way throughout the village, yet after a while Logan found his patience slightly declining. "Listen, guys? I really hate ta be th' annoyin' one, which is usually Parkers parquet, but…Are were there yet?"

"It is alright, Logan. We are already here." Twilight smiled at Logan as she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

Quite astonished X-Men stopped in his tracks as well and questioningly looked around, in order to locate some peculiar and individual house/home where Peter, Twilight and Spike dwelled. "So, where is that shinnin' palace of yers anyway?"

Once again, Logans own quirky sarcastic remark managed to quite embarrass both Peter and Twilight, which however didn't sound that weird after all, therefore being a princess and the prince and along with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shinning Armor one of the top ranking officials in the entire Equestria, so someone would guess they had their very own shinning castle.

"Oh, this is getting priceless. You are just standing in front of it. Look." Peter chuckled humorously for himself yet pointing his hoof forward, prompting Wolverine and Felicia to look by the direction Parker was pointing on and what they just saw in front of them literally took nearly all breath from their lung.

Right in front of them stood a large over 100 feet tall yet rather peculiar and unusual oak tree. Though, it rather and more likely looked like some twisted architect would design a new type of house in a form of a tree. It had three dormers on the sides with a leaf like roofs, yet one of the dormers had a lamp hanging above the window and one dormer along with two balconies right in the tree crown and there was a beehive hanging on a branch supporting the balcony. Yet, the entrance front door also had a leaf like roofing with a candlestick sign on it and a wooden sign of an open book on it.

"Logan and you too Felicia...Welcome to Golden Oak Library." Twilight cheerfully stated, welcoming both visitors in hers, Peters and Spikes house.

"Home sweet home." Peter nonchalantly stated, being evidently happy to be back home after a long night of fighting a megalomaniacal demonic ram, crazed feline sorceress and army of gem seeking mutts. "What do you think?"

"That's your house?" Felicia murmured under her breath, being literally astonished by the way how Peter along with Twilight and his family lived happily and of all ponies, in a tree actually.

"Eghm….Ya guys do realize that ya actually live in a tree, ain't ya." Logan, who already managed to recuperate from his awe dully stated, yet with yet another sarcastic remark forming in his mind. "Chm. Guess it is will definitely cost ya a way cheaper."

"Logan!" Twilight scolded the X-Men, feeling embarrassed by the mutants rather sour sense of humour, yet Peter gently patted his wifes shoulder, trying to moderate her frustration.

"I know it doesn't look like a five-star hotel, Tony Starks manor or a castle in an Asgardian style, but we simply call it home here. Despite all of those birds singing in the morning, squirrels and bees, it is very spacious, it is full of books in case you would get bored and besides….Twilight and I could never be able to live in a sparkling fancy luxury like Tony Stark or that high like Thor in Asgard for an example."

"Yeah. Come ta think of it that ya had always been broke back on Earth, Parker, it figures." Wolverine grinned deviously.

"And come to think of it that you both live in a library and both being eggheads by nature, unfortunately, it perfectly suits you, you nerdy love-dovies." Felicia added her very own sarcastic remark, scoffing humorously.

"Oh, grow up, will you?!" Twilight rumbled on with a both frustration and exasperation present in her voice, having just enough of both of her friends own eccentric and immature like manners. It was quite enough for young princess to deal with Peters own lame jokes and quirky annoying sense of humour. Spike however on the other hoof held both of his hands over his mouth, doing his best to conceal his laughter.

Yet, before the situation could get even worse, Peter once again interjected and quite desperately trying to settle a peace among both sides before someone brakes a muzzle. "Well…Whatever. So, before you guys waste all of your warmth, how about we all come in. Unless you Logan scratch our house to mark your territory with your claws and Felicia getting stuck on a branch so we didn't have to call firefighters." Young stallion repaid his friends the same snide coin and winking reassuringly on his princess.

"Pchm! Well excuse me." Felicia huffed irritated, while Logan merely grunted by response, as Peter eventually made them shut up for now.

"Well then…Lets go inside." Twilight smiled somewhat sheepishly yet prompting her friends to come along to enter the library and using her magic via her horn with her magic aura engulfing the door that started slowly and steadily opening inch by inch. However, once again and just like several minutes ago, Peters Spider Sense within the back of his head started buzzling, but it was for nothing as a pink blur zipped from a doorway, colliding with the X-Men and knocking him to the ground with a loud crash.

"Okay….So that has just happened. Again." Felicia dumbly stated what had just transpired.

Logan groaned, opening his eyes, with his vision slightly blurring yet eventually managing to settle on a pink pony towering above him, with a darker pink puffy mane, a deep ocean blue eyes full of sensitiveness and having a wide cheerful smile on her face.

"Logan." Pinkie Pie with her trademark literally squeaking voice excited addressed Logan cheerfully, with her bright smile intact. "It is so nice to see you being alright and well. After what happened to you with those Timber Wolves."

"Hurm…Do I know ya?" Logan murmured in disbelief, unable to get rid of his confusion with a weird pink mare standing over him when a realization struck his mind. "Hey. How do ya know whut has happened ta me with those wooden mutts?"

Yet luckily, Peter and Twilight stepped in and taking Pinkie Pie out of gruff stallions frame. "Sorry about, Pinkie Pie, Logan. She can be a little….Eghm…Unusual at times. But she only means well, especially when it comes for her friends." Peter chuckled sheepishly, also feeling embarrassed for his hyperactive friends antics while helping Logan stand up.

"Uh? Pinkie…Whut now?" Logan murmured, still bewildered and not quite getting what was going on and the weird name.

"Logan. Pinkie. Please." Twilight gently interjected and managing to stuck herself between Logan and Pinkie. "How about we all just get inside? We have so much to talk about."

"Ouki Douki." Pinkie simply replied, with her smile intact and happily bouncing her way back into the Library with Spike soon following with Felicia also coming in, while Peter and Twilight prompted their gruff and still a bit confused friend to come along. And despite still not getting what in the hack was going on, Logan slowly followed and entering the tree house.

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly and without Logan expecting it, a loud synchronized cheer of five females at once as well as a loud "SQUAKEEE" like sound echoed throughout the interior, causing Logan to nearly leap of fright as well as finding himself covered with confetti of various colours.

"Whut th'?!" Wolverine murmured in quite an utter shock, shaking his head and trying to brush the confetti from himself. "Whut was that for?!" The gruff stallion growled with a steadily rising irritation present in his gruff voice, yet managing to recollect his senses and taking a look around.

The Golden Oak Library trees interior was hollowed from a wood and just like its name suggested, it was indeed a library. It had a rounded hall with hollowed bookshelves around the circled interior walls decorated with flowers paintings, containing hundreds if not thousands books of various colours along with some scrolls and a small wooden ladder standing aside with a stairs decorated with red hearts leading upside into second floor. There was also a central stuck like table with a carved wooden head of an equine and on ceiling was an image strongly resembling Princess Celestias cutie mark of sun.

Yet finally Logans attention landed on a group of a rather very peculiar mares standing aside. There was an orange earth pony, with a blonde mane and tail, having green emerald eyes, wearing a brown cowboy hat and having three apples like cutie mark, looking more like a cowgirl.

On her left stood a very elegant and beautiful white unicorn with a darker violet sophisticatedly styled mane, tail and having slightly deeper blue eyes and having a cutie mark in a form of four blue gems.

There were also two pegasus mares, one with an azure fur, bright violet eyes, having a messy mane and tail with colours of all shades of rainbow along with a rainbow and cloud like cutie mark and bearing a tomboyish like look while the second one had a yellow fur, long pink mane and tail, a cutie mark with four pink butterflies, deep ocean blue eyes, yet a shy expression.

Yet in front of four mares stood Pinkie Pike, the ever-happy, hyperactive and talkative pink pony with her signature balloons like cutie mark, representing her happy and cheerful nature, of course having her famous party cannon in front, as Logan could assume that it was SHE who fired all that thrash on him.

"Erhm…." Wolverine murmured, with his astonishment deepening even further, which by the way was even beyond the standards for someone so reserved and stoic like Wolverine, to see five mares, beautiful ones even, in Parkers and Sparkles house at once. "Whut is up with th' harem ya got here Parker?"

"Excuse me?" The unicorn blurted out quite in disbelief while the reactions of other mares on Logans blunt question rather differed, though they all shared the same bewilderment.

The cow girl however chuckled in the response, while the rainbow coloured mane pegasus tomboy huffed in a very unladylike way.

"Um…" The yellow shy pegasus squeaked shamefully and just like her unicorn friend also feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Pinkie, however rolled her head on the side, like she would be quite clueless what Logan actually meant by that.

Peter, who of course along with Spike could help but happily laugh slightly step forward. "Logan. Meet Mane Six, yet also known as The Elements of Harmony." Young stallion introduced the X-Men to his as well as Twilight closest friends, who by the way were all bound with young princess with a bond of friendship.

"Th' Elements of Harmony?" Logan murmured still a bit clueless, yet struggling to keep his confident and dignified composure.

"Logan…" Now though Twilight joined her husbands and gruff friends side, deciding to take it from there. "Allow me to introduce you." The amethyst alicorn smiled happily and shifting her attention first to a beautiful white unicorn. "This is Rarity. The Element of Generosity. She is also a very talented fashion designer as well as our personal seamstress."

"I am very pleased to meet you, Logan." Rarity giggled sheepishly, being obviously embarrassed a little bit by Twilights flattering description of the fashion designer. Yet the unicorn bowed her head down in respect like a true lady.

"Then here is Applejack. The Element of Honesty. She is a very hardworking farm pony from Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight then pointed on orange blonde farm pony.

"Howdy, partner." Applejack happily greeted the gruff stallion with quite a tough southern like accent, yet in a more light-hearted and easier manner then Rarity did.

"Rainbow Dash." Twilight then glanced upon to rainbow coloured mane tomboyish Pegasus. "She represents the Element of Loyalty as well as being the best and fastest fliers I know."

"And…" Peter suddenly added. "She is also dreaming about being a Wonderbolt one of these days." Young stallion mentioned his tomboyish tough friends childhood dream and ambition to be a part of the Wonderblots.

"That's me." Rainbow Dash proudly stated with a smug expression and maintaining something like a boastful like pose by flipping her blue wings and keeping her frame airborne.

"Then there is Fluttershy." Twilight now mentioned a rather shy pagasus standing by Rainbow Dash side, slightly keeping her distance and being reserved. "She is the Element of Kindness. She is maybe a little bit shy, but always willing to help and stand up for her friends when needed. She also stayed by your side when we chased the Timber Wolves away."

"Um….Hi, Logan. Nice to meet you." Fluttershy meekly said with a near whisper yet denying a gruff stallion a warm smile.

"And I believe that Pinkie Pie doesn't need any proper introduction." Twilight humorously sighed while finally addressing Pinkie Pie, who of course edged closer to the ponyfied mutant when her face was just inches away from Logans muzzle.

"That is right. My name is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie joyously squeaked, happily bouncing on the place. "But only a Pinkie is just enough, Logan. I am the Element of Laughter. Whenever you would need to cheer up, a good friend with a cheerful laugh or party to make, I am more than willing to be helpful."

" _Has just….A tick bitten her?"_ Logan murmured for himself inwardly, still being bewildered and not quite getting pink mares overjoyed and hyperactive behaviour, including speaking incredibly fast with squeaking.

"They all also helped us and along with Princess Luna, Sunset and Spitfire taking their parts on rescuing you from those Timber Wolves back in Everfree Forest while you were still unconscious and before you…eghm…changed." Twilight explained the details about the last night.

Listening Sparkles honest words and with a certainty judging that they were true, Logan shifted his gaze back on Mane Six, finally turning back into his confident and dignified side, yet realizing that those mares were okay and friends with Parker and Sparkle, the best ones by the way and also assuming that they actually saved his life, a grumpy Canadian mutant assumed that he could return the favour somehow.

"Nice ta meet ya all. Applejack….Rarity….Rainbow…Dash….Fluttershy….Pinkie…Eghm…Pie." Logan bluntly greeted and addressing the mares back with their names, doing his best to be on his best behaviour yet though his uncouth nature and gruff voice betraying him. "And…egh…Thanks fer saving my flank back then. Guess I owe also, big time." The mutant though thanked the mares with a more honest deliberate tone.

"Ah, it was absolutely nothing, partner." Applejack chuckled, smiling and dismissing Logans flatter while coming closer to the X-Men and playfully punching his shoulder. "It has been the least we could do for ya. We ponies should stick together."

"You are also very lucky that Spitfire was nearby and saving you from those beasts before we came to your rescue and those horrible Timber Wolves getting you." Rarity added as she closed her gap between herself and Logan.

"Do you….Feel alright? You have caught it very badly and falling unconscious." Fluttershy meekly stated yet with a concern present in her low-tune voice.

"Pchm." Logan however and quite for mares surprise smugly scoffed in response. "Th' Timber Wolves are hittin' like a bunch of sissies. If Creed was there, he would be laughin' up with me. And besides, bein' struck by the truck, fallin' from a near orbital heights, buried under debris and takin' blows from bozos with superhuman strength is on my daily basis ya know." Logan explained quite indifferently, earning quite baffled gazes from the mares.

"It is?" Pinkie, with her rather clueless nature and taking a while before getting the point about Logans unusual statement, titled her head on the side questioningly.

"Though, bein' turned into a horse…eghm.…pony that has been pretty weird." Logan though replied with his voice sounding more hesitant and scratching the back of his neck.

"No kidding, dude." Rainbow Dash spoke off with an mixture of awe and shock in her voice as the memories associated with it. "When you changed back then, it was really some spectacle to be worth to see."

"I can sympathize." Peter though spoke off in a sympathizing tone and joining the group. "It arguably has not been that weird or worse when I along with Felicia first transformed into pony by myself." Young stallion chuckled sheepishly and somewhat blankly glanced upon Felicia who merely scoffed and shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well. It just ain't th' first weirdest thing that had ever happened ta me and probably not th' last one. Come ta think of it that now bein' a part of Parkers team of th' Avengers in an equine style and fightin' twisted demonic ram, armoured mangy mutts and crazed cat lady, I am more than willin' ta be convinced that anythin' might happen." Logan though scoffed, yet his tone slightly lightening up a bit.

"Hey." Suddenly Rainbow Dash spoke off in a rough like manner as her violet irises landed on Felicia standing aside. "What is she doing here."

"We have just decided to provide ourselves a cat, Skittles." Peter simply replied, yet though feeling uneasy, chuckling nervously by snow-shite mare winking at him playfully and it didn't help either as Twilight once again glared like basilisk. "For a while, of course."

"Oh! I would have almost forgot, Logan…." Rarity suddenly exhaled in a high-pitch tone, with a realization occurring in her head, as the fashionista used her magic to open a knapsack lying around and retrieving Wolverines leather jacket with her telekinesis from it. "Here is you jacket. It was badly brushed off and tattered, but I eventually manage to repair it for you as well as even washed it up."

"Erghm…Thanks." Logan thanked, though quite in an offhand like manner, surprised yet cautiously taking his jacket from Rarity and carefully checking it out. The sleeve that was badly gashed during his uncontrollable fall and rolling down throughout the Everfree Forest along with other gashes and bruises, were all repaired by stitches with a perfect seamstress work and accuracy, leaving minimum traces of damage visible.

"However, I have to ask you a question, darling." Rarity however spoke off in a somehow adorable like manner, her deep blue eyes gleaming with interest. "Where did you get this fabulous specimen of leather. Such a copy and design is indeed unique, that even I couldn't make something like that better by myself."

"Here she goes again…." Applejack dully sighed for herself, feeling uneasy with her fashion loving friends trademark vain attitude, especially when it came to beauty and nice clothes.

"Erghm….It…Was a gift." yet taking a few sniffs by catching a peculiar fresh, sour and clean like scent of interest that was coming from his jacket. "Whut th' heck is this? Citrus and clover?" Logan grumbled in bewilderment, judging the scent as he kept sniffing his jacket like a trained dog looking for drugs.

"Exactly." Rarity nodded, yet also being surprised by Logans precise estimation. "The fragrance will also keep your jacket fresh somewhat longer."

"Hurm. As much I am thankful fer yer thoroughness…But seriously, who wants ta smell like a garden salad with a citrus vinaigrette?" Logan grumbled, finding hard to believe that white unicorn seamstress actually fragranced his jacket.

"You can consider yourself lucky, dude." Rainbow Dash sighed in a sympathizing manner, knowing very well how her new gruff friend felt. "Once when Princess Celestria intended to come on a visit into Ponyville, Rarity forced me into a tight fancy getup with a big wig like hat, so I could make a good impression on Princess Celestia. Boring."

"Hurm….Amen there, sister." Logan groaned back in quite a solemn like manner, yet inwardly being happy that there was somepony else who could empathize with gruff stallion. Wolverine then, though still feeling a little uneasy with a sour-fresh scent that was fragranced on his clothes, the X-Men grunted and yet not wanting to disappoint of being ungrateful slide his jacket on his bulky frame nonetheless.

Peter. Twilight. Spike." Suddenly a voice of an older woman echoed from a doorway on the right, which quite attracted Logans attention by perking his ponyfied ear to the direction as a brown pegasus with a light grey mane emerged from a dining room, having her deep dark grey centred on Peter. "So you are finally home. Where have you been that long, son? I have nearly started worried."

"Sorry, Aunt May. We had something important…Way important to take care off." Peter chuckled sheepishly, trotting to his mother figure, hugging her with her hoof and nuzzling her cheek, before pointing his hoof over Logans direction. "Hey. Do you remember Logan?"

"Oh my." May exhaled quite in awe, following her nephews gesture as an older mares attention landed on gruff stallion, checking his well familiar facial resemblances, spiked messy hairstyle, mutton chops as well as his trademark dog tag over his neck and leather jacket before a warm smile formed on Pegasus face. "So…You actually brought him in Equestria. Logan. How nice to see you again."

Logan blinked his eyes several times in awe yet out of instincts clearing his nostrils and analysing the mares scent only to find out that he also knew her. "Miss Parker?" The X-Men blurted out in an utter confusion, despite his nose wasn't deceiving to him, yet he quite couldn't believe his own eyes as brown mare merely nod her head in approval. "Gee. Whut happened ta ya, lady. Have you visited springs of youth or whut? Pchm. Ya actually look more like Parkers older sis then an actual aunt." Wolverine deadpanned and glancing upon Parker, still a bit clueless about the run of changes.

"I knew it would surprise you." May chuckled embarrassed about one of Logans offhanded remark. "But don't fret. Everything will be explained soon enough. We all have so much to catch up to do. If you also intent to behave yourself, of course." The mare gave the X-Men a slight glare, as Logan merely grunted in response, yet giving his approval to behave.

"Ah. You are back, guys. I supposed you have had some night to remember?" Suddenly, another feminine voice echoed as an azure blue unicorn, with a fur quite familiar that of Rainbow Dawsh, having with a deep violet eyes, a light blue mane and a magic wand with a blue magic aura like cutie mark on her flank emerged from a doorway and closing her gap between herself and Wolverine, who looked at the mare in an interest.

"And I also see that you have brought a friend, along. Let me guess…Logan, right?" The mare replied in quite a sarcastic like manner while checking on a peculiar stallion with an unique hairstyle, mutton chops and metal dog tags over his neck.

"It is Sheila actually. I like long walks and fresh flowers." Logan replied, trying to humour a supposed funny unicorn as well with sarcasm.

"Oh. I, well, um…." The mare stammered, being taken aback by gruff bulky stallions rather sardonic remark.

"Come on, Trixie. He is just pulling your hoof." Peter however interjected, stepping between the X-Men and the azure mare. "It is his way how to be friendly. But, where are my manners? Logan, this is Trixie, right after Luna, my second BFF." Young stallion introduced the magician to Wolverine and placing his hoof on mares shoulder, though unaware that unicorns cheeks were slightly flushing pink.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie, if you mind." Trixie however, recuperating her senses and speaking off in a more theatrical and dramatical tone and maintain a rather boastful confident like pose, though without her trademark star clade hat and cape it wasn't that stylish and original. "So, you are that mutant superhero Wolverine that Peter has been talking so much lately. You look pretty convincing, I guess. The hairstyle, mutton chops and those dog tags of yours…Please to make your acquittance." Trixie spoke of somewhat hesitantly, yet managing to smile at gruff stallion nonetheless.

"Urm…Nice ta meet ya…The Great and Powerful Trix." Logan replied back a little offhandedly, being quite stunned by magicians rather boastful attitude and composure, yet knowing that being also one of Parkers friends, he could trust her too. "And whut is yours position in th' herd, sister? Parkers personal maiden?"

Wolverine blunt question immediately caused Trixies expressions to stiffened with nearly all blood freezing in her veins, as the mare felt heat in her cheeks rising and being red as a tomato. "Me?! Parkers maiden?! Not even till the end of times!" She rumbled out of embarrassment, and it didn't help in the slightest as Peter smirked provocatively on the magician, causing Trixie to groan inwardly. _"Oh great. Just what I need. Another clown for a roommate."_

"Daddy! Mommy! You are Home!" Suddenly a feminine voice of a young girl, aligned with youth and joy echoed, attracting everyponys attention, though Logan on the other hoof looked like especially taken aback by the sweet little voice that was coming from the upstairs. And in the instance a small Pegasus filly with a cutie mark on her flank being the same as both her parents, a spider on a pink like star with sparks, yellow golden eyes as well as strikingly familiar mane fixed into a ponytail of a dark blue colour and pink strip, just like Twilights emerged from the hollowed front door and leaped from the stairs, flipping her wings and gliding, or rather freefalling in quite uncontrollable her way right to Peter who instinctively spread his hooves and coughing the foal, though being unwillingly knocked down to the floor, with filly resting over his chest.

"Mayday." Peter softly grumbled while rubbing his aching head as his daughter was towering over him with her hooves placed on stallions chest. "How many times have I told you not to lunge on me like this?"

"I am sorry daddy. But I have just though I might finally do it. While I still cannot fly properly, at least I could by able to control a freefall." Mayday chuckled sheepishly yet her expression turning quite exasperated, flapping her tiny wings frantically in her frustration.

It was quite an irony. With Peters as an unicorn without and unable to use magic and unfortunately his daughter Mayday unable to fly yet, the father and daughter were perfectly complementing each other. Which was arguably the reason why they were both so close, with Mayday even probably preferring her father over mother, being her idol and role model.

"It wasn't that bad, kid." Rainbow Dash though said encouragingly. "You have almost had it this time. But…You really should work on your landings a bit."

"Don't encourage it, Rainbow." Twilight however scolded her rainbow mane friend not to prompt her daughter without her mothers permission or watch.

"Whut is this all about?" Logan asked with a steadily rising confusion and his utter bewilderment deepening steadily rising, as the gruff stallion yet took a few cautious sniffs and taking a scent of a young pegasus filly and quite for his awe judging her scent on one hundred percent identical to that of Parker and Sparkles, which only meant one thing.

"Logan. Meet Mayday. Our daughter." Peter happily stated, having a warmest smile on his face, officially introducing his and Twilights beloved daughter to Logan while gently rubbing Maydays mane on her head and also introducing Mayday to the X-Men. "Mayday, this is Logan."

"Ya….Have a….Daughter?" Logan meekly replied, with his gruff voice nearly wavering, unable to supress his awe, which was rather and totally out of character for someone that stoic, reserved and with a no-nonsense attitude like Wolverine.

"Hi, Logan. It is so nice to finally meet you in person." Mayday happily addressed Logan with a joyous smile and closing her gap between herself and the gruff stallion without any shame or hesitation and extending her hoof. "Daddy has told my so much about you."

Logan, who found himself staring at young fillys deep golden eyes full of sensibility, her innocent and cute expression was literally left speechless. Despite his usually intimidating appearance and stone-faced expression, Logan just couldn't help but mellow himself, though a little above foal, turning into his way more caring and softer side. "Well I will be dammed. Nice ta meet ya, kid." Logan chuckled quite playfully, his voice though still gruff being significantly softened and accepting kids gesture. The gruff stallion then turned his attention back to Parker and Sparkle with his smile intact. "Pchm. Who would have known, Parker. Bein' happily married with a princess, havin' a beautiful daughter and livin' happily ever after. Congratulations kid."

"Wow…." Peter exhaled in awe bewildered and finding hard to believe what he had just heard. Wolverine, a usually stone-faced tough guy brawler with an explosive tempter, who mostly solved the problems with his razor sharp adamantium claws wasn't known for giving trust as well mellowing to anyone that easily or making cute compliments, let alone blessings. But what young stallion just heard from a gruff stallion was filled with nothing but honesty and solemnness. "Thanks Logan. I really appreciate it."

"We both accept your blessing, because we know that it is honest." Twilight respectfully nodded her head, happily accepting Logans blessing.

"That is still quite not enough, Logan." Peter however chuckled playfully and sharing a glance with his aunt. "Aunt May? Is he awake?"

"Awake and waiting in the dining room." May merely node her head with a smile, like out of empathy knowing what was on her nephews mind. Peter then glanced upon to Twilight and giving her affirmative wink, as the princess winked at her husband back and in the moment disappearing in a flash of light.

"Whut was that all about?" Logan dully murmured, though deep down feeling that there are arguably more surprises that Parker had in store as the kid merely grinned and winking on his mutant friend.

And in the same moment and as fast she disappeared, Twilight reappeared back though standing up and holding a small foal in her hooves, which quite attracted Logans attention or even rather stunning him as an idea occurred in mutants mind.

"Logan. This is our son, Little Ben." Twilight stated while holding the foal and proudly shoving it to Logan, which actually appeared to be an unicorn, having a light brown fur, innocent violet eyes, similar that of Twilight, yet a chocolate brown messy mane similar that of Peter, yet having a violet streak over it.

"Son?!" Logan murmured nearly incoherently with his raspy voice nearly wavering while he was duly staring on a tiny pony in Sparkles hooves. However, Ben who by the way was staring on Logan as well with his piercing big violet eyes though started squeaking and giggling happily and waving his small hooves forward, like he would be attempting to reach Logan. "Ya actually have two kids? Seriously?"

"Yup. He was just born recently." Peter chuckled joyously, edging closer to his wife and carefully taking Ben into his hooves.

"And I am his big sister." Mayday playfully stated, flipping he wings profusely and like a hummingbird lifting her frame from the wooden floor and gently yet energetically rubbing his little brothers mane, messing it even further.

"And we are Little Bens and Maydays auntie figures." Pinkie joyously squeaked and hugging both Rarity and Rainbow over her necks, pulling her friends closer, as Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy chuckled in response, while Rainbow in the other hoof had quite an annoyed expression on her face over her hyperactive friends over-happy attitude. "All together. Hanging out with the kids one by one by the time or babysit."

However, the more Logan was looking on Mayday and Ben, little cute foals having their entire life in front of them, suddenly the gruff stallions smile diminished as a rather brooding like expression took its place on his face as rather unpleasant memories of the past started floating through Logans mind like leaves in an autumn whirlwind.

"Logan?" Twilight, however realized her friends sudden change of demeanour. "What is the matter?" Young princess asked softly, wondering what might be on Logans mind.

"Um…Whut?...Erghm…Nothin'…" Logan grumbled incoherently as Twilight woke him up from if self-induced trance, returning him back into reality, as yet the gruff stallion averted his gaze from young alicorn, not wanting to push on the topic.

"Say, Logan…." Now Mayday though spoke off, addressing Logan with a tight curiosity present in her voice. "Daddy has also been telling me so much about those famous…..Adamantium claws of yours. They are your trademark weapons and actually making you that what you are, as well as having your entire skeleton coated with the same virtually indestructible substance. Would you…Like to show us, please?"

Being taken aback by fillys unusual request, yet also inwardly cursing Parker and his ever-going big mouth, Wolverine cautiously looked around the room to see curious gazes of otherpony standing around before glancing upon Parker and Sparkle, as the couple merely nod their head giving their approval, seeing no harm in it at all.

Though still feeling reluctant about this and not wanting to freak his newfound friends out too much, Wolverine looked at Mayday, her golden eyes gleaming with curiosity, judging that young filly might already know from Parker and wanting to disappoint her. Yet even without his super acute enhanced sense, Logan could feel that there was something different about these mares, something that made a grumpy mutant to compromise. Logan eventually sighed defeated, standing up and extending his front hooves forward.

"Alright then. Ladies. Ya better back off." Logan gave the others casual warning before himself stepping a few steps back and letting his adamantium claws pierce the skin with a loud SNIKT! as deadly blades extended themselves from the X-Mens hooves, shinning in the light, though involuntarily frightening most of the mares, their eyes wide like saucers while some like Fluttershy squeaked out of fright as Rarity and Trixie gasped nearly out of breath. However and surprisingly, Little Ben, instead of get scared and start crying, the foal started giggling happily.

"GODNESS!" Rarity exhaled, finding her intakes of breath sorely lacking, with her voice wavering by the sight of Wolverines adamantium claws and placing her hoof on her chest, feeling her heart racing.

"Okay. Now ya seem them. Are we good?" Logan proceed in a somewhat irritated like manner, not being evidently pleased with his action.

"Wow! This is kinda cool." Mayday, though also being bewildered, if not even scared a little bit couldn't help but somehow admire and staring at deadly indestructible blades intensively.

"I have to say, dude…" Rainbow, who also seemed to share Maydays passion flipped her wings and rising into mid-air, keeping her frame airborne. "You look great with those thingies on your hooves."

"Great….And razor sharp." Felicia stated somewhat warning like way, prompting her tomboyish friend rather not to patronize for her own good.

Trixie however, who seemed to be rather amazed cautiously closed her gap between herself and the Logan, slowly rising her hoof and carefully touching one of the claws tip, only with a speed of a lightning retrieving he hoof back and lowly screaming painfully in a high-pitch, like she would actually be stung by a wasp. "Ooouch!"

"Told ya." Felicia dully noted.

Yet in the instance, Logan retracted his claws back into his hooves yet they could be seen rectracting deeper into the mutants hooves under his skin, yet there were three punctured slightly bleeding wounds left after the claws. However, and much for mares awe, the wounds immediately started mending themselves as there was soon nothing left, like they would never been on Logans hooves to begin with. Wolverines trusty healing factor just did the trick.

"Okay…" Applejack, the farmpony who usually wasn't that easily shaken murmured incoherently, yet trying to regain some of her confident composure. "That has just happened."

Despite all the mares present within the Golden Oak being already well familiar with and also hearing so much about Wolverines ability to heal instantaneously from virtually any form of injury from Peter, watching it though on their own eyes was still rather more disturbing and quite challenging to handle it was a true.

"Um, Logan…" Trixie who already managed to recuperate herself from her awe a bit, just like the rest of her friend couldn't help but ask her newfound mutant friend curiously, though there was still quite a hint of hesitation in fashionistas voice. "If Trixie may ask…Your…eghm….claws. Have they just actually came out and also going back into your…hooves?"

"Back inta my forearms actually, darlin'." Logan explained with a somehow reluctant like tone. "Ya see, my claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle of my forearms, though being an equine now, so I would say cannon. I kin control and release them between the knuckles of my hooves at will when holding my hooves straight."

"That though still quite doesn't explain those injuries, partner." Now Applejack proclaimed.

"That's th' idea." Logan indifferently and somehow dumbly explained. "As ya kin see, my hooves ain't have hole nor openings. My claws will just slice through my muscles and skin when poppin' out."

"Um…" Fluttershy meekly pointed on, yet though an undeniable hint of concern could be felt within shy Pegasus voice. "When they come out, does it hurt?"

"Every time." Logan simply and somewhat dully replied on Fluttershys question.

"Does it?" Rarity nearly gasped, not even wanting to imagine how it must have feel for someone dealing with a pain like that on daily basis.

"Trust me girls." Peter though step between Logan and the girls and playfully punching the X-Mens shoulder. "Wolverine has always been a tough nut to cruck and just not being the type of guy to stop and whimper about how much it hurts when he is seconds away from kicking some butt. And besides, Logans trusty healing factor will always take care of those minor injuries, so he is just fine."

"Hurm. I cant wait ta return th' compliment." Logan snarled annoyed, yet somehow feeling a little uneasy about Parkers words, talking about the X-Mens healing factor like that like it was nothing.

"Say, Logan." Pinkie though spoke off. "When does it hurt so much, well why do you keep extending them all the time?" Despite party ponys question sounded offhanded and rather blunt, yet it actually bore lots of sense and being a very good one.

"Its…Erhm….Complicated." Logan however murmured somewhat hesitantly, feeling a little defensive about the question, knowing the explanation would be complicated and his new pony friends would find it hard to believe, yet the very same unnerving memories of the past that were previously plaguing X-Mens mind returned, though this time feeling much stronger.

"Girls, girls." Twilight suddenly interjected yet without noticing interrupting Logans train of thoughts. "There will be lots of time to fill you in. But trust us, we all have had a very long and rough night and we all use a little rest and catching up." Young princess declared, yet Logan however looked like grateful for Twilight intervening and therefore turning from the subject.

"You bet. I am starving to death." Peter interjected and rubbing his belly once again grumbled from the inside and earning mixed reactions from his friends, while some chuckled humorously, the other like Twilight, Trixie and Logan sighed in exasperation instead. However, Peter didn't let himself being embarrassed. "Hey. You also burn lots of calories when fighting evil forces you know. So, Aunt May. What is for lunch?"

"Today, we have a roasted salmon, mashed potatoes along with a Cesare salad." Aunt May replied to her nephew with a warm smile, knowing it was his favourite in Equestria.

"So..." Logan, who turned into his more sarcastic side provocatively stated, earning everyponys attention. "There ain't any grass, oats or hay in th' feedbags?"

A dead silence occurred within the library as Logans blunt humorous question earned a couple of bewildered gazes of others standing around, not quite knowing what to think about it. Yet eventually most of them burst into a joyous laughter, taking it with a good humour.

"Oh, that's a good one, partner. Ponies eating from the feedbags. What a laugh." Applejack chuckled joyously, while trying to supress her laughter a little bit.

"Pchm! Everypony will know that you are an alien." Trixie, who though on the other hoof managed to keep her emotions, stoic and reserved attitude intact, rolling her violet eyes yet not helping herself but smirking sarcastically.

"You got it right, auntie Trixie." Mayday chuckled while being able to hear a slight grumbling sounds that echoed from Logans stomach. "Logan is maybe not a dog, as daddy calls him at times, but his bell sure growls like one."

"Huh?!" Logan murmured incoherently, unable to cope with the words that the filly just said. A sense of humour that could actually by matched or identical to that of Parkers. Which however, couldn't be a big surprise, therefore being HIS daughter as Mayday actually inherited fathers trademark sense of humour.

"Good one." Peter priced his daughter for quite a good wisecrack and playfully bumping his hoof with Maydays own. "You have sure showed him, kid."

"Lovely." Logan grumbled in exasperation yet with also a mix of sarcasm. "I think I am just gonna like it here."

"You will? Oh, this is going to be so awesome." Pinkie exhaled, squeaking aloud and joyously hugging her hooves over Wolverines neck, bringing a grumpy stallion into a warm embrace. Logan, however grunted with a low snarl, an exasperated look formed on his face as he gently yet energetically pushed a party pony away.

"Now, come on, everyone." Aunt May though interrupted the whole drama and prompting everypony to follow the older mare into a dining room. "The lunch is going to get cold."

"Come on…doggy." Peter provocatively addressed Logan, prompting the X-Men to follow, of course earning a chuckle from Mayday, though an inward groan from both his wife and Trixie.

Logan merely huffed annoyed as he yet followed Parker, Sparkle ant the others into a dining room to have a good well-deserved meal.

" _This definitely will be some life, alright."_

 _To be continued….._


	27. Chapter 26 - Some explaining to do

**Chapter 26: Some explaining to do**

The lunch passed and went relatively well and without any much incident, from either the obnoxious crowd (Wolverine) or the peanut gallery (Peter), as well as Twilight along with Felicia managing to keep it both cool, without two mares provoking or getting on each other nerves too much. The meal as Aunt May depicted was consisting from a boiled salmon and tenderized with perfection with a soured taste of lemon. The potatoes were mashed with a great care, seasoned with a balance of salt, pepper, vinegar and margarine butter. And the Caesar salad with a Romaine lettuce, tasting both fresh and spicy in the same time, with sharpened pieces of parmesan, decorated with roasted crunchy pieces of baguette and pouring with a sour yet tasty home-made dressing.

Everypony was present at large table within a dining room of a Golden Oak, including their guests of honour Felicia and Logan were enjoying a tasty well-deserved meal, well with the exception of a Little Ben who was though sitting on a high baby chair and Twilight was feeding a foal with a porridge. However, unfortunately yet not quite for a surprise, Logan, of course having hooves instead of hands found it difficult or rather annoying to handle the fork and spoon, struggling to hold it in his hooves with no fingers though failing miserably.

Unlike some of his new friends like Twilight, Rarity or Trixie that simply used their telekinesis or the rest of the ponies, handling the fork and spoon by holding it with their wrists or Parker with his natural ability to stick on any surface, Logan who was still adjusting to his equine body on the other hand looked like to foam out of frustration, even threatening to unleash his adamantium claws to eat his meal with them. And it also didn't help the fact that somepony like Peter of course, along with somepony else like Spike and Rainbow Dash couldn't help to conceal their chuckles over ponyfied mutants clumsiness with his hooves.

But eventually, despite Peters antics, with Twilights scolding frown as well as somepony else support and without Wolverine lashing out, after several times of praxis, the gruff stallion finally managed to take a proper hand on the fork and spoon and being able to eat quite well.

However and quite for someponys (Especially Rarity by the way) dismay, Wolverine of course with his uncouth manners and animal like qualities, instead of eating like a true English gentleman found himself eating in a very brutish or rather childish way, chomping away, clicking his tongue and burping occasionally during his meal, appearing to be really hungry. Which thought wasn't much surprise since not actually eating quite anything from the last night despite a breakfast he and his friends had back in Canterlot, so it was a good thing that May and Trixie made plenty of meal, so Wolverine could take some extra portion.

After a lunch, Peter along with Twilight and their friends and family spent nearly entire afternoon by catching up with Logan, having so much to talk about as well as lots of explaining to do to their mutant gruff friend what all Peter experienced during his life in Equestria in the last seven years as well as explaining the unfortunate sets of events that transpired the last night to their friends.

Being all assembled in a first floor in a living room of a Golden Oak, Peter with Twilight and Mayday sitting on a coach, with Trixie and May who was holding a Little Ben in her hooves sitting in armchairs, while Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Felicia and Spike sat on the floor, well with an exceptions of Rarity, who of course brought along her very own elegant red sofa to rest on, not to be expected to sit or lie on the floor like others, surrounding Logan, who was comfortably sitting in one more armchair, having his legs nonchalantly crossed and drinking a can of bear, burping by occasions, once again earning a disgusted expressions from somepony sitting around.

Eventually and after listening up carefully, Logan found out everything: Peter chasing down and catching Felicia/Black Cat on Manehattan, Twilights pregnancy period, Glacius threatening Ponyville and Spider-Mane taking on and scaring the snow beast off, saving the entire Ponyvilles with his efforts, saving and adopting Ursa Minor cub as a pet, Twilight prematurely giving a birth of Mayday during a Winter Wrap Up, Peters and Twilights wedding as well as signing a peace treaty with Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings between ponies along with all species living in Equestria. Yet, however, the subject about Peters unfortunate time traveling accident into an alternate post-apocalyptic future three years ago, having a bad experience as well as brining a sad and depressing memories, everypony who shared Peters story better decided to keep it for themselves and keep it a secret.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Pete." Rainbow Dash huffed in disappointment and folding her hooves. "An adventure like that and you leave us behind. Not to mention Spitfire being officially the part of the Avengers now." A rainbow coloured pegasus huffed again though this time like her voice even bore a faint hint of jealousy, yet the mare managed to tune those disturbing feelings down out of respect for captain of Wonderbolts who by the way was also her lifetime idol.

"Um…How horrible that Grogar actually wanted to suck all of poor Princess Celestias power, using it for evil and turning you guys into his servants like that with that evil…brainwashing machine of his." Fluttershy meekly pointed on while learning how Grogar wanted to brainwash the Avengers and suck all of Princess Celestias power and use it for his own dark purposes, yet the shy Pegasus didn't even want to imagine a horrible torture her friends had to endure. But deep down, Fluttershy thanked the stars that everything ended well.

"Indeed." Aunt May inhaled sharply and placing her hoof over her chest as it stung her near her heart by imagining what could have happen to Peter and the others yet surrendering Ben to Trixie, as an older mare hugged her nephew around his neck. "Thank Celestia that you are all alright, Peter." Despite being already and long aware of her son figures double life, yet still it was difficult for an older mare to accept that, being worried for Peters life every time he went on and deep down wondering if this life was the one Peter chose, or it on the contrary chose him.

"Chm. He is such a mommys boy." Felicia whispered for herself, feeling slightly embarrassed for older mares attitude toward Peter, still treating her now young adult nephew like a baby.

"It is actually not yet the bad part of it however, Hardy." Trixie whispered back to Felicia with Ben in her hooves, keeping her voice down though also loaded with sarcasm. "But seriously, all this occasional snuggling, cuddling and packing a snack or piece of pie at times, this is getting really old. Even for Peter."

Thinking nopony could hear their tuned down conversation, but unfortunately Twilight along with Aunt May did as a young princess shot a cat burglar and a magician a glare, yet Logan on the other hoof who couldn't overhear it with his enhanced hearing however smirked deviously by Felicias remark about Aunt Mays approach to Parker and Trixie sympathizing. Yet, Little Ben also giggled in a baby like manner by response, finding this funny as well.

"Hey, Aunt May. We are talking about my dad and mom here, remember? They got themselves from even worse situations than that. Grogar and his goons have nothing on Spider-Mane." Mayday spoke of for Peters and Twilights defence and respect placing her hoof over her fathers shoulder, yet deep down even a young filly totally empathized with May and just couldn't ignore an undercurrent of a hidden concern for her parents wellbeing, thanking stars that he and her mother were both alright.

"That's okay." Peter however cheered her mother figure down, patting her shoulder and gently rubbing her daughters mane on her head. "Actually. We might have been a vegetable, if it wasn't up for Spike and Logan, saving our flanks here." Peter prized Wolverine and Spike for their great and well-deserved effort though in quite a humorous way, as baby dragon chuckled embarrassed yet gruff stallion on the contrast grunted in response, showing it was nothing.

"You actually were about to turn into a vegetable? Really?" Pinkie Pie dully asked titling her head to the side, once again a pink party pony didn't have quite a clue what was that all about, yet luckily Applejack gently bumped a party pony into her shoulder, prompting her not to push on the subject.

"If you guys have just seen how Logan kicked the Diamonds Dogs furs, slicing that Braindrainer sphere on pieces, destroying that draining machines obelisk like generator with Peters boost and then also taking on Grogar, slicing his magic bell with his claws and then punching him right into his muzzle…" Spike thrilled out in a very dramatic like way, indicating on and strongly prizing Wolverines actions at the last night.

"Chm." Wolverine merely grunted again by response while taking a gulp of a bear and better turning on a way different subject before all that appreciation could go even further. "I kin see that ya haven't waste any time and bein' pretty busy in here, Parker. Guess bein' both a prince and national treasure by th' way may actually grow over your head someday."

"Well, Logan…" Peter sheepishly scratched a back of his head, chuckling. "Being a prince and part of one big royal family like Twilight, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shinning Armour isn't actually that bad as it looks like."

"It would sure not." Logan though scoffed sarcastically yet tuning into a mocking and somewhat boastful tone. "The Great Prince Parker descendin' from on high ta mingle with th' commoners, welcomin' ya by bowing in front of ya, Parker and your beautiful princess."

"Hey. You are ripping me off. Boasting is my thing." Trixie snorted in an upset way that Logan stole her very own boastful like manner, yet somepony else like Mayday, Rainbow Dash, Spike or Felicia chuckled under their breaths, though Peter and Twilight on the other hoof felt a little embarrassed by Wolverines blunt and uncouth remark.

"Logan..." Twilight tough spoke of with a firm tone and shooting a gruff a scolding glare. "Peter is the most noble, deliberated and respectable pony there is and just like me remaining as honest as ever, acting like every simple pony here in Ponyville. Actually, the royal title means absolutely nothing to us."

"My words exactly." Rarity added, stepping for Peters defence as well. "Just too bad the same cant be said about everypony. Like that cocky brute Blueblood for an instance." The fashionista added yet huffing in a very unladylike manner when an image of Prince Blueblood, Princess Celestias arrogant and snobbish cousin unicorn flashed within her mind. However, an elegant mare eventually recuperated her senses, regaining her dignified side and brushing a strand of her elegant purple mane over her ear. "Although, our darling Peter could at least act in a more professional like way. Being a Knight of Equestria is one of the greatest honours the pony can obtain for an exceptional and greatest deeds, not to mention having a reputation to uphold."

"Ain' t sweat it sweetheart. I am just pullin' Parkers hoof." Logan smirked and winking at Parker reassuringly while drinking more of the bear from the bottle and once again making an uncouth burp, yet ignoring quite a flustered look a white unicorn bore, before an idea occurred in gruff stallions mind. "But, who th' heck is that…Blueblood guy yer talkin' about?"

"Ah. He is just one big fancy snobbish pretty boy back from Grand Galloping Gala, partner. And by the way…He also appears to be Princess Celestias cousin. Unfortunately." Applejack explained and described Blueblood to Logan in a rather uneasy like manner and just like the rest of her friends a farm pony bore a certain disdain to Celestias unfortunate pompous and snobbish cousin. However, Spike though bore rather a venomous glare with an undeniable hint of jealousy of Blueblood, on which Rarity also and unfortunately had a crush over Spike.

"Uh! Would you also believe that Rarity actually had a crush on Blueblood and even imagining a wedding with him? As her dreamed prince charming." Pinkie Pie offhandedly pointed on, unwillingly causing her white unicorn fashionista friends cheeks to burn, her face being nearly redder than tomato steaming by embarrassment as well as frustration associated with it, also making her friends feel very uneasy by the statement. "Oops! I am sorry." Pinkie feeling sorry for her sorts of words tried to apologize, yet Rarity merely dismissively waved her hoof and managing a smile nonetheless, showing what she wasn't that upset.

"Thanks for the dialogue Pinkie. But when we need any further offhanded mentions, we will let you know, okay?" Rainbow Dash recalled her hyperactive friend with a little warning like tone, evidently sympathizing with her fashionista friends, prompting pink mare to keep for herself, as Pinkie merely shrugged her shoulders and nodding in approval.

"Ya know…" Logan suddenly declared after quite a moment of silence with an utmost and uncommon curiosity present in his voice as a realization sparkled within his mind. "There is still one thing that is buggin' me. When ya Parker yer an unicorn and Sparkle is an…eghm…alicorn, how come that your daughter is actually a pegasus and th' junior an unicorn anyway?"

Wolverines unexpected yet very good question quite stunned both Peter and Twilight. The couple looked at each other bewildered, yet the both chuckled somewhat offhandedly, considering what kind of rational answer to give so their gruff friend so he could understand this.

"I have been wondering if you soon or later bring this up, old chum." Peter sheepishly murmured, scratching a back of his head. "Lets see…."

"It might be a little…complicated, but….." Twilight went on, adding to her husband.

"It is very possible." Mayday however surprisingly spoke off, interrupting her parents interpretation catching Peter, Twilight and especially Logans attention. "My grandmothers Velvet Sparkle great-grandfather was a Pegasus. Their genes are recessive, but mommy still has them regardless, as the grandmother does. You see, the majority of our family tree consists of unicorns, but every now and then, a pegasus….like me came around." Young filly paused a little, giggling and playfully glancing upon Aunt May. "Plus, Aunt Mays is a Pegasus. It may have come from daddys side of the genes." Mayday then flipped her wings continuously like a bee and with enough effort though hardly hovering right to Aunt Mays position and playfully rubbing Little Bens head. "And the things with little brother here are not that unusual. Just a normal unicorn foal born to a unicorn couple. And that makes sense, right?"

A dead silence occurred within a living room for a several moments, yet there was no tension present, with Twilight and Peter grinning happily and nodding their head, confirming their daughters theory right, while Logan however found himself staring with a dumbfounded expression by hearing out little fillys professional and sensible explanation. For somepony so young, Mayday proved herself to be rather bright, intelligent and perspective for a foal of her age. Yet however, like something of this would actually be somehow familiar or connected.

"That….Might make sense. I guess." Logan offhandedly replied shrugging his shoulder, yet still feeling a little confused about this.

"That's my daughter, alright. She just takes after me and mommy, being bright, intelligent and observant." Peter complimented to his daughter, being evidently very proud about a proper interpretation his daughter gave, while Twilights smile even widened yet Mayday chuckled a little sheepishly about her fathers flatter.

"And having her fathers trademark and at times very quirky sense of humour, unfortunately." Trixie added sarcastically, murmuring for in an unfortunate and exasperated like manner.

It was true though. Mayday evidently possessed a combination of both of her parents trademark personality traits, like Peters smartness and sense of humour and Twilights ingenuity and passions for studying and learning new things.

"Hurm. Guess th' apple ain't fall far from tree after all." Wolverine sarcastically pointed on Mayaday being exactly just like her parents, but especially taking after Parker. However, once again a somewhat brooding expression formed on gruff stallions face as well as quite a disturbing and unfortunate thoughts started plaguing and spiralling within his mind like hurricane. Yet luckily, the X-Men once again managed to push those strange feelings from his head.

"I am just wonderin'…." Logan once again thought as yet another idea sparkled in his head as Peter and Twilight perked themselves up with curiosity. "That ya guys didn't got….a baby alicorn. Guess ya haven't even thought about that on th' first place, have ya?"

"Gesundheit." Felicia spoke in a very offhanded and deadpanned like manner.

Once again, gruff stallion unusual yet one million dollar remark quite stunned both Peter and Twilight as well as Mayday and otherpony present in the room. "You know….You got that one right, Logan. Having another alicorn in to family had never ever crossed my or Twilights mind at all."

"You have to admit though, daddy…" Mayday declared with a wide interest and awe gleaming in her deep golden eyes. "Having an alicorn for an another sibling, that would really be something."

"That's not quite the case, Logan." Twilight however, already recuperating from her awe calmly replied back, yet Logan didn't seem to quite get young alicorns statement, titling his head to the side questioningly. "You see….When Cadance, who was originally a pegasus transformed into an alicorn and being deemed as a Princess of Love, Princess Celestia stated that she was merely magically altered, not genetically. Therefore she is still initially a Pegasus, while I am for the most part still an unicorn for instance."

"And Parker for the most part is still the same halfwit as ever." Logan bluntly remarked, replenishing Twilights logical explanation.

"Thanks bunches, Logan." Peter replied back in an uneasy and annoyed manner.

"Yer welcome, bub." Wolverine dully replied, taking yet another gulp of bear, ignoring glares that some mares in the room bore, evidently not appreciating gruff stallions uncouth manners as well as crude and biting sense of humour.

Sensing tempers flaring around as well as steadily rising tension and before the situation could go even worse, by which Logan definitely wasn't helping in the slightest, Peter reacting quickly and knowing it would be the best, turned into a different subject. "So Logan, I have also been wondering….How are things back home on Earth? What about the Cap, Stark, Thor, Strange, Banner, Fury and the Avengers? Sure, due to different time periods across dimensions, back on Earth it had been only been a short time with three years, however here in Equestria it had been a long time with seven years, instead. Actually, sometimes it may be way too long." Young stallion stated humorously.

Logan got thoughtful for a while, considering Parkers question cautiously, thinking about the suitable answer to give. "Well….Th' things are quite same ol', same ol'. All things considered. Cap is still th' idealistic boy scout, Stark is still th' same rich boy-technic geek with fancy armours, th' god guy blondie still resides on Earth among mortals, Strange keeps himself to his spells and magic stuff, Fury is still th' head of th' S.H.I.E.L.D. and Banner….Well….He is still doin' his best ta keep his big green friend outta trouble by stayin' as calm as possible as always." The X-men paused a little, taking another gulp of bear before going on. "And whut about th' old pals like Ultron, Zemo, Mandarin, Masters of Evil or an occasional alien invasion like Skrulls or Kang, th' Avengers still kin keep those bozos in check, savin' th' world as always. Nothin' biggy."

"Oh. It is….Great. Really. Knowing that the world is not lying in damnation yet." Peter replied somewhat offhandedly, yet though being glad and feeling relieved that the Avengers, other superheroes as well as Nick Fury with S.H.I.E.L.D. still had everything under control and willing to step in a case of any crisis or global threat. "Hey, Logan. And what about the X-Men? How is Prof X, Storm, Jean, Hank or Gambit? Oh, and by the way…. Haven't you and Scott already ripped each other throats yet?" Peter then asked a somewhat provocatively with quite a smug grin forming on his face.

The question however slightly provoked a Logan, as his ears cautiously bent backwards, like a fierce dog ready to bite the hand that is feeding him with yet the same provoking and disturbing thoughts whirlwinding within the X-Mens mind by hearing the name of his both a long time teammate and rival as well. Yet, Logan once again did his best to settle his mind down, before finally responding, though somewhat cautiously. "Hurm. Yeah, Summers. Lets just say th' Bright Eye and I both kin git along quite well, without provokin' each other much and keeping our lines." Logan paused when suddenly another disturbing idea sparkled in his head and declaring a little hesitantly. "Hurm. And by th' way….Summers and Jean git….erghm…married recently."

"What do you say?!" Peter exhaled in are with nearly all air leaving his lungs out of surprise by hearing Logans statement. "Scott and Jean get married? Really?" Young stallion exhaled one more yet this time a happiness associated with his awe, as Wolverine merely nod his head.

"Scott Summers?" Spike declared by actually membering a field leader of the X-Men in a black uniform and wearing his trademark red visor. "Isn't that the guy mutant, wearing those funny glasses…"

"It is called visor, Spike." Peter interjected and interrupting Spike sentence, indicating on Cyclops visor.

"Alright then…Visor." Spike chuckled by mentioning the thing right by Peters correction. "The one able to shoot those red energy beams right from that thing?"

"Yup, that's Cyc alright." Logan agreed yet strangely his gruff voice sounded somewhat apprehensive, bearing a slight hint of venom.

"And….Jean Grey." Felicia spoke off thoughtfully by recalling a red headed woman X-Men, who was along with Scot one of Xaviers top students, as well as a love interest of both Cyclops and Wolverine, unfortunately. "That girl mutant with an ability to read minds, able to move things via telekinesis as well as being an unfortunate host of a powerful cosmic entity force?" Snow-white maned mare though felt jealousy colour on her face.

"Well, it is great." Twilight exhaled yet clapping her hooves cheerfully, being evidently very happy for both Scott and Jean, despite never having a chance to meet and know them properly.

"Indeed." Rarity exhaled also with her eyes literally gleaming with enthusiasm. "It is nice that somepony…urgh…I mean someone managed to find her very own Prince Charming after all as well." Despite her awe, Raritys last words however sounded a little her voice sounding somehow disappointed.

"Oh its very nice. Just like Canterlot Wedding of Shinning Armour and Cadance or Peter with Twilight." Fluttershy meekly yet cheerfully exhaled with her low shy voice.

"Uh! It is so bad that I wasn't present on that wedding. I know lots of great song to sing for those two." Pinkie started joyfully and cheerfully hopping on the place.

"Meh." Trixie, Rainbow Dash and Mayday however on the other hoof all huffed in a very disinterested like way.

"Yup. Great. Really great." An irritated and disappointed like growl escaped from Wolverines throat, empathizing with some of his friends. "Summers as a Prince Charmin'. Pchm. He wishes."

"Logan?" Twilight, sensing her mutant friends rather negative behaviour asked with a concern present in her voice.

"Whut…eghm…nothin' ." Being awaken from self-induced trance, Logan spoke off and waved his hoof dismissively yet a hint of hostility remained in his gruff tone. "The pretty boy better ain't screw this up with Jeanne."

"Ah dunno, partner." Applejack with her natural common sense and observing intuition definitely sensed something more about it as well as Logans obvious disgust. "If ah dunno any better, I would say that ya ain't too much enthusiastic about Summers and Jeans marriage at all."

"Eghm, AJ…" Peter suddenly intervened and halting the farm pony somewhat cautiously before she could go any further with the unfortunate subject. "For Logan this kind of matter is rather personal. Very personal. So, I think you should better let this one go."

Despite Applejack along with otherpony seemed to be quite amazed about Peters unorthodox yet honest suggestion, yet knowing young stallion actually had a point about not intervening into personal matters of others, they eventually let it go, with Logan seemingly being quite relieved for Parkers timely reaction.

Yet Peter knew very well what was that all about. Back on Earth and with the X-Men, Logan along with his long-time teammate Scott Summer aka Cyclops who was also the field leader of the mutant superhero team had never been much on the good terms as those two usually had a hard times getting along and fighting with each other every time when someone crossed the lines, which was not only due to fact that Scott was serious, responsible and no-nonsense leader while Logan on the other hand tended to be rather impulsive, rebellious, reluctant to take orders and usually doing things by his way.

However, there was way more about their constant bickering then just a clashing and way different approaches to deal with problems: It was Jean Grey herself. A beautiful fire haired woman with great telepathic and telekinetic abilities as well as being an involuntarily a host of a Phoenix Force and….Scotts fortunate love interest and eventually a finance. But unfortunately, everything hanged when Logan firstly became a member of the X-Men and the gruff man developed a crush on Jean also, therefore both men becoming a love rivals.

"Hey, Logan." Peter once again spoke off first when a sudden realization struck his mind. "I have almost forgot to ask being and curious…..How are things with Daily Bugle and Jonah. How is the old flattop still doing?" A young stallion asked with a wide interest sparkling in his chocolate brown irises.

"What!? J Jonah Jameson?" Rainbow Dash blurted out harshly by hearing the name of unfortunate infamous Peters former boss back at Daily Bugle, who also unfortunately appeared to be Spidermans nemesis for years.

"You mean your former rude, dishonest and loudmouth boss publisher of Daily Bugle?" Rarity added venomously with her temper steaming by mention of Jamesons harsh and irascible attitude.

"Who also had been accusing my father for being a criminal and menace for years?" Mayday blurted out as well on her fathers defence.

"You know…" Twilight however and unlike her friends spoke off cautiously and with a more moderated tone, yet though also with quite an interest. "I would like to know as well."

However and strangely, Logans expression suddenly turned into rather an unfortunate and uncertain one, like not quite knowing or being rather hesitant what kind of answer give about surprising and unexpected topic that Parker brought up.

"Logan?" Peter, sensing his gruff friends sudden change of look on his face asked cautiously. "What is the matter?"

"Well…Eghm…" Logan murmured incoherently, being quite a reluctant and hesitating to answer Parkers question. "How shall I put it. Lets just say….that th' old flattop as ya put it….hurm….pulled his plug."

"What are you saying?" Twilight exhaled yet still failing to understand Wolverines rather offhanded reply.

"Eghm…What is going on?" Mayday by seeing her parents confused gazes and hearing Logans barely understanding testimony asked with an unnerving curiosity.

"Logan!" Peter however spoke with a firm and quite serious tone, lacking any humour and light-heartedness, yet there was also rising undercurrent of concern, also feeling his stomach steadily straining, like deep down a young stallion had unpleasant feelings about this. "What…is…with…Jonah?"

"Erghm…." Logan once again grunted still a bit hesitantly before eventually giving himself in. "If ya insist….hurm….I though dunno much about th' details, but…Let me tell ya this:"

"Ya see, right after Parkers permanent departure and NC once again bein' without its favourite Web-Head, yet despite Sparkle gave those ninety-eight million bucks ta improve its management, Daily Bugle though went downhill from then, fallin' inta hard times once again. As time passed, despite JJ tryin' ta keep it together fer a while, his editorials and articles however had been continuously becomin' more and more cheap and worthless, with nothin' biggy worth it ta give on a front page lately. Spiderman always was a reason of Bugles and Jamesons financial boom. But….without his favourite "menace", everythin' had just….felt apart."

"But his real trouble were just about ta begin. When finally realizin' how unfair and judgemental th' old flattop had been ta ya Parker over years with his editorials despite no matter how much good he had done fer the city, the citizens of NC had it and came back with revenge. They had started demonstratin' against and criticizin' Jameson hard fer his previous actions towards Spiderman. They hadn't even give it a rest and throwin' food and garbage on him while out of duty and walkin' on th' streets."

"Eventually, the Bugle literally hit the rock bottom, with Parker aka Spiderman gone and ain't makin' and sellin' any pictures of himself as usual and their star reporter….eghm, whut th' heck was his name now….Ah…Urich, Ben Urich gone. Endurin' such circumstances, Jameson got himself in such a situation that he even faced th' buyout from another rich boy named Dexter Bennet. That forced th' old man ta stop his employees checks ta build th' capital needed ta th' paper, with everyone at th' Bugle workin' temporarily free as a sign of solidarity."

"But it was all fer nothin' and eventually, with adversity, endurin' constant criticism from th' city, his reputation thrashed, not ta mention sufferin' a large amount of stress lately as well as over th' years, it all hit Jameson hard like a really pissed off Hulk on the fullest….Sufferin' and havin' a near fatal heart attack."

"WHAT?!" Peter and Twilight both literally shrieked on top of their lungs simultaneously with nearly all blood in their veins freezing and their hearts nearly stopping beating by hearing an unfortunate and terrible news, yet refusing to believe their ears.

"Oh dear!" Both Fluttershy and Rarity gasped and placing their hooves over their mouths while the rest of the group along with Aunt May were stunned by the news so much that they didn't manage a word for a while, merely just staring bewildered, with the only exceptions of Trixie and Felicia who rather yet hardly tried to hold their emotions at bay while Little Ben chuckled.

"I knew it would surprise ya." Logan spoke off offhandedly before though hesitantly going on in his narration. "Jamesons employees had spent unknow period of time giving their boss CPR ta try and save him until paramedics arrived, rushing th' old man inta hospital."

"What is CPR as you put it?" Pinkie interrupted, carefully daring to ask, only to be gently yet energetically bumped by Applejack, as farm pony shot her pink friend a glare not to interrupt even further and strangely for Jamesons own sake.

"Unfortunately…." Wolverine continued, though his gruff voice sounding somewhat apprehensive like there was something unfortunate to come. "Despite th' docs managed ta stabilize Jameson fer a while, th' old mans condition didn't improve in th' slightest, even while restin' before surgery. He had been feverish, mumbling incoherently with his health drastically deterioratin' fer several days. They thought that was it, ain't givin' him big chances ta survive. It almost looked like he lost a will ta live fer a while."

"However…Everythin' though changed when Stark payed Jameson a visit in a hospital. I dunno whut exactly happened, but surprisingly th' old falttop somehow recovered with his condition steadily stabilizin' so he could undergo th' surgery. After then, his condition later improved even further, ta th' point of takin' physiotherapy sessions and t'ai chi classes."

"Thank goodness." Aunt May along with Fluttershy sighed for themselves in relief and placing her hoof over her chest to regulate her increased heartbeat while the others did exactly the same, feeling relieved that it eventually ended well, yet however Peter on the other hoof seemed oblivious and quite a numb with the outside world, being lost and brooding within his thoughts as Logans words about terrible that happened to Jameson echoed within young stallions ears and penetrating his heart.

Despite all those years as Jameson gave Spiderman a hard time, making his life difficult and showing and trying to convince the public that he was a menace and criminal, not to mention treating Peter poorly as his employee and photographer at Bugle and giving him cheap payments, Peter had never felt any hostility or even wishing Jameson something bad or horrible to happen. On the other hand, he had always considered Jameson to be rather a very decent man deep down and sympathizing with the old mans undergoing hard times.

Yet eventually, a sudden realization struck Peters mind like a brick, taking him back seven years back and a few days after Norman Osborns defeat and till the portal between Earth and Equestria closing. Yet Peter recalled that before he left for good, he left behind something, which by the way was connected to Stark and an obvious reason for Jamesons sudden recovery. Yet whatever it was, Peter kept that one for himself, knowing it would be better that way. Young stallion eventually managed to take a grip on himself, getting his emotions under control and by shaking his head several times snapped from his self-induced trance back into reality and managing a faint yet happy smile for himself.

"Back in th' real world, bub? Got th' feelin' ya left fer a minute?" Wolverine addressed Parker somewhat cautiously, noticing and being well aware of kids odd behaviour and unfortunate reaction ever since he started singing, yet strangely, despite trying to mask it with his gruffness, there was also an undercurrent of concern present in gruff stallions voice and somehow even sympathizing with kid.

"Yeah….I am okay." Peter once again shake his head to fully regain his senses though declaring somewhat relieved yet concerned nonetheless.

"But anyway….What happened next, Logan. What about Jameson?" Twilight urged and seeking to know the rest of Wolverines story curiously, yet despite her previous disgust towards the irascible publisher, young princess couldn't deny a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Well…." Logan went on. "Th' good thing is that Jameson managed ta fully recover, but unfortunately th' things had never been th' same. With th' situation back in the Bugle ain't improvin' and with some of its employees havin' just enough and also quittin' their job, fer th' old flattop it was th' last drop and as I mentioned before, he thought it was just th' time ta pull his plug."

"Are you saying….?" Twilight exhaled with her voice slightly strained, like she would already starting to have an idea what Logan meant by that on the first place.

"Yup." Logan merely bluntly stated and nodding his head. "JJ talked with several lawyers about power of attorney and eventually sellin' th' final shares of Bugle ta that Bennet guy and resignin' from his post as th' editor in chief." Gruff stallion declared, once again earning a couple of bewildered gazes from otherpony around. "That however, by th' way wasn't quite all. Th' Bugle had been renamed and making itself short only fer a two DB like logo. By that day, Daily Bugle wasn't and ain't no more. And if remember correctly, some of th' former stuff like Robertson and Brand continued workin' under a new management of Bennet, except fer Jameson. He had just packed up his stuff in his old office and just left th' scene. Yet, before he left, he sent all of his former employees a check fer one hundred thousand bucks from his own account. And….Despite no one knows fer sure, it is quite possible that he became a recluse, shuttin' himself off and isolated in his penthouse and from that while never bein' seen again. Hurm….So I think that this is it."

By the time when Logan finished up his narration, the entire room was silent, filled with a slight tension as everypony present still didn't know what to think about Jonah unfortunate bittersweet ending, yet steadily trying to recuperate from their awe.

"Chm. A little bittersweet ending. But I suppose nothing more could have been expected nor done about it." Trixie murmured with a somewhat unreadable voice, yet a boasting magician also couldn't help but filled with remorse as well.

"Wow…." Peter gasped, his voice sounding both strained and solemn in the same time, yet being obviously the most distraught about and feeling sorry for Jamesons. "I am so sorry. I mean…Poor Jonah."

"I know that he maybe was arrogant, greedy and bitter old man, but…..He definitely didn't deserved this kind of fate. I would….Never wish this to anypony or anyone." Twilight declared melancholically, looking stricken with a slight trepidation, sympathizing with her husbands own solemn demeanour.

"I can sympathize." Aunt May weakly yet honestly declared with a solemn like way. "It is shocking how the life can change within a moment as well as someones world falling apart. The fate may be cruel at times. But there is nothing we can do against it."

"Oh well…" Peter however trailed off after an awkward time of silence and despite his still aching heart managing a small smile nonetheless, placing his hoof over Twilights own affectionately nuzzling his cheeks against hers. "At least JJ may have finally some peace and quiet. I really think he deserved this."

"Listen, kid." Logan however addressed Parker, his voice though still rough sounded surprisingly soft and deliberated. "Just try ta look at it this way. We all make decisions, that thought may have consequences that may affect us as well as others fer ever and we are forced ta live up with them. And Jameson had chosen his own way. Everyone is responsible fer his own deeds. And besides…..People come and go. That is th' way of life itself. It is pointless ta beatin' yerself up about Jameson."

Logans statement once again earned him a couple of collective gazes of others. Despite the X-Mens words sounded somewhat blunt and offhanded, they actually bore lots of sense and understanding making the X-Men quite right about the matters and Jamesons situation. However, there also were somepony that found Wovlerines statement rude or even cold.

"However…There are also some positive news, though." Logan however declared in a somewhat more positive like way, quite gaining everyponys and Parkers attention. "Back then, as Sparkle bought off th' Bugle and cleanin' up Spideys name as a hero, yet despite long gone, the citizens of NC had never forgot whut all Parker did fer th' city. So…They started celebratin' their very own official holiday…A Spiderman Holiday."

"A Spiderman Holiday?" Peter along with Spike as well as most of the mares in the room exhaled aloud in awe by hearing Logans words that there was actually a holiday by celebrating on Spidermans honour and heroic deeds. Yet Peter was quite confused and bewildered by the news, never even considering and hoping there would ever be an official holiday celebrating on his and Spidermans honour.

"Yup." Logan simply replied nodding his head. "Th' people now celebrate it by recallin' all th' heroic deeds and good ya did fer th' city over th' years, wearin' yer trademark mask, sellin' souvenirs along with Spiderman dolls and having billboards with your logo over it. They have even built a monument of yers on Times Square."

"Are you kidding me?" Peter blurted out again in disbelief, unable to supress his awe as some of his friends and family also shared young stallions wonder. "Do I actually have my very own monument? Oh my…"

"Chm…Lucky Spiderman…" Trixie on the other hoof whispered for herself in quite a disappointed like manner, with a tiny hint of jealousy about the fame Parker aka Spiderman got back on Earth as Wolverine described it as one part of the mare wished to be on Peters place, yet though that second one on the other hoof felt happy and being very proud of her best friend.

"Then ya should be pleased, bub." Logan thought addressed Parker with a rather unreadable tone yet his expression revealing that he had something interesting to say. "It was actually th' old flattop who gave his money ta build that statue of yours."

"You are kidding, right, dude?" Rainbow Dash huffed sceptically, refusing to believe Logans words while Peters and Twilights eyes got wide as big as saucers by hearing out that the old flattop was actually willing to pay and building the monument as a memento for Spiderman as a hero.

Despite it was still unbelievable and hard to hear, the couple could recognize from Logans firm and serious face that the X-Men didn't made it up and telling the truth.

"How quite generous from him. Yet the way how he also was willing to pay so much money to his former employees, that was very generous of him. Maybe he has finally started to realize that money isn't everything." Rarity declared compassionately yet also empathizing with both Peter and Twilight.

"Oh well… Goodspeed with Jonah then" Peter sighed in relief, feeling that the intense weight that was restraining his heart was lifted away, not feeling bad about and instead solemnly blessing on Jamesons respect and honour as everypony in the room, including Twilight could do nothing but agree and sympathize with their knight, while Logan however grunted.

Yet Peter along with Twilight already felt a little better and recuperated about Jamesons unfortunate end up, yet his noble contribution as well as feeling somewhat encouraged by Wolverines blunt yet honest statement, yet also knowing it would be the best, the young stallion managed though a rather sheepish smile and trying to turn on a different subject, moving away from Jameson. "And what about you, old chum? How are things? Are the guys like Magneto, Brotherhood or Mr Sinister still giving you and the X-Men a hard time?"

Logan however was quite surprised and taken aback that Parker had just brought the topic right about him. Though hesitating a little bit and strangely Wolverines cynical and cautious part of him wanted to keep it for himself, the gruff stallion sighed in a defeated like manner before eventually giving himself in. "Hurm…Whut shall I say? About th' clowns like Magneto, Brotherhood or Sinister, its th' same ol', same ol'. They make th' mess, we step in and clean this up, as always. And about me, it ain't any different. Another day, another thug."

"That it?" Peter asked somewhat bewildered about his gruff partners reply.

"I am a simple vigilante, kid. Ain't hoppin' across dimensions. Ain't fraternize with royalty. Ain't sleep with demigods. And…Especially ain't savin' reality on daily basis….Unlike some." Wolverine simply replied, yet though his last words sounded somewhat cold and cynically, like he would be even doubting about himself.

"Fame isn't all it made out to be…" Peter chuckled humorously and scratching the back on his neck. "Consider myself lucky if I were you."

"Yer right. Takes a lotta champagne ta wash down all that caviar. That's tough goin'. Stak might relate ta ya." Logan provocatively mocked Parker, still making a little fun about his royal status, once again making young stallion to feel somewhat uneasy.

"Pchm. You wish." Felicia sarcastically scoffed, a former cat burglar having her very own experiences with nobles and rich people herself, managing to sneak her way in and taking her part on numerous noble parties and gatherings.

"You know Logan…." Twilight addressed her ponyfied mutant friend by realizing something with a strange hint of interest. "From what you told us from the part of your story, that you were teleported from some bar in a far Canada region. I know that Peter said that it was your supposed home country, but….you were quite far away from your turf."

"Yeah." Now Rainbow Dash added curiously. "And…How come that you are not with those fellow X-Mens of yours or the Avengers anyway?"

"Look…" Logan spoke off somewhat hesitantly, yet it started happening all over again as a strange and disturbing thoughts started rumbling in his head like a storm on a sea. "Lotta things had changed lately and I needed some time ta clear my head out. I have been on my path over a nearly half of year now."

"Things changed? How exactly?" Peter asked quite in odd mixture of disbelief and curiosity, being a little familiar with Wolverines background while still being an X-Men back on Earth, yet still failing to get where Logan was heading to with that.

"You have actually mentioned that you had some sort of problems, wasn't it Logan?" Twilight pointed on and much for Logans dismay unfortunately pulling out the topic about Wolverines personal matters, yet a concern started showing itself in mares deep violet eyes and a warm smile forming on her face. "Please, just don't be shy and tell us. I believe that together we may find some solution. You are by the way our friend."

Listening Twilight kinds and honest words, her deep violet eyes filled with sensitiveness and willingness to help, not to mention actually calling Logan a friend and despite having a soft spot for young ones, Wolverines cynical side and rather complicated pride however took its place, prompting gruff stallion not going soft. "I rather wouldn't kid." Logan cautiously declared and hawing his hoof dismissively.

"Why not?" Fluttershy meekly asked in disbelief as the others were also quite stunned by Logans reaction, refusing to confess or accept any help from his pony friends.

"Lets just say I have a personal rule ta deal with my problems on my own then dragging th' others along." Wolverine thought spoke off in quite a more cautious and colder tone then, prompting others not to push the subject any further, with a sudden frustration building inside the gruff stallion.

"How in tarnation do ya mean it, partner?" Applejack blurted out, also failing to understand this whole rather bad tragedy.

"Men ain't talk about their problems. It just ain't suits us." A low growl escaped from Logans throat, his voice steadily gaining of force, yet the X-Men did his best to hold his temper at bay. "And besides….That one is personal."

"But Logan…." Twilight unfortunately urged further, trying to make a reason with Logan, which though showed to be a mistake. So far the ponies were provoking the cobra only with a little stick, but with Twilight they pulled a really molten and thick log on it. And that wasn't good.

"JUST LEAVE IT! WILL YA?!" Logan menacingly lashed out on the fullest, his usually blue eyes once again morphing into shades of a jet black, crushing his already empty can of bear with his hoof and his tough gruff voice echoing throughout the room, sending the chills into everyponys spines. The X-Men lost his temper, well literally losing it bad. However, involuntarily scaring Little Ben in the process that a tiny unicorn started crying.

"Logan!" Twilight exhaled in quite a shock, nearly cringing herself from Logans outburst

Fortunately, taking a couple of deep regulate breaths, Logan managed to get a grip on his raging emotions with his eyes as fast as it came the same way they once again morphed back into shades of blue, only to realize what had just transpired. He just lashed out on his friends for no fair reason, not to mention scaring a little kid just because he got pissed off about a little thing and for quite no reason.

Seeing everypony around him taken aback and slightly frightened by his sudden outburst and Aunt May trying to shush a foal down in her hooves and Mayday cringing herself close to Parker and Sparkle, Logan was uncharacteristically ashamed hard of himself that he lashed out on his friends just like that. "Hurm…Sorry…I am sorry…" Logan weakly and incoherently murmured apology before quite frantically rushing from the living room downstairs.

"Okay…That has just happened." Spike both weakly and dully dared to speak off after an awkward while of silence and with Logans hoofsteps not being heard.

"What in tarnation was that all about?" Applejack dared to ask as Aunt May finally managed to calm a Little Ben down, yet having not a slightest clue what had just happened with Logan lashing out just like that.

"What a rude and uncouth boor. Just what does he thinks to behave just like that?" Rarity spat, being rightfully upset about Logans sudden and weird outburst yet the fashionista tried to recuperate herself to comfort Fluttershy, as a shy Pegasus was also quite freaked out, cringing.

"More like a total jerk to be more specific. Almost like Jameson himself…Almost." Trixie bluntly declared her own opinion, yet despite her own at times sarcastic and slight uncouth manners, the magician was evidently upset about Logans as well for behaving like that to her friends and family.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash huffed, rising herself from the floor flapping her wings angrily and shifting her violet glare to downstairs where Logan fled. "What is his problem anyway?"

"Guys…" Peter however declared after a while as he also managed to comfort Mayday, yet his tone sounding somewhat hesitant yet bearing a hint of discretion. "Listen. You are all upset about Logans rather eccentric behaviour, and so am I. But I think that it is also partly our fault." Young stallions statement though earned him a couple of mixed gazes of others. "You see….Logan is quite a type that doesn't talk too much about himself or anything else and rather tending to keep his own personal matters, like that one with Scott and Jean to himself."

"I believe that Peter might be right." Twilight declared, agreeing with her husbands statement. "Although I don't appreciate Logans attitude, I quite understand that. I guess we had no right to push him so hard on the subject if he didn't felt comfortable about or feeling too hard talking about it nor invading his personal space."

"It is true that we all keep some things only to ourselves as personal matters. And Logan does as well. We just have to accept it. It is also maybe better that way." Aunt May added in her own way as she gently cradling Ben in her hooves, sympathizing with her nephew as everypony present in the room eventually had to admit and knowing that the older mare along with Peter and Twilight had a point.

It was just like with Ponyville Confidential several years ago when Applebloom, Sweetibelle and Scootaloo were working as reporters for Ponyvilel Confidential newspaper, with Diamond Tiara as an editor in chief and unfortunately spying on, invading the personal spaces and printing on all sorts of libels and gossips about their friends personal matters, unfortunately deeply upsetting them and the entire village. Yet luckily everything ended up well, by Crusaders officially apologizing themselves and Diamond Tiara being deprived from her post.

"Actually…I can relate to that." Spike gave his support, knowing exactly what his pony friends meant. It was more likely about Spikes obvious crush on Rarity as baby dragon actually shared his secret with both Twilight and Pinkie, yet Twilight much for his dismay couldn't hold the secret, despite Pinkies constant warnings and acting like her conscience.

"I also guess that he still might be a little worn out from yesterday. Being teleported from Earth to Equestria between dimensions just like that, with so much things happening overnight and his entire life changing within a few hours. It….must be hard for him to deal with it, yet he cannot do it alone. Logan needs a time to get used and adjust to this new life. Therefore, he is also with us and it is up to us to help him, just like Peter when he first came into Equestria." Twilight stated in a justifying and sympathetic like way and managing a warm serene smile as everypony in the room could do nothing but agree with young princess wise and sensible declaration.

"Well….At least he apologized and indeed felling sorry about this." Flutershy who already recuperated from her fright meekly yet honestly stated for Logan defence.

"I also don't thing he meant it bad." Pinkie said solemnly, not taking Logan bad for his outburst in the slightest.

"Daddy?" Mayday asked with concern, patting her hoof over her fathers own. "Is…Logan going to be alright?"

"It is okay, sweetie. Logan has a solid root. I mean….A way solid." Peter smiled warmly and patting his daughter on her head reassuringly. "I will have a word with him."

Young stallion shared glances with others before exited the room and trotting downstairs with Twilight following her knight in pursuit. Peter and Twilight reached the ground floor and quite for their relief finding Logan trotting around in the library, taking a couple of deep intakes of air to steadily regulate his breathing.

"Hey. You alright, bub?" Peter carefully asked addressing his gruff partner, concern present in his voice, yet young stallion keept his distance in a case that Logans temper would like to flare out again.

"Yeah….I am fine. Thanks fer askin'." Logan luckily replied with his gruff voice though already sounding more calmer and deliberate with no more traces of anger nor frustration, yet a realization sparkled within gruff stallion mind that though also impaled his heart with a strange hint of remorse. "Is…Is squirt okay?"

"Yeah. Ben is just doing fine, old chum. Aunt May really has golden hooves when it comes to babies" Peter replied reassuringly with a smile not forgiving himself a cute remark.

"Well….Thats good ta hear." Logan declared in a somewhat solemn and relieved like manner before going on hesitantly. "Hurm….Sorry about that early. Sometimes I kin git….carry away."

"That is okay, buddy." Peter stated sympathetically in understatement. "Actually, I could quite relate on that. Sometimes….You just have enough of all, as it will eventually break in you and need to release some steam."

"Actually…." Now Twilight declared solemnly also with a hint remorse present in her deep violet eyes as slowly closing her gap between herself and the X-Men. "We are sorry as well, Logan."

"Huh?" Wolverine dully grunted bewildered, quite no getting Twilights response. "Fer whut?"

"We didn't have any rights to invade your personal matters nor to push you on the subject when you didn't feel comfortable to talk about it." Young princess nearly whispered in a guilty like manner. "Whatever it is, it must have really irritated you, haven't it." Twilight asked carefully, yet Logan remained silent and merely nodding his head. "It is okay, Logan. Nopony is forcing and you don't have to talk about it if it is too hard for you and we do respect it." Twilight smiled warmly and gently squeezing Logans shoulder with her hoof.

Feeling young mares warm touch even through his leather jacket, Logan despite his no-nonsense attitude and stoic demeanour found himself straying. Twilight along with her other pony friends weren't just any ordinary individuals he had ever known or met in his way long life, her deep violet eyes filled with sensitiveness, kindness and strangely understanding. Someone…Somepony he knew he could trust.

A strange and surprisingly a warm sensation started tingling inside Wolverines chest, underneath his adamantium lacked skeleton ribcage right in his heart. Though not having quite a clue why has this happening and despite his usually reserved nature and somehow, Logan couldn't help but being prompted to cherish on this sensation, taking a grip on Twilight hoof of his own along with a ghost of yet honest smile forming on gruff stallions face.

"And besides…" Peter though stated in a more positive and cheerful like tone. "Why in the bucks are we going to talk about some personal matters when we have so much to catch up to do. The day is still young." Young stallion stated in a very promising tone and playfully punching Logans shoulder. "And I may have just a perfect way how to really release some steam. What do you think old chum."

Despite still feeling somewhat uncertain and not quite appreciating this mushy stuff, yet also judging it would be good to have some excitement as well as taking a better closer look around the Ponyville, Logan shared a brief glance with Twilight, who merely winked on him reassuringly with smile, encouraging the gruff stallion to do so.

Wolverine eventually sighed in quite a defeated like manner, yet his tough voice bearing a faint hint of interest and averting his gaze to Parker, yet his lips curling into a smirk. "Alright bub. Enlighten me."

 _To be continued….._


	28. Chapter 27 - Hanging out

**Chapter 27: Hanging out**

"Where yer takin' me, guys?" Logan asked while trotting along by Parkers and Twilights side, with Applejack, Mayday, Spike and Trixie accompanying their friends on their way outside from the Ponyville, edging more into a countryside. Yet Aunt May stayed back at home in Golden Oak Library with Little Ben as well as the others, like Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash all went their separated ways, with Felicia also deciding to take a look around Ponville on her own, yet also promising to see each other soon.

"Hold your horses, old chum. We are almost there." Peter assured his gruff friend yet sharing a glance with Applejack, as a farm pony winked back at colt playfully. Like those two were up to something, but what exactly?

"Hold your horses?" Mayday chuckled about her dads hilarious remark. "Very original daddy."

"I can hardly wait." Logan deadpanned, rolling his eyes with an annoyed expression as he continued trotting along with his friends in pursuit, though the scenery around them was steadily transforming, with more and more vegetation and greenery taking its place, when the ponies and much for Logans surprise eventually reached the place which appeared to be a large family farm like estate.

The property, which was bounded with a white fence and having a large rounded gateway covered by greenery and apple like decorations and a wooden sign with an apple like logo carved in it hanging on two chains.

There was a large colourful barn in the middle, having a light violet roof with a thick violet paint and apple like weather vane on the tower. There were also a corn and carrot fields on the left side with a large orange carrot farm like shop and a water well, while on the right side were finding themselves a chicken house and a few store houses themselves with the same colour schemes just like the barn finding themselves. Yet far beyond, there was a very large orchard filled with apple trees.

"We are here." Twilight declared their arrival, pointing out that they reached their destination.

"Whut is this place? A farm?" Logan asked with a slight baffled expression by taking a closer look on a farm estate, that though by the way looked more like to be cut out from some sort of fairy tale or picture book.

"Oh boy, does he really got that one right." Trixie deadpanned on her own and whispering over Spike, who couldn't react anyway else then smirking.

"Partner…" Applejack addressed Wolverine with a little prideful like tone as she stepped a way ahead of the group and pointing her hoof over the estate. "Welcome to Sweet Apple Acers."

"Sweet Apple Acres?" Logan murmured in a near incoherent like way while testing the name on his tongue, as the gruff stallion found himself starring on the picturesque farm, literally before glancing upon farm pony with a realization. "Yer…Livin' here, Blondie?"

"She is just dressing here as a Mysterious Mare Do Well, actually. A tunnel in a barn leads right to her mansion over those hills." Peter nonchalantly proceed with yet another of his trademark witty remarks that once again caused mixed reactions, as Applejack along with Mayday and Spike chuckled amused, the others on the other hoof like Twilight or Trixie didn't appear to share the amusement as with Logan grunting in sympathy.

"Come on, ya'll. Are we just going to be standing here and be chatting about all this superhero stuff all day? Come on Logan, Ah will show ya around." Applejack called out with a decisive manner, wrapping her hoof over Logans owns, prompting her friends to move forward as group slowly though with Wolverine somewhat hesitantly made their way through the gateway and walking through farmyard as they soon reached the orchards plants filled with dozens, if not even hundreds of apple trees, bearing beautiful and well-endowed red apples blooming on their branches.

"Okay…That's lots of apples. I mean….way lot." Logan bluntly murmured by a peculiar sight, not actually seeing so many apple trees on a one place in his life.

"Beauty, ain't it?" Applejack proudly declared, wanting to show off herself about the orchard. "Those apple trees are legacy and have belonged to Apple Family for generations ya know. And there is lots of hard work to harvest them all."

"And yer…Takin' care of all those trees just be yerself ?" Logan asked quite in awe.

"You don't even want to know." Trixie snorted a little offhandedly and glancing on side, yet attracting Wolverines attention. "You should have just seen Applejack once by taking such a great idea into her head of bucking all those trees just all by herself along with helping her friends out in the same time. And how did that end up." The magician stated with a mix of chastise, inwardly being tempted to tell rather embarrassing story further, yet also there was a hint concern for her farmponys wellbeing and keeping the rest for herself.

"Oh…Really?" Logan dully asked, averting his somewhat mocking like gaze to blonde.

"Well…Eghm…." Applejack chuckled sheepishly, her mind registering Logans offhanded question and with Trixies blunt yet truthful remark not making her situation any easier, not knowing how to put it as well as unfortunate or rather awkward memories started spiralling through blonde mares mind and a knowing glances of her friends however didn't help the situation as well as Peter denying a humorous look on her.

Yet luckily and much for blondes relief, Twilight intervened and stepping for Applejacks defence. "Applejack had eventually realized her mistakes and learned her lesson. Actually…She occasionally gets lots of help she can get in these days. Me, Peter and otherpony included."

"Just like over there." Applejack replied still a bit awkward, desperately trying to change the subject as she pointed her hoof over the apple trees down from the hill, prompting everypony and Logan to follow her gesture.

There was a large earth pony stallion with a brilliant amaranth coat colour, having a short yet messy brilliant orange mane and tail, a brown horse collar over his neck yet unlike most ponies having visible light yellowish grey hooves, a cutie mark in a form of a green apple sliced in twice and strangely, just like Applejack having green amethyst eyes. He obviously appeared to be a farmer as well, helping out in the orchards as he was harvesting the apples at a near tree.

There were three big wooden vats deployed around the tree, as stallion just bucked the tree trunk with a single hind hoof and in a few moments and like on his command, every apple, though leaving merely three left felt down from the crown right into the vats, filling them instantaneously.

"Logan, meet my big brother Big McIntosh." Applejack introduced Logan, indicating the stallion who by the way was indeed her older brother as the group made their way downhill edging closer to the trees.

"But we also simply call him Big Mac. Like that double burger from Mc Donalds. Get it?" Peter added, chuckling in amusement.

"Big bro?" Logan asked quite surprised that Applejack actually had a brother. Yet though, when being quite close, and out of instincts, Wolverine took a few sniffs, taking significantly taller stallions scent and eventually matching it identical to Applejack.

"Logan, don't be rude, introduce yourself." Twilight though whispered, prompting and encouraging Logan to introduce himself as Big Mac slowly turned his head shifting his attention right to the group.

Despite feeling somewhat reluctant and never being quite for any fraternization, Logan steadily closed his gap between himself and Big Mac before greeting the stallion though in a little offhanded like tone. "Hey, bub."

"Eeyup." Big Mac simply greeted back in a soft-spoken and laconic yet southern like accent voice, not actually telling some extra word and having a warm smile on his face. Logan, however seemed to be somewhat confused about Applejacks big brothers swift and simple response, not intentig to make any further introduction, not talking much about himself or asking back.

"He is not much of a talker, actually." Applejack explained, whispering to Logan.

"Nnope." Big Mac however, hearing her sisters statement nonetheless replied back with yet another simple response, though not seemingly upset at all his warm serene smile and easy-going look intact.

Indeed, Big MacIntosh in contrast to her sister had rather much calmer and easy-going demeanour and therefore also being a pony of a few words and rather tending to answer questions or reaffirm things with a taciturn "eeeyup" or "nnope." Yet Big Mac had a very strong and close bond to his sister and cherished his relationship with her, being a really nice, helpful and very hard-working pony, willing to help on the farm, doing chores like harvesting apples, repairing things and above all helping the way he could.

"Riiight. Yer more like a strong silent type." Logan stated in a more casual yet understanding like manner, pointing on and smirking on Big Mac. "Actually, I could git used ta that

"Eeyup." Big May again though this time also somehow casually replied on Logans remark.

Suddenly, the ponies heard a loud raspy and snoring like sounds, like somepony would be in a very deep slumber. They all turned their heads to locate the source of the snoring to see an elderly mare with a light lime green coat, with an apple pie like cutie mark and having an orange scarf with red apples bind around her neck taking a nap in a rocking chair, snoring nearly like a freight train. Yet, there also were two wooden vats filled with apples around her.

"Chm. Old mare is having one of her favourites afternoon naps, again." Peter chuckled and shaking his head slightly in disbelief and playfully glancing upon Applejack.

"More likely napping during her work, I guess." Spike deadpanned in a whisper for himself and folding his hands.

"Elegantly in the afternoon, Pete. She dunno any other way." Applejack shared Peters own amusement, chuckling amused by herself. "Up and at 'em, Granny Smith! We got guests." The blonde called on elderly mare, trying to wake her up.

"Um…Uh…What?!" Granny Smith, a wise matriarch with a sharp wit and fuzzy memory, who also appeared to be Ponyvilles first inhabitant blurted out in elderly like tone, snapping from her slumber swiftly sprung to life, shutting her eyes open yet managing to quickly recuperate herself from her light shock after awaking. "Oh. I have felt asleep again. I Will be at you in a minute, Applejack." An elderly mare stood up from her rocking chair and slowly trotting her way to the group, yet her golden eyes widened by the sight of Peter Pony Parker. "Peter, my boy. How nice of you to drop by."

"Hey there, Granny." Peter joyously replied and greeting himself with elderly mare, hugging her tightly, yet despite his great strength, Peter held rather fragile and older mare with an utmost care, as Granny Smith hugged young stallion back. "What is the matter? Is sorting apples getting so boring that it eventually put you into a sleep?"

"I have just been sorting out Cameo apples from Galas variety. Wanted to rest my eyes a little bit." Granny Smith murmured quite embarrassed, trying to find some suitable excuse.

"Chm. Making Apple Bloom slob through that brick? No wonder that girl prefers hanging out with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle trying to earn their cutie marks all the time." Peter humorously stated chuckling, only for Twilight to slap her wing over stallions head.

"Behave Peter." Twilight scolded her husbands for his wisecracking antics.

Paying young stallions antics no mind, Granny Smith shifted her attention to see Twilight, Mayday, Spike, Trixie and Felicia be her side, smiling warmly. "Well hello there, Twilight, dear. It is nice of Princess of Friendship to honour the Sweet Apple Acres with her visit."

"Hey, Granny Smith." Mayday literally squeaked excited as little filly rushed her way to older mares site, hugging her tightly as Granny Smith returned her own hug to filly pegasus like being her very own surrogate grand-daughter.

"It is also always nice to see you as well little Mayday, dearie, just like Spikey, Trixie, miss Hardy and…." Older mare though paused as she relinquished her hold on Mayday and her eyes widening a little bit by seeing a stranger stallion, wearing a leather jacket with an unique manestyle, hirsute facade and having tough looking expression in front of her. "And who is this strange looking fella you have brought along?"

"A strange lookin' fella? Yer talkin' with me, lady?" Logan blurted out in awe with a low growl of offence escaping from his throat.

Sensing a slight tension boiling in the air, Applejack step forward and introducing two old ponies instead by herself. "Logan, meet Granny Smith, my and Big Mac parental grandmother. Granny, Logan. He is Petes and Twis friend and just being new here in Ponyville."

"A granny?" Logan murmured not being ceased to be amazed, yet murmuring and greeting older mare back, though somewhat sheepishly. "Hurm…Nice ta meet ya."

Despite eying a gruff stallion still a little suspiciously, Grannys Smiths expression eventually softened and giving a gruff stallion an honest smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Logan. It is also a pleasure to meet one of Applejacks or Peters friends."

"Eeyup." Big Mac added, his serene expression and smile intact.

"Peter" Suddenly a voice, sweetened by age of a young girl, yet also having the same southern accent echoed from behind. Peters Spider Sense slightly blared on an upcoming threat to come, yet young stallion seemed to be oblivious to his danger sense as he actually was very well familiar with the voice, as a yellow and deep pink, colour collided with stallions side, yet young stallion managed to keep his frame standing, enduring the collision.

"Hurm…Whut th'?" Logan blurted out with quite baffled expression as his eyes landed on a tiny pony hugging Parkers neck tightly, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. She was a filly with arguably the same age like Mayday, being an earth pony, having a deep gamboge eyes, light greyish olive yellow fur and brilliant amaranth mane with a large deep pink ribbon over her head.

What however was quite disturbing for the X-Men to see was the fillys overall and rather irresistible cuteness, just like Mayday. Yet however, what was also quite for Logans further bewilderment more surprising if not even weird after all was that a gruff stallion glanced and found out that Apple Blooms flank was lacking a cutie mark, being totally blank. Yet deciding to better keep that for himself for then.

"Apple Bloom.." Peter cheerfully exhaled, addressing the girl with her name as he rubbed Apple Blooms mane playfully. "How are you doing, girl? Have you along with Crusaders come up with yet another way get your cutie marks?"

"I am sure this just might work this time, Peter. I have just had a meeting with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle and arranged for water skis this time." Scootaloo declared joyously. Maybe then we will finally stop being Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore and we will be called…eghm…The Skiing Dolls." Apple Bloom exhaled, oblivious to her surroundings yet though finally realizing a strange stallion standing aside.

"Who is this, Pete?" Apple Bloom asked questioningly by seeing Logan.

"This is Logan. My old pal." Peter explained and giving the filly an honest smile.

Apple Bloom altered her collective attention back to Logan, and though still eying older stallion questioningly if not even with a slight nervousness, the fillies smiled and greeted the X-Men happily. "Hello, Logan."

"Hello kid." Logan greeted the fillies, though his voice gruff yet sounding soft and deliberated, even managing a faint smile on his hirsute face.

"Logan, allow me to introduce you." Peter stated and pointing on a little filly. "This is Apple Bloom, Applejacks and Big Mac younger sister and…" Peter paused, hesitating for a while before giving a sheepish response. "Mine as well."

"Huh?" Logan blurted out quite in disbelief by hearing Parkers response. "Whut is that supposed ta mean?"

Before Peter could make an explanation, Apple Bloom though hopped into stallion unwanted hooves and hugging him around his neck, yet unbeknown neither to her nor Peter, a small hardly visible glare formed on Maydays face. "Peter is my big brother, of course."

"That's right." Applejack smirked, edging closer to Peter and Apple Bloom, playfully punching Peters shoulder and rubbing her little sister head while Granny Smith and Big Mac joined their side. "Our little Apple Bloom personally adopted Peter as her brother seven years ago as well as being a part of Apple Family."

"He is one of us now, like an honorary Apple." Granny Smith added proudly, standing firmly behind and patting her adoptive grandson over his shoulder.

"Eeyup." Big MacIntosh simply replied and nodding his head in agreement.

"Yer….Adopted, Parker?" Logan murmured with quite baffled look, yet a devious smirk formed on his face. "Look at ya. Hurm. Just paint th' apple instead of that spiders butt on yers own and then ya kin match perfectly inta family." Gruff stallion sarcastically remarked, earning an exasperate groan from young Parker yet also baffled expression from Apples.

Apple Bloom however and quite for Wolverines surprise started circling around him, focusing her curious gaze and checking gruff stallion further, almost resembling a wild cat circling and being about to attack its prey as an unfortunate memories about Timber Wolves attack last night were brought up inside Logans mind. However, Apple Blooms attention landed on Logans flank, scanning gruff stallions unique circled X like symbol being cut in half by three red slash marks.

"Eghm…Mister Logan." Filly trailed off curiously. "This is indeed a very unusual cutie mark you got. Like any other Ah ever seen before. What does it mean?"

"Well…I….Eghm…" Logan murmured confused, not quite knowing how to put this and yet needing to figure out a suitable answer to put in order to satisfied young fillies youthful curiosity, though not wanting to give in too much for the sake of keeping a low profile.

Apple Blooms innocent though also unwanted question of course caused Peter, Twilight, Mayday, Applejack, Trixie and Felicia feel a little nervous. They didn't think nor feeling this would be just suitable to tell the others, not to mention little kids about Logans background, being a mutant from the other world with razor sharp metal claws, indestructible skeleton and having regenerative abilities, not to mention Equestria being in a grave danger from the site of Grogar, his minions and Elementals and the Harmony Avengers fighting against them.

Knowing that if it came out, it would be chaos and panic soon spreading throughout the entire Equestria. Peter, Twilight, Luna, Spike, Logan, Felicia, Sunset and Spitfire along with Elements of Harmony just had lots of their own problems now, not wanting to endanger also their friends. So they decided to leave it for then at least, till and when the time is right.

"Apple Bloom." Appeljack thought luckily step in between Logan and her little sister, chastising her in a gentle way yet smiling warmly. "Ah know that ya are curious. But Logan had just moved in here recently and we all…eghm…Had quite a night yesterday. And right know, we seek nothing but a little peace for today as well as helping Logan out to adjust here in Ponyville. Yet, there will be plenty of time to fill in later. Right, sugar cube?"

Though feeling somehow uncertain about her big sis response and despite her youthful curiosity, Apple Bloom eventually gave herself in, shrugging her shoulders yet in understanding. "Eghm…Okay."

"Besides….We have come here to hang out and relax and so Logan could really release some steam. He usually has so much of it that he could pull Big Macs plow with ten times of horsepower. Literally." Peter nonchalantly stated, mockingly glancing upon Logan, as gruff man gave his usual grunt like response.

"Applejack, is there anything we could help you with? I am sure that here on the farm is always something to do." Twilight asked with a helpful look in her eyes.

"You got that one right, Twi." Applejack grinned smugly. "Right now, we have an apple harvesting season and having our hooves full bucking trees. You are more than welcome to give us a hoof."

"Sounds good to me." Peter nonchalantly stated before averting his gaze to Mayday and Apple Bloom. "Mayday, Apple Bloom. Are you going to help us out?"

"Sure thing!" Both fillies agreed simultaneously and with joy.

"What do you say, old chum?" Parker then shifted his gaze to Logan, his voice sounding promising, prompting his gruff friend to join them in harvesting.

"Okay…." Logan grunted shrugging his shoulders, and though his sounded in its trademark indifferent or disinterested like manner, there was an undercurrent of interest present in his gruff voice. "Harvest apple season it is."

* * *

So far the group proceed harvesting dozens of apple trees in the orchard, with everypony having and doing their assigned chores. Peter along with Applejack by the way were doing as usual by simply bucking the tree trunks, making the apples to fall down while Big Mac was carrying the bucked apple piles in his wooden carts into store houses.

Peter by the way, being an honorary member of Apple Family and already having some experience was doing relatively well if not even on the pair with his adopted sister and big brother by bucking trees with his amazing yet well moderated spider strength, with nearly every apple on the branches falling right into prepared wooden tubes or baskets.

Mayday along with Apple Bloom and Spike were sitting on one apple trees branches, the trio cooperating well picking up and throwing apples from the tree crown one by another with Trixie waiting down with prepared baskets mounted over her torso as a magician carried apples away.

Twilight on the other hoof was picking up the apples from the branches right with her magic, levitating the fruit via telekinesis right into other near prepared tubes.

"Hold on guys. I am going to try to speed it up a little bit." Peter suddenly spoke off as an idea sparkled in his mind, trotting his way right to his knapsacks lying under a near apple tree. Young stallion was scrabbling within the bag when he eventually pulled out his web shooters, checking on the cartridges and pulling both devices over his wrists.

"What are you up, Pete?" Appejack asked, titling her head on a side curiously, wondering what Peter was up to with his web shooters.

"No idea. But knowing Peter, this definitely would be something good." Trixie bluntly stated while carrying another batch of apples away, yet inwardly knowing for her best friend it would be something worth it.

"Just watch." Peter stated with a coy smirk while stepping closer to a near three apple trees yet glancing upon his wide. "Twi, honey. Would you please place some tubes right under those trees?"

"O-okay." Though not quite understanding her husbands intentions, yet Twilight merely nodded, complying her knights request with a smile while using her magic to levitate several other wooden tubes right underneath the trees.

Peter then aimed his hooves, twisting his wrists and firing two strands of webbing with its trademark faint shot like sounds as a sticky substance latched itself right on tree trunks, yet Peter fired another strand to a third tree while taking a firm grip on his triples webbing.

"Trees shake it off!" Peter nonchalantly and smugly stated while started shaking with his webbing intensively as the vibrations generated throughout tripled strand and literally shaking all three apple trees in their very foundation and roots, causing every single apple on branches fall right into prepared tubes that Twilight prepared underneath.

"Wow." Applejack dully gasped, as the other also seemed to be rather astonished by young stallions ingenious effort. "Guess I shouldn't see that coming."

"That is my daddy/big brother alright." Both Mayday and Appel Bloom called out simultaneously, both fillies showing their respect for their father and big brother in the same time yet looking at each other amazed.

"Yeah. Though I guess it would be way more intriguing if the golden coins were falling instead, don't you think AJ?" Peter smugly stated, ironically indicating on a fairy tale donkey from which felt golden cons every time he shake himself.

"Pchm. I really dunno whut th' big deal is about?" Logan huffed in a very indifferent like manner, while standing by one of lots of apple trees, obviously didn't make any effort so far as a gruff stallion stared at the tree and gently bucking it with his front hoof.

"Logan, be careful." Applejack called upon Logan in warning. "If ya ain't buck it just right, ya can wring your hoof."

"It takes years of praxis and experience, my boy." Granny Smith interjected, started lecturing. "You have to find just a right spot on the trunk as well putting a right amount of strength in your buck. Otherwise apples will fall either of half, or not at all."

"Eeyup." Big Mac added in agreement, yet concern was present within older stallions emerald eyes.

"So whut?" Logan however and for the Apples surprise huffed, dismissing their concerns, crackling knuckles of his hooves and smirking deviously. Buckin' trees is just like ta throw a punch inta thugs face fer me." Gruff stallion then shifted his attention to Twilight. "Hey Sparkle. Would ya mind ta bring more tubes over here?"

"Again?" Twilight asked dumbfounded, being actually asked twice like that in the same, yet complying her mutants friend nonetheless as the princess levitated more empty tubes by his direction under the trees.

Wolverine step cautiously closer to four apple trees, maintaining a fighting like stance, having his eyes closed while calming his mind and concentrating his thoughts. A breeze of air brushed over his frame, messing his manestyle before gruff stallion shut his eyes open and bursting towards the trees in a full speed.

In the moment, it almost looked like the time froze, as Wolverine drove his right hoof, slamming it right into a centre of one trunk, before headbutting second one with his head, then driving his left elbow right into third one behind and finally bucking the fourth tree with both of his hinder hooves with a precision. Relinquishing his confident composure, Logan slammed his right hoof into the ground and in the instance, every single apple from all four trees fell down into arranged tubes on piles.

"Wooow!" Mayday and Apple Bloom both exhaled astonished, wonder they didn't fall from the branch.

"Yes, just….Wow." Spike dully added, unable to hold is awe neither.

"What…" Applejack stammered incoherently, her eyes wide like two saucers, mouth hanging agape unable to supress her awe, while the others found themselves literally staring as Logan single-headedly bucked all four apples at once, without any fail. "What has just happened?"

"He has just bucked the apples. For four times." Peter dully answered farmponys dull question, shrugging his shoulder yet young stallion bore a wide satisfied grin, being evidently satisfied with Logans effort.

"Now this is whut I call ta release some steam." Logan smirked, being seemingly satisfied with himself as well.

"You have bucket them all right, one your first try, partner." Applejack muttered while trying to recuperate from her bewilderment. "How did you do that?"

"I have told ya." Logan huffed. "It haven't been a big deal ta locate a critical spot and then strikin' with enough force ta knock them down. And your opponent is rigid as he even dunno whut hit him." The X-Men unusual or rather raw statement once again earned a series of collective gazes from others. "Chmch." Logan scoffed mockingly. "How do ya like th' apples now?"

"Well…Chm…" Big Mac surprisingly and quite in a rare occurrence spoke off in rather sceptical way. "And how do ya like them apples?" Stallion then glanced upon and pointed his hoof right to yet other dozens of appressed apple trees that yet had to be bucked down.

"My, my. So ya kin talk after all, bub." Logan sarcastically scoffed about Big MacIntoshs actually speaking before though following Applejacks big brothers gesture and checking lots of other apple trees on the other side of the orchard. There was still lots to do for a day.

"Together and with our combined effort we will all manage that." Twilight smiled encouragingly while closing her gap between Logan and Applejack.

"Yeah. If we all put our hooves and heads together. Literally." Peter added yet remarking humorously, bumping his own head with his hoof, therefore indicating on Logans choice of actually headbutting the tree previously.

"Good." Logan, despite once again feeling annoyed by one of Parkers trademark snide remarks, the X-Men smirked smugly, before energetically yet much softly bucking the tree one more time as one last remaining apple fell down right into Logans extended hoof and taking a bite of it. "Cause I have just warmed up."

* * *

The group kept bucking and harvesting apples for more than hour, with Logan, despite his no-nonsense attitude and disinterested expression, the gruff stallion didn't know why, but actually enjoying this moment with his "friends" and even having some fun releasing steam, before being finally finished and being satisfied with their work, actually managing to harvest almost the half of the orchards in Sweet Apple Acres. And right now, they didn't want to nothing else but take a break by being all assembled sitting at table right in front off Apples farmhouse.

"Time for break everypony." Applejack nonchalantly declared while rolling a big wooden barrel. "After working so hard ya all must be thirsty. So, I have just brought something special for refreshment."

"Whut is in th' barrel, Blondie?" Logan asked curiously while having his eyes fixed on a peculiar barrel of interest.

Though, Applejack gave no verbal response, with Twilight using her telekinesis to levitate and place barrel into stands on a small table, while Big Mac brought up a metal tap in his mouth with Apple Bloom brining a wooden hammer and with a few mighty blows the filly knocking the tap right into barrels cover.

Applejack then took an empty wooden tankard, turning the tap as a dark orange foamy liquid burst right from the tap, filling the tankard on the fullest. The farmpony then slid the drink on the table right to Logans position, who caught it with his free hoof and stared at the fizzy beverage, which definitely wasn't bear at all.

"An apple cider?" Logan surprisingly stated by taking a few sniffs over his drink.

"You got that right, partner." Applejack replied somehow smugly while pouring and serving a vinegar drink to the others. "It has been running and made our family for generations."

"Actually, the Apple Family apple cider is well known and one of the most famous drink in the reign, if not even in the entire Equestria. Most likely, to be its traditional drink." Peter explained while grabbing his very own mug.

"That's right. There is even a very special season for it. Every year, everypony from Ponyville will gather so they could taste it as well." Twilight added as she levitated her drink via telekinesis.

"Actually, they just cannot have enough of it. Literally." Trixie humorously stated while levitating her own mug.

"A season fer an alcoholic beverage, huh?" Logan dully noted while staring at the beverage questioningly.

"We also manage to improve the production every year, and the old Apple Family recipe is made with love and care and therefore cannot be rushed, otherwise it loses its taste." Granny Smith proudly declared.

"Eeyup." Big Mac simply added.

"You have actually never had one?" Applejack asked quite with surprise.

"Nope." Logan dully and somehow shamefully replied, once again earning baffled gazes from Apples, wondering that a single pony had never actually tasting an apple cider. "Not really had never had a chance."

"Oh well. You know what they say: There is first time for everything." Peter simply replied in an desperate attempt to push on the subject before rising his mug up high. "Cheers! For Logan!"

"For Logan!" Eeyup!" Everypony cheered up and tapping each their individual mugs of cider together, with though an exception of Spike, Mayday and Apple Bloom who on the other hoof had blue bottles with a small apple logo and straws. Though looking quite stunned that his friends were actually cheering up for him, Logan merely shrugged his shoulders and in order to humour them, gruff stallion taped his mug with his friends also, before they all took a good gulp of their beverage.

"Chm! I just wish to finally have some more extra years." Mayday lightly grumbled, feeling a little jealous that much older ponies her father and mother included actually could drink the apple cider, while she, Apple Bloom and Spike had to satisfied themselves with a mere apple lemonade.

"Same here, sister." Apple Bloom replied in the same manner, sympathized with Mayday,

Logan eventually gave himself in and also taking a good gulp of his drink, yet in the instance his eyes widened a bit as a raw, thicker, spicy yet also very refreshing taste tickled his enhanced senses of taste and smell. The gruff stallion though managed to hold his senses at bay, yet like being enamoured by the taste never cease gulping till his mug was empty. Logan then gently slammed the mug at the table, licking a foam that stuck on his lips and releasing a loud burp.

"Well?" Peter asked hopefully as the Apples were also wondering what their gruff friend would tell, ye the way how the gulped it all out, it seemed hopeful. "What do you think?"

"Yeah…Well….A little ain't filtered and raw perhaps, but….Guess ya have put a great deal of effort ta press th' apples, that by th' way seems ta be cultivated properly with a proper variety puttin' inta it." Logan gave his very own unique judgement to Apple Family, as Applejack, Big Mac, Granny Smith and Apple Bloom looked like to be deeply charmed by Logans compliment.

"One more round, partner?" Applejack smirked, trying to offer Logan more of the cider.

"Give it here." Logan smirked smugly and sliding his empty mug to farmpony that instantaneously filled it with more of an apple pressed like beverage and sending it back to him while Peter and Twilight both shared a happy and satisfied glance with each other, being obviously more than happy with Logans effort.

* * *

The group continued chatting and hanging out for yet nearly half an hour, with Apples filling Logan in with many great stories about Applejack, her friends and Apple Family, both good and bad. Like the time when Applejack took over Big Macs chores by attempting to buck every single apple tree in the orchard, though biting a little more than she could chew out, causing several problems to her friends and in Ponyville and then collapsing out of fatigue, Applejack traveling with her friends into Appleloosa where they sorted out and set a peace treaty among local settlers and buffalos or Apple Family competing against Flim Flam brothers in apple cider making by their Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6000 machine vs manpower.

Everypony present at the table were having a moment and such good time hanging out, laughing happily about remembering good old times together. Logan, who by the way was drinking already his fourth round of the apple cider without any signs of intoxication on the other hoof, while listening his friends conversation remained collective and rather reserved, yet occasionally and like against his own will grinning by the moment and despite hardly admit it, yet actually enjoying his friends and Apple Family company.

"Am…Mister Logan?" Apple Bloom though addressed Logan, patting his hoof softly. "May I ask you something?"

"Urm….Okay, kid. Shoot." Wolverine though being hesitant about fillys request a little bit, yet unable to resist an innocence of a puppy look the kid bore, gruff stallion gave himself in.

"What exactly do you do for living?" Young filly asked innocently.

"Me?" Wolverine replied somewhat affected with Apple Blooms unexpected question, though making the others like Peter, Twilight and Spike to feel a little uneasy about young fillys rather exceeding curiosity and also fearing that Logan might split on a word. But luckily, Logan knew precisely what to do. "I…Urm….I am teachin'"

"You are a teacher? Really?" Apple Bloom exhaled bewildered, while Logan just nodded, pointing that she got that right. "Like what of teacher?"

"I am in a charge of a combat and survival trainin', self-defence, gymnastics and occasionally as a substitute teacher." Logan explained by the best way he could, also being careful not to give away too much about Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters, also known as X-Mansion, which apparently was a home base of the X-Men as well as place where young mutants could live without fear and learning to control their powers.

"Let me get this straight. You run a school?" Peter though spoke off in a more hilarious yet curious demeanour.

"Yup." Logan simply replied while taking another gulp of his beverage.

"A school."

"Yup."

"With children."

"Yes."

"There is nothing wrong about that at all. Right?" Granny Smith asked, not having anything against the fact that somepony that tough looking like Logan actually worked with children.

"Nnope." Big Mac simply noted, having nothing against.

"Yeah." Apple Bloom gave her own support. "Just like Miss Cheerilee. She also teaches us back at the Ponyville Schoolhouse."

"What rational person on this or any other planet would let children anywhere near you?" Peters tone thought this time loaded more with sarcasm sounding mockingly.

Logan and Parker were staring into each other which would almost appear to be eons, with gruff stallion bearing an annoyed look on his face, yet much young stallion on the other hoof had a mocking smirk on his face, wondering what the X-Mens response will be. Eventually and after an awkward moment of dead silence, Wolverine replied indifferently: "I liked your other costume better."

"That actually hurts." Parker stated, feeling to be touched by Wolverines blunt remark.

"In this case, if we and YOU are actually keeping Mayday and Apple Bloom near in Logans proximity, I am then very wondered what rationality means to you by then, Parker?" Trixie nonchalantly replied with one of her own witty remarks.

"Um, guys. I am also right here." Spike dully noted, trying to attract the others attention by waving his clawed hand.

"I don't mind being by Logans site daddy." Mayday though spoke off a little defensively and wrapping her small hooves over gruff stallion own, unbeknown causing the X-Men to shiver a little bit as well as feeling fillys warm spreading through his body. "He is such a nice pony."

"You must have been growing up and working on a farm as well, haven't ya?" Apple Bloom though asked again, paying her adoptive big brothers and friends humorous chit chat no mind.

"Whut makes you say that?" Logan though asked back quite dumbfounded.

"I know it is maybe nothing, but….Nopony just comes to farm and being able to buck all four apple trees at once on its first try just like that."

Wolverine, who looked just that baffled by kids unusual brightness for her age, however the gruff stallion recuperated himself by smirking smugly, knowing exactly what to say. "Chrm. Yer sharp kiddo." Logan considered Apple Blooms question, yet eventually giving in a piece of his past. "Lets just say that on my travels I had been actually workin' in fruit orchards once. So I git somethin' there. But that had been a long time ago. A way long."

"You were actually working in the fruit orchards, bub?" Peter asked in a both humorous and dumbfounded way, being about to give yet another of his cute remarks yet a glare from his wife stopped him in the process.

"Whut about that?" Logan asked back quite annoyed, daring Parker to have something against it

"Erghm…Nothing." Peter weakly dismissed and taking another gulp of apple cider.

"Was it…Enjoyable?" Appleajck asked carefully, wondering what would come out of it.

"Yup. It kinda had been fer a while…." Logan went on as yet other memories started flushing through his mind, yet not wanting to give too much from his past, speaking out a little reluctantly. "And yet…There was a young girl there, an immigrant worker. Despite our differences and the language barrier, we kinda….felt in attraction fer on another."

The last choice of words was rather casual and the X-Men mentally slapped himself by going soft as well as bringing up a lovie dovie mushy stuff. Though hesitating, gruff stallions serious and no-nonsense attitude commanded him to face his friends like a man. Though when he did, most of them had a smiles on their faces.

"Wow…This is really great Logan. At least you had some close friend in there." Twilight stated cheerfully, he eyes literally gleaming with happiness.

"Big deal." Both Trixie and Spike whispered simultaneously for themselves, not sharing princess enthusiasm with attraction.

"What was her name, Logan?" Peter asked curiously.

"I dunno." Logan replied in a somewhat solemn like manner while trying to remember. "I actually had never got a chance ta know her any further. Yet one day I left and we had never saw each other again."

"You had left just like that?" Trixie uncharacteristically asked in awe. "Why?"

"You had been seemingly having a perfect life there partner. What made you to leave?" Applejack asked, also wondering about Logans sudden change of demeanour.

"Lets just say I have had my own reasons." Logan simply replied with his tone returning into its usual firmness and finally finishing his fourth mug. "It is in th' past. Let it go." The X-Men paused before deciding to push on a different subject. "Erghm….Kid. I know it is maybe a sensitive topic, but…..Eghm, ain't ponies suppose ta have cutie marks?"

Apple Blooms eyes widened as well as both embarrassment and shame alike associated with it. "Oh! Well….I….Eghm…." Filly stammered shamefully, not knowing how to put this.

"You see, Logan…." Twilight though intervened, trying to explain. "Sometimes may just happen that ponies need more time to find their own special talents, that will eventually display themselves, before eventually getting their specific cutie marks. And Apple Bloom is just the case."

"Yeah." Now Peter added, though his voice sounding a little cautiously, more likely speaking to his little sisters defence. "And if you remember correctly, it has taken ME three and half of month to finally get my cutie mark seven years ago. And by that time, I was just over nineteen years old."

"Do….you have anything against it, mister Logan?" Apple Bloom dared to ask, her voice sounding hesitant, if not even slightly apprehensive, being inwardly worried if the older gruff stallion wouldn't say something against or make a fun of young fillys blank flank.

"Nope. Not at all." Logan simply stated with an honest demeanour and shrugging his shoulders. "Whenever th' time is just right, ya will git your cutie mark. I also git mine just yesterday."

Logans honest, deliberate yet also somehow odd response though caused Apple Bloom to wonder even further, which however wasn't quite for the reason and fact that the stallion actually had or thinking nothing about/against young fillys lack of cutie mark, but it was rather due the mention of getting his very own just recently. "Just yesterday you say? Really? Just….How old are you exactly?"

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack though spoke off with a firm voice, chastising her little sister about quite a very unpleasant and rude question asking about age.

"Oh no. Just look at the time." Peter suddenly exhaled with a realization flashing within his mind, holding up his right arm pointing at his imaginary watch yet cutting Apple Blooms question short, knowing that the situation about Logans background would soon or later get even more complicated. "I guess we should already by somewhere else by now."

"You are right, Peter. I have almost forgot." Twilight exhaled also, being glad for her husbands realization. "We should be head right to Rarity now. She has something very important for us. Spike, would you send messages to Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer and Spitfire to joins us at the boutique?"

"On it, Twilight." Spike offered himself with Twilights approval, while baby dragon started digging in Twilights knapsacks as he pulled out three pieces of paper and quill and started writing.

"You have to go already? Logan? Too bad." Apple Bloom stated a little disappointed, not really wanting Peter, Twilight, Mayday, Trixie, Spike and Logan to go away yet.

"Nothing to worry about, sugar cube." Applejack replied softly soothingly patted her little sister on her head. "There will be plenty of time with Logan some other time when he comes here again."

"Yeah. You are more than welcome to come here anytime you like, son." Granny Smith honestly declared, glancing upon Logan, assuring that he was more than welcomed in Sweet Apple Acres.

"Eeyup." Big Mac added with his nonchalant simple remark.

Logan, despite his serious look intact though found himself bewildered with his brow furrowed yet not being ceased to wonder. Here in Equestria, the ponies were extremely friendly, hospitable and understanding being, unlike in contrast and compared to humans back on Earth who were rather quick to judgement, believing only to what they see and being afraid from what they didn't understand. Maybe, just maybe the gruff stallion could actually adjust in here just fine, yet though Wolverines cynical side re-emerged, inwardly prompting a gruff and battle-hardened stallion not to growing soft, just because someone being nice to him.

"So, Hurm…" Logan grunted, glancing upon his friends who were about to leave with quite a sceptical look. "Whut is so special about boutique, anyway?"

"You will have to see it to believe it." Trixie sighed with a rather unreadable expression on her face. "This way."

Despite hesitating for a while, yet rolling his eyes Logan grunted while proceed in pursuit of his friends.

* * *

"Twilight, Peter darling! I am so glad that you have come." Rarity exhaled happily while welcoming Twilight, Peter, Mayday, Spike, Trixie and Logan in the Carousel Boutique, with Elements of Harmony and Felicia being already present as well in the fashion house as they all agreed upon.

Logan walked inside the shop along with his friends, just though and quite for somepony (Especially Raritys) dismay the gruff stallion had and was smoking a cigar in his mouth, as a light derivative smell of carbon, spice and eucalyptus aroma filled the air, though accompanied with a rather unpleasant smell of smoke rising that Logan released from his mouth.

"Well excuse me, Logan!" Rarity exhaled quite in shock by seeing Logan actually smoking inside of her shop. "What kind of idea is it smoking in my boutique? I will have to ask you to quench that cigar right now!" The fashionista scolded and demanded the gruff stallion with a frim voice.

"Why?" Logan bluntly shrugged his shoulder while taking another intake of tobacco aroma of his cigar and releasing it out into the atmosphere.

"At first, it is a rude and a very unpleasant bad habit that makes you having difficulties with otherpony, it doesn't fit the gentlecolts way and primarily it doesn't make any good to your health either, not to mention a bad breath." Rarity blurted out scolding, not being evidently pleasant with Wolverines famous and also rather unfortunate smoking habits.

"Yeah. Just continue smoking like that and you will spend the rest of your days under the believe that you are six years old girl." Peter added sarcastically, yet also sympathizing with Raritys exasperation.

"Would ya really do that?" Logan dully yet amazed replied and taking the cigar into his hoof.

"I would have Rarity braid your mane." Peter dully yet provocatively noted and sharing a coy like wink with Rarity.

"Hurm…Whutever." Rolling his eyes in defeated like manner, Logan eventually gave himself in on his friends uneasy request, though putting out his cigar by pressing it in the sole of his hoof, yet wincing slightly as a carbons burned a small wound in his hoof, yet his healing factor immediately mended it, leaving no visible trace before the X-Men put his extinguished cigar into his jacket to store it for later. Logan then looked around with his eyes landing on lots of beautiful and colourful outfit masterpieces of Raritys own creation. "So…Whut are those important things we are supposed ta talk about? Foppish outfits?" Wolverine dully asked, yet quite unable to avert his gaze from the outfit collection.

"Well I am terribly sorry!" Rarity huffed irritated, not really appreciating Logans brutish and uncouth manners, by talking like this about her lifes work. Yet luckily, due to fashionistas ladylike mannerism and collective nature, Rarity manage to keep it together before going on. "Yet for your information Logan, you would apparently be in luck. I have had a huge sale some of my best designs." Rarity just didn't help herself put stepping closer to one of her many outfits handlers and gently rubbing the silk, before though glancing upon Logan with something like a spark of hope in her eyes. "Do you….Like them?"

"Well…Hurm…." Logan grumbled under his breath with hesitation, not knowing how to put this.

"Beauty are they not?" Pinkie as usually stuck her nose between gruff stallion and her white unicorn friend, having her happy look on her face. "Rarity not only makes new designs for Grand Galloping Gala every year, but also being so nice to make us and Peters very own outfits for the Gala."

"Well…Hurm….They are pretty….Fancy." Logan murmured reluctantly yet coming up with the best choice of words he could find, though once again feeling somewhat confused about persistent pink mares attitude when a realization occurred within his mind. "But…Whut th' heck is that…Grand…Gallopin'…Gala thingie?"

"Um…" Now Fluttershy though hesitantly intervened, trying to clear things up. "It is an annual royal ball party held to celebrate the completion of Canterlot after Equestria was founded."

"Yup. And it is attended mostly primarily by high-class, noble and snobbish ponies." Rainbow Dash declared with a slight hint of disgust present in her voice, before though tuning into a more hopeful one. "Though, Spitfire and the Wonderbolts are present there as well every year."

"I can hang out with higher class ponies just fine." Trixie nonchalantly stated as well as maintaining her confident and boastful like composure.

"Chm…Well, that ain't fer me. I hate banquets. Stark on th' other hand…." Logan huffed contemptuously, not evidently showing any interest in the Gala party in the slightest.

"You might actually consider yourself lucky, partner." Applejack though pointed on yet attracting Logan unexpected attention. "In order to get on the party, you would have to have a golden ticket to pass through."

"Which is quite a rare occasion, because Princess Celestia will only gives the tickets to certain individuals she deems worthy or those close to her." Mayday explained further.

"Fortunately…" Peter though smirked hopefully. "Me and Twilight along with Mayday, Aunt May, Trixie and the Elements of Harmony can attend on that party every year without any restriction. Guess being a Knight of Equestria as well as the celebrity itself just got its advantages after all." Young stallion nonchalantly stated nearly resembling demeanour similar that of Trixie.

"Chm. Guess somepony is popular with celebrities." Felicia scoffed, inwardly feeling a little jealous.

"Eghm, guys…." Twilight though interrupted her friends conversation with a little impatient expression. "If you are done already, Rarity still has something for us. Yet we still have to wait for Princess Luna, Sunset and Spitfire to come."

There was a silence in the room for a while, yet suddenly Logans ears perked as his enhanced sense of hearing caught a faint sound hardly hearable to normal ear which apparently sounded like a soft bouncing. Reaction out of instincts, Wolverine sharply turned to on right and unleashing his adamantium claws with a loud SNIKT sound from his hoof, unwillingly giving his friends quite a fight as the gruff stallion found the source. It was a white Persian cat, having a flurry fur, wearing an opal-studded collar around her neck and a purple ribbon on top of her head. Logan found himself quite baffled yet as the cat poured and started licking the tips of his claws.

"Opal!" Rarity shrieked on top of her lungs totally out from fight and snatching the cat from a table, hugging her tightly. "Logan! How dare you threaten my poor Opal with those blades dangerous blades of yours?" The fashionista furiously scolded Logan as her grip even intensified, causing a poor cat to yowl quite in pain and starting to swing her paws with her claws exposed furiously in a desperate attempt to free herself from the unicorns grasp.

"Sorry. I have been just….Reactin'." Logan somewhat dully apologized himself, shrugging his shoulder and sheathing his claws back into his hoof. Opal though on the other hand hissed on the fullest on a gruff stallion before finally releasing herself from Raritys grip and running away from the room.

"Echm. Whatever…Where the cat and weasel play." Peter though humorously quipped, trying to change the subject, yet massaging his chin thoughtfully. "But speaking of Luna, Sunset and Spitfire, I guess they should be here every…" However, Peters sentence was unfortunately cut short as a flash of light erupted just inches away from his position as Princess Luna, Sunset and Spitfire wearing her trademark drill sergeant uniform materialized into existence. "Minute." Peter weakly and awkwardly finished his sentence, being totally caught off guard, his eyes wide like two saucers and feeling his heart within his chest pounding, yet desperately trying to hide it. "Nice try. But you haven't actually surprised me this time."

Luna however, not letting herself baffled though her irises disappeared behind a white glow before returning back into her ocean blue colour. "Your heart is racing, so I beg to differ. Do you feel alright, my friend?" Princess of the Moon provocatively smirked, yet sharing a glance with others yet her ocean blue eyes landed on Mayday. "Hello there, little Mayday."

"Auntie Luna." Mayday squeaked joyously and trotting to greet herself with Moon Goddess herself, that be the way was her godmother as well as surrogate aunt to little filly pegasus.

"Sorry we are little late, guys, but we had some urgent business back in Canterlot as well as other matters, but we are all set and done." Sunset sheepishly stated as she welcomed herself with her friends.

"Hey, Spitfire." Rainbow Dash greeted herself with the captain of Wonderbolts and her lifetime idol with both of a joy yet also respect. "So what? Is everything alright? I mean…with the Wonderbolts and you being officially the Avengers now?"

"Everything is just settled and done, Rainbow Dash." Fiery maned pegasus replied, giving a rainbow maned Pegasus a confident smile. "From now, in a case of any emergency, the Wonderbolts will got a valid justification from Princess Celestia herself about my absence."

"Are you sure, you are up to it, Spitfire?" Twilight closed a gap between herself and Wonderbolt. "I mean, being a captain of Wonderbolts, drill sergeant and superhero in the same time? It sounds like a hard job." Young alicorn stated somewhat discouragingly.

"It is suits me just fine, Twilight Sparkle." Spitfire reassured and waving her hoof dismissively. "I have tasked Soarin as my second-in-command to take over my duties while I am gone. And besides, having some extra job has never harmed anypony."

"Chm. Some iron clad lady alright." Felicia scoffed, yet also being pleased with Spitfires attitude.

"So, what is this all about, Rarity?" Spike asked curiously, yet a lovely and enamoured like expression formed on baby dragons face and his voice sounding hopeful. "Guess it would be something great when it got you involved."

Rarity, being charmed by Spikes appreciation brushed a strand of her elegant purple mane over her ear and clearing her throat. "As we have all agreed upon and as I have also promised….And I have put lots of effort into it, yet it is all done." The fashionista declared solemn and lady like manner before sharing glance with Twilight, Sunset, Luna and Logan. "Twilight, Sunset, Princess Luna and you too Logan….Your very own superhero Avengers costumes are finished and ready."

"Th' costumes?" Logan muttered by hearing fashion loving unicorns statement.

"That is right, old chum." Peter nonchalantly chuckled yet pridefully bumping his hoof over his solid chest. "Actually, it has been my idea after all."

"Figures that much, that ya might come up with somethin' like that, Parker." Logan grumbled and placing his hoof over his forehead with an exasperated expression.

"That is still not quite enough." Rarity though suggested, not being quite finished, having something promising on her mind. "In order to make it more interesting, I have afforded to make ourselves our very own little fashion show in order present the costumes in a flash light." The fashionista though glanced upon to Guardian of the Moon, yet tuning into a more hopeful tone. "Eghm? Do you mind, Princess Luna?"

"Not at all Rarity." Luna on the other hoof though smiled warmly in response, having nothing against Raritys idea at all. "Besides, it has been eons since I have been wearing something decent or fitting and I could indeed use some change. It would be my pleasure to take my part on that fashion show of yours."

"A fashion show?!" Logan though grumbled somewhat defensively as his manly and serious part of him actually didn't want to take his part of Raritys idea. "Hurm….Lady, I have just been draggled here ta kick butts."

"Logan. Don't be such a wimp." Rainbow Dash huffed while keeping her frame airborne.

"Yeah. Besides, what is a real superhero without a costume? Not so super, that is why." Peter added, yet trying to encourage his grouchy friend yet scoffing.

"I ain't complain on my street clothes, thank ya." Logan countered back, trying to avoid the fashion show at any cost.

"Oh, pchm. It is not called the fall informal." Rarity, not letting herself go huffed, assuring Logan that it wasn't that bad how it looked like.

"Yeah. Just like that." Mayday added.

"Um…It just might be fun." Fluttershy meekly but decisively declared.

"Come on, soldier. Go for it." Spitfire gave her own support, yet encouraging Logan with a military like protocol.

"Why not?" Now even Sunset simply completed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Besides, Logan." Twilight thought spoke of in a more serious and firm tone. "Rarity is very generous, working hard and putting lots of effort into those costumes. And she has even repaired and tanking such a good care of your jacket."

"My words exactly. At least you could show some gratitude to your friends making you a favour, showing that you are not so uncouth as you appear to be." Luna added, not being able to react any differently.

Realizing that there was no way out of it, with everypony present within the boutique standing against him and feeling overwhelmed, yet also knowing that Twilight and Luna had the point about Raritys repairmen of his jacket and glancing upon Parker who merely and silently shrugged his shoulders, Wolverine grunted in a both exasperated and defeated manner, giving himself in. "Hurm! Whutever. Lets just get on with it. But only if this remains among us."

"There just wouldn't be any other way, bub." Peter simply deadpanned.

* * *

Peter was sitting with Mayday in his lap along with Trixie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Felicia and Spitfire by his side around a small podium with the curtains closed, while Rarity along with Twilight, Sunset, Luna, Logan and Spike went behind, arguably get themselves ready.

"So, when do you think they will finally begin, daddy? What about mommy?" Mayday asked as her patience was slowly running out, yet her tone was also tuned down with curiosity.

"Just you wait, honey." Peter smiled and patting his daughters head affectionately. "You know as much as I do that in your mommys case, it usually must look well-organized."

"Chm. She wishes." Felicia scoffed sarcastically in a whisper with a slight envying demeanour.

Yet though, Peter reached for his knapsack, started digging in it before pulling out what he was looking for: A camera.

"What do you intend to do with that camera, Peter? Making some nice pictures?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously yet guessing something good was about to occur.

"I have decided that making some pics of this would be worth it. Boy, just like in my old days in the Bugle." Peter stated quite smugly while checking in the film in his camera as well as recalling old good days as a photographer. "And I have also though that honouring JJ would be nice. But then again, he actually had never been much honoured about anything back then."

Suddenly, the curtains lowly stretched as pike emerged from behind the curtains. "Hey Spike. So what?" Rainbow Dash asked baby dragon with a small hint of impatience present in her voice.

"Just you wait guys. We are just about to begin." Spike simply yet hopefully announced, scuttling his way to the windows and pulling all the curtains, rendering the entire room shrouded in a darkness. Yet, in the instance, an azure blue light flashed, cutting through the dark cover, revealing Rarity being the one generating the light via her horn like a lantern with her eyes closed in focus with the theatre podium curtains being opened.

Though, in the same moment the light erupted and creating something like an illusionary purple background with rays of light, sparks and glowing bubbles of magical aura, revealing Twilight in brand new costume of a very light shade of violet color. Having a white, yet not restrictive hood covering her head. A pair of large pink gloves. A pink and purple tight leotard with her wings being exposed. Boots of a similar design to gloves, coming up to the midsection of the tights. And there was of course an insignia of Twilight's cutie mark, a violet star, sat above her chest and below her neck, pinning her hood and with two other insignias placed on both sides of her flank.

Peter along with Mayday as well as Elements of Harmony, Trixie and Spitfire, save from Felicia though who was acting rather indifferently found just staring of their princess, yet young stallion couldn't avert his hazel gaze from his wife how beautiful she was in her heroic attire.

"Wow…" Mayday let out though a little strained yet excited squeak. "Moomy looks just so….Great."

"That is my wife alright. Looking beautiful as ever. As a real superhero. She definitely rocks the cape." Peter chuckled with a wide smile on his face, yet taking his camera and making a several pictures of his wife with a flash hopping from the camera and flashing.

Yet, the background of the projection changed, turning into flashing yellow rays, with a glowing like dust sparks falling, as Sunset Shimmer appeared, wearing a way more sophisticated attire. A sleeveless dress, leaving most part of stomach exposed, having a dark and light shade of purple color, separated aside by a portion of a yellow gap, as well as a yellow portion in the middle of the chest, leading to a collar. Sunsets cutie mark like insignia of red and yellow sun, with spiraled rays, just like at Twilight served as a pin for a large grey cape, with the opposite site colored pink to neck collar.

The rest of the costume actually formed a pants with sorts of connected boots, decorated by a golden like shoes and silver belt around hips. And just like an upper part of the costume, it bore an exactly the same shades of dark and light purple colors, separated with a yellow gap, that lead from the belt right around the flank, filling it once again with Sunsets cutie mark.

"Hello…" Trixie spoke off in a somewhat hopeful if not even slightly excited tone, aside from her trademark stoic and reserved demeanor yet shrugging her shoulders while Peter was taking pictures with his camera. "Quite….Dashing. I guess."

"Mmm…." Spitfire thought deeply adjusting her sunglasses, though not being quite for a fashion, the drill sergeant just could ignore the tingling sensation within her chest, being actually quite amazed by the costumes her friends and teammates wore. "Very sophisticated."

oweHoHoweHowever, another projection followed, this time though shifting background of a wide night sky, with hundreds of stars sparkling along with a full moon glowing on it, though this time with Princess Luna appearing in her very own attire. Calved in a light blue royal-princess like dress, wearing a pearl like necklace over her neck along with a new improved black necklace with her trademark crescent moon like insignia, having a blue chest plate with golden wings like symbol in its center, yet also decorated with pieces of gold covering her upper body.

Her sleeves here though short, yet somewhat puffy, decorated with golden bracelets. The rest of her lower body however was rather covered with a darker blue like shirt, covering most of her flank while her crotch was covered with a lighter blue scarf and wearing light violet greyish socks that bore her cutie mark on its tops and having the same golden bracelets over her hooves. Plus, she also wore some other decorations, like her tiara though still in black being though harmonized with gold and small gems, having golden earrings with three stars each, golden bracelets over her front hooves while also keeping her glass shoes on each hoof.

Simply put, Lunas dress was arguably the most attractive and the most elegant so far, evidently that Rarity put lots of effort into that one, looking like a real princess, with her beautiful dark blue wings spread and her mane and tail resembling the sparkling night sky itself waving effortless in the air, gaining her on more beauty and elegance.

While the otherpony all wowed simultaneously in awe by the look on the Princess of the Moon and co-ruler of the Equestria, Peter, on the other hoof seemed even more astonished if not even enamored with Guardians of the Moons natural beauty harmonized with her dress, feeling a heat in his cheeks rising, his chocolate eyes widened and mouth agape with a drool forming inside it and almost all of his intelligence disabled.

"Keep that mouth shut, lover boy, otherwise you drool your coat." Felicia whispered, softly bumping Peter into his gut, waking young stallion from his self-induced trance yet scoffing. Yet luckily, Peter recuperated himself enough so he could make though only one and perfect picture, catching Luna in all of her beauty, great, beautiful and majestic.

Finally, the background once again changed, this time appearing more dark-greyish with shades of shadow with a large metal X like symbol forming in the middle. Yet initially, a very well-known and familiar SNIKT like sound echoed as three large metal blades appeared across the X as Wolverine jumped on the scene in his very own heroic attire.

Its upper, sleeveless body was colored in black, yet with a two pairs of orange strips on its hips along with an orange shade coming from its shoulders across stomach, right to orange bell with a black line, with the same "X" like insignia buckle. His gloves were just like orange with three greyish spurs on his wrists, each being tight with two pairs of black belts with greyish buckles. His lower body was also calved in black yet wearing an orange boots tight with the same three pairs of belts just like on his gloves.

And on top of that, Wolverine had his trademark striking mask of an orange color, it had its classic long pointed black ears, covering across white eyeholes and leaving a great part of his muzzle exposed. Wolverine stood on his hinder hooves, releasing his adamantium claws from the spurs of his gloves with a SNIKT, unwillingly causing somepony from the stage to gasp quite in shock before swiftly slashing with them several times around before maintaining his signature fighting stance and releasing a small snarl through his gritted teeth.

The costume was indeed unique, not looking like any of those that Logan wore during his long career as an X-Men, being more likely a mix of both two designs combined that Peter sketched while Rarity was just following young stallions example as well as using her very own designer intuition and instincts.

"So…Coooooolllll." Rainbow Dash literally squeaked with nearly all air leaving her lung, unable to contain her astonishment with the X-Mens costume, being arguably the coolest of them all, while the others couldn't react any differently but admire Logans unique heroic attire with amazed looks. And though the mask and the expression looked like quite scary, it still looked good nonetheless. Come to think of it that the mask quite resembled visage of that of Spider-Manes along with its Changeling like lances.

"You just cannot beat the classic look." Peter nonchalantly yet simply replied, as he was already well familiar with Wolverines trademark costume back on Earth while still being a part of the X-Men while making yet another set of pictures of a gruff stallion in his black and orange attire.

Eventually, the illusionary projections and all light that Rarity was generating waded away and Spike once again drew the curtains, letting the sunlight into the room, with Twilight, Sunset, Luna and Logan standing side by side on the podium with Rarirty standing aside as everypony around the podium burst into one big cheerful applause.

"Rarity…." Twilight declared with her voice filled with enthusiasm and wrapping her hooves over her fashionistas friends neck. "You have really undone yourself. That costume is perfect. I love it."

"Well…Eghm…Yeah. It is kinda pretty, isn't it? This is so me." Sunset though declaring somewhat sheepishly yet a red headed unicorn couldn't contain her wide smile, being also satisfied with her own heroic attire as well as Raritys work.

"I am also deeply impressed with your effort, Rarity." Luna closed her gap between herself and Rarity and giving the fashionista the warmest smile she could muster. "Yet you also have my word that I will put it into a good use and taking care of it."

"I am very honoured to hear this, Princess Luna." Rarity replied back charmed yet though her demeanour suddenly darkened and glancing upon Peter with a slight scowl. "Chmm. Too bad the same thing just cannot be said about everypony." Peter chuckled sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders in an awkward like manner, having a very good idea what Rarity meant by that, yet also understanding her slight frustration. Come to all those costumes that he damaged, tore or ripped, not to mention countless times when Rarity had to repair it for him.

Yet luckily and quickly recuperating himself, Peter grabbed Mayday and effortless hopping with her on the podium to meet up with Twilight, not able to avert his chocolate gaze from his princess of beautiful she was in her heroic dress. "It suits you a lot, honey. I have to say, you looked really dashing in it back on Earth, but in your natural form it suits you just as well. Come to think of it….I like you more this way." Peter flattered, feeling the heat in his cheeks rising and planting a soft affectionate kiss on his mares cheek.

"Well….Thank you a lot Peter. You are very sweet." Twilight murmured embarrassed, feeling her very own body temperature rising to a nearly critical level, threatening to set her fur into fire and burn though her costume. Yet the amethyst alicorn cherished on this sensation building inside here and feeling most charmed and enamoured by her husbands honest and flattering words.

"Moomy…." Mayday squeaked excited and hugging her mothers hooves. "You look so great. Now you are on the pair with daddy. As a Power Couple."

"Thanks honey." Twilight warmly stated while nuzzling her snout against her daughters playfully.

Peter then finally averted his gaze from Twilight and shifting it right to Luna. "Looking really good, Luna." Peter softly yet honestly stated in a near whisper, not being able to taking in enough more of alicorns beauty and charm and placing his hoof over slightly taller mares shoulder. "You look like a true princess…Literally. You also look well-endowed in that dress."

"Okay…. You are really creeping me out, Peter." Luna though replied in a rather sheepish embarrassed like manner, with small shades of pink forming on her dark blue cheeks, feeling Peters warm touch spreading throughout her. Yet once again, the iron clad lady could do nothing but enjoy this sensation on the fullest she could.

"Hey Logan. What do you think?" Peter then glanced to Logan, who by the way look thoughtful, checking and adjusting to his brand new costume in an Equestrian style, having his right hoof extended and once again letting his adamantium claws out as a ghost of a yet quite an honest smile formed on gruff stallions face.

"I have told you will like it." Rarity declared triumphantly, yet denying Logan a smug look with a confident grin, judging from the mutants expression that he looked arguably pleased with his attire.

"It is alright. I guess…" Logan murmured in a both hesitant yet honest like way, yet unable to hide his true feelings, being actually also satisfied with Raritys work. "At least it ain't that tight like classy uniform or itchin' nor ridin' inta my crotch."

However, before the conversation and admiration about the fashion could go any further and without nopony expecting it, a flash of a bright light erupted several meters away as Chrysalis materialized herself into existence.

"Chrysalis!" Peter and Twilight both jerked out simultaneously, being just like otherpony totally caught off guard bewildered to see the Queen of the Changelings dropping by like that unexpected.

"Help! Avengers!" Chrysalis though instead of warmly welcome herself with her friends shrieked frantically like a damsel in distress, with her expression terrified and her breathing sounding erratic, like something unfortunate and terrible happened. "Help! My hive and people are in a grave danger! You have to help us!"

"Wow! Wow, Chris! Take it easy! I cannot understand you a word in your speedy way." Peter placed his hoof over Changeling queens shoulder, snapping and trying to calm her down a little bit before finding out more what exactly was going on, yet out of instincts young stallion knew that something unfortunate must have happened.

"What is going on, Chrysalis?" Twilight edged closer, daring to ask yet her voice also sounding a little strained and filled with concern.

"The volcano just erupted in Macintosh Hills! My hive is located near in there and a hot magma burst its way inside! It will destroy our home if we don't do something! Please, help us!" Chrysalis explained though still in a frantic like manner pleading her friends for help.

"The volcano?!" Nearly everypony within the boutique exclaimed shocked by hearing Changeling Queens pleas, yet deep down wondering and being confused that some volcano actually erupted in such an isolated location.

"Don't fret, Chrysalis. Of course we will help!" Luna who though managed to put it together and regaining her confident composure spoke of decisively, her ocean blue eyes gleaming willingness. "We are the Avengers and it is our solemn duty to protect every living creature in Equestria, not to mention those being our allies and friends."

"Right!" Peter and Twilight both replied determined as well, turning into a more serious and assertive sides while sharing a glance with Felicia, Sunset, Spitfire, Spike and Logan, and just like they all knew in empathy, they merely nod their head in approval with determined expressions, ready to take an action.

"Sounds like fun, alright." Logan though declared with a dark yet joyful demeanour, like he would actually be looking forward for the danger that was awaited him and the Avengers, while Peter pulled out his Spider-Mane costume from his knapsack, changing and checking the cartridges of his trusty web shooters and sliding his attire over his frame, as Felicia and Spitfire mimicked the knights actions and putting their own Black Cat and Wonderbolt attires on, adjusting her cat mask and googles.

"Wait you guys!" Rainbow Dash though spoke of firmly, her purple eyes gleaming with determination. "We are coming too. It will be dangerous and you may need our help by saving the Changelings. Right, girls?" Tomboyish mare then glanced upon Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy challengingly, as the Elements of Harmony like all feeling as one merely nod their heads determined, showing that Spider-Mane, Twilight and the Avengers also could count with their help.

And though Fluttershy of course felt a little scared and reluctant to face a danger, yet also realizing her friends needed and counting on her, the shy pegasus managed to pull it together by giving herself some courage as a spark of determination sparkled in her deep blue eyes, nodding firmly by conforming her part on this mission.

"Trixie." Twilight thought urgently yet politely asked Trixie a favour while also sharing a final glance with Mayday, giving her daughter a warm smile. "Please, take care and take Mayday home until we are back."

"Don't worry, Twilight. I will just do that." Trixie agreed without any sign of hesitation, and while though feeling concerned she wished her friends a good luck. "Please, stay safe you guys."

"Mommy. Daddy…" Mayday though spoke of ready to protest, her voice sounding apprehensive and filled with concern for her parents wellbeing, as a large part of her actually didn't want them to go.

"We will be just fine, honey. You just know me, right? I am Spider-Mane, the Knight of Equestria. Dealing with dragons, demonic villains having superiority complex…unfortunately…and supernatural threats is on my daily basis. This one is no different." Peter though spoke off with the most caring voice he could muster, gently supporting her daughters chin with is hoof to make sure to have an eye contact and giving a filly the warmest smile he could muster, encouraging her not to worry.

"Ain't worry kid." Logan though intervened, and despite his voice ever gruff yet sounding surprisingly soft and somewhat soothing. "I will make sure Parker will stay out of trouble."

"Alright you guys, lets go for it!" Spider-Mane declared decisively, prompting Twilight, the Avengers and Elements of Harmony to move on as they all assembled at Chrysalis side. The Changeling Queen, feeling relieved and being happy for her friends to hearing out her pleas to help her smiled warmly, though not wasting any time, closing her eyes by focusing her though as her trademark green aura engulfed her deformed horn and in the instance, they all disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only Trixie and Mayday left.

"Auntie Trixie…." Mayday though patted Trixie on her hoof, yet her voice somehow wavering in concern. "Daddy, mommy and the others will be alright and come back safely, wont they?"

"Don't worry, Mayday. They will." Trixie tried to sooth little filly as well as keep her confident demeanour, yet deep down the magician was just like worried with her heart crying for concern for her friends. _"Come on, Peter. Get back safe and sound."_

 _To be continued…_


	29. Chapter 28 - The living inferno Part I

**Chapter 28: The living inferno Part I**

Spider-Mane, Black Cat, Spitfire, Spike along with Twilight, Sunset, Luna, Wolverine who were calved in their brand new heroic attires from Rarity, Elements of Harmony and Chrysalis materialized in a flash of light into existence on a small cliff, finding themselves somewhere inside of a large underground cavern, with some sun light beams piercing though holes in the rocky ceiling, flashing the interior.

"We are here, my friends." Chrysalis declared their arrival despite with her voice sounding cautious and filled with concern.

"Pee-yew! What is that pungent smell?" Rarity squeaked in a very unpleasant manner and covering her muzzle as a very pungent piercing smell irritated her senses. Wondering yet humorously, Peter rose his right hoof over and purposely taking a few sniffs of his armpit, like he would like to humour his fashionista friend. Yet, he didn't smell that bad.

"Brimstone and carbon. Unfortunately" Wolverine explained though somewhat uneasily, grumbling while taking a few sniffs on the local air and a very stingy and irritated smell of sulfur got and little overwhelming his enhanced sense of smell, covering his own nose.

"Is something burning?" Pinkie asked while trying to figure out what was that all about.

"Gee! And why is it so buck hot in here?" Rainbow Dash huffed by feeling a local atmosphere to be strangely and unusually hot.

"So, what exactly is wrong with your hive Chrysalis? How can we help?" Twilight asked, addressing the Changeling queen with more than willing and determined expression to help her newly gained ally and friend.

"Well how do you just like that?" Spider-Mane dully and somewhat unreadably trailed off, with both awe along with faint undercurrent of terror present in his muffled voice and finding himself staring over the cliff. Everpony followed and looked by the same direction, wondering what stunned their masked friend so much yet they all gasped as nearly every breath left their lungs, their expressions stiffening and feeling their hearts falling into their stomachs, well with the only exception of Wolverine what they had just seen.

The entire underground complex was literally flooded with nothing but a molten hot lava like lake, with a streams of fire blazing from it and bursting its way through a middle-sized volcano like crater in the middle of the burning lake, hurling up smoke, hot rocks and fire through. What was worse though, the local atmosphere and air were due to the intense heat generated by the magma so unbearably hot and pungent smoke coming out from the crater making it quite difficult to breath inside.

"GODNESS!" Rarity and Fluttershy both exhaled with their voices strained in terror while the others were just dumbly starring bewildered by the sight of some very peculiar and rather very unusual natural phenomenon. Normally, for intellectuals like Peter, Twilight or Sunset it would be some fascinating spectacle to witness…If it didn't threaten their friends Changelings and their hive.

"What the?" Luna blurted out, her voice nearly wavering out of both astonishment and terror. "A volcano? Here? In the Macintosh Hills?"

"Okay…" Spitfire dully declared while keeping her golden gaze fixed on a hot burning magma like lake. "That's lots of lava. A way a lot."

"Well….More like the entire lake made out of lava. Literally." Spidey dully stated while trying to ignore the sweat that was forming on his face under his mask, unable to avert his masked gaze from the mixture of molten rocks, volatiles and solids. "Quite fascinating…If I may say so."

"Really?! Do you want to go right now?" Sunset muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation that Peter made some of his science monologue just in the moments like this, yet though even yellow unicorns own intellectually gifted mind couldn't do nothing but wonder as well about the phenomenon that was transpiring and tapping her hoof over her chin thoughtfully. "Though, more important question is…Where all this magma and that crater came from anyway?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Bringin' up all that geeky stuff in th' times like these, terrific." Wolverine growled sarcastically about all that sciency stuff that Parkers and Shimmer just brought up right now in the middle of crisis that the Avengers were dealing with.

"Logan is right, guys!" Twilight added with a more serious tone about Wolverines rightful concern, turning into her assertive side, though deep down young princess also felt somewhat awkward about her gruff friends rather offhand choice of words about "geeky". "There will be plenty of time to figure this out later. Right now, we have much bigger problems to worry about. We have to help Chrysalis and her hive."

"Look ya'll! There it is!" Applejack suddenly called out cautiously and extending her hoof to the direction of interest, prompting everypony to follow the farm ponys gesture, to see the Chrysalis enormous hive nearby on the edge of the rocky wall, dug deeply in a rock, unfortunately and for their horror with a molten hot lava surface steadily rising, threatening to flood and destroy Changeling queens home.

Yet there could be seen numerous of, if not every Chrysalis Changelings people in the distance, hovering in the air and with their combined effort casting a pink glowing energy shield like bubble, the same they used to cover the entire Canterlot during Cadances and Shinning Armours wedding around the entire hive, in a desperate attempt to stop the hot hurling magma from getting even further to protect their home, yet it could be visibly seen that the bubbles aura was steadily wavering and weakening every minute.

"Oh no! It is just going to destroy the entire hive!" Fluttershy gasped terrified with her voice strained and placing both of her hooves over her mouth, her deep blue eyes filled with terror and concern.

"So, that is th' Changeling hive, huh?" Wolverine murmured casually while scanning yet being able to take proper details of the hives sculpture with his naturally enhanced vision. "Quite convincin', I guess." However and somewhat, even a gruff and no-nonsense stallion couldn't deny a steadily forming hint of concern that was echoing within his chest.

"How does the situation proceeds, Chrysalis?" Luna asked the Changeling queen matter-of-factly, yet her ocean blue eyes gleaming with willingness and determination.

"My Changelings have been holding the energy shield for nearly half an hour in order to stop the magma from rising and getting any further, but they wont hold for much longer. And there are still my eggs inside. The time is running out!" Chrysalis replied, her voice wavering with concern, yet trying to level her breathing.

"Uh-Oh…." Spider-Mane muttered under his breath as he felt and clutching on his Spider Sense ringing profusely within his cranium, signalizing and warning from an unknown potent threat to come, whatever it was yet to come. "There will be bad news!" He grumbled.

"What is it, Peter?" Twilight, who though was more than well familiar with her husbands unexpected reactions like that asked with concern present in her voice. But as soon as she said that and like out of laws of the accountability, the earth under ponies hooves started shaking terribly in a very high magnitude, as the tremors echoed throughout the entire cavern and rising the waves of the magma like formed lake. Twilight, being totally caught off guard, losing her balance stumbled back, yet luckily and being alerted, Peter managed to catch his wife by her armpits in his hooves.

"Glad you have asked, hun?" Felicia huffed sarcastically while trying to maintain her balance on a trembling surface.

"An earthquake!" Luna blurted out while also struggling to keep her own balance, yet instinctively spreading her dark blue wings and with one mighty flip, the princess rose into the air as Chrysalis, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire mimicked the alicorns example.

"G-g-g-godness!" Rarity stammered in an utters shock, almost losing a solid ground under her hooves due to the tremors, yet reacting quickly Spike managed to support the white elegant unicorns frame. Yet luckily, the quakes and tremors were steadily lessening before ceasing completely, at least for then.

"Whut th' hell was that all about?" Wolverine grumbled while trying to recuperate and trying to figure out what had just transpired, yet starting to have his suspicious, which by the way was usually more than right.

"Guys! Look!" Sunset exhaled astonished and pointing her hoof to the volcano as everypony watched in shock as more of the molten magma burst its way through the crater, once again rising the surface of the lake along with heating the local atmosphere, causing the ponies to shield their eyes due the glow.

"Another eruption has just occurred." Twilight stated through a near whisper with her worries steadily rising. "It is only a matter of time before the lava will rise even further and getting on hives level."

"Then the time is on the essence, my friends. If we are about to save my children, we have to act now!" Chrysalis stated decisively yet though rather resembling a desperate pleading.

"Don't worry, Chris. We are all over it." Spider-Mane step forward, declaring in a both reassuring yet also serious tone before decisively turning to his teammates. "Lets save the hive! Totally on the up and up!"

"YEAH!" The Avengers and the Elements of Harmony all called out unanimously determined, and despite Fluttershy looked scared and her approval not sounding that firm as the others, yet the meek, shy Pegasus though mentally forced herself to be strong in order to help her friends out and to save all those poor Changelings from being burned by the magma alive.

The group proceed in a high speed gallop on the edge of the cliff like path, with an exception of Spider-Mane swinging his way instead ahead by rocky ceiling with the others following the hero in pursuit, while Chrysalis along with Twilight, Luna, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire flew instead on their wings and steadily approaching the hive. Though, it was just rather difficult for the ponies and dragon to gallop and fly due to the steadily heating atmosphere from the magma, not to mention the irritating smoke, as their breathing was slowly grow quite erratic and difficult, yet they all tried to regulate it.

"H-Hey. It takes really hot shot daredevil ponies to pass through the volcano, you know." Spidey quipped through his steadily drying out lips in quite an awkward, uneasy way, yet trying to lift the mood a little bit, yet though his own mind argued while continuing in his repeated swinging. _"Or more like total jerks."_

Chrysalis, hearing masked stallions humorous yet positive remark and despite her worried expression, the Changeling queen managed a small smile with two of her fangs exposed and even feeling somewhat lightened up a little bit. Once again, Peter positive nature and tending to joke even in the critical dangerous situations like these made the trick. A small yet honest spark of hope ignited inside of Chrysalis chest, that everything would eventually end well.

* * *

The group finally reached the high plateau of the hive with Chrysalis, Twilight, Luna, Rainbow, Spitfire land along with Spider-Mane, ceasing in his swinging momentum and releasing himself from his web strand, making a graceful somersault and effortlessly landing by their friends side, yet everypony made a couples of deep breaths to regulate their erratic breathing caused by the intense heat all around, yet also occasionally coughing due to the smoke.

Yet in the instance, one of the Changelings, arguably a soldier calved in a dark blue bug like armour exoskeleton flew its way to the heroes, stepping forward and obediently bowing to his queen out of respect. "My queen!" He stammered in a hissing/snarling yet nervous like tone, panting quite frantically. "The lava is still rising! We cant stop it nor hold it any longer! Soon the magic barrier will fade away and it will get to the hive!"

"No!" Chrysalis murmured as a worries and concern started piercing and overwhelming her mind and heart as well as dark thoughts forming inside her head. "Our hive…."

"Chris!" Spider-Mane suddenly snapped the Changeling queen from her self-induced trance in a very urgent and serious like manner. "I want to save your hive and your people more than anything else, but a volcano eruption along with a molten lava and burning heat just might be a little outside our league to handle. You all should better evacuate right now!"

"What do you say?!" Chrysalis blurted out in disbelief with her emerald lizard like eyes widened as well as a frustration slowly associated with her emotions, being rather upset with Peters hasty and rather offhanded suggestion. "Are you suggesting we actually should abandon our home? Never!"

"Peter is right, Chrysalis." Twilight interjected and though with hesitation supporting her husband on his suggestion, yet though with her eyes softening. "As much as I am terribly sorry, but just look around you. It is already lost. We can do nothing against the forces of nature like this. We just have to regroup your people right now."

"Indeed! In the time like this, it is the only possible alternative to make." Sunset added, standing up for Spider-Manes and Twilights solution.

"But…" Chrysalis persistently protested, not wanting to give up her hive that has been a home to her and her children for nearly a decade.

"Darlin'…" Wolverine though interjected into conversation, and despite knowing the Changeling queen only for a short time, the expression under gruff stallions mask also somewhat softened and speaking with a more deliberated and honest tone. "Sometimes comes th' times when ya have ta make sacrifice fer a greater good and we all kin lose somethin' in our lives. And I know…Whut am I sayin'." Wolverines last words sounded somewhat hesitant, before going on with his confidence immediately resurfacing. "But we eventually come out alive and doin' our best ta git back on our legs. And that whut is important."

Wolverine short yet highly sensible and honest comment earned him a couple of collective gazes of his teammates. Despite his rather uncouth, rough and somewhat brutish demeanour, there was definitely something way more hiding inside the grumpy Canadian mutant outworlder than anypony could expect on the first place. Being also a pony of unplumbed depths, unique views as well as considerable experience. Maybe, just maybe they could stand having him around after all. Peter and Twilight though smiled serenely, not seemingly being surprised that much.

"Logan is right, Chrysalis." Luna declared, her voice sounding decisive, yet her demeanour softening and even placing her hoof on Chrysalis shoulder. "Yet what is also important is that you and your people are not alone in this. You have allies as well as friends who stand right behind you and ready to support you."

"Mmmm…." Considering her friends honest and deliberated words, Chrysalis shifted her viper like eyes to her Changelings that despite the energy of the shield steadily fading away yet they were still doing their best to protect their hive, then glancing upon a still hot magma and a raging volcano hurling more molten lava, hot rocks and smoke on the surface, the Changeling queen eventually submitted to her friends suggestions, forcing a lump in her throat. "So be it." She nodded, yet a small fanged yet honest smile formed on mares face, with tears steadily forming in her eyes.

"So…What will we do, guys?" Spike asked while brushing yet another amount of sweat forming on his forehead, though sounding somewhat hastily. "The sooner the better, though. I am starting to feel like a marshmallow."

"There is so much at stake here. Yet our main priority is to evacuate and get Changelings into safety. And there are still eggs inside the hive." Twilight considered the situation intently, yet still deciding how to do lots of things at once.

"I will take care of this, honey." Spider-Mane voluntarily and without hesitation offered himself for the job and sharing a glace with the rest of his teammates. "Appleajck. Rarity. Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash. Pinkie. Spitfire. Felicia. Spike. Wolverine. You are coming with me." Masked stallion although hastily picking up the candidates for the rescue, yet the Elements of Harmony along with the cat burglar, baby dragon, Wonderbolt and the X-Men all nodded their head simultaneously in agreement.

"I am going with you, Peter." Chrysalis assertively offered her part of the help. "I shall navigate and lead you right into the centre of the hive where the hatchery is located. They are….My eggs by the way and they are also my responsibility."

"No, Chris." Spidey though politely dismissed the queens request, yet smiling underneath of his mask. "I really appreciate your help, but we all got to take some responsibility on this. So, it would be the best you stay here and aid your Changelings in holding the barrier a little bit longer, so we could get your eggs out."

"Chmm….Your judgement….is logical. Very well then, my friend. I and my children shall buy you some more time." Chrysalis though hesitating for a while eventually gave herself in, knowing the Knight of Equestria had a point and nodding with a serene smile.

"And you actually know where those eggs are, darling?" Rarity asked questioningly, though the fashionista didn't have a slightest idea on her own, therefore never being inside the Changeling hive before.

"Well…Eghm…" Peter though muttered sheepishly, yet focusing and trying to recollect his memory and scratching a back of his neck, chuckling like a dolt. "I actually have been in there once as well as a few times. But then again….Echm….It is more like an emmental maze inside. Even a mole could get lose in there."

"Hurm, this is a surprise." Wolverine huffed quite indifferently as he interjected, yet also turning into his own assertive side, not quite caring at all about Parker forgetting the way. "Whutever. It ain't matter. We are gonna find those eggs anyway."

"Oh really? How?" Pinkie Pike dully asked and titling her head on the side.

"Trust my Pinkie." Spidey though chuckled reassured and having a faith in Logan. "Wolvie has his ways, you bet."

"Yet…We also should do something about that crater." Luna spoke off decisively and shifting her attention to the volcano in the middle of the lava lake. "Till it is still hurling magma and generating heat and smoke, it makes our task complicated. Maybe if we just could block it somehow, we may have stop more lava to get on the surface. That way we might get some more time to save the Changelings."

"I am going with you, Princess Luna." Twilight offered her assistance to Guardian of the Night. "I believe that together we shall come up with something."

"I also have an idea." Suddenly an idea sparkled within Sunsets mind and glancing upon Rainbow Dash and Spitfire "Hey, Rainbow. Spitfire."

"What is it?" Both mares asked simultaneously, wondering what a red maned unicorn might want from them.

"Do you remember the time when you along with Fluttershy and other pegasuss by flying in a top speed in the circles created a twister and literally sucking the entire water from the lake? My guess is that by doing so again, you could create though a miniature tornado in order to suck the heat and smoke and then, as well as cooling the atmosphere down a bit."

"You know…" Twilight though deeply, yet being seemingly very impressed by fiery maned unicorns thinking, giving her own approval. "That actually might work."

"Come to think of it….This place could really use good air condition." Felicia stated hopefully why waving her hoof over her face in hopes to cool her face down a little bit.

"Well….We could give it a shot. What do you think, Rainbow?" Spitfire glanced upon Rainbow with a challenging like expression and fixing her trademark googles over her eyes.

"You bet, Spitfire!" Rainbow agreed without a second though and slamming her hooves together, yet also seeing another opportunity to show her idol what she could do.

"Then it is all settled." Spider-Mane decisively declared. "Lets go for it! The sooner the better if I shall recommend." Masked stallions last words though sounded a somehow defensively, as his Spider Sense once again started buzzling within his cranium as yet another series of quakes and tremors echoed throughout the entire cavern, sounding more intensively then the last sets as well as more magma burst its way on the surface thought the crater. "See what I mean?"

"Right!" Everypony declared with one voice decisively and like out of empathy before parting, each pursuing her or his own specific task. Spider-Mane along with Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Felicia, Spike and Wolverine galloped their way inside the hive while Chrysalis flipped her insect transparent like wings, joining her Changelings in the air, while Twilight along with Luna, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire also lifted their frames into the air and flying across the hot magma lake towards the renegade volcano.

" _Don't give up my children."_ Chrysalis instructed and encouraged her Changelings via telepathic link to try last a little bit longer, while also using her own green magic aura generated through her horn and alone reinforcing already weakening magic barrier around hive. _"Everything is going to be alright."_

"Twilight! Princess Luna! Wait! I am coming with you!" Sunset Shimmer called upon and voluntarily offering Twilight and Luna her assistance with the volcano.

"Sunset! We really appreciate your offer, but this is dangerous!" Princess Luna though called back concerned while keeping her frame airborne.

"And you just cant fly." Twilight added further, knowing that without wings there was absolutely no another way of getting near the volcano.

"You don't say…" Sunset, though not letting herself discourage and quite for both alicorns awe smirking smugly, while concentrating her yellow magic aura through her horn and in the instance, the fiery maned unicorn lifted herself from the ground with small sparks sparkling around her body, with her cape waving effortlessly in the air as she levitated and joined the astonished mares side. "A simple levitation spell. Quite a convenient compensation for the lack of wings."

"Chm. Chm. You are so dependable." Twilight murmured for herself yet a bright smile formed on her face. Once again, the unicorn managed to make good impressions with her magical abilities on both Twilight and Princess of the Moon herself. Nodding in their approval all three mares carefully approached the volcano in the middle of lava lake, yet not being able to get any closer than for over hundred feet distance due to the ever-intensifying heat the crater was generating, with more and more magma indefinitely pouring its way from it.

"This doesn't look good." Luna declared cautiously without losing her stoic demeanour yet gritting her teeth while shielding her face with her hoof from the unbearable heat and keeping a safe distance. "Due to that intense heat and smoke, we cannot get any closer."

"Princess Luna." Sunset though addressed the iron clad maiden strangely with a hope present in her voice. "Can you actually control elements? I mean….Do you think you actually might make the volcano shrink and cease the magma from rising?"

"As much as your suggestion sounds promising, Sunset Shimmer, but I am sorry to disappoint you." Luna though shake her head in a disappointed like way. "In order to control elemental power as well as forces of nature, there is necessary way more greater magic and power, or being to be rather a personification of the element itself. And this is unfortunately beyond me or my sisters control."

Twilight rubbed her chin with her hoof thoughtfully, considering the situation carefully, yet her gaze fall upon large rocky stalagmites growing up from the ceiling right under the volcano and in the instance a good idea lightened up Princess of the Friendship mind. "Princess Luna! Sunset! Those stalagmites! We could use them to block the crater!"

"By using a considerable yet balanced amount of our magic bolts, we should be able to release those stalagmites from the ceiling without causing it to fall down. Good idea, Twilight." Luna smiled, prizing and being satisfied with Twilights quick thinking.

"Well, what do we got to lose? Lets do it." Sunset bided while started levitating around as both Twilight and Luna followed her unicorn friends lead.

The mares were flying/levitating around the volcano in circles like sharks circling around their prey on the sea, before they all started shooting bolts of magic from their horns simultaneously right on the stalagmite formation right above them on the ceiling, bombarding it so intensively yet with a moderated force and attempt, as the formation soon started cracking and rock like stakes eventually started falling down one by another by mares combined effort, falling their way right onto volcano, though some missed, yet some felt right in and blocking its crater nonetheless sealing it, therefore managing to stop the hot magma bursting its way on the surface.

"That should do it. Good job Twilight. You too Sunset." Luna prized both Twilight and Sunset for their effort with a genuine smile, also watching now blocked crater with a little relieve and brushing a sweat from her forehead with her hoof.

"Okay. Part one is done. Now for the part two." Sunset stated also satisfied with herself and glancing upon Twilight.

Nodding her head, Twilight shifted her attention to Rainbow Dash and Spitfire that were hovering, keeping their frames in the air nearby, ready when their turn come. "Rainbow! Spitfire! Your turn!"

"On it!" Both pegasus called out with determination and crisscrossed their hooves, snapping like into each other. The captain of Wonerbolts though smirked and giving Rainbow a smug glance, yet actually trying to encourage her partner. "Well Rainbow Dash. Lets see what you got."

And just like that, two mares started spinning around their own axis in the mid-air, steadily gaining on rotations and their speed increasing every second, when they both resembled rather a spinning top, spinning in an incredible speed as they even turned and creating a small twister and causing an intense wind bursts throughout the entire cavern. Rainbow Dashs and Spitfires combined effort and the force of the vacuum of their twister was so strong that it managed to suck most of the heat and smoke that was plaguing the atmosphere in as well as cooling the caver down a little bit.

However, inside and in the middle of the twister, now though filled with intense heat and pungent smoke from the volcano, yet luckily Rainbow and Spitfire managing to withstand an unbearable conditions due to the chilling centre of the vortex. Both mares shared a mutual glance with each other, nodding and ready to make yet another step. They both then literally drove their self-made tornado through one of the holes in the ceiling outside of the cavern.

And then in the instance, both mares finally ceased in their momentum, breaking apart as their twister slowly started losing on intensity, releasing the heat and smoke that was previously plaguing the caverns in the process before dissipating completely into the air.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, though feeling just a little bit dizzy anyway from their stunt like that and though the entire world spinning with them, yet unable to control her momentum, Rainbow collided with the ground in spinning like motion with a loud THUD like sound, yet creating and digging small trench in the ground be the process with her head, before finally ceasing and grunting painfully and spitting out dirt and clay.

"Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire nearly freaked out while though also still spinning around a bit, yet managing to land safely on a solid ground and rushing her way to rainbow colour maned pegasus side, her deep orange eyes filled with concern under her googles and offering her hoof to her partner. "Are you alright, girl?"

"Don't sweat it, Spitfire. I am fine. A little heat as well as dirt had never hurt anypony right?" A tomboyish pegasus replied with a few more spits as some more dirt remained in her mouth before accepting Wonderbolts captains gesture and maintaining her confident posture nonetheless, finally managing to recuperate herself.

"Nice job by the way, Rainbow Dash." Spitfire, though uneasily gave Rainbow Dash a great deal of credit for her effort and playfully patting her shoulder, yet also still needing a while to recuperate herself from the spinning. "It still might not be quite enough for breaking the records, but once again you have showed a lot of guts."

"Gee…Thanks." Rainbow murmured meekly, with her violet eyes gleaming with enthusiasm that she actually managed to make an impression on her idol, yet though turning into her willing and loyal side with a realization, spreading her wings and rising up into the mid-air. "Come on! We still have to help the others!"

"Right!" Spitfire agreed with and understanding Rainbows concerns before flipping her wings as both mares flew their way back into the underground by the same hole they came out.

* * *

Spider-Mane along with Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Felicia, Spike and Wolverine ahead were galloping their way throughout the Changeling hives corridors. The interior, being sophisticatedly dug in the rocky wall was literally nothing but like a maze from the inside, exactly as Peter mentioned that, having dozens of holes and being interwoven by spiralling like passages and corridors, leading whoknows where to. However just like outside, the interior was unfortunately filled with the same intense and nearly unbearable heat, making the heroes no easier and difficult.

"I am beginning to know how the mouse in the maze feels. Yet though, this also might the case when they also let the cat inside the maze." Spidey snarked sarcastically under his mask through regulated intakes of breath, playfully glancing upon Felicia.

"Just be careful I wouldn't catch _you_ handsome." Felicia though snorted playfully and giving the Spider a provocative like wink.

"Are we there yet?" Pinkie Pie asked innocently for more than second time, yet also inadvertently annoying some of her friends with her questions, Logan ahead included, gritting his teeth yet also trying to hold his temper at bay and trying to concentrate on his task.

"Are you sure this is a right way, partner?" Applejack asked while panting for breath and sweat rolling over her face, following her mutant partner in pursuit.

"Th' nose knows, Blondie." Wolverine declared casually with a hint of positive present in his gruff voice, leading the group throughout a wide array of passages and corridors of the maze, led by his infallible superhuman sense of smell, regularly sniffing the air, as the scent associated with Chrysalis natural fragrance as well as strangely combined with slime and yolk was getting stronger and stronger, when they all eventually reached their destination. "We are here."

It was a very large rounded graven room like cavern filled with dozens, well if not even hundreds of cocoon like green eggs of a rugby ball like shape, some of them being carefully stacked in rock like cartons while some being fixed on the walls with sticky green substance like slime. That was indeed Chrysalis personal hatchery room alright, a place where all the Changelings were born.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped on quite a peculiar sight by seeing so many eggs on the one palce.

"Holy moley! That's lots of eggies!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in awe, sharing her yellow meek pegasus friends bewilderment.

"Looks like we have just hit the jackpot." Felicia smugly scoffed for herself, yet though her words were also filled with a faint hint of disappointment. "Just too bad they are not a gems or jewels."

"How do we suppose to get all those eggs out of here? We just cannot let them burn down." Rarity asked, concern strongly present in her voice.

"Easy…" Spidey calmly declared with a confident like demeanour, pressing his web shooters, as masked stallion created an improvised bag from his webbing in a few moments and sharing a glance with Applejack, who by the way also looked quite baffled, wondering what her adoptive brother was up to. "It is just like picking up apples or eggs back on the farm. Right, AJ?"

"You got it, Pete." Applejack, now understanding the point smirked deviously, taking the web like bag from Peter and shared a glance with everypony and baby dragon around, challenging them all to get into work. "You have heard the man, everypony. It is time for an egg harvesting. Lets do this!"

"Great." Wolverine though snarked sarcastically and glancing upon blonde. "Now furthermore, after pickin' up apples all day, we are gonna bother ourselves with picking up bug-pony crossbreeds eggs."

Paying their gruff companions sarcasm no mind, Spider-Mane created some more bags from his webbing, as Applejack along with Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Black Cat, Spike and Wolverine started picking up the eggs one by another as fast as they could, yet with an aid of Raritys telekinesis, levitating the eggs into bags instantly, while Spidey in the contrary was literally and gradually snatching the eggs from the wall with his webbing strands, pulling and placing them into bags little by little. And Pinkie…..Of course and how else….The party pony was just zipping around the room with a speed matching that of the Rainbow Dash, picking up every egg she could find and placing it into her own webbing bag, when eventually after five minutes and with everyponys combined effort and cooperation wasn't any more egg left.

"Is that all of them?" Spider-Mane asked while fixing the bag filled with Chrysalis eggs on her back.

"Yes. That is the last." Applejack declared while carrying her own webbing like cargo.

"I really hope so. I almost cant handle it all." Spike though grunted somewhat uncomfortably, while holding another filled bag over his back, being bent a little bit by its heavy weight.

"Good. Then it is time for the old fashioned narrow escape." Felicia nonchalantly replied and being about to leave with the loot on her back.

"Hold on a sec guys." Wolverine suddenly halted and his ears under his mask suddenly perking on. His enhanced and sensitive sense of hearing picked up distant sounds, significantly enhanced by the caverns echo, resembling something like a squeaking and child-like whimpering, coming from an another near yet deep tunnel.

"What is it Wolvie?" Spider-Mane shared a concerned glance with his gruff partner, eying the tunnel cautiously, yet the knight could also hear the sounds coming out from there.

"Whut I hear….Someone in trouble. Big trouble." Wolverine answered somewhat offhandedly, yet also with insignificant hint of concern in his voice while keeping his masked blank glance fixed on the tunnel.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped as dark thoughts emerged within her mind. "Maybe some of the Changelings didn't make it out."

"We gotta help them." Applejack stated decisively, being about to put the bag with Changeling eggs down, ready to pursue into the tunnel.

"No, Applejack!" Spider-Mane though dismissed and step into Applejacks way, holding farm pony in her tracks while exchanging the glance with everypony standing around. "Get the others along with the eggs and go ahead while me and Wolverine will check this out. Don't worry about us. We will catch up with you guys later."

"And letting you go alone, darling?! Just like that…?" Rarity gasped in a both disbelief and shock.

"You just cannot expect to have all the fun for yourselves, handsome." Felicia also objected with quite a faint yet genuine concern present in her voice.

"Listen guys!" Peter spoke off in a both firm and gentle like manner, politely dismissing his friends objections with a determination gleaming in his eyes under his masked lenses. "There is a lot at the stake here. Changelings, Chriss eggs, their hive that is just beyond saving, our lives included. You all just have a bigger chance to get all those eggs into safety, while it would be better if I just go alone on this one."

"But…But…" Pinkie muttered in protest.

"Leave it ladies." Wolverine surprisingly cut the mares protests short. "It is kids choice. If he feels and wants ta do a right thing, then let him." The X-Men assured the girls while mockingly glancing upon Parker. "Ain't worry. I am gonna make sure, he wont git himself in trouble by himself." Peter thought on the other hoof felt both content with Wolverines support yet also a little awkward about being watched over.

"Alright. But just watch yourselves, guys." Applejack blessed Peter and Logan, reluctantly though, yet grabbing Peters bag, while Felicia took the one from Wolverine, being ready to make their leave.

"Then lets go!" Felicia urgently challenged the rest of the group as she galloped out of the room by the same way they came as Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Felicia and Spike followed the cat burglar in pursuit, each carrying a bag of Chrysalis eggs into safety, leaving though voluntarily Spider-Mane and Wolverine behind.

"You are the one with the nose. Lead the way." Peter addressed his gruff partner, prompting him to lead the way.

"Peace of cake." Wolverine nonchalantly replied, taking a chew sniffs of the air as both heroes proceed in a gallop into an opposite tunnel to the rescue.

 _To be continued…_


	30. Chapter 29 - The living inferno Part II

**Chapter 29: The living inferno Part II**

Meanwhile outside of the hive, despite Twilights, Lunas and Sunsets combined effort by blocking the volcano with those stalagmites and stopping more lave to burst its way on the surface, including Rainbow Dash and Spitfire cooling the atmosphere down a little bit by creating that twister of theirs, the situation unfortunately didn't improve very well.

Chrysalis along with her Changeling subjects were also not doing any better either, being literally on the brink of their strengths with their protective magic barrier around their hive steadily weakening and losing its effect, threatening to fade away every minute, while the blocked lava was in the contrary gaining on strength, forming into a one large wave, ready to lash out.

"It doesn't look good." Sunset murmured nervously as she watched the pink glowing shield cautiously. "The barrier is already starting to fade away."

"It has been nearly half an hour since Peter and the others went inside." Twilight said meekly, her voice filled with concern while trotting nervously on the solid ground. "What is taking them so long?"

"Lets hope that Chrysalis and Changelings can last a little bit longer, to buy our friends a little more time.." Luna murmured in a slight tension.

"Look! There they are." Sunset called out as she spotted and pointing her hoof at Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, Felicia and Spike galloping their way out of the hive, bearing a webbing bags with Chrysalis eggs each on her/his back. However, what was strange and rather very worrying though was that Peter and Logan were missing. Something was seriously wrong.

"Guys! Guys!" Twilight immediately rushed to her friends side, with Luna and Sunset following, yet her deep amethyst eyes were filled with concern, as well as dark thoughts started spreading across her mind. "What is wrong? Where are Peter and Logan?"

"They had to stay behind a little bit." Spike explained while finally putting his webbing back down, sighing and stretching his back.

"What do you say?!" Both Twilight and Luna nearly shrieked of fright, their heartbeats steadily gaining on strength, evident by both princess never cease growing concern slowly turning into worries.

"There were some of the Changelings left behind, so Peter along with Logan went after them." Rarity explained though in an uneasy like manner, also worried for their friends wellbeings.

"Argh! That reckless idiot….He has done it again." Though shocked by the testimony for a while, a small frown formed on Twilight face with a slight frustration growing inside her. But strangely, her anger soon lessened as she could do nothing but also being proud for and respecting her husbands decision and his natural willingness to help the others in need.

"Avengers!" Chrysalis suddenly and nearly jelled out, calling upon her friends with a somewhat strained voice and her breathing sounding ragged, resembling a broken glass brushing over rough surface.

"Chrysalis!" Luna called back to Changeling queen, yet already recognizing from the mares rather strained voice that the situation was getting bad. "How are you doing?"

"I am afraid that we cannot hold the barrier any longer!" Chrysalis proceed thought her gritted teeth, as the fatigue was slowly taking its effect and strain of pain coursed through mares cranium, yet still doing her best to focus her magic nonetheless. "My children are already exhausted by keeping it for such a long time. You have to leave right now!"

"No…" Twilight exhaled meekly with a combination of worry and concern, yet just like against her mind, young princess proceeded galloping towards the hives entrance. "Peter!"

"Twilight!" Both Pinkie and Fluttershy yelled out simultaneously, instinctively running after along with Rarity, Spike and Applejack, grabbing and stopping her friend in her tracks.

"Are you out of your mind, darling?" Rarity yelled out while holding Twilight by her cape.

"You cannot go back there, sugar cube!" Applejack added, her emerald green eyes gleaming with concern.

"Let go of me!" Twilight shrieked in a both frustration and growing despair, struggling to break free from her friends grasp. "Peter and Logan are still in there!"

"Sparkle!" Felicia though surprisingly step in, sharply spun Twilight around, making young alicorn to face the cat burglar, though speaking with a both firm yet also soft like manner. "Peter is a big matured boy. Tough one included. And I _know_ what I am saying. He has long ago learned how to take care of and rely on himself. Don't you think that a little trust in _your_ stallion wouldn't hurt?"

Felicias statement totally left Twilight nothing but speechless, yet considering snow white maned mares firm yet honest words as strangely a spark of hope ignited inside her chest, as well as a slight hint of relieve associated with it.

"She is right, Twilight." Now Luna intervened, placing her hoof over Twilight shoulder. "Peter is Spider-Mane, a Knight of Equestria. He has been through and accomplishing so much in his life, Equestria included than any other pony of his age could only possibly to dream off, because we had never stopped trusting in him." A small yet genuine smile formed on Princess of the Moons face. "He will be just fine. We just have to believe in him."

"Yeah. And besides….Logan wont let anything happen to him." Pinkie Pie added positively.

"Hope so." Fluttershy meekly stated, ye her voice sounding more like a whisper.

"Right…." Twilight stated decisively, yet feeling that some weight was plaguing both on her shoulders and heart was lifted, feeling much better and relieved, yet though a small deep yet rightful concern for her beloved husbands life remained nonetheless. Nothing would ever change that as well it would be always in there.

"The barrier is fading away! Everypony out!" Chrysalis suddenly yelled on top of her lungs, alerting everypony on the ground as the magic barrier that she along with her loyal Changelings were generating and holding for so long in order to protect their hive, being the last line of their defence lost its effects and fading away completely.

In the moment, like everything would just come into temporary halt and time freezing for a while. All the accumulated blazing molten magma that was held for so long by the magic barrier, now free to go, eventually burst forward, rushing its way like a wild tide with a great speed and unspeakable and nearly unmatched force of the nature, burning everything that comes into its way, heading right to the Changelings hive.

Twilight, Luna, Sunset, Elements of Harmony, Felicia and Spike were just dully staring as the molten lava like wave uninterruptedly raced its way towards them, finding themselves like frozen solid, unable to move totally out of bewilderment. Yet eventually being able to recuperate her senses first and reacting quickly, Twilight generated her magic through her horn and in the instance she along with everypony disappeared in a flash of light, just at time before the magma wave passed through and finally hitting Changelings hive in the fullest of its natural force, its molten rock pieces splashing and spreading all over by the impact, as its tremendous heat started literally consuming and burning the rock like construction, as some of the magma got its way right inside through the main entrance as well as several other holes in the hive.

"By Celestia…." Both Rainbow Dash and Spitfire exhaled with both their combined voices literally strained, with nearly every breath leaving their lungs and blood freezing in their veins by what had just transpired.

Twilight along with Luna, Sunset, Spike, Elements of Harmony and Felicia, along with every Chrysalis eggs being safely wrapped inside Spider-Manes webbing bags reappeared in a safety of the distant, high cliff as Chrysalis and all of her Changelings joined their friends side and they all witnessed with a horror and could only helplessly stare as one of the greatest natural force was literally consuming the hive.

"Peter…Logan…" A meek voice merged from Twilight, filled with worries and though sounding more like a hardly hearable whisper, begging stars for her husband and gruff friend being alright and returning back safe and sound. "Hang in there, please."

* * *

"That way." Wolverine instructed as he continued in his galloping pursuit through a deep tunnel, with Spider-Mane crawling upside down on the ceiling along, sniffing the air and led by his trusty nose to the rescue of whoever yet didn't make it out from the hive.

The familiar insectoid and pony mixed like scent as well as childish squeaking and whimpering was getting stronger as the heroes dug deeper, when they finally saw small light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hey look Wolvie! The light at the end of the tunnel!" Peter exclaimed somehow excited. "I wonder what might be on the other side."

"Quite weird, bub." Wolverine deadpanned. "Flashback really does add ten pounds."

Though wondering blankly what Logans blunt and rather offhand remark was, yet not intenting to figure it out now, Spider-Mane and Wolverine finally reached the end of the tunnel, finding themselves within yet another round chamber which appeared to be a bedroom, having dug lots of specific holes suited for sleeping. However, the room though had no ceiling, with spiralling stairs on the wall leading right up to the higher floor of the hive.

Yet Peter and Logan both perked their ears and finally managing to locate the source of the of the child like squeaking, coming from one the passages that though was blocked by the rocks and debris, arguably caused by the yet another series of quakes occurring before.

"They are over there alright." Wolverine extended his hoof, pointing on and watching the buried passage thoughtfully. "Hurm. Where is th' bulldozer when ya need one?"

"Leave it to me, bub." Spidey though nonchalantly replied in a slight boasting like manner, standing on his hinder hooves, cracking his knuckles before firing strands of webbing from both of his hooves as a sticky substance spread and stuck on the rock like barricade. Peter then pulled and tightened his webbing and with a considerable amount of his spider strength, the knight managed to break and pull the rock like made barricade off by tossing the boulders and debris around.

"See? What do you need some heavy tech for when you get a proportionate strength of spider, steel rope like strong webbings and brain instead?" Spidey stated cocky and smugly placing his hooves on his hips, being obviously more than happy about ever creating his webbing formula.

"Hurm. One nice day, those webs are gonna eventually git inta that webhead of yours." Wolverine sarcastically grumbled, with a faint hint of jealousy in his voice, yet deep down the grumpy mutant couldn't help but being once again impressed with kids ingenious effort.

"Well, well. What do we got here?" Spidey trailed off in an amazed yet also in a somewhat innocent like manner as he peaked inside now free tunnel and his yes under his lenses widened what he just saw in there. Wolverine, wondering what stunned Parkers so much, joined kids side and then he knew.

There were two little Changelings like foals, one being obviously a boy, while the second one was a girl, crouching in the corner of the small passage, hanging on each other and trembling out of fear.

"Hey there, little guys." Peter spoke off with a very soft and soothing like voice on the baby Changelings and extending his hoof. "You can come out now. We have come to recue you." However, a terrified squeak escaped from insectoid foals throats and pressing themselves more against the edge.

"Ain't be afraid." Wolverine also spoke in a more softer and tranquil like tone, aside from his trademark gruff and raspy voice. Despite his tough and rough like attitude, the X-Men just couldn't bring himself to resist or ignore the natural child like cuteness the Changeling kids bore. He alone didn't know why, but it would appear that a gruff stallion had always had a hidden soft spot for younglings, especially teenage girls, like Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty Pryde for instance.

"Just look." With their time drastically growing short, yet getting an idea, Peter pulled his mask off, revealing his face, chocolate brown messy mane and deep brown eyes full of sensitiveness. Both foals artic blue eyes slightly widened and their fear also started slowly declining by seeing masked stallions face exposed, being actually nothing but a mere normal pony. "That is right. I am just a normal pony, like everypony else is. And my pal here also." Peter softly stated yet glancing upon Wolverine, prompting the gruff stallion to do the same.

Logan merely nodded his head, out of instincts knowing it would be the best, the X-Men slid his mask off his face, revealing his trademark animal like hairstyle and hirsute like façade. Right then and seemingly already surpassing their insecurity and gaining confidence, the Changeling foals made it into their hooves and carefully yet with certainty walking towards two unmasked stallions.

"Are you two okay?" Peter asked while taking a sit and offering both of his hooves to the foals and much for his surprise, both Changeling younglings, like they would instinctively and due to their natural ability like all members of their kind sensing love literally snuggled to Peter, nuzzling their heads affectionately against stallions solid chest like two puppies, releasing a joyous happy squeaks.

"Alright. I get it. You are welcome." Peter chuckled with a wide smile on his face as he returned his own affection to the foals. "Kids. If you wanted to play hide and seek, I think you have a little overdone yourselves."

"Hurm, Parker." Logan though grunted somehow impatiently. "I really hate ta bust yours and squirts ….Eghm…Little moment, but…. We still gotta git out from here!"

"Oh! Right." Peter stated decisively, shifting into his own more assertive side, but unfortunately and like out of his Parker Luck, his Spider Sense within the back of his cranium started literally blurring out of control on its fullest. "Uh oh!" Young stallion grumbled sarcastically and clutching at his cranium. "And just when the things started going so easy for us."

"Whut?" Wolverine dully asked, though also being very well familiar with that unfortunate reaction on Parkers face when something unfortunate was about to happen, yet in the instance, the ground as well as the entire interior started shaking in its very foundation.

"That." Peter blankly trailed off and pointing his hoof over the tunnel they came through and the eyes of both stallions shot open in a near terror as a molten lava was violently rushing its way through the tunnel accompanied with lasting tremors right to Peters, Logans and Changeling kids direction.

"Oh crud/crap!" Logan and Peter both cursed under their breaths simultaneously with an odd mixture of dullness and frustration while both foals squeaked out of fright, finding themselves staring at the burning and superhot wave of molten rocks and solids rushing uncontrollably towards them, threatening to consume and burn them to dust.

But luckily regaining their senses and reacting quickly and out of instincts, Peter and Logan grabbed the Changelings kids each, leaping out of the way just in time before the magma soon burst its way into the room, flooding it. Peter, with a colt Changeling foal landed on a wall, adhering himself on it with his hooves, while Logan also landed, yet unleashing his adamantium claws from his left hoof and stabbing them right into a wall, using them as an ice axe to hold himself while holding a second foal with his free hoof.

"This is unexpected!" Logan blurted out while watching more magma getting inside the room and slowly rising and burning the sculpture, yet forcing a Changeling infant to climb on his back, while releasing the claws of his another hoof and stabbing it into the wall.

"Chris and the Changelings must have lost control over their protective barrier! Therefore, the magma must have burst its way inside the hive!" Peter deducted their situation thoughtfully, while also forcing his Changeling filly on his back. "What more can possibly go wrong?" He muttered sarcastically, yet soon finding himself to repentant over his poor choice of words.

His Spider Sense once again started blurring as yet another series of quakes rattled throughout the entire room, prompting both stallions stuck on the wall to hold themselves fest. "Ya just had ta ask. Didn't ya?" Wolverine snarled and denying Parker a venomous scowl for once again not keeping his blubber mouth shut, while the foals were holding themselves around their saviours necks.

However and furthermore, the magma underneath was storming by tremors, as the ceiling above them started cracking and causing several boulders felt down, bouncing from the rounded walls of the room, cracking it yet luckily missing both stallions calved in heroic attires and falling right into the hot lava, making quite a large series of splashes by the force of the impact.

Reacting quickly to his Spider Sense, Spider-Mane swiftly leaped from the wall right to Wolverines location and grabbing the X-Men over his torso. "Going up!" Peter playfully yet cautiously jerked out as he fired a strand of webbing from his free hoof to the damaged ceiling and springing himself along with his gruff partner and Changeling pipsqueaks up before the magma could splash them as both heroes safely made it on the second floor of the edge. Yet surprisingly, two Changelings burst into a happy like giggle.

"Chm. So much for going back now." Peter murmured sarcastically while pulling his mask over his face again, fixing the insect like filly on his back and watching the molten lava that was steadily filling the former sleeping room like a glass of milk. "Hey Logan." Peter then casually addressed Logan

"Whut is it?" Logan dully replied, wondering what got into kids mind in the times like these before also pulling his own mask over his hairy face, with foal Changeling on his back.

"You usually curse quite a lot about that….like hell catchphrase of yours. How is this for an example?" Masked stallion trailed off and prompting his gruff friend to look at the magma.

"This?" Wolverine however snorted in a dismissing and contemptuous like manner. "Bah! Passin' through th' volcano with all this lava, molten rocks and smoke stench around is actually more like a walkin' through a rosy garden ta me. Madripoor or Savage Land on th' other hand..."

"Chm, at least there you can feel like home." Spidey replied though his muffled voice sounding a little apprehensively, still feeling somewhat uncertain if not even uneasy about a way different lifestyle Wolverine preferred to live, more suited for an action, brute force and danger.

"Yeah." Wolverine snorted abrasively. "Well, I prefer th' life this way. Its who I am."

"Well…Whatever." Peter sheepishly chuckled, dismissing the sentence before straightening himself up. "Now…What do you think we get out of here?"

"That is th' first sensible word ya have said fer the entire day, bub." Wolverine scoffed, clearing his nostrils, sniffing the air around in order to judge which way to go next. But unfortunately, the intense heat generated by the magma made the local atmosphere and air so hot, that even for Logan superhuman sense of smell it was rather complicated to get something.

"What is the matter Miser Holmes?" Spider-Men deadpanned in a poor impersonation of Watson yet encouraging a Changeling filly that by the way chewing his masked ear a bit. "Have not a clue?"

"Save it junior." Wolverine huffed irritated at yet one of Parkers trademark quirky remark. "It ain't that easy ta find a fresh air when it is so damn hot in here. Not ta mention havin' a baby insect pony behind your head." Logan grumbled uneasily as a Changeling foal was playfully messing with his mane while still scanning the heated air, with more sweat pouring down to his face as he finally managing to catch up something. "I git a fresh air. Faint, yet plausible. That way." The gruff stallion instructed and going down the near hall with Parker following in his tracks.

"Better hang on to your shells kids. Get ready for some piggyback ride of your life."

* * *

The heroes, bearing two Changelings kids on their backs passed through several more passages of gradually falling apart Changeling hive in a search for a way out, with walls crackling and rocks crumbling and the temperature inside becoming more and more hot and unbearable every minute as Wolverine led the way, following a faint scent of a fresh air in a hope that there would arguably be some of those holes that Changelings used for flying in and out, before making their way on a spiralling stair right up to the next floor.

"Well…" Spidey trailed off while gasping for air and galloping, his voice sounding hopeful. "If it wasn't that bad, Chris could make hot springs from her old hive. I am sure that Rarity and Fluttershy would love it.

"This place would be long expect so intended only fer demolition anyway, kid." Wolverine grunted with a distant sign of remorse in his voice, like he would be also feeling somewhat sorry for Chrysalis and her Changelings home that was steadily crumbling like a house build from the cards.

They eventually reached the highest top floor and making their way through another passage and within a few moments they found themselves in a small hall, which though also for their dismay appeared to be the end of the line. There was actually a mere small hole in the wall, only and maybe suite for a mouse to fit in.

"Nice tracking Wolvie." Spider-Mane deadpanned, sarcastically acknowledging his gruff partner for his top class tracking skills. "The only problem is…There is no exit!"

"Then I will just have ta make one." Wolverine, not letting himself distraught calmly replied with a slight growl while surrendering the Changeling foal from his back to Parker, standing upright on his hinder hooves and stepping closer to the wall. The X-Men unleashed his adamantium claws from both of his hooves with a SNIKT sound and started fiercely slashing the stony yet seemingly not so thick wall, leaving three slashing marks with each swipe on it, yet gradually continuing in his task in a rounded circle like motion.

"Cool…." Spidey murmured for himself with bewildered expression underneath of his mask, while two Changeling foals sitting on masked stallions back were chuckling happily, like they would actually liked and being happy with Wolverines doing so far.

Finally, Logan was done with his task, leaving quite a scratched like circle on the wall, though that was just the purpose. The X-Men then sheathed his claws back into his hooves, turning his back and by performing one single powerful mule kick right into the circles centre, he managed to literally kick the rock circle like panel off with enough force to shatter it and make a large hole into the wall.

"One exit served." Wolverine nonchalantly declared with a small smug grin forming on his face, boasting himself and being obviously satisfied with himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Just watch out not to blow up." Spider-Mane deadpanned, edging closer to the hole to joint his partners side and peeking outside yet his eyes under his lenses shot open as they were actually finding themselves on the peak of the hive, with a peculiar sight all over the caver, that by the way was still flooded with lava formed lake and the volcano in its centre, that though luckily and by Twilights, Lunas and Sunsets efforts wasn't hurling any more lava.

"How! During my early days back on Earth, I have been regularly throwing wisecrack between punches and usually coming out on top, but this just might be a little out of scale." Peter deadpanned once more while scanning the surroundings, in over estimating two hundred feet above the solid ground.

"Wait, look! There are th' guys down there!" Logan pointed his hoof as his masked eyes landed right on and spotting their friends in a distance and much for both masked stallions relief standing on a high cliff in safety, surrounded by molten lava. "If only he could git their attention!"

"Wait, Logan! I may have an idea." Peter exhaled in a near squeak as a sudden idea emerged right from his mind. He put the Changelings kids down, lifting his suit over his torso to reveal his utility belt, holding numerous reserve cartridges and reaching for one of its pockets and eventually pulling a little pellet like thing.

"Whutcha doin'?" Logan asked dumbfounded, slightly titling his head to the side, wondering what Parkers was up to, as well as both Changeling infants were also watching masked stallions action curiously.

"A firework pellet." Spidey explained while concentrating on carefully reloading a pellet into a spinneret nozzle of his web shooting device, grinning smugly, though Wolverine seemed baffled by Parkers weird statement, still not being quite familiar or used to all this magic stuff. "It contains a very special magic dust like mixture, that when by exposed to a certain level of pressure ignites before exploding and creating a miniature firework in the process. I have burrowed some from Trixie, as she usually uses it on her performances." When being finally ready, masked stallion aimed his hoof, with his pellet like projectile load and ready to fire. "Here goes!"

Peter jerked his hoof and firing his firework pellet, creating a miniature shock pressure by the shot, as the pellet flew like from a slingshot over hundred yards distance before exploding and creating a miniature yet quite dazzling like firework of light blue and violet colours and glowing sparks.

* * *

"What is that?" Applejack trailed off by spotting and seeing a wirework like explosion occurring over the hive.

"Uuu! A firework!" Pinkie exhaled joyously.

"Now wait…." Twilight though spoke off, using her super sense spell, with her eyes glowing with a white glow, taking a closer look and young princess gasped for breath, yet soon a happiness as well as a great deal of relief took its place by seeing a large hole in the hive walls, yet also seeing Peter and Logan standing inside, waving to attract their attention, yet also having two Changeling babies with them. "Those are Peter and Logan over there!"

"They are alright!" Luna exhaled in relief as a warm serene smile formed on Guardian of the Moons face.

"Thank Celestia!" Rarity along with Fluttershy also exhaled relieved, thanking stars for their friends being alright, for then.

"But they are stuck up there and unable to get down." Twilight though stated still with a little concern remained in her voice, knowing that the danger was not over yet, not until her husband and gruff friend would be safe and back with them.

"We are on it!" Rainbow Dash decisively stated, her violet eyes literally blazing with determination, spreading her wings before glancing upon Spitfire, who couldn't react any differently, grinning smugly, placing her googles back over her eyes also spreading her yellow wings and then just like on the command, both Pegasus mares sprung themselves into the air, flying their way to the hive.

* * *

"Guess they got our message. Nice, bub." Wolverine stated hopefully as he saw both Rainbow Dash and Spitfire flying right to their direction and grinning satisfied on Parker.

"Like Trixie would like to say if she was here: Simply magnificent and grandiose performance!" Peter chuckled while humorously trying to imitate Trixies own boastful and theatrical like manner, though once again failing without having much of the success.

"Hurm. Ya better ain't even think about bein' her assistant, okay?" Wolverine shook his head embarrassed, with his proud grin immediately forming into a frown and feeling once again embarrassed about kids lame joking around.

"Uh oh!" Spidey cursed and clutching as his Spider Sense once again went overdrive within the back of his cranium, being and sounding that strong and quite familiar to the while when that lava burst its way right into that room.

"Now whut?!" Wolverine also grumbled in a near despaired like demeanour, knowing very well that funny reaction that Spider-Mane had every time when something unfortunate was about to transpire, which could always meant only one thing: trouble.

And in the instance, another series of quakes transpired, sending tremors throughout the entire hive this time, yet a much stronger tremors and quakes echoed right from the tunnel Spidey and Wolverine came as both superheroes perked their ears and turning around, only for their further dismay to see another wave of molten lava rushing its way right to their direction, reflecting right on Spider-Manes masked lenses, masking a shocked and freaked expression the knight bore underneath his visage.

Once again, there came one of those odd moments when the entire world around came into an involuntary halt and Spider-Mane along with Wolverine found themselves immovable, like their own muscles clenched against their wills and just dully starring at lava wave rushing towards them, yet with Peters Spider Sense never ceasing to ring in his head, to the point when it nearly felt painful.

"JUMP!" Yet eventually everything once again came full circle, like a party balloon popping from too much helium intake, as Peter yelled out aloud, grabbing both Changeling squirts and proceed in a high speed gallop on his hinder hooves right to the exit, with Wolverine following. "Better fasten your seatbelts kids! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

"OH CRUD!" Logan cursed aloud as he and Parker with Changeling foals in his hooves leaped to the highest/furthest of their abilities right out of the hole, just before the magma burst out of the hole, as well as from other holes of the hive with flames literally engulfing and consuming the rock dug sculpture.

Reacting out of instincts and his Spider Sense, Spidey fired a strand of webbing that etched itself on a rocky ceiling, forcing himself into an intense and quite a very uneasy swing over a hot, blazing molten lava lake, with little Changelings in his hooves though chuckling, evidently enjoying the wild ride. _"Okay. I am not a total jerk at all. I am a total extreme lamebrain now. Swinging across a molten boiling lava like some twisted stuntman for some cheap action movie. Oh well…At least those squirts are having fun."_

Wolverine on the other hoof and unfortunately, already started losing an altitude as gravitation started taking its effects pulling the mutant down, threatening to fall right into the molten lava, and unfortunately bearing an extra weight of his adamantium skeleton it didn't make Logans situation any better.

But luckily, some blurs of a rainbow and blue-orange like colour zipped through the air, as Rainbow Dash and Spitfire managed to grab Wolverine by each of his armpits, saving him just in time before he could fall right into the magma lake.

"Need a lift?" Rainbow asked mockingly while carrying Logan with an aid of Spitfire into safety.

"Hurm. Once again, my butt bein' saved by th' bunch of girls. Is there any justice left in this world?" Logan grumbled, feeling a little embarrassed about being saved by ponies, not to mention being girls/mares actually, who by the way were also his teammates and friends now.

"Chm….You are welcome, dude." Spitfire sarcastically replied with also an undercurrent of exasperation.

Spider-Mane continued in his swing across a blazing magma lake, before ceasing his momentum, using a strength of his lower body, the knight threw himself from his webbing, performing a flip as he once again and much to his relief gracefully landed on the solid ground of the cliff with Changeling kids still in his hooves. "Ta-Dah!"

Yet just in time, Rainbow and Spitfire carrying Wolverine along caught up to their masked friends shortly, releasing and letting the X-Men down to the solid ground, strangely and much for Logans relief.

"Wow! That was some ride, Pete!" Rainbow edged closer and playfully punched Spideys shoulder.

"I am stickin' with th' motorcycles." Logan though on the contrary grumbled in a somewhat in an uneasy like manner.

"Chm. Everypony will notice that you are the old-school, old chum. Which is quite fitting. Old-school, old chum. Don't you think?" Peter chuckled humorously while taking off his mask and putting the Changelings foals down as Logan merely growled with a snort in a slight irritation in response.

"Peter!" A feminine voice though called out, its sweet tone echoing in Peters ears, impossible to forget as Twilight rushed to his side with a speed of lighting and wrapping her hooves over her knights neck tightly. Peters instincts immediately kicked in and returning an embrace to his princess on the fullest, as her sweet crispy sent filled young stallions sense yet also feeling something wet on his neck as soft sniffles escaped from Twilight.

"It is okay, Twi. I am here. Safe and sound, all together again." Peter spoke of in a soft and soothing voice, trying to calm his beloved wife down, holding her close to himself, like they would be separated for eons, yet glad to be together again.

"Thank the stars you are alright. Well done, my friend." Luna also edged closer and wrapped her hoof over her best friends neck and brushing the side of her cheek against his affectionately, with her heart literally overflowing with joy, as Sunset, Pinkie and Spike on the contrary rushed their way right to Logan and hugging him tightly.

The gruff stallion of course and though once again feeling somewhat uneasy with his friends close affection towards him as well as feeling a familiar warm sensation echoing within his chest, the X-Men returned his affection to them nonetheless, though keeping his serious and stone-faced expression intact, as the others along with every Changeling joined their saviours side in one happy reunion.

"Snaggle! Shift!" Chrysalis exhaled in a near strained and wavering voice as she also rushed to her friends side, her emerald viper eyes being fixed right on two Changeling babies by calling them by their actually names. Two squirts by hearing as well as seeing her mother trotted their way right to her side, hugging her long, healed hooves affectionately and squeaking happily like two puppies, as Chrysalis kneeled, lying down to their level and hugging her new born children, returning he own affection on the fullest.

"Snaggle?" Peter asked in disbelief by hearing the strange name.

"And….Shift?" Logan also murmured in a dumbfounded way, yet grunting not actually meaning any offence. "Hurm….Very fittin'."

However, in the instance, both Peter sand Logans frames got suddenly engulfed in a sparkling bright green aura, as Chrysalis using her telekinesis via her horn pulled the heroes closer, wrapping her hooves over heroes necks and pulling them into a warm embrace. "You have no idea how grateful and bound I am to you with my life, my friends. You have my deepest gratitude as well as the entire Changeling swarm. Thank you. Thank all of you."

Chrysalis thanked Peter, Logan along with the Avengers and the Elements of Harmony, with fresh tears forming in the corners of her eyes as all the Changelings, like they would all share her queens emotions all burst into pony style like applause, stomping their hooves to the ground wildly, flipping their insect like wings and having their deep blue lenses like eyes fixed on the heroes.

And furthermore, Snaggle squeaked happily and wrapping his small hooves over Peters neck, nuzzling his cheek over young stallions affectionately, while Shift did the same, though with Logan.

"Ah. It was nothing Chris, really. We were just happy we could help. The most important thing that everypony is okay." Peter chuckled a little sheepishly, yet couldn't be more happy about a good deed he was making on a daily basis along with his friends included.

"Erghm….Yeah. Yer…Welcome." Wolverine murmured a little hesitantly yet Chrysalis knew and felt that gruff stallions words were honest.

However, the everyponys happy reunion moment along with pleasures though didn't last very long as Chrysalis broke from Peter and Logan and with saddened gaze, the Changeling Queen passed the Avengers and the Elements of Harmony, approaching closer to the edge of the cliff and sombrely and helplessly watching as magma, molten rocks and flames were consuming and burning her hive, her home where she had been living for nearly a decade and the place where she brought most of her children to the world, raising them with care and love and now it was gone, with her children, sharing the same telepathic link all felt her queens sorrow, also sadly watching their home crumbling in front of their eyes by the intense heat of molten magma, all sharing a melancholic thoughts.

"My home…." Chrysalis murmured, her voice wavering, representing her solemn and melancholic demeanour.

"I am terribly sorry, Chris. We all really are." Peter solemnly stated, closing his gap between himself and Changeling queen and gently placing his hoof over mares shoulder so he could at least comfort her a little bit.

"Don't worry, Chrysalis. We will do everything we can to support you so you could find some another place where to establish a new hive." Twilight spoke off with a sympathetic expression on her face, giving a Chris a warm honest smile.

"I will ask to my sister. I am sure that she would be more than willing to support you and your people as well." Luna stated encouragingly, giving her support as well on the fullest, smiling warmly.

However, Wolverine though also step closer to the edge of the cliff and watching the magma lake, along with the blocked volcano crater and burning hive cautiously with a darkened expression. Something just didn't seem right about all this.

"Um…Logan?" Peter being aware of his gruff partners serious and focusing demeanour asked cautiously, yet also being familiar with gruff stallions mood swings.

"Somethin' stinks." Wolverine declared in a cool and very serious tone while keeping his steel cold gaze fixed on the lava.

"Dah!" Pinkie Pie bluntly exhaled, trailing of in one of her trademark smart mouth like statements. "There is a stench of smoke and sulfur all over. Of course it stinks around here, silly."

"That ain't th' only thing that stinks, Pink One." Logan though blinked with an edge of his masked eye dismissing pink party ponies rather offhanded yet also quite logical statement. "Whut I mean, this whole mess with th' volcano inside th' cave and all that lava around. Its really weird."

"Mmm. Logan is right." Twilight though deeply, agreeing and considering Logans suspicions. "It doesn't make any sense. There had never been documented any volcanic activity in Macintosh Hills or elsewhere on the southern Equestria before."

"Well….At normal circumstances, when the magma from the centre of the earth culminates, it causes the tectonic plates to move and creating a mountain or a potent volcano, with all of that accumulated lava and molten rocks due to the extreme heat and pressure eventually rising and finding its way through the dense rock layers towards the surface." Peter explained, shifting into his scientific and logical side.

"Oh great." Felicia scoffed in a slight exasperation. "Mr. Geekenstein is in his element."

"That however doesn't explain that volcano forming in such a short period of time. It usually takes hundreds of years for tectonic plates to move and forming the actual volcano. Not to mention the one inside the caverns." Sunset added her own expertise, also feeling uncertain about this.

"Mmm. Chrysalis…." Luna brooding in her own thoughts glanced upon Changeling queen with an interested expression and then shifting her attention to the blocked volcano in the middle of the lava lake. "What has exactly happened? Where did that volcano come from? Has this just appeared out of nowhere or has it has always been in here?"

"Actually, Princess Luna…." Chrysalis replied, yet her tone sounding confusing, uncertain how to put it. "I am the same confused and knowing almost as much as you do. That crater has just formed this afternoon out of nowhere without nopony expecting it within a matter of a several minutes. But yesterday, it wasn't even there." Changeling queens expression though darkened. "It is…It is almost like it had a mind on its own or something."

"But…That is impossible." Spike blurted out in disbelief.

"Unless…" Peter though stated, yet strangely his voice sounding somehow hesitant well if not even a little apprehensive as a dark and unfortunate though formed and coming to his mind.

"Unless what, Peter?" Twilight asked cautiously, yet though being very well familiar with her husbands unfortunate reactions like those and also started having a bad feeling about this, as well as the otherpony eyed the Knight of Equestria collectively, wondering what he means.

"Unless…..Something or…..Someone must have actually help to or creating it. Oh boy!" Unfortunately, Peters train of thoughts was suddenly broke off by once again by his Spider-Sense, buzzling in his cranium out of control and to the fullest, signalizing an upcoming danger as young stallion nearly clutched. Whatever the danger was about to come, it must have been big, really big. "Sometimes I hate myself for being usually right."

" _Well it is about time you figured out!"_ Suddenly a deep gruff voice echoed throughout the entire cavern, with a potent to literally send chills into others spines. " _For a moment there, I have thought that you would actually give all the credit just to the mother nature."_

Peter, Twilight and everypony along with Changelings gasped in awe and nearly jumping out of fright, well of course with an exception of Wolverine, with his iron clad will trying to hold it together by the hearing of the mysterious voice echoing around. Yet Peter along with Twilight and Luna started having a serious and rather very unpleasant déjà vu, as they recalled the experience on that night with magical explosion fallout, place of power and meeting and fighting Grogar back there on the verge of Crystal Mountains.

"What…What…What was that? Who is there?" Pinkie Pie blurted out nervously, if not with a hint of fear and uncertainty being present in his voice while Fluttershy and Rarity clutched to themselves yet Spitfire and Rainbow Dash maintained a defensive like stance, ready for anything.

Yet in the instance and for Peters Spider Sense ringing once more, yet another series of powerful quakes echoed, sending the tremors throughout the entire caver and the blocked volcano suddenly erupted, causing a glow of light and sending the stalagmites around along with a heat wave so intense that everypony had to cover their eyes with their hooves, with more magma and molten rocks getting through on the surface, storming and rising the waves of the heating magma lake as blazes and flames erupted right from the volcano.

However and suddenly, like something, a shades of a large and bulky like being appeared right being a wall of raging flames. Yet, suddenly the flames erupted before dissipating, fading away in the process and right in the volcano emerged and stood a large bipedal creature, that looked like it would be composed entirely from fire and lava itself. It had a very robust and bulky physique, magma like feet with only a two fingers, strong arms with just like feet lava like palms, a fire coming out from his miniature volcano shaped shoulder and demon like head/skull, with devilish malicious expression, blazing yellow eyes, though was the most disturbing, that his entire head was in fire, blazing fiercely.

"Whut….Whut th'…?!" Wolverine blurted out incoherently, being quite confused by seeing a strange, obviously supernatural being of elemental like origins slowly making its way from the volcano, while Peter, Twilight and Luna found themselves literally starring with a both bewildered and shocked expressions.

"No…" They all muttered in synchronization incoherently, with their voices wavering, representing their shocked and apprehensive like demeanours.

"At last. After eons of denial, _I_ rise up from the flames so triumphantly once more!" The magma like elemental stated with deep, gruff and somewhat dramatic like tone, nonchalantly announcing his return about himself. "So I could unleash the inferno upon the world!"

 _To be continued…_


	31. Chapter 30 - The living inferno Part III

**Chapter 30: The living inferno Part III**

The atmosphere within the cavern, though Rainbow Dash and Spitfire managing to slightly reduce and cooling it down by combined effort with the twister early, once again the local air regained on its intensity with a unbearable heat as well as with tension rising around as Peter along with Twilight, Luna, Logan, the Avengers, Elements of Harmony, Chrysalis and her Changelings cautiously and with rather breath taking like expressions watched a strange elemental like giant making its way right from the volcano, leaving his very own burning footprints in the rocky surface behind and being totally indifferent and oblivious to the burning heat and flames around him, which obviously though shouldn't be such a surprise since his entire body was actually composed from nothing but a molten magma and fire itself, also evident of generating and being literally as hot as the local magma around him.

"Who is that guy?" Spitfire asked, yet her rough feminine voice sounding cautious.

" _Could it be…?"_ However, an unfortunate realization suddenly run through Peters, Twilights and Lunas minds, as well as Elements of Harmony and Chrysalis also started having their suspicions by the sight on the burning elemental like creature, as they actually saw it before, in the Canterlot castle throne rooms summit several days ago. Their suspicions and fears eventually came true. That was indeed one of the mentioned Elemental Lords…..

The being calmly and like a boss made its way on the verge of the magma formed lake and rising his blazing head bearing an emotionless like scowl landed on the ponies standing on a near cliff. A devious like smirk formed on elementals skull like face, before rising both of his enormous lava like arms with his palms started glowing when they literally resembled two fireballs. The elemental then thrusted his arms down, creating something like an ignition by using his arms like two petrol engines and jetting himself right into the air like a rocket, leaving smoke trail behind.

"Something tells me we will find out soon enough." Spike stated dully as the elemental landed right on the cliff, yet creating a small shockwave and rising dust by the impact, causing the ground quake and everypony around jumped back, keeping their distance, being all ready for a potential attack, yet Fluttershy meekly squeaked and better covering her frame behind both Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

"Now this is some entrance." Felicia deadpanned, quite unable to resists the possible new villains style yet the cat burglar refused to give her guard down, eying the elemental like titan cautiously.

"Gee…Who would ever thought that there actually is an evil version of Heatblast in pony style." Peter sarcastically whispered for himself and pulling his mask back over his face and also maintain his signature defensive like stance.

"Just like whut is this? A Halloween?" Wolverine growled menacingly while also hiding his face behind his mask and clenching his hooves, ready to jump in when thing went ugly.

"For you….It is a doomsday." The elemental finally spoke off, his voice sounding firm and gruff yet bearing an odd mixture of both a narcissism and threatening in a dramatic like way before though chuckling smugly. "Chrm, but where are my manners? Perhaps I should introduce myself…."

"Lavan." Spider-Mane though dully guessed the name before the elemental could have ever the chance to finish his nonchalant introduction, though his voice sounded both cautious and hesitant. "Lavan."

"You!" Twilight though also intervened, jerking out with her deep violet eyes widening in a realization along with a slight hint of horror while Peter spoke off the name. "You are the one of the Elementals!"

"Have we…..Met?" Lavan, as it actually was indeed his name asked dumbfounded, yet his expression immediately darkened as well as anger associated with it. "How do you know my name? And how dare you to interrupt me in the middle of one of my glorious introductions?! Especially when being in the middle of the ongoing havoc." The magma elemental burst out angrily with the flames from his head and shoulders burning more intensively, evident by his frustration, yet with a faint undercurrent of vain present in his voice.

"Wow. That is really some fiery temperament. Literally." Spider-Mane murmured sarcastically under his mask while sharing a brief glance with Spitfire, Luna and Wolverine.

Despite everypony instinctively backed off by the sudden outburst, maintaining swift and defensive stances, ready for their new villains potential first strike, there was something strange on the Elemental Lord though, as Twilight along with Luna and Sunset could feel a very strange invisible aura surrounding Lavan, strangely and nearly making all three mares tremble. It felt so dark….ancient….and evil. It was something quite familiar what Princess Celestia sensed that night during the magical fallout explosion, yet the mares tried to shake those provoking thoughts off their minds, knowing that they had no time to worry about that right now.

" _Oh swell. Just what we need. Yet another villainous dude with a sense for a twisted drama like Discord for instance."_ Rainbow Dash mentally huffed for herself loaded with sarcasm.

Yet surprisingly, Lavan managed to settle his blazing emotions down a bit and glancing upon Twilight with a smug expression on his face. "Anyway…I am Lavan indeed. The Lord of Flame and as you have mentioned, girl, I am indeed one of the three Elemental Lords, who fought over power, domination and absolute rule over Ponyland. Yet _my_ ultimate triumph was thwarted by some bunch of pesky heroes. Besting me. Humiliating me. But till now….I can continue in what I have started eons ago. And this cavern is just the beginning."

"So _you_ are responsible for all this mayhem?" Luna, by hearing Lavans words, indifferently confessing about his very own doing, exhaled shocked at first yet her royal ocean blue eyes formed into a glare and her shock steadily turned into an anger.

"Indeed." Lavan simply and arrogantly confessed with a hint of self-satisfaction present in his voice and his devious smirk intact before glancing over the destruction behind. "Impressive, isn't it? Volcanos. Molten lava, rocks and burning heat. One of the greatest and insurmountable forces of nature. The manifestation of a true power of destruction."

"Oh dear…!" Fluttershy gasped in a strained apprehensive voice, placing her hooves over her mouth in horror.

"Impressive?!" Chrysalis blurted out in both a shock and anger. "You have just destroyed out hive, Lavan! Our home! You will pay for your sin!" Changeling queen hissed venomously, having her razor sharp fangs exposed, lizard like tongue stuck out and her lizard like emerald eyes literally gleaming furiously, flipping her wings and lifting her frame into the air.

And all of her Changelings, sharing their queens and mothers thoughts and fury via telepathic link all hissed menacingly, as the entire swarm rose into the air by joining her queens side, bearing a venomous glares, gritting their fangs and having their blue bug like eyes fixed right on Lavan, ready to battle in an intent to avenge their hive.

"Just the hive you say?" Lavan though arrogantly replied in awe as he turned around as his flaming gaze fixed itself on Changeling hive in the distance, as the molten lava, intense heat and flames kept consuming and burning the sculpture through and though. "Hmm. Guess I will have to do better than that. It is true though, after three thousand years of slumber I am a little bit out of shape. But just you wait when I warm up."

"Why you….!" Rarity hissed in a very unlady like manner and gritting her teeth to the core, as the fashionista was evidently upset with Lavans own indifferent, arrogant and ruthless demeanour, showing no concern for anyone else around, not to mention ruthlessly destroying their fellow Changelings home just for a mere amusement to demonstrate his power and twisted intentions, as the rest of her friends couldn't react any differently.

"You are so toasted!" Rainbow Dash snarled, gritting her teeth in anger and slamming her front hooves together.

"Oh yeah." Wolverine growled menacingly, sensing the tension as well as heat rising in the air and knowing where this is going, defensively unleashed his adamantium claws with a its trademark SNIKT sound out from his hooves and taking a fighting stance, ready for action.

"Here we go again…." Sunset grumbled sarcastically, yet instinctively concentrating her magic through her horn, ready to stand by her friends side.

"Oh! A heat of the battle to come." Lavan chuckled deviously as his flame like formed palms clenched into fists and once again started blazing intensively when they resembled rather two fireballs as well as the flames of his head and shoulders also burned more intensively and gaining on heat. "You have no idea how much I have missed this feeling."

"No, Chris!" Spider-Mane suddenly blurted out, holding the astonished Changeling Queen in her tracks. "You and your Changelings are still weakened and worn out from holding that energy shield bubble around the hive for too long! You need to get out from here!"

"And leaving you to fight that monstrosity alone? Never!" Chrysalis blurted out in protest, refusing to take Spider-Manes opinion in the fullest.

"Peter is right, Chrysalis!" Now Luna though interjected, supporting her best friends sensible suggestion. "Everyones lives, yours included are at stakes here! You need to get your people out of here to the safety now!"

"Ain't worry about us, darlin'. We are gonna take care of this clown." Wolverine snarled reassuringly while having his masked glance fixed on fire titan glaring at him intensively.

"Hmmm….Very well then." Considering her friends suggestion and despite being still rather reluctant, Chrysalis eventually submit herself, knowing it was the only possible alternate to take. Besides, ensuring the safety of her children was her main priority. The Changeling queens demeanour softened and managing a small yet warm. "Just be careful my friends."

"Girls!" Twilight though shifted her attention to and urgently addressing Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy, her eyes gleaming with determination. "Take the eggs and help Chrysalis and the Changelings to get into the safety! No matter what it takes!" The young alicorns demeanour also softened and giving her best friends warm reassuring smile.

The Elements of Harmony other looked at each other baffled, like not knowing how to respond. And despite their combined hesitation and reluctance to leave her friends behind, the mares also knew what had to be done as they all nod their heads simultaneously in agreement.

"Alright, Twi. Just watch yourselves." Applejack somewhat meekly trailed off yet blessing her friends a good luck to the fullest.

"Lets go!" Rainbow Dash then firmly encouraged and prompting everypony to grab each of webbing like created bags loaded with Chrysalis eggs, putting them on their backs and proceed galloping/flying the same way on the edge of the cliff like way they came, while Chrysalis flew ahead along with her Changelings following their queen in pursuit leading the way out of the caverns, leaving only Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Wolverine, Spike, Sunset, Black Cat and Spitfire to face their new flaming enemy.

"So, now this is only you and us, Hothead." Spider-Mane nonchalantly declared while the Avengers and Lavan were alone, yet though inwardly somewhat regretting his choice of words _"Great. It is only over 900 pounds of melted magma and rock on legs and us now."_

"Since you are all so ardent to battle….Lets make it more intriguing, shall we?" Lavan nonchalantly stated before once again using his flaming arms like petrol engines and jetting himself from the cliff right back over the lava formed lake and landing back on the volcanos surface in the middle. The magma titan then rose his enormous arms and just like by a force of will, another of series of quakes once again send the tremors throughout the entire cavern complex, causing the volcano to erupt once more, sending more lava bursting its way on the surface and numerous large rocky platforms emerged from the molten lava, creating a miniature battlefield composed of rocky islands. However, by doing so, Lavan also released even more intense quantum of heat into the atmosphere.

"Well, this is something to be rarely seen. A bad guy with an architectural perception." Black Cat humorously though reluctantly gave Lavan a credit for diversifying the already hot surroundings and brushing off the forming sweat from her face.

"Keep it to yourself, Felicia! This is serious!" Twilight sternly addressed the cat burglar for her antics. "We got to stop him before this goes too far." Princess of Friendship declared determined yet with a slight hint of concern in her voice, better not even wanting to imagine how more terrible things the fire elemental could cause with power like those, with a sweat forming over her forehead.

"We better be careful, guys. With the power over fire, there is no telling what else he can do." Sunset stated cautiously, considering and thinking about the situation carefully.

"I agree with Sunsets concern." Luna suggested, appreciating fiery maned unicorns concern. "Fire is one of the most powerful of all other elements as well as the most destructive one. And while in a possession of someone that malevolent as Lavan, he could indeed use it in a favour of chaos."

"Enough talkin'. Lets get him!" Wolverine stated challengingly, with his eyes under his mask literally gleaming battle ready and his adamantium claws exposed.

"You have called it bub. Lets turn up our own heat." Spider-Mane nonchalantly yet battle ready like promoted with a determined look under his masked lenses. "AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!"

* * *

The Avengers all together and assembled leaped from the cliff, with Spike riding himself of Spitfires back and landing on one of many of rocky island like platforms all over the magma lake, ready to take on Lavan.

"Chm…Only eight of you against me?" Lavan scoffed amusingly, yet both of his arms, head and shoulders were blazing intensively. "I have to say, I am _so_ impressed." Yet in the moment, a small circle of flames formed over fire elementals frame, throwing both of his hands forward and releasing a massive superhot stream of flames right towards the Avengers, threatening to fry them.

"Spread out!" Spider-Mane called out instructing his teammates and just in time, the heroes spread around into all directions, narrowly dodging the raging flames that hit nothing but a rocky surface, yet they all could feel the massive quantum of the intense heat generated by the flames outburst.

"How about I give ya some impression with these, bub?" Wolverine snarled menacingly while releasing his razor sharp adamantium claws from both of his hooves as the X-Men released a fierce battle cry and charging against fire elemental on his hinder hooves.

"Logan! Wait!" Both Spider-Mane and Twilight cautiously and simultaneously called up Logan, trying to hold him in his tracks, but it was already too late as the mutant savagely slashed with his deadly blades several times over Lavans magma formed torso, leaving multiple slash wounds on titans body with magma bursting from the wounds all over like a blood, causing the elemental to stagger back a bit, gritting his magma skull like teeth to the core to muffle and tune down his painful grunts and grabbing his flaming hand over his damaged torso.

However it didn't come with consequences as Logan screamed painfully, finding his hooves severely damaged with a near third-degree burns, with his fur and flesh severely burned, having his adamantium claws heated up and red-hot which intensified his torture even further and his orange gloves burning. The strain of pain was so intense that it eventually forced the X-Men on his knee, while trying to get over the pain, though failing miserably.

As also much for everyponys surprise, the slashing wounds from Wolverines claws over elementals torso started instantaneously mending themselves and in a matter of seconds there were no tracks of damage at all, like they would never be there on the first place.

"He regenerated himself." Twilight stated in a near whisper in a both awe and dismay alike, by witnessing Lavans instantaneous ability of regeneration, just like Wolverines own accelerated healing factor.

"Chachacha! You just cannot expect playing with fire without consequences of burning yourself." Lavan laughed menacingly. "Now is my turn to turn up the heat." Lavan devilishly chuckled and extending his enormous hand and clenching his glowing palm into a fist as the flames engulfed it and once again resembling more like a fireball.

"Oh crud…." Was all Wolverine could say before Lavan swung and slammed his blazing fist right into the X-Mens midsection, generating a small shockwave and strong enough to send Logan flying and with as speed of a missile across the battlefield colliding and crackling the near wall of the cliff and falling down in a half-dazzled state, yet Lavan blazing fist managed to scorch most of gruff stallions costumes with small flames trying to consume him, as Logan was shivering involuntarily and grunting painfully, yet started instinctively rolling on the ground in an attempt to put on the fire.

"LOGAN!" Sunset shrieked out frightened yet not wasting any time and rushing her way to her gruff friends side, taking her long cape off with her hooves and using it in an attempt to put on the flames that were burning mutants frame when eventually succeeding in her task. Unfortunately and much for yellow unicorns shock and horror, Logan had most of his brand new costume scorched as well as having a severe third degree burns all over his body, still hissing painfully though his gritted teeth, groaning and shivering involuntarily. Yet luckily, it could be visibly seen that the damaged tissue on Logans body had already started mending itself due to his healing factor.

Despite feeling a little reassured that her friend would be just fine soon enough, yet deep down the mare felt somehow uncertain if not rather even taken aback about how effectively and incredibly fast Wolverine could heal from virtually any form of injury. Yet nevertheless, a fiery maned unicorn stood by her gruff friends side, watching over him before healing completely and so did Spike.

"Wow! In the middle of summer someone is crank up the heat!" Spidey called out in a rather humorous like way, yet also with a slight hint of disdain present in his voice for what the elemental did to his gruff partner, while the knight was making his turn now against Lavan before Logan catch his second breath. A flaming fireball materialized within the Elemental Lords palm before hurling it right on the masked stallion, yet reacting to his trusty Spider Sense, Peter effortlessly leaped over the flaming orb with a somersault that though exploded by hitting a near wall of the cliff.

"I shall turn you into ash with my volcanic powers!" Lavan threatened menacingly, hurling yet a second fireball, only for Spider-Mane once again managing to dodge it with success by leaping forward.

"Cool down your hothead, element candle." Spidey cautiously stated and firing a strand of his webbing from his right hoof in a western gunslinger like style and webbing Lavans blazing head like a small cocoon, temporarily stunning him.

Taking an advantage of his opponents disorientation, the knight rushed forward, yet nimbly stretching his upper body backwards a little bit, narrowly avoiding the confused Lavans enormous flaming left hook, followed by the back fist shortly, yet once again Spider-Mane dodged the second strike by swiftly squatting down, yet counterstriking with his left hoof and delivering a powerful straight punch right into fire elementals guts with enough force of his spider strength to make him stagger backwards a little bit, yet Spider-Mane unfortunately realized he would soon start regretting his actions.

As soon as and before Peter punched elementals midsection, his Spider Sense within his cranium blurred out on the fullest, but it was too late a strain of burning pain channelled throughout stallions left hoof and even scorching his glove due to Lavan own tremendous body temperature, that by the way literally burned like hell.

"OOOOUUCH! HOT! HOT!" Spider-Mane screamed in pain, grabbing and clutching at his severely burned hoof, struggling not to be forced down on his knee in an attempt to tune the pain a little bit yet a somewhat worried expression formed under knights mask. "Uh-oh!"

In the meantime, Lavan finally managed to literally burn Spider-Manes usually steel strong like sticky substance like a paper with his flames, ripping it from his head with his own burning hands. The magma and fire composed giant extended his right arm and offensively releasing yet another massive stream of flames right on masked stallion.

Despite being hurt, Peter was still able to react fast enough out of his Spider Sense ringing, swiftly evading the raging flames outburst by leaping backwards, performing a back flip and landing perfectly on another rocky island, yet his injured hoof still hurt intensively and required a treatment.

"Spider-Mane!" Twilight shrieked frightened as amethyst alicorn flew her way right to masked stallions side. "Are you alright?" Twilight asked, her concerned gaze softening while gently patting her hoof over Peters burned one.

"You only got tan that time, insect." Lavan however declared in a more venomous and threatening like manner with his glowing palms blazing like two fireballs. "Here comes the real burn."

"Arachnids! Spiders…Are…Arachnids! Not insects!" Peter jelled out quite vainly in an outrage by Lavan comparing him with insects. "Man! Can at least once someone get it right?!"

"I don't think so!" Twilight snarled with her gritted teeth and a scowl forming on her face as her horn started glowing with her signature violet aura through her horn and swiftly creating a protective barrier before Lavan released yet another dangerous and intensively hot stream of flames from his hands that collided with the energy barrier, yet the magic energy generated by Celestia apprentice stood still, despite the immense heat.

When the flames faded away, Twilight shut her barrier, flapping her wings and swiftly rising her frame into the air. Concentrating a considerable quantum of her magic, Twilight shot three magic bolts from her horn, each hitting Lavan directly, generating miniature shockwaves by the impact, causing the molten lava that was forming his entire physique splash, forcing an enormous fire elemental to stagger backwards.

Twilight then concentrated her magic energy right into her hoof that started glowing with a purple light, with small sparks igniting around. Young alicorn then thrusted by soaring right to the Lavan, extending her glowing hoof, but before she could punch her opponent, Lavan suddenly _disappeared_ in a flash of fire, yet rising a thick smokescreen in the process, making Twilight miss with her magically reinforced punch.

Twilight looked around all confused, having no idea where she or where Lavan was, trying to frantically find her way around yet having not much luck, with a deep smoke irritating her senses and making her slightly cough. Unfortunately and before she could react, a strange multiple yellow-orange glowing strands resembling a bullwhip sprung from the smoke, that ensnared all of Twilights hooves, as the mare screamed painfully as she felt a burning like pain channelled through her limbs, struggling to keep her frame in the mid-air.

Then it was revealed that Lavan was all the cause, the magma elemental formed a whip literally composed from fire in his hand and using it as an offensive weapon against young alicorn. Smirking diabolically, like he would be actually pleased with mares pain, the Elemental Lord swung his flaming bullwhip down, pulling Twilight literally down as she collided with a ground hard, having her hooves severely burned.

"Twi!" Peter jelled out frightened, yet being fast enough, masked stallion managed to grab his wife into his hooves and jumping aside on yet another platform just in time before Lavans deadly burning bullwhip could finish Princess of Friendship off, yet bursting with such a force to crackle the rocky platform and dividing it on two separated parts.

However, while Lavan had his attention centred on the pair, suddenly, Luna materialized in a flash of light right mere inches from quite a baffled Lavans frame, her royal blue eyes gleaming angrily, concentrating a large amount of her own magic energy in her horn, evident by her frustration. "Why don't you pick up someone of your own size, you revolting brute!" Princess of the Moon howled, channelling her magic through her horn that was glowing like a small beacon of light and releasing a massive magic beam that hit Lavan in a very close range and jettisoning an evil Elemental Lord across several platforms and colliding right into the volcanos flank with enough force to shatter it.

Not giving a chance to her opponent to catch his breath, co-ruler of Equestria flipped her wings and rising herself into the air like an angel, her eyes disappearing behind a white glow, her scowl intact, rising her hooves over her head with her horn being loaded with more her magical energy and in the instance, dark stormy clouds materialized right above iron clad maiden.

"This should cool you off!" Luna trailed off with her voice distorted, throwing her hooves forward and like on her command, the hail started falling right from the cloud, as multiple sharpened chunks of ice bombarded Lavan profusely and with such force, that it forced an elemental on his knee, gritting his skeletal teeth and clutching to numerous scratches all over his body that sharp pieces of very cold ice caused him.

"Hailstorm? How amusing." Lavan though and quite for Lunas confusion scoffed in a rather quite amused and indifferent like mood, confidently making it back on his legs, ignoring the continuously falling hail, yet Elemental Lord clenched his palms into flaming fists, tightening his body that started pulsing with a fiery orange aura and releasing an incredible amount of heatwave so intense that it melt all the hail by reducing it on water drops yet also another massive eruption from the volcano occurred, bursting out a geyser of molten lava right into Lunas storm clouds, heating it up so much that that it triggered a chain reaction, causing the clouds to explode.

The explosion flashed the entire caverns, causing everpony around shield to their eyes, generating a shockwave over a high radius, sending tremors throughout the cavern and rising the waves of the magma lake as everypony struggled to keep themselves on the rocky platforms, but unfortunately the shockwave also swept Luna out of the air like a fly as Moon Goddess collided with a ground hard with a loud THUD, making several rolls before coming into a halt, grunting uneasily.

"Luna!" Spider-Mane while still holding Twilight in his hooves jelled out in fright by seeing his best friend lying down in a dazzled like state and Lavan slowly approaching the alicorn with a devilish smirk on his face, intenting to finish the princess off.

"Leave her alone!" Sunset growled, courageously leaping right into elementals way, as a light blue orb formed on mares horn and then releasing a multiple light blue or white beams that all hit Lavan all over his body, disappearing behind a white glow. Yet much for Elemental Lords dismay, he suddenly found his muscles locking on its place, with his movements getting restrained every second, as his body actually started freezing before being totally covered in ice, completely frozen solid like some kind of a giant ice cube.

"A freezing spell. That should put you on ice." Sunset cautiously explained, yet not wasting any time, the unicorn rushed her way to Luna, yet the princess of the moon was still yet to fully recuperate her senses. "Are you okay, Princess Luna?" Sunset asked softly and helping the royal alicorn on her hooves.

"Nothing has happened to me. Thank you for your concern Sunset Shimmer." Luna replied, reassuring her friend she was alright despite some remaining minor aches in her cranium and managing a warm smile nonetheless.

However, suddenly the mares ears perked on be hearing a crackling and vibrating like sounds yet much for her dismay watching as a orange glowing crackles spread all over Lavans frozen frame imprisoned in the ice, with vibrations rattling all over it and steam coming from it, before the Elemental Lord eventually managed to free himself from his icy prison, shattering it on pieces by generating more of his intense heat and flames from his head and shoulder hurling more violently then before.

"Chachacha! You will have to do better than that to put me on ice, pony." Lavan laughed arrogantly yet with a twisted sense of amusement and slowly and with a devilish like expression making his way to the pair, his superhot palms burning.

"Wow….Now I know what does it mean to get really heat up." Spider-Mane murmured, yet feeling a slight gulp within his throat, his voice sounding a little nervous by witnessing how hot Lavan can actually get.

Lavan then rose his massive arms over his head and creating one massive orb of violent flames within his palms, before hurling its enormous fire ball right into Luna and Sunset. Yet reacting quickly, the Guardian of the Night concentrated her magic aura through her horn, swiftly touching her hoof over Sunsets as two mares disappeared in a flash of light just before the fireball hit only the ground and detonated on impact

But suddenly a clawed like grappling hook fixed on a black rope wrapped around the Elemental Lords bulky upper body several times, constricting both of his arms, holding him on place and preventing him getting any further.

"That's far enough toughguy!" A feminine voice firmly called from behind as Lavan turned around to see Black Cat holding the rope of her grappling hook that was constricting burning elemental and despite her relatively smaller frame in contrast to Lavan, Felicia showed herself pretty strong to hold the giant at bay, well at least for then.

However, chuckling devilishly, Lavan got a grip on Black Cats rope with both of his burning palms and with a one swift yank, a much stronger and powerful elemental swung Felicia that refused to let go on her rope around, only to send his flames steadily burning its way right through the rope, only to ignite and detonate just several inches away from Felicia, generating a shockwave with a spitting ember and sending snow white maned mare flying, with her white fur on her costume scorching a bit.

"Got ya!" Yet luckily, Spitfire zipped through the hot air with a speed of a missile and grapping Felicia over her armpits just in time before she could fall right into the molten hot lava lake, gaining an altitude and flying with her teammate into a safety of another rocky platform. "You okay, cat?" Captain of Wonderbolts asked with a concern while Felicia made it on her hooves and despite a slight dazzle, the mare appeared to be fine.

"I think so." Felicia reassured, shaking her head to regain her senses. "Thanks for the save, hun. The taming doesn't go well with my complexion away….HUH!?" The mare blurted out in shock with her blue eyes widened like two saucers with a stunned expression by find out the fur on her hooves and collar of her costume severely scorched. Yet, the cat burglars shock immediately turned into anger and her blue eyes formed into an intense glare, Felicia turned to Lavan, intenting to give a lava elemental a piece of her mind. "Hey you! I have personally designed this suit and it unique and one of its kind! I am going to send you a bill for this!"

"Guys!" Spitfire flipped her wings, soaring back into the air and calling upon her teammates, yet despite her tough and no-nonsense demeanour, a hint of growing uncertainty was present in her voice. "We have to keep our distance from the monster! But, how are we suppose to fight it when we even cant get much close or even touching it?"

However, Lavan then shifted his attention right on Wonderbolt captain, channelling more fire within his palms and throwing yet another series of his deadly fireball orbs right on the pegasus, yet Spitfire swiftly sprung her wings and narrowly avoiding one fireball to the left, following with second one by dodging on the right for a change and finally third one the mare dodged the fireball by springing herself over it in the air yet even by that, Spitfire felt a tremendous heat, as three flaming orbs exploded right on a near rocky wall of the cavern.

"This guy….He is like a walking furnace." Spider-Mane proclaimed with a more cautious and rather apprehensive like tone, considering quite an intensifying situation the Avengers were finding in while using his own webbing like an improvised bandage to treat his burned hoof as well as doing the same with Twilights own burned hooves, grunting while trying to ignore and getting over the burning pain.

"Thanks fer th' early warnin'." Wolverine grumbled while fully recovering and regenerating himself from the third-degree burns Lavan gave him. Despite still having his trademark mask, the gruff stallions blue eyes under the blank lenses were angrily blazing, planning to give a magma elemental the piece of his mind with a taste for payback.

"Maybe if we keep moving, we could tire him out!" Black Cat called out crouching, yet swiftly jumping away against yet another of Lavans deadly fireball that though hit merely a ground and detonating on impact.

"You have no hope of defeating me! Here inside the volcano, I rain supreme!" Lavan called out with a dominant and superior like demeanour, clenching his fist and standing confidently like a true boss and releasing more heat from his own body, tempering the local atmosphere even further yet releasing another superhot massive stream of flames right on Spider-Mane, Twilight and Sunset, yet masked stallion leaped aside while both mare teleported out of the flames way.

"I am starting to think he has a point." Twilight stated hesitantly while reappearing in a flash of light several yards away, cautiously considering Lavan own rather over-confident words.

"Maybe because he is actually an elemental and therefore being a living manifestation of lava and fire itself, Lavans own power must be doubled and being two times that powerful when standing on his natural turf. Like a volcanic area for instance." Sunset Shimmer logically deducted the situation with her eyes furrowing.

"Oh, like that's gonna help us ta take him down. Thanks a lot Red." Wolverine who has already managed to recuperate and fully recover from third-degree burns that Lavan gave him earlier growled irritated, yet unfortunately having the entire upper body of his brand new costume literally scorched, leaving only his mask, pants and boots intact yet having numerous scratches all over. Rarity will definitely not be pleased with that.

"Mmm…." Peter thought deeply, massaging his chin with his hoof when an idea hit him like a brick. "Hey, Luna! What about Twilight Arms? Their ability to negate magic did a little trick before and proved themselves on more than one occasion. Maybe that could give us some edge to take this joker down."

"That just might work." Twilight stated in a more positive tone, considering her husbands suggestion.

"Although Lavans elemental powers are not truly of magic origins, my guess is that the Twilight Arms could provide you a protection over his flames and burning heat at least my friend." Luna added, nodding in agreement, closing her eyes, concentrating her magic via her horn and in the instance Twilight Arms as usually materialized in a flash of light on both of the Spider-Manes hooves.

"So." Lavan complacently scoffed. "I can see you have some new toys at your disposal. How pathetic. Do you honestly thing those trinkets can withstand my power?" Lavan huffed contemptuously yet out of the sudden, some strange rolling ball of a shades of violet and green collided with enough force to sweep Lavans left leg, making a large Elemental Lord to lose his balance and falling down on the ground with a loud THUD!

"What in the blue blaze….!?" Lavan grumbled, both totally confused and outraged, struggling to make it on his knees and forcing himself to stand up, wondering and, not quite understanding what hit him. Then though suddenly something scaly and hard of a violet and green slammed right into Lavans nasal bone with enough force to make him staggering, even yelping painfully by losing his balance and falling over again.

"Cha! Dragons are fireproof!" Spike playfully scoffed with a rather overconfident way, revealing himself to the source of the disturbance, as a baby dragon boldly curled himself into a ball, then rolling and sweeping Lavans legs and then using his his scaly yet hard head like a battering ram to headbutt the brute right into his face. However, young dragons confident demeanour was though and considerably shaken and feeling rather nervous as Lavan finally made it on his legs on stand up position and dwarfing Spike own tiny being considerably, glaring at baby dragon intensively with his glowing yellow eyes literally blazing with anger.

"No, Spike! Stay back!" Spider-Mane called upon Spike with a way more concerned if not rather worried like way, knowing that it wouldn't possibly end up well for his scaly friend.

"Alright. I will fight fire with fire." Spike however proclaimed in a more menacing tone, with his confidence returning and standing firmly and bravely against a much taller elemental, inhaling deeply by taking a deep breath and releasing a massive stream of his own green sparkling fire as hard as he could from his mouth, as his flames literally engulfed Lavans entire being.

However, suddenly all of Spikes flames just started losing on its intensity as Twilights assistant was slowly running out his breath with small beads of sweat forming over his foreheads and as Lavan much for baby dragons shock emerged from the wall of fire totally intact, grinning deviously and absorbing all of green flames via his arms right into his body. However and much for Spikes and everypony combined awe and horror in the same time, Lavan suddenly and somehow by absorbing Spikes own fire significantly gained weight, growing into a more gigantic like form, being over sixteen feet tall now. "MMHAHAHA! Thank you very much for a little power up. That's what I have needed." Lavan laughed maniacally, mocking Spike for his poor attempt to inflict a harm on him.

"Lavan has absorbed Spikes magic fire breath. And therefore making himself bigger and more powerful." Twilight cautiously deducted with an odd mixture of both concern and astonishment as well.

"Echchm…." Spike chuckled nervously as Lavan now monstrous physique dwarfed and shadowed dragons own tiny being literally like a mountain, with Spike feeling like an ant, feeling beads of a cold sweat forming on his scaly forehead. "On second thought….The wiser retreats." Spike muttered incoherently and in a rather humorous like way before making a "tactical retreat".

"Where are you going, kid? The fun has just begun." Lavan deviously grinned, generating more of his heat and fire energy into his right palm, before slamming it in a full force to the ground, yet unleashing his energy that travelled and ripping its way through the ground towards Spike as baby dragon desperately tried to run away from the unspontaneous force, but it was too late as the ground right under his legs blew up, releasing an intense heatwave with rocks and debris around.

"Spike! No!" Peter and Twilight both shrieked with their voices strained and watching horrified as little Spike was caught in the middle of explosion and being caught in the middle of flashing rocks hitting him hard. Yet the shockwave generated by the eruption launched Spike skywards in a spiralling motion in a dazzled like state.

But before young dragon could fall into a molten magma lake, Spider-Mane swiftly and with his nearly infallible accuracy yet with an aid of his Spider Sense fired a strand of webbing that latched on Spikes tail before masked stallion gently and with just a little amount of force sprung his webbing and pulling Spike across the rocky platform like field right into his hooves.

"Spike! Say something buddy." Peter asked worrying, concern strongly present in both of his eyes and voice as her held Spike gently in his hooves. However, the answer were series of a painful incoherent grunts escaping from Spike, having a series of bruises and abrasions over his body, with some of his usually so durable and hard scales broken and being in a dazzled like state.

"Spike…" Twilight spoke off in a terrified like state with an unpleasant vortex of emotions whirlwinding within and penetrating young princess heart, with tears forming in her deep royal violet eyes and gently rubbing her number one assistant as well as the best friends green scales affectionately.

"Yer so dead freak!" Logan by witnessing Lavans ruthless and indifferent attack on his little scaly friend snarled menacingly though his gritted razor sharp teeth, unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves, though his eyes under his masked lenses once again morphing into shades of jet black colour.

However, Peters concerned expression under his mask also immediately turned into a furious angry one, his usually so bright chocolate irises under his masked lenses flashing with anger as the knight centred his masked glance right towards Lavan, glaring at elemental intensively.

"You bastard! Don't you ever mess with my friends again!" Spider-Mane howled and firing two strands of webbing from his hooves that latched right on Lavans chest, before masked stallion sprung himself forward like from a slingshot and slamming his right hoof, with a combination of his spider strength and aid of Twilight Arm generating a magic spark right into Lavans guts with such force that it triggered a miniature shockwave potent to send tremors across the battlefield. Nearly all breath left Lavans lungs as he also spat some lava through his mouth and staggering back by the impact.

Yet not letting the Elemental Lord catch his breath, Peter delivered left hook across Lavan face, followed with a fierce right uppercut into elementals lower jaws, every assault having a potential of a strike of the thunder due the added Twilight Arms enhancement, each generating another series of shockwaves and sending element flying several yards backwards before colliding with and shaking the ground, nearly crackling the entire platform.

"That's gonna hurt!" Feilicia grimaced with a rather tensed voice yet clenching her hoof.

Lavan cringed over bolts of pain coursing throughout most part of his body, with electrical magic sparks channelling throughout his body, yet struggling himself to make it on a stand-up position, but before he could recuperate, Twilight appeared in a flash of light several meters away from the elemental, flipping her wings, having a scowl like a basilisk on her face and her horn being loaded with a considerable amount of kinetic energy, glowing like as mall beacon.

"Take this!" Twilight howled and releasing all her combined energy into a powerful telekinetic wave and hitting Lavan in a very close range, generating a shockwave potent to send the tremors across the entire battlefield and with such force that it not only forced Lavan stumble backwards but also mostly blowing out the flames coming from his head and shoulder and causing numerous crackles that spreaded on most parts of elemental molten rocks formed body with hot debris spreading around.

However, not having a chance to recuperate himself from the consistent assaults and damage the Elemental Lords was sustaining from his opponents with his breathing growing ragged, suddenly Wolverine charged against Lavan like an enraged bull with a fierce battle cry and his adamantium claws exposed, as the X-Men lunged himself right on his opponent, swinging his right hoof in a reversal like motion and with a swift slice of his claws leaving a nasty slashing wounds right on Lavan face, with molten magma bursting out, making the elemental stagger further.

Yet Wolverine drove both of his hooves forward and driving his deadly metal blades right into Lavans chest though this time with flames bursting out form the wounds and with enough force to make Elemental Lord stumble and fall right on his back, shaking the ground.

Despite and once again having his deadly indestructible blades heated up from the intense heat that was generated from beneath of Lavan body, Wolverine however and strangely seemed to be rather totally oblivious to injuries, even ignoring newly forming sets of burns over his hooves, not to mention his boots slowly igniting as well yet yanking his right hoof from Lavans chest before once again slamming his adamantium claws back into elementals chest hard, sharply twisting his hoof with more fire hurling from the wound as Elemental Lord roared and cringed in pain.

However, being lost in some sort of battle like trance, Wolverine roared menacingly in a rather uncontrollable rage and fury like a beast and slicing Lavans upper body viciously several times with more magma splashing all over, his attacks getting stronger and intensive with each effort, added by his continuously heat-enhanced adamantium claws.

"That did it." Spider-Mane declared cautiously, his voice though sounding rather unfavourable as an unreadable expression forming on his face under his mask by witnessing Wolverine actually managing to subdue Lavan.

Lavan was shivering involuntarily and cringing himself on the ground, gritting his teeth to the core in an unbearable pain before Lavan eventually managed to re-generated more of his heat and reigniting his flames coming from both of his head and shoulder, though blazing more intensively as the Elemental Lord offensively released a massive heatwave from his entire body yet also generating a massive shockwave outburst in the process that swept the X-Men along with Spider-Mane and Twilight away.

"Guess we have celebrated too soon." Spider-Mane grunted sarcastically, recovering himself and performing several back flips in the mid-air before effortlessly landing on his hinder hooves, staggering several feet backward before coming into a halt by breaking himself by using his ability to stick on every surface while Twilight spread and flipped her wings before regaining her balance and also managing to come into a halt in the air.

And Wolverine, though hitting the ground, yet the X-Men threw his hooves over his head, pushing himself from the ground, performing a swift back flip before also landing on his hinder hooves and using his claws like breaks to cease his momentum.

"Hurm….That felt…woozy." Logan groaned, taking a couple of deep breaths to tune down his raging thoughts before finally waking up from his self-induced trance by shaking his head and his eyes morphing back into his blue ones.

Meanwhile, as Peter, Twilight...with Wolverines rather unexpected assistance were engaging right on Lavan, Sunset Shimmer and Princess Luna were watching over and treating injured Spike as Luna was using her magic channelled through her horn to heal their dragon teammate and friends injuries while both Black Cat and Spitfire stood vigilant.

"O-okay…." Spike who much for everyponys surprise finally regained his consciousness, despite his vision blurring a little bit yet eventually coming into halt, weakly yet coherently murmuring with a faint trace of humour present in his voice. "Maybe fighting fire with fire hasn't been such a good idea after all." Yet baby dragons checked his surrounding as his stunned gaze landed on Princess Luna and Sunset as two mares were sitting by Spikes side.

"Spike?" Sunset spoke off with a softened demeanour while supporting baby dragons head with her hoof, concern present in mares voice.

"How do you feel my friend?" Luna asked gently with a soft carrying tone while transferring more of her healing energy via her horn into Spikes being, with most bruises and traces of damage on dragons body that he sustained from Lavans slowly disappearing. Despite not interacting much often with Spike, Luna considered a young dragon another dear friend to her, not to mention being a part of the Avengers as well as her teammate.

"A little bit lousy. But still in one piece." Spike clutched at his aching head and despite some hindering aches, yet managing a small chuckle and pointing his thumb up. Young dragon attempted to stand up but clutched a little bit by bolts of pain echoing from his left knee. "More or less at least."

"Princess Luna." Twilight spoke off with her demeanour softening and her concern for her little brother like figure resurfacing.

"Is Spike going to be okay?" Peter completed Twilights statement, emphatically sharing his princess mutual concern for his scaly friend.

"He will be just fine." Luna reassured her friends with a hope present in her voice, smiling hopefully. "I have managed to heal most of his bruises, yet it would appear his left leg his bleak and needs to take a proper rest to regain his strength."

Yet then, Twilight along with Peter could happily relieve themselves, knowing that Spike would be just and eventually fine, as Spitfire along with Felicia and even Logan who already and fully recuperated himself felt a great deal of relief.

"MUHAHAHA!" Suddenly the Avengers once again heard Lavan devilish and pompous like laughter as the Elemental Lord managed to recuperate himself from his struggle with Power Duo and the X-Men, having all traces of damage and wounds fully regenerated and healed, being all heated up with his flames blazing violently with an orange aura surrounding his entire body. "Has that been the best you could do?"

"He is truly powerful indeed." Luna murmured yet her voice sounding slightly apprehensive as well as concerned by witnessing how great and destructive power Lavan as the Elemental Lord wielded, knowing that it would take something more and extra to defeat something like that.

"If we have to defeat Lavan, we have to work all together as a team." Twilight stated decisively, thinking and considering steadily situation profoundly

"Sounds good to me, honey. But first….." Peter playfully agreed with Twilights suggestion yet his demeanour though swiftly turned into a more assertive and serious one as the knight hastily yet gently grabbed Spike into his hoof much for baby dragons awe.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Spike blurted out in disbelief, not quite getting what was going on before though Peter fired a strand of webbing that latched right on the edge of the cliff before webslinger sprung himself carrying Spike along right on the platform of the cliff, yet a realization suddenly flashed dragons mind. "Oh come on! You just cant…." Spike started protesting in vain.

"Yes, I am." Peter firmly stated, yet his expression under his mask softened. "I am sorry little buddy, but you will just have to sit this one out." Young stallion then gently pat Spike over his scaly like hair before leaping from the cliff to aid his fellow Avengers the assistance in their renewed battle against Lavan.

"Perfect. Just perfect." Spike cursed as he angrily kicked stone yet sighing solemnly, feeling a lump forming within his throat as he watched his fellow Avengers ready to fight with Elemental Lord from a safety of the cliff with though a somewhat saddened and disappointed expression and his deep lizard emerald eyes gleaming like being almost on the verge of cry.

 _To be continued….._


	32. Chapter 31 - The living inferno Part IV

**Chapter 31: The living inferno Part IV**

"AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE!" Spier-Mane called out aloud as he along with his fellow Avengers, without though Spike being out of the game for then, unfortunately, once again took on Lavan the Elemental Lord on their second round, head on.

The situation was growing critical and unbearably hot within the cavern and the heroes knew that they had to do something and stopping the elemental and fast. With Lavan natural and vast power to control fire, lava and heat, by destroying Chrysalis and her Changelings hive with as well as holding his own against and nearly subduing all eight heroes at once, there was no telling what else the flaming brute could do if being allowed to wander on the face of Equestria.

"Rise ponies! Rise and be destroyed!" Lavan jelled out aloud with a menacing tone that would normally send chills into everyones spine, with the volcano in the middle of the molten magma lake like out of the Elemental Lords will once again erupted, sending more molten lava on the surface, with molten rocks flying around and more intense heat being released into the atmosphere.

"Same ol' Hothead….Same ol' noise." Wolverine growled and eying Lavan cautiously with a glare.

Luna rose her frame up in the air by flipping her wings and fired a dark blue magic bream from her horn on Lavan, while Twilight unleashed more of her magic bolts right on the elemental as both alicorns attacked together. However, Lavan created a barrier made lof flames to shield himself as both magic assaults dissipated as they hit the barrier, before the fire retreated back into Lavans body and magma elemental folded his arms over his chest, smirking devilishly.

Spider-Mane once again fired streams of webbing from his hooves, webbing the Elemental Lords so tenaciously before Lavan found his arms and upper body restrained in one big sticky like cocoon. But unfortunately, generating more of his intense heath and flames raging out of his body that functioned like a living furnace along with his brute strength, the elemental easily managed to burn its way out of and tearing the webslingers webbing like a paper.

"Or not, you know, whatever works for you." Spidey blurted out sarcastically with a hint of disappointment.

Sunset Shimmer used her telekinesis to engulf some of the sharpened broken pieces of rock with her yellow magic aura, levitating them before sending them all flying right towards Lavan like projectiles. But Lavan sharply swung his blazing arm, leaving a heat like trace behind, blocking and swatting the rocks away like flies.

Spitfire soared through the air, carrying Wolverine over his armpits and heading right towards Lavan like a fighter jet ready to shoot down its target. The pegasus made several spins while diving right into a freefall with the package she was carrying before throwing Logan like a bomb.

Wolverine roared menacingly, freefalling right on Lavan, having his adamantium claws exposed, but the Elemental Lords once again disappeared in a disappeared in a flash of fire, creating a small smokescreen in the process as the X-Mens claws much for his dismay stabbed only into the ground, before Lavan reappeared several yards away on another rocky platform.

Black Cat bucked the near stalagmite with enough force to shatter its basement and grabbing its edge like a club.

"Hey Hothead! How about a new plastic?" Felicia charged against Lavan, leaping into the air over one of another elemental flame bursts before sharply extending with her primitive yet improvised weapon and intensively driving it right across Lavans face several times, forcing the elemental to stumble a little but also shattering her club in the process. "Hurm….So much for this idea." The cat burglar grumbled slightly while uncertainly checking her destroyed club.

Recuperating quickly from the hit by merely shaking his flaming head, Lavan concentrated more heat into his blazing palm clenched into a fist and despite Felicia had enough time leap out of the way, Lavans fist slammed into the ground, shaking the earth and generating a small shockwave that send a cat burglar flying though with trails of smoke coming from her gloves and boots.

"Guys!" Spitfire suddenly called out, her voice sounding firm and decisive and fixing her googles over her eyes. "Stand back! I have an idea!" The captain of Wonderbolts than soared right towards Lavan and started flying around him in circles. The Elemental Lord watched the pegasus warily, wondering what the mare could be possibly up to.

Yet steadily gaining on speed every second and flying in circles around Lavan faster and faster, with a traces of wind rising from the ground before Spitfire created her very own self-made twister, though not so potent like the one she created with Rainbow Dashs, yet it was still intense enough to cause a massive wind bursts around the battlefield and it intensity even caused Lavan standing in its centre, to the point that his flames on his head and shoulders were fluttering and being even blew away, loosing on its intensity.

"You are trying to blow me away? How amusing." Lavan scoffed mockingly before generating more heat right out of his body, reigniting his flames and rising both of his lava formed blazing hands. In the instance, the air within the twister started getting warmer as the twister suddenly started morphing from its light grey colour to red-yellow orange one, resembling more like a flames then wind as Lavan actually created a ….Flaming twister, literally.

That unfortunately was bad for Spitfire. Very bad. The Wonderbolt captain, still flying inside her now though flaming twister felt increasingly unfavourable, screaming like being in pain while feeling Lavans intense heat but also flames even started igniting pegasus Wonderbolt costume. If it wasn't for her protective googles, Spitfire eyes would be literally burned out from her eyeholes.

"Spitie!" Wolverine called out with a slight hint of concern being verbally present within his gruff voice. "Get out from there!"

Still being able to hear Logans cries, Spitfire struggled herself on top of her aerodynamic abilities, eventually being able to cease in her actions and bursting her way out right from the burning twister, but unfortunately the force of the vacuum swatted the captain of Wonderbolts, forcing her into uncontrollable spins.

"Gotcha!" But before the pegasus could collide with the ground or fall into heated lava, Spider-Mane fired his webbing into a near cliff edge, forcing himself into a graceful swing and managing to catch Spitfire just in time with his free hoof.

"I bet you say that to all girls." Spitfire chuckled, yet awkwardly or rather sheepishly having her hooves wrapped around Spideys neck and also being thankful for her mask, that was hiding her cheeks burning into shades of red, before masked stallion ceased in his action by releasing himself from his strand and safely landing with the mare in his grasp on the ground.

However, despite being seemingly alright, yet Spitfires trademark blue costume with shades of yellow like lightning was also quite damaged, having scorches all over.

Luna soared her way closer, loading he horn with yet another amount of her magic energy before releasing yet another powerful spiralling beam of energy right on Lavan. But generating more heat into his blazing palms, Lavan rather easily and quite for everyponys surprise managed to catch Lunas beam and forming into a large orb, yet the force of the impact forced the elemental to stagger backwards several feet, yet holding his post firmly before launching the combined magic energy orb back into its sender.

Yet reacting defensively, Luna immediately casted a protective shield before the orb hit it and triggering a shockwave of a high radius by the impact and sending Princess of the Moon backwards in an uncontrollable motion as Luna could actually taste her very own medicine.

"Lavan!" Suddenly a feminine voice echoed from behind, as Lavan turned around to see Twilight keeping her frame in the mid-air while concentrating he magic through her horn with both of her front hooves rose and levitating two large boulders that were engulfed or even reinforced with young alicorns own magic. Twilight then threw her hooves forward and therefore sending the glowing boulders right towards Lavan.

Yet, a magma titan opened his right palm when large flaming sabre swords materialized within it, twirling with the weapon several times before slicing one of Twilights boulder in half, the superhot burning blade slicing through the solid rock like a hot knife thought butter in half, while repeating the action and doing the same with the second boulder.

"Wow…." Twilight gasped in astonishment, having a bewildered expression and just staring at four sliced pieces of rock that Lavan literally distributed like apples with his flaming swords.

"Wow. That is it? No clever comment?!" Lavan asked with strangely and quite stunned and disappointed like tone. "I have been looking forward to that."

Twilights stunned expression though eventually morphed into a scowl, snapping into her more decisive side. The princess disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear a few maters away from elementals being, concentrating her magic into her right hoof and throwing it to punch the elemental, yet Lavan blocked the princess attack with his flaming sword, generating a small shockwave by the impact. Standing his ground and taking an offense, the elemental then sharply hit Twilight hard with his left back fist, sending young princess flying backwards.

Sunset Shimmer was ready to take another assault, but Twilight involuntarily collided with unicorn as both mares ended up and hitting the ground.

Wolverine leaped and defensively like stood up for the mares, standing on his hinder hooves in a fighting stance, having his adamantium claws exposed, snarling menacingly and bearing the most intense glare on his face.

"Mark my word, toughguy. You shouldn't play with fire." Lavan proceed in an indifferent and warning like tone and holding his massive burning blade over his face.

"Give me fer tryin', bub!" Wolverine growled before charging against Lavan.

The X-men lunged himself and slicing his deadly blade with his right arm, yet Lavan blocked the mutants attack with his sword, before counterstriking with a left flaming hook but Wolverine nimbly ducked, avoiding elemental strong burning punch. Logan then swung his left hoof in a uppercut motion only for Lavan to narrowly dodging deadly blades and once again striking back with his flaming sword in a right svipe, but once again gruff stallion managed to doge the Elemental Lords flaming blade.

Taking an offence, Wolverine then drove his left claws right through Lavans right elbow as the Elemental Lord roared in pain and letting his sword go that fell to ground and in the instance fading away yet leaving scorch like mark of itself on the ground. Despite and once again having his deadly indestructible blades heated up from the intense heat that was generated from beneath of Lavan body, yet seemingly ignoring the pain, Logan swung with his right hoof in reverse motion and slicing his claws through Lavans left knee, with brute gritting his teeth painfully yet being forced on his knee out of pain.

Using the opportunity of his opponents vulnerable position, Wolverine drove his adamantium heated claws of both of his hooves right into elementals midsection as Lavan roared on top of his lungs in pain with flames and lava escaping and pouring from the wounds.

"I git him! I actually…." Wolverine blurted out triumphantly, but before the gruff stallion could finish his sentence, Lavan eventually managed to re-generated more of his heat and reigniting his flames coming from both of his head and shoulder, though blazing more intensively as the Elemental Lord offensively released a massive heatwave from his entire body yet also generating a massive shockwave outburst in the process that swept the X-Men away, colliding with ground and making several rolls before coming into a halt. "Or I had him." Logan grumbled and massaging his aching forehead with his hoof.

"And now, its your turn." Lavan then proceed menacingly while shifting his attention to Spider-Mane, having a devilish expression on his face and his palms clenched in a fist blazing ferociously.

"You got it…Scorchy. Bring it on." Peter though replied in a scoffing like manner, his voice sounding smug yet also cautious and slamming both of his hooves together with Twilight arms generating electrical sparks by the contact, facing the Elemental Lord with a decisive look under his mask. It most likely seemed and looked like that the Knight of Equestria had some trick in his sleeve, which though was yet to come.

Snarling annoyed by the remark, Lavan grabbed a large over five tons heave boulder, effortlessly lifting it up over his head and then throwing it right on Spider-Mane, yet as usually reacting to his trusty Spider Sense and due to his amazing reflexes and agility, Peter nimbly leaped towards the rock while still in the mid-air, placing his right hoof on it, pushing himself and swiftly flipping over the boulder that hit and nearly cracked the rocky platform floating on a molten lave lake.

"I have already played this hopscotch before!" Peter quipped before landing effortlessly on the ground, Spidey extended both his hooves and with his Twilight Arms pulsing and generating electricity parks shoot multiple of his web shots as the electrical sparks from knights gauntlets were channelling through the webbing before splashing over and covering most of Lavans upper body though in a form of some sort of foam.

"I think you should give up of that sticky junk of yours." Lavan scoffed, not being obviously impressed too much with masked stallions repeated same move.

"But this one "junk" as you put it, is the extra-special one. You will just see soon enough." Spider-Mane then fired two strands of his webbing, yet reacting defensively, the elemental crossed his massive arms as the sticky substance latched itself on them. Lavan then sharply threw his arms at sides, yet involuntarily springing Spider-Mane like from a sling shot to himself as the knight slammed both of his hinder hooves right into Lavans chest with enough force to make the nearly all air leaving elementals lungs gasping and staggering back, yet Peter bounced right from Lavan, making a back flip and landing on his hooves several meters away.

"Pathetic creature! How dare you!" Lavan hissed through his teeth gritted to the core before taking a very deep breath, inhaling lots of air into his lungs, opening his mouth and this time releasing massive fire breath right on Spider-Mane. Yet masked stallion immediately crossed his hooves with Twilight Arms pulsing and in the instance creating a glowing protective force field of a pale light that shielded Peter from Lavans fire breath.

"Pee-yew! Brimstone and smoke!" Spidey blurted out in a disgusted like manner while shielding himself from the flames inside his protective barrier. "Dude, you really should cut out those coal snack balls! Seriously, your breath is even worse than the one of monstrous dragon who hasn't been brushing his teeth over century!" Peter stated yet deep down though somewhat regretting his casual choice of words. _"No offense, Spike."_

Spider-Mane then sharply threw his hooves to the sides and therefore via his sparkling gauntlets generating his protective barrier in a form of a massive shockwave, the familiar that masked stallion used against Grogar and his dark magic powered chains that literally obliterated Lavans flames as well as hitting the Elemental Lord in a very close range, forcing him stagger backward even further and struggling to keep himself on his legs.

Peter charged against Lavan and delivering a fierce right hook right across Lavans face, yet the flaming brute rose both of his arms in order to crush the knight, yet Spidey dodged the attack by nimbly tumbling on the side as the lava titan slammed both of his flaming fist into the ground with enough force to shatter it. Spidey then quickly sprayed Lavans fist with his webbing as a sticky substance latched itself on glowing palms, yet being relentless, Lavan extended his left arm, yet masked stallion once again managed to dodge elementals fist be swiftly jumping up high jet firing strand of his webbing to the ground in order to cease himself in the mid-air and landing and latching himself right on Lavans back.

Spider-Mane delivered a sharp left hook with an ad of his gauntlet across Lavans face, dazzling him for a while so masked stallion sprayed elementals right shoulder volcano with more of his webbing. Recuperating himself, Lavan tried to grab a slipper masked stallion with his left arm, yet Peter swiftly removed himself towards Lavans left shoulder and also webbing its miniature volcano.

" _Wait for it…."_ Peter inwardly stated, yet his tone sounded hopeful. Whatever he was up to, it should better make a trick.

Lavan once again tried to catch Spidey this time with his right hand, but the wall-crawler flipped himself over elementals massive arm and latching himself right on his midsection, before firing more of his webbing like spray right into elementals face, yet also surprisingly managing to blow up his flaming like wig. Peter then drove his left hoof right under Lavans chin and making the lava elemental stagger before leaping with a back flip and landing several meters away from Lavan.

"Ha! What is so great about….?" Lavan laughed smugly, recuperating himself and spitting some of webbing like suds out and intenting to generate more of his intense heat and raging flames from his body covered in Spider-Manes webbing like suds substance, but suddenly and much for his utter shock finding his effort strangely useless, feeling his intense body temperature significantly dropping low and his flames being nearly extinguished, along with electrical spark coursing throughout his entire body, much for elementals dismay. "What the?! My powers….They are restraining!" Spider-Manes own webbing along with Twilight Arms did a little trick.

"Oh some genius you are. Nominated to win a Noble Prize, really." Spidey huffed though in a rather blunt like way. "The Canterlot magic crystals enhanced webbing. Able to withstand over four thousands degree Celsius. Plus, aided with Twilight Arms magic cancelling abilities. Have any idea yet?"

It was truth though. Just like with Grogar before, the Twilight Arms generated its ant-magic effects via electricity sparks, that were channelled right through Spider-Mane already upgraded webbing via magical crystal dust, managing not only temporarily subdue Lavan but also suppressing his elemental powers at least for a while, giving the Avengers a change to turn the table.

"Excellent move, my friend." Luna acknowledged her best friends quick logical thinking as she along with Twilight, Wolverine Sunset Shimmer, Felicia and Spitfire reassembled, loyally joining their knights side.

"By combining Canterlot magic crystals dust along with the Twilight Arms anti-magic effect you have actually managed to temporarily negate Lavans flames and heat." Twilight also could do nothing but once again being more then impressed with her knights ingenuity and resourcefulness.

"Oh yeah….Payback time." Logan snarled through a devilish like grin on his face and once again unleashing his adamantium claws.

"Well then we have to act quickly before he recuperates himself." Spitfire cautiously instructed her teammates.

"Now! All together!" Spder-Mane encouragingly instructed his friends and teammates, as the Avengers all together charged towards Lavan.

Yet a lava titan crossed his enormous arms in front of his face, holding his own, even after the Avengers all with their combined might tackled Lavan and making him stagger back, yet the elmental though blocked the heroes assault and by sharply throwing his arms apart pushing them all back with all his might. Despite his elemental power being temporarily supressed by Spider-Mane enhanced webbing and Twilight Arms effects, the Elemental Lord was still a formidable force to be recon with.

"Alright then! You have asked for it!" Spider-Mane called out in quite a menacing like tone while landing safely on his hooves.

Spitfire was flipping her wings, soaring in a full speed very near the ground, yet leaving a wind circulating like trace behind with dirt generating in it as the captain of the Wonderbolts then flew right to Lavan before pulling herself up and purposely flinging the dirt right into Lavans face as the elemental screamed as the dirt got right into his eyes and being forced to cover them with both of his hands with cringing.

Taking and advantage of Lavans temporary indisposition, Black Cat leaped into the air and delivering a sharp spinning left kick across Lavans face, making him stumble a little, effortlessly landing on the ground on all four hooves like a cat before extending her retractable metal claws from her left hoof glove and slicing them once again across Lavans right side of his face, leaving three slash marks.

Felicia then pulled her second grappling hook from her right despite slightly scorched fur on her hoof, swirling it several times and then throwing it right on Lavan, as clawed like grappling hook fixed on a black rope wrapped around the Elemental Lords bulky body.

"Hey Spitfire! How about we wrap this all up?" Felicia suddenly called upon Spitfire with quite a smug like expression under her cat like mask.

"With pleasure!" Spitfire grinned with a very same smug like expression, like the pegasus would already know what was on her cat burglars teammates mind. Black Cat nod with her head and throwing the rope into the air as captain of Wonderbolts grabbed it and started flying around Lavan in circles, her speed increasing and steadily wrapping the rope tighter with each circle until the Elemental Lord was fully restrained by both mares combined effort as Spitfire held the rope tight in the mid-air, holding Lavan at place, yet the elemental struggled himself, trying to break himself free and slightly limping.

But suddenly, something violet, green and scally rolled right to Lavan, colliding and sweeping elementals left leg, causing him to stumble and fall right into his knee. That something and much for everyponys surprise and dismay in the same appeared to be Spike. Baby dragon, seeing his teammates being nearly cornered by the Elemental Lord and despite his injured knee, Spike slid his way down the cliff before forcing himself into a roll like motion, similarly like a crocodile, rolling his way right to the Lavan and sweeping his leg.

"Spike!" Twilight called upon her little brother in a mixed astonished and concerned like tone.

"Stand back everyone!" Spidey called on Felicia, Spitfire and Spike to stand back as the knight along with Twilight and Sunset by his side faced Lavan on their turn. The Twilight Arms mounted on Spider-Manes hooves once again started pulsing and sparkling before the knight slapped both of his hooves together with such force and added the gauntlets releasing a sound-sparkling like shockwave that hit Lavan right into his chest on the fullest wit enough force to blow nearly all air out of elementals lungs and making him stagger back.

Twilight flipped her wings and lifting her frame up into the air like an angel and having her horn loaded with a large amount of her magic energy into a large glowing orb of violet colour, glowing like a small beacon before sharply springing her head and releasing her orb right on Lavan, creating a small shockwave in the process.

Yet, Sunset Shimmer also concentrated a large amount of her own magic through her horn, before releasing that energy into a powerful streaky magenta beam of energy with multicoloured particles right on Lavan.

In the instance, once again came that odd moment when like everything came into a halt and time freezing for a while, as Twilights glowing orb collided with Lavans chest, triggering a miniature explosion over quite a radius, only followed by Sunsets magic beam that also hit Lavan on the fullest, causing even shockwave potent to send tremors throughout the rocky platform.

Being assaulted so intensively and tenaciously from the side of his enemies, a mighty Elemental Lord as Lavan himself was finding himself in a way more foul mood, his breathing growing harsh while the electrical sparks caused by Spider-Manes Twilight Arms coursed through his body and unable to use and ignite his flames due to knights enhanced magic cancelling webbing, rendered helpless.

"We got him on the ropes! Lets finish this guy off!" Peter stated with a serious and rather demanding like manner, yet encouraging his teammates to hold on and finish Lavan off.

"Consider it done, my friend." Luna proceed with a little hint of venom in her voice, as a Princess of the Night flipped her wings and rising her frame into the air, her royal blue eyes once again disappearing behind a white glow, rising her hooves over her head while concentrating her dark blue aura into her horn and in the instance as on numerous occasions very stormy dark clouds formed all over the battlefield.

However, suddenly Lavan roared on top of his lungs as the elemental felt an intense stabbing like pain coming right from behind on his back, shivering involuntarily. Which eventually turned out to be no one else than Wolverine himself, as the X-Men lunged himself and stabbed the Elemental Lord right into his back with his adamantium claws. Literally, with molten lava escaping from the wounds. Yet, the mutant then pulled his right hoof and once again though this time stabbed his deadly blades yet though it was not quite for faint of heart right into back of elementals neck, making him to feel somewhat apathetic and drowsy.

"Luna! Give me some lightnin'!" Wolverine called upon in a very urgent/demanding like manner and extending his left free hoof, instructing Luna to strike the X-Men with the lightning.

"What?! Why?" Luna though blurted out in a total disbelief and her glowing eyes widening, though not losing her concentration and keeping her stormy clouds at place nonetheless.

"Just do it! NOW!" Wolverine though jelled back in a stern and demanding like tone with an undercurrent of urgency.

"He will be fine, Luna. He has been doing this on daily basis." Peter though spoke of in a strange yet reassuring tone, like he would already know very well what was his gruff partner up to yet also prompting Luna to do so till there was still time.

Though hesitating for a while and still yet wondering and failing yet to understand the motive and what kind of quite senseless idea Logan had, yet knowing what had to be done and time was short, Princess of the Night send one powerful and highly channelled lightning bolt from her cloud that hit Wolverines adamantium lacked claws, yet the electricity coursed throughout X-Mens body via his skeleton coated in a virtually indestructible metal like a living conductor, as the mutant screamed in discomfort yet Lunas lighting also coursed and channelled throughout Logans claws right into Lavans very own being.

Lavan screamed on top of his lungs as his elemental body was locked still in a place, with electrical currents and sparks coursing and sending shocks throughout his muscles, screaming and grunting in anguish, but his screams were tuned down by the thunderous boom the lightning brought, generating a shockwave that send Wolverine flying across the battlefield as the mutant collided with the cavern wall with enough force to leave a crackle on it, sliding down yet landing on his hooves, though being forced on his knees as the rest of electrical currents coursed throughout mutants body, still locking his muscles in place.

Lavan on the other hoof, being assaulted and shocked with so much quantum of electricity from Lunas lightning and via Wolverines body aiding as a conductor just kneeled on the place without a movement, still tight up with Black Cats grappling hook rope, with some more remaining electrical sparks sparkling around and trails of smoke summing out of his frame, yet the mighty Elemental Lord weakly grunted, his breathing ragged sounding like a broken glass brushing over a rough surface and his composure eventually crumbled, falling backwards over the edge of broken platform and falling right into the molten lava with a loud splash.

"WOOOCHOO! YEAH WE DID IT!" Spike cheered out aloud triumphantly, yet however a strain of pain coursed through his aching knee and baby dragon cringed.

"Spike!" Peter however spoke of in a more serious tone as a small frown formed under his mask and trotting his way right to Spike. "I thought I have told you to stay put."

"Well….You have. But…. Aren't you glad that I haven't?" Spike murmured quite awkwardly yet holding his post firmly and trying to reason with his teammates for giving them a hand, yet though still clutching a bit on his injured knee.

"But what about….?" Sunset Shimmer though murmured in quite a shock as a realization struck her mind, yet though hearing an incoherent grunting as Celestias former student saw Logan as he was slightly limping his way to them. The gruff stallion, though being visibly alright was though and arguably still a little dazzled from Lunas lightning as he got himself voluntarily shocked along with Lavan.

"That was….Totally…..Shockin'." The X-Men stammered incoherently while still trying yet to fully recuperate himself from the chock and his hooves still shivering a little bit.

"Logan! Are you out of your mind?!" Twilight though blurted out upset with a frown forming on her face focusing on Logan, yet a hint of concern present in her voice. "Exposing yourself to danger just like that so recklessly?"

"Seriously, dude…." Now Spitfire who also just like the rest of the Avengers witnessed Wolverines rather reckless act added, not though more that angry than being concerned as well. "Who would want to beat himself just like that?"

"Not to mention getting himself and your own hooves burn." Felicia also stated in quite a twisted-humour like way, still also not being sure about Wolverines doing.

"Well….Who else I should beat when no one let me?" Logan though replied in quite an indifferent like way before shaking his head to fully regain his senses before grunting. "Whutever. Gettin' struck with a lightnin' bolt was actually kinda ticklin'. Bein' fried alive by th' Sentinel on th' other hand…."

The Avengers, though seemingly looking rather dumbfounded by the X-Men last odd statement, yet rather not wanting to know what exactly he meant by that decided to let it go for then, knowing that there were other important things to worry about.

"And by th' way….Where is th' flamin'head?" Wolverine asked while scanning the surrounding in a hope to locate Lavan, though having no luck.

"There." Luna replied with more cautious tone and merely pointing her head to the edge of the platform. The Avengers then carefully approached the edge and peeked over, yet they saw merely a molten lava, boiling yet there was no sight of Lavan as he felt into it.

"Pretty ironic. Really" Peter trailed off in a somewhat theatrical like way yet strangely his voice was surprisingly sounding cautious about the Avengers eventual yet uneasy victory. "From the molten lava he rose and back into molten lava he returns."

"Ain't bring in th' poetry, Webhead. Yer spellin' is lousy." Wolverine grunted sarcastically, not being quite thrilled with Parkers pronunciation.

"Uh-oh!" Yet suddenly and for Peters surreal dismay, his Spider Sense within his cranium once more started literally blurring on its fullest, yet the lava around exactly the place where Lavan felt though in the instance and literally started boiling, with a series of tremors echoing throughout the entire battlefield, yet reacting out of instincts, the Avengers swiftly leaped away from the edge, with Peter grabbing Spike and putting him on his back into a safe distance, just before a massive eruption of lava occurred, releasing a massive heat wave and causing the heroes to shield their eyes.

However, when the glow faded , the Avengers could only just stare in awe and dismay as Lavan emerged from the magma, stepping back on the rocky platform, his flames coming from his shoulders and head blazing more fiercely then before, having the most intense glare on his face and a fiery orange aura surrounding his entire being out of a pure anger, yet also with every of anti-magic webbing like suds that Spider-Mane sprayed on his body to eliminate the heat being totally scorched by the intense heat.

"Guess we have celebrated too soon." Spike grumbled yet taking a better grip around Spider-Manes neck.

"What are we supposed to do to blow that overgrown cake candle?" Felicia also grumbled in exasperation.

"I have been asking myself that question many times." Twilight simply deadpanned on her teammates mutual feelings.

" _Fools! You cannot destroy me. But….I can destroy you!"_ Lavan very coldly proceed, his voice distorted echoing throughout nearly the entire cavern, yet rising his flaming arms and in the instance yet another series of powerful quakes echoed, sending the tremors throughout the entire caver and the volcano suddenly out of itself grew even more and erupted, causing a glow of light and sending the hot rocks and along with a heat wave so intense that everypony had to cover their eyes with their hooves, with more magma and molten rocks getting through on the surface, storming and rising the waves of the heating magma lake as blazes and flames erupted right from the volcano.

"Oh crap/crud…." Both Spider-Mane and Logan simultaneously grumbled in a mutual exasperation.

Lavan then concentrated his overloaded heating energy within his burning palms, forming yet another of his trademark flaming orbs though much larger before shooting large fireball right on Spider-Mane, yet masked stallion with Spike on his back nimbly leaped out of the way, yet with Spike holding firmly for his dear life before the orb detonated on impact with the ground.

Yet relentless, Lavan hurled another fireball this time on Twilight and Luna, yet both alicorns spread their wings and flew away from elemental fireball.

Not letting his enemies catch their breaths, Lavan hurled another fireball this time on Wolverine, Sunset and Felicia, yet the mutant and cat burglar just like their teammates jumped aside with the fiery maned unicorn though for a change teleported herself out of the way.

Lavan fiercely hurled yet another of his fireballs on Spitfire, yet the captain of Wonderbolts narrowly dodged the elementals superhot flaming orb in the air before the orb exploded on the ceiling.

However, the local atmospheres temperature thought reached the critical level, from both the volcano hurling magma and hot rocks as well as Lavan releasing an intense heat right from his body. That unfortunately wasn't a very good thing, because the Avengers, after a very long and intense battle and enduring intense conditions for quite some time nearly found themselves of the brink of their abilities, all of them were sweating heavily, being exhausted and worn out as well as quite dehydrated.

"My friends…." Luna proceed rather weakly with her breathing growing ragged and struggling to keep herself on her own hooves. "We must regroup."

"The atmosphere…." Twilight murmured incoherently while putting her white cloak from her head and with beads of sweat rolling down to mares face and gasping for breath. "The air is too hot…Can hardly breath."

"Well…." Peter though muttered uneasily yet there was a distant hint of humour in his voice and supporting his princess side. "What for visiting spas in Ponyville when we got the volcano for free?"

"You are not making lot of sense." Sunset grumbled in a very uneasy and exasperated manner.

"So much power. It is too easy. And the best thing about it, the powers are all mine! MUHAHAHA!" Lavan laughed maniacally as the volcano behind him erupted once again like on his honour, while standing triumphantly over the cornered heroes and having his magma formed arms rose with his palms burning intensively and more and more heat being released from his body, that was now even hotter than the volcano itself.

However and without nopony expecting it, a bright yet though quite familiar and very well-known light suddenly erupted between the Elemental Lord and the Avengers, causing them both to shield their eyes by the glow.

"Who dares to spoil my triumph!?" Lavan jelled out enraged, clenching his fist even further yet trying to adjust his sight to the glow.

"Surprise!" A familiar feminine squeaking voice called out and yet, when the light eventually faded Peters along with Twilights and Lunas eyes widened as well as the otherpony were astonished as they saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity standing firmly in front of their friends, boldly facing Lavan.

"You had to ask?" Rainbow Dash growled menacingly and slamming both her hooves together. However and strangely the least surprised from the group, Spike grinned smugly, like he would be actually expecting the Elements of Harmony to drop by.

"Applejack? Rainbow Dash? Pinkie? Fluttershy? Rarity?" Twilight blurted out of the shock, yet there was an undercurrent of joy present in her voice, knowing that her friends were alright, seemingly making it into safety along with Chrysalis, the Changelings and the eggs.

"We have really missed you here, guys." Spider-Mane stated somewhat sarcastically yet nonetheless couldn't be more happier to see his friends by his side.

"We have arrived as soon as we got Spikeys message in order to aid you guys in the fight against Lavan." Rarity explained in quite a hasty yet determined way.

"Spikes message?" Twilight though blurted out quite confused and glanced upon Spike questioningly. "What is this all about?"

However and much more for the Avengers surprise and without any time to explain, right then it was showed that the bearers of Elements of Harmony, the mares had a golden like necklaces around their necks, each with very specific gems. Applejack had an orange gem in a form of an apple. Rainbow Dashs was a crimson lightning shaped while Fluttershys one was a purple butterfly. Pinkie Pies was the one in a shape of a blue party balloon. And Raritys was in a form of a violet gem, yet conveniently, every gem rather resembled or being a rather an exact symbol of every mares cutie mark.

"Um, ladies?" Wolverine dully asked while staring at the necklaces as points of interests. "Whut is th' deal with th' jewellery exhibition?"

"The Elements of Harmony." Sunset Shimmer exhaled quite in awe by the looks on the artefacts, yet there was a hint of hope within red maned unicorns voice.

"Th' elements of whut now….?!" Logan though blurted out, being confused by Sunsets statement.

"So those are the legendary Elements of Harmony. Pretty." Felicia spoke off in an interested like manner and eying the necklaces temptingly.

"Hey, Twilight. We have also brought you a gift." Pinkie Pike though spoke off promisingly and opening the knapsack fixed over her hip with her mouth.

"Twi! You are gonna need this!" Applejack called upon Twilight, rubbing inside Pinkies knapsack and pulling a very elegant golden tiara, posed by light blue jewels with a large purple spark gem on its top, which was quite identical with Twilights own cutie mark and casually throwing it to Twilight, as the Princess of Friendship caught the tiara via her magic. Young alicorn was just staring at the tiara for a while before sharing a glance with her friends as quite smug and devious grin formed on her face.

"Right, girls. I understand." Twilight chuckled with her grin intact, placing the tiara on her head and with one mighty flip of her wings the princess took her place by the other girls side, standing firmly against Lavan.

"Aaah. So, the gang is back together again." Lavan scoffed in quite amused like manner, not being visibly very impressed by the bunch of pony girls, yet his demeanour though immediately darkened. "Enjoy it while you still can. Prepare to be destroyed."

"I am afraid it is _you_ who will meet that fate." Twilight though replied in a more colder and challenging like tone, holding her composure determined, spreading her wings and once again glancing upon her friends. "Girls. Lets do this!"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pike and Rarity all closed their eyes, like they would all out of empathy shared Twilights thoughts along by being all related with their mutual and strong bond of their friendship, as in the instance a bright light engulfed the mares as they all by themselves rose into the mid-air.

"What?" Lavan asked cautiously while shielding his eyes a little bit with his enormous arm as the glow of the light was steadily gaining on intensity.

"Whut in th' blue blaze is that all about?" Logan dully asked while also carefully watching Twilights and the girls doing, which more likely looked like some weird form of ascension or something, not quite being sure about that.

"Now you will see the true power of Harmony, Logan." Luna stoically replied with an evident sign of hope present in her voice. Yet the moon goddess already had an idea what was about to transpire.

"Just sit back and watch." Peter also simply replied, yet having a wide grin underneath his mask, like he would be sharing Lunas thoughts exactly.

"Loyalty!" Rainbow Dash stated as her lightning bolt red gem necklace started glowing.

"Laughter!" Pinkie Pie also proclaimed solemnly, yet her happy tone intact with the balloon like gem glowing.

"Kindness!" Fluttershy stated with her voice though sounding shy, yet determined as her butterfly gem started glowing also.

"Honesty!" Then Applejack called out as the apple like gem within her necklace started glowing.

"Generosity!" Now Rarity spoke off, her voice sounding deliberated and noble as ever, with her gem also glowing just like the other four.

"Magic!" Finally Twilight spoke off a somewhat divine and solemn like way, concentrating her thoughts as her violet irises disappeared behind a white glow and the light that she and her friend were emitting was shining more brightly then the sun itself, flashing the entire cavern, casing everypony around to shield their eyes, otherwise they would go blind.

And in the instance, a rainbow coloured beam of a pure energy spiralled right out of the Elements of Harmony combined light and might before shooting in a straight line like a raging river right towards Lavan. The Elemental Lord, not wanting to give himself in so easily shoot yet another of his powerful and superhot stream of flames right from both of his palms, the flames though collided with Elements of Harmony Friendship beam, struggling for a few moments on the place, each force trying to push another down, yet eventually the rainbow coloured beam of a poor energy of good triumphed over flames and hit the Elemental Lord on the fullest.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!" Lavan screamed on top of his lungs, his cream echoed throughout the entire cavern interior, nearly shaking the stalagmites on the ceiling as the rainbow engulfed the elemental in a form of a tornado, spiralling viciously before the energy detonated, triggering a massive chain reaction over a large radius as a massive explosion of rainbow like colours and sparks occurred, flashing the entire cavern and Lavans scream was soon tuned down in the explosion.

Finally, though when the glow faded, there was no sign of Lavan anywhere. There was only a totally shattered rocky platform on small pieces.

"WOOOCHOOO! That's my wife alright." Peter cheered aloud for Twilight aloud, yet though chuckling deviously under his breath.

"Way the go, Twilight! And Rarity!" Spike cheered as well, though it was obvious and present in his voice that baby dragon was arguably more likely partial and cheering out for Rarity the fashionista herself, which though was not that surprising.

"Hurm." Logan though murmured after quite awkward amount of time while witnessing what a great power Twilight Sparkle along with five exceptional mares actually wielded. It was more likely to witness Jen Grey unleashing her Phoenix Force power. Yet, the gruff stallion scoffed and provocatively glanced upon Parker. "And ya have been crowned on a prince, Parker."

"Yeah. In times like these, I could rather retire and started writing my memoirs." Spidey sighed humorously, yet just couldn't help but prizing his number one wife for a great job.

"Well done, my friends." Luna appreciated Twilights and the bearers of Elements of Harmony combined effort, having a warm smile on her face about the Avengers and the Elements of Harmony accomplishing an eventual and obvious victory over Elemental Lord.

"Not bad for a nerdy princess." Felicia scoffed about Twilights and the girls doing, yet once again making young princess to feel rather uneasy, not knowing if to be upset or charmed.

However, once again and just like the heroes would start celebrate too soon, the entire yet already broken battlefield of rocky platforms started shaking with massive tremors though echoing and being send throughout the entire cavern system and a large crackle formed and started spreading on the ceiling, threatening the entire rocky sculpture to fall down.

"Now what is happening?" Spitfire grumbled roughly due there were more bad things to come.

"Twilights and the girls combined might via Elements of Harmony must have accidently disturb Lavan volcano and triggering yet another chain reaction within it. Though this time much more powerful." Peter explained in a logical yet also very uneasy way.

"Oh, and just in time when things started lookin' promisin'." Logan sarcastically snorted under his breath.

"This entire place is going down!" Sunset Shimmer exhaled warningly as she watched the ceiling steadily crackling in its centre and stalagmites falling from it.

"Oh my goodness…Oh my goodness…" Fluttershy muttered nervously.

"We have to get out from here!" Twilight stated determined, knowing it was really a time to leave, knowing that there was nothing left for the Avengers to do.

"You have taken the words right from my mouth, honey." Spider-Mane commented with a mixture of sarcasm and urgency, not arguing with his wife about the matters at hand.

"Then there is not time to waste!" Luna instructed her friends, her eyes gleaming with determination.

Knowing that Moon Goddess was right, Spider-Mane, Twilight, Logan along with the Avengers and the bearers of Elements of Harmony all edged closer together to Luna, who merely yet decisively nod in agreement and in the instance, they all vanished in a burst of light.

And in the same moment as the heroes disappeared, the entire once magnificent cavern complex that was once a home for Chrysalis and her Changelings hive for decade continued to crumble in its centre and former glory, with another massive eruption blowing right out of the volcano with more molten lava and hot rocks bursting out and rising the magma formed lake on its peak, sending tremors throughout the entire cavern system, the crackles on the ceiling spreading further as the stalagmites continued to fall before the entire rock sculpture eventually crumbled and buried the entire cavern.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else in a rocky terrain, on the high cliff of Mackintosh Hills, Queen Chrysalis stood along with all her Changeling subjects along with all the eggs, everyone safe and sound, while some of the armour calved soldier kept a watch over the eggs. Despite being relatively safe and away from the rampage that was meanwhile ongoing between the Avengers and Lavan was echoing from their old cavern domain, being able to hear throughout the rocky area, Changeling queen was arguably nervous and deeply concerned for her friends though, cautiously watching a deep black smoke coming throughout the holes, that by the way were glowing due to the intense heat and fire intensifying every moment with concern in her emerald viper eyes.

It had been a very long time since she and her people were forced to left Peter, Twilight, Luna and the Avengers behind to fight and face Lavan, not returning yet, including the day being nearly over with sun slowly sitting behind the horizon, moreover with the Elements of Harmony needing to leave to deal with some important matters at hand.

"My queen…?" One of the Changeling edged closer, addressing his queen with respect yet with a concern.

"It has been almost an hour now. And the Avengers along with bearers of Elements of Harmony haven't returned yet. I am starting to have very bad feelings about this." Chrysalis spoke off, her tone sounding meek and very worried, never averting her gaze from the entrance into the cavern in the distance, as her own heart was filled with concern for her allies as well as friends wellbeing.

But suddenly and without expectation a bright light erupted nearby, causing the Changelings nearby along with Chrysalis to shield their eyes, yet when the light eventually faded, Chrysalis eyes widened, not out of bewilderment, but joy instead along with a nearly teary yet happy fanged smile growing on her face by seeing Peter, Twilight, Luna, the Avengers and Elements of Harmony all together again.

"My friends! You are alright!" Chrysalis cheerfully exhaled with a great deal of relief present in her voice and trotting to meet up with her friends.

"Hey Chris…." Peter replied though in quite a weak like manner, hardly pulling his mask from his face covered and his messed mane soaked with sweat before collapsing on the ground.

"Peter! What is with….?" Twilight weakly exhaled yet unable to finish her sentence and also feeling very weak, the librarians hooves have cracked, also collapsing right on her knights back.

However and like it would be contagious, Sunset Shimmer along with Black Cat, Spitfire all collapsed to the ground, panting raggedly for breath, with Spitfire removing her fogged googles off her eyes and Felicia though involuntarily unzipped her black costume, revealing her chest so some air could circulate. Even Luna, the ironclad maiden couldn't help but collapsing, evident by the strain via concentration and using her magic to teleport herself and her friends into safety along with Wolverine, the gruff battle-hardened stallion was forced right on his knees.

"Guys! What is the matter with you?" Applejack rushed to their friends side, a concern present within her southern voice.

"Are you hurt or anything?" Pinkie Pie squeaked worryingly, yet unfortunately acting as usually too fast and unwillingly stumbling over and knocking Logan over on his back, much for the X-Mens further exasperation, snarling slightly.

"Lets just say we have just tasted some extra spicy battle of our lives, guys" Peter muttered quite humorously while trying to regulate his erratic breathing vie explanation. "Being surrounded by molten superhot magma all over, balancing on mere rocky platforms like on some kind of twisted obstacle course, with volcano hurling more lava and hot rocks around and on top of that dancing a waltz with some power hungry and really hot elemental guy that by the way is totally immune to heat and fire itself. Which though didn't suck that much unlike the time when I kicked Firelords butt or playing with fire along with my old pal Cassidy once. But anyway…." Peter thought chuckled humorously through his panted intakes of breath. "That was some way how to blow up some steam. Literally."

"Will you just stop talking?" Twilight though shook her head, stuffing her hoof right into her knights mouth, shutting him up from his ranting yet rolling her eyes in exasperation. "You are not helping yourself right now. And neither to us as well."

"By fighting Lavan as well as being exposed to his intense heat for so long, we may all have just got a heatstroke back in there." Sunset Shimmer deducted their current state, yet also panting with sweat rolling over her face.

"Oh great. This will just will give my hair some improvements." Felicia sarcastically murmured while brushing her snow-white hair soaked with sweat.

"Quickly! Get some water!" Chrysalis though urgently addressed some of her Changelings to help aid in order to relieve and cool down their saviours.

* * *

Several minutes passed, yet the Avengers were slowly recuperating themselves from their longstanding and fierce battle with Lavan and heatburns they have caught and even feeling a little bit better, thanks to Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy along with Spike and Chrysalis combined treatment and care, gradually providing cold water for the heroes via water blooms that the Changelings provided, yet also several other Changelings along with Rainbow Dash forming a circle and with their combined effort flipping their wings in a perfect synchronization, therefore creating a chilling breeze of air like ventilation that was steadily doing good and cooling the heroes down.

"So what? Do you feel any better, guys?" Rainbow Dash asked while still keeping a cool ventilation via her wings flipping, yet despite her tomboyish attitude, the mares violet irises were filled with concern nonetheless.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash." Luna replied in much relieved tone, evident that the chilling ventilation was arguably doing good to moon goddess along with her friends, smiling warmly. "It is much better now, thanks to you and the Changelings combined effort."

"And the refresment provision." Peter added in quite a complacent like way while taking a few gulps from his water gloom.

"OH MY GODNESS, GUYS!" Rarity suddenly and much for everypoyns utter surprise and awe with some of them nearly jumping up fright literally blurted out on top of her lungs, like she would have just seen a ghost or something.

"What…? What is it, Rarity?" Twilight replied very concerned, wondering what got her fashionista friend so freak out.

"Just look at your beautiful costumes!" Rarity blurted out in a very vain like manner while checking out the Avengers damaged, torn and scorched costumes all over that the heroes received from their battle with Lavan with a frantic like expression and looking like being on the verge of crying. "Oh, they were just brand-new and very stylish, with a day of a proper and hard work, and now they are ruined."

"Phew. Fer a second there I though there has been some big deal, darlin'." Logan who also managed to fully recuperate from the heatburn with a combined aid of his friends effort and care and also due to his accelerated healing factor grunted and rolling his eyes quite bewildered that his white unicorn friend made such a big deal just about a torn outfits.

"Some big deal?! This is a very big deal, Logan!" Rarity literally once again blurted out again, a frustration present within her usually sweet and noble voice and quite a nasty frown forming over fashionistas face. "I have put so much effort and my own heart into making them just for your honour! It took me nearly two days to perfect it, only for you to ruin it! Unwillingly though…" The fashionista then though spoke of in a more regulated tone before though Raritys eyes nearly shot out from her eyeholes and taking a couple of gasps as her glance landed on Logan, respectively on his totally shredded upper body costume. "You behemoth! Look what you have just done to your costume!"

"Hurm….Scratched it a little bit?" Logan murmured in quite an innocent like way.

"Scratched?!" Rarity proceed in a near grow before going on with her ranting. "You have got it totally shredded! Your costume was the most unique of them all. Do you have any idea how much effort I put into it?"

"Hey. It ain't th' first costume I got totally ripped up, and arguably ain't th' last one." Logan though simply and nonchalantly like replied and merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Why…? You…! You…!" Rarity stuttered with more frustration building within her and her entire foundation threatening to nearly fall apart.

"We have already had our fun, darlin'." Logan though scoffed, reaching into a pocket of his costume pants and pulling out the rest of his half-smoked cigar, the same one he was forced to put down when entering Carousel Boutique. "Looks like ya just have ta work overtime and puttin' some more effort inta those fancy outfits." The X-Men nonchalantly stated, putting the cigar into his mouth and turning to Spike. "Hey kid. Would ya mind."

"On it, Logan." Spike simply replied without a hint of hesitation and like out of instincts already knowing what he was asked about, baby dragon took a moderate intake of air and lightning gruff stallions cigar with his emerald flames.

"Thanks." Logan thanked while drawing the smoke from the cigar right in before letting it out from his mouth. "Now this is whut I call a fickle workin' day."

"But anyway." Peter though spoke thoughtfully off when a sudden realization flashed his mind and shifting his gaze to the girls. "How come that you girls showed yourselves up just in the last minute when we started hanging on a thread along with the Elements of Harmony. Were your…Harmony Senses tingling? Which by the way might be sensible, therefore you all are tied with Twily via your bond of friendship."

"You can thank little Spike for that sugar cube." Applejack nonchalantly replied yet also chuckling about Peters humorous remark, which by the way wasn't far from truth actually.

"Huh?" Peter blurted out quite bewildered along with Twilight and the Avengers wondered about the testimony.

"That's right." Pinkie Pie added while taking over after a cowgirl. "After we finally managed to get all of Chrysalis eggs and her people into safety, we were just waiting and hoping for you guys to return safe and sound, when we suddenly obtained an urgent letter from Spike, urging that you guys needed help with your fight with Lavan."

"Spikey also urged that we should better get the Elements of Harmony from Canterlot, which might have been our only hope against that brute." Rarity went on in the girls combined explanation.

"So…we teleported ourselves right into Canterlot Castle with Chrysalis help…" Fluttershy continued yet glancing upon Chrysalis by though involuntarily giving her credits, yet causing the Changeling Queen to feel somewhat embarrassed.

"We then grabbed the Elements of Harmony right from the archives." Rainbow Dash took over.

"And I then send Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie back into the cavern to aid you in your fight against Lavan, my friends. You are very lucky that you have such good friends." Chrysalis then finished up, testifying on her part yet smiling warmly and winking on Spike.

"That was amazing, Spike. And sometimes I think that was usually my thing." Peter chuckled, edging closer to Spike and energetically yet gently patting green scales on his head with her hoof.

"Your quick thinking might have actually save us all, Spike." Twilight prized her number one assistant for his effort and giving him an affectionate hug with her hoof.

"Come on, guys. You are making me blush." Spike stuttered nervously, with shades of pink forming over his scaly violet cheeks.

"You know, Spike…." Sunset Shimmer though addressed dragon with a curiosity present in her voice with yet another realization. "I didn't know you could actually sent the mails to everypony else then Princess Celestia alone."

"Neither did I." Spike replied somewhat sheepishly yet also wondering himself, dully shrugging his shoulders. "But….When concentrating properly on my fire breath and the ones I want to send the letter. And apparently, it worked."

However, Luna stood up from the ground and somewhat cautiously stepping closer to the edge of the cliff, watching the entrance into the Changelings former home cavern in the distance, her royal ocean blue eyes gleaming with suspicious.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight asked carefully, closing her gap between herself and the guardian of the night, knowing that there was something on her royal teammates mind. "What is the matter?"

"I hate to be the omen of bad news my friends, but I have a distant feeling that we haven't seen the last of Lavan." Luna proceed casually, never averting her gaze from the rocky terrain, her voice sounding cautious and little bit strained with a suspicious frown forming over her features.

"What makes you say that, your highness?" Felicia asked somewhat dully, yet though soon realizing the cat burglar would eventually regret her choice of words.

In the instance, the ground right underneath heroes hooves started shaking by another series of earthquakes, sending tremors throughout the terrain as well as yet another massive eruption occurred, a stream of molten magma along with hot rocks burst its way throughout the rocky cavern formed sculpture with a glow potent to flash nearly the entire Mackintosh Hills and stream of black smoke hurling its way into the nightfall sky.

"Like that?" Spitfire deadpanned, giving a cat burglar a slight glare that she just had to ask.

"If you guys ever read comic books, you would know….The badguy always comes back. Always. And apparently, for my luck, it just got the point." Peter dully noted, inwardly and much for his dismay knowing much very well what young stallion was talking about.

"The important thing is, that you are all alright safe and sound, my friends." Chrysalis though spoke of, her tone sounding much more pleasant and soothing, trying to alleviate already heated situation, knowing that for one day just too much happened and Peter, Twilight, Luna along with the Avengers, bearers of Elements of Harmony and everypony else just had enough and only wanting some peace.

"Hey! Who is that?" Suddenly, Rainbow Dash spoke off somewhat cautiously as she glanced upon on a nearby hill, yet prompting everypony to look at the same direction on a point of interest, wondering what got their rainbow coloured Pegasus friend attention.

And much for everypony and especially Peters surprise and utter awe, they all stared at a mysterious and rather very strange being, wearing a dark grey cape that was covering his entire body as well as having his head cloaked, yet having long grey horn being exposed on his forehead that was though covered by white mane along with having a long beard that was nearly reaching to his chest.

The Avengers, the bearers of Elements of Harmony along with Chrysalis and Changelings didn't know though, but Peter on the other hoof did more than very well. That was exactly and indeed the same mysterious cloaked elderly unicorn the knight unexpectedly met right back on the edge of Crystal Mountains on the Place of Power wasteland after his and Twilights, Princess Celestias, Lunas and Cadances fierce battle with Grogar for the first time. And now, he appeared once again and out of nothing just like that. After something extraordinary and unfortunate was about to or happened. What was the meaning of this? What did he want?

"So…" The mysterious cloaked unicorn trailed off in his elderly and mature deep voice, yet strangely also being accompanied with a gentle and polite demeanour, having his cloaked glance centred on Peter. "We meet again."

"Who is that guy?" Logan lowly growled and staring at the mysterious cloaked pony suspiciously, evidently and being actually the one who yet didn't make an acquittance with him. Yet out of instincts and having years of experience, the X-Men somehow had bad feelings about this.

"You again?" Peter was the first who addressed the cloaked pony with a bewildered expression, while Twilight, Spike, Luna, the Avengers, Elements of Harmony and Chrysalis also watched the mysterious individual somewhat suspiciously, not knowing what to think or what to do yet, despite they all merely heard about him from Peters own testimony.

Yet there was something strange and unusual about that guy, as they all could literally feel some sort of positive energy and aura surrounding the mysterious unicorn standing on the hull as well as his polite, gentle and relaxed demeanour. Whoever the unicorn was, some of them already could definitely fell that he was definitely NOT a bad guy. At least for then thought.

However, Twilight along with Luna and Sunset could also sense that the mysterious unicorn had a surprisingly very high quantum of a pure magic signature surrounding his being, that by the way could be only matched with that of the alicorns, like Princess Celestia herself. Suggesting that the individual must have been somepony very powerful, yet also deliberated, noble and wise.

"Ahh. The Harmony Avengers. All together at last." The cloaked unicorn spoke off in a gentle and carefree like tone, like he would actually be expecting the heroes in there on the first place. "Spider-Mane, Knight of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle, Princess of the Friendship. Spike, Twilights number one assistant. Princess Luna, the Guardian of the Night. Sunset Shimmer, Celestias former star student. Felicia Hardy, aka. Black Cat, the cat burglar. Spitfire, the captain of famous Wonderbolts. And…." He exchanged glances with each Avengers member before his cloaked glance fixed itself right on Logan. "Logan, also better known as the Wolverine. The best there is what he does."

"Whuts that ta ya, bub?" Logan spoke off in a disinterested and rather complacent like manner and glaring at the enigmatic unicorn suspiciously.

"Who…Is that?" Fluttershy meekly whispered and keeping a safe distance by her friends side.

"I dunno, Fluttershy. But that dude really seems weird." Rainbow Dash whispered cautiously, by sharing Logans mutual distrust.

"However, that cape he wears though is quite stylish." Rarity whispered, though also uncertain about their mysterious visitor presence, the fashionista just couldn't help herself but admire the cape.

"Rare." Applejack though admonished her fashion loving friend a little bit with quite an annoyed expression.

"He seems pretty okay to me." Pinkie nonchalantly and rather obliviously declared with a wide smile, like the party pony could also judge and feel a very positive aura that was generating right out of unicorns own being.

"Are you the ones that the prophecy spoke off?" The unicorn then though maintain quite a more serious yet noble posture and speaking off in cryptic, riddle like way, indicating Peter and all the Avengers standing around.

"What kind of prophecy, dude?" Peter muttered, being obviously even more confused than before, when meeting a cloaked pony for the first time and yet still failing to understand his entire deal. "Seriously, you are losing me."

"What is this all about?" Luna though stated in a firm and no-nonsense tone, demanding an explanation. "Just…Who are you? And what do you want, anyway?"

"Whoever you are…." Now though Twilight step into conversation, addressing the unicorn in a more wise and diplomatic manner. "Peter met up with you before and confirmed that you are definitely not like Grogar or Lavan, not being evil at all. Even I can feel it." Young alicorn then managed a small smile and extending her hoof. "If you are actually an ally and truly want to help us somehow, then how about you join us? We could consider."

"Twilight Sparkle. You have always been such a smart, logical and reasonable girl. No wonder Princess Celestia favours you that much as her the most faithful student." The enigmatic pony replied in a light-hearted like manner, evidently being more than impressed with Twilights natural ingenuity, yet though his tone somewhat darkened. "However, my presence in this world is limited though and unfortunately cannot help you much, till the time is right."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Spitfire asked clueless, not having a slightest idea what the unicorns last and quite offhanded words meant, yet the captain of Wonderbolts bore its suspicions.

Yet and once again, instead of saying any word, mysterious unicorns horn started pulsing by yellow aura, though involuntarily causing everypony to stand back a little as he bowed his cloaked head down and in the instance, he disappeared in the flash of bright light and smoke, forcing everypony to jerk a bit and shield their eyes with their hooves.

"Wait!" Twilight jelled out in desperate attempt to halt the mysterious unicorn in his supposed departure, but unfortunately it was for naught. When light and smoke faded, mysterious cloaked unicorn was long gone.

Yet, much for Peters, Twilights, Avengers and everyponys utter bewilderment, there was yet another strange, though this time a little bit different blue symbol pattern magically burned in the place where mysterious pony vanished, just like on the Place of Power at the edge of the Crystal Mountains.

Peter along with the equally bewildered Twilight, Luna and Sunset stared and checking the symbol with a both bewildered yet interested expression, as he huffed and scratched a back of his neck with his hoof. "This is just keeps getting better and better."

"Wow! Another symbol pattern?" Sunset Shimmer muttered dumbfounded as she checked the strange symbol magically burned into the ground.

"Okay….Anypony would mind to explain me what by starts is going on here?" Spike blurted out, hoping for some of his friends to fill him right in, because so far the baby dragon had yet no clue what was going on.

"I am pretty sure, he has been talkin' ta ya, bub." Logan who remained silent for quite some time though quite dully replied, addressing and shifting his attention on Parker.

"Well….What am I supposed to do?" Peter dully stated and shrugging his shoulders. "I hardly know the half of what is going on here."

"What do we do?" Felicia asked somewhat unnervingly, still not feeling certain about this.

"From now one, we will have to stay vigilant and being as cautious as ever. I can feel that dark day lies ahead." Luna firmly declared with a very serious tone, her ocean blue eyes gleaming with determination.

"Boy, like this line would be heard several times before." Peter deadpanned, yet though immediately regretting his choice of words, chuckling sheepishly as Twilight denied her knight a very well familiar glare like a basilisk.

"Well….Whatever." Peter chuckled sheepishly before though yawning tired and stretching his front hooves. "But lest just worry about that later, okay guys? It has really been on long day. Bucking apples, as well as then helping out Chris, rescuing the Changelings from fire and then also fighting the raging Elemental Lord with superiority complex can really drain you out."

"Yer tellin' me kid. I need a beer." Logan added in agreement, yet prompting everypony to agree as well as following the example. Right now, the Avengers along with their friends all needed some rest, which they rightfully earned so much, before figuring out their next move.

However and just like Luna rightfully feared, there were indeed dark days ahead for Equestria and the Avengers real trouble were just about to begin.

* * *

Several hours later, after the Avengers, Elements of Harmony along with Queen Chrysalis and Changelings long left, a several though weak quakes echoed right throughout the pile of rock of a crumbled cavern ceiling as well as several stones were shaking. It almost looked like something or someone struggled to dig himself out.

And really, yet for an utter shock, Lavans enormous lava formed arm clenched into fist burst its way through the rocks and debris, as the elemental struggled and hardly dug his way out of the rubble under which he was buried.

Despite being miraculously alive, by surviving the lame, not to mention being also able to withstand Twilights and her friends full power Friendship beam via wielding the power of Elements of Harmony, it was obvious that the intense fight with along with the beating that he sustained from the Avengers and bearers of Elements of Harmony severely weakened and totally drained out the fire lord, as he could hardly move, due to his battered frame, as well as his body that usually worked literally as furnace morphed into a much darker/greyish like colour, as well as the glow of magma that formed his body lost on its intensity, being now nearly cold as ice, evident by his weakened state.

"This isn't over…." Lavan though incoherently yet firmly proceed through his clenched teeth, with frustration and anger boiling inside the Elemental Lord. "You may have win this time. And my powers are drained for now one. But just you wait, Avengers….I will find some another volcano to replenish my power back into the fullest. And then….I will get my revenge on all of you! THE ENTIRE WORLD SHALL SUFFER AND BURN RIGHT UNDER MY FEET!" Lavan angrily cursed on top of his lungs with his voice nearly distorted, swearing to get a revenge on the Avengers.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on the far east side of Equestria, on the open sea literally, the large wide Celestial Sea actually, under a peaceful cover of the night, yet another of three magical fallout clouds spread and was floating right above the water area.

Though, and just like before, like it had a mind on its own, the sparkling magic cloud started slowly descending its way down as it touched the water surface, before it also literally sung itself right underwater.

The dust of magic origins continued descending deeper and deeper underwater, scarring of the school of small fishes swimming around, when it finally neared to the bottom of the sea. There was a very large coral reef spread out on the bottom, yet there was a very large, well rather gigantic cave entrance within the reef, arguably leading into a large underwater cavern.

The dust then made its way right inside, with its sparkling and glowing aura flashing the darkness around, before its light faded completely. For a few minutes, there was a peace and quiet spreading throughout the peaceful underwater reign, before though a massive stream of bubbles escaped its way right from the cavern and ascending up.

However, the dead underwater silence was suddenly broken by a surreal and tormented like roar, resembling a hum of a stormy sea and the sweeping thunderstorm echoing right out of the cave, its echo being potent to shake the entire coral reef and scarring off every single fish away, including some sharks, a fearsome predators of the sea. Whatever it belonged to, it must have been something big, really big hiding itself in the cavern.

And in the instance, a pair of an evil yellow glowing eyes appeared within the darkened cave, as a two pairs of a long and large tentacles of a red colour emerged right from the darkness.

 _To be continued….._


	33. Chapter 32 - Midnight meeting

**Chapter 32: Midnight meeting**

"LETS PARTYYYY!"

Back home and safely in Ponyville, in a Golden Oak Library was once again very lively, loud cheers and appreciations were echoing and a great party was occurring in there. Everypony present, including Peter, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack as well Parker family like Aunt May, Trixie and Mayady, along with their guests of honour and friends as Felicia, Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire and Logan were all present inside and celebrating yet another great triumph.

Though this time, the party was supposed to be rather special one, as everypony decided to throw the party to honour the newly formed Avengers team for their combined efforts and selfless actions during their encounter with Grogar, Catrina and Diamond Dogs, saving Princess Celestia from evil rams grasp, helping out Chrysalis and saving all the Changelings from the volcano and then also battling Lavan, the Elemental Lord, to show their appreciation, admiration and love for Peter/Spider-Mane, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire, Felicia/Black Cat and Logan/Wolverine, as the new Equestria Greatest Heroes for saving the day.

However and unfortunately, Princes Luna though had to politely rebuff her part on the party, as the princess and guardian of the night had her solemn and sword duties to watch over Equestria and her inhabitants at night, always taking her duty seriously. Yet, Peter, Twilight and the others though didn't seem to mind Lunas missing at all, understanding the moon goddess own decisions and letting her do what she feels and knows what is right for her.

The party though was in a full process with gramophone playing a nice yet energetic party style music, the living room being very well decorated by Pinkies own style and everypony were enjoying various activities. Sunset Shimmer along with Felicia were at the tub, fishing for apples, Rarity, Aunt May, and Fluttershy were enjoying glasses of a chilled tasty punch, while Rainbow Dash was stuffing herself with the cake. Applejack along with Pinkie Pie and Spitfire on the other hoof had their eyes blindfolded and each mare holding a stick in her mouth, trying to hit a big piñata hanging on the rope, while Peter along with Twilight, Mayday and Trixie were dancing in the centre on the room, each performing their specifying moves.

Everypony were enjoying the moment on their fullest, hanging out and having fun together, not thinking or caring about bad and unfortunate things that transpired within a few past days nor for the future. Expect one though….

Logan however on the other hoof, stood supporting himself from the wooden walls with his hooves folded over his chest, sullen with his serious and stone face expression intact as ever was watching his friends all having a good time with though somewhat brooding like expression.

"Come on, old chum." Peter cheerfully called upon Logan, interrupting the gruff stallions train of thoughts while performing some of the capoeira moves. "The party is ongoing right here."

"Yeah. Just loosen up and join the club, gramps." Felicia called upon with the same cheerful tone as well while washing a water from her face and frubge, prompting their gruff friend to join the party.

"I just cant believe whut yer guys doin'. Envy th' land that has heroes, huh? Whut about….Pity th' land that needs 'em." Logan though spoke off in a somewhat cynical and also disgusted like manner, his voice sounding low and humourless.

"What did you say?" Sunset gasped in a slight shock as a buffed expression formed over young princess facial features, as well as Peter and everypony else, hearing their mutant friends rather uncalled-for sentence immediately ceased in their party activities and centring their collective gazes to Logan, wondering and having not an idea what was that about he had just said.

"Whut yer just celebratin'?" Wolverine stated sarcastically, yet his voice also bore an undercurrent of cynicism.

"We are celebrating yet another of Peters, Twilights and the Avengers great victory of course. We have just made it our habit, so we always throw our own party for every Peters heroic deed, to honour and show our appreciation, admiration and love for him, as well as the Avengers from now on, who by the way are the Equestrias Mightiest Heroes. It has become our little thing." Pinkie Pie simply as well as for a long time explained, with her trademark happy smile intact.

"My words exactly." Rarity added with a more confident tone and composure while fixing her elegant violet mane. "Peter along with Twilight, Princess Luna, the Avengers and you of course have just defeated Lavans, that monstrous brute and saving Chrysalis and all the Changelings against burning. Not to mention you guys taking on Grogar, the Diamond Dogs and Catrina on his very own turf in Dark Empire itself and saving Princess Celestias life in the process. Such a heroic deed is indeed worth to be honoured and celebrated."

"Yeah. Sure." Logan however huffed, seemingly not impressed at all. "Grogar, th' ol' Hornhead along with his mutt grovelers, cat witch lady and Lavan, th' flamin' creep. They are still on th' loose and only waitin' ta make their next move. And yer just celbratin' here like nothin'. Oh yeah. At his rate, we might just be gettin' somewhere in about third hundred and twenty years."

"Is that whut ya want? A little accommodation in a time of crisis? Mark my words. Th' bozos like these live merely and solely fer power, troublesome ambition ta rule th' world and with a twisted superiority complex. They will never give up and always comes back. There is no middle ground….Not fer them, nor fer us."

"And sure as hell not fer Princess Celestia bein' kidnapped early and Chris along with her Changelings bein' homeless right now uncounted fer."

The X-Mens serious yet also somehow sensible and logical speech, that though would be worth to consider earned a couple of collective gazes from others standing around in the living room, being rather astonished yet also not knowing what to think about Logans words.

"Well….Um…Eghm…." Fluttershy muttered incoherently, still failing to make a sense from Logans sentence.

"Have you just turned into a Luna number three, old chum? Well….At least after Twilight – Ow!" Peter trailed off offhandedly, not taking and seemingly failing to understand gruff stallions words seriously, yet his reply though was cut short by Twilight bumping her stallion into his hoof with her own.

"You know, Logan…." Twilight though spoke off with a thoughtful and more considering expression and patting her chin with her hoof. "You are apparently right about that. It is true that Grogar along with Diamond Dogs, Catrina and Lavan are still out there, planning yet another move and that it is only a matter of time before they strike again. And for that that we all should by more wary and ready for anything than ever before." Young alicorn princess acknowledged and sharing Logans concerns with also quite a serious demeanour.

"But…" Peter though interjected with a more light-hearted attitude, wrapping his free hoof over Twilight neck and having a small smile on his face. "We just cannot stay vigilant on the hundred present, being everywhere and at our guard all the time. It just cant. Otherwise we would all already, I am sorry I am saying this….Go a little nuts you know."

"Pete is also right on this, partner." Applejack added, edging closer and giving her support to Peter on his statement. "Sometimes there is and you just need some time to relax as well as ask your friends for a support, otherwise all those responsibilities would go over your head. And I know….What I am saying." Farmpony though finished her sentence a little awkwardly, yet surprisingly, Twilight glanced upon Applejack and giving an affirmative nod in agreement with a warm smile.

"That is right, dude. Sometimes you just need to let everything go and lighten up a little bit. Even a captain of Wonderbolts need some time to get away from all that drilling and instructing new cadets and get away to have a little free time." Spitfire declared with her feminine voice though rough yet her tone was lightened.

"And that is just why we always party by something exceptional and exciting." Pinkie Pie simply and cheerfully stated in a near excitement.

"And besides…." Now Peter spoke off, his voice sounding encouraging. "This party is not only for my, Twilight or the Avengers honour. But is also for your very own, Logan."

"That is right. We could have never done anything of this without you. It was all a team effort" Twilight completed and smiling warmly on Logan.

"Oh yeah?" Logan though and quite for both Twilights and Peters surprise simply replied though somewhat sceptically, still not being quite impressed with his friends support.

"Yeah. Just have some fun and some enjoyments from life, dude." Rainbow Dash tried to cheer the gruff stallion up.

"Hurm….In that case, ya git a wrong man…hurm…pony, guys. Bein' me ain't about fun. Ya will know that soon enough. And besides, I have never been much fer any mushy and fancy stuff." Once again, Logans yet another dry and rather cold choice of words caused his friends expressions to stiffen.

"How-how come, Logan?" Fluttershy stammered in disbelief.

"Lets just neither ta say, I didn't had exactly any carefree and better kind of life ya guys had or enjoyed. I have also been on my own a way and fendin' fer myself too long and in my lifetime, I have learned not ta let my guard down, cause otherwise I would be long dull. Sometimes I guess it's th' only way I know how." Logan explained in a cold and dry like demeanour, yet though and strangely there was a distant hint of sadness present in the X-Mens gruff voice, as wall as once again unfortunate thoughts associated with it.

"And just….What kind of life did _you_ actually lived, Logan?" Trixie asked carefully with her head titled on the side, yet a distant hint of concern and uncertainty grew within stage magicians heart, yet wondering what exactly Logan meant by that.

"Daddy…Mommy….What is going on?" Mayday whispered quite confused, having probably the least idea what was going on, patting her fathers and mothers hooves gently, ye her parents rather ignored her daughters pleas as they were both equally confused as everypony else.

"Nothin'." Logan replied, his voice still gruff, yet though and strangely sounding somewhat solemn and tuned down with sadness. "Ya just go ahead, guys. Have yer fun. I have never been much of a party guy anyway. I think I am just gonna call it a day." Logan simply declared by turning around and proceed trotting to the doorway.

"Logan, wait!" Twilight called out quite in vain, trying to halt Logan in his tracks yet it was for naught, as the mutant was already gone out of the room and his his hoofsteps could be heard from the downstairs echoing throughout the passage leading down, leaving his friends behind.

"Well, that was kinda….Different?" Felicia dully noted with her voice bearing an undercurrent of uncertainty.

"More likely totally uncouth if you want to hear my opinion." Rarity huffed in irritation. Once again, Logans brutish nature and uncouth manners managed to irritate the fashionista lady on the top, not appreciating the X-Mens attitude in the slightest.

"How somepony just cant be interested and not enjoying any kind fun anyway? It is like not taking a pleasure and enjoying the life at all." Pinkie Pie stated both baffled and clueless as ever, yet deep down the party pony seemed to be quite saddened, if not even offended by Logans sudden and harsh departure in the middle of party.

"Yeah. Today we have all accomplished a lot and Logan has also deserved so much on it with his own efforts. I don't understand it. He just should be happy." Rainbow Dash decisively declared, yet tomboyish pegasus was though as much puzzled like her friends.

"Eghm….That is maybe the idea, Skittles." Peter though spoke off and sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, yet his tone sounding somewhat unreadable by attracting his friends unwilling attention. "You see, Logan has really never been much of a happy-go-lucky kind of a guy. He had never accepted much of a credit for his actions either and though he actually could be a little cheery about that, then again, he is actually not much cheery about anything." Young stallions response though earned a couple of puzzled looks from others, before sighing. "It is just his nature."

"I personally think that Logan is just cool, daddy." Mayday though spoke off in quite a determined tone. "He may look and being tough and a little scary, but he also seems to be strong, noble, honest and a simply very nice guy to me." The filly simply yet honestly stood herself up for the X-Men.

"I can also feel that there is a kindness within Logan. I know there is." Fluttershy also meekly yet honestly trailed off, agreeing with fillys own opinion. "It may be though buried under all that…eghm…toughness, but it is honest nonetheless."

"Maybe." Rarity though slightly huffed in a very unlady like manner. "But that still doesn't excuse his uncouth and brutish manners, not to mention how he treats the others with disrespect."

"Maybe….He just needs a little more time." Sunset suddenly spoke off with a more considering tone, with everypony shifting their attention to a red maned unicorn for a change. "I mean, it has just been merely two days since he was brought here into Equestria from Earth. I think he is still a little bit confused or a little homesick by being far away from home and that he just needs some more time to adjust."

"Mmmm….I suppose so, Sunset. This whole thing may be a little stressful. Even for Logan." Twilight thought, considering and agreeing with Sunsets statement, nodding.

"Lots of things happened for today as well as within past few days, children. Just take some rest and let Logan have his space on his own. He will come over." Aunt May then declared decisively, yet her voice sounding understanding and reassuring.

"That's right Aunt May. Lets just give Logan time, yet we also shall support him. He is by the way one of us now." Peter agreed with his aunts simple yet sensible statement before though also decisively standing up for and supporting his gruff partner.

"Right! That's right!" Everypony present in the room simultaneously spoke off decisively in agreement by supporting Logan.

However and without everyponys realization, Logan who remained still on half of his way on the downstairs could hear everything his friends were talking about. Yet the gruff stallion lowly grunted in quite a solemn like way, turning around and proceed trotting downstairs.

Yet as he was making his way downstairs, his mind once again found itself in quite a conflict, making the gruff stallion consider what has just transpired and how he acted towards his friends. One part of his actually and somehow wanted to be and spend more time with his friends, however his more serious and cynical side though protested and once again triumphed over the positive one.

As Logan though reached the ground floor of Golden Oak Library, quite for his surprise he saw Spike sitting on one of the stairs. Baby dragon had some patches over his body and having his leg lightly bandaged, evident from the intense fight and beating that he unfortunately sustained from Lavan early. Yet strangely, Spike bore a saddened and depressive expression, having his head limped, resting on both of his clawed palms.

Sensing that something was troubling his little scaly friend, by who usually tough and gruff stallion though grew fond off, Logan took a seat on the stair right beside Spikes position and speaking off, his voice though ever gruff yet though sounding surprisingly soft for a change. "Hey kid. Whut is up?"

"What….ughm….Logan?" Spike, being returned back into reality from his daydreaming blurted out and shifting his emerald green eyes on Logan.

"Why yer ain't upstairs with th' others? They are…hurm….just havin' a party. A big party. Ya should be celebrain' as well." Logan gently asked, though some of his liens sounding quite awkward by mentioning the party from which he tried to excuse himself.

"Oh yeah I know." Spike replied in a near whisper, though his tone sounded low by representing his melancholic like demeanour. "But somehow I just…..I am just not in the mood right now."

"Somethin' is buggin' ya, kid?" Logan simply asked. Spike, quite taken aback just stared at Logan for a moment, while the gruff stallions demeanour remained intact, being patient and not pushing on the subject.

Yet sighing and eventually giving himself in, Spike finally spoke off, opening himself up to Logan. "It is just about what happened today, with Chrysalis, Changelings hive and Lavan."

"Whut about that?" Logan dully yet honestly asked, yet failing to understand Spikes plague.

"I mean, during our fight with Lavan, I really think that I could show some more guts and extra determination to fight that guy. But instead I recklessly got myself expose to the danger and got beat up just like that. I just should have been more aid to you guys than just slaking around afterwards." Spike stated meekly, starting to shiver.

Logans expression stiffened a little bit by baby dragons response, with his brow furrowing even further though keeping his serious look intact, yet being surprised that Spike was actually so much distraught by this. "And that's buggin' ya? Thinkin' ain't bein' good enough just ta help us out and jumpin' out inta danger ta prove th' opposite? Ya just should consider yerself lucky that yer still in once piece and with us, kid."

"Well….eghm….Yeah." Spike stammered a little bit by Logans rather harsh tone before though sighing and going on. "And besides…..Back then in the castle ruins of the Crystal Mountains, when we all felt into Grogars trap, I also feel that it is also partly my fault. By pulling out that chain and causing my friends to fall into the chasm, unwillingly throwing them right to Grogar. I was rather acting without thinking, by which I nearly endangered my friends."

"It just wasn't yer fault, kid. We only got Grogar and his goons ta blame on this whole mess." Logans demeanour somewhat softened and gently patting Spike on his shoulder soothingly, yet his eyes gleamed assertively. "Ya really shouldn't underestimate yer part at th' Avengers. Th' worst thing ya kin do is ta doubt in yereslf in th' situation we could really need ya. Yer a valuable part of the team. A big part. Just like Parker, Sparkle, Luna and th' others are."

"Do you really think so?" Spike exhaled hopefully with his saddened demeanour slowly yet steadily diminishing.

"Ya bet." Logan surprisingly chuckled in quite a playful manner. "Ya have actually helped us out a great deal outa lottsa mess. By savin' my butt from that blasted mind sucking contraption and those mutts, helpin' out ta get all of th' Chris eggs inta safety and then sendin' fer th' girls ta aid us with Lavan with those fancy necklaces of a near omnipotent power. If it wasn't fer ya kid, we all probably wouldn't be here right now."

Logans demeanour though darkened a little bit for a change and shooting quite a stern look to Spike. "Yet though, distractin' Grogar and then also tryin' ta fight Lavan on yer own was rather beyond stupid, kid. Darin'….Yet reckless nonetheless." The gruff stallions demeanour though as fast as it came, the same way it immediately returned back into honest yer serious one. "Just be yerself, Spike. Ain't overdo yerself and ain't try ta prove somethin' ta yerself ta fit in and better help yer friends and th' others out th' way ya kin th' best."

Listening Logans honest and kind words, that by the way bore lots of sense and wisdom, Spike could feel that most of the weight he carried was lifted from his shoulders and the anxiety that was early plaguing his heart literally faded away, with his emerald like eyes gleaming with enthusiasm and a warm wide smile forming on baby dragons face.

"Wow. Thank you, Logan. You don't even know how much I have needed that." Spike squeaked joyously and wrapping his clawed arms around Logans neck, pulling the gruff stallion into a warm embrace, nuzzling his scaly head over Logans neck affectionately.

"Hurm….Yer….Welcome." Logan however replied somewhat awkwardly with his muscles slightly stiffening, once again being taken aback and still feeling rather puzzled by the much closer approach and affection young dragon as well as most individuals here in Equestria intented to do, quite for Logans dismay. Yet gruff stallions demeanour eventually softened and returning the affection by patting his free hoof over Spikes scaled back.

Spike then parted from Logan, giving him another warm smile before passing him and proceed taping upstairs. "Hey. I am going up and join the party with the others and have some fun. Are you coming, Logan?"

"Nah. Just go ahead, kid. I…..Have never been much of a party guy anyway. I like my privacy." Logan dismissively yet polite, in his very own way refused Spikes offer to go back upstairs and join the party with their friends, prompting baby dragon to go alone.

Spike, though feeling a little taken aback by Logans response, yet though shrugging his shoulders dismissively and thinking nothing about it, young dragon smiled by waving to Logan while going upstairs. "Egm….Okay then. See you later."

"See ya kid." Logan now sitting alone replied somewhat sheepishly, yet releasing an unfortunate and quite a desolated grunt right from his throat as the X-Men once again started brooding in his very own thoughts within his mind.

* * *

Later that night, under the cape of night with hundreds stars taking its place on the quiet night sky with a moon raised over the land, everypony was already asleep in the Ponyville, just like everypony within the Golden Oak Library. Aunt May, Trixie and Mayday were each sleeping in their own bedroom/room, while Spike was contentedly napping in his basket like bed plus with Felicia being accommodated in her very own room for guests. Yet though and with the only exception, Logan, for whom there was no more room for the guests left, yet luckily being accommodated in the living room, sleeping on a coach being prepared and improved like an improvised bed by his friends.

And Peter with Twilight along with little Ben slept peacefully within their own bedroom in their double bed while unicorn foal was sleeping in a cradle. However, for Peter, although sleeping like a foal, this though wasn't quite any ordinary slumber, as the young stallion was about to find out soon enough.

"Oh yeah!" Spider-Mane screamed out aloud astonished while forcing himself into a long swing in a blazing speed, resembling a red and blue blur while hanging himself on his strand of webbing across the flashed street of Manehattan under the cape of quiet night. The masked stallion then ceased in his momentum before releasing himself from his webbing, performing a graceful somersault and forcing himself into a free fall.

Peter extended his right hoof by firing another webbing strand that latched on the nearest building and performing yet another web swing across streets, before releasing himself from the strand and firing this time from both of his hooves, as the sticky substance latched on the edge of the building rooftop and slingshoting himself right forward, yet bouncing himself from the edge and leaping right over the small water tower as well as over the rooftop yet into forcing himself into another freefall.

"YEEECHEEEE! WHHOOOAAAUU!" Spidey jelled out in excitement while performing another speeding web swing across the streets before once again releasing himself and this time firing from his left hoof on the building on the right and sharply slingshoting himself on his webbing by that direction.

"Here you got me today, Manehattan!" Peter jerked out astonished while firing another webbing and this time swinging around a large building to the right with enough momentum to release himself and gliding quite high above he city, before once again forcing himself into yet another free fall. As the ground came dangerously close, the hero fired yet another strand of webbing and just in the last minute and before he could collide with the pavement forced himself into yet another web swing across the street, holding with only his left hoof and having his hinder hooves placed forward.

Spider-Mane then take a firm hold on his strand with his right free hoof, pulling sharply and springing himself like a spring from his strand, performing a graceful somersault before landing effortlessly on the rooftop of the nearest building.

"HOOOCHUUUU!" Peter yelled out on top of his lungs on his grand finale act, making it on the stand up position and throwing his front hooves over his head like being on some talent show, expecting an imaginative applause from the audience. "Thank you very much ladies and getlecoats!"

When finally releasing the rest of the steam and having enough fun, Peter pulled his mask off his face before also reaching under his costume to his utility belt and pulling out a small stopwatch and checking it out. "Actually…That has been so far my best time yet via web swinging on the east side of the city. Maybe this may finally give me some edge against Skittles at least. Prior for her to become a Wonderbolt one day."

" _It surely and indeed has been, Peter…."_ Suddenly a feminine voice echoed right from the depths of Peters mind. _"Competition may be a fair motivation, yet it also must be amplified with humble and respect to others. Besides, you know much very well just like your friends that Rainbow Dash is a speed demon, as you would put it."_

"What the….?!" Peter blurted out and nearly hopping out of fright, yet though immediately recuperating himself as the voice within his head though was very well known and always being a lead to a good mood to him. "Luna? You certainly know how to surprise, even without appearing in front of ponies in a flash of light, yet by talking inside their heads, terrific. Wait a minute…." The stallion though paused in a slight confusion and thinking while a realization hit his mind like a brick. "Is this all actually just a dream? Well…eghm…Of course it is. I knew that."

" _Yes. Surely you did."_ Lunas voice once again called out within Peters head, though sounding much more loaded with sarcasm before though shifting into a more urgent tone. _"I am terribly sorry to interrupt in the middle of your run, but I would like to have a word with you, if you please."_

"Sure think, Luna." Peter chuckled nonchalantly in agreement yet dully looking around the citys high buildings in hopes to locate Lunas position, yet even with his significantly enhanced vision having no luck at all so far. "Eghm….Where are you, exactly?"

" _Over here."_ Lunas voice echoed, and despite bearing a faint undercurrent of exasperation, it though sounded more clearly this time, enabling Peter to concentrate properly by finally locating its source in the distance. And much for stallions surprise, it was coming out right from the highest building in the city, resembling a sculpture of New Yorks Chrysler Building.

"A top of the world, huh? Fitting. At least there you can really feel yourself like a true Princess of the Night or in your case, more like a goddess. Standing up high, with the stars and the moon above your head and watching over your children of the night…." Peter quipped, yet though realizing that he was having one of his unfortunate babbling talks shut up and snapping into his more serious side before yielding himself with nodding. "Eghm…..I will be there in a jiffy."

Peter then spotted a pair of vent turbines nearby on the rooftop with a bright idea born within his head. Smirking smugly, Peter fired strands of webbing from both of his hooves and latching on the both vents. Stallion, holding himself firmly, starting to back up, effectively turning himself into a living slingshot.

Peter aimed himself cautiously right to the skyscrapers of interest direction, springing himself on his webbing even more before eventually letting himself go as the resulting tension of his web lines send him flying, literally.

"Is it a plane? Is it a bird? Is it…..Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Mane?" Peter jerked out in excitement as he jettisoned throughout the air with a speed of a missile above the streets, steadily approaching the skyscrapers top.

And when being very close and just about to nearly miss it, Peter just in time fired a web line that latched right on the buildings tip as the stallion forced himself into yet another graceful swing, spiralling around the buildings top several times like on the carousel, steadily loosing up the speed before relinquish his hold on the line and performing several flips over the buildings crown before effortlessly landing on its supporting platform.

"As ever, you will never cease to amaze me what an entrance you can make, my friend." The same feminine voice, though this time sounding loud and clearly called from behind, prompting Peter to turn around to the source and the stallion just couldn't do anything but be more than happy to see his best friend standing right behind him.

"Years of praxis." Peter dully noted, shrugging his shoulders while taking his full attention to Luna.

However, the princess natural beauty and elegant figure of a model once again managed to attract young stallion on the fullest. Her beautiful sparkling mane and tail resembling a cape of night waving gracefully in the air and her deep royal ocean blue eyes filled with sensitiveness and emotions would melt even the stone by her sight. Frankly, Luna just couldn't look any more beautiful than in her natural time at night. Peter was rendered nearly speechless, having his mouth slightly fallen agape with drools forming in it as well as feeling a rising temperature within his cheeks.

"Please, stop staring. It is….Embarrassing." Luna stated in a near whisper, cringing shamefully with her own cheeks burning into shades of crimson and her own heart was aching, threatening to nearly jump off her chest. Which however wasn't an ache of anxiety of fear though, but an ache of happiness and warmth that was engulfing the mare.

Yet eventually recuperating himself from his self-induced Casanova like trance, Peter chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry. Guess I have let myself get…eghm….a little away by your natural feminine charm." Peter stated somehow offhandedly and just like out of instincts, young stallion step closer and affectionately nuzzling the side of his cheek against Lunas own. "By the way….It really has been some time since you visited me in my dreams, Luna. I missed you."

"Likewise." Luna replied though still a little sheepishly, yet the mare couldn't be happier then eve being in countless eons and without any hint of shame or hesitation returning her affection to Peter, brushing her cheek over his own expressing her forbidden yet honest and true feelings for the stallion.

"So…." Peter chuckled while parting away from the mare. "What brings you to the neighbourhood anyway, Luna?"

Recuperating herself, the heat within Lunas cheeks slowly dissipated as the iron-clad maiden shifted on her more assertive side. "As I have stated, I would like to have some important matters to discuss with you. Are you fine with that?"

"Sure. The night is still long by the way." Peter willingly chuckled without hesitation, before though a tasty idea sparkled within his head. "Mmm…..Hey, this is a dream, right? Meaning I can do or wish whatever I want?"

"Um….Yes? Why do you ask?" Luna replied in a dully like manner and slightly titling her head on the side, failing to understand what could her friend meant by that.

"Sweet." Peter nonchalantly squeaked in joy, closing his eyes, concentrating his thoughts and in the instance, a pair of hot carrot dogs, panelled with green relish, ketchup and mustard, with also a big box containing roasted fries soaked with ketchup and two crucibles of soda materializing within a thin air.

"A hot carrot dogs?" Luna questioned, arching a brow questioningly at the roasted carrot in a bun before shooting a stallion a firm serious glare. "Peter, you really should be serious about certain matters at hooves as well as having more discipline. There are serious matters we got to discuss and all you care about is food."

"Not unless I have to. In that case, you really should take a bite." Peter, indifferent towards Lunas firm attitude, with his honest smile intact offered one of a hot carrot dogs to Moon Goddess. "There is nothing worse than to have a serious chitchat on an empty stomach. And beside…..What is a conversation among friends without any enjoyments?"

Although being hesitant for the moment and not quite agreeing with Peters easy-going and happy go lucky attitude in urgent situations like these for instance, yet though as usually unable to resists stallions honest and friendly demeanour with her heart warming up, Luna let out a defeated like sight, yet her demeanour eventually softened and taking a hot carrot dog from Peter via her telekinesis.

"I thank you for having a chivalrous heart." Luna denied her friend the warmest smile she could muster while flipping her wings by soaring into the air and sitting on one of the steel edge in a form of an eagle head and taking a bite of her dish.

Taking a seat right next to alicorn on the edge, Peter took a bite of his own carrot dog, chewing it with an enjoyment from the flavour like taste within his mouth while also enjoying the view on the tranquil city high above flashed with hundreds of lights. "You bet. You quite haven't had a real carrot dog until you have had a fresh one from the city. Though being a mere imaginative one." Stallion muffled with his mouth full before gulping the bite.

"Alright…" Peter calmly stated while taking a sip from the crucible of soda. "Whats up, Luna?"

By gulping her own bite and using her telekinesis to brush her moth with a napkin, Luna shifted her royal blue gaze to Peter and getting right to business. "As you are arguably very well aware, lots of unfortunate events transpired and lots of things changed lately. With Grogar escaping from Shadow World, rising Tambelon from the depths of the earth, gaining Diamond Dogs and Catrina on his side, luring us all into the trap, kidnapping my sister and then also as I feared, Lavan, one of the Elemental Lords eventually awakened and destroying Chrysalis and the Changelings hive."

"You are telling me." Peter replied gulping yet another bite of fries with ketchup, yet though his voice sounding rather considerate and even, quite lacking a humour for then. "And come to think of it that it all happened just all of the sudden and so quick. You know, I am used to dealing with guys like those on every day basics, but…..Facing two supervillains with superiority complex day after day just might be a little bit a strong coffee, even for me. Prior we are also doing this all behind everypony else back, with only a few individuals knowing what new is going on in Equestria."

"I much appreciate and I understand your concern, my friend." Luna replied without losing her cool, yet being grateful for Peters demeanour shifting to be more serious about their conversation, soaking a fries into a ketchup before eating it. "Even I am not pleased with our doing behind everypony not knowing what is happing. But I guess its maybe better that way, at least for now. If everypony learned and knew about Grogar and his minions, Tambelon and Lavans existence, it might cause an worldwide panic among the Equestrias population, making the things even worse." Lunas expression though darkened. "However….It might only be a matter of time before everypony will eventually learn all about their presence."

"Chrm…Guess we may consider ourselves lucky that way." Peter stated offhandedly, yet speaking with a way more positive tone, managing a small honest smile while chewing another bite of his carrot dog. "But even if came out, I am pretty sure that Princess Celestia along with Twilight, Cadance, Shinning Armor and you would find a way to keep the public at bay. You know very well how much convincing your big sister is, not to mention my wife."

"Once again, you optimism is remarkable. Those are though hard times for us all. And yet you manage to see through and trying to enlighten and loosen up even the darkest of situation." Luna replied quite astonished yet keeping her stoic demeanour intact and managing a smile nonetheless, before taking another bite from her carrot dog. "Yet anyway…..About that yet another strange symbol that our mysterious ally left us back in Mackintosh Hills…..Me and my sister checked it and took a much more proper look on both symbols as well as listing in an old documents."

"And?" Peter perked himself with an utmost curiosity present in his voice, wondering what would Luna conclude while stuffing his mouth with more fries and drinking it with more soda. "Have you found anything what might help us or give us a proper lead with that stuff."

"Well….." Luna calmly spoke off, her horn was glowing with her dark blue magic aura and in the instance, two pieces of paper with the same two strange symbol markings that the mysterious figure left in both on the edge of Crystal Mountains and Mackintosh Hills materialized within a thin air. "As it was already confirmed by both my sister, Twilight Sparkle and Cadance before, the symbols markings indeed shares certain similarities with rune like writing from early pre-classical era, usually being used for leaving a hidden secret message."

"Let me see that…." Peter put his half eaten carrot dog away and grabbing both pictures the symbols, taking a closer look on it. Although the strange, seemingly ancient markings resembling runes symbols were different in shape, they were quite similar and almost identical by meaning as Peter soon realized.

"Luna? Would mind…Eghm….Magically cut those symbols out of the papers for a proper look?" Peter asked Luna a favour while holding both symbols in front.

Although at first being a little confused and not quite getting her friends idea, yet inwardly knowing it would be worth it, Luna eventually decided to comply to Peters request. "Um….Sure. No problem, Peter." By concentrating her magic through her horn, Luna managed to cut or rather literally remove both symbols right from the papers, that both started glowing with a yellow light and and levitating, though curious, Luna didn't cease to wonder. "What exactly do you expect from that?"

By taking one more proper look on both symbols and like reacting out of instincts, Peter by finally getting it grabbed the markings and somewhat put them together. "It just….Match together, Luna. Just look." It was true. Two different symbols truly matched quite right together, being like some sort of pieces of puzzle that yet needed to be fully finished. "It is like….A puzzle or at least jigsaw puzzle of sorts."

"Yes. Me and Celestia have noticed as well. However…." Lunas expression thought clouded in thoughts. "Rather than puzzles as you pit it…..It could more likely form a sigil."

"A sigil?" Peter blurted out in confusion, being quite dumbfounded what Luna just said while chocking a little bit from his drink.

"You see…." Princess of the Night calmly replied, trying to explain much further to the detail while taking another bite of her carrot dog. "In magic, sigil is term used for symbols with magic properties. In the ancient times, the term also referred to a type of pictorial signature of a demon or other entity, yet in modern era it more likely refers to a symbolic representation of the magicians desired outcome."

"Just like that Mr. Enigma unicorn back then just would like to tell us something via those symbols of his. Whatever his outcome is." Peter stated considerably and patting his chin with his hoof.

"Maybe." Luna replied positively, considering Peters statement yet still not being quite sure about that mysterious cloaked pony that usually and quite suspiciously appeared only in the certain while and on the certain place when there was something unfortunate transpiring. "But still, whatever those symbols hide, some secret message or code whatever, me and my sister still cannot figure out its true meaning and what the mysterious individual might possibly want."

"From my perspective, he is either trying to help or double cross us." Peter declared with quite an unreadable expression as well his voice sounding cautious, yet though turning into his more positive side. "But from my look, I could tell that he was just fine. I guess." Peter chuckled rather sheepishly like a dolt and awkwardly shifting his gaze to Luna. "I know it might sound crazy and unconvincing, but I just could feel it from the aura that was radiating right from him, without even triggering my Spider Sense for any sign of danger. It was just…..My intuition."

However, the part of Peters mind expected Luna to object and scold him for such a rubbish. Yet it though never came and quite for young stallions surprise, Luna on the other hoof and instead of feeling sceptical, the guarding of night though seemed to be considering about young stallions statement. "Mmm. Now that you mention it Peter, I could feel his aura as well. Yet I have to say, I have never felt anything like that. His magic signature has just felt so high and powerful, with a potential nearly matching that of an alicorn magic. And yet, it was so positive, so genuine, so….pure."

"You mean…..Like that about Uatu for instance?" Peter offhandedly guessed for an example.

"Exactly. Yet whoever he is, he must be a prodigy with magical potential, far greater beyond ordinary unicorn magic. "Luna stated, pausing a little before going on with a very unusual thought sparkling yet though started somehow plaguing her mind. "I also don't know why, Peter, but something about that pony felt strikingly familiar to me."

"You know this guy, Luna?" Peter asked with his brow arching and altering his head on the side, curios how Luna would put it even further, yet knowing it would be worth it. "Do you think….He might be….Some secret admirer of yours?" The knight didn't excuse himself one of his trademark playful yet innocent quip.

"Well….." Luna spoke off quite flustered, her voice sounding considering yet it bore a faint undercurrent of awkwardness, like she actually wouldn't know how to put the topic while also eating the rest of her carrot dog, yet unable to ignore the heat rising in her cheeks. "Not exactly…..But, his aura and magic signature….I don't know….It has just felt somewhat…..Familiar. Like I would already experienced that a long time ago. I just cannot recall when."

"Pchm. I guess that would be one interpretation." Peter dully noted, yet chuckling about Lunas rather offhanded and not very convincing response while finishing up his carrot dog. Yet though while returning his attention back to Luna, quite for his awe, princess of the night bore rather a worried and dejected like look, her deep blue royal eyes being filled with concern.

"Luna?" Peter asked with his brow furrowing questioningly by seeing his best friends sudden mood switch, yet out of instincts, young stallion could tell that something was on the princess mind with his own heart filled with concern as well. "Whats the matter?"

"It is just…." Luna spoke off with a meek and rather melancholic like tone without lifting her gaze to face the stallion, struggling inwardly and feeling hesitant to talk about a rather dark and unfortunate subject that had been plaguing her heart quite for sometime. "No. I really don't think I should bring this out right now. It would be hypocritical if I…."

"Come on Luna." Peter though cut Lunas sentence short and gently placing his hoof over mares own, with Luna expression stiffening in awe before slowly yet surely turning her head to face Peter, who had a warm smile on his face and bearing solemn like expression. "You can tell me. You know….I once learned from Zecora, that its much easier to share someponys thoughts or pain with other, which then makes things much easier. And I got to say….It works for me."

Listening her friends kind and honest words, Luna could feel the temperature within her cheeks rising with quite flustered pout. Once again, Peters warm managed to provide a sense of comfort subconsciously. Yet moaning out of defeat and knowing there was no point deceiving to stallion that by the way was stubborn and persistent when he wanted to achieve his goals, Luna decided to gave herself in.

"It is about that mysterious, dark and ominous entity from the Shadow World. The same one that Uatu has mentioned and the one that helped Grogar get out from the Shadow World, that I also had a nightmare recently." Luna meekly gave her testimony with her voice though being rather above a whisper, evident from the apprehensive demeanour.

"It is still bugging you huh?" Peter murmured quite uncertainly, before though daring to ask carefully. "Just….What do you think it just might be?"

"I am…..Not sure." Luna sheepishly replied, with though her voice strained. "But as I have mentioned before, whatever it is, it is not like anything we have ever encountered before, neither me and my sister, nor you along with Twilight or Elements of Harmony. My guess is its something ancient and pure evil and….." Luna paused herself, though feeling rather hesitant to go on. "Its magic signature and dark aura…It felt and seemed to be rather…..Omnipotent."

"You mean…." Peter trailed off cautiously while considering Lunas testimony before daring to ask. "Like that one of Grogars magic belt itself?"

"A way more, I fear, my friend. If I may judge, it way far exceeds the potential of any magic kinds ever know or at least me and my sister know or being familiar with, either alicorns, elemental or even the dark one, which is by the way considered taboo in Equestria. Even….Nightmare Moons dark magic wasn't that powerful to compare and nearly matching the potential of Discords reality warping ability." Luna declared in a strained whisper, with her own heart and mind being plagued with dark thoughts and her trepidation rising.

"That bad, huh?" Peter blurted out, his voice sounding also quite strained with concern as well as being slightly filled with apprehension, concerned that there actually would be something way more worse and creepier then Nightmare Moon, Venom or Grogar himself with his dark magic powers.

"Trust me. This is some serious evil…..Even for Grogar himself. Whatever its intentions are, it just cannot wait to find its way out from the Shadow World into the real word…." Luna stated with a strained tone. Which by the way wasn't quite helpful either due to alicorns bad experience with evil forces and darkness itself, only deepening her trepidation. "To be honest Peter….I…I am very uncertain and quite...Afraid from and there is not telling if the world would be equipped to deal what may emerge from that. Its just like...Nightmare Moon all over again to me. Just like thousands of years ago or with Venom for intance. And all just because of my own inability to resist the darkness within my heart. Though this time a way more darker and nightmarish like anything else."

However, Luna inhaled sharply with her eyes shooting open as something warm touched and leaned over her right hip. Slowly shifting her head to locate the source yet much for her further awe she found no one else then Peter himself, snuggling right to Lunas hip. Yet a squeak escaped from Lunas throat and her cheeks gaining on more temperature as Peter brushed his head over underside of mares cheek affectionately and placing his free hoof falling on Lunas own.

"Hey, come on." Peter whispered softly with the most carrying and soothing voice he could muster while continuing to nuzzle his cheek against Lunas own. "I know this looks bad right now, but…. It will be okay. You will see. Twilight along with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie managed to free you from Nightmare Moon influence, because they had known that there was still a good within you, as well as you on the other hoof sacrificed the half of your essence to bring be back from death and then also sealing Nightmare Moon back into your body, preventing her to possess me. Yet, I am still here in the once piece and we all went together this far, because you, Twilight, Trixie as well as everypony else had never stopped believing in me, just like I trust you. Cheer up."

Despite her own cheeks literally burned into shades of crimson, with a building sensation tingling inside and with her heart nearly threatening to jump out of her chest, yet like out of instincts, Luna eventually let her guard down and returned her own affection to Peter on the fullest, nuzzling her head against his. Feeling that all anxiety and trepidation that was plaguing her heart dissolving, as nothing but a pure joy and warmth took its place.

"You are right, Peter. We are the team. As long as we stick together and believe in ourselves, there is nothing we could accomplish in order to protect what we love." Luna softly whispered. She just would like to prolong this moment to forever. Wanting nothing more than to always feel that good with Peter and cherish on the tingling warm sensation echoing from her chest. Though, it might be a sign of weakness, yet it also gave Luna strength and right now, she just wanted to enjoy the sensation as long as she could.

Yet though, after quite a while, the pair eventually parted and Peter took his cup with yet some soda left and in quite solemn like manner extending it forward like during a ceremonial toast. "So….For the Harmony Avengers, The Equestrias Mightiest Heroes then, Luna."

"For the Harmony Avengers. Cheers." Luna cheerfully stated while taking her own cup of soda with her telekinesis and nonchalantly and without and hesitation, with a joy present in her voice toasting her cup with Peters own as both best friends drunk at the Avengers team while also enjoying the beautiful view on flashed Manehattan.

However, while finishing up the rest of his drink, Peters eyes widened as quite a late realization sparkled within stallions mind. "Say Luna….?"

"Yes, Peter? What it is?" Luna cooly replied yet slightly titling her head on the side, wondering what was on her friends mind this time.

"Funny, really that I have just realized that just now. But….." Peter chuckled and sheepishly scratching the back of his head before finally trailing off, hesitantly though. "How come that you have finally managed to get back into your….eghm…"former self"? Have you actually undergone something like a…rejuvenation bark in reverse?"

By hearing stallions indeed unexpected yet good question, Lunas brow furrowed, considering how exactly put it and chuckling in a sheepish like manner. "Echm….I knew it would surprise you. How shall I put it…Lets just say that after our return back into Equestria from Earth seven years ago, with my powers being severely reduced by using the half of my essence to bring you back from the brink of death, I slowly yet gradually underwent a series of rehabilitating procedures as well as a special magic rehabilitations. I know it took some time, but I eventually had finally managed to replenish most of my power back. Well….At least most of it after I was released from Nightmare Moons control."

"Chm. I guess this is one way how to undergo your second childhood." Peter laughed humorously and playfully bumping Lunas hip with his elbow before though quite a dismayed expression formed on his face. "Chmm….What a bummer."

"Say what?" Luna asked with a befuddlement expression, failing to get what Peter could be disappointed about.

"To tell you the truth…." Peter dully yet also offhandedly trailed off. "I kinda liked you a way more when you were a dwarf."

In the instance and just like Peter said that, Lunas expression went blank and stiffened, yet also feeling the heat within her cheeks raising and nearly reaching a critical level, as the princess dark blue face was literally as red as the tomato, with anger and frustration associating with it and shooting stallion a glare that literally resembled daggers. "Why you….You…."

"I am only saying it, because I had also found you cute that way." Peter nervously chuckled in a compliment for rather awkward situation, yet feeling a cold sweat forming and running down to his face, as Lunas royal blue eyes widened like two saucers and exhaling sharply by the compliment, with her breathing going shallow a little bit.

Yet inwardly, the half of knights mind expected for an lashing tongue or physical blow to occurred as he also instinctively braced himself of his Spider Sense ready to tingle. Yet though and strangely it had never came and much for Peter utter surprise, Lunas lips formed into a smile, yet though a soft snorts escaped through her mouth before alicorn (and even not knowing why) burst into a soft laughter.

" _Strange. What kind of effect I have on girls…"_ Peter dully thought inwardly for himself as he dully stared at Luna that just kept laughing, which by the way was unusual and rather out of the character for somepony that stoic and calculated like Luna herself, although there was nothing but joy and enthusiasm filled her laughter. Yet though, after quite a duration of time, Luna cleared her throat, returning to her more serious and dignified side as the princess finally managed take a grip on her emotions and supressing her laughter.

"You have really got me, Peter. You have really scored this time." Luna chuckled playfully with her warm smile intact. Yet a tingling warm sensation once again echoed within her chest and thought raced through mares mind, as Luna subconsciously leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on stallions cheek.

* * *

Shutting his eyes open and realizing he was still in his bed within his bedroom of Golden Oak Library and that whole thing was all a dream at all, Peter slowly made its way into sitting positing with a baffled expression, checking on Twilight who was sleeping peacefully by his side, as his thoughts were racing through his mind before they eventually settled down.

" _Boy. It always feels so real. Even in the dream realm."_ Peter murmured inwardly by recalling his last moments of his conversation with Luna while gently rubbing his left cheek with his hoof where the princess kissed him. Yet shrugging, young stallion could do nothing but smile and mentally noted how much happier he was all of the sudden. Yet in the same moment, a low and faint grumbles echoed right out of stallions stomach.

" _Chm. I have just consumed one large carrot dog with fries and soda and yet, I got starving in the middle of the night. Then again…..It has just been an imaginary food as Luna put it at all. Guess it would be some way to burn out some calories while having a dream food every night that way."_ Peter thought inwardly, yet a small grin took a place on his face as young stallion quietly get up from the bed yet also noticing by the edge of his eyes that Twilight was partly uncovered by the blanket. _"Oh well, in this case…..a little late night snack wouldn't hurt. But first…."_

Peter quietly grabbed the edge of the blanket into his mouth and covering Twilight with it, so she wouldn't be cold and planting a soft affectionate kiss on his wifes cheek. Twilight softly murmured, yet smiling without waking up from her sleep, like she subconsciously recognized Peters presence near her.

Smiling warmly and satisfied, Peter then quietly approached the cradle as he saw Ben sleeping peacefully, literally like a foal. Stallion then planted yet another soft kiss on his sons cheek, as foal murmured with muffled giggles yet also thrashing a little bit under his blanket yet luckily never waking from his slumber.

" _That's my boy."_ Peter chuckled inwardly with his smile growing even brighter before quietly making his way to the door, opening them cautiously inch by inch so it didn't creak too load. Stallion then carefully pushed his head out, looking around several times before quietly making his way out of the bedroom.

Peter was quietly tiptoeing on his hooves in cat like way throughout the calm and peaceful Golden Oak Librarys interior floor, acting like spy on a secret mission, being careful and making sure not to make any noise so he couldn't wake the others up, before cautiously making his way downstairs. While reaching the ground floor, stallion then quietly passed the library and reaching the kitchen. Yet, there was a small light flashing a darkened room, as Peter much for his surprise found out and realized Mayday looking for something in the fridge. He obviously wasn't the only one who got hungry in the middle of night.

"Mayday…" Peter whispered and quietly making his way into the kitchen, having his chocolate irises fixed on his daughter.

"What the…?! Daddy?" Mayday yelped confused and nearly jumping of by spotting her dad in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? Sleepwalking and loosing your way into the kitchen?" Peter playfully quipped, standing on his hinder hooves while crossing his front ones eying his daughter with a smug provocative look.

"Well….I….Echm…" Mayday stammered nervously, knowing that she was busted tried to find some lame excuse for not being in her bed and sneaking around instead in the middle of night throughout the tree house, yet though and much for her dismay falling miserably.

"Got a little hungry in the middle of night, kiddo? It is okay. You can make that two." Peter scoffed playfully with a light-hearted manner with his demeanour softening before taking a look on the fridge of interest. "What good do we have?"

Relieved, Mayday chuckled humorously while once again taking a look and started digging into the opened fridge. "Well…Lets me see, daddy….um…How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Its my favourite." Fillys voice sounded tempting while pulling out a pair of glass punch of bottles, one with a peanut image while second one was filled with a purple jelly.

"Yup, mine too." Peter nonchalantly stated, mildly licking his lips, taking the bottles from his daughter and putting them both on kitchen unit while also grabbing a breadboard and knife. "I will do it, honey."

"Sound good to me. Saving me some trouble with preparations." Mayday merely shrugged her shoulders in a smug manner yet one more time reaching into the fridge and pulling out a box of milk, before a question came into fillys mind. "Whats the matter? Cant you sleep either?"

"Huh…No, no." Peter quite awkwardly cut in protest while painting the toast with peanut butter before exhaling. "Lets just say that I was enjoying my routine web swinging trip throughout the Manehattan in my dream, before Luna of course interrupted me in the middle of my patrol for a late-night chat."

"Auntie Luna?" Mayday exhaled with her golden eyes widening in awe. "What have you been talking about, daddy?"

"Guess in Guardians of Night case, it must have been really worth it I presume?" Suddenly a feminine voice, yet being mildly filled with sarcasm and vain echoed from behind, prompting both surprised Peter and Mayday to look behind yet for their relief seeing Trixie standing at the doorways, having a smug expression on her features.

"Auntie Trixie." Mayday, though being surprised by azure unicorns presence, yet greeting Trixie who by the way was fillys surrogate aunt cheerfully.

"Busted…." Peter muttered sarcastically under his breath by seeing a former yet quirky stage magician catching him and his daughter right by the act. Yet, in the last alternate yet desperate and quite worthless attempt, young stallion straightened himself up, closing his eyes and extending his front hooves forward in a poor imitation of being sleepwalking. However, the way how Parker was acting like a sleepwalker was more likely humorous like a comedian.

"Don't bother yourself Parker. You know very well yourself that you are maybe a great hero, yet a cheap actor." Trixie once again scoffed with sarcasm loaded in her voice, being naturally way too smart for and not letting herself to fool, yet her violet irises landed on breadboard, several toasts and peanut butter with jelly that Parker was preparing for a sandwich. "Guess the meeting of a late-night eaters has just began?" Trixie scoffed provocatively

"Alright…..Just come in. Join the club and make it three. We got lots of room." Peter mockingly yet somehow awkwardly challenged, prompting the magician to join him and his daughter during their snack while taking a seat at a small kitchen table.

"Frankly, now that you put it that way, we could rather think about more room by rebuilding the Golden Oak on a fanclub for that Avengers team of yours, making it their base of operations." Trixie sarcastically scoffed by rolling their eyes, yet approaching the kitchen unit while using her telekinesis to snatch a pair of toasts, peanut butter, jelly and knife while starting to prepare her own sandwich. "So…" The magician though replied with a more softer tone, addressing Peter. "What was that all about? I mean…..Your dream conversation with Princess Luna anyway, Peter?"

"Nothing peculiar, really…." Peter simply yet also offhandedly replied on magicians simple question and taking a sip from glass of milk.

"Have you been nagging Auntie Luna about your something, daddy?" Mayday, however provocatively teased, knowing way much better how nagging and annoying her father might be, yet joining his side at the table with her own sandwich and glass of milk.

"Me? Teasing Luna? No way….Well….Maybe just a little." Peter chuckled humorously, feeling uneasy about a knowing smug look Trixie and Mayday bore. Defeated, Peter sighed and going on while taking a bite of his sandwich. "But anyway…we have been just talking about the recent events, you know Grogy, Lavan, that enigmatic cloaked guy with a weird symbol puzzle pieces and stuff like that about routine saving the day."

"Oh yeah….." Trixie thought, speaking with a more serious and concerned tone, her demeanour darkening and joining the duo at the table with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and glass of milk in her telekinetic grasp. "Grogar, an evil ram necromancer dictator, Tambelon, the empire build on nightmares, so called Elemental Lords as well as the fate of the world and perhaps the entire reality being at stake once again. Guess there is nothing else to talk about or what else is new lately." Biting the part of her dish, yet surprisingly, a stage magician denied her best friend a positive smile and winking reassuringly. "But don't fret Peter. You, Twilight and the Avengers will fix this all. Just like you always do."

"So, Auntie Trixie…." Mayday though interjected while taking a bite of her sandwich with peanut butter and jelly, chewing it with a taste. "Are you leaving for several days to Manehattan?"

"Yes, Mayday." Trixie simply nod her head while drinking her bit with milk. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is heading to Manehattan to perform a new stage show of a great and powerful illusion to astonish the public." The magician spoke of with her trademark boastful and theatrical yet also a little exaggeratingly dramatic tone, yet keeping it low nonetheless not to wake the entire tree house. "I should be on my way fist thing in the afternoon."

"Are you…." Mayday suddenly exhaled, her voice turning into a promising one as an unusual idea blooming within her mind. "Actually going to pull that old sawing in half routine, Auntie Trixie. By placing a volunteer into a magic boy before sawing him in half?"

"You know sweetie…" Trixies brow furrowed and her violet eyes literally gleamed in enthusiasm by Maydays mention, being actually quite astonished by the idea. "I have never actually thought or tried that before. But, I just might do that….If I got a volunteer."

"Volunteer?" Peter scoffed yet a devious expression took its place of stallion face, smirking smugly. "I might by your volunteer. This whole thing is all but a fake anyway. Its very simple, fake hooves on one end while I would be squeezed on another end of the box. The cheapest and oldest trick in the book." Young stallion explained and smugly crossing his hooves.

"Is that so?" Trixie smirked deviously while much for Parkers dismay the stage magician bore a diabolical look, centring it right on young stallion. "So Parker….How about it. I could make you my Great and Powerful assistant, Peter Pony Parker?"

"Now on the second though….Thanks, but no thanks." Peter chuckled nervously as a slight hint of fear associated with it and humorously dismissing azure unicorns _friendly_ offer while keep eating his sandwich.

"Chm….Some hero you are, daddy. Really." Mayday huffed sarcastically by smugly teasing her father and crossing her hooves while chewing another of her bite.

Regaining his composure and taking another bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Peter though turned into his more assertive side. "Are you sure about this, Trix? Do you really intent to go on the Manehattan just for that magic performance of yours?" The knight spoke of in quite a concerned and uncertain like manner about Trixies long planned trip to Manehattan to perform one of her stage magic shows.

"Is there any problem Parker?" Baffled by stallions response, Trixie titled her head on the side in an utter confusion while using a napkin to brush her mouth. Didn't Parker actually wanted the magician to go for her show? "Peter?"

"No, no. Its not like that." Peter chuckled sheepishly and waving his hooves dismissively, not daring to discourage his best friends from her decision or not wishing her anything good. "Its just…..You know….Many bad thinks happened lately, you know Grogar arising from the ashes, Princess Celestias capture, Chrys and Changelings hive destroyed, being homeless and furthermore Lavan, the Elemental Lord awakening, so I have thought…..How about I ask Princess Celestia to provide you an escort of two knights tomorrow on your journey to Manehanntant, just in case."

Astonished by stallions unexpected yet remarkable proposition, Trixie was left in an utter awe. "I….I appreciate your concern, Peter. I really do." The unicorn politely yet reassuringly dismissed her best friends offer, yet strangely a heat got into mares cheeks, yet trying to tune into her more confident side. "But it wont be necessary. I don't need a personal guard to accompany me. I am a big girl. I have been living on my own for a long time and I know how to take care of myself."

"Do you mean like the time when you got chased by Glacius and being turned into a living popsicle – Ow!" Peter deadpanned, yet unable to finish his line as Trixie, annoyed by stallions antics swung her hoof sharply, swatting stallions horn with a thwack, snorting contemptuously. Mayday on the other hoof could do nothing but chuckle through muffled snorts.

"When I want to know any of your ideal opinions, I will gladly ask, thank you, Parker." Trixie huffed om exasperation while rubbing her own hoof, while Mayday continued giggling under her breath.

"Yeah, right…." Clutching on his aching forehead, Peter deadpanned and chuckling sheepishly. "But anyway….At least I could provide you a ticket for a train ride right to Manehattan, along with a pass to the Rose Hotel for a room. And there could also be a cargo wagon to carry your van in there. I am sure that Princess Celestia wouldn't mind in the slightest to comply the little request like that."

"Well….I, ehm…" Trixie stammered baffled, not knowing what to say for his friends generosity and willingness.

"By that way…." Mayday then intervened while drinking a milk, considering her dads idea that by the way bore lots of sense. "Daddy is right. With your van, it would take you for days to reach Manehattan, Auntie Trixie. But via train, you could be in there just in the matter of a few hours."

"I just couldn't say it better myself, honey. And besides….Its practical as well as more comfy." Peter stated simply and shrugging his shoulders yet also praising her daughters natural brightness and logic.

Listening Peters simple yet honest words, having his trademark honest smile intact, meaning he was serious and really meant that. And knowing there was no way to protest, the stage magician just gave herself in, giving the stallion a warm smile of her own. "Well, in that case and if you don't have any objections….I accept your proposal, because I know its honest. Thank you, Peter." Trixie leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Peters face, being already the second mare that gave young stallion a kiss.

"And besides…." Trixie then thought scoffed with known and rather infamous smug expression takings its place on mares face, much for Peters dismay. "When it is on you, than it surely will be worth it with benefits."

"Yeah. Guess that's what I am good for. Married with obligations." Peter murmured sarcastically in quite an exasperated and uneasy like manner.

"Hey!" Mayday hissed in protest, folding her hooves on her hips and shooting her dad an annoyed glare.

"No offence, sweetie." Regretting his rather poor choice of words and meaning no offence, Peter chuckled sheepishly and gently patting her daughter on her head affectionately. She on the other hoof grinned back playfully with no hard feelings.

"Hey. You guys hear that?" Yet out of the sudden, Trixies ears perked out be hearing a peculiar yet strange sounds.

"Like what Auntie Trixie?" Mayday asked while perking her own ears as well and listening too.

"Yeah. I can heart it too." Also perking his ears cautiously like a dog, Peter could also and indeed hear strange sounds echoing throughout the peaceful night quiet as well. It sounded like someone would be murmuring of grunting in a very unpleasant way, as young stallion shifted his attention to the door, judging that those noises were coming right from the living room. "Its coming right from the living room."

"What might that possibly be?" Trixie though asked in quite a cautious like manner, if not even with a faint hint of fear present in her voice.

"A thief?" Mayday deadpanned for an example, yet earning an annoyed look from the magician mare.

"Lest just take a look." Peter whispered prompting the mare and filly to find out what was making those noises as young stallion quietly and with caution approached the doorway that connected the kitchen with living room and Trixie along with Mayday carefully followed right behind.

Peter, Trixie and Mayday simultaneously perked their heads out of the doorway, checking out the darkened living room that was slightly flashed by the lights of the kitchen unit in hopes to locate the source of the noise, and much for their awe they found out it was just Logan, sleeping on the coach that his friends arranged for him like a bed.

However, despite being lost in a deep slumber, the X-Men was shivering and somehow thrashing involuntarily on the couch back and forth, murmuring and grunting incoherently out of his sleep.

"Oh…Its just Logan, alright." Peter exhaled in relief yet his brow furrowed questioningly. "Weird though….Somepony would be just expecting the old chum to snore with a sound of a chain saw, but this….?"

"What is wrong with him? Daddy?" Mayday asked questioningly with her deep golden eyes being fixed on Logan who just kept shivering in his bed.

"If Trixie didn't know any better, she wold say the tough guy is having a nightmares or sorts." Trixie somewhat offhandedly spoke of, daring to suggest, yet the stage magician was more than right about that.

Logans, aka. Wolverines sleep was plagued with nightmares, reflecting on his dark and tormented past and early life that only Logan himself was aware off. The horrible or rather fateful events that the gruff stallion would like and wished long to forget, as unfortunate images flashed thought his head, plaguing both his mind as well as heart the most. The X-Mens thoughts raged, with small beads of cold sweat forming over his forehead.

* * *

There was nothing more than a cold and seemingly endless darkness, being blackest as the darkest void, shrouding the entire scene and everything, before though eventually slowly fading away, revealing Logan back in his human/mutant form, despite wearing only black underpants, having his trademark metal dog tags over his neck, with "WOLVERINE 458 25 243" markings carved in it. Yet however, the position he was finding himself couldn't be said much of comfortable by any means.

The gruff man was finding himself somewhere in the secret underground facility room, his legs, arms and hips being tightened by belts, being bind on the metal platform right under something that more likely looked like a water tank with a lime coloured bubbling water. Right behind the water tank, there was a large flashing board, with numerous X-Ray images with various part of Logans skeleton, skull, ribs, spine, arms or legs being pinned on it. Yet a strange and numerous voices could be heard, echoing all around, filling Logans thoughts.

Unfortunately, there were a strange line marking over Logans bulky muscular frame, with numerous injection system like cables being placed and _plugged in_ right all over the mutants body, while the long cables were plugged right in several containers with a glass dosage like jars, containing a strange light grey liquid. Whatever this all equipment was for, it all must be quite a discomfort and painful for Logan, with the cables being attached into his body, evident by his painful expression.

Suddenly, a human hand came out of nothing, grabbing Logan for his fringe while the second one placed and fixed a breathing mask over his mouth. Strangely, whoever it was, his face had never been revealed and then all the voice were tuned down, with a dead silence occurring.

* * *

Back in the real world, Logan continued to thrash under his blanket, grunting and murmuring more intensively, his breathing getting ragged like a broken glass scratching a rough surface and sweat rolling over his face.

Growing more and more concerned, yet Trixie slowly edged closer to the coach and carefully placing her hoof over Logans shoulder, shaking it gently in an attempt to wake his gruff friend up. Peter and Mayday though remained backwards, watching Trixies doing.

"Logan…." Trixie whispered while still shaking with Logan, trying to wake him up. "Logan. Please, wake up."

* * *

A heavy mechanical sound echoed, sounding like a rolling wheels, as Logan was slowly and steadily lowered into the tank on the platform on which he was bind, going deeper every second with bubbling water reaching over, engulfing his body, before being sunk into it completely, yet fortunately being able to breath via his breathing mask fixed over his mouth.

And then, somewhere on the higher level like platform, there was something like a large control panel, with several shadowy figures operating it and watching the subject of interest, although due to being shrouded in dark, their faces couldn't be seen, whoever they were.

However, among all the darkened individuals, there was though rather one peculiar one, standing tall and right in the lead above them all, judging to be seemingly their boss or commander of sorts. Yet, a little faint light was flashed into the mysterious mans face, revealing though a little bit, with his eyes still shadowed that though formed into a devious like frown and there was a wide, devilish grin all over his face, judging that there were some malicious and unholy intentions on his mind he had with Logan.

And, without saying a word, the guy slowly rose his right hand with his palm clenched, leaving only his index finger exposed, nearing the control panel. There was a large red button with a sign saying START, yet the mysterious shadowed individuals palm suddenly paused just a few inches away, glancing upon a near monitor screen that was showing Logans vital conditions including heart rate, before sharing once final devilish glance on the mutant and then, yet once again came the odd while when everything tuned down and coming into an halt, including time itself literally froze…He pressed the button.

* * *

"NOOOOO!" Shutting his eyes wide open, Logan finally managed to awake from his nightmare that was plaguing his slumber, yet unfortunately a fierce and panicking like scream came right out of his throat, being somewhat numb to the outside world and lost in some soft of a twisted frightened like trance, the gruff stallion sharply sprung himself forward and like reacting out of his instincts releasing his adamantium claws from his hoof, threatening to lung on a totally baffled and also quite freaked out Trixie standing near him, while Mayday squeaked out of fright

"LOOK OUT!" Yet, reacting on his Spider Sense that started blurring within the back of his skull on a potent and upcoming danger right after Logan opened his eyes, Peter with a blazing speed, resembling a blur snatched Trixie out of the way, just in time before Wolverines deadly blades came closer yet swiping merely an air, while Peter landed on floor with Trixie in his grasp.

Finally snapping from his self-induced trance and turning back into reality, Logans thoughts were racing, taking erratic intakes of breath as a realization struck the X-Mens mind, slowly checking out and recalling his surroundings inside the Golden Oak Library as his thought yet still a bit freaked out expression landed right on Parker and Trixie laying on the floor, both unicorns bearing a baffled expressions, yet Trixie could feel her heart pounding within her chest and beads of sweat forming over her forehead.

Mayday on the other hoof was totally bewildered about what had just transpired was just standing on the place like nailed up, having her golden eyes widened like a pair of saucers and her mouth agape, wonder it nearly touched floor.

"Whut th'…? Parker?" Logan blurted out in confusion through each regulated intake of breath while having his eyes fixed on Parker, yet although finally starting to realize what had just transpired, sheathing his claws back into his hoof as well as somewhat a shame and disgrace filled mutants heart. "Sorry….I am sorry."

"Come on!" Suddenly, Spikes irritated and sleepy voice called out from somewhere upstairs. "Cant a dragon take some sleep around here?"

Suddenly, a flash of birght light erupted in the centre of living room before revealing Twilight, who by hearing Logans screams from her bedroom immediatelly teleported right down floor, bearing a concerned expression on her though still a little bit sleepy face, frantically looking around. "Peter! Is everything alright? What by stars has happened?"

"Logan….?" Peter, ignoring his wifes pleas and having his full attention centred on Logan finally and meekly dared to trail off with a baffled look on his face, his voice sounding confused and concerned as well. "Are you feeling alright, old chum?"

"Nothin'." Logan meekly replied, though more likely resembling a whisper, also bearing an odd undercurrent of melancholy in his raspy voice before simply lying back on the couch, digging his into the pillow and turning on the side, sighing. "Just a dream."

"Logan?" Twilight spoke of in a very meek manner, concern being present within her voice as young princess just dully stared on Logan, before though turning around and edging closer to Peter who meanwhile helped Trixie on her hooves and affectionatelly brushing her cheeks agaisnt her husbands. "Peter? Is he...Alright?"

"I am not...sure." Peter replied, his voice thought being tunned by a mere whisper, sounding considerably concerned as well, yet deep down being confused and failing to get what was Logans nightmare all about.

 _To be continued…_


	34. Chapter 33 - Search for a sentry

**Chapter 33: Search for a sentry**

Within the Tambelons dark and cold quarters, somewhere in the distant west wing, Catrina the Feline Sorceress was within her own personal laboratory that was lightened by eight burning candles on a metal spiked chandelier, studying and listing through a large book written in a weird writing resembling scrawls or runes, that would be impossible for anyone else to read when not knowing or being familiar with the language, being placed in a wooden book stand with a burning candle lightening it, while there were some more other books lying on a near working table with a burning candle flashing, more likely making some sort of research of sorts.

From that big or more likely a faithful night when Grogar had his evil plan by luring Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna and the Avengers into a trap into the ruins of Crystal Mountains and by nearly brainwashing them, intent to make them his mindless servants, as well as with Logans, unwilling and unintended though assistance managing to kidnap Princess Celestia via Catrinas teleportation/draining device with an aid of his dim-witted yet loyal Diamond Dogs servants and energy orb like relay and then also wanting to suck every drop of Sun Goddess power and using it for his own evil purposes.

However, that master plan would surely come to a success, if the Avengers with an aid of Wolverine didn't intervened just in time, overwhelming all the Diamond Dogs forces, subduing Catrina, Rover, Fido and Spot, destroying the machine and saving Princess Celestia.

That however wasn't just nothing compared what followed up next. Worst of all….The Avengers taking on, beating and humiliating Grogar the evil ram necromancer and the ruler of Tambelon himself, wounding his pride and making him look like a fool by escaping along with Princess Celestia before though leaving a little present behind…..Catrinas own jamming like device that Spider-Mane by the way reprogrammed and making a little improvements on the sophisticated device that worked like a sonic bomb, that nearly destroyed the entire laboratory along with the entire west wing along.

Such miserable defeat and humiliation Grogar didn't mean to suffer in the slightest, especially when that insignificant comical costume dressed stallion once again dared to oppose, with that little dragon brat daring to lay his scaly hands along with that mutant like freak leaving some nasty wounds right on Grogars pride, literally. From that moment, Grogars demeanour became significantly way more darker, becoming a way more embittered yet turning a way more determined than ever in his quest to rule the Equestria and being burned with the desire to get his revenge on the Avengers.

And thought the entire laboratory was reconstructed via combination of magic along with Diamond Dogs making some repairs and tiding the entire place up that by the way took the entire day, despite it looked like good as new and like there was no rampage on the first place, there was still a somewhat a bleak atmosphere felt within the laboratory.

And Catrina, the prod and suave Feline Witch also being tormented by defeat and with a wounded pride by that wench Black Cat also became more determined than ever, also being burned by the inner desire to get her claws on Felicia. For the entire night, she had been doing nothing but just studying and listing though dozens of her magic books, making a research, by which she might even be on pair with Twilight.

And yet finally, as she turned yet another page, her emerald green slit eyes widened as well as a coy smirk forming with her fang exposed by the peculiar sight, obviously finding what she was seeking for that long.

And in the instance, the felines ears perked out by hearing a loud crackling sound, as the large main doors of the laboratory slowly opened wide and no one else then Grogar himself, the master of the Tambelon with a company of Rover entered the room like a boss. However, not seemingly that surprised, it was obvious that Catrina was more likely expecting the visit from her partner as she had some important matters to discuss with him.

"Ah. Lord Grogar." Catrina politely greeted the ram necromancer with a calm demeanour and out of respect bowing to him in a lady like way by slightly bending her head down and slightly pulling the skirt of her elegant dress up.

"Rover told me that you wanted to see me and having some important matters to talk about." Grogar spoke off in his trademark deep gruff voice yet sounding surprisingly low and gentleman like, while though denying a stern glance to his middle-sized Diamond Dogs servant, who merely nervously whimpered in a very uneasy like way by the look of his master evil red eyes and intimidating demeanour before luckily Grogar shifting his attention back to Catrina, closing his gap between himself and cat lady. "Very well then…..What is this about, Catrina?"

Clearing up her throat, Catrina spoke off by going right down to business. "You see….I have been thinking. You have been so generous and willing to offer me your partnership as well as sharing your power with me, not to mention offering me that Witch Weed storage to replenish my magical abilities…..I have decided to return a little favour to you, Lord Grogar."

"How very nice of you, Lady Catrina….I guess." Grogar spoke off in a very and rather uncharacterized impressed and surprised like demeanour, with his last words though sounding a little in disbelief, yet remaining patient and deliberated for then, wondering how it would evolve. "Go on…."

"You see…." Catrina went on. "You are just seeking that so called and infamous…Gem of Darkness of yours as you put it, is that right?" Grogar merely nod his head in agreement. "Therefore, you actually created it from your very own essence and flesh to manifest and amplify your own dark powers, you are bonded with that gem via your very soul, being able to feel its presence. Yet….after thousands of years you have nothing but a little idea what happened with it or where did that end up?"

"Hurm….Yes?" Grogar simply replied, nodding his massive horned head, wondering where Carina would head to with that all, yet although it was visible that an enormous rams patience was loosing slipping away, prompting the feline witch to better get to the point.

"That way….I believe that I just might have a way how to find it for you." Catrina replied, her tone sounding both smug and promising simultaneously.

"You….You do?" Grogar blurted out quite in astonishment with his gruff tone, his elderly brow twitching and his heart within his chest, well in evil rams case, if he even had one started pounding, though being able to maintain his confident and serious composure nonetheless before addressing Catrina with an curiosity and hope present in his voice. "And just….How? If I may ask?"

"With his help." Catrina simply chuckled, stepping on the side and pointing her clawed index finger right on the open book, prompting Grogar to take a look. So, the demonic ram simply and cautiously step closer by taking a closer look into the book and his expression quite stiffened what he just saw in there.

Ove the entire page, there was a picture of a strange and bizarre looking creature that looked like a giant dog with a bulky yet monstrously enormous frame that was formed and being composed entirely out of rock, yet strangely bearing some facial resemblances with Diamond Dogs themselves. He had a massive and powerful jaws, posed by teeth resembling sharpened rock stalagmites, yet black eyes with yellow irises and enormous powerful front paws, quite opposite from his significantly smaller hinder legs. All things considered…..It more likely resembled and looking like a golem.

"What….Is that?" Grogar casually asked while with his gaze never lifting from the picture of rock dog in the book, with his voice on the other hand sounding promising with an undercurrent of interest.

"That is Crunch the Rockdog." Catrina simply replied with a smug grin on her feline face, referring a rockdog like golem in the book.

"Crunch the Rockdog?" Rover who was so far keeping his distance and being silent however, by hearing by the name whispered under his breath, his voice though sounding somewhat low and apprehensive, his fur slightly getting on standing position and his green eyes widening by the mention. Was he….Actually familiar with or even knowing that supposed….Crunch the Rockdog personally?

"Crunch the Rockdog?" Grogar calmly repeated, trying the strange name of the rock formed dog on his tongue before finally averting his gaze from the book to Catrina with his curiosity and interest steadily rising. "Just like….What is this? Some kind of golem or sorts?"

"You are apparently right, Lord Grogar." Catrina affirmatively nod her head. "You see….No one truly knows the details about his origins, but in the ancient times, Crunch had been created from stone by an unknown magician so he could serve as a guardian of the mystical gem known as Heart Stone, that was situated deep within the living mountain for which the magician specifically created Crunch for the task."

"However, being a faithful sentry as a golem as you put it, Crunch was created without the mind of his own, unable feel emotions or fear, having only the instincts and therefore being created for nothing else than follow orders and being fully obedient and fiercely loyal to the one who created or the one who brought him to life."

"And for his inability to feel emotions and having no conscience, not to mention having an enormous brute strength and being near-invulnerable due to his rock formed built, he proved himself a way too dangerous for his surroundings as well as everyone else. So eventually, he was just deprived of life, being buried and restrained deep under Badlands Mountains themselves, so he was left forgotten and would stay there for all eternity."

By the time Catrina finished her narration, Grogar who was quietly listening and analysing every single word about that supposed Crunch the Rockdog, seemed to be deeply interested about the golem like bulldog with diabolical schemes forming within his mind. "How very interesting…..A rock golem that will simply listen every single command his master gives him without any hesitation or without scruples. Not to mention such a brute strength, power and fury. But…." Suddenly, Grogars demeanour darkened, accompanied with disbelief and scepticism. "I still fail to understand how exactly would that monster help me find the Gem of Darkness anyway?"

"I forget to mention…." Catrina surprisingly trailed off, her tone sounding promising. "According the legend, Crunch, being created as a sentry for jewels and other rare and valuable treasures had an exceptional and magically altered sense of smell with a gem/mineral searching spell. Whit that, he was able to easily recognize the particular aura or molecular structure and find of any gem or mineral and on miles away. That way, by having Crunch on our side, by sniffing your very own dark essence, he just might find your gem for you." Catrina explained with her expression forming into a more snide one. "Not to mention having an extremely powerful golem rock like monster on your side by the way…."

"A magically enhanced sense of smell for searching gems? Yeees….." Grogar declared with a snide and promising tone with a tempting thoughts coursing through confines of his mind and tapping the tip of his hoof over his chin. Catrinas idea was indeed unique and tempting. Having a Crunch the Rockdog, a superpowerfull golem like monster with tremendous brute strength, near-invulnerability and ability to sniff any gem or minerals a miles away would indeed make the rock dog golem a valuable enforcer in Grogars army and power to be reckon with on his side. However, there was though one problem….

"Too bad…." Grogar though declared in a more sceptical tone and his expression darkening even further with doubts. "In order to awake the golem, there is needed a very special magical item….A shem in this case, that needs to be placed right in the middle of the forehead to bring him to life. Every magician knows that. Without that shem, there is no other way how to awaken Crunch."

"What a coincidence. I….Just might have the thing." Unshaken by Grogars disdain at all, Catrina though once again spoke off with a promising yet also quite unreadable tone, earning quite a curious expression from Grogar yet on the other hand a baffled expression from Rover before without saying no more word walking to a near large decorated chest at the wall with a large window above it and opening it.

She was digging in it for a while before finally finding what she was looking for and closing the chest. The Feline Sorceress then gracefully turned around, having a snide smirk on her face and holding yet another though this time a smaller decorated golden box in her arms and extending it forward so Grogar and Rover could take a better look on it.

"What is in the box, Catrina?" Grogar asked, his voice remaining even while curiously staring at the peculiar small box of interest.

"This." Catrina grinned as she closed her gap between herself and demonic ram and opening the box. Grogar peeked inside and his elderly brow furrowed with a gleam of interest flashing in his evil red eyes by seeing a small dark blue ball with small strange markings being carved into it and being placed on a small red pillow inside the box.

"A shem….." Grogar trailed off with a slight bewildered gaze, yet keeping his voice even and deliberated, yet deep down an evil ram necromancer could resist but wonder before averting his gaze from the box to Catrina. "Where….Did you get it?"

"It had already been a very long time." Catrina replied rather casually by trying to recall a little back. "Some magician trade it to me years ago back in Sumnambula for some magic statue. I…Had never hoped to ever find some use for this….Until now." The Feline Witch then though chuckled smugly speaking with a more humbler and gallant like demeanour. "You may….Consider it as a small gift for your generosity that you proposed to me."

"I am the most impressed by your very own generosity, Lady Catrina. And you may count that I will use your gift well. Whatever the outcome." Grogar, being impressed by Catrinas generous and willing offer and speaking with an uncharacterized calm and deliberated tone and strangely acting like a true well-mannered and cultured aristocrat.

"But…." Catrinas demeanour suddenly darkened with her tone turning into a concerned one. "Finding Crunch might present rather a challenge. You see….Badlands is a vast and dangerous wasteland about which mostly everyone knows little as well as usually trying to avoid the place. And the underground system below is a large and complex maze of tunnels and caverns where when someone enters, would get lost forever and never coming back."

"Pchm!" Rover, who remained silent and keeping his distance for quite some time surprisingly barked in a complacent like way, earning the attention of both Grogar and Catrina alike. "Speak for yourself. Me along with Fido, Spot and the other Dogs grew up there. As well as dug lots of our own tunnels there. I can guide us."

"You…..Know the way in there, Rover? How intriguing…" Grogar asked, addressing a middle-sized bulldog somewhat affected yet with an undercurrent of sheer interest, yet strangely also accompanied with a slight hint of doubt in his voice with a realization struck evil rams mind. "Therefore….You must also know where exactly is Crunch the Rockdog finding himself, mustn't you?"

The question however and somehow quite stricken Rover s demeanour with uncertainty, but in his lords and masters case, the Diamond Dog tried to explain himself further, despite in a rather hesitant like manner. "You see, Lord Grogar…..We Diamond Dogs, have been guarding and hiding Crunch the Rockdog from the outside world and also worshiping him for centuries, my liege. As our very own deity and protector that holds the entire Badlands underground complex at balance."

"Oh. How convenient." Catrina scoffed sarcastically, evidently not being much thrilled by Rovers testimony.

"Curious…." Grogar on the other hand, who unlike the Feline Sorceress seemed to become more and more interested about Crunch proceed coldly yet with a faint sign of suspicious. "Just….Why have you been worshipping a lifeless golem a long time and that you have just abandoned your task?"

"Echm…You see…." Rover chuckled nervously and scratching the a back of his neck with his large paw, hesitant how to put it. "Superstition you know. No hard feelings and by the all respect you, my lord, but…..Bringing a golem back to life had always been a sign of misfortune you know."

"HmmHmmm….MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Grogar however and out of the sudden and by hearing Rovers response, which though was rather an excuse burst into a diabolical laughter that echoed throughout the entire laboratory.

"I….Have missed the joke?" Rover murmured in disbelief, not getting what made his lord and master laugh or what was so funny out of the sudden in the slightest, despite and as usual the Diamond Dog was evidently a little intimidated by demonic rams laughter that would usually send chills into others spines.

"You are the joke." Grogar scoffed amused. "Bringing a golem back to life isn't the superstition about the misfortune in the slightest. On the contrary….It is quite a true you know. And I shall bring that misfortune on the Avengers and everyone who dares to stand into my way again…By bringing Cruch to life with the shem from Catrina. And you….." Evil necromancer addressed Rover with a both amused and commanding tone. "You will be a nice dog and take us right to him."

"Eghm….Yes, Lord Grogar." Rover stammered, yet bowing out of respect to his master, showing that he understood the request.

"That's a good boy." Grogar grinned smugly. "Assemble a small squad! We are heading to Badlands first thing tomorrow!"

"As you command, my lord." Rover humbly and obediently nod and placing his enormous paw on his chest before heading right to the main door and exiting the laboratory.

When being alone, quite a late realization sparkled within confines of Catrinas mind. "Oh, Lord Grogar! One more thing….."

"Yes Catrina? What is it?" Grogar quite surprisingly yet patiently asked, expecting what was his she feline partner about say, yet knowing it would be something promising.

Catrina held her silence for a while, listing through several pages in the book before a devious smirk formed on her face. "Have you ever heart about….Magic Heart?" She trailed off deviously, yet her voice sounding very promising and pointing out her index finger into book.

"A Magic Heart…." Grogar trailed off slightly taken aback by Catrians response, leaning his massive horned head forward to the book as his red eyes landed an image of a very beautiful precious rounded emerald gem, yet having a lime green circle with a symbol of magic in a form of a star in the middle. Whatever the jewel was, it must have held some great power of a seemingly magic origins, otherwise Catrina wouldn't just show it to demonic ram for nothing.

"Of course. I have heard about that magic item too, a very long time ago." Grogar declared in quite an awe and keeping his gaze on a magic gem. "It is a mysterious yet powerful magic artifact, that by according the legend serves something like a drive unit to elementals, especially golems for instance"

"You are apparently right." Catrina merely nod her head in agreement with her partners statement. "Therefore, golems are artificially man-made statues, the Magic Heart is supposed to be build right within its chest in order to hold it together with a magnetic force like magnet, as well as then after reviving, proposing the titan vast herculean strength, near-invulnerability as well as immunity to most magic effects."

"Yet however….And as you have already mentioned that before….In order to active the Magic Heart within golem to bring it to life, is needed a very special key like device in a form of a shem as you put it, needing to be placed in a specific hole in the middle of elementals forehead."

"Yes, yes, I know…." Grogar calmly stated, yet his tone turning into a more promising one as a dark thought filled the tyrants mind. "Curious though….By serving as a drive unit and by holding the elementals frame together via magnetic form as well as proposing them such abilities via magic, the Magic Heart is indeed a powerful magic item, possessing a way different yet tremendous magic potential far beyond any magic gems or atrifacts, that by the way might be even compared to the potential that of my Gem of Darkness, as well as other Elemental Stones. If we gathered all of them….."

"Yes. I suppose….." Catrina merely nod her head by taking in and listening Grogars very tempting words, though yet, the Feline Sorceress just couldn't help but wonder where her partner was actually getting at. "Would you….Actually…..Use that power of Magic Heart somehow?"

"Maybe….." Grogar responded thoughtfully, yet a very devilish fanged grin formed on his muzzle and his red evil red eyes gleaming maliciously. "But lets just not being hasty and just see what time will reveal…."

* * *

The next day, as the sun was slowly rising and showing itself behind the horizon, once again greeting another day with its shining and warm sunrise, yet on the south side of the Equestria, in a vast land of Badlands, a flash of a bright yet dark light erupted in the middle of the land and soon revealing Grogar, Catrina, Rover along with two Guard Dogs as an escort, as they teleported themselves right the way out of Tambelon to Badlands just like they agreed in order to find Crunch the Rockdog, a legendary golem sentry, who was seemingly buried and hidden somewhere below the Badlands mountains, somewhere in the complex maze tunnels.

"So….This is it, alright." Grogar cooly declared while looking around to check his surroundings, yet knowing that they reached their destination alright. "A Badlands."

The Badlands, a mysterious and for mostly everyone the least explored place in Equstria was indeed and rather nothing but a desolated, dusty and inhospitable wasteland, with only some rocky formations standing around and being bounded by a rough mountains and rocks. Yet there somewhere, should be a supposed entrance into the underground, just like Rover put that.

"Yup…." Rover though exhaled in a joyous like way and taking deep intake of air of the desolated and dusty atmosphere that was hovering over the wastelands, yet it even looked like that two Guards followed their leaders example by arguably sharing his passion. "There is no place like home."

"Pchm. At least someone can fell like home here." Catrina sarcastically huffed, not evidently sharing the Diamond Dogs enthusiasm and brushing a swung dust from her elegant sleeve.

"Well, Rover…." Grogar though addressed the middle-sized bulldog inquiringly. "Where to next?"

"Let me see….I need to coordinate myself." Rover murmured thoughtfully while climbing up on a near rock and start looking around, checking the surroundings prior trying to recall the right direction as eventually his green slit eyes widened as he pointed his large paw with his index finger aimed right on a very specific and distinct rock formation in a distance. "Over there!" Rover exhaled, waving his paw prompting the others to follow him as the bulldog proceed trotting towards the mountains as Grogar, Catrina and two Guards followed in process.

The group reached their destination to the rock formations within ten minutes. There, however and much for everyones awe, yet especially for Rovers dismay, on the edge of the mountain was a very large pile of rocks and debris. Arguably a lame blocking something.

"And just like what is this supposed to mean?" Grogar grumbled while starring at the rock, dirt and debris like blockage before sharply shifting his gaze and addressing Rover sternly. "Rover?"

"This is the place alright, Lord Grogar. That's the entrance right into the underground." Rover nervously stammered, reporting and pointing with his paw right at the supposed cave that was unfortunately blocked. "Yet…Eghm….It would appear that there must have been…Eghm… a recent landslide, causing the blockage of the entrance to the underground."

"How unfortunate…." Catrina scoffed with a mix of contempt and sarcasm present within her feline voice, and yet….There was appeared a hidden hint of amusement within, as the Feline Sorceress was evidently mocking the middle sized bulldog for the complications.

Grogar though shared a brief glance with two Guard Dogs standing be his side. His stern glare intact, who merely nod their heads covered by their helmets and lowly grunting in response, yet confirming that Rover indeed had a point and that was a right place, before returning his attention back to Rover. "Well then, what are you waiting for you fools? Remove that obstacle!" Grogar ordered his minions to remove the rock blockage immediately aloud, with an utmost and undeniable authority.

"Y-Yes, Lord Grogar." Rover stammered incoherently out of fear and himself turning to both guard dogs. "Come on, Dogs! You have heard the master! Dig!" Rover ordered and pointing his massive arm right to the pile, as both armoured strong bulldogs lowly barked in an obedient like way by obeying the orders, marching close to the pile and started digging with their massive powerful paws in order to remove the pile blockage of rocks and dirt that was blocking the entrance.

"Eghm….Lord Grogar." Rover surprisingly intervened and though a little hesitantly addressing Grogar in a both nervous yet also urgent way, obviously having something important to tell him, while both mutts continued digging. "I know this is not a good time, but…..Would I have a little word with you if you please? Eghm….Private?"

"You….Want to have a word…With _me?_ " Grogar declared somewhat affected, his voice though sounding rather irritated and sceptical with his expression darkening, of course making Rover feel uneasy about his choice. Yet despite being visibly annoyed, a giant demonic ram eventually huffed defeated, merely shaking his massive head, prompting Rover to step aside from the group so they have some privacy. "Hurm…..Alright. What is it, Rover? This should better be worth it." Grogar growled yet keeping his tone low.

"You see, my liege….Eghm….Its about Catrina." Rover stammered before finally trailing off.

"What about her?" Grogar dully asked, finding his patience slowly and steadily growing short.

"Well….." Rover trailed off, managing to give himself some courage and confidence to finally speak to his lord and master. "Just yesterday, Catrina invited you into her quarters of her laboratory, showing you Crunch the Rockdog in a book and then….It turns out that she just has that little…eghm…thingie…"

"The shem." Grogar growled in an irritated manner, reminding Rover.

"Oh yeah…Shem alright…." Rover muttered awkwardly before going on. "That she just has a shem that as you said can bring Crunch back to life…Doesn't this sounds a little bit….eghm….suspicious to you? I mean….Have you even considered the possibility that that feline witch just could turn on you by reviving that monster on her own and dethroning you so she could rule the Equestria by herself?"

Listening Rovers suspicious statement as well as a certain disdain that the Diamond Dog arguably held towards Catrina earned quite a collective gaze as of Grogar with mixed feelings, yet considering Rovers words cautiously.

"Your suspicious and doubts might be either overrated…Or also commendable, Rover." Grogar surprisingly spoke off with an odd mixture of contempt yet a grudging respect at the same time, partly actually agreeing his Rovers doubts, before turning into his more serious and self-assured side. "Yet I can assure you as well as standing up for Lady Catrina that her intentions, though seemingly questionable, yet they are pure."

"Eghm?" Rover however sighed dumbfounded, still not being quite and fully convinced.

"Just….Trust me….I know people like those very well. I just could feel it about and it just could be seen in Catrinas eyes." Grogar growled quite agitated in response, yet assuring Rover that there was no need to be concerned about Catrina trying something dirty. "And besides….Even if she tried something stupid that by the way she would later regret….I have put a simple locking spell on the shem yesterday. So, I would be the only one to touch it. Otherwise…..She would stab me into my back a long time ago, don't you think?"

"Mmm….I guess so…If you think so, Lord Grogar…." Rover nod his head, thinking and got to admit that his master actually had a point, not to mention thinking about and being one step ahead.

"However….." Grogar although growled menacingly with his fangs exposed as his expression darkened. "I hope for your sake that you indeed know the way, Rover. You along with Fido, Spot and other mutts have already failed me enough during our confrontation with the Avengers. So, you better do so, otherwise you are no use to me."

"Ughm…..As you wish, my liege." Rover stammered with a slight whimper out both of resect as well as fear from his master. Grogar simply snorted in response as he proceed walking back to the group with Rovers obediently following from behind.

Several minutes later, a pile blockage was completely removed and being reduced to nothing but a mere dirt around, with guard dogs making a very good job about that, revealing a large cave, arguably an entrance leading right to the underground, where a supposed Crunch the Rockdog was finding himself somewhere.

While standing at the caver, Rover was shaking two flint stones at each other in an attempt to light up a prepared torch, before finally, after several attempts several sparks sparkled from the flints and igniting the torch, with orange and yellow flames blazing.

"Alright. Stick close to me. If you wander off, you might get lost forever." Rover cautiously instructed his two guard companions, Catrina and Grogar and signalizing with his large paw the group to follow him closely and slowly descending into the darkened cavern first ahead.

"Vrrr." One of the guard lowly snarled, glancing upon by the edge of his eyes that thought were covered by his helmet centred on Catrina standing aside, bearing quite a venomous expression. "Feel free to wander off."

However, by perking her feline ears, Catrina obviously a much for the armoured bulldogs must have overheard their schemes, the Feline Sorceress hissed on the fullest in a very cat like way, having all her claws extended and glaring at the mutts with her emerald cat slit eyes, literally resembling a basilisk, causing much stronger and bulkier bulldogs to whimper like a puppies and cringe back.

"I have heard that!" Catrina snorted in very unladylike manner, huffing contemptuously before proceed walking her way into the cave.

Grogar, who was watching the spectacle aside, yet surprisingly, without lashing out or scolding his minions, just merely smirked deviously, being arguably quite amused by Catrinas scaring the mutts off.

"Chrm! She has indeed showed you, alright. Now move out!" Grogar grinned deviously as he closed his gap between himself and the guard dogs, being evidently enjoying their abuse, before though sternly ordering them to march forward into the cave.

* * *

The tunnel was quite deep, but Grogar along with Catrina, Rover and two guard dogs with a Rover in managed to reach the bottom within five minutes. Rover rose the torch up, whose light tore through the darkness and they found out that they indeed entered some kind of underground maze full of crossing passages, dark caves and intricate rooms, just like Catrina mentioned it.

The maze looked huge and quite complicated, yet quickly orienting himself by looking around his former and supposed domain, Rover pointing on the nearest tunnel, showing the group supposed right direction. Grogar merely and stoically nodded, yet deep down being quite sceptical and hoping for his servants sake that he really knew the way throughout the underground maze and not getting them lost.

Extended underground sculpture was silent like a grave. Grogar, Catrina, two guard dogs were walking with Rover in lead through the darkened passages, the torch was lightening their way and scared bats were beating into villains heads with their wings. They were passing the cavers, where the walls were cracking and they were plunging into the dark caves where the mod and rot blew. There was complete silence everywhere, only mice run around at times, hiding in to holes against the villainous visitors and spiders were running out of ripped webs.

One hour later, the group cautiously made their way across a magma stream waterfall, with Rover and his two armoured brethren nimbly jumping from one rock to another, while Grogar and Catrina on the other hand, not obviously wanting to spare their energy by mimicking their dug minions simply teleported themselves across the magma stream to another side.

"I haven't signed on for the sightseen tour, Rover!" Grogar growled, agitation being strongly present within his voice as evidently his patience was slowly running out.

"You have got us lost, haven't you?" Catrina huffed contemptuously, sympathizing with Grogars own rising exasperation and patience dropping, along with a steadily rising disgust and contempt that was building inside her. It was more than evident that the elegant cat lady didn't found the deserted and wet space cavern system of the underground quite….fitting to her natural charm and beauty. Rarity, would even and exceptionally agree with her.

"Don't worry, Lord Grogar." Rover nervously blabbered by assuring, yet feeling a rising pressure as well as fear from his master was slowly taking a toll on middle-sized bulldog, not even wanting to imagine a possible punishment that the demonic dictator stored for him, though trying to concentrate on his task nonetheless. "Its not much further. Just got to pass this tunnel….."

The group continued marching through the long passage, before they eventually reached its end. There was large gate like entrance with a pair of a large armoured door. They were closed tight, blocked by an enormous barrier as big as a log. Obviously blocking something dangerous from ever getting out and whoever locked it away, they must have had a very good reason for that.

"Boys…." Rover glanced upon to his two dog guard companions and merely pointing and signalizing his head to the gate. And like out of instincts or empathy in a better word, by understanding their leaders intentions, two armoured bulldogs grunted simultaneously as the approached the gate, together grabbing the handles of the barrier that back blocking it, using their combined might to slowly remove it from its pants.

Then, the mutts each grabbed a large metal handles of each door and pulling with all their might, as the doors were rackling yet slowly and steadily opening on each millimetre, while Grogar along with Catrina were merely standing behind and watching their dog servants doing.

When the doors were fully opened, Rover merely exchanged a somewhat respectful glance with his companions before cautiously turning his attention Grogar and Catrina behind and waving his paw.

"Lord Grogar. This way." The bulldog proclaimed somewhat and in a very blunt like way before proceeding to walking determined inside. Although feeling somewhat affected by his middle-sized bulldogs henchman attitude, Grogar however soon followed in pursuit with Catrina following from behind, wondering how this would all evolve eventually.

The group found themselves in a huge darkened chamber, which though more likely and strongly resembled an ancient rock tomb. There was though a single hole within the rocky ceiling, enabling a single beam of light to pierce through the darkness, as Grogars, Catrinas, Rovers and two guards collective and awed gazes landed on a strange thing of interest that was finding itself in the middle of the cavern.

There, the light was landing and revealing a strange, giant statue that looked like a giant bulldog, being made from nothing but a rock and stone itself in strangely a lying like position. It had a massive head, with powerful jaws with razor sharp stalagmite like fangs, bulky frame of monstrous proportions and enormous powerful front paws, quite opposite from his significantly smaller hinder legs. And yet further, in the middle of his forehead there was a small hole, like dug or from bullet or something.

Yet strangely, there was a large metal muzzle placed all over rock dogs enormous rocky mouth along with a large black hard leather collar posed by metal spikes around its neck, being bind on a large strong metal chain that strongly bind on the metal handler, being stuck firmly on the edge of the cavern wall. Despite being long deprived of life for ages, the chain and muzzle served something like an insurance, binding and disabling the enormous rock golem dog at bay and ever from escaping. Maybe out of paranoia, though whoever did that must have had a pretty good reason to seal that monster like that.

However and strangely, there was also a large thigh-bone and large bowl on water in a dog like style lying near the rock golems lying position.

All things considered…..It more likely resembled and looking like a golem. Yet in Grogars, Catrinas and Rovers case, the description of the statue set perfectly just like from the book, being exactly what they were seeking for. That, was Crunch the Rockdog himself, a legendary yet a powerful and dangerous golem guard dog indeed.

"Behold….Crunch the Rockdog." Rover declared, his voice sounding low and cautious, yet also quite apprehensive, bearing an undercurrent of undeniable hidden fear filling his tone.

"So…." Grogar calmly stated as he step forward by joining his dog servants side and staring at the imprisoned lifeless rock frame of the golem in front of him with an stoic and somewhat unreadable expression. "Crunch the Rockdog. So its true."

"Indeed. And it looks pretty….Preserved, I assume." Catrina added a little offhandedly while also stepping forward, yet eying the enormous dog golem cautiously, not yet quite being sure what to think about it.

"I have told you that I would get us here, Lord Grogar." Rover trailed off with an odd mixture of boast and humble alike as the Diamond Dogs was evidently satisfied with himself and his efforts, yet not forgetting to bow out of respect to his master as usual nonetheless.

"Oh, kiss up!" Catrina scoffed sarcastically and in a very unladylike manner.

"You have done well….Rover. You will deserve a prize." Grogar stoically addressed and appreciating Diamond Dogs effort, yet there was also a slight yet hearable hint of hesitation in his voice. Yet nonetheless, evil ram concentrated his thoughts as his magic bell fixed on his collar once again started ringing on a very well familiar and unfortunate campanology like music, with Grogars horns glowing with a dark aura, and in the instance, three blue, orange and green precious gems right from his very own treasury materialized into existence, levitating the orange bigger one to Rover and the other despite smaller ones to both guards for their effort.

"Thank you, master. You are so generous" Rover exhaled joyously with his green eyes gleaming momentarily as he snatched though not too big yet precious gem with his paws, yet not forgetting to humbly bow out of respect to his master for his…..generosity.

"Whatever….." Grogar rolled his eyes and huffing in indifferent and rather exasperated manner before shifting his gaze to two guard dogs standing behind. "You two….Get that ridiculous muzzle from Crunchs mouth. He wont be needing it anymore."

"Yes, Lord Grogar." Both armoured dogs simultaneously and obediently replied as they put their spears and down and cautiously matching to chained and lifeless dog like golem. Despite their combined hesitation and apprehension, the guard dogs nonetheless by obeying their masters order unlocked the belt of a large metal muzzle from behind the back of Crunch rock temple and steadily taking it off golems enormous mouth posed by sharpened rocks like teeth with a combined effort.

"Lady Catrina…." Grogar calmly and gently addressed Catrina standing by his side while taking a few steps closer to rock dog golem in the middle of the chamber, as two guard dogs better step away from their masters way. "The shem if you please."

Merely nodding her head, Catrina step closer to her partners side, pulling out the same decorated small box, opening it that was containing a so called shem, a magical item that according the legend should bring golem back to life by placing it in to the middle of its forehead.

Grogar and Catrina exchanged mutual and respectful looks among each other, yet with Rover and his two companions, bearing a suspicious looks centred on cat lady, stood alerted and better being ready for anything in a case and as Rovers own suspicions, if Feline Sorceress showed any sign of temptation or possible betrayal.

Using his telekinesis, Grogar engulfed small magic ball with his dark aura and slowly levitating it from Catrinas box while alone stepping even closer when being just a mere several meters away from Crunchs position. "And now….Lets turn this lifeless lump of rock into a weapon….Of total destruction!" Grogar spoke off somewhat with quite a solemn and expecting like tone, while keeping the shem levitating within his dark magic grasp in front and standing right facing Crunch.

Then, once again came the odd and strange moment when like everything and all came into a sudden and volunteer like halt, going numb with the reality and time freezing at place, also with everyone present in the cavern having their breaths held, as Grogar swiftly levitated his shem forward and hitting it right into the hole in the middle of Crunchs forehead, creating a small spark by the impact.

For a while, there was an awkward silence yet as well as sense of uncertainty could be sensed in a steadily intensifying atmosphere, although so far nothing was happening. Yet then, eventually, Crunches rocky gloomy eyes, lacking any sign life, suddenly disappeared behind a glow of a blinding light, nearly flashing the entire cavern and causing everyone standing around to shield their eyes.

After glow eventually faded, Crunchs rock forming brow turned into a nasty scowl with his eyes morphing into a shade of yet black, leaving only yellow gleaming irises. A low yet ferocious feral growls and snarls escaped right out of the golems throat as the rock monster, after eons of deep slumber and imprisonment started moving with a crackling like sounds, resembling the falling rocks, slowly and clumsily lifting his monstrous rock form on his massive legs resembling a stone pillars, towering itself in all its weight.

A thunderous, groundshaking roar escaped out of the monster throat, echoing throughout the entire chamber with a potential to shake it in its every centre, making Rover and his two armoured companions cringe and tremble with a whimper, as the roar passed and echoed through the entire underground cavern complex, making it all shake way and even escaping outside the cave. It was like an earthquake passed through the area,

Snarling and growling menacingly with an unbound fury and by stomping with its massive and powerful front paw into ground, Crunch send another series of tremors vibrating through the entire cavern room, small crackles forming on the walls and nearly causing the ceiling to collapse, as Grogar, Catrina, Rover and the guard staggered, nearly losing their footing by quakes.

Finally, by finding itself bind with the metal chain on its spiked collar attached in the wall, Crunch started thrashing its massive head, struggling fiercely with all of his might, as the golem eventually with a few more sharper bursts managed to break a massive steel strong chain in half like a wreath of sausages, setting himself free.

Crunch then looked around, with more feral growls and grunts escaping though his mouth, steam fuming from his nostrils, the rock made behemoth looked around, checking his surroundings as his bleak gaze landed on a group, eying the intruders intensively.

Reacting out of instincts, Rover frantically pulled out his metal shocking rod and extending it into its lance like size with electrical sparks escaping from its pitchfork like edge, as well as both guard dogs pulled out their energy crossbows from their backs, aiming them and having their index fingers on the trigger, while Catrina herself took and unplugged her bottle with a Witch Weed potion hanging around her neck, everyone being cautious and ready to defend themselves in a case of a possible upcoming rumble.

However and seemingly unshaken by rock beasts monstrous and intimidating composure and demeanour, Grogar, unlike his peers, though remained standing and holdin his serious composure firmly on the place, completely calm, calculated and indifferent, bearing a determined look and denying a piercing cold glare to the Crunch.

And then, the most unusually thing happened…..Despite his constant snarls and intimidating frame, Crunch, a monstrous golem like rockdog, much for everyones awe actually bowed in front of Grogar by obediently sitting like a loyal dog.

" _What are your orders, Master?"_ Crunch spoke off in a very deep, rough, gravelly voice, expecting orders from Grogar, who by the way actually became his master from this time.

Eying and listening behemoths simple yet so much meaningful words, Grogar was just dully staring at rock made golem, yet steadily his own demeanour darkened, with a devilish fanged grin formed on his features before bursting into a diabolical laughter, its echo sounding thought the cavern room. Catrina had a devious smirk of her own on her face while Rover and two guards of the other hand stood rather baffled with a bewildered expression what they were just witnessing.

Then, Grogar edged closer to Crunch as the hot breaths coming from golems nostrils brushed against him, yet rising his large hoof and patting a monstrous rockdog over his snout affectionately, before turning into his peers behind. "I think, we should better show our pet his new home."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Tambelon, on its large courtyard specifically, Guard dogs were performing their annual and usual routine according the schedule, with each troop performing different task, like training for battle, hand to hand combat, marksmanship practise and regularly exchanging guards to guard the empire under a supervision of both Fido and Spot as a substitute in Rovers absence.

However, suddenly and without anyones expecting, a burst of light erupted nearby, causing all the Diamond Dogs in its proximity to shield their eyes from a blow. When a light eventually faded, Grogar, along with Catrina, Rover, two guards and for much everyones utter shock and bewilderment, Crunch the Rockdog, a monstrous golem on the place.

"Lord Grogar. Lady Catrina. Rover…You are back." Fido humbly addressed and came closer to welcome his ram master back home carefully, yet a bulky Diamond Dogs stop in his track, gasping bewildered and yellow eyes widened like two saucers by seeing a companion they brought along.

"Holy guacamoly!" Spot exhaled even more with nearly every breath leaving his lungs, stammering incoherently by finding himself staring at an enormous dog made of rocks bleak yet black eyes, as the golems monstrous frame dwarfed tiny bulldogs own frame significantly, literally like a mountain. "Is that a….eghm….?."

"That's Crunch the Rockdog, man. We have found him" Rover simply replied hesitantly to his small Diamond Dog companion, yet his voice sounded quite apprehensive on its own, also feeling himself somewhat uneasy in a giant golems presence, despite that actually being officially one of them and on Grogars side.

"Then you all should be pleased. From this day, Crunch the Rockdog is our new enforcer as well as my personal bodyguard from now on." Grogar declared the news to all his Diamond Dog minions, a decisiveness as well as pride with a perceptible hint of boasting was filling evil necromancers voice before shifting his attention to Crunch. "Now come, my pet. We have important matters to discuss."

With that, Grogar started nonchalantly and like a boss marching his way through the courtyard right to his castle with Catrina and Rover following from behind, yet Crunch also started following his new master in pursuit shortly, like an obedient and loyal dog indeed. Though, every Diamond Dog better and for their own sake get out of the monstrous rock golems way, whimpering lowly and cringing, being evidently afraid of Crunch alike as they both feared and respected Grogar in the same time.

* * *

Within the throne room, Crunch was sitting obediently in the middle of room, expecting the orders from his master Grogar with an immense and seemingly endless patience, with four more Diamond Dogs guards, standing guard at the main door and at Grogars throne stairs were though staring at the golem questioningly, most likely out of both fear and respect, while Catrina along with Rover were standing aside, despite Feline Sorceress expression remained stoic and intact, the middle-sized bulldog on the other hand still looked like somewhat defensive about giant rocky monsters presence.

Grogar, however and without any hint of hesitation and interest closed his gap between himself and his newfound rock made servant.

"Its said, that you Crunch possess a very exceptional and magically altered sense of smell, enhanced with a gem/mineral searching spell. That you can easily find any gem or mineral on miles away. Tell me….Is it true?" Grogar asked in an utmost curiosity present in his voice, expecting what the answer of monstrous golem would be.

" _Affirmative, Master."_ Crunch simply replied. _"I can distinguish over thousands of different auras and molecular structures of a specific gem and then finding them, no matter how far. Either jewels, minerals or priceless artifacts, I can find it."_

"Excellent." Grogar declared somewhat complacently, grinning smugly. "Now, for your mission…." And in the instance, Grogars magic bell fixed on his collar once again started ringing in its campanology like music melody, as a very fiery dark aura with dark blue flames flared up and engulfing evil rams entire monstrous body, making Rover and the dog guards whimper nervously, as once again their masters intimidating demeanour as well as his dark magic managed to nearly get the best of the Diamond Dogs. "Now, Crunch….I want you to sniff my very own aura."

Leaning his massive rock head forward, Crunch took a couple of sniffs, clearing his nostrils and catching the specific scent of Grogars very own dark essence, with some of the dark blue aura flams entering rock dogs nostrils, yet seemingly unfazed. _"I have got your sent, Master."_

"Very good." Grogar calmly stated as the dark aura that was engulfing his entire frame slowly dissipated, as the evil ram dictator extended his massive front hoof as his magic bell started ringing once again with his rolled horns glowing with a dark aura, concentrating his thoughts, as a strangely shaped stone materialized right within his hoof before the necromancer extended and showing it right to Crunch.

The rock was shaped and resembling a octagon-rhombus like shaped gem, as Grogar held it cautiously up close right in front of Crunchs muzzle, so the monstrous dog made of rock could take a better and proper look at it. Whatever it was all about, it must have been very important task as well as a part of Grogars plan.

"Now listen up….." Grogar declared with a more rougher and demanding like tone. "Go. And find me an exact gem that looks completely identical and having my very own essence and dark magic." Grogars demeanour though steadily darkened even further yet a malicious fanged grin formed on his muzzle, as a large paper, which was a photo with Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Black Cat, Spitfire and wolverine image materialized into existence in a flash of light.

"Those are the enemies. If they ever get or cross your way…..Destroy them." Grogar proceed venomously while holding the image of the Avengers within his telekinetic grasp that started trembling, with an evident anger and frustration was slowly associating with unfortunate and bitter memories about the heroes defeating and humiliating an evil ram necromancer.

Reacting and like being in sync with his masters thoughts and own growing frustration and thirst of vengeance, with a feral snarl Crunch opened up is large mouth and with a loud clamp sounding like two giant rocks clashing together snatched the image of the Avengers from Grogars magic grasp and with a malicious snarling and growling literally tear the paper on little pieces by sharply thrashing his head from side to side, making Rover and other Diamond Dog guards present within the throne room cringe and whimper nervously. Even Catrina herself looked like somewhat taken aback and feeling apprehensive.

"Uuuuh. Effective." Grogar who was on the other hand and unlike his peers unshaken and otherwise seemed to be deeply impressed and prizing Crunch for his ferocious and brutal nature, before yet immediately shifting back into his more commanding and authoritative like side and denying a golem a stern look. "You have heard me then! Go! Search through the land! Destroy everything that comes into your way or decimate the entire city if you have to, but….Find me and bring me my gem! The Gem of Darkness and don't ever come back without it! Go!"

" _I obey."_ Crunch simply and without any hint of objection responded to his masters command, grunting in response, shifting and turning his immense rocky frame before started walking towards the main exit from the throne room with every step making the ground shake a bit. But, instead of and not even bothering himself to open and with tow guards better getting out of the way, Crunch simply went through the door, literally, by crushing them to pieces and wooden chips falling.

"Hey! Next time use the door!" Grogar bellowed, scolding after Crunch for just mindlessly knocking out the main door, yet it was for naught as the rockdog golem was already long gone. "And you also wouldn't mind just to open the door, would you?!" Grogar scolded both guards for their incompetence, deciding to vent his anger at least on them before turning his attention to Rover. "Rover….Take those two idiots and fix those darn door."

"Eghm…Yes, Lord Grogar." Rover stammered nervously yet nonetheless complying his masters order and proceed marching outside the throne room with his two armoured companions at the door following.

"You know, Lord Grogar…." Catrina spoke off while being alone with the ruler or Dark Empire, her voice sounding a little sceptical while considering the sets of events. "That rock muscle had may have rather rocks for brains. Literally."

"It was worth it, thanks to you, Lady Catrina." Grogar replied back to cat lady reassuringly, yet prizing her for her very own effort to begin with, while nonchalantly rising upstairs and comfortably taking a seat on his throne, smirking maliciously. "With Crunchs brute strength, unquestionable obedience and loyalty and destructive potential, he might be just great enforcer in my army and more than a force to be reckon with, that destroys anything in its path. And….If he indeed can search gems with its magically enhanced sense of smell, as you have already and him mentioned it, I shall very soon have my Gem of Darkness once again in my possession for all that time. And then….Equestira and the Avengers….Beware."

"But." Catrina suddenly blurted out in objection when a sudden realization just struck cat ladys mind. "What about that Lavan, the Fire Elemental that had jus awaken early. Destroying the entire Changeling hive in Macintosh Hills. And yet….The Avengers managed to defeat him….For then." Feline Witchs demeanour though darkened by considering the situation even further. "He….Might present quite a problem as well as an obstacle in your plan to conquer Equestria. Not to mention with those other Elementals might awake also. Or more likely sooner then we think."

Grogar, however and much for Catrinas surprise and despite being known for his outbursts of rage remained absolutely cool and calculating with a devious grin on his muzzle intact and waving his hoof in a dismissive like gesture. "Patience, Catrina. I have a way different plans with them." Grogar paused for a while before going on.

"And from now on…...We shall just wait for an opportunity to rise. Actually….It perfectly suits my plans into the future."

Catrinas brow though furrowed at Grogars last statement of words with her head slightly shifting to the side. Both inwardly wondering yet also not being too sure about her partners plans into the near future, that by the way were getting a way more twisted than ever.

Only the future would tell…..

 _To be continued….._


	35. Chapter 34 - Sweets and goodies

**Chapter 34: Sweets and goodies**

The rays of a late noons sun pierced its way right through the window of Golden Oak Library while falling right upon Logans face. The X-Men groaned annoying from his sleep, slowly opening his eyes, yet being forced to slam them shut again into a frown by the lights intensity. The gruff stallion though covered his face from the sunlight with his hoof before managing to open his eyes completely.

A sleepy yawn escaped thought Logan throat as he slowly yet surely forced himself on the sitting position on his bedded coach, stretching his front hooves over his head and rubbing his eyes, yet there were small visible bags under them as well as bearing still a somewhat sleepy gaze on his features.

The late night nightmare, that was plaguing his dreams surely took quite a deal and a toll on gruff stallion big time. Poor Logan. The strange and blurry flashbacks which were pointing on Wolverines own dark, murky and traumatic long forgotten past, were haunting and plaguing the X-Mens mind as well as invading his dreams for a very long time, on which the gruff stallion longed and rather would like to forget, further prolonging his inner anxiety.

Yet though, Logan did his best to tune those negative feelings down and keeping it better for himself, knowing it just wouldn't be fair to bother or even dragging his friends down with such rubbish.

"Hurm….Whut a night." Logan grunted by releasing another yawn and sleepily scratching his flank.

"Hey…" Suddenly Logans ears perked out by a very well familiar voice, tuned with youthful, though sounding annoying yet also being filled with honest and friendly demeanour, as Logan turned around to locate the source when his gaze landed right on Peter sitting in a near armchair with book in his hooves and having his trademark warm smile on his face, along with Spike sitting supported at the armchair and making some notes with a quill. "So, you have finally awaken, sleeping beauty. Having enough beauty sleep?"

"Parker…?" Logan grumbled a little surprised by seeing Parker in his company before once more brushing his eyes and shifting his gaze to the window with sunrays getting inside the room. "Whut time is it?"

"About….11:45 am." Spike replied on his gruff friends question while glancing upon a near clock standing on a near small cabinet at the living room. "You have been sleeping almost all noon."

"That long….?" Logan grunted in disbelief, being confused about actually sleeping that long.

"Yup." Peter dully nod his head in response yet chuckling. "Actually, by that way, you could even beat Spikes own record." Peter then turned into a near whisper. "Unless you are owing this all to Twilights early hour in the morning when she wakes up."

"I have heard that." Twilights called out annoyed as young princess emerged right from the kitchen and slowly making her way into the living room, yet there was a small hint of concern vocally present with her voice growing into more softer and sweeter. "Oh, Logan. You are awake. How do you feel?"

"A little….Lousy." Logan stated and scratching the back of his neck with his hoof. "Wouldn't there be any coffee, would it?"

"Sure thing" Twilight smiled by gladly complying her gruff friends request, she focused her purple magic aura through her horn and in the instance levitating a glass jug full of coffee along with a cup closer to Logan, being ready to pour the coffee into it.

"Ain't necessary, kid." Logan surprisingly dismissed Twilights offer, yet much for librarians awe, the gruff stallion just snatched the entire coffee jug and start drinking right out of it, gulping as he drunk nearly the half of the jug and burping in a very unpleasant like manner.

"Now this is a way how to literally kick yourself in after the morning into a brand new day with a caffeine." Peter dully noted in his trademark humour.

Logan then scanned the room, realizing that there was nopony else then beside himself along with Parker, Spike and Sparkle present. "Where are th' others?"

"Oh…Um…" Twilight murmured incoherently while trying to explain. "You know, Logan…After saving Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings and eggs and our rough battle with Lavan yesterday, so we have all agreed to give ourselves a day off to relax. Yet everypony have had their very own ideas, going their separated ways."

"Yup." Spike commented on Twilights statement while started pointing on his fingers. "Sunset along with Felicia headed to Canterlot, making some shopping as well taking care for other things. Mayday is at school. Aunt May has decided to make a little visit into Canterlot and taking a Little Ben along. And Trixie just took it on Manehattan to throw a magic performance there. She is going to stay there for a couple of days."

"Looks like today it is just you and us, old chum." Peter shrugged his shoulders quite indifferently yet giving his gruff partner a warm smile.

"Yeah. Guess that's a way how ta spend th' day off." Logan murmured with a faint sign of annoyment before supporting himself over coach soft seat pitch when a sudden realization struck mutants adamantium skull like a brick. "Hurm….And ya have guys just been sittin' around all noon ta watch over me?"

"Of course, Logan. After your bad dream as Peter put it last night, we have decided to better stay behind and watch over you before waking up." Twilight stated, a concern present in her voice yet giving Logan a warm smile.

"Yeah, by the way, Logan…." Peter trailed off, his voice though tuning into rather hesitant and concerned one. "Tonight, when you literally stormed out from your sleep, you just kinda…..Eghm….Managed to give Trixie a little scratch over her shoulder with your claws. Unfortunately."

"That's right." Spike added with his voice sounding offhanded like by confirming Peters words. "Just a look at that mark…"

"Whut?!" Logan blurted out in awe, as Parkers words literally stunned the gruff, tough stallion big time as he recalled the events transpiring so unexpected and just like that at night, yet also sending a piercing lance of remorse through mutants heart, taking quite a shame. "Hurm…..Sorry….I…I really am."

"Its alright, Logan." Twilight spoke in a soft and soothing voice and reassuring rubbed Logans hoof with her own. "Trixie is just fine. It was just a mere flesh scratch so we treated it just fine with some bandages. There is nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh…" Logan murmured a little relieved and feeling some weight being lifted from his shoulders, knowing that Trixie was alright, though his voice sounded somehow uneasy and filled with a guilt. "That's….Good. I am….Glad th' girl is well."

"Wanna talk about it, old chum?" Peter asked with a soft and carrying tone, yet a concern for his gruff partner was vocally evident. Ever since he got transported into Equestria, quite unwillingly though and rather against his will, Logan had sure being behaving strangely. Whatever if he was just a little homesick or undergoing an adjustment period of his new home, Peter only empathized and wanted to help his friend further to adjust.

"About whut like?" Logan dully shrugged his shoulder not quite getting Parkers question.

"Just….."What was that nightmare about?" Twilight intervened her voice sounding filled with concern and gently soothing Logans hoof with her own, enabling a warmth and comfort. "Come on, you can tell us. We are friends, right?"

Although one simple question seemed to be simple, yet however it unfortunately added more weight on Logans shoulders as well as plaguing his own heart with the flashbacks whirlwinding though his mind. But once again and strangely, Twilights sweet demeanour and Parkers talkative, yet honest and friendly nature, as well as strongly taking Logan for their friend managed to provide a tingling sense of comfort for a mutant and strangely making him feel…..somewhat happy.

"Hurm…." Logan trailed off, his voice though sounding hesitant, not wanting to give much out then necessary. "Nothin'. Just…..Some….Memories recall. That's it."

"Memories? What kind of memories?" Spike titled his head on the side, being quite confused.

"Really…." Logan though spoke off a little forcefully, with his tone turning defensive and an evident irritation within him was slowly rising, not wanting to go on much further with his testimony. "I would rather ain't talk about it."

"Oh come on, bub…How bad can it be?" Peter pushed further with more soothing tone and placing his hoof over Logans shoulder, though much for his dismay being cut short as the X-Men, without saying a word denied a young stallion an intense annoyed stare, prompting the knight not to get any further with this. "Or not….?" Peter muttered awkwardly with a rather meek tone.

"Hurm! Look guys…." Logan grunted with a forceful tone and sharply rising from the coach on a standing position, like longing to yell out, yet fortunately and practiced restraint, the gruff stallion exhaled with his tone being significantly tuned down and moderated, tuning all the flashbacks down within his mind. "Thanks fer th' concern, but…..This just ain't yet kind of thing ta meddle with. I just need ta deal with that on my own." Logan snorted, yet though his voice shifted into a normal moderated one. "Whutever. How come we are gonna deal with such a rubbish. How about we stopped slackin' and better start doin' somethin'?"

Although looking somewhat puzzled and concerned about their gruff stallions weird mood swings and reluctance to talk about his matter, yet nonetheless Peter and Twilight felt somehow relieved that Logan actually managed to get over his sudden trepidation, by his own specific way with his headstrong nature by deciding to change the subject. For then, the pair and little dragon decided to play along.

"Actually, Logan…." Twilight spoke off, her voice sounding already more cheerful and promising by following Logans example moving on to different topic. "Today we are invited to Fluttershy into her house."

"Th' Shy one?" Logan bluntly titled his head to the side by humorously nicknaming a shy Pegasus, yet there was a hint of sensible curiosity in his rough tone. "Whut about th' visit?"

"Just you wait, old chum." Peter edged closer, having a very promising look with a smug grin of his face and playfully bumping Lognas solid chest with his elbow. Whatever they have instore for usually gruff and hard-line stallion, it must have been something promising. "We have instore something special with Fluttershy, suited exactly for you. I am sure you will love it. Or at least more or less."

"Oh ….I can hardly wait." Logan scoffed with a combination of sarcasm as well as a faint hint interest about the offer, before though and much for overyponys and dragons awe, a slight grumbling like sounds echoed right from mutants stomach. Which though was not much a surprise since he actually missed breakfast after all, earning a small humorous chuckle from both Parker and Spike. "But first….I am kinda hungry. Havin' anything ta eat around here?" Logan murmured a little awkwardly.

"Come to think of it…." Spike declared promisingly and placing his clawed index finger under his chin in a thoughtful like way. "We just know and have the place…."

* * *

"And just like whut is this? Bakery or gingerbread house?" Logan blurted out, exhaling by a very peculiar sight.

Right in from on him stood a large house of a very picturesque and colourful like design, indeed more likely resembling a house literally cut from the fairy tale book and literally looking like being made entirely off the sweets and candy. A timber-framed style building of a bleak yellow paining, having a deep pink doors and windows and candy stick like pillar supporting a roofing, a roof resembling literally a chocolate topping with white cream like decorating, a weird chimney in a form of coral, a wooden statue of a pony holding a candy stick and two cupcakes like tower with lights resembling candles.

Furthermore, there was a wooden sign of a cupcake hanging on the left side of the building, pointing on that it was indeed a candy shop and confectionary in very peculiar and unique style.

"Um, Logan….If I recall correctly…. The gingerbread houses also usually have wicked witches, flying on a broom, with a black cat sitting on her shoulder and the house also stands on a giant chicken leg…." Peter scoffed humorously by bringing out a fairytale about Hansel and Gretel and the gingerbread house, before though tapping his hoof over his chin in a more awkward like manner. "Or is this a way different story?" Logan once again could do nothing but exasperatedly roll his eyes by Parkers idiocy.

"Logan….This is Sugarcube Corner, the Ponyvilles most profound bakery and confectionery." Twilight smiled and proudly pointing her hoof right on the bakery house in a solemn like manner.

"A Sugarcube…Corner?" Logan dully murmured prior trying out the name on his tongue before shrugging his shoulders. "Chrm…..How fittin' name, really."

"That's right." Peter pointed on, yet strangely feeling drools forming within his mouth. "Mr. and Mrs. Cakes makes one of the best and the most desirable cakes in the entire Ponyville and even transporting some masterful one once in a year for a National Desert Competition in Canterlot. Mmm…..Even right now I am getting a taste."

"Besides…." Spike added. "Pinkie Pie also lives and works here, aiding Mr. and Mrs. Cakes a helping hoof with baking and she is very good at that, making tasty cupcakes on her own."

"Pink one actually works here?" Logan murmured quite in awe with his brow furrowing at the realization. "Oh…Now I finally git it, with that weird hyperactive attitude of hers….A sugar rush all over." The X-Men scoffed, earning a couple of collective gazes from his friends.

"Hurm…Whutever. Are we goin' or whut? I am starvin'." Oblivious to their quite stunned expressions, Logan grunted dismissively and start trotting towards the Sugarcube Corner with yet another awkward series of grumbles echoing from his belly.

However, as the gruff stallion approached the entrance door, Peter felt a very well familiar and tingling like sensation that was coursing and echoing right from the centre of his cranium as his trusty Spider Sense was ringing on a potential threat of unknown origins yet surely it was coming from the entrance door of the bakery, judging that something unfortunate was about to happen to Logan.

"Um, Logan…." Peter murmured cautiously, trying to hold his gruff friend from getting any closer. "Here goes yet another of my very well-known and funny tingling like sensation going right on within my head. So….You should better not get any closer to those door."

"Like whut is gonna happen? Somethin' is goin' ta steamroll me?" Logan however, oblivious to his friends concern, sarcastically and rather contemptuously dismissed Parkers warning with a scoff and indifferently kept approaching the door, which though would show faithful to gruff stallion….The doors suddenly shut itself open and a pink blur in a dazzling speed tackled a totally surprised Logan and knocking him to the ground with a loud THUD!

"Offhand….I have tried to tell you." Peter dully and quite sheepishly commented as he along with Twilight and Spike collectively stared at Logan grumbling, slacking on the ground, with nopony else then just Pinkie Pie lying on top of the X-Men in a half-dazzled state.

"Will ya watch where yer goin'?!" Logan grumbled quite in vain while struggling and trying to get the unfortunate living extra weight out of his back.

"Oh my! If it isn't you, Logan." Pinkie Pie while managing to regain her sense squeaked in excitement as she realized Logan lying right underneath her as well as shifting her gaze, also realizing both Peter, Twilight and Spike standing nearby. "Uuu! Hey Peter, Twilight, Spike."

"Pink one!" Logan grumbled quite annoyed while finally pulling himself out of ground back on the standing position, having his attention centred on ever hyperactive and fun-loving mare. "Now whut? Why have ya been in such a hurry this time?"

"Hurry…..Well eghm….?" Pinkie Pine murmured incoherently in her very trademark clueless and oblivious like way as she patted her chin with a hoof, trying to figure out what had just happened, which she would also like to know herself.

"That's alright." Luckily Twilight intervened, stepping between the pair, sharing a quick yet reassuring glance with Logan before shifting her attention to her hyperactive party loving friend. "Pinkie….We have just been on our way to you into Sugarcube Corner for a snack. Logan as well as we all quite worked up an appetite, so we thought…."

"A snack, huh? You have just came into a right place." Pinkie squeaked in excitement with a wide smile forming on her face, not ever giving Twilight a chance to finish her sentence, quite for the librarians dismay as an eccentric pink mare wrapped her hoof over bewildered Logans neck and brushing her cheek over X-Mens own with the mutton chop. "Come in, Logan! There is also somepony who would love to meet you." Pinkie then zipped her way back inside the bakery with her dazzling pace and draggling even more befuddled Logan along with grunting.

Peter, Twilight and Spike looked at each other with a bewildered expression like they all would be sharing the same though, before releasing a half exasperated yet humorous sights. That was just Pinkie Pie alright, as they soon followed from behind right inside.

Inside the Sugarcube Corner, its very fine, realistic and….very original looking interior just couldn't look even more picturesque then its exterior itself, as Logan literally found himself staring and rather feeling himself like Pinkie Pie would just brought him into some sort of a twisted fairytale.

The interiors design, walls and decoration bore a resemblance of caramel colour, whipped creams and a topping like design and style, various kinds of candies like markings around the pillars, the pillars of the windows and the counter resembled a red and white candies, the stairs leading up had a chocolate colour, there were dozens, well if not even hundreds different kinds of cakes and candies hidden behind the glass in stores and counter. There were also some brown wooden tables with chairs standing nearby, arguably for guest along with some sort of cake/candy like machine.

" _Hurm! If anythi' else gits even more picturesque in this dream world, then I really cant be responsible fer whut I am about ta do."_ Logan inwardly grumbled for himself as he was staring at the Sugarcube Corner interior with a half amazed expression on his usually stone like face.

"Logan?" Spike called out and nudging Lognas hide, waking gruff stallion from his daydreaming back into reality. "Whats the matter?"

"Hurm…..Nothin' kid, really. I have just….Though I was still dreamin'." Logan grunted a little awkwardly on Spikes innocent question while once again associating himself with reality, yet still not able to fully comprehend with Sugarcube Corners architecture.

"Oh my! If it isn't Princess Twilight and Peter Parker themselves." A feminine sweet and cheerful voice suddenly echoed.

Peter, Twilight, Spike, Pinkie and Logan shifted their attention to the source as their combined gazes landed on and finding a blue mare emerging right out of the swinging wooden door that lead into the kitchen. She had a deep pink mane and tail yet both being strangely yet elegantly spiralled in a style of an ice cream or whipped cream, pink eyes full of emotions, wearing a pair of pink earings, having a deep yellow apron with pink flurries tight around her waist and there were three cupcakes like cutie mark on her flank.

Yet in the instance, a stallion with a deep yellow fur also emerged from the kitchen. He had a short and shaggy mane and tail, green emerald eyes similar those of Applejack, wearing a cook like hat and red and white butterfly around his neck along and just like the mare having a white apron tight around his waist and the cutie mark on his flank were three pieces of brown cakes.

Judging from their appearance as well as familiarities between their cutie marks, they were arguably the bakers and owners of the confectionery.

"Welcome in the Sugarcube Corner, Royal Couple. What a great honour to have a Princess of Friendship and the Knight of Equestria right in our bakery." The stallion baker exclaimed astonished and though cheerfully yet also speaking to a young couple with the utmost respect he could muster.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes." Twilight joyously greeted the bakers back with smiling, addressing the actual baker couple who by the way were indeed the owners of the Sugarcube Corner as well as Pinki Pies employers by their names of interest for Logans ears.

"Mmm….Guess you are just as great at preparing cakes and sweets as always. Even I got the taste." Peter nonchalantly stated in a very honest flatter of Cakes great bakery work and skills as young stallion felt more drools forming within his mouth by the looks on all kinds of sweets behind the glass in stores.

"Thank you very much, Peter. You know that we only mean well for our clients as well as everypony in the Ponyville with our products." Mrs. Cake giggled somewhat sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed about Peters faltering, though there was also a deep hint of pleasure in baker mares voice nonetheless, being glad that somepony prized them for their hard work. Though, right then, the baker couples combined attention landed and finally noticing Logan standing by Peters, Twilights and Spikes side with quite an unnerving curiosity.

"And…Who might your…..Companion be?" Mr. Cake asked, his voice sounding somewhat and little uncertain by seeing a strange yet strong pony with a strange hairstyle, wearing a bomber leather jacket and bearing a very stone-face, well if not rather emotionless like expression.

"Allow me to introduce you." Pinkie Pie though squeaked by forcing herself between the bakers and the visitors and edging closer to Logans so she acted like a counsellor between both sides of sorts. "Mr. and Mrs. Cakes, this is Logan, our friend. Logan, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes, owner of the Sugercube Corner."

By the swift introduction and learning about the each other names and realizing the gruff stallion was friend with Twilight, Peter, Spike and Pinkies as well, both Mr. and Mrs. Cakes managed to get over their uncertainty any by knowing that he by the way was also a gust in their store, the bakers managed an honest smile to greet the X-Men happily. "Hello, Logan."

"Hey. Don't just be grouchy with all this I hate catchphrase, say hi." Peter whispered and lightly bumped Logan into his gut, instructing his gruff friend to introduce himself.

"How yer…..Doin'?" Logan though greeted the in a rather hesitant and blunt like tone, yet though his voice being as gruff as ever, sounding surprisingly gentle and honest, at least inwardly trying to make an impression on the bakers, yet also though somewhat humorously complimenting Mrs. Cakes hairstyle. "Nice hairstyle by th' way, madam. It is really….Fittin' ta ya, along with this place."

"Um….Thank you." Mrs. Cake replied somewhat sheepishly with small shades of pink over her blue cheeks, yet also feeling herself to be very charmed about their new customer of interests flatter.

"Well…." Mrs. Cake replied, unlike his wife though sounding more thoughtful and trying to find a suitable choice of words for gruff stallion statement yet her smile resurfaced itself. "We do just alright. How…About yourself? You must be new here in Ponyville, mustn't you?"

"I….Have th' pleasure." Logan dully noted yet sharing brief and familiar provocative like glance with Parker before looking around the interior of the confectionery and scanning all goodies behind glass stores around, including sniffing and analysing every single sent of the bakery. "Hurm….Guess ta bake all this stuff is one thing, but it definitely just ain't gonna eat all itself with all those cookies, linzerts, cupcakes, almods and chocolate." Logan scoffed, trying to humour the baker couple.

"Well….Eghm….?" Mr. Cake muttered incoherently, being quite confused by Logans statement and not yet knowing how to respond.

"You are apparently right about that, Mr. Logan." Luckily, Mrs. Cake responded instead and for her husband. "It sure is a hard job to bake for the entire village due our products being so…eghm….willing, but business are just blooming for us and…." The mares expression thought slightly darkened by glancing aside. "Everything would be just coming a little better with the consumption if….."

"Beg yer pardon?" Logan grunted by titling his head on the side dumbfounded.

"Well, you will just see by yourself." Mrs. Cake sighed while pointing her hoof aside, as Logan glanced upon the direction where Mrs. Cake glanced herself as he saw lots of different goodies like cakes, cupcakes and sweets of all kind, yet much for everyponys dismay, once well prepared and yummy looking treats were all bitten and half-eaten and left in a total mess.

Yet, there was one chocolate cake with a cherry on top standing still in one piece and intact. However, a loud splash and chomping sounds echoed, as of course nopony else then Pinkie Pie herself steadily yet swiftly ate the entire cake into last remaining crumb in a very disgusting like way. Some of the cakes topping remained around Pinkies face, funny resembling a brown beard, yet an pink mare nonchalantly and quite with the taste licked the topping with her tongue, snapping her tongue tastefully.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight exhaled in a both half exasperated and stunned like manner, scolding her hyperactive friend for her rather overdosed love for sweets and goodies. "Eating up the goodies again? They are supposed to be for everypony else, not just for yourself! You just may take some in your free time."

"I know. That's why I am….Tasting them. Its just important for everypony in Ponyville to like Mr. and Mrs. Cakes goodies." Pinkie Pie simply and innocently replied and placing her hooves together, which was more likely a lame excuse before the party pony maintained a boastful and confident like stance, similar that of Trixies. "And I, Pinkie Pine, am more than willing to do so and proclaim that these treats are more than worthy to both king, the queen….Or the princess."

"Hurm….Guess that's a good use fer her big mouth." Logan deadpanned, whispering to Spike and Mr. and Mrs. Cakes aside, earning a soft chuckle from baby dragon yet quite a baffled expression from the bakers.

Yet, Pinkies fastidious gleaming eyes then landed on another cake still left intact lying nearby, as she opened her mouth wide and being about to devour even that one, if suddenly Peter didn't intervened and swiftly snatching the cake out of party ponys reach. "Riiight….You better take it easy Pinkie. We don't need you anymore hyper than you already are. With all that sugar getting over your head…." Peter humorously yet politely declared while putting the cake into a safe place on the near wardrobe to keep it from Pinkies fastidious tongue, by which seemingly Mr. and Mrs. Cakes along with Twilight seemed to be thankful to young stallion for his action with a sense of relief.

"Um….Mr. Logan…." Mr. Cake addressed Logan formally.

"Hurm!" Logan however grunted aloud and dismissively, cutting bakers sentence short. "Ya kin keep that "Mr." ta yerself, bub. Mr. Logan is my guv. Really though….Names Logan is just fine."

"Very well then….Logan." Mr. Cake stammered a little awkwardly by calling Logan simply just by his name. "Anyway….What do you think about Sugracube Corner? Pretty neat, isn't it" The bakers voice sounded pretty hopeful with a rather embarrassing smile forming over his face, like he actually would like to boast himself along with his wife about their confectionary in a hope to make an impression on their very unusual guest of interest.

"Well….Hurm…?" Logan grunted somewhat offhandedly like trying to find a suitable answer for bakers unexpected and also offhanded question. "Ta tell ya th' truth…..More time I spendin' here, th' more I feel ta be livin' in some kind of a colourful paradise fairytale. I truly do. And this bakery ain't any different." However, gruff stallion demeanour though softened a little bit. "Yet, ya just provide yerselves a fountain hurlin' chocolate, along with a puny pixie like assistants singin' all over. Then ya kin really feel yerself in th' chocolate factory, just like in that movie or whut I know."

"Logan…." Twilight sighed exasperated about her gruff friends sarcastic and rather uncouth sense of humour.

"Well….Eghm….Thanks." Both Mr. and Mrs. Cakes stammered simultaneously, feeling totally dumbfounded, having a little if not any idea what Logan exactly meant by that, yet also sensing that he didn't mean any offence and also feeling somewhat inwardly charmed about though offhandedly put flatter about their bakery. Yet strangely, the idea with the chocolate fountain seemed to left quite an impression on bakers as well as digging deeply into their minds.

"Yeah." Peter then added with a more cheesier idea coming into his mind. "Further, Pinkie just could snaggle herself into a fancy coat outfit with a funny cylinder and red sunglasses, therefore making an official mascot like eccentric manager for Sugarcube Corner."

"Peter…" Twilight sighed again with more exasperation with her knights not helping the situation in the slightest.

"Huh?" Pinkie Pie exhaled baffled and titling her head to the side, also and as usually having no clue what Peter meant by that, not giving much sense then Logan did.

"Alright then…." Mrs. Cake then stated with a both happy yet also urgent like tone and trotting back to the kitchen door. "Pinkie Pie, would you please treat our guests? I will be right back in the kitchen. We have ever to bake and sell goodies for our costumers, that just wont bake themselves."

"Okie dokie, Mrs. Cake." Pinkie Pie nonchalantly stated as she led and also energetically forcing Peter, Twilight, Spike and Logan to sit at one of the tables at the edge before edging closer when her muzzle nearly touched the X-Mens. "So, Logan? What would you like?" Pinkie asked before disappearing in a pink blur only and much for Logans awe reappearing with plate of pancakes covered with light brown liquid. "Pancakes with maple syrup?" Though the mare disappeared once again only to appear once again, this time with a large plate full of chocolate cupcakes. "Cupcakes?" The mare repeated the same process one more time and this time holding a plate full of donuts with various kinds of toppings and sprinkles on the top. "Donuts?" Once, she disappeared only to reappear in a mini-seconds with a brown pie in her hooves. "Blueberry pie?" Pinkie squeaked as she yet once again disappeared and once again reappearing this time with a large, if not with the same chocolate cake she was on to. "Or maybe a cake?"

"WHOA, THERE NELLY! Will ya ever slow down? Yer worse than Quicksilver in some of his twisted top speed stunts himself!" Logan blurted out, with his head literally spinning right round, not knowing where he had it standing and feeling completely overwhelmed by hyperactive mares antics and extremely over joyous attitude as well as from all those goodies all over before though speaking off with a more tranquil yet somewhat exasperated tone and placing his hoof over his forehead. "I just….Cant even decide like this."

"Amen with that, bub." Peter chuckled sheepishly while also rather staring at all those sweets and treats Pinkie had just collected on the table with his chocolate coloured eyes gleaming fastidiously with his tongue hanging from his mouth like a dog. "One treat is better than another…..Mmm….Maybe those yummy pancakes with maple syrup….Yet those apple brownies also look delicious. If Applejack was here, she would already be stuffing herself with them….Or that good looking blueberry pie…."

"If you ask me, Logan…." Twilight suddenly intervened, interrupting her husbands tempting contemplating over the treats yet somewhat decisively pointing her hoof right on the chocolate cupcakes. "the Sugarcube Corner cupcakes are renowned and being very popular here in the Ponyville. Not only they are delicious, but they can also saturate. Actually, me along with Peter and Spike buy them all the time." The princess then used her magic to levitate one cupcake and taking a bite of the treat.

"Yeah. They are our favourites." Spike nonchalantly and fastidiously commented while grabbing his own treat and taking a bite with his razor-sharp fangs and start chomping.

Peter of course didn't let himself to be prompted, following her wifes and baby dragons example and also grabbing one cupcake as well with his hoof and biting his treat, chomping it with taste before making a gulp. Then, Peter smiled warmly, leaning forward and planting a soft affectionate kiss on Twilights stuffed cheek.

With her eyes widening like two saucers, exhaling and nearly choking on her treat as well as with a rising temperature within her cheeks, Twilight luckily managed to gulp her bite yet trying to recuperate by rubbing her cheeks and shifting her head to Peter. "Peter….What….What was that for?"

"Those treats may be sweet and tasty. But….There is nothing much sweeter then you are, Twi." Peter nonchalantly replied and like it would be enough, the knight gently nuzzled his cheeks against his princess own.

Feeling the temperature within her face rising even further with yet a very familiar blooming like sensation going on right within her chest, yet Twilight affectionately returned her husbands affection on the fullest by nuzzling her cheek against her stallions. "And you are even more sweeter, Peter."

"Hurm….Big deal." Logan sarcastically whispered in a very blunt and oblivious like manner, not being evidently much thrilled about Parkers and Sparkle romantic performance, while Spike seemingly and like empathizing with Logan couldn't react any differently by disgustingly touching his tongue in his mouth.

"Come on, old chum. Have some." Peter prompted his gruff friend to finally have some of the chocolate cupcakes while taking yet another one, taking a bit, chewing yet also giving a one to Twilight. "Don't worry, it is not poisoned from some old hag." Young stallion chuckles though with his mouth full, with some crumbs spitting around.

Snorting over some of Parkers idiotic remarks yet in a defeated like manner and with an undercurrent of curiosity, Logan reached out and grabbing his own cupcake. He was staring at the treat as well as instinctively clearing his nostrils by catching a very piercing yet pleasant sweet smell of baking powder, rum and cocoa tingled his enhanced sense of smell before eventually taking a bite of it. And in the instance, gruff stallion shady blue eyes shot wide open as he felt a cupcake treat of chocolate flavour was literally melting on the mutant tongue inside his mouth before chomping and gulping it with a great taste.

"So….?" Pinkie squeaked excited yet her voice sounded very hopeful, wondering what would Logan thing about the cupcakes. "What do you think, Logan? Does it taste to you?"

"They are….Delicious." Logan replied in a surprisingly excited, well if not even in just joyous like tone, which was rather out of the character for someone so stoic and who was rarely, if ever excited or cheery about anything like Logan himself. "I have never though I would taste anythin' better than chips or beer, but this is….Amazing! And I even dunno why have I just said it that way." Logan then spoke off somewhat awkwardly, before clearing his throat while trying to return to his serious and no-nonsense like side and pulling the half-eaten cupcake into his mouth, chewing the treat before gulping it quite indifferently and releasing a very loud disgusting burp.

He just could be lucky Rarity wasn't in the bakery right then, otherwise the fashionista would be giving an uncouth gruff stallion lectures about a good behaviour.

"Logan! Please, behave." Twilight scolded Logan for his rather childish and uncouth antics, prompting/begging her gruff friend to behave or at least trying so.

"Its quite alright, Princess Twilight." Mr. Cake though stated with quite an even and relaxed voice, waving his hoof dismissively. "Its always a pleasure to see our guest liking our goodies. And that's the priority for a success."

"You like it? I am so glad! I knew you would like it!" Pinkie Pie squeaked excited with her enthusiasm once again reaching its top level like a high striker being about to strike the bell and sharply wrapping her hooves around Logans neck like a pair of pythons with her cheek being pressed against the X-Mens own.

Once again baffled, yet Logan gently pushed the hyperactive mare away from himself with quite an annoyed expression. However, Pinkies deep ocean blue eyes filled with sensitiveness, optimism and lots of spirit along with her cheerful and friendly demeanour quite appeared to somewhat soften usually gruff stallions serious and grumpy demeanour, well as leaving quite a mark on him. Like she would be actually reminding him of someone, very close to him.

"Mmm…I love it." Spike nonchalantly stated with his mouth full while still chewing his treat before gulping.

"Funny thing…." Peter though trailed off, his voice sounding filled with lots of temptation, earning an attention of his friends sitting at the table, most notably Logan.

"Like whut, kid?" Logan dully asked, yet titling his head on the side out of curiosity with his brow furrowing, yet out of instincts knowing that Parker was definitely up to something.

"As I have been saying before….One treat is a way better then another one….A guy…Um, I mean pony will just get a weird temptation to just get himself loose and just….Eat it all." Peter stated in a very strange and rather deadpan tone, which more likely sounded like a challenge of sorts and denying quite some and somewhat threatening like stare to Logan.

"Peter….?" Twilight murmured a little confused by catching a sight of her husbands sudden and in librarians case rather weird change of demeanour yet as an unfortunate and exasperated thoughts associated with mares mind as well as her eyebrow formed into a scolding like scowl. "Don't make any funny ideas."

"Is that a challenge, bub?" Logan lowly growled through his teeth gritted while denying an intense threatening glare on his own to Parker on full, like even not being far enough to unleash his adamantium claws from his hooves.

"Logan…." Twilight hissed, quite frantically and with an intensifying atmosphere trying to moderate boys hot heads in an attempt to prevent an escalating conflict of yet unknown proportions, yet though visibly failing miserably and to no avail while Pinkie Pie just dully stood like a stump on the place and titling her head to the side, not getting what was going on.

"Um….What is going on?" Mrs. Cake, who once again emerged from the kitchen wondering what was transpiring yet the bakery mare found herself staring quite in concern on both stallion at the table over all those treats.

Peter and Logan kept staring at each other intensively, neither of them averting their gazes and not moving an inch, with the atmosphere around them kept intensifying even further, more likely resembling like some sort of western movie with its desperate and dramatic like music going on, both stallion being like two gunslingers on the duel, waiting who will make the first move with the speed and accuracy and only won being the winner while the second won ending up like a looser. Twilight along with Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake just stood aside, better giving the boys their space yet watching the entire drama quite in horror and with their breaths held.

And then finally, this all tension came into a full circle, like a balloon popping from too much helium intake as both stallion slammed their hooves to the table, giving quite the friend the ponies aside and jerking out simultaneously in the challenge. "YOU ARE/YER ON!"

Peter energetically grabbed one cupcake and stuffing it whole right into his mouth, start chewing his treat wildly before gulping it full and slamming his hoof into a table with a triumphant like grin.

Logan on the other hoof and much for Parkers dismay yawned in a very indifferent like manner, not being evidently amused by Parkers performance grabbed a near fork with his hoof, stabbing two of the pancakes covered with the maple syrup and stuffing them right into his mouth and like Parker chomping it rather with a loud snapping his tongue before finally gulping the bite and smugly crossing his hooves with snide grin.

Reacting even with a smug expression, Peter snatched three donuts with his hoof via his wall-crawling sticking like ability before little by little stuffing one donut after the other into his mouth, chewing wildly before taking one deep gulp on his treats, grinning smugly.

Not giving an edge, Logan reached out after a blueberry pie and literally dug his razor-sharp canines into crunchy dough while getting to and tasting its blueberry dark blue stuffing yet eating and chomping the pie in a very uncouth like manner like a pig, which though ponies like Applejack wouldn't mind in the slightest.

"Boys…." Twilight sighed in exasperation, shaking her head disapprovingly by feeling herself embarrassed about her husbands and gruff friends rather very childish antics while Pinkie along with Mr. and Mrs. Cakes were just dully standing like stumps aside and staring baffled at both stallion stuffing themselves by some of their best treats. Boys just will be…Boys.

"I know…" Spike added, his tone sounding mature like he would actually be empathizing with his big-sister like figures disgust, yet surprisingly and much further for Twilights dismay, a wide smug fanged grin formed over baby dragons features. "Why should they have all the fun?" Spike nonchalantly chuckled, jumping back on the chair and by following Logans example, starting up with the chocolate cake.

"Not you too." Twilight murmured in a defeated like fashion as she could only and with exasperation watch helplessly her number one assistant stuffing himself with the cake, acting anyway different or better than both gluttons at the table.

"Dah! And you say I eat fast." Pinkie huffed and crossing her hoof in quite a dissapointed like fashion yet also feeling somewhat and a little jealous about both Peters and Logans pleasure and having no problem about eating this all.

Logan had two cupcakes in his hooves and swiftly stuffing them both into his mouth and chomping, while Peter again was finishing off the rest of the pancakes and just like his gruff friends chomping as well, having his mouth messed up from the maple syrup. Twilight along with Pinkie and Cakes could just do nothing but keep dully staring how the boys were continued in the consumption of the treats, occasionally and repeatedly shifting their gazes to either Peter or Logan, feeling a little concerned, with both stallions going on eating, fuming, chomping viciously, occasionally snarling at each other when some of them had an interest or stealing others treat and over all acting like savage animals over prey, continuing, before and eventually there was nothing left on a very messed table but a single donut with a pink topping covered with white sprinkles on the plate remaining.

Right now, they were both in the stalemate with the single donut deciding who the winner is and taking it all. All or nothing.

"Give it up, punk! Yer ain't gonna git yer web-filthy hooves on this one!" Logan snarled while having his piercing glare centred right on Parker over the last remaining donut.

"Pee-yew! In your dreams….Loser breath!" Peter replied with an unusually firm and serious tone, quite opposite from his usually soft and gentle one everypony was used to in quite a gunslinger like way yet with a devious smirk forming on his features.

Gritting his teeth at the insult, Logan growled and rushed forward first with his right hoof extended in an attempt to grab the donut first, but reacting much quicker, Peter zipped forward and managing to bump the donut out of Logans possession with his own hoof and catching it with his own mouth. But before he could devour it, using his left hoof, Logan snarled and stumbled young stallion a little away forcing Peter to spit the treat out, giving Logan a chance to grab it with his free hoof. Yet recuperating quickly and not intenting to give up the donut for any cost, Peter lunged himself and pinned Logans head down to the table with both of his hooves, as the donut though landed on knights horn with its hole in a rather comic like away, like a ring being thrown into a stick. Feeling somewhat embarrassed, Peters nonchalantly yet sharply swung his head and throwing the donut high into the air. However, freeing himself from young stallion grab, Logan struck his right hoof against Peters cheek, yet Peter did exactly the same with his free hoof, as both stallions found themselves into a rather embarrassing stalemate, being stuck into and wrestling with each other.

Yet and without neither of them expecting that, suddenly, a long, sticky lizard like split tongue swung itself with a dazzling speed, wrapping the falling donut and snatching it right in the mid-air. Peter and Logan, totally baffled looked at the direction as their collective gazes landed right on Spike, who actually used his tongue like a chameleon to catch the donut, snatching it right in front of Peters and Logans muzzles, totally besting and overcoming both stallions.

"Sorry, guys. Finders keepers, gluttons weepers." Spike nonchalantly declared with his mouth full as he was chomping the donut before finally taking a victorious like gulp. However, baby dragon would rather regret his action as well as eating those words as both Peter and Logan denied Spike quite some intense stares for besting them, yet their demeanours eventually softened.

"You have really outdone yourself this time, Spike." Peter humorously stated with through amused chuckles, not being evidently upset about Spike in the slightest.

"Yeah… Yer killin' me, kid." Logan surprisingly chuckled in an amused like way, which was totally out of the character before strangely and just that fast shifting back into his blunt side as his last words sounded rather blunt and sarcastic. "Ya really are."

"Boys….Boys…." Right then, after quite some time of holding her silence, Mr. Cake though spoke off with her voice though sounding still somewhat concerned like.

"Are you….Done?" Mr. Cake added for his wife, asking in quite some hopefull manner and rather hoping if their very peculiar customers of interest were already done with the unfortunate feast, that by the Pinkie Pike set up, unwillingly though.

"Ain't yet, bub." Logan replied on bakers question quite indifferently before burping aloud on the entire room, more for Twilights, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes dismay, with a devious grin forming on gruff stallions face. "Now we are done."

"Nice one, Logan." Spike playfully chuckled over Logans burping effort.

"Your bakery is always and really one in the million, Mr. and Mrs. Cakes." Peter though on the other hoof by licking the rest of the dough and the syrup from his mouth prized baker couple for their so renowned bakery effort on the fullest by even managing to make a good impression on bakers.

"Very well, boys…" Twilight calmly declared in a very relaxed-even tone yet bearing quite an unreadable expression, before though her demeanour suddenly darkened a little bit into a more serious and mischievous one, the one with which only Peter and Spike were very well familiar with, much for their dismay as young princess used her magic to levitate a bucket with a water along with rag, brush and mop. "You now may clean up the mess you made. You Peter wash the table, you Logan have the floor and Spike will wash the dishes."

"But Twilight…." Spike whimpered with a very dismayed look.

"You may will make as well as returning Mr. and Mrs. Cakes favour for the feast." Twilight stated in a very nonchalant way, yet not apparently taking any kind of excuses.

"Uuu! I want to return the favour as well then." Pinkie squeaked excited, by recalling to "taste" all those Mr. and Mrs. Cakes treats just like that before with quite a sense of quilt getting to her and therefore attempting to put her hoof to the work as well, yet surprisingly, Twilight held the mare with her telekinesis. "What?"

"Just let boys to have their Pinkie. Besides….Their feast, their mess." Twilight nonchalantly replied with quite some sense of humour on her own.

"What category am I in, honey? I mean…Am I one of the returns-someones-favour, or that other category?" Peter blurted out in a both humorous as well as whimpering like manner, trying to console with his wife, which though showed to be a hopeless act.

"Yer a fulltime hero, as well as that so called "Knight of Equestria", bub. That's whut yer." Logan scoffed in a nonchalant like way with a smug grin forming over his features, provocatively wrapping his hoof over Parkers shoulder before, though also quite reluctantly snatching the mop from Twilight telekinetic grasp.

"Oh Dang." Peter muttered in a very dismayed way, releasing a defeated sight yet yielding and accepting the brush with a bucket and started brushing/washing the table, while Logan began mopping the floor and Spike took all dishes and carrying them into the kitchen. _"Swell. I am a hero and I am sworn to clean up this one-horse town."_

 _To be continued…_


	36. Chapter 35 - Animal house

**Chapter 35: Animal house**

After their little snack and boys little eating competition as well as helping Mr. and Mrs. Cakes out by cleaning up and washing dishes in the Sugarcube Corner, Twilight, Peter, Spike along with Logan were already on their way out of the Ponyville, heading more into the countryside, just like when firstly visiting Sweet Apple Acres.

"Urgh….I think I have eaten too much goodies." Peter sighed with a slight whimper, feeling himself full like a stuffed turkey.

"Guess I have also overdone it with that cake a little bit." Spike was rubbing his significantly enlarged scaly belly, evident by stuffing himself with that entire chocolate cake before.

"This is what you will get when you eat too much pie." Twilight replied in a nonchalant yet also quite in sympathy with her husbands and number one assistant feelings. Almost like the first time, Princess Celestias student arrived first time into Ponyville by getting a warm welcome from Applejack and her entire Apple Family, yet also eating too much pie at the feast they threw her, though it was all from a good will.

"Ain't me." Logan scoffed in a very smug and rather complacent like manner grinning. "My accelerated healin' factor makes fer a fast metabolism as well as burnin' up way more calories. Stomach ache ain't a problem fer me."

"Chm…Guess your hypersensitive immune system just couldn't make you less grumpy then you already are. With all those hormonal changes, estrogen and mood swings…" Peter sarcastically babbled by mocking Logans enhanced immune system and otherwise even going on with his cheap gossip talk further if Logan, of course annoyed by Parkers stupid talk didn't let his adamantium claws out with a SNIKT from his hooves.

"Ya wanna ta gut so ya feel better, punk?" Logan snarled irritated as he held his deadly blades near the young stallions muzzle.

"Boys! Boys!" Twilight intervened, trying to break up the fight among two stallions, yet also being thankful that they were outside the town so nopony saw it. "Lets just settle this quietly, wouldn't we?" Twilight tried to moderate a rather heated situation yet also denying a faint stare to Peter, instructing her husband to not better mock the X-Men any further.

Taking in Sparkles voice of reason, Logan eventually sheathed his claws back into his hoof while Peter merely shrugged his shoulders in response, yet also taking his wifes good advice to heart before the group continued in their way.

"Either way….Where are we goin'?" Logan asked with a faint undercurrent of impatience growing within him, however more they were edging closer into the countryside, gruff stallion could feel all the nature like greenery and blooming around, birds singing as well as leaves on the branches whizzing in the air. It was strange feeling, but maybe out of the instincts, Logan felt a strange warming tingling like sensation of peace echoing beneath his chest as well as his adamantium lacked ribcage as well as started somehow felling more and more like….Home.

"We are here." Twilight announced as she along with Peter, Spike and Logan who looked rather and quite in awe found themselves standing right in front of a small, yet nice woodland cottage, with a roof forming nothing but moss and greenery with several birdhouses posed all over it, the chimney included, being built on a small hill, being divided with a small stream with a natural bridge leading across along with several and various more birdhouses on tree etc with also several holes in ground. Yet, there were lots of cute little bunnies hopping around and birds of different colours singing, flying around or sitting in bird nests or those birdhouses.

"This is Fluttershys house?" Logan blurted out in an amazed like way as he was literally starring at the cottage build in a very sophisticated way by harmonizing with nature itself and all those bunnies and birds, once again like from some kind of fairytale.

"Whats the matter, bub? Expecting three bears along with goldilocks coming out the house to greet and invite you in yet?" Peter humorously mooted with his well-known provocative look as his second opinion sounded a way good to be rejected, though in Fluttershys case, young stallion couldn't be that far from truth.

"Hurm. Well….A little. I guess." Logan murmured and scratching the back on his neck with his hoof sheepishly.

"But Fluttershy simply calls it a home and that is it." Spike merely shrugged his shoulder, stating in a very simple yet sensible manner.

"Oh! Hello there, guys!" Peter, Twilight, Spike and Logan perked themselves up by hearing a feminine shy, yet sweet little voice, as they saw Fluttershy having her head perked out from her cottage doors, greeting her friends joyously, before flipping her yellow wings, gracefully soaring into air and landing right behind the bridge as she went to meet up with her friends.

"Hello, Fluttershy." Twilight greeted herself with her Pegasus friend happily while also going to meet up with Fluttershy.

"Hey Fluttershy. Whats up?" Peter also greeted cheerfully and waving his hoof with an honest warm smile on his face.

"Twilight…Hey, Spike." Fluttershy greeted herself with Twilight as well as with Spike who merely waved with his fingers, however by turning her attention to Peter made a meek Pegasus feel a little uncertain with a strange sense of giddiness brewing within mares chest as well as she felt heat rising in her cheeks. "Um…Peter…" She greeted young stallion yet averting her gaze somewhat sheepishly, yet Peter didn't seem to mind Fluttershys shy and reserved attitude at all. Finally, Fluttershy also realized Logan standing aside and despite gruff stallions stone-faced expression, pegasus politely greeted the X-Men with a smile nonetheless. "Oh. Hello there, Logan."

"Hey there, Shy." Logan greeted the mare back, yet his voice sounding rather hesitant and somewhat awkward, just like with Mr. and Mrs. Cakes before, obviously due to his rather extremely reserved nature as well as not helping the fact not being too good with so much meeting with so many new characters, yet this tone sounding somewhat soft and deliberated.

However and just like with Pinkie Pie before, by looking into Fluttershys deep ocean blue eyes, full of innocence and emotions, Logan once again felt a weird yet warm tingling sensation going on right within his chest, strangely filling iron-clad gruff stallion with delight and complacency as well as softening his heart. And despite and like against his own will, the X-Men tried to make at least some good impression on a meek yet kind-hearted Pegasus, so he managed a very awkward or more like a silly yet honest smile, that though cause both Peter and Spike feel rather uneasy and awkward.

"Um….." Fluttershy though meekly muttered with her trademark and sometimes rather over-excessively reluctant and reserved attitude, a realization sparkled within Fluttershys head. "Now I just remember that I was just about to annually feed my animal friends. But, if you are not comfort with that…."

"Not at all, Fluttershy." Just before Fluttershy could go any further with her usually unnecessary apologizing or in her case rather excuses, Peter gently placed his hoof over shy Pegasus shoulder, unwillingly causing mares heartbeat to increas as well as temperature within her cheeks growing even further to the point her face was nearly as hot as tomato. "In contrast, that's exactly what we came for, right?" Peter then glanced upon his wife.

"That's right, Fluttershy." Twilight simply nod her head. "By having a day off and hanging out for today, we have thought that even Logan could use also some time out. And we have also thought that by visiting you just might be the thing."

"Yeah. So all that brawny and clobbering punks didn't get over his thick head. Literally, therefore it just cant get any thicker than it already is." Peter humorously and innocently quipped and playfully bumping Logans gut with his elbow, earning a small irritating snarl from gruff stallion.

"Ooh!" Fluttershy squeaked joyously in an change of her reluctant attitude aby flipping her wing happily. "In this case….Follow me you guys." And in the instance, Fluttershy lifted her frame into air by flying near the ground back to her cottage with Twilight, Peter, Spike soon following in pursuit.

"Come on, Logan!" Spike called upon Logan, encouraging the X-Men to come along.

Though feeling somehow dully and reluctant, yet also deeply wondering nonetheless what did his friends instored for him, Logan eventually came along by following.

* * *

"Hurm! Is this a cottage or a zoo?" Logan blurted out with an exhale filled with quite an awe, as he was finding himself along with Fluttershy, Peter, Twilight and Spike right behind the cottage, as its backyard, bounded with a wooden fence more likely resembled and being nothing but a small animal shelter of sorts.

There was a small yet nice wooden chicken house, bounded with wire fence, with nature like trees with more bird house fixed on them and bushes surrounding the backyard, yet what was the most amazing off all on that, were dozens of kinds of animals freely moving around.

There were mammals like bunnies and racoons hopping around, kittens, squirrels climbing tree, otters and beavers swimming and diving in stream, bats either flying or hanging upside down, deer, goat chewing grass along and strangely a sealion slapping his fins happily. Then there were also reptiles like land turtle moving in a very slow motion and colourful snakes hissing, yet however and arguably the most abundant were birds from the smallest to bigger ones, like hummingbirds flying and zipping through the air, various colourful singing birds singing or nesting on trees, owls, falcons, buzzards, eagles as well as some exotic ones like flamingo and tocan. Just like Logan suggested it, it more likely resembled a miniature zoo.

"I suppose that animal house would be fitting more like it. Don't you think?" Peter chuckles in a both humorous and sheepish like way.

"Actually…Not only all these animals lives here along with Fluttershy, finding a shelter here, but she also righteously and devotedly cares for all of them on daily basics." Twilight explained her Pegasus friends duties by which she was devoting so unyieldingly properly in detail, unwillingly causing Fluttershys cheeks to glow in embarrassment.

Those words though seemed to have quite an impression on Logan as he shifted his glance with Fluttershy. "Yer…..Actually takin' care of all these animals, Shy? On yer own?"

"Yes." Flutteshy replied a little sheepishly before though exhaling and releasing a very sweethearted and soulful song like call that would melt even the hardest of coldest of hearts. The local birds all around by hearing the song and like they would all be reacting on Fluttershys call, they all responded simultaneously by singing on like on chorus and started flying down as well as other animals started approaching without a hint of hesitation or fear, gathering right at Pegasus, with some birds taking their seat on either Fluttershys head or exposed hooves.

Logan, being amazed by Fluttershys effort and literally finding himself staring as those animals were cuddling and treating Pegasus like one of their own, with her serving like some sort of animal whisperer of sorts. "You surely have quite a handle on those animals, Shy."

"Not exactly that much, Logan…" Twilight though cleared her throat as she tried to explain. "Fluttershy has a very special talent."

"Hurm? Whut kind of talent?" Logan dully asked and titling his head on the side.

"Well…." Fluttesrhy responded once again a little sheepishly while visibly enjoying herself in the company of all those animals. "You see…I can actually communicate with animals which I use to provide them with food, medical attention and other forms of care when they need it. In addition, a host of animals have also taken up a residence within my hut, which I attend to and look after."

"What can be said. Fluttershy is just like a real-life Snow White that way, combined with showing a soft side with care and kindness. Yet though, seven little man with beards are missing." Peter once again nonchalantly commented Fluttershys unique ability to communicate and work with animals.

"Would you….Would you like to help me out to feed and take care of those animals, guys?" Fluttershy suggested, her voice sounding promising yet also sounding hopeful and strangely yet quite not surprisingly bearing an undercurrent of uncertainty.

"Sure thing!" Peter and Twilight both spoke off unanimously without any sign of hesitation and their expressions bright and gleaming.

"Yay!" Spike cheered out by sharing Peters and Twilight passion yet glancing upon Logan. "Hey Logan! What do you think, Logan?"

"Hurm….Sure guys. It should be….Some kind of fun." Logan dully responded, yet though seemingly disinterested as usually, yet deep down the gruff stallion seemed to be kinda thrilled with Fluttershys idea to work with animals.

"Good." Fluttershy joyously clapped her hooves together and pointing her hoof to the edge of her cottage, where she had lots of working gear stored, including lots of bags with various animal food being stacked on each other. "Twilight, you would feed squirrels with nuts, Peter otters and sealion with fishes, Spike bunnies with carrots and salad and Logan…."

But unfortunately, before yellow Pegasus could finish her tasking, out of the sudden, Peters Spiders Sense started buzzling within the back of his head, signalizing a possible threat coming.

" _What the…?!"_ Peter muttered inwardly for himself, before a horrible and rumbling like roar of a ferocious animal echoed, scaring away other animals with birds flying away and bunnies, deer and other mammals and reptiles scattering all over in a wild run away.

"What…Was that?" Spike stammered with quite a fright vocally present in his voice.

"Oh no! Harry! Not again!" Fluttershy exhaled with even more frightened expression as dark thoughts filled her mind.

"Who is Harry?" Logan dully asked by seeing Fluttershys more concerned side yet not getting any answer as Fluttershy along with Peter, Twilight and Spike immediately rushed their way right to the source of the disturbance with the X-Men following from behind, yet somehow started having bad feelings about this.

The group soon reached behind the cottage where they much for their horror saw a large Grizzly bear of a very chestnut brown colour fur standing up. He was roaring on top of his lungs, stomping with his powerful front paws into ground, causing it to shake and rumbling around, with drools pouring and flying from his mouth filled with clenched razor-sharp teeth and having a very menacing like look on his face, with his amber eyes gleaming with a pure anger and ferocity, being like a "I am gonna kill everything that just comes near". Yet however and strangely, the bear occasionally bowed his head down and brushing and scratching his muzzle for ground and grass in a somewhat frantic like way.

"That's Harry?" Logan blurted out by finding out that Harry was actually a Grizzly bear, that by the way was rampaging and seemingly very dangerous.

"What is wrong with him? Fluttershy?" Twilight murmured nervously, having her deep amethyst filled and gleaming with concern centred right on the raging bear.

"I am….Not really sure, Twilight." Fluttershy meekly murmured, obviously not having much idea about Harrys strange behaviour. "He has been acting strange lately. He has been very distant lately, growling, snarling and very often scratching his muzzle for ground or anything like that. Yet….What is the most suspicious, he doesn't want to eat, and I usually either serve him salmon or honey, his favourites. But right now, he is just….So vicious, savage and rampaging." Fluttershy explained, yet concern for Harry was strongly evident in mares voice with a rising anxiety. "It doesn't make any sense. Normally he is usually a gentle giant and getting along well with other animals."

"Don't worry, ladies. I got this one." Peter stated casually while pulling out and fixing his web-shooters over his hooves yet determined leaping several meters forward to face Harry. "Hey there, Winnie the Pooh. I don't suppose we can talk about this over a small smackerel of honey now could we?"

His answer though was one of Harrys massive paw flying down right at him. Peter nimbly leaped away from bears reach and landing on a near tree. "No dice, eh? Well, then…How about a nice pick-a-nick basket?"

The Grizzly took another swipe at the wise-cracking pony, yet missing again his target by though crushing the tree trunk with his might paw with wooden chips flying around as Peter effortlessly landed back on ground.

"Okay….I can assume that you are really pissed of right now. Now, wouldn't it be something as a mundane and cliché as a thorn in your paw, would it?"

Harry roared, rising both of his paws together in an attempt to smash that one annoying pony. Peter though jumped up in the air as bears paws slammed the ground in a vertical motion, causing the earth to quake, as young stallion performed a backflip and landing several meters away from bears position.

"Now you are just a very mean teddy bear, you know!" Peter scolded and firing a strand of his webbing from the web-shooter on his right hoof as a sticky substance struck Harrys snout, sticking the bears mouth up, acting like a muzzle.

"Peter! Please, don't hurt him!" Fluttershy anxiously begged Peter to not getting too far with his fight with Harry.

However, with muffled growling and fuming, Harry grabbed the webbing stuck on his muzzle with his claws and easily tearing the substance with his powerful paws like a piece of paper, freeing his mouth open again and releasing another fierce roar.

"I will keep it on mind." Peter muttered unnervingly while keeping his distance from a bear on the loose, yet strangely, Harry though grunted with a suspicious hysterical like way and once again frantically brushing his muzzle on grass and ground quite frantically, which kinda attracted Logans attention, who started having his suspicions, like he would actually already know what was transpiring, but it was still too soon to fully judge.

"How long it has been since he last ate?" Twilight asked while taking a few cautious steps closer to her husbands side, try to consider the situation properly and eying Brutus with a both suspicions and concern in the same time.

"Not for days." Fluttershy responded, being just as uncertain and concerned alike for her bear friends being.

Thinking, Twilight looked behind as she saw a small basked filled with fishes and using her telekinesis through her horn to levitate one, a trout so Harry could see it. "You hungry, boy?" Twilight spoke off in a soft soothing like tone, waving the fish by trying to tempt Harry with it. Brutus growled lowly, having his gleaming amber yellow eyes fixed on the fish suspiciously yet inhaling deeply by catching its sweet dovetail sent, taking a few careful steps forward as Twilight eventually released the fish from her telekinetic grasp and throwing it right into Harrys opened mouth.

The Grizzly chomped the treat several times, but suddenly s strange cracking like sound echoed coming right from his mouth, as his yellow eyes shot open like two saucers with a painful like expression forming over his furry features and whimpering like a puppy before groaning and spitting the fish out, like he would be in pain of what, his act quite shocked everypony and dragon standing around, yet Logan stared at bear with a steadily rising interest.

"Bears are omnivorous, right? They just shouldn't be that picky." Spike muttered awkwardly, yet unable to hide his growing nervousness about Harry, though not quite helping the situation.

"We got to bring that bear under control before he got himself hurt, or anyone else." Twilight stated cautiously with more concern along with now worries filling her voice.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I can do this." Fluttershy stated, passing both Peter and Twilight by taking cautious yet determined steps and with good intentions, edging closer to Harry who stared at Pegasus cautiously and maintaining a defensive like position, like being about to lunge at every moment. "Easy…." Fluttershy spoke off in a very soft and caring voice, while carefully extending her hoof before she gently touched Harrys muzzle with a warm touch, but Grizzly didn't seem much relaxed nor soothed. "Here you go, boy. Its gonna be okay, I promise." Fluttershy kept talking to Harry softly in a hypnotic and psychological like perspective, extending her another hoof and gently touching bears muzzle with it.

But unfortunately and much for meek Pegasus dismay, yet another strange cracking like sound echoed right out of the Harrys mouth, sharply thrashing himself from Fluttershys embrace and releasing yet another fierce yet also painful like roar and making it into a standing like position on his back paws, being over eight feet tall. Yet, unbeknown to everypony, Logan took a few sniffs of the air and much for his awe catching up quite a rotten like sent that was coming right from Harrys mouth.

Harry opened his mouth with, exposing his sharp teeth and extending his massive paws with claws exposed, being about to crush Fluttershy with a very menacing and fierce expression.

"HARRY NO!" Fluttershy gasped in horror with her ocean blue eyes being as wide as two saucers staring at Harry with disbelief, yet a meek mare just found her muscles locking themselves at place against her will, unable to move an inch on her own, with Harry would crush her, if suddenly and reacting just in time, Peter didn't intervened in a blur and snatching the mare out of the way with a speed of the bullet as Harry slammed both his paws into ground, narrowly missing his target.

"Well….that was anticlimactic." Peter muttered humorously while holding Fluttershy in his hooves bridal style yet couldn't be more confused about Harrys aggressive and hostile behaviour to the point by actually attacking Fluttershy.

"I….Don't believe this…." Fluttershy stammered incoherently with her lips quivering sobered with. "Harry….Actually hates me." She sobered with tears forming and pouring down on her cheeks, unable to comprehend what had just transpired, with Harry, who was Fluttershys dear friend and of whom she was taking care so righteously and devotedly actually attacked her.

"That did it. I have just seen enough." Logan, who was so far standing aside and not doing a thing right then decided to intervene, snarling maliciously and having a menacing like expression on his face and taking his leather jacket off.

"Logan?" Twilight murmured confused about her gruff friends change of attitude unsettling, yet begging Logan not to do anything stupid.

"Just leave this one ta me." Logan though declared in a way much softer and assuring like tone, before though charging forward with his trademark fierce and menacing battle cry.

"Logan, no!" Fluttershy gasped in fright, begging the X-Men not to hurt Harry.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. Logan knows what he is doing." Peter tried to comfort Fluttershy a little bit, yet by hearing Logan battle cry along with his fierce attitude that usually made young stallion feel somewhat uneasy around grumpy Canadian mutant. "I hope." He murmured.

Logan charged and tackled Harry in a full speed and with a full force like a battering ram to the ground as the Grizzly bear and the savage mutant engaged into a fierce wrestling match. Both opponents were wrestling with each other in an intense match, rolling around on the ground, with Logan and Brutus shifting their posts on the top of each other, pushing themselves to their limits and testing their strength, with Harry growling and roaring fiercely aloud that it could be heard across the entire area. Despite Harrys bulky frame, brute strength and considerable size advantage, Logan has though proved quite a match for Grizzly bear with his naturally enhanced physical attributes, amplified with his Adamantium coated skeleton along with his feral instincts.

Peter, Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike, along with and unbeknowingly all animals from either hideout or safe disatance were keeping their distance away and watching an intense brutal match that was transpiring in horror with their breaths held, cringing and not knowing how this would end and worrying about both Logan and Harry alike, though poor Fluttershys complexion turned into quite a pale colour, showing rather more concern and fear for Harry. Yet luckily, Logan didn't yet let his adamantium claws from his hooves, meaning he must have had some sort of strategy.

Right then when things were getting a little bit too intense, Logan delivered a sharp right uppercut right into Harrys lower jaw, as bear roared on top of his lungs once again in a painful like way, as though something within his trap cracked and flew right outside and landed several meters away, which didn't escape Spikes attention.

Logan stood from the ground as so Harry did and while the X-Men stood ready for anything as ever, the bear however on the other hoof looked like rather and somewhat confused, with his aggression and pugnacity surprisingly diminishing and rubbing his mouth with his paw, feeling no more pain.

"I ain't goin' anywhere, smokey. Whuts yer turn?" Logan snarled challengingly and standing firmly with a determined look, waiting for Harry response, yet staring at bear with a strange unreadable like look, like he would actually be trying to empathize with the beast.

Harry however snorted indifferently and once again and much everyponys dismay charging once again against Logan, growling ferally, the earth was shattering under his stomping, tackling the gruff stallion with a full force and pinning him to the ground.

However, with everypony in horror expecting yet another fierce fight to occurre, much for their awe and shock, Peter, Twilight, Fluttershy and Spike found themselves staring as Harry was pinning Logan to ground, but instead of mauling or hurting him, the bear was happily cuddling himself to and happily licking Logans face, grunting happily, like a loyal dog who hadn't seen his owner for years.

"Aaarrrgh! Hahaharrrrgh! Argh, good boy." Logan proceed through muffled chuckles, grunts yet strangely even laughing happily with joy, which was totally out of character, like it even wasn't the Logan Peter knew as, usually the gruff stallion was indeed enjoying his time playing with Harry. Yet a large Grizzly eventually get off the X-Men and centring his attention right to Fluttershy with his demeanour changed and softened drastically, bearing a way more friendlier and happy expression and having a warm smile.

"Harry….?" Fluttershy softly though a little casually spoke off and taking a couple of careful yet determined steps forward to Harry, by giving another try, the meek Pegasus extended her hoof for a warm and comforting touch, though this time and much for everyponys surprise, bear extended yet wrapping his massive clawed paws around Fluttershy and pulling her into a warm bear like embrace. Despite his great strength, the beat held the mare with an extreme care, nuzzling his muzzle to Fluttershys face playfully.

"Harry!" Fluttershy squeaked with an utmost joy and happily throwing her hooves over bears neck, with some tears falling over the mares cheeks, feeling a great deal of relief that her bear friend was alright. "This is my boy."

"I don't get it." Peter despite feeling more than happy for both Fluttershy and Harry just couldn't stop wondering what did got Harry so pissed off on the first place. "One while he is one big mean teddy and right now is as tame as a kitten."

"What is this?" Spike asked with his slitted emerald eyes gleaming with curiosity, carefully going for a peculiar thingie of interest, picking it up and much for baby dragons awe, it was one of Harrys molars, which Logan managed to tooth out from bears mouth. "Um, guys…." Spike called upon his friends to take a closer look.

"Its one of Harrys molars…" Twilight exhaled in awe by seeing a bear moral tooth that usually served for mushing and grinding bears food, both plant as well as animal food due to bears omnivorous diet.

"Looks pretty weird to me….Wait a minute." Peter stated suspiciously while taking a closer and better proper look at tooth as his hazel brown eyes widened by turning the moral on the opposite side and spotting a small hole right within it, also having a much more orange-brown colour with an unpleasant stench coming right from it. "Is that a….?"

"Oh my!" Fluttershy gasped in an utter shock with her ocean blue eyes being as wide as pair of saucers by checking the tooth properly, when she finally got it and already knowing what was the problem with Harry this whole time. "That tooth is abscessed. And from looks of it in very bad and advanced condition, being fit only for tearing out."

"Now I finally understand!" Twilight exhaled when a realization struck her mind like a brick. "Harry must have been having a serious toothache for several days. That might…Actually explain his odd behaviour, including being distant lately, scratching his mouth on ground as well as anything else, not eating for days due to his toothache, before it eventually reached its critical level and going into berserk."

"He wasn't angry or ferocious at all. He was in pain." Peter deducted the rest of Harrys case by completing his wifes logical explanation.

"It does make sense." Spike agreed and massaging his chin.

"Hey Logan." Twilight shifted her attention right on Logan, her royal violet eyes gleaming with curiosity. "Have you….Actually knew about Harrys toothache all along?"

"I kinda git th' idea." Logan responded somewhat offhandedly, not knowing how to put it. "I have seen as he was scratchin' his muzzle on ground. I had already seen that weird behaviour at bears, doin' this when havin' a toothache or when its broken, along th' stench commin' right from his mouth….The stench of infection. And…I have sorta…..Understood his emotions." Logan stated with his tone turning into a more clearing one, earning a collecting gazes from others. "I kin communicate with animals on basic level, like feelin' their fears, anger, happiness or pain." Logan explained further, though with a more offhanded like demeanour.

"Really…?" Fluttershy exhaled with her own enthusiasm deepening even further, perhaps even mere than Twilight or Spike, yet Peter, perhaps the only one didn't seem so much surprised or amazed at all.

"You better believe it, Fluttershy." Peter who took his part in the conversation spoke off in a very nonchalant way. "Back in NYC, during some of our runs together, you just should have seen Logan befriending and petting two ferocious Rottweilers without even breaking a sweat."

"Like an animal empathy? Like Fluttereshy does?" Twilight dully declared with a baffled expression.

"Well….Yup." Logan dully confirmed Twilights guess, yet a smirk formed on his features. "Check this out." Logan proceed with a more complacent like demeanour, looking around and realizing that all the animals had already started coming out from their hideouts and all centring their collective gazes of Logan with some interest, as the X-Men denied a very strange, unreadable yet empathic like look.

And just like out of the empathy and knowing he was no threat, witnessing how he helped Harry, the animals started slowly yet steadily approaching the X-Men with confidence rising in their steps. One bold chipmunk dared to approach when he was just mere inches away from Logans hooves, having his black coral like eyes fixed on the stallion and shaking his tail happily.

"Hey there, little fella." Logan softly said and extending his hoof in an attempt to touch the chipmunk, but when attempting so, a little furry friend cautiously flinched several feet away yet nevertheless getting back with his interest surpassing his natural carefulness before eventually touching Logans hooves with his small paws.

A small deer fawn also approached, staring on Logan with a deepening interest in his deep black eyes as Logan once again extended his front hoof so he could touch the baby deer, yet just like with the chipmunk, the fawn at first flinched a little bit, yet eventually also affectionately brushing his head over gruff stallions hoof with great sense of delight, as lots of squirrels, raccoons and bunnies also closed their gap between themselves along with birds, dropping their natural shyness flying off the trees, daring to take a seat of the extended free hoof that Logan offered them or sitting right into his manestyle that would serve like a perfect nest.

Soon, Logan literally found himself surrounded by animals from all sides, along with such as squirrels, bunnies, racoons, deer, kittens, sealion, turtles and snakes, bats, more birds flying around along with Harry himself, how placed his massive clawed paw right over animal empathic mutants shoulder. And like that, there was no sign of hesitation or trepidation between Logan and all those animals, as they all were enjoying being together with a very peaceful atmosphere, being filled with joy.

Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike, standing aside found themselves just dully staring at Logan having such a good time with all those animals, yet not quite being able to comprehend what was just transpiring and how Logan was doing this.

"Logan is just like living real life some Dr. Doolittle." Peter nonchalantly scoffed as he watched Logan having a good time with Fluttershys animals.

"Chmm….Lucky Logan…" Fluttershy sighed in quite and uncharacteristic disappointed like tone within her meek, shy voice.

"Come on, Fluttershy. Jealous much?" Peter chuckled yet placing his hoof on Fluttershys shoulder.

"What…? No, no! Nothing like that. I mean….." Fluttershy exhaled with yet her demeanour suddenly darkening with a quilt associating with that. "How couldn't I just see that coming? I mean, with Harrys toothache?"

"Ain't beat yerself up about it, kid." Logan stated in a surprisingly soft and deliberated tone in his gruff voice trying comfort Fluutershy. "Yer takin' a very good care of those animals, as evident by they all repay ya with love and affection they have fer ya. And so does Brutie here. At least ya know that we still got ta learn more from animals."

"I guess so….." Fluttershy gasped with a baffled expression by hearing and considering Logans honest and noble words, yet meek Pegasus giggled and happily wrapping her hooves around Logans neck into an embrace. "Thank you, Logan. For Harry, as well as all animals."

"Well….Hurm….Yer….Welcome." Logan stammered uneasily, yet returning the hug of his own before gently pushing Fluttershy away, while Peter, Twilight and Spike were just watching with satisfaction.

* * *

After they settled that little incident of Harrys case with a toothache and with Logans help and credit, the group could relieve and concentrate on more important matters, by carrying on with taking care and feeding Fluttershys animal friends.

While Fluttershy was treating Harry with love and care by putting some healing ointment into Grizzlys mouth, into a hole in the gums left by the abscessed tooth that Logan tore out, so it didn't get infected, the others had their hooves full to feed the other animals.

Twilight was busy with birds of all kinds and colours, either providing singing birds with privet from bags or worms, or feeding the birds of prey like falcon, owl, eagle or vulture with raw meat, yet also not minding and enjoying her rime with some of the birds taking their seats on either young princess head of extended hoof.

Peter on the other hoof was feeding the entire school of otters along with a sea lion, having the metal basket full of fishes. Luckily and much for his relief, the knight was in this case very grateful for his wall-crawling ability so he could easily pick up quite stinky and tacky sardines with his hooves, instead of picking them into his mouth and tasking dovetail.

He was gradually throwing sardines to one otter to another, including the sea lion, with the sea mammal playfully squeaking and slapping his fins together everytime he got the treat, yet with some little otters squeaking quite impatiently and without waiting their turn stared badgering and cuddling right on Peter to get more fishes, much for Peters enjoyment.

Logan was though serving some grass and hay to couple of deer, does and a little fawn along with one goat right at the near wooden feeding place, as deer were helping themselves and freely eating right from Logans hooves without any hint of suspicious or hesitation due to their usually natural shyness.

Yet, a little fawn suddenly perked himself up as Logan was carefully and gently caressing his flank with his hoof. But, instead of shaking back or running away, little deer affectionately licked gruff stallion hoof without any signs of fear, with Logans expression though being frown yet bearing a warm smile.

Spike, however who was taking care of bunch of rabbits offering them sweet carrots and fresh salad, yet for his dismay, those cute little bunnies all literally divebombed baby dragon and eating the treats had for them instore by helping completely themselves and not letting themselves to encourage, making everypony around to burst into laughter.

"Now Angle, come on." Fluttershy suddenly spoke in a both soft yet encouraging like tone, forcing everypony and dragon to shift their attention as they all saw Fluttershy along with a small white very cute bunny, offering him a brown bowl of fresh salad. However and much for mares dismay, the rabbit somewhat rudely rebuffed Fluttershys offer, crossing his paws and bearing a stone-faced, grouchy like expression.

"Who is th' furball?" Logan asked curiously and closing his gap between himself and Fluttershy to take a better look and meet with bunny.

"Logan, allow me to introduce you. This is Angel, my pet bunny." Fluttershy introduced Logan to a white bunny, speaking off and addressing rabbit with his actual name. "Angel, this is Logan, our friend." Fluttershy then on the contrary introduced Angel to Logan as the bunny found himself staring at the strange gruff stallion with a strange hairstyle and hirsute like face and so did Logan.

Fluttershy though then gently and with care took Angel into her hooves and cuddling her muzzle against bunnys furry face, though Angel, on the other hand didn't seemed to be much thrilled. "He is so sweet and cuddly. Like an actual angel himself."

"More like a spoiled brat if you ask me." Spike whispered with quite some scowl on his face as a baby dragon already had some and rather unfortunate experience with Angels rather mischievous and rebellious nature.

"You have totally said it, bro." Peter whispered back, empathizing with Spikes annoyment, which though confirmed to be rather true.

Angel, despite being Fluttershys pet, the bunny has showed himself rather and somewhat spoiled, sometimes being impatient with Fluttershys shy and reserved attitude and bossing her around so he could get what he wants at times. Yet nonetheless, the bunny actually and deeply cared for Fluttershy, being some sort of her emotional support and also displaying an intention to help a shy and meek Pegasus to stand up for herself.

But right now, Angel just had some of his mood swings not to play along and not wanting to eat a fresh, delicious salad, composed of salad, tomatoes, cucumber and of course carrots, Angels favourites.

"Come on, Angel. Please just out your lunch. There are carrots in there, your favourites." Fluttershy once again tried to make Angel to eat the salad, which though rather turned into quite a desperate begging now, not knowing what else to do and it even didn't help that stubborn bunny just didn't want to yield on his owners requests.

"Some naughty boy, ain't he?" Logan grunted a little irritated, not being obviously appreciating Angels attitude of a spoiled brat at all.

"Logan…." Fluttershy spoke off with a slight gasp yet denying the mutant quite a concerned look.

"Let me try." Logan spoke off with a strangely reserved like tone yet bearing quite a suspicious unreadable expression, which was though familiar when firstly engaging Harry with his toothache, taking the bowl of salad with his demeanour slightly darkening. "Oh, he is gonna eat it alright."

"But…" Fluttershy muttered worryingly in protect with dark thoughts filling her mind, but the mare felt something warm soothing her shoulder, as she saw Twilight be her side, with librarian giving her shy friend a warm encouraging smile, empathically prompting Fluttershy to have a fate in Logan.

"Alright, bunny boy. Eat up." Logan spoke off in a firm gruff tone and quite a forcing like manner serving the salad to Angle, who still didn't seem much thrilled with gruff stallion offer and simply rebuffing it again.

Logans brows then though turned into some intense scowl, glaring the bunny with the same strange and unreadable look, just like he did with Harry before, yet strangely, actually be trying to establish some sort of empathic connection with Angel. Obviously not buying it, Angels own scowl on his fury face only deepened and crossing his paws, stubbornly not wanting to yield.

Yet stiffening and pushing forward even more, Logans scowl deepened even further, gaining on more intensity and showing his clenched teeth, with his razor-sharp canines exposed, releasing a low yet feral snarl from his throat like savage animal.

In that instance, Angels stubborn and hardened demeanour eventually broke, not being able to withstand the pressure that Logan was generating with his intense glare anymore, released a low and humble squeak and better not wanting to provoke gruff stallion even further, the bunny cautiously took the bowl of salad, taking a small piece of salad and tasting. And yet by doing so, it seemed it tasted very good to him as Angel started eating his lunch with some taste, clicking his tongue, chewing wildly before finishing his lunch completely, leaving the bowl empty, much for Frluttershys, Peters, Twilights and Spikes awe.

"Good boy." Logan now spoke off, his tone growing significantly soft and deliberated, with his demeanour also softening just like that fast, carefully and slowly extending his hoof to Angel.

The bunny although cringed a little bit out of shyness, but when just like out of the empathy and sensing that the gruff stallion had no unholy intentions, Angel affectionately brushed his head over Logans hoof, feeling somewhat delighted by the X-mens touch, lying on his back and panting his paws and squeaking happily as Logan caressing rabbits fur on his stomach.

"That was…Pretty amazing how you handled him like that, Logan." Twilight stated as he royal violet eyes were glowing with as well as her voice was filled with amazement.

"Ya know whut they say, kid. Tough love is th' best medicine." Logan explained and somehow offhandedly shrugging his shoulders yet keep cuddling Angel on his belly.

"Yeah. A tough love combined with an ability to communicate with animals, that's for sure." Peter scoffed, trying complete Logans statement to be a little more juicy.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after finally taking care and feeding all of those animals, Peter, Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike and Logan were enjoying a nice well-deserved break, all sitting on a spread out blanket with red and white squares at the edge of Everfree Forest, having a cup of tea and homemade cookies by Fluttershys own recipe and being surrounded some of the animals, Harry included.

"Curious, Shy…." Logan asked with a curious tone in his gruff voice as he realized something as he took a sip of by the way very tasty cup of tea.

"Yes?" Fluttershy asked, furrowing her brow by wondering what Logans question was while also taking a sip from her cup.

"How come that exactly th' Pegasus just gits associated with animals and all that nature anyway?"

Logans though somewhat offhanded yet a very good question seemed to have quite some impact on Fluttershy. "Well….Eghm…I…." She stammered incoherently with also a hint of shame associating with her, not really knowing how to put it about her past.

"Ya just ain't have ta talk about it, if its too hard fer ya, girl." Logan dismissively replied with a more carrying voice, his eyes, though hardly visibly being filled with empathy.

"No, no, Logan….Its a little funny though." Fluttershy chuckled sheepishly before her more assertive side took over as the mare finally spoke off with a more confidence in her voice. "You see….As a little filly, I hailed from Cloudsdale…"

"A Cloud-sdale whut now?!" Logan blurted out bewildered by hearing a weird name, unwillingly interrupting Fluttershys narrating. "Whut in th' hell is that?"

"Cloudsdale." Twilight calmly stated, trying to explain. "It is a mobile cloud city located in the skies northwest of Canterlot and Ponyville as well as home lots of Pegasus ponies. But I am sure you would also have a chance to visit it one day."

"By the way….Skittles also resides there, having her very own house in clouds." Peter commented with a more humorous way while taking another sip of his cup with tea.

"A flyin' city?" Logan grumbled in awe, unable to forgive himself a scoff. "Hurm. That certainly figures fer all those Pegasus havin' their heads in th' clouds all th' time, literally."

"Riiight." Both Peter and Twilight chuckled simultaneously, yet while Peters demeanour sounded hilarious, Twilight on the other hood was more exasperated one and slapping her face with her hoof about Logans sarcastic sense of humour while Spike merely chuckled a bit.

"Um…" Fluttershy gasped before eventually going on with her narration. "I was living there, and as Peter also mentioned along with Rainbow Dash. She though once challenged some Pegasi into race. I was the one who started the race, but…." Fluttershys demeanour though darkened with an unfortunate and rather scary memories coming back to her. "The participants accidently knocked me off the clouds and I plummeted towards the ground, the place I had never been to or seen before."

"No way!" Fluttershys words seemed to totally stunned Logan, with the gruff stallion with his hardened nature being known to be very hard if even ever shook out, yet also feeling a sympathy for a shy Pegasus yet with such a big heart. Though, there was one thing the X-Men wondered. "Hurm….Did ya actually know, ya could fly? Yer just a Pegasus with wings ya know."

"Um…" Fluttershy stammered as her demeanour shifted into a more both ashamed and rather embarrassed one. "Its just….I wasn't a very good flier back then as a little filly."

It was unfortunate, really. Unlike most Pegasus, like Rainbow Dash of Spitfire, Fluttershy was considered an average flier under normal circumstances, but unfortunately and for own dismay being incapable of flight in moments of fear or stress, as well as possessing only average physical strength at best.

However, despite her shortcoming at flying, a meek Pegasus displayed some remarkable flying feats, like whizzing past and catching up with Rainbow Dash while pulling two ponies and the Twinkling Balloon. Yet, her the most remarkable feats was when helping Rainbows Dash along with other Pegasus to create a hurricane that would carry the water to Cloudsale.

"Oh…." Logan nearly gasped by realizing the fact, yet still sympathizing with Fluttershy as well as Peter, Twilight and Spike were with her shy friend..

"But…." Fluttershys apprehensive and darkened mood though re-shifted back into a more softer and positive one with memories associating within her mind. "I was luckily saved from a rough landing by an incoming large swarm of butterflies. Yet, upon seeing all the animals and the greenery for the first time in my life, I found myself overwhelmed by the beauty of it all and even started singing."

"However, few moments later, Rainbow Dashm unwillingly though startled the animals and scarring them into hiding with her sonic rainboom. And in the instance, I actually earned my cutie mark by comforting the animals and realizing my ability to talk through to them, identifying my special connection with animals."

By the time Flutterrshy finished up her narration about her past and finding herself hugging Angel tight by recalling her happy moments with animals, Logan found himself to be quite touched by Fluttereshys story, which was very rare, even for the gruff stallion, finding himself nodding. "That….Changes everythin'."

"Does it….Seems awkward to you, Logan?" Flutterehy murmured unnervingly with embarrassment.

"Ain't at all, kid." Logan much Fluttershys awe responded in a soft and moderating tone. "Everyone is doin' and excels in that which is th' best there is whut he does. I know, whut I am sayin'." Logans last word sounded somewhat uncertain though before going on. "No one just kin be th' best in everythin'. Yet better, they also should stuck with that whut they do. There ain't anythin' ta be ashamed off."

Once again, Logans proud words of surprising wisdom left everypony and dragon sitting around baffled, yet filling them all with gratification, especially Fluttersehy. "Thank you, Logan. It…It means a lot to me." Fluttershy meekly yet happily thanked Logan with shades of pink forming on mares cheeks as she planted soft kiss on mutants hirsute cheek, yet earning an unfortunate disgusting look from Spike, though baby dragon tried to hide that.

"But, there is one thing I still ain't git." Logan then stated with a baffled look on his own as some realization occurred within his head. "Whut is that…. Sonic rainboom as ya put it, anyway?"

"You know…." Twilight then took over by though dismissing Logans question and placing her hoof over tough stallions shoulder. "That's the topic for another time, Logan. Yet not fret, you will learn soon enough."

"You actually might learn sooner than you think, old chum. Not to mention more things that are yet awaits you." Peters tone sounded very promising, though bearing a faint hint mischievousness, much for Logans dismay, yet young stallion so far only wanted his gruff partner to enjoy this moment hanging out with his friends and animals alike right now.

 _To be continued…_


	37. Chapter 36 - Spider Cave much

**Chapter 36: Spider Cave much**

"Daddy! Mommy! You are home!" Mayday, who was already long at home back in Golden Oak Library squeaked by seeing her parents along with Spike and Logan, the filly rushed to their side and energetically wrapping her hooves around her dads neck.

"Hey, there honey!" Peter exclaimed joyously, returning his daughters hug on the fullest without squashing her with his spider strength before letting her down.

"How was your time at school today, sweetie." Twilight asked while nuzzling her cheeks against her daughters affectionately.

"Same old, same old. Another day, another very well done passed testing. However…." Mayday stated with an evident pride in her sweet little voice, yet strangely her demeanour slightly darkened a little bit. "According Miss Cheerilee I am rather getting a little way above the usual calibre of students back in Ponyville Schoolhouse and that I am just seven years old yet."

"You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, honey." Peter stated supportively and brushing Maydays mane on her head with his hoof affectionately, knowing very too well what he was saying.

"Your dad, is right, dearie." Twilight added by completing her husband. "You are a very gifted and intelligent filly and it wouldn't be right you just didn't show your potential. Yet, you also need to be humble with yourself as well as not being afraid to share your knowledge with everypony else."

"Well….Thank you." Mayday thanked, being charmed by their parents support.

"Hurm!" Logan snorted in a very uncouth and sarcastic like manner. "Everyone will notice that yer a one some happy family of….."

"Eggheads?" Peter sarcastically on his own added in a possible outcome of Logans comment with a both exasperated and rather humorous expression.

"Intellectuals. I meant….Intellectuals." Logan responded with quite an awkward manner for a change, not trying to get a way too far with his quirkiness in front of the kid.

"Yeah, right." Spike scoffed with a sarcasm of his own, evidently not buying Logans lame excuse.

"Where are the others, Mayday? Aren't they home yet?" Twilight, paying the boys antics asked and scanning the trees interior, yet not being locate anypone else but her daughter.

"Oh. Miss Sunset and Hardy haven't returned yet, just like Aunt May and Benny from their visit in Canterlot. I have just come home a little while ago and just being about to prepare something to eat." Mayday explained while sharing a glance and friendlily smiling on Logan. "Oh, hey there, Mr Logan. Have you had a good with daddy and mommy hanging out?"

"Hurm…." Logan muttered, trying to give the kid a suitable yet somewhat offhanded response. "It wasn't that bad, kid. I guess….Yet, it was definitely a little way better than my usual days. Bein' on th' run, hangin' in pubs, pulverizin' bozos and savin' th' world along with my fellow X-Men, that's fer a change."

"Eghm…..Right then." Mayday replied a little awkwardly, not being fully sure with Mr Logans ood response, yet getting he actually had a good time nonetheless.

"Actually….Now when Mayday is at home, there is something more we would like to show you, Logan." Twilight bid Logan promisingly.

"Like whut?" Logan dully asked, yet out of curiosity titling his head to the side.

Yet, much for the X-Mens incoming dismay, Peter and Mayday exchanged a rather provocative like wink among each other. "Logan….This way." Peter stated in quite a challenging like tone as he headed right to nearest doorway leading right downstairs with Mayday, Twilight and Spike soon following afterwards.

Although feeling dumbfounded about this all, Logan eventually grunted under his breath and soon also following his friends downstairs, deep into the trees hollow. There on the end of the passage, much for Logans awe, were a large metal security door with an advanced keypad on the left side, which quite left the X-Men puzzled by actually seeing a piece of advanced technology, familiar that one from Earth just in this world, where there was usually magic and all those spell over everything else and just in Parkers/Sparklers house. Yet for now, Logan better decided to keep for himself, thinking nothing about it.

"Now….." Peter spoke of in quite a thrilling yet also very cautious tone and eying Logan with quite an unreadable look. "We would like to entrust you with a secret. But…You must promise, that you wont let anypony know what you are about to see right behind that door. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stuck a needle in my eyes. Okay?"

"Whut in th' blue blaze is th' meanin' of such a mumbo-jumbo?" Logan grumbled in a total confusion be hearing a strange indeed mumble-jumble like symptoms.

"It is a Pinkie Promise. Pinkie Pies own kind of promise." Twilight explained though a little strange yet unique form of promise that Pinkie Pie came up with by herself.

"Pink One actually came up with that?!" Logan blurted out by hearing Sparkles testimony before huffing in quite an exasperated way. "Well, guess I shouldn't be that surprised in her case. It is quite fittin' fer her."

"Its not that bad as it seems, Mr Logan. Actually, whenever we all, daddy, mommy, Spike, auntie Trixie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy or Rarity promise something, we will simply use Pinkie Promise, like this: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stuck a needle in my eyes." Mayday tried to explain even further for her mother yet also performing a little demonstration of it by placing her hoof over her chest, then under her chin before finally, yet though uneasily little filly nearly stuck her own hoof literally into her left eye.

"Although, Pinkie Pine usually refers: stuck a cupcake in my eyes." Spike chuckled rather humorously about Pinkies very own version with the cupcake.

"Believe or not, Pinkie even once gave her promise to Rainbow by literally sticking a cupcake into her eye….I mean literally." Peter grinned both humorously as well as a bit uneasily by recalling the time when Pinkie indeed stuck a real cupcake right into her eye by giving a promise to Rainbow Dash.

"And….Yer actually expectin' me ta repeat such….Adage?" Logan grumbled in protest with the majority, if not the entire him didn't want to comply on Parkers request. "Is that even worth it fer ta see whuts behind that door, Parker?"

"Yeah, it is, old chum." Peter stated in a very honest demeanour yet though grinning. "Besides, everything that is about me or my family and friends is usually worth it."

"Yeah. It really is, alright….Unfortunately." Logan grumbled under his breath with his exasperation.

"Come on, Logan. There is nothing to it." Twilight spoke off positively, trying to cheer her gruff friend a little bit.

"Please, Mr. Logan." Mayday however asked politely with softest tone she could muster, denying a very innocent look and gently soothing her little hoof over the gruff stallions own.

Logan, by looking into fillys deep golden eyes full of emotions and sensitiveness as well as feeling the warm from her touch ant though not knowing how once again found himself rather beside himself, yet also once again experiencing a weird yet a great deal of warmth and complacency.

It was just not fair and fate was cruel at times, as Logan, aka. Wolverine, a notoriously infamous mutant superhero, being known for his impulsive tempter, no-nonsense attitude and usually being a gruff loner who was usually a reluctant for a teamwork, however also and unfortunately having a hidden yet a way more gentle and softer side, just couldn't resist those little puppy innocent eyes and innocence, Mayday bore.

"Hurm….Alright, kiddo." Defeated and overwhelmed, Logan sighed by giving himself in over Mayday, who by the way asked politely and saying a magic word "please". "Hurm….Cross my heart….Hope…eghm….Ta fly….Stuck a needle in my eyes." Logan swore the Pinkie promise, though somewhat incoherently and making the same awkward gesture, before sharing an annoyed glance with both Parker and Sparkle. "Okay, happy now?"

"Very." Peter muffled though suppressed chuckles amused with Spike couldn't react any differently as well as Twilight couldn't resist a playful happy chuckle. "Too bad I haven't recorded it via Jarvis. It wold have sounded great if I had ever put it on internet…..If we were still on Earth though."

"Would ya just shut up and open those door, Parker?" Logan grunted irritated, now finding his patience really getting short and folding his hooves over his chest.

Figuring out from his a little well too-well known tone he had better not try Logans patience any longer yet also be grateful for his daughter softening the gruff stallions heart, Peter nodded, reaching the keypad on the wall and entering the combination, yet doing this cautiously without Logan noticing the right one. In the instance, safety protocol disabled itself and the metal security door spread wide open.

Peter along with Twilight, Mayday, Spike and Logan entered right in, yet Logans brow arched as his eyes steadily shut quite wide open what he just saw. The room was actually a large cellar like basement, right underneath the Golden Tree Berry, with its roots being spread and vined all over the room. Yet, it actually was likely resembled a laboratory or workshop of sorts, evident by a few strange machines of bizarre like design and of whoknows purpose, meters, catalysts, flask containing colourful chemicals, lots of more books placed in carved bookshelves along with a large working table standing aside, with lots of various working instruments and tools, like hammer, pliers, wrench or screwdriver lying on it as well as plans with various sketches of an complicated devices were fixed on the wall.

"Logan….Welcome to my workshop." Peter nonchalantly and more likely solemnly introduced by in a very prideful manner showing the basement workshop, that also once served as Twilights personal laboratory to Logan. "Beauty, isn't it."

"A workshop?" Logan blurted out while yet unable to supress his own awe and literally staring at the workshop basement underneath Golden Tree Library. "If I didn't know any better, I would guess yer takin' into a…..Spider Cave."

"Theoretically, it just could be called "Spider Cave" as you put it, old chum. But then since we are actually living in the tree, the "Spider Hollow" might be more like it." Peter explained in an awkward and humorous way, unmistakably indicating his own workshop to Batcave and Batman himself as he usually had in habit.

"Nice." Logan scoffed as a way more devious, sarcastic look took its place on his face. "All ya need is ta redesign this entire tree like house into a fancy mansion like castle…Lotsa money….And git yerself a butler who will unfortunately share yer little secret."

"Well, if you ask me…." Peter scoffed back with a humorous tone and glancing upon Spike with quite some provocative like look, quite for Spikes awe. "We actually might already have a butler on our own."

"Well excuse me?!" "For your information, I am Twilight Number One Assistant! There is one big difference between that!" Spike, be hearing Peters seemingly innocent cute remark, though literally glowed up quite in some temper tantrum and offended folding his hands before huffing rather contemptuously. "And besides….I was just fine with Peters secret when had first come into Equestria."

"Yet….It also serves as a perfect shed at times, for both me and Daddy. We spend and hanging out lots of the time, working on the projects here." Mayday added and playfully bumping her fathers side with her hoof.

"Like a dad and daughter having a moment together." Peter chuckled and playfully rubbing her daughters mane on her head, quite for fillys dismay.

"Chrm….That might explain where yer spendin' yer nights away from all those girls, Parker." Logans sarcastically scoffed and folding his hooves in a manly like way over his chest. "At least ya git yerself a hobby."

"Erghm…..Yeah." Peter scoffed yet furrowing his brown a little uneasily by Logans comment while also sharing somewhat uncertain like glance with his wife.

"How about we show you around, Logan. You would be wondered how many great things Peter came up with and significantly improving the local technology in a late seven years." Twilight nonchalantly declared with a coy hint of enthusiasm wither her sweet voice.

"Erghm, Mom! And just like what I was doing this whole time, while my dad was busy? Crawling in his workshop just for nothing?" Mayday, however grunted on her mother with a both sarcastic and upset like way, like she would felt forgotten or pushed away.

"Of course…." Peter chuckled and patting his daughter over her head in a playful manner, giving his support to a filly. "Mayday has also been helping me out big time with my projects and work as my very own personal assistant. Plus, it is also an opportunity for her to learn more about technology, mechanics and electronics. And telling you the truth….She is really good at that."

A really good indeed and apparently inheriting by both her fathers and mothers mutual intellectual talent as well as passion for science and knowledge, and unlike many foals, Mayday was sure indeed spending more of her time at home, hanging out with her fathers down in his workshop like his personal assistant, helping him out with his science stuff and projects as well as making her very own part by designing, constructing and making some adjustments.

"Guess that would be some shortcut over middle school." Spike humorously commented, unwillingly giving everypony around quite an amused chuckle, well….Expect Logan of course, who merely rolled his eyes, though in just a more humorous like way anyway.

"Alright then, guys. Enlighten and show me." Logan prompted the others with a both urgentneto better show him the way around workshop, instead of listening all that sciency stuff from three at once ponies for the rest of the day. Nodding, Peter, Twilight, Mayday and Spike along with Logan following went downstairs, as they approached to a large metal like base with a large white robe being covered over, arguably hiding some of Peters great inventions of sorts that was mounted underneath.

"Whuts underneath that robe?" Logan asked as he closed his gap between himself and the metal base, eying it curiously.

"Logan. You definitely got to see this one. Its one of my and Maydays finest invention yet. We have been working on it together." Peter stated with an obvious scientific like enthusiasm and pride present in his tone while exchanging an affirmative wink and grabbing the edge of the robe with his mouth. "Better brace yourself, old chum." Peter muffled excited though uneasily with his mouth full. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yup!" Logan deadpanned affirmatively also a little exasperated about Parkers antics.

"Introducing…." Peter declared solemnly and by sharply clinching his head uncovering the robe, revealing a very sophisticated machine of a sleek design, identical to Spider-Manes own trademark insignia of a spider, with eight blunt legs, two red eye reflectors on its head and having a light blue colour. "The Spider Glider!"

"A Spider…Glider?" Logan muttered incoherently by repeating the name yet gruff stallion found himself staring at a very unique and sophisticatedly constructed glider like machine of a specific design. Despite not having exactly sharing Parkers and Sparkles affection for science, yet though being a technical type nonetheless as well as being a very good mechanic, his awe actually wasn't nothing less from being quite impressed about Parkers ingenuity.

"Yup. My very new and improved mean of transportation for larger distances." Peter nonchalantly, well if not even a little complacently stated, being evidently more than impressed and confident about the glider flying machine. "Yet, Mayday has also made some adjustments on it."

"That's right." Mayday stated and nimbly hopping with an aid of her wings waving right on the back of the glider. "It can fly over 90 mph, above clouds altitude level and being able to carry over 400 lbs, including Dads own weight, and even far more for a very brief period of time. Plus, its also has build in three vertical thrusters, enabling it to take off and land easily, laser and computer tracking system."

"And…" Peter took over after his daughter proper description of their inventions functions. "It has a build in solar cells, that stores a solar energy for the batteries, serving as a perfect fuel for this baby. When fully charged with all this solar energy stored, the supplies may last for several hours before exhaustion."

"Both economical and effective and environmentally friendly. And we all got to thank Princess Celestia herself for that." Twilight added in regards and respect of Princess Celestia.

"Hurm….Guess bein' a self-proclaimed Goddess of th' Sun, as she put it just might have its benefits after all." Logan commented with a rather offhanded tone by his own way of showing impression, nodding his head. However, more he checked the Spider Glider, with its name suggesting and design being just oddly familiar, the X-Men wondered with rather disturbing thoughts coming into his mind as he denied a kid quite a suspicious stare. "Okay, ya kin consider me bein' impressed with th' vehicle, kid. But seriously, about th' looks of it…..Have ya actually….Well…?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know very well what you might be thinking right now, old chum." Peter sighed in a very disturbing and uneasy like manner, with the same disturbing and dark thoughts flashing within his head, yet trying to be positive about the idea. "And trust me, it was weird and hard even for me to actually take Osborns idea to create my very own version of Goblin….Erghm, I mean…..Spider Glider, recreating it for faster travel across the Equestria."

Still not knowing what to think about this whole, Logan shared a very serious and also quite concerend glance with Twilight, who like would be sharing Logans thoughts exactly could though do nothing but merely shruging her hooves with a hopeless like expression, as even she couldn't discourage or drove her husband off the idea. "Hurm….At least ya kin consider yerself lucky that Osborn is long in grave, otherwise he would sue ya fer copyright infringements, bub." Logan replied still a bit uneasily with a slight apprehension yet eventually giving in about Parkers idea.

"Echm….Yeah….Guess I do." Peter muttered sheepishly by taking Logans point, yet pushing those provoking thought out of his head, an enthusiasm and more positive mood soon associated with young stallion "Hey! Do you want to see how this baby flies?"

Despite being curious as well, Logan once again peaked up Twilight standing aside "Will ya actually let them fly inside yer house?"

"Do I have any choice?" Twilight sighed in a defeated and unpleasant like manner.

"This better not end up like last time. Because last time, we have spend all afternoon tiding up the entire workshop when they almost turned into a scrapyard." Spike grunted irritated by recalling the last time when Peter and Mayday were flying inside the Golden Oak Library.

"Yay!" Peter and Mayday both squeaked astonished and Peter nimbly leaped right on the Spider Glider, behind Mayday. "Alright, sweetie, kick it in."

"With pleasure, Daddy." Mayday smirked joyously and pressing some of the start button on the gliders heads controls deck and in the instance, at first a very low turbine hissing like sounds started echoing from above the flying machine, yet slowly gaining on intensity and power as the glider eventually slowly and steadily took off from its base into the air with Peter and Mayday aboard. "The engine is running! Its running!" Mayday squeaked in astonishment.

Mayday then pressed yet a different button, while Peter, holding and supporting his daughter with his hoof and working in sync then made some specific nimble movements with his hinder hooves that were placed in gliders holders, as a main thruster engine fixed right on gliders spiders like belly thrusted and Peter with his daughter flew right open, though adequately in a low speed started flying around and across the basement in circles, yet careful so they didn't break something as Twilight, Spike and Logan were watching the spectacle in awe.

Then, judging that there already was enough demonstration, Peter safely guided the Spider Glider back to the metal base, slowly and steadily descending before eventually landing and fitting just perfectly into its base metal holder and Mayday by pressing yet a different button shut the engine off.

"So….What do you think, old chum?" Peter chuckled nonchalantly by jumping out of the glider and helping Mayday down denying a boasting like look to Logan.

Blinking his still shot opened eyes yet snapping himself from his self-induced trance, Logan shrugged his shoulders in a sceptical like way. "Flyin' overcompensated too much over web-swingin'?"

"I know it may look a little….Eghm….Wacky, for a spider flying, who usually travels via webbings. But I assure you, that I had a very damn good reason for improving and rather adjusting my means of travel, I mean….Hello, no skyscrapers."

"Figures. A city boy is out of his element. That way ya soon might be on yer last web. I mean litereally." Logan mockingly commented over Parkers misfortune with his hirsute features morphing into a devious smirk, quite for Parkers dismay.

"Hey!" Mayday though spoke of in quite a defensive like way and standing up for her father. "This is my Dad we are talking about, Mr. Logan. He is Equestrias greatest hero and always being able to handle almost every situation, and despite odds not being in his favour, he can always pull himself of the top at the end of the day."

"Chill out, kid. I am just pullin' yer daddys hoof." Logan responded reassuringly with a more regulated tone, yet a hint of mischievousness was still present within it.

By sensing a slight little tension brewing over rather immature like topic, though being happy for her daughter standing up for her father, Twilight better decided to concentrate on other matters. "How about we show you some of our inventions that Peter and Mayday were working on, Logan?" The librarian promisingly pointed her hoof on a large table standing nearby at the wall, which quite attracted Logans attention.

"So…This is where yer keepin' th' ol' relics, huh?" Logan scoffed both sarcastically and in seemingly disinterested like way as he closed his gap and observed lots of different equipment and gadgets lying on the table Peter with an aid of his inventive daughter came up with, like his trademark though somewhat advanced web-shooters, utility belts, cartridges, spider tracers, Spider Gliders wrist remote control and Jarvis laptop lying around closed, storing his energy.

"Well excuse me! I will have you know this is where our the most cutting-edge technology is developed." Twilight though huffed somewhat defensively, her voice sounding quite serious about Logan seemingly mocking her husbands inventions.

"Hurm….Point takin'. With all that…Magic stuff and spells over everythin….'" Logan shrugged his shoulders, oblivious to his friends concerns yet gruff stallions gaze landed on a couple of strange small jars, looking like miniature light blue crystals with small glided decorated frames. "And whut is this supposed ta be? A hearts-valentines puffballs?" Logan grumbled though with an interest, grabbing one heart and started throwing it in his hoof like a ball.

"No! Don't throw it like this! You are loading Crystal Hearts magic signature within it!" Peter exclaimed frantically, trying to stop Logan in his play, yet knowing much very well what unfortunate might have happen.

"Whut th'…!?" Logan grumbled, freaking out a little bit by Parkers sudden outburst, but it was already too late, as he accidently dropped the miniature seemingly harmless crystal-like ball from his hoof, that fell and crushing right at the table. And in the instance, like once again on numerous occasions came a moment like everything including time itself came into a halt, as the crystal exploded and releasing massive amount of luminous array of bright light that even brighter then sunshine that flashed the entire workshop and causing everypony and dragon present within to stagger and instinctively shielding their eyes, otherwise they would all go blind from such glow.

Unfortunately, Logan being the most in awe and though not reacting fast enough to avert his gate, got unfortunately dazzled by an amount of intense light, cringing and yelping disturbingly as his eyes stung by the glow.

After several moments of a dead silence, the glow of light within the basement eventually subsided and Peter, Twilight, Mayday and Spike could finally uncover and open their eyes, knowing it was already safe to look, yet immediately shifting their collective gazes right on Logan, who still quite dazzled tried to recuperate and not having an idea what just transpired, his vision blurring a little bit yet seeing glares his friends were bearing.

"Logan! Be careful, man!" Peter scolded Logan for his immature act, bearing quite some glare and his voice sounding very serious. "This is not like the relationship with James Bond and Q over every gadgets briefing on the mission."

"I….Git that." Logan grumbled incoherently, while his vision was already clearing up yet cringing on his head still slightly aching."Whut….Was that?"

"I like to call them Min-Crystal Heart Grenades." Peter explained, his voice already turning into a more logical one. "I shall thank Cadance for those. Being filled with a magic of any kind, they explode, releasing a light with the unique magical properties of Crystal Heart, you know. Theses babies came pretty useful when I along with Shinning Armor went after and kicked King Sombras flank.

"Yet, I have also been working on special igniters containing a magic powder composition with a safety pin, more likely a grenade mechanism, so I would no longer rely on assistance of an unicorn magic. But….Crystal Hearts magic illuminating charge is quite fragile. By tossing the Crystal Heart several times just might disturb its magic container and eventually triggering a chain reaction. A problem that I yet have to find an adjustment for."

"Now yer tellin' me, school boy." Logan grumbled as he was still rubbing his eyes uncomfortably, yet already managing to fully recuperate his senses.

"You are just lucky that Crystal Hearts magic is quite harmless for anypony of a pure heart Logan. Yet, for somepony so evil or dark like King Sombra for instance as well as other dark and evil beings on the contrary…." Twilight cleared the matters more up, though not needing to any further as Logan would already get the point.

"And as Daddy puts it…." Now Mayday nonchalantly added. "It's the equivalent of a flash bang with the joys of disorientation."

"Yeah….Right. Guess yer web-head is just full of great ideas, Parker." Logan grunted affirmatively despite feeling somewhat sceptical about Parkers little bit unorthodox inventions.

"Thanks. When I am not inventing for saving the world, I am just overflowing with stuff." Peter replied both charmed yet uneasily about Logans statement, by which young stallion couldn't tell if it was a credit or objection.

Logan looked around one more time, as his eyes much for his surprise landed right on a Dimensional Dilation Accelerator lying nearby on the table with some cleaning instruments lying around it. "So….This is that infamous Time Dilation doohickey ya have been talkin' about, Parker. Yet from whut ya have said, it caused lotsa trouble. Is it workin' yet?" The X-Men curiously and like on purpose reached his hoof to the dimensional portal like device, but before he could reach or touching it, Peter swiftly and like in a zipping like moment snatched the machine right under Logans nose, dying a gruff stallion a defensive glare.

"Yeaahh…." Peter proceed in quite an uneasy like manner while trying to keep the Dimensional Dilation Accelerator of Logans hooves as far as possible. "Yet luckily, the Accelerator hasn't been any seriously or entirely damaged or broken. But its circuits as well as portal generating mechanism from the inside got severely overheated. Yet, it has already cooled off and I have managed to clean it out from dirt. You better be careful with this one, bub. Besides…..Its your ticket back home when this is all over anyway." Peter calmly yet quite seriously lectured Logan, who merely responded with a rather devious grin.

Twilight, by using her telekinesis via her horn levitated and handling the machine to Spike. "We better put this into a safe place, Spike. Put it into a safety vault."

"You got it, Twilight." Spike gave a young princess an affirmative nod, somehow empathizing with Peters own suggestion and concern about anypony else got his hooves on the device of an advanced alien technology as baby dragon rather hastily carried Dimensional Dilation Accelerator more out of Logans reach, much for both Peters and Twilights relief.

Yet in the same instance, Logans attention then for a change centred itself on a large closed double door, that by the way more likely resembled a gate with a sign "TOP SECRET" written and being stuck on it, judging that whatever was behind those door, it must have been something really special and unique. "Hurm…Whut is in here?" Logan asked somewhat innocently, yet a curiosity was gleaming in his eyes.

"Oh No! That's Top Secret!" Peter blurted out quite frantically and with as speed of blur he stood behind the door and Logan, edging and pressing himself right to the door in a very defensive like manner, like he would try to guard whatever was hiding behind those doors and not wanting to tell Logan. Yet, it must have been something special and unique indeed when Peter was making such secrets with that.

"Top secret, huh?" Logan scoffed indifferently, not obviously buying Parkers secretive attitude and attempts to shush it. "Come'n. Ya kin tell th' ol' Logan."

"No. No. I just….Cant tell. Sworn on my very own knightly honour and Spider butt." Peter dismissively rebuffed Logans statement, refusing to unstuck himself or stepping aside from the door by any cost.

Logan then questioningly shared a glance with Twilight, Mayday and Spike, if they hopefully might have any idea what Parker was hiding behind them, yet unfortunately, Twilight helplessly shrugged her shoulders as well as did Mayday and Spike alike, obviously having any of them having a little, if any idea and knowing as much as Logan did. "Alright then, I am gonna guess. Whut about…..A flyin' pig? I have always wanted to see one."

"No…" Peter whispered by energetically taking a hold on both the X-Mens shoulders and cautiously looking around to make sure nopony else expect his beloved wife, daughter and baby dragon could hear or ever find out yet, young stallion finally trailed off. "All I can say for now is…That it is my the most brilliant invention yet. Even more brilliant than my Spider-Pogo Stick or Spider Roller Skaters."

"Which by the way seemed like a pretty weird idea on the first place." Spike sarcastically commented, much for Peters disdain.

"Riiight…..I guess I just might let ya off th' hook fer now." Logan sighed defeated like, deciding to let Parkers so called Top Secret project go, whatever it was before the kid decides to reveal it by himself.

"Actually, Logan….." Twilight then though adressed, her voice sounding promising yet also surprisingly bearing a hint of a scientific like curiosity as Celestias former student step closer to a very sophisticated like machine that looked like more like a highly advanced X-Ray machine, with an x-ray projector being fixed right on the ceiling right above a table and a cable connecting the machine with main computer panel to operate.

"Whuts up with th' X-Ray contraption, kid?" Logan asked, having his piercing blue eyes centred on the X-Ray machine somewhat questioningly.

"You know…..You have that famous and as Peter has been putting it so much, Adamantium skeleton of yours, is that so?" Twilight trailed off, with Logan simply yet dully nodding in agreement, wondering what was the about. "We have just thought that….Maybe we just could take a proper look on it with this X-Ray detector so we could see it. Well, it is….If you don't mind?"

Logan, being quite taken aback by young princess unusual demand titled his head to the side a little bit though quite a sceptic like expression formed on his features. "Why do ya want ta see my Adamantium skeleton? Not that I wouldn't ta wish or somethin'. I am just….Wonderin'."

"Are you kidding?" Mayday squeaked slightly enthusiastic by sharing her mothers scientific excitement. "A man…I mean, the mutant….Pony….Eghm, whatever….With his bones and entire skeleton being coated with a supposedly indestructible metal alloy is just something that cannot be seen every day. Besides….It sound pretty cool for a superhero of your calibre, Mr Logan."

"Don't feel it bad, Logan, but….As weird is actually might sound, this also just might be the scientific phenomena of the century." Twilight added with her sound slightly cracking with a mixture of awkwardness and excitement alike, unwillingly deepening Logans awe. "Just a little…Scientific curiosity." Twilight chuckled sheepishly.

"Just look at it this way, old chum." Peter then though addressed Logan with a more positive and soothing like tone and playfully bumping his shoulder. "You will just have the honour to serve Equestrians yet advancing science and, if you are a good boy, you just might get a lollipop."

"Hurm….Whut about a cold beer?" Logan muttered somewhat indifferently, yet though considering little Maydays charming statement as well as looking into Twilight deep royal violet eyes gleaming with excitement as well as sharing a glance with Parker, as of course young stallion could react any differently as usually, the X-Men released a defeated like sigh. "Hurm….Whutever. Lets just git it over with." Logan grunted though in a very decisive like a manner.

"Eghm, Logan….Before you get in, make sure that…" Peter though trailed off, his voice sounding sheepish and rather awkward and hesitantly pointing his hoof aimed right on Logans leather jacket.

"I know, I know…." Logan though grunted both slightly agitated and exasperated alike and like out of empathy knowing what Parker meant and being about to say, taking his jacket off as well as his trademark metal dog tags from his neck quite uneasily. "Hurm…Guess I just kint avoid gettin' my shirt off anymore?"

"I am right there with you, bub." Peter deadpanned and somehow sympathizing with his gruff partners condition, with small shades of red formed over his cheeks out of dignity. "I could tell how it is to be and walking nothing but naked among the local populace. At least some pants would be enough for crying out loud. Yet again, everyone here is naked all the time without a problem, so why just bother yourself with that? Rarity though on the other hoof…."

"Like little children." Twilight scoffed exasperated over her husbands having once again some of his unfortunate and awkward talking moments.

"Say Logan…." Spike though squeaked with his emerald slitted eyes gleaming quite with excitement. "Would you let me to try that jacket of yours out for a moment?"

"Sure thing, kid." Logan simply stated without any hint objections and easily handing his jacket right to Spike, as baby dragon slid his way right in, despite though not minding the fact that the leather jacket was just a little out of scale for him.

"I don't know about you guys…..But I make this look good." Spike smugly declared and maintaining the most confident and somewhat boasting like stance he could muster, trying to look the best in Logans jacket like a true "dude". "Maybe I just could try to charm Rarity whit this."

"Just try, little buddy." Peter scoffed while Twilight along with Mayday could only shake their heads, grinning a little hopelessly, though Logan as the only one seemed completely out of picture what was that about, though deciding to just let it be for time being.

Huffing and by simply putting his dog tags on a control panel, Logan made his way on the X-Ray table, lying on his back on a soft mattress while Peter stood at the X-Ray control panels computer, pressing various buttons by activating and making the machine work while Twilight, Mayday and Spike stood by his side.

"Alright Logan, now just don't move while the X-Ray projector scans you and we will observe from here." Twilight instructed Logan by comforting him a little bit.

"Yeah old chum. Just try to relax and thinking positive." Peter nonchalantly and somewhat cheerfully stated, prompting his gruff partner try to relax further.

"Thinkin' positively." Logan huffed indifferently while yet trying to make himself cosy on the table. "Hurm….This is gonna be some ride."

"Uuu! May I daddy?" Maday though squeaked and nudging her fathers hoof playfully, pleading so she could initiate an X-Ray scan with her golden yellow eyes being fixed on a significantly larger and peculiar red button with a sign START on it.

"Let hit it, sweetie!" Peter nonchalantly and without any hesitation gave his daughter his permission as young filly squeaked once again excited and nonchalantly pressing the button.

In the instance, a low buzzling like sounds echoed right from the X-Ray scanner on the ceiling as the machine controlled by Peter operating its remote control slowly yet steadily started rolling on its holder like platform, with its scanner projector going, releasing its for a naked eye an invisible like beam and scanning Logan lying on the table underneath.

Meanwhile, Peter along with Twilight, Mayday and Spike observed the X-Ray machines monitor screen with caution and expectation as images already started loading and clearing themselves out, their eyebrows furrowed curiously by trying to take a proper look before their eyes literally widened.

"Oh my….." Twilight exhaled with nearly all breath leaving her lungs with her eyes being as wide like a pair of saucers and her mouth nearly dropping to the ground by a very peculiar sight what she just saw on the screen.

 _To be continued….._


	38. Chapter 37 - Mists and Shadows

**Chapter 37: Mists and shadows**

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy, Rarity and Cadance could do nothing else or reacting and differently by simply gasping in a both awe as well in a slight terror by seeing an X-Ray printed images being fixed on a large vintage X-Ray light board.

The high council consisting on Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Shinning Armor along with the Elements of Harmony, Peter, Twilight along with the rest of Harmony Avengers like Felicia, Sunset, Spike and even Spitfire, though with an exception and absence of Logan himself and Chrysalis, who was along with her Changelings a way too busy to re-establish their new hive, were all assembled within the quarters of a throne room of the Canterlot Castle on a special meeting as they all observed the X-Ray.

Although the reactions varied, everypony just shared a mutual awe by seeing on their very eyes on the X-Ray image of Logans entire, though a little changed ponyfied, equine like skeleton now being and as it had been mentioned more than several times by Peter, literally coated with a strange and unknown metal alloy. His skull, ribcage, shoulder bones, pelvis, including joints all over, everything was coated with it.

And then, they could also see and stare right on Logans very infamous adamantium claws, each pair being hosted on the mutant cannon hoof bones, yet strangely, there were something like holders like spurs on their other blunt edges, somewhat connecting the blades to his bones.

"Wow…." Rainbow Dash exhaled, yet her tone being wavering with a both slight excitement and uncertainty as well, finding herself staring. Even Princess Celestia and Luna, two Royal Sisters who had lived for more then several eons and seeing lots of different, unique and unusual things didn't help themselves but being quite amazed by Logans Adamantium lacked skeleton, like they would never seen anything like it before.

"By stars…." Both Celestia and Luna simultaneously gasped with their voices being nearly above of a whisper by sharing their mutual awe, both having their royal violet and ocean blue eyes eyes centred right on the X-Ray images.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna." Shinning Armor spoke off, addressing both Royal Sister with an utmost respect yet he had his eyes filled with curiosity fixed on X-Ray images of interest. "You have lived for eons and experiencing lots of unusual things. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Never." Princess Celestia responded in a very dully like manner as Luna merely shook her head, sharing her sisters dismay.

"See it? Beauty, isn't it?" Peter stated in a somewhat casual like way, being obviously just as amazed like his friends, yet young stallion cleared his throat a little bit by turning into a more professional side and stepping closer to the light board, having his hazel coloured eyes fixed on X-Ray images. "As you can all see and I also may repeat myself…The metal is an alloy called as Adamantium, supposedly indestructible. Being coated on Logans entire skeleton. Literally."

"Yeah. We can see that, partner." Applejack dully noted, yet blonde couldn't react any differently in awe as the rest of everypony within the throne room.

"Yet….The alloy also appears to be perfectly matching and being perfectly aligned with every single of his joints and bones, so it doesn't anyhow disables or limiting Logans movements. A promising work, I got to say. If it even can be said like that." Twilight declared with her voice sounding low as she trotted her way to the light board joining Peters side, yet being filled both with awe and slight fascination alike.

"But then….." Spitfire by carefully taking in and figuring out the whole case trailed off in a somewhat casual like way. "It makes Logans bones virtually….unbreakable." The Princess of Loves offhanded statement though earned a couple of collected gazes from otherpony around.

"Yup." Peter somewhat dully and offhandedly confirmed captain of Wonderbolts theory being actually right. "And more to the point, the Adamantium also weights up the blows and dramatically increasing Wolvies own strength. And I know…What I am saying, guys." Peter muttered a bit offhandedly by recalling an unfortunate experience, when Wolverine once manged to land a sucker punch and temporarily even making a web-slinger dazzled before though casually blinking over Wolverines adamantium claws hosted on each of his cannon hoof bones.

"And eventually, there they are…..Logans infamous adamantium claws of course. Also being coated with Adamantium, therefore further having their razor-sharp edges enhanced and aside from being practically indestructible, these badboys are capable of cutting virtually any substance, from wood, other conventional material like metal and even stone."

"Say, Peter…" Rainbow Dash though nearly squeaked quite with an interest and zipping over to the light board, having her violet eyes fixed on X-Ray metal blades of interest. "I have been wondering…..How does Logan actually controls them? I mean, that he just let his claws out and in anyway?"

"You know, Dash…..That is quite a good question." Peter murmured by considering Pegasus by the way a very good statement indeed cautiously. "Yet though I just cannot be too sure, if I have to guess….Logan arguably must have a combination or special muscles as well as veins within his arms that somehow allows him to control his claws." Young stallion though replied somewhat hesitantly, like actually not having much of an idea about Logans case with his claws.

"Like with felines for instance." Fluttershy though intervened and despite her voice sounded awkward and shy as ever, a kind-hearted Pegasus sure had something promising to say. "Um….You see, cats along with tigers or lions have retractable claws. They just attach them into special housings within their fingers via an elastic ligament and in order to unsheathe them, their muscles within their fingers will pull the tendons back and expose their claws. And I believe, this just might be in Logans case as well."

"You know, Fluttershy….You actually might be on something….I guess." Peter praised Fluttershy for her very own logical statement, yet though sounding little promising, young stallions own demeanour didn't turned any more positive much.

"Judging from your tone my friend, you sound somewhat sceptical about this thing about Logans Adamantium, don't you?" Luna declared concerned, sensing and being aware of her best friends considering and somewhat uncertain demeanour.

"Well what would you know?" Felicia also added a little sceptically. "A pony with a large brain actually don't have any idea."

"Let just all keep it discrete." Princess Celestia declared with her trademark polite and calm demeanour without losing her patience, exchanging quite a cautious look with Felicia before shifting her royal violet eyes to Peter. "What did you have on your mind, Peter?"

"You see…" Peter murmured and massaging his chin with his hoof. "In Logans case, this whole thing with Adamantium is little complicated."

"Yet…" Twilight though spoke off by unwillingly interrupting her husbands speech as an idea sparkled within young alicorns mind like a firework rocket. "As much as this all looks pretty strange yet also fascinating alike….This still however, doesn't quite explains, how exactly all that Adamantium got into Logans skeleton at the first place?"

"I conquer, Twilight." Sunset Shimmer could do nothing but agree with Twilights pretty good and rather million dollars question. "It just….Cannot be that he actually could already be born with or like that. Its just…Impossible, both logically and naturally."

"Gesundheit!" Spike scoffed yet somehow completing both mares point.

"By surgery." Peter stated very offhandedly yet giving the best logical explanation he could, earning a couple of collective gazes of others. "I mean, that all that Adamantium, somehow, must have been surgically crafted into his entire skeleton. I don't know any other logical explanation."

"What?!" Rarity literally gasped in quite a horrified manner and placing her hooves over her mouth, her voice slightly wavering. "You mean….Like the work on the operation table, surgeons, scalpels and things like that, darling?"

Unfortunately, much for Rarity prolonged horror, Peter dully nod his head in agreement, confirming fashionistas theory right. "My theory is…..Whoever did this to Logan, they must have done serious job. First, they must have melt the Adamantium into a liquid like state and then, by keeping it under high temperature….Somehow injected it on Logans bones."

"Oh come on! Who would ever want to do such thing?" Pinkie Pie offhandedly and rather obliviously called off, which by the way was a good point that also could be mention later.

Yet though, young stallions demeanour much for everyponys, including his wifes rather dismay somewhat darkened as an unfortunate and rather unpleasant thoughts came into Peters mind. "However….There is one thing for sure guys. And I am really sorry for saying this….NO ONE on earth would ever survive this. Not only the molten Adamantium would burn through and damage the tissue, but from what I have also heard, its highly poisonous, so inside the body…."

Peter would go even further with his explanation which by the way started look more like a spooky story, only to see his friends around him bearing both baffled and also slightly creeped out like expressions alike, with Spikes emerald lizard like eyes being as wide like two saucers, Rarity on the other hoof seemed to be even more paler then she usually as and Fluttershy was literally cringing with terror on the floor.

"And I guess I have already said more than enough." Peter chuckled sheepishly, yet being obviously as disturbed like everypony else as well as knowing not better going any further with his theory as Twilight gently patted her husbands hoof, also prompting him not to do so.

"How could HE possibly survive the procedure like that?" Cadance dared to ask, yet the Princess of Love sweet voice sounded rather cautious.

"Via his accelerated healing factor of course, Cadance." Peter replied cautiously, yet trying to turn a little bit about the subject and to explain further. "With his natural uncharted ability to heal rapidly and more effectively than ordinary human – I mean…Ponies from virtually any form of injury."

"That….Might actually make a sense." Sunset muttered with her voice wavering and being filled with uncertainty.

Young stallion paused a little bit before going on. "Yet….This also makes his age impossible to determine. Yet…It may sound ridiculous and it actually might, he could very well be older than Granny Smith herself."

"What is he in tarnation supposed to be? Ninety?" Applejack blurted out totally dumbfounded, with a great part of the farmpony refusing to believe that Logan, who by the way looked like somewhere in his mid-thirties could actually be a way older than her parental grandmother or even Aunt May. Though, unbeknown, even Princess Celestia and Luna, two Royal Sisters alicorns who both lived for several eons seemed to be quite taken aback by Peters odd mention of Logans age, wondering yet also deciding to keep for themselves.

"But then….." Fluttershy murmured incoherently, her shy tone wavering with uncertainty. "If that Adamantium is really poisonous as Peter puts it, how come that Logan….Can actually live with it within and without suffering any consequences?"

"I believe that Logans healing factor also might be the case, Fluttershy…." Twilight deducted logically by massaging her chin, despite her own town sounded rather hesitant. "By boosting Logans metabolism, his immune system must also be preventing the Adamantium from poisoning him."

"As usual, your reasoning is totally correct, honey." Peter praised Twilights logical reasoning as well as planting a soft kiss on mares cheek. "Yet as you mention it, Logans healing factor also grants him an absolute immunity to most toxins, viruses, diseases and drugs, though with an exception of those with extreme doses. For example….Its extremely difficult for him to get intoxicated from alcohol." Peter stated somewhat offhandedly, chuckling sheepishly to see sceptical faces of others landing on him by Wolverines immunity mention. "Well….Really."

"I don't like this in the slightest." Luna proceed cautiously with her demeanour usually so stoic and collective demeanour slightly darkening. "It….Its almost like someone would actually be experimenting on Logan….Just like that, without even considering our friends wellbeing." The iron clad maiden stated with a cautious and somewhat apprehensive tone.

"Who did this to him?" Princess Celestia who already managed to recollect her senses a bit asked and closing her gap between herself and the lightning board a little bit, yet royal alicorns usually so gentle and deliberated voice was slightly wavering and having her royal violet eyes fixed right on the X-Ray images in awe.

"I don't know, Princess Celestia." Peter dully stated, shrugging his shoulders by having no idea, yet a more odder thought filled the knights mind. "Yet, what is funny or rather weird, Logan neither. According to Xavier, nor he doesn't remember anything about his life before it ever happened."

Once again, Peters odd mention earned him a couple of baffled looks from others. "Just what exactly….Or more likely, who is that Logan anyway? Besides that he is a superhero and the member of the mutant superhero team called the X-Men back then on Earth?" Shinning Armor asked a little confused.

"Yeah. Just like….What is his story anyway?" Rainbow Dash added, being frankly as curious as Shinning himself and the rest of her companions within the throne room.

"Where did he come from?" Pinkie nonchalantly added on rising questions.

"Hey, Peter." Spike spoke off, addressing Peter with his voice sounding quite a hopeful. "You knew Logan well when you still were back on Earth?"

"Indeed, Peter." Twilight completed Spikes point yet addressing her knight somewhat supportively. "You and Logan sure have been through a lot and you both have a history. You sure know at least something about him?"

Considering and confirming his wifes and baby dragons assumption, Peter dug deep into his mind by trying to reminisce his old good times back on Earth, as he and Wolverine teamed up on more than one occasion, together experiencing a lot, both good and bad and having a rather complex, sometimes tenacious and sometimes decent friendly relationship.

"You know guys…eghm…Princess Celestia….." Peter though cleared his throat, addressing his friends and bowing to Princess Celestia with respect before trailing out. "There are lots of different superheroes with special and unique abilities, like Ironman with his high-tech armour, Captain America the super soldier, Incredible Hulk the strongest hero there is, Thor the prince of thunder…..But…..No one of these guys is like Wolverine. Literally. And yet further, when it comes to superhero origins, Logan might be rather totally way out of league in that case."

"What are you saying, Spider?" Felicia asked, failing to quite comprehend with her partners statement.

"I am talking about Logans background." Peter explained yet his tone turning into a rather thrilling one, like being about to narrate a fantasy story of sorts. "You see….Logan had always been rather odd and mysterious individual."

Peters rather hesitant explanation once again left everypony standing around quite affected. "A mysterious you say, Peter?" Princess Celestia murmured, the confusion vocally present in her gentle voice.

"How much mysterious?" Twilight asked, by sharing her former mentors thoughts exactly.

"A pretty mystery man, actually." Peter dully noted before going on further. "Inquiries into his past and his own persona serves only to raise more questions, a problem that leaves many puzzled as to exactly judge who or what he really is. Actually, sometimes he could even be considered a mystery to himself."

"That much so?" Rarity murmured and shaking her head dismissively by hearing Parkers explanation that by the way was somewhat getting more and more thrilling about Logans so mysterious past.

"And what about Logans career or profession?" Spitfire though declared, her tone sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Good point there, Spitfire." Twilight acknowledged and shared a respectful glance with the Wonderbolt captain before shifting her amethyst eye back to her knight. "Peter, there sure must have been some mentions or records about his professional back from Earth? Isn't it?"

"Yeah." Applejack confirmed quite promisingly, yet deep down a farmpony wondered slightly uncertain. "Whatever in tarnation this tough guy ever wanted to be when growing up?"

"That's kinda weird, guys…." Peter stated dully yet not sounding much promising anyway. "Logans professional life as well as career is also shrouded in mystery. Though evidently….Judging from his trademark dog tags over his neck, he arguably and sometimes in his life, must have been serving in the army, as well as being somehow associated with various government agencies."

"Something like a special or government agent of sorts?" Sunset asked.

"Exactly, Sunset." Peter pointed fiery maned unicorns guess correct. "Yet and though I have never actually been curious, there was virtually no info about him in any database throughout the country, as well as his identity appearing to be secret to a local public." Young stallions demeanour darkened further. "I am not even sure that Logan is his actual true name…."

"What does it mean?" Pinkie asked and titling her head on the side.

"I mean that his actual full name isn't actually full at all. No surname. No titles. No ordinal name either. There is and always have been, only Logan." Peter stated and dully shrugging his shoulders in no idea like gesture.

"More unusual things…." Princess Celestia murmured considering every single detail about Logan, her tone though being above the mere whisper as a steadily rising confusion was brewing within royal alicorn.

"Where did Logan originally came from on the first place, Peter?" Considering the matters cautiously, Twilight asked Peter about Logans possible origins at the first place in an attempt to find at least something about gruff stallions past.

"Yeah. Being the member of those X-Men, his teammates sure must have at least known something about him, right?" Applejack added, farmponys voice sounding both promising and hopeful.

Considering his wifes and his adoptive sister sensible leads, yet Peters thoughtful demeanour didn't seem to enlighten much. "Well let me think…..If I remember correctly….Xavier along with some of his X-Men members found and saved Logan back then in the middle of snowy Canadian wilderness. He was just nothing but a wanderer, wandering from place to place and living up from participating from cage fighting."

"A wanderer you say?" Fluttershy meekly exhaled by Peters mention of Logan being apparently a homeless wanderer.

"And…Cage fighting?" Rarity exhaled also in a slight horror with her lower lips quivering. "You mean, like those old days gladiatorial tournaments back in Canterlot? How barbaric!"

"I kinda like the sound of that." Rainbow Dash exhaled quite joyously yet unwillingly earning combined glares of both Rarity and Twilight alike. "What? I think that this quite suits him."

"Though…." Peter went on with his narration yet his voice, lacking any humour and turning into a more and more sceptical. "Where exactly Logan came from and being a wanderer…..It even appears that that guy just emerged out of nowhere and without nobody expecting it."

"However…." Peters so far thrilling like tone filled with tension seemingly reached its top then strangely "What is rather the weirdest about this all, that even Logan himself has a few, well if even no idea of where he ever came from."

"What are you saying, my friend?" Luna asked with her voice sounding nearly strained, finding it hard to believe what she had just heard.

"And that's exactly why Wolverine is sometimes a mystery to himself, guys." Peter slightly deadpanned. "Sure, Charles Xavier along with Jean Grey and Emma Frost, who by the way are on the Earths the most powerful telepaths were looking into Logans head, scanning his mind properly, but no matter how hard or how many times they tried, Logan left them all baffled with his origins as they found absolutely nothing. No info or something that could lead to Logans early life or anything."

"Its like…..He wouldn't even exist." Peter finished up in a very casual manner only to see a couple of collective/bewildered gazes of others.

"Odd….?" Twilight along with both Princess Celestia and Luna all gasped simultaneously like out of empathy, all being amazed yet also more than confused, baffled about as Peter put it about Logans rather murky and shady past.

"More like quite creepy would be more appropriate." Felicia dully noted, yet a silver maned mare also somewhat lacked her usual surety.

"How….How is that even possible that he just cant remember?" Fluttershy muttered.

"Perhaps he had lost his memory." Pinkie Pie replied offhandedly only to deserve collective gazes of others landing upon pink partypony. "What? It's the most logical guess I could come up with."

"Exactly, Pinkie." Twilight exhaled for a change in amazement. "You actually might be up to something."

"It actually makes a perfect sense." Sunset Shimmer, being also a gifted intellectual just like Peter and Twilight were couldn't do anything but agree with Pinkies surprisingly logical thinking at times like these, despite party ponies obvious and usual obliviousness.

"I don't like this. I mean this whole think with Logan anyway." Shinning Armor though spoke off in a very cautious and serious about the matters at hand with his demeanour slightly and somehow darkening by scepticism, arguably indicating to Logan, yet surprisingly keeping his more humbler side. "I know he is your pal, Peter and that you have a history back from Earth. Not to mention as Twily and Princess Luna his heroic deeds by helping you guys up back on Earth with Osborn, as well as saving Princess Celestia and then facing Lavan. But yet….We don't know anything about this guy at all." The Prince of Crystal Empire though snorted quite disdainfully. "Not to mention how he treats others."

"My words exactly, Shinning Armor." Rarity huffed in a very unlady like manner. "The way how he just lashed out on us for any reason back in Golden Oak Library as well as making a Little Ben Crying and then just smoking the cigar within my Boutique like he would actually own that place, like nothing but a common brute."

"And….The way how disrespectfully he just talked and was to my sister early…." Luna scoffed with a slight venom present in her voice.

"Disrespectful?! How disrespectful?" Rarity gasped in disbelief.

"Echm…You wouldn't like to even know, Rarity." Spike chuckled sheepishly by recall yet answering in a very uneasy and offhanded like way. "By darling and….Sunshine." However the baby dragon immediately chiselled for his rather blunt choice of words, not intenting to respect Princess Celestia by himself.

"Wha….What…?!" Nearly all breath left the fashionistas lungs with her deep ocean blue eyes nearly crept out of her pits and her mouth being almost a wide open like a castle gat. Rarity was fidgeting herself involuntarily in both frustration and disbelief, unable to cope what she had just heard and glancing questioningly over Princess Celestia, as a Princess of the Sun merely shrugged her shoulders yet feeling quite very uneasy and embarrassed.

"That dude sure has some nerves to talk like that." Spitfire huffed in disdain, also not appreciating Logans ruffian and brutish like manners with obviously no respect for higher ranking and authority figures.

"Yeah. Not to mention not actually being enjoying the party we threw yesterday." Pinkie also scoffed, being both disappointed and vainly alike. "He also rarely smiles, not saying anything nice, it even seems that he actually isn't cheery about anything."

"How can we even know we can trust that dude, anyway?" Rainbow Dash huffed, also starting having her suspicious to Logan.

"I guess Logans obvious memory loss might by the case." Sunset Shimmer spoke off earning a surprised look of others. "I mean, if he had ever struck his head or suffering any other possible injury, I don't know that caused him the amnesia, it might have also drastically affect his psyche." Fiery maned unicorn explained, yet her tone was slightly wavering.

"That might be quite plausible. Admirable deduction, Sunset Shimmer." Luna agreed with Princess Celestias former students sensible theory and patting the tip of her hoof over her mouth. "Its though true that head injury and certain memory loss might at times lead to certain behavioural changes, like confusion, mood swings, though…."

"Whoa! Now hold it guys! Erghm….Princess Celestia." Peter exclaimed and standing up firmly for Logans defence, yet the knight chastised himself for his rather harsh tone and tuning down by expressing a respect to Ruler of Equestria before clearing his throat. "I know what you may think right now, but just try to get it…Logan, has always been rather complicated, having difficulties and interacting with others and well as being hard to understand. Yet at the end, always meaning well. Urghm….No offence, your highness."

"You are fine, Peter. I frankly agree with your concern." Celestia though calmly stated, denying a young stallion a serene smile. "Logan is indeed a complex character. Yet there is still so much about him that we are perhaps not meant to understand yet." Princess Celestias voice turned into a more solemn one. "Yet, by earning his cutie mark actually showed that there is definitely a way more hiding within him then we could guess and revealing his good inner nature."

"I have to confess and also strongly believe that there is a good within Logan, Princess Celestia." Fluttershy strongly yet honestly confessed, yet Pegasus heart being filled with joy. "Today how Harry had a terrible toothache, Logan managed to sense it a tearing the infected tooth out as well feeding and having a literally a wonderful time with him along with other of my animals."

"And the way how he helped out in Sweet Apple Acres harvesting and buckling up the apples from the trees like he would be actually growing up at farm, as well as hanging out together with an apple cider, I think he is just fine." Applejack spoke off very positively and in a happy go lucky like manner, obviously having no problem with Logan at all.

"He also helped out big time by finding and saving Chrysalis eggs and then also assisting Peter by saving two little Changeling infants back in Changelings hive." Felicia stated determined, giving her part of support for Logan.

"And how he along with Peter and Spike were having their little eating competition back in Sugarcube Corner, it looks like Logan just adores Equestrian cuisine." Pinkie squeaked yet ever happy overjoyed mare could help by giggle by recalling Peter, Logan and Spike eating cupcakes, pancakes, donuts and other treats in a very rather eccentric way.

Spike on the other hoof, though not saying a word just smirked for himself, recalling yesterday of being quite anxious and somewhat doubting about his place at the Avenger, yet surprisingly Logan somehow comforted baby dragon in a strange yet father like way with a good and wise like advice and supporting him, very affecting Spike by that.

"So far, Logan has more than earned our trust and asked absolutely nothing from us in return. It just wouldn't be fair from us to do at least the same for him." Twilight declared decisively by firmly but honestly giving her full support to Logan.

"Chm. I guess so…." Rainbow Dash murmured somewhat ashamed, repenting her suspicions yet acknowledging Twilights and her friends words.

"He is still an uncouth ruffian nonetheless. How are we suppose to deal with him then?" Shinning Armour though huffed as a part of captain of Royal Guards being still somewhat sceptical about Logan.

"He is on our side and more importantly, our friend. What more do we need to know?" Cadance simply stated by giving her very own support and playfully glancing over Twilight, yet soothingly and affectionately brushing her hoof over her husbands shoulder.

"Still, about Logans amnesia….."Yet thought Luna cleared her throat by spoking off, with her demeanour though lightening up a little bit and her tone sounding somehow hopeful. "There might be a possibility that memory at times regains by itself or by a special treatment. Yet….Sometimes, the mind just needs to explore itself at times being."

"Hope so…" Rarity murmured, despite one part of fashionista still not appreciating Logans rather brutish and uncouth manners, yet the second part also hoped for her and others common "friend" to get better soon with his actual memory lose.

Peter however went quite numb to the outside world, brooding within his mind as various thoughts raced through his head, considering yet also feeling somewhat uncertain about the recent events including Logan and once again glancing upon the lightning board with X-Ray images of Wolverines Adamantium skeleton with quite a concern.

Logan was indeed an enigma and one big mystery itself and as Princess Celestia put it, there was so much hidden about the gruff Canadian mutant that he along with his friends were not meant to understand, yet. There was lots of questions that yet needed to be answered about Logan, being a truly a pony of mystery and Peter felt that it was up to him and his friends to reveal a hidden truth and make it right about their teammate and friend.

"Peter?" Twilight spoke of softly, gently patting her knights shoulder and waking him up from his casual self-induced trance, yet young princess felt a little concerned.

"What is on your mind, my friend?" Luna asked gently yet out of empathy sensing that something was plaguing her best friends thoughts.

"Um….Nothing….Nothing, guys….I just….Got thoughtful a little." Peter being awaken up from his daydreaming corrected his friends reassuringly that everything was just fine, yet deep down, young stallion just couldn't stop thinking about this whole thing with Logan.

However, only the time would show further…..

Meanwhile, on the east coast of Equestria, the thousands lights of Manehattan, an Equestrian version of New York City, the "city that never sleeps" were flashing the metropolitan city at a calm tranquil night, with a Mare of Liberty statue standing on its post on the island and like a faithful guardian diligently watching over the city as her torch that she held in her hoof was flashing.

However and strangely, the clear bright night sky suddenly clouded by a dark storm clouds. In the instance, a lightning stroke right from the cloud that flashed nearly the whole city, before it started raining with a literally orange sized hail pieces started falling from the clouds, bombarding the city. Furthermore, a fierce wind with a potential and force of a hurricane started blowing, storming the local sea level and rising the waves over several meters.

Yet, something scaly of red colour and having something like an orange fin on its back emerged from the stormy water over half an kilometre away from the Manehattan, which more likely resembled something serpentine or lizard like body part. Though, as fast as it emerged, it also dived again underwater….

 _To be continued…._


	39. Chapter 38 - Castle tour

**Chapter 38: Castle tour**

The following day, so far without yet another emergency from the side of either Grogar, another Elemental or any other incoming danger or trouble brewing, luckily, Peter and Twilight though this time decided and agreed with Princess Celestia to show Logan more of the Canterlot Castle, by which the Ruler of Equestria was as usually more than kind enough to comply her the most faithful students and Knights of Equestria request. Yet, the rest of the Avengers also had such honour that they could come along.

So, within the walls of Canterlot Castle, Peter along with Twilight, Logan, Spike, Felicia, Sunset and Spitfire with Princess Celestia and Luna in lead were trotting passing through a large long passage. There was a long decorated red carpet leading through the entire room, with dozens of large windows in a gothic like shapes and style, yet much for Logans surprising awe, there were also lots of stained glass windows of a very beautiful crafted design rotating seconds normal ones at both walls of the passage, each window capturing a richly picturesque art of ponies and others.

" _Okay…I have really seen enough right now with all that picturesqueness all around…."_ Logan huffed inwardly for himself as he found himself just staring and still yet not unable to comprehend with more of so much picturesqueness Equestria bore, yet gruff stallion did his best to keep it for himself.

"What do you think about the paining, Logan?" Twilights sweet voice called off, trying to get to Logan.

"Hurm….Whut now?" Logan blurted out, being awakened from his unwilling daydreaming as Twilight brought the X-Men back into real world.

"The artwork, you sleepyhead." Peter offhandedly stated yet playfully bumping Logans gut to gain his attention. "What do you think of it?"

"Hurm…." Logan murmured by once again taking a proper look at some of the stained windows artworks. "That modern artwork, alright. Its…..Pretty neat. I guess." Gruff stallion replied though a little hesitantly by shrugging his shoulders, yet everypony could say that his words here honest.

"It's a way more, than just an artwork, Logan." Luna calmly replied.

"Each window captures all important and significant events that had ever happened throughout Equestrias history, including unique ponies and immortalizing some of their greatest deeds. They also well serves for narrating stories and legends." Princess Celetia explained further with her trademark serene smile intact.

"More likely, its something like a hall of fame of sorts." Sunset Shimmer also explained in her way.

"Exactly, Sunset." Celestia nod her head respectfully, pointing her former students statement correct.

"Guess that's some way how to get immortalized." Felicia somewhat deadpanned yet nonchalantly brushing her naughty snow-white mane away from her cleavage.

The group continued walking through the passage as Logan looked around to see more stained windows. At one window was were both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, though considerably youngers selves circling around Yin Yang like symbol, with both sun and moon within it, all on a violet like platform with sparkling stars, symbolizing two Royal Sisters and Equestria itself.

On another one, there were Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Fluttershy, all wielding the Elements of Harmony any with their combined strength and might defeating Nightmare Moon within a violet explosion, rays like background.

Yet on next one though any less picturesque window, there was yet once again showed Twilight Sparkle along with her friends, using the power of Elements of Harmony though this time defeating and sealing nobody else than Discord, the Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony himself.

Another window represented both Shinning Armour and Cadance, the captain of Royal Guard and Princess of Love themselves, a Love couple in the middle of red heart, representing their love and by their combined might and magic defeating Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings who invaded Canterlot and attempting to feed on everyponys love several years ago, even before Peter ever came into Equestria on the first place.

The next window though was more likely a point of interest for everypony, capturing Twilight in all her beauty on a colourful blue, green and yellow background, with her trademark Crown of Magic on her head, a pink star sparkling on top of her horn like a beacon and below there were two different books with a quill symbolizing her intelligence.

"And there she is. Twi in all her beauty." Peter declared with quite some pride within his voice yet also evidently expressing a deal of respect for his beloved wife and princess. "Any window though just cannot beat your classic look, honey." Young stallion nonchalantly scoffed and furthermore leaning forward and planting a soft and affectionate kiss on Twilights cheek.

"Oh, Peter….." Twilight stammered in a flustered like way, shuddering with her cheeks blooming with shades of pink. Once again, Peters flatters along with an unresistible charm managed to get to young princess without even trying.

"Pchm….Some princess." Felicia barely audibly huffed for herself, yet unbeknowingly to anypony, azure silver-maned mare shot Twilight a faint scowl, feeling somewhat dejected.

Another window though and which by the way quite attracted Logans attention, capturing some sort of a blue heart-shaped like crystal with blue rays flashing all around the window, with Cadance up with four more blue ponies around her. Yet, right down, there was an image of Spikes himself in the middle of blue circle with several blue crystals on each edge of down window.

"Spike?" Logan blunty murmured confused as he found himself staring at the art of baby dragon being represented on that mirror, that by the way symbolized Spikes great feat on his own. "Is that ya?"

"Yeah. That would be me." Spike stated somewhat proudly and maintain a very confident, well if not even rather boastful like posture, as evidently being very confident about himself.

"How come?" Logan dully asked yet his confusion, yet also a faint amazement within his gruff voice was steadily rising, wondering how Twilight number one assistant managed to get his place among the stained windows.

"By saving the Crystal Empire several from the wraith of King Sombra." Princess Celestia simply answered on Logans question.

"Come again?!" Logan though blurted out, being evidently even more confused about the subject at hooves along with Princess Celestia actually mentioning Crystal Empire furthermore.

"It is very true Logan." Twilight stated with a very honest tone, affirming her former teachers words. "Spike managed to brave Sombras dark spiral crystal and deliver a Crystal Heart right to Cadance."

"Cadance then used the power of Crystal Heart as well as combined might of Crystal Ponies to defeat King Sombra and saving the Crystal Empire. At least is that so how it was documented." Sunset Shimmer commented, adding on and confirming Twilights statement.

"The Crystal Empire would be doomed if it wasn't for Spikes bravery and heroism." Luna declared decisively yet giving her own support to Spike. "For a young dragon, his heart is though great and pure."

"Yup. Little buddy even has his very own statue of honour back in Crystal Empire." Peter nonchalantly commented the compliment and playfully bumping Spikes shoulder with his hoof.

"Oh come on, you guys. You are just giving me a way too much credit." Spike however chuckled sheepishly, shuddering involuntarily with even small shades of pink blossoming on baby dragons scaly cheeks.

"Wow….." Logan stammered incoherently under his breath while taking in every single detail his friends proposed, yet finding hard to believe the story about Spike, the saviour of Crystal Empire, though the stained window image spoke for itself, making the gruff stallion to believe. "Just….Wow. I guess." Logan grumbled still somewhat in disbelief yet sharing an affirmative yet respectful glance with Spike.

"And do you know the funny part, old chum?" Peter chuckled nonchalantly when quite a hilarious or more like an awkward though came into his mind.

"Like about whut?" Logan dully asked, having no idea what Parker meant by that.

"It should have been me." Twilight though trailed off despite her voice slightly wavering and awkward. "It was originally my task to save the Crystal Empire on the first place, but instead, I ended up locked away in the prison. So, it was then up to Spike to deliver the Crystal instead."

"So, I get it….A baby dragon had just stolen your spotlight, princess." Felicia quirked provocatively only to grunt as Spitfire bumped the cat burglar a little bit into her side.

"Behave, Hardy." The captain of Wonderbolts scolded Felicia for her antics and shooting her some glare, prompting the cat burglar to better behave.

"But…." Twilight demeanour though lightened up a little bit, not letting Felicias quirky remark to get into her. "It was actually a right thing to do. By staying in the prison, I actually bought Spike time to deliver the Crystal Heart. By that I actually put the safety of Crystal Heart before my own future, which was worth of self-sacrifice than putting self-interests first." Twilight deliberately explained and glancing upon Celestia, who denied a warm smile to her former student, couldn't be possible prouder of her by learning her lesson once about self-sacrifice.

"That's the Twilight I know." Peter chuckled reassuringly and placing his hoof over his princess shoulder, involuntarily causing the warm of his touch spreading throughout mares body.

"Pchm. Whatever…." Felicia scoffed somewhat disappointed.

"It was a good cause indeed, kid." Logan though declared with his raspy tone though sounding a way more concerned, yet also expressing a respect for Twilight decision. "Sometimes, th' defeat of yer enemy is worth any sacrifice."

"I suppose so…." Luna murmured, considering Logans words, affirming that they actually might be plausible.

Then there was yet another peculiar stained window of interest, this time catching an image of Peter calved in his Spider-Mane heroic red and blue attire facing up King Sombra, a former tyrannical ruler of Crystal Empire on the opposite side, an unicorn stallion with his unique red scythe like horn, like a deepest void black mane, his trademark olive green eyes with evil red slitted irises with light blue smoke steaming from them, having a royal style red cape covering most of his body and wearing armour, like silver chest plate and hooves plates, yet there was a miniature replica of Crystal Heart with a golden-glided decorated frames in the middle, releasing a light rays, with an image of Crystal Empire towering right up the window.

"Parker….Is that, ya?" Logan grumbled in awe while staring at the window artwork in front of him.

"In the flesh and all my beauty." Peter nonchalantly stated and maintain a proud confident like stance, quite similar and just like Spike did yet deep down staying humble over his very own feat by once with an aid of Shinning Armour saving the Crystal Empire from the wraith of King Sombra. "I also have some reputation to take care off."

"Peter." Twilight shot her knight a little yet pretty convincing glare, prompting her knight to be more professional.

Grinning under his breath, Logans attention though shifted on Kings Sombra for a change, as gruff stallion stared at the tyrannical unicorn ruler suspiciously with a dour expression. "And….Who is that guy?"

"That is King Sombra. The original and former ruler of Crystal Empire who unfortunately was corrupted by dark magic and became a despotic tyrant to his people and kingdom." Princess Celestia explained.

"It took me and my sister wielding a full power of Elements of Harmony to defeat and banish Sombra Thousands of years ago." Luna added, sharing a mutual look with her older sister while staring at the image of Sombra cautiously.

"Wait…." Logan though spoke off casually with a realization striking his mind like a full speed semi-truck. "Ain't it that creepy lunatic that back on Earth captured Black Cat and then luring Parker out so they could fight, right?"

"Precisely, Logan." Sunset Shimmer nod affirmatively.

Twilight though cleared her throat. "After his last and hopefully for everypony permanent defeat, tyrants own life essence, that by the way was reinforced and merged with dark magic managed to persist before eventually recuperating itself over the year by regaining most of his dark power and then seeking revenge on Cadance, Shinning Armour and taking over the Crystal Empire for himself."

"Yet luckily, Peter along with Shinning Armor managed to confront and apprehend Sombra in the old temple, while Cadance was using a protective spell shield to keep Sombra inside, saving the Crystal Empire." Twilight finished up the explanation yet sharing a reassuring glance with her stallion, still being somewhat grateful it all ended up well, despite it occurred nearly over a decade ago.

"Egh eghm, Twilight…" Spike though declared, his tone sounding pretty gutsy and determined. "No offence and by respect to Shinning, but…It was mainly Peters doing. He beat Sombra one the first place back there, as well as then on Earth and managing it all by himself without wielding a power of Elements of Harmony."

"Easy there, little buddy." Peter though moderated his little dragon friend rather eccentric little outburst. "It has been a team effort, with both Shinning Armour and Cadance having their part on that."

"Nonetheless….Peters selfless….Well, though rather and somewhat reckless, yet noble actions nonetheless saved the day. Cadance even and also let built a monument for Peters as Spider-Manes honour back in Crystal Empire." Twilight stated with an odd mixture of both

"Really…?" Logan dully grumbled quite in awe with his brow slightly furrowing.

"Actually….Crystal Empire is that way the first and arguably the only one in Equestrian history of having not one but two heroes instead." Sunset Shimmer proclaimed with her voice being filled with astonishment.

"I guess that is really something." Spitfire nod in agreement with fiery maned unicorns statement.

"You may just call my and Spike…The Equestrian Dynamic Duo." Peter playfully proclaimed by indicating himself and Spike and maintaining a confident heroic like posture like being about to be taken a picture of himself.

"What a weird name." Spike dully scratched the back on his head, wondering about a strange duo like name Peter came up with.

Still feeling somewhat bewildered about all the heroism Parker, Sparkle and Spike performed over the years and by earning their places on the so called Hall of Fame, yet managing to recuperate himself as well as his dignity, Logan took one more proper look at the stained window artworks, checking it cautiously before returning his attention back young stallion, princess and baby dragon, bearing a serious and somewhat humourless expression.

"Yer all just so much photogenic." Logan declared in quite a sarcastic dry like manner, though apparently trying to humour his friends.

"Yeah." Peter rather deadpanned by repaying the same coin, yet also recalling back memories when still working back in Daily Bugle and J Jonah Jamesons smear-campaigns against Spiderman. "Guess I have always had a special talent for that back from Earth. And I suppose the old the JJ also though so."

"Hurm, guys…." Logan though declared with a somewhat thoughtful tone as well as quite unreadable expressions took its place of gruff stallions face much for everyponys point of interest.

"Logan?" Twilight murmured, concern being vocally evident in her voice.

"Not that I would have somethin' against some free castle tour, though that ya have dragged me inta this….Yet I fell this is kinda outta my level." Logans voice now sounded somewhat sceptical. "I mean really….An average pony walkin' inside th' fancy castle among higher class ponies, not ta mention a blue blood."

"I cant blame you for that, dude." Spitfire stated somewhat awkwardly yet also empathizing with Logan. "Right now, I really should be instructing new recruits in Wonderbolt Academy, instead of hanging out with royalty." Yet, the captain of Wonderbolts immediately chastised herself for her rather offhanded choice of words as Princess Celestias deep royal violet irises landed upon the Pegasus. "Eghm….No offence, Your Highness." Spitfire muttered shamefully, not wanting to be disrespectful.

Yet much for Spitfires relief, Celestia denied her a serene smile. "None taken Spitfire."

"Oh come on, old chum." Peter though trailed off, his voice sounding optimistic and positive. "I think we have just passed this. You are just one of us. There are no differences nor limitations between us as well as your rank as an Avenger is just beneath ours. We are all equal here on common ground."

"Peter is right about this, Logan." Twilight then stated by supporting her knights sensible statement as well as denying an ever-gruff stallion a happy smile. "You are….Our friend by the way. Its not like we actually had something against having you around the Canterlot Castle or as our guest of honour in Golden Tree." Twilight then hopefully blinked upon Princess Celestia and Luna as both Royal Sisters denied a younger princess a combined mutual serene smile.

By listening Parkers and Sparkles honest and willing words as well as everyponys, dragons and princesses simultaneous honest expressions about their gruff friend, deep down Logan just couldn't help but being quite amazed about how the ponies of this world were treating him like one of their own and carrying for him as a friend, which was quite in contrast back from Earth, where mutants had it rather difficult to fit in into society.

However, Logans rather more blunter and cynical side though resurfaces. "Hurm….Whutever." The ponyfied mutant scoffed by merely shrugging his shoulders. "Guess ya also may start sellin' tickets inta Canterlot Castle. Yer gonna let every Tom, Dick and Harry as it is."

Everypony sweat-dropped, though Princess Celestias brow rather twitched involuntarily by Logans rather very blunt sarcastic response. Despite accepting he was both Twilights, Peters and Spikes friend, yet still the Ruler of Equestria didn't appreciated gruff stallions extravagant behaviour. Though Luna, despite empathizing with her older sisters dismay over Logans uncouth like manners, Princess of the Moon, who had always been rather a way more cautious and serious couldn't help but apparently somewhat agree with Logans last words.

Paying his cohorts reactions no mind, Logan merely grinned under his breath shrugging his shoulder and continued trotting throughout a passage of fame with lots of more stained windows with everypony following in pursuit.

"Hey, Princess Celestia…." Peter though spoke off in a rather excited like way as a realization flashed within the confines of knights mind yet his tone immediately lessened in a due respect to Princess of the Sun. "What about Chrysalis and Changelings? Are they alright?" Young stallion asked, his voice though was filled with concern.

"Yeah. We haven't heard much of the Changelings after that incident with hive and Lavan." Felicia added somewhat solemnly, like empathizing his Peters own concern for Changeling Queen and her people.

Princess Celestia thought deeply for a moment, yet her expression softened with a serene smile forming over royal snow white alicorns face. "Chrysalis and her Changelings are doing just fine, Peter. They have decided to settle their new hive right near the Ghastly Gorge."

"Really?" Peter along with Spike both exhaled simultaneously in awe by hearing the news.

"Well, that's amazing news." Sunset Shimmer exhaled cheerfully.

Twilight though on the other hoof appeared to be quite considering about hits. "But what do ponies from Ponyville think about it? Are they okay with that?"

"It is quite alright, Twilight Sparkle." Luna though spoke off, her voice sounding reassuring while also sharing and affirmative glance with Celestia. "We have also discussed the matters with Mayor mare and Chrysalis herself yesterday and conveniently, the Mayor was kind enough for the entire village to gladly agree with the idea."

"Sounds great." Spike nonchalantly noted, evidently liking the idea.

"It sure would be nice having neighbours…." Felicia stated in a satisfied like way

"And allies." Spitfire also added supportively.

"Oh well….Thats good. I am happy…Really." Logan declared though somewhat hesitantly and despite his tone sounded blunt, everypony just could feel that the X-Mens words were honest as well as also solemn like.

Eventually, the group reached at the end of the passage, where much for Logans surprise were a large, well decorated doorway, having a white royal alicorn symbol on its top, arguably representing Princess Celestia herself, both marble like side casings having a three violet, green and red gems, being something like a security lock of sorts and there a large colourful door with Celestias sun like cutie mark in its middle, resembling more like a vault. There must have been something very valuable being stored behind those doors.

"And just like whut is this supposed ta be? An Equestrian like Fort Knox?" Logan asked, yet ironically indicating on a United States Army post in Kentucky, being also a fortified warehouse to store a portion of USA official gold reserves, one of the largest in the world.

"Well….Close. But not close enough, old chum." Peter chuckled by correcting his gruff partner about the matter.

"Logan….By being one of us, we have been speculating and decided to show you along with Felicia and Spitfire the greatest treasure of all Equestria…..The Elements of Harmony." Twilight stated while also sharing a glance with her former mentor, who was also more then willing to comply to her former star students request.

"This is getting interesting…." Felicia smirked for herself with her tone sounding tempting.

"A chance to actually see the Elements of Harmony?….Oh my." Spitfire gasped quite in awe as actually being about to see Elements of Harmony on her very own eyes.

"Fair enough. Unless yer gonna make me ta speak up that Pink like lingo again." Logan though grumbled slightly irritated, daring Parker and Sparkle to once again make him to swear the Pinkie promise he was forced to give back yesterday when entering the workshop. Yet, much for gruff stallions irritation deepening by watching quite a mischievous expression and grin forming over Parkers face. "Yer gonna, ain't ya?"

"Nope." Peter chuckled by waving his hoof dismissively, assuring his gruff partner though with a somewhat sheepish tone.

"This is just our little personal thing, Logan. But you don't have to do this here." Twilight giggled yet also making her gruff friend sure.

"Whut a relief." Logan however huffed, like actually not being much persuaded at all.

Trying to pay Logans sarcasm no mind, both Celestia and Luna shared a mutual knowing glance as both Royal Sisters approached the door, their horns started glowing with their respective magic aura that engulfed both crystal like switches at the doorway that in the instance started repeatedly glowing and flashing in some sort of rhythm before it eventually ceased, something within the doorway snapped like a lock and the door slowly and steadily opened.

It was a medium sized circular well-decorated hall like room, a blue ceiling like sky in the bright, with a silver stars sparkling on it. On a marble flashing clean floor was a green silk carpet. And there they were…..on a golden decorated holder, there were on soft purple pillow, six supernatural artifacts were resting. Five golden necklaces, each having different gems, with a large golden tiara/crown with a purple decorated spark like gem on its top.

"There they are…." Twilight declared with a solemn like tone and pointing her hoof right at the artifacts. "The Elements of Harmony."

"What do you think? Beauty are they not?" Peter nonchalantly added, tempting Logan.

"Wow…" Spitfire again gasped this time looking like rather bewildered by finding herself literally staring at Elements of Harmony. "I had never thought that I would ever have had a chance to see them on my very own eyes." Spitfire murmured for herself with her voice slightly wavering by actually having the honour to see Elements of Harmony by her own eyes. "Its…..A very honour for me to see it, Princess Celestia." The captain of Wonderbolts though spoke off with a more deliberated tone, earning a mere nod from Celestia.

"So…." Logan murmured with his brow furrowing as a thoughtful look formed on his usually stone like face, as he edged closer and staring at Elements of Harmony, checking six supernatural artifacts cautiously. "The Elements of Harmony…." Logan then though shifted his attention back to everypony standing around. "Whut exactly is th' deal with that jewellery anyway?"

Twilight cleared his throat by trying to fill Logan in "The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural magic artifacts, each representing subjective aspects of harmony itself. Like honesty, loyalty, kindness, generosity, laughter and magic. As you already know, me along with AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie are perfect examples of those as the bearers as well as representing each of those aspects on our own."

"As much as it can be said, the Elements of Harmony are considered as "the most powerful magic items ever known to ponydom". More likely Thors hammer, the Infinite Gauntlet or Mr. Fantastic Ultimate Nullifier for example." Peter also completed.

"Is that so?" Logan murmured under his breath while shifting his attention back to the Elements of Harmony. "Where did they come from at th' first place anyway?"

"Perhaps we shall explain…." Princess Celestia though took over while also sharing a glance with Luna. "Me and Luna originally found and took the Elements of Harmony from Tree of Harmony, so we could defeat and imprison Discord as well as later also King Sombra."

"However…." Luna though by taking over after her older sister slightly grimaced. "By doing so, it also had the potential to release the Everfree Forest and destroy Equestria."

"Hurm….?" Logan though grumbled confused. "Besides seemingly listenin' fairy tales, whut in th' buck is….Th' Tree of Harmony yer talkin' about? Oh wait, let me guess….Some magic tree on which th' golden apples are bloomin', right?"

"Golden apples? Who has ever heard about that?" Spike murmured dumbfounded.

"Not….Exactly." Princess Celestia though by hearing Logans rather humorous remark couldn't help but giggle, actually finding it quite amusing from some usually so gruff and seemingly humourless like Logan.

"The Tree of Harmony is, as you put it, indeed a magical tree that held the Elements of Harmony." Then was Sunset Shimmers turn to explain. "It is growing in the Cave of Harmony, located right in the Everfree Forest. The tree also controls and contains all that grows in the Everfree Forest, even without the Elements on it."

"Feh." Logan though huffed, being obviously even more confused. "Elements of Harmony. Tree of Harmony. And then even Cave of Harmony. Who shall know this all?"

"Don't worry, Logan." Twilight however replied with a soothing and reassuringly tone and placing her hoof over Logans shoulder. "It all will just make sense at time, you will see."

"Yeah. The issues with magic and friendship happens here all the time." Spike humorously added.

"Sometimes it can be quite stressful, huh? Never knowing you are meant to drop off everything and save the day…" Peter chuckled somewhat sheepishly yet playfully swinging his hoof around clenched into a fist.

"Hmm….But say…." Logan though thought deeply, turning into his a way, well in gruff stallions case, even more series and assertive side. Yet, by considering and recalling how Sparkle along with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity used and wielded the Elements of Harmony and then unleashing its full and true power to defeat Lavan, as the fire elemental got literally owned by the mares being seemingly obliterated by the artifacts great power, as an idea….Though an unorthodox and rather very radical method like idea came into X-Mens mind.

"Logan?" Both Peter and Twilight murmured somewhat uneasily by seeing Logans expression suddenly darkening.

"Since th' Elements of Harmony are really that powerful ay ya put it. By blowin' Lavan back then like a birthday candle and even might ta put Mr. Fantastics Ultimate Nullifier ta shame, how about we just assemble th' others, pay Grogar a visit and lets just bust th' ol' hornheads head with those?" Logan declared in a very decisive and adamant like way, standing on straight up position and slamming both of his hooves together in a menacing like manner.

"You mean like….Attacking Grogar?" Spitfire muttered in awe.

"With Elements of Harmony?" Now Sunset Shimmer completed and sharing the fiery maned Pegasus astonishment.

"Yup." Logan huffed and boldly standing for his own idea. "This just might be our chance ta git rid of that creek and his goons fer good. Th' best defence is a good offence. Grogar wont even know whut hit him."

"Logan….!" Twilight literally shrieked out with a mix of frustration and bewilderment, her voice wavering.

"You just….CANT use the Elements of Harmony for an frontal assault." Peter stammered, also adding to his wife own frustration.

"Why not?" Logan dully asked by quite indifferently shrugging his shoulders yet being quite bewildered by Parkers and Sparkles protests. "They are suppose ta fight evil, ain't they?"

"The effects of the Elements of Harmony however are generally rather temporary and non-lethal. Usually serving as a form of banishment or imprisonment, just like Princess Celestia and Luna did it with Discord by turning him into a marble statue and then also with King Sombra, as he was banished to the ice of the artic north thousands of years ago."

"So whut?" Logan huffed, not letting himself go of his intentions. "Lethal or not, imprisonment or banishment, whatever, this still would do ta bust Grogar."

"That is NOT a way, Logan….." Princess Celestia stated, her voice though sounding forceful, yet tone remaining even, her face bearing a rather more serious look, not being apparently as much frustrated as being rather concerned nonetheless. "The Elements of Harmony had been wielded on a rare occasions, particularly during the events marked by danger or anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order."

"My words exactly." Now Luna firmly spoke off. "The Elements of Harmony are supposed to protect the Equestria and balance of harmony. They are NOT the tools of war."

"And….We are NOTHING that like of Grogar." Peter then firmly trailed off, with his demeanour slightly darkened and his usually light-hearted turning into a way more serious and decisive one, lacking any humour. "Because I would rather not become something like that. Its our humility and sense of compassion that separates us from villains like Green Goblin, Carnago or Naraku. The less I have in common with them, the better."

"Peter is absolutely right about this." Twilight decisively added, couldn't do nothing but just agree and empathize with her husbands proud words, as everypony around did the same. "We are NOT like Grogar."

"Hurm! Ya and yer ol' idealistic self, Parker." Logan snarled rather in disdain, yet on the other hoof deep down somewhat considering and also, though rather and more likely begrudgingly respecting Parkers proud words about humble and compassion, as young stallion make somewhat quite an impression on gruff stallion.

Yet also by seeing combined gazes of otherpony, dragon and princesses as they all stood up for Parker and Sparkle and finding himself quite overwhelmed and sensing there objecting would be pointless the gruff stallion, though rather reluctantly gave himself in. "Hurm….Whutever. Have it yer way. But…." Logan huffed and dismissively waving his hoof, yet his demeanour darkened. "If anythin' else goes wrong with Grogy, guttin' him is still th' option." Logan once again rose on his hinder hooves on a stand up position and unleashing his adamantium claws from his right hoof with a SNIKT. "Git me?"

"Loud and clear, Mister Personality." Peter replied in a very uneasy like manner, chuckling quite sheepishly under his breath, yet nonetheless being inwardly satisfied that he along with an aid of others managed to drive Logan from his crazy idea busting Grogar with the power of Elements of Harmony.

"At least like that." Logan scoffed, though is adamant and aggressive expression was intact with his deadly blades shinning by its sharpness at light. "I am th' best there is at whut I do. But whut I do, ain't very nice."

However, Logans famous catchphrase that however on the other hand made the X-Men rather infamous put everypony into quite some discomfort, with some of them feeling somehow uneasy about their grumpy Canadian ponyfied mutant friends fierce attitude, well if not even with a faint terror. Even Princess Celestia, who was usually calm, calculated and even, looked somewhat taken aback and yet not quite appreciating Wolverines attitude.

"Whut else do ya got stored here?" Logan, being seemingly oblivious to his companions reactions though sheathed his blades back into his hoof as the wounds as usually mended themselves instantaneously via his healing factor and taking a much proper look around the room, wondering what else was in there.

There was one more well-decorated holder on the other side of the room, there, Peters Twilight Arms, a twin pair of magic gauntlets were resting. Prior already being familiar with magic gloves, bearing Spider-Manes spider like insignia and their ability to repel and negate most of magic effects along with also increasing Peter already amazing spider strength, Logan found nothing much peculiar on them.

"Whut….Is this?" Suddenly, Logan gasped with his eyes literally widened like two saucers and his usually stoic and passive expression literally stiffened by what he had just seen:

There was a short-halfted sword, though more likely resembling a glaive yet of a very beautiful craftsmanship hanging on the holder along with the Twilight Arms. The blade was gracefully curving, painfully sharp taking up fully half of the weapon's seven foot length, its back edge jagged and sharp, likely for shattering weaponry it clashed against. The blade terminated in a wickedly keen point that could probably skewer any monster or pony unlucky enough to encounter it firsthoof with little issue. From end to end, the armament was carved with gracefully swirling spirals and whorling runes and the entirety of the thing promised swift death to all it stood against.

Logan, being totally amazed, which was rather and completely out of the character for someone so reserved, serious and no-nonsense like Wolverine, who was barely or rather practically amazed much about nothing found himself staring at the blade like on some kind of ghost or what. Even Peter, who knew Logan well, well at least he thought so was quite taken aback by his gruff partner sudden change of demeanour.

"Logan…." Princess Celestia spoke off with her tone sounding somehow proud and gracefully closing her gap between herself and the X-Men. "Meet Ignus Solaris, my the most trusted blade." Beautiful, isn't it?" By using her magic, the snow white alicorn snatched the glaive from its holding post and levitating it to her position, attracting more of Logan attention.

In the instance, an elegant yet deadly blade ignited and compressed itself on fire, forcing everypony to shield their eyes from an intense glow with the heat steadily turning up within the room. Yet, grasping it for its handle with her telekinesis, Celestia started casually swinging her weapon around in a calm, graceful arcs, leaving a flaming like trace like she actually would like to boast herself with her blade.

"Well, Logan? Princess Celestia stated with her gentle tone though sounding proud and somewhat boastful, yet even. "What do you think?"

Logan however, was uncharacteristically so much astonished by the sword of a supernatural origin that he found himself slow to respond and like even unable to find suitable words, which even quite concerned his friends.

"He is just staring on that sword like on some good-looking mare." Felicia scoffed humorously yet keeping her tone down, despite though being well aware of Wolverines enhanced sense of hearing. Fortunately, the gruff stallion apparently appeared oblivious.

Yet eventually, the X-Men managed to recollect his senses yet keeping his eyes fixed on Ignus Solaris. "Wow…." Was all Logan could say. "I saw lotsa blades in my life, but…..I had never seen anythin' like this. May I….." Logans demeanour however and much for everyponys awe somewhat shifted into a more gentle, politer one. "Take a look at this?"

Also slightly taken aback by usually gruff stallions shift of demeanour, yet seeing no harm in it, Celestia simply smiled and deciding to comply Logans request. "Sure. Why now? Here you go."

"Careful not to get burn, old chum." Peter casually warned with his voice being loaded with his trademark sarcams, yet young stallion knew very well what he meant. "The last time I was having a little showdown with Princess Celestia, that thing gave me third-degree burns. The next time I better use sunscreen."

Taking a stand up position on his hinder hooves again and keeping his balance, Logan casually took Ignus Solaris from Celestias telekinetic grasp inti his hooves, yet careful so he couldn't cut himself and started examining it.

"A beautiful craftsmanship…." Logan murmured, his tone being filled with astonishment and awe, though if not even slightly wavering while examining the blade carefully, taking every single detail in the blades structure and craftsmanship, that arguably any master blacksmith on Earth could only dream of to accomplish. Perhaps, blacksmiths of Asgard could manage, yet the sword was indeed unique and perhaps one of his kind. "Whoever made this, must have done some serious job."

"Say, Princess Celestia." Spitfire cleared her throat by addressing Princess Celestia with a combination of utmost respect yet also a wide interest. "Who exactly made Ignus Solaris and Celsius on the first place anyway?"

"Gesundheit." Spike humorously commented.

"You know…." Twilight muttered, cant help herself but quite finding Spitfires question to be quite good one. "I would like to know as well. I remember to be reading something about Ignus Solaris and Celsius properties, but…..There actually had never been written about their full origins."

Considering her former star and the most faithful students interest, Celestia thought deeply for a moment by also sharing a known glance with Luna before trailing off, with her voice though sounding somewhat hesitant. "To tell the truth, Twilght and much as I can consider…..Me along with Luna actually have no idea at all."

"Huh?!" Peter blurted out totally buffed as Twilight though along with otherpony couldn't react any differently by Ruler of Equestrias only half put question.

"The think is…." Celestia continued yet thinking how to put it. "Many eons ago, me and Luna were preparing ourselves to deal with an upcoming world crisis. In order to oppose the tyranny and fight other supernatural threats, we both knew that our weapons must be unique and the most powerful ones to match evil forces like those of Discord or King Sombra. Thus, we were given both Ignus Solaris and Celsius."

"Both blades are both reinforced with Griffon steel, the highest quality metal in Equestria and are bonded with our magical signature. And conveniently, we are both familiar with the materials and techniques needed to forge a weapon similar to those two, like Twilight Arms for example. Therefore, when damaged or even broken, they can also be repaired in a right way." Luna added to her older sisters part of explanation.

"But, regard to your question, Spitfire…" Celestia then again took over despite her voice was slightly wavering and bearing an undercurrent of uncertainty. "About the exact origins to both Ignus Solaris and Celsius, prior to their forging and their creator…..Nopony actually is sure. Not even we both."

"It is that so. It….It even seems that my sister and I both had always the swords ever since." Luna weakly added by sympathizing with her older sisters statement, much for everyponys utter confusion about Ignus Solaris and Celsius rather murky origins.

"Who cares about that?" Logan scoffed quite dismissively while still examining Ignus Solaris in his hooves, attracting everyponys attention. "Ya ladies said that yer familiar with materials and techniques how ta forge and make this handsome?" Logan asked both Celestia and Luna about details as both Royal sisters simultaneously nod their heads, wondering where Logan was getting to. "Than ya should arguably know that by forgin' a sword, when heatin' it up by hardenin' fer a first time, yet by quenchin' th' blade inta an ice water should be used with caution. When ya cool it too quickly, the blade would result ta be rather brittle and easy to break, renderin' it uselsess."

"Oil is usually a much better choice in th' case. While ice water coolin' would typically give a higher harness of th' blade, yet th' component will become more stressed. Oil fer collin' on the other hand though would give a moderate hardness yet generatin' a less stress."

"Yet…." Logan stated thoughtfully. "Japanese swordsmiths that were making Katana swords fer samurai warriors usually used clay in order ta protect and harden th' swords spine durin' its second quench while makin' the blades edge super hard fer superior edge retention."

By the time Logan was finally finished, everypony around, including Royal Sisters themselves found themselves in awe, being quite astonished by Logans philosophical, deep and rather very touching explanation about the secrets of steel.

"Is it just me….Or does it actually makes sense at all?" Peter weakly murmured incoherently by slowly glancing upon Twilight, who also couldn't look even more amazed.

"It….Clearly does." Princess Celestia muttered with her voice wavering with amazement, indicating on Logans words. "And….From looks of things, that's exactly how both Ignus Solaris and Celsius were forged at all."

"How…..How do you know such things, Logan?" Luna stammered, despite her usually stoic and reserved demeanour being as much that astonished like her sister and cohorts around her.

"Lets just say….That I have some history and experience with blades." Logan however replied somewhat hesitantly, wondering himself how properly put it.

"That's a fact. Regarding that you use them all the time and being literally bound to them – Ow!" Peter humorously quipped by indicating on Wolverines adamantium claws though yelping as Twilight slapped her wing s tip over her husbands head.

Paying Parkers annoying sense of humour no mind, well at least trying in the better sense anyway, Logan stood away in order to make some distance from his friends and maintaining a cautious fighting like stance while still holding Ignus Solaris in his grasp, before the X-Men cautiously started spinning the supernatural blade around in a graceful continuous arcs, quite mimicking Princess Celestias own way and steadily gaining on speed with his actions.

Despite lacking fingers, Logan apparently had no problem wielding an instrument of destruction with a relative easy while everypony just stood and watched in amazement how Logan was just wielding Ignus Solaris with such a grace and so masterfully, like he would be actually growing up with it.

"Now this is really something." Peter, despite his amazement nonchalantly praised a performance that Logan was demonstrating with Ignus Solaris a little complacently. "All I lack is a hotdog, cold soda pop and a large bag of popcorn."

"You and me both, dude." Spike whispered, also seemingly enjoying the show.

Continuing to spin the glaive around, Logan shifted his momentum by swinging the weapon behind his back before grasping it into his second free hoof and spinning it several more times though this time in reverse before sharply thrusting it into the air.

"Come ta papa." Logan smirked while the Ignus Solaris was spinning in the mid-air before eventually started falling via gravitation, yet never averting his gaze, Logan calmly extended his hoof as the glaive effortlessly fell right into his extended hoof with its handle first and swinging it gracefully over himself by nonchalantly finishing up his little sword performance, yet somewhat oblivious to collective gazes Peter along with Twilight, everypony and both Royal Sisters included bore about gruff stallion performance.

"Now that was really something…." Spitfire muttered under her breath, being as much stunned like the others what Logan had just performed with Ignus Solaris.

"Where…..Where did you learn to wiled the sword like that?" Princess Celestia murmured with a weak and wavering tone, as the Princess of the Sun could barely conceal her astonishment about Logans obvious mastery with blades.

"Told ya…" Logan grunted in response be cooly repeating himself, shrugging his shoulders. "I got some moves." However, the gruff stallion grinned somewhat complacently while taking one more look at Ignus Solaris. "It is a great sword. It really is." Yet, the X-Mens demeanour though darkened by thoughts as he denied Princess Celestia somewhat unreadable look. "Ya just remember one thing, Yer Highness."

"What that might be?" Celestia gently asked though titling her head to the side, wondering what Logan was about to say.

"Every sword is only as good as its master. A delusion that th' strength of th' blade would overcome th' weaknesses of warrior is fer rockies. It is a warrior and his own inner strength…..Not th' weapon that matters." Logan explained in a very philosophical like way, unwillingly earning yet another number of bewildered looks of his friends standing around him.

"Wow. That was pretty deep. I guess…." Spike murmured quite incoherently, unable to supress his awe about a very motivating speech Logan had just gave.

"Hurm….Here ya go." Logan grunted by casually throwing Ignus Solaris to Princess Celestia as she caught her blade with her telekinesis and levitating it back on its holder, yet deep down and just like Peter, Twilight and others, the ruler of Equestria couldn't keep up by wondering.

Logan, aka Wolverine just wasn't any ordinary pony she had ever met during her long, seemingly eternal life, though with perhaps the only exceptions of Twilight, her the most faithful student, a magic prodigy who just went so far by becoming the Princess of Friendship and Peter Parker aka Spiderman, an alien outworlder who was considered the greatest hero in history who also became the Knight of Equestria for his heroic and knightly like deeds, but Logan…..

Granted, on the surface, the mutant appeared to be rather moody, short-tempered, gruff, uncouth and somewhat cynical at times. But deep down, there was definitely a way more about Logan than anypony could guess, by which those like Peter along with Twilight, Luna and Spike were obviously aware off. Yet whatever it was would be revealed at a time being.

Yet, there was also a very elegant silver necklace, having a beautiful moon-shaped like jewel of interest and seemingly a high value with silver-glided like plating frames, resting on a dark blue pillow right underneath Twilight Arms and Ignus Solaris.

"My my….What a fancy necklace…." Felicia murmured in quite a mischievous like manner, having her gleaming ocean blue eyes fixed right on the moon like jewel necklace, a tempting thoughts were whirlwinding within cat burglars mind, much for Peters and Twilights dismay.

Yet luckily, Princess Celestia shot the mare a small yet pretty convincing glare, her deep violet royal irises were shining with authority, prompting a cat burglar, who also worked for the Sun Goddess as a special agent to better let those tempting thoughts go by which Felicia complied.

"That's Celsius." Luna explained while closing her gape between herself and others, also having royal blue irises centred at the necklace, that by the way was or rather actually used to be Princess of the Nights favourite and main weapon of choice.

"Celsius?!" Logan grumbled dumbfounded in confusion. "Ya mean that fancy sword that Parker retrieved from Sombra and then usin' it durin' our last showdown with Osborn?" Logan considered in an attempt to get Lunas statement right, as a dark blue alicorn affirmatively nod her head. Yet the, X-Men denied Luna a rather sceptical look. "Ya got ta be kiddin' me."

"Logan…Do I look like that I would have ever said a joke, or….Kidding somepony?" Luna huffed quite indifferently and in a very unladylike manner, yet somehow unaware that her voice was loaded with sarcasm, if she actually wanted or intenting to humour Logan or not.

"Its Celsius natural ability to change its form, Logan." Twilight tried to explain the swords special ability.

"Like ta shapeshift?" Logan grumbled though by slowly getting a hint.

"Mostly." Sunset Shimmer then took over where Twilight left. "Celsius, by being magically bonded as well as sharing its wielders essence as well as reacting on his willpower can assume and take any form it believes is most suitable or worthy for its wielder."

"Indeed." Luna nod in agreement with Sunset Shimmers statement. "While Ignus Solaris is composed from eternal fire of a sun, Celsius on the other hoof…..When I last wielded Celsius, it took many forms, blade, spear, shield….but when I lost the ability to wield it properly by transforming into a Nightmare Moon, it took the form of a sword and remained as such for eons until then when Peter obtained it from King Sombra.

"Same here." Peter somewhat dully noted with his expression slightly darkening. "When I also….And unfortunately, lost control over and wildering Celsius, by giving up my magic in order to seal Nightmare Moon back then within Luna, before I eventually offered the sword back to her and taking a form of a necklace instead." Yet, young stallions demeanour though lightened up and shearing a glance with both Royal Sisters. "That's also why Princess Celestia and Luna were both so much generous to compensate for it by giving me Twilight Arms. These babies saved me lots of trouble back then more than several times."

"Hurm. Is that so…." Logan murmured, nodding his head by actually remembering now before once again taking one more proper look at Celsiusu in his new alternate form. "It looks….Pretty preserved. After this all. I guess…."

"Well I don't know, Logan. That's actually a good match for Luna." Peter offhandedly stated, yet unaware of crimson flush Luna bore over her cheeks.

"Pchm. Big deal…." Felicia lowly huffed for herself in quite a contempt and disappointed like manner.

However and finally, Logans gaze fixed itself on small box with silver patterns standing near the pillow where Celsius was resting on, which quite attracted X-Mens attention. "Whut is in here?" Logan asked as he reached out and lifting out the cover so he could see what was the peculiar box containing, revealing rather beautiful and just like Celsius an arguably a highly valuable shining ruby like gem of a red colour resting on a pillow within the box.

"Wow…." Spitfire gasped in awe by the sight of a very peculiar gem of interest. "Now this is some ruby." Logan unfortunately and on the other hoof, unlike captain of Wonderbolts astonishment over the gem, Logan on the contrary looked rather bewildered, if not even as much freaked out as much being cautious, with his brow twitching involuntarily as he stared the red gem. Spitfire perhaps didn't know yet, but the X-Men very well.

"Is that a…." Logan grunted, his gruff voice sounding unusually strained, being filled with both concern and caution with dark thoughts coming to his mind.

"I knew this would surprise you, old chum…." Peter chuckled very uneasily though also somewhat expecting that it would eventually come to this, yet not quite knowing how to put a suitable explanation. "Uatu also left this to us as a little gift. Believing that we could actually put it to a good use.".

"Oh no…." Logan however grumbled and shaking his head in disbelief before closing his gap between himself and Parker, denying a young stallion quite a fearsome look. "Now tell me ya ain't dumb enough ta let th' ol' baldhead ta giva ya a Crimson Gem of Cytorak….Parker?" Logan growled quite menacingly with his gruff voice being much deeper than it usually was, being obviously upset, though if not on the brink of furious that Parker actually took one of the most powerful yet also dangerous magic items on Earth, hold an immense yet destructive and corruptive power.

"A Cyttor…What now?" Spitfire muttered incoherently in confusion, being totally dumbfounded by a weird name Parker had just mentioned, though it also sounded pretty creepy.

"Logan, I…Um….I can explain." Peter stammered nervously with small beads of sweat forming over his forehead, slightly shivering by an intense glare the gruff stallion bore.

"Explain whut, bub?" Logan snarled menacingly with his stare literally resembling daggers. "That ya have accepted a thing of th' most destructive and corrupted force on Earth? That yer dumb enough ta assume that ya could actually put it fer a good use? Ridiculous! And that there might soon be an Equestrian version of Juggernaut in pony form?" Like there already wouldn't be one enough back on Earth?"

"Okay, now I am loosing it, guys." Spitfire huffed a very unladylike with an absolutely no idea what Logans and Parkers little chit chat was about. "And who is that….Juggernaut you are talking about anyway?"

"Its….Complicated. You wouldn't understand that easily…" Felicia though sighed by trying to consider with captain of Wonderbolts.

"Logan, please take it easy." Twilight intervened by stepping between Peter and Logan in an attempt to explain in her way. "Peter had already explained and indicated on a dangerous and destructive potential of Crimson Gem of Cyttorak as well as being the first by himself against Uatus offering it to us, even shutting it into that anti-magic box by himself." Young princess explained, also indicating on Peters rather overreactive reaction over an evil crimson gem of destruction back then when Uatu offered it along with Dimensional Dilation Accelerator.

"Is that so?" Logan grunted by staring at Parker questioningly as young stallion awkwardly and rather sheepishly nod his head affirmatively, complying his wifes statement correct. Sceptical though recognizing it was actually true, Logan huffed. "Hurm….Whutever. But still, ya guys should have better git rid of that thing while ya still kin. Believe me, its nothin' but trouble. I know whut I am saying."

"Chill out, hothead." Peter moderated his gruff partner. "Besides, this isn't even the pure original Gem of Cyttorak anyway. It's a mere duplicate."

"A duplicate? Whut yer babblin' about?" Logan grumbled, not quite getting Parkers statement.

"That is true, Logan. Allow me to explain further." Twilight tried to make a reason and give an explanation. "With his highly advanced alien technology, Uatu was able to make an exact duplicate of an original Crimson Gem of Cyttorak and even, somehow managing to shift and reverse its polarities as an improvement."

"Switchin' polarities?" Logan grumbled with his confusion steadily rising with this whole sciency stuff. "Would ya mind ta fill me in?"

"By somehow doing so and hopefully, Uatu actually managed to restrain and even cancelling the gems corruptive potential. However, though the duplicate could still give the ones who are holding it super human powers, it is not so great and powerful as an original gem as well as not being quite sure what it just could do with other creatures." Sunset Shimmer took over by giving her part of explanation.

"Hurm….I still dunno if that's an improvement." Logan huffed sceptically, not being evidently much convinced about his friends explanation about the gems so called improved properties at all.

"Hear ya, old chum." Peter sympathized somewhat uneasily with Logans apprehensions, which by the way were more rightful and convincing. "Yet, it still should be enough for us to at least try to use it for good. Though….By not quite knowing yet how to use it properly, he have just locked it away unless an opportunity arises."

"Funny thing, really…." Spike then though chuckled hesitantly being about to say something unfortunate. "I actually intended to eat the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak so it could give me super powers on my own, like being once again a full grown dragon, spitting fire and having wings to fly, in order to help both Twilight and Peter and the Avengers out more."

"Ya whut….?!" Logan literally barked by hearing Spikes offhanded words, denying young dragon a scolding like stare.

"But then….I rather and eventually changed my mind." Spike chuckled nervously by shivering a little bit about a stare the X-Men bore. Like it just wouldn't be enough that Peter, Twilight and Rarity gave a baby dragon the piece of their minds about this rather totally crazy idea. "Honestly."

"Say, Logan…." Princess Celestia who was so far listening the conversation yet also being aware and somehow concerned about Logans own suspicions and rather dark feelings about Crimson Gem of Cyttorak as she edged closer with an unnerving curiosity. "You sure seem to have quite an experience on your own with the original Crimson Gem of Cyttorak as well as having a history with that so called Juggernaut back on Earth, don't you?"

"Ya kin say that." Logan grunted in a very unfortunate like way, having indeed quite some and rather unfortunate history with Cain Marko, aka the Juggernaut, who by the way was one the X-Mens toughest foes.

"Please….Tells us more about it. Each detail might be counted for." Luna urged Logan to go on further, her voice sounding quite hopeful.

Seeing collective gazes of others surrounding him as well as Celestias, Lunas and Spitfires curious looks, Logan though deeply by trying to find suitable fitting words to put. "Ya know….Th' thing is…."

But unfortunately and before the X-Men could explain himself, a hard knocks echoed from behind the main entrance door at the another end of the hall of fame, which attracted everyponys attention. Yet in the instance the doors swung open, as one of the Royal Guards earth pony calved in a golden armour burst in, galloping his way throughout the hall right to everypony at the archive room.

"News from the Eastern Equestria! Eghm…Your Highness" The guard was panting yet not forgetting to address Princess Celestia with an utmost respect by bowing to her honour, yet judging from his tome, the stallion looked seemingly very disturbed about something.

"Yes?" Princess Celestia calmly asked, quite wondering what the guard was about to say, as the others around the Ruler of Equestira were also listening cautiously.

"The Manehattan! There is a fierce hurricane raging in there, with a hail storm and tidal waves flooding the streets of the city!" The guard reported in a very casual manner.

"The hurricane?!" Peter along with Twilight and everypony all gasped simultaneously in shock by hearing the news.

"Oh come on, bub." Logan however huffed quite indifferently, not being evidently that much disturbed about the news. "Have ya just dropped in cause of some squall?"

"Logan! This is a very serious matter!" Luna scolded the X-Men by denying her trademark intimidating ocean blue glare.

"A hurricane?! At this time of year?" Spitfire, who had her own experience with weather on her own muttered in shock, wondering that there actually would be a hurricane comming at this period.

"Oh no!" Peter though gasped aloud for breath with nearly all blood within his veins freezing and his eyes widened like a pair of saucers, as dark thoughts filled the confines of young stallions mind.

"Peter? What is it?" Twilight asked, being more than well aware of her husbands reactions like these, which usually meant that something was wrong, her voice being filled with concern, before the librarians amethyst complexion turned pale as she finally got it also by placing her hoof over her mouth. "Oh no!"

"Whats up with you two?" Felicia muttered, yet her own tone sounding very concerned and considering alike.

"Trixie is at Manehattan!" Peter and Twilight both bellowed simultaneously by like out of empathy sharing the same thoughts as well as a mutual concern for Trixies, that left to Manehattan several days ago for a magic show performance safety.

"Oh yeah! Her magic performance!" Spike blurted out by getting the idea with a concern also starting to associate with him, as well as otherpony also started to be concerned and worry about Trixies along with otherpony else wellbeing on Manehattan.

"That however isn't quite all…." The guard though interrupted with his voice sounding rather apprehensive and uncertain while removing his helmet from his head, revealing an elegant blue mane fringe. "We have also just obtained the news about three sunken fishing boats several from yesterdays night."

"Do you think that there might be some connection with the hurricane?" Luna asked the guard cautiously, considering the matters at hooves assertively.

"They were….They were dragged under the surface, Your Highness." The guard replied as his offhanded statement earned him a couple of bewildered gazes of others.

"By stars…" Sunset Shimmer gasped with an odd mixture of awe and shock. "It has happened only ten kilometres from a eastern coast and we even don't know what that might have been?"

The guard however cleared his throat by being about to say more. "The sailors, who fortunately had managed to save themselves on a safety boats though testified that…..They heard a strange howling, blowing like loud sounds underneath the sea, indicating on some kind of a sea creature of sorts."

"A sea creature?!" Everypony once again all gasped simultaneously shocked about more unfortunate and unexpected news the Royal guard gave, though in quite a hesitant like way.

"This is gettin' interrestin' so far." Logan, unlike his companions though considered the situation with a strange insight of interest about the mention of supposed sea creature sinking a fishing boats and then also a hurricane raging through a city with a weird yet though a somewhat very familiar name: Manehattan.

Peter however being merged into his own thoughts though considered the entire situation both cautiously yet also apparently with an interest as well as getting a strange sense of Déjà vu with certain recalls filling his mind. Yet eventually recuperating his senses, the Knight of Equestria turned onto his more assertive and responsible side with a determined look forming on his face while sharing a look with others. "I really don't sound of this, guys. We must go to Manehattan and save Trixie before that hurricane causes any more damage."

"Peter is right." Twilight stated decisively by agreeing and standing up for her husbands statement. "Besides….The otherpony back there on Manehattan also need our help."

"Indeed…" Luna spoke of with her voice sounding slightly apprehensive yet her royal ocean blue eyes were literally shinning with determination and undying willingness to help. "The hurricanes are some of the most powerful forces of nature with an immense destructive potential. Yet….With my ability to control and manipulate weather, I believe I can get that hurricane under control."

"Sound like fun alright." Logan though smirked with a rather devilish like look formed over his hirsute features.

"Than its settled, everypony." Peter stated decisively and sharing a glance with Twilight, Luna, Spike, Logan, Sunset Shimmer and Spitfire as the Avengers merely nod their head simultaneously, with them all bearing determined expressions by sharing a combined sense for responsibility.

In the instance, Peter reached out into his knapsack by pulling out his Spider-Mane suit and started snuggling his way into his costume, while Logan along with Felicia and Spitfire were doing exactly the same, each taking and putting on their respective heroic attires, while though Twilight along with Luna and Sunset on the other hoof merely used their magic via their horns, as their own heroic costumes simply materialized within a thin air and right on their frames, not needing to bother themselves to put them on.

Luna gracefully spun her frame around as the skirt of her costume and mane of the night were waving effortlessly in air. Twilight covered the hood of her cape over her head yet letting her horn pointing out. Wolverine stood on a stand-up position by extending his front hooves and with a SNIKT unleashing his adamantium claws out from the spurs within his gloves, snarling through his teeth gritted. Sunset Shimmer merely brushed her fiery red and yellow mane over ear while Felicia with her Black Cat attire hugging her body tightly effortlessly stretched her body in a cat like way, pouring as Spitfire spread her yellow wings and fixing her flying googles over her forehead, ready to take off.

Peter locked his utility bell full of web-cartridges reserves over his waist as well fixing his web shooters on his hooves and checking the cartridges. Yet, an idea sparkled within knights mind in the last minute as he approached the holder where the Twilight Arms were resting as he took and fixed magic gauntlets on his hooves, as he thought that they might once again come in handy and fortunately, at times like these, Peter was usually right.

"Alright. Now I am ready to roll." Peter nonchalantly yet also decisively declared by slamming both his hooves together, with Twilight Arms by reacting on their wilders command, the spider like insignias were glowing with an azure blue light and generating an electric spark by the impact. "But…."

"Lets go!" Spike cheered out yet his voice sounding the same determined like his teammates.

"I am sorry little buddy. But this, time you got to sit this one out." Spider-Mane however shook his head and extended his hoof by stopping Spike in his pursuit with his voice sounding quite apprehensive as well as being filled with concern.

"Wha…What?!" Spike blurted out baffled what he had just heard.

"Peter is right, Spike. This time you are not going with us." Twilight added with a little frown over her features, though her voice sounded just as concerned.

"Why?!" Spike inhaled sharply with disbelief.

"The last time when we were fighting Lavan, you nearly got yourself killed by being so foolish to take him on your own Spike. Not to mention the same time as you did the same with Grogar, exposing yourself to danger like that." Luna firmly added, despite not being seemingly as much angry as she was rather concerned about young dragons own wellbeing and safety just like Peter and Twilight were.

"Dealing with the hurricane is not a fun at all, kid." Spitfire also commented with her voice also sounding serious.

"Yeah. And come to think of that there is even that supposed sea monster on the loose there somewhere…." Now Sunset gave her own part.

"This is just a way too dangerous for kids." Even Felicia added with her tone sounding a way more serious then usual.

"But…But…" Spike stammered in protest with his voice gaining on strength and frustration at the same time.

"I am sorry, Spike. But we have already cleared up our minds." Peter stated with his voice lacking any humour, yet on the contrary sounding aside from being concerned very serious and assesrtive about the decision to let Spike.

"You are staying here and that is final." Twilight firmly and finally stated by conclusively agreeing with her knights and the Avengers own decision.

"Come on you guys…" Spike protested with a slight whining by trying to talk his teammates down about this as also sharing a glance with Wolverine. "Logan?"

"Just look at it this way, kid…." Logan though stated, despite his voice remaining gruff, his tone however sounded hesitant yet also quite concerned anyway by also empathizing with his teammates. "Every team need its look out. Just….Treat lightly." The X-Men dully shrugged his shoulders though somewhat hesitantly.

"Yeah right!" Spike huffed in a defeated like manner with though a hint of anger vocally present in his voice, yet sharply turning his back to his friends and folding his arms to his chest, grunting upset.

"Princess Celestia, please…." Spitfire though turned to and asked Princess Celestia a favour before departure. "Would you inform Soaring and other Wonderbolts to get to Manehattan also as fast as possible? We might need their help on this."

"Good idea, Spitfire." Twilight appreciated Spitfires idea by getting some reinforcements.

"Don't worry, Spitfire. I will just do that." Celestia affirmatively nod her head by accepting and complying Spitfires request without hesitation.

"Guys, wait!" Spider-Mane though suddenly jerked out by halting his friends, reaching for his saddleback, opening it and started raking within it, like he would be looking for something in there, quite for everyponys wonder.

"What are you looking for?" Black Cat asked titling her head to the side, being curious what Peter was looking.

"A little surprise that I have stored….." Masked stallion simply responded, his voice sounded somewhat mysterious yet also promising.

"This should be how intriguin'." Logan grunted in sarcasm.

Finally, with a smug smirk underneath his mask, Spidey eventually pulled his hoof out, yet much for everyponys surprise holding numerous miniature technical devices and showing them to everypony like he would actually like to boast himself about them a little.

"What is this, Peter?" Luna asked with her brow narrowing with curiosity as she edged closer and checking small yet seemingly very advanced devices carefully. Though, knowing her best friend, the Princess of the Moon deep down knew it would definitely be something worth it.

"These are our very own official Avengers earpieces. Me and Mayday were working on them last night together." Spider-Mane proudly and with a faint hint of boast present in his voice stated over indeed miniature earpieces.

"Earpieces?" Sunset asked with amazed like expression by staring at the devices.

"That's right, Sunset." Spidey simply nod his head. "They will help and unable us to communicate on large distances and more effectively to coordinate our movements and actions."

"Well that sure might come in handy." Spitfire murmured thoughtfully under her breath yet finding Parkers little improvements actually quite useful indeed.

"Good thinking, Peter." Twilight exhaled quite joyously by prising Peter for his endlessly surprising resourcefulness and ingenuity, though also with an aid with their daughter who also helped and taking her own part on helping her dad out by constructing the earpieces.

"Just though remember guys…." Peter though warned a little cautiously as the Avengers each took their own earpiece and fixing them right on their ears. "The maximum range of the earpieces is still somewhat limited on distance and the frequencies might be quite fragile. If there is some interference, it could quite tweake our ear drums."

"Well, ain't that some extra improvement, is it, bub?" Logan sarcastically snorted while fixing his own earpiece on his pony ear underneath his mask.

"Alright then…." By fixing his own earpiece into his ear before also and eventually putting his trademark Spider-Mane mask on his face, Spider-Mane stated in a very determined and willing like way yet sharing a final glance with Spike, who remained turned by his back to others, seemingly ignoring them, though the demeanour under heroes masks softened and lowly sighing solemnly before sharing a look with Twilight, Luna, Wolverine, Sunset, Spitfire and Black Cat as all the Avengers nod their head affirmatively, all being just as determined like Peter was. "Lets move, Avengers!"

Luna exchanged a solemn like glance with her older sister before her horn started glowing with her own dark blue magic aura, and in the instance and just like it was usually going on out of routine, the Avengers disappeared in a flash of a bright light.

"Good luck you all. And let the Great Creator watch over you." Celestia declared solemnly by wishing her sister and the Avengers a good luck, despite her voice was slightly wavering by concern and praying stars to watch over and eventually bring them back safe and sound.

Spike however, who remained turned back and seemingly oblivious though let himself into a sitting position and feeling himself let down and dejected inhaled sharply with a depressed like demeanour. "Fantastic….."

 _To be continued….._


	40. Chapter 39 - Clash of the Titans Part I

**Chapter 39: Clash of the Titans Part I**

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Wolverine, Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire and Black Cat, although with Spike out of the game materialized in a flash of light into existence somewhere which apparently appeared a roof of the high building or skyscraper to be more precise, only to be greeted by a fierce wind blowing along with an intense rain shower wetting and soaking the Avengers manes and costumes and the thunder echoing right from the dark clouded sky.

The heroes cautiously looked around by finding themselves in the middle of Manehattan city indeed, though the sky was clouded by dark stormy clouds with lightnings striking from them, with a fierce wind with a potential and force of a hurricane indeed blowing just like the earth pony Royal Guard depicted it, along with water of the local bay around the city was storming and rising the waves over several meter high.

"A beautiful weather indeed! Too bad I haven't taken my sunscreen after all!" Spider-Mane sarcastically quipped about the hurricane weather, yet staggering and struggling to keep his balance in a fierce wind.

"And I have just wanted to get my mane done today!" Clack Cat grumbled in sympathy with Spiders rather quirky comment and brushing her snow-white mane, that by the way was already wet and soaked by water from the rain much for cat burglars dismay.

Wolverine however aside from his teammates looked around himself by having a perfect view from the tall building they were standing on, finding himself literally staring in awe at a large metropolitan city underneath him that actually looked like or being nothing short from being identical with New York City back from Earth, although sharing and having more of a pony like design and architecture, like a large golden pony like head on one another high building, a bridge leading over the bay with a horse shoes like towers and…..There actually was a "Liberty Statue" on the island in the middle of bay, though….In a pony form of course.

"The Manehattan, old chum. What do you think?" Spidey nonchalantly brought up, wondering what Wolverine would though about the metropolitan and one of the largest cities in Equestria.

"Well I will be darned….A pony version of New York…" Wolverine muttered quite incoherently with a blank expression under his mask as he could deny his glance and staring at the city, that actually shared so many similarities and being almost like the same with the city that he just like Spider-Mane was so used to back on Earth.

"Guess you haven't been expecting this one coming, have you?" Sunset Shimmer chuckled in rather humorous indication on Manehattan.

"No….No, I actually haven't…." Wolverine responded in a very uncharacteristic dull and also amazed like manner by the look of the city and keeping his masked lenses fixed of the city.

"Eghm, Guys! Logan!" Twilight declared somewhat charmed, before her demeanour though rapidly shifted into a more urgent one. "Prior by visiting and taking a good look at Manehattan with you Logan liking it, but….We got a situation here!" Young princess slightly bellowed yet though her royal amethyst eyes were gleaming with determination as she hold her cloak over her head.

"Yeah right!" Both Spider-Mane and Wolverine turned of their more assertive sides simultaneously spoke off agreeing with Twilights statement.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Spitfire stated being somewhat unsettling while staggering in the wind. "There is just an early time of summer! There shouldn't have been any hurricane forecast any soon!"

"Indeed!" Luna agreed in sympathy with Wonderbolts concern, finding this whole thing with an extreme weather change a little suspicious. "And as far I can tell, there hadn't been reported any hurricane or any dangerous thunderstorms on eastern coast of Equestria over than a century."

"Oh well, we just git one right now!" Logan sarcastically huffed by attracting his teammates attention with some memories coming into the X-Mens mind. "Irony, really! This kinda reminds me th' times when Storm was unfortunately possessed by that creep Shadow King and unintentionally causin' a massive thunderstorm and nearly whippin' most of th' Africa."

"Guys!" Spitfire though decisively stated and fixing her flying googles over her eyes. "I shall take a shift scout around the city! Find out what is the situation."

Considering her Pegasus teammates willing and volunteer offer, Spider-Mane along with Twilight and Luna shared a mutual glance at each other and though feeling a little hesitant yet also recalling how useful Spitfire actually proved herself to be as a valuable member of the team as both a flying support and scout back then with the blizzard in Crystal Mountains and then also with an assistance of Rainbow Dash extinguishing the smoke within Changelings cavern, the trio only nod each other in their mutual agreement.

"Fine then, Spitfire. Go for it!" Spidey smirked under his mask, prompting fiery maned Pegasus to go.

"Just stay safe, okay?" Twilight though didn't forget to warn Spitfire to be careful.

"Don't worry guys. I am a Wonderbolt, remember? I have my way how to deal with the hurricane." With those reassuring words, Spitfire crouched near the ground, spreading her fellow wings before with one mighty flip the captain of Wonderbolts took off with a zipping speed up into air and soon disappearing from her teammates sight among buildings.

"Hmm, guys…." Spidey however spoke off in a strangely meek tone, slightly being filled with a faint hint of melancholy as disturbing thoughts came to masked stallions mind.

"What is it, Peter?" Sunset Shimmer questioned, wondering about her masked friends sudden change of his tone.

"I still don't know about Spike? Maybe….We have just been too hard to leave him behind like that. If we just gave him a chance…..?" Spidey somehow stammered, his voice bearing a presence of a slight guilt, wondering if they actually did right a right think about leaving Spike behind back in Canterlot.

"He has actually only wanted to help anyway…." Felicia murmured for herself in sympathy.

"I think we have already passed this, Peter. It was a good call and only for his own good to protect him from danger….I hope." Twilight firmly declared yet bitting down her lip, with her voice wavering with uncertainty by thinking deeply and a lot about her number one assistant, who was also more like a little brother figure to young alicorn ever since he hatched and one of her closest friends when she was studying back under Princess Celestia.

"Guys!" Logan however spoke off with his gruff voice bearing a mixture of both seriousness yet sympathy also, attracting everyponys attention. "Look, I ain't happy about leavin' th' kid behind either! But right now, there is nothin' we kin do somethin' about it and we git a bigger problems ta worry about!"

"Logan is right!" Luna agreed with the X-Mens very sensible statement. "We might try and make some amends with Spike later! Right now, we indeed have a to protect Manehattan from that hurricane!" The moon goddess demeanour though softened by also sympathizing with her friends about Spike yet everypony merely nod about the situation to deal with first.

"I dunno guys…." Spider-Mane though interrupted, his tone sounded somewhat casual while carefully checking the hurricane thunderstorm around through his masked lenses yet using his ability to stick on any surface so the fierce wind didn't blow him away.

"Like what, Spider?" Felicia asked, wondering what was one her partners mind as well as the others shifted their combined attention to masked stallion.

"I know it may sound weird, which also normally even might….But, something about this hurricane is definitely wrong! I mean seriously, no well-timed forecast or early warnings several days or week before it could happen, only to actually come up to just right now and without nopony even expecting it in the least…."

"You know, Peter….You actually might be up to something!" Twilight, considering her husbands logical statement and as usual could do anything but agree, as her own concern and suspicious were steadily rising about the current weather situation. "Being tropical cyclones, when hurricanes forms by a combination of high water temperature, humid warm air and cold dry air combined, it might take days several days before it actually forms."

"Yeah! And besides, the Pegasus ponies who by the way are the best with weather forecast and control, they would sure warned everypony if there was any hurricane coming sooner or later." Sunset Shimmer added affirmatively with both Twilights and Peters matching theories.

"My words exactly, my friends." Luna nod affirmatively by also giving her vote for and considering her teammates thinking and mutual suspicion. "Yet, as far as I could judge and by confirming Peters suspicions at the first place, there is indeed something unusual about this hurricane. Its like…..It would be somewhat…..Supernatural of sorts. I can feel it."

"Like something….Or someone has actually created it." Black Cat responded in a somewhat both offhanded yet logical like way.

"Well….Precisely." Luna surprisingly confirmed and agreeing with Felicias statement, that was actually nothing short from correct.

"However…." Twilight though murmured thoughtfully. "The question now is….What or Who actually could cause this hurricane at the first place?"

"So big deal!" Wolverine however huffed quite with disdain like he actually wouldn't be taking the entire matter seriously yet gruff stallion though turned to Luna with a somewhat complacent like look. "Hey Luna, ya might make a little trick by reducin' that hurricane on a mild breeze, will ya?"

Considering their gruff teammates uncouth yet also plausible suggestion, Luna gave herself inward nod about this. With her ability to manipulate and control weather after all, this just might work after all. "It sure would be worth to try…." Luna eventually agreed with Wolverines idea as her eyes were gleamed with a fierce determination "Hold on!"

In the instance, the Princess of the Moon ocean blue irises disappeared behind a white glow as iron clad maiden concentrated her magic through her horn, spreading her beautiful dark blue wings and with one mighty flip, alicorn raised her frame from the ground airborne like an angle. Luna then raised her left hoof and started having it in the air gracefully in a regular and considerable movements, just like the same way as she did it with the storming blizzard back in Crystal Mountains in order to take the hurricane under her control.

But however and strangely for her awe, somehow, Luna found herself unable to tame the hurricane yet though cringing a bit with a high-pitch yelp as she felt quite a strain channelling through her horn right to her cranium, yet luckily managing to maintain her frame airborne before eventually making it back to a solid ground landing.

"Princess Luna?" Twilight run to slightly taller alicorns side, a concern being vocally present in her voice.

"What is wrong?" Spider-Mane asked also with a shared concern for his best friends well-being, yet just like the rest of the Avengers wondering that Luna actually wasn't able to take the control of the hurricane.

"I….Have no idea." Luna shaking her head and rubbing the back of her cranium to easy the strain while trying to recall her senses what had just happened. "I just, somehow….I cant get the weather under control. It was like….Something would be blocking my link to the weather, somewhat disabling my ability to take a take a control of it."

"So that means….?" Wolverine dully questioned about Lunas rather odd response.

"That something…..Or more likely someone else must be controlling the hurricane after all!" Sunset Shimmer inhaled by figuring this all out, or at least that was so far the best logical explanation she could put.

"Told ya." Felicia scoffed in a very smug way although being actually right all along.

"I believe that a good question now is: What…Or who is actually behind that hurricane." Spidey suggested a way more casually, considering their rather complicated situation carefully.

"Hmm….." Twilight thought deeply, considering her husbands good question indeed thoroughly in an attempt to find some connections.

"Hey look! Spitfire is back!" Sunset Shimmer though yelled out, unwillingly breaking Twilights train of thoughts by spotting Spitfire in a distance, returning from her scout mission.

"Well that was quick. Even for her." Spider-Mane quipped humorously yet deep down being somewhat relieved that her Pegasus teammate returned from her check out trip safe and sound.

Writhing herself and struggling to keep herself steady in the hurricane, the captain of Wonderbolts eventually managed to safely land back at the top of the building on which the Avengers stood although slightly slipping on already wet surface from the constant raining under her hooves yet a skilled ace flier managed to keep her balance.

"Well, Fiery? How has yer little field trip gone?" Wolverine asked wondering how Spitfires little swift sightseeing across the Manehattan went.

"It doesn't look good, guys!" Spitfire reported with her voice sounding really seriously and a little bit strained, evident from panting slightly for air. "All streets and squares of Manehattan are totally flooded by water from bay! Look!"

Spitfire galloped towards the buildings roof edge with the Avengers following by taking a look over the railing, only much for their horror see the streets underneath their position being indeed flooded by water from bay, with its level literally reaching to the traffic lights level being like a raging river and washing up carriages, pieces of broken wood and lots of other trash.

"Oh man! What a mess!" Felicia murmured in quite distraughtly and watching the disaster with concern.

"As much as bad as it seems, this is actually not so bad as it seems guys…" Spitfire explained. "On most parts of Manehattan, the firefighters and rescuers already managed to set some blockage through the streets, but unfortunately its still not quite enough to stop the water. The worst part though is Bridleway and Neigh Square where the flooding is like a river and washing up everything it stands in its way, including ponies being washed away, stranded and shipwrecked."

"Oh my stars! Those poor ponies…." Twilight exhaled with her voice sounding slightly strained, being evidently concerned about all those ponies safety.

"We got to save them!" Spider-Mane stated with a decisively like demeanour with his chocolate irises under his mask gleaming with willingness, yet deep down and like his princess, the Knight of Equestria couldn't be more concerned for citizens of Manehattans well-being.

"Looks like we will have to go for a swim…." Sunset Shimmer though stammered somewhat humorous and very uneasy like way by considering the situation further although not sounding too much convincing.

"If anypony of you haven't noticed, I mean….Hello! Cats hate water!" Felicia though rather whimpered vainfully on fiery maned unicorns offhanded suggestion.

"And me bearin' a hundred pounds of Adamantium…" Logan however on the contrary responded in a very sarcastic though also and strangely in a somewhat distraught like manner, evidently indicating on his extra weight due to all that Adamantium in his body.

"Hold on, my friends!" Luna however firmly stated and attracting everyponys attention. "This a very serious and complicated situation! With that hurricane still ranging, the city being flooded with all those ponies in peril and…..We haven't yet found and located Trixie!"

"You are right Princess Luna!" Twilight agreed with Lunas concern although not being evidently sure what to do. "There is lots of at stake here! We just….We need to lay this all out somehow!"

"Alright! In that case we just git ta split up" Wolverine suggested with a very fierce expression.

"Good idea, Wolverine!" Sunset considered and appreciated Wolverines a very good alternative as well as both Twilight and Luna thought so. "That way we will just cover a way more ground!"

"Alright guys, here is the deal…." Also considering and finding Sunsets idea logical, Peter took over and speaking with a very decisive like tone like a true fearless leader, sharing the glance with all Avengers members. "Twilight, you, Wolvie, Sunset, Cat, Spitfire and I will check out the Neigh Square, what the situation is before finding Trixie." He then turned to Luna. "Luna, I know you couldn't, but you will have to fight off that hurricane. Slow it down before it causes even more damage."

"I will do everything I can!" Luna gave a knight a very affirmative nod yet boldly turning around to face the hurricane.

"Princess Luna, wait!" Spitfire though spoke off in the same determined tone and joining the princess side, quite for Lunas surprise. "You cant do it on your own. I shall come with you. By creating a twister, I could at least hold the hurricane for some time so you could weaken or slow it down with your magic."

"Just like you worked with Rainbow Dash to create a combined twister to escalate that smoke out of Changeling cavern out." Spidey indicated and recalling on the situation with Lavan, the volcano and molten lava endangering Changeling hive with an amazed look underneath his masked lenses. It actually worked once, so why doesn't do it once again.

"It worked once, it could do a trick again." Felicia considered with her tone sounding hopeful.

"With Spitfires combined flying skills and ability to manipulate weather on her own, It would sure be worth to try." Even Twilight considered thoroughly the Wonderbolts suggestion yet commenting it very approvingly in a prompt to go for it.

"Very well then, Spitfire." Luna by seeing Spitfires determination and willingness in her dark orange eyes could do nothing but nod in agreement and giving captain of Wonderbolds a warm reassuring smile, approving that she could come along. "Just, stick close to me, alright?"

"Alright. Then its all set and done…." Spider-Mane spoke off in a final decision, sharing a mutual and reassuring glance with the Avengers as they all merely nod their head simultaneously in understanding and like empathizing with their knights intentions.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

Spidey leaped from the building into a free fall downwards the flooded streets before extending his right hoof and firing a strand of webbing that latched itself on a nearby buildings edge before forcing himself into a graceful swing across flooded streets, while Twilight spreaded her wings and Sunset once again used her levitation spell following the hero via flight while Wolverine and Black Cat on the other hoof followed their friends in pursuit by hoof, simply leaping from rooftop to rooftop in a parkour like style.

Luna though went in a different direction, spreading her beautiful dark blue wings and flying right up to the sky with Spitfire loyaly and willingly following the Guardian of Night from behind to aid her assistance with the hurricane when needed, though both mares soon found flying in the hurricane and its blowing whirlwind complicated, slightly struggling themselves to keep their frames in the air.

Luna concentrated a large amount of her magic through her horn and shooting several bolts of magic right to the hurricanes rainband, each blast hitting directly and with great and enough force to disperse a large wall of the stormy cumulus, though only to be followed by other clouds forming and takings its place. In the instance though, a hailstorm suddenly started bursting out of the clouds, a nastily sharp shards of ice like projectiles fell like arrows threatening to impale Luna, yet co-ruler of Equestria reacted quickly and casting a protective spell like bubble around her frame, shielding herself from the hailstorm.

Spitfire on the other hoof with her amazing flying abilities as a Wonderbolt captain dodged and evading multiple ice shards by performing several dexterous aerial maneuvers yet also doing her best to keep the course of her flight in the fierce wind of the hurricane, ignoring a rain drops hitting her googles.

Gritting her teeth and with her irises disappearing behind a white glow, Luna sharply threw her hooves to the sides and unleashed her protective energy shield in a form of a massive shockwave in a large radius that disintegrated every ice shard that came into contact into an atomic level and literally dissipating the hailstorm.

"This wont be that easy….." Luna gasped cautiously while firing this time an energy beam from her horn as a massive stream of magic collided with hurricanes spiral rainband, trying to keep the whirlwind at bay and from getting stronger although it was seemingly hard and stressful without her ability to manipulate weather and unable to take it under control.

* * *

Meanwhile throughout the city, Spider-Mane forced himself into a long swing across the street, yet by pulling his lower body and hinder hoover forward and shifting his momentum, the hero relinquished his grip and releasing himself from his webbing by performing a graceful flip in the mid-air before effortlessly landing on the near rooftop, as his eyes underneath his masked lenses literally shot open being as wide as a pair of saucers from the peculiar or rather dismayed sight.

Twilight along with Sunset soon caught up as both mares landed by masked stallions side yet they both gasped simultaneously, being as much amazed as the Spidey was. In the short time, Wolverine and Black Cat also arrived yet wondering what made their teammates so flabbergasted, only for them to be stunned also, despite for Logan actually managing to keep his cool and collected demeanour and his firm and serious look uner his mask intact, from what they saw.

Right underneath the Avengers hooves lied Neigh Square, a large and very famous part of Manehattan, which actually looked like New Yorks pony like counterpart of Times Square, yet however the entire square was, just like everywhere in the city nothing but flooded with water, with its level reaching over second floor of the local buildings, although the situation here looked a way more serious than anywhere else in the city. The water was and acting more like raging river rapids on Alaska, washing all sorts of staff like carriages, broken pieces of wood and other garbage, including and much for heroes horror dozens of terrified ponies, trying to swim or at least holding on anything they could use for support, screaming in horror and for help.

"Man! Its gonna be a wet time in the Old Town tonight!" Spider-Mane uneasily though even somewhat reluctantly quipped about the situation yet unable to ignore the concern for all those ponies well-beings.

"Ya just had ta illustrate th' whole situation, didn't ya bub?" Wolverine grumbled sarcastically in exasperation with Parkers quirks in times like these.

"Boys! Stop it!" Twilight scolded the boys with a stern and decisive expression. "This is serious! Those poor ponies will drown or by washed away Celestia knows where if we don't help them!"

"I don't know you guys! By saving all those ponies just might take some time!" Felicia stammered with a more sceptical demeanour yet also sharing the unicorns concern.

"Baloney! Lets go for it!" Spidey though scoffed dismissively turning into his more assertive side, yet also suddenly spotting large flags, each bearing a different logo symbolizing Equestria, being conveniently fixed on a very large and long flagstands that were fixed on the wall of a large building on the opposite side of the Neigh Square, which gave masked stallions an idea. "But first, we could definitely use some barricade on our own to catch all those ponies and mess. And…I just might have an idea for one."

"What do ya git on yer mind, Webhead?" Wolverine asked though with his patience slightly declining.

"Now listen up. Can you see those flags over there?" Spidey instructed and pointing his hoof over the flags on the opposite side as the Avengers merely nod their head as they could see them alright before Peter eventually explained them his plan by whisper. "Okay. So this is what we are gonna do whisper whisper whisp…."

"This just might do….Good thinking Peter" Twilight exhaled quite in astonishment by being very impressed about Peters idea, whatever it was as the others couldn't react any differently but also confirming the knights idea.

"Alright than guys, lets do this." Spidey simply stated and sharing a glance with an edge of his lenses with both Wolverine, Black Cat and Sunset Shimmer.

And like out of empathy all simultaneously nodding their heads knowing the plan, Sunsets horn started glowing with her photonic like aura yet Wolverine disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear on the ramp of the building on the other side of the square, yet finding himself right under the flags position. Though, the gruff stallion found himself feeling a little dazzled, evidently still not being quite used on that magic teleportation like thingie. _"Man that felt….Lousy."_

Felicia though fired a grappling hook from the fur on her glove as metal cat like claws latched itself into a nearest buildings edge and the cat burglar performed a graceful Spider-Mane style swing over the raging river before ceasing in her momentum by releasing and lunging herself into the air, performing a sommersault with cat like agility and elegance as eventually and effortlessly landing on a window cleaner platform right a way underneath Wolverines and flags position.

"Time ta slice and dice!" Using the opportunity and by seeing cat burglar on its place, Wolverine smirked in a devious like manner, unleashing his adamantium claws out from both of his hooves with a SNIKT and slicing one of the flagstaffs under the railing with easy like an advanced kitchen knife from teleshopping slicing flying pineapple, yet repeating the process by slicing several times and cutting every flagstaffs one after another as they all fell down right where Felicia was on the window cleaner, waiting just on this moment.

"Hey Sparkle! Coming at ya!" Black Cat yelled over Twilight, lifting up, though somewhat nonchalantly her lower body by standing only on her front hooves keeping her own impressive cat like balance yet by seeing the flags falling down, Felicia swung her left hinder hoof and kicking the flagstaff with enough force to send it flying, spinning in the air like a drum stick, yet the snow-white mare swiftly kicked other falling staffs one by one with a force potent to gatling gun, sending them all spinning right towards Twilight in the air, flapping her wings.

"Got it!" Twilight casually called off as she took over by loading her horn with her magic and without any much effort easily stopping all six cut flagstaffs in the air though levitating them all into a certain row like a stakes of the hence yet grinning and shifting her attention to Spider-Mane. "Peter!"

"How about just wrap this all up?" Spidey playfully scoffed before leaping on top of his abilities from his post on the rooftop as he landed right on one of the flagstaffs that were still levitating in the air held in Twilights telekinetic hold. Smirking smugly under his mask, the hero extended both his hooves and released his webbing fluid in a form like a quick-spreading spray, webbing every single flagstaff when it eventually and literally resembled rather an improvised gigantic fence or net for fishing, which was exactly all the part of Peters plan.

"Sunset…." Twilight then glanced upon Sunset standing at the edge of the building, also waiting to do her part. Smirking in response, fiery maned unicorns horn also started pulsing with her photonic yellow like magic, concentrating herself, as small traces of spiralling golden energy materialized on cut ends of each flagstaff, acting like magic drills of sorts.

"Go for it!" Sunset called off yet still focusing her magic in order to keep the spell working as also Spidey nimbly leaped out of the webbed like fence, making a graceful backflip before landing on a wooden water tank on the nearby rooftop.

By posing in a stretched like position and flipping her wings like an angel, Twilight gracefully extended her front hooves while still focusing her magic in her horn, before sharply throwing her hooves down and sending the Avengers improvised self-made like net fence down, as webbing barricade splashed its way right into the flood yet stretching and deploying itself all across the Neigh Square width by dividing it in half, as there was seen underwater as the flagsstaffs tops being empowered by Sunsets magic drilling like spell managed to dug its way through flooded concrete streets surface and stucking the fence at place.

"Now this is more like it! Good job, gang!" Spider-Mane praised himself and his teammates simultaneous and combined teamwork by smugly watching the web like fence that was holding fest in the raging flood river, serving with Spider-Manes strong like steel webs like a blockage as it managed to capture and block everything that was washing away, the stranded ponies in peril included.

Within the walls and quarters of Canterlot castle, in the throne room, there was a large glowing orb of magic origins in the middle of the circled table, with Princess Celestia along with Spike be her side standing in front as they both watched and witnessed the orb transmitting and showing the events, working something like a television, quite similar principle like Grogars Magic Mirror of Allseing of sorts.

The ruler of Equesstria with baby dragon by her side witnessed as the magic orb showed Luna along with Spitfire, both mares flying their way up right towards the hurricane, struggling to fly in its blowing whirlwind and rain. Yet Luna shooted several bolts of magic from her horn right to the hurricanes rainband, each blast hitting directly and with great and enough force to disperse a large wall of the stormy cumulus, though only to be followed by other clouds forming and takings its place along with an upcoming hailstorm.

Spitfire on the other hoof with her amazing flying abilities as a Wonderbolt captain dodged and evading multiple ice shards by performing several dexterous aerial maneuvers yet also doing her best to keep the course of her flight in the fierce wind of the hurricane, ignoring a rain drops hitting her googles.

Another scene though came to view within the orb, revealing the rest of the Avengers, being all assembled on the flooded Neigh Square, though forming out a plan of action.

Wolverine unleashed his adamantium claws out from both of his hooves and sliced one flagstaffs after another as they all fell down right where Black was on the window cleaner, waiting just on this moment.

Felicia swung her left hinder hoof and kicking the flagstaff with enough force to send it flying, spinning in the air like a drum stick, yet the snow-white mare swiftly kicked other falling staffs one by one with a force potent to gatling gun, sending them all spinning right towards Twilight in the air, flapping her wings.

Twilight easily and without much effort stopped all six cut flagstaffs in the air with her magic though levitating them all into a certain row like a stakes of the hence.

Spider-Mane leaping on top of his abilities from his post on the rooftop as he landed right on one of the flagstaffs that were still levitating in the air held in Twilights telekinetic hold. Extending both his hooves, the knight released his webbing fluid in a form like a quick-spreading spray, webbing every single flagstaff when it eventually and literally resembled rather an improvised gigantic fence or net for fishing.

Sunset on her turn, by using her own magic, Celestia former student was concentrating herself and loading her horn with her own photonic like magic aura, as small traces of spiralling golden energy materialized on cut ends of each flagstaff, acting like magic drills of sorts.

Finally, Twilight then sent the Avengers improvised self-made like net fence down with her magic, as webbing barricade splashed its way right into the flood yet stretching and deploying itself all across the Neigh Square width by dividing it in half, as there was seen underwater as the flagsstaffs tops being empowered by Sunsets magic drilling like spell managed to dug its way through flooded concrete streets surface and stucking the fence at place.

"Its amazing how casual they could be. Still….They all keep their concentration, never loosing focus on the objective and see how well they all work together…..With their actions being well-coordinated." Princess Celesita murmured, and despite her tone remaining serene and equal yet unable to supress her awe by witnessing the Avengers taking action and working together and well-coordinated as a team. "Webs. Magic. Hooves. Lightning. Wings. And claws…..They are all indeed one together team to be recon with."

"Yeah, right." Spike huffed quite scornfully, his voice sounding rather indifferent and keeping his back turned with his hand crossed over his chest, seemingly disinterested, yet, baby dragons voice bore quite a deal of trepidation, arguably steel feeling dejected that Peter, Twilight, Logan and the Avengers left him behind this time.

Princess Celestia expression softened yet also feeling somewhat a pull within her chest, feeling sorry and sympathizing with Spikes dejection.

" _Lets go fishing."_ Grinning yet not wasting any time, Spidey fired from both of his extended hooves, as two strands of his webbing latched itself on a mare who by the way was holding a filly in her hooves and stallion being each stranded on different wooden platforms. Peter than sharply flicked his hooves by pulling both amazed ponies and filly on his webbing away from the flood up on the building into safety and grabbing them all into his hooves.

Following their knights example, Twilight who was keeping yet struggling to keep her frame in the air by the intense wind and raining as her horn started glowing with her violet magic aura, concentrating it and picking up three other ponies right from raging waves of the flood via telekinesis and safely levitating them on the building, while Sunset Shimmer, mimicking young princess actions, though unlike teleported several other ponies right on the rooftop for a change.

Black Cat, also not staying behind, fired a grappling hook from her hoof as metal cat like claws latched itself into a nearest buildings edge and the cat burglar performed a graceful Spider-Mane style swing from her post on the cleaning platform over the raging river, yet Felicia slowed down her momentum by pulling lower body and hinder hooves up and grabbing a relatively middle aged stalliom who was also stranded on a near wooden platform with her free hoof before making a turn and safely swinging over the flooded square with her living elderly package back on the building.

"Help!" Wolverines ears under his mask perked by catching with his enhanced sense of hearing a distress cry for help, sounding gradually gruff in tone, as the X-Men for his surprise spotted two ponies, quite manly looking stallions by the way, one vering a blue stripped white t-shirt as a sailor while another one with a grey beard, wore a red sweater and having a captain like hat on his head as the raging river was washing both sailors away. "Help! Help! I cannot….Swim!" They simultaneously cried for help in distress.

"Some sailor who cant swim…..Hurm. Not th' best combo." Wolverine sarcastically shook his head with a slight undercurrent of exasperation present in his voice, yet not wasting any time, the X-Men unleased his adamantium claws from his right hoof before jumping right from the rooftop yet stabbing his deadly blades into the buildings wall, using them like ice axe to slide down before leaping from the building and landing right on the top of the taxi carriage being washing up by the flood. The gruff stallion effortlessly jumped across a way of washed various objects that served something like an improvised bridge, making his way through the raging river before finally reaching two unfortunate sailors and fishing them both up from the water.

"A bad timin' ta abandon ship, bub?" Logan deadpanned over captain like stallion as he grabbed him over his hip while also throwing his sailor companion over her shoulder before making his way back by once again leaping from one washed objects like bridge yet though finding the way back somewhat difficult, bearing two stallions as an extra weight as well as due the weight of his adamantium skeleton, while landing on certain object, it slightly sunk under surface under Logans weight before leaping to another.

Yet eventually, Wolverine reached the building on which the Avengers were standing, still fishing the ponies from the river across Neigh Square were standing yet fixing both stallions over his neck. "Ya better hang on yer bridles. if ya had some!" Wolverine cautiously alerted his unfortunate riders.

"To what now…?!" Both sailors blurted out totally dumbfounded about gruff masked stallions statement though their response was cut short as they simultaneously freaked out a bit by witnessing as three long metal blades just popped out right out of the stallions hooves, moreover making a very disturbing SNIKT sound, though better not daring to let go from their potent and obvious saviour.

Oblivious, Wolverine bounced from the wagon he was standing, leaping on top of his abilities up with both mares on his back and stabbing his adamantium claws right into the buildings wall right above the waters surface, latching himself on it and started climbing right up with both sailors alive and well to the rooftops safety.

"This wont do, guys!" Sunset Shimmer blurted out in a sceptical like way while teleporting yet another pony from flood into safety. "All those ponies! There is a way too many of them with lots of them getting washed away! We will never be able to save them all!"

"I think we need to look at the situation from a way different angle!" Spidey agreeing with Sunsets suggestion also managed to pull this time a seemingly a couple on the rooftop, massaging his chin thoughtfully trying to come up with a different strategy, while the couple thanked the hero for saving them.

"If there just was a large main drain or plug so we could just somehow flush all that water away like a toilet…." Wolverine offhandedly grunted out of sarcasm, although unaware that the X-Men just get an unique idea, which would be a very soon seen.

"A Main drain?...A plug?..." Twilight murmured for herself, considering Wolverines words carefully yet suddenly gasping with nearly all air leaving her lungs, with her large amethyst eyes widening like a pair of saucers as an idea hit young princess mind like a brick. "You are right….Your are right! You are right!" Twilight cheered and pressing both of her hooves over both of Logans shoulders.

"Hurm, whut now?" Logan though grumbled incoherently in bewilderment, not quite getting what exactly Twilight had on mind.

"Um, honey…..Would you mind to fill us out?" Being as much confused as his gruff partner, Peter asked, wondering what got his wife so excited. Yet being very well with young princess moods and mannerism, masked stallion though started guessing that whatever got into Twilights mind, it would be definitely worth it.

"I mean….." Twilight started explaining her plan. "If we just managed to undo lots of sewer hatches underneath that flooded square, we just might be able to drain most of that water via sewers underneath the Manehattan by at least reducing all that flood in half."

"Honey, you are the genius!" Spider-Mane cheered up aloud over his wifes brilliance and tapping her over both of her shoulders affectionately though smirking under his mask. "Funny that I haven't actually though about that."

"Really….?!" Wolverine grunted in awe yet not sounding much positively. "I have been just kiddin'.

"Oh yeah? And how do you suppose we will drain all that water afterwards, princess?" Felicia though scoffed yet there was a hint of quite a scepticism vocally present in her voice.

"Via citys pumping plant." Twilight simply put it without even slightly loosing her cool over cat burglars doubts.

"Of course!" Spidey exhaled aloud by getting an idea. "They got the water pressure monitoring and pumping equipment all over the entire city! By setting right combination and engaging all sewer pumps under the city and with its combined effort, it just might do a trick."

"And possibly draining most of the water through stormwater sewers back into the bay via floodgates….." Sunset murmured by completing the entire point of the idea. "And conveniently…..The Manehattans central pumping plant is just a several blocks far away from here."

"But…." Wolverine though grunted with a way more concerned tone as a realization hit the X-Mens mind like a brick and looking around like he would like to locate something or more likely somepony. "Whut about Trix? She is still on th' loose!"

"Oh yeah! Trixie!" Twilight exhaled in shocked realization as the Avengers were so busy with the flood and rescuing washed up ponies that they completely forget about Trixie at the first place.

"She is still out there somewhere!" Sunset Shimmer muttered biting her lip, concern for stage magician being vocally present in her voice.

"Don't worry guys! I got a way!" Spidey though smirked with his tone sounding positive, reaching underneath his costume to his utility belt and pulling out a small tracking device. "Before Trixie left, I had plugged one of my Spider Tracers right into her wagon. It shouldn't be that tough to track her down."

"Good thinking Peter!" Twilight appreciated and prized Peter for his resourcefulness.

"Well, that's convenient." Wolverine though scoffed with a mixture of humour and sarcasm yet deep down somewhat acknowledging kids idea.

"Got her!" Peter hopefully spoke off by watching the screen of his tracking device as he saw a specific beeping red spot on it, indicating that he eventually found the target. "According to my readings, Trixie should be approximately five blocks away from here!"

"Peter!" Twilight declared with a very bold tone with her amethyst royal eyes literally shining with determination instructing her husband. "Go after Trixie! We will take care of this!"

"You sure honey?" Peter questioned, though his slight protests were tuned down by the Twilights frown deepening making her a little scary for a moment, yet surprisingly the mares expression though softened with a warm knowing smile forming over her features.

"We will be just fine, Peter." Twilight softly spoke off with her tone sounding reassuring, closing the gap between herself and Spider-Mane, using her telekinesis to remove the mask over his mouth, planting an affectionate kiss over her stallions mouth and giving him an affirmative wink. "Just go. And please stay safe."

"Alright than. I am on my way." Spidey grinned playfully feeling much more reassured as he exchanged a playful glance with his wife as well as the rest of the team along with Wolverine before fixing his mask back over his mouth, firing yet another strand of his webbing and eventually taking off from the rooftop in pursuit of Trixie, wherever she was.

"So now whut?" Wolverine asked cautiously as he watched Spider-Mane disappearing among buildings while expecting further instructions about the situation with the flood now with Spider-Mane temporarily out of game.

"We better shall start with draining all that water…." Twilight lectured yet taking to make her idea come to real carefully and step by step while continuously exchanging look with Sunset, Wolverine and Felicia as well as watching the flooded Neigh Square carefully. "Me and Sunset could use our combined magic to somehow clear the streets from that water, so you Logan could then remove enough sewer hatches with your claws…" By hearing that, a smug smirk formed over Wolverines exposed mouth in response be knowing her part on the plan. "Then, we shall and as Peter put it via a right combination to engage all the pumps underneath the city sewers and drain most of the water back into bay."

"I shall make my way right into that pumping station and take care of this!" Black Cat voluntarily offered herself for the task. "Trust me, I have been around here once, so I already know my way around." Felicia though grinned quite mischievously, quite for Twilights dismay, unfortunately and arguably indicating on her infamous escape as she was spreading a havoc throughout Equestria by stealing and pickpocketing, as well as making it to Manehattan only to be eventually captured and put to ice be Spider-Mane, behind Twilight back of course.

"Chm….How convenient for you, Hardy." Twilight lowly grumbled in sarcasm under her breath although it was also and somewhat loaded with a slight hint of venom by also recalling the events.

"Alright, so I am out of here, hun." Felicia scoffed in a very smug and unladylike manner which irritated Twilight a little bit yet before young princess could say something, the cat burglar fired her grappling hoof on the edge of the nearest building and slingshooting herself right into the buildings wall yet just like Logan using her own retractable claws in her gloves as a climbing axes to perch herself on the wall yet by performing a few nimble and agile lunges, Felicia literally run her way right into on the top like a cat climbing on the tree before disappearing over the rooftop.

"Now the rest is up to us…." Twilight declared while returning her attention to the rest of the team with Spider-Mane and Black Cat gone as the rest was indeed up to young princess, fiery maned unicorn and the gruff stallion to handle.

However, Wolverines masked expression suddenly stiffened by perking his frame into an attentive like position like a soldier as every of his primal like instincts kicked in. Twilight and Sunset though couldn't feel it, Logan however with his superhuman acute senses on other hoof actually could sense as faint like vibrations echoed right from the centre of the earth and generating throughout the building.

"Th' sooner th' better…." Logan grunted cautiously as the vibrations suddenly and steadily intensified and gaining on strength.

"Logan? What is it….?" Twilight murmured in quite a concern, not being too sure about Wolverines odd cautious behaviour, yet the librarian was about to find out soon enough as the building under ponies hooves started shaking terribly in a very high magnitude, as the tremors echoed throughout the entire Neigh Square and storming and rising the waves of the flood, frightening the rest of the stranded ponies, forcing them all to hang on tight on anything possible on the Avengers web like made barricade.

"What the…..Earthquake!" Sunset Shimmer stammered in shock while struggling and nearly loosing her footing by the tremors.

"In Manehattan? Possible…..But not likely!" Twilight deducted somewhat uneasily as there was a both concern and fascination alike vocally present in her voice trying to find some plausible explanation for those sudden tremors yet there was certainly the connection with the hurricane.

* * *

" _Oh crap!"_ Spider-Mane shuddered himself involuntarily with recoil as his Spider-Sense out of the sudden blurred on the fullest, sending quite a stinging pain right through his cranium and causing the hero to loose the grip on his webbing and started falling down.

Yet recuperating himself quickly, Spidey forced himself into a backflip and managing to land safely on all his four hooves on the nearest rooftop underneath, only to stagger a little bit as masked stallion felt the building under his hooves shaking in its very centre about quite some magnitude as the knight would nearly lose his, footing if it wasn't for his ability to stick at any surface.

" _What the…..Earthquake! In Manehattan?"_ Peter inwardly blurted out frantically as he struggled to keep his balance by an earthquake. However, as fast as the tremors of the magnitude occurred, as fast they also cased immediately.

" _What in the name of J Jonah Jamesons cigar was that all about?"_ Spider-Mane muttered by rubbing the back of his neck with quite an uncertainty clouding his mind, unable to quite comprehend what had just transpired as worries immediately associated with it as one part of young stallion desired to better turn back and make sure that Twilight and the other were alright.

But the other, more assertive and responsible side of his however somewhat triumphed and motivated Peter to go on to find and save Trixie, with a hidden guarantee that Twilight along with Sunset Shimmer, Felicia and Wolverine would by just find and manage somehow.

Sighing inwardly in a defeated like manner, yet nodding to himself, Spider-Mane fired yet another webbing and resuming his webswinging.

* * *

"What was that all about….?" Sunset Shimmer muttered in slight worries, still not being too sure and quite frantically trying to figure out what was about all the commotion out of the sudden.

"Like that fer an example?" Wolverine dully responded though his raspy voice also bore apprehension and rather offhandedly pointing his hoof over the Bridleway as well as strangely, everypony suddenly horribly shrieked out aloud of a pure terror.

Twilight and Sunset looked by the direction where Wolverine was pointing on, wondering what got everypony so frightened, only for every blood within both mares veins literally freezing, gasping in horror and their eyes were as wide as two pairs of saucers, as they saw a humongous tidal wave like tsunami, being over fifteen meters tall in a distance, raging its way throughout the street by steadily approaching their direction and mercilessly washing away everything that came into its way.

"A tidal wave!" A high-pitch squeak of horror escaped from Twilights throat as she was staring at a force of destruction coming with her complexion nearly turning pale.

"It must have been created by that earthquake I suppose!" Sunset Shimmer guessed yet also unable to recuperate herself from her horror.

"Looks like th' big one!" Logan huffed with a twinge of indifference as he challengingly stared at the tsunami.

"What shall we do, Twilight?" Sunset urged Twilight for some really quick and good plan of action yet red headed unicorn could feel a tension along with a twinge of worries brewing within her.

"No time ta plan! Lets improvise!" Wolverine though, being evidently less shocked about the tidal wave unlike the girls, keeping his cool and shifting into a more improvised side yet like out of thinking and somewhat against his will, the X-Men run to the edge of the building by leaping from the rooftop as he fell and splashed right into the raging flood.

"Logan!" Both Twilight and Sunset bellowed with their voices strained as they just dully watched their mutant friend just jumped into and disappearing under the waves of a raging flood.

Yet by hearing the sound of the raging tidal wave unstoppably and dangerously approaching the Neigh Square, with still enough terrified ponies screaming for help being in peril over an immediate threat coming, Twilight eventually managed to recollect her senses as well as level her ragged breathing and with her expression forming into a determined frown. "Sunset! Get the rest of those ponies to the safety! I will try to stop it!"

Before Sunset could respond in protest though, Twilight spread her wings and lifting her frame up in the air, flying to face tidal wave on her own. However and nonetheless, by seeing still quite enough ponies that were still stranded on the webbing barricade and wasting no time, Sunset used her magic via her horn to teleport numerous other ponies at once right on the rooftop to the others, yet repeating the process several times with more ponies taking their places on the roof.

"Everypony, get inside!" Sunset urgently instructed evevrypony and using her telekinesis to open the door of the near entrance on the rooftop urging everypony get in, by which they all acceded to with any single protests, getting in one by one.

Twilight flew her way boldly towards the upcoming tidal wave with a determined expression before finally slowing her momentum and flipping her wings to hover at place, standing between the Neigh Square and the tsunami as the only defence force. Deep down, Twilight knew this wouldn't by any single task to stop one of the greatest and the most destructive forces of nature, but young princess also knew the stakes and she had to do everything what was in her might to protect her friends and the citizens of Manehattan.

By loading an amount of her magic into her horn, Twilight stood still flipping her wings, spreading her hooves and casting a protective spell, creating a large protective glowing barrier of magic energy that literally spread over the entire streets width, just in time before the tsunami eventually hit the barrier on the fullest and with such might and force like anything else potent at life with other forces of nature, causing Twilight to stagger back by the impact, struggling herself to keep in the air as well as focus to keep her protective shield steady so the tsunami couldn't pass, although the mare soon found her task difficult.

Meanwhile, right underwater of flooded square, Wolverine being washed away by the floods strong current though struggled to swim with his breath held his way right to the bottom, unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves and stabbing them right into the concrete of submerged pavement managing to halt himself.

" _Sure. Just droppin' by inta a pony counterpart of NYC ta handle a little forecast shower problem. Its gonna be fun."_

Yet, by conveniently spotting a nearby sewer hatch in the middle of street, Wolverine steadily crawled his way via his claws right to the hedge. _Time ta play can openere."_ And while being quite close, the X-Men extended his right hoof right into the manhole cover, as his deadly blades easily pierced through the metal cover like nothing and by a sheer force, Logan literally tore the cover out. Unfortunately, be doing so, a large whirpool like stream burst right out of the hole spinning intensively, as the water actually started draining its way right into the sewer system below. In order not to get flushed away also, Wolverine had to hold himself tightly with his claws being stuck in the concrete.

On the surface, Sunset Shimmer kept pulling the rest of the stranded ponies by continuously teleporting them from rafts, carriages and other mess stuck in the webbing barricade on the roof only for them to fled by the exit inside, yet the unicorn caught with an edge of her eye as a large whirpool out of the sudden appeared in the middle of flooded Neigh Square. _"A whirpool? Wait….Logan must have opened some of the covers of the sewers…."_

Twilight on the other hoof was still struggling to hold and keep the tsunami at bay away from the square via her magic barrier, though the task and her constant and rather hard concentration was slowly getting a toil on a young alicorn also feeling a strain channelling though her horn right into her collar as Twilight even started fading by the pressure of the tidal wave, with even some splashes and streams of water managing to pass over the magic shield, threatening to eventually break.

Wolverine, also not doing any much better was struggling so he wasn't pulled into the whirpool underwater and got flushed away was though somewhat hardly and holding his breath crawling his way to the next manhole cover as he once again stabbed his claws and opening the hole as yet another whirpool burst out sucking the water in, forcing Logan to hold himself even tighter submerged.

"Alright. This should really be the last one…." Sunset Shimmer could exhale for herself in relief while finally or at least hopefully teleporting the last stranded pony into safety from the flood, shaking her head in a slight exhaustion by using her teleportation spell so consistently and needing some time recuperate.

Twilight however was seemingly and obviously on the brink of her strength then as she was consistently struggling to hold the tsunami at bay with her protective spell as the force of nature was slowly and steadily outmatching young princess, evident by her magic was steadily fading and even a blood started pouring out of one of the mares snout holes a bit, evident due to the pressure.

Yet out of the rest of her abilities Twilight then reached at the bottom of her alicorn powers, as her horn literally started glowing like a beacon and her eyes disappearing behind a white glow as her body started emiting a violet aura. Gritting her teeth as the rattles coursed through her body as Twilight howled on top of her lungs and sharply throwing her hooves to the side, unleashing her magic barrier in form of a massive shockwave over large radius with a force that broke numerous windows on the near buildings and literally disintegrating the tsunami into nothing but steam and little drops of water, aiding to the rainstorm.

Unfortunately, by using a large amount of her alicorn magic evidently and significantly wore Twilight out as the strength in her wings faded by losing her balance in the air with her vision even slightly blurring like being on the verge of falling unconscious and started falling down.

"Twilight!" Sunset Shimmer bellowed yet cautiously using her magic to catch Twilight via her own telekinesis just in time before she could fall into a flood and levitating her to her position back into rooftops yet feeling quite disturbed by witnessing the blood pouring right from Twilights snout. "Twilight….Are you alright?" Sunset asked while supporting Twilight head with her hoof, a concern being vocally present in her voice yet ripping the piece of her cape via her telekinesis and trying to brush the blood from Twilights snout.

"Its nothing, Sunset. I am alright….." Twilight despite still feeling lousy a little bit from her act nonetheless managed a serene smile yet trying to stand up, although barely finding a strength in her hooves so Sunset gave her teammate a helping hoof for support before a late realization hatched out within librarians head. "But where is…..?"

" _Come on! One more ta go…."_ Wolverine, being still stuck underwater, not only still struggling to hang tight with his claws so he wouldn't be flushed right into some of the whirpools but also starting to suffer for a near oxygen deprivation with not much air remaining in his lungs, yet staying headstrong the gruff stallion crawled his way across the street to one more manhole before once again stabbing his blades into its hatch and pulling it right out, therefore releasing a third stream of whirpool right out of it. Unfortunately this time by doings so, the X-Men finally lost his grip with his claws and Logan got pulled right into the whirpool.

Back on the surface, Sunset and Twilight spotted a third whirpool that formed right within the flood and sucking the water in, judging that Wolverine must have indeed done it by eventually opening the third manhole, sufficient enough to at least draining most of the water into sewers. However both mares gasped in utter shock as they saw Logan emerging his spiked-masked head from the water as the gruff stallion took a deep breath taking in so much air he could back into his lungs, yet more for their horror witnessing as their gruff teammate was sucked right into the whirpool, threatening to be washed away into the sewers. Wolverine of course kept struggling, chittering water and trying to swim his way out of the maelstrom but it was rather impossible, due to the immense sucking force of the whirpool as well as and strangely due to stallions somewhat poor buoyancy.

"Logan!" Both Twilight and Sunset shrieked in horror and worry that Wolverine might eventually drown, yet reacting quickly and not wasting any time, Sunset instinctively and once again used her teleportation spell as in the instance, a golden sparkling aura engulfed Logan as the mutant disappeared in flash of light only to reappear safe and sound on the safety of the rooftop.

Yet being obviously exhausted from swimming and as well as from a slight oxygen deprivation by holding his breath underwater for an extended period of time, Wolverine forced himself into a kneeling convulsive like position, spitting and chittering water out that must have got into his lungs and gasping for breath.

"Logan! Are you alright?" Twilight worryingly rushed her way to Wolverines side by gently patting his back with her hoof, being more than concerned for her mutants friends wellbeing.

"I think so…." Logan though grumbled as his coughed some more water and trying to stand up as Twilight and Sunset helped him out. "Just ain't say….Stink like a wet dog." Logan though grumbled with a more sarcastic like manner, indicating that he was actually alright, much for both mares relief of glee.

"Guys, look!" Sunset called out astonished as she saw all three whirpools right in the middle of the Neigh Square, draining the flooded water around right into the sewers system underneath the city, which was evident by the water level already and steadily started decreasing.

"Its working!" Twilight cheered out triumphantly. "The water is already draining via manholes right into sewers. Nicely done, Logan!"

"And people….Hurm, I mean – Everypony wonders why I love my job." Wolverine grunted in sarcasm yet also being somehow satisfied with his deed nonetheless, managing a faint, hardly visible yet honest smile.

"Well…..Now its just up to Felicia to reach out that pumping station and hopefully draining most of that water via turbines and floodgates back into bay." Sunset Shimmer declared with a hopeful tone for their cat burglar teammate doing her part of the plan.

"Just hope Peter will manage to find Trixie in time." Twilight muttered, being evidently worrying for both her husband and Trixies safety as well.

"Ain't worry kid. Webhead git this." Wolverine reassured with an easy-going like manner and gently patting Twilights shoulder with his hoof, yet strangely though unlikely, the gruff stallion somewhat couldn't ignore a hidden yet pure twinge of concern for Parkers and Trixies wellbeings as well and looking into a distance of the skyscrapers. _"Come on, kid…."_

 _To be continued…_


	41. Chapter 40 - Clash of the Titans Part II

**Chapter 40: Clash of the Titans Part II**

Spider-Mane swung himself on his webbing strand over a large street that was flooded like everywhere else across the city before slowing his momentum and using the strength of his upper body, masked stallion released himself from his webbing before landing on all his four hooves without any effort on a nearest buildings rooftop and galloping right on its railing, as soon the end of the line approached, Spidey leaped on top of his abilities from the edge of the roof, firing another webbing and once again swinging on the left of the following building.

By repeating the process, Spidey released himself from his webbing ceasing his swing yet effortlessly and like a grasshopper landed and bouncing himself from the nearest large billboard, followed by a graceful flip and firing another webbing though this time swinging on his right yet knowing very well where he was swinging to, via his trusty Spider Sense.

Aside from serving as a build in radar for detecting and warning Spidey from certain potential threats and saving his life more than hundred times, it also enabled Peter to sense and track certain radio frequencies, which he had used to his advantage via his Spider Tracers more over then hundred yards radius while on much greater distance he had to use his tracking device. And the signal from the Spider Tracer he conveniently plugged right on Trixies wagon, emitting a radio wave signal was steadily getting stronger and stronger…..

" _Its getting warmer….."_ Swinging over the buildings side, Spidey swung his way as he started galloping over another buildings wall on his hinder hooves before releasing himself from his webbing and leaping from the building over another street and this time firing from both of his hooves, swinging between two buildings on double webbing strands, Spidey relinquished his grip and once again springing himself in to the air yet once again firing up another webbing that though latched itself on a near flagstick being fixed on the buildings wall as masked stallion swung himself over the staff several times like on the trapeze as an acrobat before springing himself forward, managing to bounce from another buildings edge and with yet another graceful flip landing right on the water tank of the nearest building with a near flooded street, yet jus sensing the Spider Tracers radio frequencies on the fullest, masked stallion judged that whenever Trixie was right now, she must have been somewhere around alright.

"Trixie!" Peter called out aloud in a hope to find Trixie. "Where are you? If you can hear me, yell once! If you cant, yell twice!"

"Peter! Over here!" Suddenly and much for Peters awe his ears twitched by hearing a very well familiar feminine voice that though was also tuned down with a slight vanity, yet much for his relief that was though followed by joy, Peter spotted Trixie wearing her trademark magician attire and hat standing and being more likely stranded on her wagon that was washed away by the raging flood river across street, struggling to keep her balance on her wagons roof if not even started feeling seasick.

However, much for his horror, Spideys chocolate brown ryes underneath his masked lenses though widened wonder they didn't popped out from his eyeholes as he saw a maelstrom right in the middle of the near crossroads, forming a powerful whirpool that was sucking the water beneath the city depths of the sewers.

A realization though stumbled over Peters mind about that just early earthquake occurring, as the tremors and magnitude must have distort the concretes structure and crackling a hole right in the street, therefore creating that maelstrom whirpool with all that water being drained into the sewers.

Yet recollecting his senses, Spider-Mane leaped from his post on the water tank, firing from his right hoof as his webbing strand zipped through the air before eventually latching itself right on Trixies wagon as masked stallion used the momentum by sharply throwing his hoof and springing himself forward with a speed of a missile right forward.

"Trixie!" Spidey exhaled in relief yet with his heart was literally blissing with joy, as he landed on the wagon, knowing that his best friend was just fine, though even at times like these, the hero of course didn't deny himself on of his quriks. "If you have actually wanted to quit being the stage magician and join the navy, how about just provide yourself a boat instead of the wagon?"

"Who cares? Just get me out of here, will ya?!" Trixie scolded and growling in both an upset and exasperation alike, which however also appeared to be on the brink of rather begging so masked stallion could finally save her.

"Whatever you say, Merlin." Spider-Mane chuckled humorously, yet a quick and pretty convincing look at the nearing maelstrom in the middle of street made him comply without any question as he grabbed Trixie with his left hoof over her waist extending his free hoof, firing yet another webbing strand and effortlessly swinging himself with the mare into the safety of the nearest buildings rooftop, conveniently, near the construction place of the newest building, which workers must have arguably evacuated during the hurricane. "You okay?" Peter asked softly in concern while letting an azure unicorn from his arms.

"I think so. Thanks for the save." Trixie coughed a little yet honestly thanked Peter for saving her, yet a terrible realization sparkled within mares head. "Oh no! My wagon!" Trixie bellowed in shock by realizing that her carriage was still being flushed away and heading right to the maelstrom as an azure mare could merely and helplessly witness in horror as the whirpool eventually sucked her wagon within its reach, spinning it in circles before the house on the wheels eventually was crushed on wooden pieces and splinters by the maelstroms centre deadly sucking force and pressure, as its wooden remains eventually disappeared in its depths.

"My wagon! My wagon!" Trixie shrieked in horror and even looking like over the edge of cry about the loose of her carriage.

"Come on, Trixie. It was just a wagon." Peter murmured in sympathy and placing his hoof over mares shoulder, soothing it gently in comfort yet though chuckling innocently. "I….Dont suppose you had it insured, hadn't you?"

"In a case, if you had ever been homeless, I mean….Hello! That just was something that Trixie has also once called home for crying out loud." Trixie stubbornly protested with her voice sounding forceful though unable to supress her mourning over her wagon, which indeed served as a home to a stage magician over the years on her travels. Yet despite that, the mare found masked stallions warm and reassuring touch

"Don't worry, Trixie. I am sure that Princess Celestia would be more than happy and willing to provide you a new one, as well as me along with Twilight and others would also comply in contribute." Spidey simply yet honestly reassured to contribute her best friends lost and gently patting the magicians shoulder.

Despite still feeling a dull pain within her heart over the loose of her wagon, yet Trixie found Peters warm touch and friendly and willingly nature comforting and hard to resist, as the mare eventually managed a weak yet warm smile with a warmth and giddy feeling blooming within her chest, knowing that she could rely on her best friend.

Spider-Manes expression under his mask though suddenly furrowed itself. "Now Trixie, how about just pretend I am Dr. Phil and you just tell me what is going on here?"

"Well….Actually…..To say the truth…." Trixie stammered by trying to recollect her senses, not quite being sure how to exactly put it or explain the situation properly. With so much happening all of the sudden and without nopony expecting such chain of events, it was obviously for stage magician hard to comprehend.

"Help! Help!" Suddenly and before an azure unicorn could possibly hope to explain, Spidey and Trixie heard a frantic distress calls as they located four rescuer ponies, about three stallions and one mare, all wearing yellow jackets, rescuing like vests and red helmets unfortunately being in trouble by themselves as the current of the flood was washing them away right towards the whirpool, threatening to devour them.

"A rescuer that just needs to be rescued….." Peter dully commented in an offhanded combination of awe, sarcasm and concern alike.

"How convenient." Trixie deadpanned over the cooment.

Yet not wasting any moment, Spider-Mane sprayed a surprisingly large amount of his webbing from his hooves he was also somehow swirling with them in a spinning like arks as he actually managed to create a self-made webbing like net by his act, much for Trixies surprise. Peter swiftly threw his net out from the building as he managed to catch all four rescuers right into it, just before they could be sucked right into the whirpool.

"Hey there guys. Some rescue operation, isn't this?" Spidey playfully quipped as he hold the rescue ponies in his net fixed on a webbing strand like freshly caught fishes.

"Nice catch, Peter!" Trixie praised Peter for saving those rescuers in a very fitting old-fashioned way.

"Hang on!" Spider-Mane steadily started pulling his webbing net with ponies in it, before eventually pulling them out of water at the buildings wall, as yet masked stallion didn't cease his action, winding up his webbing strand before he finally pulled all three stallions and mares into safety over the rooftops edge. "There! You are all safe now."

"Hey, look man, this is Spider-Mane." One of the stallions trailed off while getting himself out of the webbing net with his his eyes centred right on Spider-Mane

"He has actually showed up…." The mare murmured with an undercurrent of awe present in her voice.

"Erghm…." Trixie however sarcastically scoffed, finding her patience somewhat drastically growing short. "Aside from all this admiration and forming a little fanclub….But, there is still that whirpool around for crying out loud!"

"The ladies are just always right…." Spidey muttered under his mask somehow in exasperation yet realizing Trixie had a point and once again shifting into his responsible side as well as centring his white masked lenses on maelstrom in the middle of crossroads that still represented a serious threat.

"There was an early series of tremors occurring throughout the city. Maybe that was that earthquake that distorted the concretes structure and therefore crackling a hole right in the street." A supposed leader of the rescuing squad stated deductively the situation.

"You don't say…." Spidey though quipped like it wasn't anything new.

"We have though managed to set some blockage via sand bags, therefore cutting it twice from other streets so nopony got flushed in, but unfortunately our boat had gotten overturned and flushed away by its current, before you showed up and saved us." The mare explained further, showing a deeper appreciation to the web-slinger.

"Yet, that street on the left is though so fat the only one that is free, without any blockage set." The second stallion rescuer informed.

"But then, as long as this whirpool keeps sucking the water like this, it still represents a serious threat nonetheless. Some unlucky pony just might be sucked right in….Like me for an example." Trixie murmured as she stared at the whirpool with an unnerving concern.

Help!" Suddenly another series of cries in distress, a combination of both adult males yet also high-pitched young like voices echoed throughout the street. Spider-Mane, Trixie and the rescue squad immediately perked themselves so they could locate the source of cries, as they much for their horror saw a school carriage in a school bus like design on a yellow colour, being filled with terrified little foals along with two stallions that were pulling the wagon yet accidently being also washed away by the flood as they were heading right towards the maelstrom.

"By Celestia!" Trixie gasped in shock yet watching the carriage like bus with foals in horror as an unfortunate dark though started clouding her mind, worries for all those kids were evidently present within mares straining like voice. "All those kids are just gonna be sucked right in!"

"This is some school field trip alright…." Peter stammered for himself in both humorous and concerned like manner though by quickly recollecting his senses by furiously shaking his head, masked stallion edged closer to the rooftops edge, forcing himself on the straight up position and firing from both of his front hooves as his concentrated sticky webbing managed to wrap the school wagon, yet holding it fest, Spidey wrapped the other ends of his combined webbing strand right to the nearest ventilation shafts with an antenna and managing to stop the carriage along with both stallions who were unfortunately still bonded to it in its process from getting any further towards the whirpools reach.

"Hey! Need a hoof?" Suddenly a rather gruff male voice from above. Spider-Mane along with everypony looked right straight up as they much for their awe spotted a constructive worker stallion, hanging right in the construction cranes control cabin. "Spider-Mane!" The construction stallion called out at Spider-Mane bellow. "I need you to fix the cranes hook right at that carriage! I am gonna try to help out by pulling it out on the roof!"

" _Is this what they meant by the help from above?"_ Spidey inwardly murmured humorously yet by for his awe hearing out that good and willing stallions honest offer to help out, the masked stallion could do nothing but comply by the friendly request for assistance, smirking underneath his mask. "Got it!"

Spidey though fired from both his hooves as his webbing strand with a perfect aim and accuracy latched themselves right on both stunned stallions that were pulling the school bus chests before masked stallion handed both his strands to the rescuing squad. "Here, as soon as you are ready, pull those guys out of water!"

"Understood that!" The rescue leader affirmatively replied without any question by getting the knights request yet handling the strand of webbing in to his mouth as the mare mimicking her boss actions took the second strands while the rest of the squad merely nod their heads determined.

By sharing a mutual nod with each other, Spidey leaped right from the buildings edge over the flood beneath as he effortlessly landed on the roof of the school bus wagon, giving though unwillingly the foal inside a little fright. "Hey guys." The web slinger scoffed by greeting both stallions. "A little bad time playing seahorses so you could actually carry a boat, don't you?" Peter quipped yet reaching out and freeing both little baffled stallions from the shaft they were bonded by belts to the carriage.

"Pull harder!" Seeing their opportunity they were waiting for, the squad leader instructed his teammates as they all started pulling hard with all their combined might by Spider-Manes strands as they were boldly pulling bot stallions into safety from the flood.

The construction worker also not wasting any time, sitting within the control cabin of the construction crane was cautiously manipulating the levers on the control panel by focusing intently on his task by steadily and cautiously turning the crane to the left side to the school carriage location, before eventually by moving another lever by started descending its hook on the cranes jib down on the steel rope bellow.

By also seeing the hook descending by their location and understanding the workers efforts, Spidey sprayed its webbing over both ends of carriages entire length and width as well, making something like an improvised yet endurable harness, yet while the hook reached out enough down, the wallcrawler grabbed the hook and hanging it right on the webbing before giving the worker a signal by waving his hoof that everything is set and that he could pick them up, while the rescue squad ponies eventually managed to pulled both stallions on the roof by Spidey steel strong like strands into safety.

Confirming the heroes signal, the worker stallion inhaled deeply and cautiously pulled the ladder back up as he activated the winch on the cranes jib, as the mechanism tightened the metal rope and slowly yet steadily started lifting the hanged school bus wagon full of school ponies up, rising it from the raging flood, with Spider-Mane standing vigilant on its roof and securing the rope.

By slowly turning the cranes position on the side yet also carefully via the elevator mounted on its winch started pulling the wagon backwards a little bit, before eventually getting it several meters below the buildings rooftops position. By letting the lever one more time, the worker stallion than carefully descended the bus wagon down on the rope before finally and safely putting it down.

Grinning satisfied under his mask on the fullest, Spider-Mane unplugged the hook from the bus and waving cheerfully over the construction worker back in his cabin as everypony along with Trixie all burst in applas and cheering out for the stallions selfless deed. Peter then jumped from the roof neat the school bus wagons main entrance, grabbing its door as he easily rip them out from its pants.

"Last stop! Everypony out!" Peter playfully called out as little fillies and colts of various kinds, colours, different mane styles and cutie marks along with a female earth pony teacher burst their way out of the school bus wagon, cheering and squeaking out loudly and in excitement as they all rounded themselves around Spider-Mane.

"Help!" Suddenly a distant scream of a young filly echoed down there in the street, with her tone though sounding somewhat rough with strong Bronx like accent. Spidey along with Trixie and everypony else immediately perked themselves at the direction as they all saw in horror, yet Peter with his enhanced sight spotted a small pony over several blocks distance away with a dark orange coat, having a red mane with pink streaks covered in her face as well as freckles on her face, being stranded and holding herself on a broken door, yet being washed away by the flood right towards the whirpool.

"By Celestia! Its Babs!" Peter exhaled aloud yet feeling nearly all blood in his veins freezing and his heart nearly stopped beating in a horror.

Indeed…..Babs Seed, a female school-age pony, Apple Blooms cousin from Manehattan as a part of Apple Family as well as being a member of Cutie Mark Crusaders just like Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were and Peter being as their leader, unfortunately got also so unlucky and becoming a victim of the flood, being washing away and threatening to be sucked right into the whirpool.

"What! Babs Seed?" Trixie nearly bellowed in shock by Parker mentioning Babs yet trying to adjust her violet eyes in the distance as the magician gasped with nearly all air leaving her lungs and her usually azure blue coat nearly turning pale in horror by a dark thought. "She is gonna be sucked right in!"

"No worries. I got her!" Spider-Mane though by quickly recollecting his senses declared reassuringly and edging closer to the rooftops edge. "Thwip, thwip and away!" Masked stallion extended his right hoof in an attempt to fire a web strand, only much for his, Trixies and otherponys utter shock and befuddlement chittering a mere rest of his webbing formula but nothing else from his hoof, indicating that his right webshooter must have already run out the ammo.

" _Oh swell! A pretty fitting time for me to run out the webbing!"_ Peter cursed his luck inwardly yet chuckling nervously by the look at Trixie and otherpony. "Well….Echm….Never mind that….Second time the charm….." Peter chuckled with a slight hint of hope present in his muffled voice and extending his second hoof. "Thwip, thwip and aw….." He exhaled yet much for his shock doubling even further, his left webshooter was also nothing but totally drained out from his webbing, rendering Spider-Mane, the Knight of Equestria to just a half a spider.

"You got to be kidding me, Parker. Being all dry out….." Trixie muttered in both exasperation and sarcasm.

"Oh great. Now I will have to save her by foot." Spidey muttered sarcastically for himself yet not letting himself down and estimating the Babs distance with several more blocks distance away, the webslinger shrugged his shoulders before leaping right from the rooftop in a pursuit to another building, galloping forward over the edge of the railing before effortlessly leaping from the building over the street and landing on the top of the another one, yet leaping right over the edge of the rooftop, bouncing from a lower board on the wall as masked stallion gracefully managed to land right on the broken door where Babs bas drifting, though the force of the impact unwillingly catapulted Babs into air, yelping yet filly safely fell into Spider-Manes expected hooves.

"What the…." Babs blurted out baffled what had just transpired, yet her deep emerald eyes shot open in awe by seeing a strangely costumed pony holding her, yet though the filly was more than very well familiar with the mask and the pony who was hiding behind it to whom by the way she had grown so close and being like a big brother like figure. "Peter?"

"Babs! A sightseen, weren't ya?" Peter cheerfully greeted the filly with glee and throwing her behind on his back and standing on his hinder hooves and maintaining a surfing like post on the door as Babs wrapped her hooves over masked stallions neck.

Spidey with Babs on his back was keeping his balance, surfing on the door like on an improvised surfing board, steadily picking up speed on the raging flood waves, nearing the whirpools deadly reach with Babs started looking somewhat nervous. "Well….Lets take a closer look on that whirpool, shall we?" Peter playfully quipped while crouching and reading himself to jump.

"What?!" Babs blurted out yet her question was cut short replaced with a squeak as Spider-Mane leaped from the door on top of his abilities into the air, making a graceful sommersalt before effortlessly landing with Babs over his neck right on the nearest traffic light, finding themselves very, though rather dangerously close, just a few meter away from the maelstrom.

"So, Babs….This view close enough?" Peter nonchalantly commented while perching himself on his post of the traffic light while the entire school of foals who were watching the entire act from a safe distance on the roof all burst out in loud fanlike cheers.

"At times like these….I would really be ready to take my nap." Babs chuckled somewhat nervously in a humour way, holding herself on Peter like tick.

Yet suddenly and unfortunately at the right time, a very well familiar tingling like sensation started going on right in the back of Spider-Manes cranium as his trusty Spider Sense was blurring on the fullest on an incoming possible threat yet to come. _"Oh for crying out loud…..Now What?!"_

"Incoming!" One of the rescue ponies bellowed aloud as another serious of tremors echoed and shaking the entire street yet everypony gasped in horror as they say a large wave, though not the same one or being as big as the tsunami back on Neigh Square, that was raging its way throughout the street, threatening to flush both Peter and Babs in its way.

"Kids! Move away!" The teacher mare cautiously yelled out at the foals as she lead them away from the rooftops edge to the safer distance, as so the rescuing squad and both stallions did to be out of the tidal waves reach.

Feeling her heart within her chest beating like a drum, tiptoeing nervously at place in worries for her best friends and fillys safety, Trixie was frantically looking around like crazy, trying to figure out something, yet with a quick idea hitting her mind like a brick, Trixie snatched her magician hat from her head.

"Peter! Babs! Grab on!" She yelled out yet concentrating her magic in her horn with a pink aura as a rope, being literally made of dozens of scarfs burst its way right out of the mares hat and like a serpent and like having a mind on its own floating and wrapping over Spider-Manes hoof.

Although seemingly dumbfounded for a moment yet quickly understanding Trixies intentions and nodding his head, with one sharp swing, Peter with Babs over his neck managed to sprung himself on the improvised strand from the traffic light over the buildings roof just in time before the tidal wave burst its way through, as everypony on the roof covered themselves from the impact and splashes, yet nopony got hurt.

As Spider-Mane and Babs landed safely back on the rooftop with otherpony, the scarf made rope then rolled its way back right into Trixies hat, like a cobra finishing off her dancing into its bag yet much for Trixies awe, the rescuing squad ponies as well as the entire school started cheering out and stomping their hooves in applause.

"Trixie? You are here too?" Babs stammered in confusion by seeing a stage magician by her side. "Well….Now that was something." Babs cheered out as she jumped off Peters back.

"Using scarfs to actually form an improvised strand….And come to think of it that people once called me Amazing…." Spidey muttered as Trixie little trick that by the way saved his and Babs life managed to leave even him nearly speechless. "Eghm….Thanks."

"Well…." Trixie chuckled sheepishly yet realizing the small audience of ponies and seeing an opportunity the magician took her trademark though also infamous pompous boasting like stance as a theatrical mannerism also associated with it. "They certainly don't call me the Great and Powerful Trixie for nothing. I got my reputation to maintain by the way."

"Just watch yourself not to hover away." Spidey scoffed sarcastically, being somehow irritated about mares boastful and bossy nature.

"Ughm….Help!" Suddenly yet another call for help echoed yet much Spideys, Trixies, Babs and everypony much for their utter shock found a construction working stallion that was getting his way down from the crane by ladder yet unfortunately stammering and loosing his footing by the tremors, hanging himself on the ladder for his dear life, yet unfortunately having a hoof with lack of fingers, the stallion eventually lost his grip and started falling down.

Despite being drained from his webbing yet his heroic instincts not holding out on him, Spider-Mane speed up with a dazzling speed resembling more like a red-blue blur as he in the mast minute caught the worker, yet unfortunately and rather more specifically, the worker rather fell right onto Spider-Manes and nearly crushing the wisecracking wallcrawler to the concrete rooftop, literally, by his own growth also combined with speed and a force of gravity. Yet luckily, Spider-Mane managed to break the workers fall a great deal, so despite feeling a little shaken, the stallion appeared to be fine and well. Too bad the same couldn't be said about Peter.

"Thanks Spidey….." The workers stallions chuckled a little sheepishly why getting himself out of pinned Spider-Mane yet regardless offering the hero a helping hoof. "My kids are big fans of yours by the way…."

"Nice also having fans among other humanitarian aids as well. I could sign you a photograph, if I had one." Peter groaned yet chuckling somehow nervously under his mask, rubbing the back of his aching neck yet regardless accepting the workers gesture as the stallion pulled him to his hooves.

"Yet…..we better do something about that whirpool before it threatens any other pony….." A leader of the rescue squad though murmured while having his attention fixed right on the dangerous maelstrom in the middle of the street that kept sucking the water, trying to think of some convenient solution about the problem.

By checking and changing cartridges with webbing reserves on his web shooters, Spidey along with everypony present on the roof just dully stared at the whirpool with a both concerned and clueless expression yet looking around, checking out the construction surrounding in a hope to find something useful when suddenly his masked lenses fixed themselves right on a near very large cement mixer with several bags of cement lying around.

"Wait…..I am getting a brainstorm!" Peter exhaled in enthusiasm as an idea struck his mind as he galloped towards the mixer. "Trixie, come with me!"

"And me without my umbrella." Trixie sarcastically commented yet grimacing over her wet magician cape, hat and mane from the constant and continuous rain, yet the mare nonetheless followed in pursuit and so did Babs and construction worker, all wondering what was Parker up to. Yet, knowing her best friend, Trixie had a feeling it would be definitely something worth it.

"Hey chief….." Spidey called out upon the construction worker with his tone sounding both hopeful and promising as he glanced right inside the mixer that was conveniently still containing a liquid cement that was arguably left off by other works. " Is that a…..Quick setting cement?"

Being somewhat taken aback by masked stallions question, the worker stallion nod his head affirmatively. "Well…..Sure it is. Its quite expensive, but quality nonetheless."

"Perfect! Exactly what I have wanted." Peter cheered out satisfied and playfully bumping both his hooves together.

"Are you actually thinking…..?" Trixie murmured thoughtfully by looking and the cement mixer yet like deep down already started having an imagination about Parkers idea.

"Exactly." Spidey nod his head his voice sounding quite complacent like. "Yet….Would you have some of your magic explosive powder, Trixie?"

"Eghm…..Yes sure, here." Although not yet getting the request, Trixie nonetheless reached out underneath her magic coat and pulling out a light filled brown bag and handing it over to Parker. With a curious look.

"What are you up to, Peter?" Babs asked and titling her head on the side curiously.

"You will see….." Spider-Mane nonchalantly replied while opening the bag and pouring its content, a sparkling violet like powder right into the mixer as an extra ingredient into that quick settling cement yet also grabbing a near bucket with water and pouring it right in. "Alright….Lets cook. Babs…."

Peter then instructed Babs to pull a lever on the control panel of the mixer as filly, despite not knowing what was that all about smirked and happily complying to masked stallions instructions by pulling out the ladder, starting out the machine as the mixer cement container started, mixing the liquified cement along with Trixies magic powder in.

Finally, after a minute of mixing the, an improved quick settling cement mixture was ready as Babs once again pulled the ladder in reverse, shutting the machine off. "That should do it….For a very special never-failing mixture." Spider-Mane praised complacently yet grabbing the mixer with both his hooves and by using a considerable amount of his spider strength disconnecting the container from the machine. "Trixie….I would though need your help."

"You? Need my help, Peter?" Trixie though got stunned a bit by the request, not still quite being sure about Parkers intentions at all, yet out of her deep good inner nature, an azure mare didn't know why not to comply her best friend request. "Well…..Trixie would sure be glad to, but with what exactly?"

"Well…..I need you to use your magic to somehow separate the water of that whirpool from the hole in the street, so I could swing this container with the cement right in, thankfully due to your magic powder exploding within, seeping into that crack be managing to seal that hole by its ability to settle very quickly with an aid of my webbing formula." Peter cautiously explained his plan yet a rather uncertain expression formed underneath his mask. "Do you think you can manage that?"

By taking in and understanding Parkers idea, Trixie seemed to be thoughtful and considering yet there could be seen a hint of uncertainty in magicians face. "Well…..My specialty is for a stage magic with though my affinity for real unicorn magic being somehow limite," However, the mares expression though shifted into a more assertive one. "But….I have been practicing with Twilight for some time lately….I sure could give it a try."

"Alright then, lets do this!" Spider-Mane decisively stated and trotting on his hinder hooves back to the buildings edge carrying the cement container on his back, putting it down as Trixie along with Babs followed. "Ready?"

Staring at the maelstrom raging and sucking the local water in with intently with her mind being slightly clouded with uncertainty in her own magic abilities, not being sure if she could manage at all, yet also realizing with so much being at stake at the moment and that Peter along with other ponies were relying on her right now, a bolt frown formed on Trixies face, her violet irises were nearly gleaming with determination. "Challenge accepted!"

By taking a deep breath, closing her eyes and concentrating herself with her teeth clenched, Trixies horn started glowing as she loaded it with her pink magic aura, as traces of magic sparkling energy formed and started circling right over the flood where the maelstrom was in its centre, yet the magic was steadily gaining on intensity, forming into form of whirlwind of magic as it started descending down, sinking right into water around the centre of whirpools deadly reach.

Feeling the strain coursing through her horn right into her cranium, Trixie recoiled by the pressure of her magic concentration as well as the force of the whirpool making her task hard and complicated.

"Come on, Trixie! You can do it, girl!" Spidey tried to cheer Trixie out not to give up, yet deep down the masked stallion had a full confidence in magician mare.

Gritting her teeth to the core as concentrating even harder with her horn literally pulsing with her magic, Trixie pushed herself forward on her abilities as her magic spinning energy like cyclone proceed deepening into flood, gaining on more strength as it steadily managed to block the whirpool from the local water, cutting its sucking force, flushing the rest of the water as it eventually for everyponys awe quite big and wide crack of a lightning bolt like shape in the street was revealed caused by the earthquake came.

"You did it, Trixie!" Babs cheered out aloud for Trixies effort as everypony also started cheering out aloud.

"Hey Parker!" Trixie though proceed though her gritted teeth as a evidently a strain on fatigue was slowly getting its toil on the mare with beads of sweat forming over her face. "Any time this century would be fitting just fine!"

"On it!" Spider-Mane declared, by taking a stand up position, cautiously firing a webbing strand right on the cement mixer container before swung himself and steadily started spinning the container in circles like a bola, much for everypony around awe. "Crowds on the feet! Spidey is going for three!" Spidey playfully commented with his spinning gaining on more intensity and being like a basketball player just about to shoot the ball into the bin. "He is up! He shoots!" Right then with one mighty swing, Peter relinquished his grip and sharply throwing the mixer right into the centre of the whirpool.

In the instance, the container literally exploded by the impact, by a chain reaction as result of Trixies magic powder within and the liquid concrete with an combination Spider-Manes webbing formula combined splashed and gushed all over the crackling hole in the street, seeping all over and right into it, sealing it before the greyish substance eventually and just like the worker said set and hardened within a matter of seconds, getting rock solid sealing the hole.

He scores!" Spider-Mane yelled out and jumping up triumphantly with joy about his act yet glancing up Trixie who by way was still keeping her magic whirlwind at work, yet much for heroes dismay the effort was evidently started taking its toil on magicians, draining her out. "Alright, Trixie! You can let go now!"

"Its about time….." Trixie muttered with her voice strained yet with a sign of relief, the mare ceased her concentration with her magic aura dissipating from her horn and so did the magic vortex around the now sealed hole, releasing all the water, though conveniently and just like Peter hope, the hole was indeed sealed solid by a mixture of quick setting concrete along with Spider-Manes web formula, as there was left nothing nor even a slit the water could be flushed away anymore.

"Now this is what I call plug the hole, problem solved." Spidey nonchalantly chuckled in triumph over a job well done, yet by hearing a soft murmuring, Peter glanced to the side as he saw Trixies somewhat languid form, knight immediately rushed his way right to her side.

"Trixie, are you alright?" Peter asked softly as he gently grabbed the mare by her hips and trying to help her on her hooves, a concern being vocally present in his voice.

"Yeah…..I am alright." Trixie murmured and rubbing the centre of her neck as she could still a little strain coursing though her temple by concentrating her magic for a long time yet shaking her head to recollect her senses. "I am…..Just not used for such a stress."

"You have done just fine." Peter softly stated and gently patting the mares shoulder, yet unbeknown, by witnessing the entire spectacle which by the way more likely resembled a show than the rescue at all, everypony, including the rescuing squad, the entire school with teacher both stallions and the construction worker all burst out in simultaneous cheers and stomping in applause by appreciating over both the superheroes and stage magicians combined effort.

"Well and look at that, Trixie. Your star is rising again." Peter playfully bumped Trixie int her side while taking in the entire crowds combined appreciation as Babs though made her way through the crowd of fillies and foals and rushing her way right into Peter hooves, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Frankly….I haven't been planning this outcome on my magic show….." Trixie stammered a little sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck quite in an uncharacteristic humble demeanour as the cheers and appreciation filled the mares ears. However, a tasty idea formed within stage magicians mind as she turned into her trademark rather boastful and vain side. "Yet…..Trixie could also improvise and actually make it as a part of my act at the first place…."

"Chmph…..How else….." Spider-Mane grumbled in sarcasm under his breath and shaking his head disapprovingly before a realization hit his mind like a brick. "Trixie, we should better be return back to Neigh Square right now, to make sure that Twi and the others are alright!" Peter suggest quite cautiously as he put Babs down.

"Neigh Square?" Babs blurted out by surprise by Peter mentioning Twilight and the others.

Trixie however being a little surprised by Parkers mention of their friends yet shifted into her more concerned and assertive side in comply to go after their friends. "Right."

Spidey then though shifted his attention right to the rescue squad. "Guys, I need you to get everypony into safety! Till the Manehattan is still flooded, nopony will be safe."

"Do not worry, Spider-Mane. We will just do that." A squad leader stallion nod his head affirmatively and without any hind of hesitation taking the task as well as other members of rescue group all nod their heads simultaneously.

"Fine. Good luck.….." Spider-Mane honestly stated by exchanging a mutual respectful look with everypony on the roof turning and and edging closer to the rooftops edge. "Alright Trixie. We should be on our way now."

"Peter, wait!" Babs however galloped her way to the pair with her eyes gleaming with both confusion and curiosity. "Just like what is this all about? Whats going on?"

"It's…..Complicated. Trust me, at times like these…..You better even would like to know." Peter chuckled yet responding in quite a very offhanded and unspecific like way.

"But…." Babs protested.

"Not buts, kid." Spidey though scolded the filly a little yet his tone remaining even and his demeanour softening. "We will be just fine, Babs, I promise. And so will you with the rest of the otherpony."

"Chm…..Okay." Babs chuckled a little awkwardly although somewhat hesitantly yielding to masked stallions request.

"Trixie, hope on." Spider then spoke off with a more eccentric tone, playfully grabbing Trixies hoof and forcing her to grab on his back. "This is a way faster then a cab."

"Parker…..I am not quite sure…WOOAAAHH!" Trixie murmured a little hesitantly yet shrieking on top of her lungs in fright as Peter leaped into the air, firing a strand of webbing and forcing himself into a graceful webswing with the magician mare on his back holding fest over stallions neck, swinging his way back to Neigh Square to reunite with Twilight and the Avengers.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle between Princess Luna, Spitfire and the hurricane was continuously raging as both mare fought on top of their abilities and trying as hard as they could, yet not gaining quarter nor advantage over a fierce force of nature that by the way was seemingly intensifying and getting even stronger.

"This is no use! This hurricane is just a way too intense! And with my ability to control weather not working…." Luna proceed with a both frustration brewing within her yet her voice also bore a hint of steadily rising uncertainty about their current situation.

"Hold on Princess Luna!" Spitfire bellowed by flying to Lunas aid. "I have an idea. By spinning myself in circles and gaining enough intensity and speed, I just could create a twister on our own!"

"That way you could create a potential counter force to possibly counter the hurricane…Good thinking, Spitfire. I could be worth it!" Luna considered the captain of Wonderbolts idea yet finding it plausible, the guardian of the night didn't know why not but comply the Pegasus idea.

By giving a determined and affirmative nod, Spitfire fixed her protective googles on her face as she started spinning around her own axis like a whipping-top, steadily gaining on speed before eventually gaining enough momentum and enough speed necessary to create a miniature tornado, just like the same way she along with Rainbow Dashs cooperation did back then in Mackintosh Hills to get rid of the smoke in Changelings hive as its own whirlwinding force collided with the hurricane itself and even somewhat managing to block the force of nature at bay for at least a moment with its rotating rainbands slightly starting to loose at its intensity.

"That is it, Spitfire! Just keep it up!" Luna encouraged Spitfire in her actions while once again started shooting magic bolts from her horn, hitting the hurricanes massive wall of rainband and seemingly even hopefully forcing a massive weather like personification to stagger a bit. Yet deep down, the iron clad maiden only hope she and Spitfire could manage to hold it long enough for her friends saving the city.

* * *

Black Cat was sprinting her way over the rooftop, yet approaching a near went shafts, the mare nimbly and effortlessly flipped over the obstacle in an elegant parkour like style before she got to the edge of the rooftop, the cat burglar leaped up high over the flooded street before started freefalling yet by seeing a clothesline in her way, Felicia grabbed herself on the rope, performing a graceful flip and landing on all her four on another buildings roof.

The mare resumed her galloping before nimbly leaping over yet another street with a graceful flip and landing on yet another buildings top yet with an another flip jumping right on a near large vent pipe as Felicia eventually saw her destination…..The Manehattans pumping station, which was a large yet very peculiar building of interest over the street.

" _This is the place alright….."_ Felicia though as she fired her grappling hook claw that flew over the street and grappling itself on the pumping stations roof, yet cat burglar unlocked the rope from her fur on her hoof and fixing it right on the buildings railing on which she was standing, the mare leaped right on and with a cat like agility and flexibility literally run right on the rope that even the most finest gymnast or acrobat could even dream of as she eventually reached the pumping stations roof.

"Sparkle?" Felicia then put her hoof over her ear as she spoke into her earpiece. "I have just reached the pumping station."

" _Good Felicia…."_ Twilights voice was transmitted from the earpiece. _"Just remember you will have to set up a right combination of ladders controlling the water pumps and drains all over the city water system pipes and then switching the main ladder to drain most of the water back into the bay."_

"I will try my luck, hun. Black Cat out." Black Cat complied before shutting her earpiece out and closing her gap between herself and one of the large windows on the buildings rooftop. "Okay. Lets make an entrance by cat burglar style….." Felicia smirked deviously as she switched on of her metal claws in her glove, placing its tip right to the window and carefully with a surgical accuracy cutting a circle like shape into it near its frame. Felicia than licked the palm of her glove and adhering it right on the circle shape as she carefully removing the it from window, making a hole into it in a old-fashioned burglar style.

Reaching right into the hole with her hoof, Felicia lifted a small latch from the inside as she opened up the window. The cat burglar nimbly sneaked her way right inside which conveniently appeared to be the main control room as Felicia checked the room as she saw some sophisticated mechanisms with several pointers along with a large control panel with various switches and levers and there was also a large board like map with the entire Manehattan island image, being dotted with lines through and though with numerous miniature light reflectors, arguably indicating on a potent water pumps across the city.

"Looks like I have just hit a bonus." Felicia stated yet her demeanour though darkened as she checked the control panel, looking both dismayed and confused. "Now the only think that remains is to find some techno qeek able to operate all these gadgets."

"Hey! What are you doing here, lady?" Suddenly a male voice called out from behind, prompting Felicia to sprung sharply to locate the source of the disturbance as she saw two ponies who were arguably the workers in there.

"You are not supposed to be here." The second worker pony declared with a little stern expression,

"Eghm…." Felicia chuckled innocently. "Would you boys believe that I have lost my way?"

"Um, lady…..Its a little early for Nightmare Night don't you think?" The second worker though slightly deadpanned as he stared at black fabric skin tight costume the mare wore.

"Yeah, lets say it might. But anyway….I always look more than good in black." Felicia deadpanned as she started feeling somewhat uncomfortable about both ponies, yet actually considering that they just might be some use to her. "Anyway….You two work here?"

"Well….Yes." One worker stammered yet nodding his head in agreement and so did the second one.

"Perfect…." Felicia scoffed as her demeanour shifted into a more serious and assertive one. "I need….Or more likely the city needs your help. I need you guys to activate all pumps and open every drain across the city water pipe system to cumulate the water from sewers back into bay. Do you think you can manage that?"

"Look lady…." One of the workers stated with his tone slightly wavering. "We would really be glad to help, but if you hadn't noticed…There is a hurricane going right inside for crying out. We all should go into hiding!"

"Just do it you guys, will ya? Now." Felicia though burst out a little bit, finding her patience slightly growing short yet the mares demeanour eventually softened as she brushed her silver mane from her cleavage over her ear and winking over both stallions seductively with a sultry smile. "Pretty please."

Maybe out of instincts and due to their opposite gender nature, both stallions suddenly felt intakes of their breaths short as they were finding themselves staring, being totally enamoured and unable to resist an azure silver maned mares natural beauty, and irresistible charm not to mention her very curvaceous shape, as they just couldn't find strength to deny Felicias request at all.

"Well…..Of course." One worker agreed without second thought in incoherent like manner feeling a temperature rising in his cheeks.

"Everything for a lady." The second pony also obliged without any hint of hesitation as both stallions stepped to the control panel and gradually started working on it, switching various switches, pressing buttons and pulling several levers into certain positions, as several light points on the map board lightened themselves up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the depths under the Manehattan, the entire sewer system was totally and literally flooded by most water that was drained away in there from the streets by Twilights, Sunsets and Wolverines combined efforts via manholes along with that crackling hole just before Spider-Mane manged to seal that.

Yet suddenly, a strange mechanical revolving like sounds echoed throughout the underwater and a mighty current started blowing as evidently most water pumps being placed throughout the city all got activated and started working by their combined pumping started driving all that water away by a certain direction of the sewer system,

After several minutes, all water rushed its way right into a large underground room right underneath the pumping station, where there was a very large mechanism which apparently appeared to be a central water pump before the entire chamber got flooded.

* * *

"There." One of the workers stated with an affirmative like tone as he watched the map board.

"We have just managed to direct and drive most of the water right underneath the building." His colleague explained further.

"Good boys." Felicia grinned satisfied with both stallions work. "Now all we have to do is open the flood gates to drain all that water back into bay. Is that possible?"

The firsts worker thought deeply about Felicias question. "Well…..It certainly might be plausible."

"All we need to do is to open the flood gates with those levers….." The second worker said as he shifted his glance to a peculiar trio of levers on the right, as he along with his co-worker edged closer and switched all three control levers downwards before eventually centring their attention on a very large wheel like lever being connected to various large pipes. "And eventually opening the conduit with this wheel so we could activate the central pump."

"I will take care of this one manually boys." Felicia scoffed as she nonchalantly made her way to a large wheel like lever.

"Lady…..Are you kidding?!" One stallion blurted out in a complete bewilderment yet inwardly chastising himself for not mention to be rude or disrespectful towards the lady.

"Yeah…..Only a three ponies can hardly move that wheel." The second working stallion commented somewhat uncertain.

"Don't worry boys….." Felicia though scoffed in a dismissive like manner. "About breaking myself a nail or something…It actually doesn't matter. I actually don't have any." The cat burglar then somewhat nonchalantly lifted her lower body into air into a pose like position, springing her right hoof and with a considerable amount of force, the Black Cat kicked the wheel levers holder so hard and with such force that she literally rolled it like a roulette wheel, leaving both stallions in an absolute bewilderment with their mouths nearly touching ground out of awe as a loud mechanical revolving like sound echoed as the mare actually activated the mechanism.

Back underneath the pumping station, the central pump suddenly started working with its drainers opening and its large turbines started rotating over a several hundred horse powers as it steadily started sucking and draining the water away, sucking it right in.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, on the east side of Manehattans shore specifically, there was a set of five floodgates like holes with turbines in line build right within the shore wall. Yet in the instance, the tremors echoed and coursing throughout the wall as five massive streams of accumulated water burst their way out of the floodgates as the it started pouring its way back right into the bay where it came from, exactly as the Avengers planned at all.

* * *

"Guys, Look!" Sunset Shimmer, still finding herself on the same rooftop at the Neigh Square called up both Twilight and Wolverine with her ocean blue eyes widening as they all stared in awe at all the water at the entire square that was still and continuously draining away by three manholes that Wolverine opened early, yet eventually, it was all drained away completely as all the water disappeared within the depths of the sewers, leaving the entire square dry yet with some remains of water.

"The water!" Twilight cheered out aloud with her eyes literally gleaming with glee and relief. "It has already been flushed away….!"

"Meanin' that th' Cat must have done it." Wolverine deducted and despite his usually gloomy and grumpy like expression, a faint yet honest smile formed on gruff stallions face, being inwardly satisfied with Felicias doing. _"Nice work, Cat."_

"Wow. You are truly something, lady…" One of the workers muttered in a quite incoherent like manner, not yet still being able to recuperate from what had just transpired that a single mare could just move such a large wheel like lever with a single kick, which as he put it could hardly manage three stallions.

"Yeah boys. You should see me in back in privacy. Then you would see me to be really something." Felicia scoffed in both nonchalant and cocky way, yet her voice somehow bore an undercurrent of uncertainty.

" _Felicia….."_ Twilight voice suddenly transmittered from the earpiece in Felicias ear. _"The all the water from Neigh Square has just been all drained away as well as being drying out all over the city. Why say, Felicia….Well done!"_ Twilights voice though being distorted by frequency sounded joyous and satisfied over cat burglars jobs well done. _"Come back to us to Neigh Square so we can agree what to do next."_

"Copy that, Sparkle. Black Cat out!" Felicia replied back into the transmitter device with a satisfied grin, being evidently also more than happy about herself to fulfil her task yet sharing a glance with both stallion workers aside. "Well….on the other hoof….I do have some urgent business elsewhere." Felicia chuckled somewhat sheepishly as she was about to leave, yet, somewhat hesitantly and offhandedly sending both ponies a kiss with her hoof. "Thanks anyway for your help boys. We may catch up sometimes… _Not._ " Felicias though hissed in whisper to herself with an annoyed look on her face before leaping to the window and making her exit thought it.

Being alone, both stallion found themselves somewhat lost and quite numb to the real world as they both felt still somewhat enamoured with Black Cats natural charm and beauty, with images of her curvaceous figure flashing through their minds, her graceful snow white mane waving gracefully in the air.

"Give it up." One stallion blurted out on his colleague with a forceful tone.

"Are you kidding?" The second worker shot back with a hint of jealously.

"I can totally tell she digs me…." Both workers simultaneously muttered with a falling in love like expressions, with a temperature in their cheeks rising, feeling their intakes of and the giddy sensation going on within their chests, something like…..Being hopelessly in love with.

It was official that the both love freaks were completely love crazy over the Black Cat.

* * *

"Hey Peter!" Trixie who was holding herself of Spider-Manes neck who was swinging jhimself on one of his webbing strands in yet another swing over the street yet out of the sudden, the magicians yelled out as she noticed something strange, forcing the webslinger to cease in his action, releasing himself from his webbing into a graceful sommersault before landing safely on the nearest rooftop.

"What is it Trixie?" Parker asked quite in disbelief yet chuckling humorously. "Needing a bag?"

Trixie slightly grimaced a little bit over the quirky remark yet returning to the subject as she pointed her hoof down the street, as the local flood was seemingly and steadily decreasing. "What is happening to the water?"

"Well…." Spider-Mane thought deeply and massaging his chin while he was staring at steadily decreasing water level. "The drainage can be from a natural erosion or artificial diversion." Peter deducted in a very scientific or more likely nerdy like way as the water much for his and Trixies awe drained out completely. "Or…Maybe somepony has just hit the released bell. And I could bet my Spider Butt, if I wouldn't suspect Twilight and the other having a hoof in the plot." Peter chucked in a very complacent manners with a mischievous look forming underneath his mask.

"Chm….Thanks for being a very modest with an easy explanation, Parker." Trixie deadpanned by rolling her deep violet eyes in annoyment.

"Elegantly with an easy explanation, Trix….I don't know any another way." Spidey chuckled nonchalantly as he gently yet energetically grabbed the mare into his hoof. "Now lets see what Twilight and the others have insured for us." Peter leaped right from the buildings edge, firing another webbing strand from his hoof by resuming his webswimming trip, much for Trixies utter dismay as fell a rather steadily rising sense of nausea rising within her.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the sky above the Manehattan, Princess Luna along with Spitfire were still lead their longstanding and already exhausting battle against the hurricane, yet however luckily and thanks to captain of Wonderbolts headstrong and consistent self made twister on her own by spinning herself along with Lunas continuous assaults with her magic bolts, the force of nature embodied by wind and air was seemingly and evidently loosing its intensity, as its rainbands that were forming its massive blowing force were steadily fading and being on the verge of dissipate completely.

However, it was also evident that Spitfires own twister was also seemingly loosing on force as well, evident from the Pegasus being exhausted also by spinning for such a long period of time.

Being slowly on the bring of her abilities, even Luna started feeling the strain catching up to her as well, yet also deep down knowing that there was so much at stake, the princess of the moon, took all her remaining strength and reaching on top of her alicorn powers, as her royal ocean blue glare disappeared behind a white glow.

" _By the power of Moon and Weather, I call you to hear my cry the force of nature, to yield to my power…BE GONE!"_ Luna bellowed on top of her lungs with her voice sounding loud and distorted, rising both her hooves with her horn glowing like a beacon of light, as she finally and eventually managed to get a hang on the weather, with the hurricane dissipating into a thin air like a steam above the hot pot with the whirlwind stop blowing, yet though the rainstorm along with cloudy sky remained.

In the moment and like having an idea what transpired, Spitfire ceased in her actions as she stopped spinning around her axis with her twister just like the hurricane under Lunas command dissipating, yet out of exhaustion along with some quite dizziness, the captain of Wonderbolts groaned with everything in front of her eyes going blurry and started falling down.

"Spitfire!" Luna yelled out as she used her magic via her hron to grab Spitfire with her dark blue aura surrounding Pegasus body, levitating her to her side before both mares disappeared in a flash of light, only to reappear in safety on one of the buildings rooftop.

"Spitfire….." Luna murmured with her voice wavering with concern as she kneeled at Spitfires side and gently supporting her head with her hoof. "Is everything alright? Please, talk to me….."

"I am…Fine, Princess Luna…..Just….A little dizzy…. Guess now I finally know how Rainbow Dash must feel when she falls." Spitfire groaned incoherently, massing her head with though the entire world around her kept spinning around before eventually settling a little bit as the mare managed to recuperate her sense with memories returning back to her. "What about that hurricane? Have we…..Got it?"

"I have managed to get it under control and…..Its all over now." Luna explained yet giving her Pegasus teammate a warm serene smile as well as expressing a great deal of respect. "Yet, I could have never done this without your aid, young Spitfire. You were very brave and doing well up there."

"Thanks, Princess Luna….But…." Spitfire thanked with Lunas words left a great deal of impress on her yet a late realization soon kicked up to the captain of Wonderbolts. "We should better check out how Peter along with Princess Twilight, Logan and the others are doing back on Neigh Square!"

"My thoughts exactly. Lets go!" Luna nod her head by agreeing with Spitfires concern without second thought as both mare sprung themselves into air and despite the rain, flying their way throughout the buildings to find their friends.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Princess Celestia and Spike kept watching the magic orb as images within the sphere kept transmitting and shifting themselves, showing the entire spectacle throughout the Manehattan, with Spider-Mane saving Trixies along with Bab Seeds lives along with otherpony from raging flood and then also mending the whirpool crack within the street via quick-setting cement, yet conveniently and much for Sun Goddess awe, Trixie along with otherpony were willing to assist and offer helping hoof to Peter while in action, showing deeo regards to the knight.

Twilight, by using all of her power managed to stop and literally disintegrate a gigantic tsunami wave with her alicorn magic just before it could reach and strike the Neigh Square, while Sunset Shimmer stood vigilant and thoroughly helping out and getting the rest of the pony from the flood into safety.

Luna along with Spitfires assistance, be spinning herself and creating a counter like twister on her own, the captain of Wonderbolts managed to keep the hurricane at bay, buying Luna enough time before the Princess of the Moon eventually managed to get a force of nature under her control via her own weather manipulating ability, thanks to both mares combined collaboration.

Felicia by reaching out the central pumping station, and with a though a very unconventional yet thorough help of two worker ponies in there, the cat burglar managed to drain most of the flood water that was accumulated in the sewer systems back into the bay, ridding the entire city the flood that was afflicting it.

Wolverine however and quite on the other hoof, without obviously even considering his own safety and by rather very recklessly exposing himself to danger, the X-Men simply threw himself right into the raging flood with a loud splash and disappearing under the surface, yet only by reaching the bottom of the flooded square, the gruff stallion unleashed his adamantium claws out from his hoof as he used it to stab and open numerous manholes in the street, therefore flushing most of the water right underneath the city into sewers, regardless that Logan would nearly drown or being sucked in, if Twilight and Sunset didn't save their partner just in time.

This either very courageous or just a merely reckless act somewhat embarrassed a Princess of the Sun, wondering with uncertainties. Logan was indeed and just like Peter put it a very complicated, rather odd and hard to understand individual, having a very blunt, straightforward, tense and no-nonsense attitude with a rather cynical demeanour. Yet…..At the same time, the mutant also showed himself to strongly believe in justice and morality and if given enough reasons to act heroically, he would suddenly start to selflessly risk his life despite all previous harsh talk to the contrary and being able to take a decisive actions.

Regardless and in the same time, Princess Celestia just couldn't be any happier with Peters/Spider-Manes, Twilights her the most faithful students along with other Avengers simultaneous doing, as well as being very proud of her younger sister and even expressing her respect to Logan for his though reckless yet determined actions nonetheless, smiling serenely, though quite unbeknown to Spike who still kept dejectedly his back turned, seemingly numb and disinterested.

* * *

"Hey guys! Sorry we are late!" Spider-Manes voice filled with joy suddenly echoed.

"Its Peter and Trixie!" Twilight exhaled in joy as she heard and spotted Spider-Mane swinging over the Neigh Square, yet young princess glee deepened even further with a great sense of relief blooming within her heart as she also saw Trixie on Peters back, as the knight effortlessly landed on the rooftop with the light blue maned unicorn in his grasp, both safe and sound.

"Peter….Trixie….Thank Celestia you are both alright!" Twilight rushed to her husbands and Trixies side, hugging them both tightly, with slight tears forming in her eyes, with Peter and Trixie both returning young princess a hug on their own, while Sunset along with Wolverine watched a little reunion with satisfaction, with Logan even having a ghost of smile on his face.

"Hey guys! There you are!" Suddenly a rough feminine voice echoed, prompting everypony to look around as they much for their happiness see both Luna and Spitfire flying to their directions as both mares landed on the rooftop, joining their friends side.

"Princess Luna! Spitfire! You have made it!" Sunset Shimmer welcomed herself with captain of Wonderbolts and princess of the night, having a happy smile on her face.

Yet Luna though gracefully trotted her way towards and exchanging a mutual glance with both Peter and Twilight yet shifting her attention to Trixie, giving a stage magician a smile with a great sense of happiness. "It's a good think to see you alive and well, Trixie."

"Likewise, Princess Luna." Trixie chuckled sheepishly yet she just couldn't be happier to see all her friends around.

"Hey!" Suddenly Black Cat called out from above, appearing out of nowhere perching herself on the top of the nearest billboard. "May I join the club?" Felicia quipped as she hoped right from the billboard, performing an elegant flip and landing on all her four hooves.

"Felicia!" Peter cheered for Black Cat re-joining the team.

"Good th' gang is all here." Wolverine stated though in quite an offhanded like way.

"I think we all have made a pretty good impression, guys…." Peter prized and standing up on his hinder hooves in quite a triumphant like manner. "The hurricane is all over. The citizens are safe. And all the water got flushed away back into the bay….Without any much public property trashed."

"At least more or less…." Felicia playfully quipped over Spiders nonchalant comment.

"Now, Trixie…" Twilight though proclaimed with her demeanour shifting into a more serious factual one. "May you tell us what exactly happened?"

"Well….." Trixie stammered by trying to find suitable sorts of words. "It all started yesterday….At night, to be more precise. The Great and Powerful Trixie had just been having my long-expected performance. Performing various magic tricks along with fabulous fireworks, with nearly entire Manehattan witnessing the magnificence….."

"Could you just….Get to the point, Trixie?" Twilight quite energetically yet politely cut one of Trixies boastful like statement off with a little faint sign of exasperation in her voice.

"And I thought Parker was the annoyin' one…." Logan sarcastically muttered, ignoring quite an exasperated stare the Parker bore right under his mask.

"Chm. Whatever….." Trixie huffed quite in disappointed like way. "Everything was transpiring just fine, when suddenly and without nopony expecting it…..That hurricane formed and started raging all night, rising the waves of the bay and flooding the streets of Manehattan. The rest you know." Trixie explained what exactly happened, although her story didn't appear to give much of sense, leaving the Avengers in awe.

"This still doesn't feel right, guys…." Sunset Shimmer murmured thoughtfully. "I mean this entire coincidence with the hurricane…."

"Indeed…." Luna sympathized with fiery maned unicorns concerns.

"Um, guys…." Spider-Mane though spoke off as he realized something. "As I remember back then, the rescue squad leader has informed me that there are still some victims isolated on Liberty Island. We should better get out there and save them. Then, we could all go home….Hopefully."

"Is that so, Peter…." Twilight murmured in awe yet glancing upon Trixie as the stage magician merely and offhandedly nod her head, complying her best friends statement correct.

"Then lets git this over with and call it a day." Wolverine stated very decisively and slamming his hoof over his opened like on.

"Right!" Twilight stated in the same decisive manner, sharing the look with Peter, Luna, Wolverine Spitfire, Sunset, Black Cat, as the Avengers merely and simultaneously nod their heads in mutual agreement.

Yet, Spider-Mane glanced upon Trixie with his expression under his masked lenses somewhat softening with concern. "Trixie….You better get inside for cover. We will return for you before this is over."

"No!" Trixie however and much for Peters, Twilight and everypony awe declared in a very bold and decisive like way. "I am coming with you guys."

"Yer sure about this kid..?" Wolverine though murmured, being partly stunned by kids proud words, although on the other hoof, the gruff stallion felt somewhat sceptical about this.

"I am sorry, Logan….But I have already made up my mind. I might help you with the rescue." Once again Trixie stated, despite her voice hearably bore a hint of uncertainty, her tone sounded bold and decisive, with her deep violet eyes literally gleaming with willingness and determination.

"Just let her Logan. As she said: She has opened up her mind…." Peter simply and honestly held Wolverine is his tracks and giving Trixie a supportive wink, with Twilight and rest of the Avengers obviously having no comments or objections.

Despite her poor reactions to dangerous situations and quite quickly succumbing to panic and terror, regardless and somehow, Trixie was still capable of genuine acts of courage despite this, evident as she once tried to face and fend off Ursa Minor by her fans encouraging her, along with saving both Peter and Babs from that tidal wave via her scarfs rope and than also assisting Peter to overwhelm that whirpool by holding the local water at bay via her magic, which only expressed her deep good inner nature and genuine willingness to stand up for and help her friends, which Peter knew more than very well about his best friend.

"Then its settled." Luna stated decisively and final like manner yet also deep down, the guardian of night also had a regard for Trixies willingness. "Lets move!" And in the instance, Lunas horn started pulsing with her magic aura and….just like on a way many occasions, the Avengers disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Wolverine, Sunset, Spitfire, Black Cat along with Trixie as an extra volunteer member materialized into existence somewhere else, which apparently looked like an island, evident about the local water, that by the way was still raging due to the rainstorm, with Manehattan being located over a half kilometre back.

"Man….That is really so unnerving." Trixie muttered in a slight sense of nausea getting on her and rubbing the back of her neck due to the strain coursing thought her cranium due to some discomfort from the teleportation.

"Amen that kid. I know whut is like ta be disintegrated on little pieces, then travelin' time and space only ta git yerself together again." Logan spoke of in quite a sympathetic like way, knowing very well what Trixie was experiencing and placing his hoover over unicorns back for comfort.

"Look! Mare Liberty! There it is!" Sunset Shimmer stated and pointing her hoof on a large statue of Mare Liberty standing several yards away from heroes positions.

However by seeing a giant statue that was actually a pony like counterpart of Lady Liberty of New York, Wolverine found himself staring with once again a memories started flashing inside the X-mens mind. "I am havin' a serious déjà vu here."

"Oh really? Like what exactly?" Spitfire asked, wondering what exactly Logan meant by that.

"The ponies must be still inside." Spider-Mane stated as he warily stared at the statues foundation with his masked lenses yet also conveniently spotting a cruise boat being anchored right at nearest port platform of the island.

"Then we have to get them all out of the island…." Twilight declared in a very decisive like way, spreading her wings and being about to move on.

However and suddenly, a very loud moaning like sound of a deep tone echoed throughout the vicinity, prompting the Avengers to immediately straightened themselves up in a defensive like stances and cautiously listening strange sounds, that more likely sounded like a song of the humpback whale. However, the moaning sounded rather quite creepy that it would literally send chills into everyones spines.

"Tell me that was your stomach, Parker…." Trixie stammered in a very hopeful like tone yet along with a slight hint of fear associating with it.

"Sssshh!" Wolverine hissed at Parker and Trixie cautiously to be quiet while trying to judge with his enhanced sense of hearing where the sound was coming from, although with no luck. Yet, it more likely sounded the sound was coming from each direction.

"Trust me Trixie. I had just had an extra meal this morning…That must be a whale." Spider-Mane casually replied, yet his very own muffled voice was also slightly wavering uncertain.

"A whale? This close to the east shore?" Felicia muttered sceptically.

"But that's impossible….." Luna stammered as she added more on Black Cats own scepticism.

"I dunno guys….." Wolverine though stated with quite some cautious and suspicious like tone, staring at the local water. "That ain't sound like any whale I have ever heard before."

"Logan is right. No whale sings like this…." Twilight murmured with a growing concern.

Suddenly and for getting things at hoof even more complicated, Spider-Mane recoiled a bit as his Spider-Sense within the back of his cranium went overdrive, blaring like crazy by indication on an upcoming threat yet to come. Though, whatever it was, it must have been something big, very big.

"Something is not right! Everypony at guard!" Peter warned and maintaining his signature fighting/defensive like stance.

Suddenly and before everypony could figure out what was that all about, as massive eruption of water occurred in a distance, like a torpedo or dive bomb would just went off and the water splashing all over. The Avengers centred their collective gazes at the place of the eruption, yet all their expressions stiffened with awe as they saw as something big, very big was swimming its way right towards the island in high speed near the surface.

The Avengers all perked themselves and maintaining defensive stances, being cautious and ready for anything, yet Trixie crouched and covered herself behind Spider-Manes position. And then, when being just a few meters away from the shores edge, yet another massive eruption of water occurred, which was more like a volcano eruption and the water splashing all over, forcing the Avengers to recoil a bit as they witnessed four enormous red tentacles emerging from a wall of water swinging their way horizontally, threatening to crush the heroes.

Yet reacting quickly, Spider-Mane grabbed Trixie and jumped with her aside while Twilight extended her beautiful wings and sprung herself into the air out of the tentacles reach, while Wolverine along with Black Cat jumped out of the way as Luna along with Spitfire, mimicking Twilight actions flew away and while Sunset Shimmer simply teleported herself out of the way, as all four tentacles slammed the solid ground with such force that it literally shoke the entire island, with even Mare Liberty statue seemingly trembling in its foundation by the tremors while the Avengers staggered as they nearly lost their footing.

Yet in the instance, a gigantic creature, resembling some sort of sea monster rose from the water. It had a head resembling a shark with golden slitted eyes, having gills on both side of its neck and enormous mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. Its chest resembled that of a chest plate of a crabs exoskeleton, with pair of razor sharp claws like mantis shrimp being protruded from it, while there was also a second though much smaller pair beneath, and a lower serpent like body covered by red scales and having a large orange neural like sail extending itself over its back.

The monster was towering itself up in its fully size, over sixty meters high having its golden eyes centred on diminutive ponies in front of it on the shore, before taking a deep breath and releasing a surreal and tormented like roar, resembling a hum of a stormy sea and the sweeping thunderstorm, its echo being potent as it literally and once again shoke the entire island, rising the waves of the local and with a thunder striking right from the sky.

"Crud…." Wolverine dully muttered in exasperation while the Avengers stared at a sea monster with stiffened expressions, their eyes being literally wide as pair of saucers and their mouths agape, yet unable to move out of bewilderment, all feeling suddenly so tiny, with the monsters gigantic size dwarfing them all like ants.

"Anypony has a sixty meter long fishing rod? We might be needing it…." Was all Spider-Mane could say.

 _To be continued….._


	42. Chapter 41 -Clash of the Titans Part III

**Chapter 41: Clash of the Titans Part III**

In the throne room of Canterlot Castle, Celestia along with Spike, who now paid his full attention to the magic orb as Rulers of Equestrias and baby dragons eyes were as wide as pair of saucers and their expressions stiffened in a slight horror as they both stared at a gigantic sea monster within the ball that could arguably never be imagined even in the worst and the most terrifying nightmares, towering right over the Avengers as the heroes looked more like an ants in comparison to a giant sea snake creature.

"Oh no! Squirk!" Celestia exhaled with her usually calm and even tone getting slightly wavering and being strained with a pure terror while Spike on the other hoof couldn't even manage a word in awe, just merely dumbfoundedly staring at a giant sea serpent within the orb.

* * *

Towering over the Avengers like a mountain, dwarfing their tiny frames like nothing with its colossal size, the sea monster fiercely snorted through three pairs of his gills on his neck, releasing a massive stream of steam before bursting out in a menacing diabolical like laughter that echoed throughout the islands vicinity.

"I am Squirk! The Elemental of Water and Lord of the wide and unpredictable seas and oceans, you puny insignificant surface-dwellers!" The sea serpent stated in an arrogant and boastful like tone, sounding very loudmouth and being somewhat tuned down with vain by nonchalantly giving his own introduction.

Trixie on the other hoof and unlike the rest of the Avengers, a terrified expression formed all over her face with a steadily rising pressure brewing within her when eventually couldn't take more, magician eventually burst out in a terror screaming on top of her lungs, fidgeting and uncontrollably thrashing around in panic, being evidently more than intimidated or scared of Squirk.

Yet reacting out of instincts, Twilight immediately casted a protective spell, engulfing Trixie in a magic like bubble of light blue aura, that by the way also appeared to be soundproof as nopony couldn't hear the mares screams anymore, and along with Spier-Mane and standing firmly right in front of mare, being more than willing to protect her magician friend.

"The surface-dwellers?! That…..Thing cant be possibly sharing the same agenda with Namor the Submarine himself….." Spider-Mane blurted out in both awe and sarcasm alike, though unable to hide a slight twinge of uncertainty, feeling suddenly so tiny and insignificant and strangely, more like a bite on the plate.

"Just like whut had th' mom of this big mouth done? Whoever it was…Datin' with several sea freaks at once?" Wolverine grunted by sarcastically indicating on that….Squriks as the name suggested weird appearance that indeed looked like several sea monsters being all merged into one, yet unlike Parker, Trixie and the rest of his teammates not looking so much intimidated in the slightest.

"Another of the Elemental Lords…." Twilight exhaled in shock with her royal amethyst eyes being fixed right on the giant sea creature arguably in a slight nervousness, yet young princess tried to keep it all together and adding herself courage.

"You!" Squirk bellowed aloud and shifting his golden reptile like glare right on the heroes below. "So you are the ones who disturbed the hurricane and stopped the flood that I had send upon the city. It would seem that it hasn't yet quite seemed to stun you at all."

"The hurricane and the flood?!" Luna exhaled in realization both shocked and outraged alike with her ocean blue eyes forming into a glare centring itself right on Squirk by the sea monsters own testimony. "So it was YOU who send it upon all along?!"

"So…..It actually wasn't all natural at all…." Spitfire huffed in deduction the whole situation with the sudden drastic weather disturbance.

"Pathetic little fools!" Squrik huffed in a very arrogant like manner. "Would you really believe that the nature itself could ever manage a natural disaster by that proportion than myself, giving it a credit instead of me?!"

"Wow! Some attitude!" Black Cat scoffed, not being obviously thrilled with Squriks arrogant and boastful attitude, by which somepony like Rarity or even Trixie herself couldn't react any differently.

"Like what else would be new, Felicia?" Spider-Mane sarcastically quipped in completion. "It is always the same routine with bad guys, who by the way and unfortunately are also a narcists alike." Yet, Peter casually glanced upon Trixie who by the way still and somewhat couldn't calm herself down and still panicking inside Twilight protective bubble. "Actually…..I would rather stick with that."

"Indeed…." Squrik nonchalantly growled with a very sinister grin forming over his shark like visage with his razor sharp saw like teeth being exposed from his mouth. "No matter. I would once again rule the seas and oceans of Equestria with iron hand, an iron tail….And an iron everything for that matter, just I had done a thousand of years ago. Soon, the entire dry land shall dwell underwater!" The sea monster then shifted his massive head and glancing upon Manehattan in a distance. "And I shall begin with that insignificant city first. It soon should be another sunken city."

"Bad guys has always seemed to think bigger is better, their own ego nonetheless." Sunset shimmer muttered sarcastically for herself with a hint of annoyment present in her voice.

"I dunno about ya guys…." Wolverine growled menacingly by standing into a fighting like stance position, extending his front hooves and with a SNIKT unleashing his adamantium claws out, shining in light by its deadly sharpness. "But I am suddenly gettin' a strange taste fer a sushi."

"The Manehattan is under our protection, Squrik!" Twilight stated in a very determined and also quite menacing like manner, standing firmly while still keeping her protective spell at work to shield Trixie from any potential threat and attack from a side of a giant sea monster.

"And we will defend it! Even from uglies like you!" Spider-Mane boldly declared, turning into his way more serious and assertive side and standing firmly right in the centre of the group, yet of course not forgiving himself to seemingly mock a newly made villain with a fiery passion.

"So….This is how it will be, wont it?" Squrik growled menacingly through his shark like teeth, seeing those puny insignificant surface dwellers as he put them had some nerves to oppose and standing in his way, so called Lord of the Seas immediately saw them as a potential threat and obstacle in his plot, which evidently started setting up his temper. "SO BE IT!" Squirk horrendously roared aloud on top of his lungs, opening his shark like mouth wide, exposing his shark razors sharp teeth and lunging his upper body right towards the Avengers to devour them.

Yet reacting quickly and in time, Spider-Mane, Twilight along with Trixie within her protective barrier, Wolverine, Luna, Spitfire, Sunset and Black Cat managed to leap out of the way, scattering all around as Squirks massive head stroke the ground, crunching nothing but dirt instead yet with such force that it made the entire island tremble. Yet using the strength of four of his powerful tentacles along with his claw scythes Squirk crawled his way through, yet also revealing his lower body with two pairs of long fins, a sail set on its back and a snake like tail with a fin on its tip, crawling his way back into the sea with water splashing all over.

"If that's how this is gonna be, well we can play rough too!" Felicia hissed quite menacingly while putting herself from the ground into a crouching defensive like stance. Yet, Squirk once again rose from the water and towering into his full monstrous weight, laughing aloud manically.

"Ya think its funny?" Wolverine though snarled and extending his hooves with his adamantium claws exposed. "Bub, I am so on ta put ya on ice! RRRRRAAAAGGHH!" The X-Men roared on top of his lungs and proceed boldly yet once again rather recklessly galloping on his hinder hooves right forward Squrik.

"LOGAN! WAIT!" Both Spider-Mane and Twilight called upon Wolverine, trying to stop their mutant teammate in his tracks, yet their pleas unfortunately appeared to no avail, as Logan was apparently ignoring them, recklessly and rather mindlessly rushing his way forward Squrik with his adamantium claws extended.

"Put in ice? What a tasty idea…." A snide smirk however formed over Squirks hideous features as the Elemental of Water was actually considering the ponified mutants words with a somewhat fiery interest, as malicious and dark thoughts came into its mind.

Squirk took a very deep breath by taking in so much air he could within before and yet unexpectedly releasing a thick stream of apparently frozen water accompanied by icy wind and sparkling snow from his mouth right toward Wolverine.

"OH CRUD!" Logan grunted in shock, attempting to slow down his momentum but it was already a way too late, as the X-Men literally run his way right towards the ice blasts path, as Squriks ice breath literally engulfed gruff stallion yet also freezing a great part of the surrounding, with icy shards appearing all over it, causing the Avengers to shield their eyes.

When the blizzard and icy wind eventually subsided however, yet much for everyponys horror, revealing Wolverines frame being literally frozen solid, imprisoned right within the ice from Squirks attack.

"LOGAN!" Spider-Mane and Twilight both bellowed simultaneously in horror with their voices strained by having their stiffened gazes centred on Logan who had just became a popsicle.

"Oh by stars…..Oh by stars…." Trixie stammered in terror by also staring at Logan being frozen solid with her breathing going slightly ragged by worries and concern.

"That was my signature move, the Ice Breath!" Squirk laughed, boasting himself and being obviously proud over his act. "There is nothing better than a helpless enemy who just cant move. What a great opportunity to finish them off!" Squirk snarled menacingly as he rose his right terrifying mantis shrimp claw and swinging it right towards frozen Wolverine, threatening to crush him.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Yet appearing in a red and blue blur, Spider-Mane managed to snatch Logans frozen frame, firing a strand of webbing into a near tree and slingshoting himself with his frozen teammate in his grasp just in time out of Squirks way before his massive claws stoke and crushing the frozen field.

"Huh?!" Grunting in shock by missing his target, Squirk slowly shifted his attention the direction where a strangely costumed pony with his frozen friends swung himself, yet not paying attention to his surroundings, as series of quite some blasts hit a sea serpent from behind into the back of his neck.

Roaring in discomfort, the Elemental furiously turned his shark head around to locate the source of the disturbance as his golden slitted eyes landed right on Twilight and Luna flapping their wings in the air along with Sunset standing down there as the mares horns were glowing with their respective magic aura, indicating that they were the ones who blasted Squrik to distract him over Peter and Logan.

"Don't pick on my friends, Squrik!" Twilight growled with nasty frown over her features and flying her way boldly towards Squirk with Luna along with Spitfire who also joined the princesses side following from behind.

"So you wanna fight?!" Squirk snarled ferally and swinging all of his four tentacles from his back in an attempt to swap three mares flying towards him, yet reacting quickly, Twilight managed to dodge one tentacle on the right while Luna repeating Twilights actions evaded the second tentacle on the left while Spitfire skilfully evaded her way through two remaining tentacles.

Taking an offense, Twilight and Luna simultaneously fired another series of magic blasts from their horns as their combined attacks hit Squrik right into his face in a direct hit. However and much for both mares dismay, a giant sea serpent looked to be more likely just stunned then seriously injured as the blasts actually barely caused any damage at all due to its gigantic size.

"This is not going to be that easy…." Twilight murmured, with her voice sounding slightly uncertain.

"Nopony has ever said it would be, Twilight Sparkle." Luna added to Twilighs concerns, although not sounding any much promising.

However, by casually taking deep breath and opening his huge mouth, Squrik breathed yet another super cold stream of frozen water and frost, just like with Wolverine attempting to freeze both mares this time with his freeze breath. Yet reacting just in time, Twilight and Luna managed to teleport away from sea monsters deadly blizzard away, reappearing in a flash of light in a safe distance on the sky.

"I am over here you overgrown garden snake!" Spitfire zipped her way through the air in a blazing speed, yet by making a sharp quick turn, the captain of Wonderbolts narrowly dodged Squriks massive claw swipe and zipping right over Squriks gaze, evidently managing to dazzle him for a while. The Pegasus once again started spinning herself around her axis, rotating in a high speed as she literally turned herself into a living miniature tornado, making another turn right forward in an attempt to attack Squrik.

Yet surprisingly reacting quickly, Squirk prepared and springing his lower and miniature versions of his mantis shrimp claws and as soon as Spitfire approached in range within her tornado like form, the sea serpent intensively threw his prepared claws forward in an amazing speed which actually looked like a mere blink on an eye as he actually punched Spitfire with such force that he managed to deflect the mares spinning like assault and literally sending her flying back with a speed of a missile and in a nasty spin threatening to fall right into the sea.

"Spitfire!" Twilight and Luna bellowed in horror, worrying for their Pegasus teammates wellbeing. Yet managing to recollect her senses quite quickly, Spitfire spread her wings and just in time managing to lift herself up, just mere inches away from raging sea, much for both princesses relief.

"Sunset! Trixie! Get over here!" Spidey called upon Sunset and Trixie while being in a relatively safe distance from Squirk with Logan being imprisoned within the ice shard as both unicorns loyally rushed their way to Peters and Logans position. "Get Logan out of that ice! Sunset, you might use your pyrokinetic spells by doing so. Me and the rest will take care of that Jules Verne stories dropout!"

"Don't worry Peter, we will just do this." Sunset Shimmer stated determined yet with an undercurrent of concern while Trixie meekly nod her head, although being obviously still scared, the magician tried her best to cope with it. However, Peter put his hoof over Trixies shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"Trixie…..Its going to be just fine, don't worry." Peter reassured his best friend with a warm smile yet also giving the mare a playful wink under his lenses before proceed galloping a full speed to assist his teammates, leaving both mares and frozen X-Men behind.

"Hey fish breath! Havent anypony told you when you mess up with cat, you get the claws?" Black Cat called upon as she galloped her way forward. By instinctively shifting his attention on a silver maned mare calved in black, Squirks merely hissed in irritation and swinging one his tentacles wanting to crush the mare, yet the cat burglar gracefully leaped up high in a flip, dodging the tentacle that merely slammed to the ground instead.

"Gotta be faster than that!" Felicia huffed as she landed right on Squirks tentacle and proceed galloping her way right along the tentacle up high towards Water Elementals upper body. And when being quite near, Black Cat leaped up high like a feline lunging itself on its prey and narrowly missing the lower claws, yet releasing her metal claws from both her furry gauntlets, the cat burglar swung both her hooves and slashing Squriks crab like shell over its chests, but unfortunately and much for Felicias dismay….Her claws didn't left even a scratch over its exoskeleton.

" _Oh great. Now this is really going to make my manicure…."_ Felicia cursed inwardly for herself.

"It hasn't even fazed him!" Twilight murmured by witnessing Felicias attack actually didn't have any much effect either aside from her and Lunas magic blasts.

"Just you wait…." By gritting her teeth and hissing like a cat, Black Cat by holding herself with her claws resumed her running, heading this time right to the top of Squriks shark like head, once again jumping up high, the cat burglar this time swung her hinder hoof and as hard as she could delivering a strong roundhouse kick right into Squirks face and seemingly making the sea creature stagger a bit.

Recuperating quickly however, Squirk sharply recoiled with his head having his mouth reopened, snapping with his jaws yet Felicia narrowly evaded to be devoured by flipping over Squirks head sail before leaping off, yet Spitfire, seeing her cat burglars teammate falling, the Captain of Wonderbolts zipped her way and grabbing Felicia by her hooves, flying with her into safety.

Yet Squrik extended his tentacles, but before he could swing after the mares, a violet magic beam hit a giant set snake right into the centre of his crab like armoured back where his tentacles were coming from, making him stagger and grunting in discomfort. Turning sharply, Squrik spotted Twilight zipping through the air, flying in a super speed via her alicorn magic and leaving a violet pink streak behind her, the Celesitas student loaded her hoof with her magic as the mare drove her glowing hoof right across Squirks face with such force that it generated a miniature shockwave and making an enormous sea snake stagger back by the impact.

Being temporarily stunned and yet shaking his head to recollect his senses however, a lightning suddenly stroke right from the cloudy sky, as Squirk horrendously roared aloud painfully as the lightning stroke the sea monster right into his head. "Who did that?!" Squrik blurted out, shuddering in both pain and anger as he turned his had around to see Luna hovering in the air by flipping her wings.

"You are not the only one, who can control and manipulate weather…." Princess of the moon hissed venomously with her royal blue stare resembled daggers yet fading behind a white glow as Luna rose her front hooves over head and like on her command, the stormy clouds started thundering. "TAKE THAT!" Luna bellowed on top of her lungs with her voice distorted as a series of lightning strikes went right down from the sky and simultaneously hitting Squrik on the fullest voltage in shock.

Roaring seemingly in pain and agony with the electricity channelling and coursing though his body with all that water around surrounding and working like a wire, yet surprisingly, the electricity suddenly started losing on its intensity and fading away, as Squrik actually and somehow managed to _absorb_ all that electricity into his body.

"Huh?!" Luna gasped in a total awe with her intense glare shifting into a dumbfounded stare, failing to understand what had just happened, failing to realize Squriks tentacle wrapping itself around the alicorns frame and tightening itself so hard that the Luna couldn't even move, blaring in discomfort.

"Your attacks are pitiful! I am afraid you will have to try harder than that!" Squrik huffed out as he tightened his grip on Luna.

"Princess Luna!" Twilight shrieked in horror and flying to add the princess, which however appeared to be a mistake as this time being cautious, Squirks another tentacle wrapped right around Twilights own frame before she could even hope to react, tightening her fest.

Spitfire who was flying around still carrying Felicia like an extra weight attempted to do something by flying towards both princesses direction, yet spotting both mares with an edge of his eye as suddenly and without expecting that one coming, Squirk sprung his long serpentine tail right out of the water and swapping both Spitfire and Felicia out of the air with the fin on its tip.

"Give it up you fools! Its useless!" Squirk roared with his patience with ponies vocally running short as Spitfire along with Felicia kept falling and splashing right into water.

"Spitfire! Felicia! Oh no!" Trixie squeaked in horror as she witnessed the entire fight from a safe distance, while Sunset Shimmer had her horn loaded with a fiery aura, radiating an intense heat and still trying defrost a frozen Wolverine as eventually the ice blockage imprisoning the X-Men already started melting away.

Yet worrying about both mares safety and turning into her more willing site, Trixie galloped her way right to the shore, leaving Sunset to her task as being at the edge of the shore spotting both Spitfire and Felicia in a distance, somewhere over hundred feet away as both mares were splashing water around themselves by trying to keep themselves above the surface on the raging water.

Not wasting any time, Trixie snatched her magician hat from her head, and just like back in Manehattant while helping Peter and Babs out and like on her command as her horn started glowing with her pink aura, two ropes made literally out of handkerchiefs of various colours spread right from the hat and spreading out of themselves right towards Spitfire and Felicias location as they wrapped themselves over the Pegasus and cat burglars torsos, hanging them tight. Yet as Trixie concentrated more of her magic into her horn, both handkerchiefs rope started winded themselves up and slowly yet steadily started pulling Spitfire and Felicia into safety.

Back in the Throne Room, Celestia and Spike stared at the magic orb as the images were magically projected, watching the fierce ongoing battle between Avengers and Squirk with bated breaths, while unfortunately and apparently the Elemental of the Sea was apparently getting an upper hand in battle, as Twilight, Lunas and the others attacks so far didn't had any much effect due the sea serpents own gigantic size and seemingly impenetrable hide.

"Squirk is a very powerful and formidable opponent indeed….." Princess Celestia casually stated, yet her voice was apparently wavering with uncertainty. "And therefore being an Elemental Lord with his natural ability to control the elements like hurricanes, tidal waves and rainstorms, he represents a severe threat to the entire Manehattan. Peter, Twilight, Luna and others has to stop him and fast…."

"Yes Princess Celestia…..But he is a way too big and strong for them. They need more help." Spike stammered while he didn't avert his slitted emerald eyes from the orb, a concern for his friends being vocally present in his voice. "With Twilight, Princess Luna and Logan out, their only hope is Peter now. He is the only one who is strong enough to take on that monster."

However, a casual realization suddenly struck Spikes mind as a brick and by slightly turning his head on the side, baby dragon blinked with an edge of his eye on the nearest door, although very unfortunate thoughts came into his mind as it also slightly darkened itself with uncertainty.

Yet by realizing baby dragons rather worried expression, Celestia gently patted Spikes shoulder, awakening him from his daydreaming back into reality. "Everything will be just alright, Spike. I have already send out for Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They should arrive shortly. I am sure that along with Twilight wielding the full power of Elements of Harmony, I believe that they just might turn the table and overpower Squirk just like they did with Lavan." Celestia assured as her attention returned back to the magic orb.

However, Spike who unfortunately didn't look like much assured at all watched the orb that was showing a raging battle going on, with more concern and worries filling his mind yet also straining his heart. Yet despite his mind being darkened with uncertainty, yet somehow giving himself confidence, Spikes expression though shifted into a more determined one as a fierce look took its place on young dragons scaly features and once again glancing upon the door behind.

Meanwhile, Squirk kept holding both Twilight and Luna in his tentacles tight, holding them so fest that they could barely even move, as both princess were grunting in discomfort, gasping for breath. "You are not worth my time! And now when you are down, I can finally take you out…." Squrik snarled and grinning sinisterly as he tightened his grip even more, squeezing Twilight and Luna with such pressure like anything else as both mares clenched their teeth and screaming aloud in pain, threating to be crushed alive.

However, a familiar faint like shot echoed throughout the air, as a sticky substance flew splashing itself right over Squriks right eye, webbing it, yet another shot latched right over second eye, as Squirk roared in discomfort, finding himself temporarily blinded and disoriented alike and relinquishing his grip on Twilight and Luna, releasing them.

Swinging on his webbing strand latched right on one of Squriks claws, Spider-Mane extended his free hoof and catching Twilight. Yet making a sharp turn and ceasing his momentum, Spidey released and threw himself from his webbing yet also managing to grabbing Luna with his another hoof in the mid-air, fixing her over his shoulder.

" _A guy could get used to this."_ Peter nonchalantly and inwardly pointed to himself as he effortlessly landed on the solid ground with Twilight and Luna in his grasp, gently putting them down. "You okay?" He asked, concern being vocally present.

"I….Think so." Twilight weakly gasped for air with her breathing resembling a sharp glass brushing over a hard surface.

"Thanks for the safe." Luna thanked in quite a weak tone above the whisper yet princess of the night managed a smile to her best friend as Twilight did.

Returning a serene smile of his own on the fullest yet shifting his attention back to Squirk who already managed to tear a sticky webbing from his eyes with his tentacles and being ready to make his comeback, Spidey nonchalantly smirked underneath his mask. "You girls take some time out, while I have some very very big fish to catch." And with those words, Spider-Mane fired a strand of webbing into a near tree and springing himself on it forward by spinning himself, to Squrik face to face.

By firing another web strand that latched itself right over Squriks crab like armoured chest, Peter forced himself into a swing around sea serpents monstrously humongous body, yet using his free hoof he shoot numerous web shots, bombarding Squriks face with them as each shot splashed over the Elementals hideous features, distracting him.

"Haha! How do you like them webs?" Peter cheered out while keeping up his momentum.

"It will take more than some cheap sticky substance to take the best of me, bug!" Squrik bellowed in frustration, sharply recoiling himself and swinging his second free claw right after annoying masked stallion.

"For crying out loud!" Spider-Mane grunted quite in frustration by once again hearing out and being called "bug", a term that he absolutely hated yet also reacting quickly to his Spider Senses warning, the wall-crawler leaped from his webbing and narrowly flipping over Squriks claws swipe yet swinging and latching himself on it.

"For that last time, and I really meant it….Spiders….Are …..Arachnids! Arachnids! Arachnids! How many times shall I repeat that? How would YOU like to be called a…..Sea slug for an instance?" Spidey scolded quite exasperated and by taking an offense that time, the knight leaped high on top of his abilities, swinging his hinder hoof and delivering a very sharp axe like kick right into Squriks snout and much for his awe, a monstrous sea snake roared aloud quite in some pain and discomfort alike, staggering himself by being obviously quite stunned, as Spider-Manes direct hit into the Elementals snout, which apparently appeared a nerve centre had a surprising yet also immense affect on Squrik.

"Aw! Feeling a little vulnerable?" Spidey nonchalantly quipped by finally exploring some of Squriks possible weakness at all, making a flip in the air before firing another webbing strand that latched itself right at the edge of monsters mouth. The webslinger made a sharp turn on his webswing yet to keep himself away from Squiks scythes reach, casually swinging himself right behind Squrik, as a sea monster was slowly turning his head after him, only to be shot numerous times into his neck by Twilight magic blasts, who already managed to catch her breath and being ready for round two to assist her knight in aid and taking an advantage of the Elementals distraction.

Spidey however was welcomed by four of Squriks dangerous and slimy tentacles that were exposed out of monsters back and like having minds of their own springing themselves right at masked stallion while Squirk found himself quite confused, not knowing who to concentrate first, either the princess or the masked knight.

Casually releasing himself from his webbing and narrowly flipping and sliding over one tentacle, Spider-Mane fired another webbing strand right into Squriks armoured back and sling-shooting himself forward and by forcing himself into a spinning like motion, the webslinger managed to successfully pass through all three remaining tentacles, that nearly got tangled into each other.

" _Oh boy! And I though Doc Ock was a pain in the arse with his tentacles."_

Firing another strand, Spidey however this time swung himself closer to Squriks reach, as his Spider Sense within his cranium suddenly blurred out on its fullest yet Spidey could only see Squirks huge mouth with his razor-sharp teeth exposed opened up wide as the sea serpent was about to devour the knight as the creature of the sea finally managed to recuperate himself from the blow.

Yet as usually letting his Spiders Sense quid his movements, Spidey casually and rather in the last minute managed to flip right over Squriks shark like snout, narrowly dodging Elementals sea serpent razor sharp teeth with his jaws snapping aloud with the hero sticking himself on his snout. "Wow! Almost got me there…." Peter murmured while holding himself with his wallcrawling like ability to stick at any surface while the giant sea serpent was furiously thrashing his head around like a wild mustang trying to shake the cowboy from his back.

Yet also not giving up an inch as well, Luna, who also joined their friends side to aid him in the battle with the beast of the sea, fired a dark blue magic ray from her horn as her blast hit Squrik this time right into his exposed gills, causing an enormous sea serpent once again to literally roar quite painfully as the gills also showed itself to be another very sensitive and vulnerable spot, as Elemental suddenly found his intakes of breath somewhat short with gasping.

" _Snout plus gills being an Achilles Heels. I got to remember that."_ Spider-Mane thought whilehopping casually down from Squriks head into a freefall yet the hero fired another strand of his webbing that latched itself right at the edge of Squriks mouth and springing himself on his webbing, Peter sprung himself with a speed of a missile like a projectile back right up, extending his right hoof as his Twilight Arm gauntlet started glowing and pulsing with electrical sparks.

"Open wide and say Aaaa!" Spider-Mane howled as he delivered a very nasty enhanced uppercut punch right underneath Squirks lower jaw with such a raw force, combined with his spiders strength and Twilights Arm little power, as it generated a miniature shockwave potent to rise the waves of the local way and sending a slight tremors throughout the shore.

Unfortunately Spider-Mane who had nothing to stick his web on or swing from much for his dismay started falling, already seeing himself either underwater or squashed right on ground, yet suddenly a violet magic energy surrounded Peters body as he spotted Twilight with an edge of his masked lenses using her telekinesis to levitate her husband in the mid-air, as young princess gave her knights a reassuring smile.

Squirk however on the other hoof, dazzled, feeling all knocked out and finding himself on the verge of unconsciousness, Squrik grunted in a very foul mood as his monstrous frame limply fell backwards before splashing into water, yet the impact caused and rose a miniature tidal wave that merely brushed itself right at the shore.

"Just take a little nap with fishes." Spidey quipped triumphantly as he along with Twilight and Luna watched Squirk sinking deep into the water.

Meanwhile as Spider-Mane, Twilight and Luna took on Squrik, Sunset Shimmer finally managed to fully defrost Wolverine from his ice shard prison by repeatedly using her heating spell, with Logan though being obviously undercooled with some ice burns over his hooves, yet the X-Men was alive. "Logan?" Sunset asked, he concern being vocally present. "How do you feel, big guy?"

"H-h-h-urm! I-i-its c-c-ccold." Was all Logan could say, wrinkling his teeth by cold, as he barely yet with Sunset helping gruff stallion on his knees, yet out of instincts grabbing his hooves over his chest so he could at least little warm himself up as he was shimmering himself by freezing, yet Sunset helped out by using her heating spell by her horn to make Logans warm up a little faster as the freeze burns already started mending themselves via his accelerated healing factor.

Trixie, meanwhile finally and fully managed to pull Spitfire and Felicia from raging water with her handkerchief ropes yet also helping the girls up on the shore. "You alright, girls?" Trixie asked concerned with her expression softening.

"Yeah…We are okay." Spitfire replied with a slight gasp and spitting out some remains of water. "Thanks by the way Trixie." The Pegasus however thanked the magician for her effort, giving her fellow mare a sincere affirmative smile, much for Trixies satisfaction.

Felicia however looked like a wet cat. Literally. Her tight black leather spandex seemed to be slightly clothed, her white furs over her hooves being soaked by water like sponges, not to mention her elegant snow-white mane being as just wet as water was dropping from it as the cat burglar herself seemed to be somewhat shocked, feeling quite in a foul mood.

"Hardy? Are you alright?" Trixie carefully asked, being quite concerned about Felicias condition.

"Alright?! No, I am NOT alright!" Felicia blurted out in both frustration and vain alike as evidently being in water had somewhat a very unpleasant experience for a cat burglar. "Just look at my mane! Like it wouldn't just be enough I had it soaked from the rain, let alone soaking myself in that cold water with my costume being soaked like sponge!"

"Sheesh! Put it together girl!" Spitfire though scolded the mare to for crying out loud put it together.

Meanwhile, Spider-Mane along with Twilight and Luna by their knights side stood right at the edge of the shore, observing the local water around them where Squirk collapsed cautiously.

"What do you think happened to Squirk?" Twilight asked cautiously while not letting her guard down and not letting her sight out of the water.

"Maybe he has just sunk up with the ship…." Spider-Mane simply quipped on of his trademark sarcastic quirks, not being obviously that much cautious and concerned like his wife, which would soon show to be quite a mistake, as the wall-crawler recoiled sharply as his Spider Sense within the back of his skull went on blurring like crazy. "Uh-oh!" Was all Spidey could say as four of Squriks longs flexible tentacles burst their way out of the water like hungry serpents lunging themselves right on their unsuspecting prey, heading right forward the heroes.

"Guess you have spoken too soon, my friend!" Luna offhandedly blurted out with her voice being loaded with sarcasm as she along with Twilight and Spider-Mane mimicking her actions leaping out of the tentacles reach, yet each tentacle followed one pony respectively by a different direction.

Twilight and Luna both spread out their wings and lifted themselves up, trying to make some distance yet firing several bolts of their magic right into tentacles in an attempt to keep them out of their reach, which however didn't help much as the tentacles rather relentlessly sprung themselves up as they eventually managed to catch up to both princess, once again constricting them tightly.

"Twilight! Luna!" Spider-Mane blurted out in shock as he witnessed with wife and the best friend being once again tied up, yet unfortunately the knight couldn't do a think so far as he was quite busy with two remaining tentacles being behind his tail, literally.

One tentacle swung itself forward, yet reacting to his Spiders Sense along with his amazing agility and speed, Spidey nimbly jumped away with a backflip on several meters away on the side, yet only for the second tentacle rising up in an attempt to crush its prey, yet masked stallion jumped out of the way of tentacles reach on his right, only for the first tentacle rushing forward with a seed of train, but the knight nimbly leaped into the air, narrowly dodging the third assault with a sommersault.

"HEY! Keep those slimy claws to yourself!" Peter scolded as he effortlessly landed on the branch of the nearest tree and casually firing from both of his front hooves, trying to keep the tentacles out of his reach by webbing them up, but it was not problem for the flexible and mighty tentacles to easily tearing Spider-Manes usually so much steel like strong and resistant webs like a paper, much for Peters dismay.

"So much for that idea…." Spidey muttered exasperated as one of the tentacle swung his way, forcing the hero to cautiously fire another strand of webbing from his hoof into another near tree and forcing himself into a swing, yet contorting his lower body and extending his hinder hooves to narrowly avoid the tentacle that crushed the tree like a toothpick instead, yet the knight shifted his momentum to the side to avoid the seconds tentacles swings, making a sharp turn.

Yet like having mind on their own and like they would all plan this, the first tentacle thrust itself Spider-Manes direction yet swinging right after the web strand on which the webslinger was hanging and swinging, yet a long claw suddenly popped his way out of it and easily cutting it in half. Being completely taken aback, Spidey found himself in an uncontrollable spin and unintentionally falling right into Squriks second opened tentacle, finally managing to catch and constricting masked stallion tightly.

"Oh man!" Peter sighed in a very exasperated and defeated like manner yet struggling himself with grunting as he experienced a literally crushing force of Squriks mighty tentacles, feeling himself to be literally being bear hugged by Hulk himself, struggling himself with his own spider strength to set free thought it was difficult.

"Peter!" Twilight and Luna shrieked simultaneously as they helplessly witnessed their knight getting capture also, the mares were struggling in an attempt to set themselves free yet against Squriks powerful hold of his tentacles it was for naught.

Yet, Squriks hideous face emerged out of water as a terrible sea serpent triumphantly rose up and staring at their preys with a sinister like glare yet rather keeping his attention on strangely costumed pony with a mask. "Pathetic little fool! There is the only one around being as slippery as an ell, ant that's ME!" Squirk bellowed, frustration present within his hissing like voice.

"Okay, hold on! I know you just don't sully your squid slime all over my yezzy new costume!" Peter sarcastically quipped yet his quirks were cut short as Squrik tightened his hold of the knight and both princesses even further as the Elemental of the sea wanted to crush his prey alive.

Yet and just like before, a series of though quite different and quite super-hot like blasts hit Squrik from the side into his neck and managing to hit his sensitive gills, which already proved to be quite a weakness and causing a giant sea serpent to roar in discomfort well if not even in pain. Gritting his teeth, Squrik immediately and sharply turned his head around to locate the source of the disturbance as he saw Sunset Shimmer levitating in the mid-air with her horn glowing with a fiery hot aura.

"Get a load of this, squid face!" Sunset snarled, having a nasty glare over her features nearly resembling daggers and generating more of her heat energy into her horn. Hissing menacingly, Squirk extended both of his menacing scythe like claws and swinging them both simultaneously in a x-cross like motion, yet reacting quickly Sunset managed to evaded Squriks attack by making a swift turn in the air and released another series of super-hot glowing blasts from her horn, bombarding sea serpent so tenaciously and the force of her blasts being potent to the force of the gatling gun as fiery maned unicorn managed to sear the gills on sea serpents neck a little bit, again causing Squrik an intense pain.

Being distracted from Sunsets assault, Squrik though failed to realize Wolverine galloping his way right forward Squrik direction, the mutant had the most intense stare over his masked features, with his bleak eyes lenses were literally glowing with hatred centred right on the sea serpent, as the X-Men was back with vengeance.

Out of disorientation and like unwillingly making it easier for the X-Men, Squrik aimlessly swung his fourth free tentacles that swung its way right towards Logan to smack him, yet reacting quickly, the gruff stallion leaped out of the way just in time before the tentacle slammed into the ground, yet landing right on it, Wolverine proceed galloping his way on his hinder hooves up high while Sunset was still distracting the sea monster with her attack levitating around, a loud and very well-known SNIKT sound echoed as Wolverines adamantium claws made their way out of his hooves each, glowing by their deadly sharpness in light.

And while approaching quite on the reach, the X-Men lunged himself on top of his abilities, soaring his way right towards Parker who was still constricted by Squriks another tentacles and roaring on top of his lungs via his trademark battle cry, Wolverine managed to slice the tentacle easily with his claws, freeing Parker as Squirk roared on top of his lungs painfully as the piece sliced tentacle fell down to the ground.

Yet not being finished at all, Wolverine lunged this time towards Twilight and by repeating the same process the gruff stallion cut slimy tentacle yet again jumping that time to Luna, the X-Men sliced again, managing to free both princess at once yet inflicting Squirk more pain by slicing one of his tentacles by another.

And then by finishing it all, Logan forced himself into a free fall yet extending his right hoof and slicing the last final tentacle with claws before making a flip in the air and effortlessly landing back on the solid ground with Spider-Mane swinging on his web along with Twilight, Sunset and Luna soaring down joining their mutant friends side.

"That did it…." Luna stated though her voice was slightly was wavering and being rather lacking its usual certainty while uneasily staring at Squrik recoiling and roaring painfully with four of his tentacles being just severed.

"Ouch! That's gonna hurt." Spidey muttered in a very uneasy and rather gruesome way yet also a strange sense of nausea associated with masked stallion while also spotting four pieces of Squriks cut tentacles lying around and even moving out of themselves.

Yet suddenly the most peculiar yet also very unfortunate thing just happened. Four of Squriks severed tentacles somewhat started mending themselves, as from each opened sliced wound caused by Wolverines adamantium claws started regenerating and growing a brand new tentacle each within an accelerated rate of time as all four sliced tentacles just got fully regenerated and being just replaced by a brand new ones, much everyponys utter dismay and shock.

"Yer shittin' me…." Was all Wolverine could say in a very dull yet all awed way.

"His tentacles…The have just….Regrown and healed themselves in a very accelerated rate….." Twilight weakly stammered by deducting the entire matter yet blinking over Logan. "Exactly like you, Logan….."

"Impossible…." Luna stammered shocked.

"How could he has just done that?" Sunset Shimmer stammered in disbelief.

"Well…." Spidey offhandedly muttered by trying to give a logical explanation. "Since actually sharing some similarities with different sea species, like having tentacles, gills, fins, he actually might share some genes with cephalopods like octopus for instance, who when losing or dropping a limb are able to regrown it back…."

"Just once again a fittin' time ta make a sciency chat, bub…." Logan grumbled and shaking his head in disbelief as Parker once again brought up sciency stuff in the situation like those.

"Oh boy….." Spider-Mane muttered under his breath.

* * *

Back within the quarters of Canterlot Castle, a loud galloping like sounds were echoing throughout the confines as the main door of Throne Room shut open as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Applejack rushed their way into the room.

"Apple Jack. Rarity. Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie. Thank you for coming." Princess Celestia greeted all six mares with her serene voice sounding rather very urgent like.

"We have come as soon as we have got the message, Princess Celestia." Apllejack blurted out panting for breath yet the farm pony inwardly chiselled herself for actually be yelling out in the presence of the Ruler of Equestria.

"From what we heard from your message, there is a hurricane raging on Manehattan?" Rainbow Dash asked while trying to catch her breath.

"And that Twilight along with Peter, Logan, Princess Luna and the others are in the city to help the citizens?" Pinkie Pie squeaked in both awe and dismay in the same time.

"Indeed, Pinkie Pie." Princess Celestia replied on party ponys question yet her expression shifted into a more concerned and rather dismayed one quite for the Elements of Harmony concern as well. "Yet….The things have grown a way much more series than it was expected. Look….." Celestia casually shifted her attention back to the magic orb behind her, prompting the Elements of Harmony to follow the royal alicorns example.

The girls thought rather hesitantly blinked right into the magic orb as they all simultaneously freaked out with their expressions stiffening in a horror, as they saw Spider-Mane, Twilight, Princess Luna and the Avengers fighting against a hideous gigantic red sea monster, which apparently appeared to bear a resemblance of various sea creatures at once, along with tis long serpentine like body, shark like face and two pair of tentacles coming from its back.

"What….Is that?" Fluttershy stammered in a very meek and trembling voice, slightly crouching in fear.

"That's Squrik, The Elemental of Water." Princess Celestia explained, yet her own voice also seemed to be rather wavering and being strained by uncertainty yet remaining even. "Yet, it was also him all along who created and send that hurricane upon Manehattan."

"Another of those terrible so called Elemental Lords? Like that brutish Lavan for instance?" Rarity exhaled in shock, yet the fashionista was apparently looking just as horrified like Fluttershy.

"You sure mentioned that one before, didn't you Your Highness?" Rainbow Dash considered by casually recalling by actually seeing Squirk along with other Elementals and Grogar back then when everypony was present on a very special meeting a week ago, by which Celestia merely nod her head, pointing on the Pegasus was right.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! The guys doesn't seem doing too much good!" Pinkie Pie squeaked quite frightened by seeing Squrik within the magic ball apparently getting an upper hand over the Avengers, as the heroes attacks so far didn't had much of effect on a gigantic sea serpent due to its monstrous size and seemingly impenetrable hide.

"We gotta help 'em!" Applejack stated in a very decisive like way with her emerald green eyes glowing with determination.

"I agree Applejack. I believe that by once again along with Twilight wielding the full power of Elements of Harmony like you have done with Lavan, you just could turn the odds in your favour. Yet….Spike, I need you…..Spike?" Princess Celestia turned around to address Spike about something, yet much for Rulers of Equestria and other mares confusion, baby dragon was nowhere to be seen as Celestia failed to locate him within the Throne room, assuming that he must have left some time ago, wondering where he just might get to.

However, Celestias deep violet royal eyes shot open and her expression stiffening in horror as an unfortunate and rather very dark thoughts filled the confines of alicorns mind. "Oh no…"

* * *

Spike was running as fast as he could, passing his way right through the Hall of Fame bearing a very decisive like expression as even his lizard emerald like eyes were gleaming with willingness and determination, as he eventually reached the doorway of the treasury room with the Elements of Harmony along with other powerful magical artefacts being stored within.

But just before the baby dragon could reach out and open the door, a flash of bright light burst out, causing Spike to shield his eyes as Princess Celestia materialized, yet much for baby dragons awe, the sun goddess bore a very uncharacteristic stern and serios expression, quite opposite from usually a very gently, serene and polite one.

"P-Princess Celestia….?" Spike stammered, being quite confused about Celesitas sudden and rather drastic change of demeanour yet also noticing with an edge of his eye that Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack were galloping towards.

"Spike….." Princess Celestia spoke off, her tone sounding pretty no-nonsense and serious yet remaining even and deliberated regardless yet out of empathy, the snow-white alicorn would have an idea what Spike might be up to. "This is not going to work. And you just might forget about it"

"It has to…." Spike simply stated with his determined and willing mood not faltering yet still expressing his respect towards the tall mare that was towering over baby dragon.

"I am afraid you are not thinking straight and aware of the consequences." Celestia stated, not actually being as much as stern as she actually was rather concerned.

"Maybe I am not…." Spike replied yet stubbornly insisting on his thing. "But this just might the right cause I can do."

"Good cause or not, this is just a way too dangerous, Spike. No matter if your intentions are noble or your heart being pure." Celestia shook her head dismissively her serious expression not faltering and standing firmly like blockage between Spike and the door into the archive room. "Peter know just too well what he had said. And with Logans own testimony and the same concern…..The Crimson Gem of Cyttoyark is just too powerful artefact. And in the wrong hands it would be nothing but an instruction for destruction. I have sensed its great yet corruptive potential myself and if you just use it now, there is no telling what this might do to you or worse, its not certain if the world might be ready to deal what would come out of it."

"WHAT?!" All mares blurted out aloud shocked as their awes echoed throughout the vicinity.

"Crimson Gem of Cyttorak?" Fluttershy muttered by spelling the name of the crimson ruby that lied behind those door, that by the way hold a great yet also very dangerous power.

"You have actually been about to use it?" Rarity stammered nervously, concern being vocally present in her voice yet much for all mares dismay and awe, Spike merely nod his head.

"Spike, that is just nonsense talking!" Rainbow Dash blurted out in protest.

"Yeah! Don't you just remember what Peter said about that thing? Its dangerous and unpredictable!" Pinkie Pie added, as usually cheerful and quite oblivious pink party pony was just as concerned like her friends.

"You just couldn't be that reckless to mess with it!" Applejack also added thought her voice sounding a way more serious than the rest of the girls.

"Thanks for the support, girls." Spike muttered sarcastically yet turning back to face Celestia "Princess Celestia…." Spike trailed off and addressing the Ruler of Equestria with more respect. "They are my friends and right now, they need my help. I maybe be small, too young and dropped out….But I am still the part of the team." Yet though baby dragons voice slightly started wavering and his words more likely sounding like pleas instead "You just…..Cant stand in my way if I am trying or willing to do a right thing."

Considering young dragons words thoroughly that actually bore lots of sense, yet also willingness and determination, yet Princess Celestias stern expression eventually softened, turning into a more sympathetic melancholic one. "No…..I cant…." The alicorn simply whispered, stepping aside from Spikes way, yet using her telekinetic via her horn, the doors of the archive room opened.

"Princess Celestia?!" The girls simultaneously blurted out in disbelief as they found themselves staring as Princess Celestia was actually making things easy to Spike.

"What are you doing?" Applejack stammered incoherently.

"What I have to do, Applejack….." Celestia simply declared, yet her voice sounded rather blunt and her expression grew somewhat unreadable.

"Come on, Princess Celestia….." Rainbow Dash blurted out in a very exasperated and hopeless like way yet much for her dismay realizing that she was actually slightly yelling in a presence of the princess.

"Are you just going to let this all happen?" Pinkie Pie questioned.

"As much as you are all concerned and even I am not happy about it either…..Yet Spike is right. Peter, Twilight and the others needs his help. And therefore we have no right to discourage him or talk him out of it." Princess Celestia stated, speaking with an unkindled gentle, serene and deliberated tone, expressing her respect to Spikes decision.

"Um….But Princess Celestia…." Fluttershy meekly trailed off in a slight protest.

"He has just decided that way by himself, Fluttershy." Celestia rose her hoof by simply and politely cutting a shy pegasus protest short, much for other mares dismay.

Spike entered the archive room, making a couple of rather heisting steps as he slowly yet steadily approached the holder where the Elements of Harmony along with Ignus Solaris and Celsius stood on them by the same way just like by the first visit, with though an exception of Twilight Arms which Peter took along, yet there was also a small silver patterned box there, with a Crimson Gem of Cyttoraks duplicate inside.

By reaching out, Spike carefully took the ruby out of the box and staring on it for a while. Yet out of the sudden, a flashbacks started flashing within baby dragons mind, yet also recalling the sad events when Spike once nearly lost himself to greed and turning into a ferocious raging dragon beast of himself, unwillingly threatening his friends, Rarity and the entire Ponyville, with Peters warning about the gems great yet unfortunate dangerous and corruptive potential echoed within Spikes ears, filling his heart with uncertainty as well as a little fear to once again turning into something he didn't want to be or despising, making him somewhat hesitant.

Yet however, by also recalling the events to be a fully grown and in his adult dragon form taking on several battle droids, facing the Incredible Hulk, Sunset Shimmer in her demon, Sinister Six and Rhino in his battle armour, holding his own against Venom infected Luna and then also taking on Norman Osborn, as well as remembering being the Avenger and despite being small, young and temporarily left out, he was still the rightful member of the team, yet also realizing and knowing his friends needed his help and that gave Spike strength he just needed, with a very determined look forming over his scaly features.

In the instance and out of the sudden, once again came that a very odd moment like the time froze and everything just come to temporarily hold as even Spike also seemingly stopped taking in and somewhat going numb to the outside world…..He just opened up his mouth and chomped right on the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak before started chewing it viciously.

"Spikey" No wait!" Rarity gasped out of shock and fright, yet the fashionistas pleas were for nothing as Spike was chewing out the gem before eventually taking a deep gulp and swallowing the crystal.

"Mmm…..Not tasting bad at all…." Spike stated yet cautiously just standing on place, expecting something would happen, yet so far and strangely, the young dragon didn't feel any change at all.

"Um….How do you feel?" Ffluttershy carefully dared to ask yet her meek voice was filled by concern.

"I don't….Fell any different. Do I look any different?" Spike replied, being quite confused, wondering if it worked at all or not.

"You still look like the same if you ask me." Pinkie Pie thought stated in quite dull and her usual clueless like way by which though the party pony would soon regret thought.

Suddenly, Spikes left eye started twitching as well as baby dragon somewhat started shivering himself involuntarily yet a loud grumbled echoed aloud from his stomach like a storm would be going on within as a sudden strain of pain stroke out of it, causing Spike to grunt painfully and grabbing his belly, cringing, much for the girls and Princess Celestia concern.

Yet, Spikes eyes shot themselves open. However and by deepening everyponys horror, his usually deep slitted emerald green irises lost themselves behind a fiery crimson red like glow like a demon, as quite a ferocious snarl escaped right out of young dragons throat…

 _To be continued….._


	43. Chapter 42-Clash of the Titnas Part IV

**Chapter 42: Clash of the Titans Part IV**

Meanwhile the battle between the Avengers and Squirk on Liberty Island continued with a horrifying giant sea serpent sprung his monstrous frame into S like shape like, being like a cobra ready to strike its prey before lunging himself right forward on the heroes, snarling ferally and his evil golden slitted eyes gleaming with maliciously. Yet Trixie however better kept her distance and staying out of the raging fight by hiding herself behind a tree in a safe distance.

Spider-Mane offensively fired two webbing strands from both of his hooves in an attempt to once again blindfold Squirk to distract him so the others could take an advantage and attack.

"Not this time!" Squirk smugly chuckled, opening his mouth wide open and by clamping his powerful jaws with his razor sharp teeth, the Elemental easily tore the knights webbing strands on a little pieces with more than a little effort quite for web-slingers dismay.

"Oy gevalt!" Spidey dully muttered in response as his Spiders Sense within the centre of his head blurred like crazy, yet unfortunately there was too late as Squirk tackled the webslinger hard out of the way with a speed and force potent to a speeding train, knocking him aside.

"Peter!" Both Twilight and Luna shrieked shocked by watching their knight making several back rolls by hitting the ground before eventually coming into halt. Yet be spotting Squrik was heading their way, both princesses glared menacingly like basilisks and by taking an offense, they simultaneously attacked Squirk by shooting beams or their respective magic aura from their horns. Though and much for Twilights and Lunas dismay and just like before, a giant sea monster like hybrid endured the blasts due to its monstrous size along with his harder than steel like scales and just like with Spider-Mane, the Elemental steamrolled his way right through both mares, knocking them aside.

Sunset Shimmer along with Black Cat and Spitfire being next in line held their posts and facing Squrik boldly. Sunset fired another series of numerous glowing blasts from her horn, while Spitfire on the another hoof started spinning around her axis before once again becoming a living twister, yet this time also unleashing an accumulated cyclone like blast.

"I cant let you girls to have all the fun for yourselves!" Felicia quipped as she pulled out her cat claw like grappling hook from her fur, spinning it fiercely before throwing it sharply like ninja kunai fixed on chain.

However and just like with Spider-Mane, Twilight and Luna, Squrik rather easily managed to withstand all three mares combined assault, by enduring a super-hot host, a fiery twister blast dissipating by hitting sea serpents massive head while the grappling hook simply clanged from iron like hide, if not even blunting itself. By extending his terrifying mandible like claw, Squrik swung and easily swapping Sunset and Black Cat from his way and Spitfire right from the air, as the mares hit the ground hard one by one like flies.

Now it was Wolverines turn. By roaring fiercely, the X-Men lunged himself right forward on Squrik, having his deadly adamantium claws extended, ready to puncture his prey. Yet reacting quickly and by nimble movements of his serpentine flexible body, Squrik dodged Logans deadly blades, yet sharply swinging his long tail, the Elemental swapped the X-Men like a ping pong ball as Wolverine flew back with a speed of a missile, hitting the ground hard by even making trench in it before eventually coming into halt, grunting in discomfort.

"Peter! Twilight….Oh no!" Trixie gasped in horror by seeing Peter, Twilight, Princess Luna and the Avengers down, her stomach was straining itself by concern.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" Squrik howled on top of his lungs, an arrogance and dominance being vocally present in his hissing like voice before leaping and splashing back into water.

"How come he is beating us so badly?" Sunset Shimmer muttered while helping Spitfire out on her hooves.

"Maybe….." Twilight thought herself deeply by analysing the situation they were all finding themselves. "By being the Elemental Lord with his natural element being water, just like with Lavan for instance fire, he just might be actually taking all his might from all the water around."

"Making him one very seriously bad guy." Felicia quipped in rather uneasy and humorous like way, yet also somewhat nonchalantly completing Twilights theory, by which Twilight even nodded in agreement.

"While we are more like fishes on the dry land that way." Peter sarcastically noted with a slight hint of exasperation. "Just where is Godzilla when you need him?"

"Every noticed we are always on th' wrong place just at wrong time?" Logan grumbled, shaking his head to recollect his sense and getting himself from the trench he made.

"Now its time to take one nasty ride!" Squrik growled while out of the sudden emerging from water, swimming in a full speed towards the Liberty Island, yet much for the Avengers utter awe, the Elemental Lord of water like on his command accumulated and rising a massive, over a hundred meters tall tidal way like tsunami and by surfing in its centre, unstoppably rushing its way right to coast, threatening to decimate and wash anything standing in its path.

While the Avengers, instead of reacting defensively rather froze out of pure horror, yet out of awe unable to move an inch and just dully stared at Squrik surfing on the tsunami that was towering over and being about to devour them all.

"Oh crap/crud!" Both Spider-Mane and Wolverine muttered in a very blunt and dull matter as the tidal wave was still approaching their direction.

Yet by reacting swiftly, Twilight, just like she did with that tidal wave back on Neigh Square, casted her magic shield spell as her violet magic aura surrounded her and the Avengers into a large magic bubble in order to protect her friends just in time before Squriks tsunami eventually washed the coast and hitting the barrier on the fullest and with such might and force like anything else potent at life with other forces of nature, causing everypony within to brace themselves and stagger as Twilight recoiled back by the impact, struggling to keep her protective shield steady.

However, the impact of Squriks tidal wave itself was so massive and so powerful that it literally sent the magic bubble with Twilight, Spider-Mane, Luna, Wolverine, Black Cat, Spitfire and Sunset right within flying backwards, bouncing it like a hopping ball right into the bay, as the Avengers within yelled out in both discomfort and horror, yet their cries were eventually muted down as Squriks tidal wave along with the local water of the bay like on the Elemental command devoured the heroes as the glowing bubble disappeared in depth.

"Peter! Twilight! Logan!..." Trixie bellowed in fright and her heart strained even further with horror by helplessly witnessing as her friends were just washed away by Squirks tidal wave and being literally devoured by the raging waves of the bay.

"HAHA!" Squirk laughed manically aloud about his apparent triumph over the Avengers "You have just gone down with the ship! Such puny creatures those ponies are." Squrik nonchalantly flattered himself, yet suddenly something else attracted the Elementals attention for a change as he turned his giant shark like head right towards the Mare Libertys platform. "Mmmm….? Well now….What do we have here?" Squrik stretched his body and reaching out so he could take a better proper look as he spotted with his slitted golden eyes that there were several ponies, arguably visitors inside, who unfortunately got trapped and stranded on the island when the hurricane stroke.

"Here are some poor little earth-dwelling ponies who got left behind and being trapped like fishes in net." Squirk with quite an unreadable expression as he stared at the ponies inside the building. Yet by finally seeing a giant sea creature outside the building with an edge of their eyes, the ponies within froze by horror before breaking up shrieking aloud in a pure terror and started panicking.

"So pathetic…." Squirk huffed in a very indifferent and oblivious way, evidently showing no respect but contempt to otherpony being helplessly trapped inside as they were all completely at giant sea serpents mercy. By taking a deep breath and inhaling so much air he could, Squrik released his ice breath from his mouth as the blast of frozen water and ice wind like blizzard covered the entire Mare Libertys platform like building by ice, as it even seemed that a local temperature around the stature suddenly and drastically dropped down nearly bellow zero.

"So long, earth-dwellers! You can just consider yourselves lucky that staying frozen in time, chilling out. Fresh and well-preserved, YEHAHAHAHA!" Squrik laughed maniacally, being completely oblivious over the well beings of the ponies who by the way were all trembling and shivering in an extremely cold atmosphere and piercing cold of Squriks ice breath, threatening to freeze alive as the Elemental was apparently enjoying their suffering. "Oh what a great sense of humour I have."

However, a series of incoming glowing blasts detonated and exploding right over Squirks temple, right over his sensitive gills, causing an enormous sea serpent to roar painfully. Shaking his head furiously, Squrik turned his head by the direction to locate the source of the disturbance, only to see a dazzling glow of incoming fireworks that blasted right over his hideous face, dazzling him momentarily. Yet, Squrik with an edge of his eye spotted nopony else than Trixie, galloping her way forward as her horn was pulsing fierily with her pink aura and bearing quite a very bold look on her features.

"You savage!" Trixie growled, an anger being vocally present within her usually boastful like voice while loading her horn and unleashing more fireworks blasts with quite some ferocity as more of glowing like missiles flew and exploded right over Squirks face, dazzling him even more. "Leave them alone!" Trixie howled with her fury accumulating even further, apparently unable to stand all that suffering Squrik caused the otherpony just for a personal satisfaction for any longer, as she kept igniting more of her fireworks from her horn, bombarding the Elemental profusely with a potent to the force of gattling gun, before and unfortunately, the fiery aura that was glowing over her horn steadily faded away by eventually exhausting most of her firework magic with only a little sparks sparkling from her horn.

"Uh oh…." Trixie unfortunately muttered for herself as she found herself out of the ammo, while Squrik shrugged all the blows and finally managed to recuperate himself from all that firework performance, recovering her sense enough to centring his evil glare on Trixie, hissing thought his razor-sharp teeth menacingly.

"Bad idea! Bad idea…..!" Trixie muttered frantically, by inwardly and somewhat regretting her actions, which by the way only drove a giant sea monster mad and with most of her sudden bravery being gone sharply turned back and galloping away, which however didn't do the magician much good, as one of Squriks tentacles swung, wrapping itself and catching Trixie before she could even hope to flee. _"How have I ever got into this mess?"_ Trixie grumbled inwardly with both sarcasm and exasperation. _"The only thing I have wanted was to throw a spectacular magic show that Manehhatan had never witnessed and right now, I got to tackle some overgrown sea slug instead."_

"You insolent little pest!" Squirk bellowed angrily with snarling as he brought Trixie closer to his face, glaring at the magician with his slitted golden eyes maliciously and exposing his shark razor sharp teeth, much for Trixies terror.

However, the local water suddenly started raging even further, even bubbling as a bright purple glow suddenly sparkled right from the depths. Yet suddenly, the water literally exploded, splashing all around in a nearly blinding glow, as the Avengers, Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Wolverine, Black Cat, Sunset Shimmer and Spitfire being all still and finding themselves in a protective magic bubble that Twilight casted early to protect herself and her teammate from Squriks tidal wave yet maintaining it at work this long to eventually enable the Equestrias Greatest Heroes to rise up again.

"Guess this is some way ta rise up ta th' top…" Logan sarcastically grunted yet thought the X-Men was having a strange sense of nausea finding himself within the magic bubble.

Twilight, by concentrating her magic to keep the protective barrier at work with her eyes glowing momentarily, young princess sharply extended her hooves forward, by which like driving it, she sent the magic bubble flying right towards Squirks position.

"What!? Squirk blurted out by surprise yet it was already too late as Twilight protective bubble with all the Avengers inside speed up through the air with a speed potent of a bullet, leaving a glowing track behind and tackling the terrifying sea serpent hard with enough force to make him stumble back as he also released Trixie from his grasp and splashing back into the water.

In the instance, Twilight simultaneously cancelled her spell as the protective bubble that was engulfing the Avengers faded away.

"Need a lift?" Spider-Mane while freefalling grabbed Trixie into his extended hooves, making a graceful flip before effortlessly and safely landing on the solid ground with the mare in his hooves bridal style, while the others soon joined their knights side, as Twilight along with Luna, Spitfire and Sunset descended down while also safely levitating both Black Cat and Wolverine by their telekinesis down.

"Trixie….You alright?" Peter asked softly, concern for his best friend being vocally present in his voice.

"Yeah, Peter. I am alright…." Trixie replied thought gasping for breath a little bit before eventually putting it together, yet the magicians expression inwardly darkened by exasperation and by spotting a bit of slimy substance covered over her magic cloak, evidently from Squriks tentacles.

However, the Avengers casually checked their surrounding and much for their awe realizing that the Mares Libertys entire building like platform was literally covered by ice and large icicles, more likely thought resembling an iceberg, that was all caused by Squirks deadly ice breath as he intentionally and for a fiery pleasure wanted to freeze everypony trapped inside.

"Oh no! All those ponies inside!" Luna blurted out in horror yet concentrating her thoughts, like she could actually out of empathy feel their pain any misery by intense cold.

"They are going to freeze there alive!" Sunset Shimmer murmured in concern, not even wanting to imagine a very unfortunate things that might yet to come.

"We got ta 'em out from there!" Logan on the other hoof spoke off in quite some decisive like tone, yet deep down despite his tough exterior, there was a twinge of concern for all those ponies trapped inside.

"But what about….?" Peter though muttered very uneasily as his Spider Sense out of the sudden once again blurring out aloud in his head as Squrik once again emerged right from the raging water, towering in his full monstrous frame and shadowing the heroes.

"Just don't be that hasty! Spreading the fun around!" Squrik snarled arrogantly through his razor sharp teeth gritted while twisting his upper body into an attack like position, extending his long claws and tentacles from his back.

"That's enough!" Luna howled as with her ocean blue look forming in a very nasty glare, nearly resembling daggers.

"Yeah!" Wolverine boldly added, yet snarling menacingly the X-Men once again unleashing his adamantium claws from his hooves with a SNIKT that flashed in the light by their deadly sharpness.

"By picking on my friends and those by not the same size, I shall take it personally." Spider-Mane huffed in quite some menacing like tone, his voice lacking any humour, yet on the other hoof sounding pretty serious and no-nonsense as he apparently had enough damage Squrik committed. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" The Knight of Equestria called out and boldly galloped full speed to face on Squrik.

"I got your back, my friend!" Luna decisively stated by flapping her wing and loyally following her best friend in pursuit.

"And I git yers!" Even Logan didn't stay behind and without a hint of hesitation running to their teammates side so he also could give them a hoof.

"Sunset! Trixie!" Twilight though spoke off and instructed both Sunset and Trixie and pointing her hoof to the frozen Mare Liberty before flapping her wings and soaring up to the air. "Get everypony out from that ice!"

"On it!" Sunset carried on Twilight instruction affirmatively without a hint of hesitation.

"Right…." Even Trixie though somewhat hesitantly agreed nodding her head as both mares galloped their way to the opposite direction while the rest of the Avengers proceed to take on Squirk again.

Firing both strands of his webbing into pair of trees, Spider-Mane sprung and catapulted himself with spiralling around his axis forward Squirk like an arrow, only for the Elemental hideous elastic tentacles spreading their way to greet the masked stallion.

Yet via performing several agile acrobatics maneuvers along via guidance of his trusty Spider Sense, Peter nimbly landed and run on one tentacle only to swiftly flip right over the second incoming one, as he landed on third one yet cautiously leaping right over the fourth one by extending his hinder hooves as the tentacle narrowly missed his crotch, Peter easily dodged every single tentacle Squirk threw at him.

However, Squirk threw out two of his scythe like claws like spears. Yet reacting cautiously on his Spiders Sense, Spidey fired yet another pair of his strands right into both claws, webbing them together and springing his way right through the pair of horrible mandibles, narrowly evading them. Going offensive this time, Peter extended his right hoof, as the Twilight Arm started glowing with a pale aura and electrical sparks igniting around it, as the hero drove his magic enhanced hoof right underneath Squirks lower jaw, the impact generating a shockwave and with the great force to make giant sea serpent to stagger back in half dazzled like state, struggling to keep his large serpentine frame steady.

Firing another webbing into one of Squirks claws, Spider-Mane swung his way around, making a sharp turn yet spotting Twilight with an edge of his masked lenses flying his direction. By ceasing his momentum, the wallcrawler released himself from his webbing, making a graceful flip by extending his front hooves, as Twilight grabbed her knight in the mid air like a pair of acrobats during a circus performance as the Power Duo shared a mutual nod with each other.

Yet making a sharp turn in the air, Twilight flew straight on to Squirk carrying Peter along, yet using the opportunity while the Elemental was distracted, young princess concentrated and loading her horn with lots of her magic aura before shooting numerous bolts of magic right on Squirk, bombarding the sea serpent so much profusely and with so much intensity before flying with her husband into a safe distance.

Spitfire flew in full speed, yet also carrying Wolverine like a passenger, holding him by his shoulders. In the instance, the captain of Wonderbolts made a few yet intense spins around in the mid-air, swinging Logan along around like on bailey, before the pegasus sharply threw the X-Men like a bomb right towards Squirk in their very own way of Fastball Special.

Zipping through the air like a bullet in a freefall, Wolverine unleashed his adamantium claws right out of his hooves yet by seeing a two of Squirks tentacles that instinctively spread their way forward, the mutant however swung his hooves and with a mere few swipes just like he did before, he easily cut one tentacle by another with such chirurgical precision and skills like a Japanese master chief, yet unfortunately causing Squirk an immense pain.

Yet, Spitfire zipped her way with a speed of a bullet, by leaving a faint orange streak of her mane and tail behind her and once again grabbing Wolverine by his shoulders just before he could hit the ground, flying with him away.

"You are nothing but an untamed beast! Back in the depths of the sea that spawned you!" Luna bellowed aloud with her voice sounding nearly distorted, the Guardian of the Moon flew her way in a full speed, gracefully evading two of Squirks remaining good tentacle swings while the two that got sliced by Wolverine continued to mend themselves before offensively releasing a stream of lightning right from her horn as the bolts of electricity shocked Squirk, adding on his discomfort.

Luna however wasn't quite finished yet. By using her ability to control weather, taking her trademark concentrating like stance in the mid-air flipping her wings and with her eyes glowing momentarily, the mare sent out dozens of large ice hails with razor-sharp edges right from the stormy clouds, bombarding Squirks profusely. Despite the shards broke by hitting Squriks durable steel like hide and scales, the sea serpent apparently and still felt quite some pain, gritting his teeth to the core.

Not staying behind either, Black Cat sprinted her way the shore, nimbly leaping from its edge as she landed right on Squirks exposed back before though the resuming her pursuit, running right over sea monsters serpentine long body up. "Hey, Snakeface! How about I cut your fins short?" Felicia scoffed quite deviously as she extended her metal claws from her gloves and swiftly slashing one of Squriks orange sails spines that was eventually neutrally linked to its spines as the cat burglar that way and though unexpectedly send bolts of quite some stinging and chilling like pain throughout the Elementals spine all over his body, causing Squirk to roar and shuddering involuntarily, if not even feeling himself slightly paralyzed.

Meanwhile Sunset along with Trixie reached out the frozen building platform of Mare Liberty yet much for their simultaneous dismay, the main entrance door were unfortunately frozen solid as well, creating a strong and seemingly impenetrable ice like blockage all around it, just like that one with the castle ruins back then in Crystal Mountains along with a chilling freeze surrounding it.

"This ice is nearly thick as rock itself." Trixie muttered in quite an unfortunate like way as she knocked on the wall of ice with her hoof, testing its solidity. "How are we going to break through it?"

"If only Spike was here…..He just could use his fire breath and melt this ice." Sunset Shimmer muttered in quite disappointed like manner, recalling the time when Spike managed to melt a frozen solid drawbridge of the castle ruins back in Crystal Mountains with relatively easy with his fire maggic fire breath and for a moment the fiery maned unicorn actually started missing Spike and really wishing baby dragon being right there with his teammates. However, a surprising idea though sparkled within Sunsets mind, grinning nonchalantly. "Chm….Which by the way actually isn't such a bad idea…."

"Huh?" Trixie was dumbfounded, unable to get an idea what suddenly got into Sunsets mind.

"Trixie, stand back." Sunset though replied with her voice sounding quite cautious as Trixie by casually stand back to the side as Sunset loaded her horn with a quantum of heating energy before releasing a massive stream of flames as the glow of fire engulfed the wall of ice, causing Trixie to shield their eyes a little bit. Sunset kept up her concentration with her flames going more intense as yet the ice barricade that was blocking the entrance already and steadily started melting down, evident by steam coming out and melted water pouring down when eventually the ice let go and thawing completely, setting the entrance door free.

"Nice work, Sunset Shimmer! Guess this would be some way how to make a dramatic entrance." Trixie cheered out yet quite in her own trademark humorous like way complimenting Sunsets doing by setting the path free, yet the Celestias former personal student felt a somewhat awkward and slightly embarrassed by magicians compliment.

Yet not wasting any time, Sunset made a sharp turn on her front hoof by extending and springing her hinder hooves and with one powerful double mule like kick, she kicked the door right open as she along with Trixie rushed their way right inside as both mares much for their awe found over dozen of trapped ponies, with even some foals being among them, yet they were all cringing and trembling by intense cold and freezing atmosphere inside the building that was also caused by Squriks ice breath, each pony trying to keep themselves warm, by any way possible. Yet, some of them spotted both Sunset and Trixie, both mares being calved in a strange yet unique and elegant attires standing right in the doors.

"Don't worry ponies. We have come to rescue you. But first…." Sunset Shimmer addressed everypony with a reassuring and positive tone, yet by once again loading her horn with her magic aura, the fiery maned unicorn released an intense yet soothingly warm heat wave that spread around and heating up the entire interior, freeing it from most of the freeze that was plaguing it, much for everyponys salvation as they all felt a little relieved and warmed up by Sunsets effort.

"There. It is all going to be fine now." Sunset once again proclaimed reassuring everypony around yet rising up a hoof instructively. "We will lead you all into the safety."

"Sunset Shimmer, wait." Trixie however interrupted Sunset, her voice sounding both hesitant and also slightly worried as she peaked out from the doorway as she saw Squirk being however quite dangerously close to the statue now, while Peter along with Twilight, Luna and the rest of the Avengers were still fighting the Elemental, doing their best to keep him from the statue. "The Squrik might still be the problem. Just look how close he is right now."

"You are right, Trixie…" Sunset carefully considered the magicians concern, checking the surroundings, watching a giant sea serpent and the Avengers with cautious yet also spotting a tourist boat being tied up and waiting at the small pier on the right shore which just might be the ponies ticket out of there. "That boat just might be way how to get all the ponies out of the island. Yet…." Sunsets expression though darkened with uncertainty as she considered the consequences by also checking the distance. "It is quite a way too far from here. And with the Squrik still out there, the risks are very high and he just might spot and attack us before we would ever had a chance to get to the boat. And Peter, Twilight and the others just cant keep him occupied forever…."

Trixie stared at Squirk warily yet also watching the Avengers who were still fighting a giant sea monster to ensure it would stay away from everypony and wouldn't cause anymore damage he already did, yet also glancing upon to all those scared ponies who had just had the misfortune to be trapped as well as becoming yet Elementals other victims, in that instance, Trixie felt that something within her just moved on, taking quite a pressure before it eventually snapped as a very bold and determined look suddenly took its place over Trixies features. She apparently had just had it with this all.

"That does it!" Trixie stated in a very decisive and firm like manner, taking a very serious post and stomping her hoof into the ground, attracting Sunsets as well as everyponys unwanted attention.

"Trixie?" Sunset shimmer asked with her voice slightly wavering by being quite taken aback by Trixies sudden demeanour switch.

"Don't worry." Trixie though replied with a more calmer tone with her expression softening, yet though grinning smugly. "The Great and Powerful Trixie has an idea."

"What….?" Sunset dully asked, looking seemingly even more confused, wondering what got into magicians mind.

"Okay, so this is what we are going to do. But I am going to need the help of all of you, everypony…" Trixie stated in a near whisper as she started explaining her plan to everypony around.

"Yer mine now!" Wolverine roared fiercely as he leaped on top of his abilities with his adamantium claws exposed, soaring through the air over more than several yards distance as he stabbed his deadly razor sharp blades right into Squirks back, the adamantium penetrated his seemingly impenetrable hide and stronger than steel like scales with relatively easy, causing the gigantic sea serpent to roar on top of his lungs in an immense pain, staggering and thrashing around in an attempt to shake the X-Men. Yet holding himself like a tick and not going any easy, Logan repeatedly stabbed Squrik into his back numerous times with his claws, with even traces of blood splashing and gushing from the wounds, causing the Elemental more and more pain.

"Now! All together!" Spider-Mane commanded as he charged right towards Squriks as Twilight and the Avengers all together followed their knight in pursuit to add Wolverine. The heroes lunged themselves and all with their combined might rammed Squrik simultaneously with enough force to make him stagger back a bit, while Wolverine continued stabbing the Elemental with his deadly blades.

"JUST LIKE WHAT ARE YOU EARTH DWELLING WORMS TRYING!? YOU ARE ALL USELESS TO ME!" Squirk proceed through his teeth gritted to the core in both rage and pain and in the instance, the electrical spark started generating throughout his entire body and releasing a very powerful discharge of electricity and sending quite a high voltage of self like created bolts throughout all he Avengers bodies causing them all scream simultaneously in pain, yet with a sharp shudder, Squirk managed to shake off the heroes as they all flew back like flies, each of them hit the ground as they all remained lying down in a slightly stunned like state.

"W-whut….Was that….?" Wolverine grumbled with a slight muttering while cringing himself and struggling to get on his hooves.

"He….Must have….create some sort of discharge throughout his body….like a bioelectricity of sorts…" Twilight murmured by trying to find some connection.

"Just like…..He has been able to absorb the lightning I sent upon him before….." Luna quivered by adding on Twiligths logical theory.

"How shocking….." Felicia exasperatedly scoffed yet her snow-white mane was slightly bristled from the shock.

"Great…." Peter however huffed in exasperation as cringed yet forcing himself on his knees. "That just has tentacles, claws, fangs, hide more durable than iron….Having an icy fresh breath….He can surf on waves, breath underwater, control weather and giving shocks…..What is next? Hula dance in a Hawaiian style?"

"You are about to see what else I am capable of, worms…..Huh?" Squrik huffed and extending one of his four mighty tentacles, taking and opportunity and being about to swing it right after temporarily grounded heroes, yet though something else suddenly attracted Elementals attention, as he spotted Sunset Shimmer along with other ponies who were trapped with an edge of his eye running in a full speed gallop away from Mare Liberty, as though Squrik also spotted a tourist boat being fixed at the near small pier.

"Come on everypony! Move it! Move it!" Sunset yelled out, urgently instructing the stampeding herd to quicken up the pace, while desperately trying to lead everypony into the safety, away from Squirk so they could all get onto the boat.

"So…..Trying to flee, huh…." Squirk indifferently scoffed by figuring out the entire idea as his slitted golden eyes gleamed with a pure maliciousness and fanged grin formed over his scaly features as he burst forward right after Sunset and the ponies, knowing that with the Avengers being momentarily out of game, nopony and nothing would stand in his way.

"Sunset!" Peter called out to warn Sunset and ponies from an impending danger, yet the Knight of Equestria could barely move due to still being stunned a little bit from Squirks bioelectrical discharge.

"Look out!" Twilight yelled out on top of her lungs yet her warning were quite for naught as she was also struggling to recuperate herself from the shock.

Sunset along with other ponies kept galloping frantically like they had whips of the coachmen behind their backs, so fast that they could feel their hearts nearly in their throats, don't better even daring to turn around, with the tourist boat steadily coming into reach, which would apparently appeared to be their salvation.

Yet unfortunately and moving a much faster in water, Squirk sprung and swung his long elastic tentacle forward yet though not aiming at ponies, but right on the boat so he could destroy their only hope for the escape. However, something very unexpected and astounding happened….In the moment when Squirks tentacle came into contact with the boat and splashing water all around with its devastating might, yet much for the Elementals as well as the Avengers utter awe, the boat somehow…."Distorted" itself before its image actually wavered and completely faded away from the existence.

"HUH?!" Squirk blurted out in a total befuddlement, unable to comprehend what had just happened and just dully staring.

"What the…?!" Both Spider-Mane and Twilight blurted out in an simultaneous utter shock and just like Squirk unable to just get what had just transpired in front of their eyes/masked lenses as so the rest of the Avengers were just as confused.

"Guys….Look." Spitfire however whispered and pointed her hoof right to the Mare Liberty, prompting her teammates to look at the direction, yet much for their combined even prolonged instant awe, they saw Trixie being hidden behind the main entrance yet her horn was pulsing with her pink magic aura yet having her eyes closed and her expression being stiffened by concentration.

"Trixie….?" Both Peter and Twilight once again blurted out in awe, yet though sounding more whispering as they stared at their magicians friends whatever she was doing.

"Um….What is she doing?" Felicia muttered while failing to understand the meaning of that.

Yet, the Avengers much for their surprise also spotted the "second" Sunset Shimmer and herd of the same ponies galloping by the completely opposite direction towards yet another boat, though seemingly real one anchoring at the near pier.

"Trixie is creating and using the illusions, so she could distract Squirk for long enough for Sunset leading everypony into safety." Luna exhaled in awe by analysing and eventually figuring out the entire situation by actually empathically sensing and distinguishing the illusional images that Trixie was transmitting, which actually was her idea all along.

"Some clever girl she is." Wolverine grunted yet although sounding sarcastic, the gruff stallion actually appeared to be satisfied with stage magicians doing with a smug grin forming over his features.

"What kind of trick is this?! Huh?" Squirk blurted out with a combination of both confusion and frustration alike while still failing to understand what was going on yet adding more on his utter awe, Sunset Shimmer and the herd of runaway ponies also started distorting, their images were wavering before also started fading away out of existence.

Despite being seemingly even more confused, yet in the instance and like out of instincts, Squrik turned around as he actually spotted "another" Sunset Shimmer along with all the ponies following in a full speed gallop to the opposite side of the shore where there was yet another boat anchoring at the small pier, apparently the real deal. Yet finally, the Elemental also spotted Trixie with an edge of his eye hiding at the entrance door of the Mare Libertys platform and with her horn glowing, assuming that _she_ was the one responsible for this whole trick all along, causing an enormous giant sea serpent to snarl fiercely with his razor-sharp teeth gritted to the core and with a feral glare forming over his piscine like features.

"The show is over…." Spider-Mane muttered in rather offhanded like way by realizing that the entire spectacle had just been figured out, yet knowing it was time to get serious.

"Hurry! Everypony on board!" Sunset instructed and pointing on everypony to get on the board while finally making it to the pier as the all the scared ponies started boarding on the ship.

"Pathetic little fools! Do you naively think to hope you can escape me by sea?!" Squirk angrily huffed as well as an arrogance associated with his fierce demeanour and rushed out swimming in a high speed by the opposite direction in pursuit of Sunset and other ponies.

"Let….Them….GO!" Spider-Mane howled as he sprung himself on his webbing like on the slingshot, soaring through the air like an arrow yet springing and extending both of his hinder hoof forward, the masked stallion delivered an intense freefall like double kick right into the centre of Squirks head with enough force to make him momentarily dazzle and stopping him in his pursuit.

Yet by leaping down, Spidey fired a strand of webbing right into the jaw muscle at the edge of Squirks mouth, swinging underneath of his head yet narrowly dodging the pair of Elementals miniature claws before firing another strand right into the second side of his mouth as Peter nimbly swung himself back into the top of Squirks head and using both of his latched strands like a bridle, riding the sea serpent like a cowboy on the wild bronco. Squirk snarled, thrashed himself and swinging his massive shark like head furiously in an attempt to shake his rider, yet Peter held himself on his improves webbing like bridle fest along with his ability to stuck on any surface.

"Just saddle that freakish sea horse, handsome!" Felicia called up from bellow, cheering out for Spider.

"Hurry up everypony! Start the engine and get out!" Sunset Shimmer instructed while also picking and helping out a little foal and handing it to his mother that was already on the board as well along with all everypony. A pair of stallions, who apparently appeared to be the boat drivers by their uniforms by hearing Sunsets command merely nod their heads affirmatively as they approached the controls along with the boat helm and by pressing some buttons and switches, the engine in stance started by making a motoric and rumbling sound and in the instance, the boat with everypony on its board move off the pier, heading right towards Manehattan into safety.

By sharply pulling the reins on the side, Spider-Mane actually managed to redirect sea serpents direction and with a single sharp lash of his reins he drove him out of Sunset and everyponys reach and driving it right towards the solid ground of the island. Yet when being just a few meters away, Spider-Mane leaped out of Squirks head just in time before the Elemental stroke right into the solid ground with an earth-shattering force and rising a massive cloud of dust and rubble flying all around, as it literally sent tremors throughout the entire island, while the wall-crawler effortlessly landed on the ground by making a backflip.

Yet however, Squirk easily crawled his way through the ground by snake like, leaving a trench like trail behind, judging that aside from being a great swimmer, he could also move on a dry land with quite relative easy, heading right towards the Mare Libertys direction, before he actually started crawling his way right up, using the combination of claws, tentacles fins as well as the powerful muscles of his lower serpentine like body itself along with tail to crawl his way up before eventually reaching the top of the statue.

"Holly cow!" Was all Peter could say, although stammering in quite an awkward manner as he was just staring at Squirk hanging on top of the Mare Liberty statue.

"This is really not a good idea…." Trixie stammered by cringing herself at the entrance door yet by the entire buildings trembling in its centres by Squirks own gigantic weight, the magician decided it was time to cancel the tour and rushing her way outside as she joined Peter, Twilight and the others as they were all staring at Squirk casually, the Elemental was towering himself like a god, having his long serpentine body bind right around the statue also holding himself with two of his tentacles while having his others free, before a monstrous and horrendous roar escaped from the sea serpents throat like he would want to challenge the entire world over his dominance, as well as the lightning stroke right from the sky, flashing the entire island.

"Chm….Guess King Kong must have been his great idol back in his childhood." Peter humorously quipped.

"Hey, its called a narcistic personality disorder, bub. Git that?" Wolverine tried to sarcastically humour the web-heads remark by clearing the point out.

"Pathetic foolish earth-dwellers!" Squirk fiercely roared again as his patience with the heroes was just apparently all gone. "You haven't even seen the fraction of power I possess! And you are just about to get it by the hard way! Now I am finally going to be rid of you!"

Squirk took a very deep breath, taking so much air into his lungs before once again releasing his deadly ice breath from his mouth, yet though this one more likely resembled a blizzard, evident with freeze and icy wind and even ice shards about the size of baseball bats with razor sharp edges flew like spears as the Elemental started freezing everything around on the island from his post on the Mare Liberty.

"Here comes the chill of the century!" Spider-Mane blurted out while bracing himself from an incoming freezing wave as his Spider Sense start blurring within his cranium and defensively extending his hooves with Twilight Arms that started pulsing, as he contorted his body the righd side, narrowly dodging one shard that hit and dug itself into ground, yet had to be quick by responding on the intense buzzling, Peter backflipped over another shard followed only by swiftly extending both of his hooves and deflecting another shard with his gauntlets.

"Hold on!" Twilight bellowed as she cautiously casted her protective magic shield to protect herself along with Trixie cringing behind her from the blizzard and the ice shards as so did Luna mimicking Twilights actions creating a magic barrier on her own, blocking an intense freeze to get pass.

Sunset Shimmer on the other hoof though released a quantum of her heat wave right from her horn as a counter force against the freeze as it intense heat, melting every shard that came into contact with, while Black Cat was forced into a series of backflips and slipping before finding a shelter right behind Sunsets heat barrier.

Wolverine proceed to defend and cover himself from an incoming freeze with his adamantium claws, successfully blocking and swiftly slicing every ice shard that came closer with his deadly blades, yet also somehow resisting an intense cold due to his natural ability to withstand and adapt himself on hostile environment, particularly the cold ones.

Spitfire however, being force to rely merely on her naturally great flying abilities and skills as she managed to outmaneuver and dodge several ice shards that were raining like arrows yet the mare decided to better retreat flying into the distance out of the blizzards reach.

"Don't you have any few tricks in your sleeve, Trixie?" Peter casually asked while blocking more ice shards with Twilight Arms as an electrical sparks were sparkling from the gauntlets.

"There would be a few…..But this is just more of a heroic job! Fitting for you Parker!" Twilight muttered as she was cringing herself behind Twilights back and little scared holding her magic hat closer to her head.

"We need us a Devils dowry!" Wolverine sarcastically grunted as he sliced more ice shards on pieces with his claws.

"If we got to beat Squirk, we must work together and act as one team." Twilight stated gritting her teeth while keep focusing her magic to keep her magic barrier at work. "But first, we have to find a way how to pass this blizzard!"

Suddenly a bright idea flashed within Lunas mind. "Peter! Your Twilight Arms managed to do a little trick with Glacius once! Use their magic repelling ability to protect yourself against Squirks freeze, so you could distract him long enough as we all could tackle him with all our combined might!"

"Okay Luna, copy that!" Peter stated affirmatively in agreement as he actually liked Lunas idea by also recalling his fierce battle with Glacius years ago, as an enormous yeti like beast generated its deadly freezing and snow like magic to freeze everything living which came into its contact, yet the Twilight Arms managed to protect Peter from its deadly freeze, enabling the Knight of Equestria to turn table in battle in his favour.

"Peter wait!" Trixie however surprisingly called out while filling her magic hat with lots of her magic smoke pellets as it was literally stuffed nearly being able to crack yet hanging it to Parker. "My smoke pellets are filled with my magic dust, that by being exposed to an extreme pressure or by ignition is explosive yet also quite allergenic. You just might give it to Squirk as a gift from me." Trixies last words sounded quite smugly yet giving a masked stallion a playful wink.

By rather casually taking the stuffed hat from Trixie slightly dumbfounded, yet though quickly getting the whole idea, Peter smirked quite deviously underneath his mask. "Got it." The wallcrawler gave the mare affirmative nod, fixing her stuffed hat over his hip with his webbing before shifting his attention to Wolverine. "Hey Logan! Would you give me a lift?"

"Lets git on with it, kid! I am in a good shape!" Wolverine affirmatively nodded without a hint of hesitation, taking a defensive like stance and rising both his hooves with his adamantium claws exposed into a Y like shape. Spider-Mane fixed Trixies stuffed hat with his webbing over his hide before firings both strands of his webbing that latched right on Logans blades, as their entire formation more likely resembling a living slingshot of sorts.

"Ready…." Wolverine grunted as he held his position firmly and tightening his muscles as he tightened Spider-Manes strands.

"Steady…." Spidey stated while backing off several foots away, springing himself on both his strands, being ready to be fired.

"GO!" Logan howled on top of his lungs as he sharply threw his hooves forward in a double swipe like motion and intensively lunging Spider-Mane forward potent to that of catapult in a very unusual and quite improvised version of Fastaball Special, although in reverse.

"WHHOOOOAAA! WHEEEEE!" Spider-Mane screamed out aloud excited as he got lunged by Wolverines combined might, soaring through the air like an arrow being just shot from the bow by Hawkeyes own style with a speed of a missile right into the blizzard.

"You have been working out indeed…." Trixie stated in quite a dull manner as she stared at Peter being lunged by Wolverines own very impressive strength and might.

Spidey managed to pass most of the deadly razor-sharp ice shards while still soaring throughout the blizzard by trying to withstand its cold atmosphere as the knight eventually neared Squriks position on top of the Mare Liberty as he right then got into the centre of the blizzard of the Elementals deadly ice breath, as in the instance, Spidey then really started feeling cold as the local temperature really started getting critical and dropping to an absolute zero, with even traces of ice and cold started forming over heroes body, threatening to freeze to death.

Yet by reacting instinctively and concentrating his thoughts and as Luna instructed, Peter used the power of Twilight Arms to protect himself against the extreme cold as the gauntlets by responding on their wielders will started pulsing with pale aura along with electrical sparks igniting, as their magic blocking ability kicked in, dissolving all ice on masked stallions body instantaneously.

"Take a powder you big windbag!" Spider-Mane called out as he casually took Trixie hat stuffed with lots of smoke pellets, spinning it several time before eventually throwing it right into quite bewildered Squirks opened throat. "A gift from Trixie!"

In the instance, a loud PUFFF like and loud sound echoed within Squirks mouth as Trixies hat went off exploding, releasing a massive could of magic sparkling dust of light violet colour in the process that escaped right from sea monsters mouth along from his gills and nostrils, as the dust must have apparently got right into his nasal cavity, causing a giant sea snake quite some disturbing and unpleasant allergic reaction along with a seeming sensory overload as Squirk roared on top of his lung yet also starting sneezing viciously, having hoarseness and gasping for air.

Yet, deadly blizzard eventually slowly started losing on its intensity before ceasing and fading away, although leaving most of the islands covered by ice, snow and ice shards, which more likely resemble the scenery of an eternal ice and snow on north pole.

"Gesundheit!" Taking an opportunity of Squirks webbed mouth, unable to breath more of his deadly ice breath, Spider-Mane fired another webbing right into Squriks left claw by making swift u turn maneuver by web swing as he drover his hoof that was pulsing and electrocuting via Twilight Arm right across Squirks face, staggering him a bit, yet the sea serpent managed to keep his balance on the statue, holding himself by his tentacles and lower body tails firmly over the statue.

"Nothing is lost…." Luna declared in a very decisive manner, yet deep down being more than satisfied with her best friends doing.

"Come on everypony! This is our chance!" Twilight knowing that nothing was lost commanded yet encouraging her teammates and friends to also take an opportunity and take on Squrik with their combined might, till the Elemental of Water was temporarily subdued.

"Time ta take that red slimy and ugly down!" Wolverine menacingly snarled and getting his adamantium claw ready, brushing them together with even a little spark igniting by contact as in the instance Twilight along with Luna and Spitfire spread their wings as the mare lifted themselves into the air yet using her telekinesis, Twilight lifted up and carrying Wolverine, while Black Cat pulled out her remaining claw grappling hook form the fur on her gauntlet, spinning and throwing it toward the Mare Libertys platform building as it latched somewhere and the cat burglar swung herself right up while Sunset again casted her levitation spell by flying on her own as the Avengers headed to the top of the Mare Liberty, intenting to finish this once and for all.

Spider-Mane was hanging himself on Squirks head tightly like tick even as the Elemental was shaking his head and thrashing himself furiously by desperately trying to shake the masked stallion off, via being still disturbed and affected by Trixies magic dust as some of it was still holding itself in the atmosphere around as well as right within the Elementals nasal cavity, as drools escaped right out of sea serpents nostrils via sneezing aloud and furiously.

"Maybe I am from the old school, but at least, when I am sensing, I just should put my hand over my mouth!" Peter deadpanned which though more likely sounded a scold Squrik for a bad manner via sneezing a wrong way, yet the masked stallion leaped away, giving the mares a chance to take their shot.

Luna soared through the air with her wings extended as she approached Squirk, loading her horn with lots of kinetic energy before she released that energy in a form a supersonic like shockwave spell of quite a very high frequency as its sound effect staggered Squirk, grunting distracted, followed by Sunset Simmers turn, flying via her levitation spell as she channelled more of her heat magic into her horn and shooting more of her superheat bullets right on Squirk, bombarding him profusely with a potent to a gatling gun and even managing to leave a burn marks over Elementals steel durable like hide.

Twilight flew in a full speed and loading her right hoof with her own alicorn magic that started pulsing and sparkling as Princess of the Friendship drove her magic enhanced hoof punch across the Elemetnals face for the second time with enough force to generate a shockwave and staggering him. Though recuperating himself, Squirk once again defensively, although more likely out of control swung with his horrible scythe like claws, yet Twilight, Luna and Sunset luckily evaded them just in time.

"Hey, stop just swinging with those mandibles thingies of yours around, will you?" Spider-Mane scoffed as he fired a stand of webbing right into Squriks left claw and forcing himself into a web swing. Yet Peter made a sharp u like turn, willingly swinging his way right over Squriks back, avoiding his tentacles along as he latched himself back right on sea serpent left shoulder yet by also tightening his strand and pulling it hard, the knight actually managed to restrain Squirks claw with his improvised move, like by forcing an arm into armbar.

Though firing from his free hoof right into Squriks right claw and by leaping on top of Squriks neck, Spidey intensively pulled his strand as he actually managed to restrain sea serpents second claw over his crab shell plated chest, by subduing him and holding him fest in a hold.

Spitfire soared through the air before forcing herself into a freefall, aiming right on Squrik like a fighter yet being ready to strike down its target. Yet spotting the the Captain of Wonderbolts with an edge of his eye, Squrik spread out four of of his mighty tentacles in an attempt to swap pegasus out of the sky.

"Keep those slimy tentacles to yourself!" Spitfire huffed as she cautiously dove her way right underneath both tentacles, evading them. The mare didn't cease her momentum flying as three of the tentacles followed her like a hungry snake pursuing its prey, yet cunningly coming up with a strategy, Spitfire made a swift u turn underneath the fourth tentacle as the third one kept up. Spitfire then evaded the first tentacles whip like end, flying and guiding it right across the second one, slowly yet gradually binding them together. Finally, Spitfire passed her way through a hole made by the third tentacles as the second still followed, passing its way right through, yet however as Spitfire gained on altitude as the tentacles could follow, they unfortunately and unwillingly tightened themselves up into one big mess up node, unable to move or unbind themselves.

"Sorry to get you all tied up." Spitfire scoffed with a smug smirk forming over her exposed muzzle, being obviously more than pleased with her act, much for Squirks own dismay while hardly and with no avail trying to break his tentacles free.

"You know how goes the sea food? Pretzels!" Peter humorously quipped in amusement by the look of Squirk being all tied up.

Wolverine was climbing his way right up over Mare Libertys face, using his adamantium claws like climbing axes before springing himself right on top of the statues head, passing her sharpened spikes like crown, similar that of Liberty Statue back in New York on Earth only to be greeted by a pair of Squirks free miniatured scythe like claws while his large claws were all webbed up and restrained by Spider-Mane.

One claw sprung itself forward like spear with a dazzling speed, yet reacting quickly with his amazing combat speed, Wolverine dodged the thrust as the claws narrowly missed his guts, yet the second claws swiped horizontally although Wolverine once again successfully dodged jumping aside as the mandible stroke the Mare Libertys head with enough force to make hole in there. Squirk however retrieved and sprung both his claws and lunging his both forwards yet they clashed with Wolverines adamantium claws as the X-Men found himself in a struggle, wrestling with the giant sea serpents own enormous brute strength by trying to hold his deadly mandibles at bay with his claws and his very own enhanced mutant strength.

By making her move, Black Cat leaped on one of statues sharp spike crown, swinging her grappling hook around before sharply throwing it and lassoing both of Squirks miniature mandibles together and by placing it into her mouth, Felicia recoiled sharply and pulling the claws away.

"Hit it, Wolverine!" Felicia huffed muffled as she her rope in her mouth tightly with her teeth yet giving Logan an opportunity he just needed.

Using the opportunity of Elemental sudden distraction and grinning maliciously, Wolverine extended his left hoof and with a single precise swipe, the X-Men sliced one of Squirks miniature claws near its ankle yet repeating the same action and slashing the second one with his right hoof, his deadly razor-sharp blades slicing through the beasts exoskeleton like nothing aiding more on Squirks utter pain and discomfort.

"Now! All together!" Spider-Mane commanded on top of his lungs to all of his teammates to concentrate and combine all their abilities and might for one last final attack as all the Avengers simultaneously nod their head in agreement.

Sunset Shimmer spread her hooves while concentrating lots of her magic into her horn, forming a large glowing orb of an intense heat as the unicorn sharply recoiled and lunging the glowing light orange sphere right on Squirk, exploding on impact underneath Elementals neck.

Black Cat once again spun her grapnel hook yet this time throwing it right on one of Squirks exposed gill over his neck and by recoiling and pulling sharply on her rope, Felicia pulled for the gill intensively and therefore causing more pain to Squirk by exposing his weakness, as the sea serpent recoiled himself sharply. Felicia however leaped right out of Mare Libertys head, forcing herself into a graceful swing and while rising up her momentum, the cat burglar sprung her lower hooves and driving them both together right underneath Squirks lower jaw with a great force.

Wolverine, galloped and leaped right out of the statue, extending his adamantium claws and stabbing them right into Squirks armoured hide, once again causing an enormous sea serpent roar painfully, yet the X-Men willingly slide his way down its serpentine lower body yet also slicing his blades along, leaving a nasty cut trail behind, inflicting more pain to Squirk as he also managed to weaken its tails muscles.

Spitfire soaring through the air once again started spinning around her axis in an intense speed, before once again becoming a living incarnation of twister and unleashing another accumulated cyclone like blast, that this time hit Squirk right into his face with so much spinning velocity forcing him to stagger and nearly loosing his balance by the cutting wound left by Wolverine over his tail.

"Shall we ladies?" Peter playfully called out upon Twilight and Luna with quite nonchalant yet a knowing tone, as both princesses like they would both simultaneously out of empathy know their knight intentions merely nod their heads affirmatively with smug expressions forming over their facial features.

Spider-Mane nonchalantly nod his head in response before leaping on top of his abilities from Squirks shoulder, yet concentrating his thoughts, the Twilight Arms over his hooves started pulsing fiercely with a pale white aura with electrical spark igniting as two energy orbs materialized right within Peters hooves. The knight then made a swift turn in the mid air and slapping his glowing hooves together with a great force, causing a shockwave and releasing a large kinetic energy sparkling orb, the same one he used on Lavan.

Twilights horn was pulsing fiercely in an unusual yet very well familiar multi-coloured/rainbow like aura loading and concentrating half of her alicorn magic, before in the instance, amethyst young alicorn bowed her head sharply and released all that accumulated energy in form of a glowing concentrated magic energy in a form of one powerful Harmony Beam of rainbow colours from her horn, the same one she used against Grogar.

Luna by flipping her wings and keeping her frame airborne extended her hooves and rising her head up by pointing her horn up to the clouded sky and by calling her power to control weather and with her royal blue eyes as usually by the process glowing momentarily, a one powerful lightning strike stroke right from the sky, channelling right throughout the princess horn. Yet by doing so, Luna released that accumulated strike into one single powerful thunderbolt blast.

Once again, there was a moment occurring when like everything just came into a halt with the time freezing, as Spider-Manes, Twilights and Lunas combined attacks simultaneously stroke Squrik right into his head so intensively and with such accumulated might as their blasts triggered a massive chain reaction, generating a shockwave over a large radius and with an intense glow occurring that flashed the entire island.

When the glow eventually faded, revealed Squirk being quite for all the Avengers awe still in one piece, seemingly unshaken and unfaltered at all, yet there was something wrong. Unable to catch his breath from the Avengers constant assaults, being totally overwhelmed by such number of attacks and blasts, Squirk just couldn't take it, finally losing his grip over the Mare Liberty as his gigantic frame eventually fell from the statue as the Elemental in an overwhelmed and foul like state splashed right into bay with water splashing all over, rising a miniature tidal wave that washed the islands shore.

"Alright! We did it!" Peter cheered out aloud while Twilight and Luna safely carried masked stallion by his hooves safely back on the solid ground, while Sunset along with Spitfire also triumphantly landed by knights and both princesses side, yet Felicia swung herself on her rope out of the statue as she made a flip and effortlessly landing on all her four as Wolverine, who also managed to get down by sliding his way down via his claws like ice axes joined their friends side at the shore.

"Now this is whut I call ta go down…..Literally." Logan smugly grinned under his breath as he stared at the place where Squirk fell into with an apparent satisfaction.

"Peter! Twilight! You did it." Peter along with Twilight, Luna and the others turned around as they for their relief saw Trixie alive and well, coming out of hiding galloping her way towards them, the magician mare had a very joyous look on her face, obviously looking very pleased over the Avengers apparent victory over the Elemental.

"Trixie!" Peter and Twilight exclaimed with both joy and relief taking a place in their voices, knowing Trixie was alright as they hugged each other tightly in an embrace, being together again safe and sound at last.

"I have to say that your act with those illusions was really something. Just improve your concentration even further and you have something amazing." Sunset Shimmer playfully bumped Trixies shoulder, really appreciating the stage magicians determination and skills.

"Thanks…." Trixie stammered a little sheepishly with even shades of red forming over her cheeks, being evidently touched by Sunsets appreciation, yet however and quite for Peters and Twilights embarrassement, the mares more confident and rather boasting side took over. "Apparently I have some talents. I am not called just Great and Powerful Trixie for nothing."

"Good work my friends. It was a very well-coordinated and done cooperation." Luna stated in a more relieved way, prizing her teammates and friends for a well-done job as well as managing a warm serene smile for a change.

"What about Squirk?" Felicia however pointed on and returning her attention back to the bay.

"Do you think he is gone, guys?" Spitfire dared to ask, taking her goggles off her eyes as her voice sounded somewhat cautious.

Wolverine, not saying any word carefully approached the edge of the shore as the gruff stallion stared at the local water with caution, refusing to let his guard down.

"Uh oh!" Peter however recoiled, stammering a very unfortunate like way, sounding also quite awkward as a familiar and unfortunate tingling like sensation echoed within the centre of his cranium, with his Spider Sense was suddenly triggered, blaring like bonkers for yet another unfortunate danger yet to come., pointing on right at local water of bay around.

"Peter?" Twilight murmured concerned and gently placing her hoof over her husbands shoulder.

"Now whut?" Logan huffed sarcastically, knowing Parkers reactions like those there would be more bad thinks yet to come.

"That?" Sunset dully and somewhat awkwardly trailed off, pointing her hoof, prompting the Avengers to look by the direction as they much for their awe and slight horror saw yet another massive tidal way like tsunami rising out of the sudden, unstoppably rushing its way right to coast.

"Oh applesauce…." Was all Peter could say, as unfortunately nopony could do anything or Twilight once again casting her protective spell out of shock before the tsunami eventually hit the coast and somehow purposely washing Spider-Mane, Twilight, Trixie, Luna, Wolverine, Black Cat, Spitfire and Sunset with a great force, carrying the heroes from the shore and splashing them right into water all around.

The heroes suddenly found themselves submerged right underwater which apparently appeared darkened as well as the water was very cold, yet instinctively holding their breaths and started struggling and thrashing themselves to swim. Peter grabbed Twilight with his free hoof, forcing his wife to hold herself around his neck tightly while also swimming to Trixie and grabbing her by her hoof, before started swimming with both mares into the surface on the fullest for air, as the others followed the heroes example, although Wolverine somewhat found his task difficult, hardly keeping up the pace with his teammates.

Peter along with Twilight and Trixie eventually made it to the surface, gasping frantically and taking so much air into their lungs the could as luckily Luna, Sunset, Spitfire, Black Cat soon and eventually Logan all emerged from above for air, gasping in relief yet waving their hooves to keep themselves on the surface, although founding themselves quite far away from the Liberty Islands shore.

"Everypony alright?" Twilight asked while still gasping for air, concern being vocally present in her voice yet though feeling comforted by having Peter by her side as the knight also felt comforted having Twilight and Luna by his side, yet trying to ignore the cold of the local water as both mares give their knight a reassuring look and nod that they were just fine much for Peters relief.

"Do I look like alright to you?" Felicia though hissed in response, an irritation was vocally present in her voice, evidently not being too pleased to be once again washed all over again, having her usually so elegant and beautiful snow-white mane wet and soaked by water and covering half of her face, which however and strangely seemed like an amusement for Twilight.

"Perfect. Being just stranded on an open sea, before being eventually rescued for some time being, the things are just going fine." Trixie muttered rather sarcastically while holding herself close to Peter and Twilight.

However, while everypony managed to keep themselves on the surface with a relatively easy, Wolverine on the other hoof seemed to have quite some difficulties by doing so, splashing all over quite frantically, spitting out water as the X-Men struggled himself to keep on the surface which more likely looked like he would be actually drowning himself.

"Um Logan…." Spitfire muttered nervously while staring at Logan with a concern. "You don't know how to swim do you?"

"I…. Ain't…!" Logan grumbled by spitting out water while splashing all around and struggling to keep himself on the surface, yet luckily Spitfire along with Sunset swum their way to gruff stallions side and supporting him over his hooves to help him keep himself above.

"Having a nice swim, don't you, old chum?" Peter playfully yet also carefully dared to quip in an indication for Wolverines apparent and unfortunate difficulty to swim.

"Well lest just try ta swim with over a hundred pounds of Adamantium and then we should see how happy and go lucky yer gonna be, bub!" Logan irritably grumbled, indicating to his unfortunate reduced buoyancy because of his adamantium skeleton.

Yet in the instance, the water over the yard away from the Avengers position started bubbling before bursting out splashing all over, as Squirk much for the heroes dismay and horror emerged once more, towering with its monstrously humongous frame over the ponies, dwarfing them significantly that they looked more like an ants, yet an idea simultaneously flashed through everyponys minds, assuming he was the one responsible for sending that tidal wave over them.

"Never send the ponies to do the Elementals work! Now I got you all where I wanted to!" Squirk proceed in a very threatening and venomous tone with sinister thoughts coming into Elementals twisted mind as he chuckled in a very menacing like way.

"Why am I suddenly feeling like a I am a bite on the plate before being eaten?" Peter awkwardly, if not even a little afraid muttered although suddenly feeling himself to be quite vulnerable and even somewhat helpless, being stuck int water with his teammates which was apparently Squriks element, yet inwardly and unfortunately expecting the worse to happen yet…..

 _To be continued…_


	44. Chapter 43 - Clash of the Titans Part V

**Chapter 43: Clash of the Titans Part V**

Spider-Mane, Twilight, Luna, Spitfire along with Black Cat and Sunset supporting Wolverine above surface, being stranded several yards away from the Liberty Island on an open bay, along the water being cold with Squirk, a gigantic sea serpent Elemental of Water was towering over the Avengers like a mountain, as the heroes suddenly found themselves in a checkmate like situation and feeling somewhat inferior and just like Peter both humorously and exasperatedly mentioned like deserts on the table just about to be devoured.

"You are finished you upstart heroes! In the word, you are sunk! This is my playground!" Squirk hissed menacingly with his golden slitted eyes gleaming with malice and cruelty and having a malicious grin over his hideous shark like features as his razor-sharp teeth being exposed from his mouth.

"Whut yer tryin' ta do, bub? Talk us ta death wither that big mouth of yers before swallowin' us right into yer throat?" Wolverine though huffed indifferently, not being seemingly intimidated in the slightest, yet unwillingly causing a giant sea serpent to snarl ferociously, fuelling his already bad temper further.

"Um Logan, cool it. I don't think he is buying it too much." Sunset Shimmer muttered by cutting Logans grudge short with her voice though sounding both exasperated and wary as the unicorn was seemingly and just like the rest of her teammates little scared, as they all found themselves completely on Squirks mercy. Even Princess Luna, an iron clad and stoic maiden lacked her usual sureness and rather feeling somewhat inferior and helpless momentarily, unable to do a thing.

However, out of the sudden, another yet not any differently horrendous and surreal roar resembling though a sound of a rusty crane rotation along with other heavy machinery echoed with enough vocalization to echo throughout the area, attracting both the Avengers and Squirks attention. Whatever it belonged to, it must have been something big, really big, like a huge and mighty beast.

"Huh!?" Squirk huffed confused yet suspiciously rising his humongous head to look around in an attempt to locate the source of the roar.

"Now what?" Trixie stammered exasperated with her fear seemingly growing as she slightly tightened her grip over Parkers neck.

"Okay….What was that all about?" Spidey muttered warily, being evidently equally confused like Trixie was yet slightly gasping for air as an azure unicorn magician was constricting masked stallions neck.

"I don't like the sound of that." Luna cooly stated with her tone sounding with cautious as she carefully looked around, listening.

And then in the instance, a gigantic shade, resembling a giant beast along with a long tail and pair of large wings appeared within the stormy clouds, approaching when it broke its way through the clouded barricade, much for everyponys awe revealing a gigantic fierce dragon.

The beast indeed looked impressive and pretty convincing. Having a large, heavily build body, plated with an arguably steel strong like scales, strong and quite muscular shoulders and arms armed with brown razor sharp claws, hinder slightly thinner yet strong hinder legs, long flexible tail with a trademark dragon like spade on its tip, a large reptilian head and snout fixed on a long strong neck posed by brown horns, having an evil red glowing eyes able to see right into the soul, having full green spine over his forehead along with other spines going through his entire spine to tail along with green spines posed over both of his cheeks and having an unreal and powerful bat like wings with a wingspan approximately fifty feet.

"A dragon?" Spider-Mane blurted out by the sight of a giant dragon flying his way right towards them.

"This far east coast?" Twilight asked to herself being confused about the strange dragons presence this far away from a rocky and rough terrain where dragons usually resided, being quite a long way from its turf.

"Oh swell!" Wolverine however sarcastically grunted exasperated. "Like an overgrown sea snail pest just wouldn't be enough trouble. Now we are gettin' flyin' fire breathin' lizard joinin' th' party."

However, what was rather very unsettling was dragons colour scheme, as his scales bore an oddly very similar purple colour design along with green scales along with its face itself bearing a striking resemblance of someone.

"That colour scheme…." Spitfire muttered and uncertainly taking her googles off her eyes, so she could lock on the dragon more properly with her enhanced eyesight.

"Is that a….?" Felicia muttered suspiciously by taking a proper look on the dragon as the cat burglar already started getting though somewhat uneasy idea.

"SPIKE?!" Both Peter and Twilight bellowed on top their lungs as the realization finally stroke their minds simultaneously like a brick as they actually recognized their close little scally friend, who unfortunately and somewhat quickly grew up.

"That's Spike?" Trixie muttered totally dumbfounded, unbale to believe that that giant dragon could actually be Spike at the first, yet the colour scheme as well as an odd resemblance though convinced the stage magician otherwise, yet aiding more to her utter confusion. "But…But….How…?"

"Oh no….He didn't….." Peter though somewhat dully gasped underneath his mask as a horrible realization along with a dark though came to his mind with an exasperation.

"Do you mean Peter…..?" Twilight gasped in shock like actually also started getting an idea what was that all about.

"Spike must have used the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak after all! Apparently its duplicate transformed him into an adult version of himself, apparently also giving him a power potent that of a mature adult dragon." Luna dared to consider and judge the situation completing her best friends worries, although the Princess of the Moons voice bore an undercurrent of uncertainty about Spikes case.

"That little rebellious….." Wolverine snarled in both frustration and exasperation that Spike actually didn't listened to him, yet unfortunate and dark thoughts filled gruff stallions head, having very bad feelings about it.

Spike soared on his powerful wings like a strategic bomber, having his fiery red glowing eyes centred right o Squirk, yet strangely bearing a very ferocious like look on his scaly face, growling menacingly, Spike took a deep breath before opening his large mouth and in the instance releasing a horrendous stream of his trademark sparkling green flames, although apparently far more powerful right on Squirk as the Elemental suddenly found himself surrounded by the glow of fiery green flames, roaring and screeching as the flames actually caused the Elemental a pain despite his armoured and nearly impenetrable hide.

Yet by folding his wings to the side, Spike forced himself into a dive like an eagle flying to its prey, extending his strong arms with claws and tackling Squirk by the full force and with a large and loud splash dragging the sea serpent right under the surface, yet unfortunately and unwillingly rising up a massive tidal wave that was heading right towards the Avengers.

"WATCH OUT THE WAVE!" Twilight called out over her teammates a warning as a large wave was heading towards them.

"Not again!" Felicia muttered exasperated in a fear being once again soaked even further yet though it came for naught as tidal wave splashed the heroes around, as they were all struggling and hardly keeping themselves above surface, including Wolverine, whose an extra weight of his Adamantium skeleton within his body was significantly limiting the X-Mens movements and threatening pulling him down underwater.

"Hold on guys! I have an idea!" Spider-Mane called out as he extended his front hooves from the water and when hopefully finding out that his webshooters didn't get soaked at all, Peter waved his hooves around in circular motions, released and spared his webbing profusely into water as he steadily and actually created something like an improvised raft from his webbing, that was apparently floating well on water.

"Everypony on the board!" Spidey challenged as he crawled himself on his self-made webbing raft yet also firing his webs right to Twilight, Luna and Trixie and started pulling them forward while the others swum their way towards the raft, although Wolverine had of course some difficulties to get to the others with his decreased buoyancy, so Peter had to fire yet another of his strings right into the centre of Logans chest as he along with others started pulling him forward on the safety of the raft.

"Sheesh, Logan. Knowing that we are going for a swim, you should better provide yourself a lifebuoy or rather an inflatable swimsuit or something. I might ask Rarity to make your costume inflatable, guess this would the newest beach hit." Peter playfully quipped, making a slight fun of Logans inability to swim properly.

"Oh, shut up." Logan snarled with a very well familiar serious and annoying glance over his masked face, prompting the webslinger to shut up.

"But what about….?" Trixie stammered while realizing something, though her statement was cut short as the water in the place where Spike and Squirk disappeared underneath started bubbling fiercely before splashing all over as Spike was catapulted right out the water right towards the shore of the Liberty Island, crashing to the ground, causing the entire island to shake by the dragons enormous weight, with debris flying around and rising a small dust of dirt.

In the same time, an enraged Squirk emerged himself from the water too, with some scorches over his face and serpentine body that were caused by Spikes fire breath, although the wounds already started mended themselves thanks to sea serpents own accelerated regeneration.

"I don't know where you came from or being associated with those ponies, dragon. But taking on me was a great mistake, the first and the last you will ever make. I am Squirk, the Elemental of Water! This is my reign!" Squirk huffed dominantly and in a very indifferent manner, not being evidently too much concerned about his new opponent, apparently having a full confidence in his own might and power.

Spike however already managed to pull himself up from the ground, shaking his head to recollect his senses, yet the dragon stood up and rose on his strong hinder legs into a stand up like position in all of his own monstrous height, glaring at Squirk menacingly with his fiery glowing red eyes, snarling viciously before releasing yet another almighty ground-shaking roar, provoking the giant sea serpent to get ready for battle with him.

Yet, there was something though strange and different about Spike odd behaviour however. The way how he stood and acted rather in a pure animalistic like way, acting more likely some kind of an alpha predator, seeing Squrik, who by the way was apparently yet another top predator as a potential rival over dominance and rather apparently not expressing any feelings, only a pure instinct and survival.

"Wow. Looks like we are all in for a boisterous brawl between two titanic heavy weights. All what I am missing right now is a cup of a chilled soda pop, fried popcorn and hotdog – Oh!" Peter declared in an odd manner mixing both excitement and uncertainty alike.

Both gigantic creatures stood facing each other cautiously like two gunslingers in an old western style like they were actually judging and measuring each others size and strength, yet knowing no one of them would back down, Spike once again roared by making his first move and charging forward by all his four in quite a speed, even leaving a little trench behind. Roaring back, Squirk roared back in response, not intenting to give up without a fight let alone losing to some fire breathing overgrown lizard in the slightest, the Elemental charged as well, swimming in a full steam ahead.

Both monstrous opponents met right over the edge of the islands shore and clashed together by their titanic might and brute strength with such great force that it triggered a shockwave so great that it sent the tremors throughout the island and rising the waves of local water, much for the stranded Avengers dismay as the heroes struggled themselves to hold themselves of Spider-Manes web-made raft, which by the way proved itself durable enough to float as well as withstand the massive tidal waves, while Spike and Squirk both splashed right into water.

Logan though suddenly started feeling somewhat lousy and being in a rather languid like mood, struggling to keep himself of his hooves, more likely feeling himself actually sea sick and like being on the verge to vomit every minute.

"Are you going to puke?" Felicia asked in a combined humorous yet also uneasy like manner while holding herself to the raft with her metal claws in her gloves by realizing Wolverines strange condition as an exposed side of his muzzle even seemingly turned green a little bit.

"Swimmin' is fer those who git fins, babe." Logan grumbled irritated, yet doing his very best to keep every content of his stomach, whatever he was eating today in.

"Guys!" Twilight however called off on everypony in a very decisive and serious like way. "Save those squabbles for later! We got to get to shore and help Spike!"

"My wings, as well as yours Princess Twilight and Princess Luna are still a way too soaked with water. We cannot fly! And by its constant raining and waters splashing around, we cannot hope to dry out any sooner." Spitfire reported as she extended her yellow exposed wings that were indeed a way too soaked with water so, disabling the captain of Wonderbolts along with two princess to rise up and fly.

"Don't worry, guys, I got a way!" Sunset Shimmer stated reassuringly as she suddenly got a good idea, approaching the edge of the raft, concentrating her magic through her horn as in the instance, a spinning vortex of glowing yellow energy suddenly materialized yet descending into water which apparently worked like an improvised boat propeller and immediately setting the Avengers web-made raft into motion like a motorboat.

"Good idea, Sunset!" Twilight prized the unicorn for her natural inventiveness which once again came to handy.

"But unfortunately, we are not moving by the right direction!" Felicia stated by realizing that the raft, although moving by Sunsets improvised magic like drive, the Avengers indeed were moving by a completely different direction away from Liberty Island.

"Don't worry guys. I shall take the wheel." Peter replied as he nonchalantly closed his gap between himself and Sunset, yet releasing a spray of his webbing from his hooves and this time, much for everyponys surprise making something which looked like a rudder and placing it right into water, near the Sunsets magic vortex like propeller, taking a control over the raft.

"Is there somethin' ya just cant made out of that sticky junk of yers, bub?" Logan humorously quipped, playfully mocking Parkers webbing substance, quite for Peters slight annoyment.

"And I shall at least mitigate the waves with my magic so its didn't slow us down!" Now Luna decisively offered her help by using her magic and ability to control the weather in an attempt to at least easy the storming water a little bit in an attempt to make the ride at least a little comfortable.

"Full steam ahead!" Spidey nonchalantly blurted out in a somewhat deeper like tone in an old-fashioned captain like manner. "Oh I just love sailor like lingo."

* * *

Meanwhile, both Spike and Squirk remerged in the instance from water near the shore of island, cautiously circling around, judging themselves before started fighting each other. Spike extended his huge right arm and swung his claws after Squirk, but the Elemental nimbly dodged the dragons attack. Spreading two of his tentacles underwater, Squirk wrapped Spikes legs by which he stood on the bottom and with a sharp pull, Squirk swept the dragons legs causing Spike to lose his footing and falling right into the water.

Yet taking an advantage of that, Squirk opened up his mouth wide by exposing his razor-sharp teeth, lunging himself and he bit Spike right into his right shoulder as an adult dragon roared aloud in pain, yet thankfully thanks to his reinforced hide and scales, Squirks powerful jaws didn't seem to cause any serious injury at all. Taking and offense this time, Spike instinctively slammed his free left arm right into the side of Squirks neck as he hit serpents sensible quills with his claws, now causing an enormous sea serpent roar in both pain and discomfort giving Spike an opportunity to place his leg underneath Squirks belly and by using enough force, he shake the Elemental from himself flipping him to the side as they both disappeared in water again.

They both however again remerged with Squirk this time having all of his four mighty tentacles all bind around Spikes body, constricting him with a great pressure, yet Spike grabbed the tentacles with his arms and started wrestling with Squirk in an attempt to set himself free from the constriction. Rising both of his horrible claws, Squirks swung his tendrils and slashed over Spikes exposed unprotected torso, which armoured plates were unfortunately not that durable as on the rest of his body as the giant beast pierced the plates and making a nasty slashing wounds over Spikes chest and abdomen, who roared and staggered himself in pain and misery, evidently much for Squirks own amusement.

"SPIKE! OH NO!" Twilight shrieked in horror as she along with Peter and the others watched the battle of monstrous proportions from their webbing-made raft still stranded on a storming bay.

However, looking like to be rather just merely stunned than being any seriously wounded or in agony, Spike snarled viciously, gritting his teeth to the core and his breath going seething like, with his rage intensifying as he kept wrestling against Elementals tentacles constricting him. Furthermore, the wounds left by Squirks claws over his torso somewhat and in the instance started instantly mending themselves, regenerating in quite in a superhuman speed, quite similarly just like Wolverines own accelerated healing factor.

Hissing maliciously, Squirk swung his claw again, but this time being already being on his guard, Spike opened his mouth wide and grabbed Squirks tendril into his mouth, yet the dragon sharply recoiled his head and managing to rip Squirks claw right off as a sea serpent roared painfully by the lose of his limb, yet Spike used strength of his powerful jaws that apparently appeared to be ten times stronger than crocodiles biteforce to literally crush the exoskeletal claw with a relatively easy on pieces, while his wounds already managed to fully heal completely with such efficiency like they would never being there on the first place.

"Spikes wounds….." Spitfire gasped in awe what she had just witnessed.

"They have…..Instantly mended themselves." Twilight weakly stammered, unable to supress her own awe, yet though also feeling somewhat relieved that Spike would be just fine, hopefully at least for then.

"I….I didn't know he could do that…." Trixie muttered in both confusion and awe, as the stage magician was arguably the only one having no clue what was going on.

"It would appear that aside obtaining a great power and adult like form, the Crimson Gem of Cyttoraks duplicate must have also enhanced Spikes immune system along with bestowing him a regenerative healing factor as well." Luna stated by deducting the situation, yet the iron clad maiden also and somewhat lacked her usual certainty, also having bad feelings about this great power Spike now possessed.

"You just might join the club there, bub." Peter humorously quipped, pointing right on Wolverine, provocatively indicating on the X-Men accelerated healing factor along with Spike and Squirk all sharing the same abilities, by which Logan though merely grunted in response.

By taking his next move, Spike opened his mouth and breathed more of his sparkling emerald green flames right into Squirks face as the sea serpent screeched painfully by burns and intense heat as he was forced to relinquish his hold on Spike. Yet before he could recuperate from yet another serious of scorches, Spike suddenly appeared just a few mere inches away from Squirk following in a blur and headbutting the Elemental right into his face hard with a great force to send the sea serpent flying backwards, splashing into water. Yet not letting Spike unpunished, Squirk managed to swing his long tail and whipping Spike across his head, causing Spike to stagger and smash right into the shore.

Recuperating quickly though, Spike was instantly back on his feet, scanning the surrounding and local water cautiously with an emotionless expression being blank hidden behind a fiery glow of crimson red, his breathing getting more and more ragged as well as the brimstone smoke was escaping from his nostrils, not letting his guard down. Suddenly, Spikes left ear pointed itself on as his enhanced sense hearing picked up a hardly hearable sound of popping of bubbles from nearby, but it was too late to react, as four of Squirks tentacles out of the sudden rushed out from water, two of the wrapping themselves around Spikes snout while the other two constricted both of his arms and dragging him right underwater.

The water was bubbling profusely before bursting out by rising yet another though miniature tidal wave as Spike and Squirk both emerged yet this time Spike was holding Squirk by his neck with his arms in an choke hold like a professional wrestler, yet opening his mouth the dragon dug his razor sharp teeth right into the back of Squirk cranium, causing the sea serpent more pain and damage, struggling to break himself free from dragons nearly crushing like hug.

"That's amazing!" Trixie uncharacteristically muttered in a very unusual excited and spontaneous like way, aside from somepony who remained usually that stoic and no-nonsense most of the time.

"Go Spike! You can do it!" Spidey on the other hoof cheered out aloud on the fullest for Spikes support, unable to supress his own excitement and nearly loosing a grip of his rudder.

"Squirk is going down!" Twilight cheered out as well in support, although unable to supress her worries about her scally little scally friends well-being.

"Great. Two gigantic monsters in an all out rumble. And we are about ta git caught in th' middle." Wolverine huffed quite sarcastically, not being apparently too pleased of being dragged right into the fight between two gigantic monsters, however inwardly chiselling himself for actually calling a little Spike a freak along with Twilight along with Luna both princesses shooting the X-Men a scolding glares, aiding to better shup up.

By desperately trying to break himself free, Squirk got his lower miniature claws tendrils right underneath Spikes torso and delivered a series of a superfast punches with a great force potent to that of a gattling gun on battle ship that it blow nearly all air out of Spikes lungs and relinquishing his hold over Squirks neck, staggering a bbit. Yet an electrical sparks started chittering throughout Squirks serpentine body and just like before to shake the Avengers from his body releasing a quantum of bio-electrical bolts with an apparently high voltage and channelled by the local water gaining on its intensity to give Spike a pretty bad shock on the fullest, screech in discomfort and the blow of electricity even send a giant dragon flying before splashing into water and crashing right into bottom shore and even crushing it underwater.

"I have just had enough of this game freak! Now get ready to go extinct!" Squirk snarled maliciously as he had just had indeed enough to put up with Spike, the Elemental of Water took a deep breath in quite a similar fashion and once again releasing his ice breath from his mouth right on Spike. That put Spike totally into a disadvantage, as the local water around him instantly froze and turned into one big cover of ice like on the north pole by Squirks deadly blizzard and ice wind of an incredibly low nearly absolute zero temperature, literally freezing Spike on place, disabling him to move.

"SPIKE!" Peter along with Twilight and Trixie all simultaneously shrieked aloud on top of their lung by witnessing their little scaly friend just being turned into one big ice cube, with their breathing suddenly going rather ragged and their complexions nearly turned pale in a pure terror.

However, Spikes frozen frame that was just turned into one big iceberg suddenly and instantly started trembling itself, shaking in its centre, with cracks appearing and spreading over the ice like webs before Spike literally and eventually much for everyones awe managed to break himself free from his ice imprisonment with his very own pure physical might, releasing and enraged almighty roar.

"Impossible…!" Squirk blurted out in a totally bewilderment with a slight bumbling, unable to believe and cope that someone actually managed to resist and actually breaking free from his ice like seal, which he alone considered unbreakable.

"Wow! Someone has been eating spinach a lot….." Felicia humorously quipped, although her comment also sounded somewhat uneasy like over Spikes sudden hormonal boost with his rather dramatic brute strength enhancement.

Suddenly, a traces of a fiery dark crimson aura escaped from Spikes body, taking a seething breath with smoke escaping from his mouth with his evil crimson glowing red glare centred right on Squirk, a feral snarl escaped from dragons throat before taking a deep breath and releasing more of his emerald green flames right into the ice cover all around as it all literally disappeared behind a flaming wall with such intensity that Squirk was forced to place his claw over his eyes otherwise he would go blind. Yet without expecting it and not reacting fast enough, Spike emerged right from the flames, soaring on his large wings as he tackled and grabbed Squirk by his neck with full force and smashing the sea serpent right on the shore hard.

Not wasting a time, Spike rose his free right arm while he was pinning Squirk with his left arm to the ground, before smashing his clawed palm right into the centre of his crab exoskeleton like armour over his chest with full and enough force to form cracks all over, causing Squirk to roar in pain by a sudden extreme pressure on his chest. Yet, rising his arm and smashing it over Squriks chest once more, this time though literally broking and nearly shattering it on pieces, causing more damage not to mention pain and misery to Squirk who suddenly felt somewhat paralyzed and unable to resist.

"Ouch…." Spidey stammered a little uneasily by witnessing an act of brutality and beatdown that Spike was inflicting over Squrik like a training dummy.

"That's gonna hurt…." Wolverine stated in a very offhanded like manner, thought observing Spikes rather feral behaviour cautiously and also somewhat not feeling quite right about kids increasingly growing aggression.

Intenting to finish this, Spike grabbed Squirk by his tail, spreading his large wings and with one single mighty blow by even causing a small gust in the process, the dragon soared right up to the sky carrying Squirk along like an extra weight. Spike kept gaining on altitude, holding Squirk by his tail who was struggling himself yet also slightly shivering painfully by his armoured chest plate being severely damaged, while they kept rising up to the sky, when they eventually found themselves over such weight above the cloud levels and right under the Mare Liberty as well as Manehattans tallest buildings tops height, Spike than used his impressive brute strength and started spinning Squirk around like an Olympic athlete swinging a hammer, steadily gaining on intensity before he finally relinquished his hold and he sharply tossing Squirk right towards down.

Squirk was rushing his was down falling with a nearly dizzying speed, which intensified even further via force of gravity itself, yet a sudden slight sense of nausea took over Squirk and being nearly on bring to lose his conscience, before the Elemental eventually crashed into the ground of the Liberty Island with such force potent to an explosion over hundreds of pounds of dynamite, sending tremors and shaking the entire island, with even the statue itself trembling in its centre and rising the waves of the local water.

"We are almost there!" Luna muttered with her voice sounding a bit warily while still keeping her weather control magic at work via her horn to temper the local storming water around as the Avengers finally got closer to the shore of the Liberty Island.

"Then lets get the anchors aweigh! Spitfire, take a wheel." Spider-Mane nonchalantly cheered out once again in more like a sailor like way, as he took his web-made rudder to Spitfire so she could be in charge as masked stallion approached to the another end of the raft, extending both his hooves and with his trademark and nearly perfect bullseye aim firing both his strands as they latched themselves right onto metal ring stuck in the pier wall for wrapping ropes of boats, instantly hooking the raft.

"Logan, give me the hoof!" Parker asked Wolverine to help him out as the gruff stallion merely yet without hesitation affirmatively grunted in response as the X-men and the webslinger simultaneously and with their combined might started pulling for the webbing strand and slowly yet steadily pulling the raft towards the shore.

The dust was slowly clearing itself up, revealing a large crater after Squriks hard landing, as the Elemental released a very weak and agony like grunt as he hardly struggled to crawl himself from it, helping himself with his tentacles along with claws and barely making it on his upright position, only to see Spike emerging from the dust spinning his large frame around and swinging his strong tail across Squirks face with enough force to send him flying backwards, as he crashed and bounced from the ground and falling right into water.

By flipping his wings to keep his monstrous frame in the mid-air, Spike tooks a very deep breath, trying to suck so much air into his lungs he could, tightening his body as an emerald green glow rays escaped through his mouth, as the dragon was preparing himself for one final attack.

Meanwhile Squirk somewhat hardly pulled is head out of the water, shaking his head in an attempt to recollect his sense, however could just do nothing, as in the instance Spike roared on top of his lungs as an explosion instantly went on out of his mouth with such intense glow and heat, causing the Avengers to shield their eyes and recoil a little bit, as Spike released a massive fireball of sparkling emerald green flames from his mouth, that zipped through the air with blazing speed right towards Squirk, hissing on the Elemental and in the same moment, the time itself like completely froze, as the flaming orb hit Squirk right into his face with a power potent to exploding sun, following with an intense and unreal glow of light as the Elemental suddenly found himself being engulfed by fire, releasing a very loud and agonizing roar that echoed throuht the entire island, yet though somewhat turned into a helpless screech before steadily turning down before getting mute out completely, as Squirks own burning frame eventually lost its balance and falling down much for the Avengers awe and splashing right into the water, while Spike landed on the solid ground as the earth underneath his weight shook, as an almighty groundshaking roar escaped though dragons throat and triumphantly pounding his chest by his victory over Squirk, apparently possibly killing the mighty Elemental of Water in the process.

"Wow….I mean just….Wow…." Was all Trixie could mutter in a very offhanded and shocked like way as the others just kept staring, struggling to cope what had just transpired in front of their eyes by actually witnessing Spike actually defeating the Elemental as they all managed to reach the shores wall after a very uneasy voyage.

"Yeah. We have just hit the Squrik with everything we got along with nearly going down and cute little Spike just takes that dude out without even breaking a sweat. What does it mean for us?" Felicia huffed as she nimbly leaped on the pier.

"That would depend what you mean by that cute and little right now….." Sunset however stated with quite a cautious and unreadable expression and her tone bearing an undercurrent of uncertainty.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled out as she rushed her way towards Spikes position in the middle of the island as Peter along with other Avengers followed the librarian in pursuit.

"Well slap some purple boxer shorts on me and call me the Hulk. That was incredible little buddy." Peter cheerfully stated being both though somewhat both excited as well as uncertain a little bit in the same time.

However, by perking his pointed ears on out of instincts and hearing the voices of those ponies that though strangely sounded strange to Spike, yet another very feral snarl escaped right through his throat, bearing a very hostile like expression over his scaly face with his eyes still being lost behind a fiery glow of crimson red, his breathing suddenly growing seething and ragged. Spike somewhat found himself completely out by himself, like he actually completely didn't recognize his friends voices, lacking any of his usual common sense, with seemingly only instincts taking over his mind.

"Spike?" Twilight stammered incoherently with her tone growing concerned over his scaly little brother like figures well-being and making a couple of hesitant steps foward. "Is everything alright?"

"Wait!" Wolverine however halted Twilight right in her track as well as warning all his teammates, by cautiously taking in and observing Spikes odd behaviour via his very unique empathic like ability to sense the feelings of animals. "Somethin' ain't right!"

"Agree!" Luna stared carefully, had to agree and sympathize with Wolverines growing suspicions as the Guardian of the Moon could also sense that something was indeed seriously wrong with Spike. "I can sense a strange distortion in his aura. We better approach with caution."

"Now just take it easy Spike…." Peter carefully approached closer toSpike, taking his mask off as his voice tuned up to be more soothing and comforting one, yet although bearing a slight sense of unnerving uncertainty about all this, not quite knowing how things would evolve further.

"Peter…." Twilight unnervingly begged her husband to better keep his distance although quite for not much vail.

"That was pretty hardcore, wasn't it, little buddy? Just taking down an overgrown sea worm all by yourself, who by the way also appears to be a demi-god with representing of the key elements, along with your sudden slight…..eghm…..Condition change by also prematurely growing all up, that can be quite a shock, isn't it…" Peter once again had one of his moments when he was nonchalantly talking too much by using a cute remarks, which more likely sounded like a bumbling and not exactly helping the situation much, making most of his teammates uncomfortable, especially Twilight rolling her eyes exasperated and Logan for instance lowly grunted annoyed.

However and in the instance, Spike slowly turned his massive head on his long strong neck around, centring his fiery crimson red glowing stare right on stallion calved in a heroic blue and red shade costume, taking another couple of seething breaths with more brimstone smoke escaping from his nostrils. "Now how about we all settle down, take it all quiet and easy and just go home….OH CRAP!" Peter carefully yet rather quite uneasily proposed an alternative, only for his Spider Sense out of the sudden within the centre of his cranium started blurring like crazy evident by spotting Spikes massive arm clenched into fist heading right towards him, yet reacting in the last minute, Peter nimbly backflipped out of the way, narrowly dodging Spikes attack as his fist merely hit the ground. However, Spikes punch was so mighty that it nearly shattered the ice covered ground that was frozen by Squriks ice breath and triggering a shockwave by the impact sending Peter flying into the air, yet he recovered by regaining his balance and gracefully landing on the ground several yards away by his friends side.

Everypony and mostly Twilight gasped in an utter shock, failing to cope and understand what has just transpired in front of their own eyes, yet their awes unfortunately were cut short as Spike took a deep breath and releasing more of his superhot emerald sparkling flames out of his mouth right on the Avengers, wanting to burn and scorch them yet reacting quickly, the ponies each spread out by an opposite directions, narrowly dodging the flames, although they could all feel the intense heat of Spikes fire breath, that drastically grew stronger nearly off charts.

"Hey! What is going on!" Peter blurted out in a total confusion and awe by failing to understand what had just happened, as Spike however released yet another horrendous roar and proceed approaching the ponies.

"SPIKE!" Twilight yelled out over Spike in an utter chock. "What are you thinking?!"

However, Spike a feral growl escaped though Sikes throat as he opened his mouth wide and lunged himself right on Twilight threating to devour her, yet luckily a faint shot echoed as one of Peters web strand latched itself right on Twilight back, pulling her swiftly out of Spikes razor sharp fangs reach, crunching merely an ice as young princess felt right into Peters extended hooves.

"He has turned on us!" Luna stammered in an utter shock, unable to believe and comprehend what had Spike just done by actually attacking his friend in a seemingly very hostile way, like he wouldn't actually recognize his friends.

"But….Why?" Trixie stammered, being obviously just as, if not even more bewildered than Twilight was, also failing to get what was wrong with Spike. "What…..What is the deal?"

Like it wouldn't be enough rampage yet, Spike spread out his large wings and with a single mighty flip, the dragon soared into the air, yet started flapping his wings so profusely that he literally caused a massive gusts of wind, creating a powerful hurricane with such intensity potent to bend the local trees as Peter, Twilight, Luna and the rest of the Avengers struggled, holding themselves as hard as they could at anything, otherwise they would be all get blown away.

"Would anyone care ta explain whut in th' blue blaze is that all about?!" Wolverine blurted out as he held himself to the ground with his adamantium claws like a mountain axes.

"Luna?" Peter gasped in shock while holding himself with his ability to stick at any surface, also holding both Twilight and Trixie around their waists as quite a dark and unfortunate thoughts came into young stallions mind. "Do you actually think….?"

"I am afraid so, my friend….." Luna like sensing Peters thoughts replied very hesitantly with her usually stoic expression darkening even further, filling it with uncertainties. "If I have to guess, the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak is the case. Its great and destructive potential as you put it before, gave Spike a great power, yet unfortunately also overloading his system and apparently sending him into a fits of feral rage! And because of Spikes young age and inexperience, his body as well as mind cant handle that power, making him unable to control himself or stopping from the rampage!"

"So, instead of Spike would potentially be using that great power for a good use, that great power in the outcome is using him in an evil way!" Sunset deducted in a very logical yet also rather offhanded way holding her hat so it could got blown away.

"Well, exactly!" Luna gave the fiery maned unicorn an affirmative nod proving her theory being right, although deep down the Guardian of the Moon wished Sunset to be proven wrong.

"A classic dilemma of power corrupts! Is that a surprise?" Wolverine grumbled sarcastically, although inwardly chiselling and correcting himself, as suddenly a very strange and rather unpleasant feelings associated with Logan with yet more of the unfortunate and dark memories filled his mind, triggering quite a stabbing like pain near his heart and somewhat finding himself sympathizing with Spikes current condition, like he could actually relate.

"No…" Twilight murmured incoherently in very low tone sounding above the whisper also filled with anxiety, unable to cope and hard to believe what had just happened to Spike, her number one assistant and the best friend, who she loved like a younger brother.

"Then we will have to make Spike stop before he hurts himself, or anyone else!" Peter stated in a both decisive yet also rather uneasy manner, although young stallions voice sounded not being quite confident.

"Spike!" Twilight however yelled out and like out of her mind the librarian galloped her way right towards Spike.

"Twilight!" Peter yelled after Twilight shocked as Trixie placed both her hooves over her mouth in horror.

"Ain't git any closer kid!" Wolverine called out in concern for young mares safety.

"Spike! Its me!" Twilight called out, finding herself just over dozens of meters away from Spikes position, young princess voice was however sounding very wavery and sounding more like pleas as she rather desperately tried to snap Spike out of his rampage.

"Spike! You got to remember! Its me, Twilight! Your friend and you as my number one assistant! Remember?" Twilight called out again desperate, although her voice failed to reach Spikes ears, as dragons senses were completely numb, failing to analyse and recognize a sweet voice filled with so much sensitiveness that he would usually be so pleased to heart, as all of his feelings were nothing but gone, being all replaced with a newly found predatory instincts with only think going on within the confines of his mind, survival. A feral snarl escaped through Spikes throat as he sharply recoiled himself by rising on his hinder legs in his full length yet spreading his massive arms out and throwing them with his claws exposed right on Twilight.

"SPIKE!" Twilight shrieked out of shock yet finding her body out of the sudden like frozen with her muscles like locking themselves at place as the Celestias student couldn't manage to move out of the utter shock as she just dully stared at Spikes open palms heading towards her, being about to get squashed.

"TWILIGHT!" Peter yelled out, appearing out of the sudden right in front of Twilight and just in time extending both his front hooves and although somewhat hardly blocking both of Spikes arms, generating a miniature shockwave by the impact potent to rise the dirt around the ground yet using quite some deal of his impressive spider strength to match an adult dragon.

"WATCH OUT!" Trixie blurted out as she galloped in a full speed and snatched Twilight out of the Spikes reach into a safe distance.

"Okay Spike…..I would rather not to hurt you…." Peter stated a little offhandedly with a hint of hesitation while wrestling against Spikes very own enormous brute strength. Oblivious to heroic attire calved stallions statement, Spike huffed like in contempt by pushing even harder as he used even more of his newly found strength, proving himself more than a match for the Knight of Equestria. "I haven't meant that much!" Peter stammered with his voice sounding both strained and exasperated, feeling the ground underneath his hinder hooves crackling by an immense pressure as Spike was actually and much for everyponys who were witnessed overwhelming the wall-crawler with his savage might, yet much for Peters dismay, Spike once again took a deep breath, with emeralds embers along with brimstone escaping though his mouth.

"Oh boy!" Peter dumbly mumbled like already knowing forward what was gonna happen, inwardly and rather helplessly bracing himself from and incoming counter attack, yet out of the sudden a bright flash of light erupted as Sunset Shimmer materialized into existence just a few inches away from Peter.

"Hang on!" Sunset jerked out casually as she grabbed the Parker over his shoulder in the instance they both disappeared in yet another light explosion just in time before Spike released more of his flames although burning just a ground, as eventually Sunset along with Peter reappearing several yards away in a safe distance out of Spikes reach.

Black Cat galloped in a full speed around, yet taking an offensive maneuver as she nimbly leaped on top of her abilities forward Spike yet contorting her lower body into a flying right kick like motion, only to be countered and swatted hard by Spikes mighty arm as the cat burglar hit the ground and making a roll over.

"Don't hurt him!" Twilight yelled out over Felicia and the others as the young princess was evidently more concerned and worried about Spike than her teammates.

"I am gonna keep that on mind." Felicia groaned quite in an uneasy manner while shaking head to recollect her senses although hardly keeping her frame from the ground, yet better bracing herself for another incoming attack yet to come.

Spitfire soared out of the air and zipping around Spikes head by making a swift right turn in an attempt to distract him, while Peter, Trixie and Felicia regrouped themselves, yet though distracted by a light orange streak like trail, however by spotting the pegasus with an edge of his eye, Spike swung his powerful tail around and swatting Spitfire out of the sky like a fly, as the captain of Wonderbolts herself was quite bewildered about giant and seemingly clumsy dragons surprisingly good reflexes as she found herself in a nasty spin before eventually ending up and hitting ice hard ground with some rolls.

Sunset casted her levitation spell and rising herself into the sky, as she flew her way right towards Spike as she was just a few meters away from his snout, trying to attract Spikes attention from grounded Spitfire as Spike seemed to be somewhat surprised to see a flying pony right in front of his snout. Loading her magic right into her horn, Sunset released her glowing streaky magenta beam of energy with multicoloured particles and blasting right Spikes face in the close range. Roaring discomforted and in quite a disoriented state, yet out of control, Spike evidently clumsily stroke and headbutted Sunset with his head with a force potent to that of a battering ram, knocking and sending Sunset flying backwards as the Celestias former personal student hit the ground hard just like Felicia and Spitfire did.

"STOP IT KID!" Wolverine yelled out aloud in quite an outrageous like tone as he proceed in a full speed gallop before leaping on top of his abilities right over Spikes head from behind yet grabbing his horns tightly with his front hooves, the X-Men pulled with all his might, trying to distract and lead Spikes attention away from the others. Roaring in both discomfort and outrage alike, Spike thought started bucking himself and swinging his head around fiercely like a fierce bull on the rodeo, trying to shake his unwilling rider with Logan doing his best to hold himself. However, extending his arm, Spike right then managed to grab Wolverine from his head, as Logan could merely grunt rather warily yet bracing himself as Spike sharply swung the X-Men in horizontal like motion and smashing him right to the ground hard with a loud THUD, yet also making sure to finish him off, the dragon started punching Logan violently, each strike potent to shake and send the tremors throughout the island. Hopefully, if it wasn't for Logan virtually indestructible adamantium lacked skeleton, his body would already be arguably just reduced to nothing but a fatty stain.

"THAT IS ENOUGHT!" Luna howled in a very outrageous way which more likely sounded a demand with her voice sounding slightly distorted and releasing a light blue glowing stream in a form of a lasso from her horn that wrapped itself around Spikes neck, lassoing him like a cowboy a wild bronco and pulling hard with all her might to as she pulled the dragon away from Logan, cutting him out from the beating up. However, Lunas horn instantly started sparkling with a seemingly large amount of electricity as she therefore sent that concentrated electricity and quite a high voltage of her lightning through her lasso and shocking Spike on the fullest, with dragon roaring aloud on top of his lungs as the electrical currents channelled throughout the dragons entire body as he nearly looked like a giant fluorescent lamp.

Yet however shuddering and recuperating himself from the electrical shock quite quickly, Spike grabbed the magic lasso like beam with his arms and utilizing his brute strength, Spike managed to break magic rope with relatively easy much for Lunas own awe, recoiling sharply yet however the Moon Goddess had to brace herself as Spike concentrated his crimson glowing attention right on her, taking a deep breath and releasing his green magic fire breath, though only for Luna casting a protective barrier around her frame just before the emerald green flames nearly engulfed her.

"I just don't understand this." Twilight stammered still an utter confusion and concern, evident by her breathing growing more and more erratic, still failing to understand the entire deal with Spikes sudden violent and completely out of character behaviour.

"Luna! Can you tell what he thinks he is doing?" Peter called upon Luna while along with Twilight and Trixie reached Logans side and trying to help their gruff friend to stand up.

Taking in her best friends idea, Lunas royal blue eyes disappeared behind a white glow as she used her telepathy to look into Spikes mind, yet the iron clad maiden expression darkened. "Thera are no real thought filling his mind….." Luna stammered, her voice sounding uncharacteristically apprehensive and unsettling while Spike kept profusely breathing fire. "His heart is completely different now, he has none of the indecision or sadness or fear. He is all aggressive. All about the fight. Survival. Like a killing machine…."

In the instance, Spike instantly stopped breathing fire yet by staring at Luna being protected by a magic bubble and instinctively realizing that his flames couldn't burn the alicorn that way, Spike released yet a very enraged and frustrated like roar over an incredibly high frequency, sending a powerful vibrating waves throughout the entire location, causing the ground to shake in its centre and distorting Lunas protective barrier. Yet however, Spike suddenly redirected his attention from Luna, slowly turning his head around as his crimson red eyes centred right on Sunset and Felicia supporting Spitfire before fully turning his massive frame towards the mares, centring his attention fully on them.

"NO!" Luna howled as she in the instance canceled her magic shield as her right hoof started pulsing and sparkling with her dark blue magic aura and sharply driving it forward in an attempt to strike Spike, yet however by reacting with a speed-blitz like reflexes and like actually be anticipating princess move, Spike managed to block Lunas magic enhanced punch with his massive arm, yet countering by grabbing Luna right over her head with his with another free arm, swinging and throwing Luna backwards before she smashed into the ground very hard, making several nasty rolls over the ground and eventually coming into a halt.

However, making one single leap, Spike lunged himself, overcoming a distance judging over several yards as he landed right over Lunas motionless frame, the dragon grabbed the tip of Lunas night sky like floating mane and rising his free arm with his claws exposed, being just about to execute the mare and he would apparently do, if Peter just in time didn't stroke him down, driving his elbow right into the centre of Spikes midsection and knocking him to the ground, yet Peter made a flip and landing of his hinder hooves just a few yards away from Spike.

"Leave her alone, Spike! Fight me!" Peter challenged Spike by trying to make the dragon focus on him rather than finishing off Luna, his voice sounded quite firm and serious, lacking any of his trademark humour as apparently young stallion was started to just had it with Spikes rumble.

Snarling viciously and seeing yet another opponent to deal with, Spike roared viciously as he lunged himself forward, sprinting on all his four to Peter. Galloping in a fully speed to Spike face to face, Peter nimbly contorted his body and forcing himself into a slide right underneath Spike, yet he fired from both his hooves as his webbing wrapped both of Spikes arms before shifting his momentum and sharply throwing his hooves by tightening his strands with all his might as he sweeped Spikes arms as the dragon lost both his balance and footing was forced into hip before smashing right into the ground.

Getting back on his feet instantly Spike once again lunged forward right on Peter opening his mouth wide with his razor sharp fang glaring, yet Peter avoided the crunch by flipping and landing quite hard onto Spikes head with his hinder hooves, galloping down Spikes back, yet unfortunately shrugging the hit, Spike turned his head around to the knight, taking a deep breath, getting ready to spit more of his fire breath, though his attack failed to hit its mark as Peter reacting to his Spider Sense backflipped, fired yet another of his webbing right into the claw of Spikes wing and with one swift swing he dodged the fire blast that instead struck and nearly scorched the back of dragons thigh as Spike surprisingly roared in pain, by actually feeling the power and intense heat of his very own fire breath.

However his cries were quickly silenced, courtesy of a highly powered right roundhouse kick to the face from Peter. Spike fell right into his face to the ice surface by Peters amazing force as young stallion landed in front of Spike, bracing himself for round two. _"I am sorry for this Spike. But….You are not giving me much a choice."_

"Oh man! What do we gonna do?" Trixie stammered unnervingly while witnessing Peter taking of Spike yet by following Twilight in her pursuit reaching out Princess Luna.

"I don't know Trixie. But we just cant harm Spike! He is our friend! So, we got to think of something." Twilight insisted in quite a harsh and hesitant like manner yet doing her best to keep it together and level up her increasingly ragged breathing yet helping Princess Luna to stand up and supporting a slightly taller mare over her side. "Princess Luna….?" Twilight though carefully asked Luna for any options.

"I am very stunned by this sudden turn of events as you are, Twilight Sparkle." Luna muttered, her usually stoic and even like tone sounded in the contrary darkened and rather sceptical, being filled with uncertainty. "I was in and checked Spikes mind, yet instead all those primitive thoughts all about fighting and survival, I also found out that his mind is a way different than it was before, as it has now two different sides."

"Two sides? I…I don't get it." Trixie muttered in quite a dumbfounded like manner, failing to understand Princess Lunas statement.

"Spikes own side now unfortunately appears to be dormant or rather in some sort of stasis like state, while the second one…..Which apparently appears to be an adult dragon, though more likely a savage raging beast is in control and reigning dominant over Spike. Therefore, Spike is helpless to fight back or regain control. I….I am indeed not sure what to do. At normal circumstances, I would enter Spikes mind in an attempt to help him out to regain control, but…..Something about that great power of Cyttorak, its corruptive effects are somewhat blocking my link to him." Luna explained with her tone sounding to be very wavering, if not even filled with terror.

"So, you cant do anything?" Trixie gasped with her worries still getting worse and the situation even didn't help as Luna gave a stage magician a very sceptical uncertain look.

"Hurm…..Guys…." Logan who by the time passed finally managed to recuperate himself from the beat up Spike gave him and joining the mares side, yet making several shifts of his head, the X-Men fixed his cervical spine with a slight cracking like sounds echoing, yet though strangely Logans tone also sounded somewhat and quite hopeful, like having something very important to say.

"Logan?" Twilight asked and titling her head by again having Logan by her side.

"If you have any idea how to help or stop Spike, then right now would better than never." Luna stated which although more like sounded like a polite urge on her gruff partner to say his opinion.

"Ya see guys….." Logan started while trying to recollect his thoughts, considering carefully yet his masked expression though turned rather unreadable. "If that Crimson Gem of Cyttoraks "duplicate" as ya put it, really gave Spike a great power along with his new humongous like look, potent to that one of the original Juggernaut, I believe it must have also proposed th' kid th' same weaknesses."

"What kind of weaknesses do you mean, Logan?" Twilight asked carefully with her brow narrowing.

"Cain Marko aka. Juggernaut, despite havin' a virtually limitless superhuman strength along with bein' completely invulnerable ta almost any form of damage, Cain had been susceptible ta exceedingly high levels of mental and mystical attacks, yet though bein' usually protected by his helmet, that shielded his mind from telepathic assault. In order ta beat Juggernaut, me along with th' entire X-Men team had to work together and hard ta remove his helmet and Chuck than had ta use a great deal of his telepathy ta defeat and immobilize Cain. However, neither of those effects caused Juggernaut any permanent physical or mental damage at all, only immobilize him."

"A mental and mystical attack you say?" Trixie stated as her brow narrowed quite in awe.

Luna however also considered Logans idea quite carefully. "Well….If that is the fact along with that entire case with that Juggernaut himself and his weakness against psionics and mysticism…..Well….I guess I could use my very own ability to enter the dream realm along with my telepathic abilities, I could use it against Spike."

"Princess Luna!" Twilight however gasped, her voice crackling and rather energetically grabbing Lunas hooves, even gently shaking with princess as she was evidently protesting against the entire idea. "You just….You cant do that just like that! What if….You actually harm Spike?"

"Calm down, Twilight." Luna gently rubbed Twilight hooves reassuringly with her own. "If I use just a little considerable amount of my psionics, I just may be able to disable Spike yet also hopefully calming him down so he just might even return back to his own self." although Lunas voice strangely somewhat lacked surety at all.

"But….." Twilight blurted out to protest even further which though appeared to be whine.

"Twilight. This just might be our only way….." Trixie though cut Twilights protests short by trying to make a reason and placing her hoof over Twilight shoulder, yet inwardly the stage magician wasn't too much thrilled about it either.

Meanwhile, Spike took another breath and being about to release more of his flames, yet being already aware of that, Peter quickly fired from both his hooves as his webbing spread over Spikes snout just about wrapping his trap shut before he had a chance to breath his fire. Yet although rather hesitantly taking an offense, a Twilight Arm over Peters right hoof started glowing with electrical sparks igniting around it as young stallion leaped up and drove his glowing magic enhanced punch right underneath Spikes lower jaw with a great force as the impact send Spike flying, hitting hard and smashing a near pier at the edge of the islands shore by his hard fall.

However, getting enraged even further by that, Spike snorted and managed to burn through Peters sticky webbing over his mouth with his flames burning it and despite his colossal size, Spike managed to get back on his feet instantly with one swift flip from the ground. Taking an evasive action, Peter proceed galloping on his hinder hooves with Twilight Arms over his front hooves glowing before leaping out on top of his abilities forward Spike being about to deliver some more powered punches, unfortunately, once again reacting surprisingly quickly Spike extended both of his powerful arms before pounding them both together into one mighty thunderclap, yet generating a tremendously powerful and unreal shockwave in the process, propagating through the air, powerful and potent to bend every trees and anticipating all dirt and debris around, yet Peter who had no time to brace himself and much for his awe was hit by Spikes shockwave on the fullest and in quite a close range, feeling an immense sonic like vibration rattling throughout his entire body along with an immense gust of winds, the knight was sent flying backwards with a speed of a missile, hitting the frozen ground very hard, making several nasty rolls, creating a crackles in ground in the process before eventually smashing right into the near fountain.

"PETER!" Both Twilight and Trixie yelled out simultaneously frightened as they frantically rushed forward to Peter side. Grunting weakly and finding himself in a half-dazzled like state, the world in front of Peters eyes was spinning around, his senses being somewhat numbed, evident by the side effects of Spikes shockwave and having his Spider-Mane heroic attire damaged and tattered, Peter struggled to recuperate himself and move his frame, although he managed quite hardly as Twilight and Trixie reached his side and tried to dig him out of the fountains remains.

"That did it!" Wolverine growled menacingly, having apparently enough of this, extended his hooves and unleashed his adamantium claws and proceed galloping on his hinder hoovers forward Spike. Yet unfortunately, Spike took yet another deep breath and breathed more of his emerald green fire, forcing Logan to unwillingly stop in his tracks and retreat back, yet though Spike was breathing his fire so profusely that the north side of the Liberty Island soon found itself flashed by the emerald green glow of dragons blazing flames, with everypony had to cover themselves and Twilight had to cast a protective magic shield bubble to shield Peter, Trixie and herself from the flames reach.

"Everypony! Lets combine our might together and attack in the same time!" Luna cried uout upon Sunset, Black Cat and Spitfire, coordinating and assembling the rest of the team, knowing the situation was getting critical, they had to end this and quickly before the entire island would end up like hell and if they either liked it or not to take on or harming Spike, the rest of the Avengers with Luna flipping her wings to keep herself in the mid-air surrounded Spike from each sides, being ready for Moon Goddess cue.

Felicia proceed galloping forward Spike in a full speed, yet Spike be seeing the snow-maned mare running to his direction, the dragon lunged himself opening his mouth and exposing his razor sharp teeth. Yet flipping right over, Felicia narrowly dodged the crunch, yet swiftly pulling out her one last remaining grappling hook from the fur on her gauntlet and started spinning it like a ninja kunai blade fixed on rope, throwing it as her claws like grapnel bind itself over Spikes mouth, shutting it up. Yet Felicia landed and offensively stomped hard her hooves over Spikes face, making him momentarily dazzle before leaping down and landing right on his back, the cat burglar sharply recoiled and pulled with all her might holding the rope in her mouth as she forced Spike fixed with her grappling hook to recoil, twisting his head around and therefore against his will forcing himself into stand up position and showing his exposed guts, which was the opportunity on which the Avengers were waiting for.

"I am truly sorry Spike, but it is for your own good!" Luna stated with quite an unreadable expression and her voice sounding firm and serious, although there was also a hint of hesitation present within it, as dark blue alicorn rose her hooves up to the sky as in the instance a powerful lightning stroke right out from stormy clouds that stroke and channelled through Lunas horn like a lightning conductor, yet Luna released that accumulated electricity right on Spike. Sunset Shimmer loaded her horn with her own fiery glowing aura and releasing a series of numerous glowing blasts, while Spitfire on the another hoof soaring thought the air once again started spinning around her axis before once again becoming a living twister, yet this time also unleashing an accumulated cyclone like blast, yet Felicia leaped out of Spike and managing to get away into a safe distance just in time before all three mares combined blasts hit Spike into his midsection on the fullest, as the process triggered strong chain reaction and a powerful explosion occurred by the process, with Spike roaring on top of his lungs of both discomfort and pain echoing though the area yet being tuned down.

Luna, Spitfire, Sunset and Felicia were waiting cautiously yet not letting their guard down as they warily stared at the smoke after the explosion, yet unfortunately much for mares unfortunate and utter shock, they stared as Spike emerged out of the smoke unscratched and not seemingly harmed at all. A feral snarl came out of Spikes throat before releasing yet another horrendous roar.

"Do it again, ladies!" Luna ordered the mares to take another action and concentrating more of her magic into her horn, however much for her dismay, Spike like he would followed and appearing in a blur with a surprising agility, yet with a single swipe of his massive arm, the dragon swatted Luna hard before she had ever had change to react of defend herself, sending her falling right to the ground with a hard landing.

"Princess Luna!" Spitfire and Sunset yelled out simultaneously as pegasus cautiously flew her way towards Lunas position so she could help her, yet only for Spike swinging his another free arm and swatting Captain of Wonderbolt too like a mosquito as the pegasus ended up on the ground. Sunset kept galloping forward Lunas and Spitfires position, yet unfortunately unable to brace herself in time before Spikes arm swatted the fiery maned unicorn also, knocking her out.

Black Cat took an evasive actions, galloping their way forward by desperately trying to get to Lunas, Spitfires and Sunsets siee to help them out, yet unfortunately being aware, Spike swung his long powerful tail and getting the cat burglar too as Felicia was send into a nasty roll through the ground before stopping herself though hitting the near tree hard, being just knocked down, leaving her as well as Luna, Spitfire and Sunset out of commission.

Spike looked around, cautiously scanning his surrounding as seeing all four heroic attire dressed like mare down, the dragon crimson red glowing glare shifted itself right over Twilight, Trixie and Peter nearby, taking a couple of seethed breaths through his teeth, Spike took a few steps forward, though out of the sudden something hit Spike right into his hip with quite a formidable force, as Wolverine himself tackled Spike with enough force and momentum to knock the dragon down to ground as the X-Men instantly flipped back on his hinder hooves, now only him standing against Spike as the last line of defence.

"Alright kid, here is th' deal." Wolverine spoke off in quite a low cautious tone by actually yet strangely proposing Spike options. "Ya just may calm down and we might ta take th' things easy way. Or….." By extending his right hoof, Logan let his adamantium claws out with a SNIKT as three deadly blades shone in light, exposing their sharpness. Unfortunately and evidently not buying the gruff stallions threatening words, Spike snorted thought his nostrils, taking a deep breath and in the instance breathing more of his green flames from his mouth right on the Wolverine, yet bracing himself and inwardly be expecting that, the X-Men swiftly leaped away out of the flames reach yet making a nimble somersault on the ground.

"Hurm! So much fer th' easy way…." Wolverine grumbled exasperated, inwardly cursing under his breath by trying to make a reason with Spike not working, yet fiercely bracing himself as Spike lunged himself forward, yet knowing the being diplomatic would be a waste of time, Wolverine snarled fiercely before lunging himself and proceed galloping to Spike face to face. "Lets dance!"

Spike run all his four, the ground was trembling underneath his steps as he extended his right arm exposing his claws and swung it forward to strike Wolverine, yet the X-Men leaped into the air by narrowly dodging Spikes claws yet also bouncing himself from dragons arm, Logan flipped over Spikes colossal body before effortlessly landing on his hinder hooves from behind.

Making an offense, Spike swiftly rose his long massive dragon like tail and swinging it after Logan, who however jumped out of the way as the tail hit only the ground, nearly shattering its frozen surface under its pressure. Spike however relentlessly swung his left arm with his claws exposed in an attempt to swat the X-Men with it, yet Wolverine offensively countered the attack by making a swift bobbing move and striking Spikes arm specifically into the location of his supinator muscles and somewhat actually weakening dragons arm. Using the opportunity, Wolverine instantly countered with a very sharp right uppercut right underneath Spikes lower jaw, striking with a surprising and formidable force via combination of his naturally enhanced strength with an augmentation of his Adamantium skeleton, therefore making Spike recoil sharply by the hit. Not letting Spike catch his breath thought, Logan stroke a sharp left uppercut right into Spikes midsection with enough force to blow quite an amount of breath out of Spikes lungs, followed by a right hook punch across Spikes face before leaping up, grabbing Spike over his scaly eyebrows and delivering a nasty hard headbutt right into the centre of dragons forehead, throwing such an array of powerful strikes and causing a large demonic empowered dragon to stagger back as each strike managed to slightly dazzle him.

"Come on Peter! You got to do something!" Twilight frantically yet also gently shake Peter by his shoulders forcing him into a sitting position, trying to wake her knight out of his self-induced trance as the young stallion still yet didn't quite fully recuperated from the shock that suffered from Spikes mighty thunderclap shockwave, slurring and grunting incoherently.

"Snap out of it, idiot! COME ON!" Trixie literally screamed on top of her lungs, as her cries eventually and right then got their way to Peter, yet the stage magician rose her hoof and slapped the stallion right over his forehead with a great force, finally snapping him from his day-dreaming.

"Cheez Trixie!" Peter yelled out in a mild shock by finally returning back to the girls, as Trixies little reality check eventually worked, though sounding somewhat agitated and his aching forehead as well as the ringing that was echoing within his ears finally wore off. "Yeah! Cant you just cry any louder? My second hear is still in order yet."

Oblivious to young stallions complaining, a smug satisfied grin formed over Trixies face, being obviously more than happy with herself as and Twilight could relieve themselves, knowing that Peter would be just fine.

Spike swung his arm clenched into a fist right on Wolverine, although the X-Men swiftly dodged Spikes strike to side as his punch stroke merely a ground, yet the dragon swung another punch vertically, but once again striking a ground instead as Logan again successfully jumped out of the way. The mutant then Made a series of back flips several meters away from Spike to keep a distance from dragon, yet snaring fiercely, Logan took an offence, lunging himself right forward Spike as he stroke him right into a specific place on his neck with a tip of his right hoof, therefore surprisingly and strangely causing the dragon to stagger a little bit.

Yet Logan repeated the process, striking Spike all over the certain regions of his body, focusing his hits on such parts like shoulder, chest, midsection, thigh and knee, afterwards causing Spike so much strange stunning like pain and discomfort, feeling like his own muscles would be locking themselves at place before Spike actually collapsed on his knees shivering involuntarily. The case, Logan actually focused and stroke several pressure points over Spikes body, therefore temporarily locking the parts of Spikes muscles and significantly weakening large dragons massive frame and resolve in the process. Taking an advantage of Spikes subdue like state, Wolverine shifted his momentum into his lower body, extending his hinder hooves and by using all of his strength, the X-Men delivered a very intense nasty mule like kick right into Spikes snout with such force, generating a miniature shockwave in process and lunging Spike backwards as he smashed into the ground landing hard.

Wolverine leaped backwards several meters away to take some distance yet bracing himself not letting his guard down, waiting for Spikes next move. And just like he anticipated, Spike although struggling and quite hardly got into his feet instantly, yet though stretching his body, limbs and neck out in order to fix his muscle. By fully recuperating himself, Spike hissed fiercely by making into a standing like position, as he threw his arms and dug his claws into the frozen ground and by utilizing his tremendous brute strength with every muscles within his body tight on the fullest, Spike literally tore a massive piece of earth right out of the ground lifting it right up evidently without too much effort.

Snarling fiercely, Wolverine this time extended his hooves and unleashing his adamantium claws out of his gloves its trademark SNIKT sound. By taking his move, the X-Men lunged himself galloping on his hinder hooves forward Spike having his deadly razor sharp blades perked out, which however proved to be a tactical mistake, as Spike waiting for and actually expecting gruff stallions move, the dragon lifted the large piece of ground over his head and just slamming it right on Wolverine who didn't have a chance nor time to brace himself of react fast enough to leap out of the way with the force potent to shake the entire island in its centre, as the mutant superhero instantly found himself crushed and buried underneath a large megaton piece of earth.

Yet though Spike lifted the piece of earth again from the ground, revealing Logan being literally struck in the made crater in the process, and though being still whole and in the one piece thanks to his unbreakable bones being lacked in Adamantium, the X-men released a very disheartening and beaten up like groan, feeling himself to be just rolled over by a steamroller, unable to move a muscle. That however wasn't just a right time to take a nap, as Spike threw the piece of earth aside, yet bending his massive frame down, he threw his right arm and pinning Logan to the ground hard, rendering the mutant even more helpless and subdued, yet furthermore extending his free left arm and extending his claws, being about to finish this.

"Leave him alone!" Out of the sudden a familiar feminine outrageous although quite a boastful voice called out, followed by frustrated screams and screeching, with an incoming glowing blast of pink colour shooting and just blasting exploding right over Spikes face, making him sharply recoil and relinquish his grip on Logan, as Trixie suddenly appeared out of nowhere galloping her way forward Spike to aid Logan in a full speed, as the mares horn was pulsing fierily with her pink aura and bearing quite a very bold look on her features before although like out of her mind yet with her eyes closed shooting a series of more magic beams from her horn, each blast hit Spike with rapid succession and with a surprising force, causing a large dragon to stagger back.

Right then, Trixie eventually snapped out from her self-induced trance, returning back to reality as she stopped just a few feet away from the crater where Logan was buried while trying to figure out what had just transpired as she actually managed to shoot a magic blast of her own. "I have…..I have actually done that?"

Yet however Trixies awe was cut short and with her resolve nearly crumbling as well as also soon regretting her actions, as Spike towered himself over the mare, with his crimson red glare piercing though her soul, gritting his razor-sharp teeth to the core and getting ready for yet another of his deadly fire breath. "Uh oh!" Trixie stammered unnervingly with a whimper, yet reacting instinctively, she leaped right into the crater after Logan and in the instance casting her very own magic shield bubble, just in time before Spike released more of his emerald green flames that literally engulfed the crater.

"NO SPIKE!" Peters voice suddenly echoed aloud, as Knight of Equestria shot his webbing from both of his hooves, as a sticky substance hit Spikes face directly and instantly webbing his eyes, making the dragon cease breathing fire and rendering him temporarily blindfolded.

Following and appearing in a blur by screaming on top of his lungs, apparently just having it with this all rumble, both Twilight Arms over Peters hooves started glowing intensively and generating electrical sparks that were sparkling fiercely, before young stallion leaped on top of his abilities, bringing his lower hooves to his chest before thrusting them forward and dropping a hard double flying mule kick right into Spikes chest, with enough force to take dragons breath away a little bit and making him to stumble, yet Peter drove his right magic enhanced punch right across Spike snout, only to be followed with an uppercut right into dragons exposed midsections, each strike being potent to a thunder and generating a shockwaves potent to send the tremors throughout the battlefield, yet Peter crossed both his glowing hooves over into an X like shape and slamming them right into Spikes neck hard, making a giant dragon to recoil and stagger a good deal with a slight hoarsening. Using the opportunity, Peter grabbed both of Spikes legs from below and by using a great amount of his spider strength along combined with pro-wrestling like takedown, the knight managed to hip threw Spike and smashing him right into the ground hard.

"Peter!" Trixie called out while then cancelling her magic shield that faded away, yet much for Peters relief finding out that Trixie and Logan were both alright, evident by Trixies own protective magic shield that she used to selflessly protect Wolverine from being turned into ash by Spikes fire breath as she also tried to help Logan out, supporting and trying to make him stand up from the crater.

"Trixie! This is dangerous! Take cover now!" Peter cautiously instructed Trixie to take cover which was quite a good reason yet taking every advantage he could before Spike could even hope to stand up, Peter somehow fixed the mechanism on both of his web shooters, extending his hooves and fired his webbing strands on the fullest in a form of a very strong quick-spreading spray, as a gossamer hit, latching itself and quite rapidly expanded in the process all over Spikes body, subduing and making dragon hard to move.

" _I am hurling my webbing out of both of my webshooters. The half, if not nearly all what is inside them. Its strong enough and just enough to stop sixteen tons heavy semitruck riding in a full speed." "The pity though, Spike isn't the sixteen tons have semitruck."_ Peter inwardly grumbled to himself in quite an exasperation yet never ceasing in his actions, bombarding and spray the dragon with so much of his webbing spray like crazy and so profusely, before Spikes entire humongous frame was eventually turned into one large coconut just in time when Peter eventually and also emptied his last cartridges, which hopefully was worth it.

"Well, how do you just like that ladies and gentlecoats? An instantly webbed dragon. Being kept fresh and well-preserved." Peter boastfully quipped over his eventual triumph, although rather and quite uneasily relieved to himself. while hopefully being done as he fully managed to immobilize Spike with every of his webbing he had in his reserves.

"You have done it, Peter!" Trixie cheered out over Peters doing as she was helping out and supporting Logan over her frame Yet unfortunately, the mare was celebrating just too soon as much for Peters, Trixies and Logans combined dismay and awe, the gigantic coconut of webbing started trembling itself, as Spikes powerful arm managed to tear its way through Peters webbing that normally when hardening on air being usually as strong and durable like a steel itself, yet also burning the gossamer with his fire breath, before Spike eventually tore the webbing apart and broking his way out of the sticky like imprisonment, tearing the coconut without too much effort like it would paper.

"No way!" Trixie gasped with her deep violet eyes widening like a pair of saucers by witnessing Spike tearing its way out of Peters webbing self-made coconut with easy like a butterfly, a very big, weird and ugly butterfly.

"Terrific….." Peter grumbled under his breath, sighing in both exasperation and dismay with the use every of his webbing cartridges int his disposal as well all his efforts went to actual waste. "Does he has a slightest idea how much time it takes to made this stuff? Or does he honestly think that the web cartridges can be picked up from trees like apples for instance? Guess AJ wouldn't buy that idea much."

"Now that would be th' world largest and weirdest butterfly I have ever seen. One big scally and ugly one." Logan huffed sarcastically yet also feeling himself quite uneasy in order to deal once again with Spikes ongoing rampage.

Roaring menacingly, having his evil red glowing eyes glaring and piercing right through three ponies souls, Spike before lunging himself to once again attack Peter, Logan and Trixie. However, out of the sudden and without seeing that coming, a glowing sparkling wall of amethyst coloured of an arguably magic origin was suddenly casted and like a castle gate slamming into the ground, therefore dividing Peter, Logan, Trixie and Spike on an opposite sides, yet seemingly and on purpose restraining the dragon so he couldn't reach the ponies, as Spike snorted and stared at the glowing energy shield questioningly.

Yet in the instance and much for Peters, Logans and Trixies awe, Twilight was descending out of sky with a swan like grace, flipping her wings in the mid-air like an angle, although her horn was pulsing with her magic aura, evident that she was the one responsible of casting the magic shield like wall, having her hooves extended, yet her royal amethyst eyes being lost behind a bright glow of white yet staring at Spike with quite a cautious and unreadable look.

"Spike! I don't wish to fight or harm you!" Twilight trailed off, her voice sounded to be slightly wavering and sounding slightly above a verge whisper, before though slightly tuning on and sounding on the contrary very firm and serious and somewhat cold for instance. "But I am giving you this warning! I wont let you harm my friends!" Twilight gave Spike this warning and loading her horn with more of her alicorn magic and enhancing her magic wall even further.

However snorting indifferently in response and being completely oblivious to young princess warnings, Spike let out yet another mighty horrendous roar, its vibrations distorting the magic walls surface yet Spike slammed his head by headbutting the force field with a force potent to the middle aged battering ram, followed with an intense swing of his powerful tail from the side, yet standing up, Spike clenched his palm into a fist and slamming it hard into the barrier, each strike generating distorting waves throughout the barrier, yet however Twilights magic wall remained standing still and intact, being seemingly impenetrable. Roaring aloud in frustration, Spike made into a standing position, clenching his right palm into a fist and slamming it right into the barrier before following up with a left back fist, distorting the barrier even further.

However and in the instance, quite a unpleasant pressure started getting on Twilight while she found herself struggling to concentrate her magic hard in order to keep her protective magic wall at work, that though unfortunately already started getting weaker every moment and even wavering, threatening to actually fade away due to the intense force of Spikes powerful strikes as their generated pressure made Twilight slightly recoil, as the mare could actually feeling her little scaly friend newly gained enormous brute strength. A piercing strain of fatigue was channelling thought Twilights horn right into the centre of her cranium, making her stagger and struggling to keep her frame airborne. Yet refusing to give in, Twilight remained headstrong by hold on and trying to keep her magic barrier on.

"He is going to break the wall!" Trixie stammered with her worries rising and unnervingly placing her hooves over her mouth while Spikes continued thrashing right into Twilights magic wall with such a destructive force and rampage, with even small cracks appear and started spreading over the barrier as Spike furthermore breathed more of his emerald superhot flames right to the barrier from the outside by consistently trying to break it.

And then in the instance it all came out like a party balloon taking too much pressure before eventually popping as Spike leaped up, spreading both of his arms skyward before slamming both of his fists right into the wall with such force as he eventually managed to break the barrier, shattering it as Twilight magic shield crumbled like a glass that was sust broken by a stone, yet Spikes blow generated an intense shockwave that hit and sent Twilight flying backwards.

"TWILIGHT!" Peter and Trixie both yelled out simultaneously with a strained voices, yet reacting out of his heroic instincts, Peter leaped up into the air, extending his hooves and he managed to catch Twilight as Princess of Friendship felt right into her knights extended hooves before Peter again safely landed on the ground with Twilight in his grasp.

"TAKE COVER!" Wolverine though called out aloud cautiously only as Spike once again lunged his humongous bulky reptilian body forward the ponies, yet also reacting out of his primal instincts on his own, Wolverine quickly grabbed Trixie and sharply snatching her away.

"WATCH OUT!" Peter yelled on Wolverine as he casually threw Twilight over to Logan who grabbed the librarian with his free hoof, yet unfortunately Peter couldn't hope to react fast enough to brace or saving himself from incoming, as the Spiders Sense within the back of his cranium blurred out like crazy, but it was too late, before Spike eventually landed on the ground hard by grabbing Peter right into his arms and getting the young stallion into a very infamous wrestling move called as "bear hug", clenching Peter with both of his arms fest, pressing him over his chest and constricting him like a python constricting a chicken.

Peter screamed out with a strained voice, frantically gasping for breath while desperately panting and struggling feverishly to move and break himself free from Spikes bone cracking like hold, though young stallion much for his dismay found his effort for no vail, unable to or hoping to match Spikes tremendous brute strength. However, the more Peter was struggling, the more harder Spikes hold tightened as young stallions suddenly found his breathing sounding a way more ragged, resembling a sharp glass brushing itself over rough surface while Spike kept straining the knight in his deadly hug as the world in front of Peters eyes slightly started darkening due to the lack of air supply, struggling like being on the verge of unconsciousness, for good.

However, in the instance, a strange wavering wave of energy suddenly burst out of nowhere and like intentionally hitting Spike right into his head with strangely an afterimages occurring, as the fully grown dragon surprisingly roared in both discomfort and pain and releasing Peter from his grasp as young stallion thudded to the ground though still gasping yet taking in so much breath he could as Twilight and Trixie immediately rushed to his side so they could help him out, while Spike was somehow staggering around, roaring and grunting painfully and grabbing his head frantically like having a massive headache, feeling a very strange impaling inner pain that was occurring within his head with a strange afterimages going on in the process.

The dragon uneasily rose his large head as he quite for his awe saw Luna, the Princess of the Moon bore her trademark confident and determined expression, yet her royal ocean blue eyes faded behind a bight glow of white, yet having both of her front hooves placed by the sides of her temples like concentrating herself and her horn was glowing, being actually filled with some sort of psionic like energy. By actually yet also rather hesitantly taking Logan own advice and with no another option left to do, Luna was forced to use her telepathic abilities and therefore employing a very powerful psionic attacks, and surprisingly, it evidently worked as royal alicorns telepathy actually had am, although unfortunately some nasty effects on Spikes mind.

Frowning with a hesitant like grimace forming over Lunas facial features, the princess released more of her psionic waves from her horn with more afterimages being transpired in the process as each of her psionic like bots assaulted Spikes mind on the fullest, causing the dragon even more pain, yet Spike kept walking, driven by his survival predatory instincts and blind like determination forward Luna although each of his step was appearing hard, staggering as each of Lunas telepathic assaults significantly weakened his resolve, before eventually stumbling upon his knees yet still able to crawl several meters, Spike weakly reached out his arm in an desperate attempt to reach to Luna before finally lots of psionic effects eventually took a toil on him, as Spikes arm limply felt down and the entire world before dragons eyes going dark, falling unconsciousness as he was finally after a very hard, tremendous and exhausting fight took down.

"I am sorry, Spike." Luna weakly trailed by exhaling softly, although a small beads of sweat were forming over Guardians of the Night forehead, yet rather feeling herself somewhat uneasy and bittersweet over her and the Avengers apparent triumph by finally taking Spike down as Luna watched the giant dragons motionless form with quite a saddened and sympathetic like glance, yet her heart bore a twinge of guilt.

All the Avengers, Felicia and Sunset were both supporting Spitfire, along with Peter, Twilight, Trixie and Logan were slowly yet however carefully approaching Spike, most of them battered and worn out and having their costumes all soaked, damaged and tattered yet being still in one piece, although than something magnificent happened as much for Peters, Twilight and everypony else amazement, Spikes body like started undergoing by some kind of transformation, slowly yet steadily shrinking itself, with his large wings also shirking in process as they eventually disappeared completely, before Spike eventually reverted back into "his" own little self although being still unconscious.

"Spike!" Both Peter and Twilight yelled out simultaneously as they both rushed their way towards Spikes position as Twilight felt into her knees and gently taking Spike into her hooves, like a mom holding a baby. "Spike? Are you okay?" Twilight softly whispered, concern being genuinely present in her voice as she gently shake Spike a bit in an attempt to wake him up, her deep emerald eyes were gleaming in sympathy for her little scally brother figure. "Just say something, come on…."

"Come on little buddy….." Peter stated, his voice sounding soothing yet concerned alike and gently brushing his hoof over Spikes green scaly hair, while Princess Luna, Felicia, Spitfire, Sunset and Trixie were just staying right behind and sympathizing with their friends, also hoping and begging for Spike to be okay.

Even Logan, a usually iron clad, tough and no-nonsense gruff man/stallion was strangely and somewhat out of usual gruff himself, his usually stone faced look being replaced by a very concerned and sombre one, as the X-Men edged closer to Parke and Sparkle, watching Spike sympathetically, being obviously the most disturbed about what had just happened to kid.

"Please, tell me he is going to be fine?" Trixie stammered unnervingly, with her very own genuine concern reaching out its peak over Spikes well-being and sharing a wary glance with Luna. "Princess Luna?" Trixie carefully asked over Lunas own opinion, however for the stage magicians dismay, the slightly taller mares expression slightly darkened, being filled with uncertainty, despite her great knowledge and wisdom not really knowing what to recall.

"What in the buck?" Suddenly, Spitfire blurted out somewhat cautiously as she glanced upon on the side with an edge of her eye, yet prompting everypony to look at the same direction on a point of interest, wondering what got their fiery maned coloured Pegasus friend attention.

And much for everypony and especially Peters and Twilights surprise and utter awe, they all once again saw the very same mysterious cloaked elderly unicorn with dark long cape that the Avengers and the Elements of Harmony met back at Macquintosh Hills after saving Chrysalis and all of her Changelings from an incoming volcano eruption and after their fierce battle with Lavan, the Elemental of Fire. And right now, he once again although quite strangely appeared just in the same time when there was all over, gracefully trotting his was closer to the heroes.

"What….? Who is that?" Trixie asked by titling her head, staring the strange and cloaked figure with a slight suspicions, as the stage magician mare actually then had the honour to meet the mysterious enigmatic ponys acquittance aside from otherpony like Peter, Twilight, Elements of Harmony and the Avengers was. Yet strangely, an azure maned unicorn, just like Peter and the otherpony before could feel a strange yet a very unique and pure aura that was generated right out the mysterious individual and strangely, filling the mares heart with joy and gratification.

"You again?" Twilight murmured bewildered by addressing and once again seeing the very enigmatic cloaked pony with both an amazement and utter awe alike as she handed Spike over to Sunset as former Celestias student warily faced the mysterious unicorn.

"Dude. If you indeed are our very own special secret admirer and greatest fan, why don't you just say so, so you could all give you our autographs?" Peter nonchalantly quipped, yet nonetheless unable to supress his very own wave to see the mysterious cloaked unicorn once again in the times like these.

"We have been watching you for a long time, Spider-Mane/Peter Pony Parker and the Avengers….." The mysteriously cloaked unicorn simply replied with his trademark and intact calm and reserved demeanour by once again giving on one of his odd cryptic, riddle like.

"We?" Luna asked as a look of both uncertainty and suspicion formed on her face.

"Whuts yer deal, bub?" Wolverine however on the other hoof huffed in a very indifferent like manner by starting having his rather casual suspicions, glaring at the enigmatic mysterious unicorn stranger cautiously.

Yet and once again, instead of saying any word, mysterious unicorns horn started pulsing by yellow aura, though involuntarily causing everypony to stand back a little as he bowed his cloaked head down and in the instance, he once again made his little trick with a miraculous disappearance, as flash of bright light erupted with smoke spreading over, forcing everypony to jerk a bit and shield their eyes with their hooves. When light and smoke faded, mysterious cloaked unicorn was long gone.

Yet as soon as the smoke dissipated and faded away, much for Peters, Twilights, Avengers and Trixies utter bewilderment, there was yet another strange, though this time a little bit different blue symbol pattern magically burned in the place where mysterious pony vanished.

"Hey! He has ripped me off!" Trixie huffed in a rather envious and unfair like manner over the sudden yet also amazing magic act the mysterious unicorn just performed. However and like out of a grudging respect, Trixie couldn't deny that she was actually quite impressed about the act nonetheless.

"Wow! Another of that weird magic artworks?" Felicia muttered dumbfounded as she checked the strange symbol magically burned into the ground.

"Okay….Anypony would mind to explain me what by starts is going on here?" Trixie blurted out, hoping for some of his friends to fill him right in, because so far the stage magician had yet no clue what was going on.

Peter along with the equally bewildered Twilight, Luna and Logan, though the gruff stallion didn't seemed to be that much impressed about much anything most of the time stared and checking the symbol with a both bewildered yet interested expression, as Peter huffed and shook his head dismissively. "Guess the things just cant get any weirder than this for today."

However, the Avengers mutual considering the entire situation was instantly cut short as their ears perked on by hearing a soft yet somehow weakened grunts as Spike much for everyponys awe was slowly yet surely waking up from his deep though involunteer slumber.

"Spike!" Both Twilight and Peter called out quite in amazement by actually hearing Spikes voice for a long time by finally and hopefully coming around, yet the pair immediately rushed to Spikes side, as Twilight carefully took little dragon back from Sunsets care. "Spike…." Twilight softly stated by gently supporting Spikes head with her hoof, with a faint feeling of deep relief within her heart and small yet genuine smile formed over young princess face.

"How do you feel big guy?" Peter edged closer to Spike, watching a baby dragon with sympathetic look, smiling warmly and once again patting Spike over his green scales on his head, also feeling that a great weight was lifted of his shoulders, while Luna, Trixie, Logan, Spitfire and Felicia edged closer to the pair so they all could be by theirs and Spikes side.

"Hurm…Guys?" Spike murmured incoherently as he slowly opened his eyes, that had reverted back into their usual slitted emerald green form, yet his vision was slightly blurring before eventually setting so young dragon saw Twilight, Peters and the others standing around him, yet though being rather confused and disoriented with no recalls what had just happened, a slight strain of pain coursed though Spikes temple with a recoil. "What….What happened?"

Twilight and Peter looked at each other with a concerned expression yet also sharking a mutual glances with their teammates, still being quite uncertain about Spikes current condition and not knowing what to do next. Lots of strange and bad things happened for one day, hurricane and floods afflicting Manehattan, along with yet another mighty Elementals awaking and bringing a terror over the dry land, Spike turning himself into a monstrous dragon fighting and beating Squrik, only to turn of and attacking his friends and then once again an appearance of a mysterious and enigmatic and seemingly very powerful yet noble unicorn, it was just enough for today. Right then though, Peter along with Twilight and the Avengers cared for nothing else than just wanting to take care of Spike, willing to do anything what would be in their might to help their little scaly friend, no matter what the cause before dealing with other matters later.

However and without the heroes notice, over the edge of the Liberty Island, in the area where Spike fought Squrik and seemingly killed the mighty Elemental of sea with his powerful fireball attack, the local calm water out of the sudden started bubbling….

 _To be continued…._


End file.
